O Pequeno Lord
by Tassy Riddle
Summary: Ao nascer uma profecia garante que Harry Potter seja criado como herdeiro de Lord Voldemort. Apenas se o coração do Eleito permanecer puro haverá uma chance para a salvação do Mundo Mágico. Escolherá seu "pai" ou a humanidade? Slash. Draco & Harry
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:**  
**(1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2) **– Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.  
**(3)** – Entre: "..." pensamentos e conversas mentais.  
Entre: - ... – diálogos.  
Itálico:_ Parsel (língua das cobras). Profecia. E manchete do Profeta Diário.  
_

**-x-**

**O Pequeno Lord.**

"_Quem possuir o poder sobre aquele que nasceu eleito para definir o fim da guerra, se tornará invencível e prevalecerá diante de todos os seus inimigos. A luz e as trevas estão presentes na criança dourada, o ultimo herdeiro do poderoso leão, que deverá ser entregue àquele que é a reencarnação do mal. O destino de todos será traçado de acordo com o coração do menino de olhar esmeralda. No final das dezessete primaveras, tanto a luz quanto as trevas só poderão ser despertadas com amor verdadeiro e o mais forte triunfará sobre o outro"._

Aquelas palavras rondavam incessantemente os pensamentos de um homem em especial. Um homem que mantinha seu olhar escarlate fixo naquela pequena bola de cristal que há tempos procurava.

A profecia...

A profecia que definia seu destino, o destino do mundo e o destino de uma linda criança de olhar esmeralda que no momento, provavelmente, tinha seu sono embalado pelo gracioso canto de sua mãe em uma casa oculta no Vale Godric, uma casa que se mostrava segura aos olhos do casal, uma casa que não esperava o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Com as palavras da profecia ainda rondando sua mente, o misterioso homem tomou sua varinha, cobriu-se com a elegante e habitual capa negra e seguiu, com um sorriso obscuro adorando seus lábios, em direção ao seu destino. Sua beleza era notável. Por baixo da desenhada capa encontrava-se um corpo musculoso, bem trabalhado, abrigado por uma calça e uma camisa ambas na cor negra, do mais fino tecido que o dinheiro e o poder podem pagar. Sua pele ligeiramente pálida fazia um excitante contraste com os cabelos negros e curtos, sempre bem alinhados, que agora se moviam no mesmo ritmo do vento que atingia seu rosto enquanto caminhava a passos lentos em direção à bonita casa. Seus olhos brilharam. Era quase impossível não ser hipnotizado por tamanhas jóias. Frios e penetrantes, vermelhos, como o mais belo e puro rubi. Os lábios finos se curvavam em um sorriso cada vez mais macabro, acentuando aquela beleza mortal. Mortal como seus olhos. Mortal como a varinha que mantinha firmemente sujeita na mão. Mortal como a certeza do que estava prestes a acontecer.

- Oh, James! Pare de brincar com ele, está na hora de colocá-lo no berço – a bela voz de Lily Evans ecoou pela casa, acompanhada das divertidas gargalhas de seu marido que jogava o bebê para o alto e o pegava novamente, causando delírio à esperta criança.

O casal estava na sala. Lily, sentada no sofá com um livro aberto no colo, observava James e Harry brincarem no tapete em frente a ela. Uma cena cálida que transmitiria amor e carinho a qualquer um que presenciasse.

Mas não a ele.

Não ao homem que nesse exato momento lançava um simples feitiço à fechadura da porta e ingressava lentamente no lugar. Ele não era desse tipo de pessoa que sorria diante de uma família. Ele não era uma pessoa. Nunca teve uma família.

No entanto, ironicamente, isso mudaria agora.

Teria um herdeiro.

Era o destino e ninguém poderia mudá-lo.

O casal já havia pressentido sua entrada e pegavam rapidamente as varinhas. Lily trazia seu filho para junto ao corpo, protegendo-o visivelmente, enquanto James colocava-se na frente dos dois encarando o homem que acabara de entrar em sua casa.

- Me entregue o garoto.

A voz era fria e não permitia réplicas. Não estava ali para brincadeiras.

- NUNCA! – Lily grita, apertando seu filho conta o peito.

Antes que o ameaçador homem pudesse replicar, mostrando que não estava com paciência para aquilo, James Potter o interrompe:

- Lily corra para o quarto, agora! EXPELLIARMUS!

O poderoso feitiço é certeiro. Não era por nada que o herdeiro da fortuna Potter era um dos melhores Aurores do ministério. Por pouco àquele que invadira sua casa não foi atingido, pois no mesmo instante conjugara um igualmente poderoso feitiço bloqueador.

Quando viu a luz sair da varinha de seu marido, acompanhada daquela preocupada voz, Lily não pensou e correu. Correu com todas as suas forças escadas acima, sem olhar para trás, abraçando seu filho com força enquanto mantinha firmemente sujeita a varinha.

Sinceramente ela não soube como conseguiu chegar ao quarto, trancar a porta com um poderoso feitiço e colocar delicadamente seu filho no berço. Suas mãos tremiam. O barulho dos intensos feitiços se chocando no andar de baixo só faziam a angustia consumi-la ainda mais. Ela sabia que se seu marido não resistisse, a proteção que lançara na porta do quarto seria inútil.

- Mama... – a voz do pequeno ser ao seu lado a sobressaltou. Aqueles intensos olhos verdes, iguais aos seus, a encarando desde o berço, só serviram para fazer seu coração apertar cada vez mais.

De repente tudo ficou em silêncio e as lágrimas não demoraram a inundar seu belo rosto.

"James... James estava... Ele estava..."

Os passos tranqüilos quebravam aquele silêncio de uma forma quase desumana. A qualquer momento ela sentia que seu coração sairia pela boca.

BUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!

Antes que Lily pudesse pensar, o barulho da porta sendo destroçada já acompanhava a melodia das inocentes risadas de seu filho, numa cena medonha.

- Me entregue logo o garoto, mulher!

Aquela voz.

Aqueles ameaçadores olhos vermelhos.

Novamente...

- NUNCA!

Mas ela sabia que já era tarde e antes mesmo que pudesse tocar uma ultima vez em seu filho, a luz verde atingiu-lhe em cheio. A ultima coisa que seus belos olhos verdes puderam registrar foi o doce e encantador sorriso que Harry dirigia ao homem que acabara de matar sua mãe.

Harry James Potter.

O ultimo herdeiro de Godric Gryffindor.

- Finalmente, a chave da minha vitória... – o sorriso cruel acentuava-se no canto dos sedutores lábios.

Lord Voldemort encontrara o que estava buscando.

Já estava prestes a levantar a varinha e cumprir mais uma etapa da profecia quando uma intensa luz branca, proveniente da porta, o fez retroceder e convocar rapidamente um poderoso escudo protetor.

Alvo Dumbledore. Ele e sua maldita Ordem da Fênix não podiam ficar fora disso. Foi o pensamento do Lord ao contemplar o velho diretor de Hogwarts parado no marco da porta, sujeitando a varinha com firmeza e deixando aquela masca de tranqüilidade abandonar sua face. Ao seu lado estava um assustado e visivelmente trêmulo Cornélio Fudge, atual Ministro da Magia.

- Ora, ora, ora... O ilustre diretor Dumbledore, como sempre no momento mais inoportuno, não? – aquele tom frio e impregnado de sarcasmo serviu apenas para fazer o ministro estremecer e o velho ancião sujeitar a varinha com ainda mais força, fixando seus olhos penetrantes naquele que um dia fora seu aluno.

- Já está na hora de você parar com isso, Tom – a voz do diretor era calma, mas firme – Saia de perto deste bebê.

Ao contrário do esperado, o Lord, ainda protegido pelo escudo que convocara, se aproximou mais do berço e para terror dos dois homens à sua frente, tomou a pequena criança em seus braços. Sorriu com malicia ao contemplar o olhar aterrorizado dos dois. E Harry, por sua vez, dava risadas divertidas aninhando-se nos braços que há pouco derramaram o sangue dos seus pais.

- Não seja estraga prazeres, meu caro Alvo, não vê que o pequeno gostou de mim?

Os olhos vermelhos brilhavam com uma maligna diversão ao verem às surpresas expressões do diretor e do ministro que observavam como as pequenas mãozinhas de Harry agarravam-se à túnica do Lord e como os brilhantes olhos verdes, destilando inocência, encaravam com curiosidade e carinho àquele que o segurava.

- Ele é só um menino...

- Eu sei velhote, então vamos acabar logo com isso porque não tenho a noite toda... – revira os olhos, cansando-se de toda aquela perda de tempo – Meus milhares de Comensais estão espalhados por toda Inglaterra e parte da Europa muggle e mágica, prontos para atacar e tomar o poder com apenas uma ordem minha.

Diante dessas palavras o Ministro sente suas pernas fraquejarem e vê a necessidade de se segurar na parede para não perder as forçar e cair.

- Não pode ser... – sua voz sai completamente abafada pelo terror.

- Oh sim, pode sim, senhor Ministro – sorri com burla – A menos que...

Deixa a frase no ar.

Na mesma hora os intensos olhos azuis do diretor se estreitam com suspeita, mas, por outro lado, os olhos do ministro se inundaram de esperança. Faria qualquer coisa para garantir a segurança do povo. E faria mais ainda para continuar no seu cargo.

- A menos que o que? – a pergunta foi rápida e ansiosa, mostrando que estava disposto a tudo. O que deixou o Lord satisfeito.

- Diga-nos, Fudge, o que estaria disposto a fazer para eu deixar todo o seu adorável povo sossegado, sem qualquer ameaça de ataque comprovada por um documento mágico por digamos, dezessete anos?

Aquilo parecia música aos ouvidos do Ministro.

- Oh Merlin! Qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa!

- Cornélio! – Dumbledore o chama, severamente – Isso só pode ser uma armadilha!

O Lord, por sua vez, sorri com pura malicia acariciando os cabelos revoltos do bebê que sorria em seus braços. Um ato inconsciente, mas que estava longe de parecer cálido. O velho diretor via aquilo como uma clara amostra de que um bom presságio não estava por vir.

- Não é uma armadinha, meu "querido" e desconfiado diretor. Estou disposto a fazer uma aliança mágica, tirando meus Comensais da Morte de suas posições de ataque, garantindo a segurança do mundo e o contentamento de todos com o seu "excelente" trabalho, Ministro, e a única coisa que peço em troca é essa criança que tenho em meus braços.

- O que?...

- Você não pode fazer isso, Tom!

Enquanto o Ministro abria os olhos de par em par, confuso pela "pouca coisa" que o Lord havia pedido, Dumbledore mostrava-se indignado.

- Ele é apenas um bebê inocente! Você acabou de matar os pais dele!

- Certo, certo, tanto faz... – revira os olhos, já estava cheio daquela conversinha moralmente correta – O fato é que me comprometo com a segurança de Harry e afirmo junto com a retirada de meus Comensais que o menino não sofrerá nenhum dano e será muito bem criado comigo.

- Isso é loucura, você...

Mas Dumbledore não pôde nem acabar a frase, pois um contentíssimo ministro já o interrompia:

- É evidente que aceito! – seus olhos brilhavam – A segurança do povo por um bom tempo e a garantia de que o bebê estará seguro! Maravilha!

- Sim, sim... Além disso, teremos um trato de imparcialidade democrática e eu poderei sair às ruas sem problemas, já que me comprometo com a segurança de todos.

- Mas se alguém atacá-lo...

- Não se preocupe – sorri internamente, completando a frase em pensamento – "Será impossível".

O diretor de Hogwarts mostrava-se assombrado com aquela discussão, ou melhor, com aquele acordo.

- Cornélio, você não pode fazer isso...

- Ora, Alvo, nós dois sabemos que é a decisão mais correta a fazer! Pelo bem do Mundo Mágico!

Dumbledore, por sua vez, apertou os lábios com impotência. Seus olhos cansados contemplavam o ar vitorioso do Lord.

- Ótimo! – Voldemort tomou a palavra – Se me permitem, marcarei o menino como meu herdeiro agora...

Antes mesmo que os dois homens pudessem protestar o Lord já apontava a varinha para o sorridente bebê e desta saía uma luz negra que na mesma hora atingiu diretamente a testa do menino.

O breu tomou conta de todo o quarto.

Nada mais era ouvido.

Silêncio e escuridão se uniam numa cena aterrorizante que foi quebrada pelo leve choro de um bebê.

Não era um choro estridente e insuportável como o da maioria dos bebês. Era como um canto suave, apenas leves sussurros melodiosos que acalentavam a habitação e trazia a vida de volta àquele quarto.

- Lumos! – Dumbledore sussurra e rapidamente sua varinha ilumina todo o lugar.

Na mesma hora ele vê que não deveria ter feito isso.

Não para contemplar o sorriso macabro nos lábios do Lord, enquanto este observava fixamente a cicatriz em forma de raio que surgira na testa da criança, marcando-a como sua herdeira.

- Err... Senhor... Lord... Senhor Vold...Vold.. – o patético Ministro se pronuncia tentando chamar a atenção do Lord. Quando este o encara, o Ministro convoca um pergaminho e temerosamente se aproxima um pouco do Lord, oferecendo o papel que segurava – O senhor poderia... Err... Poderia assinar, por favor?

"Patético" – Voldemort pensa. Mas na mesma hora pega o pergaminho e o encara, levantando elegantemente uma sobrancelha no processo. Após menos de um minuto de leitura, com um rápido feitiço verbal, ele muda algumas coisas e acrescenta outras em letras menores, para então, assinar.

- Pronto, por um bom tempo o Mundo Mágico pode se considerar livre das garras de Lord Voldemort. Harry James Potter agora é Harry James Riddle e não há mais nada que você possa fazer, meu velho...

Antes que Dumbledore ou o Ministro pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, Voldemort já havia sumido com Harry em seus braços envoltos em uma densa bruma negra, deixando apenas o pergaminho assinado e uma esfera de cristal que foi parar diretamente nas mãos do diretor.

A profecia.

Com seus olhos brilhando de temor, Dumbledore a escuta.

Aquelas palavras... O destino nas mãos daquele bebê... Luz ou Trevas...

Agora o Lord estava imortal, pelo menos até que Harry fizesse dezessete anos. Agora Dumbledore percebe o que havia feito.

- "Mas se alguém atacá-lo..."

- "Não se preocupe".

Essas foram as palavras do Lord. É claro que não precisava se preocupar. Qualquer maldição, imperdoável ou não, não faria efeito contra ele.

- O que nós fizemos?... – o ancião murmura, mortificado.

- Qual o problema, Alvo?

- Ele... – suspira – Ele está invencível e fará aquela criança seguir o caminho das trevas... Harry... Harry tem o destino do mundo em suas mãos.

Ao contrário do que o diretor esperava o Ministro apenas sorri.

- Não se preocupe. Ele firmou o contrato mágico, trégua mutua, a criança estará a salvo. De fato, aquele menino nos salvou!

- Ele não...

Mas antes que o diretor pudesse sequer replicar, já era de conhecimento público:

_O MUNDO ESTÁ SALVO! OBRIGADO PEQUENO HARRY!_

A manchete do Profeta Diário logo no dia seguinte deixava claro. E deste dia em diante, Harry virou ícone.

_De acordo com o próprio e ilustre Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, o mundo já não precisa se preocupar com a ameaça de Vocês-sabem-quem. Este e o Ministro fizerem um acordo que garantiu a paz do mundo e o fim da guerra que há tempos assombrava nossas famílias._

_O jovem Harry James Potter, filho dos falecidos Lily e James Potter, foi entregue ao Lord para ser muito bem criado como seu herdeiro. Essa foi a única imposição daquele que não deve ser nomeado. E hoje, senhoras e senhores, podemos dizer que devemos nossas vidas a esse menino._

_Ficará marcado para sempre, em nossos corações, o feito que este jovem bruxo realizou logo no primeiro ano de vida: HARRY POTTER SALVOU O MUNDO MÁGICO!_

_Além disso, fontes confidenciam confirmam que, de acordo com uma profecia, o jovem Harry possui a luz que nos manterá seguros! Pois mesmo aos cuidados de Vocês-sabem-quem, aquele menino com uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa estará sempre no caminho do bem e se por ventura for preciso, lutará ao nosso lado, garantindo a vitória._

_Obrigado mais uma vez, jovem Harry, herói do mundo mágico e herdeiro do Lord das Trevas._

O Ministro sorriu após ler a manchete. Seu posto estava salvo, o mundo estava salvo e agora os bruxos tinham um ícone a quem adorar e, por tanto, ocupar suas cabeças. O jovem bebê já era um herói e assim quando fosse à hora, se houvesse mesmo a necessidade que Dumbledore dizia ter, ele não hesitaria em se voltar contra o Lord e proteger o mundo. Era o que o aliviado Ministro pensava, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Seis anos depois...**

O barulho de apressados passos ecoavam pelas escadas da Fortaleza do Lord das Trevas. Pequenos passos, acompanhados de risadas infantis, o que obviamente daria uma impressão estranha a qualquer um que entrasse naquela enorme mansão esperando encontrar apenas agonia e desgraças. Porém a única desgraça que atualmente pairava no local era o som de caríssimos jarros da coleção não-sei-o-que produzidos na era não-faço-idéia-qual de grande estima do Lord e que agora jaziam em pequenos pedaços do chão. Algo que renderia uma grande seção de Cruciatos se não fossem bruxos e pudessem, obviamente, reconcertá-los.

- Harry, espera! – um garoto de um belíssimo cabelo loiro-prateado, tentava alcançar seu amigo.

Draco Malfoy, o único herdeiro da grande fortuna Malfoy, seguia a passos apressados o moreno à sua frente. Draco era um garoto bonito, alto – se comparado à Harry – que mantinha sempre um ar frio e indiferente que aprendera praticamente quando ainda estava no berço. O comum era que seus lindos olhos acinzentados não aparentassem emoção alguma, mas isso era impossível quando estava com Harry. Era simplesmente impensável não perder a compostura que seu pai tanto impunha quando estava com o menor. O loiro não sabia bem o porquê, mas o fato é que não conseguia dizer não ao amigo. Aqueles expressivos olhos verdes de Harry o faziam querer agradá-lo de qualquer jeito. Resultado: Agora estavam brincando de agarrar o pomo-de-ouro no meio do Hall da mansão, onde qualquer adulto poderia pegá-los.

- Não seja molenga, Draco! – o menor dos dois sorria – Vou ganhar de você! Lá, lá, lá, lá!

De fato, o menino que corria atrás da pequena bolinha dourada parecia um lindo anjo. Corpo pequeno e delicado, aparentando no máximo quatro anos, lábios rosados, cabelos negros como ébano e bagunçados como um furacão que deixavam sua imagem ainda mais encantadora. Mas o que realmente derretia qualquer um eram aqueles grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes, cheios de inocência e travessura. Há pouco tempo havia notado-se a necessidade de óculos – quando o menino acidentalmente se chocou contra a porta de vidro que levava ao terraço, causando um grande alvoroço – mas foi preciso apenas a poção certa para que seus olhos seguissem perfeitos como nunca. Sem necessidade de mais nada. E agora Harry não perdia tempo para aprontar mais uma de suas travessuras, na agradável companhia de seu melhor amigo.

- Calma! Alguém pode...

- Auth!

-... Aparecer – Draco completa, vendo como Harry se chocava dolorosamente contra alguém. Alguém que de fato, era a pessoa que o loiro menos queria encontrar agora.

O jovem Malfoy já contava mentalmente os segundos que faltavam para sua sentença de morte quando um sorridente Harry interrompeu seus pensamentos, lançando-se com aquele característico sorriso cativante em seus lábios, nos braços do homem que os surpreendera.

- Padrinho! Padrinho! Padrinho! Que bom vê-lo!

- Aprontando de novo, Harry? – Lucius Malfoy não pôde evitar que um pequeno sorriso surgisse no canto dos seus lábios, enquanto bagunçava aquele cabelo já naturalmente revolto.

- Quem? Eu? – as intensas esmeraldas brilhavam inocentemente.

- Não, o fantasma de Salazar Slytherin.

- Ah, bom... Que susto, achei que eu já estava encrencado... De novo... – sorri mais ainda.

Lucius, por sua vez, apenas balança a cabeça negativamente e fixa seus olhos no outro garoto que acompanhava Harry, seu filho, por sinal. Este logo se apressa em bater a poeira da calça cinza que usava, esticar a camisa de seda branca e tentar desamarrotar a túnica prateada que levava por cima, visivelmente nervoso com a presença de seu pai, o que faz o mais velho revirar os olhos interiormente e apenas lançar aquele característico olhar frio e censurador. Entretanto, antes que Lucius pudesse falar alguma coisa, Harry já voltava a encará-lo com aquela conhecida expressão de:

"Lá vem. E não vai ser boa coisa".

- Padrinho querido... – os intensos olhos verdes capturavam toda a atenção do patriarca da família Malfoy – Podemos ir brincar lá fora?

- Harry, não é uma boa idéia, o Lord...

- Vaaaaaai! Diz que sim... Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! Por favooooor!

- "Oh, por Salazar! – Lucius pensava – Essa carinha de anjinho arrependido não..."

Mas já era tarde de mais.

Harry sabia que havia ganhado.

- Ok! – suspira derrotado. Era sempre assim – Vão logo! Mas não se sujem e...

...No entanto, aquela flecha de cabelos bagunçados já havia sumido junto com Draco.

Vendo-se novamente sozinho, Lucius sorriu, lembrando-se do alvoroço que tinha sido a chegada daquele lindo e bagunceiro menino. No começo a maioria dos Comensais da Morte ficou perplexa com as palavras do amo, que deixava bem claro o fim da guerra e o fim de qualquer ameaça contra quem quer que fosse. O motivo era aquele embrulhozinho de cabelos negros que se encontrava entre os braços do Lord, mas antes que alguém pudesse replicar o Lord fez questão de deixar bem claro que aquela criança era a chave do seu poder. Obviamente muitos duvidaram então, para surpresa geral, Voldemort mandou o próprio Lucius lançar-lhe um "Avada Kedrava" e este mesmo perplexo e temeroso obedeceu. Resultado: Absolutamente nada. O Lord estava na mesma posição com aquele característico ar imponente.

"Eis aqui o segredo da minha vitória e futura glória. Só mais alguns anos e não só a Inglaterra, mas o mundo inteiro se curvará aos meus pés".

Essas foram às palavras dele e na mesma hora o menino virou o símbolo de adoração dos Comensais, pois era a fonte e a personalização do grandioso poder do Lord das Trevas. Todos sabiam que as palavras do Profeta Diário, alegando que o jovem era a "salvação do mundo" não passavam de uma tentativa frustrada de esperança. Apenas os mais fiéis ao Lord – como ele próprio – podiam se dar ao luxo de conviver com o pequenino. E para surpresa ainda maior, todos estes se viram imediatamente encantados por ele. Afinal, era impossível não criar um carinho por aquele furacão de cabelo bagunçado que com seu mais simples sorriso e o menor olhar conseguia cativar o coração de qualquer um – fazia até os mais duros comensais como ele verem que possuíam um coração, ainda que tentasse ao máximo não demonstrar. Por esse motivo era natural que praticamente todos acobertassem as "traquinagens" do menino – como agora - e logo mais se vissem muitas vezes castigados por isso, mas só aquele intenso olhar esmeralda e aquele brilhante sorriso já demonstrava que valia a pensa.

- Lucius?... Lucius!

- O que? – finalmente ele volta suas atenções à elegante e bela mulher que o chamava já há alguns instantes.

A sempre deslumbrante Narcisa Malfoy mantinha seus frios olhos azulados fixos em seu marido. Não era possível identificar expressão alguma em sua face, característica que sempre o encantou nela, a mulher perfeita para um homem da mais alta classe sangue-pura como ele. O esbelto corpo da mulher era coberto por um caríssimo vestido longo, tomara-que-caia na cor pérola, que delineava perfeitamente suas belas curvas. Os ombros nus estavam cobertos por uma bela túnica azul-escura combinando perfeitamente com seus olhos.

- Onde está o pequeno Harry e nosso filho? – ela pergunta novamente.

- Foram brincar lá fora.

- Mas Lucius! Daqui a pouco a ceia será servida e o Lord aparecerá – suspira – Já estou até vendo uma ceia de Natal repleta de Cruciatos.

Antes que o loiro pudesse replicar, uma voz aguda invade o local:

- Ohhhh... Onde está meu pequeno e talentoso aprendiz? – Bella juntava-se aos dois com seu característico e arrepiante ar infantil, sendo logo seguida por seu marido, Rodolphus Lestrange, e McNair.

Mal se podia mencionar o nome de Harry e os olhos da Comensal já se viam inundados de um brilho de admiração e afeto. Seu afeto meio insano e doentio, mas afeto no final das contas, caso contrário não seria Bellatrix Lestrange. Realmente ela faria de tudo por aquele menino, como por seu mestre.

Bella usava um elegante vestido negro, com as mangas caídas que deixavam seus ombros descobertos e nele todo podiam ser notados os belíssimos adornos de delicados diamantes que davam um brilho especial à mulher. Por cima usava uma túnica prateada quase tocando o chão e que a deixava ainda mais bela. Bela, mas mortal, era o que todos diziam. Os cavalheiros, por sua vez, usavam todos elegantes smokings. Lucius com uma túnica tembém prateada por cima. Rodolphus com uma túnica vinho e McNair com uma túnica roxa.

- Harry já deve estar chegando – Lucius comenta – mas me diga Bella, como ele está indo nas aulas?

No mesmo instante um sorriso extasiado aparece nos finos lábios da Comensal:

- Brilhante! Aquele menino é absolutamente brilhante! – o fulgor emocionado de seus olhos castanhos chegava a dar medo – Semana passada aplicou a Maldição Cruciatos mais forte que eu já havia visto em minha vida! O muggle sequer teve tempo de gritar, já que em poucos minutos se viu mergulhado em extrema loucura, para logo em seguida morrer de agonia!

- Impressionante mesmo... – Rodolphus também sorria – Apenas seis anos de idade e já domina as imperdoáveis com precisão, além de realizar tranquilamente diversos outros feitiços.

Estava mais do que claro que Harry não era um bruxo qualquer. Desde que nascera o menino fora destinado ao sucesso e seguia no caminho certo para aproveitar os prazeres deste. Porém ao contrário do que qualquer um poderia pensar Harry não passava horas e horas em uma biblioteca cheia de livros estudando para as aulas de seus mentores – exceto quando seu pai "sutilmente" o obrigava – o mais comum era vê-lo brincando no jardim, em seu quarto de brinquedos, ou correndo pela casa. Mas quando chegava a hora de mostrar seus talentos o menino não deixava por menos e mais de um ficava com a boca aberta. O fato é que aprendera desde cedo com os melhores mestres que qualquer criança poderia ter – diga-se por seu próprio pai, ensinando-lhe pessoalmente artes obscuras - e sua magia logo aos três anos de idade já se mostrava cada vez mais forte. Assim não demorou muito para o menino aperfeiçoar seu talento, querendo sempre se superar e é claro, impressionar seu pai.

Ao contrário do que Bella pensava Harry não desfrutava das aulas de tortura muggle da Comensal. Ele permanecia indiferente, querendo apenas melhorar para orgulhar seu pai. Não interessava se era um muggle submetido ao "crucio", o que ele precisava fazer é aplicar o melhor "crucio" que alguém já vira.

Mas a pergunta fundamental era:

Harry odiava os muggles?

Oh, é claro que sim! Como seu pai havia lhe contado, esses malditos muggles mataram Lily e James Potter, seus pais biológicos, e só tinham ganância e impurezas em seus corações. Odiavam os bruxos, então Harry também os odiava. As palavras de seu pai valiam mais do que qualquer ouro para o menino, Harry realmente o admirava e todas as noites agradecia por seu pai ter pedido sua guarda ao ministro quando Lily e James haviam sido mortos pelos vizinhos muggles em quem tanto confiavam. Obviamente seu pai já o alertara contra os bruxos "amantes de muggles" como aquele tal Dumbledore, que acusava seu pai desse crime infundadamente. Mas os dois sabiam que aquele velho e esses amantes de muggles não passavam de escória. Muggles não prestavam e Harry sabia disso.

Mas mesmo com essa certeza cuidadosamente plantada em seu coração, o sorriso que adornava os lábios do jovem herdeiro do Lord era a coisa mais pura que alguém poderia ver na vida. Seus olhos inocentes. E suas palavras cálidas como uma noite de verão. A prova de que conceitos políticos não podem definir a bondade ou maldade no coração de alguém.

Pois como seu pai costumava dizer: "Bem e mal são apenas conceitos".

Harry podia oferecer o mais puro dos sorrisos quando se sentia à vontade com alguém, mas também podia muito bem manter a máscara impenetrável de frieza e arrogância que seu pai lhe ensinara nas ocasiões em que se sentisse ameaçado. O menino era um verdadeiro prodígio e disso ninguém tinha dúvida.

- Verdade, o garoto é um gênio! Nessa idade a maioria das crianças bruxas ainda nem tem noção de seus poderes, que dirá dominá-los com tamanha precisão.

- Oh, você ainda não viu nada, meu caro McNair – Bella sorri ainda mais – O que aquele menino faz não é magia, é pura arte!

- Deve ter puxado ao pai... – McNair deixa um sorrisinho divertido aparecer no canto dos seus lábios.

- Disso não tenha dúvidas – uma profunda voz os interrompe.

Em questão de segundos todos já faziam uma enorme reverência.

- Mi Lord – cumprimentam educadamente.

Ali estava ele: O terror do mundo mágico. O mais temível Lord das Trevas em cem anos. O pai de Harry e futuro governante do mundo. Lord Voldemort mostrava-se como da primeira vez em que teve o bebê dos Potter em seus braços, com a diferença que agora aquela criança era sua. Seu herdeiro. Seu filho.

O imponente homem usava um conjunto completamente negro de calça e camisa de seda, a mais pura e cara seda que o dinheiro podia pagar. O tecido caía com perfeição pelo seu belo e escultural corpo, delineado com esmero toda sua majestosa estatura. Em seus ombros jazia a bela capa negra de veludo com fios de ouro e cravejada de rubis, o que intensificava ainda mais aquele exótico e mortal brilho de seus olhos. O cabelo estava impecavelmente penteado e emoldurava com perfeição sua face aristocrática e naturalmente elegante. Um verdadeiro Lord sem tirar nem por.

- Onde está meu filho?

A voz fria e implacável fez Lucius conter a respiração, temendo a maldição que estava por vir.

O pobre patriarca dos Malfoy já podia até visualizar a varinha de Voldemort lançando a maldição em seu peito quando abrisse a boca para dizer onde Harry estava.

- "Que Salazar me ajude!" – suspira, retomando seu ar elegante de sempre – Mi Lord, Harry está...

-... Aqui! – um sorridente menino se lança contra o Lord, surpreendendo-o, como sempre, com aquelas "tempestuosas e efusivas amostras desnecessárias de carinho". E por mais que Voldemort repetisse isso, o amaldiçoasse, ou fizesse qualquer outra coisa Harry apenas deixava aquele lindo e conhecido sorriso adornar seu rosto.

O Lord, por sua vez, revirou os olhos contendo um sorriso que lutava por sair. Seu pequeno Harry sempre seria assim... E não, Voldemort não estava louco. Aprendera a amar o garoto, ainda que nunca se atrevesse a admitir tal ultraje nem para si mesmo, mas os dois sabiam disso.

No começo o levara para a fortaleza com a intenção de criá-lo como seu herdeiro, torná-lo um mestre no caminho das trevas e mantê-lo o mais longe possível de si. E pode-se dizer que foi assim, pelo menos até aquela fatídica noite, quando Harry tinha apenas três anos de idade.

**(Flash-Back)**

Tom Riddle, mais conhecido como Lord Voldemort, estava em sua cama lendo tranquilamente um interessante livro de "Magia Obscura – Borre Completamente Seu Passado" aproveitando aquela deliciosa noite de tempestade. Os trovões estrondavam no céu e por vezes a claridade dos raios quase o cegava de tamanha intensidade e assim ele permanecia concentrado naquela fascinante obra.

De repente, ele ouve o barulho da porta se abrir e levanta rapidamente seus olhos do livro para encontrar nada mais, nada menos, que um "pinguinho de gente" vestindo um pijama verde com desenhinhos de serpentes e agarrando com firmeza um pequeno travesseiro contra o peito. Aqueles enormes olhos verdes, feito esmeraldas, estavam fixos nos seus e era possível notar facilmente que estavam lacrimejantes, acompanhando a pequena boquinha rosada que tremia de forma involuntária.

Diante dessa cena, o Lord demorou alguns instantes para voltar a si, mas quando já estava abrindo a boca para perguntar – sem muita delicadeza – o que Harry estava fazendo ali, viu o menino se aproximar de vagar, até chegar à altura da cama. Tom apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, interrogante, ao ver aquela cabeleira bagunçada sumir de suas vistas, mas então notou a estranha movimentação ao lado da cama e logo pôde contemplar a dificultosa escalada que Harry fazia, sem largar o travesseiro, até conseguir subir na gigantesca King Size. Mas por fim o menino pareceu conseguir, no exato momento em que um aterrorizante trovão ecoou no céu e que fez Harry não pensar duas vezes antes de se lançar no colo do Lord, mordendo o lábio e apertando os olhinhos com força, numa terna e dolorosa imagem.

Tom, por sua vez, parecia em estado de choque sentindo como aquelas pequenas mãozinhas se agarravam com força à sua cintura e como o frágil corpo do menino parecia tremer a cada barulho de relâmpago no céu. É claro que o estupor não durou muito e já estava prestes a levar Harry de volta ao seu quarto, com um severo discurso de: "Meu herdeiro não pode temer uma simples tempestade", quando ouviu a melodiosa voz do menino murmurar abafada em seu peito:

- Num gostu desse burulho, papai...

Lentamente Tom olhou para baixo e com cuidado puxou um pouco o menino para observar diretamente aquela imagem.

Já visualizara algo assim antes.

Ele próprio, com a mesma idade de Harry, escondido embaixo das cobertas naquele imundo orfanato muggle. Com medo e torcendo para que ninguém o descobrisse ali e mais tarde fosse se burlar dele, como sempre acontecia.

Harry e ele.

Exatamente iguais.

Com a diferença que...

- Não se preocupe, pequeno – puxou o menino, com uma delicadeza que ninguém jamais imaginara ver nos atos de um Lord das Trevas, para que Harry se deitasse ao seu lado – Esse barulho não é nada de mais. São apenas os elfos domésticos de Merlin arrastando os móveis de sua casa lá no céu para arrumá-la um pouco.

- Igual o Kiky e a Lucy?

- Igualzinho.

- Ahhh... Tendi... – os intensos olhos verdes mostravam-se mais tranqüilos e com um encantador sorriso nos pequenos lábios o menino se aconchegou mais contra o corpo maior e o abraçou carinhosamente, deixando-se levar pelo sono que lutava por invadi-lo. Harry sabia que agora não precisava mais temer. Ele sabia que estava sendo protegido pelo seu pai.

Porque a diferença é que Tom podia oferecer um pai a Harry.

Um pai que ele nunca teve.

E com esse pensamento acalentando o coração que há tempos havia esquecido, o adulto abraça protetoramente o pequeno corpo e também se deixa levar ao mundo de Morpheu.

Desde então Tom gradativamente foi mudando seu tratamento para com Harry, continuava a ser exigente e implacável – não era qualquer criança que recebia um "crucio" por não comer as verduras - mas dava o afeto que o menino tanto precisava, tornando-se o ideal de família que ambos necessitavam. E assim nascia um grande vínculo entre os dois. Um vínculo que ninguém poderia quebrar e que provavelmente definiria o destino do mundo.

**(Fim do Flash-Back)**

- Onde esteve, Harry? – o Lord pergunta com um ar de poucos amigos, mas sem afastar o menino.

Harry, por sua vez, coloca sua melhor expressão de "menino-inocente-que-jamais-quebraria-um-prato-na-vida".

- Estava passeando com Draco, mas como você pode ver não me sujei nem quebrei nada.

Tom arqueia uma sobrancelha averiguando que de fato, o argumento de seu filho era verdadeiro. Harry continuava impecavelmente arrumado. A calça negra, do mesmo fino tecido que a sua, continuava com aspecto de nova, igualando-se à imagem imaculada da camisa verde-clara que acentuava ainda mais os belíssimos olhos do menino. O cabelo continuava desordenado como sempre, caracterizando seu doce aspecto de criança bagunceira que fazia um lindo contraste com a elegante túnica verde-musgo com detalhes em ouro branco e esmeraldas, mostrando a mais pura elegância e inocência que somente Harry poderia oferecer.

- Certo... – Para alívio de Lucius, o Lord indica que deveriam seguir à sala de jantar e deixa de interrogar o menino.

Ao chegarem Tom se acomoda na cabeceira da mesa, Harry à sua direita e Lucius à esquerda. Narcisa senta-se ao lado de Lucius e Bella ao lado da prima, com Rodolphus logo ao seu lado. Draco, por sua vez, senta-se entre Harry e McNair, sendo que ao lado deste um apressado Avery corria para se acomodar, pois acabara de chegar atrasado e obviamente recebia um "crucio" do impaciente Lord.

Logo o majestoso banquete apareceu e após o assentimento do Lord todos começaram a se servir. Harry, no entanto, aproveitou que seu pai engajava uma interessante conversa com Lucius e Narcisa sobre o declínio econômico da Dinamarca e sussurrou para o amigo ao seu lado:

- Sabe, ainda não sei por que festejamos o Natal...

O jovem loiro apenas levanta uma sobrancelha de maneira interrogante e Harry continua:

-... Afinal, é tradição de uma religião muggle – faz uma pequena careta – e nós somos bruxos, então não faz sentido.

- Ora, Harry – para surpresa do moreno, Draco sorria – pense nos presentes! O resto é apenas meros detalhes.

Por alguns segundos o jovem herdeiro de Lord Voldemort se mostrou pensativo, mas logo chegou à sua mente a imagem do presente que ganhara de seu pai. Um jogo de Xadrez-de-Bruxo, em tamanho humano, que ocupava uma de suas habitações de entretenimento inteira. Isso fora a nova Nimbus 86 que Lucius trouxera para ele, as milhares de belíssimas vestes oferecidas por Narcisa, um muggle fresquinho para ele torturar – cortesia de Bella, obviamente – entre outros inúmeros obséquios provenientes de pessoas que ele jamais vira da vida. A maioria de Comensais que queriam agradar seu pai ou tinham aquela estranha adoração por ele, o que não lhe incomodava em nada, pelo contrário. E com esses pensamentos levando um intenso brilho aos seus olhos, Harry não demorou a sorri animadamente, concordando com seu amigo.

Assim o resto da noite seguiu perfeitamente deslumbrante. E ao longo das semanas, meses, anos... Harry foi se aperfeiçoando em todas as áreas da magia, tornando-se o melhor. Sua relação com o Lord também se estreitou ainda mais – se é que era possível – baseando-se em confiança, respeito e é claro, amor. Harry era o único a quem Voldemort permitia vê-lo como Tom Riddle. O único a ouvir uma pequena palavra cálida daqueles lábios que geralmente só lançavam maldições e o único a testemunhar um pequeno e eventual sorriso naquele pálido e belo rosto quando o abraçava com carinho. Tom, por sua vez, também sabia que apesar do jeito expressivo e amigável de Harry com todos, era apenas nele que seu filho confiava. O único que estava presente no puro coração do menino.

Dessa forma, Voldemort não precisava se preocupar tanto com o fato de que logo seu menino estaria em Hogwarts, a mercê daquele velhote irritante. Pois o Lord temia. Sim, ele temia que Dumbledore interferisse em seu glorioso caminho da conquista do mundo, mas temia mais ainda que o separasse de seu filho.

No entanto era só aquele sorriso doce e cativante aparecer nos lábios de Harry, acompanhado daquele olhar cheio de carinho e amor unicamente lançado a ele, para fazer o Lord cair em si e perceber que não havia nada a temer.

Pois desde que nascera, Harry James... Riddle, fora destinado a ser seu.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo:** A caminho de Hogwarts. Compras no Beco Diagonal.

-x-x-x-

**NA: **Olá, há quanto tempo! – sorrindo animada – Espero que desfrutem dessa nova fanfic. Um Drarry, por sinal, é só terem paciência que daqui a pouco isso se tornará ainda mais claro. xD É claro que também estou pensando numa leve interferência Snarry que possivelmente surgirá mais para frente, obviamente isso é apenas cogitação.

Bom, é isso... Se gostarem e quiserem o próximo capítulo peço, por favor, que deixem suas **Reviews!** – olhinhos brilhando – Espero de coração que apreciem a história, pois ainda há muita água para rolar.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Um grande beijo a todos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:  
****(1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2) **– Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

O sábado amanhecera aconchegante e ensolarado nos arredores da imponente Mansão Riddle. O belíssimo quarto de um dos habitantes do lugar era logo iluminado pelos intensos raios de sol, mas mesmo assim o jovem que completava nesse mesmo dia onze anos não parecia muito animado em sair da cama.

Sem duvida aquela era uma das principais habitações – provavelmente o segundo maior quarto da mansão – e oferecia uma elegância natural aos olhos de qualquer um que entrasse, sem perder o característico ar inocente e cativante do seu dono. As paredes eram num tom creme e combinavam perfeitamente com o carpete bege. Havia um confortável sofá de três lugares, verde-escuro, ao lado de uma enorme estante de livros. Do outro lado encontrava-se uma escrivaninha em madeira escura, como o resto dos móveis, com pergaminhos, penas, tintas e tudo que o menino pudesse precisar. Era possível identificar também duas outras portas. Uma dava entrada ao enorme "closet" com milhares de vestes, sapatos e acessórios que provavelmente o menino precisaria de duas vidas para usar. E a outra oferecia o majestoso banheiro no mais puro estilo "grego-clássico", com diversos armários e uma grande banheira saindo diretamente do chão. De volta ao quarto, ao centro, jazia uma enorme cama para no mínimo três pessoas, onde atualmente o moreninho dormia alheio a tudo e bem espalhado. Os lençóis verde-escuro combinavam com as cortinas da mesma cor e em cima da cama encontrava-se um enorme quadro-mágico do próprio menino abraçado a uma serpente.

A mesma serpente que naquele momento esgueirava-se pela cama, até chegar à altura do belo rosto do garoto. Este, por sua vez, sentia algo gelado e escamoso percorrendo seu pequeno corpo, mas só despertou mesmo quando uma conhecida e ofídica língua tocou ternamente suas bochechas, num ato carinhoso o qual ele já estava acostumado. Tanto que não precisou nem abrir os olhos para dirigir-se àquela que o acordara:

- _O que foi Nagini? Ainda é madrugada..._ – murmura ignorando o relógio na cômoda ao lado que já marcava 09h05min.

- _Que aniversariante mais preguiçoso_ – comenta divertida – _só vim avisar que seu pai está subindo._

Diante disso o menino apenas se aconchega mais e suspira sonolento.

- _Hoje não tenho aulas, então ele não pode me castigar por dormir de mais_...

É claro que nenhuma criança gosta de ser castigada, ainda mais se o castigo for um "crucio" do Lord das Trevas. Obviamente Tom sempre aplicava a maldição apenas por escassos segundos e com pouca força, o suficiente para Harry "entender", mas mesmo assim o menino tinha em mente que sempre era bom evitar.

Mas como na noite anterior seu pai anunciara sua "folga dos estudos" devido ao aniversário, Harry sabia que podia dormir o quanto quisesse sem ser jogado para fora da cama em direção a alguma aula maçante. Nagini, no entanto, apenas se divertia com a inocência do menino.

- _Não seja bobo Harry, ele vem trazendo o seu presente._

_- Meu... Presente?_

Na mesma hora duas brilhantes esmeraldas se deixam contemplar, entusiasmadas, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do quarto se abria dando entrada ao imponente homem de quem falavam.

Lord Voldemort adentrava no local mantendo sua conhecida expressão impassível no rosto, apenas o divertido brilho em seus olhos podiam mostrar a satisfação que sentia ao contemplar seu jovem herdeiro. Os anos não representaram nenhuma mudança para o Lord que mantinha seu semblante adulto e másculo de um belo homem de trinta e poucos anos, da mesma forma que se encontrava quando trouxera o menino para a fortaleza. Seu corpo forte e bem trabalhado estava oculto por uma calça negra e uma elegantíssima camisa de seda na cor vinho, acentuando ainda mais seus belos e ameaçadores olhos. A capa negra fazia características ondas ao caminhar, completando o visual imponente que amedrontava a todos. Todos, exceto o menino e a serpente que o encaravam desde a cama.

Os olhos verdes de Harry preocupavam-se mais em captar a caixa negra, com alguns furos e um laçarote verde esmeralda, indicando que aquele era o seu tão esperado presente. No entanto, o menino estranhava um pouco, pois a caixa não era tão grande como os presentes que seu pai sempre lhe dava, mas longe de aborrecê-lo isso o instigava ainda mais.

- Pretende passar o dia inteiro na cama? – Voldemort pergunta, abandonando o semblante frio para adotar aquele ar amigável que apenas Harry conhecia, sentando-se ao lado deste na cama.

- Não, papai, Nagini já fez o favor de me acordar – suspira.

_- Hey! Fale no meu idioma para que eu possa me defender!_

Os dois deixam escapar uma risada divertida com o tom indignado da serpente.

_- Só estou comentando que você, querida Nagini, fez a gentileza de me acordar tão carinhosamente hoje..._

_- Sei..._

_- Bom, se vocês vão ficar discutindo talvez eu deva entregar seu presente depois Harry –_ comenta como quem não quer nada, já se levantando da cama, para desespero do menino.

- _NÃO! Espera..._ – segura com força a manga da túnica de Tom, encarando-o com os olhinhos de cachorrinho perdido que o Lord não resistia, ainda que não admitisse.

Ainda de costas para Harry, Voldemort sorri sem maldade ou malicia daquele jeito que qualquer Comensal se mataria ao presenciar, por achar que havia ficado louco. E ainda sorrindo ele se volta ao menino, estendendo-lhe a caixa.

- _Feliz Aniversário, Harry._

_- Obrigado, papai!_ – Harry sorri logo se apoderando da caixa e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de seu pai. Coisa que deixou o Lord completamente deslocado, pois ainda que o amasse e tentasse demonstrar sempre da melhor forma, Harry sempre o surpreendia com essas efusivas e naturais amostras de carinho.

Na mesma hora o menino desfaz o laço, destampa a caixa e contempla o presente com seus olhos verdes brilhando de emoção.

Era simplesmente magnífico.

Nunca imaginara que o Lord algum dia fosse presenteá-lo com algo assim. E pelo semblante petrificado e incrédulo de Nagini estava claro que ela também não sabia que era este o presente.

O maravilhoso presente...

- _É uma "metamorfocobra"_ – Tom explicava – _seu semblante original é o de uma Naja Negra, mas pode se transformar em qualquer serpente do mundo. Desde uma simples cobra d'água até um Basilisco._

De fato, dentro da caixa encontrava-se uma belíssima Naja com penetrantes olhos verdes iguais aos seus e escamas negras como a noite. A bela serpente encarava-os com curiosidade, mas não se mostrava intimidada, mesmo sob o olhar mortal que Nagini lançava.

- _Ela funciona como uma espécie de guardiã que estará sempre ao seu lado. Desde já você é o amo e ela sua protetora._

_- Mas Tom...! _– Nagini interrompe, porém o olhar de advertência do Lord a mantém calada.

- _Então... –_ o adulto continua – _O que achou?_

Harry parecia em outro mundo, pois seus olhos estavam fixamente conectados com os da bela serpente. Como se estivessem se reconhecendo na qualidade de amo e guardiã.

- _Maravilhosa... _– finalmente murmura – _Ela é linda..._

- _Obrigada, jovem amo_ – diz com certa auto-suficiência – _para mim, é um prazer proteger e aconselhar um humano tão belo e puro como você._

O menino apenas cora intensamente diante do olhar divertido do Lord e ela continua:

- _Posso sentir, pelo encantamento que nos conecta, todo o brilho em seu coração e farei de tudo para mantê-lo assim._

_- Er... Obrigado..._

_- Você deveria dar um nome a ela, não?_ – Tom sorri, contemplando a felicidade que o menino emanava.

- _Um nome?_ – pergunta, vendo o mais velho e a nova serpente assentirem ao mesmo tempo.

Nagini, por sua vez, olhava com desconfiança e rancor para a nova serpente que capturava todas as atenções do SEU pequeno Harry, mas não se atrevia a dizer nada por ordem do Lord. É claro que tomaria satisfações com ele depois. Afinal, nada, serpente nenhuma, era melhor do que ela para proteger seu pequeno filhote.

- _Bom, deixe-me ver..._ – murmura pensativo, mas após alguns minutos em profunda introspecção Harry logo sorri.

- _Então?_

_- Morgana._

_- Morgana..._ – repetem o Lord e a nova serpente.

- _Exato. Em homenagem à discípula de Merlin, a mais bela bruxa da ilha de Avalon, onde Merlin a criou e ensinou como sua própria filha, tornando-a uma sábia e habilidosa mulher que não se submetia a ninguém. O símbolo da força de uma verdadeira bruxa, ou no caso, de uma sábia e bela serpente._

Tom sorri, ocultando sua surpresa com os conhecimentos históricos do menino, pois este sempre se mostrava pouco entusiasmado com as aulas de Historia da Magia que Lucius lhe ensinava. Mas seu pequeno Harry era assim, sempre surpreendia a todos com suas habilidades. Não era por nada que o menino fora destinado a ser seu herdeiro.

- _Então, o que achou?_ – Harry pergunta a serpente e esta parece sorri emocionada. Isso é claro, se as serpentes sorrissem emocionadas, mas pelo tom de sua voz era evidente sua excitação:

- _Perfeito, amo! Com certeza de muito bom gosto..._

_- Hum, puxa-saco!_ – Nagini murmura, irritada.

Harry, por sua vez, apenas sorri e abraça a ciumenta serpente ao seu lado.

- _Não fique assim, Nagi, você sabe que é mais do que uma mãe para mim... Ninguém jamais tomará o seu lugar._

_- Hum..._ – solta um grunhido, um pouco mais calma, mas sem deixar de encarar com desprezo a bela Naja de pouco mais de dois metros.

Tom, diante da cena, parecia se divertir mais do que qualquer coisa, pois sabia como sua fiel conselheira podia ser ciumenta e possessiva com quem amasse. Como ele próprio, ainda que esse pequeno fato jamais admitisse. Mas o que mais satisfazia o sempre frio e inescrupuloso homem era ver aquele sorriso sincero e cativante nos lábios do seu pequeno Harry enquanto este deixava sua nova guardiã subir pelo seu dorso e cheirá-lo constantemente para reconhecer e gravar sua essência.

- _Harry..._ – o Lord volta a capturar a atenção do menino, sentando-se ao seu lado – _Hoje às sete horas quero que você esteja pronto com a túnica que encontrará em sua cama, entendeu?_

- _Sim, papai._

_- Haverá um baile comemorativo em homenagem aos seus onze anos, pois como você sabe essa é a idade em que um mago se apresenta à sociedade._

_- Podendo, finalmente, ir para a escola..._

_-... Exato _– o interrompe – _mas falaremos disso depois. Entre hoje e amanhã deve chegar sua carta de Hogwarts._

_- Não vejo a hora! _– diz entusiasmado.

Porém o Lord adota um semblante frio, como se pensasse em outras coisas relacionadas.

- _Sei..._ – suspira, voltando a encará-lo normalmente – _Em todo o caso esteja impecável e para o seu bem trate de se comportar._

_- Certo, certo_ – revira os olhos, imaginando que seria mais um daqueles bailes chatos e sem diversão da alta sociedade – _pode deixar, papai._

Tom deixa escapar um sorriso pela conhecida atitude do filho.

- _Não se preocupe pequeno, é seu aniversário, portanto o jovem Malfoy e os filhos dos outros Comensais estarão aqui._

_- Sério?_ – sorri animado.

- _Sim, mas trate de ir com calma, viu?_

_- Oh papai! Prometo que serei um bom garoto, não se preocupe!_ – promete, jogando-se nos braços do pai num carinhoso e agradecido abraço que este correspondeu com um sorriso inconsciente nos lábios.

_- Er... Amo Harry?_ – uma voz os surpreende _– Está... Er... Esmagando..._

Ao ouvir a voz abafada de Morgana, o menino logo se afasta, lançando um olhar reprovador a Nagini, quem parecia desfrutar da situação da pobre serpente.

- _Desculpe Morg, sinto muito._

_- Não se preocupe jovem amo, e a propósito, parabéns._

_- Obrigado_ – sorri acariciando-a ternamente, para profunda irritação de Nagini.

Mas antes que a ciumenta serpente pudesse interromper, ou quem sabe avançar na "rival", Tom se volta ao menino:

_- Então ande logo, Harry, porque ainda há um longo dia pela frente. Um dia cheio de mimos e consentimentos que você só usufrui uma vez ao ano._

_- Haha!... Até parece, papai, nisso nem você acredita_ – encarava-o com diversão.

_- Hum..._ – Tom suspira pensativo – _Ok, digamos que hoje é um pouco mais descarado..._

_- Aí pode ser _– mostra a língua, sorrindo.

- _Anda logo pirralho!_ – sorri também, puxando-o para fora da cama.

Assim o dia seguiu nesse intenso e divertido ritmo. Harry e Tom desfrutando das comidas favoritas do mais novo no café da manhã e no almoço, jogando xadrez-de-bruxo, apostando corrida com vassouras, nadando e se divertindo na enorme piscina da mansão, entre outros diversos jogos. Situações onde ninguém imaginaria ver o "Terror do Mundo Mágico" desfrutar, mas que este fazia, pois estava na companhia do único que conseguia derrubar sua máscara de crueldade e frieza. Aquele que lhe garantia a glória eterna. Aquele que lhe garantia uma verdadeira companhia.

-x-x-x-

O relógio ao lado da cama já marcava 18h50min quando Harry dava uma ultima olhada no espelho de corpo inteiro, maior do que ele, e conferia seu visual. A nova túnica que o Lord escolhera e deixara em cima de sua cama era, sem duvida, de muito bom gosto. No mais puro estilo grego antigo a belíssima túnica verde esmeralda com pequenos diamantes cravejados caía como um pequeno vestido, sendo amarrada por fios de ouro branco na cintura, mantendo os ombros descobertos e com um caimento leve que se movia graciosamente ao andar. Era o tipo de túnica que não precisava usar calça ou camisa por baixo, sendo apenas necessária a bela sandália estilo "gladiador-romano" na cor prata, que dava voltas e amarrava em sua canela. Para completar o "look" Harry também contava com dois braceletes em forma de serpentes, feitos de ouro branco, um em cada braço, que acentuavam seu ar elegante e ao mesmo tempo encantador. A capa prateada pendia de seus ombros, estando presa por dois broches com belos desenhos de serpentes em auto-relevo, chegava aos pés da túnica quase roçando no chão e aguçava ainda mais o brilho natural de Harry. Mas o que o menino tentava domar agora era o seu rebelde cabelo, porém isso se mostrava uma tarefa impossível, pois os belíssimos fios negros caíam graciosamente pelo rosto dando um ar infantil e cativante.

_- Está perfeito, jovem amo._

_- Hum... Tem certeza, Morg?_ – suspira passando mais uma vez os dedos por entre as suaves e incontroláveis mechas.

_- Absoluta, amo. Mas aconselho que se apresse, pois seu pai não ficará feliz com um eventual atraso._

_- Oh Merlin!_ – olha o relógio e logo agiliza, acomodando uma ultima vez a túnica e estendendo o braço para que a bela Naja Negra se acomodasse ao redor do seu corpo.

Em questão de poucos minutos Harry já estava parado no topo da escada que o levaria ao enorme salão, onde centenas de pessoas bem vestidas e elegantes desfrutavam de conversas amenas, caríssimos espumantes importados e dos diversos canapés que ele particularmente sempre detestara. Mas não demorou muito para que todos os olhares se voltassem a ele. Olhares cheios de orgulho e admiração.

Aquele belo jovem no topo das escadas era a personificação viva de todo o grandioso poder do Senhor Obscuro.

Aquele belo jovem era o símbolo de adoração de todos os Comensais fieis ao amo.

Aquele belo jovem era Harry Riddle, herdeiro do Lord das Trevas.

_- Pode ir dar uma volta, Morgana –_ sussurra à serpente e esta logo se desenrola do seu corpo.

_- Obrigada, amo Harry, nos vemos mais tarde._

Sorrindo à nova amiga, que já sumia em direção à cozinha, Harry começa descer os degraus sem pressa, com aquele característico andar imponente herdado de seu pai. No entanto, a elegância logo dá lugar à alegria e ao entusiasmo quando vê aquele conhecido garoto o encarando desde os pés da escada. Era impossível não reconhecer aquele porte aristocrático, uma réplica perfeita de seu padrinho, as vestes caras que hoje consistiam em uma elegante calça negra e uma bela camisa cinza-clara combinando perfeitamente com seus olhos que brilhavam ainda mais com o toque da suave capa branca de seda. O cabelo loiro impecável, o olhar frio, mas que no fundo mostrava clara excitação. E o conhecido ar de "sou-melhor-que-todos". Definitivamente aquele era o seu melhor amigo. Diante disso Harry não pensou duas vezes, quando estavam a menos de três degraus de distância, e se lançou naqueles conhecidos braços.

- Draco!

O loiro, por sua vez, sorria abertamente daquele jeito que só fazia com Harry, mantendo este firmemente sujeito em um apertado abraço. Mesmo sendo apenas poucos meses mais velho, estava claro que Draco era quase uma cabeça e meia maior do que Harry e adorava usar isso para irritá-lo, sempre recebendo ameaças de maldições que o levavam a altas gargalhadas. Mas o fato é que desde que se conheceram, com mais ou menos três anos de idade, o jovem herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy se encantou com a inocência e expressividade de Harry, e jurou para si mesmo que sempre cuidaria e protegeria seu novo amigo. A partir de então se tornaram inseparáveis.

- Feliz aniversário Harry! – o aperta, bagunçando o pobre cabelo do menino.

- Hei! Meu cabelo! – suspira exasperado -... Mas já faz muito tempo que você chegou?

- Um pouco...

- Por que não foi me ver lá em cima?

Os olhinhos de cachorrinho abandonado de Harry fizeram o maior balançar a cabeça negativamente, suspirando:

- Porque o Lord disse que você demoraria uma eternidade.

- Oh! Que calúnia!

- Sei... Sei... – diz entre risos.

- Bom, vamos procurar alguma coisa interessante para fazer antes que...

- Harry? – uma voz os interrompe.

-... O meu pai me ache – suspira – sim, papai?

Atrás dos dois se encontrava um imponente homem com profundos olhos escarlates. Seu corpo tentador estava coberto por uma elegante túnica negra, com leves detalhes em rubi, mantendo nos ombros uma belíssima capa de veludo que completava perfeitamente sua majestosa imagem.

- Jovem Malfoy – cumprimenta elegantemente, recebendo uma educada reverência como resposta – temo só que possa ceder-lhe o aniversariante mais tarde.

- Como desejar, Mi Lord – repete as palavras que seu pai lhe ensinara desde cedo, desprovidas de qualquer emoção.

- Mas...

- Mas nada, Harry. Quero que você cumprimente algumas pessoas.

Sem ter outra opção, Harry apenas revira os olhos, deixando-se guiar em direção aos demais convidados.

O ambiente nem de longe parecia ao de um aniversário comum de onze anos que normalmente contaria com crianças e mais crianças correndo e quebrando tudo pela casa, sujas e sem noção de limites, mas isso não importava nem um pouco para o menino que queria apenas desfrutar da presença de seus amigos. Harry sabia que festas desse tipo eram boas para os negócios de seu pai e o que ele mais queria era ajudá-lo em tudo, por isso valia à pena cumprimentar elegantemente dezenas de pessoas que jamais vira na vida. Por outro lado, o clima era até bem agradável. A música clássica tocada por uma gabaritada orquestra de magos contratados ressoava ao fundo, acentuando o ar aristocrático, porém envolvente. Ainda que não lhe agradasse tanto os canapés, podia sempre comer os doces finos que eram constantemente renovados na grande mesa do bufê e mesmo não podendo tomar o espumante – devido ao teor alcoólico – sempre podia contar a mesma bebida um pouco diluída em água para as crianças já se acostumarem ou então com deliciosos sucos de frutas da estação.

Havia algumas mesas dispostas estrategicamente pelo salão, onde alguns convidados descansavam da valsa ou saboreavam um dos deliciosos pratos oferecidos. Os outros convidados encontravam-se espalhados pelo local, conversando entre si, bebendo e se divertindo daquele jeito que só a mais alta classe de sangues puros sabia fazer. Todos usavam vestes caríssimas, com diversos adornos e jóias. As mulheres contavam com deslumbrantes vestidos longos, em diversos tons, um mais lindo que o outro. Enquanto os homens usavam seus trajes de gala com suas melhores túnicas. As poucas crianças que circulavam por ali – das quais, Harry só conhecia cinco ou seis - imitavam a pose altiva dos pais, com uma perfeita mascara de frieza que aprenderam a levar desde cedo.

- Harry... – o Lord interrompe a "análise" que menino fazia da festa -... Cumprimente Severus Snape, ele será seu professor de Poções em Hogwarts.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, professor – diz educadamente, encarando o homem de ar mal-humorado que usava uma simples túnica negra.

Severus, no entanto, parecia sofrer um conflito interno, mas mantinha-se impassível como sempre.

Oh, Merlin! Aquele era... Potter!

Era o filho de Lily!

Era...

- O prazer é meu, pequeno Lord.

O professor de poções sabia que encontraria o menino ali, só não esperava que se parecesse tanto ao seu falecido inimigo James Potter, ainda que tivesse algo diferente. E não, não eram apenas os belos olhos de sua querida Lily Evans. Era aquela expressão indiferente e cheia de imponência que o jovem herdeiro de Voldemort naturalmente emanava. Expressão esta que Harry sempre adotava com quem não confiava ou desconhecia.

- Severus cuidará para que você não fique a mercê daquele velho maluco.

Harry sorri divertido diante do comentário de seu pai, o que deixa o professor ainda mais petrificado. Afinal, mesmo conhecendo histórias de que o menino era tratado como um príncipe, sempre imaginara uma relação mais fria entre o Lord e seu herdeiro. Mas pelo visto estava enganado.

O que lhe preocupava profundamente.

Pois sabia que Dumbledore não iria gostar nem um pouco disso.

- E este é Quirinus Quirrell – Tom continua, indicando o homem que acabava de se juntar a eles – será o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras.

- Hum, matéria inútil... – Harry murmura arrancando um sorriso satisfeito de seu pai e um aperto no coração de Snape.

O homem que usava um estranho turbante vinho, combinando com sua túnica, parecia, no entanto, emocionado e logo fez uma exagerada reverência.

- É um...um.. imee...imenso... pra...praaa...prazer... fin...finalmente... co..co..conhecê-lo... se...senhor!

- Er... Igualmente – arqueia uma sobrancelha, com uma elegância imprópria num menino de onze anos, o que acabou arrancando um sorriso torcido de Snape e um olhar orgulhoso por parte do Lord.

Assim, após cumprimentar educadamente mais algumas dezenas de pessoas que sequer sabia da existência – partidários influentes de seu pai – Harry finalmente recebe carta branca para ir ao encontro de seus amigos. É claro que não demorou muito a encontrar uma conhecida cabeleira loira que só podia pertencer ao menor dos Malfoy, este conversava com mais quatro pessoas de sua mesma idade, na verdade com apenas duas, pois os outros dois "ogros" pareciam mais preocupados em encher a boca de canapés, deixando as migalhas caírem pelas vestes roxas sem graça.

- "Crabbe e Goyle" – pensou de imediato.

Por outro lado, as outras duas pessoas que acompanhavam Draco mostravam-se impecáveis. Uma era sua amiga e eterna consultora de moda – ele querendo ou não - Pansy Parkinson. Uma menina divertida e expressiva que escondia uma forte personalidade por trás do inocente corte chanel e andava sempre como uma pequena princesa, tanto é que no momento encontrava-se com um lindo vestido meia manga na cor vinho e finas jóias adornando seu rosto, pulço e pescoço, que a deixavam ainda mais meiga, constratando com sua pouca idade. Ao lado dela estava o esperto e sempre perspicaz Blaise Zabini, um garoto único, divertido e que com suas idéias mirabolantes de "curiosas investigações" era sempre garantia de boas risadas. Blaise também estava elegância pura com um conjunto de calça e camisa de seda, ambas na cor petróleo, que combinavam perfeitamente com a elaborada túnica cobre que levava por cima e que acentuava ainda mais seus belos olhos castanhos.

Desde que se entendia por gente, Harry os conhecia e apreciava como seus melhores amigos, não tão próximos como Draco, mas ainda sim muito queridos. Mal podia esperar para estarem juntos em Hogwarts, aprontarem e se divertirem como nunca imaginaram antes. E por sinal, era esse o tema da conversa quando chegou: Hogwarts.

- Slytherin, com certeza... – Blaise sorria com auto-suficiência, arrancando uma risada divertida do aniversariante que acabara de chegar ao seu lado.

- Harry! – Pansy se lança ao pescoço dele, sorrindo – Parabéns! Oh, que túnica linda! Combina com seus olhos!

- Obrigado, Pansy, obrigado... – diz entre risos.

Ao contrário de muitos outros filhos de Comensais, que queriam se aproximar dele só por interesse ou ordem de seus pais, os quatro – sim, até os gorilas de escassos neurônios - apreciavam e se divertiam verdadeiramente na companhia de Harry. E este sabia que os efusivos comentários de Pansy eram verdadeiros, que as piadas de Blaise não eram apenas para agradá-lo, que Draco estava sempre com ele porque desfrutava disso e que Crabbe e Goyle... Bom, estes não pensavam tanto para ter uma presença notória em sua vida, mas do seu próprio jeito sabiam ser simpáticos e agradáveis.

- Sim, você está realmente encantador nessa túnica Harry... Digo, ainda mais...

E obviamente também não poderia faltar: Theodore Nott.

Para grande irritação de Draco Malfoy.

O herdeiro da fortuna Nott era um garoto inteligente, bonito, da mesma altura de Draco, com um cabelo negro ligeiramente revolvido – não tanto quanto o de Harry – e frios olhos azuis que só adquiriam certo brilho de emoção quando estava com o jovem herdeiro de Voldemort. Não se preocupava em fazer amizades ou conversar com alguém, preferindo sempre um bom livro de Artes Obscuras. Exceto quando se tratava de Harry, é claro. Com o moreninho, Nott sempre se mostrava preocupado e atencioso, adorava brincar com ele e fazer tudo que o menino quisesse, chegando quase a se equiparar a Draco em certas ocasiões, o que deixava o loiro para morrer, ou matar, no caso. Mas o fato é que desde que conhecera Harry, há mais de seis anos, sentiu que ele seria SEU amigo e que ninguém poderia se intrometer na amizade dos dois. Ainda que Harry não estivesse ciente, Nott sabia que sua amizade deveria pertencer só a ele e a ninguém mais. O que obviamente gerava grandes conflitos com o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy...

- Obrigado, Theo... – Harry sorri, mas antes que pudesse continuar Draco o interrompe com um olhar de poucos amigos:

- Não tinha uma túnica menos Revenclaw, Nott?

- Não tinha uma túnica que o deixasse menos pálido, Malfoy? – responde no mesmo tom frio.

De fato o menino usava uma elegante calça negra e uma camisa azul petróleo de seda. Por cima caía uma belíssima túnica azul-escura com pequenos detalhes em safiras que acentuavam a envolvente cor de seus olhos. Asseado e sofisticado, mas que Draco sempre conseguia encontrar um defeito.

- Hum, já vão começar a brigar – Pansy murmura para Blaise e este balança a cabeça, apenado.

- É sempre assim...

Mas antes que Draco voltasse ao tema, Theodore já se dirigia a Harry, abraçando-o.

- Parabéns Harry, espero que goste do meu presente, já deixei junto com os outros – pisca, arrancando um lindo sorriso do menor.

- Que presente? – pergunta, animado.

- Chama-se Espelho de Inimigos – olha de soslaio para Malfoy - tem o objetivo de mostrar os inimigos de quem o possui. Quando os vultos que nele aparecem ficarem nítidos, significa que eles estão por perto.

- Uau! – diz emocionado, abraçando-o com força novamente.

- Pois eu, Harry – Draco interrompe, colocando sua melhor pose de "você-não-chega-aos-meus-pés-Nott" com um sorrisinho de lado no rosto – Te dei um Espelho de Dois Sentidos, para nos comunicarmos sempre que quisermos. É só você me chamar que o meu começa a brilhar e quando eu tocá-lo você aparece para conversarmos. E vice-versa, é claro.

- Uau! São bem legais mesmo! – sorri indo abraçar o loiro, mas Theodore o detém:

- É claro que o meu é muito mais útil, não é Harry?

- Er... – murmura, mas Draco o interrompe, segurando-lhe o outro braço.

- O meu é muito mais interessante! Harry poderá me chamar para nós dois brincarmos juntos sempre que quisermos!

- Sim, mas... Ai! – sente Theo puxar, em seguida Draco. Como se o fizessem de "cabo-de-força".

- O meu presente é melhor!

- O meu que é!

- O meu!

- O meu!

- Não, o meu!

- Não seja idiota, papai disse que nada se compara ao meu!

- Hum! Pois seu pai não conhecia o meu presente então!

- Calma, gente, eu gostei dos dois... – Harry tentava acalmá-los, não querendo nem imaginar a cena que seria se seu pai chegasse agora.

Por sorte Draco e Theodore haviam soltado o menino, para discutirem com mais ímpeto e comodidade – ou seja, voar um no pescoço do outro a qualquer instante – e dessa forma Harry aproveitou para esgueirar-se silenciosamente para longe dos dois, sendo acobertado por Pansy e Blaise.

- "Credo, quase fiquei sem braço..." – pensava, balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto parava no marco da sacada e contemplava o belo jardim banhado pela lua. Já se encontrava fora do salão, mais precisamente no enorme terraço que oferecia uma bela vista naquele instante. Uma vista que desde pequeno gostava de apreciar.

A luz da lua cobria todo o belo jardim da Mansão, certas flores só se revelavam naquela hora da noite e era impossível não se encantar com os sons dos pequenos animais do enorme bosque que cercava os fundos da Mansão, ainda que tivesse plena consciência de que não eram só animais bons que se encontravam ali, na verdade a maioria perigosos, era impossível não ser cativado por tamanho esplendor.

_- Estou te falando! Cuide direito daquele projeto de serpente que você ganhou ou ela será o meu jantar!_

_- Ahn?... Nagini?_ – arqueia uma sobrancelha, vendo a estressada serpente chegar ao seu lado. Estranho, pois nunca pensara que as serpentes tivessem estresse. Bom, Nagini não era qualquer uma, é claro.

- _Aquela minhoca crescida fez um tremendo estrago na cozinha!_ – esbravejava – _Onde já se viu? Brincar de assustar os elfos domésticos! Agora é que eles morrem de vez!_

- _Nagi, relaxa..._ – sorria divertido – _Ela só estava se distraindo._

- _Distraindo? Oh, Onde já se viu! Parece até um filhote! Mas também, o que eu podia esperar? Essa lagartixa ainda nem saiu dos ovos! Hum! Mas ela que não me tente..._

É claro que Harry já deixara de ouvir as reclamações da serpente há tempos. Seus pensamentos agora estavam perdidos num futuro próximo. Num futuro que qualquer garoto de onze anos gostaria de desfrutar. Sua mente lhe dizia que logo estaria em Hogwarts. Poderia se divertir com seus amigos, explorar todas as maravilhas do lugar, conhecer coisas novas e o mais importante, aprender mais para ajudar seu pai quando chegasse à hora, além de aproveitar para manter o velhote maluco sob vigia, pois jamais deixaria que este "amante-de-Muggles" prejudicasse aquele que o criara e amara como um filho.

- Harry? – uma conhecida voz o surpreende, interrompendo seus pensamentos – Espero que você entre logo para dar um jeito em Nott e Malfoy, parece que a qualquer instante eles estarão rolando pelo chão e eu não quero ter que distribuir "crucios" no dia do seu aniversário.

Harry, no entanto, parece nem escutar e apenas sorri abraçando seu pai:

- Mesmo quando eu estiver em Hogwarts não estarei longe de você.

A princípio Tom é pego de surpresa, mas logo corresponde, estreitando-o em seus braços.

- Eu sei pequeno, para isso temos a conexão, lembra? –pisca de forma divertida.

- Sim, isso também, mas o que eu quero dizer é que estarei me preparando para ajudá-lo quando chegar à hora, papai.

O Lord sorri sinceramente, daquele jeito que só fazia com Harry.

-Muito bem, pequeno, mas não deixe de se divertir e aproveitar. Quero que você usufrua de tudo que eu não usufruí, em Hogwarts e no resto do mundo, entendeu? Quero que você seja feliz.

Harry o abraça mais uma vez, com aquele doce e especial sorriso que tinha guardado apenas para ele, e sabendo que não eram necessárias mais palavras segue de volta ao salão.

O Lord, entretanto, suspira:

- "Esse pirralho está me deixando muito sentimental..." - balançando a cabeça negativamente, sem deixar o pequeno sorriso sumir de sua face.

_- O pai do ano..._ – Nagini comenta divertida, ganhando um olhar gélido de Tom, mas ela sabia que o coração daquele que também seguia de volta ao salão já não era feito de gelo – _Graças ao pequeno Harry..._

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **Compras no Beco Diagonal. A caminho de Hogwarts! (Agora sim... xD)

-x-x-x-

**Vocabulário e curiosidades:  
(1)** Revenclaw - Corvinal  
**(2)** Slytherin - Sonserina  
**(3)** Originalmente Quirrell não é gago, apenas finge, mas não pude resistir a colocá-lo realmente gago na fic... Não sei, acho que completa a imagem dele...  
**(4)** A historia de Morgana, contada por Harry, obviamente foi adaptada. Mas é mais ou menos isso.

-x-

**N/A:** Olá! – sorrindo com a taça de espumante na mão, er... Não tão chique quanto os do Lord, mas ta valendo xD – Consegui! Antes do Ano Novo! Hehehe... Tudo bem que daqui algumas horas será 2009, mas pelo menos estou dentro do prazo que tinha prometido xD Sinceramente, espero que desfrutem desse novo capítulo e me mandem bastante **Reviews** dizendo o que acharam... Se devo continuar... Se a história está boa... Nhai, é sempre bom saber! xD

Eu sei que no capítulo anterior coloquei que neste seriam as compras para Hogwarts, porém não pude evitar fazer uma pequena festinha para o Harry! E assim apresentar os outros amigos! xD O Theo então... Ainda terá bastante história pela frente... Hehe... Espero que tenham gostado!

Nhai, se quiserem o próximo capítulo, já sabem, é só deixar **Reviews!** – olhinhos brilhando mais do que uma árvore de Natal – Por favor! Por favor! Por favor!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Gostaria de agradecer de todo o meu coração à:

**Aline Mantovani**... **Heike01**... **Zoe King**... **Nandda**... **Simon de Escorpiao**... **nicky-Evans**... **Luana**... **Lady-BB**... **tsuzuki yami**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **Deni Chan**... e **Luisa**!

Obrigada mesmo a todos vocês por suas maravilhosas **Reviews** que me incentivaram a escrever esse novo capítulo e que me incentivam a escrever sempre mais! Agradeço mesmo!

Um Feliz Ano Novo e maravilhoso 2009 para todos!  
Grandes BEIJOS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: ****(1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2) **– Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

No dia seguinte ao aniversário de onze anos do herdeiro de Lord Voldemort, amanhecera um maravilhoso domingo de sol. Harry e seu pai já se encontravam na elegante sala de jantar desfrutando um magnífico café da manhã. A enorme mesa retangular estava repleta de diversos tipos de pães que iam desde o tradicional pão francês até o mais elaborado croissant, também contava com uma grande variedade de queijos – fresco, prato, camembert, roquefort, gruyère – e diferentes tipos de bolos: de chocolate, baunilha, laranja, limão, morango... Todos muito bem elaborados e deliciosos. Fora isso havia também muitos tipos de geléias de diferentes frutas, requeijão, manteiga e é claro cereal de fibras, aveia, ou chocolate. Mas o que captava toda a atenção de Harry no momento era o Waffle com mel que tinha em seu prato, acompanhado de um grande copo de achocolatado, enquanto o Lord desfrutava do seu apreciado e forte café preto com torradas untadas de geléia de amora.

Sentado na cabeceira da mesa Tom lia seu exemplar do "Profeta-lixo-Diário", como costumava chamar, para se atualizar dos passos do Mundo Mágico, enquanto conversava amenamente com o lindo menino de olhos verdes sentado ao seu lado. Falavam sobre o sucesso da festa na noite anterior e sobre os planos do menor para comemorações futuras.

No entanto, se viram interrompidos por uma repentina ave que entrou voando por uma das enormes janelas que se encontravam abertas parar arejar o ambiente. A ave se tratava de uma coruja marrom com pintinhas negras e aspecto mal humorado, que trazia no bico uma carta e após jogá-la em cima da mesa – quase dentro do pote de biscoitos – saiu velozmente por onde entrara.

Ao ver seu pai pegar a carta com um semblante de poucos amigos, Harry percebe do que se tratava e seu coração acelera de imediato. Mas antes que pudesse perguntar alguma coisa o Lord começara a ler em voz alta:

_Sr. Harry J. Riddle_

_Mansão Riddle.  
__Little Hangleton.  
__Inglaterra._

Tom estende a carta para que seu filho a abrisse, mas este nega com a cabeça, pedindo que o pai continuasse. Sendo assim o mais velho a abre e depara-se com o que já esperava:

_ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS_

_Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore  
(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro – _faz uma pequena careta que arranca um rizinho de Harry, mas logo continua – _Bruxo Chefe, Confederação Internacional de Bruxos)._

_Prezado Sr. Riddle (outrora, Potter)._

- "Hum, ele tinha que colocar isso..." – pensa com desprezo, continuando a ler.

_Temos o prazer de informar que o senhor tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários.  
__O ano letivo começa dia 2 de setembro, segunda-feira. Aguardamos sua coruja até 1º de setembro, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Alvo Dumbledore.  
Diretor._

Após dobrar o papel e colocá-lo novamente no envelope, os olhos de Tom e Harry se conectam e um repentino silêncio toma conta do local. As intensas esmeraldas do menino mostravam claro entusiasmo, porém também continha certa apreensão pelo fato de ter que ficar longe do pai. Enquanto os intensos olhos vermelhos deste refletiam claro aborrecimento por ter que se separar de Harry e deixá-lo no território daquele velho maluco, mas também continha um profundo orgulho pelo seu pequeno herdeiro que já ingressava no caminho do sucesso.

- Então... – Tom quebra o silêncio, deixando um pequeno sorriso irônico surgir no canto de seus lábios – Está esperando o que para subir e se arrumar? Ou você acha que o seu material todo aparecerá num passe de mágica?

- Está dizendo que vamos sair?

- Não, vamos comprar por correspondência... – revira os olhos – É claro que vamos sair! Agora ande logo, suba e se arrume!

- Certo! Certo! Desço num segundo, papai! – com um sorriso deslumbrante, aquele terremoto de cabelo bagunçado logo salta da mesa, planta um beijo estalado na bochecha do seu surpreendido pai e corre para o quarto entre risos divertidos.

O Lord, por sua vez, apenas balança a cabeça negativamente sem poder conter um sorriso e logo milhares de imagens da infância de Harry aparecem em sua mente. Era praticamente impossível não lembrar aquele dia em que o levou pela primeira vez a um passeio fora da mansão...

**(Flash Back)**

- _Ele tem apenas quatro anos! Não pode deixá-lo preso na mansão como se fosse um animalzinho qualquer!_

_- Já disse que ele não está preso, Nagini..._ – suspira pela quinta vez – _Só não quero expô-lo aos perigos que existem lá fora. Ele ainda é muito pequeno, não conseguiria se proteger de Dumbledore e sua ordem de idiotas._

_- Mas..._

_- Além do que muitas vezes eu deixo que passe à tarde na mansão de Lucius para brincar com o filho dele._

_- Claro, ele sai de uma mansão para ir para outra. Grande passeio..._ – diz com sarcasmo.

O Lord estreita os olhos, perdendo a pouca paciência que não tinha.

- _Está sugerindo o que? Talvez que eu o leve para fazer uma visitinha ao Dumbledore para tomarmos uma xícara de chá? Ou quem sabe um passeio pelo Caldeirão Furado com um menino de quatro anos que esses bruxos medíocres pensam ser a salvação deles?_

_- Tom, você pode ser meio psicopata, megalomaníaco, frio, calculista, déspota, extremamente manipulador às vezes..._ – vendo a perigosa expressão que começava adornar a face do Lord, Nagini decide ser um pouco mais "objetiva" _-... Mas burro eu sei que não é! Você sabe muito bem que pode levar Harry a algum lugar longe de Londres, onde não sejam tão conhecidos, pelo menos não fisicamente._

_- Hum... Você sabe que Lord Voldemort e seu herdeiro são noticias mundiais._

_- Certo, mas eles nunca viram o menino com quatro anos. É só esconder a cicatriz e você usar um bom feitiço "Glamour" para se disfarçar._

_- Não sei não..._

_- Vamos, Tom!_ – adota um ar de melancolia – _O pobre menino pode até ficar doente com essa reclusão toda..._ – vendo o olhar preocupado de Voldemort, a esperta cobra sorri por dentro e continua – _Eu já ando notando que ele está meio apático, pálido, não quer comer direito... E é porque você não leva o pobre garotinho para um pequeno e inocente passeio..._

_- Será?_ – pergunta mais para si mesmo – _Eu andei observando que está um pouco pálido, mas... _

_- Você não quer que o pequeno fique doente, quer? Pobrezinho... Podia ser fatal..._

_- NAGINI!_ – grita furioso, sobressaltando a pobre serpente – _Não diga uma coisa dessas!_

_- Só digo a verdade, Tom_ – suspira – _a triste verdade..._

O Lord pensa por alguns instantes, com o olhar fixo em um ponto qualquer na parede, mas logo se levanta e segue para o quarto de Harry sem nem dirigir uma palavra à astuta serpente que o encarava com um sorriso malicioso... Bom, se as serpentes sorrissem maliciosamente, é claro.

Em questão de poucos minutos o Lord já estava no Hall de entrada, usando uma elegante túnica negra com uma capa vinho por cima. Seus olhos antes escarlates, agora se encontravam num belíssimo e menos assustador tom castanho escuro, combinando com seu impecável cabelo. O adulto sujeitava cuidadosamente no colo um pequeno menino de quatro anos que deixa um suave sorriso adornar sua face enquanto olhava em volta com curiosidade. Harry vestia um lindo conjunto de calça negra e camisa verde-clara, com uma delicada túnica negra por cima para protegê-lo do inexistente frio. Sua famosa cicatriz encontrava-se ligeiramente disfarçada com um poderoso "Glamour" que também fizera seu cabelo crescer ligeiramente e cobri-la.

- Ondi vamus, papai? – pergunta com seu característico ar inocente, fazendo um pequeno e sincero sorriso instalar-se nos lábios de Tom.

- É uma surpresa.

- Oba! – o abraça mais forte, deixando uma divertida Nagini para trás ao ver o menino desaparecer junto com o desconcertado Lord.

Logo os dois aparecem em uma enorme e arborizada praça, onde vários magos e bruxas também aproveitavam para desfrutar daquele aconchegante inicio de outono com seus respectivos amores, famílias ou apenas filhos. O lugar em questão assemelhava-se ao Central Park em NY, cheio de árvores, pessoas se divertindo, piqueniques, um grande lago cristalino ao centro e várias corujas entre outros pequenos animais completando a maravilhosa imagem. Também existiam inúmeras lojas de vestes, alimentos e artefatos mágicos rodeando todo o lugar, fazendo dali um centro comercial tão intenso e importante quanto o Beco Diagonal em Londres.

- Uau... – Harry murmura admirado, percorrendo todo o lugar com seus brilhantes olhos verdes.

- Bem vindo à Amsterdã mágica, pequeno.

- Amsti...o que?

- Amsterdã mágica. Fica na capital dos Países Baixos, situada na Holanda do Norte.

- Ahaam... – pisca várias vezes, com uma "carinha de paisagem" tão graciosa que arrancou um pequeno riso do Lord.

- Enfim, fica bem longe de casa, mas podemos nos divertir e comprar um monte de coisas.

- Brinquedus? – pergunta duvidoso.

- Claro, por que não?

- Ebaaaaa! - sorri radiante, abraçando com força o pescoço do seu amado pai. Tom, por sua vez, mesmo dizendo o contrário sempre adorava aquelas manifestações de carinho do filho e fazia de tudo para agradá-lo.

Sendo assim os dois passaram o resto da tarde entre compras e diversão, algo ainda novo para o Lord, mas que o encantava de uma forma que nunca imaginara antes. Logo que chegaram foram renovar o guarda-roupa de Harry, o que resultou em quase uma hora de paciência para escolher diferentes tipos de túnicas, camisas, calças, pijamas... Tudo de finíssima qualidade nas butiques mais caras e conceituadas da região. Depois de mandar as compras para a mansão graças à maravilhosa arte da magia, foram em busca de brinquedos. Harry parecia viver um sonho, pois sempre dizia como queria um brinquedo e caso se comportasse ganhava, ou então o próprio Lord trazia de sua escolha, mas nunca pudera ir a um lugar só de brinquedos e escolher o que quisesse. Isso obviamente resultou em mais um grande desfalque na conta de Tom, mas não importava, a fortuna do seu antepassado Slytherin era astronômica por alguma razão e ele sempre podia contar com seus de mais negócios – importantes empresas mágicas que controlava no nome de seus Comensais – o que sempre daria a Harry a oportunidade de ter tudo do bom e do melhor. Jogos mágicos de tabuleiro, um novo equipamento de Quadribol infantil, bonecos mágicos de ação, vassouras de ultimo lançamento, entre muitos outros foram adquiridos pelo jovem herdeiro de Lord Voldemort e mandados para casa num estalar de dedos também.

Após essas duas horas de compras eles pararam para um bom almoço e merecido descanso no badaladíssimo restaurante "Odessa" que atraía todos os grandes magos e bruxas de diversas partes do mundo. Um restaurante excepcional localizado a bordo de um navio que era uma réplica do navio da Escola de Magia Drumstang. Assim, sentados nas melhores mesas do terraço por sutil insistência de Harry, pois este queria ver o lago embaixo deles e o parque em volta, Tom fez os pedidos e não demorou a chegar o Ravióli recheado com azeitonas pretas, servido num delicioso molho branco de queijos para Harry e o Filé de pato grelhado com risoto de cogumelos, aspargos e molho de alcaparras para o Lord, tudo acompanhado de suco de maçã para deleite do pequeno moreninho. Uma deliciosa refeição que foi apreciada pelos dois, mesmo que de cinco em cinco minutos o atento pai parasse para passar o guardanapo na boquinha graciosamente lambuzada de seu filho.

Em seguida adotaram um delicioso passeio pelo parque, onde o jovem menino corria e se divertia pelo límpido gramado verde atraindo sorrisos daqueles que passavam e observavam o belo garotinho brincar.

- Papai, o que é issu? – os curiosos olhos verdes estavam voltados a um bigodudo mago de estridente túnica roxa que parecia alugar aqueles "estranhos" meios de transporte que tanto captavam a atenção de Harry.

- Se chama bicicleta mágica, pequeno.

- Bisucleta?

- Não, bicicleta... – sorri, pegando o menino no colo e o levando ao encontro do interessante objeto -... Foi inventada há muito tempo por um bruxo francês chamado Pierre Lallement, mas o filho desse bruxo era um "amante-de-muggles" e acabou expondo o invento do pai no mundo não mágico, com algumas modificações, o que acabou matando o velho Lallement de desgosto.

- Nossa... – murmura entre apenado com a sorte do pobre velho, entusiasmado com o grande conhecimento de seu pai e ansioso por andar na tal bicicleta.

Mas antes que o menino pudesse pedir Tom já comprava – preferia logo comprar a alugar – a pequena e bem trabalhada bicicleta negra com detalhes em verde e roxo. Ao contrário das muggles, estas podiam ficar invisíveis, impermeáveis, andar sozinhas e até voar. No entanto, como ainda era muito pequeno Harry podia contar com duas pequenas rodinhas, uma em cada lado da roda traseira, para dar equilíbrio.

- Papai! Mi ensina?...

- Er... Melhor pedir para seu tio Rodolphus mais tarde...

- Por favooor, papai! – pede com suas intensas esmeraldas quase lacrimejantes, fazendo o coração do Lord praticamente se quebrar em pedaços.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – suspira, seguindo com ele ao centro do gramado, onde colocou o menino sentado no banquinho e segurou firmemente na parte de trás, destinada ao carona – Agora você vai pedalar enquanto eu te seguro, certo?

- Certu! Mas num solta!

- Não se preocupe... – sorri sem conseguir evitar – Eu não vou soltar.

Com um pouco de insegurança a principio, Harry começou a pedalar, fazendo o guidão tremer um pouco, mas nada fora do normal.

- Está indo muito bem, Harry.

Tom não conseguia deixar de pensar na bizarra cena que esta pareceria a qualquer um que conhecesse o temível Lord das Trevas, o mago mais cruel e obscuro de todos os tempos. No entanto, era impossível não sentir seu coração bater mais rápido de alegria ao ver o sorriso no rosto de seu filho no decorrer daquele ato que desde pequeno, ainda naquele desprezível orfanato, sempre quis compartilhar com um pai. Porém a vida o privara disso, mas oferecera uma nova oportunidade a Harry. Oportunidade esta que trouxera uma nova chance a ambos.

- Tô conseguindu, papai! Tô conseguindu! – grita entusiasmando, vendo como passava a pedalar sem a ajuda do mais velho. Sendo auxiliado apenas pelas rodinhas extras que impediam qualquer possível queda.

- Muito bem Harry! – corresponde ao sorriso, encarando-o com orgulho.

A divertida experiência com a nova bicicleta durou por quase uma hora, quando finalmente o menino deixou que o Lord a mandasse para casa junto às roupas e aos demais brinquedos enquanto desfrutavam do resto da tarde com um delicioso sorvete às margens do lago. Tom apreciava um picolé de morango enquanto Harry saboreava, ou melhor, lambuzava-se com um picolé de chocolate quando uma desconhecida mulher se aproximou dos dois.

- Com licença? – pergunta educadamente. Sem sombra de duvidas tratava-se de uma bela e sofisticada mulher, pois seu corpo esguio e de admiráveis curvas estava coberto por um bem trabalho e suave vestido pérola que chegava à altura de seus joelhos. Uma elegante túnica azul marinho caía pelos delicados ombros, completando o "look" e combinando com seus penetrantes olhos da mesma cor. O cabelo castanho caía por suas costas como uma bela e suave cascata movimentando-se no ritmo do vendo e acompanhando o sensual sorriso que tinha em seus lábios, dirigido unicamente ao imponente Lord que a encarava com indiferença.

- Pois não, senhorita?

- Oh, sinto muito incomodar, mas não pude deixar de notar como o senhor cuidava tão zelosamente do pequenino – tanta acariciar os cabelos de Harry, mas este se afasta na hora, com um olhar de poucos amigos.

Afinal, quem aquela mulher pensava que era para olhar o SEU pai como se fosse devorá-lo?

- Claro, ele é meu filho – responde como se fosse obvio.

- Mas que impressionante! Um pai tão dedicado assim não se vê sempre – sorri ainda mais, jogando os cabelos para trás num ato lascivo – Meu nome é Anya Levinson, muito prazer.

- Igualmente... – diz impassível e antes mesmo que pudesse continuar ela interrompe:

- Oh, que menino tão lindinho! – comenta com pura falsidade, sorrindo de igual ou pior forma para Harry – E se parece tanto a você... Completamente encantador...

- Eu sei.

- Papai? – Harry interrompe – Vamus imbora?

Diante dessa possibilidade a insuportável mulher – na opinião de Harry – se desespera.

- Mas já, coisinha fofa? – diz entre os dentes – Deixe o seu papai conversar um pouquinho mais com a titia...

- Você num é minha tia e eu num gostu di você. Vamus imbora, papai? – agarra o braço do pai num ato possessivo, encarando-a com fúria.

Tom, por sua vez, tentava se segurar para não rir da graciosa atitude de seu filho e da cara completamente desconcertada da pedante e intrometida mulher.

- Certo, pequeno, vamos embora. Com licença, senhorita.

- Mas... Como? Eu... Mas... Já?

Vendo que aquela mulher horrorosa pensava seguir seu pai enquanto este caminhava com ele para fora do gramando, Harry não pensa duas vezes e com uma impressionante mira joga seu picolé bem no meio do desconcertado rosto da bruxa, fazendo esta gritar de susto e indignação.

- Harry, você acaba de fazer o que eu penso que fez? – Tom pergunta seriamente, mas sem deixar de andar.

- Num fiz nada, papai... – responde com sua melhor e mais cativante carinha de anjinho inocente que acabara de descer do paraíso.

- Sei, sei... – um inevitável sorriso toma conta do Lord e naquele mesmo instante os dois desaparecem dali, ainda podendo ouvir os gritos ultrajados da "pobre mulher".

Desde então o Lord passara a sair mais com seu filho, pelo menos umas duas ou três vezes ao mês, levando-o a muitos parques e cidades mágicas espalhadas pelo mundo onde raramente eram reconhecidos. E quando isso acontecia, com seu frio e amedrontador olhar, ninguém se atrevia a entrar em seu caminho mesmo sabendo do "Tratado de Paz".

**(Fim do Flash Back)**

Agora, onze anos após este tratado, Lord Voldemort estava prestes a acompanhar seu filho nas compras escolares em nada mais, nada menos, que o Beco Diagonal. O que levava um brilho cruel aos seus belos olhos com o simples imaginar das amedrontadas reações que presenciaria naqueles inúteis bruxos e bruxas amantes de sangues ruins e seguidores de Dumbledore.

- Está pronto, papai? – Harry pergunta, encarando-o com curiosidade desde a porta da sala.

O menino usava uma elegante calça social negra feita sob medida assim como a bela camisa gola rolê também na cor negra. Caindo suavemente pelos delicados ombros estava a caríssima e bem trabalhada túnica verde-esmeralda, cravejada de diamantes, acentuando o lindo brilho de seus olhos. Olhos estes, intensos e expressivos, que eram sua marca registrada juntamente com a cicatriz em forma de raio e o bagunçado cabelo que caía levemente pelos olhos dando um ar gracioso e infantil. Um perfeito anjo, ao contrário do homem que se levantava elegantemente da mesa do café para acompanhar o menino. Diferente de seu filho, Tom jamais se permitia descer do quarto em pijamas – ainda que fossem da mais pura seda que o dinheiro pode pagar – e, por tanto, já estava impecavelmente arrumado esperando seu herdeiro. Assim como Harry, o "look" do Lord era completamente negro, uma elegantíssima e cara calça social fazendo jogo com a camisa do mesmo estilo. Obviamente não podia faltar a imponente túnica vinho com pequenos rubis cravejados que enalteciam ainda mais sua bela e temível imagem. Os olhos frios, vermelhos como sangue, o cabelo impecável, delineando sua figura aristocrática e é claro seu porte de "Lord Inglês" que fazia jus ao título. Simplesmente de tirar o fôlego, seja por medo, ou por sua estonteante beleza.

- Claro. Podemos ir, pequeno.

- Certo! – sorri animado, segurando a mão de seu pai enquanto este dava sinal aos seis homens encapuzados que fariam sua escolta – não que precisasse, mas Lord Voldemort sempre gostava de manter as aparências, ainda mais se fosse para amedrontar pessoas inúteis – e após as ordens precisas, Tom logo desaparece em direção ao Beco Diagonal segurando firmemente a mão do seu entusiasmando filho.

-x-

O lugar era definitivamente enorme e cheio de gente. Harry conhecia centros comerciais iguais e até maiores que aquele, mas possivelmente devido ao fato de nunca ter visitado o famoso Beco Diagonal antes, aos seus olhos parecia incrível. Bruxos e bruxas de todos os tipos, com túnicas estridentes, chapéus engraçados, carregando crianças, conversando entre si, caminhavam por entre as lojas comprando e admirando os belos artefatos que as inúmeras exposições ofereciam. Ao lado encontrava-se uma loja de Caldeirões, logo mais a frente murmúrios suaves indicavam o "Empório das Corujas", seguido de perto da abarrotada livraria "Floreios & Borrões". As pessoas pareciam ora apreçadas, ora tranqüilas... Ora entusiasmadas, ora cansadas... Ora aterrorizadas...

E definitivamente aterrorizadas foi como permaneceram.

O Lord teve que se conter para não rir diante da típica cena de filme de terror muggle que aquilo pareceu, deixando um sorriso cruel brotar no canto dos seus lábios para intimidar ainda mais os pobres bruxos e bruxas que imediatamente já se encolhiam e começavam a murmura baixinho, tremendo de medo. O ensolarado céu pareceu até tornar-se nublado diante daquela histórica e aterrorizante cena. Lord Voldemort encontrava-se parado na entrada do Beco Diagonal sendo rodeado por seis "demônios negros" que usavam suas habituais máscaras de prata, ocultando seus rostos como fantasmas sem coração. Porém os olhares logo se voltaram à criança que sujeitava tranquilamente a mão do "Terror-do-Mundo-Mágico" e observava tudo ao redor com seus brilhantes olhos verdes destilando curiosidade, mas com sua bela face infantil completamente impassível, daquele jeito que seu pai lhe ensinara desde cedo para se portar em lugares com pessoas desconhecias.

Harry Potter...

Agora mais do que nunca: Harry Riddle...

A esperança de salvação do Mundo Mágico encontrava-se de mãos dadas com "Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado" e todos sabiam que podiam apenas entregar suas preces a Merlin e rogar que quando chegasse à hora aquele lindo menino seguisse o carinho da luz. O caminho oposto ao do ser que segurava sua mão com... Proteção? Não, impossível... Mas de fato os inúteis - de acordo com Tom – bruxos e bruxas não percebiam que Lord Voldemort tinha outras prioridades agora. A dominação do mundo, nunca descartada, passara à segundo plano, pois antes de tudo viria Harry.

- O que devemos comprar primeiro? – Harry pergunta finalmente, cansando-se dos olhares amedrontados e das pessoas trêmulas se afastando rapidamente.

- Vejamos... – tira elegantemente a lista do bolso que dizia:

_ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS_

_Uniforme:_

_Os estudantes do primeiro ano precisam de:_

_1. Três conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho (pretas)  
__2. Um chapéu pontudo simples (preto) para uso diário  
__3. Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou similar)  
__4. Uma capa de inverno (preto com fechos prateados)_

_As roupas do aluno devem ter etiquetas com seu nome._

_Livros:_

_Os alunos devem comprar um exemplar de cada um dos seguintes:_

_- Livro padrão de feitiços (1ª série), de Miranda Goshwak  
__- História da Magia, de Batilda Bagshot  
__- Teoria da magia, de Adalberto Waffling  
__- Guia de transfiguração para iniciantes, de Emerico Switch  
__- Mil ervas e fungos mágicos, de Fílida Spore  
__- Bebidas e poções mágicas, de Arsênio Jigger  
__- Animais fantásticos e seu hábitat, de Newton Scamander  
__- As forças das trevas: Um guia de autoproteção, de Quintino Trimble._

_Outros equipamentos:_

_Uma varinha mágica  
__Um caldeirão (estanho, tamanho padrão 2)  
__Um conjunto de frascos  
__Um telescópio  
__Uma balança de latão, aço carbono ou inoxidável._

_Os alunos podem ainda trazer uma coruja, um gato ou um sapo._

_LEMBRAMOS AOS PAIS QUE OS ALUNOS DO PRIMEIRO ANO NÃO PODEM USAR VASSOURAS PESSOAIS._

Harry escutava atentamente e logo sorriu, recebendo um olhar desaprovador do Lord por fazer isso diante de tantas pessoas inferiores e desqualificadas que só faltavam se jogar de joelhos no chão, aos prantos, implorando que não os machucassem. Mas Harry apenas deu os ombros e logo puxou seu pai em direção a loja mais próxima que ostentava a placa: "Caldeirões: Todos os Tamanhos - Cobre, Latão, Estanho, Prata, Ouro - Automexediço – Dobrável".

Ao entrarem na loja a reação que se seguiu foi à aguardada. Uma senhora baixinha e roliça agarrou na mão do filho e saiu correndo mais do que suas pobres pernas agüentavam, enquanto os outros clientes se afastavam aos poucos, olhando com curiosidade para Harry, mas obviamente temendo por suas vidas ao se encontrarem na presença daquele temível ser. Conforme o esperado pelo divertido Lord, em questão de poucos segundos a loja estava vazia e o vendedor, um bruxo italiano de meia idade, bigode maior do que a boca e que se encontrava nos fundos da loja providenciando os pedidos, logo apareceu atordoado com o sumiço de seus fregueses.

- Mas o que está aconte... – no entanto o pobre homem empalideceu e teve que sujeitar firmemente a bancada para não cair para trás.

- Um caldeirão de estanho, tamanho dois, uma balança de prata com aço inoxidável, um conjunto dos seus melhores frascos e o mais sofisticado telescópio que você tiver.

A voz fria e intimidadora de Lord Voldemort ressoou como uma sentença de morte para o pobre homem que sentiu um ataque cardíaco se aproximar a galope.

- Madonna mia... – murmurou finalmente, contendo a respiração.

Tom, por sua vez, revirava os olhos interiormente enquanto Harry apenas olhava ao redor com sua habitual curiosidade, ignorando completamente o bruxo que estava prestes a ter um ataque. Era sempre assim. O menino sabia que seu pai causava esse "impacto".

- Será que foi rápido de mais para você? – diz com puro veneno – É melhor entender logo, pois Lord Voldemort não repete a mesma coisa duas vezes.

- Nã... Não... se... senhor... Num... Num instante...

Para grande deleite do Lord o pobre homem não pensou duas vezes após ouvir o próprio "não nomeado" nomeando-se e imediatamente seguiu por entre as prateleiras para providenciar seu melhor material. O que em poucos segundos resultou em belíssimos pacotes zelosamente guardados por Harry sob um feitiço de redução no bolso de sua túnica e 6 galeões 15 sicles e 27 nuques deixados pelo Lord em cima do balcão do amedrontado homem que não queria nem cobrá-los.

Vendo-se finalmente do lado de fora Harry e Tom percebem que a situação ainda continuava a mesma, provavelmente pelo fato dos Comensais estarem espalhados em pontos estratégicos e dos Aurores que acabavam de chegar permanecerem quietos, a espreita, respeitando o Tratado de Paz para não incendiarem uma prematura guerra. Mas a expressão aterrorizada de todos logo deixou de captar as atenções de Harry, pois este acabara de avistar aquele interessante prédio que conhecia apenas de livros.

- O Banco Gringotes... – murmura embelezado, afinal era uma estrutura invejável feita de mármore no estilo grego-clássico e contava com uma das mais sofisticadas seguranças do mundo. Perdendo apenas para Hogwarts e para a Mansão Riddle, é claro, pois nem Dumbledore e seus seguidores conseguiriam invadi-la se tentassem.

Tom segue o olhar do menino e logo balança a cabeça negativamente, contendo um sorriso pela sempre implacável curiosidade de Harry.

- Sim, o famoso Banco dos Bruxos, mas nós não precisamos visitá-lo hoje e lidar com aqueles insuportáveis duendes, pois o dinheiro dá e sobra.

- Você disse...

- ...Que o levaria para ver o cofre da nossa família, mas não hoje, já conversamos sobre isso.

- Certo, certo – Harry suspira, seguindo com seu pai para a loja de penas e pergaminhos.

De fato Tom pretendia levar Harry para conhecer a herança deixada por Salazar Slytherin, que se encontrava na parte mais profunda e segura do banco, pois ao lado de Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Revenclaw e Godric Gryffindor era a maior e mais inigualável fortuna do mundo. Ocupava mais de cinco câmaras guardando milhares e milhares de pilhas de galeões, sicles e nuques. Além de jóias, armaduras, túnicas bordadas, taças, espadas, entre outros milhares de artefatos em ouro, prata, bronze, pedras preciosas... Razão pela qual o Lord poderia esbanjar o quanto quisesse, pois precisaria de mais de dez vidas inteiras para gastar tudo aquilo. Harry, por sua vez, precisaria de ainda mais quando chegasse à idade certa já que era herdeiro do Lord – portanto de Salazar Slytherin também – e herdeiro original de Godric Gryffindor. Mas Tom sabia que ainda era muito cedo para o menino começar a lidar com tudo aquilo, mesmo Harry sabendo de suas verdadeiras origens, era melhor poupá-lo de experiências mais concretas até chegar a hora.

Afinal uma criança de onze anos, no momento, se preocupava mais com as caríssimas penas em conjunto com os mais detalhados pergaminhos que usaria em seu primeiro ano escolar do que com o fato de ser a pessoa mais rica do Mundo Mágico.

- Gostou? – O Lord pergunta após saírem da loja onde uma pobre e pálida mulher agora tomava um copo de água com açúcar para acalmar seu velho coração.

- São perfeitos! – comentava animado – Pena de pluma de ganso austríaco? Eu nem sabia que existiam... Mas essas penas auto-copiadoras também são o máximo! E a de repetição rápida, não encontrei uma assim nem quando fomos a Madrid e Barcelona!... Esses pergaminhos auto-corretores também são os melhores! E...

- Sim, sim... Que bom que você gostou... – tentava conter o tom divertido, mas era simplesmente impossível diante do entusiasmo de seu filho – Só tome cuidado, porque alguns desses não são exatamente "legalizados" em Hogwarts.

- Hahahaha não se preocupe, papai!

Com aquele característico andar imponente e orgulhoso os dois seguiram para a próxima loja deixando um rastro de aflição nos rostos das pobres pessoas que ousavam encarar o Lord, pois este as fazia permanecer trêmulas e encolhidas com apenas sua presença e ninguém, nem mesmo o mais habilidoso Auror, se atrevia a cruzar seu caminho, já que tinham em mente os "rumores cuidadosamente implantados" da invencibilidade daquele cruel e inescrupuloso homem.

Madame Malkin foi à próxima comerciante a se ver pálida diante de seu novo freguês, pois sua loja: "Madame Malkin - Roupas para todas as ocasiões" era a seguinte no caminho do Lord e de seu herdeiro. Obviamente as outras quatro pessoas que se encontravam a espera de suas vestes saíram às pressas. Uma garotinha até foi arrancada do provador pela mãe, com o vestido ainda por amarrar, o que causou graça em Harry.

- "Eles não podiam ser menos exagerados?" – pensava distraidamente enquanto apreciava alguns tecidos sob o atento olhar de seu pai que se encontrava elegantemente sentado em uma das confortáveis poltronas de couro.

No entanto seus pensamentos logo foram interrompidos pela nervosa senhora trazendo a túnica para ele provar. Harry podia ver que mesmo com um sorriso intranqüilo nos lábios a pobre bruxa tentava se manter firme para atender seus ilustres clientes.

- Obrigado – diz educado e friamente, daquele jeito que fazia os olhos do Lord brilharem de orgulho, seguindo para o provador indicado pela mulher.

Já em cima do banquinho, observando Madame Malkin marcar a altura da barra com as mãos trêmulas e o rosto pálido, Harry ouviu uma fria e conhecida voz a suas costas:

- Espero ver o escudo Slytherin nessas vestes, ouviu bem mocinho?

- Padrinho!

De fato Lucius Malfoy encontrava-se atrás dele com sua conhecida expressão gélida, mas oferecendo aquele olhar de puro orgulho e certo afeto que apenas sua própria família e seu afilhado conheciam. O patriarca dos Malfoy usava uma custosa túnica azul marinho e uma detalhada capa gris por cima, acentuando seu olhar e os cabelos loiro-prateados que caiam com puro charme pelas costas. Sua mão direita sujeitava com pura elegância a conhecida bengala de prata com a cabeça em forma de serpente e seu porte aristocrático deixava claro quem era: Um Malfoy.

O orgulhoso responsável por aquela família que era uma das mais tradicionais e nobres do mundo mágico. Lucius estava fazendo compras com Draco e se surpreendeu ao notar a presença de alguns Comensais e os murmúrios aterrorizados de todos, mas se surpreendeu ainda mais ao entrar na loja de túnicas com seu filho e deparar-se com Lord Voldemort sentado tranquilamente em uma das poltronas, folheando sem interesse um ou outro jornal que se encontrava em cima da mesinha de centro, enquanto era observado pelas trêmulas e amedrontadas jovens que trabalhavam no local.

Após uma discreta, porém efetiva reverência, Lucius e Draco seguiram para onde Harry e Madame Malkin se encontravam, surpreendendo assim o moreninho.

- Também estão fazendo compras? – Harry pisca graciosamente para Draco, fazendo este sorrir no mesmo instante e Lucius suspirar interiormente, afinal era impossível que seu filho permanecesse com sua habitual "pose Malfoy" estando na presença de Harry, mas o adulto entendia o porquê e logo sorria intimamente também.

- Sim, mas me surpreende que você e o Lord também estejam.

- Pois é! Nem acreditei quando ele falou hoje de manhã, mas não é o máximo, padrinho? – sorria daquele seu jeito único que só fazia na presença de pessoas queridas.

- Com certeza, Harry... – o pobre Comensal tentava não sorrir – Bom, aproveite que Madame Malkin está aqui e veja suas vestes também, Draco, estarei esperando com o Lord.

- Pode deixar pai – o jovem loiro logo assente, vendo com certo divertimento como a podre mulher tentava providenciar tudo rapidamente sem nem atrever-se a levantar o olhar.

Mas logo suas atenções foram todas voltadas para o seu melhor amigo ao ver seu pai ir juntar-se ao Lord - provavelmente para organizar alguma nova missão ou questões de uma das empresas – enquanto subia no banquinho ao lado de Harry, pois a apressada bruxa também já trazia suas vestes para ajustar.

- Então, Draco, o que já fizeram? – Harry parecia ainda mais animado com a presença do amigo.

- Bom, já comprei o caldeirão, os pergaminhos e acabei de vir da loja de varinhas!

- Não acredito!

- Verdade – sorria com aquele característico ar arrogante - é de Pilriteiro e pêlo de Unicórnio, exatos vinte e cinco centímetros. Razoavelmente flexível.

- Unicórnio? Achei que seria algum Dragão... – comenta pensativo.

- Poderia, mas o Unicórnio possui força, magnetismo e grande poder mágico, como eu, é claro.

- Esqueceu de mencionar sua incrível modéstia, Draquinho... – sorri ao ver o amigo franzir o cenho com o apelido.

- Haha. Muito engraçado – arqueia uma sobrancelha – você está andando muito com o Nott, Harry, já anda pegando o terrível senso de humor dele.

- Oh, não me diga que você ainda está aborrecido por causa da festa de ontem?

- Eu? Não, de jeito nenhum, nem sei do que você está falando.

- Vamos Draco... Você sabe muito bem que eu gostei dos dois presentes e não podia deixar que tentasse atirar o Theo pela janela, papai me mataria... Ai! – reclama ao sentir a Sra. Malkin espetá-lo sem querer com um pequeno alfinete.

- Per...Perdão... se...senhor! – diz quase entre lágrimas, fazendo Harry apenas assentir, com uma sobrancelha elegantemente arqueada e voltar a ignorá-la.

- Sei! – Draco replica – Mas o meu foi melhor... – murmurando consigo.

- Claro, claro... – balança a cabeça negativamente, sem conseguir conter o sorriso sincero que aparecia em seus lábios. Aquele tipo de sorriso que muito poucos tinham acesso, sendo Draco um dos sortudos a sempre presenciá-lo.

Assim, entre conversas amenas e brincadeiras, os dois finalmente puderam ir ao encontro de seus respectivos pais enquanto a bruxa entregava as vestes com suas mãos ainda trêmulas, sem atrever-se a olhar nos olhos do Lord, contemplando apenas as belas esmeraldas de Harry com o coração apertado de esperança. Esperança de que um dia aquele lindo menino salvasse a todos de um destino cruel.

Porém Harry estava completamente alheio a esse pensamento e dessa forma, segurando tranquilamente a mão de seu pai, seguiu com Draco e Lucius para a livraria "Floreios & Borrões" que ficava em frente à loja. O fato de Lucius Malfoy seguir logo atrás de Lord Voldemort com um andar orgulhoso e satisfeito, apenas aclarava sua posição como Comensal da Morte, porém as "modestas" doações de centenas de galeões que fazia mensalmente ao Ministério, o isentava de qualquer suspeita, colocando sua atitude como apenas uma forma de garantir o bem-estar de Harry.

Ao entrarem na livraria o lugar abarrotado de gente ficou em silêncio e todos os olhares se voltaram a eles. Harry sentia-se até em uma cena da novela que sua tia Narcisa adorava ler na revista Coração de Bruxa: "Essências De Uma Poção". Mas logo adotou seu costumeiro semblante frio e imponente, indicado para situações como estas, e apertou a mão de seu pai deixando-se guiar para o centro da loja. As demais pessoas, após o impacto inicial, não pensaram duas vezes e logo foram deixando o local discretamente, algumas correndo, outras se esgueirando pelas paredes e uma ou outra permanecendo na livraria, mas mantendo-se o mais afastadas e silenciosas possível. Este era o caso de uma mulher baixa com estridentes cabelos ruivos que abraçava protetoramente quatro meninos – dois exatamente iguais, um que parecia ser o mais velho e outro da mesma idade de Draco e Harry – enquanto encarava o herdeiro de Voldemort fixamente, com seus olhos lacrimejantes inundados de tristeza e martírio.

- Quem é? – Harry pergunta discretamente ao Lord, estranhando aquela mulher que a qualquer momento parecia disposta a correr para abraçá-lo, aos prantos.

Tom, por sua vez, estreita os olhos e abraça protetoramente o ombro de seu filho.

- Cabelos ruivos, expressões vazias, vestes surradas e de segunda mão. Estes, Harry, são os Weasley. Os mais fieis capachos de Dumbledore que não agem como sangues-puros que são. Hum, completos amantes de muggles.

Diante da taxativa resposta de seu pai, Harry lança um olhar frio e superior à família, voltando suas atenções aos livros que deveria buscar.

Não demorou mais de quinze minutos para o amedrontado atendente providenciar todos os livros que Harry e Draco precisavam então estes logo os guardaram junto com as demais coisas e seguiram para o próximo e ultimo destino do dia. Draco e Lucius já haviam terminado suas compras, porém não deixariam de acompanhar Harry e o Lord, a menos que este desejasse, mas Tom parecia não se importar com a presença de seu subordinado, pelo contrário, lhe agradava o fato de Harry estar feliz com a presença de seu amigo e do padrinho. De fato, a felicidade do jovem herdeiro do Lord intensificou ainda mais ao ver a loja que os esperava.

Em cima das portas da loja de aspecto estreito e desgastado encontrava-se a placa: "Olivaras - Varinhas de Qualidade desde 382 A.C" e o coração de Harry parecia bater mais rápido a cada passo que dava em direção a ela. Por fim teria sua varinha. Não precisaria mais treinar com a varinha de Bella ou de Rodolphus, pois teria uma destinada especialmente a ele.

O pequeno sino em cima da porta tocou anunciando a chegada dos novos clientes, Harry, o primeiro a entrar, foi logo avistado pelo dono do local.

- Sim, sim, achei que ia vê-lo em breve, jovem Harry. Lembro-me muito bem quando seus pa... – porém a palavra "pais" morreu na boca do pobre velho de olhos grandes e claros que brilhavam na penumbra e que depressa adquiriam um brilho de puro temor ao avistar o imponente homem que entrava logo atrás de Harry. Aquele que agora era o pai do menino -... Err... Pensando bem, não me lembro de nada não...

- Olivaras – Tom "cumprimenta" com ironia, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Harry num ato protetor e orgulhoso.

Lucius e Draco se encontravam alguns passos atrás do Lord e encaravam a cena em silêncio, com expressões frias e sem sentimentos, dignas de perfeitos Malfoy.

- Senhor – Olivaras cumprimenta temeroso, mas sem se deixar fraquejar.

- Vim por uma varinha para o meu filho.

- Sim, senhor. Vejamos... – respira lentamente tentando se acalmar e não pensar que estava diante do "Terror-do-Mundo-Mágico" – Estique a mão, por favor, Harry... Qual o braço da varinha?

Imediatamente Harry esticou a mão direita e a longa fita métrica com números prateados que o bruxo tirou do bolso passou a medi-lo por todos os lados. Após alguns instantes sob o olhar atento de todos, Olivaras ordenou que a fita parasse e entregou uma varinha a Harry.

- Experimente esta. Faia e corda de coração de Dragão. Vinte e três centímetros. Boa e flexível.

- Certo... – Harry apanhou a varinha como quem pega um pedaço de madeira qualquer e fez alguns movimentos com ela, mas o Sr. Olivaras a tirou de sua mão quase imediatamente trocando-a por outra.

- Bordo e pena de fênix. Dezoito centímetros. Bem elástica. Experimente...

Harry experimentou, mas mal ergueu a varinha quando, mais uma vez, esta foi tirada de sua mão.

- Não, não. Tome, ébano e pêlo de unicórnio, vinte e dois centímetros, flexível. Vamos, vamos, experimente.

Mas nada.

Cabe dizer que o Lord já estava impaciente e torcia levemente o lábio a cada prova. Lucius e Draco também suspiravam mentalmente, pois para o jovem Malfoy não tinha sido tão difícil a chegada da varinha certa.

Porém, ao tirar a varinha indevida da mão de Harry, o Sr. Olivaras olhou fixamente para o Lord e ao contrário do típico temor que os demais comerciantes sentiam, mostrou-se pensativo.

- Por que não? – pensava consigo mesmo, dirigindo-se a prateleira mais alta – Isso poderia selar muitos destinos, mas... Quem sabe?... Talvez...

Logo ele voltou com a bela caixa de veludo e entregou a varinha a Harry. Este a apanhou e sentiu um repentino calor nos dedos. Ergueu a varinha acima da cabeça, baixou-a corando o ar empoeirado com um zunido, e uma torrente de faíscas douradas e prateadas saíram da ponta como fogos de artifício, atirando fagulhas luminosas que dançavam nas paredes.

Lucius e Draco até se aproximaram, entusiasmados.

- Azevinho e pena de fênix, vinte e oito centímetros, boa e maleável – Olivaras dizia – Mas é realmente curioso...

- O que é curioso? – Harry perguntou.

O velho bruxo encarou Harry e logo encarou o Lord, vendo como este estreitava os olhos astutamente.

- Lembro de cada varinha que vendi, jovem Harry. De cada uma. Acontece que a fênix cuja pena está em sua varinha produziu mais uma pena, apenas mais uma. É muito curioso que o senhor tenha sido destinado a essa varinha, pois a irmã dela está aqui mesmo nesta sala e foi ela que produziu sua cicatriz, marcando-o como herdeiro com um antigo e poderoso feitiço.

Harry imediatamente voltou-se ao Lord e este, por sua vez, tinha seus frios olhos vermelhos brilhando intensamente e um discreto sorriso apareceu no canto daqueles finos e mortais lábios.

O destino realmente mostrava-se eficaz.

Agora era mais do que fato. Ele e Harry tinham suas magias entrelaçadas. Ele e Harry tinham seus destinos cruzados. Ele e Harry eram parte um do outro, pois mesmo não sendo seu filho biológico, o menino provava que era destinado a ser seu único e glorioso herdeiro.

Olivaras sabia que aquilo poderia trazer muita desgraça ao Mundo Mágico, mas tinha esperança de estar enganado. No entanto uma coisa era certa: Poderia esperar grandes feitos daquele jovem mago.

Lucius e Draco mostravam-se evidentemente emocionados com a notícia. Até para um Malfoy era difícil esconder. Mais uma vez a grandiosidade do poder de Harry expunha que estava intimamente ligada ao poder do Lord, e Lucius tinha certeza de que os demais Comensais enalteceriam ainda mais o menino. Só faltariam fazer uma estátua de ouro em homenagem àquele que era o símbolo do poder e da eminente vitória do seu senhor.

Após Tom deixar os sete galeões na bancada, voltou a abraçar o ombro de seu filho, apertando-o com evidente orgulho, mas que apenas Harry podia perceber e sorrir interiormente, deixando-se guiar para fora da loja sem dizer mais nada e sem perceber a leve reverencia que o Sr. Olivaras fazia à saída deles.

- Bom, agora para casa... – o Lord diz ao se verem novamente na rua.

Harry sorri, tocando levemente a nova varinha guardada no bolso da túnica e estava prestes a concordar quando um suave piado chamou sua atenção. Logo à frente estava uma bagunçada loja, escura, cheia de ruídos e brilhos de olhos que cintilavam como jóias devido às dezenas de corujas.

"Empório das Corujas"... Sem duvida a empoeirada placa não chamava muita atenção, mas foi a bela coruja que o encarava fixamente com seus olhos âmbar desde uma grande gaiola onde se encontrava sozinha, ao contrário das outras, que atraiu Harry fazendo este praticamente puxar seu pai em direção ao local.

- Ainda falta um item da lista... – comentava inocentemente, fazendo Draco e Lucius se entreolharem, pois ambos conheciam muito bem aquele tom.

- Posso saber qual?

- Uma coruja, um gato ou um sapo. E eu já sei o que quero – sorria encantadoramente.

- Harry... – diz com seriedade – Você já está levando a Morgana.

- Eu sei – faz um gracioso biquinho – Mas ela não conta, já que nem está no regulamento.

- Mas...

- Além do que... – interrompe, cosa que só mesmo Harry poderia fazer sem perigo de levar um "crucio" -... Como mandarei cartas para você toda semana sem uma coruja de confiança?

Tom apenas o encarava, pensativo.

Harry, assim como Lucius e Draco que observavam a cena com diversão – sem demonstrar, é claro – já sabiam que o jogo estava ganho.

- Por favoor, papai... – o encara com seus lindos olhos verdes brilhando intensamente –... Eu mereço, não mereço?

Algumas poucas pessoas que se escondiam do Lord, encolhidas em algum canto ali por perto, pareciam em estado de choque com a cena.

- Certo – Tom suspira – vamos ver sua bendita coruja.

- Êba! – sorri, logo puxando o mais velho para dentro do local.

Draco, por sua vez, trocava um significativo olhar com Lucius e este apenas assentia levemente, pois sabia que seu filho ainda não havia escolhido nenhum animalzinho também.

Dentro da loja a conhecida cena se repetiu. O pobre vendedor quase engasgou com a água que tomava ao ver o Lord entrar com seu herdeiro e os poucos clientes que estavam no local instantaneamente desapareceram.

- Vou levar aquela coruja ali, por favor – Harry diz com a elegância nata herdada do pai, indicando a bela coruja que ainda o encarava profundamente, sozinha em sua enorme gaiola.

- Uma...Uma... Excelente eleição, se... senhor... – diz com a voz trêmula, apressando-se em providenciar o pedido de Harry – Ela é muito rara, por isso está sozinha... É uma coruja das neves.

Harry apenas contemplava o belo animal branco como a neve, com profundos olhos âmbar.

- Edwiges – a nomeia e esta pia contente, parecia ter gostado. Lembrava-se de ter visto esse nome em algum livro de História da Magia e não sabia por que, mas parecia perfeito para sua nova coruja.

O Lord o encarava com satisfação, pois sempre se deleitava com as expressões de felicidade de Harry. Não lhe importava nem um pouco gastar 25 galeões apenas em uma coruja, já que esta levava um brilho de puro prazer aos olhos de seu filho.

Após finalizar a compra, já tendo firmemente sujeita a gaiola com sua coruja, Harry sorri para Draco que observava uma outra coruja com curiosidade e absorção.

- Está esperando o que para levá-la?

- Não sei, é muito bonita, mas...

- É linda! Com certeza ela e Edwiges serão grandes amigas – sorria divertido.

- Na verdade... – o vendedor os interrompe – Este belo e igualmente raro exemplar é um macho.

- Ops... – Harry coloca rapidamente a mão sobre a boca, como se tivesse ofendido a coruja, o que causou grande divertimento em todos.

- Ele é muito inteligente e genioso – trazia com certa dificuldade a bela coruja completamente negra para uma gaiola de transporte – é uma coruja do crepúsculo.

No entanto o belo animal completamente negro, de olhos safira, logo se acalmou ao ter sua gaiola sujeita por Draco. Ainda que não fosse possível saber se era devido ao novo dono, ou por estar ao lado de Edwiges, porém o olhar fixo que as duas corujas trocavam e o iminente estufar de peito do macho para chamar a atenção da fêmea logo deram uma noção.

- Hummm... Vejamos – Draco murmura pensativo, mas logo sorri – Edward.

- Combina com Edwiges!

- Exatamente.

Ambos não podiam conter o sorriso nos lábios ao sujeitarem suas novas corujas. Tom e Lucius apenas balançavam a cabeça negativamente, divertidos com a atitude infantil e aliviados, pois, por fim, acabava o dia de compras.

Vendo-se novamente na vazia rua, Lucius faz uma profunda reverência ao Lord, seguido por Draco.

- Nos retiramos, Mi Lord.

- Não se esqueça de providenciar os papéis que mandei Lucius.

- Buscarei imediatamente, senhor.

- Ótimo. Jovem Malfoy – despede-se elegantemente de Draco, recebendo uma nova e educada reverencia em troca.

Harry, mais expressivo, logo abraça o pradinho.

- Até amanhã, padrinho!

- Até amanhã, Harry – deixa um leve sorriso escapar, bagunçando ligeiramente o cabelo de seu afilhado.

Em seguida, Harry lançou-se no pescoço de Draco – coisa que sempre fazia – e plantou-lhe um estalado beijo na bochecha.

- Até amanhã, Draco! E é claro, Edward! – sorria.

- Até amanhã, Harry... Edwiges... – sorria também, abraçando a estreita cintura de seu amigo – Nos vemos na estação de trem.

- Sim! Hogwarts que nos aguarde!

- Com certeza!

Após esta calorosa despedida, sob o olhar divertido de Lucius e Tom, todos voltaram para suas respectivas casas – mansões, no caso – deixando o Beco Diagonal respirar aliviado. Afinal não era sempre que Lord Voldemort aparecia para fazer compras com seu herdeiro, àquele que continha a chave de salvação do Mundo Mágico.

Aquele que na manhã seguinte embarcaria em direção a mais uma etapa de seu glorioso destino.

Aquele que logo, logo, estaria em Hogwarts sendo selecionado para uma das quatro casas.

Aquele que possuía a magia Gryffindor e Slytherin correndo por suas veias.

-x-

Longe dali, um ancião de comprida barba branca encarava a mesa de seu escritório com os profundos olhos azuis brilhando misteriosamente por trás dos característicos óculos em forma de meia lua.

- "Falta pouco... – pensava – Não permitirei que você siga com seus truques, Tom. Essa guerra logo tomará o rumo certo".

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **Chegada à Hogwarts! Seleção das casas...

-x-x-x-

**IMPORTANTE: **Nesta história o sobrenome de Tom, "Riddle", corresponde a sua falecida mãe (Mérope Gaunt, então se torna Mérope Riddle. E o pai do Lord agora se torna Tom Gaunt). Portanto, "Riddle" representa a família Slytherin e ao contrário da versão original ele não tem problemas com este, tem ''problema'' apenas com "Tom" por ser herança de seu pai muggle. Dessa forma o sobrenome Riddle é conhecido, antigo e muito conceituado no mundo mágico – mais até do que os Malfoy, os Black e os Potter – o que no decorrer da história ficará ainda mais claro com o orgulho de Harry ao ser chamado de Riddle.

-x-x-x-

**N/A: **Olá! Como passaram o fim de ano? xD Hehehe, espero que bem... Bom, aqui está o terceiro capítulo! Espero que gostem e deixem suas **REVIEWS **dizendo o que estão achando – olhinhos brilhando imensamente – afinal, capítulo que vem é a chegada a Hogwarts! Entãããooo... – tambores de suspense tocando ao fundo – Finalmente o chapéu seletor dirá para onde o nosso pequeno Lord irá. Gryffindor ou Slytherin?... Wow... O suspense está no ar... xD

Então é isso, se quiserem o próximo capítulo já sabem: Por favooor, por favor, por favor, deixem suas **Reviews**! – sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço muito, muito, muito, muuuuito à:

**Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **Simon de Escorpiao**... **Deni Chan**... **tsuzuki yami**... ... **Lady-BB**... **Sasami-kun**... **Sir Ezquisitoh**... **Zoe King**... **Tatytah Potter-Malfoy**... e **taciane mendes**!

Obrigada de verdade pelo apoio e carinho de vocês! Nunca me cansarei de dizer, pois é verdade, que suas maravilhosas **REVIEWS** é que me animam a continuar minhas fanfics!

Por falar nisso a próxima história a ser postada será a **segunda temporada de Poison**! Ainda em janeiro!

Um GRANDE BEIJO a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: ****(1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2) **– Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Aquele com certeza prometia ser um grande dia. "Por milagre divino", como seu pai havia dito, Harry acordara espontaneamente e os dois mandaram o elfo servir o café da manhã no quarto do menino, assim desfrutaram de um verdadeiro banquete com as delicias preferidas de Harry, diga-se: waffles, panquecas com calda de chocolate, croissant e um grande copo de achocolatado. Além das boas risadas que deram com os planos de Harry para deixar o diretor de Hogwarts completamente louco – ainda mais, segundo o Lord – e com as histórias sobre o que Tom havia aprontado em sua época. Simplesmente perfeito. Haviam feito as malas e Harry já tinha se despedido de uma indignada Nagini que não queria deixar seu pequeno filhote partir.

- _"Não consigo acreditar que você vai levar essa minhoca crescida e não eu!" –_ esbravejou, referindo-se a uma contente Morgana que ia enrolada no bolso de Harry como um pequeno, belo e imperceptível, porém letal, filhote de "mamba negra".

O menino apenas sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Também não queria se separar de sua mentora, protetora e mãe postiça, mas sabia que era preciso.

_- "Nagi... –_ Harry baixou o tom de voz, como se fosse contar um segredo, aproximando-se da bela cabeça triangular dela _-... Só posso confiar em você para tomar conta do meu pai. Preciso que fique de olho nele para mim e que não deixe ele se estressar de mais"._

_- "Tarefa impossível..." –_ musicou ela, mas após a piscadinha marota e o encantador sorriso que derretia o coração de todos, Nagini logo assentiu mais tranqüila e se enrolou com carinho em volta do pequeno corpo de seu filhote, despedindo-se.

Agora, às 10h45min, Tom, Harry e os seis Comensais da Morte encapuzados que fariam a escolta dos dois – intimidando os inúteis magos ao redor – acabavam de aparatar no centro da plataforma onde o belo trem vermelho que levaria Harry e os demais jovens a Hogwarts já estava à espera.

- Lembre-se bem...

-... Qualquer pessoa que não seja Slytherin e que eu não conheça tentará se aproximar de mim apenas para se aproveitar e falar mentiras sobre nós.

- Exato. Tenha isso em mente, Harry.

- Certo, papai – sorri, revirando os olhos ao pensar que já era a vigésima terceira vez que seu pai repetia aquilo só naquela manhã.

A cena do dia anterior no Beco Diagonal agora se repetia na plataforma que os levaria em direção à Hogwarts. Os pais e tutores logo abraçavam protetoramente seus filhos e se afastavam o máximo possível do Lord e de seus Comensais, com os rostos pálidos refletindo puro medo, rancor e agonia. A maioria se apressava em colocar os filhos na segurança de algum vagão enquanto alguns davam recomendações estritas para que não falassem com Harry, ou sequer olhassem para ele, já outros recomendavam que tentassem se tornar amigos dele e assim conseguir muitas coisas, enquanto outros, mais sensatos, apenas diziam para seus filhos não se colocarem no caminho do herdeiro do Lord das Trevas.

O herdeiro em questão apenas suspirava entediado com tanta idiotice e covardia que esses magos e bruxas demonstravam, ocultando seu entusiasmo por finalmente estar indo para Hogwarts com a perfeita máscara de indiferença e superioridade que seu pai havia ensinado. Combinando impecavelmente com sua expressão de "Pequeno Lord", Harry usava uma calça social negra com um caimento perfeito e uma camisa de seda da mesma cor que acentuava a beleza de sua pele ligeiramente pálida. Para completar o "look" uma elegante túnica negra, que parecia um sobretudo, chegava à altura dos pés e balançava levemente com o vento, fazendo o delicado bordado de ouro branco e esmeraldas refletir com o sol.

- _Já tem tudo que precisa?_ – Tom pergunta em parsel para terem mais intimidade e de quebra deixar todos os medrosos magos assustados com as possíveis "instruções" que Lord Voldemort estaria dando para seu herdeiro.

- _Sim, papai._

_- O dinheiro para comer no trem, caso tenha fome?_

_- Está no meu bolso, papai_ – revira os olhos, tocando o saco de galeões dentro do bolso que teve que ser encolhido magicamente, pois seu exagerado pai não quis dar menos.

_- As malas?_

_- Tio Rodolphus já levou para o trem._

_- Certo... Bom, qualquer coisa, qualquer pequeno encantamento que aquele velho maluco tente lançar em você, abra a conexão._

_- Oh, Merlin! Por favor, papai, já não tenho mais oito anos. Sei me defender sozinho desde os seis!_

Tom apenas suspira. Havia planejado deixá-lo ali e ir embora sem dizer uma palavra, mas era humanamente impossível! Só Merlin sabia o quanto Voldemort odiava ser humano nessas horas, mas o fato é que seu filho sempre mostrava esse aspecto seu.

_- Tudo bem, Harry, tudo bem..._ – coloca as mãos nos pequenos ombros do menino, encarando-o fixamente _– Lembre-se que Morgana está indo para cuidar de você e, pelo o amor em Salazar, tome cuidado com essa mania de arrumar problemas. Hum, arrume problemas só para o velhote maluco, ok?_

_- Hehehehe... Ok, papai –_ sorri encantadoramente.

Cabe dizer que todos estavam em choque diante da cena. Lord Voldemort, aquele ser imponente usando uma elegante túnica negra com uma capa de seda vinho por cima, estava conversando amigavelmente com alguém em uma língua que jamais haviam ouvido em suas vidas e mesmo diante da aterrorizante expressão fria e cruel que o Terror do Mundo Mágico levava, o lindo garotinho de brilhantes olhos verdes sorria e o encarava com puro afeto e carinho.

_- Papai... –_ Harry começa com aquele perigoso sorriso demasiado inocente _-... Se eu cair em Gryffindor você vai me deserdar?_

O Lord, por sua vez, apenas estreita os olhos e arqueia uma sobrancelha severamente.

- _Já conversamos sobre isso, Harry_ – falava com seriedade _– Você é o herdeiro original de Godric Gryffindor então, provavelmente, pode cair nessa casa. Apenas quero que tome cuidado, pois o velhote pode tentar te influenciar com mais facilidade se estiver entre os seus._

_- E se eu for para Revenclaw?_

_- Bom, apesar de serem um bando de "come-livros", são bem sensatos e sem duvida você aprenderá bastante._

_- Uhum... E se eu for um Hufflepuff?_

_- HARRY!_

_- Hahahahaha... Calma, calma, estou brincando! Hufflepuff nem pensar, já sei._

Era óbvio que o menino adorava fazer aquilo. E seu exasperado pai apenas balançava a cabeça negativamente, contendo um pequeno sorriso que queria brotar em seus lábios, afinal, as pobres pessoas que o encaravam com puro pavor e receio cairiam desmaiadas se vissem um sorriso no belo e cruel rosto do Dark Lord.

O jovem herdeiro do Lord já estava prestes a se despedir de seu pai e seguir para o trem quando uma conhecida voz o chamou:

- Harry!

Sem duvida alguma reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

- Draco!

Seu melhor amigo se aproximava a passos rápidos, porém elegantes, encarando-o com um brilhante sorriso que fazia Lucius revirar os olhos e Narcisa balançar a cabeça ligeiramente, divertida. Draco usava uma bela calça preta com uma camisa de seda gris combinando perfeitamente com seus olhos. O patriarca da família, por sua vez, vestia uma imponente túnica azul marinho e uma capa preta por cima. E Narcisa, como sempre, era puro esplendor com seu vestido cinza-claro e a bela capa azul celeste dando um caimento perfeito em contraste com sua expressão neutra.

- Mi Lord – os três cumprimentam respeitosamente ao chegarem à presença do Lord, fazendo uma discreta, porém efetiva reverência.

Tom apenas acenou levemente com a cabeça, mantendo sempre o semblante imponente. No entanto, seu jovem herdeiro já deixou um brilhante sorriso adornar os finos lábios e foi logo abraçar o padrinho:

- Padrinho!

- Olá Harry, vejo que já está preparado para o grande dia – a voz de Lucius era fria, porém o brilho de afeto que seus olhos expressavam deixava claro todo o seu carinho.

- Com certeza! – sorri, voltando-se à bela mulher que o encarava da mesma forma que o marido – Tia Narcisa, você está linda!

- E você, como sempre, um jovem gentleman.

O menino faz uma elegante reverência como um antigo cavaleiro medieval e logo se volta ao amigo. Draco, por sua vez, faz a mesma reverência para Harry, sorrindo divertido ao receber o olhar mortal do moreninho.

Porém, antes que pudessem dar início a qualquer conversa, o característico chamado do trem logo soou aos ouvidos de todos indicando que já estava prestes a partir. Na mesma hora Harry se despediu do casal Malfoy, acenou para os Comensais que os acompanham – pois sabia que entre eles estavam Bella, Rodolphus, McNair e muitos outros que conhecia – e logo se lançou nos braços de seu surpreendido pai, que para choque de todos não o repeliu e apenas Harry pôde sentir o leve apertão correspondendo ao abraço.

- _Tente não se estressar muito, papai_ – murmurou carinhosamente no ouvido do mais velho, fazendo este dar um imperceptível sorriso – _e nem deixe a pobre Nagini louca._

- _Tentarei, Harry, tentarei... E você trate de se comportar e não colocar a escola abaixo logo no primeiro dia._

_- Tentarei, papai, tentarei _– com uma piscadinha maliciosa o menino se afastou e logo se apressou a correr com Draco em direção ao trem que já despejava fumaça pela chaminé e começava a partir.

Por fim, na segurança do Expresso de Hogwarts, Harry acenou uma ultima vez para seu pai e este assentiu levemente com a cabeça dando um pequeno sorriso que apenas o menino pôde ver e logo sentir uma cálida sensação o preenchendo. Seu pai estava orgulhoso. Estava orgulhoso dele.

Harry, seu único e brilhante herdeiro, finalmente estava indo para Hogwarts.

Finalmente cumpriria mais uma decisiva etapa de seu destino.

Finalmente mostraria àquele velhote maluco quem era:

Harry Riddle.  
Herdeiro do Lord das Trevas.

- Aqui, Harry, está vazia.

Antes que o moreno pudesse responder, Draco já o puxava para dentro de uma cabine vazia e assim logo se acomodavam um de frente para o outro, na janela. O jovem Malfoy suspirava mentalmente, aliviado por ter encontrado uma cabine vazia logo, pois era terrivelmente inquietante andar com Harry pelos corredores do trem e notar como absolutamente todos os alunos o encaravam. A grande maioria com puro medo e apreensão, alguns com rancor, outros com curiosidade e até esperança de que as palavras do Profeta Diário estivessem certas. Os murmúrios não demoravam a surgir, porém Harry continuava andando com sua pose altiva e arrogante própria para essas horas, ignorando completamente a escória ao seu redor que não tinha nada mais interessante para fazer se não bisbilhotar sua vida. É claro que agradeceu mentalmente quando se viu num lugar isolado com seu melhor amigo, este obviamente tentava distraí-lo e passar por alto essa incômoda experiência falando sobre o que os esperaria em Hogwarts.

- Papai me contou que um gigante é o guarda-caça de Hogwarts e que será ele quem nos receberá quando chegarmos – comentava com evidente desprezo.

- Gigante? – Harry arqueia uma sobrancelha.

- Meio gigante, na verdade.

- Ah bom... Pensei que o velhote tinha ficado maluco de vez colocando um gigante para trabalhar numa escola.

- Hum, se fosse por ele seriam duendes ou até muggles! - Ambos fizeram uma careta e não puderam conter os risos.

Para Draco aquele momento era o início de todos os maravilhosos planos que idealizara em suas noites sem dormir, pensando em tudo que ele e seu melhor amigo poderiam fazer quando chegassem à Hogwarts. Seria quase um ano! Um ano na companhia de Harry. Um ano junto da única pessoa que o fazia esquecer os preciosos ensinamentos da nobre família Malfoy e deixar que um verdadeiro sorriso adornasse seus lábios. Ficariam juntos e isso era uma promessa, como aquela que fizeram quando se encontraram pela primeira vez...

**(Flash Back)**

Um garotinho de recém cumpridos 4 anos, loiro e de lindos olhos acinzentados que não demonstravam emoção alguma, imitava seu pai em uma profunda reverência ao imponente homem de túnica preta que os encarava desde o seu trono.

- Trouxe meu filho como o senhor ordenou, Mi Lord.

- Excelente, Lucius – não havia emoção alguma em suas palavras – Harry está muito sozinho e precisa de alguém da mesma idade para brincar.

Ao ver o olhar taxativo de seu pai, Draco logo repete as palavras que lhe foram ensinadas há tempos:

- Será uma honra, Mi Lord – a voz era infantil, mas a frieza completamente adulta.

- Muito bem, jovem Malfoy, pode ir para o jardim, meu filho está lá.

Com uma nova reverência, Draco segue o elfo domestico que o esperava na porta para levá-lo ao enorme e belo jardim. O sol das três horas da tarde intensificava o brilho das lindas flores que rodeavam alguns pontos do gramado verde, as árvores criavam sobras admiráveis que ofereciam uma brisa agradável para afastar o leve calor da primavera e os sons dos inúmeros animais mágicos que rodeavam o temível bosque que ficava na parte mais profunda daquele belo jardim, só aumentavam a magnitude e beleza que ele emanava. Porém o jovem menino distinguiu outra beleza, mais pura e cativante, ao parar no marco da porta de vidro que o separava daquele envolvente cenário. Era a imagem mais encantadora e expressiva que imaginara ver em sua vida. Um pequeno menino... Sim, parecia ser um menino a julgar pelos cabelos curtos e a bela túnica creme, masculina, que o cobria. Ele corria atrás de um lindo coelho branco e este parecia se divertir, brincar aos saltos de um lado para o outro, enquanto o menino o perseguia com um lindo sorriso adornando sua face pequena e de traços finos, mais suaves do que a seda que produzira suas vestes. O cabelo desordenado dava um ar angelical, mas foram seus olhos, ao encontrarem e se fixarem profundamente nos seus, que mostraram tratar-se de um verdadeiro anjo.

Draco jamais esqueceria o momento em que avistara aquelas brilhantes esmeraldas pela primeira vez.

Então um sorridente Harry correu até ele e sem nem perguntar seu nome já o puxou para dentro do jardim. Aquele dia foi mágico, e sem a necessidade de feitiço algum. Correram, brincaram, pularam, conversaram e pela primeira vez Draco sentiu que podia confiar em alguém, sentiu que Harry era a exceção daquele mundo aristocrático de frieza e regras, sentiu que o jovem moreno era o anjo que trouxera alegria para sua vida. Uma alegria verdadeira e imutável.

- Hummm... Tô quase alcançandu... – Harry murmura com dificuldade enquanto subia em uma das enormes árvores do jardim para buscar e tentar curar um filhotinho de coruja que estava ferido em seu ninho e não contava com a presença da mãe.

- Desce daí, Harry – a preocupação do loiro era evidente – Vamus mandar um elfo fazer isso...

- Calma... Tô...Tô quase....

A queda com certeza seria enorme daquela altura e para completar uma intensa roseira rodeava os pés da árvore, deixando vários espinhos amostra.

- Harry, isso é...!

No entanto, antes que Draco pudesse terminar a frase, o moreninho acabava pisando em falso e sentia seu corpo indo direto ao encontro do chão. Mas para confusão de Harry o temido baque nunca chegou e no lugar do gramado sentiu seu pequeno corpo cair em cima de outro, um pouco maior e evidentemente estirado.

- DRACO!

Este sorria levemente, olhando para as intensas esmeraldas de Harry que agora estavam a poucos centímetros de seus olhos. Pela primeira vez em sua vida não pensara antes agir. Assim que viu o pequeno corpo do novo amigo ir de encontro ao chão não cogitou possibilidade alguma, se não a de se lançar ao encontro dele e evitar o dano da queda. Não importava os espinhos da roseira que machucavam sua imaculada pele, não importava o fato de não ter agido como um Malfoy e não, não importava pelo fato dele ser o filho do Lord, mas sim porque era Harry, o menino que acabara de conhecer e mudar sua vida.

- Você se machucou?

- Nã...Não, mas... Porque você fez issu? Meu pai mand...

- Não, ele não mandou – sorria levemente – Fiz issu porque não queru que você se machuque.

- Mas você se machucou... – o encarava com tristeza –... e foi por minha causa.

Ao ver aqueles lindos olhos com um brilho de tristeza, Draco sente seu coração apertar e suavemente levanta o pequeno queixo de Harry para encará-lo profundamente.

- Eu fiz o que achei certu e não me arrependo...

Harry dá um pequeno sorriso e o loiro continua:

- ...À partir de hoje, eu, Draco Lucius Malfoy, prometu que te protegerei em todas as ocasiões. Não importa contra quem ou contra o que, não deixarei que te façam mal.

Um leve rubor se apodera das bochechas de Harry, mas mesmo assim, fazendo jus ao sangue de Godric Gryffindor, replica com segurança e coragem:

- E eu, Harry James Riddle, prometu estar ao seu lado, segurar sua mão sempre que você precisar e nunca te deixar sozinhu!

- É uma promessa!

- É uma promessa! – com um lindo sorriso, o moreninho se aproxima e deposita um rápido selinho nos lábios de Draco, fazendo este corar intensamente – Issu é para selar a nossa promessa!

Desde então Draco jamais esquecera este dia e jamais deixara de cumprir sua promessa. Assim como Harry, que com um doce sorriso fazia seu coração se acalmar e sua alma se tornar mais leve. Sempre ao seu lado...

**(Fim do Flash Back)**

A porta da cabine sendo aberta repentinamente tira o loiro de suas lembranças e o moreno de seus pensamentos sobre as plausíveis casas que poderia entrar em Hogwarts.

- Viu! Eu disse que tinha ouvido o Draco rir, não estava alucinando!

- Sim, sim, mas junto do Harry não conta – um sorridente Blaise Zabini sentava-se ao lado de Draco – ele sempre ri quando estão juntos.

Diante dessas palavras uma suave cor carmim toma conta da face de Draco enquanto Harry, por sua vez, apenas sorria, ouvindo os elogios de uma extasiada Pansy Parkinson que, sentada ao seu lado, quase babava no bordado de ouro branco com esmeraldas de sua túnica.

- O que você quer, Blaise? – pergunta com um evidente ar de poucos amigos.

- Calma, dragão, só queríamos fugir da cabine do Crabbe e do Goyle – suspira, acomodando-se melhor no confortável banco – Aquilo lá é uma agressão para os meus neurônios.

- Sem contar as vestes horríveis que eles estavam usando! – o gracioso biquinho de Pansy arranca um sorriso de todos.

A linda menina usava um vestido preto com as mangas e a barra feitas de renda, como os usados por belíssimas bonecas de porcelana. O cinto verde estreitava sua delicada cintura e combinava perfeitamente com o colar de esmeraldas que repousava elegantemente em seu pescoço, fazendo um bonito contraste com sua face rosada adornada pelo cabelo preto num corte chanel. Já Blaise contava com uma calça caqui de belo caimento e uma camisa de seda azul marinho, combinando com a elegante túnica do mesmo tom. Definitivamente a elegância e o glamour que as famílias Zabini e Parkinson pregavam.

- Mas e você Harry? – Blaise sorria daquele conhecido jeito perspicaz – Causando muito alvoroço por aí?

- Nossa, nem me lembre, Blaise – suspira, apoiando a cabeça no encosto do banco e lançando um olhar exasperado ao teto – Esses inúteis parecem não ter nada melhor para fazer do que cochichar entre si e me olhar com medo.

- Ora, dê um desconto. Afinal, não é sempre que esses pobres mortais estão na presença do menino que os salvará de um destino cruel.

Com a mão sobre a testa, num ato melodramático, Blaise arrancava risadas de Pansy e sorrisos debochados de Harry e Draco.

- Claro, claro, quando Salazar e Godric desçam do céu de mãos dadas e Merlin apareça com um vestido florido. Aí talvez eu pense em trair meu pai para ajudar esse bando de sangues-ruins medíocres.

- Hahahahaha... Mais fácil o velho senil morrer engasgado com alguns feijõzinhos de todos os sabores.

- E que sejam de vômito!

- Eca! – Pansy logo faz uma careta, mas não podia deixar de sorrir imaginando a cena.

- Falando em coisas nojentas... – Draco dá um sorrisinho de lado – Vocês precisavam ver a cara dos Weasley quando chegamos. Foi hilária! Pareciam correr para debaixo do trilho a qualquer momento de tanto medo!

- Patéticos.

- Isso não é o pior, Harry, esse ano mais um traidor desses entra no colégio – Blaise suspira – aquilo lá está virando uma bagunça mesmo.

- Culpa de quem?

A resposta é em coro:

- Alvo-bobão-maluco-e-gagá-Dumbledore.

- Nosso futuro ilustre diretor – Harry diz com puro sarcasmo – que se depender dos nossos esforços abandonará o cargo antes que se possa dizer: Quadribol!

- Aêêe! Assim que se fala!

Porém a porta sendo aberta repentinamente, de novo, faz os jovens logo se calarem e observarem o recém chegado. Draco imediatamente estreita os olhos e se endireita no banco, colocando-se mais próximo de Harry. A tensão que se instalou, no entanto, foi quebrada pelo gracioso sorriso que o herdeiro do Lord lançava ao menino parado na porta:

- Olá, Theo!

- Como vai, Harry? – corresponde ao sorriso, para logo colocar-se sério outra vez e dirigir-se aos outros – Parkinson, Zabini... Malfoy – este último fora dito com tanto desprezo que fez Pansy e Blaise trocarem um preocupado olhar.

O menino que agora ingressava no compartimento e sem cerimônias se colocava entre Pansy e Harry, usava uma elegante calça preta e uma camisa de seda vinho que acentuava seu ar de mistério e combinava perfeitamente com a elaborada túnica bordô que o cobria. O cabelo preto estava com gel apenas nas pontas e permanecia ligeiramente revolvido, com algumas mechas caindo nos frios olhos azuis. Olhos estes de um azul profundo e intenso que no exato momento ganhavam aquele brilho especial por estar na presença de Harry.

- O que você quer aqui, Nott? – a voz arrastada do loiro destilava veneno puro.

- Nada que seja da sua conta, Malfoy – responde no mesmo tom.

- Por que você não volta para o mundo dos excluídos e some de uma vez?

- Por que você não cuida da sua vida e recolhe essa insignificância que você chama de voz.

Draco estava prestes a abrir a boca para replicar quando Harry o interrompeu, decidindo parar com aquela conhecida cena:

- Então, Theo, animado para chegar à Hogwarts?

- Sem dúvida... – o semblante frio e implacável logo suavizou ao contemplar o doce sorriso de Harry -... Espero cairmos na mesma casa.

- Você gostaria de entrar em qual, Nott? – Pansy pergunta educadamente, observando de esgueira como Draco revirava os olhos com puro desdém.

- Slytherin, é claro. Todos os Nott são de lá há anos.

- Hum, eu jurava que eram de Hufflepuff.

- Draco! – Harry recrimina.

- Ora seu...!

- Theo! Por favor... – suspira – Não comecem com isso de novo.

- Ninguém o chamou aqui – Draco cruza os braços, lançando um olhar mortal ao moreno de olhos azuis. Olhar este que é igualmente retribuído.

- Você não é o dono da cabine, Malfoy, e muito menos do Harry.

- Ele também não quer você aqui!

- Fale por si só... – sorri com pura arrogância, passando um braço em torno dos ombros de Harry e o trazendo para mais perto.

Pansy e Blaise, diante da cena, apenas suspiraram e se acomodaram melhor para assistir aquela conhecida disputa. Draco, no entanto, sentiu seu sangue ferver e por um segundo quase esqueceu que era um Malfoy e que estes não partiam para cima das pessoas como meros animais, mesmo que merecessem. E Nott realmente merecia, afinal, quem ele pensava que era para tocar no SEU melhor amigo dessa forma.

- Suma daqui, Nott – diz entre os dentes, com um tom perigosamente controlado.

- E se eu não quiser, Malfoy?

- Então eu serei obrigado a te...

- Chega! – uma voz irritada os interrompe – Se vocês forem começar com isso de novo eu vou para outro vagão!

Na mesma hora os dois ficam em silêncio, apenas trocando farpas com o olhar. Pansy e Blaise, então, iniciam uma agradável conversa com Harry sobre as possíveis coisas que veriam em Hogwarts. Dessa forma a viagem vai seguindo seu curso com mais tranqüilidade e diversão, principalmente quando a vendedora de doces aparece e todos compram diversas guloseimas. Ao abrir seu sapo de chocolate, Harry depara-se com a figurinha de Alvo Dumbledore e para delírio de todos, com um simples feitiço sem varinha, esta termina ardendo em chamas diante de seus olhos.

- Isso mesmo, Harry! – Blaise sorria, saboreando uma deliciosa varinha de alcaçuz – Vai treinando para acabar com o velhote!

Porém, antes mesmo que Harry pudesse responder, a porta da cabine é aberta novamente e uma menina com um emaranhado castanho em cima da cabeça, já vestindo os trajes escolares, aparece e encara a todos com um irritante ar esnobe. Pior do que a própria Narcisa, pois esta sabia ser elegante e a menina, no entanto, parecia querer saber mais do que os outros sem ter a capacidade adequada para isso.

- Um garoto, Neville, perdeu o sapo dele. Vocês viram por aqui?

- Não – Draco responde friamente. Tanto ele quanto os outros pensaram que aquela menina não tinha um mínimo de educação básica, para ao menos se apresentar ou cumprimentá-los antes de qualquer pergunta.

- "Que postura mais desagradável, sequer disse seu nome ou um simples olá" – Harry pensava, fixando seus belos olhos verdes nos olhos castanhos da menina.

Grande erro.

- Oh, meu deus! – exclama animada – É Harry Potter!

Na mesma hora o herdeiro do Lord estreita perigosamente seus olhos e os outros a encaram com puro desprezo. Certamente tratava-se de uma repugnante mestiça cujos pais eram seguidores do velho maluco.

- Eu já li tudo ao seu respeito! A profecia, o acontecido com os Potter... Ah, desculpe, meu nome é Hermione Granger, muito prazer!

- Granger? – a voz de Harry era uma réplica exata da voz de seu pai, repleta de perigo e sarcasmo – E que espécie de nome é esse? Granger?

- Hum! Uma sangue-ruim! – Draco exclama com puro desprezo.

Hermione, diante disso, sente sua face corar e seus olhos umedecerem, mas se mantém firme. O pior estava por vir...

- Meu nome é Harry RIDDLE... – seu tom era tão frio que até os outros estremeceram, parecia exatamente o Lord –... Como você ousa falar comigo, sua fedelha de sangue-ruim? Como ousa dirigir-se ao herdeiro de Lord Voldemort?

A pose inacessível da menina imediatamente se quebra diante da pronúncia daquele nome e por fim ela se dá conta que não estava frente àquele jovem herói que os livros diziam ser o destinado a salvar o mundo mágico, mas sim frente ao herdeiro do temido Lord das Trevas.

- Eu...Eu...sinto...muit...

Porém ela não consegue nem terminar a frase e já fecha a porta novamente, apressando-se em sair dali.

- Onde esse mundo vai parar? – Nott suspira, acariciando inconscientemente o ombro de seu amigo.

- Daqui a pouco esses sangues-ruins vão achar que são iguais a nós – Draco completa, lançando um enfurecido olhar a Theo, mas sem dizer nada, pois Harry parecia realmente aborrecido.

- Hum! Aquela garota sem educação ainda tem a coragem de me chamar de Potter! Como ela ousa desrespeitar assim o meu pai? – pergunta, enfurecido, e obviamente ninguém ousou responder – Só podia ser uma sangue-ruim mesmo!

- Verdade... E vocês notaram que aquele negócio castanho que descia da cabeça dela era o seu cabelo?

O comentário de Pansy logo fez a tensão diminuir e todos sorriram com deboche. Assim a viagem seguiu mais tranqüila, entre burlas e comentários maldosos, com algumas pequenas discussões entre Theodore e Draco, mas nada que Harry não pudesse contornar. Agora, após incontáveis horas de viagem, todos já estavam com as vestes da escola e podiam observar pela janela o destino que os aguardava. Ao longe o majestoso castelo de Hogwarts dava as boas-vindas.

Quando o trem finalmente parou, todos os jovens estudantes já se apressaram em seguir seus respectivos caminhos. Os alunos do segundo ano em diante encaminharam-se a uma estreita trilha, onde as carruagens vazias aguardavam para levá-los ao castelo, enquanto os novatos do primeiro ano esperavam pelo responsável que os levaria de barco à escola.

- Alunos do primeiro ano! Primeiro ano aqui!

De fato, como Draco havia contado, o tal meio gigante parecia ser o encarregado de levá-los, pois estava atrás deles com uma lamparina balançando sob suas cabeças. O rosto grande e peludo sorria abertamente, mas passou a sorrir ainda mais quando avistou Harry em meio aos alunos. Este, que estava entre Draco e Blaise, apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha elegantemente, sem entender o que aquele homem poderia querer com ele.

- Oh, Harry!

Pelo jeito estava prestes a descobrir.

-... Vi você quando ainda era um bebezinho! Mas olha só como você cresceu!

- Não me lembro do meu pai ter comentado nada ao seu respeito – a voz era fria e a delicada face não demonstrava emoção alguma.

Vendo que o meio gigante estava prestes a fazer um comentário que com certeza Harry não gostaria, ou seja, lembrar-lhe dos falecidos Lily e James Potter, Draco imediatamente vai ao auxilio do amigo:

- Não creio que o Lord tenha tempo para se lembrar de "gente" como ele.

- Definitivamente não tem - o olhar agradecido que Harry lançava ao loiro já dizia tudo. Não agüentaria aquela história sobre seus falecidos pais de novo. Seu pai era Tom Riddle, os documentos provavam isso, e ninguém tinha o direito de dizer o contrário.

O meio gigante, de nome Hagrid, por sua vez, sente um estremecimento de medo percorrer seu grande corpo com a menção do "Lord" e aquele frio olhar que o filho dos Potter lançava-lhe, indicava que talvez Dumbledore tivesse razão. Talvez não devesse apreçar as coisas com o menino.

- Er... Bom... – tosse ligeiramente, para então voltar ao trabalho – Vamos, venham comigo. Alunos do primeiro!

Após percorrem um estreito caminho de pedras eles chegam à margem de um grande lago, onde pequenos barquinhos os esperavam. Assim, quatro por barcos e Hagrid com um só para ele, todos largam ao mesmo tempo e seguem pelo imenso lago que refletia a luz da lua. À medida que se aproximavam, a imagem do deslumbrante castelo ficava mais nítida.

- Impressionante... – Harry murmura. Pansy, Blaise e Draco apenas balançam a cabeça afirmativamente, tão fascinados quanto ele.

-x-

A grande porta de madeira abriu-se de repente. E apareceu uma bruxa alta de cabelos castanhos enrolados num alto coque em cima da cabeça e vestes azul-turquesa. Tinha o rosto muito severo e um ar de que era uma pessoa a quem não se devia aborrecer.

- Alunos do primeiro ano, professora Minerva McGonagall – informou Hagrid.

- Obrigada Hagrid, eu cuido deles daqui em diante.

Ela escancarou a porta. O saguão era tão grande quanto o da Mansão Riddle. As paredes de pedra estavam iluminadas com tochas flamejantes, o teto era alto de mais para se ver, e uma imponente escada de mármore em frente levava aos andares superiores. Os alunos acompanharam a professora pelo piso de pedra e Harry ouviu o murmúrio de centenas de vozes que vinham de uma porta à direita – o restante da escola já devia estar reunido. Mas Minerva os levou a uma sala vazia ao lado do saguão.

- Bem-vindos a Hogwarts – disse a professora – O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem vocês serão selecionados por casas. A seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui, sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts.

Harry e Draco trocam um significativo olhar e logo a escutam continuar:

- As quatro casas são: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Revenclaw e Slytherin...

- Da pior para a melhor – Draco sussurrou no ouvido de Harry e este apenas sorriu.

-... Enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts os seus acertos renderão pontos para sua casa, enquanto os erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a casa com maior número de pontos receberá a taça das casas, uma grande honra. Agora vamos, pois a cerimônia deve começar, façam fila e me sigam.

Quando as portas do Salão Principal se abriram eles se depararam com um lugar esplêndido. Era iluminado por milhares de velas que flutuavam no ar sobre quatro mesas compridas, onde os demais estudantes já se encontravam sentados. No outro extremo do salão havia mais uma mesa comprida em que se sentavam os professores, onde Harry pôde reconhecer o mal humorado professor de poções Severus Snape conversando a contra-gosto com um animado Quirinus Quirrell, professor de DCAO. E foi onde seus intensos olhos verdes se encontraram com profundos olhos azuis que o observavam fixamente. Então o jovem herdeiro do Lord sentiu uma conhecida sensação, como se alguém quisessem se infiltrar em sua mente.

- "Quem ele pensa que é?" – estreita os olhos com raiva e concentrando-se um pouco logo cria uma poderosa barreira de Oclumência, mostrando ao velhote o porquê de estudar essa poderosa arte desde os 9 anos.

Imediatamente o diretor franze o cenho, vendo que não conseguia entrar na mente do menino. Mas sua frustração aumentou ainda mais quando viu o sorriso arrogante e o olhar debochado que Harry lançava a ele.

- "Não vai ser fácil..." – suspira mentalmente, continuando a observar o menino que agora, junto dos outros, parava em frente ao banquinho que a professora McGonagall colocara diante da mesa com um velho chapéu sobre ele.

A professora então, se adianta segurando um longo rolo de pergaminho.

- Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês colocarão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção. Ana Abbott!

Uma garota de rosto rosado e marias-chiquinhas louras saiu aos tropeços da fila, pôs o chapéu e após uma pausa momentânea este anunciou:

- HUFFLEPUFF!

A mesa Hufflepuff deu vivas e bateu palmas, e logo outra foi chamada:

- Susana Bones!

- HUFFLEPUFF! – anunciou o chapéu outra vez e Draco não pôde deixar de sussurrar no ouvido de Harry:

- Começou bem, hein? – o conhecido sarcasmo do loiro fez Harry balançar a cabeça negativamente e sorrir.

- Anthony Goldstein!

- REVENCLAW!

Desta vez a segunda mesa à esquerda foi quem aplaudiu.

- Rony Weasley!

Harry reconheceu o garoto ruivo da livraria. E logo se lembrou das palavras de seu pai: Weasley, traidores do salgue que acatam tudo que o velhote maluco diz.

- GRYFFINDOR!

A mesa Gryffindor estalou em aplausos e os outros garotos ruivos maiores foram logo abraçá-lo.

- Pansy Parkinson!

Finalmente Harry se mostrou interessado e lançou um sorriso à amiga que se sentava elegantemente no banquinho piscando-lhe um olho.

- SLYTHERIN!

Os aplausos logo vieram da casa escolhida e Harry não pôde deixar de se sentir feliz, pois sabia que era o que a orgulhosa menina desejava.

- Blaise Zabini!

- SLYTHERIN!

Outro sorriso por parte de Harry.

- Lisa Turpin!

- REVENCLAW!

Mais aplausos da mesa Revenclaw.

- Theodore Nott!

- SLYTHERIN!

Harry balançou a cabeça, suspirando ao ouvir o grunhido de Draco, e logo lançou um cálido sorriso a Theo. Este piscou-lhe um olho e logo seguiu para a mesa que o aplaudia.

- Draco Malfoy!

O loiro seguiu para o banquinho com aquele conhecido ar de "sou-o-melhor-do-mundo-reverenciem-me" e Harry sorriu divertido ao ver o chapéu mal tocar-lhe a cabeça e já anunciar:

- SLYTHERIN!

Com certeza seu padrinho e tia Narcisa estariam orgulhosos, pois Draco obviamente estava.

- Hermione Granger!

Aquela garota...

Harry estreitou os olhos, vendo como a garota que ousara dizer que ele não era filho de seu pai tentava inutilmente conter o nervosismo.

- GRYFFINDOR!

O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha. Uma Gryffindor então? Talvez Draco tivesse mesmo razão quanto à casa de seu antepassado. Pelo jeito já não era tão seletiva... Mas antes que pudesse continuar seu raciocínio a voz da professora o interrompeu:

- Harry Potter!

Silêncio.

Harry cruzou os braços e permaneceu estático em seu lugar, encarando a professora com frieza. Os murmúrios logo começaram e após alguns segundos, ao deparar-se com aquelas gélidas esmeraldas, McGonagall pareceu se tocar:

- Er... Desculpem... Há um pequeno erro – tentava manter a voz firme – Eu quis dizer: Harry Riddle!

Finalmente Harry se coloca a caminhar, com aquela conhecida máscara de indiferença, ignorando os cochichos que diziam: "É ele! O filho do que não deve ser nomeado!" "O eleito pela profecia!" "Oh, Merlin! É ele mesmo, vejam a cicatriz!" E após se sentar no banquinho, a trêmula professora coloca o chapéu em sua cabeça. Todos ficaram em silêncio. A expectativa era enorme. O diretor até se acomodou melhor para observar a cena, torcendo para que o sangue de Godric Gryffindor que corria nas veias de Harry fizesse sua parte.

"Senhora e senhores, o que temos aqui? – a voz burlona do chapéu adentrou nos ouvidos de Harry – O herdeiro de Godric Gryffindor... Sim, sim... Poderia mandá-lo para lá... – o menino apenas escutava em silêncio – Mas também é herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin através da conexão com o Lord... Posso ver com essa serpente dormindo tranquilamente no bolso de sua túnica que muitas coisas o levariam a esta casa, sim... Difícil, Ah sim, muito difícil... Possui grande coragem e astúcia, tem sim..."

Harry suspira. Aquilo estava realmente complicado. Não queria se separar de seus amigos, de jeito nenhum, mas em outra casa poderia fazer novas amizades... Porém não saberia se eram amigos verdadeiros ou não, não poderia confiar plenamente nesses que provavelmente tentariam colocá-lo contra seu pai.

"Difícil... – o chapéu continua – Mas diga-me, Harry, independente das casas qual é o mais profundo desejo de seu coração?"

O menino arqueia uma sobrancelha, duvidando um pouco em se abrir com um chapéu velho ou não. Mas finalmente decide contestar com sinceridade, afinal, aquilo poderia traçar o rumo de sua vida, precisava dizer o que realmente sentia e ver no que dá:

- Quero estar com meu pai – murmura apenas para o chapéu escutar – ajudá-lo, quero que ele se orgulhe sempre de mim.

"Hummm... Já vejo, já vejo... Então é melhor que seja:"

- SLYTHERIN!

Todos pareciam em choque.

Porém, a casa escolhida logo mergulhou numa enxurrada de aplausos, gritos e assobios. Quase todos os alunos se aglomeraram em volta de um confuso, mas satisfeito, Harry. Este tentava corresponder aos cumprimentos de todos, mas logo foi puxado para sentar ao lado de um entusiasmado Draco Malfoy.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia que você não ia nos abandonar! Ninguém é mais Slytherin que o filho do Senhor Obscuro!

Diante dessas palavras, os aplausos em Slytherin intensificaram e os alunos das outras casas sentiram um estremecimento de medo percorrer seus corpos. O diretor, por sua vez, apertava os punhos com força embaixo da mesa, sem conseguir acreditar que aquilo era verdade. Sua vontade era pegar Harry, sentá-lo no banquinho, colocar o chapéu na cabeça do menino e dizer que ele não sairia de lá até ser um Gryffindor! Mas obviamente não podia fazer isso. O destino começava a traçar seu curso e não do jeito que Dumbledore queria.

Sendo assim, o resto da seleção continuou rapidamente sem mais nenhum choque como este. E finalmente o diretor, mais sério do que o normal, se levantou para dizer algumas palavras. Alguma coisa sobre floresta proibida e terceiro andar, mas Harry não deu a mínima atenção, mais preocupado em compartilhar da alegria de seus amigos. Até que, por fim, o banquete teve inicio e todas as casas logo emergiram em suas próprias conversas.

Após o delicioso banquete, os alunos seguiram os monitores para suas respectivas salas comunais e Harry agradeceu mais uma vez por estar em Slytherin ao sentir aquele delicioso friozinho das masmorras. O sistema de aquecimento mágico era muito eficiente, mas mesmo assim o delicioso frescor de eterno inverno consumia cada pequeno canto e aquilo o encantava.

Logo que o monitor disse a senha "Sangue-Puro" à parede de pedra com uma enorme serpente enrolada desenhada em auto-relevo, Harry e os outros puderam contemplar a maravilhosa Sala Comunal de sua casa. Era uma sala longa, com paredes de pedra, uma enorme lareira rodeada por sofás e poltronas de tecido verde, estantes de livros e uma grande mesa de estudos em mogno escuro como o resto dos móveis. Havia também suas escadas, uma levava ao dormitório dos meninos e outra ao das meninas. Foi aí onde Pansy se despediu e seguiu para o seu quarto, pois precisava de no mínimo dez horas de seu sono da beleza, o que fez os demais rirem e seguirem para seu próprio quarto. Este era bem grande e espaçoso, contava com seis confortáveis camas de mogno negro com dossel verde combinando com as colchas e dando mais intimidade. Seus respectivos baús já estavam situados em frente à suas camas e ao lado destas, em cada cadeira, encontravam-se suas vestes já com o símbolo Slytherin gravado no peito e gravatas e cachecóis na cor verde/prata.

É claro que eles não demoraram muito avaliando a bela decoração e foram logo para suas camas que estavam na seguinte disposição: a de Blaise ao lado da porta, a de Draco ao lado desta, a de Harry entre a de Draco e a de Nott – doce coincidência do destino – e logo ao lado da cama de Theo encontrava-se uma estante com alguns livros, sendo que ao lado da estante estava a porta que dava acesso ao banheiro. Um amplo banheiro com seis chuveiros separados e seis belas cabines sanitárias fechadas em frente a seis pias de mármore com um grande espelho em cima. Ao lado da porta do banheiro estava à cama de Crabbe e logo ao lado desta encontrava-se a cama de Goyle perto da porta de entrada.

- Finalmente... Lar doce lar... – Blaise suspira, jogando-se na cama.

Assim, após organizarem o material e os uniformes para amanhã – além de Harry soltar Morgana para que ela passeasse um pouco e se alimentasse dos ratos do castelo, com a promessa de que não assustaria ninguém e estaria de volta pela manhã - todos seguem para uma merecida ducha. E por fim, já de pijamas, não demoram muito a caírem nas camas e após conversarem um pouco, já começam a se entregar aos braços de Morpheu, pois estavam muito cansados da viagem e de toda agitação.

Dessa forma, os cinco jovens já dormiam tranquilamente, após Harry lançar um feitiço insonorizador nas camas de Crabbe e Goyle para não serem incomodados pelos roncos destes. Porém o moreninho de olhos verdes não se entregou ao sono e vendo que todos já dormiam, se concentrou um pouco e logo notou aquela conhecida sensação de mais uma pessoa dentro de sua cabeça. Seu pai o chamava pela conexão:

- "Ainda acordado?" – uma conhecida voz ressoa dentro de sua mente.

- "Claro, eu sabia que você ia chamar" – Harry contesta sorrindo.

- "Oh! Está me chamando de previsível?"

- "Hehehehe... Eu diria mais: curioso".

- "Curioso?"

- "Exato! Pode confessar papai, tenho certeza que você está morrendo de curiosidade para saber em qual casa eu entrei".

- "Ora, ora... Como estamos humildes hoje, não?" – pôde notar que o Lord sorria.

Mas Harry também sabia jogar esse jogo. E adorava.

- "Humm... Já que você não quer saber..."

- "Bom, agora que você tocou no assunto... – suspira falsamente, para logo perguntar com dissimulada ansiedade – Em qual casa você está?"

- "Promete que não vai brigar comigo?"

- "Hum! Prometo".

- "Mesmo?"

- "Mesmo".

- "Mesmo, mesmo?"

- "Harry!"

- "Ok, ok... Bom, papai, é que o chapéu seletor disse que eu ia aprender a ser mais paciente e esforçado em Hufflepuff e assim..."

- "HARRY JAMES RIDDLE!"

- "Ai! Hahahaha... Calma! Hahahahaha... Calma!... Estou brincando, papai, não precisa estourar minha cabeça... Hahahaha..."

O Lord solta um sonoro suspiro entre aliviado e irritado.

- "Você quer me matar do coração?"

- "Hehehe... Relaxa, papai..."

- "Hum! Vai, fala logo, pirralho! Em qual casa você entrou?"

- "Preparado mesmo?"

- "Harry...!"

O menino não podia deixar de sorrir.

- "Certo, certo... Entrei em Slytherin!"

Na mesma hora Harry sente uma alegria imensa o invadindo e sabia que esta não era uma alegria sua, mas sim de seu pai. Tom, por sua vez, fica até sem palavras e acaba dizendo a primeira coisa que vêm à sua mente, palavras estas que saiam direto de seu coração:

- "Estou orgulhoso, Harry. Estou muito orgulhoso, meu filho".

E este foi o melhor presente que Harry poderia ter ganhado. Com um sorriso radiante adornando sua linda face, sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido ao ouvir aquelas palavras e a sensação de ter feito a coisa certa o invadiu. Harry podia ver que estava onde deveria estar.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- A pedra o que? – encarava-o sem entender nada.

- Pedra filosofal!

- Hummm... Mas o que será que ele quer com isso?

-x-x-x-

**Vocabulário:**  
_(Só relembrando...)_

Slytherin – Sonserina.  
Gryffindor – Grifinória.  
Hufflepuff – Lufa-lufa.  
Revenclaw – Corvinal.

-x-x-x-

**N/A:** Olá galera! –sorrindo anima, porém cansada- Aiai... Nem acredito que segunda-feira começa o suplício! Terceiro ano do ensino médio, pensar em vestibular e todas essas coisas... Ninguém merece! Bom, por isso que eu escrevo! Nada melhor do que mergulhar no mundo de Hogwarts! xD Ainda mais agora que começa o primeiro ano para Harry e sua turminha do barulho que vão aprontar altas curtições! –falando com voz de narrador da seção da tarde- Hehehe... Mas sério, tenho quase pena do Dumby... Er... Ok, na verdade não xD Mas sinceramente espero que vocês gostem!

Nhai nosso querido Harry finalmente foi escolhido para uma das quatro casas! Nada mais, nada menos, que Slytherin! Mas não se preocupem porque essas serpentes maravilhosas podem ser piores do que os Gryffindors quando o tema é arrumar confusões xD Bom, espero que seguiam acompanhando e que gostem!

Nhai... Se quiserem o **próximo capítulo**, por favor, mandem **REVIEWS**! –olhinhos brilhando imensamente- Por favoooooor! Mal posso esperar para saber o que estão achando!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço muito mesmo às maravilhosas **REVIEWS** de todos vocês! Nhai! Tão perfeitas! Adorei cada uma! –sorrindo de orelha a orelha- Obrigada mesmo a:

**Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **Lady-BB**... **Gih Kitsune SSPBLM**... **tsuzuki yami**... **Anne Shadows**... **Simon de Escorpiao**... **Sasami-kun**... **Deni Chan**... **Sir Ezquisitoh**... **Lilavate**... **Zoe King**... **pmr_yaoi**... **Nandinhabaka-chan**... e **chibilele**!

Não sei o que eu faria sem esse tremendo apoio de vocês! Nhai digo e repito que é o que me faz escrever e querer sempre melhorar para corresponder às expectativas de todos! Obrigada de coração!

Um GRANDE beijo! Até o próximo capítulo! Nhai, conto com o apoio de vocês!


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: ****(1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2) **– Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

O primeiro dia de aula amanhecera ligeiramente nublado, mas com a expectativa rondando toda a escola. Pelo caminho que levava das masmorras ao salão principal, Harry, Draco, Pansy e Blaise seguiam tranquilamente com aquele andar naturalmente superior, conversando sobre banalidades. Nenhum outro aluno se atrevia a obstruir a passagem deles, a maioria se contentava em observar o herdeiro do Lord e cochichar em voz baixa coisas do tipo: "Ele não parece tão mal"... "Sim, mas aquele olhar dá medo"... "Será que ele conhece as maldições imperdoáveis?"... "Com certeza"... E Harry fazia jus aos ensinamentos de seu pai, caminhando com a cabeça erguida e o característico ar imponente dos Riddle.

- Ah, mas é verdade, eu adorei a decoração! – Pansy comentava animada – Aqueles tons de verde e prata caíram como uma luva!

Os quatro já trajavam o belo uniforme Slytherin e agora seguiam para um merecido café da manhã. A herdeira da família Parkinson, ao contrário da maioria das alunas, conservava um "look" impecável logo cedo com seu cabelo chanel perfeitamente arrumado e uma suave maquiagem em tons discretos adornando suas pálpebras, bochechas e lábios. A animação de Pansy era sempre contagiante mesmo quando seu melhor amigo caminhava ao seu lado debatendo-se entre continuar andando até o salão principal ou voltar para a cama, pois o "pobre" Blaise Zabini sabia que mais umas horinhas de sono não fariam mal algum.

- Não sei... – a voz sonolenta de Blaise parecia mais um bocejo. Apenas parecia, pois Slytherins sangues-puros como ele não bocejavam frente aos demais – Achei aquelas masmorras meio frias.

- Mas assim que é melhor! – Harry sorri.

- Nem todos são pingüins igual você, Harry – o herdeiro dos Malfoy replica, sob o olhar divertido dos outros dois.

- Como se você não gostasse...

- O QUE?

- ...De frio também.

- Ah, sim! – "tosse" – É bem mais agradável mesmo.

- E nem são tão frias, o sistema de aquecimento até que é muito bom.

- Isso é verdade – Pansy concorda.

- Mas Draco, você não acho... – Porém, antes que pudesse continuar, Harry sentiu "algo" se chocar contra si. Algo mais ou menos da altura de Draco e com expressivos cabelos ruivos.

Rony Weasley, que parecia ter levantado da cama e esquecido de acordar, caminhava ao lado do irlandês, Seamus Finnigan, e do garoto que vivia perdendo o sapo, Neville Longbottom. Estes dois últimos ficaram em estado de choque quando viram contra quem Rony havia colidido.

- Oh, desculpe – o ruivo murmura, bocejando.

- Tudo bem.

Ao ouvir aquele tom desprovido de emoções, Rony logo arregala os olhos e levanta a cabeça, fixando-se finalmente no lindo menino à sua frente. Harry, por sua vez, apenas arqueia ligeiramente uma sobrancelha e se coloca a caminhar novamente, sem nem olhar para trás. No entanto algo o detém, ou melhor, alguém:

- Olhe por onde anda, pobretão! – A voz arrastada e cheia de veneno de seu melhor amigo logo faz Harry suspirar e se voltar para encará-lo. Afinal, era obvio que Draco não perderia uma oportunidade como esta para se meter contra um Gryffindor, ainda mais sendo um Weasley.

- Não enche, idiota.

- Hum! Não se atreva a replicar, Weasley! Olhe só para você: Cabelos ruivos, expressões vazias, vestes surradas e de segunda mão... Você não é nada perto de nós.

- Ora seu...

- Não ouse encostar ou chegar perto do Harry outra vez, pode contaminá-lo com seus germes nojentos.

Rony inconscientemente desvia o olhar, sentindo suas bochechas adquirirem um leve tom avermelhado.

- Isso mesmo, pobretão, não olhe para nós. Você não é digno o bastante para isso.

- Draco... – Harry intervém já se cansando de tudo aquilo. Queria tomar café da manhã logo.

Pansy e Blaise, no entanto, apenas observavam a cena, com aquele olhar superior cheio de diversão.

- Não se preocupe, Harry – o loiro comenta com seu característico e maldoso sorriso Malfoy nos lábios – A escória tem que aprender onde é o seu lugar...

O herdeiro do Lord apenas revira os olhos, suspirando. Draco não podia se divertir outra hora? De preferência depois do café? Porém, antes que pudesse expressar esse pensamento, Rony toma a palavra:

- Pelos menos meu pai não é um maldito Comensal da Morte que segue as ordens de um maníaco!

Choque.

Os alunos que passavam por ali ficaram assombrados.

Silêncio.

Absolutamente ninguém se atrevia dizer uma palavra.

Medo.

Na mesma hora todos olharam para Harry...

E como se tratasse de um daqueles filmes de terror muggles, um sorriso cruel apareceu nos suaves lábios do menino de olhos verdes. Olhos estes que se estreitaram perigosamente. O que fez todos que observavam a cena darem um passo para trás, amedrontados.

- Então essa é a visão que você tem do meu pai, Weasley? Um maníaco?

Aquele tom de voz gélido e ligeiramente sarcástico faz o ruivo engolir em seco, esquecendo-se de Draco – que agora o encarava com pura malícia – para voltar-se, temeroso, ao herdeiro do Lord.

- Er... Eu... Eu não... Eu...

- Se eu fosse você tomaria mais cuidado... – à medida que falava, Harry se aproximava perigosamente do jovem Gryffindor, até chegar à altura de seu pescoço e sussurrar: -... Afinal, nunca se sabe o quão parecidos podem ser pais e filhos, não é?

Para incrementar ainda mais aquele agonizante momento, Rony sentiu algo gelado e escamoso rodeando seu braço por dentro da túnica.

- Quem sabe uma trágica fatalidade pode acontecer e um de vocês, Gryffindors, aparecerem envenenados em sua torre... - Harry continua, sorrindo internamente ao ver a palidez do ruivo, enquanto uma divertida Morgana cumpria suas ordens -... Então sugiro que tome mais cuidado e pense duas vezes antes de insultar Lord Voldemort.

Com a menção daquele temível nome todos estremecem e Rony tem que ser sustentado por Seamus e Neville, pois sentia que suas pernas cederiam a qualquer instante de tão trêmulas, enquanto observava Harry adentrar no Salão Principal com seus amigos e com a imperceptível serpente escondida de volta sob a elegante túnica Slytherin.

- Por... Por Merlin, Ron!... Você está bem? – Seamus pergunta ao sair do choque, encarando o ruivo com preocupação.

- Aham... – apenas consegue murmurar, pois as palavras de Harry ainda rondavam sua mente.

O restante dos alunos que estavam ao redor, apenas encarava o menor dos Weasley com pena, alguns com advertência do tipo: "pense antes de falar!" e outros, a maioria Slytherins, com diversão e burla. Enquanto isso Harry acabava de sentar-se à mesa Slytherin e começava a saborear suas apreciadas panquecas com mel tranquilamente.

- Harry, querido, você deu uma lição naquele Weasley! – uma sorridente Pansy servia-se de uma generosa taça de morangos com creme de leite enquanto falava com o moreninho sentado à sua frente. Este, no entanto, apenas deu os ombros sem o menor interesse.

- Só dei um aviso, Pan – comenta, bebendo um pouco daquele delicioso achocolatado – se fosse uma lição ele não estaria mais em sã consciência para contar.

Os risos maldosos de seus amigos logo são ouvidos.

- Hehehe, lembre-me de nunca provocá-lo, Harry – Blaise sorri divertido, sentado ao lado de Pansy, enquanto se deliciava com aqueles bacons sequinhos de Hogwarts.

- Engraçadinho.

- Mas aquele pobretão mereceu!

- Draco...

- O que? É verdade, Harry, ele deve aprender a respeitar seus superiores.

Harry revira os olhos, balançando a cabeça e encarando o loiro sentado ao seu lado.

- E você deveria ignorar mais esse tipo de gente, Dra, e não perder seu tempo provocando-os.

- Mas o idiota tocou em você!

- Ele só esbarrou...

- Quem tocou no Harry? – uma voz perigosamente séria é ouvida à suas costas e Harry apenas suspira, vendo como Draco fechava a cara.

Blaise, temendo uma possível guerra, toma a palavra:

- O Weasley mais novo esbarrou sem querer no Harry, mas já foi posto em seu devido lugar.

- Exato. Não comece você também, Theo.

- Não falei nada... – comenta com falsa tranqüilidade, lançando um perigoso olhar à mesa Gryffindor. No entanto, ao perceber que o tal Weasley mais novo não estava ali, Theo se permite relaxar e se senta ao lado de Harry para acompanhá-lo no café. Não importava o fato de já ter tomado o seu, não poderia deixar Harry comendo "sozinho".

Dessa forma os cinco Slytherins continuaram a saborear aquela deliciosa comida tranquilamente, entre conversas amenas e discussões agradáveis sobre as aulas que teriam naquela manhã, sem muitos problemas. Algumas alfinetadas entre Theo e Draco, olhares temerosos provenientes das outras casas, mas nada fora do comum. Nada que diminuísse a animação de Harry para aquele dia. E após o apetitoso café da manhã, os Slytherins do primeiro ano seguiram, então, para a primeira aula do dia. Transfiguração. Com a professora de aspecto severo que os escoltara no primeiro dia, Minerva McGonagall, chefe da casa Gryffindor.

- Nada como começar bem o dia, não é? – Draco sussurra ao amigo com burla e este sorri, concordando com a cabeça discretamente. Afinal, Transfiguração? Não podiam ter colocado uma aula mais interessante como vôo ou Poções?

Porém, seus pensamentos são interrompidos pelas palavras da professora que começava a explicar sobre técnicas necessárias para transfigurar um objeto sem comprometer sua essência. Oh, por favor! Há mais de quatro anos que o jovem herdeiro de Voldemort aprendera essas banalidades, como podiam ensinar algo tão bobo assim na escola? Era absolutamente deprimente. Entretanto, para sua total frustração, a aula continuou no mesmo ritmo "intenso". E o pior de tudo foi que apenas algumas pessoas conseguiram realizar o encantamento, entre elas o próprio Harry – que fora o primeiro, sem nem se esforçar muito, para total espanto da professora – Draco, Theodore e a sabe-tudo Granger. Esta ultima pareceu descobrir o segredo do universo quando conseguiu de tão eufórica que ficara.

Por sorte, a próxima aula levou Harry de volta ao aconchegante cenário das masmorras.

Poções.

Finalmente uma aula que ele pudesse considerar decente.

- Meu pai disse que não existe ninguém melhor que o professor Snape em poções.

Harry apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, encarando o amigo sentado ao seu lado.

- Quero dizer... – Draco se apressou a corrigir-se -... Fora o Lord, é claro.

- É claro – o moreno sorriu.

Severus Snape, então, logo fez sua entrada impactante, assustando a maioria com aquele andar altivo e o semblante mal-humorado.

- Não permito brincadeiras inúteis com a varinha em minha aula – sentenciou com a voz gélida – vocês estão aqui para aprender a ciência sutil e a arte exata do preparo de poções. Como aqui não fazemos gestos tolos, muitos de vocês podem pensar que isto não é mágica. Não espero que realmente entendam a beleza de um caldeirão cozinhando em fogo lento, com a fumaça a reluzir, o delicado poder dos líquidos que fluem pelas veias humanas e enfeitiçam a mente confundindo os sentidos...

À medida que falava, os olhos negros do professor percorriam com puro desprezo cada rosto da sala. Contudo, o próprio adulto estremeceu ao deparar-se com um semblante igual ou pior que o seu em uma bela face juvenil. Mas sem demonstrar o desconcerto, continuou falando da mesma forma fria:

-... É claro que posso ensinar-lhes a engarrafar a fama, cozinhar a glória e até despistar a morte... – os olhos de Draco brilharam naquele momento, como os de muitos, Harry, porém, continuava impassível -... No entanto, acredito que alguns aqui já dominam tais preciosas técnicas – olhava de esgueira para Harry -... Só espero que não subestimem o que esta aula pode oferecer-lhes se tiverem capacidade o bastante para acompanhá-la como se deve.

Nesse precioso instante, os olhos negros do adulto se fixaram diretamente nas belas e desconcertantes esmeraldas de Harry.

Desconfiança.

Ceticismo.

Análise.

Foi o que Severus distinguiu naquele profundo olhar. O jovem Slytherin encarava-o com evidente frieza e atenção, ao contrário da maioria Gryffindor que parecia receosa e da maioria Slytherin que se mostrava interessada, Harry, na verdade, avaliava cada milimétrico movimento do professor, como se buscasse qualquer falha ou desvio de ideais. Um olhar minucioso que Snape só observara antes no próprio Lord das Trevas.

- Hoje vocês farão uma poção básica de cura... – O professor finalmente volta suas atenções à aula e com um simples movimento de varinha escreve algumas instruções na lousa - Os ingredientes estão no armário, cuidado para não destruírem nada com suas asneiras.

Assim, sem mais delongas, a aula tem inicio. E mais uma vez Harry suspira. Poções de cura? Achou que fariam "Veritaserum" para testar nos Gryffindors, "Felix Felicis" para ele próprio, é claro, pois seria o único a conseguir fazê-la, ou algo desse tipo. Mas não... Lá estava a tediosa grade curricular impedindo o aprendizado novamente.

- "Este será um longo ano" – pensa consigo mesmo, colocando-se logo a trabalhar sob o atento olhar do professor, até que...

BUUUUUUUUUUM!

- Longbottom!!! – Snape grita furioso. O aludido, por sua vez, apenas se encolhe em seu assento, encarando o docente com puro temor enquanto sentia sua poção escorrer bancada abaixo – Será possível que sua idiotice o impeça até de fazer uma simples poção como esta?

Os Slytherins davam discretas risadinhas cheias de malicia e Harry perguntava-se se aquele problemático garoto não era, na verdade, um Squib como o inútil selador Filch.

- Sin..Sinto..Muit...Muito..Senh...

- Silêncio! Menos 15 pontos para Gryffindor.

Diante do taxativo tom do professor, nenhum Gryffindor se atreveu a replicar e apenas olharam com reprovação para Neville, voltando à suas poções. Naquele instante Harry agradeceu pelo medroso Weasley ter sentado no outro extremo da sala, bem longe de sua mesa, pois a mal feita poção de Longbottom acabara ensopando várias mesas ao redor. Este e o menor dos Weasley, agora, limpavam toda a sujeira sem o auxilio de magia enquanto agüentavam os comentários mordazes do professor e as risadinhas da maioria dos Slytherins.

Poucos minutos depois, todos já estavam concentrados de volta em suas respectivas poções e Snape caminhava pela sala avaliando o trabalho de cada um. Quando chegou ao lado de Harry, porém, o professor arqueou uma sobrancelha e logo tentou falar com a mais convincente calma que não possuía:

- Por que está colocando o Acônito Lapelo antes do Asfódelo em pó? E ainda por cima mexendo no sentido ante-horário? Não é o que está na lousa.

- Eu sei, professor – o menino responde com tranqüilidade diante do atento olhar de toda a sala – É mais prático desta forma, pois garante o dobro de eficiência com a metade do tempo. Algo básico que imagino que o senhor já saiba.

Aquele olhar arrogante fez o sangue do Comensal ferver.

O sorrisinho sarcástico no canto dos lábios. O cabelo rebelde que caía pelos olhos acentuando o gracioso aspecto de rebeldia. O ar superior de uma das mais antigas famílias de magos da história. O tom desdenhoso característico de seu eterno rival. Eram tão parecidos! Aquele menino era praticamente a cópia da fisionomia de seu falecido pai. Tão idêntico ao odioso Potter!...

- Hum! Igual ao pai! – murmura irritado sem se dar conta de suas palavras.

Mas na mesma hora os belos olhos verdes ganham um perigoso brilho e logo os alunos começam a cochichar entre si, até serem interrompidos pela melodiosa voz que parecia fria e cortante como um cristal de gelo:

- Acredito que evidentemente eu esteja enganado, professor... – aquele perigoso tom fez muitos estremecerem e se encolherem nas cadeiras -... Mas o senhor tem algo conta o meu pai?

Touché.

O sangue do adulto pareceu congelar em suas veias.

- "Por que não fiquei de boca fechada? Maldito Potter!" – Mas fazendo jus ao talento nato de espião, Severus permaneceu imutável e respondeu com um ar tranqüilo e completamente impassível: - Parece que você não entendeu jovem Riddle, eu quis dizer que você possuiu a mesma perícia em poções que seu pai.

- É claro... – o tom do menino deixava claro que não acreditava em uma vírgula sequer das palavras do professor. Mas, por sorte, o sinal tocou antes que Harry atravessasse o mais velho com a profundidade de seu olhar.

E para alívio do Comensal, logo o jovem Malfoy já puxava o herdeiro do Lord para fora da sala, não querendo se atrasar para o almoço. Harry, por sua vez, deixava-se arrastar tranquilamente, mas não sem antes lançar um ultimo olhar de aviso a Snape que deixava claro:

"Não admito deslealdade com o meu pai!"

O que fez o adulto suspirar profundamente, pensando nos problemas que podiam surgir ali.

-x-x-x-

Agora, seguindo pelo caminho que levava das masmorras ao Salão Principal, Harry, Draco, Pansy e Blaise conversavam tranquilamente entre si sobre a reação do moreninho na aula de poções.

- Mas por que essa desconfiança toda com o professor Snape?

- Muito simples, Blaise. Está na cara que ele esconde alguns segredos, e esses segredos não devem ser bons para os interesses do meu pai.

- Relaxa, Harry, o professor só deve ter essa cara mal-humorada porque não tem nenhuma namorada ou coisa do tipo...

- Até parece, Pansy – o herdeiro do Lord sorri divertido – aquele ali tem cara de não... – mas antes que pudesse continuar, Draco o interrompeu, segurando seu braço e apontando para o semi-gigante que saía da gárgula de pedra que levava ao escritório do diretor.

Por sorte, os quatro Slytherins estavam ocultos pelas armaduras onde rapidamente se esconderam e puderam ouvir as animadas palavras de Hagrid ressoarem em meio ao corredor aparentemente vazio:

- Sim, sim, um grande homem o professor Dumbledore! Grande homem...

Harry e os demais reviraram os olhos com estas palavras.

-... Com certeza ele sabe que só eu poderia tomar conta de um objeto tão importante como esse.

Ao ouvir aquilo Harry imediatamente sente sua veia Gryffindor aflorar e a curiosidade não demora a falar mais alto que a razão:

- Encontro vocês no Salão Principal daqui a pouco – sussurrou aos amigos, apressando-se em seguir o meio gigante que já ia em direção ao jardim.

Pansy e Blaise diante da cena, apenas concordaram em silêncio, surpresos de mais para dizerem alguma coisa. Mas sabiam que Harry era assim, a desconfiança Slytherin e a curiosidade Gryffindor nunca o deixavam parado. E Draco obviamente não pensou duas vezes antes de seguir atrás do moreno, pois mesmo imaginando que se arrependeria depois, jamais deixaria seu melhor amigo se expor sozinho a qualquer perigo. Não quando era um Malfoy e um dos lemas desta prestigiosa e antiga família é sempre proteger aqueles que lhes são queridos.

Por esse motivo, agora os dois se encontravam escondidos nos fundos da cabana de Hagrid – porque, de acordo com Draco, aquilo não podia ser considerado "casa" – e ouviam o guarda-caça conversar com um de seus nojentos animais que se assemelhava quase a uma salamandra crescida:

- Pois é, Mary Ann, o professor Dumbledore sempre acreditou em mim, mesmo quando ninguém mais acreditava...

Draco revirava os olhos com puro desdém, perguntando-se porque tinha que ouvir aquele monólogo ridículo. Enquanto Harry arqueava uma sobrancelha, não conseguindo acreditar que aquele bicho estranho tivesse um nome.

-... Por isso ele confiou só a mim a tarefa de ir buscar a pedra...

"Pedra?" – Harry e Draco pensam ao mesmo tempo, trocando um significativo olhar.

-... Oh sim, porque se a pedra filosofal cair em mãos erradas será um grande problema para todos nós...

"Pedra Filosofal?"

Draco estava prestes a sussurrar alguma coisa para Harry, quando um grande cachorro preto, de orelhas caídas e expressão sonolenta se apoiou na janela farejando bem na direção em que eles estavam. Dessa forma acharam melhor voltar antes que o guarda-caça desconfiasse.

Pelo menos já tinham conseguido uma importante pista.

Agora só precisavam saber o que significava.

A Pedra Filosofal...

Por que Dumbledore a queria?

- A pedra o que? – Pansy os encarava sem entender nada.

- Pedra Filosofal! – Harry repete um pouco mais alto, mas ainda em sussurros, pois todos já se encontravam reunidos na mesa Slytherins desfrutando daquele maravilhoso almoço.

- Certo... – Blaise murmura, colocando sua mente perspicaz para funcionar – Seja lá o que for já está no poder do velhote, mas ele ainda não utilizou. Então a questão é: O que ele quer com isso?

- Boa coisa não deve ser.

- Com certeza não, Dra... – Harry suspira e o loiro continua:

- Primeiro precisamos saber quais as funções que essa tal pedra possui.

- Isso não será problema... – ao ver o sorriso nos lábios de Harry, os três Slytherins arqueiam uma sobrancelha, mas logo o moreno indica a resposta de suas perguntas apontando para a janela onde dezenas de corujas cruzavam em direção aos seus donos, pois já era hora do correio.

Na mesma hora Harry pôde distinguir Edwiges e Edward voando lado a lado, em direção à mesa das serpentes. Obviamente cabe dizer que no momento em que sua bela coruja deixou os pacotes perfeitamente embrulhados na frente de seu prato e pousou em seu ombro, vários olhares temerosos vieram em sua direção.

- "Oh, que exagero! Não é como se eu fosse receber uma bomba de destruição em massa ou coisa do tipo" – revirava os olhos, mas logo deixou um lindo sorriso adornar sua face quando abriu os pacotes. Lá estavam suas guloseimas favoritas! Desde as maravilhosas varinhas de alcaçuz produzidas pela Dedos-de-Mel até seu precioso chocolate importado que seu pai mandava vir das fábricas mágicas da Suíça. E é claro, uma carta elegantemente lacrada com o selo do Lord que na mesma hora o menino abriu e se pôs a ler, notando a delineada caligrafia escrita em Parsel para garantir a privacidade dos dois.

_Pequena serpente...  
Vejo que tenho mais motivos para chamá-lo assim agora. E como já lhe disse ontem, fico contente em saber que os onze anos de ensinamento serviram para você ver que o seu verdadeiro lugar é em Slytherin, pois apesar do seu lado Gryffindor que deixa louco às vezes, você é e sempre será um filhote de serpente._

Harry sorriu ainda mais. Podia ver claramente a satisfação nos olhos de seu pai ao escrever aquela linha: "Filhote de serpente".

_Eu adoraria ter visto a cara do velhote maluco quando o Chapéu Seletor anunciou: Slytherin! Oh, sim, ele deve ter se sentido pisoteado por uma manada de hipogrifos. Com certeza, hilário! Espero poder ver essa cena quando você vier para o Natal, pois já tenho um presente esperando. Em todo caso, aproveite bem as guloseimas – mas não as coma antes das refeições! – e delicie-se com esses benditos chocolates suíços que sempre me dão trabalho de conseguir._

_Divirta-se na estadia em Hogwarts e estude bastante, pois mesmo com essas matérias inúteis do primeiro ano você não deve deixar de se esforçar e é claro, conseguir a Taça das Casas para Slytherin como seu pai sempre fez. Tente não arrumar muita confusão – exceto para deixar o velho gagá com problemas, aí pode ficar a vontade – e não dê confiança a qualquer um. Como você já deve ter notado esses estúpidos Weasley-lambe-botas-do-Dumbledore estão por todos os lados e tentarão encher seus ouvidos de bobagens, assim como os outros filhos de sangues-ruins que sempre serviram de capacho para o velhote, então tenha cuidado e não saia de perto do garoto Malfoy e dos outros Slytherins._

O moreno apenas suspira ao ler aquilo. Seu pai podia ser tão repetitivo às vezes...

_E não é ser repetitivo, moleque! É questão de bom senso. Imagino que esses magos e bruxas de quinta estão se contorcendo de medo enquanto você lê essa carta, pois pensam que são instruções para que você destrua a escola. Hum, como se você precisasse de instruções para isso... Mas enfim, Nagini está quase me mordendo aqui para dizer:_

_- Harry, trate de tomar cuidado com esse velhote! E não se meta em encrencas, pois eu não estou aí para cuidar de você e tenho certeza que esse filhote de minhoca que você chama de guardiã não consegue nem encontrar a própria cauda! Ah... Volte logo, Harry! Essa mansão não é a mesma sem você! - _

_Em todo caso, estamos esperando sua resposta, pois se lembre que você me fez comprar essa coruja para isso. Então trate de escrever se não quiser ganhar um crucio de Natal quando vier!_

Harry balançava a cabeça negativamente, divertido. Seu pai tinha um jeito tão interessante de dizer que estava com saudades e que era para ele escrever.

_Já sabe filho, qualquer coisa abra imediatamente a conexão.  
Agora vá estudar e humilhar alguns Gryffindors._

_Seu pai.  
Tom. M. Riddle._

Após dobrar a carta e guardá-la impecavelmente de volta no envelope, Harry percebe que, de fato, os estudantes das outras casas ainda o encaravam como se temessem o pior.

- "Por que ele está sempre certo?" – suspira mentalmente, sem conseguir conter um sorriso. Em seguida, volta suas atenções ao loiro que falava animadamente com ele.

- Meu pai mandou dizer que está orgulhoso de você também Harry – Draco sorria ao amigo – e pediu para você não se esquecer de seu padrinho e escrever para ele.

- Hehehe... Pode deixar, Dra, hoje mesmo já vou mandar uma carta para ele e para o meu pai. Assim aproveito e pergunto sobre essa tal Pedra Filosofal.

- Genial Harryzito! – Pansy sorria animada, desfrutando das diferentes essências de perfume que sua mãe mandara.

Dessa forma, desfrutando de um de seus deliciosos chocolates: "Lindt – avelã mágica das ninfas" Harry ouviu o sinal que indicava a próxima aula. A tão esperada aula de vôo.

-x-x-x-

- Bom dia, classe.

- Bom dia – responderam em coro.

- Muito bem, muito bem, cada um ao lado de sua vassoura. Isso mesmo.

Logo todos já estavam devidamente acomodados ao lado de suas vassouras, em meio ao límpido gramado, esperando as instruções de Madame Hooch. Esta, ao passar por Harry, lançou-lhe um profundo olhar que foi igualmente correspondido e em instantes todos já começavam o treinamento.

- Certo, agora coloquem a mão sobre a vassoura e digam alto e claro: Suba!

- Suba!

Na mesma hora a vassoura de Harry foi parar em sua mão e até a professora pareceu assombrada. O moreno, porém, permaneceu indiferente e logo viu mais duas vassouras atendendo ao chamado de seus mestres. Sorriu. Agora Theo e Draco já estavam com suas vassouras nas mãos e se encaravam com ódio, pois, pelo jeito, não conseguiram ver quem foi o primeiro a convocá-las.

Assim os minutos iam passando e aos poucos o resto dos alunos já conseguia convocar suas vassouras e Harry e os demais Slytherins observavam, divertidos, os falhos intentos de alguns. O jovem Weasley, por exemplo, quase perdera o nariz quando sua vassoura foi direto ao encontro de seu rosto sardento. Mas o melhor era ver a expressão frustrada da "sabe-tudo-Granger" que não conseguia sequer mexer a vassoura no chão.

- "Hum! Sangues-ruins..." – Harry pensa com desdém, mas seus pensamentos logo são interrompidos pelos gritos da professora e pela agitação que se formava ao redor.

Lá estava o problemático Longbottom se metendo em encrencas de novo.

- Senhor Longbottom! Senhor Longbottom! – a professora gritava tentando alcançá-lo. Mas Neville já subia pelos ares agarrado a uma vassoura que parecia descontrolada.

- Socorro! Socorroooo!...

Harry observava intrigado como o garoto se segurava para não ser lançado dolorosamente no chão e se perguntava até quando ele poderia agüentar. Os outros Slytherins e até muitos Gryffindors, diante da cena, apenas riam e apontavam para Neville que era rodopiado freneticamente no ar. Até que a vassoura se chocou fortemente contra uma das torres e o azarado Gryffindor foi lançado para baixo. Enroscou em algumas grades e estátuas, mas finalmente foi parar no chão.

- Deixem-me passar! Deixem-me passar!

Logo Madame Hooch estava agachada ao lado dele e verificava o estrago.

- Ai... Ai... Ai...

- Oh, não... Você quebrou o pulso – suspirou, ajudando o menino a se levantar – Venha, vou levá-lo a enfermaria.

A maioria dos alunos pareceu animada ao ver a possibilidade de voar sem a professora por perto, mas logo mudaram de idéia ao ouvir as severas palavras da mulher:

- Se alguma vassoura for pega no ar até eu voltar, o responsável será expulso antes que possa dizer: Quadribol.

Em poucos minutos a professora e Neville já sumiam em direção à enfermaria. Draco, que sorria com pura malícia pela má sorte de Longbottom, notou então uma estranha esfera de vidro em meio ao gramado onde o Gryffindor caíra e sem pensar duas vezes a apanhou. Um Lembrol. Sua mãe lhe dera um no natal passado, pois achava que a fumaça combinaria com a decoração, mas de qualquer forma não eram muito úteis.

- Se aquele idiota tivesse usado isso talvez se lembrasse de não cair... – comenta com sarcasmo conseguindo alcançar seu objetivo, ou seja, adquirir a atenção de Harry que conversava com Nott, mas antes que o herdeiro do Lord pudesse falar alguma coisa a "sabe-tudo-Gryffindor" já o interrompia:

- Devolva isso, Malfoy! Não é seu!

- Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo, sujeitinha de sangue-ruim?

Diante dessas palavras todos os Gryffindors pareceram chocados, enquanto os Slytherins riam com puro desdém.

- Não fale assim com ela, Malfoy! – o pobre Weasley tentava fazer jus à coragem Gryffindor, mas nem se atrevia a olhar para Harry – E devolva o Lembrol do Neville!

- Venha buscar, pobretão... – a essa altura Draco já subia habilidosamente com a vassoura e ficava a mais de dois metros do chão.

Hermione, no entanto, segurava firmemente o ruivo para que este não desobedecesse à ordem da professora.

- Qual o problema, sangue-ruim? Venha buscar você então!

- Ela não poderia, Draco... – Harry comenta e para surpresa de todos, em poucos segundos, já se encontrava no alto ao lado do amigo -... Esses sangues-ruins medíocres não conseguem nem tirar uma vassoura do chão.

Hahahahahahahahahaha...

Hahahahahahahah...

Hahahahahaha...

As risadas maldosas dos Slytherins ecoavam por todo campo, mas nenhum Gryffindor se atreveu a contradizer o filho do Lord. E Hermione, por sua vez, apenas abaixou a cabeça sentindo as lágrimas querendo aflorar, enquanto Rony apertava os punhos com força, sentindo-se completamente impotente.

- Então, Harry, como nos velhos tempos? – o loiro sorriu ao amigo.

- Como nos velhos tempos! – Harry correspondia ao sorriso.

- Muito bem, agarre o pomo!

Todos ficaram chocados ao ver Draco arremessar a pequena esfera com toda sua força – que não era pouca mesmo para um menino de onze anos – e Harry sair atrás dela como uma verdadeira flecha. O moreno parecia voar mais rápido que o vento e com um lindo sorriso nos lábios não demorou a aprisionar o Lembrol em sua habilidosa e pequena mão. Do gramado, os Slytherins e até vários Gryffindors aplaudiam cheios de entusiasmo, e Harry acenava indo se juntar aos amigos. Tão absorvido estava que nem deu conta que agarrara o Lembrol em frente a uma torre e que dentro desta um par de olhos azuis o observava interessados, ao lado de um par de olhos negros indignados.

- Pelo visto não perdeu a forma, hein? – Draco sorria, já de volta ao chão, bagunçando os cabelos indomáveis do amigo.

- Hei! Pára, meu cabelo! – Harry sorria também, correspondendo aos cumprimentos dos outros Slytherins enquanto a maioria dos Gryffindors apenas aplaudia de longe.

- Bela pegada, Harry. Mesmo com um péssimo arremesso.

- Ora seu...!

- Obrigado, Theo – o moreno sorria, segurando Draco para que este não fizesse nenhuma besteira.

- Harryzito, foi incrível! Você parecia o próprio vento!

- Hehehe... Não exagere, Pan.

- Er... Parabéns... Foi... Foi incrível mesmo... – um jovem Gryffindor se atreveu a dizer, mesmo temeroso.

- Obrigado – Harry respondeu educadamente e acenou com suavidade, o que fez o Gryffindor que o cumprimentara e as meninas Gryffindors que estavam em volta quase desmaiarem de emoção, pensando: "Ele falou comigo!" "Até Acenou!" "Oh, é tão educado! Tão fofo!" "Que lindo! Um verdadeiro Lord..."

Mas antes que pudessem continuar com os aplausos e felicitações, uma profunda e conhecida voz os interrompeu:

- Senhor Riddle?

- Professor Snape? – Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver quem acompanhava o professor de poções – Diretor?... – dirigindo-se ao ultimo com tanta frieza que os outros alunos até ficaram em silêncio.

- Senhor Riddle, o diretor me obrigo...digo, sugeriu, que... - mas antes que um indignado Snape pudesse continuar, o sorridente diretor já o interrompia:

- Oh! Que performance excelente, jovem Harry! O professor Snape estava comentando que é exatamente o que o time Slytherins precisa!

"Claro..." - O professor de poções revirou os olhos internamente, contendo a vontade de desmentir o maluco diretor.

- Time? – os belos olhos verdes de Harry estavam inundados de tamanha frieza que Dumbledore até sentiu um calafrio.

- Exato! O time de Quadribol da escola!

- Mas os alunos do primeiro ano não jogam no time! – uma assustada Hermione Granger parecia em choque com a possibilidade de se quebrar uma preciosa regra.

O diretor, no entanto, apenas a encarou de soslaio, evidentemente irritado com a interrupção da menina.

- Obviamente será feita uma exceção para o senhor Potter – falou sem pensar.

Tarde de mais.

Os olhos de Harry se estreitaram perigosamente.

Um sorriso cruel apareceu em seus belos lábios rosados.

- Potter irá ressuscitar para jogar no time?

Choque.

Aquilo acertou diretamente o estômago tanto de Dumbledore quanto de Snape, que jamais presenciara palavras tão frias vindas de um menino. Apenas um menino.

- Err... Sinto muito, jovem... Riddle... - só Merlin sabia o quão difícil era para o diretor associar o sobrenome de seu pior inimigo à criança que um dia poderia "salvá-los" – Em todo caso, espero que aceite, Severus não poderá achar um apanhador tão bom quanto você.

Os outros alunos, tanto Gryffindors quanto Slytherins, pareciam entusiasmados com a notícia. Mas Draco, Pansy, Blaise e Theodore olhavam com pura desconfiança para o diretor. E após alguns segundos com seus olhos fixos nos brilhantes olhos azuis escondidos pelos óculos em formato meia-lua, Harry finalmente se pronunciou:

- Claro, velhot... digo, diretor – sorriu com malícia, mostrando que errara propositalmente – por que não jogaria?

Diante disso todos aplaudiram novamente e voltaram a parabenizá-lo, mas um pensamento não saía da mente do jovem e talentoso herdeiro de Voldemort:

- "Não sei o que você está tramando velhote, mas vou descobrir!"

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Não pode ser! É ele! É ele mesmo! – pensavam desesperados.

Lord Voldemort, temidamente conhecido como "Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado", fazia sua impactante entrada.

-x-x-x-

**Vocabulário:**

Squib - Aborto. Nascido bruxo, mas sem capacidade de realizar magia.

Veritaserum - Poção que faz a pessoa revelar seus segredos mais obscuros.

Felix Felicis - Poção muito rara que leva a pessoa a ter boa sorte.

Lembrol – Objeto mágico que faz a pessoa ver se esqueceu de algo, conforme a fumaça dentro da esfera muda de cor.

-x-x-x-

**N/A:** Olha o carnaval aí gente!!! xD UHUUULLLL! – jogando confetes – Que maravilha! Três dias podendo respirar em paz! E é claro, escrevendo mais um capítulo desta fic! Nhai... Não vejo a hora de entrar de férias! Bom, por um lado nada de escola, mas por outro Vestiba chegando x.x ...Oh, destino cruel!

Mas em todo caso, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! Hehehe... E não se preocupem porque o Harry não é mau, mau mesmo, cruel, coisa e tal... Mesmo com os comentáriozinhos "fofos" que ele faz às vezes – Hermione que o diga – lembrem-se apenas que: "O homem é fruto do meio". Está apenas fazendo jus ao papi xD heheh... Mas logo, logo, a fofura dele irá aflorar mais... – hehehe... O Draco que o diga – Nhaaaaaaii... E não adianta, seja Gryffindor ou Slytherin, Harry sempre será o melhor apanhador do século! XD O que será que o nosso estimado Lord das Trevas achará disso? Huuum... A dúvida paira no ar... E a pedra filosofal? Porque Dumbledore a quer? Não foi ele quem ajudou a criá-la? Oh... O suspense ronda cada canto da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Espero que continuem acompanhando para saber... – sorrisinho encantador.

E se quiserem o **Próximo Capítulo**, já sabem, por favor, mandem **REVIEWS!**

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço muito, muito mesmo, às maravilhosas **REVIEWS **e o super estímulo de vocês! Obrigada de coração à:

**Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **Gih Kitsune SSPBLM**... **tsuzuki yami**... **Lilavate**... **Nandinhabaka-chan**... **Sir Ezquisitoh**... **Sasami-kun**... **L. Malfoy**... **Tehru**... **Simon de Escorpiao**... **Deni Chan**... **chibilele**... **Anne Shadows**... e **Lana**!

Muito obrigada mesmo pelas maravilhosas **REVIEWS** que me animam a passar o feriado de carnaval escrevendo – dormindo – e escrevendo... xD hehehehe... Agradeço de coração ao apoio e aguardo seus comentários para saber o que acharam desse capítulo!

UM GRANDE BEIJO!  
Até a próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: ****(1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2) **– Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Nada como um ensolarado sábado para encher a escola de entusiasmo, principalmente quando um clássico do Quadribol de Hogwarts está para entrar em campo. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. O jogo do século, onde o herdeiro do Lord das Trevas revelaria suas habilidades, exploradas avidamente em todos esses dias de treinamento. Mais de quatro semanas já haviam passado desde que Harry fora convidado a entrar no time de Quadribol de sua casa, acabavam de ingressar no mês de Setembro e o jovem Slytherin se via mergulhado em treinos e mais treinos com o capitão, Marcus Flint, e este considerava o menino uma verdadeira descoberta para o time.

- Não sei, não... – um enciumado Draco Malfoy comentava enquanto tomavam o café no grande Salão Principal -... Ele parece interessado de mais em você.

Harry apenas sorri, levando outra colher de cereais de chocolate à boca, para depois de engolir replicar ao amigo sentado ao seu lado:

- Draco, eu sou o herdeiro do Lord que é o ultimo descendente de Salazar Slytherin, qual Slytherin de verdade não estaria interessado nisso?

- Sei, espero que seja apenas isso mesmo.

O moreno já revirava os olhos, quando uma sorridente Pansy intervém:

- Relaxa, Harry, o Draquinho só está nervoso porque você chegou muito tarde do treino ontem.

- E ele ficou com saudades... – Blaise acrescenta, com burla, desenhando coraçõezinhos no ar.

- Calem a boca! – uma leve cor avermelhada tomava conta das bochechas do loiro.

Theodore Nott, que estava sentado do outro lado de Harry e acompanhava a cena com desdém, estreita os olhos, lançando um olhar mortal ao herdeiro dos Malfoy e outro à sua mais nova vítima, o capitão do time de sua casa, Marcus Flint. Todos eles não podiam, simplesmente, se manter longe do Harry? O pequeno Lord devia centrar suas atenções apenas nele, só os dois podiam ser amigos, somente Theo tinha o direito de proteger e cuidar de Harry. Esses pensamentos estavam fixos em sua mente desde o primeiro encontro dos dois...

**(Mini-Flashback)**

Uma grande festa acontecia na mansão Riddle. Lord Voldemort oferecia um elegante coquetel aos seus subordinados para comemorar as crescentes alianças e Harry poder se divertir com outros pequenos de sua idade, pois Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle e Nott haviam levado seus filhos para brincarem com o herdeiro do Lord. Dessa forma, já passavam das 15h00min e a maioria das crianças corria pelo jardim, enquanto os adultos saboreavam exóticos aperitivos entre conversas suntuosas e sorrisos discretos.

- Certo, agora é a minha vez de contar! – um asseado loirinho de pouco mais de seis anos, sorria com superioridade, aproximando-se de uma árvore enquanto os outros cinco corriam para se esconder pelo amplo lugar.

Harry e Draco haviam proposto um interessante jogo chamado: "Esconde-o-muggle", onde o bruxo contava até vinte e os que se faziam de muggles tinham que se esconder. Quando o bruxo acabasse de contar seguia atrás dos muggles para lançar um Avada Kedrava em cada um. Os muggles que conseguissem chegar até a árvore sem serem apanhados pelo bruxo, estavam salvos.

-... 1, 2, 3, 4...

Uma linda garotinha de vestido azul-celeste rendado, corria com um elegante menino de olhos café para dentro da mansão, indo se esconder no armário de casacos.

- Tem certeza, Pansy?

- Claro, Blaise, entre logo!

... 5, 6, 7, 8...

Enquanto isso, dois garotos corpulentos e de expressões abobadas que pareciam até irmãos, seguiam logo para se esconder na cozinha, aproveitando para descolar um lanchinho também.

... 9, 10, 11, 12...

E o belo moreninho de brilhantes olhos verdes não pensou duas vezes antes de seguir para o lado mais afastado do jardim, quase na entrada da piscina, onde um elaborado banco de mármore era rodeado por exóticas flores primaveris. Mas foi pego de surpresa quando viu um garoto maior do que ele, praticamente da altura de Draco, sentado no banco, lendo tranquilamente sob a sombra das árvores.

Sem intimidar-se nem um pouco, Harry se sentou ao lado do menino e este levantou a cabeça rapidamente, assustado.

- Jovem Riddle... – o maior fez uma ligeira reverência ao filho do Lord, após reconhecer o "intruso".

- Olá – Harry sorria daquele cálido jeito que o caracterizava – Pode me chamar de Harry... Você é?

- Theodore Nott.

- Humm... Porque não está brincando conosco, Theo?

Os frios olhos azuis pareceram desconsertados ao ouvir o carinhoso apelido, mas respondeu com indiferença:

- Não gosto de brincar.

- Não? E o que você gosta de fazer? – a curiosidade de Harry parecia falar mais alto, a ponto do menino esquecer que ainda estavam brincando. Apenas aquele curioso e solitário garoto captava suas atenções agora.

O maior não sabia direito o que fazer. Sempre tentara passar despercebido nos locais com seu jeito frio e indiferente e agora alguém surgia perguntando sobre seus gostos. Alguém se mostrava verdadeiramente interessado nele. Alguém que parecia rodeado por uma linda aura angelical e que possuía os olhos mais cativantes que já observara em sua vida.

- Gosto de ler – indica o livro em seu colo.

- "Maldições ontem e hoje: A arte de destroçar seus inimigos através dos séculos" – Harry lê em voz alta e logo sorri – Eu conheço esse livro! Tem a coleção completa na biblioteca do meu pai, mas nunca peguei para ler. É interessante?

- Interessante? É incrível, olhe só essa parte... – e abrindo em uma das páginas, Theo indica algumas frases que fazem Harry rir com gosto. Para o maior, aquela cristalina risada sempre estaria gravada em sua mente.

E assim os dois passam mais de duas horas, apenas conversando, rindo e se conhecendo. Theo nunca pensou que encontraria alguém tão cativante quanto Harry, seu coração palpitava mais rápido sempre que seus olhos se encontravam com os do menino, era algo inacreditável para ele. Harry se mostrou a pessoa que ele sempre quis ter ao seu lado: divertida, encantadora, inteligente, audaciosa e bela. Uma pessoa definitivamente bela. Algo já era fato na mente do herdeiro dos Nott agora, o jovem Harry Riddle era sua alma gêmea, a única pessoa que deveria estar ao seu lado e vice-versa. Ninguém se colocaria entre a amizade dos dois. Somente ele poderia cuidar e proteger o lindo menino sentado ao seu lado, e somente Harry poderia iluminar sua vida.

Sim, os dois estavam fadados a permanecer juntos.

Sem interrupções...

- Harry? Harry, cadê você?... A brincadeira já acabou... - aquela conhecida voz parece despertar o pequeno Lord.

- Draco? – murmura. A essa altura, Harry estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Theo e os dois liam um interessante parágrafo do livro, enquanto o maior abraçava ligeiramente sua cintura para ter mais apoio.

E foi diante dessa cena que Draco Malfoy apareceu.

Lá estava seu melhor amigo sendo abraçado por um garoto alto, de cabelos negros revolvidos, vestes finas e ostentosas que contrastavam com seus frios olhos azuis. E este garoto parecia bem interessado em rodear a estreita cintura de Harry de forma protetora e até mesmo, possessiva.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – o irritado loiro se aproximava rapidamente, parando a poucos centímetros do banco – Por que você está com esse garoto, Harry?

- Draco esse é Theodore Nott. Theo esse é Draco Malfoy – Harry apresenta sem se alterar, continuando na mesma posição.

Nott, por sua vez, encarava o loiro com uma frieza digna de se congelar alguém. Afinal, quem esse tal Malfoy pensava que era para interromper sua leitura com Harry? E o tal Malfoy o encarava da mesma forma, Harry pensava que logo, logo, flocos de neve estariam caindo ali. O jovem Malfoy, no entanto, só tinha em mente uma pergunta: Quem esse tal Nott pensava que era para segurar assim o "seu" melhor amigo?

- Hum! Vamos, Harry! Daqui a pouco meu pai nos procurará – com apenas um firme puxão, Draco já trazia o amigo para os seus braços e praticamente o arrastava dali.

- Credo. Por que tanta pressa, Draco? O padrinho pode esperar um pouco.

- Não pode não.

Mas antes de sumir das vistas de Theo, este já os seguia.

- Hei! Qual o seu problema, garoto? Não está vendo que o Harry quer ficar aqui?

- Cuide da sua vida!

- Se meta você com a sua!

- Fique sabendo que o Harry faz parte da minha, idiota! – o tom arrogante do loiro faz o jovem Nott cerrar os punhos, com puro ódio, vendo como os dois seguiam de volta para a mansão. Porém, seu coração parece se acalmar um pouco, ao ver Harry acenando com um sorriso apenado, enquanto era arrastado pela cintura por aquele odioso menino.

Tudo bem. Pensava, respirando profundamente e agarrando o livro com mais força para não seguir atrás de Harry e acabar arrumando problemas para ele. Não importava o que Malfoy dissesse, Harry iria fazer parte da sua vida e não da dele! Não importava os meios que precisasse usar. Não seria o loiro idiota, ou qualquer pessoa, que ficaria entre os dois.

Porque, quando Theodore Nott gosta de algo, absolutamente ninguém se coloca em seu caminho.

(**Fim do Não-tão-"mini"-Flashback**)

-Theo?

-...

- Theo?

-...

- Theo está ouvindo?

- Deixa ele, Harry, deve estar mergulhado no seu mundinho de excluídos.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy – Theo parece despertar e logo volta seus olhos ao lindo menino que o chamava – Desculpe Harry. O que dizia?

- Se você descobriu alguma coisa sobre a tal Pedra Filosofal?

- Humm... – suspira – Infelizmente não encontrei nada nos meus livros.

Draco revira os olhos com puro desprezo.

- Eu disse. O inútil não serve nem para isso.

Mas antes de um furioso Theo replicar, Harry já intervinha:

- Não comece, Draco! – repreende severamente e o loiro se cala a contragosto – Hum... Também não tive muito tempo para procurar, devido aos treinos, e meu pai não quis me falar nada.

- Por que não? – Blaise pergunta intrigado.

- Não faço idéia. Ele apenas ficou enrolando e disse que conversaria comigo pessoalmente quando viesse para o jogo.

- Então o Lord vem mesmo? – os olhos de uma extasiada Pansy pareciam brilhar – Oh! Quero só ver a cara do velhote!

- Todos nós queremos, Pansy, todos nós... – Harry sorri com malicia, dirigindo suas esmeraldas ao diretor que comia tranqüilo, enquanto conversava com a professora McGonagall.

Nesse instante, os outros quatro deixam os maldosos sorrisos adornarem seus lábios ao imaginar a cena. Até Theo e Draco pareciam esquecer as implicâncias, somente para pensar nas amedrontadas reações dos alunos das outras casas e no assombro que tomaria conta do diretor. Definitivamente hilário! Não poderiam perder aquilo de jeito nenhum, era só questão de tempo.

- Mas então, Harry, preparado para o jogo de hoje? – Blaise retoma as atenções do grupo.

- Depois de todo esse treino, tenho que estar.

- Como se você precisasse disso para arrasar esses Gryffindors, Harryzito – Pansy sorri, dando um piscadinha.

- E que vassoura você vai usar?

- Não sei Blaise, já falei com meu pai, mas ele disse que eu não precisava me preocupar – suspira – Só espero que não demore, porque não quero ter que usar uma dessas velharias da escola. Credo.

- Hum! Seria uma afronta você montado nessas antiguidades horrendas, só os Weasley usam essas porcarias! Essas vassouras devem estar ai desde a época de Salazar – o loiro se pronuncia.

- Concordo, Dra – Harry sorri, imaginando o fundador de sua casa voando pelos arredores da escola naqueles artefatos de museus.

- Provavelmente o Lord quer te fazer uma surpresa... – Theo comenta enigmático e antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo, uma bela coruja branca como a neve surgia em meio ao Salão, voando diretamente em direção à mesa Slytherin.

A coruja em questão trazia um enorme embrulho nas patas que para surpresa de todo o salão principal, foi solto em frente ao prato de Harry.

- Nossa, ainda é cedo para o correio – Pansy reflete, mas logo sorri mostrando sua curiosidade – Abra logo, Harry!

Como esperado para o jovem Slytherin, e completamente imprevisto para todos os outros, lá estava uma magnífica vassoura de última geração. Mas não era qualquer vassoura, era uma Nimbus 2000! O sonho de qualquer garoto daquela escola. Um sonho que, de fato, custava uma pequena fortuna e atraía milhares de olhares deslumbrados para a cena. Logo todos os Slytherins se aglomeravam, elegantemente é claro, em volta de Harry para cumprimentá-lo e elogiar sua repentina aquisição. Até alguns Revenclaws se aproximavam curiosos, enquanto os membros das outras casas apenas observavam fascinados e comentavam entre si:

- É incrível! – diziam alguns.

- Eu sabia que "vocês-sabem-quem" mandaria um presente desses para o filho... – comentavam outros.

- Deve ter custado uma fortuna!

- Uau...

- Oh, Merlin! É lançamento no mercado!

- Por Godric, vamos perder!

- Nossa, quem me dera...

No entanto, Harry respondia a todos os cumprimentos com educação e gentileza, mas estava mais interessado na pequena carta que o Lord mandara anexada ao presente. E logo após retribuir todas as felicitações e agradecer Draco e Theo por expulsarem a multidão, Harry se coloca a ler a carta de seu pai. Dumbledore, desde sua mesa, estreitava os olhos, não gostando nem um pouco da cena.

_Meu filho,  
Então hoje é o grande dia, não é mesmo? O dia em que os pobres Gryffindors voltarão chorando para suas camas após receberem a maior surra do século! Mal posso esperar para presenciar esse feito.  
Envio este pequeno presente para que sua vitória seja ainda mais esplêndida e que os olhares de invejam o exaltem ainda mais. Nagini manda seus votos de boa sorte, apesar de saber que você não precisa, pois derrotará aqueles pobres coitados antes que se possa dizer: Crucio.  
Dentro de pouco estarei com você, pequeno. Não perderia por nada esse jogo. E é claro, não perderia a cara do velhote ao ver pai e filho reunidos para comemorar a vitória.  
Até daqui a pouco, Harry.  
Boa Sorte.  
Seu Pai,  
Tom M. Riddle.  
_

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Harry guardava a pequena carta dentro de sua túnica, quando uma conhecida voz adentrou em seus ouvidos:

- Não me decepcione hoje, Sr. Riddle – a profunda voz de Severus Snape delatava sua presença às costas do menino.

Harry, por sua vez, vira-se elegantemente e encara o adulto de cima abaixo.

- Não me subestime, professor.

Aquela voz fria, o sorrisinho arrogante no canto dos lábios e o irritante ar de "cuidado, eu sei o que você está tramando" leva o chefe da casa Slytherin a respirar fundo e sair logo dali, contendo-se para não dizer umas quantas verdades ao menino. Este, porém, tinha pensamentos mais importantes rondando sua mente. Pensamentos que faziam seu coração acelerar vertiginosamente e uma onda de pura adrenalina correr pelo seu sangue.

Logo o jogo começaria. Logo seu pai estaria ali...

-x-x-x-

O barulho da algazarra que acontecia nas arquibancadas levava um ligeiro friozinho à barriga de Harry, enquanto este andava em círculos pelo vestiário fingindo ouvir as instruções do capitão Flint. Ainda na segurança daquele estreito lugar, o jovem Slytherin podia ouvir os gritos de seus companheiros clamando por ele: "Harry! Harry! Harry!" O alvoroço não cessava e um sorriso nervoso se instalava no canto de seus lábios. Será que seu pai já estava lá? Estaria tão ansioso quando ele? E se não desse certo? E se o velhote fizesse algo?

- HARRY!

- Oi...?

- Está ouvindo? – Marcus pergunta pela quinta vez.

- Claro, claro... Pegar o pomo rapidamente, já entendi.

O mais velho apenas revira os olhos e balança ligeiramente a cabeça, agachando um pouco para ficar da altura de Harry:

- Tenha calma, Harry, você é o melhor apanhador que eu já vi. Estou certo que daremos uma surra naqueles idiotas e você se tornará um herói.

- Obrigado, mas eu não quero ser um herói... – suspira – Só quero que dê tudo certo.

- Vai dar, Harry. Com certeza, e conheço muitas pessoas que ficarão extremamente orgulhosas com o seu feito.

Qualquer um que observasse o temível capitão Slytherin falando tão amigavelmente com alguém ficaria em choque. Afinal, a cara de mal que o corpulento moreno de 1,85m colocava, convencia a todos. No entanto, com o pequeno Lord, Flint sabia que deveria ser aberta uma exceção. Não só pelo fato de Harry ser filho de quem era, mas por aquele ar doce que cativava a todos, inclusive ao capitão coração-de-gelo.

- Certo, está na hora – Marcus se endireitou e sujeitou firmemente sua vassoura – Vamos lá, Slytherins, vamos mostrar para esses Gryffindors idiotas quem é que manda!

- Vamos! – gritaram em coro.

Harry acompanhou os batedores os quais, nesse momento, ele sequer recordava os nomes. Ao ver-se em meio ao campo, uma enxurrada de aplausos o acompanhou e ele notou que o lugar onde seu pai ficaria ainda estava vazio.

- "Será que ele não vem?" – por um breve momento, uma pequena onda de angustia se instalou em seu corpo, mas logo balançou a cabeça, lembrando-se que seu pai sempre cumpria o que prometia.

Madame Hooch era a juíza. Estava parada no meio do campo esperando os dois times, de vassoura na mão.

- Quero ver um jogo limpo, meninos – disse quando estavam todos reunidos à sua volta. Harry reparou que ela parecia estar falando particularmente para o seu capitão, e sorriu discretamente ao ver que Marcus revirava os olhos murmurando alguma coisa que soava como: "Hum! Gryffindors!" – Montem as vassouras, por favor.

A professora estava prestes a colocar o apito na boca e assoprar quando vários gritos cheios de pânico e uma imensa correria nas arquibancadas a interrompeu.

- O que...? – mas ao olhar na direção do alvoroço, ela imediatamente se calou, pálida.

Lá estava ele. Com uma elaborada túnica negra, esvoaçante, cravejada com discretos rubis que acentuavam o brilho assassino de seus olhos. O cabelo negro, impecavelmente arrumado, movia-se com graça devido ao vento e seu bem trabalhado corpo seguia sem intimidação alguma para a arquibancada onde se encontrava o professor de poções e outros pais Slytherins.

- É... É ele!

- Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado!

- Oh, Merlin nos proteja!

- Ele veio ver o filho...

- Bem que minha mãe avisou que essa escola não era mais segura!

- Oh, céus! O que faremos?

- Dumbledore parece em choque...

De fato, Harry observou com um sorriso nos lábios a expressão má dissimulada de surpresa que tomava conta da face do diretor. Dumbledore encarava fixamente o Lord, com a boca ligeiramente aberta, sem conseguir acreditar que suas suspeitas estivessem se concretizando. Imaginou que Tom quisesse assistir Harry jogando, mas nunca pesou que se atrevesse a tanto. Apenas para humilhá-lo. Apenas para mostrar que ele não mandava nada na escola e que Lord Voldemort sempre fazia o que desejasse.

- "Isso não vai ficar assim, Tom. Você acaba de colocar uma carta na minha manga" – pensa, estreitando os olhos. Sem deixar de observar como o Lord se acomodava do outro lado do campo, bem à sua frente, rodeado de seguidores.

Harry sorriu. Seu pai fazia uma ligeira reverência para ele, cumprimentando-o. Observou que seus amigos também acenavam na arquibancada Slytherin, apontando com burla para o lugar onde se encontrava o diretor. Harry sabia que eles estavam adorando aquilo, tanto quanto ele. Viu uma animada Pansy balançando pompons verde/prata, enquanto quase batia em um pobre Blaise para que este também balançasse os pompons que tinha nas mãos. Draco sorria, daquele jeito que só Harry presenciava, acenando para o melhor amigo e mandando este fazer o melhor de si para acabar com os irritantes Gryffindors. Theo, com um livro fechado nas mãos, encarava fixamente o moreninho infundindo-lhe ânimo apenas com aquele profundo olhar. Harry sabia que o amigo odiava esse esporte, mas estava ali apenas por ele. Todos estavam. Exclusivamente por ele.

- "Não vou decepcioná-los" – pensou, sem deixar de sorrir. Ouvindo como uma trêmula Madame Hooch soprava seu apito após o tumulto se acalmar um pouco. Fora dada a partida.

A goles é lançada e cai em mãos Slytherins. O capitão Marcus Flint dribla os balaços lançados pelos gêmeos Weasley e em poucos segundos, rápido como uma flecha, arremessa a goles no aro mais alto. Definitivamente rápido de mais para o capitão Gryffindor conseguir bloquear.

- Impressionante, minha gente! Aquela Nimbus 2000 do apanhador Slytherin é incrível! – dizia o comentarista, Lino Jordan.

- Sr. Jordan! – a professora McGonagall, sentada ao seu lado, o repreende – É para narrar à partida e não fazer propaganda de vassouras.

- Desculpe professora, mas é extraordinária e tão rápida... – ao ver aquele severo olhar, o amigo dos gêmeos logo retoma o foco – Bom, como eu dizia, lá se vai o artilheiro Slytherin para mais um ponto. Como eles conseguem? Só pode ser sorte por causa do novo apanhador e... Hehe... Desculpe professora. Mais 20 pontos para Slytherin!

Em meio à euforia dos pontos ganhos, Harry fazia alguns loops para descarregar a emoção. Seu pai o encarava com orgulho, seus amigos acenavam com entusiasmo e a torcida Slytherin mergulhava em pleno delírio.

- Isso aí, Marcus! – Harry aplaudia vendo o capitão marcar mais 10 pontos e quase derrubar uma jogadora Gryffindor de sua vassoura.

O ritmo do jogo era intenso. De forma repentina, o artilheiro Gryffindor toma posse da goles, dribla os balaços e...

- Ponto para os Gryffindors! Genial, Oliver, já estava na hora! – Lino marcava os 10 pontos correspondentes aos leões, quando estes já faziam mais 10.

Droga. Harry apertava os punhos, frustrado. Se continuasse assim eles logo os alcançariam.

- Minha nossa! É incrível! Gryffindor está quase alcançando os Slytherins e... Mas o que? Oh, por Godric! O capitão Flint acaba de acertar um balaço em um dos gêmeos Weasley. Isso não é justo! Sua corja de... Err... Desculpe professora.

Harry sorria, balançando a cabeça ao ver como seu capitão se transformava em campo, principalmente quando surgia a chance de empatar com os leões. Os Slytherins aplaudiam e gritavam nas arquibancadas. Seu pai o encarava fixamente, com um brilho dourado nos olhos...

- "Dourado?" – Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha e encarando-o profundamente, viu o que procurava. Lá estava a pequena bolinha dourada voando vertiginosamente ao redor da arquibancada, sobrevoando o Lord.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry saiu como um raio em direção ao pomo, desviando dos balaços, dos jogadores inimigos e aliados.

- Senhoras e senhores, ou Harry Riddle foi dar um "Alô" ao pai, ou ele acaba de avistar o pomo e... Ai! O que foi que eu disse, professora? – o pobre comentarista esfregava a cabeça, onde acabara de levar um cascudo de sua chefe de casa.

Harry, por sua vez, estava alheio a tudo. Só existiam ele e a bolinha dourada que sobrevoava o campo e levava o jovem Slytherin a sua cola. Estava quase alcançando... Esticava a mão o máximo que conseguia. Só mais um pouco e o jogo estaria ganho.

- Só mais um pouco... – Harry já podia quase sentir as asas do pomo tocando seus dedos quando, de repente, sua vassoura estancou – O que...?

No entanto, antes que pudesse se questionar, sua Nimbus 2000 já rodopiava freneticamente a mais de 20 metros do chão. Estava fora de controle! Harry se segurava com força, mas as brutas manobras o lançavam para cima e para baixo sem consideração. A qualquer minuto sentia que seria dolorosamente jogado contra o gramado e parecia que nada poderia detê-lo.

- O que está acontecendo? – Pansy observava a cena assustada.

- A vassoura está fora de controle! – diz Blaise, preocupado com o amigo que a qualquer momento poderia cair.

Todos comentavam entre assustados, intrigados e curiosos sobre a assombrosa cena que acontecia bem acima de suas cabeças. O herdeiro de Voldemort estava prestes a ser derrubado por uma vassoura? Que terrível maldição seria aquela? Quem poderia detê-la? O medo já assaltava a maioria. E se fosse alguma estratégia do Lord? Somente Merlin poderia prever.

- Ele está prestes a cair! – Draco já se apoiava na borda da arquibancada, procurando algum meio, qualquer que fosse, de parar aquilo.

- E não é só isso – Theo se pronuncia, com o semblante absurdamente sério – Se continuar assim, logo uma guerra terá início.

Todos observaram na direção que o reservado Slytherin indicava, vendo como um furioso Dark Lord se levantava, rodeado por uma assustadora aura negra, e murmurava um poderoso contra-feitiço.

- Precisamos descobrir a origem do encantamento... – Blaise murmura – Antes que o Lord destrua toda a escola.

Mas quem seria louco o bastante para atacar Harry na presença do Lord das Trevas?

A resposta vem em coro:

- Dumbledore!

Na mesma hora o grupo das serpentes encara o diretor. Este mantinha os olhos fixos em Harry, sequer piscava. Era óbvio, para excelentes alunos como eles, detectarem um poderoso feitiço assim. Harry estava quase sendo arremessado ao chão, se não fosse pela repentina interrupção do Lord que bloqueara um pouco a intensidade. No entanto, de qualquer forma, deviam agir rápido.

- Deixem comigo, aquele velhote maluco vai aprender a não mexer com o Harry! – ódio de Draco era palpável e ele já seguia para a arquibancada do diretor, quando um forte puxão o deteve.

- Fique onde está, Malfoy. Você não consegue nem enfeitiçar um rato, que dirá o diretor.

- Fale por você, Nott, todos sabem que eu lanço maldições de olhos fechados, enquanto você só sabe a teoria.

- De que adianta saber aplicar maldições, se estas são tão fracas como as de um sangue-ruim?

- Ora seu...! De que adianta saber toda a arte dos livros se nunca a usa?

- Pelo menos eu sei o que é um livro!

- Grande coisa! Está claro que eu lanço uma maldição mil vezes melhor que você!

- Nos seus sonhos, filhinho de papai!

- Você vai ver só, seu...

- CHEGA!!! – Blaise interrompe, irritado – Se dependesse de vocês, Harry estaria perdido.

Os dois imediatamente se calam e o loiro arqueia uma sobrancelha.

- Como assim, "se"? – entretanto, ele logo se dá conta do repentino sumiço de Pansy.

A esperta Slytherin não pensou duas vezes ao ver Draco e Theo começarem a discutir, e imediatamente correu à arquibancada onde se encontrava o diretor. Agora, agachada por entre as tábuas que sustentavam os assentos, Pansy não pensou em seus caríssimos sapatos, ou na renda de sua túnica, sequer pensou que poderia sujar suas imaculadas vestes, apenas tirou a varinha do bolso e murmurou o feitiço com precisão:

- Incendio!

Em poucos segundos a barra da túnica azul turquesa do ancião mergulhava em chamas. Este sentia um ligeiro calor nos pés, mas não podia quebrar o contato visual agora. Harry era sacudido com força, apenas a determinação do menino e o poderoso contra-feitiço do Lord o sustentavam ainda. Mas o mais importante é que Voldemort já estava perdendo o controle. Dumbledore sabia que faltava pouco para uma violenta guerra estourar e com o trunfo que logo estaria em sua manga, não iria perder, não deixaria que...

- FOGO!

- FOGO! FOGO!

- O que...? – sem ter outra opção, o diretor é obrigado olhar para baixo, vendo que sua preciosa túnica ardia em chamas e se não agisse rápido seria completamente tomada pelo fogo – "Maldição!"

Dessa forma, Harry logo percebe que sua vassoura estabilizava e ao montá-la novamente, o menino encara o Lord com suas esmeraldas suplicantes, falando com ele por meio da conexão:

- "Papai, por favor, não faça nada".

- "Eu deveria matar esse maldito velho agora mesmo!"

- "Mas é exatamente o que ele quer..." – suspira, tentando recuperar um pouco do fôlego que perdera em meio àquela loucura – "...Ele quer que você quebre o acordo".

- "Esse desgraçado! Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido ele iria desejar nunca ter entrado no meu caminho, Harry! Ouça bem as minhas palavras, isso não ficará assim!"

- "Pai, acalme-se, está tudo bem. Mostre porque você é chamado de Lord e assista com soberania eu humilhar esses Gryffindors".

A contragosto, Tom assentiu, observando o semblante satisfeito de seu filho.

- "Certo, mas se ele tentar mais alguma coisa..."

- "Não se preocupe, pai. Relaxa e deixa o seu filho ganhar o jogo".

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Harry avistou mais uma vez o pomo e não pensou duas vezes antes de usar toda a velocidade de sua Nimbus para segui-lo. O buscador Gryffindor foi logo atrás de Harry, mesmo sem ter avistado nada, e em poucos segundos os dois estavam lado a lado, perseguindo a bolinha dourada. Era suicida, pensava o jogador Gryffindor, um garoto do terceiro ano de aspecto medroso. O pomo seguia a toda velocidade em direção ao chão. Não conseguiriam alcançar! Era loucura! Com esse pensamento, o Gryffindor freou e subiu de volta aos ares antes que fosse tarde de mais. Harry, porém, continuou. Com a adrenalina bombeando seu sangue, o herdeiro de Voldemort tomou impulso e ficou em pé na vassoura que agora voava rente ao gramado, seguindo de perto a bolinha dourada. Todos o encaravam, boquiabertos, até o Lord estava impressionado com o equilíbrio e a técnica precisa de seu filho. Harry esticava o braço, o pomo estava quase ao seu alcance. Faltava pouco, muito pouco. Estava quase e...

- O que é aquilo? – Blaise arregalou os olhos.

Harry acabara de tropeçar. Fora lançado à frente e seguiu direto para o chão, onde rolou um pouco pelo gramado, mas logo se levantou com as mãos na barriga. Parecia estar com ânsia.

- Ele vai vomitar – Pansy murmura, horrorizada, já de volta à companhia dos amigos.

De fato, Harry parecia a um passo de vomitar. Tom já se levantava, encarando a cena com preocupação quando, de repente, para surpresa geral, o menino "cospe" uma bolinha dourada em suas mãos. O assombro foi unânime. Até os Gryffindors pareciam admirados de mais para reclamar a derrota.

- Harry Riddle agarra o pomo-de-ouro – até Lino se mostrava em choque – Slytherin vence o jogo!

A enxurrada de aplausos não demorou a chegar. Os uniformes verde/prata logo invadiram o campo para rodear a equipe e, principalmente, parabenizar o buscador. O pequeno Lord, por sua vez, correspondia aos cumprimentos com um misto de felicidade e cansaço, deixando um encantador sorriso adornar sua face enquanto maninha a bolinha firmemente segura em sua mão.

- É melhor você ir à enfermaria – Draco estreitava a cintura do amigo, segurando-o em pé.

- Não se preocupe, Dra, estou bem.

- Sem essa, Harry. Você caiu e quase engoliu o pomo, precisa descansar e ver se está tudo bem mesmo.

- Mas eu estou falando que...

- Sem "mas". Você vai e acabou!

Harry conhecia aquele tom preocupado, não tinha escolha e apenas sorriu quando se viu arrastado pelo loiro. Olhando de longe para a arquibancada Slytherin, Harry notou que seu pai o encarava fixamente e imediatamente percebeu que em poucos minutos Lord Voldemort seguiria atrás de seu filho.

Muitos mistérios seriam resolvidos agora...

-x-x-x-

Tanto as cores verde/prata, quanto às cores vermelho/dourado, manchavam o imaculado branco da enfermaria naquele momento. Logo na entrada a equipe Gryffindor rodeava a cama de um de seus batedores, George Weasley, que fora dolorosamente atingido pelo balaço do capitão Flint e agora tomava uma poção para reconstituir os ossos da mão esquerda. Mais adiante, do outro lado, encontrava-se a equipe Slytherin rodeando seu buscador. Este revirava os olhos e dizia que estava tudo bem, mas um preocupado loiro de olhos acinzentados não queria ouvir discussões e praticamente obrigava o amigo a tomar a poção revigorante que Madame Pomfrey trouxera.

- Sr. Weasley, pare de gemer, já pode ir para casa – a enfermeira andava de um lado para o outro, afobada – Aqui, jovem Riddle, deixe-me ver. Abra bem a boca e... Isso! Buscarei mais algumas poções vitamínicas.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas", o senhor precisa se recuperar bem. Foi muita adrenalina no sangue.

O menino apenas suspira, vendo como seus amigos o encaravam com preocupação. Porém, antes que estes pudessem dar mais algum conselho apreensivo, um forte estrondo indica a porta sendo aberta repentinamente. Todos os olhares se voltam à imponente figura que adentrava no recinto. E imediatamente, o medo, por parte dos Gryffindors e o respeito, proveniente dos Slytherins fazem um sombrio silêncio tomar conta do local.

- Saiam!

Aquela voz profunda, os olhos escarlates frios como gelo e a expressão cheia de seriedade acentuando seu porte majestoso, levam os alunos a não pensarem duas vezes antes de obedecer à ordem. Os Gryffindors, trêmulos de medo, sequer levantaram o olhar ao cruzar a porta e correrem para a segurança de sua sala comunal. Até George melhorara repentinamente e parecia correr melhor do que os outros. Os Slytherins, não menos temerosos, mas cheios de admiração e respeito, fizeram uma profunda reverência e se retiraram com a cabeça baixa, para deixar pai e filho a sós.

- Aqui está sua vitamina, senh... – Madame Pomfrey estancou lívida, observando aqueles olhos vermelhos como sangue a perfurarem severamente – Er... Creio que Minerva está me chamando, com licença.

A enfermeira não pensou duas vezes antes de sair às pressas pelo mesmo caminho que fizeram os estudantes, apenas não queria estar no mesmo local que aquele temido ser. Ela não conseguia pensar como um assassino pudera criar um menino tão doce quanto o pequeno Slytherin que era a cara do seu protegido e adorado James Potter, mas não permaneceria ali para divagar sobre isso.

Nesse momento, Harry e Tom se encaravam fixamente. Verde contra vermelho, intensos, cheios de sentimentos que ramente eram proferidos. Até que o menino deixou um angelical sorriso tomar conta dos seus lábios rosados e o Lord balançou a cabeça, deixando um pequeno sorriso também adornar sua face. Simplesmente não conseguia ser o mesmo quando se tratava de Harry.

- O que eu faço com você, hein, Harry?

- Que tal me parabenizar pelo excelente jogo?

A piscadinha marota do menino fez o Lord suspirar e se aproximar mais da cama, sem deixar de encará-lo.

- Você sabe que quase matou seu pai do coração, não sabe?

- Hehehe... Mas deu tudo certo – Harry sorria, sentando-se na cama e colocando as pernas para fora do colchão para balançá-las como uma criança que acaba de fazer arte e espera a bronca.

- Hum! Claro, eu tive que sair rapidamente daquele campo, se não arrancaria a cabeça enrugada daquele velho caduco com minhas próprias mãos!

O menino apenas deu os ombros, entre risos.

- Ele queria te provocar...

- Mas você poderia ter se ferido!

- Mas não aconteceu nada, pai – o jovem Slytherin segurava a mão do Lord, brincando com os longos dedos do mais velho – O idiota acabou todo chamuscado.

Ao recordar a cena, Tom deixou uma gargalhada sarcástica invadir a habitação. E Harry continuou:

- Pansy fez um ótimo trabalho, sem dúvida.

- Lembre-me de enviar meus cumprimentos e um pequeno obséquio à senhorita Parkinson por sua excelente performance. Imagino que ela goste de jóias.

- Jóias? Oh, sim. Falou o nome dela.

Entretanto, o Lord adotou uma postura mais séria, segurando a pequena mão de Harry com firmeza.

- Tome cuidado, pequeno. Não subestime esse velho maluco.

- Pode deixar, papai.

- Não saia de perto do jovem Malfoy e dos outros.

- Aiai... O Draco sempre fica se achando com isso e não me deixa fazer mais nada.

Tom apenas balança a cabeça, encarando o pequeno severamente.

- Você não é qualquer pessoa, Harry...

- Eu sei – sorri – sou o mais novo buscador do século!

- Hum, isso também. Mas é o único filho e herdeiro de Lord Voldemort. Por esse motivo, cuidado, não conhecemos todos os truques que o velhote esconde.

Harry concordava silenciosamente, pensando que às vezes seu pai se preocupava de mais. Afinal, que truque o velhote caduco poderia esconder sem que eles desconfiassem? Dumbledore seria mesmo muito ingênuo se achasse que poderia tramar algo tranquilamente bem embaixo do nariz de Harry, sem que fosse investigado. Ele jamais conseguiria...

- A pedra! – Harry grita de repente, ao se lembrar das palavras do meio-gigante.

- O que? – o mais velho o encarava sem entender.

- A pedra filosofal... – diminui o tom de voz, cuidado para que ninguém os escutasse – Eu comentei com você sobre ela, papai.

- Oh, sim. Agora me lembro – na mesma hora Harry percebe que seu pai ficara apreensivo de repente – Se o velhote conseguir cumprir o ritual as coisas se complicarão um pouco.

Notando que as intensas esmeraldas de Harry transbordavam curiosidade, Tom continua:

- Essa pedra, que você diz estar em poder do velhote, foi criada por ele e por Nicolau Flamel. Este percebeu que os interesses do velhote se tornavam demasiado obscuros com relação a pedra e para evitar futuros problemas, disse que estava cansado de mais para continuar e que abandonaria o projeto.

Harry escutava atentamente, sequer piscava.

- Dumbledore não conseguia dominar o poder da pedra sozinho então não teve outra escolha, se não, desistir. Flamel, no entanto, concluiu o trabalho em segredo e produziu a cobiçada pedra para ele e sua esposa utilizarem seus dois principais poderes: A produção do elixir da vida e a capacidade de transformar qualquer metal em ouro.

- Humm... Interessante esses poderes.

- Com certeza. Mas para o velhote é ainda mais interessante o ritual que se pode realizar com ela.

- Ritual?

- Isso. Parece que há pouco tempo, quando Flamel comemorou 665 anos, Dumbledore descobriu a existência da pedra e agora, repentinamente, ela sumiu.

- Pura coincidência – Harry comenta com sarcasmo.

- Claro. E se considerarmos o fato de estarmos em ano bissexto, no ultimo dia de lua cheia de junho o velhote com certeza pretende realizar um complicado ritual onde ele poderá absorver todo o elixir da pedra, tornar-se imune a qualquer maldição como um "Avada Kedrava" e não envelhecerá mais.

- O que? É sério?

- Além de ter sua magia elevada a uma eficácia inimaginável, tornando-se uma verdadeira moléstia em potencial.

Por um instante Harry ficou sem fala, mas logo suspirou e disse:

- Entendo... Mas não se preocupe, papai. Sumirei com essa pedra antes que o velhote consiga dizer: "caramelo de limão".

- Harry...

- Ou não me chamo Harry James Riddle.

Vendo que não conseguira dobrar aquela perseverança Gryffindor que naturalmente corria pelo sangue do menino, Tom apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, afagando os cabelos bagunçados de seu filho.

- Apenas tome cuidado, pequeno.

- Não se preocupe, papai. Não sou de arrumar problemas, eles que gostam de vir atrás de mim.

- Sei, sei...

Qualquer um que presenciasse aquela cena não acreditaria. Lord Voldemort deixava um pequeno sorriso adornar sua face aristocrática enquanto acariciava os cabelos de seu sorridente filho, que se deixava afagar com gosto. Definitivamente chocante para todos que desconheciam a proximidade dos dois. Para todos que não conseguiam ver que o que existia ali era de fato, amor. Por mais impensável que pudesse parecer.

Enquanto isso, na tranqüilidade de seu gabinete em uma das torres mais altas do colégio, Alvo Dumbledore amaldiçoava mentalmente o Lord das Trevas, totalmente alheio aos planos que um lindo Slytherin de cativantes olhos verdes arquitetava para frustrar seus ideais.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Com quem você vai ao baile de Halloween, Harry? – Pansy pergunta, sorridente.

Mas antes que o pequeno Lord pudesse responder, duas vozes já se manifestavam, ao mesmo tempo:

- Comigo!

-x-x-x-

**N/A: **Olá galera! Feliz páscoa! – suspira cansada – Pois é... Acho que eu não passo desse ano não xD Mas o importante é que o novo capítulo está aqui! Um capítulo muito suado, diga-se de passagem, já que foi feito no hospital das clinicas da Unicamp onde minha bis-vovó está internada... T.T ...Nhai, por esse motivo também (fora os benditos estudos x.x) é que estou demorando um pouco. Mas, por sorte, ela já está melhorando! – sorrindo de orelha a orelha – e para comemorar lanço esse capítulo de páscoa na net. Desejando muito chocolate para todos! Aproveitem bastante!

Quanto ao capítulo, finalmente o Lord aparece em Hogwarts... Já causando impacto! Mas não se preocupe que ele ainda andará muito por lá xD Para desespero do podre Dumby... Hehehe... Espero que apreciem e deixem suas **REVIEWS** me falando o que acharam – olhinhos brilhando, esperançosos.

E se quiserem o **Próximo Capítulo – **que pretendo fazer mais rápido - já sabem, por favor, mandem **REVIEWS!**

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço muito, muito mesmo, ao super apoio de vocês e é claro, às maravilhosas **REVIEWS**! Obrigada de coração à:

**Tehru**... **tsuzuki yami**... **Gih Kitsune SSPBLM**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **Sir Ezquisitoh**... **Deni Chan**... **Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy**... e **Dra. Lecter**!!!

Muitos Beijos!  
Obrigada pelo apoio e até a próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: (1)** **-** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2) –** Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

O mês de Setembro passara como uma flecha na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e sem que os alunos pudessem perceber, já se encontravam em meados de Outubro. Harry, no exato momento, aproveitava aquela agradável manhã de sábado para pesquisar com Theo e Draco sobre o tal "Nicolau Flamel" na biblioteca, que se encontrava quase vazia, pois a maioria dos estudantes estava no pátio, ou em suas salas comunais, terminando os deveres para entregar na próxima semana. Cabe dizer que os três Slytherins se deparavam com sérias dificuldades em achar alguma novidade sobre o criador da Pedra Filosofal, uma vez que todos os dados encontrados nos livros não passavam de informações já concedidas pelo Lord, porém não desistiriam até descobrir algo que pudesse ajudá-los a acabar com os planos do diretor.

- Nada! Mais uma vez... – Draco suspira, fechando o enorme livro intitulado: "Grandes Magos do Século e Suas Descobertas".

Harry, que estava sentado entre ele e Theo, exibe apenas um pequeno sorriso apenado e concorda com a cabeça, pois também não havia descoberto nada. Os dois, então, olham para o terceiro integrante do grupo que lê o parágrafo do seu livro em voz alta:

- "Nicolau Flamel, casado com Perenelle Flamel, é um grande alquimista que escreveu "O Livro das Figuras Hieroglíficas", "O Sumário Filosófico" e "Saltério Químico". Pesquisou, junto com Alvo Dumbledore – famoso por ter derrotado Gerardo Grindelwald em 1945 e por ter descoberto os doze usos do sangue de dragão (pág. 452) – sobre a Pedra Filosofal, acredita-se que a mesma é capaz de produzir o elixir da vida e tem capacidade de transmutar qualquer metal em ouro. Porém, não é confirmado o sucesso da pesquisa."

- Ou seja... – Harry revira os olhos e os outros completam:

- Nada!

Sem duvida, aquilo começava a irritá-los.

- Não é possível! – o pequeno Lord murmura, frustrado, olhando para os incontáveis livros abertos na mesa que não ofereciam ajuda alguma – Essa pedra deve possuir um feitiço bloqueador para rastreá-la. Se pudéssemos saber qual, seria muito mais fácil. Não há outro lugar, ela tem que estar escondida por aqui!

- E ela está, Harry. O velhote não se separaria dela tão fácil – Theo comenta, acariciando a mão do amigo para infundir-lhe ânimos.

- É o que espero – suspira, alheio aos cálidos afagos em sua pequena mão esquerda.

Draco, por sua vez, estreita os olhos e logo entrelaça os dedos com os da mão direita do amigo, acariciando-a com o polegar:

- Não se preocupe Harry, acharemos essa pedra nem que seja preciso interrogar o semi-gigante maluco com uma boa maldição Cruciatos.

O menor deixa transparecer um sorriso, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do loiro para espairecer.

- E se mandássemos uma carta ao Flamel? – o herdeiro dos Nott se pronuncia, atraindo a atenção de Harry, para aborrecimento de Draco.

- Parece uma boa ide...

- Genial Nott! – o loiro interrompe com aquele conhecido tom sarcástico – E o que você sugere colocar na carta? Que tal: "Boa tarde senhor Flamel, somos estudantes do primeiro ano em Hogwarts e ficamos sabemos que sua pedra foi roubada pelo velhote safado do Dumbledore, o senhor poderia nos falar mais sobre ela para que possamos roubá-la para o Lord das Trevas? A propósito, o filho dele está mandando um olá".

- Hum... Olhando por esse lado, não creio que seja... – Porém, antes que Harry pudesse continuar, já era interrompido de novo:

- E o que você recomenda Malfoy? Que a gente espere o velhote dormir para entrar no quarto dele e procurar dentro da gaveta de cuecas?

Harry arqueia uma sobrancelha, em uma expressão perfeita de: "Eca..."

- Com certeza seria algo mais garantido do que mandar uma carta a alguém que não conhecemos e que não é partidário do Lord.

- Pelo menos estou tentando ajudar o Harry, já você não sabe fazer nada se não reclamar!

- Se você oferecesse menos idéias inúteis e pesquisasse mais nesses seus adorados livros, talvez eu pudesse pensar em algo apropriado!

- Você e o verbo pensar na mesma frase? Oh, isso sim é novidade!

- Como ousa, seu...!

O pequeno Lord, diante da cena, apenas suspira e se coloca a pesquisar novamente. Afinal, já era a vigésima ou trigésima vez que aqueles dois discutiam em sua presença, somente naquela manhã.

- Vamos, Harry! Vamos pesquisar em outra mesa! – Theo puxa-o para si.

- Mas...

- Em seus sonhos, Nott! O Harry ficará comigo – Draco sentencia, puxando o melhor amigo para mais perto.

- Hey! Vocês poderiam...

- De jeito nenhum, Malfoy. Ele vai comigo! – puxa o moreninho novamente.

- Ele ficará comigo! – puxa-o de volta.

- Ele vai!

- Ele fica!

- Ele vai!

- Ele fica!

- Ele vai!

- Ele fica!

- Ele...

- CHEGA! – Harry se enfurece, sentindo seus suaves braços começarem a doer – Vocês querem me partir ao meio para cada um ficar com uma metade? É isso? Porque não vejo graça nenhuma em ser feito de cabo-de-guerra!

- Sinto muito...

- Não era minha intenção...

- Não interessa! Cansei dessas brigas inúteis! Se vocês não conseguem ficar em paz por um segundo, para que possamos investigar coisas sérias, pedirei para outra pessoa me ajudar!

Os dois Slytherins já estavam prestes a abrir a boca para se desculparem e jurar que jamais discutiriam de novo, coisa que sempre faziam e que nunca cumpriam, quando a severa bibliotecária os interrompeu:

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a sussurrada voz da mulher parecia raivosa. Irma Pince, uma bruxa rigorosa, sempre desconfiava dos alunos e tentava manter o silêncio no local de estudos.

- Nada – Harry responde friamente, seus profundos olhos verdes pareciam cortantes como gelo – Já está tudo sob controle, obrigado.

Diante daquele tom taxativo do filho do homem mais temido do Mundo Mágico, a mulher imediatamente se cala e volta para sua mesa, murmurando algo que soava como: "Um rostinho tão doce, mas que pode ser tão assustador quanto o pai... Merlin do céu".

- Muito bem... – Harry respira fundo – Chega de brigas?

- Certo.

- Pode deixar.

- Ótimo! Então vamos almoçar, porque eu não agüento mais essas páginas velhas que não ajudam em coisa alguma – sorria como se nada tivesse acontecido. E os outros dois só podiam sorrir também, contemplando aqueles brilhantes olhos cor de esmeraldas que conseguiam se mostrar cortantes em um segundo e impressionantemente cálidos em outro.

Theodore Nott e Draco Malfoy podiam, com certeza, considerarem-se pessoas de sorte por serem presenteados com um sorriso de Harry após um rápido momento de repreensão. Poucos eram aqueles que não sofriam se o menino mostrasse seu descontentamento, apenas os que compartilhavam importantes lugares no coração do Pequeno Lord sabiam que este não conseguia permanecer bravo por muito tempo diante de coisas banais. E agora, os três seguiam para um merecido almoço no Salão Principal, Draco e Theo em um momentâneo acordo de paz para não aborrecerem mais o herdeiro do Lord e este com sua mente voltada à idéia de acabar com os planos do diretor.

-x-

- Esse salmão ao molho de maracujá e ervas finas está mesmo divino! – Pansy se deliciava, sentada à mesa Slytherin com os amigos – E mamãe sempre diz que faz bem para a pele.

Harry apenas sorria diante do comentário da amiga, enquanto os outros se perguntavam como uma bruxa tão poderosa podia se esconder baixo essa fachada doce e superficial. No entanto, o fato é que por trás das belas roupas e do sorriso carismático, encontrava-se uma menina poderosa e inteligente. E ninguém era louco o bastante para se colocar no caminho da herdeira da fortuna Parkinson quando ela se mostrava enfurecida. Que o diga a chamuscada túnica do diretor, esta nunca mais seria a mesma...

- Pois eu prefiro muito mais esse filé mignon ao molho madeira.

- E não esqueça essas maravilhosas batatas sauté, Blaise – o jovem herdeiro dos Malfoy comenta, saboreando elegantemente a iguaria.

O grupo das serpentes já se encontrava reunido, degustando aquela deliciosa refeição há alguns minutos e conversando sobre trivialidades. Falariam sobre a pedra mais tarde, a sós, pois mesmo sem terem encontrado nada até agora, ainda estavam confiantes que não deixariam o diretor triunfar.

- Mas então, conseguiram terminar o trabalho da McGonagall? – Harry pergunta à amiga, para em seguida, levar outra pequena porção daquele delicioso Penne à Romanesca à boca.

- Oh sim... – a menina suspira – Levou quase a manhã toda, mas conseguimos né "B"?

- Pare de me chamar assim! – o aludido murmura com as bochechas levemente avermelhadas, para logo colocar-se sério – Em todo caso, com certeza aquela velha chata ficará boquiaberta e será obrigada a dar o braço a torcer, admitindo que nós somos muito melhores do que aqueles Gryffindors inúteis!

- Assim que se fala, "B"! – Draco sorri com burla, recebendo um olhar mortal de Blaise e risadas divertidas do melhor amigo sentado ao seu lado.

Pansy, por sua vez, mostrava-se indiferente tanto ao sarcasmo do loiro, quanto à contrariedade de Blaise, dirigindo-se ao pequeno Lord:

- E vocês, como foram na biblioteca?

- Nenhuma novidade... – Harry suspira, mas antes que pudesse continuar, uma conhecida voz o interrompe, sobrepondo-se ao barulho dos estudantes desde a mesa dos professores:

- Meus queridos alunos... – Dumbledore encontrava-se de pé, em frente à mesa e parecia querer comunicar algo importante – Gostaria de avisar que dia 31, sábado, será realizado o baile anual de Halloween aqui mesmo no Salão Principal.

Vários aplausos e assobios são ouvidos, então o diretor continua:

- Muita música, dança e guloseimas para vocês desfrutarem, por isso, separem suas túnicas de gala e arrumem um par! Tenho certeza que será uma noite inesquecível das 20h00min às 00h00min para os alunos do primeiro e do segundo ano e das 20h00min às 3h00min para os demais. Espero que aproveitem!

Com um enorme sorriso, o ancião volta ao seu lugar em meio aos aplausos e murmúrios que aquela notícia imediatamente gerara.

- Isso é genial! – Pansy comenta emocionada. Seus olhos já brilhavam ao pensar nos inúmeros vestidos que pediria para sua mãe mandar.

- Sim, parece interessante... – Harry concorda, sorrindo.

- Com quem você irá, Harry? – a menina pergunta, mas antes que o pequeno Lord pudesse responder, duas vozes já se pronunciavam ao mesmo tempo:

- Comigo!

Os donos das vozes se encaram com ódio ao notar que ambos tiveram a mesma intenção, fazendo Harry suspirar com as bochechas encantadoramente coradas e Pansy e Blaise trocarem um olhar divertido que expressava: "Claro, como não?"

- Você acha que é quem para levar o Harry a algum lugar, Nott? – Draco pergunta com desdém, encarando o moreno sentado do outro lado de Harry.

- Uma companhia bem mais agradável do que um filhinho de papai mimado como você, Malfoy – responde friamente, encarando-o com superioridade.

- Há. Há. Há. Muito engraçado, perdedor, mas ao contrário de você, o Harry tem vida social e esta será arruinada se ele for visto com um zero à esquerda no baile.

O motivo da discussão, por sua vez, suspira e volta sua concentração às deliciosas sobremesas que agora apareciam na mesa.

- Ao contrário de uns, outros dão mais valor ao intelecto do que às suas superficialidades.

- Ótimo! Então leve uma enciclopédia como acompanhante, tenho certeza que a pobre coitada não poderá reclamar – diz com maldade, fazendo Crabbe e Goyle, que devoravam suas respectivas tortas, sentados próximos ao grupo, darem boas gargalhadas. Mas estes logo se calam ao verem o olhar de advertência de Theodore.

- Se você dependesse do seu talento humorístico para viver, seria tão pobre quanto os Weasley, Malfoy – rebate gelidamente – Não sei como alguém tão inteligente e agradável como o Harry consegue ficar perto de você.

- Porque ele tem bom gosto, ao menos parcialmente, já que ainda interage com espécimes feito você.

Harry, no entanto, saboreava tranquilamente sua torta mousse de chocolate branco e preto mesclados, completamente alheio às farpas que os dois trocavam. Não valia a pena se aborrecer com isso agora.

- Você está morrendo de medo que ele prefira ir comigo, filhinho de papai.

- Até parece, rei dos excluídos. Para sua informação, Harry e eu somos melhores amigos desde antes de você sonhar em conhecê-lo!

- Não importa...!

- Agora como o Harry é uma pessoa boa de mais e quis ser apenas agradável ao ser seu amigo, você está obcecado com ele!

- Deixa de delirar, Malfoy! Eu não preciso de amigos inúteis! O Harry é o único digno de receber minhas atenções, porque eu gosto dele...

Nesse instante, o pequeno Lord quase engasga com a cereja da torta, sentindo suas bochechas arderem de vergonha.

-... Porque ele é a única distinção em meio às vulgaridades desse mundo.

- Er... Eu... - Harry sentia que deveria falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras morriam em sua boca, queria apenas um lugar para se esconder do olhar divertido de Blaise, do sorrisinho malicioso de Pansy, mas principalmente da fúria de Draco:

- Não se atreva a falar assim! Você não tem o direito! – uma raiva infundada se apoderava do loiro, sem que pudesse controlar. Afinal, quem aquele idiota pensava que era para falar assim do SEU Harry?

- Viu! – o herdeiro dos Nott sorria com superioridade – Você está assim porque sabe que eu sou a melhor escolha.

- Claro... Aí você cai da cama e acorda – replica com desprezo.

- Admita Malfoy, ele estará muito melhor indo ao baile comigo.

- Em seus sonhos, Nott – dá um sorriso suntuoso, ao mais puro estilo Malfoy – Está mais do que claro que o Harry irá comigo!

- Não, ele vai comigo!

- De jeito nenhum! Ele virá comigo! Vamos, diga para ele, Harry!

- O que?... Er... Eu... – os brilhantes olhos verdes exibiam apenas confusão e vergonha.

A essa altura vários olhares, tanto de Slytherins, quanto de alunos das outras casas, já estavam voltados à cena e muitos compartilhavam o mesmo desejo de Nott e Malfoy: levar o lindo e poderoso herdeiro do Dark Lord ao baile de Halloween.

- Ele vai comigo, garoto mimado!

- Não seja idiota, come-livros, ele quer ir comigo!

- Comigo!

- Comigo!

- Não, comigo!

- Comigo!

- Comigo!

- É claro que é comigo!

Por sorte, à hora do almoço chegava ao fim, sem que Theo e Draco percebessem e os estudantes já seguiam para seus respectivos afazeres. Entre eles Harry, Pansy e Blaise que caminhavam tranquilamente para fora do Salão Principal, deixando os outros dois Slytherins ainda discutindo na mesa.

- Está na cara que ele prefere ir comig... Espera! – Draco estanca de repente, vendo o melhor amigo já há uma considerável distância.

- Harry, espera!

- Hei! Harry! – os dois o chamavam, já seguindo atrás do moreninho. Este, no entanto, apenas se vira com calma e os encara com seriedade:

- Hum... Se continuar desse jeito, não irei com nenhum dos dois – diz simplesmente, seguindo para as masmorras com uma animada Pansy e um divertido Blaise.

Theo e Draco permanecem parados, boquiabertos, mas ao verem os olhares cobiçosos logo se dirigirem ao pequeno Lord, não pensam duas vezes antes de seguir atrás dele, lançando olhares mortais a qualquer um que ousasse se aproximar do motivo de suas discussões. Do SEU lindo menino... Somente os dois eram dignos de brigar por ele, ao menos era isso que suas retorcidas e apaixonadas mentes pensavam. Já não era de hoje, Harry sempre seria a causa da rivalidade daqueles dois inteligentes e audaciosos Slytherins. E Hogwarts ainda ouviria falar muito dos enfretamentos entre Theodore Nott e Draco Malfoy para ter o carinho, a atenção e a prioridade na vida do doce e cativante herdeiro do Lord das Trevas.

-x-

Finalmente, para os estudantes da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, duas semanas já haviam passado e o dia do baile chegara. Em meio há esse tempo, o "pobre" Harry Riddle se viu encurralado diversas vezes por vários Slytherins, alguns Revenclaws e um ou outro corajoso Gryffindor. Os Hufflepuffs apenas sonhavam com a ilusória oportunidade de se aproximar do herdeiro do Lord, contemplando-o de longe. Nem o bonito e carismático Cedric Diggory, aluno do quarto ano, atreveu-se a convidar o requisitado moreninho quando se aproximou certo dia e por pouco não levou um "Crucio" de Theo e Draco.

Os dois Slytherins rivais, por sua vez, viveram uma verdadeira "Guerra Fria" nesses 14 dias. Por vezes, Harry precisava intervir quando as maldições estavam prestes a deixar as varinhas, mas as coisas sempre se acalmavam quando o moreninho lançava um olhar frio ou ameaçava-os dizendo que aceitaria o pedido do próximo Gryffindor que lhe convidasse.

- Então Harryzito, o que você acha deste? – uma animada Pansy pergunta, girando sobre si mesma para mostrar ao amigo o belo vestido rendado, preto e roxo, que lhe chegava à altura dos joelhos com lindas pregas.

- Está lindo, Pan – Harry sorria, recostado na cama da amiga, enquanto esta mudava de "looks" e desfilava para ele.

As amigas da menina, que dividiam o quarto com ela, encontravam-se escondidas atrás da porta observando o pequeno Lord com sorrisinhos sonhadores no rosto. Este e Pansy ignoravam-nas completamente, mas elas não pareciam se importar, contanto que pudessem continuar contemplando o menino mais famoso da história a tão pouca distância.

- Tem certeza? Você não acha que o terceiro que eu coloquei estava melhor? – questiona, remexendo na enorme pilha de caríssimos vestidos em cima da cama.

- Estão todos maravilhosos, Pan, mas este que você está usando ficou perfeito – diz com carinho, pois sabia o quanto isso importava para a amiga.

Na mesma hora a Slytherin sorriu encantadoramente e se pôs a falar sobre os sapatos e os possíveis acessórios que usaria a noite.

Enquanto isso, os professores se empenhavam em decorar a escola. Abóboras, morcegos, múmias e esqueletos enfeitiçados se encontravam em cada corredor, para diversão de todos. Bom, quase todos. Severus Snape ainda achava que aquela bobagem toda era fruto da insanidade do diretor, mas o que poderia fazer? E nesse ritmo, a noite do baile finalmente chegou. Todos seguiam com suas melhores túnicas ou vestidos, para o Salão Principal, onde a maioria dos estudantes já se encontrava dançando, comendo as deliciosas guloseimas e bebendo os refrescantes sucos de abóbora e cervejas amanteigadas. Aproveitando uma festa definitivamente fantástica, porém, que ainda não contava com seu convidado mais requisitado.

Harry ainda se encontrava em seu quarto, nas masmorras, arrumando-se para o baile somente agora, pois perdera a noção do tempo conversando com seu pai por meio da conexão sobre as pesquisas com relação à Pedra Filosofal. Agora o moreninho contemplava-se no grande espelho atrás da porta e dava os retoques finais. Nesse meio tempo, dois elegantes meninos o esperavam na sala comunal.

- Por que você não some de uma vez, Nott? Está claro que nem gosta de festas... – Draco comenta com desdém, sentado em uma das belas poltronas que rodeavam a lareira. O loiro usava um elegantíssimo smoking, com uma elaborada túnica gris por cima, cravejada de cristais de diamante que acentuavam o profundo e embriagador brilho de seus olhos.

- Desista Malfoy, estou aqui unicamente pelo Harry, já que não quero que ele vá com "qualquer um" ao baile – replica friamente, sentado na poltrona do outro extremo da sala. Theodore, por sua vez, usava um caro terno preto, com a camisa de seda branca e uma elegante túnica azul-marinho que deixava seu semblante misterioso ainda mais cativante.

Uma grande tensão pairava no local, ambos se encaravam com pura hostilidade e a qualquer momento as maldições estariam voando pelos ares. No entanto, após alguns instantes com sua astuta mente funcionando a todo vapor, Draco deixa um maldoso sorriso adornar seus lábios sem que o outro Slytherin percebesse.

- Muito bem, Nott – suspira, encarando-o com seriedade – cansei de toda essa discussão. Não preciso levar o Harry ao baile para ter certeza que ele se importa comigo.

- Hum... – observava-o com desconfiança, mas prestando atenção em suas palavras.

- Sou o melhor amigo dele e isso não mudará nunca, então boa sorte e cuide-o muito bem esta noite.

Theo estava pasmo, mas seu frio semblante não demonstrava emoção alguma. Apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha inquisitoriamente quando o loiro veio até ele e lhe estendeu a mão.

- Trate-o com inestimável atenção, ou se verá comigo, entendeu? – diz com seriedade, segurando a mão do rival com uma dolorosa firmeza.

- Não se preocupe – dá um sorriso maldoso - você estará lá, sozinho, para vê-lo feliz dançando comigo.

- Claro... – sorri igualmente, o que alerta os sentidos do moreno – Quem sabe na próxima encarnação.

- O que...?

Porém, antes que Theo pudesse fazer algo, a varinha que Draco mantinha escondida sob a outra manga já lançava o feitiço com precisão em seu peito:

- Desmaius!

E na mesma hora, Nott cai em um sonoro baque no chão, fazendo o loiro sorrir enquanto o levitava para dentro do armário de casacos.

- Prontinho! – um radiante Draco Malfoy limpava a poeira inexistente da túnica após trancar o moreno – Hum, idiota! Com certeza ele não deveria estar em Slytherin...

- Quem não deveria estar em Slytherin? – uma voz surge à suas costas, descendo calmamente as escadas.

Lá estava a imagem perfeita de um anjo vindo em sua direção. Harry usava uma elegante túnica marfim, no estilo greco-romano, presa por dois broches de prata na altura dos estreitos ombros. A túnica caía suavemente pelo corpo infantil, chegando-lhe aos pés, e por cima dela levava uma bela capa verde com esmeraldas bordadas que faziam seus olhos brilharem tal como as jóias. Definitivamente uma imagem linda de mais, a ponto de Draco prender a respiração por alguns instantes.

- Então? Quem não deveria estar entre nós? – pergunta novamente, fazendo o loiro "acordar".

- O que?... Ah, sim! O imprestável do Nott, é claro.

Harry apenas suspira.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez?

- Nada que já não fosse óbvio. O perdedor desistiu de te esperar e ver quem você escolheria... Hum!... Covarde...

- É mesmo? – arqueia ligeiramente uma sobrancelha, confuso, pois sabia que Theo não era desse tipo. Esperava que os dois estivessem ali, brigassem quando ele descesse e que acabasse indo sozinho ao baile. Mas se o moreno não estava ali, devia mesmo ter desistido.

- Uhum... Disse que ficaria lendo alguma coisa na Torre de Astronomia, o idiota.

- Certo... – encara o loiro por alguns segundos, para depois dar os ombros – Então tudo bem, ele não gosta mesmo dessas festas.

Draco, por sua vez, sorri, oferecendo a mão ao SEU melhor amigo em uma elegante reverência.

- Pelo menos sem o perdedor aqui, você não precisa arrumar desculpas para não ir com nenhum de nós dois, não é?

- Certo. Você venceu, Dra – Harry sorria também, aceitando sem duvidar a mão que lhe era oferecida para, então, seguirem ao baile.

O Salão Principal, agora aumentado cinco vezes de tamanho graças a um excelente feitiço do diretor, estava simplesmente incrível. Centenas de abóboras, morcegos, fantasmas, gatos pretos e teias de aranhas estavam espalhados pelo local. As mesas das quatro casas haviam sumido e várias mesinhas redondas apareceram para substituí-las, deixando um grande espaço para os alunos aproveitarem à música contagiante que inundava o local por meio da bela arte da magia. A mesa dos professores continuava em seu lugar, sendo onde se encontravam os maravilhosos pratos do Buffet para os estudantes se servirem, e as bebidas estavam em bandejas flutuantes que vagavam por todo o salão e se enchiam magicamente. Definitivamente uma festa digna da mais prestigiada escola da Inglaterra.

E foi em meio a esse contagiante cenário que as grandes portas de madeira se abriram e todos puderam contemplar o par mais célebre de Hogwarts ingressar no Salão, com suas expressões superiores enaltecendo ainda mais o glamour que os rodeava. Eram apenas meninos, haviam recém completado 11 anos, mas já chamavam atenção como adultos e sabiam muito bem se portar como tal em requisitadas situações, como agora. Draco Malfoy, neste momento, era invejado por muitos e isso apenas fazia o impetuoso herdeiro da família Malfoy estufar o peito, colocar um sorriso arrogante nos lábios e abraçar a estreita cintura de seu par com mais ênfase, enquanto ingressavam naquele fascinante ambiente. Harry, por sua vez, permanecia propositalmente alheio aos olhares que atraía, pois seria perder tempo de mais importar-se com toda a atenção que gerava, uma vez que desde que engraçara em Hogwarts isto já era rotina em sua vida.

- Harryzito, você está um arraso! – Pansy sorria deslumbrada, de braço dado a um pobre Blaise Zabini que apenas suspirava, acenando debilmente aos amigos que acabavam de chegar ao seu lado.

- Obrigado, Pan... E você está linda com esse vestido, como posso ver tenho mesmo bom gosto – pisca, referindo-se ao lindo vestido preto e roxo que a menina usava em conjunto com uma bela gargantilha de ouro branco, as luvas negras que iam até o cotovelo e as botas negras que lhe chegavam à altura dos joelhos.

- Com certeza, Harryzito! Não poderia ter ficado melhor!

- Merlin... – Blaise revirava os olhos, exasperado. O moreno usava um elegante terno cinza-escuro com a camisa de seda branca e uma elaborada túnica negra por cima que contava com discretos bordados em pedras de ônix. Todo um esplendor, sem dúvida – Já ouvi isso umas cem vezes.

- Hey! – a menina o encara, indignada.

Os outros dois Slytherins, por sua vez, apenas riam da situação.

- Relaxa, Blaise, poderia ser pior – Draco comenta entre risos.

- Pior como? – suspira pela quinta vez naquela noite. Afinal a impetuosa menina já o arrastara mais de sete vezes para a pista de dança, pedira para ele trocar seu ponche umas quatro, requisitara diferentes doces a cada minuto e o puxava de um lado para o outro sem sossego.

- Hum... Ela poderia ter uma irmã gêmea.

- Draco! – gritam Pansy e Blaise ao mesmo tempo. Ela indignada com o comentário e ele aterrado com a possibilidade.

Com uma ultima risadinha sarcástica, o loiro já puxava um sorridente Harry para pista de dança, pegando-o de surpresa. Assim evitava que a menina o assassinasse e aproveitava para desfrutar do baile com o amigo. Seus corpos infantis – é claro que nenhum tão doce e pequeno quanto o de Harry – se uniam com graça, em movimentos elegantes que Draco guiava com maestria. O jogo de luzes dava um ar exótico: amarelo, verde, vermelho, e azul percorriam vertiginosamente o salão, fazendo as belas vestes dos estudantes mudarem de cor em compasso com o ritmo.

As horas passavam...

Draco e Harry pareciam ter esquecido o mundo, dançando e se divertindo como faziam quando mais novos e só dessa forma conseguiam aproveitar os aristocráticos bailes nas mansões Riddle ou Malfoy. Por vezes, paravam alguns minutos e Draco se separava do moreninho para buscar uma bebida para os dois, ou alguma guloseima que o amigo tivesse pedido com os olhinhos brilhando. E então, voltavam ao delicioso ritmo da dança. Cabe dizer que não foram poucas as pessoas que se aproximaram de Harry quando o loiro estava longe dele, mas o pequeno Lord não precisava nem abrir sua convidativa boquinha para dispensá-los, uma vez que em menos de dois segundos Draco já estava ao seu lado "rosnando" e encarando com uma perigosa frieza qualquer um que ousasse se aproximar do SEU amigo, não se importando nem um pouco com o fato de, na maioria das vezes, serem mais velhos do que ele. Draco Malfoy com certeza fazia jus ao seu nome e afastava qualquer idiota com um simples olhar. Harry, por sua vez, não se importava, pois sabia que aquelas pessoas só vinham a ele por sua fama, fortuna e status.

- Hum! Quem elas pensam que são? – Draco diz por entre os dentes, irritado, após "afugentar" três Revenclaws do primeiro ano que haviam se aproximado para pedir uma dança ao pequeno Lord.

- Relaxa, Dra... – Harry sorria, sendo girado pelo amigo no ritmo da música.

- Relaxar? Como relaxar se parece que você tem mel?

As risadas cristalinas do moreno se misturam à música, adentrando nos ouvidos do maior e o levando a sorrir inevitavelmente. Porém, antes que um dos dois pudesse fazer mais algum comentário, a primeira música lenta da noite começa a tocar trazendo os sorridentes casais logo para a pista. Harry e Draco, no entanto, permanecem parados sem qualquer indicio de movimento. O moreninho achara um interessante ponto em seus pés e olhava para baixo com as mãozinhas atrás do corpo e as bochechas lindamente coradas. O jovem Malfoy, por sua vez, estava mais do que encantado com aquela imagem e após alguns segundos de contemplação não pensou duas vezes antes de sujeitar com firmeza a estreita cintura do amigo, incitando-o a passar os suaves braços em torno do seu pescoço. Os dois agora se movimentavam lentamente e Draco guiava o menor com perfeição, este se deixava levar docilmente, ainda com as bochechas coradas, mas com um encantador sorriso adornando seus lábios. Era muito bom estar rodeado pelos protetores braços de seu melhor amigo.

E o tempo passava, em meio a esse romântico cenário...

Mais de um observava a belíssima cena de Harry habilmente envolto pelos braços de Draco. Alguns morrendo de inveja do loiro, outros querendo estar no lugar do moreno, um ou outro sorrindo – Pansy e Blaise principalmente, dançando próximos a eles – mas a grande maioria não podia deixar de pensar que os dois realmente se viam bem juntos. Draco perecia rodear o pequeno com uma intensa aura ciumenta e protetora.

- Você fica uma gracinha com as bochechas avermelhadas, sabia?

Harry estremece, sentindo a conhecida voz do amigo ressoar em sua nuca.

- Cala a boca... – murmura ainda mais envergonhado. Era estranho, pouquíssimas vezes sentira vergonha de alguém, que dirá de seu melhor amigo, mas agora estando em seus braços às coisas pareciam diferentes. Os dois pareciam diferentes. Como se um sentimento novo começasse a inundá-los.

O loiro, porém, apenas sorri, levantando com a ponta dos dedos, com pura delicadeza, o pequeno queixo de Harry e encarando os brilhantes olhos verdes profundamente. Seus lábios se aproximavam devagar... Não existia mais nada ao redor deles, o mundo parecia seguir em câmera lenta. Suas respirações estavam praticamente se chocando... Sequer podiam acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, apenas deixavam seus instintos falarem mais alto. Draco já podia até sentir o doce sabor dos rosados lábios de Harry, quando, de repente, um poderoso feitiço o atingiu em cheio, levando-o a mais de um metro de distancia do amigo.

Os gritos de exclamação logo foram ouvidos.

Os alunos já podiam pressentir que uma violenta batalha teria início.

- Nott... – Draco pronuncia com ódio, levantando-se com elegância e batendo a suposta poeira da túnica para então, sujeitar com firmeza a varinha.

Porém, antes do loiro chegar à altura do rival, Harry já se colocava entre os dois, encarando com puro desconcerto o recém chegado:

- Qual o seu problema, Theodore?

- Ele é o meu problema! – diz com fúria, apontando para Draco.

Obviamente uma grande parte dos estudantes estava pendente da situação, entre eles um apreensivo Blaise Zabini, fazendo um meio círculo ao redor dos três. Alguns professores também já se colocavam em alerta, mas não interrompiam vendo que o herdeiro do Lord das Trevas já tinha o controle do caso. Isto é claro, porque Snape não estava ali, ele sim adoraria colocar os três em uma boa detenção.

- Do que você está falando, Theo? Foi você que não quis vir...

- O QUE?

Draco engoliu em seco neste momento, sabia que Harry descobriria sua "pequena traquinagem", só não esperava que fosse tão cedo.

- Draco me falou que você preferiu ficar lendo na Torre de...

- ESSA RATAZANA TRAIÇOEIRA MENTIU! – interrompe indignado.

- Hum? Mentiu como?

- O desgraçado me enganou! Lançou-me um "Desmaius" e depois me deixou trancando no armário de casacos! Se não fosse por três alunas do terceiro que esqueceram suas túnicas lá, eu estaria inconsciente até agora!

- Draco! – Harry exclama, encarando o amigo com pura perplexidade. O loiro, por sua vez, apenas dá os ombros e deixa um sorrisinho culpado adornar seus lábios.

O pequeno Lord suspira. Aquilo era a cara do jovem herdeiro da prestigiosa família Malfoy e provava exatamente o porquê do chapéu seletor tê-lo mandado para Slytherin sendo que mal lhe tocara a cabeça.

- Se você não fosse tão retardado, talvez não caísse assim tão fácil – Draco comenta com maldade, fazendo a fúria do jovem Nott dobrar de tamanho.

- Ora seu...!

No entanto, antes mesmo que Theodore pudesse levantar a varinha, gritos amedrontados são ouvidos adentrando no salão:

- TRASGO! NAS MASMORRAS! TRASGO! NAS MASMORRAS!...

O pobre professor Quirrell estava pálido como uma folha de papel.

- A...Achei que d...deveriam s...saber – murmura, para logo em seguida desmaiar em pleno Salão.

Imediatamente os gritos foram ouvidos, e correia foi o que não faltou.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

- SILÊNCIO! – Dumbledore, porém, conseguiu retomar o controle rapidamente – Sigam seus monitores de maneira calma e organizada até suas salas comunais e permaneçam lá até segunda ordem. Professores, venham comigo.

Nenhum aluno se opôs a ordem do diretor e logo todos já seguiam seus respectivos monitores até a segurança de suas salas comunais. Bom, quase todos, é claro. Blaise parou no meio do caminho e olhou para Harry com preocupação.

- Pansy...

- O que tem ela?

- Foi ao banheiro retocar a maquiagem... – é claro que Blaise não precisou nem terminar a frase, pois Harry a concluiu assustado:

- Ela não sabe do Trasgo!

Theo e Draco tinham até deixado as desavenças para depois e observavam a cena com preocupação.

- Vamos! – Harry imediatamente muda o caminho e já começa a correr em direção ao banheiro das meninas próximo às masmorras, com os amigos em seu encalce.

No banheiro em questão, uma tranqüila Pansy Parkinson retocava a sombra negra dos olhos e o brilho de uva que adornava lindamente seus suaves lábios, pensando que aquela escola era realmente uma bagunça. Ora, onde já se viu deixar os banheiros no andar do Salão Principal em manutenção? Hum! Aquilo era um ultraje, uma dama precisava estar sempre cuidando de sua aparência e mostrar-se impecável diante dos demais. Estava tão concentrada que só notou aquela coisa enorme parada na porta quando esta deixou seus estranhos grunhidos tomarem conta do local.

- O que...? – murmura, fixando-se finalmente no intruso. Ao encará-lo, seus belos olhos negros se abrem com pura surpresa, asco e terror.

Imediatamente a menina entrou na primeira cabine sanitária que conseguiu alcançar. O enorme trasgo, porém, parecia disposto a fazer dela sua próxima refeição e com sua força brutal arremeteu o bastão de madeira contra as cabines, destroçando-as. Por sorte, a esperta Slytherin pensou rápido e se jogou no chão antes de ser atingida, amaldiçoando-se por ter deixado a varinha em seu quarto já que não tinha lugar para guardá-la no vestido.

- "Por Salazar..." – pensa aflita, vendo como a criatura levantava o bastão para voltar a atacá-la e sem pensar duas vezes, arrasta-se para baixo de uma das pias, buscando qualquer proteção. O Trasgo, por sua vez, logo golpeou a pia da frente, fazendo a menina gritar.

Estava perdida...

Sua vida, naquele momento, passava como um filme diante de seus olhos. A exigente mãe que sempre a obrigara a comportar-se como uma verdadeira dama da sociedade, o pai omisso que vivia viajando a trabalho, seus amigos maravilhosos – o doce Harry; o arrogante e irreverente Draco; até o frio Theodore e principalmente seu melhor amigo, Blaise Zabini – surgiam em sua mente. Ainda tinha tantas coisas para dizer a eles, tantas coisas para viver com eles...

No entanto, era tarde de mais.

A grotesca criatura já se aproximava para selar seu infeliz destino, podia até sentir o gélido vento do bastão acima de sua cabeça, estava completamente perdida e nada mais fazia sentido...

- Wingardium Leviosa! – a voz de Blaise ressoou no local, pronunciando o feitiço com perfeição e separando o bastão daquelas enormes mãos antes que fosse tarde de mais.

- Everte Statum! – pronunciou Harry em seguida, fazendo o Trasgo voar dolorosamente contra a parede para então, terminar com um perfeito feitiço paralisante - Petrificus Totalus!

No exato momento, três professores adentraram no local e puderam contemplar a precisão com a qual o pequeno Lord lançava os feitiços.

- Oh, Merlin! – a chefe da casa Gryffindor parecia em choque – O que aconteceu aqui?

Harry estava concentrado de mais, observando a perna estranhamente machucada de Snape, que nem prestou atenção nas palavras de McGonagall. Pansy, ainda assustada, mas pensando rápido, logo respondeu:

- Eles me salvaram, professora...

- Srta. Parkinson! Explique-se.

- Ora! É muito simples... – diz com mais calma, levantando-se e batendo a poeira do vestido -... Eu precisei vir retocar minha maquiagem aqui, porque o banheiro perto do Salão Principal está em manutenção, o que é um absurdo... Mas enfim, esta aberração apareceu e antes que eu virasse jantar de Trasgo, os meninos apareceram e me salvaram.

- Parece que estão com sorte esta noite – os olhos frios e penetrantes do professor Snape estavam fixos em Harry.

- Alguém tem que estar, não é mesmo, professor?

Vendo o significativo olhar do menino, Severus Snape o encara com fúria e cobre sua perna rapidamente com a túnica. Antes que um dos dois pudesse fazer mais algum comentário, porém, a professora se pronuncia:

- Muito bem. Sr Zabini, Sr Riddle, 10 pontos para cada um... - encara o pequeno Lord com evidente preocupação – Por terem tanta sorte. Agora, por favor, voltem todos para sua sala comunal.

- Is...Isso mesmo – o amedrontado professor Quirrell se pronuncia – e...ele pode a...acordar.

- Ele está petrificado – Draco revira os olhos com desdém, sujeitando protetoramente a cintura de Harry para saírem logo dali, pois o pequeno não deixava de fuzilar o Professor de Poções com seus penetrantes olhos verdes. Assim, com Blaise escoltando a menina e Theo os seguindo de perto, os cinco Slytherins finalmente regressam à sua sala comunal.

-x-

Estando no conforto da recamara Slytherin há mais de meia hora, desde o incidente com o Trasgo, o grupo das serpentes seguiram aos seus afazeres já mais tranqüilos. Pansy, após agradecê-los mais de dez vezes e pendurar-se nos pescoços de Harry e Blaise a cada instante, finalmente dirigiu-se a um relaxante banho para depois meter-se na cama. Blaise também se encaminhou ao quarto, assim como Theodore. Este não parecia muito contente em deixar Harry e Draco sozinhos na sala, mas precisava agir com frieza, com a cabeça quente acabaria por fazer uma bobagem estando perto do cínico loiro.

- Estou te falando, Dra... – Harry não podia esquecer a suspeita imagem de seu professor – Um Trasgo aparece, o amargo homem não estava no baile, e depois surge com a perna ensangüentada?

- É... Não parece muito comum, mas deve haver uma explicação.

- Claro – diz ironicamente – Uma ótima explicação.

- Eu acho é que você não foi com a cara dele desde o início, isso sim.

Harry apenas suspira e se acomoda melhor no confortável sofá de couro negro, deixando sua cabeça recostar-se no ombro do amigo.

- Ele é que me olha como se visse seu pior inimigo desde que nos encontramos. Hum! É um maluco!

- Tem certeza?

- Lógico! Lembra aquela vez na aula de poções, no primeiro dia, quando ele ousou sugerir algo contra o meu pai?

- Não foi o que você pensou, Harry, ele estava elogiando você e o Lord.

- Sei... E eu sou um Hipogrifo. Hum! De qualquer forma, não confio nele.

Sorrindo diante da conhecida atitude do amigo, Draco concentrava-se em afagar os negros cabelos revoltos, levando o menor a se acalmar um pouco. Assim, somente após alguns minutos, num confortável silêncio, Harry parece se lembrar de algo ao tocar no bolso da calça.

- Minhas figurinhas!

- O que? – o loiro arqueia uma sobrancelha, confuso.

- As figurinhas que eu tirei nos sapos de chocolate, hoje, na festa.

- Sim, qual o problema?

- Acho que perdi quando nos encontramos com o Trasgo no banheiro...

Draco conhecia muito bem aquele olhar doce e a voz desolada do amigo, e apenas suspirou, levantando-se do sofá:

- Certo, vamos lá ver.

- Êba! – O pequeno sorria radiante, pois além de reaver sua figurinha de Salazar Slytherin, aproveitaria para saciar sua veia Gryffindor explorando o castelo de madrugada com seu melhor amigo.

Os corredores sombrios encontravam-se iluminados debilmente por apenas algumas tochas flamejantes. Os passos dos jovens Slytherins ecoavam em meio ao sufocante silêncio das masmorras, somente os cochichos dos quadros incomodados pelo "Lumos" da varinha de Draco se misturavam ao som dos passos apressados.

Chegavam às escadas.

- Só espero que o idiota do Filch e sua maldita gata não esteeeeejammm...! – Draco se segura ao corrimão com firmeza, assim como Harry, pois as escadas acabavam de mudar abruptamente.

Quando, por fim, ela estabilizou, os dois correram para o corredor que surgiu em seguida. Um corredor ainda mais escuro que os anteriores, mas sem pensar duas vezes eles seguiram em frente, guiados pela curiosidade. Os quadros não paravam de murmurar maldições devido ao incômodo que a luz da varinha de Draco proporcionava e este apenas os mandava ficar quietos com sua pose inalterável que fazia Harry sorrir divertido. Encontravam-se no segundo andar, próximos às torres e já que estavam tão perto, por que não fazer uma visitinha ao terceiro andar que o diretor julgava tão inapropriado? Com essa idéia em mente, Harry deixou um sorrisinho maroto adornar seus lábios, enquanto agarrava a mão do amigo e seguia em direção às escadas novamente.

- Não suporto essas escadas – Draco murmura, sujeitando firmemente a pequena mão de Harry para evitar qualquer possível queda do moreno.

Por cruel jogada do destino, porém, as benditas escadas se moveram inesperadamente pela segunda vez na noite.

- Oh, por Salazar! – Harry suspira, exasperado, ao ingressarem finalmente no "seguro" corredor do terceiro andar. Mas antes que Draco pudesse concordar, um conhecido som felino adentra em seus ouvidos.

"Merda!" – pensam os Slytherins ao avistarem Madame Nora. Os traiçoeiros olhos vermelhos da gata os encaravam fixamente, enquanto miava cada vez mais alto, denunciando a presença dos estudantes.

- Vamos logo, antes que Filch apareç...

- Quem está aí? – a voz do zelador interrompe o loiro.

E antes do velho amargado aparecer diante dos dois, os meninos se colocam a correr para qualquer sala vazia que pudesse escondê-los. Sabiam que Filch estava praticamente em seus calcanhares e na mesma hora agradeceram a Merlin quando avistaram uma única, enferrujada e grande porta de madeira no final do lúgubre corredor.

- Vamos... – Harry sussurra, apressando o jovem Malfoy que tentava a todo custo abrir a porta.

- Está trancada!

- Draco!

- O que?

- Nós somos MAGOS! – diz o óbvio, fazendo o amigo "cair em si".

- Ah, claro... – sujeitando a varinha com firmeza, logo pronuncia – Alohomora!

No mesmo instante eles ouvem o "cleck" que indicava a porta sendo destrancada e não pensam duas vezes antes de ingressar na sala. Por fim, estavam seguros...

- Oh, Merlin... – Harry suspira, cerrando os olhos e encostando a cabeça no peito do maior.

Draco instintivamente passa seus braços em torno da cintura de Harry, mas este sente a visível tensão do amigo e eleva seus profundos olhos para encará-lo, notando então a face anormalmente pálida e o semblante assustado do loiro.

- O que foi?

- Te...Temos pro...problemas...

- Você está bem, Dra? Parece que encarnou o professor Quirrell – porém, antes mesmo que Draco pudesse tentar responder, o moreninho sente um estranho bafo à suas costas, acompanhado de medonhos grunhidos - O que...?

Os belos olhos verdes, finalmente, contemplavam aquela aterrorizante criatura. Em frente aos Slytherins se encontrava um enorme cão negro que em pé chegaria quase à altura do teto e, no momento, estava com seu grande corpo recostado preguiçosamente no chão. Mas isso não era absolutamente nada, pois o medonho animal que agora piscava seus sonolentos olhos, acordando, possuía não apenas uma, mas três sinistras cabeças! Foram os dois segundos mais tensos de suas vidas, encarando a criatura, enquanto esta os encarava de volta. Até que o horrendo cachorro começou a mostrar suas TRÊS enormes mandíbulas, rosnando violentamente. Harry e Draco não cogitaram qualquer possibilidade e imediatamente correrem para longe dali:

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – gritando a plenos pulmões.

Somente após forçarem aquelas enormes cabeças para dentro da sala com a pesada porta e finalmente conseguirem trancá-las, os dois jovens se permitem respirar novamente e escorregam até o chão, Harry apoiado em Draco, buscando normalizar as altas tachas de adrenalina que agora vagavam livremente por suas correntes sangüíneas.

- O que...era...aquilo? – Draco pergunta com a respiração entrecortada.

- Não faço idéia...

- O velhote maluco deve estar criando essa coisa como bichinho de estimação!

- Eu não duvidaria – diz misteriosamente, para então deixar um maquinador sorriso adornar seus lábios.

O loiro, ao notar aquele sorriso, arqueia uma sobrancelha inquisitoriamente:

- O que você descobriu, Harry?

- Ora, Dra! Vai me dizer que você não notou em cima do que aquele monstro estava? – pergunta, entusiasmado.

- Não... Mas notei muito bem suas cabeças, não sei se você observou, mas eram TRÊS!

- Sim, sim, que seja. Em todo caso, creio que descobri o que estávamos procurando.

- O que...?

- A Pedra Filosofal, Dra! – os expressivos olhos cor de esmeraldas brilhavam intensamente naquele momento, com a astúcia de um autêntico descendente de Salazar Slytherin – Ela só pode estar escondida sob aquele alçapão.

O complexo labirinto onde se encontravam finalmente indicava uma direção.

Estavam a um passo de concluir seus objetivos. E o diretor permanecia completamente alheio a isso, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Agora é apenas questão de tempo... – qualquer um que ouvisse aquele tom de voz saberia que se tratava, realmente, do filho do Lord das Trevas.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **Harry sentia a alegria percorrer cada fibra do seu ser. Voltaria para casa. Aproveitaria o feriado de Natal na mansão Riddle, com seu pai, Nagini e seus amigos. Com certeza aquilo não podia ficar melhor.

(...)

- Capa de invisibilidade? – arqueava uma sobrancelha, tentando não mostrar seu deslumbre.

-x-x-x-

**N/A: **Olá pessoal! Nossa, não sei nem como pedir desculpas pela demora, mas tentei compensar com o tamanho do capítulo que saiu bem grandinho, certo? – sorrindo com os olhinhos brilhando – Mas posso garantir que isso não acontecerá mais, já que voltei a um antigo hábito: Escrever na hora da aula! xD hehe... Eu sei, não é certo, mas pelo menos quando surge aquela aula chata e repetitiva, ao invés de dormir aproveito o tempo para produzir! Ok? Então os capítulos chegarão mais rápido agora!

Espero que tenham gostado do baile de Halloween e da descoberta de Harry e Draco! Agora estão na pista certa! No entanto, muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer!... – música de suspense ao fundo - Dessa vez o SLASH já ficou um pouco mais visível, né? E tende só a aumentar! O feriado de Natal promete! Agora com papai Tom pelo meio! xD hehehehe... Se quiserem conferir logo, já sabem, deixem suas **REVIEWS! **

Em breve, o novo capítulo estará a caminho! É só vocês deixarem suas maravilhosas **Reviews** dizendo o que acharam deste! Adoro saber o que estão achando, suas dicas, pedidos... Vale tudo! Farei sempre o possível para que continuem gostando da história.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...**

**São sempre bem vindos!**

Muito, muito, muito obrigada mesmo ao apoio de vocês e é claro, às maravilhosas **REVIEWS**! Agradeço imensamente à:

**Sasami-kun**...** Deni Chan**... **tsuzuki yami**... **Dra. Lecter**... **Cin Infante**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **Sir Ezquisitoh**... **chibilele**... e **Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy**!!!

Milhões de Beijos!

E até a próxima atualização que será: _Poison II_... Logo, logo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: ****(1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2) **– Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Grande parte das crianças e adolescentes que mergulham no delicioso mundo dos diversificados livros que dizem sempre as mesmas coisas, das incessantes aulas que parecem nunca acabar e da amada escola que os aprisionam em prol do conhecimento, deseja com todas as suas forças um logo feriado. Esse fato, é claro, não seria nem um pouco diferente para os alunos da prestigiosa Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A maioria se encontrava mais do que radiante graças aos 10 dias de folga que desfrutariam no Natal, e os estudantes que seguiriam para suas casas se apressavam em entregar a notificação para a professora McGonagall anotar seus nomes na lista. O Salão Principal, mediante a isso, encontrava-se quase cheio mesmo antes do início do café, pois os jovens queriam ter logo a certeza de que deixariam sua adorada escola em exatos dois dias e voltariam somente após a comemoração de ano novo.

- Ter certeza que não haverá problemas, Harryzito? – uma sorridente Pansy vinha agarrada ao braço do amigo com seu semblante invejavelmente impecável, como sempre. A imaculada túnica Slytherin, combinando graciosamente com o delicado laço verde-esmeralda que levava na cabeça, acentuava ainda mais a delicada beleza da menina.

- Problema algum, Pansy – Harry correspondia ao sorriso com a animação visível em seus belos olhos – Já falei com meu pai e ele não se importou, pelo contrário, ainda disse que mandará avisar os pais de vocês.

- Oh! Maravilha!

O grupo das serpentes adentrava no Salão Principal atraindo conhecidos e diversificados olhares. Estes se misturavam entre amedrontados, cobiçosos, hostis, deslumbrados, receosos, sonhadores, invejosos, maravilhados e seus derivados, mas nada que tirasse qualquer membro do grupo de suas respectivas ocupações, afinal, não havia novidade alguma ali. Dessa forma, os cinco Slytherins seguiam tranquilamente em direção à mesa quase vazia dos professores para entregar seus comunicados de dispensa a chefe da casa Gryffindor. Harry e Pansy iam à frente conversando sobre o que aprontariam nos dias na mansão, com Draco e Blaise logo atrás, comentando burlonamente sobre o último espetáculo que os inúteis Weasley e Longbottom haviam dado na aula de poções do dia anterior, e atrás deles vinha o sempre frio e imponente Theodore com sua expressão vazia de sentimentos e um velho livro de capa negra nos braços.

- Professora? – uma voz fria chega aos ouvidos da mulher, fazendo com que ela tirasse a atenção dos comunicados que conferia para encarar o conhecido menino à sua frente.

- Pois não, senhor... Riddle?

- Aqui estão nossos comunicados de dispensa – entrega os cinco pergaminhos sem nem alterar a expressão facial ao ouvir a hesitação no pronunciar de seu sobrenome.

- Muito bem... – assente, conferindo-os ligeiramente. Certificando-se dos nomes, anos, datas e assinaturas. Os quatro Slytherins faziam um semicírculo ao redor de Harry, encarando-a com seus olhares desdenhosos e superiores, intensos de mais para tão pouca idade. Após checar a validade dos papéis, McGonagall já abria a boca para dizer que estava tudo em ordem e que colocaria seus nomes na lista, quando uma amistosa voz a interrompeu:

- Harry, Harry... Animado para o Natal? – um sorridente Dumbledore se sentava ao lado da professora, encarando o jovem estudante profundamente.

O pequeno Lord, por sua vez, encarou-o de cima abaixo com suas intensas esmeraldas cintilando devido à poderosa frieza que emanavam. Aquele ar naturalmente altivo herdado dos genes Potter, combinado à educação dada pelo imponente Lord das Trevas, levava-o a reluzir superioridade pura. E com uma expressão inalterável, Harry deu as costas e seguiu para a mesa Slytherin como se a presença do diretor sequer existisse. Os amigos seguiam logo atrás compartilhando da mesma máscara inabalável.

O diretor, obviamente, viu-se humilhado por ser deixado com as palavras na boca por uma criança de onze anos, e se sentiu ainda pior ao notar o olhar consternado da professora. Aquele menino devia ter sido criado pelos parentes muggles da falecida mãe, com certeza se tornaria muito mais dócil e maleável. Do jeito que se encontrava agora merecia até um corretivo... Mas não! Não trilharia por este caminho. Ele era Alvo Dumbledore, um dos magos mais poderosos da atualidade, e tinha plena consciência que o melhor era fazer do garoto seu aliado, trazê-lo para o seu bando e usá-lo para alcançar seus objetivos. E com esses pensamentos, o conhecido sorriso carismático tomou conta da face do ancião, aliviando a pobre Minerva McGonagall e fazendo a burla surgir com mais ênfase nos olhos do seleto grupo das serpentes que já se encontrava desfrutando de um delicioso café-da-manhã.

- Nossa, como eu queria aquela câmera-mágica que meu pai me deu de aniversário só para registrar a cara de idiota que o velhote ficou... – Blaise sorria divertido, servindo-se das deliciosas panquecas com mel e de um copo de suco.

- Harryzito sabe como dar um show! – Pansy dá uma piscadinha, sorrindo, para em seguida levar uma colher de cereais de frutas à boca.

- Você ainda não viu nada, Pan... – aquele sorriso no canto de seus suaves lábios faria qualquer um recuar. Seus amigos, porém, divertiam-se, com uma evidente malícia brilhando no fundo de seus olhos – Agora que descobrimos onde a Pedra está, os dias dos planos malucos do velhote estão contados.

- O imbecil nem para levá-la para longe de Hogwarts... – Theo revira os olhos, saboreando suas panquecas também.

De fato, assim que Draco e Harry haviam voltado para a sala comunal, após o encantador encontro com o cão de três cabeças na noite de Halloween, não esperaram até o dia seguinte para dividir suas suspeitas com os outros três. Estes imediatamente concordaram com o raciocínio e desde então tinham a certeza do paradeiro da Pedra Filosofal. Um dado crucial, mas que ainda não encerrava o jogo. Agora precisavam saber como passar pelo animal e descobrir o máximo possível sobre a pedra para se caso encontrassem algum feitiço protetor, conseguir arrebatá-la sem muitas dificuldades.

- Esse velhote deve ter antepassados muggles, Hufflepuffs ou squibs, não é possível...

- Sem dúvida, Dra – Harry sorri, apreciando seu prato favorito: Waffles com mel.

- Hum! Até parece, um velho doido como ele querer fazer frente ao Lord – o tom de puro desdém do loiro divertia o amigo que, no entanto, concordava com suas palavras.

- Há louco para tudo nesse mundo... – suspira falsamente, roubando uma colherada da geléia de avelãs que untava as torradas de Draco para passar em seu Waffle, com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios.

Antes que pudessem continuar a discussão, porém, as corujas faziam sua entrada trazendo o correio matinal e Harry não demorou a avistar sua ave voando por entre as demais, vindo em sua direção com um envelope negro em seu bico.

Sorriu.

Conhecia aquele selo, e o reconheceria até de olhos fechados: O brasão de Salazar Slytherin, o símbolo da família Riddle.

Sem pensar duas vezes, deixou Edwiges bicando alguns pedacinhos de pão em um pratinho separado e se pôs a ler a carta que seu pai lhe enviara. Já sabia do que se tratava, mas seus olhos brilhavam mesmo assim. Logo estariam juntos. Logo poderia correr para os braços de seu pai:

_Olá, pequeno... __Ansioso?  
Conhecendo-te como eu conheço, tenho certeza que sim.  
O fim do primeiro trimestre já anunciando sua entrada e com ele mais de uma semana longe desse velhote maluco,  
desses estudantes problemáticos e desse ambiente cheio de imbecis é de alegrar qualquer um.  
Isso sem contar a presença de seu adorado pai, mimando-o como um príncipe nesses dez dias, hein?...  
_

Harry sorriu.

_...Sim. Pode sorrir, pequeno, mas você sabe que é verdade.  
Tanto é que já mandei avisar aos pais de seus amigos e está tudo certo para a chegada de vocês.  
Lucius e Bella estarão às 17h00min na plataforma do trem, com a chave-do-portal que os transportará à mansão.  
Nagini não vê à hora de você chegar, já não me deixa em paz essa irritante serpente..._

O moreninho revirou os olhos, sabia que seria impossível o imponente Lord admitir que estava ansioso por sua chegada e a pobre Nagini, que também devia estar transbordando de ansiedade, acabava levando toda a fama.

- Esses dois não mudam mesmo... – balançava a cabeça, divertido, colocando algumas uvas no bolso da túnica para amenizar a fome de uma inquieta Morgana que não via à hora de caçar alguns ratos. Hum! Essa cobra parecia fazer só isso: comer e dormir. Não queria nem ver quando ela e Nagini se encontrassem.

_...Em todo caso _– continuou a ler – _os quartos de hóspedes já estão arrumados.  
Seus amigos serão muito bem-vindos,  
mas quero minha casa inteira no final da contas!  
Hum, isto serve principalmente para os jovens Nott e Malfoy,  
não quero ninguém se matando em minha presença. Ficou claro?..._

Harry suspirou, esperava poder controlá-los.

_...Muito bem. Espero que você se cuide e me conte todas as novidades quando chegar.  
Vemo-nos em dois dias, pequeno.  
Seu Pai,  
Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Com o característico sorriso que ficava ao receber uma carta do pai, Harry a guardou cuidadosamente na túnica e se pôs a conversar com os amigos, avisando que já estava tudo certo e comentando que não via à hora de passar logo os dois dias que faltavam para poderem aproveitar as merecidas férias. Na mesa dos professores, um par de brilhantes olhos azuis-turquesa escondidos pelos graciosos óculos em forma de meia-lua, estreitavam-se com a astúcia imprópria num Gryffindor, maquinando seus próximos passos. Se tudo corresse conforme o planejado, logo Harry estaria caindo em suas graças. Este, completamente alheio aos pensamentos do diretor, seguia com seus amigos à aula de DCAO, a primeira aula daquela longa terça-feira.

-x-

Por sorte, as 48 horas que os separavam da liberdade acadêmica não demoraram a passar e logo a maioria dos estudantes de Hogwarts já embarcava no trem que os levaria à plataforma 9 ¾. O grupo das serpentes, encabeçado pelo herdeiro do Lord, encontrava-se agora numa confortável cabine desfrutando das guloseimas que haviam comprado e se divertindo às custas da "sangue-ruim-Granger" que os encontrara no corredor e imediatamente fugira aterrada quando, acidentalmente é claro, uma inocente Morgana havia aparecido aos seus pés. E em meio ao divertimento e à expectativa não demorou muito para o trem estancar, anunciando sua chegada à Londres.

Os cinco jovens, ao desembarcar, logo notaram a imponente presença de Lucius Malfoy a alguns metros, ao lado da sempre fascinante Bellatrix Lestrange, que imediatamente deixou um enorme sorriso adornar sua face ao avistar o pequeno Lord:

- Harry! Harry! Harry! Meu adorado prodígio! – uma entusiasmada Bella abraçava o menino esquecendo o mundo inteiro ao redor.

- Oi... Bella... preciso... respirar...

- Oh, desculpe querido! – sorriu, afrouxando o agarre, mas sem soltá-lo.

Lucius apenas revirou os olhos e apertou o ombro do filho, cumprimentando-o. Sua aristocrática face refletia todo o orgulho que sentia do menino, não por ter uma boa relação com o filho de seu chefe, mas por ver que Draco fazia jus ao sobrenome Malfoy. Uma família cujo lema era mostrar sua grandiosidade perante todos, mas sempre cuidar e proteger aqueles que amavam. E Harry era uma pessoa mais do que digna de ser amada por um Malfoy, ainda que seu filho não tivesse plena consciência disso, logo o tempo se encarregaria de revelar seu trunfo. Estando a par do reconhecimento do pai, Draco ergueu a cabeça com pura altivez:

- Pai.

- Olá, Draco – Encarando os demais, Lucius fez uma ligeira referência, cumprimentando-os – Srta. Parkinson, Sr. Zabini, Sr. Nott.

- Sr. Malfoy – responderam em coro, retribuindo educadamente a reverência.

Harry, mais efusivo, conseguiu por milagre divino se soltar de Bella e já pulou nos braços de um desconcertado Lucius:

- Padrinho! – sorria daquela característica maneira encantadora, levando o maior a balançar a cabeça negativamente tentando conter um sorriso.

- Como vai, Harry?

- Muito bem! E obrigado por deixar o Draco passar esses dias conosco.

- De nada. Tenho certeza que não vou me arrepender de minha decisão – o olhar significativo que lançou ao filho serviu para este imediatamente engolir em seco, sabendo que não deveria arrumar problemas, ou seja, nada de brigas com o insuportável Nott.

Pansy, Blaise e Theo, por sua vez, também haviam recebido sugestões de comportamento de seus pais. Isto para não dizer, rolos e mais rolos de pergaminhos com recomendações expressas para que não desagradassem ou fizessem feio na presença do Lord, o que não era realmente necessário a julgar pela refinada educação que receberam desde o berço, mas ainda sim os pais achavam que era sempre bom reforçar, ainda mais se tratando de 10 dias na presença do chefe. Estavam orgulhosos de seus filhos pela excelente amizade com o herdeiro do Lord, mas isso de nada importava a eles, o que os jovens queriam realmente é aproveitar esse tempo com seu amigo Harry.

- Agora vamos nos apressar antes que fique tarde – Lucius continuou – Todos toquem nesse livro quando eu contar até três.

Assentimento geral.

- 1...

Harry e Pansy suspiraram, odiavam esse tipo de transporte, era tão bárbaro.

- 2...

Todos tocaram na capa do envelhecido livro que os levaria a mansão.

- 3!

Imediatamente aquela conhecida sensação de ver o mundo girando vertiginosamente ao redor tomou conta de seus corpos, para em seguida, aterrissarem no majestoso jardim da mansão Riddle. Aterrissar, pelo menos, para Lucius, Bella e Theo, pois Pansy havia caído sentada em cima das costas de um pobre Blaise e Harry estava em cima de Draco, cara a cara, a poucos centímetros de unir seus lábios.

As belas jóias verde-esmeralda estavam fixas naqueles magnéticos olhos acinzentados, estes inconscientemente se desviaram aos suaves lábios separados a uma escassa distância dos seus. Nada mais existia em volta. As mãos do loiro seguravam com firmeza a cintura de Harry que com as bochechas levemente avermelhadas cerrava a distância pouco a pouco.

Pareciam estar em outro mundo...

Uma ligeira "tosse", porém, tirou os dois melhores amigos de seus devaneios. Tom encarava a cena com uma sobrancelha elegantemente arqueada e o cenho franzido. Harry, ao avistar seu pai, esqueceu todo o resto e logo se levantou e se jogou naqueles conhecidos braços.

- Papai!!! – sorria radiante.

O Lord, por sua vez, não pôde conter um meio sorriso, correspondendo ao abraço do filho e passando por alto a cena que acabara de presenciar.

- Ola, pequeno.

Ao se separarem, o mais velho cumprimentou com um elegante aceno de cabeça seus jovens convidados:

- Srta. Parkinson, Sr. Zabini, Sr. Nott e Sr. Malfoy... Sejam bem-vindos. Espero que se sintam em suas casas.

- É uma honra, Mi Lord – responderam em coro, realizando uma profunda reverência. Draco ainda tentava voltar a si, diante do discreto, porém divertido, olhar de seu pai.

- Bella, indique a Srta. Parkinson qual será sua habitação para que ela possa se acomodar. Os elfos cuidarão das bagagens.

- Imediatamente, Mi Lord.

Com respeitosas reverências, as duas seguiram para dentro da mansão, onde Pansy poderia tomar um relaxante banho, descansar e se preparar para o jantar.

- Lucius, acompanhe os meninos, cada um aos seus aposentos, e depois pode se retirar juntamente com Bella.

- Como ordenar, Mi Lord.

Após as respectivas reverências, pai e filho se viram finalmente sozinhos e assim seguiram ao escritório, com o intuito de colocar o assunto em dia e Harry poder contar com mais detalhes suas suspeitas a respeito da Pedra Filosofal. Obviamente o menino já relatara sua experiência no Halloween, por meio da conexão, no mesmo dia, mas era sempre bom contar de novo e com todos os detalhes possíveis. Ainda comentou sobre a cara de pau do diretor ao se dirigir a ele nesta manhã, o que fez o Lord estreitar perigosamente os olhos, mas logo um sorriso divertido surgiu nos lábios do mais velho quando Harry descreveu o que fizera: deixou Dumbledore com as palavras na boca, como se nem existisse. Seu filho era realmente um prodígio, orgulhava-se tanto. E entre os relatos, Tom pôde perceber que o menino estava consciente de cada passo que seu inimigo dava naquela escola.

-... É obvio que McGonagall é quem faz todo o planejamento. Quando o velhote está por perto as coisas ficam uma bagunça. No Halloween mesmo, ele desapareceu e nós que tivemos de cuidar do trasgo.

- Hum! Um perigo! Já levei ao conselho de pais...

O menino apenas sorriu.

- Na verdade foi fácil, mas ficou na cara que era o que ele queria. Sem duvida o velhote idiota não é nada discreto.

- Isso o imbecil nunca foi mesmo. Mas o que mais me intriga é que você está me dando mais informação do que o espião que coloquei naquela escola – comenta divertido.

- Snape?

- Sim.

- Não confio nele – diz simplesmente, fazendo o Lord arquear uma sobrancelha. Quando seu filho não confiava em alguém, algo estava errado.

- Por que não, pequeno?

- Ele parece fazer jogo-duplo. E do jeito que me olha, é como se visse alguém que não suporta. Por mais que tente disfarçar, dá para perceber.

- Sei...

- Certas vezes, quando pensa que não estou ouvindo, ele fala: "É mesmo idêntico ao pai" de uma maneira depreciativa muito suspeita.

- Entendo... – estreita os olhos – Pode deixar que resolverei esse assunto, não se preocupe mais com isso, Harry.

O pobre professor de poções mal podia imaginar o tipo de conversa que o Lord teria com ele. Afinal, Tom não podia deixar um idiota qualquer aborrecer seu filho só porque tivera problemas com James Potter no passado. Harry era SEU filho e isso devia ficar gravado na mente de todos.

Um suave sibilar adentrando no escritório, contudo, interrompe a conversa dos dois:

_- HARRY JAMES RIDDLE!!! –_ uma indignada Nagini se esgueirava elegantemente pelo piso, vindo em sua direção – _Como você teve a coragem de por os pés nesta casa e não vir falar comigo?!_

O doce sorriso do menino, é claro, logo fez a serpente esquecer sua "fúria".

_- Oh, sinto muito, Nagi, mas é tudo culpa do meu pai que mal esperou eu chegar e já me arrastou para cá._

_- Hey!_

_- Você! Tom Riddle, seu possessivo! Será que não pode dividir o pequeno nem um pouquinho comigo, é?_

O Lord apenas revirou os olhos, enquanto a serpente se enroscava em volta de seu filhote. Harry, por sua vez, sorria divertido com os toques da gelada língua de Nagini "beijando" suas bochechas.

A família estava, novamente, reunida.

-x-

No dia seguinte a chagada à mansão, 24 de Dezembro, as crianças amanheceram na piscina desfrutando do maravilhoso sol e do clima ameno que aquela véspera de Natal oferecia. Contaram com os mais diversos tipos de bolos, pães, queijos, frutas, geléias e guloseimas que os esmerados elfos puderam oferecer naquele requintado café-da-manhã. Pansy viu também a oportunidade perfeita para estrear seu novo biquíni importado diretamente de uma das melhores butiques-mágicas de Paris, um biquíni preto com belíssimas rendas na cor verde-esmeralda que fazia jus a sua casa em Hogwarts. E assim, passaram o dia inteiro se divertindo: Pansy na espreguiçadeira tentando conseguir um leve bronzeado, Theo lendo um maravilhoso livro de Artes Obscuras da coleção de Harry sob a sombra de um guarda-sol, Blaise sendo atormentado por uma maldosa Nagini que o acurralava em cada canto da piscina e Harry brincando com Draco de pega-pega dentro d'água. Uma brincadeira que aos olhos de Theo parecia mais uma pouca vergonha, principalmente nas ocasiões em que o loiro pegava o amigo no colo e ficavam assim até o pobre Harry ser cruelmente mergulhado na água, Theo tinha em mente que só não fazia nada a respeito porque prometera ao amigo que se comportaria e não queria colocá-lo em problemas. Dessa maneira, todos aproveitaram ao máximo aquele maravilhoso dia até a hora de se arrumar para o baile.

Oh, sim... O baile.

Naquela mesma noite, a luxuosa mansão Riddle era cenário de um elegantíssimo baile para a mais alta sociedade de magos e bruxas sangues-puros que arrastavam suas túnicas atrás do Lord. Um evento cobiçadíssimo que fazia jus a elegância de seu anfitrião. Tom Riddle usava uma elaborada túnica vinho que contava com suas extremidades cravejadas de diamantes e uma capa de veludo negra por cima, acentuando toda a sua magnitude, mostrava-se como um rei que observa seu império do alto de um pedestal. Os súditos, naquele momento, rodeavam o amo expressando a alegria que sentiam ao fazer parte da belíssima festa, sem poupar elogios para massagear o ego do Lord. Jamais um baile de Natal fora tão glamoroso, mas ninguém poderia esperar outra coisa se tratando de Lord Voldemort.

O elegante salão de festas contava com uma enorme árvore de Natal ao centro, que sob a ação de um magnífico feitiço, parecia coberta de neve, e os anjinhos que a decoravam voavam todos ao redor dela deixando aquele espetáculo ainda mais mágico. As bandejas flutuavam com taças de caríssimos vinhos e espumantes, além dos mais elaborados canapés que deixavam os convidados com água na boca. A música clássica propagando-se magicamente, as mulheres com seus melhores vestidos e suas jóias mais caras, os homens com suas elegantes túnicas e seus sorrisos suntuosos, absolutamente tudo que não podia faltar em uma festa dada por Lord Voldemort. Este nome, por si só, já causava grande impacto.

Os inúmeros Comensais e seguidores do Lord conversavam entre si e transitavam altivamente pelo salão. David Parkinson e sua bela esposa, Juliet Parkinson, encaravam a pequena Pansy com orgulho e comentavam com o matrimônio Zabini sobre o lindo casal que sua filha e o jovem Blaise formavam. Anthony Zabini e sua esposa, a sempre deslumbrante Eleonor Zabini, concordavam, animadíssimos com as palavras dos Parkinson e já podiam até visualizar o dia daquela bela união. Alheios a conversa de seus pais, Pansy e Blaise passeavam tranquilamente por entre os convidados e o menino apenas revirava os olhos enquanto ouvia a amiga desdenhar as horríveis vestes laranja de uma pobre Emilia Bulstrode que estudava em seu mesmo ano. Pansy estava uma perfeita boneca com o vestido de pregas rosa-bebê que possuía um lindo laço branco na cintura e que de acordo com ela, acentuava ainda mais a beleza de seus brincos de brilhantes. Blaise, não menos elegante, usava um belo smoking com uma capa verde-musgo por cima que intensificava sua altivez natural ao andar.

Em outra parte do salão, Theodore Nott Sr. segurava orgulhosamente o ombro do filho enquanto comentava com o matrimônio Lestrange sobre a estreita relação que seu filho e Harry possuíam. O jovem Theo, por sua vez, mantinha o habitual semblante indiferente e seus olhos azuis iguais aos do pai, frios como duas pedras de gelo e combinando com a elegante túnica azul-marinho que usava, mostravam que apenas suportava a presença de seu progenitor. Aquele homem nunca lhe dera um abraço sequer em toda a sua infância, preocupava-se apenas com os negócios e via o próprio filho como um negócio a mais. Theo sentia tanta falta de sua mãe. A doce Helen Nott morrera quando ele tinha 5 anos de idade, no quinto mês de gravidez devido a um aborto espontâneo, pois era uma gestação de alto risco. Seu pai não estava em casa, estava viajando a negócios, sempre negócios. Até hoje Theo o culpa silenciosamente pela morte da mãe. Helen... Lembra-se apenas de seus cálidos e carinhosos olhos, de um verde reluzente e brilhante, como os de Harry.

Há alguns metros, do outro lado da habitação, os elegantes Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy conversavam com o anfitrião da festa. Era óbvio o lugar de destaque que possuíam no círculo interno de confiança do Lord, o que fazia olhares cheios de inveja serem dirigidos ao casal, mas que serviam apenas para enaltecê-los ainda mais. Que Comensal da Morte não queria ter a honra de ser o padrinho do herdeiro do Lord? Mas o posto em questão fora sabiamente concedido a Lucius, este amava e cuidava do menino como se fosse membro de sua própria família. E o patriarca da família Malfoy, enquanto conversava com o Lord, não podia deixar de sorrir mentalmente ao observar de esgueira seu ansioso filho aos pés da escada. Draco esperava pacientemente por Harry, e ao notar o sorriso que se instalou nos lábios de seu jovem herdeiro, imaginou que seu afilhado devia estar descendo as escadas.

De fato, um sorridente Harry se jogava nos braços do amigo sem medo de amarrotar sua caríssima túnica.

- Você é pior do que minha mãe para se arrumar... – Draco comenta com burla, sem soltar o moreno.

- Hey! Tente tomar banho e se arrumar com duas serpentes querendo se matar no seu quarto e depois me conte quantos séculos demorou a ficar ao menos apresentável.

- Certo, certo... – sorria divertido – Nagini e Morgana outra vez?

- E quem mais poderia? – suspira de maneira teatral.

Entre risos, o loiro replica sem pensar:

- Não se preocupe, está bonito.

Imediatamente uma linda cor rosada se apodera das bochechas de Harry, fazendo Draco sorrir. O moreno vestia uma elaborada túnica negra cravejada de esmeraldas e bordada com fios de ouro branco, acentuando o brilho de seus olhos e sua face angelical.

- Obrigado, você também está ótimo, Dra – comenta com um suave sorriso. Draco, por sua vez, usava um elegante terno azul-marinho com uma camisa de seda cinza-clara fazendo jogo com a bela capa da mesma cor.

- Sim, eu sei. É o charme natural dos Malfoy.

Harry sorriu, divertindo-se com o conhecido jeito do amigo.

- Ah, claro... A humildade também?

- Harry, querido, aprenda uma coisa. Uma coisa que deverá levar para o resto de sua vida.

- O que?

- Já dizia o grande sábio: "humildade é hipocrisia quando se é perfeito".

- Hahahahahaha...

- É verdade – diz com auto-suficiência, fazendo o moreno balançar a cabeça negativamente, entre risos.

- Aiai... Só você mesmo, Dra. E que grande sábio falou isso?

- Não faço idéia – dá os ombros – Mas sei que falou.

- Uhum... Imagino que este grande sábio tenha sido um Malfoy.

- Sem dúvida – a piscadinha marota fez o moreno voltar a rir com vontade. E assim os dois saíram a passear pelo salão. Conversando, divertindo-se e apreciando a festa.

O resto da noite seguiu no mesmo elegante e charmoso ritmo, com os convidados apreciando os requintados pratos do Buffet, dançando a belíssima valsa e conversando sobre trivialidades. À meia-noite todos brindaram alegremente e ouviram o discurso do Lord que sujeitando orgulhosamente o ombro direito de seu altivo filho, expunha sua satisfação ao receber seus aliados em seu humilde lar e prometia que uma nova era estava a caminho. Harry, por sua vez, apenas sorria mentalmente, perguntando-se de onde seu pai tirava inspiração e criatividade para aqueles elaborados discursos. Dessa forma, logo a noite foi chegando ao fim e as crianças – Harry, Draco, Pansy, Blaise e Theo – mandadas aos seus quartos para descansarem e assim poderem abrir os presentes pela manhã.

Presentes.

Esta única palavra fez Harry sequer pensar em replicar e já sair como uma flecha para sua cama. Mal podia esperar pelo dia seguinte, e mal sabia as surpresas que o aguardavam.

-x-

O dia 25 de Dezembro amanhecera com um entusiasmado Harry batendo no quarto de seus amigos para acordá-los e assim poderem correr para abrir os presentes. Não demorou muito para um sonolento Blaise, com pijamas de seda e um roupão caqui, sair atrás do moreninho. Em seguida, um animado Draco vestido em pijamas e com um roupão verde-escuro por cima, já seguia atrás dos dois. E não demorou muito ao silencioso Theo sair logo atrás, o único já elegantemente vestido com uma calça social preta e uma pólo de gola alta azul-marinho. Por fim, a última a descer para o salão de festas onde se encontrava a árvore com os presentes, foi uma sorridente Pansy em seu lindo conjunto de camisola e roupão rosa.

- Prontos? – Harry sorria, encantadoramente vestido com seu belo pijama de seda verde-claro e um elegante roupão preto por cima – Atacar!

- Sim! – sorriram todos e já se colocaram a abrir os pacotes com seus nomes.

Naquele momento, o Lord adentrava no local com uma xícara de café nas mãos e sorria discretamente ao contemplar o brilho de alegria nos olhos de seu filho. Harry adorava presentes. E o que se encontrava embaixo da árvore não era nem dez por cento dos obséquios que o menino receberia, eram apenas os mais "seletos e pessoais". Os inúmeros pacotes que seus subordinados sempre mandavam na busca de ganhar sua simpatia, seriam entregues depois.

- É uma delicia, Pan! – Harry sorria, sentindo o maravilhoso aroma do perfume francês que ganhara da amiga.

- Que bom que gostou, Harryzito! Ele está entre os melhores do mundo, a sua cara, com certeza! – ela sorria com puro entusiasmo, abrindo o presente de Blaise – Oh, Merlin! "B", é linda!!!

O aludido apenas sorriu, vendo como a menina olhava embelezada para a delicada caixa de jóias banhada a ouro e cravejada de pedras preciosas. E abrindo o presente do amigo, sorriu deslumbrado também.

- Uau! Draco! – Blaise conteve a respiração, observando a rara miniatura de Nimbus 86 que faltava em sua coleção.

- Hehehe... Que bom que gostou – o loiro sorria, mas quando abriu seu presente ficou sem fala.

Em suas mãos estava uma magnífica espada de colecionador banhada a ouro branco e cravejada de esmeralda na bainha. Um ostentoso obséquio proveniente do Lord.

- Muito... Muito obrigado, Mi Lord – conseguiu murmurar, fazendo uma longa reverência.

Tom, por sua vez, apenas revirou os olhos e fez um sinal com a mão, como se tirasse a importância do assunto.

- Por Salazar... – murmurou uma outra voz, também impressionada com o presente que ganhara do Lord. Theo contemplava boquiaberto, um raríssimo livro que sempre procurou, mas que já não estava no mercado: "O controle das criaturas obscuras - a arte de controlar suas mentes" – Muito obrigado, Mi Lord.

Tom apenas repetiu o gesto, como se não fosse nada de mais. E assim as crianças passaram aquele inicio de manhã desfrutando de seus maravilhosos presentes. Harry, além do perfume de Pansy, ganhara um Kit de manutenção de vassouras versão de luxo de Blaise; um maravilhoso livro: "Os mais raros feitiços em Parsel", edição única, de Theo; deslumbrantes túnicas bordadas de Narcisa; uma coleção de armaduras em miniatura banhadas a ouro de Lucius; e um lindíssimo colar em ouro branco que funcionava como um amuleto protetor, delicado e poderoso, que possuía um encantador pingente tendo as letras D e H entrelaçadas, encomendado por Draco obviamente.

Coincidentemente ou por obra do destino, Harry presenteara o melhor amigo com um impressionante colar também, um medalhão com o emblema da família Malfoy e o símbolo de Slytherin entrelaçados, além da constelação de Dragão brilhando ao fundo; o jovem herdeiro da família Malfoy também ganhara uma Nimbus 2000 de seu pai; maravilhosas túnicas de sua mãe; um interessante Frisbee dentado que morde as pessoas de Blaise e um bonito chapéu que se adequava a cor da túnica que usasse, cortesia de Pansy, é claro.

A menina, por sua vez, além do lindíssimo presente de Blaise também ganhara uma bonita gargantilha de esmeraldas de Harry; uma tiara com esmeraldas e diamantes cravejadas do Lord; maravilhosos brincos de safiras de Draco e inúmeros vestidos e túnicas de seus pais. Já Blaise ainda ganhara uma raríssima miniatura de Dragão Dinamarquês Albino de Harry; um cobiçadíssimo estojo para auto-preparo de poções do Lord; um elegante e custoso conjunto de botas e luvas de couro de Dragão de Pansy e algumas elegantes capas de veludo de seus pais. Theo, enquanto isso, maravilhava-se também com a coleção de livros: "A arte das trevas através dos séculos" que contava com 7 volumes e que lhe fora presenteado por Harry, um presente que para ele valia muito mais do que a novíssima Nimbus 2000 que seus pai lhe enviara.

- Muito bem, é melhor vocês subirem para trocar de roupa e enviar uma carta de agradecimento aos seus pais – Tom ordenou sutilmente quando já havia baixado toda a empolgação dos presentes.

- Sim senhor, com licença Mi Lord – responderam prontamente.

Com um leve assentimento de cabeça, Tom observou os jovens desaparecerem, e então se voltou ao seu entusiasmado filho que sorria daqula forma encantadora, já imaginando que chagara o momento de receber o melhor presente.

- Vamos ao escritório, pequeno.

Imediatamente Harry o seguiu, e quando chegaram, sentaram-se no confortável sofá do couro negro e assim, com apenas um balançar de varinha, Tom convocou um pacote de presente verde e prata que chegava quase à cintura de Harry. O menino, diante disso, logo sorriu e se pôs a abrir o pacote. Ao terminar encarava o objeto com seus brilhantes olhos verdes maravilhados. Sabia o quão raras e custosas eram, seu pai tinha apenas uma que, todavia, estava proibido de mexer

- Incrível... – murmura. À sua frente estava uma bacia de pedra rasa com runas e estranhos símbolos entalhados ao redor de sua margem. Uma Penseira. Um artefato mágico de raríssima grandiosidade que os bruxos usavam para guardar os pensamentos que ocupavam demasiado espaço em suas cabeças, ou apenas reviver cenas que marcaram suas mentes. No interior da bacia, uma névoa brilhante, branco-prateada, movia-se sem parar; sua superfície se encapelava como água sob a ação do vento e, então, como uma nuvem, se dividia e girava lentamente. Um espetáculo digno de se parar para observar.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Harry.

- Gostar? Eu adorei, papai!

Sem se importar em conter a emoção, coisa que nunca o preocupava mesmo, pelo menos nessas ocasiões, Harry pulou no colo de seu pai e lhe abraçou o pescoço com força.

- Ok... Menos, Harry, menos... – sorria, sem conseguir evitar – Isto é para que possamos ver e rever os momentos em que você fizer o velhote de idiota.

- Uau! Mas tem garantia?

- Hum?

- Pois vamos usá-la várias e várias vezes – comenta com burla.

As risadas logo tomaram conta da habitação. Somente seu filho poderia conseguir tal façanha: uma gargalhada sincera do Lord das Trevas.

- Por que não colocamos...? – porém, antes que Harry pudesse continuar, incessantes bicadas são ouvidas na janela.

- Mas o que é isso? – Tom questiona mal-humorado, e com um simples balançar de sua mão direita abre a janela para que a suposta coruja fizesse sua entrada.

A ave, contudo, não era uma coruja. Mas sim uma belíssima fênix, talvez a mais exótica que Harry tenha visto, nem os livros expunham uma imagem tão bela. Suas penas vermelhas e douradas cintilavam como se refletissem o brilho do sol, possuía o tamanho de um cisne e uma incrível cauda dourada e faiscante, comprida como a de um pavão, mas ainda mais bela. Harry jamais havia visto uma fênix tão deslumbrante. O Lord, porém, conhecia aquele animal desde muito antes do menino nascer. E quando já se dispunha a enxotá-la, a esperta fênix deixou um pacote marrom no colo de Harry e saiu voando pelo mesmo lugar que entrara.

- O que será...? – Harry se perguntava em voz alta, rasgando o pacote barato sem cuidado. Quando terminou, no entanto, seus olhos se abriram de par em par.

Não podia ser possível...

- Uma capa de invisibilidade? – diz emocionado – Merlin! É impossível, já não existem mais!

O deslumbre estava visível na face de Harry. Enquanto o Lord, por sua vez, estreitava seus olhos cintilantes de fúria. E esta intensificou ainda mais quando o menino pegou o cartão e o leu em voz alta:

"Seu pai, o valente James Potter, deixou isto comigo antes de morrer.  
Está na hora de devolvê-la a você.  
Faça bom uso.

Um maravilhoso Natal para você, Harry.

Com meu sincero afeto,  
Alvo Dumbledore".

Ao ler aquele nome, Harry caiu em si, notando como seu pai tentava esconder a raiva, a indignação e o inevitável ciúme. Raiva por terem a ousaria de lembrar quem era o verdadeiro pai do menino. Indignação por Dumbledore fazer isso bem embaixo do seu nariz. E ciúme pela animação que Harry sentia diante daquele presente evidentemente melhor.

- O velhote maluco apela mesmo – Harry revirou os olhos com desdém, procurando remediar a situação.

- É... Mas parece que você gostou desta "apelação".

- Ora, por favor, papai.

- Eu percebi como seus olhos brilharam, não tente me enganar, precisaria nascer duas vezes para poder tentar.

- Sim, eu gostei. Que garoto de onze anos não adoraria ganhar uma capa dessas?...

Tom estava prestes a abrir a boca para replicar quando o menino continuou:

- Mas o que o velhote idiota não percebeu é que acaba de assinar sua sentença de morte me enviando isso.

- Hum? – arqueia uma sobrancelha, encarando-o fixamente.

- Oh, por Salazar, papai! Pense bem: Eu, Harry Riddle, com uma capa de invisibilidade? Será o terror personificado em Hogwarts!

Antes mesmo que o mais velho pudesse concordar, Harry continuou, falando com sinceridade:

- Pouco me interessa se ela pertenceu a James Potter ou não. A única coisa que eu quero é usá-la para ajudar você, pai.

Verde e vermelho se encaravam fixamente.

Tanta Verdade.

Tantos sentimentos contidos.

Tantas palavras que não precisavam ser ditas.

E deixando um pequeno suspiro escapar de seus lábios, Tom esticou os braços para trazer o menino ao seu colo e assim ficaram, em silêncio, numa cena que deixaria qualquer um boquiaberto, mas que acalentava seus corações. Corações estes que estavam conectados. Pai e filho. Sem a necessidade do sangue pelo meio, apenas o amor que eles sabiam existir. Nada era poderoso o bastante para ficar entre os dois.

- Você é impossível, pequeno...

- Eu sei. Faz parte do charme natural dos Riddle.

-x-

O decorrer da semana passou como uma flecha para os jovens Slytherins, confirmando aquela famosa fase Muggle: "O tempo passa rápido quando a gente se diverte". Pois viveram dias de pura diversão desfrutando da piscina, do maravilhoso jardim, da brinquedoteca de Harry, onde acharam os mais diferentes tipos de jogos, bonecos e brinquedos mágicos. Além dos passeios que o Lord os mandava fazer quando queria um pouco de paz e sossego e então Lucius e Bella levavam as crianças a inúmeros parques de diversões mágicos, centros comerciais e praças mágicas onde podiam patinar no gelo, comer deliciosas guloseimas e esgotar todas as suas energias. Sem dúvida as melhores férias escolares que já haviam passado, ainda que fossem as primeiras em suas vidas.

E agora, na noite do dia 31 de Dezembro, uma singela, porém elegante comemoração íntima acontecia no deslumbrante jardim da mansão Riddle. Belas mesas redondas de mármore estavam distribuídas pelo local fazendo um maravilhoso jogo com a decoração de arranjos brancos, que indicavam a passagem para o ano novo. Uma música suave tocava ao fundo, permitindo aos convidados desfrutarem do agradável clima e ainda estabelecerem amenas conversas entre si. Como no Natal, as bandejas flutuavam pela festa oferecendo os melhores vinhos, espumantes, whiskys e sucos que o dinheiro podia comprar, além dos elaborados canapés que pareciam obras de arte em miniatura ao invés de comida. Um cenário que deixava claro que não importava o fato de ser uma comemoração estrondosa, ou apenas um jantar mais íntimo, a mansão Riddle sempre ofereceria as melhores festas, as quais, magos e bruxas se matavam por um convite.

Os convidados em questão consistiam apenas nos familiares dos amigos de Harry e nos Comensais pertencentes ao círculo interno de confiança do Lord, como os Lestrange, Avery, McNair, Dolohov e alguns outros. Todos encantados por compartilhar aquele momento com Voldemort e seu brilhante herdeiro.

23h40min.

Tom e Harry se encontravam mais afastados, contemplando o chafariz mágico que o Lord mandara fazer. Uma bonita estrutura em mármore branco que possuía um enorme Basilisco ao centro e que das presas deste caíam jorros coloridos de água.

- É bom que esteja aproveitando com seus amigos, e me alegra ver seu bom gosto para amizades, pequeno.

Harry sorri com burla:

- Ora, papai, você não achou que eu fosse me relacionar com algum Weasley, achou? Hum, por favor...

- Oh, você não seria capaz de matar seu pobre pai de tamanho desgosto – suspira teatralmente, fazendo o menino sorrir.

- Com certeza...

Os dois se encontravam sentados na borda do chafariz observando a festa de longe e desfrutando do momento entre pai e filho.

- Meu pobre antepassado Godric deve estar se contorcendo em seu túmulo ao ver o tipinho de gente que anda entrando em Gryffindor.

- Aquela escola por si só, Harry, acabou virando uma bagunça quando esse velho maluco assumiu.

- Uhum... Mas não se preocupe papai, o que é dele já está a caminho.

O Lord logo adotou aquela expressão séria que o menino conhecia de sobra:

- Só não quero que você se coloque em perigo...

- Mas eu não me coloco, o perigo é que vem até mim.

- Harry!

- Hehe... Certo, certo, brincadeira.

- Estou falando sério, pequeno. Esse velho maluco é imprevisível, até te comprar ele está tentando.

- Azar o dele – sorri ainda mais, encarando o adulto com seus brilhantes olhos verdes reluzindo de sinceridade – O idiota pode fazer o que quiser, pode até me dar a Pedra Filosofal de presente, embrulhada com um laço dourado, que eu não pensaria duas vezes antes entregá-la a você, pai.

O Lord não pôde conter um sorriso, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, Harry se pôs em pé depressa, já sujeitando a varinha, e diante do olhar confuso do pai respondeu com um sorriso:

- Isso me lembra que eu esqueci de dar seu presente de Natal.

- Presente? – arqueia uma sobrancelha.

- Sim.

- Harry, você é uma criança – aponta o óbvio – crianças não dão presentes.

- Não seja estraga-prazeres, papai – diz simplesmente para então realizar o feitiço – Accio, presente de Tom Riddle!

Em poucos segundos, uma caixinha de veludo envolta por um laço verde e prata, veio flutuando da janela do quarto de Harry em direção a eles. Este, ao sujeitá-la, entregou-a com um radiante sorriso ao pai. Não era como se Tom não ganhasse presentes, pelo contrário, seus Comensais pareciam ficar mais exagerados a cada ano, mandando bobagens e mais bobagens – alguns livros interessantes – mas a maioria eram coisas que ele sequer ia usar. No entanto, algo de seu filho era realmente inesperado, descontando é claro, os desenhos que Harry fazia quando criança.

- Vamos, abra! – o menino mostrava-se evidentemente ansioso e ao abrir a bela caixinha, Tom pôde contemplar aquele pequeno objeto. Pequeno, ingênuo, mas cheio de significado.

- Harry...

- Representa a primeira vitória de Slytherin esse ano. Meu primeiro trunfo como apanhador e é para você, pai.

Ainda ligeiramente desconcertado, Tom contemplava a brilhante bolinha de ouro em sua mão. Já havia visto muitos pomos-de-ouro, comprara centenas para Harry, mas nenhum tão belo quanto este. Uma pequena bolinha de ouro, com belíssimos desenhos em auto-relevo e suas pequenas asas batendo vertiginosamente. Tão bela. Tão admirável. Tão simbólica. Era como se Harry deixasse claro que sempre compartilhariam suas vitórias e batalhariam juntos até o fim. Porque eram e sempre seriam o mais importante um para o outro.

- Obrigado, filho – o Lord sorriu sinceramente, aquele sorriso que somente Harry presenciava, trazendo o menino para um cálido abraço.

Meia noite.

Neste exato momento, os milhares de fogos mágicos que Tom contratara começaram a brilhar no céu.

- Feliz ano novo, pai.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **E o que você vê quando se olha nesse espelho? – pergunta com astúcia.

-x-x-x-

**Vocabulário:**

DCAO – sigla: Defesa Contra Artes Obscuras.

"Humildade é hipocrisia quando se é perfeito" – Sábias e hilárias palavras de Aline! Amiga, te adoro! Hehehe... Quase uma Malfoy... xD

-x-x-x-

**N/A: **Olá pessoal! Aiai... Nada como um bom feriado para respirar e atualizar fanfics, né? Mal posso esperar pela chegada das férias – olhinhos brilhando – Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo! Hehehe... Nada como um bom Natal entre família e amigos, sem contar os presentes pelo meio. Será que o Harry agradecerá ao velhote pelo presente ou dará seu recado de uma outra forma? Hehehehe... O que posso dizer é que o primeiro ano está quase na reta final, agora os Slytherins terão de correr contra o tempo! xD Wow!

Se quiserem o **Próximo Capítulo **rapidinho já sabem, por favor, mandem **REVIEWS! **– sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Fico muito feliz mesmo em saber o que vocês estão achando!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço muito, muito, muuuuuuuito às fantásticas** REVIEWS **de vocês! Obrigada de mesmo à:

**Amber**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **Dra. Lecter**... ... **tsuzuki yami**... **Cin Infante**... **Deni Chan**... **Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy**... **Sasami-kun**... e **nanafics**!!!

Muitos e muitos beijos!  
A próxima atualização será **PRAZER SEM LIMITES**!... Hehehe...  
Sim, sim, após um tempinho voltarei com força total para esta pobre e esquecida história xD  
Nossa que melodrama, mas enfim, espero que possam acompanhar!  
Bye, bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota: ****(1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2) **– Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Após as maravilhosas férias de Natal vividas na mansão do Lord das Trevas, o grupo mais famoso da casa de Salazar Slytherin se via novamente em Hogwarts. Nesse meio tempo, os meses haviam passado como uma verdadeira flecha, e o fim do ano letivo já anunciava sua chegada. O jovem herdeiro de Voldemort, entre os excelentes resultados dos exames e jogos de Quadribol excepcionais, mostrava-se cada vez mais encantado com os passeios noturnos que fazia com sua capa de invisibilidade. Era simplesmente perfeito! Passar a conhecer cada pequeno canto da escola, estar à vontade no território de seu inimigo, mesmo com seus amigos o alertando sobre os iminentes perigos. Mas para cuidar disso estava Draco, que na maioria das vezes insistia em acompanhá-lo para garantir sua proteção, algo realmente desnecessário, mas indiscutível para o amigo. Contudo, outro tipo de preocupação assombrava o jovem herdeiro do Lord, um dado crucial para obter a pedra. Dado este que não podia ser descoberto com a ajuda de sua capa:

Como passar pelo cão de três cabeças?

Neste exato momento, os cinco Slytherins se encontravam sob a sombra de algumas árvores, no pátio da escola, aproveitando o intervalo entre as aulas de Poções e Transfiguração para discutir o assunto.

- Não encontrei nada em meus livros de criaturas obscuras que pudesse ajudar – o jovem Nott suspira, folheado mais uma vez o empoeirado livro que tinha no colo.

- Grande novidade... Esses seus livros nunca ajudam em nada mesmo, como você – Draco replica, mas notando o significativo olhar de Harry resolve se calar e aproveitar as carícias que o amigo fazia em seu cabelo.

Cabe apontar que os jovens estavam situados na seguinte disposição: Harry encostado no tronco de uma grande árvore, com Draco apoiando a cabeça em seu colo. Pansy sentada à frente do moreninho, estando entre Blaise e Theodore, sendo que o último encarava o loiro com um olhar assassino, mas se privava de comentários para não estressar ainda mais um preocupado Harry.

- Bom, eu também não consegui nada com meu pai – Harry suspira – na verdade ele sugeriu que eu lançasse um Avada Kedrava no tal cachorro, mas acho que não seria muito discreto.

Todos concordaram silenciosamente e Harry continuou:

- Pelo visto não resta alternativa, se não ir falar com o meio-gigante.

- O que?! – perguntam em coro.

- Gente, sem drama, é a única coisa a fazer.

- Falar com aquele lambedor-de-botas-do-velhote? Por Salazar, deve haver outra saída!

- Infelizmente, Draco, essa é a única saída viável.

- Hum... Ok, mas eu vou com você.

- Para estragar tudo? – Theodore pergunta com desdém – Obviamente Harry precisa de um ser pensante ao lado dele.

- Que não seria você... – dá um sorrisinho de lado ao mais puro estilo Malfoy – Já que uma pedra possuiu um QI maior do que o seu.

- Você deve estar confundindo...

- Chega! – Harry interrompe – Não temos tempo para discussões bobas.

Os dois rivais se calam a contragosto. E uma sorridente Pansy toma a palavra:

- Não sei se isso vai ajudar Harryzito, mas Joanne ouviu Lucia e Emilia comentando que Roger disse ao David que falou para o Marcus que esse meio-gigante maluco só sabe falar de dragões.

Alguns segundos foram necessários para todos assimilarem a informação e em seguida, um malicioso sorriso logo surgiu nos belos lábios de Harry. Dragões... Era perfeito!

- Ótimo! Draco, levante-se logo, precisamos falar com aquele idiota agora.

O loiro não fez o amigo repetir, colocando-se em pé num salto e oferecendo a mão para ajudar o menor, como um perfeito cavalheiro. Mão esta que foi aceita com um lindo sorriso de Harry e assim seguiram até a cabana de Hagrid, onde este se encontrava sentando tranquilamente na porta tocando o que parecia ser uma flauta de madeira rudimentar.

- Eles não ensaiaram nenhum plano... – Theo comenta, tentando conter o ciúme e transparecer apenas indiferença.

- Não precisam ensaiar – a menina contesta com malícia – Não existe dupla mais sincronizada que esta, não é mesmo B?

- Sem dúvida, Pan... – sorri, observando os dois se afastarem cada vez mais.

Draco e Harry caminhavam casualmente, conversando sobre trivialidade. Ao passar por Hagrid, o pequeno Lord suspira e encara o amigo:

- É sério Dra, não sei o que fazer com aquele ovo de Dragão.

- Ora, jogue fora. Afinal, o que você poderia fazer com um perigoso Dragão Norueguês?

- Tem razão, vou lançar um feitiço para pulverizar aquele ovo e...

- ESPERE! – uma aflita voz o interrompe, fazendo o menino sorrir internamente e se voltar com uma expressão neutra:

- Pois não?

Como havia planejado, um interessado Hagrid os seguira:

- Er... Eu... Desculpe, mas não pude deixar de ouvir – suas grandes bochechas estavam vermelhas, como as de uma criança pega em flagrante ao cometer uma travessura.

- O que você quer, meio-gigante? – Draco pergunta rispidamente, mas é logo acalmado pelo amigo:

- Dra, por favor, deixe-o falar... Hagrid, não é mesmo?

- Isso! – sorri maravilhado. Harry, o pequeno de seus adorados Lily e James, sabia o seu nome.

- Então... Hagrid, está interessado num ovo de Dragão?

- Oh! Bom, isso... Isso seria maravilhoso... Digo, como um verdadeiro sonho!

- Imagino – comenta com desinteresse – Mas você tem certeza que pode cuidar de uma criatura como esta?

- Mas é claro! Para quem cuida do Fofo, um Dragão seria como um gatinho.

- Fofo? – perguntam Harry e Draco ao mesmo tempo.

A princípio Hagrid se mostra hesitante, mas logo sorri. Afinal, não havia problema em comentar sobre seu doce animalzinho com duas crianças, sendo uma delas o filho de seus adorados amigos.

- O Fofo é um cão de três cabeças muito bonzinho, mas um pouco incompreendido...

Os jovens Slytherins o encaravam em silêncio, com um único pensamento em mente: "Aquela coisa tinha nome?... FOFO?!"

-... É um ótimo guardião – Hagrid continua – mas dorme como um filhotinho ao ouvir uma música.

Um sorriso logo aparece nos lábios de Harry ao ouvir aquelas palavras:

- Música?

- Exato. Uma flauta, uma harpa, até mesmo uma caixinha de música consegue derrubar aquele grandão... Hahahahahaha...

- Sei, sei... – revira os olhos – Entendo. Muito bem Hagrid, agora Draco e eu precisamos voltar para a aula, mas tenha certeza que lhe mandarei o ovo de Dragão por coruja.

Os olhos do guarda-caça brilharam:

- Oh, Harry! Obrigado. Obrigado mesmo!

- Certo, certo... Não se preocupe. Até mais.

"Idiota..."

Pensavam as duas pequenas serpentes, voltando para junto dos outros com um sorriso vitorioso adornando seus lábios.

Já sabiam como passar pelo cão de três cabeças, agora só precisavam de mais informações sobre a pedra para enfrentar qualquer encantamento que a protegesse. Esta etapa, de acordo com Harry, seria cumprida à noite, pois com sua capa de invisibilidade ingressaria na Seção Reservada. Com certeza lá estariam escondidas as informações necessárias, ou pelo menos, era isso que esperava. O tempo passava depressa, já estavam no mês decisivo e não podiam falhar. Assim, com diversos planos em mente, os pequenos e astutos Slytherins seguiram para a próxima aula do dia, na qual, segundo Pansy, Harry poderia humilhar mais alguns Gryffindors.

-x-

A lua nova já imperava majestosamente no céu de Hogwarts com os relógios marcando 23h00min, hora em que todos os estudantes deveriam estar em seu sétimo sono. O jovem herdeiro de Voldemort, contudo, era uma exceção. Com a adrenalina bombeando seu sangue, Harry se esgueirava pelos corredores sombrios mantendo a capa de invisibilidade bem sujeita ao corpo. Qualquer um que olhasse em sua direção agora, não veria absolutamente nada e isso tornava as coisas muito mais emocionantes.

A biblioteca estava escura como breu e muito entranha. Harry logo sussurrou um "Lumos" e colocou a ponta da varinha para fora da capa para enxergar o caminho entre as fileiras de livros. A Seção Reservada era bem ao fundo. Saltando com cautela a corda que separava esses livros do resto da biblioteca, ele ergueu a varinha para ler os títulos. Estes não informavam muita coisa. Suas letras descascadas e esmaecidas formavam dizeres em línguas antigas que a maioria Harry só entendia graças aos ensinamentos de seu pai, que o instruíram na magia antiga e obscura desde os seis anos, provavelmente nenhum outro aluno de Hogwarts entenderia o que estava escrito ali. Sem dúvida eram fascinantes.

- "Theo ficaria louco aqui..." – pensa com um sorriso, continuando a busca.

Alguns livros sequer tinham título. Um possuía uma mancha escura que fazia lembrar sangue. Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha interessado. Talvez fosse sua imaginação, talvez não, mas parecia ouvir um sussurro inaudível vindo dos livros, como se eles soubessem que havia alguém ali que não devia estar.

Precisava começar por alguma parte. Procurando na prateleira mais baixa um título que lhe ajudasse, um grande volume preto e prata chamou sua atenção: "Rituais obscuros com artefatos mágicos – comprima a morte num livro". Puxou-o com esforço, porque era muito pesado, e equilibrando-o nos joelhos, deixou-o abrir ao acaso.

Um grito agudo de gelar o sangue cortou o silêncio – o livro está gritando! Harry fechou-o depressa, mas o grito não parou, uma nota alta, contínua, de furar os tímpanos. Amaldiçoando até a décima segunda geração do autor, o jovem Slytherin ouviu passos que vinham pelo corredor do lado de fora e não pensou duas vezes antes de enfiar o livro de qualquer jeito no lugar e correr para valer. Passou por Filch quase à porta. Os olhos claros e arregalados do zelador atravessaram-no, Harry escorregou por debaixo dos braços estendidos e saiu apressado pelo corredor, os gritos do livro ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos.

O menino parou subitamente diante de uma alta armadura. Estivera tão ocupado em fugir da biblioteca que não prestara atenção onde estava indo. Talvez porque estivesse escuro, mas ele sequer reconheceu onde se encontrava.

- O senhor me pediu para vir direto ao senhor, professor, se alguém estivesse perambulando durante a noite e alguém esteve na biblioteca, na Seção Reservada.

O sangue pareceu esvair do rosto de Harry. Onde quer que estivesse, Filch devia conhecer um atalho, porque sua voz baixa e áspera estava se aproximando, e para contrariedade do menino, foi Snape quem respondeu:

- A Seção Reservada? Bom, eles não podem estar longe, vamos apanhá-los.

Harry ficou imóvel no lugar em que estava quando Filch e Snape viraram o canto do corredor à frente. Eles não podiam vê-lo, é claro, mas era um corredor estreito e se chegassem mais perto esbarrariam nele. Dessa forma, recuou o mais silenciosamente que pôde. Havia uma porta entreaberta a sua esquerda. Era a única esperança, isso ou lançar um malefício nos dois, mas apesar de tentadora esta hipótese não estava em cogitação. Assim, esgueirou-se pela porta, prendendo a respiração e para seu alívio, conseguiu entrar no aposento sem que percebessem nada. Fora por pouco, por um triz. Passaram-se alguns segundos até ele reparar em alguma coisa na habitação em que se escondera. Parecia uma sala de aula fechada. Os vultos escuros das mesas e cadeiras se amontoavam contra as paredes, mas escoada na parede à sua frente havia uma coisa que parecia não pertencer ao lugar, alguma coisa que parecia que alguém acabara de pôr ali para tirá-la do caminho.

Era um magnífico espelho, devia ter quase dois metros, com uma moldura de talha dourada, aprumado sobre dois pés em garra. Havia uma inscrição entalhada no alto: **"Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn".** Não era um espelho qualquer e Harry sabia disso, guiado pela curiosidade Gryffindor, despiu-se da capa e se aproximou, esperando ver sua imagem refletida. Seus olhos, porém, arregalaram-se assustados e na mesma hora olhou para os lados na tentativa de encontrar o que o espelho refletia.

Nada, foi o que encontrou. Estava sozinho naquela sala abandonada. Virando-se mais uma vez para o espelho, observou, novamente, não só a própria imagem – mais velho, aparentando pouco mais de 15 anos – mas parado ao seu lado, um conhecido homem sujeitava carinhosamente seu ombro, a face estampava puro orgulho. Seu pai, Lord Voldemort. Estava feliz, estava orgulhoso... Outro detalhe, no entanto, foi o que mais chamou a atenção de Harry. Uma pessoa segurava sua mão, deixando-o no meio, entre seu pai e esta pessoa. Parecia um homem, um jovem com pouco mais de 15 anos também, mais alto que ele, mas uma sombra distorcida impedia que distinguisse o rosto. Era um adolescente, um adolescente alto e forte que segurava sua mão e a beijava galantemente sob o aprovador olhar de seu pai.

- Oh, Merlin!... – murmura, com as bochechas encantadoramente coradas ao notar que na imagem refletida pelo espelho, sua mão, a mão que o desconhecido beijava tão sedutora e elegantemente, mostrava-se adornada por um magnífico anel. Um anel de brilhantes com um suntuoso diamante no centro. Um anel de noivado.

Será que esse espelho mostrava o futuro? Foi seu primeiro pensamento. E olhando novamente para a alegre imagem, decidiu que precisava de uma segunda opinião. Com esforço, desviou os olhos do sorriso orgulhoso de seu pai e do anel que brilhava resplandecente em seu dedo.

Oculto mais uma vez pela capa, Harry esgueirou-se com cuidado de volta às masmorras e ao passar pela escultura em auto-relevo de serpente que o separava do salão comunal Slytherin, assustou-se quando uma conhecida voz o surpreendeu:

- Harry? É você, Harry?

Em pé ao lado da lareira, um preocupado Draco Malfoy olhava em direção à porta que Harry acabara de cruzar. Este na mesma hora tirou a capa e lançou um radiante sorriso ao amigo.

- Encontrou algo sobre os encantamentos que possam proteger a pedra?

- Não.

- E por que esse sorriso? – o encara confuso. Estava claro que enquanto os outros Slytherins desfrutavam de suas confortáveis camas, Draco passara a noite toda à espera do melhor amigo.

- Encontrei algo bem mais interessante na verdade... – sorri ainda mais – Venha, Draco! Vou lhe mostrar!

O loiro o encarou por alguns instantes, confundido, mas logo foi se juntar ao menino debaixo da capa.

Caminharam em silêncio pelos corredores sombrios. As costas de Harry estavam pressionadas contra o peito de Draco e este, sujeitando a cintura do moreno, podia sentir o delicioso aroma daqueles cabelos revoltos já que era quase uma cabeça maior do que Harry. Sem dúvida aquela era uma posição agradável, os pensamentos do loiro diziam, mas foram logo interrompidos ao entrarem numa sala abandonada, onde Harry os despiu da capa e se afastou, seguindo para perto de algo parecido a um espelho antigo.

- O que...? – Draco não consegue sequer terminar a pergunta, pois situando-se bem à frente do espero, observou uma imagem que o deixou sem fala.

Era impossível...

Era inacreditável...

Era simplesmente perfeito!

Parecia uma grande festa no jardim da mansão Malfoy, mais à frente, diante de um altar, Draco pode distinguir a si próprio, com mais ou menos 20 anos, usando um elegantíssimo traje negro de gala. De repente, o Draco do espelho sorriu. Caminhando de braço dado ao Dark Lord vinha um encantador Harry de 20 anos, usando um delicado e ostentoso traje branco. O olhar apaixonado dos dois, o sorriso satisfeito de Voldemort enquanto entregava seu filho, o elegante clima festivo... Não cabiam dúvidas, era o dia do seu casamento. O seu casamento com Harry!

- Então, o que está vendo? – uma conhecida voz o trás de volta à Terra.

- Er... Eu... Eu não tenho certeza... – engole em seco, tentando disfarçar a cor vermelho-vivo que subia por suas bochechas – Estou... Er... Estou segurando a Taça das Caças... E... Os Gryffindors choram humilhados.

- Sei... – o encara com desconfiança.

- E você, o que vê no espelho? – pergunta rapidamente, tanto pela curiosidade quanto para mudar de assunto.

- Meu pai está orgulhoso de mim e está feliz. E há outra pessoa me... Er... Comigo, mas não consigo ver quem é. Uma névoa negra cobre o rosto.

- Será que esse espelho mostra o futuro? – seu tom era claramente esperançoso.

- Pode ser... Mas sinceramente não tenho certeza.

Olhando mais uma vez para o espelho, uma antiga lembrança logo tomou conta da mente de Draco.

**(Flashback)**

Um lindo garotinho loiro de frios olhos acinzentados compartilhava a mesa do café da manhã com seus pais. Na cabeceira, o lugar de honra era ocupado pelo patriarca da família, o imponente magnata Lucius Malfoy. À direita deste, encontrava-se a sempre deslumbrante Narcisa Malfoy, encarando o menino à sua frente com um sorriso indecifrável nos lábios. Sorriso este que o pequeno de seis anos, quase sete, parecia nem notar ao ter sua concentração voltada àquele delicioso prato de torta de maçã regada com calda de caramelo. Sua mãe, porém, consegue despertá-lo ao comentar casualmente:

- Lucius, querido, creio que já está na hora de começar a procurar uma noiva para Draco.

O patriarca, que até agora estava concentrado no jornal em suas mãos, parece ponderar as palavras de sua esposa.

- Talvez, Narcisa. De fato, todas as famílias de sangues-puros já começam a procurar uma boa prometida logo cedo...

- Ouvi dizer que os Parkinson e os Zabini já estão negociando.

- Mesmo? Oh, é uma pena, eu esperava que a jovem Parkinson entrasse para nossa família.

Draco fez uma carta ao ouvir isso. Pansy era sua amiga, de jeito nenhum poderia vê-la de outra forma.

- E o que me diz da pequena Astoria Greengrass?

- Parece uma boa candidata – comenta, mostrando-se pensativo, mas olhando de esgueira como seu filho prestava atenção na conversa.

- Há também a filha dos Bulstrode...

- Não é muito bonita, mas a família é influente.

Um atordoado Draco observava os dois discutirem como se ele sequer estivesse presente.

- Mas tem também aquela jovem... – Narcisa continua, porém, uma voz infantil a interrompe. Infantil, mas repleta de uma frieza adulta.

- Não – Draco os encarava seriamente.

- O que foi, Draco? Não quer uma noiva? – o maior pergunta.

- Não. Eu já tenho uma noiva.

- Tem? – perguntam em coro, evidentemente desconcertados.

- Sim – responde calmamente – Harry será minha noiva quando crescermos.

- Harry? – Lucius não consegue conter um sorriso.

- Isso! Quando crescermos vamos nos casar e ser muito felizes. Ele me dará muitos filhos e viveremos numa mansão maior do que esta. Ah, teremos também um cachorro, um Husky Siberiano chamado Charlie!

Uma divertida Narcisa não podia deixar de encarar seu filho com carinho.

- E o pequeno Harry já está sabendo disso, filho?

- É claro que não – responde como se fosse óbvio – Será uma surpresa, mamãe.

Lucius encarava o menino com orgulho. Draco sem dúvida mostrava-se um verdadeiro Malfoy, pois os membros desta família estavam destinados a amar e possuir aquilo que representava o que existia de mais belo e poderoso no universo, em outras palavras, seu afilhado. É claro que o pequeno loirinho ainda não tinha plena consciência de suas palavras, mas Lucius podia vez que o coração já começava a falar mais alto. Desde então, esta idéia, ainda que inconsciente, jamais abandonara a mente de Draco. Quando crescessem Harry seria sua "noiva". Estavam fadados a permanecer juntos, como o céu e as estrelas.

**(Fim do Flashback)**

- Seria perfeito... – comenta mais para si que para o outro.

- Ganhar a Taça das Casas?

- Taça?... Oh, sim! Claro... Seria maravilhoso humilhar aqueles Gryffindor na frente do velhote maluco.

Harry apenas sorri, olhando novamente em direção ao espelho. Quem seria aquele jovem que beijava elegantemente sua mão? Algo em seu coração dizia que sabia a resposta, mas que preferia não arriscar. Aquele jeito galante e ao mesmo tempo protetor parecia muito conhecido, mas a dúvida ainda nublava seus sentidos. De qualquer forma, teria tempo para analisar a imagem, amanhã mesmo já planejava uma nova visita à sala abandonada. Esta passava a fazer parte de seu roteiro para escapadas furtivas.

-x-

Duas semanas haviam passado e Harry voltava todas as noites àquela sala abandonada perto da biblioteca, na tentativa de descobrir quem era o estranho junto com ele e seu pai. Esquecera completamente da Pedra Filosofal e seus amigos mostravam-se confusos diante disso. Foi só quando os levou ao espelho que pareceram entender. A primeira a ir foi Pansy, que, emocionada, vira-se na casa de campo dos Parkinson com seu pai. Este apenas lia um antigo livro para ela, sentados tranquilamente no tapete em frente à lareira, diante do cálido sorriso de sua mãe. Pareciam felizes. Juntos, sem viagens de negócios ou discussões pelo meio. Na outra noite, Harry seguiu com Blaise à antiga sala. Este se viu como o dono de um influente jornal, dando ordens a todo e qualquer mortal, e assim como Harry, não conseguiu distinguir quem era a pessoa que o abraçava. Podia ver apenas que era uma mulher. Uma elegante mulher.

O último a acompanhar o pequeno Lord foi Theodore, que sentiu sua pose fria balançar por alguns instantes ao reconhecer sua mãe o abraçando. Parecia tão doce e amável. Seu cabelo castanho caía como uma cascata pelos ombros ocultos com o elegante vestido de veludo verde-esmeralda, seus brilhantes olhos verdes contemplavam o filho com carinho e amor. Sentimentos que ele jamais conhecera com a rígida criação do Sr. Nott. E para completar seu deslumbre, Theo observou a imagem do espelho refletir um alegre Harry vindo ao seu encontro e diante do sorriso de sua mãe, pedir para estar ao seu lado para sempre, apenas movendo os lábios, mas deixando claro suas intenções e seu amor com o beijo que se seguiu.

- Por que você está sorrindo, Theo? O que está vendo?... – um inocente Harry perguntou na ocasião.

- Nada, apenas contemplo o passando dando sua bênção ao futuro – respondeu de maneira enigmática, para total confusão do menino.

Contudo, mais uma noite se passou e lá estava Harry Riddle, sozinho, observando mais uma vez aquela misteriosa imagem que o espelho refletia. O pequeno Slytherin o contemplava sentado no chão, em silêncio, desfrutando daqueles minutos de solidão após um barulhento jantar no Salão Principal. Não sabia o porquê, mas era relaxante fica ali. Contemplar o belo anel em seu dedo. O sorriso de seu pai. E tentar adivinhar quem era o charmoso desconhecido que o cortejava. Era realmente relaxante. E não havia nada que o impedisse de ficar ali a noite inteira. Nada.

A não ser...

- Então, outra vez aqui, Harry?

Harry sentiu seu sangue gelar. Olhou para trás. Parado junto à porta estava ninguém menos que Alvo Dumbledore encarando-o com aquela irritante expressão amável em seu enrugado rosto.

- Não o vi entrar, diretor – comenta tranquilamente, deixando uma implacável máscara de frieza adornar suas feições juvenis.

- Percebi, meu jovem. E fico feliz que esteja aproveitando o presente que lhe dei.

- Uma gentileza desnecessária, mas gratificante, devo admitir. Eu e meu pai não esperávamos.

A face do ancião endureceu por alguns instantes ao ouvi-lo mencionar o "pai". Mas logo voltou a sorrir calidamente, parando ao lado do menino.

- Então, você, como centenas antes de você, descobriu os prazeres do espelho de Ojesed.

- Espelho de Ojesed?

- Sim. Espero que a essa altura você já tenha percebido o que ele faz?

- Talvez... – replica friamente – Mas tenho certeza que o senhor está louro para me contar, não é mesmo?

O diretor deixou uma expressão enigmática adornar sua face e respondeu com calma:

- Deixe-me explicar. O homem mais feliz do mundo usaria esse espelho como um espelho qualquer, ou seja, se veria exatamente como é.

- Nos mostra o que desejamos, seja lá o que for.

- Sim e não – contesta com tranqüilidade – Mostra-nos nem mais nem menos que o desejo mais íntimo de nossos corações.

Observando o menino encarar o espelho em silêncio, com o semblante pensativo, Dumbledore se animou a continuar:

- Posso perguntar o que você vê quando está diante desse espelho, Harry?

- Pode... Mas isso não significa que eu vá responder – diz com um falso sorriso.

Dumbledore, naquele momento, sente uma louca vontade de lançar algumas maldições ao menino, mas se contém, observando-o retomar a palavra com uma expressão que deixaria qualquer Comensal da Morte receoso:

- Na verdade, vejo meu pai...

- Sim? – os olhos azuis brilhavam interessados.

-... Ele é o Ministro da Magia. Hogwarts está em ruínas e... Bom, digamos que o senhor fica muito bem com a face banhada em sangue, diretor.

Aquele tom gélido e o sorriso arrogante nos lábios do menino fizeram o diretor estreitar os olhos perigosamente, contendo-se para não ensinar uma bela lição ao fedelho. Mas não... Ainda não era à hora. Precisava manter-se firme e assim, logo seria tão intocável quanto o próprio Lord Voldemort. Sim... Se tudo corresse conforme o planejado, hoje mesmo completaria o ritual que garantiria sua invencibilidade. E o mais gratificante é que faria tudo isso bem debaixo do narizinho arrebitado daquele fedelho enxerido.

- Sabe o que eu vejo nesse espelho, Harry? – pergunta com burla, estando mais tranqüilizado – Eu vejo esta magnífica lua cheia de hoje sendo testemunha de um ritual que dará espaço à minha vitória.

Azul e verde se encararam fixamente. E seguindo de volta à porta, o diretor acrescentou com um último sorriso:

- Sinto muito, Harry, mas parece que seu desejo não poderá ser cumprido.

Era hoje! O velhote maluco estava praticamente jogando em sua cara que utilizaria a pedra para cumprir o ritual hoje. E fazia sentido, considerando que já estavam em junho e que provavelmente era a última lua cheia do mês, o dia perfeito para o velhote seguir com seus planos. Isso, é claro, se ele não se chamasse Harry J. Riddle e fosse o herdeiro do Lord das Trevas. Alvo Dumbledore não sairia vitorioso desta vez, pelo menos não se ele pudesse impedir.

- Vamos ver qual desejo se realizará no fim, velho idiota... – murmura com desprezo, pegando sua capa e seguindo às pressas ao salão comunal Slytherin para encontrar seus amigos, pois hoje seria o dia em que o grupo das serpentes mais habilidosas de Hogwarts borraria aquele sorriso estúpido dos lábios do diretor.

Depois dessa noite, Harry se prometia que Dumbledore pensaria duas vezes antes de enfrentar os jovens e determinados alunos da casa de Salazar Slytherin.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Não se faça de inocente, Harry! Onde ela está? Ela não pode ter sumido, esteve aqui o tempo inteiro! Devolva-me!

O menino o encarava em silêncio.

Aquilo era realmente muito estranho.

-x-x-x-

**Capítulo 13 de "Prazer Sem Limites" já está on!**

**N/A: **Hi people! Como vocês estão? Nhai... Espero que muito bem! –sorrindo radiante- Nada como um maravilhoso mês de férias não é mesmo? (Apesar de minha cruel escola oferecer apenas três semanas de férias! T.T Isso é desumano! Mas tudo bem, é melhor do que nada... Hehehe). E agora que estou sem vesícula, minha vida não mudou nada! O.o Estranho, eu sei. Mas é verdade xD ...Apesar de me sentir mais leve, hehehe, mais de vinte pedras! XD

Espero que tenham gostado desse novo capítulo! Pois é... A reta final do primeiro ano de Harry. Logo, logo, daremos às boas-vindas à CÂMARA SECRETA! Hihihihihi... Melhor dizendo, o segundo ano do moreninho em Hogwarts. Draco verá umas coisinhas bem mais claras, alguns probleminhas e sem dúvida, muita confusão. Mas para isso acontecer, ainda resta o último capítulo desse primeiro ano! Será que o velhote conseguirá completar o ritual? Morgana irá finalmente aparecer? E o Lord, ajudará seu filhote nesse momento difícil? Veja o que nosso amados Slytherins vão aprontar no **Próximo Capítulo** deixando suas **Reviews** para animar essa pobre autora em seu últimos dias de férias xD

Pois vocês já sabem, se quiserem o próximo capítulo rapidinho é só deixar seus maravilhosos comentários dizendo o que estão achando da historia. Impressões, pedidos de Flashbacks, sugestões... Fico muito feliz em saber suas opiniões! –olhinhos brilhando- Espero ansiosa!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço com tudo meu coração ao super apoio e às maravilhosas** REVIEWS** de:

**Cin Infante**... **Sasami-kun**... **Dra. Lecter**... ... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **tsuzuki yami**... **Deni Chan**... **Debbie Isaacs Rickman**... e **Malu Chan**!!!

Um _ENORME BEIJO! _Obrigada mesmo pelo carinho de vocês!  
A próxima atualização: **Poison II** já está a caminho!  
Até a próxima! Bye, bye!


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: ****(1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2) **– Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Um lindo menino de cabelos bagunçados e brilhantes olhos verdes corria apressado em direção às masmorras, enquanto a maioria dos estudantes terminava o jantar no grande Salão Principal e seguia para suas camas. O afoito menino, porém, sequer podia pensar na palavra "fome", pois cada minuto era decisivo naquela noite, tinha um velho maluco a deter! E diante dessa perspectiva, seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais, com pura ansiedade e motivação. Qualquer um julgaria sensato que o pequeno estivesse com medo, esta palavra, no entanto, não existia em seu vocabulário... Não quando se era o filho do Lord das Trevas e sabia que este moveria céus e terras para protegê-lo. O único que devia temer ali se chamava Alvo Dumbledore, pois em breve colidiria de frente com a astúcia e a perspicácia de legítimos Slytherins.

- "Espere e verá, idiota..." – Harry pensa com um pequeno sorriso, ingressando finalmente na sala comunal das serpentes.

- Harry...? – Theodore questiona preocupado, largando o livro em cima da poltrona ao ver o estado do amigo.

As bochechas avermelhadas do menor comprovavam todo o esforço empregado na apressada corria pelo castelo. Ainda sim, o cansaço e o fôlego eram suas últimas preocupações.

- É... Hoje...

- Calma, respira... – o encarava com curiosidade e é claro, preocupação – O que é hoje?

Harry apenas respira fundo e fixando seus intensos olhos nos azuis do amigo, de maneira significativa, pronuncia:

- Não há tempo para explicações, Theo. Onde estão os outros?

- Creio que voltando do Salão Principal, mas...

- Ótimo! – interrompe – Reúna-os aqui em cinco minutos enquanto vou buscar a Morgana.

Dando o claro ultimato, Harry segue ao quarto em busca de sua serpente, enquanto um confuso Theodore Nott se apressa em buscar os outros. Sem dúvida alguma o Pequeno Lord aprendera a dar ordens com seu pai, ou então, era um talento nato que fora excelentemente explorado. De qualquer forma, o fato é que dentro do tempo estimado, os quatro Slytherins já se encontravam na vazia sala comunal à espera de Harry. Suas expressões denotavam confusão e preocupação, restringindo-se apenas à última quando Harry apareceu com um semblante sério e seus olhos brilhando.

- Encontrei-me com Dumbledore há pouco e ele deixou bem claro que pretende realizar o ritual hoje.

- Por Salazar... – Pansy murmura – O que faremos?

- Muito simples, minha cara Pan – Harry sorri – vamos pegar a pedra antes dele.

- Aquele velhote vai aprender qual é o seu lugar – um divertido Draco acrescenta, fazendo todos sorrirem com malícia.

Sendo assim, no exato momento, Pansy e Blaise caminhavam tranqüila e cautelosamente em direção ao corredor do terceiro andar, cuidando para não levantar qualquer suspeita. Logo atrás deles vinham Theo, Harry e Draco ocultos pela capa de invisibilidade. E Harry, situado convenientemente ao meio, precisava armar-se de paciência para lidar com aquela situação, na qual os herdeiros das famílias Nott e Malfoy discutiam em sussurros sobre quem estava pegando de mais em sua cintura ou coisas do tipo.

- Cuidado com essa mão, Nott – o loiro estreitava os olhos vendo como o insuportável garoto apalpava de mais seu amigo – Para começar, não era nem para você estar aqui.

- Por que você não volta para o colo do papai, menino mimado, e deixa Slytherins de verdade resolverem o problema?

- Quem você pensa que é, seu zero à esquerda, para falar...?

- Chega, vocês dois! – o exasperado sussurro de Harry os interrompe – Guardem essa hostilidade toda para o Dumbledore!

Antes que os dois rivais pudessem responder, depararam-se com a fatídica porta que os levaria àquela tão esperada aventura. Naquele momento, pareciam conter a respiração de tamanha expectativa. Harry, controlando-se como o exímio pequeno Lord que era, não demorou a tirar a capa de invisibilidade e guardá-la sob um feitiço de encolhimento no bolso da calça, certificando-se do contato gelado de uma tranqüila Morgana escondida em sua túnica.

Chegara à hora...

... E o feitiço de Pansy foi certeiro:

- Alohomora!

-x-

Uma doce e tranqüila melodia ecoava pelas paredes de pedra. Para surpresa dos jovens Slytherins, aquele verdadeiro monstro em forma canina se encontrava num sono profundo e invejável. O barulho dos três focinhos respirando compassadamente e soltando ligeiros roncos em forma de grunhidos fazia as cinco crianças arquearem uma sobrancelha, abismadas. A bela harpa dourada que proporcionava aquela linda melodia e que se encontrava logo ao lado da porta, para preocupação de todos, indicava apenas uma coisa:

Dumbledore já estivera ali.

Por sorte, a harpa ainda estava tocando, o que mostrava que o encantamento era recente e o velhote maluco não devia estar muito longe.

- Vamos... – Harry sussurra – Me ajudem a empurrar a pata dele.

Não foi sem esforço que os cinco Slytherins tiraram a enorme pata de cima da porta do alçapão.

- Eu vou primeiro – o pequeno Lord anuncia, olhando para o imenso breu que o aguardava – só me sigam quando eu der o sinal, entenderam?

- Nem pensar! – um indignado Draco protesta – É muito perigoso, eu vou com você!

- Não, eu vou. Harry precisará de pessoas úteis ao dele.

- Cale a boca, Nott, você será muito mais útil estando aqui com o cachorro quando ele acordar.

- Muito engraçado, Malfoy. Você pode tentar matar o velhote com esse seu senso de humor deplorável.

- Ou você pode matá-lo com a sua cara feia.

- E você não...

- HEY! – Harry os interrompe – Vocês não acham que está silencioso de mais aqui?

Todos imediatamente se calaram e perceberam que de fato, a sala parecia mergulhada num silêncio cadavérico, quebrada apenas pelo barulho de furiosos rosnados. Furiosos rosnados... Levantando as cabeças quase que em câmera lenta, os estudantes puderam contemplar aquele animal aterrador encantando-os como se fossem o jantar.

- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – gritaram em coro, não pensando duas vezes antes de se jogar no alçapão. Primeiro Pansy, que arrastou Blaise pela gravata do uniforme, sendo seguidos por um atordoado Theodore que acabara de ser empurrado por Harry e por último, escapando a poucos centímetros de virarem comida de cachorro, vinham Harry e Draco de mãos dadas.

Por sorte, caíram em cima de algo relativamente macio.

- O que é isso? – foram as primeiras palavras de Draco ao aterrissar, ainda mantendo a mão de Harry firmemente sujeita.

- Parece uma planta – Blaise comenta.

- Deve estar aqui para amortecer a queda – um intrigado Harry olhava ao redor.

- É uma sorte, não é mesmo, Harryzito?

- Sorte?! – o tom nervoso de Theo os surpreende – Isso é Visgo do Diabo, Parkinson! Olhe só para vocês!

Para terror da menina e dos outros Slytherins, a planta começou a se enroscar em seus corpos como gravinhas de uma trepadeira. Eles se debatiam, mas os ramos e raízes já prendiam com força seus tornozelos, braços e pescoço, a cada segundo parecia rodeá-los mais.

- Parem de se mexer – Theo diz por entre os dentes, completamente imóvel enquanto a planta o envolvia – precisam relaxar, assim só vão morrer mais rápido.

- Morrer mais rápido?! Genial Nott, agora é que eu vou relaxar! – o loiro replica com fúria, lutando para se soltar como se sua vida dependesse disso, deixando-se apenas, ainda mais preso.

- Theo está certo, meu pai já me falou dessa planta, precisam ficar quietos.

Draco e Pansy observaram com horror como Harry se colocava imóvel e logo era engolido pelos ramos e raízes, desaparecendo planta abaixo, sendo logo seguido por Theodore e por Blaise, que havia aceitado seus conselhos.

- HARRY! – Draco gritou desesperado ao ver o amigo sumir e assim como Pansy, não parou de se debater.

- É só relaxar! – ouviram a melodiosa voz ao fundo, mas não conseguiam vê-lo.

- Harry! Onde você está?! – a preocupação de Draco era palpável.

- Confie em mim, Dragão – a voz doce ecoava pelas paredes num carinhoso pedido – Confie em mim e relaxe, assim vamos nos encontrar logo.

As palavras de seu melhor amigo fizeram o loiro imediatamente parar de se mexer e fechar os olhos, contendo a respiração, desejando apenas ter o moreninho de volta em seus braços. Poucos segundos depois, sentiu-se escorregar para baixo e quando pensou que tudo estava perdido, caiu com um baque mudo no chão.

- Ai... – Draco murmurou, levantando-se, e a sua frente um sorridente Harry o encarava. Blaise, porém, ainda olhava apreensivo para cima, onde as raízes da planta pareciam pairar sob suas cabeças.

- Ela não está relaxando – comenta preocupado.

Harry imediatamente assume um semblante sério e pega a varinha. Parecia que sua amiga não relaxaria tão cedo. Precisava fazer alguma coisa... O que seu pai havia dito sobre essas plantas mesmo?

- Visgo do Diabo... Visgo do Diabo... Uma espécie ranzinza... QUE NO SOL DEFINHA! É isso!

Antes que seus amigos pudessem perguntar qualquer coisa, Harry já apontava a varinha para cima e lançava o feitiço:

- Lumus Solem!

Em poucos segundos uma assustada Pansy caía em cima de um surpreendido Blaise, enquanto à cima deles a planta se encolhia para fugir da intensa luz solar que a atingia.

- Brilhante, Harry – Theo comenta com um pequeno sorriso, aquele que somente o amigo podia presenciar, e este logo corresponde, mas suas atenções são roubadas pelo insuportável Malfoy.

- Com certeza, Harry. Foi genial.

- Sim... Obrigada, Harryzito... – Pansy sorria, recuperando o fôlego enquanto era acudida por Blaise.

- De nada, Pan. Agora precisamos seguir, vamos...

Caminharam por um corredor de pedra que era o único caminho que havia ali. Só o que podiam ouvir além de seus passos eram pingos abafados da água que escorria pela parede. Mas a dúvida era cada vez maior em seus íntimos, afinal, o que mais poderia aparecer depois de um cão de três cabeças e uma plantação de Visgo do Diabo?

- Vocês estão ouvindo isso? – Blaise perguntou num cochicho.

Todos apuraram os ouvidos. Um farfalhar acompanhado de ruídos metálicos parecia vir de um ponto mais adiante.

- Vocês acham que pode ser algum dos fantasmas?

- Não sei, Blaise... – Harry murmura, prestando atenção nos sons – Para mim parecem asas.

- Há luz à frente – Draco chamou suas atenções – estou vendo alguma coisa.

Chegaram ao fim do corredor e se depararam com uma câmara muito iluminada, o teto parecia sumir de vista de tão alto. Era cheia de passarinhos brilhantes como jóias que esvoaçavam e colidiam pelo aposento todo. Do lado oposto da câmara, havia uma pesada porta de madeira. Em silêncio, eles cruzaram o lugar para chegar à porta, observando os pássaros com atenção. Eram pássaros curiosos... Muito curiosos, pequenos e brilhantes – "brilhantes?"

- Não são pássaros! – Harry exclamou de repente – São chaves! Chaves aladas, olhem com atenção. Então isso que dizer... – e olhou ao redor da câmara enquanto os outros apertavam os olhos para enxergar o bando de chaves no alto.

E como Harry imaginava, logo mais à frente encontrava-se uma vassoura velha e desgastada flutuando a menos de um metro no ar. Quieta e solícita, como se esperasse há séculos para ser usada.

- Tem que ser apanhada – seus olhos verdes brilhavam de maneira suspicaz.

- Qual o problema, Harry?

- Não sei, Dra... – suspira, seguindo até a velha vassoura e encarando-a com atenção – Está fácil de mais.

- Ora, você é o mais novo apanhador do século! Se o velhote conseguiu, você irá arrasar!

Harry apenas sorriu e olhou para cima tentando achar qual seria a certa. E como se lesse seus pensamentos, a voz de Theo ecoou pela sala:

- Precisamos de uma chave velha e grande, de prata, assim como a fechadura.

- Certo.

Colocando finalmente a mão sobre a vassoura, Harry observou assustado como todas as chaves empregavam uma vertiginosa corrida em sua direção. E isso, com certeza, complicava um pouco as coisas. Assim, sem pensar duas vezes, Harry montou na vassoura e saiu voando pela sala, fugindo dos dolorosos baques que as pontas das chaves davam em seu corpo e aproveitando para procurar a certa. Mas não era por nada que ele era o mais jovem – e melhor – apanhador do século! Em poucos minutos, sob o expectante olhar dos demais Slytherins, Harry avistou o que procurava. Uma chave prateada, grande, com aspecto desgastado e uma asa quebrada, como se já tivesse sido apanhada e enfiada de qualquer jeito na fechadura.

Com um vôo rasante, Harry seguiu atrás da chave velha que mesmo se misturando com as outras não foi rápida o bastante para fugir das pequenas e habilidosas mãos do apanhador.

- Consegui! – sorriu satisfeito, sentindo o bater das asas por entre os seus dedos.

Sem perder mais tempo, voou em direção aos amigos e lançou a chave na mão de Draco. Este na mesma hora a pegou e levou à fechadura, virou-a, ouvindo satisfeito o barulho da lingüeta abrindo. Na mesma hora todos forçaram a porta e a cruzaram, enquanto Harry ainda voava em ziguezague para despistar as outras chaves.

- Harry! Depressa!

Após ouvir a preocupada voz do loiro, Harry arremeteu contra a porta que ainda contava com uma fresta aberta. As chaves o seguiam de perto. Mas as serpentes eram mais espertas e após o moreninho cruzar a porta, imediatamente a fecharam com um sonoro baque. As pontas das chaves haviam ficado todas presas na madeira.

- Até que essa foi fácil – Blaise comentou, divertindo-se ao receber um olhar mortal de Harry que procurava respirar com mais calma e baixar a adrenalina.

Logo eles caminharam mais um pouco e chegaram à câmara seguinte. Esta era tão escura que não dava para ver absolutamente nada. Mas, ao entrarem nela, a luz inesperadamente inundou o aposento, revelando uma cena surpreendente. Estavam parados na borda de um tabuleiro de xadrez, atrás das peças pretas, que eram todas mais altas do que eles e talhadas em um material que parecia pedra. De frente para eles, do outro lado da câmara, estavam dispostas as peças brancas. Todo esse cenário levou-os a impressão de estar vivendo um Déjà vu.

- Harryzito...

- Eu sei, Pan.

Aquilo era praticamente igual ao xadrez em tamanho humano que Harry ganhara do Lord em "sei-lá-qual-Natal", com a diferença de que o seu era um pouco menor e feito em puro marfim.

- Agora o que vamos fazer? – sussurrou Draco.

- É óbvio, não é? – replicou Theo, com puro azedume – Temos que jogar para chegar ao outro lado da câmara.

Por trás das peças brancas eles podiam ver outra porta.

- Mas como? – perguntou Pansy, nervosa.

- Assumiremos o lugar das peças que estão faltando – Blaise respondeu, observando como, de fato, faltavam cinco peças pretas.

- Blaise, aqui você é o melhor de todos nós no xadrez, diga-nos que posição devemos tomar.

- Hehe... Obrigado, Harry, mas já perdi para você muitas vezes. Em todo caso, vamos lá – respirou fundo – Assuma o lugar do rei, Harry. Devemos protegê-lo e garantir que você chegue ao velhote.

- Certo.

- Nott, algum problema em você ser o bispo?

- Problema algum, Zabini.

- Muito bem. Pansy, você será a rainha.

- Claro! É perfeito para mim, querido!

A piscadinha marota da menina fez os quatro revirarem os olhos, com o pensamento: "Só podia ser a Pansy mesmo".

- Draco, nós assumiremos os cavalos.

- Ok.

- Como vocês estão cansados de saber, no xadrez as brancas sempre jogam primeiro – apontou Blaise, já em sua posição assim como os outros, observando o tabuleiro – É... Olhem...

Um peão branco avançava duas casas.

Blaise começou a comandar as peças pretas com precisão. Elas obedeciam em silêncio indo aonde eram mandadas. Os outros Slytherins apenas observavam e seguiam suas instruções sem replicar, tinham confiança e certeza de que Blaise sabia o que estava fazendo. E isso era um fato, ninguém era melhor naquele jogo do que o herdeiro da fortuna Zabini. Ninguém... Ok, Lord Voldemort provavelmente, mas isso seria apelação.

- Nott, ande quatro casas para a direita em diagonal.

- É claro que eu sei que é em diagonal, Zabini, eu sou o bispo!

- Oh, certo... – murmurou meio deslocado, o nervosismo era tanto que esquecera até que os outros sabiam jogar.

Todas as vezes que eles perdiam uma peça, as peças brancas não mostravam piedade. Dali a pouco havia uma coleção de peças pretas inertes encostadas à parede. Mais de uma vez, Blaise reparou, em cima do lance, que os outros estavam em perigo. Ele próprio disparou então pelo tabuleiro comento quase tantas peças brancas quanto as pretas que haviam perdido.

- Estamos quase chegando – murmurou de repente – me deixem pensar...

A rainha branca virou o rosto vazio para ele.

- É... – continuou ele baixinho – é o jeito.

- NÃO! – Harry gritou na mesma hora, entendendo muito bem o que o amigo queria fazer.

- Ele não vai... – um apreensivo Draco questionou, mas as expressões de Harry e Blaise já diziam tudo.

- O que houve? – Pansy encarava o reboliço sem entender nada – O que aconteceu?

- Ele quer se sacrificar! – respondeu Harry.

- BLAISE ZABINI! ISSO NÃO! – gritou assustada.

- Isso é xadrez! – retorquiu Blaise – A pessoa tem que fazer alguns sacrifícios! Dou um passo à frente e ela me come, isso deixa o caminho livre para o Nott dar o xeque-mate no rei!

- Mas...

- Você quer deter o velhote ou não, Harry?

- Blaise...

- Há essa altura ele já deve ter apanhado a pedra e começado o ritual!

Não havia opção.

- Pronto? – perguntou, a decisão brilhando na face daquele orgulhoso membro da casa de Salazar Slytherin – Então vamos, pois eu vou ganhar essa partida ou não me chamo Blaise Anthony Zabini!

Ele avançou e a rainha branca atacou. Golpeou com força o coração do cavalo, espatifando-o e levando Blaise ao chão com um estrondo. Pansy gritou, quis correr até ele, mas a voz de Harry a deteve:

- Não! Fique onde está, Pansy! Ainda estamos jogando... – respirou fundo – Theo, é com você.

Com uma máscara de frieza impecável ocultando seu nervosismo, Theodore se deslocou três casas para a esquerda. – "Xeque-mate" – O rei branco tirou a coroa e jogou aos pés dele. Os meninos tinham ganhado o jogo. As peças se afastaram e se curvaram, deixando o caminho livre para a porta em frente.

- Pansy... – Harry chamou a atenção da menina que já se encontrava ao lado do inconsciente amigo – Levite Blaise até a enfermaria e depois vá ao corujal, mande uma carta ao meu pai explicando tudo, já que não sei se poderei abrir a conexão.

- Certo, não se preocupe Harry.

- Bom, Draco e Theo, vocês estão comigo?

- Até o fim! – responderam em coro, sem querer, mas no lugar do típico olhar de ódio, encararam-se com seriedade e concordaram silenciosamente com a cabeça. A prioridade dos dois, ambos sabiam, era proteger o lindo moreninho de brilhantes olhos verdes que os encarava com carinho e um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Chegavam à reta final.

-x-

Finalmente os três Slytherins cruzaram a última porta, deparando-se com uma câmara grande em formato circular, onde ao centro, encontrava-se aquele conhecido espelho que tantas vezes Harry fora visitar. O espelho de Ojesed – como fora transportado tão rápido? – E prostrado em frente ao espelho estava o mago que as crianças já esperavam encontrar. Sua expressão, porém, não denotava triunfo por conseguir utilizar a pedra, mas sim uma fúria crescente. Os olhos azuis, escondidos pelos óculos em formato de meia-lua, voltaram-se finalmente aos recém chegados, estes já sujeitavam ameaçadoramente as varinhas, preparados para qualquer ataque.

- Harry, Harry, Harry... – sorri com falsa tranqüilidade – Que conveniente surpresa.

- Saudades em me ver, querido diretor?

- Mais do que você imagina, meu jovem. Contudo, penso que nossa conversa deva ser um tanto privada, então por que não dispensa seus guarda-costas?

Harry apenas sorri com desdém, assim como Theo e Draco.

- Não são meus guarda-costas, Dumby, mas um velhote oportunista como você não entenderia.

- Você chama a mim de oportunista, criança, tendo vivido tanto tempo com Voldemort?

- Não ouse insultar o meu pai... – adverte num tom perigosamente baixo, estreitando seus belos olhos verdes.

Na mesma hora Dumbledore vê a necessidade de desviar rapidamente da certeira luz vermelha que vinha em sua direção. Maldição Cruciatus. Mas ele sequer vira o menino balançar a varinha ou conjurar o feitiço. Como era possível?... De qualquer forma, isso apenas ajudava a confirmar suas suspeitas.

- Vou direto ao assunto, Harry. Você está com algo que me pertence.

- O que? – arqueia uma sobrancelha. Será que o velhote já estava ficando gagá mesmo?

- Não se faça de sonso, ou eu mesmo irei revistá-lo.

- Em seus sonhos...

No entanto, não era por nada que o diretor de Hogwarts era considerado um dos melhores bruxos do mundo, a velocidade e precisão de seus feitiços eram impressionantes, e antes mesmo que Harry tivesse tempo de convocar um resistente escudo, o poderoso Petrificus Totalus já vinha em sua direção.

- Harry! – gritaram Theo e Draco ao mesmo tempo. O loiro, porém, não pensou duas vezes antes de empurrar o melhor amigo para os braços do rival e ser atingido pelo poderoso feitiço em seu lugar. Poderoso, sim, pois Harry conhecia a magia por trás desse encantamento e sabia que um simples "Finite Incantatem" não bastaria, Draco precisaria de uma poção para voltar ao normal.

- Você vai se arrepender por isso, velhote – murmura com ódio, encarando o amigo petrificado no chão.

- Harry, Harry... Você poderia tornar as coisas bem mais fáceis, sabia?

O menino, porém, ignora-o. E antes mesmo que o diretor pudesse continuar, Harry já sussurrava alguma coisa em uma língua estranha... Parsel! Oh, não! Mas era tarde de mais, em poucos segundos o diretor se viu atingido por garras invisíveis que retalhavam sua pele e suas vestes, como se tigres furiosos estivessem atacando-o sem que ele pudesse ver. Harry usou aquele momento para tentar abrir a conexão com o Lord. Mas era impossível. Como se uma imensa barreira mágica os separassem.

- Mald...Maldito... Pirralho! – Dumbledore parecia furioso ao conseguir se livrar do feitiço - Petrificus Totalus!

- Protego! – repele com precisão.

Mas as furiosas investidas do diretor continuaram e ainda que os jovens Slytherins conseguissem replicar com maestria, o trapaceiro velho fazia uso de seus incontáveis séculos de experiência.

- Desmaius! – o poderoso feitiço, como aquele que acertara Draco, atinge o jovem Nott em cheio – Enfim sós, meu caro Harry.

- Não por muito tempo, velho caduco.

O diretor estreita os olhos.

- Não se iluda, Voldemort jamais poderá entrar aqui.

- É o que vamos ver.

- Sabe Harry... – adota um ar estranhamente cálido – Você está do lado errado dessa guerra.

- Oh, jura? – sorri com burla.

- Sim, você devia estar ao lado daqueles que desejam protegê-lo...

Harry apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, incrédulo, com a clara expressão de: "Então não é com você!"

-... Lily e James Potter deram a vida para tentar salvá-lo, sabia?

Oh, não. Aquela história ridícula não... Harry suspirou mentalmente.

- Mas Voldemort não deu nenhuma chance a eles, nenhuma chance aos seus pais, Harry. Ele os assassinou cruelmente.

- É mesmo? – os olhos verdes se arregalaram, lacrimejantes, numa convincente expressão de dor e surpresa.

- Sim, Harry. Sinto muito, mas é a verdade.

- Oh... Agora pergunte se eu me importo?

- O que?!

Aquele lindo sorriso e o ar tranqüilo do menino pegaram o diretor de surpresa. Afinal, Harry sabia que era tudo mentira, seu pai já o alertara bem antes. Dumbledore, por sua vez, concluiu que ele sabia a verdade e que não se importava nem um pouco, o que era completamente frustrante para os seus planos.

- Certo, chega de brincadeiras – a paciência do ancião já havia claramente se esvaído – Devolva-me a pedra!

- O que?

Aquilo sim pegara Harry de surpresa.

O velhote estava definitivamente maluco.

- A Pedra Filosofal, você sabe do que estou falando, você a pegou!

- O QUE?! Você ficou maluco de vez? Eu estou aqui justamente para impedi-lo de usar essa pedra! Quem está com ela é você, velhote!

A ira pareceu tomar conta das feições do diretor.

- Não se faça de inocente, Harry! Onde ela está?

- Você acha mesmo que seu eu soubesse iria contar? – sorri com sarcasmo.

- Ela não pode ter sumido, esteve aqui o tempo inteiro só esperando pelo dia de hoje! Devolva-me!

O menino encarava-o em silêncio.

A pedra realmente havia sumido?

Aquilo era estranho. Muito estranho...

- "Sim, muito estranho..." – pensava distraído, tão distraído que nem notou o diretor lançar-lhe os feitiços:

- Incarcerous! Expelliarmus!

Em poucos segundos Harry viu seu pequeno corpo aprisionado por poderosas cordas que o apertavam de tal forma que chegava a sufocar. E para piorar a situação, sua varinha havia sido lançada para longe.

- Cordas mágicas, elas anulam seu núcleo mágico enquanto você estiver preso – explicou Dumbledore, com um sorriso auto-suficiente adornando sua face.

- Então... nada de feitiços... sem... varinha – Harry completou com dificuldade, pois o ar já começava a faltar.

- Muito bem! 10 pontos para Slytherin! Agora vamos ver se você escolhe contar onde está a pedra ou prefere sufocar lentamente, meu caro Harry.

Para total indignação do diretor, Harry apenas sorri e murmura alguma coisa impossível de se entender.

- _Agora, Morgana! – _foram as palavras do menino.

Imediatamente, algo que parecido a um filhote de serpente deslizou da túnica de Harry até o chão, mas antes que o diretor pudesse fazer qualquer comentário sobre o insignificante tamanho do animal, este já era envolvido por uma suave luz prateada e para terror de Dumbledore, seu tamanho aumentava numa velocidade vertiginosa. Até que, por fim, Dumbledore se viu contemplando o que parecia ser uma Anaconda de mais de 12 metros que devia ter no mínimo uns 250 kg. O corpo da cobra era numa coloração verde-escura e possuía várias manchas ovais pretas em forma de anéis, mas o mais aterrador era aquele par de olhos negros com apenas um risco vermelho evidenciando as pupilas que o encaravam como se fosse a próxima refeição.

Para seu completo horror, Dumbledore viu a cobra vir em sua direção, mas ela passou direto por ele e seguiu até o menino. Com a ponta certeira de sua cauda, ela arrebentou as cordas que o envolviam.

Maldita cobra!

- Vipera Evanesca! – conjurou o feitiço. Mas absolutamente nada aconteceu, a cobra ainda continuava lá e ele jurava que estava encarando-o com burla.

- Ela não foi criada com nenhum feitiço – Harry comenta divertido – É minha amiga e minha guardiã. Não é mesmo, Morgana?

O menino se aproxima do mais velho, com a cobra ao seu lado, protegendo-o.

- _Acho que o diretor está querendo um abraço, Morg._

_- Imediatamente, jovem amo._

Não demorou muito e Morgana já se encontrava enrolada dolorosamente em volta do corpo do diretor sem que este pudesse fazer nada. Todos os feitiços eram inúteis. E a força com a qual a cobra o apertava era tanta que deixou até sua varinha cair no chão. Harry, por sua vez, recuperara a sua com apenas um movimento de sua mão direita.

- Agora vamos ver se o senhor escolhe desistir dos seus planos malucos ou prefere sufocar lentamente, meu caro Dumbledore.

- Eu... AH! – solta um grito ao sentir os ossos de seu braço esquerdo se partindo.

- Sabe, eu até daria você como jantar para a Morgana – o ancião estremece ao ver a cobra abrindo aquela enorme boca que poderia tranquilamente devorá-lo por inteiro -... Mas procuro sempre que meus animais mantenham uma dieta balanceada, então não posso deixar que ela coma qualquer porcaria.

- Você... irá... se... arrepender... moleque!

- Oh, que medo! Afinal o senhor está numa posição tão ameaçadora! Hahahahahaha...

O diretor, no entanto, fecha os olhos e se concentra alguns minutos, esquecendo da dor e da falta de ar, concentrando-se apenas no ódio que sentia ao ver seus planos a um passo de serem frustrados por um fedelho irritante. Mas ele era Alvo Dumbledore e mostraria o porquê de ainda ser considerado por muitos o maior mago de todos os tempos! E assim, concentrando-se em um antigo encantamento, o diretor deixa uma poderosa nevoa negra rodeá-lo, sufocando a pobre cobra que precisou solta-lo para não morrer asfixiada. Até mesmo Harry estava tossindo pela proximidade à tóxica fumaça, seu pequeno corpo havia ficado dormente de repente, e foi quando Dumbledore aproveitou para recuperar a varinha e lançar um poderoso feitiço na cobra que passara assim a assumir sua forma original – uma Naja negra. Morgana se viu então, lançada ao ar e aprisionada no que parecia ser uma inquebrável esfera de magia. Não podia se transformar! Não podia sair dali e ajudar seu pequeno amo que agora se encontrava ajoelhado no chão, com as mãos no pescoço e uma dolorosa expressão em seu rosto enquanto não parava de tossir.

- Pobre Harry – Dumbledore sorri – o papai nunca lhe ensinou magia de camuflagem Wicca?

- Des...Desgra...çado!... – murmura sem forças. Por Merlin! Seu pequeno corpo de onze anos não estava acostumado com uma substancia tão tóxica. Encontrava-se mole e sonolento, como se tivesse ingerido litros de poções tranqüilizantes.

- Já cansei dessa brincadeira, Harry. Não quero machucá-lo de verdade, agora me diga, onde está a pedra?

- Eu... não sei... já... disse!

O diretor apenas estreitou os olhos, aproximando-se, e parando apenas a poucos centímetros do trêmulo corpo de Harry.

- Não me faça repetir, garoto! Ela estava aqui de manhã e agora desapareceu! Para onde você a levou?!

- Já disse... que... não toquei... nela!

- Eu não caio nessa! – replica com fúria, levantando-o e sujeitando-o violentamente pela gola da blusa com seu braço direito, pois o esquerdo jazia ao lado do corpo como um peso morto, aos pedaços – É bom responder agora, Harry, se não quiser...

Porém, um forte puxão interrompe o diretor, separando-o de Harry.

- FIQUE LONGE DO MEU FILHO! – e contra todo o esperado, Lord Voldemort acerta um furioso murro na cara de Alvo Dumbledore, espatifando-lhe o nariz ao melhor estilo Hollywoodiano muggle.

Com o rosto banhado em sangue e uma expressão de pura incredulidade, Dumbledore se afasta pronto para atacar o Lord, mas este é mais rápido e sem que o ancião sequer tivesse tempo de se defender, a poderosa maldição já o atingia:

- CRUCIO!

Jamais uma maldição como aquela fora tão forte. Era evidente que Voldemort estava estalando em ódio e com satisfação observava o corpo de diretor se contorcendo sobre o piso de pedra, gritando e agonizando diante de tamanha dor. O Lord, por sua vez, com apenas um suave balançar de sua mão direita desaparece com a névoa negra que Dumbledore utilizara para submeter Harry, e cuidadosamente trás o menino que parecia bem fisicamente, mas demasiado sonolento, para os seus braços.

- Você está bem, pequeno? – pergunta com evidente preocupação

- Estou bem, papai, mas confesso que muito melhor agora.

- Hum! Foi muito irresponsável o que você fez, mocinho.

- Oh não, sermões agora não, papai.

- Harry...

- Eu só queria impedi-lo de completar o ritual – os dois observam o diretor, já semi-consciente, ainda se debatendo no chão.

- Parece que deu certo então, logo irá amanhecer.

- É claro que deu certo, afinal, sou seu filho ou não sou?

- É claro que sim – sorri. Finalmente o Lord suspende a maldição e Dumbledore aproveita suas últimas energias para aparatar para longe dali.

- Covarde – falam Harry e Tom ao mesmo tempo. Ambos sabiam que a partir de agora, Dumbledore pensaria duas vezes antes mesmo de olhar para o pequeno Lord.

Pegando o filho no colo – o que faz Harry revirar os olhos por julgar aquilo desnecessário – Tom liberta Morgana e levita os corpos de Theodore e Draco para levá-los a enfermaria, onde poderiam tomar a poção necessária para se verem novos em folha de novo.

- Como você me encontrou aqui, papai? Pansy conseguiu mandar a carta a tempo?

- Carta?

- Sim, avisando o que tinha acontecido.

- Não cheguei a receber nenhuma carta não, pequeno. Mas quando tentei abrir a conexão e não consegui, imaginei logo que você tinha se metido em problemas.

- Hehe... – sorri com as bochechas ligeiramente avermelhadas.

- Essa câmara tem uma poderosa barreira contra conexões mágicas e Legilimens. Então segui sua magia até aqui.

- Oh...

- Mas creio que foi mais... Intuição paterna?

Os dois sorriram.

Quando já estavam deixando a câmara, com uma preocupada Morgana enroscada em seu dorso, Theo e Draco levitando logo atrás e com seu pai o levando protetoramente no colo, Harry olhou uma última vez para o espelho de Ojesed e viu algo que o deixou perplexo. O espelho refletia a imagem que qualquer espelho normal refletiria, ele no colo do pai se afastando em direção à saída, mas de repente o Harry do espelho tirava uma reluzente pedra vermelha do bolso, sorria e dava-lhe uma piscadinha marota, guardando a pedra de volta na calça.

- "Será?" – Harry pensou assombrado e quando discretamente colocou a mão no bolso, sentiu que de fato, era lá onde estava a pedra.

Sorriu.

E logo fixou os olhos na bela túnica negra de seu pai.

-x-

No dia seguinte, ou melhor, algumas horas depois do acontecido naquela madrugada, após deixar seu filho e os outros Slytherins na enfermaria, aos cuidados da zelosa enfermeira que parecia cuidá-los melhor que a própria vida, Tom voltara à mansão. Não queria deixar Harry sozinho – apesar de o ano letivo acabar em poucos dias – mas sabia que não podia permanecer em Hogwarts. O diretor, é claro, não seria mais uma ameaça por um bom tempo, afinal, não voltaria a se manter em pé até o próximo mês. Contudo, não era bom que pensassem que ele queria intimidar os estudantes ou quebrar o tratado de paz, já que tudo tinha o seu momento certo de acontecer...

- "Pai?" – uma conhecida voz interrompe seus pensamentos, ressoando em sua cabeça.

- "Como você está, Harry?"

- "Ótimo! Mas Madame Pomfrey ainda não me deixou sair da enfermaria" – notou o suspiro resignado do menino.

- "Que bom, é assim que tem que ser para você ficar em perfeito estado".

- "Mas estou melhor do que nunca! Hum, daqui a pouco ela aparece com mais vitaminas inúteis. Em todo caso, eu queria perguntar uma coisinha, papai..."

- "Diga".

- "Você já olhou no bolso da sua túnica?"

- "O que?"

- "Digamos que é o meu presente de Dia dos Pais um pouco adiantado... hehe... Até mais, papai!"

Sem dizer mais nada, Harry encerrou a conexão e o perplexo Lord inconscientemente levou a mão ao bolso da túnica, tocou em algo gelado e maciço, que parecia emanar uma energia mágica impressionante. Puro assombro foi o que tomou conta de seu perfeito rosto. Era impossível! Diante de seus olhos, na palma de sua mão esquerda, estava aquele precioso objeto que milhares desejavam. Estava bem ali... A Pedra Filosofal.

- Você é mesmo impossível, pequeno – murmura com um inevitável sorriso.

Pela primeira vez Lord Voldemort, ou melhor, Tom Riddle percebia que talvez fosse realmente um bom pai para aquele lindo garotinho de brilhantes olhos verdes. Afinal, não era qualquer pai que ganhava um presente como aquele. Mas estranhamente, não era a pedra o que verdadeiramente importava para o "Terror do Mundo Mágico", era o significado por de trás daquele ato.

Seu filho o amava...

...E era – ainda que silenciosamente – correspondido.

-x-

Dois dias haviam passado e a maioria dos estudantes já estava com as malas prontas para partir no dia seguinte. O ocorrido entre Harry e Dumbledore nas masmorras era segredo absoluto, então, é claro, todos já estavam sabendo. Os boatos de que o Lord das Trevas aparecera em Hogwarts para salvar seu filho e que ainda dera uma surra no diretor, corriam por todo o castelo, mas ninguém se atrevia a chegar perto do pequeno Lord para perguntar. Este, no exato momento, encontrava-se no Salão Principal saboreando aquele que seria seu último café da manhã em Hogwarts como um aluno do primeiro ano, na agradável e divertida companhia de seus amigos.

- Aposto que o velhote não conseguirá andar até o próximo mês.

- Eu dobro a aposta, Draquinho, e ainda digo que logo ele estará internado em St. Mungus.

- Tenho certeza que ele já está lá, Pansy, para ter deixado a McGonagall em seu lugar – Blaise comenta divertido, observando a preocupada professora de Transfiguração ocupando o lugar do diretor.

- Isso porque o meu pai pegou leve... – Harry sorri, mas antes que pudesse continuar uma coruja parda de aspecto mal-humorado entra no Salão, o que era bem estranho já que hoje não haveria correio, e para surpresa de todos, ela deixa cair um belo envelope negro nas mãos do pequeno Lord. Uma carta. Harry congela ao ler o nome do remetente escrito com uma bela caligrafia prateada.

"Nicolau Flamel".

- Problemas? – Theodore pergunta ao reparar na desconcertada expressão do amigo.

- Não sei... – murmura simplesmente, colocando-se a ler o que o famoso alquimista tinha escrito:

Prezado Sr... Riddle?

Peço que me desculpe, mas sei apenas o que os jornais falam ao seu respeito:  
"O famoso Harry Potter, o menino que se sacrificou pelo Mundo Mágico".  
Um bando de notícias oportunistas, creio eu. Penso, na verdade, que você seja  
um menino inteligente e educado que teve a sorte de ser criado por uma família  
com a qual tivesse muitas coisas em comum. É daí que nasce o amor, sabia?  
Não se espante se eu estiver certo, afinal, são mais de 600 anos de sabedoria.

600 anos...  
Sabe? Quando Dumbledore roubou minha pedra – sim, eu sei que foi ele -  
fiquei preocupado com o que sua mente retorcida planejaria, mas confesso  
que fiquei aliviado também. Sim, eu e minha querida esposa já vivemos de mais,  
queríamos descansar, mas não conseguíamos ficar sem o elixir.  
Agora tenho elixir o suficiente para deixar meus negócios em ordem e  
poderemos finalmente nos entregar à tranqüilidade da vida eterna no outro mundo.

Mas sabe o que me deixa mais tranqüilo?  
É ficar sabendo que meu ex-colega acaba de ser internado em St. Mungus,  
com seus maníacos planos frustrados por um inteligente garotinho de apenas onze anos de idade.  
E mesmo sabendo que agora, provavelmente, a pedra esteja no poder do Dark Lord,  
sinto que este a usará com muito mais sabedoria.

Não estou tomando partido na guerra de vocês.  
Não... Minha cor nessa disputa entre o branco e o negro, é a cinza.  
Mas posso afirmar que estou feliz que tenha sido você a conseguir minha tão estimada Pedra Filosofal.

Imagino, Harry, como você tenha ficado surpreso ao ver que no final das contas a pedra sempre esteve com você.  
Mas sabe como isso aconteceu?  
Deixe-me contar, esta talvez tenha sido uma de minhas mais brilhantes idéias:  
Só uma pessoa que quisesse encontrar a pedra, encontrar sem usá-la, poderia obtê-la.  
Sem dúvida alguma essa pessoa teria sido você.

Tenho um sobrinho-tataraneto em Hogwarts, sabia? Ele está no terceiro ano em  
Revenclaw, então posso garantir que estou bem informado sobre os  
acontecimentos nas masmorras e fico contente pelo sucesso de você e seus amigos.  
Aquele cabeça-oca do Dumbledore deve estar se remoendo até agora,  
ou pelo menos fará isso quando conseguir acordar.

Despeço-me aqui, jovem Riddle, sentindo-me honrado por escrever essa carta  
sabendo que minha estimada pedra está em boas mãos.  
Espero encontrá-lo um dia, pessoalmente, para podermos apreciar um chá.  
Minha mulher faz uns biscoitos amanteigados que são uma delicia...

Um atencioso abraço,  
Nicolau Flamel.

Harry dobrou a carta cuidadosamente e a guardou. Um sincero sorriso adornava seus lábios.

-x-

Finalmente o ano letivo chegava ao fim. Para alegria dos Slytherins, com a Taça das Casas em suas mãos. Todos os estudantes agora já se encontravam no Expresso Hogwarts prontos para voltarem ao aconchego de seus lares. Ao longe, podiam ver o imponente castelo se afastando enquanto o trem dava a partida.

- É estranho estar indo para casa, não acha? – Pansy sorri, observando o amigo olhar em direção ao colégio.

Harry, no entanto, balança a cabeça tranquilamente, deixando-se cair no colo de um sorridente Draco que não pensou duas vezes antes de envolvê-lo com seus braços.

- Não, Pan – diz finalmente – É ótimo estar indo para casa!

Todos sorriram, concordando com o pequeno Lord. Mas eles sabiam que ainda viveriam muitas aventuras por entre os muros daquele castelo.

Um castelo que guardava uma câmara secreta.

Uma câmara que estava prestes a ser aberta.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo:**

- Que diário é esse? – se pergunta em voz alta – Tom Marvolo Riddle...

-x-

- Quem é esse idiota?

- Nosso próximo professor de Defesa Contra Artes Obscuras.

-x-

- Draco! O que você está fazendo?

- O que eu já devia ter feito há muito tempo – o abraça com firmeza.

-x-x-x-

**Vocabulário e esclarecimentos:**

Alohomora - Usado para destrancar portas.  
Lumus Solem - Cria a luz do Sol na ponta da varinha.  
Maldição Cruciatus - Causa enormes dores físicas por todo o corpo da vitima, levando-a a loucura.  
Petrificus Totalus - Transforma o alvo em pedra.  
Finite Incantatem - Usado para acabar com o efeito de um feitiço.  
Protego - Faz com que os feitiços ricocheteiem em quem os usou.  
Desmaius - Feitiço (NÃO OFICIAL) que faz a vítima desmaiar.  
Incarcerous - Cria cordas que se prendem ao corpo do alvo.  
Expelliarmus - Feitiço de Desarmamento.  
Vipera Evanesca - Destrói uma cobra feita por feitiço.  
Legilimens - Permite o bruxo de penetrar na mente da vítima, podendo ver memórias e emoções.

Quem assistiu ao sexto filme sabe que Dumbledore consegue aparatar em Hogwarts, já que é o diretor da escola.

-x-x-x-

**N/A: **Oi pessoal! Como vocês estão? Aiai... Acreditam que meu querido colégio deu mais duas semanas de folga para todo mundo? Devido à gripe A(H1N1) ou melhor, a gripe suína. Sim, sim, mas depois não teremos mais sábados, domingos e feriados T_T Ninguém merece! Mas pelo menos, pude adiantar esse novo capítulo! Espero que gostem!

Finalmente o último capítulo do Primeiro Ano do nosso querido pequeno Lord em Hogwarts! Bom... Espero que tenham gostado! Particularmente, a cena que eu mais gostei de escrever foi o Tom acertando um belo de um soco no Dumby! xD Como o Sirius fez com o Lucius na "Ordem da Fênix". Bem paterno isso... xD Esse capítulo é em homenagem ao dia dos pais e que vocês aproveitem bastante com seus pais, alguns podem até não ser como o nosso querido Lord, mas eles fazem o que pode – sorrindo – Logo, logo, começará o **Segundo Ano** e **Harry e Draco** vão ver que não é só amizade o que existe entre eles! xD Muito **ciúme, carícias e descobertas** nessa nova etapa!

Se quiserem o **Próximo Capítulo**, peço que deixem suas **Reviews** me dizendo o que estão achando! – olhinhos brilhando.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Muito obrigada mesmo, com todo o meu carinho e agradecimento à:

**Malu Chan**... **Cin Infante**... **tsuzuki yami**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **Lady-BB**... **ByToddy**... e **chibilele**!!!

Olá **Bruner Nott **, como não tenho seu e-mail não consegui responder à sua linda review! Mas repondo por aqui! –olhinhos brilhando- Oh! Por fim um partidário do Theo!!! xD Comecei a ler umas historias dele com o Harry e simplesmente amei! Hehehehe... Pode deixar que ele tirará uma lasquinha do nosso querido pequeno Lord sim! xD O Draco que não me escute, mas muitas coisas ainda vão rolar... xD FICO MUITO FELIZ MESMO que você tenha gostado da historia! E espero sinceramente que continue gostando! Nhai, sinto muito pela demora, mas aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero sua review dizendo o que achou – sorrindo animada – E cá entre nos, eu bem que pegava o Theo também! Ui! Que ele é um gato! XD UHAUhAUhAuAHuAhAU... Um enorme beijo e MUITO OBRIGADA pela sua review!

Agradeço de verdade ao super carinho de vocês!  
_Muitos beijos_ e logo, logo, sairá o novo capítulo de... **Poison II**? Ou **Prazer Sem Limites**?  
Escolham! xD


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota: ****(1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2) **– Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Férias escolares, sem dúvida uma das melhores invenções já criada pelo homem. Tanto no mundo muggle, quanto no mundo mágico, esta deliciosa interrupção que marca o final de cada ano letivo é apreciada pela grande maioria dos estudantes. Sejam ingleses ou franceses, muggles ou magos, meninos ou meninas, a satisfação que se instala em seus corações diante da perspectiva de dois meses inteiros longe das salas de aula é a mesma.

Harry James Riddle, herdeiro do homem mais poderoso e temido do Mundo Mágico, aproveitou com alegria cada minuto desses dois meses, vivendo desde viagens com seu pai, até tardes inteiras divertindo-se com seus amigos. É claro que nem tudo são flores, principalmente quando se é o herdeiro de Voldemort, e pelo menos algumas horas no dia Harry precisou assistir uma ou outra aula com seus tutores – Lucius, Bella e Rodolphus – Mas isso não aplacou o ânimo do menino, pelo contrário, divertiu-se como nunca aprendendo coisas que seu inútil colégio jamais ensinaria. As aulas de Artes das Trevas com seu pai, é claro, eram as melhores.

Com a chegada do dia 31 de Julho, Harry tivera uma incrível surpresa ao descer para o café da manhã e encontrar seus amigos – Pansy, Blaise, Draco e Theo – tranquilamente acomodados e à sua espera. Aquele, com certeza, fora um aniversário memorável. Seu pai, junto com seu padrinho e Bella, levaram-nos ao maior Parque de Diversões Mágico do Mundo recém inaugurado na América, mais precisamente na grande comunidade mágica dos EUA.

Impossível esquecer o quanto se divertira nas vassouras bate-bate, na montanha-russa de hipogrifos, no tapete mágico que despencava de uma altura impressionante e em centenas de outros brinquedos que provavelmente precisaria de semanas inteiras para andar em cada um. O pequeno Lord também observou, com carinho e agradecimento, como seu pai passou o dia inteiro irritado e estressado devido à quantidade de crianças barulhentas que os rodeavam, mas ainda sim se segurou para Harry aproveitar aquele dia. É claro que Lord Voldemort poderia ter fechado o parque só para eles, mas preferiu dar ao filho uma experiência de "criança bruxa normal", o que deixou o menino ainda mais encantado. Sem dúvida, fora um dia perfeito. Entre presentes, guloseimas e diversão, Harry passou um dos melhores aniversários de sua vida e isso até o animou diante da perspectiva de que em breve precisaria voltar a Hogwarts.

Muito em breve...

O pequeno Lord, agora, encontrava-se no quarto do pai procurando sua capa preta com detalhes em fios de prata que sumira de suas coisas, enquanto Tom, Lucius, Narcisa e Draco o esperavam no Hall da mansão para seguirem ao Beco Diagonal, onde comprariam os livros necessários para o segundo ano.

- Onde ela está? – suspira irritado, vasculhando o imenso closet do Lord. Um lugar que contava com as melhores e mais caras vestes do mundo mágico e muggle e que, provavelmente, teria o tamanho de um quarto comum – Eu sei que a deixei por aqui...

Harry havia deixado os elfos domésticos loucos com o sumiço de sua capa e agora, enquanto os elfos procuravam-na por toda a casa, Harry buscava no quarto do pai, pois era o único que podia "vasculhar" aquela habitação sem receber uns pares de Cruciatus do Lord. Não era apenas um capricho, sua capa cairia como uma luva em conjunto com a calça preta e a bela camisa de seda azul-clara que usava, completando o look de pequeno – e irresistível – principezinho.

- Vamos lá, Harry, refaça seus passos – falava consigo mesmo – Ontem eu entrei no closet do papai para pegar aquele broche de serpente que eu adoro e acabei deixando minha capa por aqui... – olhava em volta com atenção – Será que joguei dentro dessa gaveta? Bom, não seria a primeira vez que isso acontece.

Mas quando o menino tentou puxar a grande gaveta que ficava no final do closet, ela nem se mexeu. Estava trancada. Obviamente trancada com magia.

Seus olhos ganharam um intenso brilho.

O sangue de Godric Gryffindor que corria por suas veias bombeou com força seu coração e levou uma crescente curiosidade a cada uma de suas células. Por que aquela gaveta estava trancada? Perguntava-se, tirando a varinha do bolso e apontando para a fechadura sem pensar duas vezes.

"A curiosidade matou o gato", diziam os muggles. Mas Harry não era um gato, era uma serpente.

- Alohomora!

Com um travesso sorriso adornando seus lábios, Harry ouviu o som de uma fechadura sendo destrancada, então abriu a gaveta. Sua decepção foi enorme ao ver que não havia nada lá dentro. Nada, exceto um livro pequeno e fino que parecia zelosamente escondido no canto da gaveta. O menino estranhou, afinal, a capa preta e gasta mostrava o quão mal cuidado aquele livro estava para significar algo tão importante. Mesmo assim, pegou-o para analisar mais de perto. Harry viu num instante que era um diário, e o ano meio desbotado na capa lhe informou que tinha 50 anos de idade.

- Que diário é esse?- se pergunta em voz alta, virando-o para ver se havia algo escrito atrás – Tom Marvolo Riddle...

"Tom Marvolo Riddle". Estava gravado em uma desgastada letra prateada no rodapé da última capa. Harry arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

Aquele era o diário do seu pai!

Quando já se dispunha a abri-lo, porém, uma conhecida e impaciente voz ressoou dentro de sua cabeça:

- "Vai demorar muito, Harry? Não temos o dia todo".

- "Er...Não, papai, já estou descendo".

- "Ótimo".

Harry olhou mais uma vez para o diário. Será que seu pai ficaria muito bravo se ele desse uma inocente olhadinha?... O Lord nunca contara com detalhes sobre sua infância e adolescência, então o menino via naquele pequeno livro uma oportunidade maravilhosa de conhecer um pouco mais da vida de seu pai.

Com um sorriso entusiasmado no rosto, Harry fechou a gaveta e a trancou com o mesmo feitiço que a protegia antes. Seguiu para o seu próprio quarto e guardou cuidadosamente o diário em uma das malas que levaria para Hogwarts, encaminhando-se por fim, ao encontro dos outros. Sua bela capa com fios de prata há muito já havia sido esquecida.

- Finalmente! – o Lord suspira ao vê-lo descer as escadas.

- Hehe... Desculpe, papai, mas não consegui... – contudo, antes que Harry pudesse continuar, uma elfa apareceu com a capa.

- Amo Harry, amo Harry, aqui está – sorria contente e esbaforida.

- Obrigado, Lucy, mas onde ela estava?

- Na biblioteca, jovem amo.

- Hum... Imaginei mesmo que estivesse por lá – comenta, fazendo o Lord revirar os olhos, divertido, e os demais sorrirem.

Não demorou muito para Tom mandar sua Guarda de Comensais ao Beco Diagonal e abraçar o filho para aparatarem dali, sendo logo seguido pela família Malfoy.

-x-

O Beco Diagonal estava exatamente como Harry se lembrava de sua última visita no ano anterior. Pessoas andando, crianças correndo, túnicas coloridas por todos os lados e lojas e mais lojas abarrotadas de estudantes que, assim como ele, amanhã estariam embarcando para Hogwarts. É claro que aquele alegre clima de centro comercial se viu tetricamente silenciado com a aparição do Dark Lord, de seu herdeiro e de sua Guarda Pessoal – mais de dez homens de túnicas pretas e assustadoras máscaras de prata cobrindo seus rostos. Uma a uma, as pessoas iam fugindo discretamente, temendo pelas suas vidas e de seus familiares, com expressões de terror em seus rostos. Aquele homem vestido completamente de negro, com os olhos escarlates brilhando friamente, fazia o silencio e o medo imperarem diante de sua imponente presença.

- "Existem coisas que nunca mudam" – Harry revira os olhos com desdém, observando as faces aterradas.

Sem querer perder mais tempo, o pequeno Lord puxou seu pai em direção às lojas que precisavam ir. Suspirando mentalmente ao notar que a cada passo que davam o lugar ia se tornando mais e mais vazio. Os Malfoy, por sua vez, mostravam-se orgulhosos ao seguir o Lord de perto. E o patriarca desta nobre família não podia deixar de sorrir internamente ao notar como seu filho não desgrudava de seu afilhado.

- "Não dou mais de alguns meses para esses dois se acertarem" – pensou divertido ao ver como Draco abraçou protetoramente o amigo quando, em uma das lojas, um grupo de garotas havia sorrido para ele.

Assim, logo após renovarem seus conjuntos de penas e pergaminhos, suas túnicas e mais um ou outro material, Harry seguiu com Draco e Narcisa à livraria Floreios e Borrões, enquanto Tom e Lucius faziam uma rápida parada na Travessa do Tranco para que o Lord comprasse os ingredientes de algumas poções que haviam acabado em seu estoque.

- Parece que ainda há bastante gente aqui... – Harry comenta, vendo como um pequeno conglomerado de pessoas rodeava uma mesa. Sentado à mesa, cercado de grandes cartazes com o próprio rosto, todos piscando e exibindo os dentes, estava um homem usando vestes azuis-turquesa que combinavam com seus olhos e um chapéu cônico de bruxo que se encaixava sobre os cabelos ondulados.

Os cartazes anunciavam: Gilderoy Lockhart.

Um homenzinho irritado dançava à sua volta, tirando fotos com uma máquina enorme que soltava baforadas de fumaça púrpura a cada flash enceguecedor.

- Saía do caminho, você aí – rosnou ele para Draco, recuando para se posicionar em um ângulo melhor – Trabalho para o Profeta Diário.

- Grande coisa! – replicou um indignado Draco – Meu pai pode fechar essa espelunca quando quiser!

Gilderoy ouviu-o. Ergueu os olhos. Viu Draco – e em seguida viu Harry. Encarou-o. Então se levantou de um salto e decididamente gritou:

- Não pode ser Harry Potter!

O aludido arqueou uma sobrancelha. Que palhaçada era aquela? Mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a multidão se dividiu, murmurando agitada; Lockhart adiantou-se, agarrou o braço de Harry e puxou-o para frente. A multidão prorrompeu em aplausos. A expressão de Harry era de pouquíssimos amigos quando sentiu o homem passar um braço pelos seus ombros e segurá-lo com firmeza:

- Dê um belo sorriso, Harry – disse Lockhart por entre os dentes brilhantes – Juntos, você e eu valemos uma primeira página.

Um flash que quase o deixou cego não demorou a vir, mas antes que Harry pudesse empurrar aquele demente que o abraçava e lançar-lhe uma chuva de Cruciatos, uma arrepiante e gélida voz fez a livraria emergir num silêncio profundo:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo com o meu filho?

Lockhart empalidecera na mesma hora.

À sua frente estava o mago mais temido do mundo com uma cara que faria o próprio Merlin estremecer. Instantaneamente Gilderoy soltou o ombro de Harry e se afastou, como se o menino queimasse, suas pernas tremiam e lágrimas de desespero não demorariam a sair.

- Patético... – Harry revirou os olhos indo se juntar ao pai. Quando o menino passou pelo apavorado fotografo, a câmera deste pegou fogo, obrigando-o a jogá-la no chão. Em poucos segundos eram apenas cinzas – Direito de imagem – sorriu com burla.

Quando Harry parou ao seu lado, Tom o abraçou protetoramente.

- Se eu souber que você tocou no meu filho de novo, Maldições Cruciatos serão apenas cócegas se comparado àquilo que você irá receber. Agora suma da minha frente, seu verme.

Não foi preciso que o Lord falasse duas vezes, pois na mesma hora um histérico Lockhart saíra correndo dali como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Isso vale para todos! – continuou o Lord.

Em menos de dois segundos Harry tinha a livraria inteirinha para ele. O que era bem melhor. E agora, enquanto o casal Malfoy conversava com o Lord, Harry e Draco mandavam o trêmulo atendente buscar os livros que precisavam.

- Gilderoy Lockhart... – Harry observava seus novos livros de DCAO – Quem é esse idiota?

- Nosso próximo professor de Defesa Contra Artes Obscuras – uma conhecida voz surgiu descendo as escadas.

Draco imediatamente fechou a cara.

- Theo! – Harry sorri indo abraçar o amigo.

- Olá Harry – corresponde ao sorrio, abraçando-o com força -... E Malfoy.

- Nott.

- Mas como você sabe que ele será nosso professor? – o moreninho pergunta com curiosidade.

- Meu pai me contou.

- Nossa, aquela escola está indo para a ruína.

- Ele também falou isso – comenta divertido, sem soltar o amigo, o que já começava a deixar certo loiro com a face vermelha de raiva.

- É uma pena que o Quirrell tenha sido despedido, ele era um idiota, mas suas aulas até que eram interessantes.

- Parece que o Dumbledore desconfiou que ele trabalhasse para o Lord...

- Aposto que foi o Snape que contou. Ele não me engana!

O jovem Nott balançou a cabeça, divertido, e juntou carinhosamente suas testas, encarando-o:

- Você não confia mesmo nele, não é?

- Ora, é claro que...

Mas antes que Harry pudesse terminar a frase, um forte puxão separou-o de Theodore.

- Hey! – protestaram Theo e Harry ao mesmo tempo. Um por ver-se afastado do pequeno Lord e o outro por ter seu braço quase arrancado no trajeto.

- Vamos, o Lord deve estar com pressa.

- O que?... Draco! O que você está fazendo?!

- O que eu já devia ter feito há muito tempo – o abraça com firmeza – Estou te afastando desse idiota.

Antes que um indignado Theodore ou um desconcertado Harry pudesse protestar, este já era firmemente puxado para perto do Lord, que já acertara seus livros e queria, de fato, voltar logo à mansão.

Eles aparataram tão rápido que Harry sequer teve tempo de acenar para Theo. Ao chegar à mansão, o pequeno Lord se despediu de seu padrinho e de Narcisa, avisando ao pai que estaria no quarto caso precisasse dele. Subiu as escadas sem olhar para o herdeiro dos Malfoy, irritadíssimo com a atitude déspota e abrupta do amigo. Este, ao receber o olhar desaprovador do pai e o balançar de cabeça da mãe, sentiu o coração apertar ao ver que sua impulsividade e seu ciúme o deixaram em maus lençóis com Harry. Naquela tarde, Draco voltou para a mansão Malfoy sem ver o amigo novamente.

O pequeno Lord, por sua vez, ficara o resto do dia com Nagini em seu quarto – Morgana havia saído para caçar pelas redondezas – conversando com uma divertidíssima serpente sobre a estranha atitude de seu melhor amigo mais cedo. Ela apenas fazia comentários enigmáticos e parecia estar achando a situação hilária. No final da tarde, quando Nagini finalmente o deixara sozinho, Harry lembrou-se do diário. Na mesma hora Draco e Theodore desapareceram de sua mente. Apenas aquele pequeno livro captava seus pensamentos. A possibilidade de conhecer os detalhes da adolescência e da infância de seu pai, a pessoa que mais amava e admirava no mundo, era só o que importava agora.

Folheou as páginas, recostado confortavelmente em sua cama. Estranho... Não havia nada escrito. Nem uma linha sequer. As páginas amareladas estavam completamente vazias.

- Harry – a voz de seu pai retumbou do lado de fora da porta, fazendo o menino se levantar de um salto e colocar o diário de volta na mala -... Venha pequeno, vamos jantar.

- Já estou indo, papai.

Ainda decepcionado com as páginas em branco, Harry guardou o diário sob um feitiço protetor pensando que talvez em Hogwarts pudesse descobrir o segredo que ele guardava. Hogwarts... Seu estômago revirava de ansiedade ao pensar que na manhã seguinte embarcaria para a escola, mas seu coração apertava com o pensamento de estaria longos dias longe de seu pai.

Hogwarts.

Em breve estaria de volta.

-x-x-x-

A escola de magia e bruxaria mais famosa da Grã-Bretanha dava as boas-vindas aos seus alunos para mais um ano letivo. O grande Salão Principal, após a seleção dos novos alunos, era palco do discurso do diretor. Este dava o mesmo sermão dos anos anteriores, mas não se atrevia a olhar para a mesa Slytherin, provavelmente o aspecto moribundo que tentava esconder com a túnica púrpura e um falso sorriso ainda o lembravam que não deveria subestimas aquelas pequenas serpentes, em especial uma delas, que o encarava com um brilho de malícia em seus belos olhos verdes.

Por fim, o banquete fora iniciado e enquanto o grupo do pequeno Lord se deliciava com as especiarias de Hogwarts, aproveitavam para se divertir comentando sobre a debilidade do diretor. Harry já havia desculpado o melhor amigo, quando no Expresso Hogwarts este quase se ajoelhara e prometera – ainda que contrariado – não interferir mais em suas amizades. Agora, sentado entre Blaise e Draco, de frente para Pansy e Theo, Harry sorria divertido com cada comentário maldoso sobre o diretor. E outro que era vítima da venenosa língua das pequenas serpentes era o novo professor de DCAO que parecia não ter recuperado ainda a cor natural de seu rosto e também não se atrevia a pousar os olhos no herdeiro do Lord.

- Com certeza as aulas de Defesa serão bem divertidas esse ano – Blaise sorria – Aposto que você o fará chorar na primeira semana, Harry.

- Não duvido, esse imbecil é um perfeito covarde. Saiu correndo feito uma donzela assustada da livraria.

As risadas não demoraram a surgir. Os Slytherins recém-selecionados encaravam o filho do Lord com temor e admiração, e os alunos mais velhos o encaravam com... Temor e admiração. Mas Harry não dava importância, correspondia aos cumprimentos de seus colegas de casa amavelmente, como um menino qualquer, fazendo-os admirá-lo ainda mais.

Contudo, uma recém-selecionada Slytherin estava deixando o pequeno Lord estranhamente irritado. Essa menina não parava de olhar para Draco. Uma tal Alice Rosier, se a memória de Harry não falhava, baxinha – ok, era quase da sua altura – com cabelos castanhos encaracolados que emolduravam sua face de boneca, os olhos cor de mel brilhando ao encarar o herdeiro dos Malfoy, e um sorriso bobo que não abandonava seus rosados lábios.

Quem aquela fedelha pensava que era?!

Mas foi quando a menina piscou um olho para um desconcertado Draco que Harry se levantou abruptamente.

- Estou cansando, acho que já vou para a cama – sorriu aos amigos – Você vem, Draco?

- Já?... Mas você nem acabou seu sorvete.

- Não estou com fome. Você vem ou não?

- Claro... – assente confuso. Primeiro aquela garota estranha piscava para ele e agora seu melhor amigo estalava em mal humor. Vai entender...

Harry abandonava o Salão Principal a passos decididos, com um confuso Draco logo atrás dele. Mas ele também se encontrava confuso. Nunca sentira isso antes. É claro que não gostava quando outra pessoa queria a atenção de seu melhor amigo, mas nunca se vira com vontade de usar todas as torturas que Bella lhe ensinara por causa disso.

Observando seus amigos saírem pelas grandes portas de madeira, Pansy Parkinson sorria enigmaticamente.

-x-

No dia seguinte, os Slytherins do segundo ano tiveram a "sorte" de compartilhar com os Gryffindors DCAO no primeiro horário. Agora, sentado na primeira carteira ao lado de Draco, com Pansy e Blaise na carteira de trás e Theo com Goyle na do lado, Harry esperava por uma aula que certamente seria tão inútil como o professor que a lecionava. Sentada ao lado de um sonolento Weasley, logo atrás de Theodore, a sangue-ruim com mania de sabe-tudo, porém, parecia animadíssima e olhava com adoração para os quadros de Lockhart que se espalhavam pela sala de aula.

Finalmente o professor entrou na sala com um reluzente sorriso no rosto e suas vestes lilás esvoaçando exageradamente.

- Bom dia, classe.

- Bom dia, professor – responderam alguns. Harry apenas revirou os olhos com um conhecido sinal de desdém.

- Eu – disse apontando um quadro em que aparecia ele pintando a si próprio – Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordem de Merlin, Terceira Classe, Membro Honorário da Liga de Defesa contra as Forças do Mal e vencedor do Prêmio Sorriso mais Atraente da revista "Semanário dos Bruxos" cinco vezes seguidas, mas não falo disso. Não me livrei do espírito agourento de Bandon sorrindo para ela.

Algumas meninas suspiraram sonhadoramente. Harry e Draco trocaram um olhar incrédulo. Aquele homem conseguia ser mais patético do que esperavam.

- Muito bem, agora ao trabalho – virou-se para a mesa e depositou nela uma grande gaiola coberta – Fiquem prevenidos! É meu dever ensiná-los a se defender contra a pior criatura que se conhece no mundo da magia!

Um tenso silêncio se apoderou da sala.

- Peço que não gritem – recomendou Lockhart em voz baixa – Pode provocá-los.

A maioria dos alunos prendeu a respiração. Até Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, interessado. Lockhart então puxou a cobertura com um gesto largo.

- Sim, senhores – disse teatralmente – Diabretes da Cornualha recém-capiturados.

Blaise não conseguiu se controlar. Deixou escapar uma risada pelo nariz que nem mesmo Lockhart poderia confundir com um grito de terror.

- O que foi? – ele sorriu para Blaise.

- Bem, eles não são muito... Perigosos, são? – perguntou com certa ironia.

- Não tenha tanta certeza assim! – replicou o professor, aborrecido – Esses bandidinhos podem ser diabolicamente astutos!

Os Diabretes eram azul-elétrico e tinham uns vinte centímetros de altura, os rostos finos e as vozes tão agudas que pareciam um bando de periquitos fazendo algazarra. No instante em que a cobertura foi retirada, eles começaram a falar e a voar de maneira rápida e excitada, a sacudir as grades e a fazer caras esquisitas para as pessoas mais próximas.

- Certo, então – disse Lockhart em voz alta – Vamos ver o que vocês acham deles! – e abriu a gaiola.

Foi um pandemônio. Os Diabretes disparavam em todas as direções como foguetes. Dois deles agarraram Neville Longbottom pelas orelhas e o ergueram no ar. Vários outros voaram direto pelas janelas fazendo cair uma chuva de estilhaços de vidro por todo o lugar. Harry e seus amigos permaneciam impassíveis em seus lugares, contemplando todo o alvoroço. O pequeno Lord havia convocado um simples escudo protetor para e ele e seus amigos, mantendo aquelas criaturinhas facilmente afastadas.

- Isso é ridículo – Harry comenta com Draco, observando como os Diabretes se colocavam a destruir a sala enquanto Gilderoy tentava pará-los, isso até perder a varinha para um deles.

Os alunos corriam de lado para o outro, desesperados, tentando fugir das criaturinhas. Blaise e Draco davam boas gargalhadas, Pansy lixava as unhas, desinteressada, Theo lia seu novo exemplar sobre Maldições Obscuras com tranqüilidade e Harry pensava em como seu novo professor se superava em matéria de inutilidade.

O pequeno Slytherin de olhos verdes, no entanto, já estava ficando com dor de cabeça devido a tanta gritaria e sob o olhar expectante de Lockhart, que estava escondido embaixo de uma mesa, levantou-se:

- Immobilus! – murmurou simplesmente, apontando a varinha para cima. Na mesma hora os Diabretes se viram flutuando no ar, impossibilitados de se mover. A classe rompeu em aplausos e assobios, até alguns Gryffindor não puderam se conter diante de tamanho alívio.

- Muito bem, Harry, muito bem... – o professor sorria com nervosismo, batendo a poeira da túnica ao sair debaixo da mesa, mas antes que pudesse continuar, um entediado Harry já lançava outro feitiço:

- Incendio!

E os Diabretes agora caiam como meros carvõezinhos no chão da sala, sob o olhar assustado dos Gryffindors, divertido dos Slytherins e incrédulo do professor.

- Er... Dez...Dez ponto para Slytherin – engasgou Lockhart, observando Harry abandonar a sala tranquilamente, seguido de seus amigos, sob o som da sineta que encerrava a aula.

-x-

Horas mais tarde, Harry e os demais se encontravam desfrutando do delicioso jantar no Salão Principal, e o moreninho contava com a parabenização de seus colegas Slytherins e com o olhar apreensivo dos estudantes das outras casas, devido ao sutil episódio vivido na aula de DCAO. Harry, até então, conversava com Pansy tranquilamente, de ótimo humor, até aquela atrevida garota vir se sentar ao lado do loiro. Imediatamente fechou a cara. Afinal, como Draco dar corda àquela estúpida menina? Será que não reparava em como ela era oferecida?

- Formam um ótimo casal, não acha? – Pansy perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, indicando o "casal" que era alvo dos olhares furiosos de Harry.

- Hum? Quem?... – tentou dissimular.

- O Draquinho e a pequena Rosier.

- Oh... Na verdade, acho que ela é muito pouca coisa para ele.

- É mesmo? Pois estão comentando que ela entrou em Hogwarts decidida a se casar com ele.

- O QUE? – todos os olhares se voltaram para Harry, que rapidamente baixou o tom de voz – Digo, é muita pretensão da parte dela.

- Mas ela parece decidida...

Harry estreitou os olhos vendo como seu melhor amigo escutava interessado o que a irritante menina falava, e não pensou duas vezes antes de voltar-se a Theodore Nott com um lindo sorriso e começar a debater com interesse sobre o último livro que o moreno de olhos azuis havia lido. À sua frente, o herdeiro dos Malfoy apertava os punhos, concordando com a menina ao seu lado – que ele sequer lembrava o nome – enquanto esta falava que Nott parecia mais um Revenclaw que um Slytherin. Aquela garota tinha ganhado sua simpatia apenas pelas "verdades" que comentava sobre o seu rival.

O jantar seguiu sem mais delongas e agora, enquanto todos estavam em suas camas, mergulhados no mundo de Morpheu, Harry se encontrava no silêncioso Salão Comunal Slytherin com um pequeno livro de capa preta nas mãos. Todo o resto havia desaparecido de sua mente, só a curiosidade em saber mais sobre o passado de seu pai captava suas atenções naquele momento.

Sentado à grande mesa de estudos do salão, Harry folheou as páginas em branco, nenhuma das quais tinha sequer vestígio de tinta. Então pegou o tinteiro que estava à sua frente e molhou uma pena. Deixou cair um pingo na primeira página do diário, rogando a Merlin que não o estragasse ou ficaria de castigo até completar seus estudos.

A tinta, no entanto, brilhou intensamente no papel durante um segundo e, em seguida, como se estivesse sendo chupada pela página, desapareceu. Excitado, Harry tornou a molhar a pena uma segunda vez e escreveu:

"Meu nome é Harry James Riddle".

As palavras brilharam momentaneamente na página e também desapareceram sem deixar vestígios. Então, finalmente, aconteceu uma coisa.

Filtrando-se de volta à página, com a própria tinta de Harry, surgiu uma elegante e conhecida caligrafia:

"Riddle?... Isso é alguma brincadeira?".

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo:** A pobre menina sentiu um intenso arrepio percorrendo-lhe a espinha ao encarar aqueles belos olhos verdes, frios como pedras de gelo. E sem pensar duas vezes, afastou-se.

-x-

**Vocabulário:**

Alohomora - Usado para destrancar portas (e demais fechaduras).  
Immobilus - Feitiço de efeito paralisante.  
Incendio - Produz fogo.  
DCAO - Sigla: Defesa Contra Artes Obscuras.

-x-

**N/A:** Olá pessoal! Tudo bem? Espero que sim... Aiai... Ninguém merece esse final de ano/época de vestibular, não é mesmo? Não há tempo para nada, é correria, correria e mais correria. Faz inscrição aqui, ENEM ali, simulado aqui... Aula de SÁBADO! T_T Vocês têm noção do que é isso? Aula SÁBADO! É desumano!... Mas enfim, vestibulando não é humano mesmo u.u

Em todo caso, não estou aqui apenas para me lamentar, mas para trazer um novo capítulo! Hehehe... Não ficou lá essas coisas porque a correria está grande, mas eu queria mesmo colocar um "ponta-pé inicial" para esse segundo ano, quando coisas "estranhas" acontecerão em Hogwarts xD Enfim, é só para começar a dar um gostinho... –sorrisinho malvado Slytherin- Afinal, o bom mesmo começa agora! xD Todavia, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Se quiserem o **Próximo Capítulo**, peço que deixem suas **Reviews** me dizendo o que estão achando!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço com muito carinho mesmo à:

**L. Malfoy**... ... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **Cin Infante**... **mesquila**... **Sasami-kun**... **tsuzuki yami**... **chibilele**... **Debbie Souz**... **Tania S.M**... **Dra. Lecter**... E **Gabriela P. M**.

Muito obrigada mesmo pelo apoio de vocês! Sem ele eu não conseguiria!  
A próxima atualização: **Poison II** já está a caminho!  
Hehehe... Será que o Harry e o Eric vão conseguir sair daquela enrascada, ou o Lord aparecerá para salvá-los? (Propaganda de novela das 8... xD)  
_Não percam!  
_

Muitos beijos! E até a próxima!


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota: ****(1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2) **– Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Os olhos de Harry brilharam ao ler aquelas palavras. Seu pai havia respondido.

"Não é nenhuma brincadeira – apressou-se a replicar, emocionado –  
Encontrei esse diário nas coisas do meu pai e o trouxe para Hogwarts sem ele saber".

"E quem é o seu pai?"

"Para mim e Nagini, ele é Tom Riddle, para o resto do mundo, Lord Voldemort,  
ou apenas aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado".

O menino notou, com certo nervosismo, que demoraram alguns minutos até a elegante caligrafia voltar a contestar:

"Oh, por Salazar, não diga que eu troquei o domínio do mundo por qualquer rabo de saia".

Um divertido sorriso apareceu nos lábios rosados. Aquela, com certeza, era uma resposta digna de seu pai. Assim, segurando sua pluma com firmeza, Harry decidiu deixar a memória adolescente de Tom Riddle à par dos acontecimentos.

"Na verdade, o que aconteceu foi que meus pais biológicos, Lily e James Potter, foram assassinados por uns muggles em quem confiavam.  
Então você solicitou minha guarda ao ministério e desde esse dia eu venho sendo criado como seu herdeiro".

"Prossiga..."

"Bom, devido ao feitiço de ligação que nos conectou quando eu era um bebê, passei a ter não somente o sangue de Godric Gryffindor,  
mas a magia de Salazar Slytherin correndo pelas minhas veias também".

"Interessante, muito interessante...  
Mas diga-me, menino, como o Ministério aceitou deixar um inocente bebê aos cuidados do bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos,  
o grande e poderoso, Lord Voldemort?"

Harry balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Pelo visto seu pai sempre fora um ícone em matéria de modéstia.

"Parece que você assinou um tratado de paz com o Ministério pelo prazo de 17 anos, até eu acabar a escola,  
mas é só sair às ruas para ver como todos esses magos e bruxas medíocres temem que o tratado seja desfeito a qualquer momento".

"Como sempre um bando de covardes amantes de muggles que precisam ser varridos do mapa".

"Sem dúvida. Mas é engraçado ver a cara de terror que eles ficam,  
principalmente porque sabem que Avada Kedravas não funcionam em você".

"Os Avada Kedravas... Está falando sério?"

"Claro! Mas o melhor é que até o velhote maluco tem medo de te enfrentar".

"Quem?"

"Dumbledore, é claro. Ele morre de medo de você, principalmente depois do ano passado,  
quando você deu uma surra nele por tentar me matar".

"Eu dei uma surra em Dumbledore?"

"Deu. Uma surra inesquecível, ele deve lembrar o sabor daquele Cruciatus até hoje".

"Pelas barbas de Merlin, minha vida é um sonho!".

Uma risada divertida ressoou pelas paredes das masmorras. Sorte que estavam todos dormindo.

"Mas o melhor... – lembrou Harry – Foi ver a cara do velhote depois de perder sua preciosa Pedra Filosofal".

"Você está dizendo que eu, Lord Voldemort, consegui a tão desejada Pedra Filosofal?".

Harry sorriu com auto-suficiência antes de responder:

"Não, eu consegui e lhe dei como presente de Dia dos Pais".

"Hum... – o menino já podia até imaginar o olhar desconcertado de seu pai –  
Pelo visto eu não poderia ter escolhido um herdeiro melhor".

Aquelas palavras foram certeiras, direto ao coração do pequeno Lord. Tom Riddle, a memória adolescente de seu pai, estava feliz por tê-lo como herdeiro. Assim, aquela maravilhosa conversa seguiu madrugada adentro. Harry estava mais do que encantado em saber os detalhes da vida adolescente de seu pai. Ele fora chefe dos monitores e adorado por quase todos os professores – exceto por Dumbledore, é claro – era simplesmente incrível! Já o Tom do diário parecia maravilhado com o rumo que sua vida tomara, estava realmente orgulhoso por ter um herdeiro como Harry – que mesmo tendo o sangue de Godric Gryffindor era um verdadeiro Slytherin e fazia justiça à sua casa – mas um dos dados que mais intrigara a Tom fora saber que o Mundo Mágico depositava todas as esperanças em Harry, pois de acordo com uma suposta profecia, seria ele quem decidiria aquela interminável guerra. O que era ridículo, na opinião de Harry, mas que aclarava muitas coisas para Tom.

Somente às 3 horas da manhã, o pequeno Lord conseguiu se despedir de seu pai e ingressar no dormitório para finalmente cair nos braços de Morpheu. Assim, após guardar o diário com um poderoso feitiço, o menino deitou-se na cama ainda sentindo a adrenalina percorrer seu pequeno corpo. E quando adormecera um lindo sorriso adornava seus lábios.

-x-

No dia seguinte uma bela manhã surgira em Hogwarts, o sol brilhava irritantemente – de acordo com o professor Snape – os pássaros cantavam e não havia uma nuvem sequer no céu. Os alunos sorridentes corriam em direção ao Salão Principal enquanto um delicioso café da manhã era servido a todos. Na mesa das serpentes, um animadíssimo Harry era alvo dos olhares estranhados de seus amigos. Afinal, não havia motivos para o pequeno Lord acordar tão feliz, havia? Mas este nem se abalava com as perguntas, deixava seu lindo sorriso mais visível e contestava apenas que tivera um sonho fascinante.

- Muito suspeito Harryzito. Afinal, que sonho foi esse?

- Já disse que não lembro Pan, mas acordei renovado – comenta despreocupado, servindo-se de mais um pedaço de waffle com mel.

- A julgar por esse sorriso e esses sonhos renovadores... – Blaise sorri com malicia -... Aposto que você está apaixonado, Harry.

Essas simples palavras serviram para que um loiro de olhos acinzentados e um moreno de olhos azuis os encarassem depressa. Chegava a ser hilário ver como a torrada que Draco levava à boca parava no meio do caminho, ou ver o sempre impecável e sério Theodore Nott engasgar com o suco de uva. Mas Harry, por sua vez, apenas corou intensamente e negou com a cabeça.

- Não seja bobo, Blaise! Apenas acordei de bem com a vida.

Pensar que parecia uma adolescente apaixonada só por ter passado a madrugada inteira conhecendo os detalhes da juventude de seu pai fazia o menino estremecer e sacudir a cabeça depressa, não precisava que sua imaginação o assustasse daquela forma, dando a conhecer a mente pervertida de seu amigo de olhos castanhos.

- Estou só comentando.

- Conheço muito bem os seus comentários, senhor Zabini – replica com fingida indignação.

Antes que Harry pudesse continuar a "repreender" o amigo, porém, um brilhante flash adentrou em seus olhos, deixando-o ligeiramente tonto.

- Oi Harry! – ao conseguir enfocar a vista de novo, Harry notou um garoto miudinho de cabelos loiros sorrindo emocionado à sua frente. As vestes Gryffindor do menino fizeram o pequeno Lord arquear uma sobrancelha, mas, aproveitando seu bom-humor, contestou com cortesia:

- Olá...

- Meu nome é Colin Creevey – o menino respondeu depressa, visivelmente ansioso – Sou seu maior fã!

Ao lado de Harry, um par de olhos acinzentados fulminou o pequeno Gryffindor que ousava falar com a estrela da casa Slytherin. Como aquele pirralho tinha a audácia de se aproximar do seu melhor amigo?! Esse pensamento era compartilhado com um moreno de olhos azuis que estreitava os olhos, perigosamente, diante da cena.

- Muito prazer, Colin.

- Eu nem acredito que estou falando com você! Nossa! Agora tenho sua foto, e um menino do meu dormitório disse que se eu revelar o filme na poção correta, as fotos vão se mexer! – Colin inspirou profundamente, estremecendo de excitação – Não é maravilhoso?!

- Er...

- Será que depois você podia autografar a foto?

- O que?

- Autografar! Uau... Eu seria a inveja de toda a família.

- Não creio que seja uma boa idéia.

- Por favor!

- Er...

- Por favor!

- É melhor você voltar à sua mesa – agora sim o pequeno Lord começava a ficar exasperado.

- Por favor! – Colin ignorou aquelas palavras. Seus olhos estavam fixos na famosa cicatriz em forma de raio – Seria incrível!

As atenções no Salão Principal voltavam-se naturalmente àquela estranha cena. Alguns admiravam a coragem do jovem Gryffindor e outros apostavam em quanto tempo o filho do Dark Lord demoraria a expulsa-lo de sua frente com uma potente maldição. Porém, como Harry não desejava arruinar seu bom-humor lançando maldições em um pirralho Gryffindor logo de manhã, apenas cruzou um significativo olhar com Draco e voltou sua concentração àquele delicioso waffle em seu prato.

E antes que Colin pudesse abrir a boca novamente, uma voz fria e desdenhosa o interrompeu:

- Suma daqui, Creevey. Não queremos sangues-ruins infectando o ar de nossa mesa.

- Mas o Harry...

- É senhor Riddle para você, moleque. Agora suma da nossa frente e não ouse falar com ele de novo.

- Mas...

- Não ouviu? – os olhos de Draco destilavam a característica frieza que aprendera desde cedo com o pai – Ou será que você precisa de ajuda para achar o caminho da saída? Oh, quem sabe uma maldiçãozinha não pode ajudá-lo...

Quando o menino notou que aquele aterrorizante garoto buscava a varinha no bolso da túnica, não pensou duas vezes e saiu às pressas dali, deixando um orgulhoso Draco com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e um sorridente Harry imensamente divertido. Dessa forma o café da manhã seguiu sem maiores transtornos e quando o grupo das serpentes já se encontrava cruzando as portas do Salão Principal para dar início à manhã de aulas, Harry sussurrou carinhosamente no ouvido do amigo:

- Obrigado, Dray.

Agora, com um radiante sorriso nos lábios, Draco Malfoy ingressava com seus amigos na estufa da madame Sprout para assistir a uma "divertidíssima" aula de Herbologia. Cabe destacar que a maioria dos alunos se perguntava por que deviam plantar aquelas mandrágoras se ninguém estava petrificado no momento. Eram bichinhos tão feios e irritantes... O mais divertido, porém, foi ver como Longbottom desmaiava por causa do horripilante barulho que aquelas coisinhas faziam e notar como Pansy se mostrava indignada ao ter que usar aqueles abafadores de orelhas horríveis que não combinavam com suas belas roupas.

Mais tarde os alunos do segundo ano encaminharam-se à sala de aula do professor Binns para assistir àquela que sem dúvida era uma das matérias mais chatas da escola, História da Magia. O problema não era nem a matéria em si, mas o fato de que o professor-fantasma apenas lia suas anotações de maneira totalmente aborrecida e sem a menor ênfase ou emoção, mergulhando nas convenções de bruxos, nas revoltas dos goblins e em outros fatos que ocorreram há séculos atrás, enquanto os alunos se entregavam a um estado de semi-consciência durante a aula. Apenas a sague-ruim-Granger parecia interessadíssima em cada palavra e anotava tudo com sofreguidão.

- Será que ele não cansa de falar? – Draco murmurou ao amigo.

- Ele é um fantasma, Dray. Infelizmente cansaço já não faz parte de sua rotina, apenas atormentar os alunos com essa didática horrível.

O loiro, por sua vez, apenas suspirou, acomodando a cabeça no colo de Harry e voltando a relaxar com os suaves cafunés que o moreno fazia. Enquanto isso, Harry e Blaise jogavam um baralho mágico, Pansy lia sua nova edição da revista Coração de Bruxa e Theo, obviamente, encontrava-se mergulhado em seu livro de Criatura Obscuras lançando esporadicamente um ou outro olhar mortal ao sonolento Draco que descansava sob os cafunés do pequeno Lord.

O dia então seguiu sem mais delongas e após um delicioso almoço no Salão Principal, os Slytherins e Gryffindors do segundo e primeiro ano encontravam-se nas masmorras para a última aula do dia. Poções. Sentados Harry e Draco na primeira carteira, com Pansy e Theo logo ao lado e Blaise e Goyle na detrás, eles observaram Severus Snape fazer sua impactante entrada. Harry ainda achava que o professor treinava horas e horas só para entrar na sala de aula daquela forma aterradora, com sua capa fazendo um assustador frufru atrás. Sem dúvida aquele homem era muito estranho. E suspeito...

- Hoje vocês irão preparar a Poção Wiggenweld. Alguém sabe em que ela é usada?

Imediatamente Hermione Granger levantou a mão.

- Mais alguém? – Snape voltou a perguntar.

- É uma poção restauradora – Harry respondeu com evidente tédio, para grande irritação de Snape – Ela tem o poder que restaurar as forças de uma pessoa que está demasiado fraca por causa de uma doença, por ter se machucado ou simplesmente por estar muito cansada.

- Senhor Riddle, é claro – respirou profundamente – Já que respondeu sem ter levantado a mãe, agora me diga, quais ingrediente devo usar para prepará-la?

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha elegantemente, encarando o adulto com desdém:

- Casca de Wiggentree em pequenas fatias, Muco de Verme Gosmento, Moly amassada de preferência com o cabo de uma faca e as fatias de Ditamno.

A face do professor se contraiu numa clara expressão de desgosto. Parecia contemplar a viva imagem de James Potter à sua frente.

- As pessoas procuram cortar o Ditamno – continuo Harry – Mas meu pai sempre me aconselhou a usá-lo em pó. Garante o dobro de eficiência em menos tempo.

- Muito bem. 10 pontos para Slytherin – concedeu ao fim, lembrando-se de quem o menino era filho "realmente" – Peguem os ingredientes no armário e sigam as instruções da lousa, com cuidado, ouviu bem Longbottom? Não irei tolerar sua estupidez hoje.

- S...Sim senhor.

Dessa forma, enquanto Draco preparava o caldeirão na temperatura correta, Harry seguiu até o armário do professor para buscar os ingredientes. Quando voltou, conversando animadamente com Pansy, contemplou uma cena que fez seu sangue ferver. O que aquela irritante menina achava que estava fazendo sentada no seu lugar? E ainda por cima, insinuando-se ao seu melhor amigo? Ela não tinha noção de com quem estava lidando, mas descobria hoje.

Com um andar decidido e um olhar digno do filho de Lord Voldemort, Harry se aproximou da mesa e praticamente jogou os ingredientes em cima do loiro. Sua expressão era tão gélida que faria o próprio Dumbledore estremecer.

- Com licença, senhorita...

- Rosier – a assustada menina se apressou a responder – Alice Rosier.

- Que seja. Você não deveria se colocar no seu lugar?

Era uma frase de duplo sentido bem explícita. A pobre menina, por sua vez, sentiu um intenso arrepio percorrendo-lhe a espinha ao encarar aqueles belos olhos verdes, frios como pedras de gelo. E sem pensar duas vezes, afastou-se.

- Eu...Eu sinto muito... – gaguejou nervosa.

- Ótimo, então que isto não se repita.

Com uma rápida reverência, a castanha voltou ao seu lugar, sentindo suas finas pernas tremerem e suas mãos suando frio. O jovem Malfoy, ao ver-se sozinho com o moreno, apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha entre confuso e divertido.

- O que foi isso, Harry?

- Nada – contestou com um sorriso – Vamos fazer a poção?

- Er... Claro.

Ao lado deles, uma divertida Pansy sorria abertamente, pois sabia que não demoraria muito para aqueles dois descobrirem o que todos já podiam ver claramente.

-x-

Naquele mesmo dia, depois do jantar, Harry se encontrava mais uma vez no silencioso Salão Comunal das serpentes conversando com o diário de seu pai. O menino contava como fora seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e como estava sendo o segundo, enquanto o mais velho fazia comentários divertidos e contava como vivera esses momentos em sua época. Era incrível para Harry conhecer todos os detalhes da vida de seu pai, desde o que ele fazia quando queria se vingar dos inúteis muggles com os quais vivia naquele horrível orfanato, até a maravilhosa experiência de ganhar a Taça das Casas pela primeira vez em Hogwarts. Eram tantas coisas formidáveis e, ao mesmo tempo, tristes... Não podia imaginar que sua avó, Mérope Riddle, fora uma bruxa extraordinária em poções, seu pai nunca havia falado dela. Ou que seu avô, um muggle, Tom Gaunt, mandara sua avó embora ao descobrir que ela era bruxa.

"Quando eu estava no sexto ano – a bela caligrafia contava – descobri um lugar fascinante em Hogwarts".

"Que lugar?"

"Hum... Não acredito que seja uma boa idéia eu lhe contar".

"Ah não! Agora que você comentou não finja que não quer falar!"

Se o Tom Riddle adolescente pudesse ver seu filho naquele momento, contemplaria uma hilária cena, na qual um gracioso biquinho adornava os lábios de Harry enquanto este olhava indignado para o diário.

"Muito bem... – Tom concordou ao fim –  
Espera-se que eu seja um pai responsável com você, mas deixarei isso para minha realidade no seu mundo atual,  
prefiro lhe mostrar coisas mais interessantes que talvez você nunca chegasse a conhecer".

"Perfeito! Conte-me então".

Como Harry esperava, seu jovem pai demorou alguns minutos a responder, provavelmente procurando as palavras certas ou, como o pequeno Lord acreditava, querendo aumentar o suspense.

"Diga-me, Harry, você já ouviu falar sobre a Câmara Secreta?"

O menino pensou por alguns segundos antes de contestar:

"Não. Nunca ouvi falar sobre essa Câmara".

"Imaginei... Bom, a Câmara Secreta fica no subsolo do castelo de Hogwarts.  
Ela foi construída junto com o castelo por Salazar Slytherin, que,  
quando se separou da direção da escola, deixou a Câmara fechada,  
dizendo que apenas seu verdadeiro herdeiro poderia encontrá-la, abri-la e libertar o monstro que havia lá dentro,  
que livraria a escola de todos os sangues-ruins".

"Monstro?"

"Um Basilisco, na verdade".

"Uau! Existe um Basilisco em Hogwarts?"

"Sim. E apenas o herdeiro de Slytherin pode controlá-lo".

"E onde fica essa Câmara?" – A excitação do menino era palpável.

"Você está querendo ir até lá, não é mesmo?"

"É claro! E você já sabia que eu iria quando tocou no assunto".

"Hehe... Sem dúvida é meu herdeiro".

Uma linda cor rosada e um brilhante sorriso surgiram na face de Harry.

"Muito bem – o Tom do diário continuou –  
Sua entrada fica no primeiro andar, no banheiro interditado das meninas".

"Está falando sério?"

"É claro. Há uma grande pia circular que dará entrada a Câmara se você pronunciar, em Parsel, a palavra: Abra".

"Interessante. Devo me preocupar com o Basilisco?"

"De forma alguma. Você é meu herdeiro, portanto, herdeiro de Slytherin, então ele seguirá todas as suas ordens.  
É claro que ele só virá se for chamado, e ainda sim manterá os olhos fechados em sua presença".

"Incrível..."

"O que você está fazendo aqui ainda?"

Com a expectativa brilhando em seus olhos, Harry apenas se despediu antes de fechar o diário:

"Voltaremos a nos comunicar na Câmara.  
Até daqui apouco, papai".

Lançando um feitiço para que a capa de invisibilidade que estava em seu bolso voltasse ao tamanho normal, Harry não pensou duas vezes antes de cruzar as portas de sua Sala Comunal para seguir até o primeiro andar. No caminho, encontrou uma pequena Mamba Negra deslizando pelos vãos dos corredores e logo sorriu.

- _Morgana!_

- _Jovem amo?_ – a pequena criatura ergueu sua serpentina cabeça, procurando de onde surgira a voz de seu amo.

Descobrindo-se rapidamente, Harry voltou-se mais uma vez à bela cobra:

- _Gostaria de conhecer um lugar interessante?_

_- Sem dúvida, jovem amo._

_- Então vamos._

Agora, com Morgana enrolada em seu braço direito, Harry seguiu ao banheiro interditado no primeiro andar. É claro que o Slytherin arqueou uma sobrancelha quando viu o fantasma de uma menina chorando escandalosamente enquanto flutuava sob sua cabeça, mas não disse nada, parou em frente a pia com a capa ainda o ocultando e disse a palavra necessária:

_- Abra._

A garota-fantasma, parecendo assustada, começou a gritar:

- QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?

Mas como ninguém respondeu e a pia começou a tremer para se abrir, ela mergulhou em um dos vasos sanitários, fugindo dali.

- Casa coisa... – Harry murmurou revirando os olhos. E quando a passagem esteve finalmente aberta, o menino não pensou duas vezes e jogou um azulejo partido, que achara no banheiro, lá dentro. Quando finalmente ouviu o barulho, sorriu. Em seguida, para completo terror de uma pobre Morgana, Harry seguiu atrás do azulejo.

Foi como se ele precipitasse por um escorrega escuro, viscoso e sem fim. Viu outros canos saindo para todas as direções, mas nenhum era tão largo quanto aquele, que virava e dobrava, sempre para baixo, e ele percebeu que estava descendo cada vez mais fundo sob a escola, para além das masmorras mais fundas. E então, quando Harry começava a se preocupar com o que aconteceria quando chegasse ao chão, o cano nivelou e ele foi atirado pela extremidade com um baque aquoso, e aterrissou no chão úmido de um túnel de pedras às escuras, suficientemente amplo para a pessoa ficar de pé.

_- Devemos estar quilômetros abaixo da escola_ – disse Harry, sua voz ecoando no túnel escuro.

_- Er... Onde estamos, jovem amo?_

- _Estamos próximos à Câmara Secreta_ – respondeu simplesmente – Lumus!

Com a luz saindo da ponta de sua varinha, Harry seguiu pelo túnel, notando que estava abarrotado de ossos de pequenos animais. De repente, o menino se deparou com a pele de uma cobra gigantesca, acinzentada e imensa, que se encontrava enroscada e oca no chão do túnel.

_- Essa pele..._ – a voz de Morgana era de completa admiração.

_- Sim, um Basilisco._

_- Incrível. Mas o senhor deve tomar cuidado, jovem amo, é claro que eu me transformarei em um Basilisco tão grande como este para protegê-lo, mas ainda sim é perigoso._

_- Não se preocupe, Morg. Este Basilisco obedece a todos os desentendes de minha família._

_- Oh..._ – a pequena serpente parecia ainda mais encantada.

Logo Harry esteve de frente para uma parede sólida, na qual havia duas cobras entrelaçadas talhadas em pedra, os olhos engastados com duas enormes esmeraldas brilhavam perigosamente. Com a adrenalina percorrendo suas veias, Harry se aproximou, sabendo exatamente o que deveria fazer.

- _Abram _– disse num sibilo determinado e altivo.

As cobras imediatamente se separam e as paredes se afastaram, as duas metades se deslizaram suavemente, desaparecendo de vista e Harry, com os olhos brilhando de entusiasmo, entrou.

Finalmente o menino se viu parado no fim de uma câmara muito comprida e mal iluminada. Altas colunas de pedra entrelaçadas com cobras em relevo sustentavam o teto que se perdia na escuridão, projetando longas sombras negras na luz estranha e esverdeada que iluminava o lugar. Sem dúvida era incrível. Com passos decididos que ecoavam nas paredes sombreadas, ele avançou por entre as colunas serpentinas, observando que no final daquele enorme corredor havia um rosto gigantesco talhado em pedra. Reconheceria aquele rosto em qualquer lugar, seu pai possuía vários quadros e estátuas na mansão com aquela face.

- Salazar Slytherin... – contemplou com um sorriso.

Estava na Câmara Secreta.

Estava no reduto preferido de seu antepassado. E havia tanto a explorar.

-x-

Algumas semanas já haviam passado e Harry não podia deixar de ir quase todos os dias à Câmara. Principalmente depois que descobrira vários aposentos curiosos por lá. Entre cada coluna de pedra serpentina encontrava-se uma habitação diferente. Eram mais de quinze, entre quatro salas elegantemente decoradas, três quartos com confortáveis camas com doncel, cinco banheiros em mármore com enormes banheiras que saíam do piso, três laboratórios para preparo de poções que contavam com ingredientes que Snape sequer poderia sonhar e é claro, o cômodo que Harry mais freqüentava: uma enorme biblioteca, equivalente a da própria escola, mas que possuía uma coleção de livros obscuros que nem o próprio Lord tinha na mansão.

_- Jovem Amo..._

_- Não se preocupe Morgana, já estou indo_ – diz pela quinta ou sexta vez à preocupada serpente.

Esta apenas suspira e volta a relaxar em frente à lareira, é claro que amava aquele lugar, mas se preocupava com as horas de sono que seu pequeno amo perdia. Harry, por sua vez, estava concentrado de mais em sua pesquisa sobre como tornar-se um animago, para se preocupar com horários.

_Saber se transfigurar em um animal é uma experiência que exige o mais alto nível de conhecimento em Transfiguração_ – Harry lia com interesse – _Dificilmente um bruxo consegue aprender a se transfigurar em um animal rapidamente, e demora anos até que adquira prática, o que muitos bruxos consideram um esforço que seria mais bem aplicado em outras atividades. Não há muitos Animagos no mundo bruxo, na verdade há pouquíssimos, pois um Animago normalmente deve ser muito poderoso. Contudo, os bruxos também podem usar um Feitiço Restaurador para obrigar um Animago a voltar à sua forma humana._

_A condição física de um Animago enquanto animal reflete a sua condição física da forma humana –_ continuou a ler – _Quando um Animago se transfigura, retém com ele todas as suas roupas e acessórios que usava naquele momento, e as mesmas roupas e acessórios voltam a ele quando ele se transfigurar novamente em um bruxo. O processo de transfiguração faz as roupas do bruxo refletirem na pelugem ou pele do animal, mas não se sabe os detalhes de como isso ocorre. Outro detalhe é que transformar-se em Animago aumenta a capacidade do bruxo de se comunicar com os animais verdadeiros._

_Atualmente, eu, Salazar Slytherin, consigo me transformar em uma serpente. Sabe-se que meus descendentes de sangue estarão propensos a se transformarem em animais peçonhentos. Da mesma forma que os descendentes e os bruxos com destinos intimamente ligados aos descendentes de Gryffindor, por exemplo, estarão propensos a se transformarem em felinos – _os olhos de Harry brilhavam naquele momento.

Assim, as horas passaram com Harry mergulhado naquele fascinante artigo escrito pelo próprio Slytherin. Até que o sono o venceu e ele acabou dormindo debruçado na grande mesa de mogno escuro, acomodado na poltrona de estofado verde, com Morgana o encarando exasperada, mas sem se atrever a acordá-lo, pois percebia que seu jovem amo precisava dormir e se o acordasse tinha certeza de que ele voltaria a ler aqueles estranhos papéis.

Quando Harry finalmente acordou e voltou à Sala Comunal Slytherin, todos já estavam no Salão Principal desfrutando de um delicioso café da manhã. Quase todos, na verdade. Seu melhor amigo o esperava com o cenho franzido, sentado em uma das poltronas em frente à lareira.

- Harry? – o loiro perguntou ao ver a porta se abrir e "ninguém" passar por ela.

- Bom dia, Dray – sorri, despindo-se da capa – Você não deveria estar no Salão Principal?

Draco obviamente ignorou a pergunta, encarando-o seriamente:

- Onde você passou a noite?

- O que?

- Acordei de madrugada e você não estava na sua cama. Quase fui chamar o professor Snape, mas pensei que pudesse ter algo a ver com o Lord – diz com evidente esperança de que fosse isso.

- Er... Não exatamente.

- Então o que aconteceu?

Harry sabia que seu ciumento amigo não o deixaria em paz até saber com detalhes onde passara a noite. Então decidiu que era melhor dividir com ele a maravilhosa aventura que estava vivendo, desde a descoberta do diário, até a entrada na Câmara Secreta.

- Certo. Eu conto, mas você não pode dizer a ninguém.

- Não se preocupe.

- Nem para o seu pai e muito menos para o meu, entendeu?

- Entendi. Fale logo o que está acontecendo – a impaciência do loiro era visível.

- É sério, Dray. Se você contar isso para alguém eu juro que... Humm... Eu juro que me caso com o Theo e me mudo com ele para uma ilha deserta fora do mapa.

Draco imediatamente estreitou os olhos:

- Você joga baixo, Harry.

- Hehe... Eu sei. Eu jogo para ganhar – dá uma graciosa piscadinha – Agora preste atenção...

Assim, o moreno expôs com toda a riqueza de detalhes o que aconteceu desde que encontrara o diário na gaveta do closet de seu pai, até a noite passada, na qual estivera absorvido por um artigo escrito pelo próprio Slytherin sobre a Animagia. Cabe dizer que o loiro ficou em choque ao ouvir aqueles relatos, mas depois de absorver a idéia, mostrou-se totalmente entusiasmado, pois era uma chance única de conhecer todos os detalhes pessoais sobre aquele grande mago que era o fundador da casa das serpentes, o inigualável Salazar Slytherin.

Somente depois de Harry prometer que naquela noite o levaria à câmara, Draco se dispôs a descer para aproveitarem o café da manhã antes que encerrasse o horário. E abraçando possessivamente seu melhor amigo, o loiro seguiu ao Salão Principal. Não via a hora de poder viver aquela aventura com ele, os dois, sozinhos.

-x-

Poucos dias se passaram desde que Harry levara o melhor amigo à Câmara, onde aproveitaram a madrugada para explorar todos os cômodos e boa parte dos livros daquela fascinante biblioteca, acabando por dormir abraçados em um dos confortáveis divãs que havia por lá. Agora Hogwarts ingressava na semana do primeiro jogo de Quadribol da temporada. E naquela ensolarada manhã de sábado, o capitão Marcus Flint levava seu time para o primeiro treino antes que se iniciassem as partidas.

- Ainda não entendi, Theo. Você não suporta Quadribol, então por que decidiu entrar para o time?

O aludido, no entanto, apenas estreitou os olhos ao irritante loiro que sorria com auto-suficiência à sua frente. Se Malfoy entraria no time para ficar mais tempo com Harry então ele também o faria.

- Apenas quero viver experiências novas, Harry – comenta casualmente, sujeitando a nova Comet 290 que ganhara do pai em seu último aniversário. Era uma das melhores vassouras do mercado, equiparando-se com a Nimbus.

- Certo... Se você diz.

Porém, a equipe das serpentes vê seu trajeto ao campo interrompido pelo time Gryffindor. Pelo visto o capitão da casa rival tivera a mesma idéia que Marcus.

- Eu reservei o campo para os Gryffindors hoje, Flint – Oliver Wood anunciou com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- Mas eu tenho autorização do professor Snape, olhe.

Com um sorriso desdenhoso, Marcus entregou o pergaminho com a elegante caligrafia do professor.

- "Eu, Severus Snape, concedo ao time Slytherin permissão para usar o campo de Quadribol hoje, face à necessidade de treinar os novos batedores" – Wood leu em voz alta – Então vocês têm novos batedores? Onde?

Os dois novos jogadores deram um passo à frente. O primeiro com um sorriso malicioso adornando sua pálida face, e o segundo com uma expressão de pura indiferença reluzindo em seus olhos azuis.

- Vocês não são Draco Malfoy e Theodore Nott? – perguntou um dos gêmeos Weasley.

- E essa não é a única novidade do time – Flint comenta com superioridade, mostrando a vassoura que ele e os outros jogadores usavam.

- Uau! – o menor dos Weasley, que havia se aproximado com a sangue-ruim-Granger, abriu seus olhos desmesuradamente ao contemplar as vassouras – São Nimbus 2001!

De fato, todos os jogadores usavam o lançamento da Nimbus, exceto Theodore, Draco e Harry. Os dois últimos contavam com o modelo "Nimbus 2001 - Aero Advance" que possuía uma aerodinâmica ainda mais elaborada, usada pelos profissionais. Um maravilhoso presente de Lucius Malfoy para seu filho e afilhado.

- Sim, são presentes do pai do Draco.

- Ao contrario de pobretões como você, Weasley, eu e meu pai podemos comprar o melhor.

- Pelo menos nenhum Gryffindor pagou para jogar – a irritante come-livros se apressou a responder – Só entrou quem tem talento.

Harry revirou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, sem dúvida esses Gryffindors não sabiam o que era abastecer uma equipe, Draco e Theo eram os melhores para aquela função e já haviam provado isso ao desbancar vários estudantes mais velhos no treino de aptidão da semana passada. Levando em consideração que o trabalho dos batedores era proteger o apanhador, ninguém faria aquilo melhor do que eles.

- Ninguém falou com você... – Draco encarou a menina com expressão superior em seu rosto -... Sujeitinha de sangue-ruim.

Os Gryffindors arregalaram os olhos, chocados, enquanto os Slytherins sorriram com malícia. Até mesmo Theodore gostou de ver aquela irritante garota sendo colocada em seu lugar. O menor dos Weasley, no entanto, quis fazer uso da famosa coragem Gryffindor e logo sujeitou a varinha, apontando-a para Draco, na intenção de defender uma chorosa Granger.

- Você var pagar por isso, Malfoy...

- Se eu fosse você baixaria essa varinha, Weasley.

Todos se voltaram a um tranqüilo Harry que encarava o garoto ruivo com frieza.

- A não ser, é claro, que você deseje fazer uma visitinha à Ala Hospitalar – o pequeno Lord continuou – Fui claro?

- Q...Quem você pensa que é para... para falar assim comigo?!

- Parece que não fui tão claro – revira os olhos, e sem nem pegar a varinha, apenas murmura – "Cara de Lesma".

Uma poderosa luz roja saiu da mão direita de Harry e impactou direto na barriga do ruivo, atirando-o de costas na grama.

- Rony! Rony! Você está bem? – gritou a menina, correndo para ajudá-lo.

O garoto abriu a boca para falar, mas não saiu nada. Em vez disso, ele deu uma poderosa arfada, como se fosse vomitar, e várias lesmas caíram de sua boca para o colo.

Os Slytherins ficaram paralisados de tanto rir. Flint, dobrado pela cintura, tentava se apoiar na vassoura nova. Draco, apoiando o rosto no ombro do amigo, dava gostosas gargalhadas. E Theo deixava um sorriso malicioso dançar em seus lábios. Os Gryffindors, por sua vez, agrupavam-se em torno do jovem Weasley, que não parava de vomitar lesmas enormes. Ninguém parecia querer tocar nele.

- Então, Marcus, não íamos treinar? – Harry sorri ao capitão, vendo que este se acalmara um pouco.

- Sim, vamos lá, Harry...

Com toda a elegância que somente as serpentes possuíam, Harry e os outros Slytherins seguiram seu curso ao campo de Quadribol, deixando os aterrados Gryffindors com um problema, no mínimo, bem nojento. Dessa forma, o treinamento que se seguiu foi feito entre brincadeiras e burlas, com alguns enfrentamentos entre Theo e Draco, é claro, mas nada que um furioso capitão Flint não pudesse amenizar. O primeiro jogo da temporada, Slytherin vs. Revenclaw começaria em breve e as astutas serpentes precisavam estar prontas. Como de fato, estariam.

-x-

Os dias seguiram sem maiores delongas e naquele exato momento, Harry aproveitava o horário livre antes do jantar para conversar mais um pouco com o diário de seu pai, no conforto de uma das salas da Câmara. A sala em que se encontrava era a maior, possuía uma grande mesa retangular de mogno escuro ao centro, com cadeiras estofadas em volta dela; Uma elaborada ladeira em granito negro com três poltronas à frente; Várias prateleiras com pergaminhos, plumas e tintas de singulares aspectos; E diferentes tapeçarias espalhadas que davam um aconchegante ar medieval ao lugar. Em um primeiro momento, parecera entranho a Harry que tudo permanecesse em perfeitas condições, como se alguém descesse à Câmara todos os dias para limpar, organizar e repor os objetos que lá havia, mas depois o diário lhe contara que um poderoso feitiço do próprio Slytherin a mantinha naquele estado elegante e impecável.

"Então aquele Squib inútil do Filch ainda é o zelador?"

"Sim. Ele e aquela gata ridícula vivem me perseguindo".

"Pelo visto ele não mudou nada".

"Parece desejar que eu quebre as regras só para me delatar ao idiota do Dumbledore".

"Hum... Seria interessante dar um belo susto nele".

"Como assim?"

"Esqueça. Pode ser perigoso, se eles o pegarem você acabará sendo expulso".

Os brilhantes olhos verdes reluziam curiosidade e irreverência fazendo justiça ao sangue Gryffindor.

"Oh, por favor, eu não sou nenhum amador, Tom! – haviam acordado de chamá-lo pelo nome, pois a idéia de pai ainda estranhava o jovem Voldemort –  
Ninguém irá me pegar, e se desconfiarem de alguma coisa, não poderão provar".

"Muito bem, se você quer tanto... Está na hora de incitar o Basilisco".

Um expectante sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Harry.

"Veremos como o idiota do Filch reage à perda de sua adorada gata – Tom continua –  
Será uma experiência memorável, não acha, Harry?".

"Com certeza. E garanto que hoje mesmo essa ridícula gata não chegará a saborear seu jantar".

Com uma expressão digna do próprio Salazar adornando seu fino rosto, Harry seguiu ao busto de pedra no final da Câmara e sussurrou decisivas palavras ao Basilisco que descansava lá dentro. Minutos depois, quando este saíra para cumprir suas ordens, o pequeno Lord voltou tranquilamente às masmorras, tomou uma boa ducha e depois adotou um sossegado andar ao Salão Principal. No caminho, deparou-se justamente com a cena que esperava. Ao se aproximar, quase escorregou, havia uma poça de água no chão, mas lá estava a gata do zelador petrificada em meio à poça, dura como um pau, os olhos arregalados e fixos no nada.

- "Petrificada?" – Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha. Era para a gata estar morta, mas, provavelmente, ela não havia olhado nos olhos do Basilisco.

Rapidamente, o menino a pegou e pendurou pelo rabo em um suporte de tocha, olhando ao redor para ver se não chegava ninguém. Inesperadamente uma divertida idéia surgiu em sua cabeça. Por que não assustar aos estudantes idiotas e de quebra desmoralizar o diretor? Sim, era genial.

Assim, usando um feitiço que reproduzia sangue, Harry escreveu na parede:

INIMIGOS DO HERDEIRO, CUIDADO.  
A CÂMARA SECRETA FOI ABERTA.

Mal podia esperar para ver a cara de terror daqueles sangues-ruins ridículos. E com esse pensamento, voltou a adotar seu caminho ao Salão Principal. Contudo, quando já virava a esquina do corredor, Pansy e Draco vinham correndo ao seu encontro.

- Harryzito! Onde você estava?

- Eu...

- O horário do jantar acabou – Draco o encarava com seriedade e preocupação.

- Eu estava indo para a cozinha ver se conseguia alguma coisa, não se preocupem.

Porém, antes que pudessem continuar caminhando em direção ao Salão Principal, uma aterrada voz os surpreendeu:

- Minha gata! Minha gata! Madame Nor-r-ra, o que aconteceu?!

Logo uma multidão de alunos surgira no local. E os olhos saltados do zelador pousaram em Harry.

- Você! – gritou – Você! Você assassinou a minha gata! Seu pequeno demônio! Você a matou! Eu vou matá-lo! Vou... – é claro que o aterrado homem não se atreveu a chegar perto do pequeno Lord, que o encarava com uma expressão de pura frieza em sua face.

- Argus!

Dumbledore chegara à cena. Ele e alguns professores abriram espaço por entre os estudantes e se aproximaram do furioso zelador.

- Voltem todos aos seus dormitórios – o diretor ordenou – menos vocês três – apontou para Harry, Pansy e Draco.

Imediatamente os outros estudantes seguiram de volta às suas casas e o zelador se apressou a acusar:

- Ele matou a minha gata! Esse maldito garoto! Ele a matou!

- Isso é mentira – Harry respondeu tranquilamente – Por que eu perderia meu tempo com sua gata inútil?

- Ora seu...

- Ela não está morta, Argus – Dumbledore interrompeu – Está petrificada.

- É uma pena que eu não estava aqui – o professor de DCAO suspirou de maneira teatral – sei exatamente o contra-feitiço que a teria salvado.

Todos, inclusive as pequenas serpentes, arquearam uma sobrancelha com evidente descrença. O professor Snape, por sua vez, adiantou-se ao diretor:

- Talvez o senhor Riddle e seus amigos simplesmente estiveram no lugar errado na hora errada...

Harry estreitou os olhos. Aquilo não era normal.

-... Contudo, não me lembro de tê-lo visto no jantar.

- Eu não estava com fome, professor. Passei à tarde nas masmorras estudando alguns livros que meu pai me indicou e agora estava indo ao Salão para encontrar meus amigos.

Todos os adultos estremeceram com a menção da palavra "pai". O que fez o menino sorrir internamente.

- Inocente até que se prove o contrário, Severus – o diretor declarou.

Snape pareceu desgostoso. E Filch também.

- Minha gata foi petrificada! Quero que alguém seja punido!

- Vamos curá-la, Argus – disse Dumbledore, paciente – A professora Sprout está cultivando uma safra de mandrágoras. Assim que elas crescerem, faremos uma poção que ressuscitará Madame Nor-r-ra.

- Com licença, diretor, mas estou morrendo de sono – Harry suspirou, comentando causalmente – Podemos voltar ao nosso dormitório?

- Claro. Durma bem, Harry.

O menino arqueou uma sobrancelha. Pelo visto Dumbledore voltava a querer persuadi-lo a se juntar a ele, com sua carinhosa atitude bonachona, ao invés de tentar matá-lo. Enfim, não conseguiria nenhuma das duas coisas mesmo. Sem dúvida, não passava de um velhote patético.

Com passos tranqüilos, as pequenas serpentes agora voltavam às masmorras. Quando chegaram ao Salão Comunal, encontraram-se com Theodore e Blaise, e Harry aproveitou para contar sobre a Câmara e sobre o diário de seu pai. As reações foram quase as mesmas que a de Draco. Pansy emocionada para conhecer a decoração do lugar. Blaise curioso para saber como deixar sua memória em um diário e Theo excitado com a possibilidade de consultar os livros do próprio Slytherin. Assim, após Harry prometer que logo os levaria a câmara, passaram a noite se divertindo com o que acontecera à gata do Filch.

- Não acredito que você fez isso, Harry – Blaise dava boas gargalhadas.

- A idéia não foi minha, mas valeu à pena ver a cara dele.

- E aquela mensagem na parede? – Pansy o encarava com curiosidade – Era sangue mesmo?

- Não. Foi só um feitiço, mas não há como diferenciar os dois.

- Uau! Incrível, Harryzito!

- Hehe... Vocês ainda não viram nada... – sorri com malícia. Logo Hogwarts estaria sob o poder do herdeiro de Slytherin e Dumbledore seria desmoralizado por não conseguir conter os ataques. Era genial. Com ajuda do diário de seu pai, os sangues-ruins deixariam de circular por aquela escola.

-x-

No dia seguinte, os rumores da tal Câmara Secreta já corriam por toda a escola. E agora os Slytherins e Gryffindors do segundo ano se encontravam em uma tediosa – na opinião de Harry – aula de Transfiguração. Será que aqueles Gryffindors inúteis não conseguiam sequer transfigurar um animal em um cálice de água? Ao ver o cálice do inútil Weasley balançar o rabo, percebeu que não. Quando chegou a sua vez, o pequeno pássaro azulado que lhe correspondia se transformou em um lindo cálice de cristal adornado de esmeraldas com um simples balançar de varinha.

- Excelente, senhor Riddle. Cinco pontos para Slytherin.

O menino, porém, apenas revirou os olhos. E antes que a professor pudesse seguir com a avaliação a sangue-ruim-Granger levantou a mão. Aquilo começava a exasperar o pequeno Lord. Será que a irritante garota não se dava conta de que parecia uma estátua, toda hora levantando a mão para perguntar ou responder qualquer idiotice?

- Pois não, senhorita Granger?

- Professora... – respirou fundo, tentando se manter firme – Será que a senhora não podia nos contar sobre a Câmara Secreta?

McGonagall a encarou com evidente surpresa, mas quando viu que absolutamente todos os alunos mostravam-se expectantes diante da resposta, apenas suspirou. Até Harry estava curioso para ver o que a chefe da casa Gryffindor falaria a respeito do reduto secreto de seu antepassado.

- Pois muito bem, senhorita Granger – franziu o cenho com sua característica expressão ranzinza – Todos sabem, é claro, que Hogwarts foi fundada a mais de mil anos pelos quatro maiores bruxos e bruxas da época: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Revenclaw e Salazar Slytherin. Três dos fundadores conviviam em perfeita harmonia, mas um deles não.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha. Sua "querida" professora não estava sendo muito imparcial naquela história. Ele próprio lera os artigos de Slytherin que contava que todos os fundadores divergiam entre si. Gryffindor queria que só os corajosos estudassem em Hogwarts, Revenclaw defendia apenas os mais estudiosos, Hufflepuff, é claro, não fazia distinção e Slytherin desejava que somente os sangues-puros pudessem aprender com eles. Cada um defendendo seus pontos de vista. Mas é claro que McGonagall precisava desprestigiar a casa inimiga.

- Salazar Slytherin – continuou a professora – queria ser mais seletivo em relação aos alunos admitidos em Hogwarts. Ele achava que o ensino da magia devia ser somente para famílias inteiramente mágicas, em outras palavras, sangues-puros.

Draco lançou um sorriso debochado à Hermione.

- Incapaz de dissuadir os outros, ele decidiu abandonar a escola...

Naquele momento, Harry quase engasga com o próprio ar. Aquilo era mentira. Salazar abandonara a escola porque suas brigas com Godric eram colossais e antes que o castelo fosse abaixo ele resolveu mudar-se para uma de suas propriedades para pesquisar mais afundo as Artes Obscuras, pois preferia muito mais se dedicar às pesquisas e poções do que lidar com um bando de estudantes inúteis.

-... E de acordo com a lenda – McGonagall suspirou tentando encontrar as palavras corretas – Slytherin havia construído uma câmara escondida neste castelo, conhecida como a Câmara Secreta. Logo antes de ir embora, ele selou a câmara, até que chegasse à hora de seu legítimo herdeiro voltar à escola. Somente o herdeiro seria capaz de abrir a câmara e libertar o horror que lá havia e ao fazer isso, expurgar a escola de todos aqueles que, segundo Slytherin, não fossem dignos de estudar magia.

- Quem nasceu muggle – a apagada voz de Hermione Granger concluiu. Recebendo um assentimento da professora.

- Bom, naturalmente a escola foi revistada várias vezes e nenhuma câmara foi encontrada.

- Professora, o que exatamente a lenda diz que há dentro da câmara?

- Que a câmara funciona como o lar de alguma coisa que só o herdeiro de Slytherin pode controlar. Dizem que ela é o lar de um monstro.

A maioria dos alunos se mostrou apavorada com aquelas palavras. Harry, no entanto, apenas sorria internamente. Em breve, Hogwarts aprenderia a saudar um de seus fundadores com mais respeito. Em breve, todos saberiam que o herdeiro de Slytherin era mil vezes mais poderoso que o velhote maluco, pois logo este seria afastado por não ter capacidade o suficiente para cuidar da escola. E o principal é que seu pai ficaria orgulhoso com o seu feito...

Pelo menos era isso que o jovem herdeiro pensava.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Devido aos recentes acontecimentos o diretor me deu permissão para formar um pequeno Clube de Duelos.

-x-

**Vocabulário e esclarecimentos:**

Squib – Aborto. Nascido bruxo, mas sem capacidade de realizar magia.

A estrutura da Câmara Secreta, obviamente, foi modificada para assemelhar-se a um lugar confortável onde Harry possa passar boa parte do dia. Contando com várias habitações e livros interessantes, estes o ajudarão ainda mais no decorrer da história.

-x-

**Lembrando que... **Nesta história o sobrenome de Tom, "Riddle", corresponde a sua falecida mãe (Mérope Gaunt, então se torna Mérope Riddle. E o pai do Lord agora se torna Tom Gaunt). Portanto, "Riddle" representa a família Slytherin e ao contrário da versão original ele não tem problemas com este, tem "problema" apenas com "Tom" por ser herança de seu pai muggle. Dessa forma o sobrenome Riddle é conhecido, antigo e muito conceituado no mundo mágico – mais até do que os Malfoy, os Black e os Potter – o que no decorrer da história ficará ainda mais claro com o orgulho de Harry ao ser chamado de Riddle.

-x-

**OBS:**  
O Capítulo 7 de **Poison II **já está on-line! Confiram e deixem suas reviews! – olhinhos brilhando – A saga de Poison já está chegando à reta final!

-x-

**N/A: **Hi people! Tudo bem com vocês? Humm... Espero que sim! Devo dizer que ainda estou indignada com essa palhaçada do ENEM – suspiro irritado – Acreditam que minha formatura precisou mudar de data só por causa disso?! Ninguém merece... Mas enfim, o ano está acabando T_T Logo, logo, chega o vestibular e a coisa é para valer! Credo... Não quero nem pensar! XP

Bom... Espero que esse novo capítulo seja do agrado de vocês! Esse segundo ano do Harry será mais curto que o primeiro para o pequeno Lord poder... Er... Vejamos, no final desse ano ele e o Draco... Bom... SURPRESA! – sorrindo animada – Espero que gostem! Ah, quando a Câmara, não se preocupem, pois nem tudo é o que parecer... – olhar misterioso – Muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer! xD

E se quiserem o próximo capítulo rapidinho, já sabem, mandem suas **REVIEWS**! – olhinhos brilhando imensamente – Por favor, por favor, por favor... Elas me fazem muito feliz! – sorrisinho marca Harry's no rosto.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço muito, muito, muito mesmo à:

**tsuzuki yami**... **mesquila**... **Nicky Evans**... **Miyu Amamyia**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **Sasami-kun**... **Srta. Kinomoto**... **Dra. Lecter**... E **Lilith Potter Malfoy**!!!

Muito obrigada mesmo pela review e pelo carinho de vocês!  
Logo, logo, a próxima atualização estará on-line!  
SUPER BEIJOS!  
Bye, bye!


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2) **– Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Isso é loucura!

- Não, chama-se vingança.

- Mas e se ele descobrir? Estaremos mortos.

- Você é um perfeito covarde, sabia? Não sei como entrou em Gryffindor.

- Apenas ande logo...

- Já está pronto – sorri triunfante – com certeza assistiremos a um grande jogo.

- Nem me fale.

-x-

O sábado amanhecera ligeiramente nublado em Hogwarts e dava às boas-vindas àquela que seria a última partida de Quadribol da temporada. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, quem ganhasse levaria a Taça para casa. É claro que os Slytherins estavam melhores equipados e ainda contavam com o melhor buscador de todos os tempos, mas os Gryffindors tinham... Er... Enfim, mesmo com uma evidente desigualdade entre os times, aquele prometia ser um grande jogo. Quando Harry acordou, depois de passar meia hora deitado na cama com as cortinas fechadas e um feitiço silenciador ao redor, contando ao diário que estava prestes a dar uma surra em alguns Gryffindors, levantou-se, tomou uma boa ducha, colocou o uniforme e logo desceu para tomar café. Seu time já estava na mesa e todas as serpentes lançavam olhares cheios de burla à mesa Gryffindor, onde estes pareciam ter acordado com um punhal atravessado na garganta.

- É impressão minha ou os Gryffindors estão mais pálidos e chorosos que o normal?

- Apenas estão tentando se conformar com a surra que vão levar – Draco sorriu, abrindo espaço para o amigo sentar ao seu lado.

- Parece que o Marcus acordou com dois pés direitos esta manhã – comenta divertido, indicando um sorridente Marcus Flint que não parava de se divertir assustando os alunos menores.

- Na verdade ele está assim desde que ganhamos todos os jogos.

- Tem razão Theo, e para falar a verdade, eu não imaginei que você fosse um batedor tão talentoso.

- Bom, eu...

- Sorte de principiante.

- Ui! Parece que o Dragão está com ciúmes...

- Fique quieta Pansy.

- Não briguem... – Harry interveio, colocando um generoso pedaço de bolo de laranja em seu prato – A verdade é que os dois são ótimos batedores e têm uma sincronia perfeita.

- Quando não estão tentando se matar – Blaise acrescentou.

- O que acontece é que na hora que um balaço chega perto do Harryzito esses dois viram bicho e esquecem todas as desavenças.

Harry apenas sorriu, concordando com a amiga. Theo e Draco, por sua vez, permaneceram em silêncio sabendo que aquela era a mais pura verdade. Quando um balaço chegava perto de Harry eles não pensavam duas vezes e já o afastavam com perfeição, mesmo que para isso tivessem que agir em mutuo acordo, mas a segurança do pequeno Lord, é claro, sempre estaria em primeiro lugar.

À medida que às onze horas se aproximaram, a escola inteira começou a tomar o caminho do estádio de Quadribol. Pansy e Blaise vieram correndo desejar aos amigos boa sorte, quando estes já iam entrando no vestiário e depois seguiram rapidamente para a arquibancada. O time, após ajeitar o impecável uniforme verde que representava sua adorada casa, finalmente se sentou para ouvir a prelação que Flint sempre fazia antes do jogo. E este, como era de se esperar, comunicou a todos o que já era obvio:

- Estamos com um equipamento melhor – inclinou a cabeça em cumprimento a um presunçoso Draco que sorria como se aquilo fosse um mero detalhe – e temos o apanhador mais hábil e rápido de todos os tempos... – Harry corou intensamente naquele momento -... Não há duvidas, vamos vencer!

- VAMOS!!!

Quando entraram no campo, foram saudados por um alvoroço verde/prata. Madame Hooch, a professora de Quadribol, mandou Flint e Wood apertarem as mãos, o que eles fizeram, lançando um ao outro olhares ameaçadores e pondo mais força no aperto do que era necessário. Harry teve a ligeira impressão de que o capitão Gryffindor sentia seus ossos sendo esmigalhados e sorriu, sabendo que seu capitão não tinha jeito mesmo.

- Harry... – um sorridente Draco o chamou – Olhe!

Quando o moreno levantou os olhos em direção à arquibancada, seguindo o dedo de Draco, quase caiu da vassoura devido à impressão. Sentado com seu característico ar imponente entre Severus Snape e seu padrinho, Lucius Malfoy, estava Lord Voldemort. Apenas os pais dos Slytherins ocupavam aquela parte da arquibancada e Harry não pôde conter um sorriso ao ver que todos pareciam emocionados por estarem perto do Lord, contudo, os estudantes das outras casas e seus pais se mantinham o mais afastado possível, olhando de hora em hora, dissimuladamente, em direção a ele e tremendo de medo. Patéticos, Harry pensou. Mas logo um radiante sorriso adornou sua face, pois aquela sim era uma maravilhosa surpresa. Quando escrevera ao pai perguntando se este viria ao menos para o último jogo, o Lord respondeu que os negócios o estavam mantendo muito ocupado naquele mês e que provavelmente não poderia ir. Agora, vendo como seu pai o cumprimentava com um aceno de cabeça, Harry não pôde deixar de sentir que aquele homem sempre arrumaria alguma maneira para deixá-lo feliz. Em resposta a isso, Harry se prometeu, ganharia aquele jogo.

- Quando eu apitar – a voz de Madame Hooch o acordou – Três... dois... um...

Quando a goles foi lançada e interceptada por Marcus que logo investiu contra o time rival, Harry subiu o mais alto que pôde e não conseguiu se conter, aproximou-se rapidamente do local onde estava seu pai.

- "Surpresa" – uma conhecida voz ressoou em sua cabeça.

E Harry apenas sorriu. Ao lado do Lord, seu padrinho lançava-lhe um discreto sorriso, como bom Malfoy que era, comprovando que seu presente caíra como uma luva para Harry e para o resto do time, é claro. O menino, por sua vez, voou rapidamente por cima dele como se quisesse mostrar a velocidade de sua nova vassoura, ganhando um olhar satisfeito de Lucius.

Finalmente, Harry decidiu que já estava na hora de ganhar aquele jogo e passou a colocar atenção no pomo-de-ouro, apertando os olhos à sua procura.

- Tudo bem aí, Harry? – berrou Draco.

Harry não teve tempo de responder. Naquele mesmo instante, um pesado balaço negro veio voando a toda em sua direção; ele o evitou por tão pouco que sentiu o balaço arrepiar seus cabelos ao passar.

- Merlin! Esse foi por um triz! – o loiro comentou preocupado, emparelhando-se a ele de bastão na mão, pronto para rebater o balaço para o lado de um jogador Gryffindor. Harry viu Draco dar uma forte bastonada na direção de Angelina Johnson, mas o balaço mudou de rumo em pleno ar e tornou a voar direto para Harry.

O garoto mergulhou depressa para evitá-lo, e Draco conseguiu atingir o balaço com força na direção de André Kirke, o apanhador Gryffindor. Mais uma vez o balaço voltou como um bumerangue e disparou contra a cabeça de Harry que imprimiu velocidade à vassoura e voou para o outro extremo do campo. Ouvia o assobio do balaço vindo em seu encalço. O que estava acontecendo? Os balaços nunca se concentravam em um único jogador; sua função era tentar desmontar o maior número possível de jogadores...

Theodore aguardava o balaço no outro extremo. Harry se abaixou quando ele o rebateu com toda a força, desviando-o de curso.

- Peguei você! – anunciou Theo, parecia travar uma batalha pessoal com aquele objeto, mas estava enganado; como se estivesse magneticamente atraído para Harry, o balaço saiu atrás dele outra vez, forçando-o a voar com toda a velocidade.

Começara a chover; Harry sentiu grossos pingos de chuva caírem em seu rosto e molharem seus bagunçados cabelos. Não tinha a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo no jogo até ouvir Lino Jordan, locutor da partida, dizer: "Slytherin na liderança com sessenta a zero..." Aquilo o deixou mais aliviado. As vassouras superiores com as quais seu padrinho presenteara o time, obviamente estavam dando conta do recado, mas para sua grande irritação, aquele furioso balaço estava fazendo o possível para tirá-lo do ar. Draco e Theo agora voavam tão junto dele, um de cada lado, que Harry não via nada exceto os braços se agitando no ar e não tinha chance de procurar o pomo, muito menos de apanhá-lo.

- Alguém... alterou... esse... balaço – rosnou Draco, brandindo o bastão com toda a força quando o balaço desfechou um novo ataque contra Harry.

Desde a arquibancada, Pansy e Blaise olhavam a cena com preocupação, pedindo a Salazar que conservasse o pescoço de seu amigo. Puderam observar também que até o diretor parecia preocupado, provavelmente não fora sua idéia enfeitiçar o balaço e temia que o Lord achasse que ele estivesse envolvido com isso. O sabor daquela surra no ano passado ainda estava gravado em sua mente. E o mencionado Dark Lord, por sua vez, arqueava uma sobrancelha severamente, perguntando-se o que estava acontecendo com aquela estúpida bola que não deixava seu filho em paz... Ao seu lado, um igualmente preocupado Lucius tentava acalmar seu amo para que este não fosse pessoalmente interromper a partida e verificar o que estava acontecendo com aquele balaço, pois sabia que Harry ficaria furioso se visse sua vitória impedida.

- Ouçam – Harry chamou a atenção dos dois batedores que voavam ao seu lado – Deixem-no comigo, eu só preciso de espaço para pegar o pomo e já acabo com isso.

- Mas é perigoso! – protestaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Oh, por favor! Com a velocidade dessa vassoura ele não irá me alcançar.

- Isso é loucura! – o loiro berrou, desferindo um novo golpe contra o balaço que tentava a todo custo acertar seu amigo.

- Confie em mim, Draco.

- Mas...

- Por favor, Theo, o que me diz?

- Hum... – suspira, interceptando uma nova investida contra Harry.

- Será rápido, eu prometo.

- Ok... – concordaram por fim, ainda que estivessem com o coração na mão, sabiam que o pequeno Lord queria ganhar logo aquele jogo.

A chuva caía mais pesada agora. Quando Draco e Theo se afastaram e abriram seu caminho, Harry deu um forte impulso para o alto e ouviu o assobio que indicava que o balaço vinha atrás dele. Ganhou cada vez mais altura; fez loops e subiu, espiralou, ziguezagueou e balançou. Mesmo ligeiramente tonto, mantinha os olhos bem abertos, a chuva empapando seus cabelos e entrando por suas narinas enquanto ele voava de barriga para cima, evitando outro mergulho furioso do balaço. Ele ouvia os assobios do publico, sabia que devia estar parecendo um acrobata, mas o balaço errante era pesado e não podia mudar de direção tão rápido quanto Harry.

Um assobio em seu ouvido lhe disse que o balaço deixara de acertá-lo por muito pouco outra vez; ele imediatamente deu meia volta e disparou na direção oposta.

- Treinando para o balé, Riddle? – berrou o buscador Gryffindor, e quando Harry se virou para encará-lo, viu o que tanto procurava... O pomo-de-ouro. Pairava a poucos centímetros acima da orelha esquerda do garoto que, ocupado de mais em lançar olhares cheios de burla a Harry, não o vira.

Por um momento de estupefação, Harry imobilizou-se no ar, pensando em como o buscador rival era incompetente, pois o pomo estava praticamente diante de seu nariz e o garoto não via nada. Aquela demonstração de burrice fora tanta que Harry até esquecera seu problema com o balaço, mas, de repente:

BAM.

Permanecera parado um segundo a mais. O balaço finalmente atingi-o, bateu no seu cotovelo e Harry sentiu o braço rachar. Sem enxergar direito, atordoado pela terrível dor no braço, escorregou para um lado da vassoura encharcada, um joelho ainda enganchando-a por baixo, o braço direito pendurado inútil – o balaço retornava a toda para um segundo ataque, desta vez mirando o seu rosto –, Harry desviou-se, uma idéia alojada com firmeza no cérebro entorpecido: chegar até o outro buscador.

Através da névoa de chuva e dor, ele mergulhou em direção à cara risonha abaixo dele e viu os olhos de André Kirke se arregalarem de medo. O garoto achou que Harry ia atacá-lo.

- Que di... – exclamou, inclinando-se para longe.

Harry tirou a mão boa da vassoura e tentou agarrar o pomo às cegas; sentiu os dedos se fecharem sobre a bola fria, mas agora só estava preso à vassoura pelas pernas, e ouviu-se um urro das arquibancadas quando ele rumou direto para o chão, tentando por tudo não desmaiar. O baque nunca aconteceu, pois Lord Voldemort encontrava-se em pé na arquibancada, com a mão a pino, fazendo seu herdeiro descer suavemente até o chão. Harry, agora acomodado delicadamente no gramado do campo, ouviu como se fosse à grande distância, muitos assobios e gritos. Focalizou o pomo seguro na mão boa.

- Ah... – suspirou vagamente – Ganhamos.

E desmaiou.

Voltou a si, a chuva batendo no rosto e seu corpo recostado contra um bem maior, olhou para o lado e viu o balaço em pedaços – pois fora atingido por um "Finite Incantatem" do Lord. Este, naquele exato momento, mantinha seu filho firmemente seguro em seus braços e o encarava com preocupação, ao redor, seu padrinho, amigos e o resto do time Slytherin observam-no da mesma forma.

- Estou bem... – murmurou finalmente.

- Claro que está.

Aquela irônica voz fez o menino sorrir. Estava com tantas saudades de seu pai.

- Braquium Remendo – uma luz branca saiu da varinha do Lord e impactou diretamente no braço de Harry. O som dos ossos voltando ao lugar e se emendando fizeram a maioria estremecer, mas rapidamente uma expressão de alivio surgiu na face de Harry.

- Está perfeito – Harry sorriu, movendo seu braço que parecia como novo.

- Sem dúvida, mas você ainda vai para a enfermaria.

- Mas papai...

- Sem réplicas.

O menino suspirou, mas se deixou guiar em silêncio, aproveitando para abraçar o adulto. Alguns alunos que já esvaziavam as arquibancadas, ao observarem a cena, quase desmaiaram pela impressão. Aquele imponente homem que usava uma caríssima e elaborada túnica negra, em contraste com sua expressão gélida, deixava-se abraçar por um sorridente garotinho. Definitivamente, o mundo estava perdido.

-x-

Madame Pomfrey estava toda esbaforida.

- Aqui, deite-se na cama, jovem Riddle.

- Mas eu já estou bem!

- Harry... – a profunda voz de seu pai fez Harry se deitar sem discutir.

- Beba isto, é um relaxante muscular para que você descanse da partida. E mais esses dois que são vitaminas e sais minerais para você repor no seu organismo.

Com um suspiro resignado, Harry bebeu os três vidrinhos com as poções, fazendo uma careta devido ao amargo sabor. Ao lado da cama, estava seu pai, encarando-o com zelo e satisfação escondidos por sua característica face desprovida de emoções. Logo atrás, encontrava-se seu padrinho e apenas seus quatro amigos, pois os outros jogadores haviam sido praticamente escorraçados pela enfermeira que não queria agitação ali.

- Muito bem, agora você passará as próximas horas descansando, meu jovem.

- Ok... – suspirou.

- Estarei em meu gabinete, caso precisem de mim, com licença – ela informou ao Lord, sem atrever-se a olhá-lo nos olhos e saiu rapidamente para sua sala ainda preocupada com o filho daquele que fora seu protegido, James Potter, mas contente por ver como Harry conquistara a vitória. Era exatamente igual ao pai.

- Draco, por que você e seus amigos não me levam a sala do professor Snape? Preciso tratar de alguns assuntos com ele.

- Claro, pai.

Com um último olhar cheio de preocupação ao melhor amigo, Draco seguiu com os outros para fora da Ala Hospitalar, deixando Lord Voldemort e seu herdeiro a sós. O adulto encarava o menor seriamente, na verdade, estudava-o nos mínimos detalhes. O cabelo completamente revolto dando um alegre ar de rebeldia em contraste com seu porte delicado, as bochechas rosadas devido ao intenso jogo, o uniforme verde e prata destacando o brilho de seus olhos e, é claro, enchendo ao Lord de orgulho, mas principalmente aquele encantador sorriso que Harry conservava nos lábios apenas para aquelas ocasiões e que fazia um semblante de verdadeiro carinho surgir na face daquele temido ser.

- Por que, em todos os jogos que eu assisto, você acaba aqui Harry?

- Acredito que seja pessoal.

- Harry...

- Ou você acaba trazendo más vibrações, papai – suspira de forma teatral.

- Estou falando sério, não é normal que aquele balaço o tenha seguido pelo jogo inteiro.

- Isso é verdade.

- Precisei lançar um Finite para que ele parasse ou acabaria acertando você ainda desmaiado.

- É bem estranho mesmo.

- Você acha que Dumbledore...

- Não, não acredito que tenha sido ele. A última surra ainda está bem gravada em sua mente e ele parecia tão aterrado quanto os outros quando viu o balaço me seguindo.

- Hum... De qualquer forma, alguém o alterou – o Lord parecia estar contendo sua fúria.

- Sem dúvida, mas não se preocupe, papai, irei descobrir. Provavelmente foi algum Gryffindor querendo ganhar a partida, mas no final das contas acabou dando errado – sorri triunfante – Mas quando eu descobrir, pode deixar que esta pessoa ganhará uma lição.

O adulto ponderou por alguns segundos, em silêncio, e em seguida respondeu:

- Apenas não se meta em encrencas.

- Oh, que calúnia. Eu nunca o faço.

O olhar incrédulo e divertido de seu pai contradizia suas palavras.

- Certo, mas as encrencas é que acabam se metendo comigo.

- Claro...

- Já sei até o que fazer para descobrir quem foi. E depois que eu descobrir... – sorri maquiavelicamente, daquela forma que o Lord fizera em seus momentos de maior satisfação na guerra.

Diante da cena, o mais velho arqueou uma sobrancelha inquisitoriamente.

- Por que este sorriso, Harry? Está pensando em fazer o que?

- Oh, nada papai. Será apenas um susto.

- Um susto?

- Ainda não formulei bem – mente com perfeição – mas logo o deixarei informado.

- Sei...

Contudo, aquele sorriso não enganava a Tom, já o presenciara muitas vezes quando era mais novo, diante do próprio espelho.

- Harry, tem alguma coisa que você queria me contar?

- Não, papai – replica com calma – nada.

Déjà vu.

- E os preparativos para o Natal? – muda subitamente de assunto, para que seu pai não suspeitasse de mais nada.

- O Natal é só daqui a um mês, Harry.

- Mesmo assim! Mal posso esperar, estou com saudades de Nagini, da mansão e de você, é claro.

O ligeiro sorriso que se instalou nos lábios do Lord indicou a Harry que já não havia perigo de seu pequeno segredo ser descoberto. Entretanto, a desconfiança de que seu filho estava tramando algo ainda rondava os pensamentos de Tom, e este tinha a estranha certeza de que em breve ficaria sabendo dos mínimos detalhes.

-x-

No dia seguinte, domingo, Harry acordara como novo. Afinal, passara à tarde de sábado inteira conversando com seu pai e depois, divertindo-se com seus amigos na Câmara Secreta, pois todos estavam interessadíssimos nos ensaios de Slytherin sobre a Animagia e haviam se proposto que até o final do ano teriam se transformado em animagos. Já havia alguns meses que eles treinavam e treinavam, exaustivamente, entre brincadeiras e lanches estrategicamente roubados da cozinha com a ajuda da capa de Harry, e sem dúvida alguma estavam tendo progressos. Aquilo seria até impensável, pois o que milhares de magos e bruxas demoraram anos a conseguir, as pequenas serpentes estavam conseguindo em poucos meses e com muito mais sucesso. Não havia dúvidas de que em breve estariam correndo pelos bosques da Escola em suas novas formas, porque aquelas não eram crianças comuns. Eram jovens serpentes com um surpreendente potencial mágico e faziam jus a ele.

Agora, aproveitando que encontrara Blaise e Pansy sozinhos no salão comunal, jogando Xadrez de Bruxo no sofá em frente à lareira, Harry se aproxima com a intenção de seguir com seus planos:

- Bom dia, pessoal.

- Bom dia, Harryzito!

- Caiu da cama, Harry?

- Já são mais de dez horas...

- Pensei que você emendaria até o almoço.

- Hoje não, Blaise – sorri, encarando-os com cumplicidade – Tenho uma pequena investigação para vocês.

Os olhos castanhos de Blaise brilharam com aquelas palavras e Pansy logo sorriu emocionada.

- Vocês sabem que o balaço do jogo de ontem foi alterado para me seguir...

- Disso não há duvidas.

- Um Gryffindor, com certeza.

- Exato, Pan. Provavelmente um Gryffindor sem amor à sua mísera vida tenha enfeitiçado aquele balaço. E agora preciso que vocês descubram quem foi.

Um sorriso completamente Slytherin apareceu no rosto de Blaise.

- Prazo?

- Não mais que três dias.

- Um desafio – concluiu.

- Com certeza.

- Será um prazer, Mi Lord – Blaise fez uma ligeira reverência relembrando às vezes em que eles brincavam de Dark Lord e cada um imitava o seu pai, divertindo-se como nunca nas missões que Harry lhes propunha.

O pequeno Lord, por sua vez, correspondeu ao aceno do amigo com uma inclinação de cabeça, numa pose que imitava perfeitamente o seu pai. Pansy, diante da cena, soltou uma risadinha divertida e inclinou-se como as antigas princesas medievais, saudando aos amigos. O pobre Gryffindor que ousara atacar Harry, em breve, aprenderia uma lição, Pansy e Blaise garantiriam isso.

-x-

- Poção Polissuco?

- De jeito nenhum que eu colocarei os meus lindos e delicados pés naquele antro vermelho e dourado pessimamente combinado.

- Certo, que tal Veritaserum?

- E depois?

- Um Obliviate talvez.

- Pode ser...

- Mas sempre resta à boa e velha Maldição Imperio.

- O que é muito arriscado, pois o velhote idiota pode descobrir.

- Veritaserum então?

- É o que nos resta – a menina suspirou – Mas como vamos consegui-la? Roubando do professor Snape?

- Não podemos pedir para o Theodore fazer, pois ele ia querer saber os motivos e se contarmos que é para descobrir quem alterou aquele balaço é provável que ele mate a pessoa antes que possamos passar as informações ao Harry.

- Com certeza.

- Também não podemos pedir para o Harry fazer porque ele incumbiu essa missão a nós. Então...

-... Devemos roubar do estoque do Snape.

-x-

Na madrugada de domingo para segunda, Harry encontrava-se em sua cama com as cortinas fechadas e um feitiço silenciador ao redor. Com pluma e tinta em mãos, ele conversava com o diário de Tom Riddle, contando que mais uma vez deixara o Basilisco sair para se divertir um pouco e ver quem seria o primeiro sangue-ruim a cair diante dele. Seria hilário ver como o diretor de Hogwarts reagiria ao ver sua escola sendo dominada por uma força que ele sequer sabia de onde vinha e Harry estaria lá, com certeza, para ver Alvo Dumbledore completamente desmoralizado. Oh, sim... Assistira a tudo na primeira fila.

"Então um balaço errante foi enfeitiçado para segui-lo?"

"Exato".

"Gryffindors, sempre se dizendo tão nobres e podem ser piores do que uma raposa.  
Mas o que minha realidade aí no seu mundo fez diante disso?  
Devo ter ficado furioso, com certeza".

"Oh, sim... Possivelmente, se o meu padrinho não tivesse tentado contê-lo, a partida teria sido encerrada e vários Cruciatus estariam voando pelos ares até agora.  
Mas ele sabia como aquele jogo era importante para mim e acredito você também".

"Mas e depois do jogo? Não fiz nada para punir seu agressor?"

"Não, porque eu já garanti que vou descobrir quem foi e esta pessoa pagará bem caro.  
Acredito que você tenha preferido que eu acerte minhas próprias contas desta vez,  
ou acabaria assassinando um estudante, o que infringiria o Tratado de Paz".

"De fato. Provavelmente eu queira que você demonstre tudo o que eu lhe ensinei,  
e dê uma lição nesse Gryffindor que ousou ameaçá-lo antes que eu o mate".

"Precisamente" – o menino sorriu.  
Aquilo era o que, sem dúvida, o seu pai desejava fazer.

-x-

- Vocês ficaram sabendo? – um sonolento Crabbe perguntou ao grupo das serpentes quando se sentou à mesa para o café da manhã naquela segunda-feira.

- Do que? – Pansy questionou, interessada na possível novidade.

- Quando estava vindo para cá, ouvi um grupo de Gryffindors comentando que um garoto do primeiro ano de sua casa foi petrificado durante a noite.

- Quem? – desta vez foi Draco quem perguntou.

- Clowen... Calvin... Coultin... Ah, um baixinho que vivia tirando fotos de você, Harry.

O aludido apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, movendo ligeiramente a cabeça, como se aquela fosse uma notícia banal. Então o irritante fotógrafo fora petrificado? Provavelmente vira Basilisco pela câmera-fotográfica, ou então, estaria morto agora. Ótimo, Harry já não agüentava mais os dissimulados intentos que o garoto fazia para fotografá-lo sem que ele percebesse. Sim, sim... Uma irritação a menos. Estava tomando gosto por aquilo.

Horas mais tarde, no intervalo entre as duas últimas aulas, Pansy e Blaise caminhavam próximos ao corredor que levava à biblioteca quando viram exatamente aquilo que procuravam: um Gryffindor dando sopa. Para a sorte das pequenas serpentes, a sangue-ruim-com-mania-de-sabe-tudo, caminhava logo a frente deles bem no momento em que voltavam do armário de poções do professor Snape – aproveitando que este se encontrava ocupado lecionando a Revenclaws e Hufflepuffs do sexto ano – e Blaise já podia tocar o vidrinho de Veritaserum no bolso. Assim, não pensaram duas vezes e lançaram-lhe um Desmaius pelas costas, arrastando-a depois para uma sala vazia.

Após amarrá-la em uma cadeira com um Incarcerous – era um trabalho de profissionais – Pansy a acordou com um Ennervate e Blaise aproveitou que ela ainda estava atordoada para fazê-la tragar as três gotas da poção. O resultado foi imediato, a menina pareceu entrar num estado de transe hipnótico, olhando fixamente para frente com uma expressão vazia.

- Qual é o seu nome? – Blaise perguntou.

- Hermione Jean Granger.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Doze anos.

- Você sabe quem enfeitiçou o balaço no jogo de Quadribol de sábado?

- Sim.

Os dois Slytherins se entreolharam, animados.

- E quem foi?

- Eu.

Naquele instante os queixos de Pansy e Blaise quase chegaram ao chão. Como era possível que aquela come-livros tivesse feito aquilo? O mundo realmente estava perdido, sangues-ruins já não sabiam respeitar seus superiores, como diria Draco.

- E por que você enfeitiçou o balaço? – agora foi Pansy quem perguntou.

- Porque Harry Potter agrediu o menino que eu gosto, Rony Weasley, e ele e seus amigos vivem me chamando de sangue-ruim.

- Por que você é – Blaise murmurou irritado.

- Então você quis vingança?

- Exato.

- E não pensou nas conseqüências?

- Pela primeira vez em minha vida, não.

- Não pensou que ele pudesse talvez... Matá-la?

- Não. Não pensei em nada, o que me deixou muito entusiasmada.

- Ora, sua sangue-ruim idiota! Cruci...!

- BLAISE! – Pansy o segurou – O velhote irá perceber se você lançar algum feitiço obscuro. É perigoso, poderá encrencar o Harry.

O menino apenas suspirou e deixou que o abraço de sua amiga o acalmasse.

- Já conseguimos o que queríamos, não é mesmo?

- Sim, Pan.

- Então vamos.

- Vamos...

Antes de saírem, eles desamarraram a menina e lançaram um potente Obliviate nela, contendo seus impulsos de atingi-la com uma poderosa maldição de tortura por ela ousar agredir seu amigo. Já haviam conseguido o que queriam na metade do tempo indicado. Harry ficaria satisfeito e eles mal podiam esperar para ver o que o pequeno Lord iria fazer.

-x-

Três dias se passaram e Harry, estando com a informação que precisava, como bom Slytherin, apenas aguardava o momento adequado. Naquele exato momento, para grande tédio do pequeno Lord, os Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs e Revenclaws do segundo ano se encontravam em uma sala especial para duelos, onde teriam sua aula de DCAO, pois o diretor de Hogwarts tivera a grande idéia de reabrir o clube de duelos devido aos ataques que estavam acontecendo. Como se fosse ajudar em alguma coisa, Harry pensava com desdém. A sala em questão, contava com um palco dourado encostado em uma parede, cuja iluminação era produzida por milhares de velas que flutuavam no alto, e ao redor do palco, os estudantes se aglomeravam para ver o que o inútil professor iria aprontar desta vez.

E falando do diabo, Gilderoy Lockhart vinha entrando no palco, resplandecente em suas vestes ameixa-escuras, acompanhado por ninguém mais do que Snape, em sua roupa preta habitual.

- Aproximem-se, aproximem-se! Estão todos me vendo? Estão todos me ouvindo? Excelente!

Seu sorriso absurdamente falso fez Harry revirar os olhos e apoiar a cabeça no ombro de Draco, que verificava algum indício de poeira em sua imaculada túnica.

- O Prof. Dumbledore me deu permissão para começar um pequeno clube de duelos, para treiná-los, caso um dia precisem se defender, como eu mesmo já precisei fazer em inúmeras ocasiões, para conhecer mais detalhes, leiam minha obra publicada.

Alguns suspiros foram ouvidos e Harry escondeu seu rosto na túnica do amigo para conter a crescente necessidade que sentia em se suicidar, ou melhor, "suicidar" aquele inútil professor.

- Deixem-me apresentar a vocês o meu assistente, Prof. Snape – continuou Lockhart, dando um largo sorriso – Ele me comentou que sabe alguma coisa de duelos e concordou em me ajudar a fazer uma breve demonstração antes de começarmos. Agora, não quero que nenhum de vocês se preocupem, continuarão a ter o seu professor de Poções mesmo depois que o derrotar, não precisam ter medo!

O lábio superior de Snape crispou-se. Harry não pode conter um sorriso divertido ao ver o olhar mortal, que nem em seus piores dias seu pai chegava a fazer, com o qual o chefe das serpentes encarava o outro professor. Assim, Lockhart e Snape se viraram um para o outro e se cumprimentaram com uma reverencia; pelo menos Lockhart cumprimentou com muitos floreios, enquanto Snape curvou a cabeça, irritado. Em seguida, os dois ergueram as varinhas como se empunhassem espadas.

- Quando eu contar até três lançaremos os feitiços. Um... Dois... Três...

- Expelliarmus! – Viram um lampejo vermelho ofuscante e Lockhart foi lançado para o alto: voou para os fundos do palco e colidiu com a parede, foi escorregando e acabou estatelado no chão.

Harry e os outros Slytherins deram vivas, entre gargalhadas.

- Muito bem! – Lockhart conseguiu se levantar, tonto. E cambaleou de volta ao palco – Excelente demonstração, Prof. Snape, mas se não se importa que eu diga, ficou muito obvio o que o senhor ia fazer. Se eu tivesse querido detê-lo teria sido muito fácil, mas achei mais instrutivo deixá-los ver...

- Talvez devesse ensinar os alunos a repelir feitiços hostis antes de começar.

- Oh... Excelente sugestão Prof. Snape! – seus dentes reluziam na face bonachona – Vejamos... Nott, Malfoy, subam aqui.

Naquele instante, Blaise e Pansy trocaram um olhar de evidente preocupação e Harry soltou um suspiro derrotado. Aquilo não previa bons resultados. Os aludidos, por sua vez, deixaram um sorriso arrogante – Draco – e uma expressão de puro desprezo – Theo – adornar seus rostos enquanto subiam no palco já com a varinha em punho. Até os outros estudantes se mostravam apreensivos, pois as brigas entre Theo e Draco pela atenção de Harry eram lendárias. O pequeno Lord ainda observou que ao invés de parar aquela loucura, o Prof. Snape apenas revirou os olhos e esperou para ver o desastre que aconteceria a seguir.

- De frente para seus parceiros! – mandou Lockhart – E façam uma reverência!

Draco e Theodore mal inclinaram as cabeças, e não tiravam os olhos gélidos um do outros.

- Preparar as varinhas! – anunciou o professor – Quando eu contar três lancem seus feitiços para desarmar os oponentes, apenas desarmar, ouviram? Não queremos acidentes. Um... Dois...

- Everte Statum!

O feitiço de Draco atingiu Theo com tanta força que o atirou a mais de cinco metros no palco. Com um olhar cintilante de fúria, o atingido levantou-se ainda cambaleante, mas não pensou duas vezes e apontou a varinha diretamente para o adversário, gritando:

- Rictusempra!

Um jorro de luz prateada atingiu Draco no estômago e ele se dobrou, com dificuldade de respirar.

- Estupefaça! – Theo voltou a gritar, mas um ofegante Draco conseguiu bloquear:

- Protego!

- Eu disse desarmar apenas! – berrou Lockhart, assustado.

Mas os combatentes o ignoraram completamente, continuando a se enfrentar. Por sorte não usavam tudo aquilo que sabiam de Artes Obscuras ou maldições mais hostis, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Confringo! – conjurou o moreno.

- Avis!

Rapidamente Draco convocou uma dezena de pássaros que ao entrar em contato com a maldição de Theo, explodiram em pleno ar, fazendo com que a maioria das alunas gritasse assustada.

- Expellia... – porém antes que Theo pudesse continuar, Draco já lhe lançava um feitiço paralisante:

- Immobilus! – e em seguida um poderoso ataque – Expelliarmus!

Assim o moreno era lançado mais uma vez a vários metros no ar.

- PAREM COM ISSO! – gritava um histérico Lockhart.

- Glacius!

- Protego! – Draco gritou – Estupefaça!

- Impedimenta!

A essa altura, a adrenalina corria solta pelas veias dos espectadores. Harry amarrotava sua túnica nas mãos pensando com angustia que se não desse um jeito naquilo, logo os dois se matariam.

- Sectumsempra!

- DRACO! – Harry gritou. Tanto ele quanto Snape percebiam que aquilo estava indo longe de mais.

- Protego Horribilis!

Por sorte, Theodore conseguiu se defender, ainda ganhando alguns profundos arranhões.

- Já chega! – Snape ordenou. Aquilo havia ultrapassado o controle.

- Cruci...

- THEO! NÃO!

Naquele exato momento, quando absolutamente todos os alunos conservavam expressões de terror em seus rostos, pois sabiam que estavam prestes a presenciar uma terrível Maldição Imperdoável, Harry pulou no palco com a ajuda de Blaise para deter seu amigo.

- Theo, por favor! – conseguiu segurá-lo – Não faça nenhuma besteira...

Era evidente que Theodore Nott estava alterado, seus olhos brilhavam com verdadeira ira contida e não havia duvidas de que se a maldição fosse lançada, Draco sentiria uma dor terrível que jamais imaginara na vida. Contudo, a assustada voz de Harry conseguiu parar o moreno antes que este fizesse uma bobagem que o levasse com uma passagem só de ida para Azkaban. Dessa forma, um pouco mais calmo, Theo deixou que Harry confiscasse sua varinha sob o olhar aliviado de Lockhart e dos outros alunos. Draco, porém, estreitou os olhos com verdadeiro ódio e se segurou para não acabar com aquela batalha de uma vez por todas, deixando-se guiar pelo professor de poções até as escadas que levavam ao palco.

- Me...Menos dez pontos para Slytherin, senhor Nott, por perder o controle e quase lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável – sentenciou Lockhart.

O olhar com o qual Theo o encarou, no entanto, fez com que o professor se afastasse rapidamente para não receber uma maldição do menino. E este se deixou guiar por Harry até as escadas do palco sentindo que finalmente a adrenalina parecia baixar do seu sangue.

- Senhor Riddle – o Prof. Snape o chamou – Vamos aproveitar que o senhor já está no palco para nos brindar com uma verdadeira demonstração de duelo.

Harry apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha. Estava na cara que aquele homem queria testá-lo.

- Sim, sim. É uma ótima idéia, Prof. Snape – Lockhart sorriu, um pouco mais calmo – Deixe-me ver... Um Gryffindor desta vez.

Quase todos os leões se afastaram, obviamente amedrontados.

- Srta. Granger, por favor.

A menina engoliu em seco, mas não recuou, queria dar uma lição naquele principezinho mimado que não sabia nada de nada. Ou pelo menos, era isso o que ela achava. Harry, no entanto, deixou que um sorriso malicioso adornasse seus lábios. Parece que sua oportunidade de vingança surgira mais cedo e ele não a deixaria passar.

- Não esqueçam, usem feitiços para desarmar! Somente desarmar! Não irei tolerar mais uma guerra, entenderam?

Um simples olhar de Harry bastou para que o professor de DCAO se calasse e voltasse ao seu lugar.

- Um...

- Com medo, Potter? – ela perguntou com malícia, querendo provocá-lo para que, de acordo com ela, o menino não pudesse se concentrar.

- Em seus sonhos, sangue-ruim.

- Dois...

- A partir de hoje você irá aprender a me respeitar.

- A partir de hoje... – sorriu com verdadeira maldade –... Você irá aprender qual é o seu lugar.

- Três...

- Talvez você queira saber – Harry continuou – que eu treino duelos com meu pai desde os nove anos de idade.

A cor que havia no rosto de Hermione desapareceu completamente.

- E não perco nenhum desde os dez – concluiu.

Antes que alguém pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, como o porquê de eles não se atacarem, uma barreira mágica na cor fumê os envolveu, mantendo tanto os professores quanto os outros alunos fora daquela disputa. Harry havia feito magia não verbal sem varinha e Hermione quase desmaiou quando percebeu. Estava perdida e ela sabia disso.

- Expelliarmus! – a menina gritou com coragem, segurando firmemente a varinha.

Contudo, um simples movimento da mão de Harry repeliu o ataque.

- Interessante o jogo do último sábado, não é mesmo? – comenta casualmente – Mas o mais interessante foi aquele balaço me seguindo.

- Do que... Do que... você está falando?

- Oh, não precisa se fazer de inocente, Granger – sorri com tranqüilidade – Mas diga-me, você achou mesmo que eu não fosse descobrir quem foi?

- Eu...

- Pobre menininha tola...

- Você... Você está enganado! Eu juro... juro que não fui eu!

Harry girava tranquilamente a varinha em seus dedos com um sorriso cheio de malícia que sem dúvida alguma deixaria sua tia Bellatrix orgulhosa.

- É muito feio mentir, sabia? Meu pai me ensinou isso, os seus não? Oh, é claro, muggles, eles não podem ensinar nada a ninguém porque não valem absolutamente nada, como você.

Antes que uma chorosa Hermione pudesse responder, Harry já murmurava uma poderosa maldição que aprendera com seu tio, Antonio Dolohov. Imediatamente a menina caiu no chão, cuspindo sangue e gemendo de dor, mas sem nenhum indício de dano externo. Do lado de fora da barreira uma exclamação de terror surgiu nos lábios dos estudantes – exceto dos Slytherins, é claro – e os professores arregalaram seus olhos, pois mesmo sem conseguiu ouvir o que acontecia lá dentro, puderam ver que Harry não agitara nenhuma vez sua varinha. Incrível. E aterrador. Em um ato falsa coragem, Lockhart se pronunciou:

- Afastem-se, vou anular essa barreira – todos obedeceram, e os amigos de Harry sorriram divertidos ao ver que os feitiços do professor ricocheteavam sem nem abalar aquela poderosa estrutura mágica.

- Saia da frente, Lockhart.

Snape se adiantou, empurrando o charlatão para o lado e passando ele mesmo a lançar poderosos feitiços para derrubar a barreira. Mas nada aconteceu. O professor de Poções começava a ficar preocupado e se arrependia de sua brilhante idéia de testar as habilidades mágicas do filho do Lord das Trevas. Enquanto isso, dentro da barreira, Hermione conseguira se levantar com dificuldade e olhava para o seu oponente com verdadeiro terror, passando a lançar-lhe qualquer feitiço que lera em seus livros. Mas o pequeno Lord os repelia com uma facilidade alarmante, apenas usando sua mão esquerda.

- Você possuiu a teoria, Granger, mas não a prática. E muito menos potencial mágico suficiente para tentar me atingir.

- Isso é loucura!... Você... Você não pode fazer magia sem varinha!... Estamos no segundo ano!

Harry apertou ligeiramente sua mão no ar, como se enforcasse algo, e na mesma hora a menina caiu de joelhos sentindo o ar lhe faltar.

- Não só posso como faço. E é algo que você jamais conseguirá fazer, sangues-ruins como você não possuem magia suficiente para isso.

- Eu... Cof, Cof... Ah!

- O que? – sorri cruelmente – Não entendi.

- Ah... – a face da menina já começava a ficar roxa quando Harry a soltou.

- Agora preste atenção, sua inútil, porque eu não gosto de ficar repetindo as coisas. A partir de agora é bom você aprender qual é o seu lugar e a se manter fora do meu caminho, a não ser que queira para você e para os seus emprestáveis pais muggles uma morte bem lenta e dolorosa, entendeu?

-...

- Entendeu?! – a voz firme e impaciente fez Hermione estremecer de medo.

- Si...Sim – algumas silenciosas lágrimas já banhavam seu rosto.

- Muito bem. Só para me certificar, tenha em mente que se você ousar se aproximar de mim outra vez, o que sentirá será muito pouco comparado a isso.

- O...que...?

- _Crucio!_

Conjurou em Parsel, sem varinha, o que a fez sentir quase o dobro de dor. Bella estaria tão orgulhosa. E após alguns segundos, Harry deteve a maldição e se desfez da barreira que os envolvia. Em seus últimos suspiros de consciência, Hermione o encarou com puro ódio e lançou seu último feitiço:

- Serpensortia! – uma belíssima Cobra Real surgiu da varinha da menina. Uma cobra extremamente venenosa, parda e de mais de cinco metros e meio de comprimento.

Um grito de terror surgiu de algumas meninas e todos os alunos se afastaram.

- Para você lidar com os de sua laia... – a Gryffindor murmurou com raiva, cuspindo sangue e ainda sentindo uma terrível dor percorrer o seu corpo.

- Eu cuido dela para você...

- _Olá, preciosa_ – Harry sorriu à cobra, interrompendo o professor de Poções.

_- Você fala a minha língua..._

_- Sim, e posso lhe oferecer um lar se você se dispuser a me ajudar um pouquinho._

_- O que o senhor quiser, amo._

Todos observavam a cena, boquiabertos, exceto os amigos de Harry, que sorriam.

- _Quero que você dê um pequeno abraço nesta menina que está caída no chão. Com suas presas bem perto do pescoço dela._

_- Imediatamente, amo._

_- Vejamos como ela reage a este sustinho._

A cobra fez exatamente o que Harry mandou e envolveu fortemente o corpo da jovem Gryffindor que tremia de medo e deixava as lágrimas saírem livremente.

- Por favor, por favor, perdoe-me! Eu juro que farei o que você mandou – suplicava a Harry.

- É bom ver que chegamos a um acordo amigável – sorri divertido.

- Não se mexa, senhorita Granger – Snape já apontava a varinha para a serpente, quando Harry o interrompeu:

- Abaixe sua varinha, por favor, professor.

Aquela voz indicava claramente que se tratava do filho de Lord Voldemort, o homem mais cruel e poderoso de todos os tempos, e seu próprio amo, Snape pensou. Assim, afastou-se, observando como Harry trocava algumas palavras com a perigosa cobra e como esta deslizava feliz ao seu encontro. Havia muito poucos falantes de Parsel no mundo e o professor estava seguro de que os Potter não possuíam este dom, conhecia apenas um homem com esta habilidade: Lord Voldemort, o pai daquele menino. As coisas pareciam se encaixar e tanto Snape, quanto o resto dos estudantes presentes, estavam certos de que os ataques aos nascidos muggles estavam relacionados com o filho de Voldemort. Não cabiam duvidas, Harry era o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin.

- A aula está... Er... Está encerrada por hoje... – Lockhart gaguejou nervoso.

Contudo, Harry e seus amigos já cruzavam a grande porta de madeira sob o amedrontado olhar dos outros estudantes. A bela Cobra Real deslizava docilmente ao lado do moreno de olhos verdes.

-x-

Naquela mesma noite, acomodados nos divãs e nas poltronas da sala de estar principal da Câmara Secreta, Harry e seus amigos divertiam-se comentando as amedrontadas reações que os medíocres estudantes das outras casas tiveram ao pensar que o filho do Lord das Trevas pudesse ser o herdeiro de Slytherin. O fogo da lareira acalentava as piadas que surgiam em meio às calorosas discussões, as cinco pequenas serpentes ainda aproveitavam para desfrutar de um coquetel com suco de abóbora, varinhas de alcaçuz e bolinhos de chocolate enquanto relembravam como todos abriam espaço e fugiam da presença daquele temido ser de brilhantes olhos verdes quando o viam cruzando os corredores. Pareciam temê-lo ainda mais do que a primeira vez que pisara na escola.

- O melhor foi ver a cara do Dumbledore no jantar – Blaise sorria.

- Claro, Snape já devia ter passado o relatório completo a ele.

- Deixe de ser desconfiado, Harry. Aquele velhote parece saber de tudo que acontece nesta escola.

- "Dumbledore, o onisciente que perdeu a Pedra Filosofal para um garotinho" – Draco recitou divertido.

Harry e Draco encontravam-se acomodados em um confortável divã negro aveludado, com o moreno preguiçosamente recostado no peito do amigo enquanto este acariciava seus cabelos. Ao lado dos dois, em uma poltrona igualmente elegante e confortável, Theodore folheava um livro e por vezes soltava alguns comentários mordazes e extremamente divertidos, sem deixar de mandar olhares assassinos ao loiro. Contudo, graças a um sério ultimato de Harry, os dois rivais pareciam mais calmos, como se houvessem esquecido o enfrentamento no clube de duelos, e se limitavam aos olhares mortais para não presenciar a fúria do pequeno Lord. À frente deles, sentados cada um em uma poltrona, estavam Pansy e Blaise. E no centro encontrava-se uma elegante mesa de cristal na qual estavam distribuídas as guloseimas.

- O único perigo é que ele informe ao seu pai o que você vem fazendo.

- Muito improvável, Pan. Com certeza ele pensa que meu pai está por trás disso e de qualquer forma, não possui provas para me incriminar.

- Sem contar que pelo visto, o velhote está tentando levá-lo para o seu lado.

- Oh, nem me lembre, Blaise.

- Aposto que foi esse par de esmeraldas cativantes que fez com que ele desistisse da idéia de matá-lo.

- Muito engraçado.

- Se ele ficou sabendo que você já faz magia sem varinha, pode apostar que você estará na lista de Natal do velhote este ano, Harry.

- Não acredito, até você, Theo? – suspira resignado – Draco, essa é a hora em que você me salva...

O loiro apenas balançou a cabeça, com falso pesar:

- Infelizmente, o velho babão já está rendido aos seus encantos, Harry. Seja forte.

- Oh, Merlin. Não sei se prefiro seus desejos homicidas ou os desejos de que eu me una à sua causa ridícula.

- Uma escolha difícil... – ponderou Blaise.

- Nem me fale.

Horas mais tarde, quando já seguiam para um merecido descanso nos luxuosos quartos da própria câmara – pois não se arriscariam andando pela escola à noite com a possibilidade de serem pegos por Filch ou um professor – Harry avisou aos demais que seguissem sem ele, pois demoraria um pouco a se deitar. Pansy seguiu ao quarto que contava com uma bela cama de casal e uma decoração em tons pastéis; Blaise e Theo acomodaram-se no único quarto que contava com duas confortáveis camas de solteiro; E Draco dividiria uma cama de casal com Harry no último quarto, mesmo baixo os protestos de Theo, uma vez que sempre que desciam à câmara e ficavam até tarde aquele se mostrava o aposento preferido dos dois – que intuíam ter pertencido ao próprio Slytherin – e assim, dividiam o leito: Harry nos braços de Draco.

- _Acode_ – Harry sussurrou ao Basilisco que repousava dentro da enorme estátua de Salazar.

- _Amo._

- _Quero que vá a enfermaria. Siga pelos canos até o quarto andar e encontre uma menina que descansa sob uma das camas. _

_- Uma humana?_

_- Seu cheiro é claro: uma sangue-ruim. Olhe-a bem nos olhos e depois volte para cá._

_- Como ordenar, amo._

Um sorriso digno do próprio Salazar adornava as finas feições de Harry quando viu o Basilisco deslizar para fora da câmara. Hermione Granger já não era mais um problema. E com este satisfeito pensamento, Harry foi se juntar ao melhor amigo naquela confortável cama em busca do delicioso calor que estranhamente o envolvia, e levava uma cor rosada à suas bochechas enquanto sentia os poderosos braços de Draco abraçarem possessivamente sua cintura.

-x-

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo:** Parecia impossível, mas eles finalmente haviam conseguido se transfomar animagos. Belos e poderosos animagos.

-x-

**Vocabulário:**

Poção Polissuco – Transforma quem a bebe em uma réplica perfeita de uma pessoa pré-determinada.

Veritaserum - É a poção da verdade mais forte e perigosa que existe.

Finite Incantatem - Usado para acabar com o efeito de um feitiço.

Braquium Remendo – Usado para curar um braço quebrado.

Obliviate - Causa amnésia.

Desmaius - Faz a pessoa desmaiar.

Incarcerous - Cria cordas que se prendem ao corpo do alvo.

Ennervate - Um feitiço que faz com que a pessoa que o recebeu "acorde".

Everte Statum - Joga o adversário longe, enquanto dá piruetas no ar.

Rictusempra - No filme (e nesta fic) funciona como um grande soco na barriga.

Estupefaça - Joga a vítima para longe.

Protego - Este feitiço faz com que os feitiços ricocheteiem em quem os usou.

Confringo - Qualquer coisa que tem contato com esse feitiço explode.

Avis - O feitiço cria um bando de pássaros.

Immobilus - Feitiço paralisante.

Expelliarmus - Usado para atirar o alvo longe.

Glacius - Congela algum objeto/criatura.

Impedimenta - Este feitiço é capaz de paralisar, e impedir o alvo de prosseguir sobre o feiticeiro.

Sectumsempra - Um feitiço que faz com que a vítima pareça que foi esfaqueada. Faz com que saia sangue.

Protego Horribilis – Para se defender de feitiços mais poderosos.

Maldição de Antonio Dolohov – Uma variação do Sectumsempra, mas que causa danos internos.

Serpensortia – Surge uma cobra da ponta da varinha.

-x-

**N/A:** Olá pessoal... Como vocês estão? Espero que muito bem! Preparados para o vestibular domingo? Eu particularmente não estou T_T Aiai... Atualizo este capítulo hoje em homenagem à prova de domingo, para se por ventura eu não sobreviver, pelo menos vos deixo com uma última lembrança de O Pequeno Lord... Enfim, dramas a parte, espero conseguir passar na _Unicamp_, é o que eu maior sonho, não quero ver exatas de novo no cursinho... x.x Conto com as energias positivas de vocês, pois se eu passar virão muitas fanfics pela frente! Caso contrário, vou ter que esquecê-las um pouco e focar nos estudos... Bom, pelo menos não é medicina xD Espero ter uma chance com minha humilde filosofia.

Espero que gostem do capítulo! Harryzito foi um pouquinho cruel, admito, mas Hermione quase o matou então há uma desculpa. No próximo capítulo, nosso amado Dark Lord e o indicado na categoria: "melhor pai do ano de 2009" aparecerá mais, pois um maravilhoso Natal com muuuuitas surpresas está vindo pela frente! Qual será o animal em que o Harry irá se transformar? O que seu pai achará disso? E o diário, quando aprontará para valer? A resposta para estas e outras perguntas, no **Próximo Capítulo**! E se quiserem ele rapidinho, já sabem, mandem suas **Reviews**!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço muito mesmo, de coração, à:

**mesquila**... **Lilith Potter Malfoy**... **tsuzuki yami**... **Nicky Evans**... **Debbie Souz**... **Sasami-kun**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **MissOrange199**... E **Angelina Corelli**.

PS: **Angelina Corelli**, fico muito feliz por receber sua review! Mas infelizmente não tenho seu e-mail para responder, contudo, farei por aqui! Hehe... Então, no decorrer dos capítulos suas dúvidas serão resolvidas. Logo, logo, surgirão mais perguntas e novas emoções xD ...Aiai, nhya, seu nome "Corelli" me lembra um personagem que eu ADOREI no livro "O jogo do anjo", simplesmente perfeito! Mas enfim, muito obrigada mesmo pela review! Espero que continue apreciando a história! Muitos Beijos!

Beijos enormes a todos!  
Em breve sairá o penúltimo capítulo de **Poison II**...  
Muito obrigada mesmo pelo apoio e espero que gostem!


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2) **– Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O pequeno Lord, herdeiro do maior mago obscuro de todos os tempos, não poderia estar mais satisfeito. Há algumas semanas, a aluna Hermione Granger fora encontrada na enfermaria completamente petrificada, com um pequeno espelho em suas mãos. Certo, talvez ele ficasse mais satisfeito se a menina, atualmente, estivesse fazendo companhia a James e Lily Potter e não apenas com seu corpo petrificado, mas aquilo já era um bom começo para ela aprender qual seria o seu lugar de agora em diante. Não obstante, para melhorar ainda mais seu humor, os Slytherins do segundo ano se encontravam no aconchego das masmorras desfrutando de uma aula de poções que chegava a ser ligeiramente interessante, na opinião de Harry, na qual preparavam uma Poção Antídoto para Ataque de Filhote de Acromântula.

No exato momento, o Prof. Snape circulava ao redor dos caldeirões observando o trabalho de seus alunos Slytherins e grunhindo diante da incompetência de alguns Gryffindors. Ao passar pela mesa onde Draco e Harry trabalhavam juntos, o professor não pôde evitar um franzir de cenho ao notar que mais uma vez o moreno ignorava as instruções na lousa e preparava a poção à sua maneira. Aquele sorrisinho arrogante. Aquele ar presunçoso que desmerece os demais. Aquela auto-suficiência irritante que ignora completamente as regras... O garoto era tão malditamente idêntico a James Potter! Contudo, ao vê-lo sorri com doçura enquanto Draco sussurrava alguma coisa em seu ouvido, Snape percebe que havia pouca coisa de seu antigo rival naquela ação, James Potter jamais conversaria civilizadamente com algum Malfoy, enquanto seu filho se desfazia em sorrisos e olhares carinhosos para o jovem loiro. E este parecia ser um dos poucos que arrancava um sorriso verdadeiro de Harry.

Snape suspirou.

Havia coisas que preferia não entender.

- Senhor Riddle... – chamou com suavidade para conter a irritação – Por que o senhor não está seguindo as indicações da lousa?

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha. Aquilo estava começando a irritá-lo. Snape sempre perguntava por que ele não seguia suas instruções, ou por que não estava prestando atenção, mas nunca lhe tirava pontos, é claro.

- Porque eu prefiro fazer do meu jeito... Professor.

- Do seu jeito?

- Exato.

- Mas o seu jeito não é o solicitado na aula.

- O solicitado na aula não é a maneira de fazer a poção, professor, mas o resultado obtido com ela. E garanto que o resultado será satisfatório, como sempre.

Snape estreitou perigosamente os olhos.

- É claro... O pequeno prodígio das poções – comentou com sarcasmo.

Harry, por sua vez, sorriu com malícia.

- Oh, admito o crime. Mas devo ceder as honras ao mestre que me instruiu nessa gloriosa arte.

- Não estou interessado em bajulações, jovem Riddle.

- Não estou falando do senhor – arqueou uma sobrancelha com desdém – Céus, como pôde achar isso? Refiro-me ao meu pai, é claro.

Muitos Slytherin precisaram disfarçar as risadas com uma ligeira tosse, e os Gryffindors se mostraram ao mesmo tempo assustados e maravilhados com a expressão desconcertada do Professor de Poções, que parecia ter sido banhado com um balde de água fria. Aquele menino era um verdadeiro demônio, pensou Severus, e o pior de tudo é que se tratava de um pequeno demônio com imunidade diplomática, pois se desse uma resposta a altura, o professor sabia que sua próxima reunião com os Comensais da Morte não seria nada agradável.

- Obviamente, senhor Riddle. Agora continue sua poção – ordenou por entre os dentes.

- Sim, senhor.

Sem dúvida, o sorrisinho cínico e satisfeito do garoto era a pior tortura que Severus Snape poderia receber. Harry, ao ver o balançar de cabeça divertido do amigo ao seu lado, apenas lhe piscou um olho, graciosamente, e voltou à poção.

- Harry, Harry... Você é tão cruel com o meu padrinho – Draco comentou com um sorriso, após alguns minutos.

- Não é verdade, Dray. Eu só não deixo que ele pense que está falando com qualquer um. Posso notar como ele não vai com a minha cara e só me respeita por causa do meu pai.

- Isso não é verdade...

- Você sabe que sim – replica tranqüilo – além disso, não confio nem um pouco nele. E adoro infernizar a vida de pessoas amargadas e indignas de confiança como o nosso querido professor.

- Sim, isso deu para notar.

- Um pequeno deslize apenas e meu pai já será informado. Hum... Alguém que vive correndo atrás das túnicas do Dumbledore deve ter muito a esconder.

- Mas você sabe que ele é um espia...

- Sim, mas isso não significa nada, Dray.

- Às vezes você pode ser mais cabeça-dura que um Gryffindor, sabia?

- Está no meu sangue, querido – sorri encantadoramente – E mesmo assim você me ama, não é mesmo?

As bochechas pálidas de Draco ganharam uma intensa cor avermelhada, mas não foi preciso comentar nada, uma vez que, por sorte, o sinal acabara de tocar indicando o término da aula e um sorridente Harry já se levantava para deixa a poção – perfeita, é claro – na mesa do professor.

-x-

Horas mais tarde, quando a lua já brilhava lindamente no céu, após voltar de um divertido momento na Câmara Secreta com seus amigos, Harry se encontrava com um feitiço silenciador ao redor de sua cama e o diário aberto em seu colo conversando mais uma vez com aquele indivíduo que naquele ano mudara completamente sua vida em Hogwarts. Mudara para a melhor, é claro. A memória adolescente de Tom Riddle sempre conseguia arrancar sorrisos de Harry em meio às maravilhosas conversas que tinham. Falavam de absolutamente tudo. Desde as experiências ruins que Tom vivera com muggles até as matérias que Harry estava vendo na escola. E naquele exato momento, Tom convencia o menino a mais um ataque para desmoralizar o diretor.

"Então aquela atrevida sangue-ruim já foi posta em seu lugar?"

"Sim, sem dúvida. Mas ela foi petrificada, como a gata do Filch  
e o Creevey, não morta como estávamos esperando.  
É irritante, mas é melhor do que nada".

"Oh, às vezes esses golpes de sorte desses sangues-ruins podem ser bem irritantes,  
mas não se preocupe, ainda há mais tentativas para se fazer".

"Mais tentativas?"

"Exatamente. Afinal, o velhote ainda está no posto de diretor, não está?"

"Ainda..."

"Então é preciso agir para desmoralizá-lo cada vez mais. Sua escola precisa estar à beira da ruína".

"Faz sentido".

"É claro que faz! Então não perca mais tempo! Leve seu lindo traseiro a Câmara Secreta,  
liberte mais uma vez o Basilisco e torça para que as coisas dêem certo desta vez".

"Mais alguma coisa, meu capitão?"

"Por enquanto é só, marujo. Vejamos como irá se sair".

"Oh, com perfeição, é claro.  
Esqueceu com quem está falando?"

"É verdade, pequeno. Então vá lá e mostre a eles que você é um Riddle".

Com lindo sorriso nos lábios, Harry fechou o diário, apanhou a capa de invisibilidade e seguiu à câmara. Dumbledore seria afastado naquela mesma semana, ou ele não se chamava Harry James Riddle.

-x-

Na manhã seguinte, as pequenas serpentes aproveitavam à hora vaga entre a aula de Transfiguração e o almoço para desfrutar daquele belo dia sob a sombra de uma magnífica cerejeira nos jardins da escola. Pansy lia seu novo exemplar da revista Coração de Bruxa; Blaise divertia-se com o rato que Weasley havia perdido, lançando-lhe feitiços atordoantes, multicolores e de muitos outros tipos; enquanto Draco, por sua vez, acariciava os cabelos de um adormecido Harry que naquele exato momento, deitado em seu colo, vagava pelo mundo de Morpheu. Afinal, o moreninho chegara bem tarde na noite anterior, após atiçar o Basilisco.

Contudo, a expressão sonhadora no rosto de Draco foi substituída por uma de puro aborrecimento e desprezo quando observou Theodore Nott se aproximar deles com os olhos fixos no belo menino que dormia em seu colo.

- Preciso falar com o Harry – demandou secamente, observando com desagrado como Draco acariciava o lindo moreno adormecido.

- Não está vendo que estamos ocupados, Nott?

- É importante.

- Não interessa. Suma daqui, come-livros!

- Escuta aqui, Malfoy...!

- Aiai... – um sonolento Harry suspirou, espreguiçando-se como um gatinho – O que está acontecendo?

- Preciso falar com você, Harry.

- Diga... – murmurou sonolento, esfregando os olhinhos numa graciosa imagem.

- É melhor que estejamos a sós – olhou de esgueira para Malfoy.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, estranhado, mas assentiu, levantando-se para seguir o amigo. Draco, no entanto, segurou firmemente a cintura do moreno, impedindo-o de seguir a diante.

- Draco...?

- Fale com ele depois, Harry.

- Mas...

- Daqui a pouco baterá o sinal do almoço.

O pequeno Lord, contudo, apenas suspirou e pousando um suave beijo na bochecha do loiro se desfez do agarre em sua cintura, com um sorriso tranqüilizador:

- Eu volto já, Dray.

- Hum... – revirou os olhos, evidentemente enciumado.

Com um semblante superior, Theo passou um braço em torno do ombro de Harry e o levou para dentro da escola, curiosamente para perto da gárgula de pedra que levava ao escritório do diretor. Lá encostou o pequeno corpo de Harry na parede e encarou fixamente aqueles belos olhos verdes que tanto adorava.

- Você conseguiu, Harry.

- O que?

- O conselho já ambicionava afastar o diretor devido ao caso da Granger, agora, quando souberam que o tal Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley e o fantasma Gryffindor também foram petrificados mandaram o próprio presidente para entregar a ordem de dispensa do velhote.

- Isso é sério? – Harry sorria encantadoramente.

- Sim, acabei de ver Lucius Malfoy seguindo ao escritório dele.

- Perfeito!

- Parece que esse ano Dumbledore irá comemorar o Natal em casa – comenta com um sorriso, adorando ver os olhos de Harry brilharem com tamanha felicidade.

- É maravilhoso... Mas por que você não quis falar isso na presença dos outros?

- Porque... – suspira mentalmente – "Eu precisava de uma desculpa para te afastar do Malfoy".

- Então?

- Porque eu queria trazê-lo aqui para que você assistisse de camarote, veja!

Naquele mesmo instante, Alvo Dumbledore saía de seu escritório com uma expressão neutra, mas quem olhasse em seus olhos veria um notório ar de poucos amigos. Lucius vinha logo atrás, com um ar satisfeito e sua pose altiva, escoltando-o. Ao passar por Harry, Dumbledore estancou, o menino sorria com extrema doçura.

- Feliz Natal, professor! Divirta-se!

- Nos veremos em breve, Harry.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. Mas não se preocupe, cuidarei das coisas por aqui.

- Ótimo... – murmura por entre os dentes.

- Até mais! Tchauzinho...

O ancião seguiu caminhando, colocando mais força em seus passos do que o necessário, em direção ao escritório da Prof. McGonagall. O patriarca da família Malfoy, porém, permaneceu ao lado de Harry encarando-o profundamente. É claro que Lucius estava contentíssimo com o afastamento de Dumbledore, ele próprio aconselhara os demais membros do conselho a afastá-lo, mas se antes já estava desconfiado daqueles estranhos acontecimentos em Hogwarts, agora tinha certeza de que seu afilhado estava envolvido com isso. Por sorte, Lord Voldemort estava em viajem a Transilvânia para estabelecer alguns acordos com clãs de vampiros, caso contrário, Harry precisaria dar muitas explicações ao pai.

- Não acha que devemos ter uma conversa, Harry?

- Você também estava com saudades, padrinho? – sorri lindamente, pestanejando várias vezes com pura inocência.

- É claro – não consegue evitar um pequeno sorriso, mas logo se recompõe – Contudo, existe um assunto que preciso discutir com você.

- Certo...

- Jovem Nott.

- Sr. Malfoy – Theo faz uma pequena reverencia, observando o pai de seu rival afastar-se, levando o pequeno Lord com ele.

Não demorou muito e logo os dois ingressaram numa sala de aula vazia para conversarem com mais privacidade. Desta vez Lucius não se deixava enganar pelo sorriso e pelo olhar inocente com o qual Harry o encarava. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo e ele precisava descobrir, antes que o Lord ficasse sabendo e Harry saísse verdadeiramente encrencado. Quando o menino se sentou em uma das cadeiras, Lucius tomou posição à sua frente, encarando aqueles belos olhos esmeraldas com seriedade.

- Então, Harry, o que está acontecendo?

- Como assim, padrinho?

- Oh, vamos. Não se faça de inocente, você sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo nesta escola, isso se não estiver intimamente ligado com esses eventos.

- Talvez... – murmura com um biquinho.

- Agora me fale por que esses alunos estão sendo petrificados.

- Não são alunos! – se defende – São meros sangues-ruins amantes de muggles e do velhote idiota!

- Que seja. O que está acontecendo aqui, Harry?

O garoto apenas suspirou. Pelo visto precisava contar a verdade. É claro que uma verdade ligeiramente modificada, somente para ajudar seu padrinho a se acalmar um pouco.

- Em uma aula de Historia da Magia, o Prof. Binns estava nos contando sobre a fundação de Hogwarts... – começou com um ar tranqüilo. Harry realmente possuía o dom da mentira correndo por suas veias -... De repente, um aluno o interrompeu querendo saber sobre a lenda de Salazar Slytherin que contava que ele havia deixado um monstro escondido na escola. Todos os alunos pareceram interessados, eu inclusive, então o professor não teve alternativa se não contar sobre uma tal Câmara Secreta...

Lucius arregalou os olhos, impactado. É claro que ele conhecia a lenda. E sabia que seu mestre também. Sabia, inclusive, que o Lord abrira a Câmara em seu sexto ano na escola, mas não esperava que Harry a conhecesse, pelo menos não agora.

-... Obviamente eu fiquei interessado, pois o meu pai é herdeiro de Slytherin então provavelmente conhecesse esta Câmara. Mas eu não podia correr o risco de perguntar a ele e ouvir um "não se meta com essas coisas agora" então resolvi investigar sozinho. Resultado: encontrei a Câmara e descobri que o tal monstro podia ser muito útil para eliminar sangues-ruins.

- Harry... – Lucius estava em choque. O menino havia encontrado a tal Câmara sozinho?! Por Merlin!

- Não diga nada ao papai, por favor, padrinho... – pede com olhinhos de cachorrinho perdido – Eu só queria afastar o velho bobão da escola, agora que consegui já não vou fazer mais nada, eu prometo.

- O que...? – murmura perplexo.

Rapidamente, porém, ele volta a si e encara o menino com preocupação e temor:

– Você poderia ter se ferido, Harry! Esse monstro poderia... Oh, céus...

- Não se preocupe, é um Basilisco que obedece apenas aos herdeiros de Slytherin. Não houve perigo algum.

Lucius o encara em silêncio, digerindo aquelas palavras. Um Basilisco?! Sem dúvida, como bom Slytherin, estava emocionado com a notícia, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado com a possibilidade de algo ruim acontecer ao seu afilhado. Por sorte, com Dumbledore finalmente afastado, Harry não precisaria voltar àquele lugar. Ou pelo menos era isso que o menino prometera fazer.

- Você não contará nada ao meu pai, não é mesmo, padrinho?

- Não sei, o Lord precisa saber que...

- Por favor!

- Harry...

- Por favoooooor!

- Tudo bem. Mas me prometa que você não voltará àquele lugar.

Um radiante sorriso surgiu nos lábios do menino.

- É claro, padrinho! Não se preocupe!

- Humm... – suspira – Que perigo...

- Foi por uma boa causa.

- Sei. Mas você não deixará esse Basilisco sair novamente ouviu? Nem voltará a essa Câmara.

- Pode deixar...

- Certo, então vamos.

Harry não pensou duas vezes e logo abraçou o pescoço do adulto, sorrindo divertido ao ver o ar exasperado, mas contente, do imponente Lucius Malfoy.

- Padrinho?

- Sim, Harry?

- E o meu presente de Natal? Você já escolheu? – perguntou com um sorriso.

Lucius apenas revirou os olhos, bagunçando aqueles cabelos revoltos sob os protestos do afilhado.

- Você deve esperar até semana que vem...

- Mas falta tanto tempo!

- Paciência, pequena serpente, paciência.

-x-

No entanto, a semana não demorou a passar e logo Harry aterrissava no belo jardim da Mansão Riddle. Oh, como ele odiava essas Chaves de Portais... Por sorte, Rodolphus Lestrange, ou melhor, Tio Rodolphus, segurava-o firmemente pelo braço e impedia que o pequeno Lord fosse de encontro ao límpido gramado e sujasse sua bela túnica creme adornada de fios de cobre. Dessa vez, seus amigos não estavam com ele, mas haviam combinado de passar a festa de Natal na mansão e depois permanecerem lá até o final das férias. Assim, Harry e o patriarca da família Lestrange ingressaram na mansão, com o Comensal implicando com Harry a respeito da bela técnica que o menino possuía para viajar naqueles meios e este lhe mostrando a língua, divertido, e reclamando sobre o porquê de não poderem usar algo mais normal como um tapete mágico ou uma vassoura.

- Quero só ver quando você conseguir a licença de aparatar – sorri com malícia – chega a ser pior do que as Chaves de Portais na primeira vez.

- Isso mesmo, Tio Rodolphus, me anime!

- Hahahaha... Mas não se preocupe, pequeno, logo melhora.

- Sei...

Uma radiante Nagini, porém, interrompeu os dois magos ao deslizar rapidamente pelo piso de mármore para rodear seu pequeno filhote num possessivo abraço. Estava com tantas saudades! Ele parecia tão crescido! Ainda que estivesse um pouco magrinho, mas logo ela cuidaria disso... Harry, diante daquela sufocante amostra de carinho, apenas sorriu com certa dificuldade.

- _Nagi... Nagini... Está... Sufocando..._

_- Oh! Desculpe querido!_ – ela afrouxa rapidamente o agarre – _Mas senti tanto a sua falta!_

_- Eu também senti –_ afaga com delicadeza a cabeça triangular da serpente.

- _Vamos, venha para o seu quarto, quero que me conte todas as novidades._

_- Certo, vamos lá... –_ sorri divertido e logo se volta ao adulto – Tio Rodolphus, Nagini está impaciente...

- Não se preocupe, Harry. Eu já estava de saída mesmo, seu pai me incumbiu de entregar alguns papéis no Ministério. Até breve, pequeno.

- Até, Tio Rodolphus.

Assim, o menino seguiu ao quarto com a animada serpente deslizando ao seu lado. Quando chegou à habitação não pode conter um sorriso e se jogou em cima da deliciosa cama King Size de lençóis de seda que tanto lhe fazia falta nas noites em Hogwarts, não que a cama de seu dormitório fosse ruim, mas nada se comparava à deliciosa e inigualável cama do seu quarto. Não demorou nem meio minuto quando a bela serpente passou a rodeá-lo outra vez, confortada com o calor e o aroma de hortelã que seu doce filhote desprendia. Estava com tantas saudades. E depois de estar a mais de duas semanas sozinha devido às viagens de negociação do Lord, Nagini não podia ficar mais feliz com a presença daquele menino de olhos esmeraldas que tanta alegria levava àquela mansão e às suas vidas.

_- Diga-me, pequeno, quero saber todas as coisas que você andou aprontando em Hogwarts._

O menino apenas sorri, pensando: "Se você soubesse..."

_- Vamos, conte-me, andou assustando muitos sangues-ruins com sua adorável carinha de mau?_

_- Alguns –_ o sorriso se torna ainda mais _evidente – Existe uma menina, uma tal Granger, que enfeitiçou o balaço no jogo de Quadribol para que ele me derrubasse._

_- Oh... Lembro-me desse dia. Quase morri de susto quando seu pai me contou que depois do jogo você estivera na enfermaria._

_- Sim, mas não chegou a acontecer nada. É claro que pedi para Pansy e Blaise descobrirem o autor da trapaça, e quando me contaram que fora essa tal Granger, logo fiquei arquitetando um plano para me vingar._

_- Você anda muito com o seu pai, sabia?_

_- A oportunidade perfeita surgiu quando o inútil professor de DCAO apareceu com a idéia de um Clube de Duelos. E adivinha com quem eu duelei?_

_- Pobre menina... Na verdade não, foi bem feito para ela! Ninguém mexe com o meu filhote!_

_- Digamos que ela não sairá da enfermaria tão cedo._

_- Harry, Harry... –_ balança a cabeça, divertida.

_- E para melhorar, o velhote ainda foi afastado da escola._

_- Quem? O Dumbledore?_

_- Claro, que outro velhote existe por lá? Bem... Muitos. Mas o velhote em questão foi o Dumby, meu padrinho foi pessoalmente levar a ordem do conselho para que ele se afastasse._

_- Que maravilha! Mas por que o afastaram?_

_- Parece que ele está velho de mais para cuidar de uma escola e de tantos estudantes com... Problemas... –_ comenta com inocência, o que deixa a serpente ainda mais intrigada.

Mas antes que ela pudesse voltar ao assunto, um minúsculo filhote de Mamba Negra deslizava habilmente para fora do bolso de Harry:

_- Amo? –_ a pequena serpente o encara, sonolenta.

_- Bom dia, Morg! Finalmente você acordou._

_- Desculpe amo –_ murmura, para logo se transformar na bela Naja Negra que era sua forma original _– Mas essas viagens de trem dão muito sono._

_- Preguiçosa! Não sei como pode ser uma guardiã!_

_- Nagini!_

_- Ah, você está aqui sua cobra estridente?_ – pergunta com desdém –_ Por que não deixa a mim e ao MEU amo em paz?_

_- Morgana!_

_- Seu amo? Seu? Oh, você ouviu isso, Harry? Esse filhote de lagartixa perdeu a noção do perigo..._

_- Oh Merlin, onde eu fui me meter? –_ o menino suspira, sabendo que aquela interminável guerra estava apenas começando.

Por sorte, naquele exato momento um imponente homem de cabelos negros, impecavelmente alinhados, olhos vermelhos e expressão vazia de sentimentos, ingressava no quarto de Harry. A túnica negra da melhor qualidade, em conjunto com a calça social da mesma cor e a camisa de seda vinho apenas acentuava o ar de elegância e sofisticação que aquele indivíduo naturalmente possuía. Lord Voldemort... Em carne, osso e esplendor. Contudo, aquele olhar que se equiparava a duas pedras de gelo não evitou que Harry pulasse em seu pescoço e enchesse sua face de beijos estalados. E contra todo o prognóstico, o Lord das Trevas apenas sorriu, abraçando seu filho.

- Papai!

- Como você está, pequeno?

- Bem melhor agora – olha de soslaio para as duas serpentes que permaneciam em silencio, mas travando uma árdua batalha de olhares – Você acabou de me salvar de um confronto de titãs.

- Oh, Nagini e Morgana, é claro – sorri divertido – _Bom, senhoritas, vocês poderiam nos dar licença? É um momento de pai e filho._

_- Sim senhor, mi Lord_ – Morgana prontamente obedeceu, descendo da cama e esgueirando-se até a cozinha.

Nagini, por sua vez, estava prestes a replicar alguma coisa quando o Lord a interrompeu, sorrindo para o menino:

_- Morgana é tão eficiente, não é mesmo, pequeno? Ela não reclama quando pedimos algo a ela..._

A estratégia do Lord funcionou direitinho, pois uma indignada Nagini deslizou para fora do quarto murmurando maldições contra a rival e contra o Lord. O que fez este balançar a cabeça, divertido, e arrastar o menino para sentar ao seu lado na cama, onde podiam conversar com mais comodidade.

- Jogada de mestre, papai.

- É claro – dá aquele característico sorriso auto-suficiente – E como foi a viagem?

- Tranqüila. Apesar dessas malditas Chaves de Portais continuarem me deixando tonto.

- Uma hora você se acostuma.

- É o que espero – suspira, apoiando a cabeça no colo do maior – E você, papai, como esteve às viagens de negociações?

- Cansativas, mas acabaram com bons resultados. Os vampiros demoraram a aceitar um acordo, mas finalmente se uniram à causa.

- Que bom.

- Sim, eles mal podem esperar para limpar o Ministério e acabar com a influência de Dumbledore que os intitula como seres malignos e sem coração. Mas saberão aguardar o momento certo, por enquanto, estou apenas conseguindo aliados.

O menino apenas sorri, sentindo as involuntárias carícias que seu pai fazia em seus cabelos enquanto ouvia-o continuar os relatos:

- O mais estressante mesmo foi cuidar das empresas muggles, pois o mundo deles está passando por uma tal "Crise Financeira" que derrubou a muitos de meus negociadores.

- São incompetentes até para cuidar do próprio dinheiro.

- Correto. Mas obviamente eu consegui reverter o quadro com capital mágico e estabilizá-las.

- E os inúteis que cuidam disso para você?

- Como você mesmo disse, pequeno, são inúteis. Às vezes é preciso acompanhar de perto para que ninguém deixe nosso patrimônio se perder.

- Claro... – revira os olhos – Como se meia dúzia de empresas muggles fizesse alguma diferença.

- Diferença não faz, mas de um jeito ou de outro, são nossas. Em contra partida, as empresas mágicas estão indo de vento em poupa, como sempre, e Lucius e Rodolphus garantiram que em breve precisaremos abrir mais filiais.

- Que maravilha! Mas não sei como você consegue, papai – comenta divertido – Dominar o mundo, hegemonia nos negócios, superioridade política e financeira...

- Na verdade é muito simples, pequeno. Basta escolher bem os aliados, manter-se firme e indiferente, além de possuir os genes e a inteligência Riddle correndo por suas veias.

- Simples? – arqueia uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, e... Oh, é mesmo, também ajuda o fato de ser um dos maiores magos de todos os tempos.

- E o mais humilde! – acrescenta entre risos – Mas devo dizer que fico tranqüilo, pois já preencho todos os requisitos.

- Sem dúvida – sorri com orgulho.

Uma intensa cor rosada, naquele momento, toma conta das bochechas do menino devido à entonação tão segura e ao sorriso orgulhoso que seu pai conservava nos lábios ao pronunciar aquilo. Harry sentia que não precisava de mais nada em sua vida se pudesse sempre contar com aquele olhar orgulhoso com o qual seu pai lhe brindava. E prometia a si mesmo que faria o que fosse preciso para que a expressão do Lord se conservasse aquela, e com o passar dos anos o orgulho apenas aumentasse. Não importava o que precisasse enfrentar, queria exclusivamente que aquele homem que tanto amava se orgulhasse dele para sempre. Pois ele se orgulhava de seu pai e sempre se orgulharia.

- Mas e você, pequeno, como esteve na escola?

Um ligeiro arrepio percorre a espinha de Harry. Era a hora da "verdade".

- Bem, na verdade muito bem. Lembra do incidente no último jogo de Quadribol?

- É claro...

- Então, Pansy e Blaise descobriam o culpado.

- E...? Ele ainda está vivo? Já devo adiantar meus contados no Ministério para que você não seja levado a Azkaban?

- Muito engraçado, papai. O caso é que ele, ou melhor, ela ainda está viva, mas ficará um bom tempo na enfermaria.

- Menos mal – sorri com malícia – e o que você aprontou?

- Nosso querido professor de DCAO surgiu com a brilhante idéia de participarmos de um Clube de Duelos, então, como sou muito sortudo, a irritante Granger acabou sendo minha oponente.

- E o que você usou?

- Bom, primeiro a maldição que o Tio Dolohov me ensinou, depois alguns encantamentos sem varinha e arrematei com um Cruciatus em Parsel.

- Excelente.

- Oh, papai, você precisava ver a cara deles! Como eu conjurei uma barreira mágica ninguém podia intervir na luta, foi tão divertido! – contava animado – Nem o idiota do Snape conseguiu anulá-la.

Tom o encarava em silencio, mas visivelmente orgulhoso.

- Mas o melhor foi no último minuto, quando ela já estava caída e humilhada, e decidiu me enfrentar com o feitiço Serpensortia. Dá para acreditar?

- Ingênua...

- Obviamente eu bati um papinho com a serpente e a usei contra a própria Granger. Mas você precisava ver a cara de todos! Até o inútil do Snape parecia em choque!

A divertida gargalhada do Lord invadiu a habitação.

- Aiai... Você é impossível, pequeno.

- Mas essa é de longe a melhor notícia do dia, papai – sorri com malicia.

- Então qual é a melhor?

- O nosso estimado e competente diretor, provavelmente, está em sua casa fazendo tricô à uma hora dessas.

- O que? – arqueia uma sobrancelha, confuso.

- O conselho de pais decidiu afastar Alvo Dumbledore de Hogwarts por notarem sua incapacidade para cuidar da escola e dos estudantes.

- Oh...

Harry queria estar com sua máquina-fotográfica-mágica apenas para registrar a graciosa expressão de surpresa que adornou o rosto do seu pai. Era muito difícil deixar Lord Voldemort com uma expressão como aquela, mas, curiosamente, o menino sempre conseguia.

- Inclusive, foi o meu padrinho que levou a ordem de afastamento.

- Lucius? E por que ele não me contou nada?

- Por que eu pedi. Eu queria dar essa maravilhosa notícia pessoalmente, papai.

- Humm... Você é impossível, Harry.

- Mas não é genial?

- É claro. Apesar de ser muito curioso esse afastamento tão repentino. Está acontecendo alguma coisa em Hogwarts para julgarem o velhote tão incapaz?

- Acontecendo?... Humm... Não que eu saiba, papai.

- Sei... – estreita os olhos com astúcia. Afinal, conhecia muito bem aquele tom inocente de seu filho, um tom que não indicava boas coisas.

- É verdade. Parece que alguns nascidos muggles tiveram um ou outro... Acidente...

- Que tipo de acidente?

- Não faço idéia, papai. Ninguém conta nada naquela escola! – suspira irritado – Assim fica difícil se burlar deles!

Poucas pessoas conseguiam enganar o Lord das Trevas e quando o faziam era porque este se deixava enganar, pois obtinha muitas vantagens com isso. Harry, no entanto, com seus brilhantes olhos esmeraldas cheios de vida, seu rostinho inocente e aquele ar angelical para o qual sempre apelava nas horas precisas, conseguia muito bem ludibriar o maior mago obscuro de todos os tempos. É claro que Tom não acreditava totalmente nas palavras de seu filho, como bom pai, ele sabia que o menino estava escondendo algo, mas veria até onde as coisas podiam chegar.

- Muito bem, tente descobrir alguma coisa e me mantenha informado, pequeno.

- O inútil do Snape não devia fazer isso?

- Oh, ainda está com essa implicância, Harry?

- Não é implicância! Apenas não confio nele... – revira os olhos com desdém – Mas não se preocupe, eu farei o trabalho que aquele incompetente devia estar fazendo.

- Ótimo – balança a cabeça, sorrindo.

Com a intenção de aliviar um pouco o ambiente e fazer seu pai desistir da idéia de fazê-lo confessar alguma coisa, pois o Lord era muito bom nisso, Harry se joga mais uma vez nos braços do adulto com um radiante sorriso nos lábios.

- Papaaaaai?...

- Sim, Harry? – tenta manter a voz firme, contendo o sorriso que lutava por sair, pois sabia exatamente o que o menino perguntaria a seguir.

- E o meu presente? Você já comprou?

Adotando uma expressão pensativa, Tom deixa o menino na expectativa, mas antes mesmo que pudesse voltar a perguntar, Harry já era jogado na cama e sentia o peso do musculoso corpo de seu pai em cima dele.

- O que...?

- Uma palavra para você, Harry – sorri com malícia – Cócegas.

- O que?... NÃO!

Mas era tarde de mais. As habilidosas mãos do Lord percorriam suas costelas e sua barriga fazendo-lhe gargalhar com vontade. Qualquer um que contemplasse aquela cena, provavelmente, correria para se internar na Ala de Casos Irrecuperáveis de St. Mungus. Lord Voldemort, o terror do mundo mágico, fazendo cócegas e se divertido ao ouvir as risadas de uma criança? Oh... Aquilo era de mais para qualquer mortal.

- Você se rende?

- Não... Hahahahahahaha... Nãooooo!

- Vamos, deixe de ser um Gryffindor orgulhoso e seja um Slytherin esperto. Você se rende?

- Hahahahahaha... Certo! Certo! Hahahahahaha... Mas pare com isso!

Finalmente Tom deixa o menino respirar, encarando-o com um sorriso superior que contrastava com seu olhar divertido.

- Isso... É... Maldade... Papai!

- Oh, o que você queria pequeno, não é a toa que sou o Lord das Trevas.

- Sim, sim, o grande Lord que aterroriza a todos com suas cosquinhas!

- Está querendo outra dose?

- Não! Pronto, já parei! – levanta as mãos num sinal de paz.

- Ótimo.

- Mas você não vai mesmo me dizer o que comprou, papai? – pergunta com inocência.

- Humm... Deixe-me ver...

- Entããão?

- Não!

- Hum! Isso é tão injusto!

- Vai ter que esperar até o Natal, pequeno – bagunça os cabelos indomáveis do menino, fazendo-o protestar entre risos – Mas não se preocupe, falta pouco.

-x-

Lord Voldemort, obviamente, tinha razão. Três dias passaram voando e logo o tão esperado 24 de dezembro surgiu e com ele um belíssimo coquetel para os Comensais da Morte mais selecionados, e suas famílias, desfrutarem daquela data tão especial na companhia do Lord em sua mansão. Naquele momento, o salão de festas estava lindamente enfeitado com diversos adornos natalinos, pois este ano Harry insistira em ajudar na decoração. Ao centro, uma gigantesca árvore coberta com uma ligeira camada de neve apenas acentuava aquele clima envolvente, rodando-a estavam vários anjinhos mágicos enfeitiçados para voarem a sua volta, e pequenos chocolates em formato de papai-noel e bonecos de neve ainda arrematavam tamanha beleza. Curiosamente, sempre que Harry passava pelo salão, um ou outro enfeite de chocolate sumia, mas o pequeno Lord logo abria um lindo sorriso e comentava que os anjinhos ao redor da árvore deveriam estar com fome.

Não obstante, a bela decoração ainda contava com algumas mesas bem distribuídas, uma bela música oferecida pela melhor orquestra do Mundo Mágico, diversos pratos deliciosos e refinados servidos no Buffet e ainda um serviço de bandejas flutuantes que circulava por entre os convidados oferecendo os melhores vinhos, whiskys, sucos e espumantes que apenas tamanho luxo e requinte poderia proporcionar. Aquela festa, porém, não era um evento histórico como seu esplendido cenário demonstrava, mas sim uma reuniãozinha mais íntima que poucos tinham acesso. Entre eles, as famílias Parkinson, Zabini, Nott e Malfoy. Além dos Lestrange, McNair e Rosier, estes últimos eram Comensais que a mandado do Lord atuavam e Paris, mas que este ano haviam ganhado permissão para voltar a sua terra natal após cumprir as ordens do amo com perfeição.

- Harry demora mais do que minha mãe para se arrumar – Draco suspirava, olhando de ora em ora para as escadas em busca de seu melhor amigo.

O grupo da serpentes, é claro, não havia deixado de comparecer à festa de seu amigo. Pansy e Blaise, no momento, deliciavam-se com alguns canapés sob o atento e orgulhoso olhar de seus pais que praticamente arquitetavam os planos de seu casamento. Theodore, por sua vez, revirava os olhos discretamente enquanto ouvia seu pai conversar com McNair, gabando-se do filho ser um dos melhores amigos do pequeno Lord. E Draco enquanto isso havia deixado seus pais conversando com o próprio Lord e com os Lestrange para se aproximar da escada e esperar a "noiva" aparecer, porque sem dúvida alguma, às vezes Harry demorava mais que uma noiva.

- Olá... – uma suave voz pareceu despertá-lo. A suas costas estava àquela menina que viva puxando-lhe conversa, mas que ele nunca conseguia recordar o nome.

- Olá.

- Alice Rosier – ela se apresentou novamente, encarando-o com um doce sorriso. Ela conseguia ser mais baixinha do que Harry, na verdade não, eram da mesma altura. Seu cabelo castanho encaracolado contava com um laço cor-de-rosa que combinava com o vestido da mesma cor e acentuava ainda mais seu ar de boneca.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Eu sei – seu sorriso aumentou – É claro que eu sei quem é o grande Draco Malfoy.

O loiro apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha. Pelo visto, conversar com aquela menina faria muito bem para o seu ego. E um Malfoy nunca rejeitava uma boa inflada no ego.

Poucos minutos se passaram e logo um lindo anjo de olhos esmeraldas se encontrou descendo as escadas. Harry usava uma belíssima túnica de um ombro só, na cor azul-clara, cravejada de pequenos diamantes que davam um brilho especial. Por ela ser aberta no meio da coxa, o menino contava com uma calça preta ligeiramente ajustada que fazia um bonito contraste com a túnica. Esta estava presa por um broche de ouro branco em formato de serpente que fazia o jogo com o belo bracelete que o menino usava. Sem dúvida, um perfeito anjo, um anjo que repentinamente estava com os olhos brilhando de fúria, e ciúme, ao contemplar seu melhor amigo conversando animadamente – na verdade fazia um ou outro comentário enquanto deixava a irritante menina cobri-lo de elogios – com a tal Rosier.

Draco, por sua vez, sorria com arrogância enquanto ouvia a menina comentar como ele ficava elegante com aquele smoking combinando com a capa de veludo verde-musgo, ou como seu ar imponente se sobrepunha aos demais, e como milhares de meninas morreriam apenas para ter uma chance com ele – obviamente ela estava se incluindo na lista.

- _Estou sentindo um ligeiro ar de ciúme?_ – uma sorridente Nagini apareceu ao seu lado.

_- Em seus sonhos..._

_- Oh, vamos, Harry! Você vai lá mostrar àquela garotinha quem é que manda?_

_- Não_ – replica friamente – _Apenas olhe e aprenda Nagini._

Com um andar elegante e um ar claramente superior, Harry desceu as escadas sem olhar para ninguém em particular e seguiu ao encontro de um entediado Theodore Nott que apenas ouvia as irritantes palavras de seu pai acerca de inúmeros negócios que ele sequer tinha interesse. A presença do pequeno Lord, é claro, fez o Sr. Nott e McNair se calarem, observando-o com evidente admiração. Na mesma hora, Theo corrigiu a postura e não pôde deixar de observar o amigo de cima abaixo, afinal, Harry estava definitivamente encantador. E este também notou, com um doce sorriso, como o herdeiro da fortuna Nott parecia impecável com o smoking, a camisa de seda branca e a túnica negra, aberta, como complemento do belo look.

- Theo... – os olhos pestanejavam daquela maneira inocente que sabia que ninguém resistia – Quero dançar.

- O que?... Oh, claro!

Imediatamente, o moreno de olhos azuis fez uma sutil reverencia ao pai, pedindo licença, e guiou o pequeno Lord até o espaço do salão indicado para o baile. O Sr. Nott quase não cabia em si de tanto orgulho e comentava com McNair que em breve o pequeno herdeiro de Voldemort estaria fazendo parte de sua família. Do outro lado do salão, Pansy e Blaise observavam as ações do amigo com o cenho franzido. Ambos sabiam que o apocalipse chegaria mais cedo se Draco Malfoy observasse aquela cena, a menina, então, logo percebeu que Draco estava distraído de mais com a pequena Rosier, provavelmente tendo seu ego inflamado, e não percebera a entrada de Harry.

- Espere aqui, Blaise, vou resolver um pequeno assunto – o sorriso malicioso que adornava os rosados lábios de Pansy fez o menino suspirar e concordar em silêncio, pois sabia que boa coisa não estava por vir.

Logo a menina seguiu ao encontro de Draco. O belo vestido longo na suave cor lavanda oferecia um semblante etéreo, acentuado pelo gracioso corte chanel e pela discreta maquiagem que adornava sua face. Contudo, o brilho de seus olhos não era àquele reservado às mais belas bonecas da alta sociedade, mas sim um brilho de astúcia e malícia que apenas uma verdadeira serpente em pele de donzela poderia ter. Uma serpente que faria de tudo para garantir a felicidade de seus amigos.

- Olá Draquinho – ela interrompeu a conversa com um brilhante sorriso.

- Pansy.

- Srta. Parkinson.

- Oh, pequena Rosier, que surpresa!

- Eu vim com meus pais – explicou com timidez – eles trabalham para o Lord. Chegamos esse ano da França.

- É claro, a senhora Úrsula e o senhor Robert Rosier. Meu pai comentou sobre eles, parece que fizeram um bom trabalho para o Lord.

- Sim... – a menina sorriu feliz, mas antes que pudesse continuar, um ansioso Draco a interrompeu:

- Você viu o Harry, Pansy? Sabe se ele já desceu?

- Já sim. Você ainda não o viu?

- Não...

- Ele está mais para o meio do salão, dançando.

- Dançando? – os belos olhos acinzentados se estreitaram perigosamente – Com quem?

- Você não adivinha? – sorriu com burla – Três tentativas, hein?

- Nott – grunhiu com ódio.

- Nossa, acertou na primeira!

O loiro, porém, não demorou mais de dois segundos para deixá-las sozinhas e seguir ao meio do salão, sua expressão era de pouquíssimos amigos e algo indicava que Theodore Nott não sairia inteiro daquele baile. A jovem Rosier, ao ver a atitude de Draco, apenas suspirou e deixou seus ombros caírem com desânimo. Arrumar um bom partido com Malfoy parecia uma tarefa impossível uma vez que o herdeiro do Lord sempre aparecia no caminho.

- Posso dar um conselho, como alguém que conhece tanto o Draco quanto o Harry? – a fria voz de Pansy fez a menina sobressaltar.

- Sim... É-É claro.

- Sugiro que você esqueça de uma vez por todas Draco Malfoy. O coração dele já tem dono e este se chama Harry James Riddle, filho do Lord das Trevas, o verdadeiro Príncipe das Trevas se você preferir. Acredito que você não deseja ser uma pedra no caminho de Harry, não é mesmo?

- Não, claro que não... – murmura assustada.

- Ótimo. Você sabe o que o Harry faz com obstáculos como você?

- O...que?

- Ele os elimina sem dó nem piedade e com o total apoio do pai. Então se você presa o seu pescoço e a integridade de sua família, não se aproxime mais do Draco e procure um bom partido bem longe do circulo de amizades do Harry, entendeu?

- S-sim.

- Excelente – sorri satisfeita, já tomando o caminho de volta ao lugar onde Blaise a esperava pacientemente – Oh, e feliz Natal, pequena Rosier.

- Feliz Natal – sussurra levemente. A jovem castanha parecia finalmente se dar conta de que não havia nada para ela naquele local.

Nesse meio tempo, Harry e Theo deslizavam com elegância e graciosidade pelo salão, o pequeno Lord deixava-se guiar com sutileza e o outro o conduzia com maestria diante de olhares aprovadores e um ou outro sorriso satisfeito. É claro que o Lord não havia notado o pequeno show ao estar discutindo alguns assuntos oficiais com Lucius e Rodolphus, mas Narcisa e Bellatrix estavam pendentes do tema e logo trocaram um olhar cúmplice ao verem Draco se aproximar dos dois. Elas sabiam muito bem o que aquele inusitado triângulo reservava para o futuro e Narcisa não pôde deixar de sorrir quando viu o evidente lampejo de ciúmes brilhando nos olhos sempre frios e indiferentes de seu filho.

Draco se aproximava do casal como um verdadeiro Dragão enjaulado soltando fogo pelas ventas. Afinal, em que Harry estava pensando para aceitar dançar com aquele idiota? Ah... Mas ele acabaria com aquela palhaçada agora mesmo ou seu nome não era Draco Lucius Malfoy. Assim, com um andar decidido o jovem herdeiro dos Malfoy chegou ao lado dos dois e sem pensar duas vezes puxou o braço de Harry, arrebatando-o do rival com um preciso movimento.

- O que...?! – Harry arregalou os olhos – Draco!

- O que significa isso, Harry?!

- Solte-o imediatamente, Malfoy! – Theo parecia muito irritado e só não lançava uma maldição no rival porque não queria que Harry tivesse problemas com o Lord.

- Cale a boca, come-livros, se não quiser ganhar um Cruciatus de Natal.

- Draco! – Harry se soltou com um puxão – O que você está fazendo?!

- O que EU estou fazendo? O que VOCÊ está fazendo, essa é a pergunta!

- Para sua informação eu estava dançando tranquilamente com o Theo quando você me puxou sem motivo algum!

- E por que você estava dançando com esse idiota?!

- Escute aqui sua ratazana albina...!

- Eu estava dançando com ele porque eu quis – o menor interrompe – Algum problema?

- Mas...

- Mas o que, Draco? – pergunta friamente – Porque você não volta a conversar com a pirralha-Rosier e deixa e mim e ao Theo em paz?

O loiro, no entanto, estancou, observando aquele belo par de esmeraldas atentamente. Aquilo que reconheceu nos olhos de Harry, brilhando de maneira intensa, fez seu coração acelerar. Ele estava com ciúmes! Oh, Merlin! Harry estava com ciúmes! Na mesma hora um radiante sorriso surgiu em sua face contrariando completamente a situação, Harry e Theo, por sua vez, arquearam uma sobrancelha diante da emocionada reação de Draco. E antes que o pequeno Lord pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa, o loiro o puxou pela cintura e juntou seus corpos, passando a se mover no ritmo da bela música.

- O que...?!

- Você está com ciúmes – constatou sem deixar de sorrir, mantendo-o firmemente sujeito em seus braços.

- Não seja ridículo!

- Eu sei que está.

Theo, por sua vez, apertou os punhos com força, estreitando os olhos ao ver uma intensa cor rosada se apoderar das bochechas de Harry. Aquele maldito Malfoy! Sempre obstruindo seu caminho! Mas aquilo não ficaria assim, Malfoy não podia de uma hora para a outra roubar Harry dos seus braços como se possuísse plenos direitos sobre o menino. Ah, não, aquilo não ficaria assim... E com pensamentos ligeiramente homicidas, Theo seguiu a mesa de coquetéis lançando esporádicos olhares ao novo casal que deslizava pelo salão.

- Isso é loucura, por que eu ficaria com ciúmes de ver você conversando com aquela pirralha oferecida? O que você faz e com quem você anda é problema seu! Mesmo que seja com uma garota tão idiota e oferecida quanto a tal Rosier.

- Você fica uma gracinha quando está com ciúmes.

- Escuta aqui, Draco, se você não quiser experimentar umas maldições que eu andei treinando acho bom deixar de... – mas o enfurecido e envergonhado moreno foi interrompido quando Draco juntou delicadamente suas testas e murmurou com carinho:

- Ela não passa de uma garotinha sem graça e bajuladora, não me interessa estar com ela, não me interessa mais ninguém...

- Humm... – devia o olhar.

- Eu só quero estar com você, Harry.

Após essas palavras, a música terminou com Draco girando delicadamente o amigo e o amparando em seus braços, onde Harry permaneceu imóvel e os olhares dos dois se perderam um na face do outro. Pouco a pouco seus rostos iam se aproximando. Harry inconscientemente cerrou os olhos, ansiando aquele contato, e Draco, por sua vez, sentia o coração disparado em seu peito enquanto de aproximava suavemente daqueles belos lábios rosados. Já podiam sentir o tão esperado sabor um do outro quando uma imponente voz os interrompeu:

- Harry...

Lord Voldemort observava a cena com uma expressão de poucos amigos. Afinal, o que o jovem Malfoy fazia tão próximo ao seu filho? Era impressão sua ou estava a ponto de beijá-lo? Oh, não, aquilo era loucura. Porém, não pôde deixar de sentir-se mais aliviado quando viu que seu filho o empurrava rapidamente para chegar ao seu lado.

- Er... Sim, papai? – murmura com as bochechas coradas.

- Fique aqui, logo mandarei dar inicio ao jantar.

- C-Certo, claro.

Ainda em seu lugar, Draco não pôde deixar de se sentir decepcionado, era a segunda vez que não conseguia saborear os lábios de Harry – a primeira fora no ano passado, no baile de Halloween, quando Nott o detivera e agora devido à interrupção do Lord – Céus! O que Merlin tinha contra ele?! Por outro lado, com um radiante sorriso, percebera que Harry não era indiferente aos seus sentimentos e parecia desejar aquele beijo tanto quanto ele.

- "Desse ano não passa" – pensa com malícia e expectativa. Sua amizade com Harry já não era o bastante, há tempos havia notado isso, precisava ter o moreno para si, precisava provar os seus lábios, precisava acariciá-lo, precisava saber que Harry era apenas seu.

Assim, o resto da noite seguiu com um maravilhoso clima entre o grupo das serpentes – sem contar o ódio recíproco entre Theodore e Draco que a cada segundo, ou a cada palavra trocada com Harry, parecia aumentar mais – Pansy divertia-se ao ver as bochechas de Harry adquirirem um tom avermelhado sempre que este ouvia algumas palavras de Draco sussurradas em seu ouvido. Blaise, é claro, não podia deixar de sorrir ao notar os belos olhos negros da menina brilharem com malícia diante de sua ações como Cupido. E Theo, por sua vez, trincava os dentes de ódio, pois além de ver que o maldito Malfoy flertava com Harry descaradamente, ainda precisava ouvir os irritantes murmúrios de seu pai dizendo para ele não deixar que o filho de Lucius Malfoy obtivesse vantagens na conquista pelo coração do pequeno Lord. Como se as palavras do imbecil de seu pai importassem alguma coisa! Apenas aqueles incríveis olhos verdes e o seu correspondente dono faziam seu coração acelerar. Apenas Harry dava sentido a sua vida. E apenas ele era digno de seus sentimentos.

Sem dúvida, ainda restava uma longa semana de férias pela frente.

-x-

Saber se transformar em um animal é uma experiência que exige o mais alto nível de conhecimento em Transfiguração. Os animagos são muito raros no Mundo da Magia, pois o processo para adquirir tal habilidade é extremamente complexo. Atualmente o Ministério tem registrado pouco mais de cinco animagos, contudo, há também os animagos ilegais. Salazar Slytherin era um animago – uma serpente – e sabe-se que todos os seus descendentes de sangue estão propensos a se transformar em animais peçonhentos. Da mesma forma que os descendentes e os bruxos com destinos intimamente ligados aos descendentes de Godric Gryffindor, por exemplo, estão propensos a se transformar em felinos

Na última semana antes de voltarem a Hogwarts, Harry e seus amigos passaram todas as noites escapulindo ao denso bosque que rodeava a mansão para treinar suas transformações em animagos, e era impressionante como os intensos treinos que fizeram ao longo do ano já davam resultados. O que mais tinha sucesso em cada tentativa de Transfiguração era Harry, seguido de Theo e Draco, e logo de Pansy e Blaise. Parecia impossível que cinco bruxos de doze anos estivessem a um passo de conseguir tal feito que milhares de centenários não conseguiram, mas de fato eles estavam.

Hoje, faltando dois dias para deixar a mansão e voltar à escola, eles aproveitavam mais uma vez a bela luz da lua para seguir com o treinamento. O clima era agradável e divertido, pois uma sutil advertência de Harry acalmara os ânimos de Theo e Draco, e a cada minuto eles pareciam mais próximos de alcançar seus objetivos.

- O que é isso?... Harry! – Pansy gritou assustada ao ver uma intensa luz dourada rodear seu amigo enquanto este murmurava o encantamento e cerrava fortemente os olhos para não perder a concentração.

- Uau... – exclamaram os outros.

No lugar onde estava o pequeno Lord sugira um belíssimo Puma Negro, com brilhantes olhos que se assemelhavam a verdadeiras esmeradas e uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, seu tamanho era pouco maior do que um filhote, delgado e elegante, com um ar cativante e ao mesmo tempo perigoso. Sem dúvida, era a imagem perfeita de Harry.

Aquele pareceu ser o pontapé inicial.

Logo os outros Slytherins concluíram suas transformações com perfeição.

O próximo a se conseguir foi Draco, que se tornara um imponente Tigre Branco de olhos acinzentados, grande e magnífico com sua pelagem assemelhando-se a neve. Em seguida, Theo se converteu numa igualmente grande e majestosa Pantera Negra de olhos azuis, seu ar era frio e ameaçador, fazendo jus a própria imagem. Logo depois, Pansy e Blaise, concluíam suas transformações ao mesmo tempo. A menina assumira a forma de uma magnífica Raposa Branca de olhos e patas negras, desprendendo uma imagem delicada e poderosa como somente Pansy poderia oferecer. Blaise, por sua vez, tornara-se um grande e formidável Coyote Pardo de olhos castanho e expressão misteriosa.

Incrível.

Mais uma vez Harry e seus amigos desafiavam as leis que regiam a ordem natural das coisas. Aos doze anos, com menos de um ano de treinamento, eles concluíam com puro êxito suas tentativas de se transformar em animagos. Aquilo apenas indicava que Hogwarts precisava ter cuidado, pois um grupo astuto e talentoso prometia fazer daqueles sete anos de estudo os melhores de suas vidas. Nem os lendários Marotos representaram uma ameaça tão grande às velhas estruturas daquela escola.

As confusões, é claro, estavam apenas começando...

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **"O esqueleto dela jazerá na Câmara para sempre..."

(...)

- Não temos tempo para avisar os outros! Vamos descer!

-x-

**N/A: **Olá galera! Em ritmo natalino... xD Hehehehe... Nossa, finalmente acabou essa etapa de vestibulares (pelo menos a primeira fase, espero sinceramente passar para a segunda) e agora é só ficar na expectativa! Aiai... E a ansiedade me consome! xD

Bom, espero que vocês gostem desse novo capítulo! E pode deixar que o amor entre o Harry e o Draco já se concretizará no próximo! Êba! – soltando fogos de alegria – Hehehe... Hoje foi quase, mas existe um ciumento papai que não pode ver isso! xD Mas então, o que acharam da forma Animaga deles? Como herdeiro de Gryffindor o Harry se transformou num felino (de jeito nenhum que eu ia deixar ele se transformar num cervo igual ao James, nada pessoal, apenas o prefiro como um gatinho... Er... Tudo bem que um perigoso Puma não é um gatinho, mas é mais bonito! xD) E as pessoas com destinos intimamente ligados ao Harry se transformaram em felinos também... Draco e Theo... O que vocês acham, hein? Muita coisa ainda pode rolar! xD Quanto a Pansy e ao Blaise, eles já seguiram para a família "Canis", nossa, isso me lembra as aulas de Biologia x.x ...Hehehe... Mas isso aconteceu porque os antepassados dos Zabini e dos Parkinson se identificam mais com esses animais (uma astuta raposa e um imponente Coyote, que tal? Hehehe...). Sinceramente, espero que apreciem esse novo capítulo e é claro, deixem suas lindas **Reviews** dizendo o que acharam e assim prometo atualizar mais rápido... – sorrindo feliz.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço muito mesmo a vocês que mandaram suas maravilhosas reviews me apoiando e animado a continuar essa história:

**vickykun**... **Angelina Corelli**... **Sasami-kun**... **Sir Ezquisitoh**... **Tania S.M.**.. **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **Debbie Souz**... **Freya Jones**... **Lilith Potter Malfoy**... E **mesquila**!

Muito obrigada mesmo pelo apoio!  
Sem ele, nessa época tão conturbada de estudos,  
talvez eu não conseguisse seguir com a história.  
Muitos Beijos! E até a próxima atualização,  
muito em breve, o **último capítulo** **de** **Poison II**.  
Até a próxima! E bye, bye!


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2) **– Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hogwarts estava o paraíso. Um mês sem Alvo Dumbledore era como uma brisa fresca para aquela pobre escola. O grupo das serpentes, naquele momento, desfrutava do café da manhã no Salão Principal lançando olhares satisfeitos ao lugar do diretor que mediante as circunstâncias era ocupado pela professora de Transfiguração, Minerva McGonagall. Poucos acreditavam que Dumbledore havia tirado umas férias para cuidar da saúde e desconfiavam que o sorridente herdeiro de Voldemort estivesse por trás disso. Dessa forma, o medo que a maioria dos estudantes sentia perante Harry apenas aumentava, acreditando que o menino fosse, de fato, o herdeiro de Slytherin que causara todas aquelas petrificações. É claro que Harry não desmentia, apenas colocava um sorrisinho auto-suficiente no canto de seus lábios e circulava pela escola lançando olhares superiores aos assustados alunos. Sem dúvida, estava se divertindo muito.

Porém, a alegria do pequeno Lord logo foi sutilmente contida, quando seu amigo e técnico de Quadribol, Marcus Flint, apareceu contando que o guarda-caça de Hogwarts fora levado a Azkaban.

- O Ministro em pessoa veio buscá-lo.

- Isso é ridículo, por que levariam o meio-gigante para Azkaban? – arqueia uma sobrancelha com desdém, saboreando seu bolo de chocolate com avelãs.

- Parece que ele está por trás dos ataques aos sangues-ruins...

- Mas os ataques pararam há semanas – Draco intervém, sentado do outro lado de Harry, pois não estava gostando nem um pouco da conversa em sussurros que o buscador e o capitão estavam tendo.

- De fato. Mas mesmo assim o Ministro decidiu que era melhor levá-lo.

- E por que estão associando aquele inútil aos ataques? Por favor, não me diga que pensam que ele é o herdeiro de Slytherin.

- Há cinqüenta anos, Harry, ataques como esses aconteceram também. E na época todas as evidências apontavam ao meio-gigante, que ainda estudava aqui, então ele foi expulso e perdeu sua varinha, mas o idiota do Dumbledore o contratou quando tomou o posto de diretor.

Harry estreita seus belos olhos verdes com astúcia.

- Há cinqüenta anos ele foi expulso por petrificar sangues-ruins?

- Na verdade, uma garota morreu naquela época.

- Morreu?

- Exato. O fantasma dela ainda circula por Hogwarts, no banheiro feminino do segundo andar.

- Oh... – morde o lábio suavemente – "Então aquela garota chorona...?"

Mas como o imbecil do guarda-caça fora expulso por matar aquela menina se era óbvio que ele não possuía nenhuma ligação com Salazar Slytherin? Por Merlin, aquilo era ridículo, e o diário de seu pai nunca mencionara nada a respeito.

- Entendo – Harry sorri ao maior – Obrigado por me contar Marcus. Isso é realmente muito estranho.

- Imaginei que você fosse se interessar.

- Se você souber de mais alguma coisa, por favor, conte-me.

- Não se preocupe – dá um torto sorriso. Levantando-se da mesa, pois o sinal indicando o início das aulas acabara de tocar.

Aquilo era realmente muito estranho.

- Draco, invente alguma coisa para o prof. Binns...

- O que?

- Não vou assistir a aula de História da Magia hoje.

- Por que não? – arqueia a sobrancelha – Foi por causa do que o Flint disse?

- Também. Preciso resolver uma dúvida.

- Mas...

- E invente alguma coisa à Pansy, ao Blaise e ao Theo também.

- Harry!

- Vamos... – sorri lindamente – Será o nosso segredo.

Com seu sorriso deslumbrante e uma piscadinha marota ao amigo, Harry esgueirou-se habilmente ao Salão Comunal Slytherin, agradecendo mentalmente por Theo e os outros Slytherins não terem percebido sua sutil escapada.

Mas era preciso.

A memória de seu pai esquecera-se de mencionar algumas coisas.

Coisas que ele descobriria agora mesmo, ou não se chamava: Harry Riddle.

-x-

"Você não deveria estar na aula de História agora?"

"Deveria, mas alguns acontecimentos recentes me assolaram de dúvidas que apenas você pode responder".

"É tão urgente assim?"

"Sim".

"Então diga, pequeno".

"Ainda pouco fiquei sabendo que o Ministro em pessoa esteve aqui para levar o inútil guarda-caça para Azkaban,  
pois ele é o principal suspeito dos ataques aos estudantes".

"É mesmo? Hahahaha... Pobre Hagrid, nunca dá sorte".

"Como você me explica isso, Tom? Como você me explica que estejam pensando  
que aquele imbecil é o descendente de Slytherin?"

"Na verdade é muito simples, meu pequeno e ingênuo Harry.  
Há cinqüenta anos, quando eu abri a câmara e assolei o Basilisco pela primeira vez, houve um pequeno acidente..."

"A garota que morreu no banheiro feminino".

"Exato. Com a morte dessa menina, Hogwarts seria fechada, mas eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse,  
então aproveitei que o bobalhão do Hagrid adorava criar pequenos monstros para incriminá-lo e sair como herói".

"E por que você não me contou isso antes?"

"Porque não achei necessário, pequeno".

"Isso é ultrajante! Como podem pensar que aquele grandalhão idiota é o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin?!"

"Não seja vaidoso, Harry... Eles querem apenas um culpado e é o que o bobalhão pode oferecer".

Harry suspirou, acomodando-se melhor em sua cama, nas masmorras de Slytherin, com o diário aberto em seu colo. Era simplesmente ridículo que alguém pensasse que o guarda-caça pudesse ser detentor de tamanho poder. Mas Tom estava certo, ninguém seria melhor para receber a culpa de todo aquele transtorno do que o inútil homem que adorava viver rodeado de criaturas estranhas.

"Talvez você esteja certo. Mas que é ridículo isso é".

"Sem dúvida, mas às vezes é preciso. Contudo, não se preocupe, pequeno,  
logo você ganhará uma maravilhosa surpresa".

"Uma surpresa?" – sorriu com verdadeiro interesse.

"Exatamente".

"Que tipo de surpresa?".

"Se eu contar não será mais surpresa, mas tenho certeza que você irá adorar"

"Você não mudou nada ao longo desses anos, sabia?  
Sempre misterioso quando o assunto é contar sobre os meus presentes".

"Hehe... Mas não se preocupe porque logo você poderá aproveitar esta maravilhosa surpresa, pequeno".

"Humm... Estarei esperando, Tom".

-x-

Semanas mais tarde, Harry e Draco desfrutavam de um agradável momento a sós na Câmara Secreta antes do início do jantar. As duas pequenas serpentes, confortavelmente deitadas na cama que um dia pertencera a Salazar Slytherin, folheavam um interessante livro sobre criaturas mágicas. Draco segurava o livro com uma mão enquanto fazia um agradável cafuné em Harry com a outra, pois o moreno se encontrava languidamente acomodado no peito do maior.

- Essas Veelas são realmente interessantes – Harry comenta com um sonolento sorriso.

- É verdade.

- Você tem certeza que não possui nenhuma descendência Veela, Dray?

- Creio que não... Por quê? – arqueia uma sobrancelha.

- Por nada – sorri com malícia observando mais uma vez o parágrafo que descrevia o quão ciumento os Veelas podiam ser com seu companheiro ou companheira escolhida.

- Talvez pela família do meu pai, uma tia-avó distante, mas não sei.

- Procure saber então, porque estou desconfiado.

- Certo... – balança a cabeça, divertido – Vamos? O jantar já deve ter começado.

- Sim.

- A não ser que você prefira roubar alguma coisa na cozinha para que comamos aqui.

- É melhor não, Dray. O pessoal deve estar preocupado.

- Sem contar o idiota do Nott...

- Por favor, Dray, já conversamos sobre isso.

- Hum... – revira os olhos com desdém.

Quando chegaram ao Salão Principal, Theo e Blaise já saboreavam aquele delicioso jantar. É claro que o herdeiro da fortuna Nott logo lançou um olhar mortal ao jovem loiro que ingressava no salão ao lado de um sorridente Harry e não pensou duas vezes antes de expulsar com apenas aquele aterrador olhar o aluno do primeiro ano que estava ao seu lado para que Harry se sentasse. O pequeno Lord, é claro, acomodou-se ao lado de Theo, e Draco logo se sentou do seu outro lado, diante de um divertido Blaise que apenas balançava a cabeça pensando que aqueles três eram um caso perdido. E quando já degustava aquele delicioso Nhoque Recheado ao Molho de Queijo, Harry percebeu que sua amiga ainda não chegara para o jantar. O que era muito estranho, pois Pansy nunca se atrasava para seus compromissos, coisa que de acordo com ela não seria próprio para uma Lady fazer.

- Onde a Pansy está, Blaise?

- Ela disse que ficaria no Salão Comunal porque não estava com fome.

- A Pansy, sem fome? Mas ela nunca rejeita a Torta de Limão que temos na sobremesa.

- Também achei estanho – deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro – Creio que ela está aprontando alguma coisa.

- Sem dúvida – Harry sorriu. Para sua amiga faltar ao jantar algo muito grande deveria estar passando por aquela cabecinha de belos cabelos negros em corte chanel.

Alguma coisa, porém, dizia que ele estava prestes a descobrir.

Mais tarde, ao ingressarem no Salão Comunal Slytherin, Blaise seguiu para junto à lareira com seu baralho mágico, Theo lançou um feitiço para que o livro de Artes Obscuras que levava no bolso voltasse ao tamanho original e se sentou próximo a lareira para apreciá-lo. Enquanto isso, Draco e Harry subiram ao quarto, onde o loiro já pegou a toalha para tomar uma relaxante ducha e Harry seguiu ao seu baú para pegar o diário de seu pai e ter mais uma divertida conversa com ele. Contudo, ao se aproximar do baú, o pequeno Lord notou que este estava aberto e que seu precioso diário não estava lá.

- Oh, Merlin... – sentiu seu sangue gelar.

Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira.

Aquilo...

...Não podia ser verdade!

- DRACO!

Na mesma hora um afobado Draco Malfoy apareceu com o dorso molhado e apenas uma toalha ao redor da cintura, observando seu melhor amigo com verdadeira preocupação.

- O que houve?!

- O diário... Dray, o diário sumiu!

- O que? Mas como?

- Eu não sei! Ele estava aqui hoje cedo e agora sumiu!

- Calma, respira... – se aproxima com cuidado, abanando um aterrado Harry que parecia a ponto de um ataque histérico.

- Respirar? Respirar?! O meu pai vai me matar! Com certeza eu não terei que me preocupar mais em respirar se eu não achar esse maldito diário!

- Certo. Você o levou para algum lugar?

- Não!

- Tem certeza, Harry? Pense bem...

- Bom, eu o levei para a Câmara ontem, mas tenho certeza que o trouxe de volta.

- É melhor descermos para ver.

- Ok, mas... – murmura com as bochechas levemente rosadas – É melhor você colocar uma roupa antes.

- Oh, é claro – aclara a garganta, adiantando-se ao baú para se vestir enquanto sentia os curiosos olhos verdes passeando por sua pele umedecida.

Poucos minutos depois os dois abandonavam as masmorras ignorando o olhar intrigado de Blaise e o franzir de cenho contrariado de Theodore. Precisavam encontrar aquele diário. Ele não podia sumir de uma hora para a outra, não quando estava guardado no baú de Harry sob um poderoso feitiço protetor. Ou ele estava na Câmara Secreta ou fora roubado por algum Slytherin, pois eram os únicos com acesso ao dormitório nas masmorras. E se a última opção estivesse correta o culpado desejaria nunca ter nascido. Ninguém roubava algo tão precioso para o pequeno Lord e saía impune.

-x-

Harry e Draco caminhavam apressados em direção ao segundo andar, quando, de repente, ouviram a voz da Professora McGonagall, magicamente amplificada: "Todos os alunos voltem imediatamente aos dormitórios de suas casas. Todos os professores voltem à sala dos professores. Imediatamente, por favor."

Os dois estacaram e trocaram um olhar preocupado:

- O que será que houve dessa vez?

- Não sei, Dray, mas vamos descobrir.

Os dois correram em direção à sala dos professores e quando chegaram, esconderam-se num armário onde eram guardadas as capas dos professores. Logo eles escutaram o barulho de dezenas de pessoas andando de um lado para o outro e ouviram o barulho da porta da sala se abrir e bater. Do meio das dobras mofadas das capas, observaram os professores chegando um a um. Alguns pareciam intrigados, outros completamente apavorados. Então chegou a professora McGonagall.

- Aconteceu – disse ela na sala silenciosa – Uma aluna foi levada pelo monstro. Para a Câmara.

O Prof. Flitwick deixou escapar um grito fino. A professora Sprout tampou a boca com as mãos. Snape agarrou com muita força o espaldar de uma cadeira e perguntou:

- Como você pode ter certeza?

- O herdeiro de Slytherin – disse a professora muito pálida – deixou outra mensagem. "O esqueleto dela jazerá na Câmara para sempre. E nos veremos em breve, meu pequeno".

O Prof. Flitwick rompeu em lágrimas.

- Quem foi? – perguntou Madame Hooch, que afundara, com os joelhos bambos, numa cadeira – Que aluna?

- Pansy Parkinson – respondeu McGonagall.

Harry apertou a mão de Draco com firmeza, sentindo seu coração falhar uma batida. O jovem Malfoy rapidamente o envolveu em seus braços notando como o pequeno corpo tremia ligeiramente.

- Teremos que mandar todos os alunos para casa amanhã – continuou ela – Isto é o fim de Hogwarts. Dumbledore sempre disse...

A porta da sala dos professores bateu outra vez. Por um momento delirante Harry teve a certeza de que seria o velhote caduco com aquele sorriso onisciente que sempre o irritava. Mas era Lockhart e ele sorria.

- Desculpe, eu cochilei, o que eu perdi?

Ele pareceu notar que os outros professores o olhavam com uma expressão muito próxima ao ódio. Snape se adiantou.

- O homem de que precisávamos! Em pessoa! Uma menina foi seqüestrada pelo monstro, Lockhart. Levada para a Câmara Secreta. Chegou finalmente a sua vez.

Lockhart ficou lívido.

- Isto mesmo, Gilderoy – disse a Professora Sprout – Você não estava dizendo ainda ontem à noite que sempre soube onde era a entrada da Câmara Secreta?

- Eu... bem, eu... – gaguejou nervoso.

- É, você não disse que tinha certeza do que havia dentro dela? – falou o Prof. Flitwick.

- D-disse? Não me lembro...

- Pois eu me lembro de você dizendo que lamentava não ter tido uma chance de enfrentar o mostro antes de Hagrid ser preso – continuou Snape – Você não disse que o caso todo foi mal conduzido e que deviam ter-lhe dado carta branca desde o começo?

Lockhart contemplou os rostos duros dos colegas à sua volta.

- Eu... eu realmente nunca... vocês devem ter entendido mal...

- Vamos deixar o problema em suas mãos, então, Gilderoy – disse McGonagall – Hoje será uma ocasião excelente para resolvê-lo. Vamos providenciar para que todos estejam fora do seu caminho. Você terá oportunidade de cuidar do monstro sozinho. Enfim, terá carta branca.

O pálido professor de DCAO olhou desesperado para os lados, mas ninguém veio em seu socorro. Ele não parecia mais bonitão, nem de longe. Seu lábio tremia e na ausência do sorriso costumeiro, cheio de dentes, seu queixo parecia pequeno e fraco.

- M-muito bem – disse – Estarei... estarei em minha sala me... me preparando.

E saiu.

- Muito bem – disse a Professora de Transfiguração, cujas narinas tremiam – com isso o tiramos do caminho. Os diretores de suas casas devem ir informar os alunos do que aconteceu. Digam que o Expresso de Hogwarts os levará para casa logo de manhã. Os demais, por favor, certifiquem-se de que nenhum aluno fique fora dos dormitórios.

Os professores se levantaram e saíram, um por um.

Ao notar que não havia mais ninguém na sala, Harry e Draco saíram do armário e se entreolharam em silêncio. O moreno estava pálido. Não sabia como aquilo podia estar acontecendo. Ele não assolara o Basilisco desta vez, não escrevera nenhuma mensagem na parede para assustar os estudantes inúteis. Aquilo era ridículo! Pansy não podia ter sido levada para a Câmara, pois ele não fizera isso acontecer. Não... Não podia...

- Draco...

- Sim?

- Vamos para a Câmara.

- Você... Você não acha que devemos avisar alguém?

- Quem? O inútil do Lockhart? Ele já deve estar a quilômetros daqui.

- Tem razão.

- Isso é culpa minha, eu vou resolver. Se não quiser vir não precisa, apenas avise ao meu pai e...

- Harry! – agarra seus ombros com firmeza – Não diga uma bobagem dessas! Eu jamais deixarei você sozinho!

- Dray... – murmura com as bochechas coradas, mas logo se recompõe e dá um pequeno sorriso - Então vamos! Não temos tempo para avisar os outros, vamos descer!

-x-

Harry e Draco se viram caminhando por entre as conhecidas colunas serpentinas. Cada passo cauteloso ecoava alto nas paredes sombrias. Aquele lugar não acalentava mais seus corações como nas outras vezes que estiveram ali. Uma sensação estranha, porém, fazia um arrepio percorrer seus corpos. Algo estava prestes a acontecer... E aquele ambiente sombrio e hostil indicava que boa coisa não estava por vir. Quando os dois jovens Slytherins se emparelharam com o último par de colunas, avistaram a bela estátua do busto de Salazar e aos seus pés jazia um pequeno vulto de cabelos negros vestindo o uniforme Slytherin.

- Pansy... – murmurou Harry, correndo para ela e se ajoelhando – Pansy... Não esteja morta... Por favor, não esteja morta.

Draco logo chegou ao seu lado e se ajoelhou, observando com preocupação a pálida face da menina.

- Por favor, acorde...

- Harry, ela está fria como gelo.

- Eu sei. Isso não pode ser verdade, por favor, acorde Pansy...

- Ela não vai acordar – disse uma voz indulgente.

Harry se sobressaltou e se virou ainda de joelhos.

Um garoto alto, de cabelos negros impecavelmente alinhados, muito bonito, observava-o encostado à coluna mais próxima. Tinha os contornos estranhamente borrados, como se Harry e Draco o estivessem vendo através de uma janela embaçada. Mas não havia como se enganar...

- Tom... É você?

O aludido confirmou com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Harry.

- O que você quis dizer com "ela não vai acordar"? – perguntou desesperado – Ela não está... não está...?

- Ainda está viva – disse o jovem Tom Riddle – Mas por um fio.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Aquilo era completamente inverossímil, a memória adolescente de seu pai aparecia fora do diário e de repente anunciava que sua amiga estava à beira da morte, como podia ser possível?! Ele não podia ser o responsável por isso, podia? Mas o que Tom ganharia matando uma jovem Slytherin sangue-puro que além de tudo era sua querida amiga?

- Você fez isso, Tom? Por quê?

- Ora, Harry, essa é a minha surpresa.

- Quem é ele, Harry? – Draco olhava de um para o outro sem entender nada – O que está acontecendo?

- Ele é Tom Riddle, Dray, a memória adolescente que meu pai guardava no diário e que eu não faço idéia de como conseguiu sair dele.

- Na verdade – Tom sorriu – sua amiga me ajudou bastante.

- Mas por que, Tom? Ela é sangue-puro, Slytherin, e minha amiga!

- Eu sei, pequeno, e sinto muito. Mas ela apareceu no lugar e na hora certa, quando procurava um bracelete em seu baú e acabou encontrando meu diário. É uma menina espera, mas eu precisava dela para voltar.

- Voltar? Voltar para onde?

- Para cá, pequeno. Para este mundo que eu devo conquistar.

Harry deixou escapar uma risada histérica.

Aquilo era ridículo!

- Por Salazar! Meu pai já está a um passo de conquistar o mundo Tom, não há motivo para que você apareça!

- É verdade, minha realidade nesta época está quase dominando o Mundo Mágico, com você como herdeiro.

- Sim...

- Mas você pode ser muito mais do que meu herdeiro, Harry.

- O que? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você deve estar ao meu lado, seu imenso potencial não pode ser desperdiçado assim...

Draco estreitou os olhos. Aquele podia ser o futuro Senhor Obscuro, mas não estava gostando nem um pouco das horripilantes idéias que ele parecia ter em relação ao seu melhor amigo. E pelo visto, Harry também não parecia nem um pouco confortável com isso, pois revirou os olhos e replicou friamente:

- Não diga bobagens. Vamos, diga-me como fazer Pansy raciocinar.

- Ela não deve viver, pequeno – sorri com malícia, aproximando-se do lugar onde as jovens serpentes estavam – Sua morte me ajudará a voltar a vida.

- Mas...

- E assim nós dois, poderosos herdeiros, poderemos conquistar o que quisermos. O céu é o limite.

O pequeno Lord apenas o encarou fixamente e Draco disse o que os dois pensavam naquele momento:

- Ele está completamente louco.

- Sem dúvida... – murmurou.

As palavras de Draco, porém, não agradaram nem um pouco ao jovem Voldemort.

- Você deve ser o jovem Malfoy, não é mesmo?

- E se for?

- Afaste-se de Harry – estreita seus belos olhos castanho-amendoados.

- Quem você pensa que é para querer que as pessoas se afastem de mim, Tom? Primeiro deixa minha amiga a beira da morte, agora enxota o meu melhor amigo? Qual será o próximo passo, usar o Basilisco para nos atacar? Aprisionar-me numa torre ou coisa do tipo?

- Não me dê idéias, pequeno – sorri sinistramente.

- Você que deve se afastar do Harry, idiota – Draco o encarava com fúria – Vamos, devemos levar a Pansy para a enfermaria.

- Tem razão... – Harry suspira.

Os dois seguraram a menina, um de cada lado, cuidadosamente, e se prepararam para deixar a Câmara sob o atento olhar de Tom Riddle. Mas este não os deixaria sair assim tão fácil. Tinha grandes planos para Harry e não permitira que um irritante loiro oxigenado com o arrogante gene Malfoy o afastasse de seus objetivos.

- _Venha..._ – sussurrou em Parsel e Harry arregalou os olhos.

Não pode ser!

Ele não se atreveria...

- Draco, deixe a Pansy aqui.

- O que?

- Rápido!

Na mesma hora o loiro obedeceu e eles recostaram a menina com cuidado, próximo a uma das pilastras. E quando Harry ouviu aquele conhecido trincar de roxas que indicava a saída do Basilisco, não pensou duas vezes e gritou:

- CORRE!

- Mas...

- Rápido, Dray!

O Basilisco estava vindo em sua direção; eles ouviram aquele corpo gigantesco deslizar pesadamente pelo chão empoeirado. Com os olhos ligeiramente cerrados, Harry e Draco corriam quase às cegas em direção aos corredores por entre as pilastras.

_- Mate o acompanhante do herdeiro, o menino da linhagem sangue-pura Malfoy._

_- Sim, mestre._

_- Não! Volte para as profundezas... – _Harry tentou contra-ordenar.

- Isso não irá ajudar, Harry – Tom sorria – Ele sabe quem é o herdeiro original e só obedecerá a mim.

- Tom! Pare com isso!

- É para o seu bem, pequeno, agora pare de correr e deixe nosso bichinho acabar com esse arrogante amiguinho seu.

Com a respiração agitada eles conseguiram se esconder atrás de uma das pilastras. Podiam ouvir claramente o gigantesco corpo do Basilisco deslizando pela Câmara, procurando-os, e naquele instante Harry desejou que Morgana estivesse com ele.

Tom queria matar seu melhor amigo.

Por quê?... Por que toda aquela loucura?

O que o futuro Lord das Trevas ganharia com isso?

_- Morgana..._ – murmurou de olhos fechados, concentrando-se em chamar sua guardiã _– Morgana, eu preciso de você._

- Harry... – Draco o encarava com preocupação. Não importava o que aquele louco pudesse dizer, jamais abandonaria seu melhor amigo. Jamais deixaria a pessoa que mais amava sozinha.

_- Morgana..._

Eles podiam ouvir o Basilisco deslizando, procurando-os com sua enorme língua bifurcada e seus olhos dourados que este ano se tornaram a perdição de muitos sagues-ruins em Hogwarts. Estava apenas a alguns passos, eles podiam sentir. Tom não conseguia vê-los, mas sabia que aquele irritante loiro que não deixava seu pequeno Harry em paz estava a um passo da morte. Logo seus planos estariam a caminho da perfeição. Logo as coisas seguiriam o curso que ele desejava, pois ninguém contradizia as palavras de Lord Voldemort, uma vez que este estipulava algo.

- _Eu preciso de você, Morgana..._

- Ele está se aproximando, Harry – os belos olhos acinzentados estavam fixos no amigo.

_- Morgana..._

- Ele está aqui!

- _Morgana..._

- O que vamos fazer?!

Um grande estrondo indicava que o Basilisco acabara de arremeter contra a pilastra, obrigando-os a se jogar para o lado.

Haviam sido encontrados.

- HARRY! – o loiro se jogou contra o corpo do amigo, protegendo-o da fera bestial que se erguia em cima dos dois.

- Draco, não...!

O enorme réptil, considerado o rei das serpentes, investiu contra o corpo desprotegido do jovem Malfoy, que abraçou Harry com força, pois o protegeria de qualquer coisa. Mas antes que o herdeiro daquela aristocrática família desse adeus ao seu último alento em vida, uma gigantesca cobra interceptou o ataque do Basilisco, empurrando-o para longe. Harry deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado. _Morgana..._ Estavam salvos.

Aquilo era no mínimo aterrador.

E irremediavelmente incrível.

Dois Basiliscos enfurecidos se enfrentavam em meio ao frio cenário da Câmara, diante de um assombrado Tom Riddle e aliviados Harry e Draco. A guardiã do pequeno Lord investia contra o outro réptil com fúria, pois não deixaria que nada ameaçasse a segurança de seu protegido. As presas, o ricochetear da cauda, seus poderosos corpos se chocavam um contra o outro com violência. Era uma briga ferrenha que não permitia sinal de fraqueza. Num instante, Morgana fincou suas enormes presas em um dos olhos do Basilisco e depois no outro, o que fez Harry estremecer ao ouvir o grito daquela cobra gigantesca. Era desumano, mas funcionara, pois aquele enorme corpo de repente se jogou contra o chão em meio a espasmos de dor.

- MALDITA COBRA! – a furiosa voz de Tom ecoou pela Câmara.

Enquanto o Basilisco de Salazar se contorcia no chão frio, Morgana voltou a sua forma original, uma bela Naja Negra, e se aproximou de seu amo com um ar preocupado:

- _Amo! Amo, você está bem?!_

_- Sim, Morg, obrigado – _deu um pequeno sorriso ofegante.

Tom Riddle entrecerrou os olhos diante da cena. Uma metamorfocobra... Eram muito raras, mas, por sorte, Salazar possuía um poderoso feitiço para neutralizá-las. Assim, com uma expressão calculadora em seu belo rosto, Tom abaixou-se para apanhar a varinha que Pansy deixara cair ao lado do diário. E concentrando-se, murmurou o poderoso feitiço contra a bela cobra que se encontrava na frente de Harry:

- _Comprehendo in Corpus Corporis._

A maldição em Parsel impactou em cheio em Morgana que logo se viu aprisionada por uma espécie de cordas invisíveis. Das quais era impossível se soltar e pior, impossível transmutar seu corpo.

- _O que?! Morgana!_

_- Amo... – _ela murmurou enfraquecida, pois seu corpo parecia ter perdido todas as energias.

- Sua bela cobra não poderá ajudá-lo de novo, Harry. Agora seja um bom menino e venha se juntar ao papai.

Harry apenas apertou os punhos perante aquela maliciosa voz.

E como se não bastasse, para terror dos dois jovens Slytherins, o Basilisco de Salazar se reergueu, com os olhos ensangüentados, completamente cego, mas com suas forças recuperadas.

- Draco! Corre!

Na mesma hora os dois correram para o único lugar que aquele corredor lhes dava acesso, direto ao encontro da estátua de Salazar. Parecia loucura, mas era o único lugar para o qual poderiam correr. E assim começaram a escalar aquela imensa estrutura com o Basilisco logo ao seu encalço. Precisavam ganhar tempo, não sabiam o porquê, mas deviam cansar aquela fera antes que ela pudesse devorá-los, ou melhor, antes que ela devorasse um pobre Draco Malfoy que só conseguia pensar na segurança de seu melhor amigo.

- Desista, pequeno. Deixe que o Basilisco lanche este irritante garoto para que nós dois possamos sair daqui e seguir em direção ao nosso glorioso destino.

- Você está louco, Tom! Draco é meu melhor amigo e você sabe disso!

- Bobagem, ele apenas está atrapalhando o seu sucesso, o nosso sucesso, pequeno...

De repente, o sorriso de Tom morreu em seus lábios.

Ouviram uma música vinda de algum lugar. Tom se virou para percorrer com os olhos a câmara vazia. A música se tornava cada vez mais alta, até o rei das serpentes parara para escutá-la. Era misteriosa, de dar arrepios, sobrenatural; fez os cabelos de Harry ficarem em pé e o coração de Draco inchar em seu peito. Então a música atingiu tal volume que todos a sentiram vibrar dentro do peito, e chamas interromperam no alto da coluna mais próxima. Um pássaro vermelho do tamanho de um cisne apareceu, cantando aquela música estanha para a abóboda do teto. Tinha uma cauda dourada e faiscante, comprida como a de um pavão e garras douradas e reluzentes que seguravam alguma coisa brilhante.

Um segundo depois, o pássaro voava direto para Harry. Deixou cair em suas mãos o objeto que carregava. Quando fechou as asas, pousando a uma considerável distância, na barba de Salazar, Harry viu que tinha um bico dourado, longo e afiado e olhos redondos e escuros.

- O que essa maldita Fênix faz aqui? – Tom apertou os punhos com força e em seguida voltou-se ao Basilisco – _O que está esperando?! Ataque!_

A enorme serpente voltou a atacar na direção de Draco, mas num ato totalmente impensado Harry se colocou na sua frente, arremetendo com o objeto que a Fênix deixara cair em suas mãos diretamente no céu da boca da cobra. Uma espada. A bela Fênix deixara cair uma belíssima espada de prata cravejada de rubis em sua mão e agora esta era enfiada até a bainha contra o céu da boca do Basilisco. Mas quando o sangue quente encharcou os braços de Harry, ele sentiu uma dor excruciante logo acima do cotovelo. Uma presa comprida e venenosa estava se enterrando cada vez mais fundo em seu braço e partiu quando o Basilisco tombou para o lado e caiu, estrebuchando no chão.

Harry então escorregou e caiu nos braços de Draco que o encarava com verdadeiro terror. Não... Harry não podia morrer assim... Não podia perdê-lo! Não!

- HARRY! – o assustado grito ecoou duas vezes, ao mesmo tempo, deixando os trêmulos lábios de Draco e de Tom.

Tom encarava a cena completamente em choque. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não era Harry quem deveria morrer, não, aquele pequeno precisava viver, precisava viver para estar ao seu lado e ajudá-lo em seus planos.

Draco Malfoy.

Este sim devia dar adeus a sua mísera vida.

Mas o loiro parecia completamente alheio aos pensamentos do futuro Lord Obscuro enquanto amparava um ofegante Harry, ajudando-o a descer da estátua.

- Por que, Harry? Por que você fez essa loucura?

- Eu sinto muito, Dray... – murmurou com uma expressão de dor em seu rosto.

- Não! Resista! Você não pode me deixar, por favor, Harry...

Draco depositou o trêmulo corpo do amigo aos pés de um aterrado Tom Riddle que observava o moreno com um misto de culpa e frustração.

- Isso é culpa sua! – Tom encarava o loiro com verdadeiro ódio.

- Minha?! Você que fez esta besta nos atacar!

- Mas era para VOCÊ morrer!

Harry apenas cerrou os olhos, alheio a discussão dos dois, ao corpo cada vez mais gelado e sem vida de Pansy que morria pouco a pouco em meio àquelas pilastras e alheio a uma atenta Fênix que o observava de longe. Precisava falar com ele mais uma vez. Estava prestes a morrer e por uma bobagem. Mas não podia deixar de se despedir da pessoa que mais amava:

- "Papai?" – com a vista turva tentou abrir a conexão.

- "Harry? O que houve?" – a estranhada voz de seu pai ecoou em sua mente.

- "Eu sinto muito, não pensei que as coisas fossem acabar assim, desculpe-me... Por favor, desculpe-me..."

- "Harry! – a voz do Lord parecia realmente assustada – Onde você está?"

- "Na Câmara..."

- "O que?!"

- "Na Câmara Secreta".

- "Mas... Como... O que você fez?!"

- "Desculpe, papai".

E com essa última demanda de energia a conexão se fechou.

- Tudo por causa desse maldito diário... – Draco murmurou com ódio, sentindo silenciosas lágrimas deslizarem dos seus olhos. Harry, o seu Harry, estava morrendo por culpa daquele maldito diário.

O diário!

É claro...

De repente, Draco alcançou aquele maldito livro de capa negra, encarando-o fixamente.

- O que está fazendo? – a ausente voz de Tom o questionou, mas sua preocupação estava centrada em Harry, tanto que nem percebeu quando Draco segurou a presa do Basilisco que caíra ao lado de Harry e a fincou pela primeira vez no diário.

- O QUE?! NÃO!

- Seu maldito... – murmurou com ódio enquanto fincava várias vezes a presa na desgastada capa negra. Um rio de tinta jorrou do diário, escorreu pelas mãos de Draco, inundou o chão. Tom se contorcia, gritando e se debatendo e então...

Desapareceu. A varinha de Pansy caiu no chão com um baque seco e em seguida fez-se silêncio. Silêncio, exceto pelo pinga-pinga da tinta que ainda escorria do diário. O veneno do Basilisco abria a fogo no livro. O veneno... Draco cerrou os olhos, com o coração apertado, ouvindo como a respiração de Harry ficava cada vez mais lenta e notando sua face ainda mais pálida. Então chegou aos seus ouvidos um gemido fraco vindo do lado de uma das pilastras. Pansy estava se mexendo. E quando abriu seus belos olhos negros e os enfocou em seus amigos, ela logo se sentou, e praticamente se arrastou até eles.

- O que?... O que aconteceu?... – sua voz tremia – Oh, Harry, eu não sabia o que fazer, comecei a folhear aquele livro e de repente não vi mais nada... Oh céus, o que aconteceu, Draco?

As lágrimas já banhavam livremente o aristocrático rosto do loiro.

- Muita coisa, Pansy. Muita coisa aconteceu.

- O Harry está...?

- Temo que sim.

Um desesperado soluço deixou os lábios da menina, mas antes que ela ou Draco pudessem debruçar e chorar sobre o corpo do amigo, a Fênix levantou vôo e chegou rapidamente ao lado de Harry. Por um interminável segundo ela encarou o pequeno corpo estirado no chão e em seguida, abaixou a cabeça em cima do braço ferido, deixando algumas lágrimas peroladas que brilhavam cair em cima do ferimento. Na mesma hora, já não havia mais ferimento.

- Lágrimas de Fênix, é claro... – Draco murmurou maravilhado.

Segundos depois, um par de brilhantes olhos esmeraldas se deixava contemplar mais uma vez.

- Harry! – Pansy gritou e se jogou em cima do amigo – Oh Merlin! Que bom!

- Hehe... Calma, Pansy, preciso respirar.

- Oh sim, desculpe.

Com um radiante sorriso ela se afastou. E o pequeno Lord esticou seus braços em direção a um aliviado Draco que permanecia com um lindo sorriso em seus lábios. Este não pensou duas vezes e logo rodeou seu amigo em um poderoso abraço. O simples pensamento de perder Harry levara uma parte de seu coração para as profundezas do Limbo.

Não podia viver sem ele.

Simplesmente não podia...

- Meu herói... – Harry murmurou em seu ouvido, com carinho, e em seguida, desmaiou. As energias completamente esgotadas por aquele intenso dia.

-x-

Quando Harry abriu seus belos olhos verdes mais uma vez já era de manhã e ele se encontrava no inconfundível cenário da enfermaria. Contudo, algo estava fora de lugar, notou, observando que ao seu lado se encontrava uma mesa abarrotada de guloseimas e embrulhos de presentes. Aquilo parecia à vista da mesa do café da manhã na Mansão Riddle em seus dias de aniversário ou alguma comemoração para sua pessoa. Era incrível, mas não conseguia entender porque ganhara tantos presentes. Num segundo estava na Câmara Secreta com uma presa de Basilisco enterrada em seu braço e agora acordava na enfermaria, rodeado de doces. Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo, com certeza.

- Você virou o pequeno herói deles.

Uma profunda voz o sobressaltou e logo Harry pousou seus olhos no elegante homem que cruzava as portas da enfermaria.

Tom Riddle...

Com uma expressão de poucos amigos em seu rosto.

- Papai? – murmurou inseguro.

- Harry.

- Sinto muito, eu não...

- Você quer me explicar o que aconteceu? – a voz fria cortou o menino.

- Sim – baixou a cabeça com um suspiro.

- Sou todo ouvidos.

Harry respirou fundo, observando o olhar severo do homem que se sentava ao seu lado.

- Eu encontrei o diário no seu closet antes de vir para Hogwarts e acabei trazendo ele para cá movido pela curiosidade. Eu queria saber mais do seu passado, papai, das coisas que você nunca me contou.

- Se eu não contei foi por alguma razão – replicou friamente.

- Eu sei. Mas mesmo assim, quando comecei a conversar com Tom, descobri coisas que nunca imaginei. Poxa, eu nunca poderia imaginar como sua vida fora infeliz naquele orfanato muggle, você apenas comentou por alto. Ou então descobrir que a vovó Mérope era um gênio nas poções apesar de sua baixa aptidão para os feitios. E até que seu primeiro encontro fora com uma Revenclaw dois anos mais velha.

Tom o encarava em silêncio, mas seu olhar se encontrava mais brando.

- Eu sinto muito, papai. Mas a possibilidade de conhecer você aos 16 anos e descobrir os detalhes do seu passado parecia maravilhoso de mais para eu deixar escapar.

- E por que você não me falou nada?

- Porque você me obrigaria a devolver o diário – respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Certo. Até aí eu posso entender, mas e os ataques Harry? Por que você começou com isso?

- Foi idéia sua...

Diante do olhar reprovador, Harry retificou:

- Bom, idéia de sua memória adolescente. Queríamos afastar o Dumbledore e conseguimos. Mas as coisas fugiram do controle.

- Deu para perceber.

- De repente ele quis voltar a este mundo matando a Pansy. Falou alguma coisa sobre governamos juntos. Foi muito estranho, mas o pior foi que ele incitou o Basilisco a atacar o Draco, por sorte a Morgana apareceu e... Céus! E a Morgana?!

- Ela está bem. Eu desci à Câmara e a libertei, não se preocupe, foi apenas um feitiço que Salazar inventou para conter as metamorfocobras.

- Oh, entendi. E os sangues-ruins que haviam sido petrificados? – olhou ao redor notando que a enfermaria estava vazia.

- Eles tomaram a poção de mandrágoras e voltaram ao normal. Dumbledore também voltou à escola, já conversei com ele e este pequeno incidente será esquecido.

- Mas ele não falou nada, como por exemplo, a idéia de me expulsar?

- É claro que não. O velhote ainda não está tão louco, ele prefere que você esteja sob vigilância.

- Típico.

- O meio-gigante também será solto e agora metade de Hogwarts acha que você é um herói.

- E por que isso? – arqueou uma sobrancelha, olhando mais uma vez para a montanha de presentes ao seu lado.

- Porque correu o boato de que você, como herdeiro de Slytherin, desceu valentemente à Câmara quando soube que sua amiga fora seqüestrada pelo terrível monstro e o matou com suas próprias mãos usando a espada de Gryffindor...

- A espada de Gryffindor?

- Sim, Godric Gryffindor possuía esta espada que agora é sua, e que por sinal já deixei em seu quarto. Acredito que por este motivo, Fawkes, a Fênix de Dumbledore, levou a espada até você, pois ela ainda permanece leal aos descendentes dos fundadores quando estes se encontram em verdadeiro perigo.

- Interessante. Mas quem veio com este boato?

- Pergunte a Srta. Parkinson.

Harry sobressaltou como se acabasse de se lembrar de algo muito importante:

- Ela está bem? E o Draco? Eles estão bem?

- Sim, tenha calma. Com certeza estão ótimos.

- Que bom...

- A Srta. Parkinson já espalhou para Hogwarts inteira seus feitos heróicos e neste exato momento deve estar sob os cuidados do senhor Zabini que depois de saber do ocorrido não a deixou sozinha nem por um instante.

- Esses dois são impossíveis.

- E o senhor Malfoy e o senhor Nott, acredito, estão lançando algumas maldições nos alunos que tentaram enviar doces com Poções do Amor para você.

O menino corou imperceptivelmente e seu pai deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso. Harry logo correspondeu ao sorriso, e assim o Lord não agüentou muito tempo e logo puxou seu filho para um forte abraço.

- Sinto muito, papai.

- Seu inconseqüente irresponsável. Você ficará de castigo até terminar Hogwarts! Se soubesse como eu fiquei preocupado... – suspirou, abraçando-o mais forte – Nunca fui muito tolerante e minha imaturidade aos 16 anos poderia colocá-lo em perigo como realmente fez.

- Mas você era muito bonito, papai – piscou um olho de maneira cúmplice.

E o Lord, por sua vez, apenas revirou os olhos com um imperceptível sorriso.

- Era?

- Bom, ainda é, é claro.

Tom balançou a cabeça e logo o encarou seriamente.

- Apenas me prometa uma coisa, Harry. Nunca mais faça algo desse tipo. Nunca mais me esconda uma coisa dessas.

- Certo, eu prometo, papai.

Mais uma vez eles compartilharam um abraço apertado. Harry sorria aliviado por estar rodeado por aqueles braços que lhe transmitiam tanta segurança, nos quais sentia que nada poderia lhe fazer mal, pois seu pai o protegeria de tudo e de todos. E Tom sentia seu coração mais leve ao ver que a única pessoa que amava se encontrava a salvo e se prometia que nunca deixaria que machucassem o seu menino, mesmo que para isso precisasse destruir a si mesmo, ou uma de suas almas, no caso. Harry sempre seria mais importante que tudo. E agora, com o menino encolhido em seus braços se dava conta do por que: simplesmente, porque Harry era tudo para ele. Sempre seria.

- Papai... – o menino o chamou suavemente.

- Sim?

- Você estava falando sério quando disse que eu ficaria de castigo até completar Hogwarts?

- O que você acha?

- Humm...

Harry apenas suspirou, lamentando-se, pois ainda faltavam cinco anos para que terminasse os estudos. Bom, com sorte ele convenceria seu pai a abrandar aquela cruel pena. Sim, seria impossível que Tom resistisse aos seus olhinhos de gatinho abandonado, era só esperar o momento certo. Afinal, era uma serpente, uma serpente em pele de felino.

-x-

Dois majestosos animais corriam pelo bosque que rodeava a Mansão Riddle. Um belíssimo Puma Negro de olhos esmeraldas e cicatriz em forma de raio na testa brincava com um imponente Tigre Branco de olhos acinzentados. Corriam, pulavam, rodavam pelo límpido gramado trocando pequenas mordidas carinhosas e olhares divertidos. Pareciam dois filhotes trocando carícias. Harry Riddle e Draco Malfoy finalmente aproveitavam o final daquele ano letivo aproveitando as férias na mansão do Dark Lord. Pansy e Blaise haviam seguido para a casa de verão dos Parkinson na costa francesa, pois o terrível acidente acabara servindo para unir aqueles dois e para Pansy contar com o carinho de seu pai e de sua mãe, juntos e sem discussões pelo meio. Enquanto isso, Theo fora obrigado a acompanhar seu pai a algumas viagens de negócios, pois este desejava que o filho já começasse a aprender a controlar as riquezas geradas pelo império Nott. E assim, Draco e Harry se viam sozinhos na mansão aproveitando aquelas deliciosas férias em meio a jogos, passeios noturnos e diversas brincadeiras.

O lindo Puma ronronou graciosamente ao sentir o peso do Tigre sobre o seu corpo. Fora capturado. O Tigre lambia graciosamente sua face enquanto o pequeno Puma ronronava feliz. Uma cena digna de ser imortalizada. Seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma estranha, mágica, mágica como a aura que rodeava todo o lugar. Seus corpos felinos estavam juntos de mais, o belo Tigre sobrepunha sua força sobre o Puma, acariciando-o, e este se deixava mimar com um ar feliz, sabendo que aquilo era muito mais do que podiam desejar. Estavam juntos. E permaneceriam assim para sempre.

A luz da lua banhava seus corpos quando seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez.

Verde e Cinza.

Brilhando...

...Com carinho.

...Com desejo.

...Com amor.

De repente, sem que eles se dessem conta, voltavam a suas formas originais, permanecendo imóveis na mesma posição. Draco sobre Harry, encarando fixamente aqueles olhos verdes que tanto adorava, aquela face ligeiramente infantil que contrastava com os convidativos lábios rosados. O moreno usava uma túnica leve, na cor verde-clara e com ligeiros bordados nas mangas compridas, era própria para dormir e oferecia uma imagem etérea, quase angelical ao pequeno Lord. Draco, enquanto isso, vestia uma ajustada calça negra e uma camisa de algodão, folgada como as antigas camisas medievais, na cor bege, que acentuava o apaixonado brilho de seus olhos acinzentados.

- Harry... – murmurou com os lábios a escassos centímetros dos de Harry – Eu...

- Sim...?

- Eu não sei como dizer isso, mas... – podiam sentir suas respirações se chocarem. Estavam próximos de mais. E não queriam se separar.

- Dizer o que? – cerrou os olhos, oferecendo inconscientemente seus lábios ao amigo.

E este não precisou de outro convite.

Sem pensar duas vezes, guiado pelo impulso do coração, Draco baixou o rosto, juntando seus lábios com aqueles que há tempos desejava provar. O tempo parou. Foi um segundo eterno, apenas saboreando a textura um dos lábios do outro, num roce inocente e carinhoso, próprio de quem deseja conhecer e fazer daquele momento eterno e inesquecível.

- Draco... – Harry murmurou com deleite. E foi o que o loiro precisou para aprofundar aquele beijo que tanto ansiara.

Abraçando a cintura de Harry, Draco aumentou a intensidade daquele casto beijo, aproveitando que o moreno passara os braços em volta de seu pescoço e abria os lábios, convidando-o a uma exploração mais profunda. Novamente, Draco não se fez rogar. E com todo o amor que sentia explorou cada pedacinho da boca de Harry, brincando com a língua travessa do moreno e deleitando-se com o sabor de chocolate e hortelã que, como um poderoso afrodisíaco, levava-o ao paraíso em meio aquele profundo beijo.

O paraíso.

Sim, Draco finalmente conhecera o paraíso.

Assim como Harry, que se sentia completo, pleno, como se não precisasse de mais nada para ser feliz. Apenas daqueles lábios que exploravam sua boca com desejo e carinho.

Contudo, após alguns eternos e divinos minutos, a irritante necessidade humana se vez presente e os dois precisaram romper aquele delicioso contato para sorver um pouco de ar. Afastaram-se apenas alguns centímetros, com os olhos fixos um no outro, olhos que agora brilhavam mais do que nunca, com amor, desejo e carinho. Um lindo sorriso logo se instalou nos lábios de Harry. Um sorriso que mostrava o quão maravilhado o menino estava. Um sorriso que na mesma hora foi correspondido por Draco.

- Eu te amo.

Harry o encarou fixamente e acreditou naquelas palavras.

Draco era um Malfoy e os Malfoy nunca mentiam em assuntos como estes.

O coração parecia a ponto de explodir em seu peito, porque também o amava, amava há muito tempo. Como se aquele amor sempre tivesse existido.

Eram amigos.

Agora enamorados.

E para sempre companheiros e irmãos.

- Eu também te amo – respondeu por fim, com um radiante sorriso, e logo seus lábios eram tomados mais uma vez. Reforçando o seu desejo de que aquele momento não acabasse jamais.

Há alguns metros dali, duas serpentes observavam a cena, e se as serpentes sorrissem, seria isso que elas estariam fazendo.

_- Eu sempre soube que o jovem amo estava apaixonado pelo menino Malfoy_ – comentou a serpente com aparência de uma Naja Negra.

_- Cale a boca, filhote de lagartixa, você não sabia de nada_ – a outra replicou _– Mas fico feliz que esses dois tenham finalmente se entendido._

_- Creio que o Lord não ficará muito contente._

_- Ele não precisa saber._

_- Mas..._

_- Não agora. Tudo ao seu tempo, quando você for sábia como eu, se dará conta dessas palavras._

_- Claro... –_ revirou os olhos.

- _Agora vamos, os pombinhos precisam de intimidade._

Assim, com a malícia brilhando em seus olhos, as duas serpentes se afastaram.

Harry e Draco finalmente assumiam o incontestável amor que existia entre os dois. E isso apenas indicava que as confusões estavam prestes a começar, em meio a beijos apaixonados e carícias, e é claro, bagunçariam suas vidas como nunca no próximo ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Muitas pessoas seriam contra os dois, algumas delas poderosas, mas isso não iria impedir que eles seguissem em frente, enfrentando-os, pois agora estavam juntos e não deixariam que nada mudasse aquela situação. O ciúme, as mentiras, a super-proteção... Estas seriam apenas algumas provações pelas quais o jovem casal deveria se sobrepor. Restavam a fé, a esperança e o amor. Não sabiam se conseguiriam, mas não deixariam de seguir adiante.

Enquanto isso, há vários quilômetros dali, na prisão dos bruxos: Azkaban, um enorme cão preto se encontrava em uma das celas, protegendo-se dos Dementadores. Somente assim, em sua forma animaga, conseguia conservar sua consciência e arquitetar um hábil plano para escapar daquele tenebroso lugar. Seu objetivo era apenas um:

Encontrar Harry Potter.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **Harry estava sem fala. Era um incrível anel de diamantes. Fabricado em ouro branco 18 quilates, ornamentando por uma esmeralda 5,50 quilates e cravejado de diamantes 2,96 quilates ao seu redor. Sem dúvida, de tirar o fôlego...

- Feliz Aniversário.

(...)

- Azkaban? Quem fugiu de Azkaban?

A face de Lord Voldemort empalideceu visivelmente.

- Papai, você está bem?

- Sim, não se preocupe...

Harry olhou por cima de seu ombro a manchete do Profeta Diário.

- Quem é Sirius Black?

- Ninguém! – respondeu com rispidez – Ninguém com quem você deva se importar, Harry.

-x-

**Vocabulário:**

_Comprehendo in Corpus Corporis_ – Uma tentativa de latim que significa: presa neste corpo.

-x-

**N/A:** Olá pessoal! Como vocês tão? Aproveitando as festas de fim de ano? Hehe... Espero que sim! E espero que papai Noel tenha deixado presentes maravilhosos em baixo da árvore, como deixou para mim! Oh, acreditam que eu ganhei um lindo gatinho persa, preto e de olhos dourados? Adivinhem o nome dele?! xD ...Hehe, Tom Marvolo Riddle, é claro! E não, eu não estou louca, ainda... Bom, aqui vos deixo com mais um capítulo de O Pequeno Lord para comemorar minha passagem para segunda fase do vestibular da USP e da Unicamp! – com os olhos lacrimejando de emoção – Nem acredito! Por favor, desejem-me sorte! Pois se eu passar muitas histórias virão! xD

Espero sinceramente que apreciem este capítulo, o final do segundo ano de Harry em Hogwarts! E é claro, o tão enrolado beijo que demorou séculos para sair – coro de aleluia ao fundo – Mas não se preocupem, a partir de agora muitos outros beijos virão para compensar a demora! xD ...Os seguintes capítulos, como vocês podem ver, surgirão com a presença dele! O temível Sirius Black! O que será que ele quer com Harry? E o nosso querido papai Tom, o que achará disso? Bom, é só ver para descobrir! xD

E já sabem, se quiserem o próximo capítulo rapidinho, por favor, mandem suas REVIEWS! – sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Obrigada mesmo àqueles que deixaram seus maravilhosos comentários. Apenas eles me dão forçar para passar madrugadas escrevendo, esperando que vocês apreciem mais um capítulo. Obrigada mesmo, de coração, muitíssimo beijos à:

**aribh**... **Sasami-kun**... **Lilith Potter Malfoy**... **Tania S.M.**.. **Miss Black-Lupin Potter-Malfoy**... **vrriacho**... **vickykun**... **Debbie Souz**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **Bruner Morete**... **sakamoto**... **lucy**... E !

Muito obrigada mesmo pelo carinho! E agora que Poison II chegou ao fim, a próxima história a ser lançada, em janeiro, será: **Lágrimas de um Príncipe.**  
Espero sinceramente que gostem deste novo Tom/Harry UA.  
Muitos Beijos! Feliz Natal e um próspero Ano Novo a todos!  
Até a próxima!


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2) **– Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ouvia uma cálida voz ressoar em sua mente. Transmitia uma sensação de proteção, segurança e conforto. Não conseguia entender o que a voz dizia, mas seu coração se sentia leve e sereno. Era maravilhoso. Era como ter seu sono embalado pelos anjos. Era como se pudesse dormir tranqüilamente pelo resto dos seus dias. A cada instante aquela tranqüilizadora voz ficava mais próxima, seu sono mais leve e a sensação de ter seu corpo embalado por braços acolhedores cada vez mais nítida. Conhecia aquela sensação. Sabia muito bem como era ser protegido por aqueles braços. Braços que apenas uma pessoa poderia ter.

- Parabéns, dorminhoco... – finalmente a bela voz pôde ser ouvida com nitidez.

- Draco...?

- Já era hora de você acordar.

Piscando seus belos olhos verdes de par em par, Harry finalmente enfocou a face do loiro a escassos centímetros da sua. Não estava sonhando, Draco Malfoy, o seu Draco, estava deitado em sua cama sem se preocupar em amarrotar a bela camisa de seda azul-clara e a calça preta que usava, abraçando-o enquanto acariciava suavemente o seu desastroso cabelo.

- Meu pai...?

- Está tomando café com o meu, conversando alguma coisa sobre a ineficiência do Ministério, então ele deixou que eu viesse te acordar.

- Oh... – murmurou, com o sono ainda nublando seus pensamentos.

- É assim que você recebe o seu namorado? Com um desanimado "Oh..."?

Harry deixou escapar uma leve risada, encarando os belos olhos acinzentados com carinho.

- Bom dia, Dray. Obrigado por me acordar tãããão cedo em pleno sábado.

- Disponha. Agora se levante a vá se arrumar, ou não entregarei o seu presente.

- Meu presente? – as belas esmeraldas ganharam um intenso brilho.

- Exato. Mas primeiro você deve estar maravilhoso e é claro, completamente acordado.

- Dray, querido, eu sempre estou maravilhoso – dá uma piscadinha marota.

- Humm... Você está andando muito comigo, sabia?

Depositando um rápido selinho nos lábios do loiro, Harry se levantou, seguiu até o closet e após escolher uma roupa, encaminhou-se até sua suíte para tomar uma relaxante e merecida ducha.

- Eu espero aqui... – Draco murmurou a contragosto.

- É claro que espera.

Com um divertido sorriso em seus lábios, Harry fechou a porta do banheiro e passou os próximos vinte minutos se asseando. Quando saiu de lá, vestia um belo conjunto de calça jeans gelo, camiseta branca e um par de tênis da mesma cor que comprara no último passeio com seu pai a Milão e que se amoldava perfeitamente ao belo corpo de treze anos. O cabelo continuava indomável e agora, estando molhado, acentuava seu ar rebelde em contraste com a face angelical.

- Sim, perfeito – Draco aprovou, observando o moreno da cabeça aos pés.

- E o meu presente?

- E o meu beijo? – contrapôs com o seu característico sorriso Malfoy – Ou você acha que ganhará o presente assim de graça?

Revirando os olhos, mas sem deixar de sorrir, Harry abraçou o pescoço do loiro e se colocou na ponta dos pés para alcançar os seus lábios. Logo compartilhavam um beijo apaixonado e com um delicioso sabor de menta. E quando finalmente se separaram para buscar um pouco de ar seus olhos se encontraram e um lindo sorriso não demorou a surgir nos seus rostos.

Afina, Harry sabia, aquele seria um aniversário perfeito.

- Então...?

- Muito bem, aqui está – Draco tirou uma pequena caixa de veludo do bolso e, com uma cor ligeiramente rosada em suas bochechas, colocou-a na ansiosa mão do pequeno Lord.

Este, ao abri-la, deixou um gemido de exclamação escapar:

- Uau...

- Gostou?

Harry estava sem fala. Era um incrível anel de diamantes. Fabricado em ouro branco 18 quilates, ornamentando por uma esmeralda de 5,50 quilates e cravejado de diamantes 2,96 quilates ao seu redor. Era uma perfeita mistura de imponência, delicadeza e compromisso. Sem dúvida, de tirar o fôlego.

- Dray... É-É incrível!

- Que bom... – deixou um suspiro aliviado escapar, pois estava preocupado com a reação do moreno, preocupado que ele achasse aquilo precipitado de mais. Bom, é claro que era apenas um presente de aniversário, nada mais do que isso... Er... A não ser que Harry quisesse, mas...

- Dray!

- Hã? O que?

- Coloque em mim, seu bobo.

- Oh... Certo, é claro – concentrando-se para que suas mãos não tremessem tanto, Draco pegou a bela jóia e a colocou com delicadeza no dedo anelar da mão direita de Harry. Era como se ela fosse feita sob medida para aquela pequena e graciosa mão, e a belíssima esmeralda destacando-se no centro acentuava de maneira quase mágica o brilho daqueles grandes e infantis olhos verdes.

- É maravilhoso, Dray! Obrigado! Obrigado!

- Hehe... Apenas o melhor para o namorado de um Malfoy.

- Parece um anel de compromisso – Harry comentou com um inocente sorriso fazendo o pobre loiro engasgar com o próprio ar.

- Er... Não é bem assim... Mas se você quiser... Bem, não quero pressionar, mas...

- Eu adorei, seu bobo! – abraçou o pescoço do loiro sem deixar de sorrir – Adorei o anel e tudo o que ele significa.

Assim, compartilhando de mais um beijo apaixonado que nublara seus sentidos, os dois enamorados finalmente se recompuseram e desceram para saborear o delicioso café da manhã que os aguardava. Aquele maravilhoso dia estava apenas começando, é claro.

-x-

- Não passam de um bando de incompetentes!

Mas se havia alguém que achava que aquele dia não podia ficar pior, esse alguém era Lord Voldemort.

Logo no início daquela radiante manhã, o Lord das Trevas se encontrava furioso. Seus olhos brilhavam num vermelho que indicava perigo a qualquer um que se atrevesse a enfrentá-lo. Em suas mãos encontrava-se a edição matinal do Profeta Diário que ele segurava com tanta força, com tanto ódio, que chegava a formar rugas nas laterais.

- Com certeza, Mi Lord.

- Onde já se viu? Deixar que uma barbaridade dessas acontecesse bem embaixo dos seus narizes!

- Ninguém sequer desconfiou. É um absurdo.

- Eu quero que você fique atento, Lucius, ele deve estar por perto, fugir de Azkaban não é uma tarefa fácil...

- Azkaban? Quem fugiu de Azkaban?

A face do Lord empalideceu visivelmente. Um sorridente Harry acabara de ingressar na sala, seguido de seu inseparável amigo, e o encarava com uma expressão curiosa no rosto.

- Papai, você está bem? – questionou preocupado, ao vê-lo empalidecer tão rapidamente.

- Sim, não se preocupe com isso.

- Humm... – aproximou-se, com o cenho ainda franzido, e ao olhar por cima do ombro do Lord não pôde deixar de reparar na escandalosa manchete do Profeta Diário.

- Quem é Sirius Black?

- Ninguém! – Tom respondeu com rispidez – Ninguém com quem você deva se importar, Harry.

O menino arqueou uma sobrancelha com a resposta tão taxativa, mas logo deu os ombros, decidindo que investigaria sobre esse tal Sirius Black depois, agora queria aproveitar o seu aniversário. Assim, acomodou-se ao lado do Lord – que estava na cabeceira da mesa – ficando de frente para o seu padrinho, com Draco logo ao seu lado. Imediatamente o elfo apareceu com suas guloseimas preferidas, as quais ele sempre podia desfrutar nas manhãs do seu aniversário, que consistiam em panquecas com calda de chocolate, bolos de diferentes sabores recheados e com cobertura, balas de gelatina, marshmallows, chocolates e outras delícias em geral.

- Olá, padrinho!

- Feliz aniversário, Harry – Lucius sorria enquanto fazia um pequeno embrulho flutuar até o colo do seu afilhado. Na mesma hora, este deixou um radiante sorriso adornar sua face e se colocou a abrir o belíssimo papel de presente verde com adornos prateados.

Ao desembrulhar o presente, Harry se deparou com uma bela e raríssima Medalha-Metamórfica dentro de uma caixinha de veludo. Era inteiramente feita de ouro, com a inscrição de um pentagrama no centro e que ao contrário das imitações baratas que os bruxos vendiam na Travessa do Tranco, realmente conseguia mudar alguma característica da pessoa que a usava, como a cor ou comprimento do cabelo, a cor dos olhos e até detalhes de suas feições.

- Uau...

- Então, gostou?

- Obrigado, padrinho! É perfeita! – colocando o cordãozinho de ouro em volta do pescoço, Harry cerrou os olhos e quando os abriu conservava um belíssimo cabelo negro com rajadas prateadas que lhe chegava à altura da cintura.

Assim, o ambiente do café da manhã seguiu mais tranqüilo na Mansão Riddle, com Harry e Draco se divertindo com o novo presente do moreno, Lucius sorrindo com uma disfarçada satisfação ao observar os dois e o Lord deixando suas preocupações de lado para observar o sorridente rosto do seu filho, que naquela manhã completava 13 anos, e que a cada dia lhe dava mais orgulho. Com um simples balançar de sua mão direita, Tom deixou aquele irritante jornal se perder nas chamas. Mais tarde mandaria seus Comensais revolverem o "Problema Sirius Black". Pois este homem não devia ter contato com o seu filho, de jeito nenhum, e ele mesmo se encarregaria disso.

- Preparado para a viagem, Harry? – Lucius perguntou, atraindo a atenção do menino que naquele momento lambuzava-se graciosamente com a cobertura de chocolate de um dos bolos.

- Preparadíssimo, padrinho!

- Sairemos em duas horas – o Lord avisou.

- Eu sei, papai. Os elfos já arrumaram as malas e ontem eu falei com a Pansy, ela me garantiu que lá está tudo arrumado para a nossa chegada.

- Ótimo.

- Papai... – adotou o seu melhor sorriso inocente – E o meu presente?

O Lord apenas o encarou com um olhar suspicaz e um leve sorriso divertido.

- Mais tarde, pequeno. Mais tarde...

- Humm... – fez um biquinho, mas logo sorriu, imaginando o que o seu querido pai estaria preparando para ele.

Minutos mais tarde, uma radiante Narcisa se juntava ao grupo com maravilhosas túnicas que ela havia comprado para o pequeno Lord naquela manhã, e passado às duas horas, as famílias Riddle e Malfoy finalmente tocaram na Chave de Portal que os levaria para uma magnífica temporada na Mansão de Verão dos Parkinson onde poderiam desfrutar do final das férias sem qualquer preocupação em suas mentes. E para satisfação ainda maior do Lord das Trevas, sem o perigo da proximidade de Sirius Black ameaçando o seu herdeiro.

-x-

Mônaco, ao sul da França, era um lugar verdadeiramente magnífico. O clima mediterrânico muito suave proporcionava uma vegetação exuberante, rica na fauna e na flora mais bela e exótica em que se podia pensar, que convertera a cidade em estância balnear e centro turístico de fama mundial tanto muggle quanto mágica. E em meio a uma isolada costa, com um poderoso feitiço anti-muggle, encontrava-se uma imponente mansão projetada completamente em mogno escuro e vidro, com imensas janelas, quatro andares, oito quartos com suíte, mais três banheiros pela casa, sala de jantar e de estar, biblioteca, salão de jogos, cozinha panorâmica, três piscinas sendo uma com cascata e as outras duas com tobogã. Isso tudo é claro, além da magnífica praia particular que se encontrava na propriedade.

Os Parkinson realmente sabiam como aproveitar as férias, Harry pensou ao observar o local. Mais tarde pediria ao seu pai para que também comprasse uma Mansão de Verão, pois até agora tinham apenas a Mansão Riddle, os imponentes castelos de Gryffindor e Slytherin situados ao norte da Grã-Bretanha, e uma ou outra propriedade de luxo espalhadas pelos continentes do globo.

- Bem-vindos! – as famílias Parkinson e Zabini se encontravam na entrada da mansão, sorrindo, e recepcionando os ilustres convidados.

- Harry! – Pansy correu para abraçar o amigo – Parabéns!

- Obrigado, Pan.

- Sim, Harry! Parabéns! – Blaise também se aproximou com um sorriso.

- Jovem Harry, Mi Lord, é uma honra – o Sr. e a Sra. Parkinson fizeram uma respeitosa reverência ao Lord.

Logo todos foram acomodados nos maravilhosos quartos e passaram a desfrutar daquela merecida temporada de descanso. Para Draco o melhor era o fato do insuportável Nott não estar com eles, pois ainda se encontrava viajando com o pai para se inteirar dos negócios da família, e assim o jovem herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy podia desfrutar do seu namorado sem se aborrecer com as interferências de ninguém. Exceto quando se tratava do Lord das Trevas, que obviamente não sabia da relação dos dois, o que os obrigava a agir com suma descrição em sua presença. Pansy e Blaise, porém, logo perceberam o clima que existia entre o jovem casal. Na verdade, Pansy percebeu, e com a confirmação dos dois saltou de alegria gritando que já não era sem tempo. Ela e Blaise estavam realmente muito felizes pelos amigos, mas temiam a reação de um ciumento e esperto em artes obscuras, Theodore Nott, que não ficaria nada emocionado com aquela notícia.

- Quando vocês vão contar para o Lord? – Pansy perguntou num sussurro. Todos se encontravam na piscina, e Harry e Draco haviam tomado um susto, precisando se desgrudar rapidamente, pois o Lord acabara de passar pelo local.

- Em breve... – respondeu Harry.

- Não temos pressa.

- Draquinho, não seja covarde – a menina sorria com malícia – Está com medo do sogro?

- O que você acha?! Imagine como deve ser o Lord das Trevas como o seu sogro!

- Hey! – Harry protestou – Meu pai não é tão aterrorizante assim...

É claro que ao observar o taxativo olhar de seus amigos, Harry apenas suspirou e se deu por vencido. Realmente seria melhor esperar para dar aquela grande notícia ao seu pai, garantindo que a varinha deste não esteja ao alcance e que Draco tenha tempo de fugir antes de ser atingido por uma certeira Maldição Cruciatus. Afinal, seu querido pai o encarou com severidade e advertência nas poucas vezes em que ele perguntou o que acharia se por ventura acabasse se apaixonando, sem dúvida foi aterrador ouvir a fria voz do Lord garantindo que desmembraria lentamente e sem compaixão qualquer um que se atrevesse a se aproximar dele com tais intenções. Sim, provavelmente não fora uma boa idéia contar este episódio para um aterrado Draco. A única opção agora era começar a fazer o Lord se acostumar com a idéia lentamente. Bem lentamente.

Passado alguns dias, a data de seu regresso para cursar o terceiro ano em Hogwarts se aproximava e Harry não estava nem um pouco animado com isso. Queria ficar com o seu pai e Nagini na Mansão, sem precisar ouvir professores inúteis ensinando coisas ainda mais inúteis que qualquer bebê de dois anos poderia fazer, mas que a maioria dos estudantes imbecis não conseguia. E o pior, com certeza, seria aturar Alvo Dumbledore lançando falsos olhares amáveis e sorrisos bonachões em sua direção. Contudo, a única coisa que o animava era a possibilidade contar com a presença dos seus amigos e é claro, do seu namorado.

- Meu namorado... – o pequeno Lord deixou um sorriso bobo adornar sua face. Era um lindo entardecer e ele se encontrava sentado em um banco de mármore na encosta da praia observando o horizonte. Namorado... Era incrível ligar esta palavra a Draco, seu melhor amigo, com quem convivera sua infância inteira e que sempre estivera ao seu lado nas melhores e piores ocasiões. Namorado... Sim, era incrível e maravilhoso associá-lo a esta palavra.

No entanto, a imagem de Theo sempre aparecia em sua mente e levava uma enorme culpa ao seu coração. Harry sabia que o moreno de olhos azuis sentia algo profundo por ele, mas infelizmente não podia correspondê-lo, via-o apenas como um amigo. Não podia imaginar seus beijos, palavras de amor, ou carícias, porque em sua mente e em seu coração essas ações estavam relacionadas apenas com um lindo menino de olhos acinzentados e belos cabelos louros que fazia do seu mundo um paraíso, em meios a olhares auto-suficientes e sorrisos sarcásticos. Sentia-se mal, mas esperava que Theo entendesse e não se afastasse, pois era um amigo maravilhoso e especial que Harry jamais deixaria de amar. Mesmo que não fosse o sentimento que o outro desejasse.

- Um Galeão pelos seus pensamentos – ouviu uma voz a suas costas.

- Já tenho muitos Galeões, obrigado.

- Estamos presumidos hoje, não estamos, mocinho?

- Ora, é claro, papai – sorriu, abrindo espaço para o Lord se sentar ao seu lado – E isso me lembra que você ainda não me levou a Gringotes.

- Não seja afobado, logo você poderá conhecê-lo.

- Humm... Você prometeu.

- Eu sei. E sempre cumpro o que prometo.

- Eu sei... – Harry observou o mais velho atentamente. Sem dúvida o Lord estava muito bonito com a calça pescador de algodão na cor branca, que contornava suas musculosas pernas, e combinava com a camisa manga curta na cor vinho, acentuando o brilho dos seus olhos.

Tom também observou como o seu filho parecia um formoso homenzinho usando uma bata branca que chegava a altura dos joelhos, própria para praias, e um short verde-escuro que se amoldava ao belo corpo adolescente. O cabelo negro, esvoaçante com a brisa marítima, dava um lindo contraste com o brilho dos seus olhos indicando uma autentica aura de inocência e travessura.

- E como eu havia prometido... – dá uma pausa para aumentar o suspense – Aqui está, pequeno.

Com apenas um movimento de sua mão direita, o Lord fez uma pequena caixa de ouro aparecer no colo do menino e na mesma hora um sorriso se apoderou dos lábios do mesmo. E quando abriu a caixinha, Harry ficou sem fala. Aquilo, com certeza, valia o atraso na entrega do seu presente.

- Então, o que achou?

- Oh Merlin!

- Hehe... Feliz aniversário, Harry. Espero que valha a pena o atraso.

- Papai, isso é...?

- Sim. Um vira-tempo.

Com os olhos brilhando, Harry contemplou aquela pequena ampulheta de areia rodeada por dois anéis de ouro que estavam presos em uma bela corrente lapidada. Era incrível e mágico em todos os sentidos da palavra. E se conhecia muito bem o seu pai, aquele magnífico vira-tempo não precisava de qualquer autorização do Ministério, mas vinha seguido de várias recomendações.

- Como você sabe, é preciso muito cuidado para usá-lo...

Sim, inúmeras recomendações.

Mas Harry estava animado de mais para se deixar abalar por qualquer uma delas. Era maravilhoso! Um vira-tempo em conjunto com uma capa de invisibilidade! Com certeza, Hogwarts viria abaixo naquele ano.

- Gostou?

- Está brincando? É maravilhoso, papai!

- Fico feliz – sorriu com carinho, puxando o menino para um cálido abraço, e assim eles contemplaram aquele belo anoitecer aproveitando os últimos dias antes da partida de Harry para Hogwarts.

-x-

Mais um ano escolar surgia e como sempre a plataforma 9 ¾ se encontrava um verdadeiro caos. Carrinhos com bagagens rolavam de um lado para o outro, crianças choravam, adultos gritavam, os parentes se despediam e as corujas se uniam à bagunça com o bater de suas asas dentro das gaiolas e seus piados estridentes. Observando todo aquele cenário, com o cenho franzido num claro sinal de contragosto, estava o herdeiro do Lord das Trevas que apenas suspirava em pensamento com a possibilidade de mais uma temporada naquela escola, e se o seu pressentimento não estivesse enganado, algo muito importante e potencialmente perigoso ainda aconteceria naquele ano. Provavelmente, o tal assassino de muggles que fugira de Azkaban, Sirius Black, estaria por trás desse grande acontecimento, mas infelizmente Harry não conseguira sondar qualquer informação a respeito deste homem. As únicas palavras que ganhava do Lord quando perguntava a respeito eram:

"Não pense neste homem. Ele não passa de um vulgar assassino, que fora aliado do velhote maluco, mas que não recebeu qualquer ajuda deste quando matou os muggles que haviam assassinado Lily e James Potter".

O último herdeiro da prestigiosa família Black.

Um amante de muggles e seguidor de Dumbledore.

Um homem que assassinara os muggles que haviam matado os seus amigos e que depois se deixou levar a Azkaban porque pensava contar com o apoio do diretor de Hogwarts.

Não cabiam dúvidas, Sirius Black era uma vergonha para o Mundo Mágico. Um traidor do sangue, a pior espécie de bruxo que existia. Pessoas sem honra que se deixavam levar pelas maluquices de um velho amante de muggles. Era pior do que os Weasley, pois estes não possuíam prestigio algum, mas Sirius, por sua vez, desonrara o sobrenome Black e o sangue que corria por suas veias. Pelo menos era assim que Harry pensava. Fora assim como seu pai o ensinara.

- Vamos? – a voz de Draco o despertou, indicando o trem que já anunciava a partida.

- Sim...

Após as devidas despedidas e como sempre, os olhares assustados dos magos inúteis que tremiam como vara-verde na presença do seu pai, Harry e Draco seguiram para a locomotiva vermelha que estava prestes a seguir o seu curso. Pansy havia combinado de encontrá-los depois, pois precisava pegar uma revista com uma de suas colegas de quarto. Da mesma forma, Blaise avisou que os veria assim que conseguisse de volta o seu conjunto de penas-autocopiadoras que ele havia emprestado para Goyle. E assim, o mais novo – e em breve, o mais famoso – casal de Hogwarts seguiu pelo trem a procura de um vagão vazio. O que se mostrou uma tarefa realmente difícil.

- Aqui... – chamou Draco, abrindo a última cabine no finalzinho do trem, que parecia ser a única vazia.

Esta tinha apenas um ocupante, um homem que parecia mergulhado no mundo de Morpheu, usando um paletó esfarrapado para se cobrir e apoiando a cabeça na janela. O jovem casal parou à porta e Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha. O Expresso de Hogwarts era em geral reservado aos estudantes e, até então, eles nunca tinham visto um adulto a bordo, exceto a bruxa que passava com o carrinho de comida. Aquele homem usava um conjunto de vestes bruxas extremamente surradas e cerzidas em vários lugares. Parecia doente e cansado. Embora fosse jovem, seus cabelos castanho-claros estavam salpicados de fios brancos.

- Quem você acha que ele é? – o loiro perguntou, encarando o desconhecido com um claro ar de desprezo.

- O Prof. R. J. Lupin – apontou para a desgastada maleta no bagageiro acima, na qual o nome "Prof. R. J. Lupin" estava estampado a um canto em letras descascadas.

- Provavelmente é o novo professor de DCAO já que o inútil do Lockhart desapareceu naquele dia para nunca mais ser visto.

- Um verdadeiro herói – Harry sorriu com desdém e se acomodou ao lado de Draco, ficando de frente para o novo professor que deixava pequenos roncos escaparem de vez em quando.

- Espero que este não seja tão inútil, mas pelo visto será ainda pior.

- Não o julgue ainda, Dray.

- Você viu como ele está vestido...?

- Sim, eu sei. Mas não podemos avaliar sua didática com base em suas roupas. De momento, podemos apenas concluir que ele tem um péssimo gosto.

- Espero que Pansy não o veja.

- Verdade... – Harry sorriu, acomodando a cabeça do ombro do maior.

- Você está usando o anel – murmurou embelezado, estreitando a pequena mão com a sua.

- É claro. Ele não deixou mais o meu dedo depois que você o colocou.

- Está perfeito assim... – sem se importar com a presença do adormecido professor, Draco puxou o moreno para um beijo apaixonado, que foi logo correspondido.

Não existia mais nada ao redor deles. Apenas os seus lábios e o delicioso sabor que compartilhavam. As mãos de Draco não demoraram a estreitar a cintura do namorado de maneira possessiva enquanto este lhe rodeava o pescoço com os braços e, inconscientemente, acomodava-se no seu colo. Estavam completamente alheios à realidade, mergulhados no delicioso toque dos seus lábios, desfrutando daquela sensação de deleite que os envolvia por completo. Tão envolvidos, tão apaixonados, tão ausentes que sequer notaram o barulho da porta da cabine se abrindo. A única coisa que lhes arrebatou de volta à Terra foi uma gélida voz que ecoou por entre as paredes.

Uma voz que fez Harry se afastar rapidamente.

Uma voz que levou um sorriso cínico aos avermelhados lábios de Draco.

Uma voz fria que contrastava com um par de olhos azuis cheios de ódio, ciúme e ressentimento.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Theodore Nott os encarava de braços cruzados, parado no marco da porta. Uma aura violenta e sinistra parecia rodeá-lo.

- Theo... – Harry murmurou.

- Não seja inconveniente, Nott. Não vê que meu **namorado** e eu estamos ocupados?

Aquilo caiu como uma verdadeira bomba para ele.

A face que sempre fora isenta de qualquer sentimento, contraiu-se de ódio.

Não podia ser verdade. Harry, o seu Harry, não podia estar com aquele maldito garoto.

- Desgraçado... – a varinha já aparecia na mão de Theodore quando Harry se colocou entre os dois:

- CHEGA! – gritou desesperado e mesmo assim o Prof. Lupin nem se moveu – Por favor, parem com isso.

- Esse idiota é que apareceu aqui sem ser chamado, mon amour.

- O Theo é meu amigo e você sabe disso, Dray. Pare com isso, por favor.

- Não sei como você pode...

- É verdade? – uma voz cortante os interrompeu – O que ele disse é certo?

- Theo...

- Vocês estão juntos?

Harry apenas respirou fundo e assentiu.

- Como você pôde cair tão baixo, Harry?

- Eu sinto muito, Theo. Mas o Draco é a única pessoa que eu posso ver desta forma. Entenda, por favor.

- Não... – apertou os punhos, encarando-o com rancor – Eu não posso entender.

- Mas...

- Ele ainda fará você sofrer muito.

- Theo...

- E quando isso acontecer, quando ele quebrar você, eu estarei aqui para juntar os pedacinhos.

- Como ousa?! – Draco apontava-lhe ameaçadoramente com a varinha – Eu jamais faria algo ao Harry!

- Eu espero que este dia chegue logo – declarou com frieza e lançando um último olhar de desprezo e fúria ao herdeiro da família Malfoy, Theodore abandonou a cabine, antes que fizesse algo que pudesse levá-lo a uma viagem sem volta para Azkaban.

Precisava manter a mente fria.

Precisava controlar todo o seu ódio.

Precisava deixar os sentimentos de lado e pensar, para trazer o pequeno Lord aos seus braços, pois era o único lugar onde ele deveria estar.

Ao vê-lo sair daquela forma, Harry suspirou e se deixou cair no banco estofado, sentindo um grande aperto no peito. Theo era uma pessoa muito especial para ele, alguém com quem se podia conversar sobre tudo, alguém em quem se podia confiar cegamente. Theo, com certeza, amava-o, e não possuía este sentimento por mais ninguém que ainda fosse vivo. E Harry não queria perdê-lo, porque também o amava, mas não da maneira que ele desejava.

- Não fique assim, esse idiota não merece – Draco o abraço pelos ombros.

- Eu gosto dele...

- O QUE?!

- Ele é um grande amigo, Dray. E eu pareço ser o seu único amigo. Não quero que ele fique sozinho.

- Essa é uma escolha dele.

- Mas... – uma fumaçinha branca saiu dos lábios de Harry – Você... Você não acha que está frio de mais?

- Hum? – os dois se entreolharam.

De repente, o trem começou a reduzir a velocidade.

- Será que já chegamos?

- Impossível, Dray. Ainda falta um bom trajeto.

O trem foi rodando cada vez mais lentamente. Quando o ronco dos pistões parou, o barulho do vento e da chuva de encontro à janela se fez ouvir mais forte do que nunca. Harry, fazendo jus à curiosidade Gryffindor que corria por suas veias, levantou-se para espiar o corredor. Por todo o carro, cabeças curiosas surgiam à porta das cabines.

- Está muito frio... – o loiro murmurou. E Harry apenas assentiu.

O trem parou completamente com um tranco, e baques e pancadas distantes sinalizaram que as malas tinham despencado dos bagageiros. Em seguida, sem aviso, todas as luzes se apagaram e eles mergulharam em total escuridão. Harry estreitou os olhos, suas pupilas se dilatando para se acostumarem ao breu que os envolvia. Aquilo era estranho. Muito estranho mesmo.

- O que está acontecendo? – ouviu-se a voz de Draco às suas costas.

- Não faço idéia.

- Você acha que o trem enguiçou?

- Pode ser... – Harry voltou ao seu lugar e se acomodou nos braços do loiro, que o estreitava protetoramente.

Ouviu-se um barulho de pano esfregando vidro e Harry viu a janela congelar diante dos seus olhos. A cada segundo aquele ar gelado ficava mais intenso e a fumaça branca escapava de suas bocas como num dia de nevasca, os corpos tremendo, esfregando as mãos para conseguir calor. De repente, pelos contornos da porta, os jovens Slytherins perceberam um estranho vulto se aproximar. Parecia ser aquele vulto o condutor do ar gelado e da angústia que os envolvia pouco a pouco.

Harry já tirava a varinha do bolso quando viu a porta se abrir lentamente. Aquele vulto finalmente se fez visível e parecia alcançar o teto. Seu rosto estava completamente oculto por um capuz e baixando os olhos, Harry e Draco sentiram uma contração no estômago ao ver uma mão saindo da capa, e ela brilhava, um brilho cinzento, de aparência viscosa e coberta de feridas, como uma coisa morta que se decompusera na água. A coisa encapuzada, fosse o que fosse, inspirou longa e lentamente, uma inspiração ruidosa, como se quisesse inspirar mais do que o ar à sua volta.

Um frio ainda mais intenso atingiu todos os presentes. Harry sentiu a própria respiração congelar por alguns segundos. Aquele ar penetrava mais fundo em sua pele, chegando ao seu peito, ao seu próprio coração...

Aquilo...

Aquilo era...

UM DEMENTADOR!

Estudara sobre eles com o seu pai. Uma das criaturas mais sombrias que vagava pelo mundo, alimentando-se de boas lembranças, deixando somente as piores experiências e lembranças de uma pessoa. Infestavam os lugares mais escuros e imundos, se compraziam com a decomposição e o desespero, tiravam a paz, a esperança e a felicidade do ar à sua volta. Até os trouxas conseguiam sentir a sua presença, embora não pudessem vê-los.

- Então é isso... – Harry murmurou, cerrando os olhos ao sentir aquela criatura se aproximar, com a mão estendida em sua direção.

Inesperadamente, o homem que dormia no banco à frente, levantou-se com a varinha a pino. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam na penumbra e uma luz branca já deixava a sua varinha, quando se viu interrompido por uma luz muito mais forte:

- EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Harry James Riddle acabara de conjurar o seu patrono.

Na mesma hora, um brilho intenso invadiu todo o vagão e a criatura rapidamente desapareceu, fugindo daquela energia tão poderosa. Um Basilisco. Um Basilisco pequeno e forjado numa radiante luz branca havia deixando a varinha de Harry diante do olhar incrédulo de Lupin e do sorriso maravilhado de Draco. Segundos depois, após comprovar que o Dementador havia desaparecido, Harry sorriu ao seu patrono calidamente e o fez desaparecer.

- Uau... – Draco foi o primeiro a se expressar, correndo para abraçar o menor que se deixava cair, cansado, no banco.

- Isso foi... Isso foi um Patrono Corpóreo? – pela primeira vez, a voz rouca do professor se fez escutar.

- Foi sim.

- Incrível. Mas ele era...?

- Um Basilisco – Harry o encarou diretamente e o professor sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Era idêntico a James Potter. Mas aqueles olhos, com certeza, eram de Lily.

- Harry...

- É o mesmo patrono do meu pai – o menino sorriu com orgulho.

Aquelas palavras surtiram o mesmo efeito de um balde de água fria para o pobre homem. Aquele sorriso, o olhar de verdadeira admiração, o tom cálido e orgulhoso ao pronunciar a palavra "pai". Sem dúvida, ele não se referia a James Potter. E um doloroso aperto no peito tomou conta de Lupin. Suas esperanças de conhecer o filho dos seus melhores amigos esvaiam-se, pois aquele não era o filho de Lily e James Potter. Não, aquele era o filho de Lord Voldemort, e parecia extremamente orgulhoso e feliz com isso.

- "Não pode ser..." – pensou com amargura, encarando aqueles belos olhos verdes que o analisavam friamente.

Há vários quilômetros dali, um grande cão negro corria pelos límpidos gramados em direção a uma prestigiosa Escola de Magia e Bruxaria que se encontrava no Reino Unido. Era o seu único objetivo. Precisava chegar até lá e encontrá-lo. Precisava encontrar aquele menino. Precisava encontrar Harry Potter e não descansaria até que isso acontecesse.

- "Harry..." – era o seu único pensamento. Aquele menino era o que restava de sua família. Ninguém os separaria desta vez. Ninguém.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Theo! – Harry gritou – Não, por favor!

(...)

- Vocês sabem o que tem aí dentro?

- Um bicho-papão.

-x-

**N/A:** Hi People! Tudo bem com vocês? Bom, espero que sim! Dia 4/02 saem os resultados das faculdades, please, torçam por mim! – olhinhos brilhando – Nhya... Finalmente consegui atualizar a história e como vocês puderam ver, o Theo descobriu o romance do Harry e do Draco. Mas vocês não perdem por esperar, afinal, o garoto é um expert em Artes Obscuras e não vai deixar barato não. Agora imagem o problema que será quando o Lord descobrir! xD ...Aiaiai... Pobre Draquinho.

Respondendo às expectativas de muitos, o Prof. Lupin finalmente apareceu. E o Sirius está quase entrando em ação. Com certeza, será um encontro e tanto! xD Se quiserem o **Próximo Capítulo** rapidinho – sorrindo feliz – por favor, deixem suas **REVIEWS**!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço muito, muito, muito mesmo à:

**Bruner.M.O**... **aribh**... **Debbie Souz**... **chibilele**... **Paulo Ruembz**... **vickykun**... **vrriacho**... **Tania S.M.**.. **Lilith Potter Malfoy**... **Sasami-kun**... **Cristin X**... **Nicky Evans**... **Freya Jones**... **Miss Black-Lupin Potter-Malfoy**... **Amber**... **tsuzuki yami**... E **mesquila!**

Muito obrigada mesmo por suas lindas reviews!  
A próxima atualização será: **Lágrimas de um Príncipe**, na qual acontecerá o decisivo encontro entre o Harry e o Tom! – olhinhos brilhando – Espero que gostem!  
Muitos beijos! E até a próxima!


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2) **– Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Se os estudantes de Hogwarts soubessem como o pequeno Lord odiava ser alvo de seus olhares, com certeza, pensariam duas vezes antes de encarar o jovem mago de olhos verdes e cochichar sobre suas façanhas. Porque era exatamente isso o que estava acontecendo naquele momento, enquanto todos apreciavam o primeiro jantar que inaugurava o ano letivo no Salão Principal. Obviamente, já era de conhecimento geral que o herdeiro do Lord das Trevas expulsara um Dementador do trem com um poderoso feitiço, e é claro, centenas de boatos corriam a respeito. Alguns diziam que ele havia torturado o Dementador até a morte com a Maldição Cruciatus, outros afirmavam que ele usara um Avada Kedrava, e havia aqueles que afirmavam tê-lo ouvido falar a língua das serpentes para desintegrar o guarda de Azkaban. Não existia um que não comentasse a respeito, e aquilo apenas irritava o pequeno Lord, que lançava olhares ameaçadores a qualquer um que se atrevesse a acercá-lo para perguntar sobre o ocorrido.

- Não ligue para eles, Harryzito, sabe como adoram uma novidade.

- Eu sei, Pan – suspira, remexendo o canelone aos quatro queijos, intocado, em seu prato.

- Não suporto esses Dementadores.

- Não há quem suporte, Blaise, meu pai mesmo diz que eles são a escória.

- É... Mas você ouviu o velhote, eles ficarão aqui até acharem o Black.

- Ainda não sei o que ele viria fazer em Hogwarts.

- Ninguém sabe, Pan. Mas não há como ter certeza, não é mesmo?

- É verdade. Agora mudando para um assunto mais sério, vocês viram o novo professor? O tal Remus Lupin? – a menina indicou o docente com um ligeiro aceno e um olhar horrorizado – Céus, o que são aquelas vestes?

Harry deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso com as palavras de sua amiga. Com certeza, o pobre professor Lupin já contava com a desaprovação de uma de suas alunas.

- Essa escola está indo para o buraco – Draco revirou os olhos.

- Agora que você percebeu isso, Dragão?

- Ora, faça-me um favor Blaise, esse velho perdeu completamente o senso se ridículo. Colocar o meio-gigante como professor? Espere até meu pai saber disso...

- Você tem razão.

O loiro suspirou com irritação, mas ao lançar um olhar de esgueira para lindo moreno de olhos verdes sentado ao seu lado, não pôde deixar de sorrir e comentar:

- Ainda sim, excluindo essas atrocidades, tenho a sensação de que este será um ano maravilhoso.

- Nossa, você está de ótimo humor, Draquinho.

- Isso, minha querida Pan – Blaise sorriu com malícia – deve estar relacionado ao fato de o Nott não ter se juntado a nós para o jantar, não é mesmo, Dragão?

O sorriso superior nos lábios do loiro e o olhar triste que Harry lançou em direção ao final da mesa, onde Theodore Nott remexia seu jantar, completamente sozinho, foi o suficiente para Blaise saber que estava certo. O herdeiro da fortuna Nott, provavelmente, já estava inteirado sobre a relação dos dois. E agora, era questão de tempo para Hogwarts inteira saber que o pequeno Lord e o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy estavam juntos, pois o anel que brilhava no dedo de Harry já atraía centenas de olhares indiscretos.

- Estou cansado – Harry murmurou antes da sobremesa. Estava cansado de todos aqueles olhares curiosos em sua direção e da indiferença de Theo, que permanecia em seu próprio mundo, com a frieza de sempre estampada em seu rosto.

- Então vamos para o quarto.

- Não, Dray, pode ficar que eu vou sozinho.

- De jeito nenhum – o loiro, na mesma hora, levantou-se pronto para segui-lo – Eu vou com você.

Harry, por sua vez, apenas suspirou e assentiu em silêncio. Por mais que gostasse de Theo, não deixaria sua relação com Draco se perder por causa disso. E com isso em mente, despediu-se de seus dois amigos para seguir às masmorras:

- Nos vemos depois, Blaise. E durma bem, Pan.

- Boa noite – responderam em coro.

Assim, aquele que em breve seria o casal mais famoso de Hogwarts seguiu para as masmorras sob os olhares intrigados da maioria dos estudantes e até de muitos professores, e sob o olhar de um estudante em especial, isolado em um canto da mesa Slytherin, que encarava o loiro com verdadeiro ódio e apertava os punhos embaixo da mesa. Mas ele estava certo de que aquela palhaça a qual presenciava não duraria muito tempo. Oh, sim... Em breve, Harry estaria ao seu lado, pois o loiro nunca poderia chegar aos pés do pequeno Lord.

-x-

- Alguém me responde por que estamos nesse lugar?

- É muito simples, Draquinho, o Harry achou que Adivinhação seria uma matéria interessante e como ele já está cansado de saber Runas Antigas, escolheu cursá-la. E eu concordo plenamente com ele, então você e Blaise estão aqui para nos fazer companhia, é claro.

- Certo. Agora me lembro.

Naquele exato momento, as quatro serpentes se encontravam na sala de aula mais esquisita que haviam visto. Esta era basicamente a mistura de um sótão com um salão de chá antigo. Havia, no mínimo, vinte mesinhas circulares juntadas ali, rodeadas por cadeiras forradas de chintz e pequenos pufes estufados. O ambiente era iluminado por uma fraca luz avermelhada; as cortinas às janelas estavam fechadas e os vários abajures, cobertos com xales vermelho-escuros. A lareira acesa sob um console cheio de objetos desprendia um perfume denso, enjoativo e doce ao aquecer uma grande chaleira de cobre. As prateleiras em torno das paredes circulares estavam cheias de penas empoeiradas, tocos de velas, baralhos de cartas em tiras, incontáveis bolas de cristal e uma imensa coleção de xícaras de chá.

- E onde está a professora? – Blaise murmurou entediado. Os quatro estavam sentados ao redor de uma das mesinhas, assim como os outros alunos.

- Ela já deve estar...

Mas antes que Harry pudesse continuar, uma voz saiu subitamente das sombras, uma voz suave, meio etérea:

- Sejam bem-vindos. Que bom ver vocês no mundo físico, finalmente.

E ao contemplar sua nova professora, a primeira coisa que Harry fez foi arquear uma sobrancelha, num puro sinal de desdém.

Afinal, o que era aquilo?...

Bom, a julgar pelo olhar incrédulo de Pansy e pelo ligeiro tic que a amiga estava em um dos olhos, uma das respostas corretas seria que aquela mulher era um verdadeiro crime contra o bom gosto e o bom senso. Ela usava uns ósculos imensos que aumentavam seus olhos várias vezes, o corpo era magro de mais, e ela vestia um xale diáfano, salpicado de lantejoulas baratas. Em volta do pescoço fino, usava inúmeras correntes e colares de contas, e seus braços e mãos estavam cobertos de pulseiras e anéis de quinta categoria.

- Bem-vindos à aula de Adivinhação – disse a professora, que se acomodava em uma poltrona vermelha à frente da lareira, derrubando metades das coisas que se encontrava em uma mesinha ao lado desta – Sou a professora Sibila Trelawney e vou introduzi-los ao maravilhoso mundo do tarô, das bolas de cristal e das borras de chá. Mas devo alertá-los logo de inicio que se não possuem clarividência, terei muito pouco a ensinar a vocês. Os livros só podem levá-los até certo ponto nesse campo...

Harry suspirou pesadamente. Com certeza, seu pai não iria gostar nem um pouco de saber que ele escolhera uma matéria inútil que, ainda por cima, era lecionada por uma maluca lunática. Mesmo assim, estava cansado de ver Runas Antigas, já as sabia de cor, e também não queria passar mais tempo junto à indiferença de Theo. Era muito doloroso ver seu amigo ignorá-lo ou lançar-lhe um olhar de pena misturado a ressentimento. Oh não, não ia tolerar isso.

- Agora quero que vocês formem pares – continuou Sibila – e peguem a xícara que está em frente ao amigo.

Draco revirou os olhos, achando aquilo uma imensa maluquice, mas mesmo assim pegou a xícara de Harry enquanto o namorado fazia a mesma coisa.

- Certo – disse Draco depois de abrirem os livros nas páginas cinco e seis – O que você está vendo na minha, mon amour?

- Bom... – murmurou com a face ligeiramente corada – Você tem uma espécie de cruz torta.

Consultando o livro "Esclarecendo o Futuro", Harry continuou:

- Isso significa que você vai ter sofrimento e provações... Err... Sinto muito, Dray... Mas tem uma coisa que pode ser o sol – franziu o cenho – Então você vai sofrer, mas vai ser muito feliz.

- Parece que sua visão interior precisa de óculos, Harry – disse Blaise, e as jovens serpentes não puderam conter o riso.

A professora então veio até eles.

- Deixe-me ver isso, querido – disse ela num tom de censura a Harry, que apenas lhe lançou um sorriso sarcástico e entregou a xícara. Todos se calaram para observar. E ela girou a xícara no sentido anti-horário.

- Então...? – Draco questionou com um sorriso torcido – O que há no meu futuro?

- O falcão... Meu querido, você tem um inimigo mortal.

- Mas todos sabem disso – Blaise declarou – Qualquer um já pôde ver ele o Nott tentando se matar pelos corredores.

- Muito bem. Sugiro que tome muito cuidado com esse tal Nott – ela advertiu num tom misterioso.

Os quatro reviraram os olhos. Aquilo era tão obvio.

- Agora me deixe ver a sua – pediu, olhando para Harry. E a contragosto Draco entregou a xícara de seu namorado para aquela maluca.

Ao observar a xícara, girando no sentido anti-horário, a professora ofegou e deu um berro. Ouviu-se então uma onda de porcelanas que se partiam; Neville Longbottom acabara de destruir sua xícara. Sibila, no entanto, sequer percebera o incidente, a mão faiscante de anéis apertando o xale contra o peito e os olhos fechados num claro sinal de pesar.

- Meu pobre garoto... Meu pobre garoto querido... Não... É mais caridoso não dizer... Não... Não me pergunte...

A maioria dos estudantes encarava a mulher com um misto de medo e curiosidade. Mas Harry apenas suspirou e perguntou com desdém:

- E agora, o que foi?

- Meu querido – os olhos da professora se abriram teatralmente – você tem o Sinistro.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Tá e daí?

- O Sinistro, meu querido, o Sinistro! – exclamou Sibila, que parecia chocada com o fato de Harry estar tão indiferente àquilo – O cão gigantesco e espectral que assombra os cemitérios! Meu querido menino, é um mau agouro, o pior de todos, agouro de morte!

Todos, exceto os jovens Slytherins, deixaram escapar um gemido abafado de terror. Os olhares, obviamente, estavam fixos em Harry e variavam desde pena a satisfação com sua pobre sorte. Mas aquilo, ao contrário do esperado, fez o menino suspirar e levar uma mão às têmporas, para em seguida encarar a professora:

- Isso é ridículo.

- Desculpe-me querido, mas...

- Ou a senhora é muito ousada, ou muito tola, para tentar prever a minha morte. A **minha** morte. – o olhar frio fez a pobre mulher tremer.

A maioria estremeceu com o tom seguro e gélido do pequeno Lord. E seus amigos apenas sorriram internamente, sabendo que Harry estava aliviando as tensões com aquilo.

- Acho... Acho que vemos encerrar a aula por hoje – disse a professora no tom mais etéreo possível tentando esconder o nervosismo – É... Por favor, guardem suas coisas...

Assim, não demorou em todos deixarem a sala de aula, com o grupo das serpentes lançando um olhar de desdém à professora que, extremamente pálida, deixava-se cair na cadeira vermelha em frente à lareira. Pansy e Blaise trocavam comentários divertidos sobre as reações que os alunos tiveram ao ouvir a fria voz de Harry rebater a professora, e o pequeno Lord, por sua vez, caminhava em silêncio, deixando-se abraçar por Draco enquanto seguiam para o Salão Principal. No entanto, a imagem de um imenso cão negro não saía de sua cabeça. Vira-o em algum lugar. Um sonho, talvez? Bom, de qualquer forma, tinha a estranha certeza de que logo saberia.

-x-

A manhã seguinte não poderia ter começado melhor, Harry pensava com sarcasmo, enquanto seguia com seus amigos em direção àquela cabana caindo aos pedaços que o guarda-caça insistia em chamar de casa. A cara de nojo de sua amiga Pansy, o sorriso de desdém nos lábios de Blaise e as reclamações de Draco que acompanharam todo o caminho desde a saída das masmorras eram o suficiente para Harry saber que aquele seria um longo e desgastante dia.

O guarda-caça, por sua vez, já estava à espera dos alunos à porta da cabana. Vestia um casaco de pele de toupeira, com Canino, o cão de caçar javalis, nos calcanhares, e parecia impaciente para começar.

- Vamos, andem depressa! Tenho uma coisa ótima para vocês hoje! Vai ser uma grande aula! Estão todos aqui? Certo, então me acompanhem!

- Aposto que ele está nos levando para a Floresta Proibida – murmurou Blaise.

- Apostado – concordou Harry, segurando na mão do namorado e ignorando deliberadamente a presença de Theodore Nott logo atrás deles. Não ia mais se deixar deprimir pela atitude imatura do amigo, não mesmo.

Logo eles chegaram ao local esperado, que para grande pesar de Blaise não estava nem perto da obscura floresta que rodeava a escola. Após contornar uma orla de árvores e cinco minutos depois eles estavam diante de uma pastagem baixa que se assemelhava a uma espécie de picadeiro. Não havia nada ali.

- Todos se agrupem em volta dessa cerca! – mandou Hagrid – Isso... Procurem garantir uma boa visibilidade... Agora, a primeira coisa que vão precisar fazer é abrir os livros...

- Como? – perguntou uma voz ao fundo, que Harry reconheceu como a de Rony Weasley.

- Ora, é só fazer carinho nele, é claro.

Aquela resposta com um ar tão óbvio fez Harry revirar os olhos.

- Não há duvidas de que esta escola está indo para o buraco.

- Concordo plenamente, Dray.

- É melhor você se afastar dessa coisa – o loiro opinou, puxando o namorado para longe da cerca e aproveitando para abraçá-lo pelas costas. Aquela cena fez a grande maioria arregalar os olhos e começar a cochichar entre si. Mas para conservar sua paz de espírito, Harry decidiu ignorá-los e apoiou a cabeça no forte peito de Draco.

Contudo, o barulho de trotes de cavalo desviou a atenção dos estudantes de volta à cerca onde puderam contemplar a criatura mais esquisita que já viram na vida. Tinha o corpo, as pernas traseiras e a cauda de cavalo, mas as pernas dianteiras, as asas e a cabeça lembravam uma águia gigantesca, com um bico cruel cinza-metálico e enormes olhos laranja-vivo. As garras das pernas dianteiras tinham uns quinze centímetros de comprimento e um aspecto letal.

- Um hipogrifo... – Harry murmurou embelezado. Sempre quisera voar em um desses, mas por alguma estranha razão seu pai nunca permitira tal coisa.

- Lindo, não acham? – o meio-gigante perguntou alegremente – O nome dele é Bicuço.

Os alunos, é claro, estavam chocados de mais para dizer alguma coisa.

- A primeira coisa que vocês precisam saber sobre os hipogrifos é que são orgulhosos. Sim, eles se ofendem com facilidade, portanto, vocês nunca devem insultar um bicho desses, porque pode ser a última coisa que vão fazer na vida.

- "Interessante" – Harry pensou.

- Vocês sempre esperam o hipogrifo fazer o primeiro movimento – continuo Hagrid – É uma questão de cortesia, entendem? Vocês vão até eles, fazem uma reverência e aí esperam. Se o bicho retribuir o cumprimento, vocês podem tocar nele. Se não retribuir... Bom, depois pensamos nisso. Agora, quem quer ser o primeiro?

Em respostas, a maioria dos alunos se afastou da cerca. Apenas os Slytherins permaneceram em seus lugares, mas ainda sim, encaravam o animal com apreensão. Este balançava a cabeça de aspecto feroz e flexionava a fortes asas; não parecia gostar nem um pouco do público.

- Ninguém? – disse Hagrid, num tom suplicante.

- Eu vou.

- Harry! – exclamaram Draco e seus amigos, até Theo arregalou os olhos, sentindo a preocupação invadi-lo. Mas o pequeno Lord não deu ouvido a eles e muito menos se importou com o sorriso feliz do guarda-caça, ele queria apenas se aventurar naquele animal que sempre desejara conhecer de perto.

- É assim que se faz Harry...! – contudo, o olhar frio do menino silenciou o professor.

Após cruzar a cerca e ingressar naquela espécie de picadeiro, Harry fixou seus olhos no hipogrifo e se aproximou devagar.

- Isso... Com calma, Harry, agora faça a reverência.

O menino seguiu as instruções e se curvou com calma. O hipogrifo continuava a fixá-lo com altivez. Nem se mexeu. Pansy se assustou quando ouviu o amigo pisar num graveto e agarrou a mão de Blaise, que entrelaçou seus dedos, parecendo tão ou mais assustado. Draco e Theo compartilhavam o mesmo olhar inundado de preocupação e receio.

- Ah – exclamou Hagrid, parecendo preocupado – Certo... Recue agora, Harry, devagarzinho...

Mas nesse instante, para surpresa de todos, o hipogrifo inesperadamente dobrou os escamosos joelhos dianteiros e afundou o corpo em uma inconfundível reverência.

- Muito bem, Harry! – o professor aplaudiu, extasiado – Certo... Pode tocá-lo! Acaricie o bico dele, vamos!

Diante do olhar chocado dos estudantes, Harry se aproximou cautelosamente do animal e estendeu a mão. Acariciou seu bico várias vezes e o bicho fechou os olhos demoradamente, como se estivesse gostando. Sinceramente, não entendia por que seu pai rejeitava a idéia de lhe dar um hipogrifo, eles eram tão bonitinhos.

- Vamos, saia daí Harry – Draco murmurou preocupado.

Mas o sorriso malicioso nos lábios do pequeno Lord indicava que este não pensava em se afastar, muito pelo contrário:

- Posso montar nele?

- O QUE? – Theo e Draco gritaram, ao mesmo tempo, para depois trocarem um olhar assassino.

Mas a pergunta de Harry fez os olhos de Hagrid brilharem.

- Mas é claro! – um grande sorriso adornava o imenso rosto – Isso, suba logo atrás das articulações das asas. E cuidado para não arrancar nenhuma pena, ele não vai gostar nem um pouco...

Harry se acomodou em cima do bicho. Afinal, não era muito diferente de montar um unicórnio. E quando pensava em falar que estava pronto, o meio-gigante já dava uma palmada no hipogrifo fazendo este iniciar uma corrida veloz que fez os cabelos de Harry lhe estamparem a cara. Pansy soltou um grito de horror quando viu o amigo subir aos céus naquele animal. E todos os alunos pareciam receosos, alguns se lembrando das palavras da professora Trelawney e murmurando entre si sobre as poucas chances de o pequeno Lord sair vivo desta.

Mas era uma sensação única.

O jovem Slytherin sorria maravilhado enquanto sobrevoava os céus montado naquele majestoso animal. O vento batendo em seu rosto, a sensação de liberdade, como se fosse o dono do mundo, era algo que sempre estaria gravado em sua memória. Não se comparava nem com a Nimbus 2001 Aero Advance, que ganhara de seu padrinho no ano passado. Em alguns minutos divinos, Harry sobrevoou os arredores de Hogwarts, a Floresta Proibida e até mesmo o imenso Lago Negro, onde Bicuço deu um vôo rasante, molhando uma das patas e proporcionando a Harry a maravilhosa sensação de ver seu rosto refletido a escassos centímetros daquela água gelada e repleta de Sereianos.

Agora, o pequeno Lord sobrevoava a pastagem onde estavam os outros alunos, que olhavam para o céu, maravilhados, contemplado a destreza com a qual Harry se mantinha no animal.

- Incrível... – murmurou Theodore, absorvido pela beleza e naturalidade do jovem mago que deslizava habilmente pelos céus.

O comentário, contudo, foi ouvido por Draco que entrecerrou os olhos.

- Pode olhar, Nott, mas tenha em mente que ele nunca será para você.

- Como é?

- Você ouviu, perdedor, não chegue perto do Harry ou vai se arrepender.

- E quem fará com que eu me arrependa? – perguntou com malícia, fixando seus frios olhos azuis nos raivosos olhos do loiro – Um filhinho de papai que ainda nem deixou as fraldas feito você?

- Ora seu...!

A imagem de Harry voando acima das árvores passara a um segundo plano para os estudantes, sendo contemplada apenas por um maravilhado Hagrid, pois as atenções agora estavam centradas nos dois Slytherins que pareciam discutir pelo pequeno Lord.

- Parece que Malfoy está com o Harry, mas Nott não quer aceitar isso – murmurou uma Gryffindor para a amiga que concordou em silêncio, observando àquela que prometia ser uma grande briga.

- Os dois estão disputando o filho do Lord...

- Sim, o que será que você-sabe-quem acha disso?

- Com certeza não deve saber ou esses dois teriam problemas.

E assim os cochichos seguiram. Mas Theodore e Draco não davam a mínima atenção a isso, mais preocupados em apontar a varinha um ao outro, e trocar olhares ameaçadores.

- Estou avisando, fique longe dele!

- Quem é você, garoto mimado, para dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer?

- Oh, você saberá muito bem quem eu sou se ousar chegar perto do Harry outra vez.

- Veja como estou tremendo de medo – sorriu com desdém.

- É mesmo? Então experimente isso, ESTUPEFAÇA!

O grito de terror de algumas jovens se misturou ao raio vermelho que deixou a varinha de Draco. Por sorte, Theo se jogou para o lado e conseguiu desviar do feitiço. Hagrid, na mesma hora, despregou os olhos de Harry para encarar o alvoroço que se formava entre os alunos, ficando estático ao notar o que realmente se passava ali.

- O que é aquilo?... – murmurou Harry, curvando um pouco o corpo para indicar ao hipogrifo que deviam voltar ao chão. Surpreendentemente, o animal acatou a ordem e Harry pôde observar todo o escarcéu que acontecia em sua ausência.

Não.

Não era possível.

Eles não estavam...

Sim, eles estavam.

- Theo! – Harry gritou – Não, por favor!

Mas era tarde de mais. Theodore, com os olhos brilhando de fúria, levantou-se do chão e para horror dos espectadores, lançou um poderoso feitiço ofensivo em direção ao rival. E Draco não tivera tanta sorte, pois antes que pudesse conjurar um escudo protetor, a poderosa maldição obscura lhe atingiu em cheio o braço direito fazendo com que ele fosse jogado para trás em meio a gemidos e espasmos de dor. Era como se centenas de agulhas perfurassem sua pele.

- Para trás! Todos para trás! Eu sou o professor! – Hagrid se aproximou de Draco e notou como as vestes do menino se enchiam rapidamente de sangue.

- Por Merlin! Não pode ser!

- Acalme-se Pansy...

- Mas Blaise...!

- Onde? Onde ele está? – uma voz esbaforida abriu caminho em meio ao círculo que se aglomerava ao redor da cena. Um desesperado Harry, imediatamente, ajoelhou-se ao lado do namorado para comprovar seu estado.

- Parece que o senhor Malfoy não está nada bem.

- Oh, é mesmo? Como você notou isso, idiota?! É preciso levá-lo imediatamente para a enfermaria!

- Sim, sim! É claro! Eu sou o professor!

- Ora, saia da minha frente! – Harry ordenou com verdadeiro ódio, lançando um rápido feitiço de levitação em Draco para guiá-lo cuidadosamente à enfermaria. Pansy e Blaise, é claro, não demoraram a seguir o pequeno Lord que deixava o pobre professor com as palavras na boca e os demais estudantes ainda chocados.

Afastando-se na direção oposta, mas sem deixar de observar os movimentos de Harry, o jovem herdeiro da fortuna Nott aproveitava aquele momento para sair silenciosamente do local antes que se visse em problemas sérios por culpa do loiro imbecil que naquele exato momento, para seu completo desgosto, recebia olhares cheios de preocupação de Harry enquanto era cuidadosamente levitado até a enfermaria. E como se não bastasse, Theodore sabia que Harry colocaria toda a culpa nele, mesmo alegando que fora provocado por Malfoy, o que oferecia o risco de o pequeno Lord nunca mais querer olhar em sua cara por ter lançado um feitiço no namoradinho inútil dele. Por Merlin, aquilo era um absurdo, aqueles dois não podiam estar juntos, Harry merecia alguém melhor... Alguém maduro, poderoso, inteligente. E não um filhinho de papai que sempre obteve tudo o que desejou e jamais conhecera o significado da palavra: sofrimento.

Não...

Harry não podia continuar com Malfoy.

Harry precisava de alguém como ele. E Theodore apenas esperava que o pequeno Lord percebesse isso logo, antes que o imbecil de Malfoy o fizesse sofrer. Oh, sim... Porque ele faria, não havia duvidas quanto a isso.

-x-

- Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado!

- Calma, Dray, a Madame Pomfrey já aplicou a poção necessária...

- Mas quando eu puder usar os meus dois braços eu vou enforcá-lo até que seus olhos saltem das órbitas! – o loiro murmurava com ódio, vendo-se deitado em uma das camas da enfermaria, com Harry sentado em uma cadeira logo ao seu lado. Pansy e Blaise haviam descido para a aula de Poções para avisar ao Prof. Snape o motivo da ausência de seus dois melhores alunos, e como o pequeno Lord se recusou terminantemente a acompanhá-los, a enfermeira não teve outra opção senão deixá-lo ali e seguir para os seus afazeres.

Draco, nesse momento, encontrava-se devidamente medicado e para sua total indignação, com o braço direito imobilizado para que a poção em gel fizesse efeito mais rápido. Se pensamentos matassem, Theodore Nott seria apenas história agora, pois o jovem herdeiro da família Malfoy não parava de murmurar cheio de ódio diferentes formas de se vingar do rival. Harry havia convencido o namorado a não fazer queixa a Lucius ou ao diretor, pois não queria mais problemas, e garantiu que conversaria com Theodore depois para esclarecer que não queria absolutamente nada com ele, o que deixou Draco bem mais satisfeito. Contudo, o fato de não poder mover seu braço direito por uma semana – tempo em que deveria aplicar a poção de cura para não voltar a sentir os efeitos da poderosa maldição de Theo – estava deixando o pobre loiro à beira de um ataque de nervos. Por sorte, um belíssimo moreno de olhos verdes estava ao seu lado para acalmá-lo. Ou tentar, pelo menos.

- Você precisa se acalmar, Dray – Harry suspirava enquanto tentava fazer o namorado comer o delicioso salmão grelhado com risoto de palmito que um dos elfos havia deixado para ele.

- Eu não quero me acalmar! E não quero comer essa gororoba! O que eu quero é matar aquele filho da...

- Draco!

- O que?!

- Por favor, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Agora diga "Ahhh", sim?

Uma sobrancelha arqueada, ao mais puro estilo Malfoy, foi o que Harry recebeu como resposta.

- Você precisa comer...

- Mas não quero que você me dê na boca feito uma criança.

- Não mesmo? – o sorrisinho malicioso do pequeno Lord pareceu fazer o loiro ponderar a questão.

- Bom...

- Vai me dizer que eu não sou uma ótima enfermeira? – Harry perguntou divertido, aproximando-se para lhe dar um selinho.

- Sim, pode ser... – suas bochechas estavam levemente vermelhas, pois a imagem de Harry vestindo um traje de enfermeira que uma vez vira numa revista imprópria de Blaise fez sua imaginação voar longe.

- Dray... Er... Não precisa imaginar, ok?

Antes da pálida face de Draco se tornar roxa de vergonha Harry uniu seus lábios num carinhoso e apaixonado beijo. O maior não demorou a agarrar-lhe a cintura, puxando-o para mais perto, e Harry se deixou levar, acariciando os belos cabelos louros que se espalhavam pelo travesseiro branco. O roçar de seus lábios, a excitante dança de suas línguas e o ligeiro contato de seus corpos fazia daquele momento algo mágico que precisou ser desfeito apenas pela terrível necessidade humana de oxigênio.

- Que tal um acordo? – Harry perguntou, com a respiração ainda agitada.

- Sou todo ouvidos.

- Bom, se você comer tudo eu lhe garanto alguns beijos, na frente de todo o colégio se quiser.

- Humm...

- Então, o que me diz?

- Apenas alguns?

Revirando os olhos, o pequeno Lord sorriu:

- Certo, certo... Quantos vocês quiser.

- Oh sim, agora você está negociando com um Malfoy.

- Você é impossível, Dray.

- E é por isso que você me ama.

- Sem dúvida.

Assim, com um lindo sorriso nos lábios, Harry deu toda a comida para o namorado. E entre brincadeiras, mimos e beijos cheios de carinho, eles passaram aquela temporada na enfermaria que por incrível que pareça, Draco não achou nada ruim.

-x-

Dois dias mais tarde, o braço de Draco melhorava consideravelmente e ele nem sentia mais os formigamentos, mas é claro que quando Harry perguntava, ele ainda fazia uma carinha de dó apenas para ser mimado pelo moreno e este, com um sorriso divertido, não deixava de agradar o namorado. Theodore não havia mais se aproximado deles e nem lançado os olhares mortais de costume desde uma conversa a sós que tivera com Harry, na qual o pequeno Lord, pela primeira vez, tratara o amigo com frieza deixando claro que não o perdoaria se voltasse a fazer mal a quem ele amava. Dessa forma, o jovem herdeiro da fortuna Nott permanecia recluso em seus livros, consolando-se com o pensamento de que Harry ainda se arrependeria de suas palavras e viria correndo aos seus braços. É claro que enquanto isso não acontecia, Theo precisava cerrar os punhos enquanto observava o belo casal trocar carícias no Salão Principal, como acontecia agora.

- Vamos Dray, você já pode tomar o café da manhã sozinho.

- Mas você me deixou mal acostumado – murmura como a criança mimada que sempre fora.

- Harryzito, viu o que fez?

- Eu sei, Pan.

- É, você criou um monstro, amigo.

- Nem me fale, Blaise.

- Hei! Eu ainda estou aqui...

Uma gritaria na mesa Gryffindor, contudo, interrompeu o protesto de Draco:

- ELE FOI VISTO! ELE FOI VISTO!

- Quem? – a sague-ruim-Granger perguntou.

- SIRIUS BLACK!

Aquilo pareceu despertar o interesse de Harry que logo se voltou a um novato do primeiro ano que segurava a nova edição do Profeta Diário:

- Posso ver? – perguntou com um sorriso.

- É-É claro!

Com as bochechas ardendo de tão vermelhas, o menino passou o jornal para as mãos do pequeno Lord, sob o olhar ameaçador de Draco. Harry, porém, nem prestou atenção naquilo e se pôs a ler:

_Segundo fontes confiáveis, o prófugo de Azkaban, Sirius Black, foi visto em um povoado trouxa, mas conseguiu escapar antes que os Dementadores o pegassem.  
Mais uma vez este conhecido assassino consegue burlar os temíveis guardas de Azkaban e por motivos misteriosos  
parece estar se aproximando da conceituada Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, onde, no exato momento, centenas de Dementadores o esperam.  
Black, contudo, parece ser especialista em esquivar deles e dessa forma, surge a pergunta:  
Será mesmo que aquela escola está preparada para proteger seus alunos?  
Será o diretor apto para garantir a paz e a justiça naquele lugar?  
Bom, por enquanto é impossível se saber.  
Esperamos apenas que Black não consiga efetivar seus planos.  
Rita Skeeter – Profeta Diário._

- O que será que ele quer? – Pansy murmurou receosa.

- Não sei, Pan – Harry observava a foto do assassino: preso por várias correntes e gritando para a câmera. Uma imagem, no mínimo, desagradável de se ver.

- Melhor subirmos para a aula.

Após um leve suspiro, Harry concordou com o namorado e logo se colocaram a caminho da primeira aula de DCAO do ano.

Sirius Black...

- "Esse homem não tem nada haver comigo" – foi o último pensamento que Harry dirigiu ao herdeiro da nobre família Black antes se sair do Salão Principal acompanhado de seus amigos.

-x-

O Prof. Lupin não estava na sala de aula quando eles chegaram. Assim, os alunos se sentaram, tiraram das mochilas os livros, penas e pergaminhos e estavam conversando quando o professor finalmente apareceu. Lupin sorriu vagamente e colocou a velha maleta surrada na escrivaninha, arrancando uma pequena careta de Pansy. Estava mal vestido como sempre, mas parecia mais saudável do que no dia do trem, como se tivesse comido umas refeições reforçadas.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou ele – Por favor, guardem todos os livros de volta nas mochilas. Hoje teremos uma aula prática. Os senhores só vão precisar das varinhas.

Alguns alunos se entreolharam, curiosos, enquanto guardavam os livros. Nunca tinham tido uma aula prática de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras antes, a não ser que considerassem aquela aula inesquecível no ano anterior, em que o professor tinha trazido uma gaiola de diabretes e os soltara na sala. Esse novo professor, porém, parecia saber o que fazer. E Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, interessado, enquanto fechava a mochila para aguardar o aconteceria a seguir.

- Certo, agora queiram afastar as carteiras para o canto da sala, vamos precisar desse espaço.

Harry e seus amigos notaram com desagrado como alguns alunos faziam aquilo da estúpida maneira muggle. Suspirando, eles apenas pegaram as varinhas e lançaram alguns Wingardium Leviosa e logo já garantiram um bom espaço no meio da sala.

- Isso, perfeito. Então formem grupos de cinco, por favor.

Pouco tempo depois, seis grupos se encontravam formados. Apenas o grupo de Harry contava com quatro integrantes e ironicamente Theodore Nott estava sem grupo. Assim, para completo desgosto de Draco, o pequeno Lord permitiu com um leve aceno de cabeça que o moreno de olhos azuis se juntasse a eles. Não queria mais aborrecimentos e discussões. Estava cansado disso.

- Muito bem, prestem atenção – com um sutil movimento de varinha, o professor fez seis armários grandes e com aspecto desgastado aparecerem no meio de cada grupo, para surpresa de muitos, os armários se debatiam e chacoalhavam de maneira quase assustadora.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

Aquilo não podia ser...

- Vocês sabem o que tem aí dentro?

- Um bicho-papão – o pequeno Lord sussurrou. Parecia maravilhado com a possibilidade de saber o que era aquilo que mais temia.

- Muito bem Harry, digo... Senhor Riddle – se corrigiu depressa – Bichos-papões gostam de lugares escuros e fechados como guarda-roupas, a parte debaixo das camas, os armários sob as pias... Esses seis eu consegui em algumas semanas, pois se escondem com facilidade em um lugar tão imenso quanto Hogwarts. Agora, a primeira pergunta que devemos nos fazer é, o que é um bicho-papão?

Hermione Granger levantou a mão. Mas Harry também. E convenhamos, não foi difícil saber quem o professor escolheu:

- Senhor Riddle.

- São transformistas – respondeu ele – Capazes de assumir a forma daquilo que mais tememos. Com isso, não se sabe qual é o formato original deles.

- Excelente. Eu mesmo não poderia ter dado uma definição melhor – desse Lupin, que parecia enxergar no menino uma cópia melhorada de Lily Potter. O sorrisinho auto-suficiente nos lábios de Harry, contudo, fez o professor voltar à realidade – Vejamos... Senhor Longbottom, venha aqui, por favor.

Um trêmulo Neville se aproximou do professor. Harry poderia jurar que o menino estava mais pálido do que um fantasma e apostava com Blaise quanto tempo ele demoraria a desmaiar ou sair correndo dali.

- Diga-nos, Neville, qual é a coisa que mais pode assustá-lo neste mundo?

Os lábios do menino se mexeram, mas não emitiram som algum.

- Não ouvi o que você disse, sinto muito – o professor sorriu, encorajando-o.

- Er... – Neville olhou para os olhados meio desesperado, como se suplicasse a alguém que o ajudasse.

- Então?

- O... O... Professor Snape – disse num sussurro quase inaudível.

Quase todo mundo riu. Até Harry se entregou às gargalhadas, acompanhado de Blaise e do sorrisinho divertido de Pansy. Neville sorriu como se pedisse desculpas.

- O Prof. Snape? – Lupin questionou pensativo – É, assusta todo mundo.

Sem dúvida, este novo professor crescera vários pontos no conceito de Harry. Competente, divertido e não gostava de Snape. Razões suficientes para o pequeno Lord simpatizar com ele.

- E você mora com sua avó, não é mesmo? – continuou Lupin.

- Sim, m-mas não quero que o bicho-papão se transforme nela.

- Não, não... – sorriu com calma – Quero que pense nas roupas que ela usa. Pode fazer isso? – o menino assentiu – Ótimo, agora preste atenção...

O professor se inclinou ligeiramente e sussurrou algo para o menino, que arregalou os olhos, mas assentiu. Segundos depois eles se colocavam em frente a um armário e Lupin se voltava aos demais alunos:

- O feitiço que repele um bicho-papão é simples, mas exige concentração. A coisa que realmente acaba com o bicho-papão é o riso. Então o que precisam fazer é forçá-lo a assumir uma forma que vocês achem engraçada. Entenderam?... Então repitam comigo, por favor... Riddikulus!

- Riddikulus! – repetiu a turma.

- Essa aula é que é ridícula – murmurou Draco.

- Não diga isso, Dray. Até que está bem interessante – Harry sorriu, observando com interesse o professor continuar.

- Posso abrir o armário, Neville?

- S-sim.

Após um simples balançar da varinha de Lupin, ouviu-se o "click" de uma fechadura sendo aberta e para terror de Neville a maçaneta do armário girou repentinamente. A turma inteira conteve a respiração. De repente, o guarda-roupa se abriu com violência. Com o nariz curvo e ameaçador, o Prof. Snape saiu, com os olhos negros faiscando de ódio para Neville. Na mesma hora, o pobre menino recuou, de varinha no ar, balbuciando silenciosamente. E Snape avançou para ele, apanhando alguma coisa dentro das vestes.

- Ri... Rid-Rid... Riddikulus!

Ouviu-se um ruído que lembrava o estalar de um chicote. Snape tropeçou; usava um vestido longo, verde-esmeralda, enfeitado de rendas e um imenso chapéu de bruxo com um urubu carcomido de traças no alto, e sacudia uma enorme bolsa vermelho-vivo. Houve uma explosão de risos; o bicho-papão parou, confuso, e o Prof. Lupin o mandou de volta para o armário com um balançar de varinha.

- Muito bem! Muito bem! Aqui, coma isto Neville, é chocolate. Certo... Agora os grupos devem seguir cada um para o seu armário e enfrentar o bicho-papão um a um. Estarei circulando pela sala para ajudá-los, caso precisem.

Logo a sala de aula se viu invadia por risadas e gritos de terror. Cada grupo concentrado de mais em seu próprio armário para perceber o que acontecia com o do outro. E o professor sorria, caminhando pela sala, observando como os jovens estudavam e se divertiam. Com o grupo do pequeno Lord, é claro, não acontecia diferente e a excitação com a possibilidade de descobrir seus maiores medos assolava a todos. Pansy, porém, foi a primeira e logo se colocou na frente do armário. Um leve assentimento da menina e Harry balançou a varinha, abrindo a porta para ela.

Uma silhueta conhecida se aproximou dela. Seu pai, com um olhar triste e as malas prontas do lado do corpo. A bela aliança de ouro já não brilhava mais em seu dedo.

Seus pais...

Separados.

E ele ia embora.

- Papai... – a menina murmurou com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Pansy! – Harry a chamou firmemente e a jovem Slytherin pareceu cair em si. Era só um bicho-papão.

- Riddikulus!

Logo seu pai estava de patins, como uma vez quando foram ao parque, e tentava se equilibrar inutilmente. Todos riram e o bicho-papão se mostrou confuso.

- Sua vez, B! – a menina sorriu radiante, dando lugar ao amigo.

Este revirou os olhos com o apelido, mas logo se concentrou no bicho-papão que mudava de forma rapidamente. Uma Venemous Tentácula foi o que apareceu. Uma espécie de planta carnívora super-desenvolvida, que tenta comer tudo que tem por perto, podendo envenenar ou engolir até um humano com seus tentáculos com terminações em bocas cheias de dentes venenosos. Imediatamente, Blaise empalideceu. Um passado não muito distante nublava sua mente, lembrando-lhe de cinco anos atrás, quando aos oitos anos de idade encontrara com uma dessas plantas em uma viagem que havia feito com seus pais.

Fora um trauma inesquecível.

Na época, a planta lhe agarrou as pernas e estava prestes a engoli-lo. O pequeno Blaise podia até ver seus enormes dentes, sentindo o asfixiante aroma de pólen invadir suas narinas. Foi o pior momento de sua vida. Mas, por sorte, sua mãe apareceu e desgarrou a planta com um furioso feitiço, deixando apenas aquele horrível momento gravado na mente do menino.

- Blaise...! – ouviu o grito de Pansy – Raciocina! É só um bicho-papão.

- Um bicho-papão... – murmurou. É claro, estavam na aula de DCAO, aquilo era apenas um bicho-papão – Riddikulus!

A enorme planta, na mesma hora, passou a ser atacada por centenas de pássaros coloridos que a deixaram num estado ornamental, pronta para ser guardada num vasinho de flores. Assim, os risos não demoraram a surgir.

- Pronto, Dragão? É sua vez – menino sorriu, deixando Draco se adiantar ao bicho-papão.

- Hum... – com uma leve careta de desdém, Draco encarou a pequena plantinha que rapidamente adquiria outra forma.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha quando viu o bicho-papão adquirir a sua forma. E todos pareciam tão surpresos quanto ele, que achou realmente estranho observar a si mesmo parado adiante. Para horror de Draco, o Harry que acabara de aparecer o encarou com verdadeiro desprezo, um desprezo imenso e impregnado de ódio, e diante do olhar incrédulo dos jovens Slytherins – e do disfarçado sorriso de Theo – arrancou o belo anel de esmeraldas e diamantes que adornava seu dedo e o jogou no chão com um baque mudo.

Uma exclamação chocada deixou os lábios do loiro. E Harry se sentiu ao mesmo tempo, lisonjeado e assustado com aquilo.

Então o que Draco mais temia era que se separassem?

Não.

Não foi aquilo que deixou o loiro chocado, mas sim o olhar impregnado de ódio e desprezo que seu amado lhe lançava.

Não... Aquilo não podia ser real.

- Draco... – Harry chamou suavemente e o aludido pareceu despertar.

O seu Harry estava ali. Encarando-o com carinho e amor, como sempre o fazia, aquele era apenas um impostor.

- Riddikulus!

Logo o Harry falso vestia um lindo tutu rosa e parecia tentar dançar balé. O que arrancou gargalhadas divertidas de seus amigos.

- Hei! Só o Snape fica bem de mulher, eu não! – murmurou indignado, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas de vergonha.

O Prof. Lupin, que passava ao lado deles, não pôde conter um sorriso.

- Nott – Draco deu a vez, encarando-o com desdém.

- Malfoy – replicou no mesmo tom. E quando Theo se aproximou do bicho-papão, este voltou a tomar a forma de Harry, o que estranhou a todos novamente.

Contudo, uma imagem aterradora fez com que todos deixassem uma exclamação de terror escapar. Theodore Nott, pela primeira vez, deixou sua máscara de frieza cair em meio à sala de aula. Seus olhos arregalados e repletos de medo observavam como o Harry que acabara de aparecer começava sangrar na região do ventre.

Não...

Não podia ser verdade...

Não podia estar revivendo aquela cena. Uma cena que contemplara aos cinco anos de idade, no dia em que sua mãe falecera, devido a um aborto espontâneo, diante de seus olhos.

- Theo... – o verdadeiro Harry murmurou com pena, desviando os olhos para não ver a si mesmo cair no chão, com uma poça de sangue se formando embaixo do seu corpo. Ele sabia o que acontecera com a mãe de seu amigo e não pôde conter as lágrimas ao ver que o medo deste era que a cena se repetisse com alguém que amasse de verdade. Como um dia amara sua mãe.

Theodore não conseguiu reagir. Estava em choque. Uma silenciosa lágrima deixou seus olhos e ao ver aquilo, Harry não pensou duas vezes, colocou-se na frente do amigo.

Na mesma hora o bicho-papão mudou de forma.

E Harry arregalou os olhos ao observar aquele que era o seu maior medo. Tom Riddle, o seu pai, encontrava-se diante dos seus olhos com suas elegantes vestes negras manchadas de sangue. Seu pai caíra de joelhos, impotente, ensangüentado, com cortes por todo o corpo, sinais de maldições que o atingira e com uma expressão de dor e decepção brilhando nos apagados olhos escarlates. Estava morrendo. Seu pai estava morrendo e ele não podia fazer nada.

- NÃO!

O grito desesperado assustou a todos.

Imediatamente, Lupin se aproximou do grupo das serpentes e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao observar qual era o maior medo de Harry, o maior medo do único filho de seus melhores amigos. Harry temia a morte do Lord das Trevas. Harry temia que Tom Riddle morresse e o deixasse sozinho. Harry temia a perda do homem que assassinara sua família, e que agora era a única pessoa com a qual o menino podia contar nesse mundo.

- Aqui! – gritou o professor, colocando-se na frente de Harry.

A imagem de Tom Riddle deu lugar a um globo branco-prateado, uma lua-cheia, que Lupin repeliu quase descansadamente com um poderoso Riddikulus, mandando o bicho-papão de volta ao armário, no qual o trancou novamente.

- Por hoje é só – comunicou ele.

- Ahhhh... – protestaram os alunos.

- Sim, infelizmente o que é bom dura pouco. Por favor, peguem suas coisas no fundo da sala.

Lentamente os alunos foram se afastando, Harry havia se levantado do chão – pois caíra de joelhos ao observar a imagem de seu pai – sendo ajudado por Draco e limpava as lágrimas com um lencinho de seda que Pansy lhe oferecera. Seus amigos o encaravam com verdadeira preocupação e murmuravam palavras de consolo, dizendo que o Lord era indestrutível e que sempre estaria com ele. Até Theo havia se aproximado do amigo e o abraçara com os outros, ele e Draco sabiam o que era prioridade.

- Harry – o professor o chamou suavemente – Aqui, coma isto, vai fazer bem.

- Obrigado – deu uma mordida no chocolate. E assim, o grupo das serpentes seguiu para a saída da sala sob o atento e preocupado olhar de Lupin.

Antes de sair, Harry encarou o novo professor e deu um pequeno sorriso:

- Finalmente essa espelunca pode contar com um bom professor – e sem dizer mais nada, deixou-se guiar por seus amigos para fora da sala.

Remus, quando se viu finalmente sozinho, sentiu seus olhos se encherem d'água. Por mais ligado que Harry estivesse a Voldemort, ainda conservava uma bondade que conhecera apenas em Lily. Aquele menino era feliz e por mais que doesse admitir, parecia amar o seu pai, o homem que havia destruído sua família. E enquanto seguia para sua sala, as palavras que lera mais cedo no Profeta Diário assaltavam a mente do professor. O que Sirius acharia disso? Teria o animago realmente ajudado o Lord a entrar na casa dos Potter?... A dúvida o assombrava desde que ficara sabendo da fuga daquele que um dia fora seu melhor amigo. E não podia parar de se perguntar: o que Sirius Black buscava? Quem ele era de verdade? Estava do lado do Lord? Ou ainda era leal aos Potter?

Eram tantas perguntas.

Que pelo menos por enquanto, não teriam nenhuma resposta.

Por enquanto, é claro...

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Ninguém viu o Black.

- Não achei que ele fosse se demorar – o diretor suspirou.

(...)

- Mapa do Maroto? Afinal, o que é isso?

-x-

**N/A: **Olá galera! Bom, em primeiro lugar eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que torceram por mim no vestibular. É... EU PASSEI! – sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Filosofia na Unicamp e História na PUC! E pode deixar que 2010 será um ano de muuuuuitas histórias!

Nhya... Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse novo capítulo! Eu realmente não resisti a colocar a "versão enfermeira do Harry" xD Aiai... O Draco tem sorte! E para aqueles que gostam do lobinho mais lindo do mundo, olha que fofo, o Harry achou o Lupin um ótimo professor! Bom, vamos ver o que ele vai achar do Sirius, né? xD ...Espero que continuem apreciando a história e se quiserem o _Próximo Capítulo rapidinho_, por favor, mandem suas _REVIEWS!_

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço muitíssimo mesmo à:

**Lilith Potter Malfoy**... ... **Sasami-kun**... **MissOrange1991**... **vickykun**... **chibilele**... ... **Simon de Escorpiao**... **Miss Black-Lupin Potter-Malfoy**... **Freya Jones**... **vrriacho**... **mesquila**... **tsuzuki yami**... e **Debbie Souz**!

Muito obrigada mesmo pelas maravilhosas reviews que vocês mandaram!  
-sorrindo de orelha a orelha-  
A próxima atualização será: **Prazer Sem Limites**.  
Sim, vocês não estão lendo errado xD Finalmente eu vou atualizar esta fic! Afinal, faltam apenas uns três capítulos para concluí-la!  
Nhya... Conto com a REVIEW de vocês – olhinhos brilhando.  
Muitos Beijos! E até a próxima!


	18. Chapter 18

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2) **– Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As semanas passaram voando na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e agora, aproveitando um ensolarado final de semana, os alunos de terceiro ano se preparavam para sua primeira visita ao povoado de Hogsmeade. Seus formulários assinados pelos devidos responsáveis eram entregues à Prof. McGonagall que já os aguardava no pátio central, onde todos se reuniriam para sair e a expectativa, é claro, estava palpável no ar. Harry e seus amigos, por exemplo, planejavam entre risos e brincadeiras os principais pontos os quais visitariam. Blaise estava animadíssimo para conhecer a Zonko's e a Casa dos Gritos, enquanto Pansy insistia em visitar as lojas de roupa do povoado e Harry e Draco combinavam de passar no Café Madame Puddiffot, pois o loiro não queria perder a oportunidade de viver um momento romântico com o namorado na frente de todos os perdedores que o desejavam, o que milagrosamente não se aplicava a Theodore Nott, pois este decidira ficar em Hogwarts na companhia dos seus livros.

O pequeno vilarejo escocês possuía varias casas de madeira dispostas ao redor de uma aconchegante praça. Os caminhos de pedra levavam aos mais diversos lugares e naquele exato momento vários estudantes circulavam por lá. O verde da paisagem e os pássaros faziam daquela imagem algo bucólico e agradável aos olhos de todos os jovens magos que por ali passavam. E após a Prof. de Transfiguração liberá-los quando chegaram à praça central, não demorou nem alguns segundos para que, excitados, os estudantes seguissem aos seus afazeres.

- Mas Pansy...

- Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero! – a menina choramingava – Por favor, Blaizesinho, você não deixaria sua querida amiga visitar aquelas lojas de roupa sozinha, não é?

- Deixaria...?

- É claro que não! – responde irritada – Você irá comigo e ponto final.

- Tão doce quanto um cálice de veneno.

- O que disse?

- Er... Nada, vamos lá Pan.

Harry e Draco acompanhavam o sutil diálogo tentando conter o riso.

- Bem... – o pequeno Lord interveio – Nos encontraremos na Dedosdemel daqui uma hora então.

- Você não vem Harryzito?

- Infelizmente devemos declinar Pansy, mas tenho certeza de que o nosso querido Blaise ajudará você em tudo o que precisar.

O aludido lançou um olhar mortal a Harry que apenas sorriu divertido. Assim, as jovens serpentes se separaram, Pansy e Blaise seguiram para as lojas que a menina tanto queria conhecer, enquanto Harry e Draco tomavam o caminho do famoso Café onde vários casais se reuniam. O Café em questão era uma pequena loja, situada numa rua lateral à rua principal de Hogsmeade, e possuía varias mesinhas circulares que combinavam perfeitamente com a decoração aconchegante do local.

- Isso é uma espelunca...

- Draco – os olhos verdes de Harry se elevaram ao teto – Pare de reclamar, eu achei o lugar muito bonito.

- Se você diz.

- Para você tudo precisa ser ostentoso, não é? – sorri divertido – Venha, vamos nos sentar.

Os olhares de todos os estudantes acompanharam o trajeto daquele que parecia ser o mais novo casal de Hogwarts. E os cochichos não demoraram a surgir, seguidos dos olhares ávidos das meninas loucas por uma boa fofoca e absolutamente ninguém deixava de comentar sobre o novo casal. Alguns afirmavam que eles eram perfeitos um para o outro, pois Draco parecia rodear o pequeno Lord com uma aura de proteção encantadora, além de demonstrar que a amizade incondicional deles os levara a este novo patamar, como se estivessem destinados a estar juntos. Outros diziam que o jovem herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy não era bom o bastante para o poderoso filho do Lord das Trevas e que este não se mostraria nada contente com o relacionamento dos dois. E ainda existiam aqueles que se diziam melhores para estar com Harry ou com Draco, sendo que em hipótese alguma chegariam aos seus pés. Assim, os comentários logo enchiam o cenário do Café, mas Harry e Draco os ignoravam olimpicamente, seguindo para uma mesa mais afastada sem lançar um mísero olhar aos estúpidos estudantes que pareciam não ter nada melhor para fazer se não comentar sobre suas vidas.

Depois de três anos naquela escola, o pequeno Lord já estava acostumado com aquele tipo de situação. E Draco, por sua vez, não podia estar mais satisfeito, pois deixava claro a Hogwarts inteira que Harry era apenas seu e para sempre o seria. Os olhares de inveja lançados em sua direção, daqueles que sonhavam estar em seu lugar, apenas o enalteciam e deixavam claro que somente um Malfoy, somente Draco Malfoy, poderia se relacionar com Harry Riddle.

- Em que posso ajudá-los, meninos? – uma sorridente Madame Puddiffot os encarava, segurando uma bandeja de prata e trajando um avental cor-de-rosa. Era uma bruxa de meia idade com um ar simpático, mas que para desagrado de Harry parecia não despregar os olhos de sua cicatriz.

- Eu vou querer um cappuccino e um pedaço desse bolo de chocolate com morangos – Harry pediu após dar uma breve olhada no cardápio.

- E para mim um cappuccino também com um pedaço de bolo de nozes.

- Certo, um minutinho e eu trago para vocês.

Quando se viram novamente sozinhos, Harry e Draco, que estavam sentados lado a lado no sofazinho em frente à pequena mesa, começaram a conversar sobre as aulas, os professores e outras trivialidades enquanto trocavam discretas carícias como todos os casais que lá freqüentavam.

- Você acha que Pansy e Blaise já estão na Dedosdemel?

- Não seja ingênuo, Harry, se depender da Pansy eles não saem daquelas lojas hoje.

- Hehe... Verdade.

- Pobre Blaise.

- Não acho que ele se incomode tanto – o sorrisinho malicioso de Harry fez o loiro arquear uma sobrancelha – Eles brigam, reclamam um do outro, mas estão sempre juntos. Tenho certeza de que vão acabar namorando.

- Bom, o que eu sei é que os pais deles vão gostar disso.

- E o meu padrinho e a Tia Narcisa, você acha que eles vão gostar da nossa relação?

Os olhos de Draco pareceram brilhar ao ouvir o pequeno Lord falar: "nossa relação". Só podia ser um sonho.

- Não há duvidas quanto a isso, Harry. Para falar a verdade, acredito que os dois já desconfiem de tudo, apenas não comentam nada por causa do Lord.

- Humm... – deixou escapar um pequeno suspiro.

Contudo, antes que Harry pudesse se deprimir ao pensar na provável reação de seu pai ao descobrir o seu relacionamento, um carinhoso beijo fez com que todas as suas duvidas e temores se esvaíssem. Os suaves lábios de Draco acariciavam os seus com delicadeza e calma, saboreando-o, para depois explorar sua cavidade com aquela brincalhona língua que sempre encontrava na sua uma insaciável companheira de jogos. Era como se o loiro dissesse que ele não precisava se preocupar, pois de uma maneira ou de outra tudo acabaria bem, e eles sempre estariam juntos. E eram sensações como esta, que apenas num beijo tranqüilizavam sua alma e que Harry sabia, para infortúnio de Theo, não as sentiria com mais ninguém.

- Com licença – a voz de Madame Puddiffot os interrompeu – Aqui está o pedido de vocês, meus queridos, bom apetite.

- Obrigado – Harry respondeu com as bochechas queimando de vergonha enquanto Draco deixava um sorrisinho malicioso adornar seus lábios, pois não havia nada melhor do que contemplar o moreninho com a face rosada e um olhar envergonhado, era a personificação da beleza a qual, como bom Malfoy, ele não podia resistir.

Assim, após saborearem seus respectivos doces, trocando colheradas e lambidas na bochecha para não se deixar perder o glacê, os dois seguiram a Dedosdemel, onde haviam combinado de se encontrar com Pansy e Blaise. Durante o caminho Harry conservava uma expressão "indignada" e um gracioso biquinho na face, pois o loiro insistira em pagar a conta, não lhe dando sequer direito a voto. "Um Malfoy não deixa o namorado pagar absolutamente nada, não adianta reclamar" – foram as palavras de Draco e o pequeno Lord não teve outra escolha se não ceder, e apesar de achar esta uma atitude encantadora, Harry aproveitava para fazer um pouco de birra, que logo fora aplacada pelos beijos e carícias do namorado.

- Todos prontos? – uma sorridente Pansy os esperava na entrada da loja.

- Sim... Er, você está bem, Blaise?

- Não.

Harry e Draco tentaram, mas não conseguiram conter as risadas ao contemplar o amigo segurando várias sacolas coloridas com uma expressão assassina em seu rosto, em contraste com o sorriso encantador da menina ao seu lado. Definitivamente, fazer compras com Pansy era uma missão suicida a qual apenas o herdeiro da fortuna Zabini conseguia sobreviver.

- Não sei do que ele está reclamando, comprei apenas o essencial.

- Se por essencial você entende renovar um guarda-roupa de inverno inteiro.

- Oh, não seja exagerado, Bebê – a menina sorria alegremente – Foram apenas algumas coisinhas.

- Hum...

- Está chegando o inverno. Você não quer que eu passe frio, quer?

- Congelada você daria menos trabalho...

- O que disse?

- Nada não, Pan – sorri com nervosismo, fazendo o casal ao lado deles cair mais uma vez na gargalhada.

E após encolherem todas as sacolas de Pansy, guardando-as no bolso junto com as novas sacolas com quais saíram da Dedosdemel, o grupo das serpentes seguiu de volta a Hogwarts entre brincadeiras, risadas e conversas divertidas.

Mal sabiam o que acabara de acontecer na mais famosa escola de magia da Grã-Bretanha.

Porém, estavam prestes a descobrir.

-x-

A chegada a Hogwarts fora tranqüila e depois de guardarem as compras em seus respectivos baús, Harry e seus amigos seguiram para um delicioso jantar no Salão Principal. A maioria dos estudantes, a partir do terceiro ano, parecia animada naquela noite, como se o passeio em Hogsmeade tivesse levantado seus ânimos e assim, a refeição seguiu em meio a risadas e brincadeiras por todas as mesas das quatro casas. Era um clima quase festivo que durou até o término da sobremesa, quando todos se dispuseram a voltar aos seus dormitórios para estudar um pouco ou apenas cair nos braços de Morpheus. Naquele momento, o grupo das serpentes caminhava tranquilamente em direção ao corredor que levava às masmorras quando, de repente, ouviram um alvoroço perto das escadas.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Não sei Pansy, mas vamos descobrir – Harry não possuía sangue Gryffindor por nada e sua curiosidade logo levou o grupo para o meio do alvoroço que acontecia, coincidentemente, em frente à Torre Gryffindor.

Instantes depois que os jovens Slytherins se juntaram à aglomeração, Dumbledore chegou deslizando sua túnica arroxeada pelo piso, como se flutuasse, e aquilo obviamente fez o pequeno Lord e as outras serpentes revirarem os olhos com desdém. Logo os alunos Gryffindors se comprimiram para dar espaço ao diretor, e Harry, Draco, Blaise e Pansy se aproximaram para ver qual era o problema.

- Essa é novidade... – Harry comentou divertido.

A Mulher Gorda desaparecera do retrato, que fora cortado com tanta violência que as tiras de tela se amontoavam no chão, grandes pedaços haviam sido completamente arrancados pelo que pareciam ser garras e aquilo apenas fez o diretor entrecerrar os olhos como se soubesse muito bem o motivo de tal atrocidade.

- Precisamos encontrá-la, Sr. Filch chame os fantasmas, devemos vasculhar todo o castelo.

- Talvez não seja preciso, professor.

- O que...? – mas antes que pudesse perguntar, o zelador apontou para um quadro no alto da parede no qual uma assustada mulher parecia ser esconder atrás de um cavalo. Era a Mulher Gorda.

Na mesma hora o diretor abriu caminho em direção a ela, seguido é claro, das curiosas serpentes que não se importavam nem um pouco com o fato de estarem em "território inimigo".

- Madame, quem fez isso com a senhora?

- Oh diretor! Foi ele, foi sim... Ele, de quem todos estão falando!

- Quem...?

- Sirius Black! – aquele nome fez a maioria estremecer – Ele é um demônio! É sim!

- Muito bem, acalme-se... – apesar de sua voz soar tranqüilizadora, os olhos azuis estavam sombrios, e assim ele se dirigiu aos estudantes – Quero que todos vocês voltem ao Salão Principal imediatamente! Minerva, por favor, acompanhe-os e você Severus, venha comigo, precisamos vasculhar o castelo.

Não demorou muito e todos acataram a ordem do diretor. No caminho de volta ao Salão, Harry e seus amigos se perguntavam sobre como Sirius Black pudera entrar no castelo sendo que este se encontrava protegido por centenas de Dementadores, era algo aterrorizante e para Harry, curioso, muito curioso. Esse Black parecia se mostrar alguém interessante.

Para desagrado do grupo das serpentes, logo eles se viram rodeados por Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs e Revenclaws de todos os anos, pois de acordo com o diretor seria mais seguro que eles dormissem ali naquela noite enquanto os professores faziam uma minuciosa busca pelo castelo. Agora, um indignado Harry se via deitado em um fofo saco de dormir púrpura ouvindo as reclamações de Draco de um lado e os murmúrios indignados de Pansy do outro, e precisava concordar com eles, aquilo era um absurdo, uma prova de que aquela espelunca não podia ser chamada de escola enquanto não conseguisse manter um assassino-louco fora de suas paredes.

- Vocês acham que Black ainda está no castelo? – Pansy perguntou cautelosa, após cessar um pouco suas reclamações.

- É óbvio que o velhote acha que sim – respondeu Blaise, que se encontrava deitado do outro lado da menina.

- Interessante feito, conseguir burlar os Dementadores, não acham?

- Interessante e suicida, Harryzito, porque se eles o encontrarem... Hum, não quero nem pensar.

- Verdade – suspirou.

- O que será que ele quer aqui? – perguntou Draco.

- Talvez ele queira vingança pelo velhote não tê-lo livrado de Azkaban.

- Pode ser, Blaise – Harry sorriu – E seria uma coisa bem divertida de se ver.

- Com certeza...

As pequenas serpentes compartilharam um sorriso cheio de malícia.

De repente, todas as luzes se apagaram indicando que chegava à hora de dormir, e com um suspiro resignado os jovens Slytherins se acomodaram o melhor possível naquele horrível saco e se dispuseram a cair nos braços de Morpheus. Harry procurou a mão do namorado ao seu lado e não demorou a encontrá-la, entrelaçando seus dedos, e somente assim conseguindo relaxar o suficiente para se deixar levar ao mundo do deus dos sonhos.

- Acabei de vasculhar as masmorras – uma obscura voz despertou o pequeno Lord que já começava a cair no sono, e ele pôde reconhecer o Prof. Snape e o diretor parados ao seu lado, conversando em sussurros.

- Então?

- Absolutamente nada.

- Foi o que pensei.

- Ninguém viu o Black...

- Não achei que ele fosse se demorar – suspirou o diretor – Afinal, o que ele quer não está na Torre Gryffindor, mas sim em Slytherin.

Naquele instante, Harry sentiu os profundos olhos azuis de Dumbledore fixos no seu rosto, e continuou fingindo que dormia da melhor maneira possível. E assim que os dois se afastaram, ele não demorou a fazer o que já devia ter feito há séculos, abriu a conexão com seu pai:

- "Papai? Está acordado?"

- "Como vocês ainda não o encontram? Eu quero aquele homem morto! Crucio!" – Harry fez uma leve careta ao ouvir a indignada voz do Lord em sua mente, com certeza ele não estava feliz e pela potência da maldição, Harry não queria estar na pele do Comensal que o desobedecera.

- "Papai?" – Harry tentou mais uma vez e segundos depois, com um ar mais tranqüilo, seu pai contestou:

- "Ainda acordado, Harry?"

- "Sim, e você não adivinha onde estou".

- "Diga-me, pequeno".

- "No Salão Principal. Todos os estudantes estão dormindo aqui enquanto os professores fazem uma busca pelo colégio".

- "Uma busca pelo o que?" – a voz do Lord soou evidentemente preocupada.

- "Sirius Black" – respondeu com tranqüilidade – "Pelo visto ele conseguiu entrar no castelo e destroçou a entrada da Torre Gryffindor".

- "O que?"

- "Você ouviu, papai. O velhote maluco não está conseguindo controlar essa espelunca, como sempre".

- "Aquele desgraçado..."

- "Mas sabe o que me deixou mais intrigado?" – ignorou o tom homicida de seu pai – "Foi que o velhote maluco disse ao Snape, pensando que eu estava dormindo, que o que Black procurava não estava na Torre Gryffindor, mas sim em Slytherin".

- "Como ele ousa?!".

- "Você entende o que ele quis dizer, papai?"

- "Antes me responda uma coisa, Harry, os Dementadores ainda estão por aí?"

- "Sim, centenas deles, mas o Black conseguiu burlá-los de novo".

- "Certo" – suspirou irritado – "Bom, o que você precisa ter em mente é que não deve sequer se aproximar deste assassino, entendeu?"

- "Mas..."

- "Ele ajudou aqueles muggles a matarem Lily e James Potter e agora, provavelmente, quer terminar o trabalho matando o filho de seus supostos amigos".

- "Entendo".

- "Você se lembra do que eu lhe falei, não lembra? Ele é a escória, ignorou o honrado sobrenome Black para aliar-se a Dumbledore".

- "Eu sei, uma vergonha para os sangues-puros".

- "Exato, então tome cuidado, pequeno".

- "Certo, certo..." – revirou os olhos.

- "E não se preocupe, já estou tomando providencias para manter você em segurança, porque se depender deste velho imbecil..."

- "Hehehe... É verdade, papai, ainda bem que eu tenho você. Mas não se preocupe, prometo que não vou me meter em encrenca".

- "Hum! Nisso nem você acredita, Harry".

- "Oh! Que calúnia!"

- "Sei, sei, você não procura os problemas, eles que acham você".

- "Exatamente".

- "Muito bem, agora vá dormir para estar descansado para amanhã".

- "Certo, boa noite".

- "Boa noite, pequeno, e qualquer coisa abra a conexão".

- "Pode deixar. Durma bem, papai".

- "Durma bem, Harry".

E após encerrar a conexão, Harry se encontrava com um leve sorriso em seus lábios. Enquanto na Mansão Riddle, o Lord das Trevas apertava os punhos com irritação e impotência, preocupado com a ameaça de Sirius Black tão próxima ao seu filho. Mas ele iria distribuir Crucios a doquier enquanto os seus inúteis Comensais não lhe trouxessem a cabeça de Black em uma bandeja, pois nada colocaria em risco sua relação com Harry, muito menos um maldito fugitivo que anteriormente se escondia nas túnicas de Dumbledore ao invés de agir como sangue-puro que era.

Oh, não.

Sirius Black não se colocaria entre ele e Harry ou não se chamava Tom Riddle.

-x-

Passado algumas semanas desde o incidente "Sirius Black na Torre Gryffindor", as aulas continuaram em seu ritmo normal, sem menções por parte dos professores, mas com vários comentários amedrontados da maioria dos alunos. Naquele exato momento, as jovens serpentes do terceiro ano aproveitavam o intervalo entre as aulas de DCAO e História da Magia para conversar no agradável jardim da escola. Harry se encontrava sentado sob a sombra de uma árvore acariciando os cabelos de Draco, que recostava preguiçosamente a cabeça em seu colo, enquanto Pansy e Blaise estavam sentados lado a lado de frente para o casal e comentavam sobre as estanhas faltas do Prof. Lupin às suas aulas.

- Talvez ele esteja doente.

- Pode ser, Bebê – a menina o encarou com astúcia – mas essa não é a primeira vez que ele falta.

- Pare de me chamar assim! – Blaise grunhiu. Mas ela apenas revirou os olhos.

Draco e Harry compartilharam um sorrisinho malicioso e antes que os dois voltassem a discutir o moreno decidiu intervir:

- Pansy tem razão, não é a primeira vez que ele falta, e o Snape não parecia nada contente em ter que substituí-lo.

- O Snape nunca parece contente.

- É, nesse ponto você tem razão, Blaise.

- A questão é que algo muito estranho está acontecendo nessa escola – Pansy declarou e todos assentiram.

- Como sempre – concluiu Harry, e Draco tomou a palavra, mas o pequeno Lord já não prestava mais atenção no namorado e nem nos amigos, pois seus olhos estavam fixos na atitude suspeita dos gêmeos Weasley que vinham caminhando pelo jardim com o que parecia ser um mapa nas mãos, um mapa muito interessante para deixar os travessos Gryffindors tão entretidos.

- Harry?

-...

- Harry?

-...

- HARRY!

- Oi? O que foi, Dray?

- Está me ouvindo?

- Claro... – seu olhar ainda estava fixo nas ruínas pelas quais os gêmeos haviam passado – Mas acabei de me lembrar que esqueci uma coisa nas masmorras.

- Esqueceu o que?

- Er... Um livro, para a próxima aula, não se preocupe porque eu volto já.

- Mas...

As palavras, é claro, se perderam na boca do loiro, pois Harry acabara de dar-lhe um selinho e se levantara rapidamente, seguindo para as ruínas que ligavam o jardim a Hogwarts. As três serpentes ficaram sem reação por alguns segundos, mas logo suspiraram, pois quando o pequeno Lord colocava algo na cabeça não havia mortal que conseguisse descobrir o que ele estava tramando. A principal preocupação de Draco, contudo, era que seu namorado não encontrasse o perdedor-come-livros, pois este não perdia uma oportunidade de importuná-lo e como Harry era uma boa pessoa, acabava dando papo para o imbecil.

O caminho que o pequeno Lord percorrera, porém, situava-se bem longe de Theo. E agora ele se encontrava habilmente escondido atrás de uma pilastra observando como os gêmeos Wesley interagiam com aquele interessante mapa. Algo tão interessante que apenas um Riddle poderia ter.

Sim, definitivamente ele estava andando muito com Draco.

- Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom – ouviu a voz de um dos gêmeos, que apontava a varinha para o mapa.

Curioso...

Então era assim que eles o abriam?

- Veja, o Filch não está mais na estátua da Bruxa de um Olho Só.

- Maravilha, Fred! Podemos descer até a Dedosdemel.

- "Um mapa que mostra as passagens secretas e os habitantes de Hogwarts?" – os olhos de Harry brilhavam de uma maneira incondicionalmente Gryffindor. Seu antepassado Godric estaria orgulhoso daquele olhar.

- Vamos logo antes que ele volte.

- Certo – Fred apontou a varinha para o mapa novamente – Malfeito Feito!

E Harry entendeu que, provavelmente, era assim que eles impossibilitavam as outras pessoas de o lerem. É claro que bastou os gêmeos vivarem as costas, e um deles colocar o mapa no bolso traseiro da calça, para Harry puxar a varinha e murmurar um simples Wingardium Leviosa que na mesma hora, com sumo cuidado e delicadeza, trouxe aquele curioso objeto às suas mãos. E Fred e George Weasley seguiram seu caminho sem sequer notar que faltava algo com eles.

- Muito obrigado, Weasleys, tenho certeza de que farei melhor uso deste mapa do que vocês.

Assim, com um sorriso incondicionalmente Slytherin dançando em seus lábios, Harry já planejava o passeio noturno daquela noite.

-x-

E não demorou muito para a noite em questão cair em Hogwarts, como um véu negro e estrelado que se espalha pelo horizonte, levando os estudantes às suas camas e alguns professores a uma intensa ronda para proteger o castelo. É claro que um jovem Slytherin não pensava em seguir para sua cama tão cedo, não quando possuía um incrível mapa que lhe dava acesso a absolutamente tudo o que ocorria em Hogwarts, desde as mais diversas passagens secretas que existiam até os passos de cada um que por lá circulavam. Era incrível. Podia ver o velhote andando de um lado para o outro em seu escritório, seus amigos dormindo tranquilamente nos dormitórios, os elfos trabalhando nas cozinhas... Com certeza, agora estava um passo a frente de Dumbledore, sem que este soubesse. E era maravilhosa a sensação de superioridade no território inimigo, vivenciara-a muito bem no ano passado, com um Basilisco a solta e segundo as suas ordens.

_- Amo Harry? –_ a suave voz de Morgana chamou sua atenção – _Para onde estamos indo?_

_- Para nenhum lugar específico, Morg._

_- Entendo._

_- Estamos apenas fazendo um "tour"._

_- Pensei que você estava voltando à Câmara._

- _Humm..._ – o rosto de Harry se tornou sombrio por alguns instantes _– Não. Por enquanto não está na hora de voltar lá._

Caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos, com Harry conferindo todas as passagens e anotando mentalmente o caminho para quando surgisse a ocasião de usá-las. Uma tranqüila Morgana deslizava ao seu lado como se conhecesse cada canto daquelas paredes e de fato conhecia, pois ela sempre estava rondando o castelo atrás de algo saboroso para comer ou apenas para matar o tempo enquanto seu jovem amo estudava.

_- Aqui, neste corredor existe mais uma passagem –_ Harry sorriu, mas quando ingressou no corredor e olhou novamente para o mapa, que naquele momento era iluminado pelo Lumus de sua varinha, seu sangue gelou ao observar o nome "Severus Snape" caminhando em direção ao nome "Harry Riddle".

Sem dúvida, seu professor conseguia ser muito inoportuno.

_- Amo?_

_- Volte para as masmorras Morg, e seja discreta, pelo visto o passeio acabou por hoje._

_- Certo._

- Nox – murmurou, e a luz de sua varinha rapidamente se apagou, mas quando estava prestes a dar as costas e sair o mais rápido possível dali, um potente clarão atingiu seus olhos e ele logo pôde distinguir o desagradável sorriso do seu chefe de casa.

Como desejava lançar-lhe um Crucio naquele momento.

- O que faz fora da cama há essa hora?

- Eu sou sonâmbulo – respondeu divertido.

- É extraordinário como se parece com o seu pai – murmurou consigo, os olhos negros crispando de ódio.

- O que disse?

- É melhor você voltar para o seu dormitório, Potter.

Não foi o desprezo com o qual Snape falou seu sobrenome que levou o pequeno Lord a estreitar perigosamente seus olhos, mas sim o sobrenome em si, que o professor usou sem se dar conta.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Snape – o mesmo desprezo ao pronunciar o nome dele – sempre me perguntei se você me via como um inimigo, a julgar pelo ódio e o desprezo com os quais me encara às vezes, e não, não adianta negar porque eu não sou idiota.

- O que você...?

- Mas agora percebo que o seu problema não é comigo. Então me diga, o que James Potter fez para que você cultivasse um ódio tão grande dele, a ponto de não conseguir entender que meu pai se chama Tom Marvolo Riddle? Diga-me, o que Potter fez com você para que agora, anos depois, suas ações imbecis coloquem essa sua mísera vida em risco?

- Minha vida em risco?

- Oh sim, porque se você me chamar de Potter mais uma vez ou se eu ouvir mais algum comentário sobre como eu me pareço com o meu pai, posso garantir que sua próxima reunião com os Comensais da Morte não será nem um pouco divertida.

Os olhos verdes estavam frios como piscinas de gelo e finalmente o Prof. de Poções se deu conta de que não havia nada de James Potter ali, mas absolutamente tudo de Tom Riddle. E não sabia se devia se sentir feliz ou não. A única coisa que ocupava sua mente agora era a lembrança dos cálidos olhos verdes de Lily, olhos idênticos aos do menino a sua frente, mas ao mesmo tempo completamente diferentes, mostrando que a linhagem Potter-Evans não significava absolutamente nada, que o sangue não significava nada, pois o que Harry tinha com o Lord das Trevas, seja lá o que fosse, significava tudo.

- Você está me ameaçando Sr. Riddle? – conseguiu recuperar sua frieza a tempo. Mas não podia olhar para os olhos do menino. Olhos que certa vez, no rosto de uma jovem ruiva, chegaram a encará-lo com carinho.

- De maneira alguma, digamos apenas que é um aviso, Prof. Snape.

- Não gosto de receber tais avisos de meus alunos.

- Também não gosto de muitas coisas, professor, e mesmo assim sou obrigado a conviver com elas – sorriu com malícia.

- Eu devia lhe dar uma detenção!

- Devia. Mas não vai.

- Ora seu...

- Harry – uma cálida voz interrompeu os pensamentos assassinos de Snape e capturou a atenção dos dois.

Remus Lupin, com uma expressão tranqüila em seu maltratado rosto, dirigia-se a eles com um olhar desconfiado para o Prof. de Poções.

- Ora, ora, Lupin... – Severus sorriu com sarcasmo – Dando uma voltinha a luz do luar?

- Olá Severus.

- Se não se importa, o jovem Riddle e eu estamos tendo uma agradável conversa agora.

- Pude perceber. E como você está, Harry?

- Muito bem, obrigado professor – respondeu com sinceridade – Na verdade, eu estava mesmo precisando falar com o senhor, tenho uma dúvida sobre a matéria.

- Claro, vamos à minha sala.

- Cuidado, Harry, seu pai pode não gostar que você ande com esse tipo de companhia.

- Não se preocupe, Prof. Snape, meu pai prefere que eu ande com um desconhecido competente do que com um de seus empregados imbecis, e por favor, sublinhe o "imbecis".

O rosto impassível de Snape, por um segundo, viu-se impactado pelo choque. Assim como o de Remus, que não conseguia conter seu espanto enquanto caminhava atrás de Harry em direção ao seu escritório. Céus, aquele menino definitivamente não era como ele pensava, mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de simpatizar com ele e não apenas por ser filho de seus melhores amigos, mas por sua irreverência e personalidade forte, características que sequer James as possuíra em tamanha intensidade.

- Desculpe evolvê-lo nisso, Prof. Lupin – Harry suspirou quando chegaram, sentando-se displicentemente em uma cadeira em frente à mesa do docente – Mas eu realmente precisava sair dali antes que lançasse uma maldição no Snape.

- Er... Tudo bem... Não se preocupe, Harry.

- Ele é realmente irritante.

- Bom... – Remus se sentou ao seu lado – Eu não deveria falar isso, mas concordo com você.

- Hehe. Obrigado, mas posso perguntar uma coisa?

- É claro.

- O que você faz nessa espelunca?

- Perdão?

- Digo, você é um profissional competente, o que é raridade hoje em dia, poderia estar numa escola decente, não em Hogwarts.

Um melancólico sorriso surgiu nos lábios do professor.

- Você não acha Hogwarts uma escola decente?

- Não me leve a mal. Essa escola tem potencial, é claro, mas Dumbledore praticamente acaba com ela.

- Entendo... Bom, eu estudei aqui, então é como viver um pouco no passado, naquele glorioso passado.

- Oh... E em que casa você estudou? – a curiosidade do menino, de repente, viu-se mais aflorada do que nunca.

- Gryffindor – sorriu ao ver a pequena careta de Harry – E eu e meus amigos fazíamos parte de um grupo chamado Os Marotos.

Os Marotos...

Harry imediatamente se lembrou do mapa guardado em sua túnica.

- Nós aprontamos bastante aqui, pregávamos peças e éramos o terror dos professores, mas sempre tirávamos boas notas.

Os olhos verdes se mostravam interessados e sorrindo, Remus continuou:

- O próprio Severus, muitas vezes, foi vítima de nossas peças.

- Sério? – sorriu radiante.

- Sim, o chamávamos de Snivellus, ranhoso, seboso e coisas do tipo.

- Hilário! – Harry anotava mentalmente aqueles apelidos.

- Prongs sempre foi o que aprontou mais com ele...

- Prongs?

- Er... Sim, nossos apelidos eram Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail e eu, Moony.

- Que legal!

- Sim – sorriu levemente – depois eu te conto mais sobre Os Marotos, mas agora você precisa voltar para a sua cama, ou arrumaremos problemas.

- Certo. Boa noite, Prof. Lupin.

- Boa noite, Harry.

O menino já colocava o pé para fora da sala, quando decidiu perguntar algo:

- Professor?

- Diga.

- Vocês, Os Marotos, fizeram algum tipo de mapa da escola?

- Por que a pergunta? – o encarou com desconfiança. Mas o menino logo sorriu inocentemente.

- Porque eu vi os gêmeos Weasley com um mapa desses e parecia sofisticado de mais para ser um produto da Zonko's.

- Humm... Boa noite, Harry.

- Durma bem, professor.

E com o inocente sorriso ainda adornando seus lábios, Harry deixou o adulto para trás. Este por sua vez pensava em como conseguir que os gêmeos Weasley devolvessem aquele mapa, pois se caísse nas mãos de Sirius, aquilo seria uma arma perfeita para chegar a Harry. E não podia permitir que nada ameaçasse o menino, muito menos o homem que um dia fora seu melhor amigo, ainda que não soubesse ao certo em que lado ele estava.

-x-

Outro mês chegava ao fim e Harry e seus amigos se divertiam como nunca. O Mapa do Maroto, a capa de invisibilidade e o vira-tempo de Harry ofereciam a eles várias oportunidades de deixarem a escola para um passeio a Hogsmeade e assim, eles passavam noites e noites explorando os arredores do povoado e é claro, a assustadora Casa dos Gritos. Sirius Black passara a ser apenas um nome esquecido depois do incidente na Torre Gryffindor e mais ninguém ouvira falar dele coisas além do normal. Snape, enquanto isso, parecia não despregar os olhos de Harry procurando qualquer falha que pudesse levar o pequeno Lord a uma detenção, coisa que não acontecia, e fazia o Prof. de Poções suspirar profundamente sabendo que não podia castigar o menino sem motivos se desejasse sair vivo da próxima reunião com seus colegas. Remus Lupin, por sua vez, parecia se aproximar cada vez mais de Harry, contando-lhe sobre suas aventuras com Os Marotos, mas nunca mencionando quem eles foram de fato, pois sabia que se contasse que fora amigo de James Potter o menino se afastaria achando que a aproximação dos dois era algo ambicionado pelo diretor.

Agora, com Slytherin mais uma vez liderando o campeonato, o time de Harry chegava às finais e se preparava para dar uma surra na equipe Hufflepuff. O clima estava um pouco pesado, é claro, com Theo e Draco a ponto de se matarem, mas sendo apaziguados por Harry que não estava nem um pouco a fim de ver seu capitão destroçar duas pessoas tão especiais para ele porque estas não pareciam se importar nem um pouco com o jogo, mais preocupadas em discutir e trocar insultos.

- Theo, Dray, já chega – suspirou irritado – não vou pedir de novo.

E imediatamente os dois fizeram silêncio e se sentaram no banco do vestiário para esperar que chamassem o time. Os belos olhos verdes do moreninho, às vezes, podiam ser assustadores.

- Harry, você já sabe o que fazer, não é?

- Sim, Marcus.

- É só pegar o pomo e colocaremos aqueles bebês para chorarem.

- Sim, sim... Já entendi.

- Sem pressão – explicou o capitão, contradizendo-se com a visível ansiedade em suas palavras – Apenas agarre o pomo.

- É claro... Não se preocupe, Marcus.

Pareceu não passar meio segundo quando o apito soou indicando que os times deviam entrar em campo. A torcida Hufflepuff parecia conformada com a derrota, assim como os jogadores, mas ainda gritava e incentivava o time. Enquanto a torcida Slytherin, encabeçada por uma sorridente Pansy que balançava pompons verde-prata, praticamente já comemorava a vitória. Os gritos de "Vai Harry!" ou "Coloquem esses perdedores para chorar, serpentes!" eram os que mais se ouviam no campo. E após Madame Hooch mandar os capitães apertarem as mãos – momento em que Harry quase teve pena do capitão Hufflepuff, pois Marcus com certeza fraturara seus dedos – o apito soou novamente e foi dado inicio à partida.

- Não esqueça o pomo, Harry! – Marcus gritou ao passar por ele, levando a Goles para marcar o primeiro ponto da partida.

O pomo. É claro... E como Harry era Harry, ele não demorou a avistar a pequena bolinha que decidia o jogo. Imediatamente mergulhou para ela com a mão esticada, perdendo-a por poucos centímetros, e ao levantar a cabeça para procurá-la novamente, notou um furioso Balaço vindo em sua direção.

- "Merda..." – foi seu único pensamento.

Mas antes de ser atingido, um certeiro golpe de Theo o salvou, e o pequeno Lord sorriu agradecido pelo amigo ter mandado o Balaço para a equipe rival. Contudo, Theo não o mandara para a equipe rival, mas sim para o seu rival pessoal e foi com extrema dificuldade que Draco conseguiu se esquivar da poderosa bola, lançando-a de volta para o moreno de olhos azuis.

Por um instante Harry ficou em choque.

Eles estavam trocando Balaços entre si?

Oh, com certeza Marcus iria matá-los.

- Esses dois são impossíveis... – suspirou, voltando a se concentrar na bolinha de ouro com a qual devia se preocupar.

Instantes depois, enquanto sobrevoava o campo, Harry começou a sentir um poderoso frio percorrer sua espinha. Um frio que se espalhava por todo o seu corpo, fazendo uma fumaça branca sair de sua boca. Era como se toda a felicidade do mundo desaparecesse.

- Não pode ser!

Mas era.

Olhando ao redor, Harry pôde distinguir dezenas de Dementadores invadindo o campo e vindo em sua direção. A agitação não demorou a tomar conta das arquibancadas, proveniente tanto dos assustados estudantes quanto dos indignados professores que não podiam acreditar que estavam sendo atacados por aquelas criaturas. O diretor, contudo, Harry pôde perceber, permanecia impassível em seu lugar. Era como se esperasse por aquilo, desejasse que eles se aproximassem, e seus olhos fixos em Harry se mostravam ansiosos pelo que o menino poderia fazer.

Estava testando-o.

Provavelmente fora informado sobre o Dementador no trem e agora queria saber até que ponto os boatos chegavam a ser verdade. Tão medíocre e manipulador, com aquele leve sorriso no canto de seus enrugados lábios, que chegava a enojar o jovem Slytherin.

Mas ele queria poder? Então veria poder.

- EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Um gigantesco Basilisco deixou a varinha de Harry, sobrepujando todos os pequenos patronos que os professores conjuravam naquele momento para afastar os guardas de Azkaban. Era uma demonstração tão extraordinária que o alvoroço dos alunos nas arquibancadas até parou, para que todos prestassem atenção e conseguissem sentir em suas almas a magnitude daquela magia. O incrível Basilisco de Harry praticamente perfurou os Dementadores, reduzindo-os a uma névoa negra que logo se dissipou, sob os aplausos de todos.

Mas não era só aquilo que o pequeno Lord queria.

E com um malicioso sorriso e uma leve agitação de sua mão direita, Harry fez seu patrono seguir diretamente ao encontro do diretor, o que levou este a arquear uma sobrancelha, porque até onde ele sabia patronos não representavam perigo para os magos. E mais uma vez Harry provou que ele não sabia nada de nada. Pois uma dor aguda atingiu-lhe o peito ao sentir aquela poderosa energia transpassar seu corpo. Naquele instante, Dumbledore caíra no chão, com a respiração agitada e a mão segurando firmemente o peito, vivendo uma das piores experiências de sua vida: uma parada cardíaca. Por sorte, após o choque inicial, os professores não demoraram a agir e correram com o ancião para a enfermaria.

Ele ficaria bem.

O mesmo, porém, não poderia ser dito da equipe Hufflepuff, pois naquele exato momento uma bolinha dourada batia as asas nas mãos de um sorridente Harry.

- Slytherin ganha o jogo... – Lino Jordan, o comentarista, murmurou no microfone, ainda abobalhado.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Papai, não é o que você está pensando, eu posso explicar...

- CRUCIO!

- Papai, não!... Draco!

-x-

**Vocabulário:  
**(Na tradução brasileira...)

Prongs – Pontas.  
Padfoot – Almofadinhas.  
Wormtail – Rabixo.  
Moony – Aluado.

-x-

**N/A: **Olá galera! Precisei roubar o vira-tempo do Harry para conseguir postar esse capítulo. xD Sério, duas faculdades não é fácil não, os professores acham o que? Que não fazemos mais nada da vida? E nossas fics, poxa, será que eles não pensam que devemos atualizá-las? xD Hehehe... Mas é a vida! E espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo.

Nhya, como vocês puderam perceber no pequeno adiantamento do **Próximo Capítulo**, finalmente o Lord descobrirá o namoro do Harry e do Draco! Tragam seus coletes a prova de balas... Ou melhor, a prova de maldições imperdoáveis, porque papai Voldie não vai deixar barato não! Então o que vocês acham, lírios ou crisântemos para o enterro do loiro? xD Hihihi... Brincadeira, mas então já sabem né? Se quiserem uma atualização rápida a base de vira-tempo, deixem suas **Reviews!**

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

E agradeço muitão mesmo à:

**Tania S.M.**.. **mesquila**... **vickykun**... **chibilele**... **tsuzuki yami**... **Miss Black-Lupin Potter-Malfoy**... **Freya Jones**... **Gabriela P. M.** (Oie! Nhya, fico muito feliz mesmo por você ter gostado! E pelas suas lindas reviews -olhinhos brilhando de emoção- Espero que continue apreciando, e se você quiser me mandar seu e-mail eu respondo melhor, mas ADOREI suas reviews, obrigada mesmo! Hehe, alguém que entende o Theo! xD E não se preocupe porque brigas entre o Tom e o Sirius é o que não vai faltar, muitas brigas aliás! Espero que goste! Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews! Muitos Beijos!)... **L. Malfoy**... **vrriacho**...** Nanda Sophya**... **Sasami-kun**... **fefivertuan** (Oie! Que bom que você gostou! -olhinhos brilhando- E espero que aprecie o novo capítulo também! Nhya, obrigada pelos parabéns, história é tudo de bom mesmo! xD Hehe, seu pai tem bom gosto! Nhya, muito obrigada mesmo pela review! Bjão!)... ... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **Lilith Potter Malfoy**... **Nailly** (Oie! Hihihi... Desculpe torturá-los, mas finalmente saiu o novo capítulo, espero que goste! E calma, não é em O Pequeno Lord que faltam três capítulos, céus, não! xD Ainda faltam muuuuitos capítulos para esta fic acabar. É Prazer Sem Limites que já está na reta final, não se preocupe! Nhya, muito obrigada pela review! E muitos beijos!)... e **Bruner.M.O**!

Gente, muito obrigada de verdade pelas MARAVILHOSAS reviews de vocês!  
A próxima atualização será: **Prazer Sem Limites**!  
Afinal, faltam só dois capítulos para finalizá-la, então espero que apreciem e deixem suas reviews para fazer esta autora feliz!  
– sorriso mode: Harry-inocente-querendo-alguma-coisa – Hehehe...  
Muitíssimos Beijos! E até a próxima!


	19. Chapter 19

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2) **– Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Para alegria dos estudantes de Hogwarts a época de Natal pareceu chegar mais cedo este ano. Assim, eles aproveitaram para seguir às suas casas com o intuito de desfrutar daquela data tão especial com suas famílias. As serpentes mais astutas de Hogwarts, obviamente, também aproveitaram aquela tão esperada época do ano para deixar os domínios de Dumbledore, podendo finalmente seguir ao aconchego de suas mansões. Pansy, neste Natal, passaria uma temporada com sua mãe em Paris enquanto seu pai fazia algumas viagens de negócios; Blaise, por sua vez, visitaria alguns parentes na Itália; Draco ficaria na Mansão Malfoy auxiliando seus pais com festas ostentosas e negócios de futuro; Theodore buscaria se trancar em sua suíte na Mansão Nott, esperando que seu pai passasse mais aquela temporada viajando e que o esquecesse, pois não queria acompanhá-lo em suas insuportáveis viagens de negócios; E Harry, por fim, não sabia o que este Natal lhe esperava, pois seu pai decidira fazer surpresa, mas estava certo de que adoraria.

- O amor é lindo – Pansy comentou divertida, observando o casal à sua frente.

- Cuide da sua vida, Parkinson.

- Ora, não seja cruel, Draquinho. Não vê que eu estou elogiando?

- Hum...

Harry apenas sorriu com o comentário da amiga. Os quatro se encontravam numa cabine do Expresso Hogwarts seguindo para a plataforma 9 ¾, de onde tomariam o caminho de seus respectivos lares. Sentados de um lado estavam Draco e Harry, o último languidamente recostado no namorado, e de frente para eles estavam Pansy e Blaise que não podiam deixar de se divertir à custa do casal. Contudo, antes que eles pudessem retomar as brincadeiras e as divertidas conversas, um repentino movimento indicou que a porta da cabine acabara de ser aberta.

O coração de Harry, inevitavelmente, apertou.

Frios olhos azuis o encaravam com ressentimento e decepção.

- O que você quer, Nott? – a irritada voz de Draco ressoou pela silenciosa cabine.

Mas o aludido não respondeu, apenas estreitou os olhos ao observar o rival abraçando com mais ímpeto um incômodo Harry. No entanto, Theodore não permitiu que sua máscara de impassibilidade se esvaísse e com elegância tirou um belo pacote prateado do bolso. O pacote em si possuía o formato de um pequeno livro e estava envolto com um laçarote negro.

- Não nos veremos no Natal, Harry, então eu queria lhe dar isto.

- Oh... Obrigado, Theo – murmurou surpreso, pegando o belo pacote que lhe era oferecido.

Ao abri-lo, Harry se deparou com um pequeno livro de capa negra aveludada e inscrições prateadas que diziam: "A Genealogia da Moral Mágica – Friedrich W. Nietzsche". E imediatamente um sincero sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios. Theo, provavelmente, escutara-o conversando com Blaise sobre o seu crescente interesse neste poderoso mago do século XIX que revolucionou a filosofia da magia. Mas antes que pudesse agradecer o incrível presente, uma gélida voz ao seu lado o interrompeu:

- Um livro velho... Grande presente, não sei como não pensei nisso antes – Draco sorria com maldade – O pior é que eu ainda insisto em presenteá-lo com jóias e relíquias preciosas.

- Dray, por favor, não comece – o pequeno Lord suspirou, mas logo sorriu ao amigo que o encarava desde o marco da porta – Obrigado, Theo, eu realmente adorei.

- Fico feliz.

- Eu estava procurando uma boa obra para ler e você não poderia ter escolhido melhor.

Theodore deixou um pequeno sorriso adornar seus lábios, mas este logo morreu ao observar o insuportável Malfoy puxar Harry para o seu colo.

- Agora se nos der licença, Nott... – o loiro passou a beijar com delicadeza o suave pescoço que lhe era oferecido. E Harry acabou deixando escapar um suspiro de prazer.

Aquilo foi o bastante para o pobre moreno de olhos azuis.

Era como ter seu coração partido. Mais uma vez.

E apertando os punhos para não lançar uma maldição e borrar o sorrisinho auto-suficiente de Draco, Theodore seguiu para a sua própria cabine sem olhar para trás, ignorando completamente o chamado de um angustiado Harry que não queria passar o Natal com um clima pesado entre eles. Amava-o, sim, mas como amigo e não podia ignorar o namorado por causa dele, ainda que este namorado fosse cruel de mais para o seu próprio bem.

- Esse aí não se toca.

- Você não precisava ter feito isso, Dray – Harry o encarou com severidade, mas se acomodou melhor no colo dele.

- Eu não fiz nada, mon amour.

- Não, claro que não, deveriam chamar você de Santo Malfoy, é claro.

O loiro apenas sorriu, atacando os lábios do namorado, enquanto Pansy e Blaise sorriam com diversão devido à verdadeira novela que parecia existir entre aqueles três. Assim, eles aproveitaram o resto da viagem com diversos comentários venenos e divertidíssimos, que duraram até o trem parar na estação. E com sorrisos e muitos abraços, as jovens serpentes se despediram, e Harry e Draco combinaram de se ver em breve, mas como bons recém-namorados, já estavam morrendo de saudades.

-x-

Ao chegar à Mansão Riddle, Harry logo correu para os braços de seu pai, que o esperava no jardim.

- Fez boa viagem?

- Sim – sorriu – E obrigado por me poupar das Chaves de Portais desta vez.

- Imaginei mesmo que você fosse preferir o Tapete Voador.

- Com certeza, esses tapetes são divertidíssimos! Mas acho que o Tio Rodolphus ainda está um pouco enjoado.

Um pobre Rodolphus Lestrange tentava recuperar a cor natural de sua face buscando normalizar a respiração. Seu único pensamento era que jamais voaria nesses tapetes novamente, pelo menos não com o irreverente filho do Lord, que passara a viagem toda provando as mais loucas manobras em pleno ar. Não, não, ele estava velho de mais para tamanhas emoções.

- É melhor você voltar para casa, Rodolphus, e de preferência pela Rede de Flu.

- Sim, Mi Lord. Obrigado.

- Até mais Tio Rodolphus! E precisamos fazer essas viagens mais vezes!

- Oh Céus... – murmurou assustado, mas logo sorriu ao ouvir as gargalhas de Harry, e com uma grande reverência seguiu para a chaminé da mansão.

Harry e Tom também não demoraram a seguir para o aconchego da mansão, onde Nagini os esperava para dar um "abraço apertado" no seu pequeno filhote. E para alegria do menino, seu pai lhe avisou para que mandasse um elfo preparar uma boa mala com roupas tropicais, pois na manhã seguinte sairiam logo cedo para aproveitar aquela que seria uma de suas melhores viagens de Natal.

E Harry mal podia esperar.

Por sorte, a manhã seguinte não demorou a chegar e com ela um animadíssimo Harry pulou da cama assim que os primeiros raios de sol chegaram à sua janela, e ainda em pijamas correu para o quarto de seu pai. Não podia perder tempo. Afinal, não era sempre que fazia uma viagem em família como aquela. Bom, na verdade sim, sempre fazia magníficas viagens com seu pai, mas ainda sim não podia estar mais animado.

- Papai! Papai! Papai! – Harry se jogou na cama do mais velho sem cerimônia. Somente ele poderia fazer algo tão suicida e sair ileso, pois os olhos vermelhos do Lord, perigosamente cerrados, indicavam que ele não desejava ter o seu precioso sono interrompido daquele jeito.

- O que foi? – murmurou irritado.

- Já é de manhã!

- Harry... – respirou fundo, aconchegando-se melhor por entre as cobertas de seda – Ainda são 5h30min da manhã.

- Mas papai...!

- Certo, certo – suspirou, ao observar os olhinhos lacrimejantes do filho, olhinhos que Harry sempre adotava quando queria algo – Já arrumou tudo?

- Sim!

- Ótimo, então volte aqui às 8h00min.

- Papai! – fez um gracioso biquinho, puxando os lençóis que cobriam o Lord, e cruzando os braços com expectativa – Você prometeu!

- Oh Merlin...

- Então?

- Muito bem, estou levantando, certo?

- Certo – sorriu radiante. Enquanto o Lord das Trevas se colocava em pé com um longo suspiro.

Aquele belo dia, é claro, estava apenas começando.

Quando o relógio marcou 7h30min, Tom, Harry, Nagini e Morgana aterrissaram numa belíssima ilha caribenha. E mesmo estando atordoado pela horrível viagem com a Chave do Portal, Harry não deixou de admirar a impactante beleza que lhe era oferecida. A imagem do paraíso na Terra era completamente retratada ali: a ilha em questão era um vulcão extinto com dois picos que desciam até uma maravilhosa lagoa azul. Um recife de coral rodeava a lagoa e as praias da excêntrica ilha, ideal para mergulhos ou apenas para passar o tempo apreciando as belíssimas e mais exóticas fauna e flora que compunham a paisagem. Seu acesso era exclusivo por meios mágicos, pois muggle nenhum conseguiria achá-la no mapa.

Como se não bastasse a incrível beleza natural da ilha, Harry agora se encontrava contemplando uma das mais belas mansões que ele já havia visto. Esta se encontrava num ponto estratégico, no pico do vulcão extinto, erguendo-se majestosamente como única estrutura humana que adornava a ilha. A bela mansão de aparência renascentista, forjada em cores claras e em mármore, possuía dez quartos, duas piscinas, cinco banheiras Jacuzzi, um campo enorme de Quadribol, um conjunto magnífico de iates, lanchas e Jet Ski para passeios aquáticos, além de um enorme e belíssimo jardim que a rodeava completamente.

- Papai... Isso é...?

- Ora, você não disse que gostaria de uma Mansão de Verão como a dos Parkinson?

- Sim, é claro – um radiante sorriso adornava seus lábios.

- Ótimo. Por isso eu comprei esta ilha.

- A ilha inteira?

- É claro, apenas o melhor para um Riddle.

Na mesma hora o menino se jogou nos braços do pai, sorrindo, e não podendo deixar de associar as palavras do Lord com o que Draco sempre dizia. E os dois estavam certos, eles com certeza mereciam o melhor, apenas o melhor.

E o melhor, sem dúvida alguma, eles viveram naqueles dias que passaram na bela ilha. Dias cheios de diversão e alegria, nos quais passearam em veleiros, fizeram piqueniques sob a sombra das belas árvores, jogaram Quadribol no imenso campo especializado, pescaram, nadaram, além de se divertir como nunca com as constantes brigas de Morgana e Nagini que sempre acabavam com mergulhos na piscina, sob as risadas do pequeno Lord. Mas um dos momentos mais apreciados por Harry eram as noites em que se reuniam na majestosa sala de estar, estando aquecidos pelo fogo da lareira, e Tom lia para o filho uma bela história, sentado na luxuosa poltrona de couro negra com Harry acomodado no tapete persa, ouvindo-o com atenção, rodeado carinhosamente por Morgana e Nagini.

- _Macbeth percebe, já tarde demais, que as bruxas o enganaram_ – o Lord suspirou ao ler a última frase – _O que está feito está feito._

_- Incrível_... – Harry murmurou embelezado.

_- Esse tal Shakespeare sabia como escrever._

_- E como se não bastasse, Nagi, ele ainda foi um poderoso mago do século XVI._

_- Exatamente, Harry_ – sorriu, ao ver que seu filho estava indo bem em História da Magia – _Mas agora, jovenzinho, é hora de ir para a cama._

_- Mas papai..._

_- Nada de "mas", Harry, vamos voltar para casa amanhã cedo e você deve estar descansado._

_- Isso mesmo, pequeno, ouça o seu pai._

_- De que lado você está, Nagini?_

_- Vamos, não seja dramático..._

_- Certo, certo. Estou indo. –_ suspirou derrotado _– Vamos, Morg._

_- Sim, jovem amo._

E com um sorriso nos lábios Harry se despediu do Lord e de Nagini, seguindo para a bela suíte com Morgana ao seu lado. Aquela temporada na ilha com seu pai havia sido um dos melhores momentos de sua vida, inesquecível, e com certeza, muito bem aproveitado com os seres que amava... Com a sua família. Agora, seu coração acelerava ao pensar que em breve estaria com Draco, desfrutando da última semana que antecedia a volta a Hogwarts, e assim mataria um pouco da imensa saudade que estava sentindo.

-x-

E por sorte, Harry não precisou esperar muito, pois logo eles aterrissaram na Mansão Riddle e um emocionado Draco Malfoy já estava a sua espera. É claro que eles precisaram se conter um pouco, pois estavam na presença do Lord, o que divertiu imensamente um atento Lucius Malfoy que não podia deixar de sorrir ao observar a ansiedade do filho.

- Comportem-se, meninos – aconselhou Lucius, após abraçar com carinho o afilhado, observando os dois correrem para a mansão.

Cabe destacar que os seis dias nos quais Harry e Draco passaram juntos foi um verdadeiro mar de rosas, lírios e orquídeas. Nadaram na piscina, divertiram-se como nunca na brinquedoteca de Harry, em suas formas animagas correndo pelo bosque da mansão e ainda namoraram e mataram as saudades devidamente escondidos dos olhos do Lord. É claro que os momentos íntimos, geralmente escondidos no quarto de Harry, quando Draco escapava para lá à noite, não passaram de carícias que a cada instante aumentavam de intensidade. Agora, por exemplo, faltando exatamente um dia para voltarem a Hogwarts, o casal mais famoso da escola se encontrava no quarto do pequeno Lord aproveitando um delicioso momento cheio de intimidade.

- Oh... Draco... – Harry suspirou com deleite. O loiro, naquele momento, cobria o pequeno corpo do namorado com o seu, devorando-lhe o pescoço e se deliciando com os suaves gemidos que o menor deixava escapar.

Seus hormonais corpos de 13 anos pediam a gritos que aumentassem a intensidade das carícias, mas Draco sabia que o namorado ainda não queria chegar tão longe e não desejava pressioná-lo, podia muito bem se contentar com aqueles maravilhosos toques, carícias envolventes e profundas que os levavam a loucura.

- Você é delicioso, sabia?

- Ah... É?

- Sim, e só meu.

- Ahh... Dray... – murmurou com desejo, sentindo o namorado deixar evidentes marcas em seu pescoço.

A essa altura, as túnicas já se encontravam no chão, e seus corpos conservavam a duras penas a calça e a camisa. Sendo que a camisa de Harry, naquele instante, era parcialmente aberta para que o loiro pudesse acariciar-lhe livremente o dorso nu, arrancando ainda mais suspiros apaixonados do namorado. Assim, inconscientemente, Harry passou as pernas ao redor da cintura de Draco, acoplando melhor seus corpos e fazendo os gemidos inundarem a habitação. O simples ato de roçarem deliciosamente um no outro, compartilhando beijos e mordidas excitadas, já servia para acelerar suas respirações e levá-los ao paraíso.

O mundo poderia acabar agora, pois eles morreriam felizes, deliciando-se nos braços um do outro.

Estavam completamente alheios a tudo.

Enquanto isso, Tom Riddle, popularmente conhecido como O Terror do Mundo Mágico, acabara de sair mais cedo de uma reunião com seus Comensais da Morte na qual providenciara alguns ataques em países distintos para descontar um pouco do estresse que a proximidade de Sirius Black a seu filho lhe causava. E falando em filho, Tom ponderou, será que Harry e o jovem Malfoy já estavam acordados para o almoço? Afinal, já passava do meio dia.

- Se eu deixar, o Harry passa das 14h00min dormindo – murmurou, sorrindo, e seguiu para o quarto do filho com o intuito de acordá-lo.

Mas antes que pudesse abrir a porta do quarto de Harry, sem bater, é claro, uma aflita Nagini o interrompeu, colocando-se na sua frente:

_- Já está de volta, Tom? –_ seu tom era evidentemente nervoso. E aquilo não passou despercebido para o Lord.

_- Sim, por quê?_

_- Ora, por nada, mas achei que você fosse chegar mais tarde._

_- Não, não... Aqueles incompetentes entenderam rápido hoje –_ revirou os olhos com desdém.

_- Que bom! –_ se as serpentes sorrissem afligidas, olhando de um lado para o outro, seria isso o que Nagini estaria fazendo agora.

_- Algum problema, Nagini?_

_- Problema? Que problema? Oh, sim! Venha comigo, lembrei que preciso lhe mostrar uma coisa._

_- Talvez depois. Agora preciso acordar o Harry._

_- NÃO!_

_- O que? Por que não?_

_- Ele... Ele... Já está acordado! Isso, acabou de descer para a piscina com o jovem Malfoy._

O Lord, no entanto, apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha interrogante:

_- Eu acabei de passar pela piscina e não os vi lá._

_- É mesmo? Oh... Devem ter ido para outro lugar..._

_- Sei, agora me dê licença, Nagini._

_- O que? Mas por quê?_

_- Porque eu quero entrar no quarto do meu filho e não pretendo pedir novamente! –_ aquilo estava começando a irritá-lo.

_- Mas..._

_- O amo Harry ainda está no quarto?_ – a tranqüila voz de Morgana os interrompeu _– Minha nossa, há séculos ele está aí._

Se olhares matassem, mas principalmente se olhares de serpentes enraivecidas matassem, a pobre guardiã do pequeno Lord estaria dura e estirada no chão, devido ao olhar homicida que recebia de Nagini naquele instante.

_- Muito bem, saia da frente, Nagini, minha paciência acabou._

_- Nem mais um passo Tom Riddle! Ou eu juro que vou lhe morder!_

_- O QUE? –_ aquilo sim foi uma surpresa para o Lord. O que estava acontecendo naquela casa afinal?

_- Você ouviu! Afaste-se!_

_- Era só o que me faltava... –_ grunhiu irritado. Ao seu lado, uma assustada Morgana se afastava sem entender bulhufas do que estava acontecendo ali. A pobre serpente queria apenas saber onde o seu pequeno amo estava.

_- Eu não estou brincando, Tom!_

_- E nem eu –_ respondeu com rispidez e em seguida, com apenas um suave movimento de varinha, afastou Nagini da porta _– Agora saia da frente, não tenho tempo para essas coisas._

Assim, com um suspiro irritado, o Lord adentrou no quarto resmungando sobre a inconstância de certas serpentes:

- Nagini enlouqueceu de vez, Harry, você sabe o que está acontecen...? – as palavras, contudo, morreram na boca de Tom.

À sua frente seguia-se uma cena que jamais imaginara contemplar na vida. Jamais. O seu doce, inocente e puro filho, o qual sempre correra para os seus braços quando acordava de um pesadelo ou mesmo quando queria que o ensinasse a andar de bicicleta ou jogar Quadribol, o seu bebê, naquela exato momento estava aprisionado sob o corpo de um loiro aproveitador que devorava-lhe o pescoço alvo como um animal, arrancando gemidos de prazer da boquinha inocente do seu pobre menino.

Não. Não podia ser verdade. O seu pequeno Harry não estava embaixo do corpo do jovem Malfoy rodeando-lhe a cintura com as pernas e soltando leves gemidos enquanto era descaradamente acariciado pelo loiro. Aquilo só podia ser uma ilusão. Um truque cruel de Dumbledore para enlouquecê-lo e arrebatar-lhe a vitória.

No entanto, os brilhantes olhos verdes de Harry, ao se fixarem nos seus, e se inundarem de susto e pavor, mostraram-lhe que aquela era de fato a realidade.

- Papai... – o menino murmurou.

Os três estavam em choque. Harry por saber que a qualquer instante poderia perder o namorado para o Mundo dos Mortos. Draco por ver que sua jovem vida estava por um fio. E o Lord, bom, este ainda não conseguia acreditar no que as avermelhadas bochechas de Harry lhe diziam claramente.

- Papai, não é o que você está pensando, eu posso explicar...

- CRUCIO!

A maldição seguiu diretamente a um assustado Draco Malfoy, que por sorte foi puxado pelo namorado para o outro lado da cama, caindo os dois no chão, onde tentaram inutilmente se esconder da fúria do Lord.

- Papai, por favor, seja racional!

- O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?! – pela primeira vez em sua vida, Harry testemunhava a visão de seu pai colérico – NÃO! NÃO ME DIGA! NÃO É PRECISO! EU VOU MATAR ESSE MALDITO PIRRALHO APROVEITADOR!

- PAPAI!

- CRUCIO!

Com dificuldade eles conseguiram desviar. Assim, rapidamente, Harry agarrou a mão de um pálido Draco e numa manobra quase impensada aproveitou que seu pai caminhava perigosamente em sua direção e saltou sobre a cama, correndo em seguida para a porta do quarto. O pobre herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy teve tempo apenas de abaixar e sentir o vendo da maldição roçar-lhe a cabeça.

- O seu pai enlouqueceu!

- Sério?! Não me diga! – replicou com sarcasmo, correndo para as escadas e no caminho se encontrando com Morgana e Nagini que pareciam a ponto de se atacar.

_- Harry! –_ Nagini gritou aliviada _– Você está vivo?_

_- Por enquanto...!_

Mas antes que ele pudesse continuar, um potente Cruciatus conseguiu alcançar Draco, que imediatamente caiu no chão, contorcendo-se de dor.

- PAPAI!

- SILÊNCIO, HARRY! NÓS DOIS CONVERSAREMOS DEPOIS!

O menino, porém, não esperou que seu pai lhe alcançasse para livrar o namorado da maldição com um poderoso Impedimenta, aproveitando para correr com ele dali, a base de escudos Protegos para não serem atingidos novamente.

- VOLTE AQUI!

- NÃO! – gritou ofegante – VOCÊ PRECISA SE ACALMAR!

- EU VOU ME ACALMAR ASSIM QUE MATAR ESSE GAROTO APROVEITADOR!

- ELE É MEU NAMORADO!

- O QUÊEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Até Nagini e Morgana se esconderam assustadas com a cólera nos olhos do Lord. Qualquer um que entrasse naquela casa agora pensaria estar vivendo o Apocalipse, pois os gritos enraivecidos, as delicadas porcelanas se partindo, as luzes negras e vermelhas que voavam de um lado para o outro em maldições que seguiam a pobre cabeça de Draco faziam daquela cena algo assustador. E se a cena não fosse tão assustadora para os implicados, pareceria hilária a qualquer um que a visse de fora, afinal, não é sempre que o perigoso Lord das Trevas se encontra correndo de um lado para o outro lançando maldições coléricas no pobre namorado do seu filho. As mais perigosas maldições, que por pouco não atingiam o loiro enquanto corria de um lado para o outro com Harry tentando se esconder da fúria do seu querido sogro.

- Se eu sair vivo dessa... – Draco ofegava, escondido com Harry dentro do escritório de Tom – Lembre-me de pensar duas vezes antes de te pedir em casamento.

- O que? – fez um gracioso biquinho – Quer que eu abra esta porta e diga a ele que você estava me forçando?

- NÃO! Pelo amor de Merlin, estou brincando, Harry.

- Acho bom mesmo – sorriu, mas antes que pudessem trocar um carinhoso beijo, a porta em questão voou pelos ares, obrigando-os a se jogar para trás do sofá.

Estavam perdidos.

Bom, pelo menos Draco estava.

- Como você ousa, seu maldito pirralho?! Eu abri a minha casa para você e agora você seduz o meu filho... – a voz de Tom ressoava pela habitação, fria como gelo, fazendo um pobre Draco tremer e agarrar a mão do namorado com força.

Mesmo vivendo uma vida curta, Draco pensava, pelo menos fora feliz nos momentos em que passara com Harry. Momentos maravilhosos que naquele instante passavam como um filme em sua cabeça. Um pena que durara tão pouco.

Tinha tantos planos visionários...

Tantos sonhos para realizar com o seu amado moreno...

E agora estava tão perto do fim.

- Eu não vou lançar um Avada Kedrava em você, Malfoy, isto seria brando de mais... – explicou gelidamente, percorrendo com os olhos a habitação – Primeiro eu vou arrancar sua pele com minhas próprias mãos, para depois arrancar seus membros um a um, fazendo você experimentar a dor que Cruciatus algum causaria, e quando você finalmente contemplar suas próprias vísceras abandonando o seu corpo talvez eu lhe mate, ou melhor, aproveito para lançar-lhe nas mais profundas masmorras para que você definhe intoxicado com o seu próprio cheiro ou afogado no seu próprio sangue...

- JÁ CHEGA! – Harry gritou, ao ver que o namorado estava pálido e a ponto de um colapso histérico, saindo de seu esconderijo para encarar profundamente o Lord das Trevas.

- Harry...!

- Já chega, papai – a bela face do menino conservava uma expressão decidida e de poucos amigos – Eu não admito que você ameace o meu namorado!

- O SEU O QUE?!

- Você ouviu! Eu o amo e nada do que você disser vai mudar isso. Então, por favor, compreenda e me apóie – as lágrimas inevitavelmente se acumulavam nas belas esmeraldas – Eu amo você e não quero que o que eu sinto seja destruído por palavras duras e impensadas. Eu sei que você me ama e por isso deve desejar a minha felicidade.

- Mas esse garoto...! – grunhiu irritado.

- É um dos maiores herdeiros de sangue-puro que existe no Mundo Mágico. Filho do meu padrinho que é nada mais nada menos que o seu melhor Comensal. Poxa, não existe ninguém melhor do que o Draco para estar comigo, papai. Ele cuida de mim e me protege, age como poucos agiriam de coração, e eu sei que ele me ama! Por favor, acredite!

Tom apertou os punhos. Os lacrimejantes olhos de Harry, destilando inocência e veracidade, cravaram um verdadeiro punhal no seu coração.

Poucos entenderiam o que o Lord das Trevas estava sentindo agora. Harry era o seu único filho, quem ele amou e protegeu desde os três anos pelo menos, e agora um maldito pirralho aparecia para levar o seu menino aos perigos do mundo, arrebatando-lhe da segurança dos seus braços. Por Salazar! Era a prova de que Harry estava crescendo! E não, ele não queria aceitar... Não queria deixar o seu filho nos braços de outro, poderiam machucá-lo, mas infelizmente não cabiam duvidas de que este era o desejo de Harry. Seu filho estava apaixonado. Algo doloroso de se ver, mas que não é possível ignorar, não quando aquelas belas esmeraldas o encaram em busca de apoio e aprovação.

- Então, papai, você me deixará ser feliz? Ou matará a pessoa que eu amo e que eu escolhi para dividir a minha vida? – perguntou seriamente. Seus olhos verdes cheios de sentimento e lágrimas contidas – Irá me apoiar como o pai maravilhoso que eu sei que você é? Ou apenas destruirá todos os meus sonhos?

Céus... Não havia dúvidas de que seu filho era um verdadeiro Slytherin.

Ninguém poderia ser tão docemente manipulador como Harry era quando lutava pelos seus interesses.

E o menino já sabia sua resposta, pois sorriu quando o viu suspirar:

- Certo. Não irei matá-lo.

- E...?

- E você pode namorar esse pirralh... o jovem Malfoy – acrescentou por entre os dentes. A palavra "namorar" indicando seu filho era algo tão assustador.

- Oh papai! – Harry pulou nos seus braços, sorrindo – Você é o melhor!

- Eu sei – revirou os olhos – Mas se eu pegar os dois com pouca-vergonha de novo, o seu namoradinho desejará nunca ter nascido, entendeu bem?

- Sim, sim, não se preocupe.

Harry sorria radiante enquanto enchia a bochecha de seu pai com beijos estalados. E este apenas suspirava, resignado, mas feliz por ver que o menino estava feliz.

- E esta noite eu chamarei Lucius e Narcisa para um jantar. Afinal, você é um menino decente, então as coisas devem ser bem feitas.

- Ótima idéia, papai, assim eles também ficam sabendo!

- Hum...

- Agora é melhor eu mandar vir um copo de água com açúcar – murmurou preocupado, seguindo para trás do sofá novamente, onde um pobre Draco Malfoy ainda suava frio com a face mais pálida do que uma folha de papel – Tudo bem, Dray, meu pai não vai fazer mais nada... Está me ouvindo?

- S-sim.

- Ótimo. Agora respira, isso, com calma...

O Lord apenas revirou os olhos diante da cena, deixando-os sozinhos para que o loiro não desmaiasse, e seguiu para os seus aposentos em busca de uma boa dose de Brandy, pois ainda precisava digerir bem aquela idéia.

Seu filho... Namorando.

Céus, por que soava tão aterrador?

_- Ele ainda está vivo? _– Nagini perguntou ao pequeno Lord, indicando um pobre Draco que aos poucos recuperava a cor natural de sua face. Morgana a seguia com cautela esperando que as maldições não voltassem a voar pelos ares.

_- Sim, Nagi, por incrível que pareça deu tudo certo. Só espero que meu pai mantenha sua palavra e não acabe com ele na menor oportunidade._

_- Bom, se eu fosse este menino não faria você sofrer, Harry querido, pois ter o Lord das Trevas como sogro é algo no mínimo perigoso para o futuro._

- _Hehe... Obrigado, Nagi, mas eu sei que o Draco não me fará sofrer jamais. Ele é a pessoa certa para mim._

_- Para o bem dele é melhor que você esteja certo._

_- Engraçadinha... – _sorriu divertido, voltando a oferecer ao namorado a água com açúcar que o elfo acabara de trazer.

Harry, no entanto, só esperava que o jantar com as duas famílias não seguisse naquele ritmo tão... Problemático. E que assim, pudessem por fim, oficializar sua relação de uma vez por todas com a benção daqueles que amavam.

-x-

O clima à mesa era no mínimo tenso. Para Draco aquele delicioso Pato ao Molho de Vinho Branco possuía o mesmo sabor que um cálice de arsênico. O Lord, por sua vez, assassinava o filé em seu prato como se este fosse o jovem loiro que naquele momento estava sentado ao lado do seu filho. E Harry parecia ser o único que saboreava verdadeiramente a deliciosa iguaria, pois tanto Lucius quanto Narcisa ainda se mostravam um pouco receosos ao observarem os olhos vermelhos do Lord lampejarem de vez em vez.

- Gostaria de destacar, Mi Lord, mais uma vez, que para nós é uma honra fazer parte de sua família.

- É claro que é – revirou os olhos, irritado, e o pobre Lucius engoliu em seco.

- Papai... – o menino apenas advertiu. E o mais velho suspirou.

- Devo dizer, Lucius, que mesmo prematuramente meu filho soube mostrar que fez uma escolha... plausível.

Certo. Isso seria o máximo que poderiam conseguir de Tom agora.

- Agradecemos, Mi Lord.

O casal Malfoy estava, obviamente, radiante. Mas ao contrario do que o senso comum poderia pensar não se devia ao fato de Draco ter se envolvido amorosamente com aquele que, sem dúvida alguma, era o melhor pretendente para qualquer um do Mundo Mágico, principalmente para uma prestigiosa família sangue-pura: o sempre doce, encantador, poderoso, rico e como se não bastasse, herdeiro do maior mago de todos os tempos, Harry Riddle. Mas sim pelo fato de Draco ter se apaixonado pela única pessoa que desde sempre conseguira fazê-lo sorrir. A única pessoa que ocupava um verdadeiro espaço no seu coração. A única pessoa, como o próprio Draco dizia, que era digna de um Malfoy.

- Oh, Harry querido, já posso imaginar o enxoval de vocês.

- Por Merlin, Tia Narcisa, ainda nem chegamos ao quarto ano – o menino sorriu com nervosismo, vendo como seu pai enterrava a faca no filé, assassinando o pobre pedaço de carne com mais ímpeto. O Lord, com certeza, precisava de mais tempo para se acostumar à idéia.

- Eu sei, querido, eu sei. Mas uma mulher pode sonhar, não pode?

- É claro – sorriu com doçura. E para alívio de Draco a sobremesa não demorou a chegar.

-x-

Apenas 24 horas os separavam da vida acadêmica. E quando desembarcou em Hogwarts, Draco precisou se conter para não beijar o piso da escola. Afinal, jamais se sentira tão aliviado, uma vez que ele e Harry agora poderiam viver seus momentos íntimos a sós e com total segurança para suas vidas. Pois um arrepio de medo ainda percorria sua espinha ao recordar o final do jantar, na noite anterior, quando a gélida voz do Lord das Trevas lhe advertiu que se algo acontecesse a Harry, se por ventura seu filho fosse magoado, ele o chamaria para uma conversa em particular que o loiro jamais conseguiria esquecer, pelo menos enquanto vivesse, o que não duraria muito se Harry fosse magoado de alguma maneira por ele.

Quem ousou dizer que a vida é fácil, com certeza, não teve um sogro como Voldemort.

- O que a gente não faz por amor? – suspirou. Mas um sorriso logo surgiu em seus lábios ao contemplar as esmeraldas que aos seus quatro anos de vida o cativaram.

Assim, passado alguns meses, o final do ano letivo se aproximava. O que indicava ao casal que em breve completariam um ano de namoro. E enquanto conversavam sobre como o tempo passara rápido e programavam como poderiam comemorar o primeiro aniversário de namoro, Harry e Draco caminhavam pelos arredores da cabana de Hagrid, de mãos dadas, aproveitando aquele belo entardecer. Uma desoladora cena, porém, captou os sentidos do pequeno Lord fazendo o seu coração apertar ligeiramente. Há alguns metros deles, largado displicentemente sob a sobra de uma gigantesca árvore, um moribundo Theodore Nott lançava maldições num rato que parecia paralisado, o mesmo rato que Weasley vivia perdendo e que sempre acabava como cobaia para os feitiços das jovens serpentes. E naquele momento, Theo suspirava com desolação enquanto torturava o pobre rato.

Harry já não agüentava aquela situação. Precisava falar com ele.

- Dray... – murmurou com carinho. E o loiro pareceu adivinhar, pois logo fechou a cara.

- O que é?

- Eu vou conversar com o Theo um minuto, você vem ou me espera aqui?

- Por que você vai falar com aquele perdedor? – grunhiu irritado.

- Por favor, não comece, ele é meu amigo e você sabe disso.

- Mas não há motivos para...

- Draco Lucius Malfoy – o encarou com seriedade. E o aludido sabia que para o namorado pronunciar o seu nome inteiro era porque as coisas não estavam nada bem para o seu lado.

- Ok. Mas eu espero aqui senão vou lançar uma maldição nele.

- Certo, eu volto já – e após dar um rápido selinho nos lábios do loiro, Harry seguiu para junto ao deprimido moreno de olhos azuis em busca de apaziguar as coisas.

Os pensamentos de Theodore Nott, enquanto isso, consistiam numa batalha interna. Por um lado ele podia ver que Harry era feliz com o insuportável Malfoy e a felicidade do pequeno Lord era questão prioritária em sua vida, mas por outro lado, ele sabia que o mimado garoto loiro jamais seria o bastante para Harry e que cedo ou tarde lhe faria sofrer. Assim, ele se perguntava se devia afastá-lo de Harry agora, usando as piores maldições possíveis, ou se esperava para que o próprio Harry visse que aquele menino pedante e egocêntrico jamais poderia completar sua vida e fazê-lo feliz como ele, Theodore Nott, faria.

- Crucio... – murmurou novamente, com certa preguiça, e o rato se contorceu de dor.

Draco Malfoy não era a pessoa certa para Harry. Ele era. Como o pequeno Lord não conseguia ver isso?

- Theo? – uma melodiosa voz, contudo, despertou-lhe de seus pensamentos.

- Harry...

- Theo, é melhor você sair daí – o pequeno Lord olhava com preocupação para a árvore na qual seu amigo estava apoiado. Ao se aproximar, Harry pôde perceber que a gigantesca árvore que movia seus galhos harmonicamente era nada mais, nada menos, que o Salgueiro Lutador.

Theodore, no entanto, arregalou os olhos ao ver que atrás de Harry se encontrava um enorme cão negro, um cão idêntico ao que o amigo lhe contara que a imbecil Prof. de Adivinhação profetizara. O Sinistro... Este mostrava os assustadores dentes e rosnava em sua direção. E antes que pudesse fazer algo, antes mesmo que pudesse levantar a varinha, tudo aconteceu rápido de mais. O rato que outrora torturava, ao perceber que o efeito da maldição paralisante passara, correu para o bolso de sua túnica e se escondeu lá, aterrorizado. Nesse mesmo instante, o terrível cão negro começou a correr na direção de Harry, que estava logo à sua frente. E como se não bastasse, a árvore na qual se escorara passou a mover violentamente seus galhos, com o intuito de afastar todos dali.

- THEO! CORRA! – Harry gritou ao ver a árvore agir.

- HARRY É O SINISTRO! CORRA!

Mas nenhum dos dois teve tempo de correr. Naquele instante, o enorme cão negro saltou por cima de Harry e correu para Theodore, abocanhando-lhe a perna antes que a maldição pudesse deixar a varinha, e assim o arrastou com facilidade para uma passagem que se encontrava no final do tronco da árvore.

Draco, que se aproximara correndo ao ouvir os gritos, ficou boquiaberto diante da cena:

- Harry! Devemos sair daqui, esta arvora é perigosa!

- O que?! De jeito nenhum! Precisamos salvar o Theo!

- Precisamos mesmo? – perguntou com má vontade.

- Draco Lucius Malf...!

- Ok. Já entendi – revirou os olhos – Vamos lá.

Antes que os galhos da furiosa árvore pudessem atingi-los, eles se transformaram, e logo um majestoso Tigre Branco e um belíssimo Puma Negro correram para a passagem pela qual o Sinistro arrastara o outro Slytherin.

- "Onde será que esse túnel vai dar?" – era o pensamento do Tigre.

- "Espero que ele não nos leve onde estou pensando" – suspirava mentalmente o belo Puma de olhos verdes.

-x-

Logo os dois jovens animagos saíram por uma pequena abertura que os levou à maltratada sala de estar de uma casa. Uma casa velha, abandonada, que possuía os móveis e o papel de parede, assim como toda a sua estrutura, completamente destruídos. E ao se transformarem em humanos novamente, Harry e Draco puderam notar todo aquele caos com mais atenção. Não cabiam dúvidas de onde eles estavam.

- Merda... – murmurou o pequeno Lord.

- O que foi?

- Estamos na Casa dos Gritos.

Imediatamente, Draco Malfoy empalideceu.

Eles estavam na casa mais mal assombrada da Grã-Bretanha.

- Não podemos voltar para Hogwarts?

- Quieto, Dray. Estou ouvindo um barulho lá em cima.

- Oh, Merlin...

Com cuidado, e a varinha empunhada com firmeza à frente, eles subiram os degraus da maltratada escada que ligava os dois andares e logo se viram de frente para a única porta que desde fora era possível notar que possuía o interior iluminado por algumas velas. Harry respirou fundo e contando até três abriu a porta, ingressando cautelosamente no interior do quarto com Draco logo ao seu lado. Não demorou nem um segundo e o pequeno Lord reparou que no chão ao lado de uma mesa velha, agarrando a perna estendida e ensangüentada, encontrava-se Theodore.

- Theo! Você está bem? Onde está o cão?

- Harry... – o garoto estava pálido – Não é um cão, é um animago.

Theodore olhava fixamente por cima do ombro de Harry. Este se virou depressa. Com um estalo, o homem nas sombras fechou a porta do quarto.

Uma massa de cabelos imundos e embaraçados caía até seus cotovelos. Se seus olhos não estivessem brilhando em órbitas fundas e escuras, ele poderia ser tomado como um cadáver. A pele sem vida estava tão esticada sobre os ossos do rosto, que ele parecia haver passado anos sem comer nada. Mas o mais assustador em toda aquela imagem era o sorriso insano nos ressecados lábios.

Aquele era...

- Sirius Black – murmurou Harry.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Seu pai não ia querer que me matassem.

- Não, provavelmente ele o torturaria antes.

-x-

**Esclarecimentos:**

Nietzsche e Shakespeare, obviamente, foram figuras marcantes em seus séculos e têm suas obras consagradas até hoje. Então eu não resisti a colocá-los como magos famosos. Eles merecem! Hehe.

-x-

**N/A: **Feliz Páscoa a todos! – sorriso de orelha a orelha – Muitos ovinhos para vocês! xD Hihihihihi... Cá estou eu com mais um capítulo! Espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado! Nhya, finalmente o Lord descobriu o namoro do seu filhote, e o Draco quase partiu dessa para uma melhor... Mas acabou que o Harryzito salvou o couro do loiro e agora eles contam com a aprovação do Lord, ou não... Na verdade não xD O Dray ainda vai sofrer muito com o sogrão, mas já dá para ter uma noção, né? Espero que tenham gostado! Hihihi... E finalmente, ele, o presidiário mais amado do mundo, Sirius Black, deu o ar de sua graça! xD

O que será que vai acontecer agora?

Harry descobrirá a verdade?

Tom perderá o seu filho?

São tantas perguntas... Que serão respondidas no **Próximo Capítulo**! E se vocês quiserem o **Próximo Capítulo** rapidinho, é como eu sempre digo, deixem suas **REVIEWS** – olhinhos brilhando de alegria.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço muitíssimo e desejo milhares de ovinhos da páscoa gostosos à:

**Nanda Sophya**... **vickykun**... **Debbie Souz**... **Tania S.M**... **Lilith Potter Malfoy**... **Nailly**... **nannao**... **tsuzuki yami**... **Ann Kylla Black**... **vrriacho**... **chibilele**... e **Bruner.M.O**!

Agradeço de coração a todos vocês!  
Obrigada mesmo pelas LINDAS reviews!  
Em breve, o **ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO** de **Prazer Sem Limites** estará online.  
Espero que vocês gostem!  
Um enorme beijo! E até a próxima! Ah, e não deixem de comer muito chocolate! xD


	20. Chapter 20

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2) **– Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A tensão no ambiente era notável. Os olhos azuis de Sirius e os verdes de Harry estavam fixos um no outro e o mais novo não fazia nenhum movimento, esperando com uma frieza imprópria em alguém da sua idade, aguardando que o foragido desse o primeiro passo para que então pudesse contra-atacar. Enquanto Sirius o contemplava, Harry o estudava com cruel indiferença, e Draco e Theo eram apenas espectadores assustados daquela impensada cena. Uma varinha, provavelmente roubada, girava pelos magros dedos de Black num claro sinal intimidador, mas Harry continuava impassível, encarando-o como quem observa qualquer estranho. E os minutos pareceram eternos. Até que o pequeno Lord decidiu perguntar:

- Então, Black, o que está esperando? – seu tom era gélido e cortante – Não vai acabar o que começou? Não pretende me matar?

Sirius, que até então estava perdido na imagem de James Potter à sua frente, com os belíssimos olhos de Lily, arqueou uma sobrancelha diante de tais perguntas.

Matá-lo?

Não.

Nunca!

Ele era tudo o que tinha.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas, Harry... – sua voz estava seca e rouca. Dava a impressão de que há muito tempo ele perdera o hábito de usá-la.

- Oh, sinto muito. Então o que vamos fazer? Sentar-nos e tomar uma xícara de chá?

- Harry... – o homem, contudo, parecia nem ouvi-lo. Estava perdido nas esmeraldas que um dia pertenceram à sua amiga e aos traços, ainda que bem mais finos, que lembravam claramente os de seu melhor amigo – Você... Você é igualzinho a eles...

- O que?

- Você é igualzinho aos seus pais.

- E por causa disso você vai me matar, acertei? Porque você traiu os seus melhores amigos e agora quer terminar o serviço.

Aquelas palavras foram cravadas de tal forma no coração de Sirius que nenhuma adaga afiada proporcionaria tamanha dor. Ele não traíra seus amigos. E jamais pensaria em matá-lo. Agora Harry era tudo o que tinha, era a sua família.

- Eu não traí seus pais, Harry, nunca o faria... – seus apagados olhos então seguiram em direção a Theodore e se encheram de ódio – Foi esse maldito! Esse covarde! Ele ajudou a levar Lily e James à morte!

- Quem? Eu? Você é maluco?!

- Você está louco Black! O Theo não tem nada haver com isso!

- Ele não! – grunhiu impaciente – O rato!

E aquilo caiu como uma bomba para os três Slytherins.

O rato...?

- Black, os Dementadores realmente acabaram com o seu cérebro.

- Ele não é um rato, Harry, é um animago. Esse maldito é Peter Pettigrew! – explicou com um misto de desgosto e ódio – Ele era amigo dos seus pais também, mas foi covarde de mais e os entregou à morte!

- Você está louco... – murmurou Harry. Mas agora se lembrava de ver este nome no Mapa do Maroto quando dava suas escapadas noturnas. Havia imaginado, porém, que fosse apenas um aluno curioso vagando pelo castelo ou procurando um lanchinho noturno na cozinha.

- Veja, ele não é um rato comum, há um dedinho faltando. E isso foi a única coisa que dizem que sobrou de Pettigrew, porque o covarde cortou o próprio dedo para dizer que eu o matei! Ele entregou os Potter e depois fugiu! E eu o teria matado, mas ele escapou!

- Prove – disse simplesmente.

Sirius respirava fundo, segurando-se para não lançar um Avada Kedrava no maldito rato naquele mesmo instante, pois Harry precisava vê-lo e saber que ele estava falando a verdade.

- Me entregue o rato.

- Harry...

- Entregue a ele, Theo.

Com um rápido balançar de cabeça ao amigo, Theodore entregou o rato a Black, que o segurou apertado em uma das mãos enquanto mantinha a varinha na outra. Um lampejo branco-azulado saiu da varinha e impactou diretamente o corpo do roedor, que se contorcia tentando escapar, e por um instante ele parou no ar, o corpinho cinzento revirando alucinadamente. Segundos depois o rato caiu e bateu no chão. Seguiu-se um lampejo ofuscante e então, não demorou muito, e surgiu uma cabeça no chão. Em seguida, brotaram os membros um a um, e logo depois havia um homem onde estivera o rato, apertando e torcendo as mãos.

Era um homem muito baixo, apenas um pouco mais alto do que Harry. Seus cabelos finos e descoloridos estavam malcuidados e o cocuruto da cabeça era careca. Tinha o aspecto flácido de um homem gorducho que perdera muito peso em pouco tempo, mas ainda conservava uma barriga protuberante. A pele estava enrugada, e havia um ar de verdadeiro roedor em volta do seu nariz fino e dos olhos muito miúdos. Ele olhou para os presentes, um a um, respirando raso e depressa. Harry viu seus olhos correrem para a porta e voltarem.

E antes que alguém pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Pettigrew correu para porta. Mas não contava que esta fosse ser aberta e que o alto e magro corpo do Prof. Lupin interceptasse a sua fuga. Remus estava perplexo. Os olhos castanhos, arregalados, mostravam que ele havia escutado toda a conversa e só agora percebera que há 12 anos julgara Sirius Black errado. Céus! Como não notou isso antes?! Pettigrew estava parado à sua frente, tremendo, como quem sabe que deve uma boa explicação e que pode perder sua vida a qualquer momento. Aquele... Aquele era o verdadeiro traidor!

- Sirius... – Remus murmurou – Eu ouvi tudo. Oh Merlin...

Os olhos de Black se viram nublados por alguns segundos.

Remus...

O seu querido Remus, o seu amigo e grande amor do passado, agora também sabia a verdade.

- Perdoe-me.

- Agora você sabe o que aconteceu realmente, é isso que importa.

- Então... – Harry os interrompeu com um ar causal. Por um lado não entendia o que o Prof. Lupin fazia ali, mas por outro podia ver que Black estava dizendo a verdade. E aquilo era no mínimo muito estranho – Vocês vão se abraçar agora ou o que?

- Harry, a verdade é que...

- S... Sirius... R... Remus... – a voz de Pettigrew, contudo, interrompeu o professor. Sua voz trêmula lembrava um irritante grunhido – Meus amigos... Meus velhos amigos...

- SEU DESGRAÇADO!

- Sirius! – Remus correu para segurá-lo – Ainda não, Harry precisa ouvir do traidor o que realmente aconteceu!

- Não, por favor, não parem por mim – o menino replicou com sarcasmo. Aquilo tudo estava muito estranho. Então o tal Pettigrew havia entregado Lily e James Potter para os muggles os assassinarem e Black fora inocente todo este tempo, mas por culpa de Pettigrew acabou condenado a apodrecer em Azkaban. E agora que havia escapado queria vingança.

Bom, nada mais justo.

- Certo – Sirius respirou fundo – Diga a ele, sua rata imunda, diga como você entregou Lily e James à morte.

- Eu... Eu não sabia... Fiquei com muito medo... Era... Era assustador...

Harry apenas revirou os olhos. Somente um maldito covarde como aquele poderia achar um bando de muggles imbecis assustadores.

- Você deveria saber, Peter, se eles não o matassem nós o faríamos.

- Mas... R... Remus... Por favor... Eu não... Eu não queria...

- POR SUA CULPA ELES ESTÃO MORTOS! VOCÊ NÃO OS AJUDOU! VOCÊ OS ENTREGOU E DEIXOU QUE MORRESSEM!

- Mas... S... Sirius... Eu estava assustado... O que... O que você teria feito?

- EU MORRERIA! EU PREFERIA MORRER A TRAIR OS MEUS AMIGOS!

Naquele instante, Harry encarou o fugitivo profundamente. Não se parecia com o homem desonrado que seu pai lhe falara. Aquele homem teria dado a vida pelos seus pais e isso fez uma sensação estranha e cálida se instalar no seu peito. Sirius Black, com certeza, não era como ele pensava.

- Por Merlin... - Pettigrew murmurou. E ao ver Sirius lhe apontar a varinha, não pensou duas vezes e correu mais uma vez para a porta. Mas Harry já esperava o movimento e o interceptou antes que ele pudesse escapar dali.

- Indo a algum lugar?

- H... Harry... Você é igualzinho aos seus pais... – gaguejou com os olhos falsamente lacrimejantes.

- Céus, mais um com esse papo – Harry pensou em voz alta.

- Sim, é a cara do James, mas os olhos...

- COMO OUSA?! – Sirius rugiu – COMO OUSA FALAR COM O HARRY?! COMO OUSA FALAR DO JAMES NA FRENTE DELE?!

- Saia de perto dele! – agora Lupin também parecia nervoso.

- H... Harry... Por favor... Seu pai... Ele não ia querer que me matassem.

O menino, contudo, deixou seu sorriso mais cínico adornar a face:

- Não, ele provavelmente o torturaria antes.

- O que? – Pettigrew arregalou os olhos. Aquela, com certeza, não era a resposta que esperava.

- Agora se me der licença, suas lágrimas falsas estão manchando os meus sapatos e suas mãos imundas amarrotando a minha túnica.

- H... Harry...

- Você não passa de um verme insignificante.

E com essas suaves palavras, Harry o chutou para o centro do quarto como quem espanta um animal sarnento, jogando-o aos pés de Sirius:

- Está esperando o que, Black?

O aludido, por alguns segundos, ficou em choque com a atitude de Harry. Mas logo observou o trêmulo corpo aos seus pés que era o responsável pela morte daqueles que um dia tanto amara. Assim, não pensou duas vezes antes de apontar a varinha e dizer as simples palavras:

- Avada Kedrava.

Na mesma hora, Peter Pettigrew parou de se mover. Seu corpo jazia sem vida no chão imundo da Casa dos Gritos. Remus desviara os olhos para não ver o raio verde que matara seus amigos fazer uma nova vítima. Theo e Draco eram meros espectadores ali, mas também desviaram os olhos, estranhamente desconfortáveis com aquele ato brutal. Harry, contudo, havia assistido de maneira fria e impassível, e agora esperava que Black fizesse seu próximo movimento, pois o trabalho ali já estava feio. Ele não queria mais nada, queria?

- Harry... – Sirius murmurou. Seus olhos haviam recuperado um pouco de vida, pois a justiça fora cumprida – Harry, agora nós podemos ficar juntos.

O menino, no entanto, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Ok. Aquilo era novidade...

- Juntos? E por que eu desejaria isso?

- Eu sou seu padrinho, Harry. Lily e James me fizeram seu padrinho! Não é verdade, Remus? – perguntou com evidente orgulho.

- É sim – o professor respondeu com um sorriso triste. Não queria que o animago se decepcionasse, mas... Era a vida.

- Meu padrinho? – Harry questionou devagar.

- Sim, o seu único parente vivo. Fora os seus tios muggles, mas acredito que você prefira viver com um mago, não é verdade? Podemos nos conhecer melhor e ser uma família, Harry. O que acha de uma casa no campo? Eu sei que será um pouco difícil agora, porque estou fugindo, mas logo podemos nos assentar num lugar bem bonito e...

- Desculpe interromper o seu lindo sonho azul, Black, mas eu já tenho um padrinho.

- O que...?

- Lucius Malfoy – respondeu com calma e serenidade – Ele é meu padrinho.

Remus apenas teve tempo de correr e segurar Sirius, para que este não caísse sentado com o choque daquela repentina notícia.

Não.

Não podia ser verdade.

-x-

Lucius Malfoy...

Lucius Malfoy...

LUCIUS MALFOY!

Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira. Uma piada de mau gosto. Sirius não piscava, sequer respirava, tentando fazer seu cérebro assimilar aquela informação. Informação que era completamente equivocada, pois nunca um conhecido Comensal da Morte, arrogante, presumido, preconceituoso e com ideais de pureza de sangue poderia ROUBAR o seu lugar na vida de Harry. O lugar que era apenas seu na vida do SEU AFILHADO.

- Harry... – Sirius o encarou com um ligeiro tique no olho direito – Você está enganado. Isso... Isso não pode ser certo, os seus pais...

Uma voz fria e desdenhosa, contudo, interrompeu o herdeiro dos Black:

- Ora, ora, ora. O que temos aqui? Uma festinha?

- Snape... – Remus revirou os olhos.

- Bem que eu disse ao Dumbledore que você estava ajudando o seu amiguinho a entrar no castelo.

- É apenas um mal entendido...

- Oh sim, sem dúvida Lupin, mas tenho certeza de que os Dementadores não pensarão da mesma maneira.

- Era só o que me faltava – Sirius grunhiu irritado – O que você quer aqui ranhoso?

Severus, porém, apenas sorriu:

- Sonhei tanto que fosse eu a encontrá-lo. Quero entregá-lo pessoalmente aos Dementadores.

- Sirius é inocente, Snape. Veja o corpo de Pettigrew no chão, ele era o traidor.

- Hum... Pode ser Lupin, mas agora que o imbecil do Black o matou, tornou-se um assassino e receberá o Beijo do Dementador assim mesmo.

Um leve estremecimento, inconscientemente, percorreu o corpo de Sirius.

- Estou detectando um sinal de medo? – o Prof. de Poções sorria – Oh sim, estou sim.

- Por que você não volta às masmorras para brincar com o seu kit de química, Snivellus?

- Me dê apenas um motivo, Black – murmurou com ódio, juntando a varinha no pescoço do animago.

Harry, que naquele momento trocava um significativo olhar com o namorado, decidiu intervir. Afinal, o imbecil do Snape não tinha o direito de segui-lo para espionar sua vida.

- Professor, se não se importa, é uma conversa particular.

- Silêncio, garoto, não vê que eu estou salvando a sua vida?

- Oh Merlin, o senhor não tem nada mais interessante para fazer, professor, ao invés de ficar me seguindo? Estou começando a achar que é algum fetiche seu.

- Ora, seu moleque...!

- Que Salazar me dê paciência – revirou os olhos e com apenas um balançar de varinha murmurou – Expelliarmus!

Na mesma hora, o corpo do Prof. de Poções saiu voando e impactou na cama velha que acabou vindo abaixo com ele. Ficaria desacordado pelo menos por uns vinte minutos, Harry calculou.

- Bom, onde estávamos? – sorriu.

- Harry... – Sirius parecia emocionado. Seu afilhado não duvidara em atacar o ranhoso imbecil. Isso mostrava o quão semelhante ele ainda era com o seu falecido pai. Contudo, naquele instante, Sirius pareceu reparar na túnica que o menino usava. E havia uma coisa muito estranha ali – Harry, onde está o escudo Gryffindor?

- Escudo Gryffindor?

- Por que você está usando essa túnica horrível de serpente?

- Porque eu sou uma serpente, oras.

- Uma o que?

- Sou um Slytherin, Black, com muito orgulho.

- Não pode ser...

- Certo, que seja – revirou os olhos. Aquela conversa era no mínimo bizarra – Voltando ao assunto de antes Black, eu agradeço o oferecimento, mas já tenho um padrinho e é claro também tenho uma família. Contudo, se você deixar o velhote maluco de lado talvez você possa se juntar a nós. Eu explico para o meu pai que no final das contas você não era um traidor.

- Para o seu pai? – perguntou lentamente, temendo a resposta.

E naquele momento, Remus teve pena do amigo.

- Sim, meu pai, Tom Riddle – sorriu com verdadeiro orgulho – Se eu explicar que você não é um traidor e que decidiu deixar o imbecil do Dumbledore de lado, talvez você possa se tornar um Comensal da Morte, afinal, como um Black seria uma grande honra para a sua família.

Certo, Sirius entendia o que estava acontecendo ali. 12 anos em Azkaban podem fazer isso com a mente de uma pessoa. Sim, ele estava alucinando. Esta era a única explicação plausível. Harry, o único filho dos seus melhores amigos, o pequeno bebê que tantas vezes ele pegou no colo, o seu afilhado, não podia sorrir com orgulho e admiração ao pronunciar o nome Tom Riddle e associá-lo com a palavra pai. Não... Alguma coisa estava errada... Tom Riddle, Voldemort, ele matara Lily e James, Harry não podia sorrir ao pronunciar aquele nome, muito menos chamá-lo de pai. Era inverossímil. Era loucura!

- Harry... Esse homem... – começou com a voz quebrada, mas o menino o interrompeu:

- Não se preocupe, se você deixar de acreditar nas mentiras do Dumbledore e oferecer sua lealdade, papai poderá aceitar você no circulo interno de Comensais, eu falo com ele.

Ok. Isso foi demais para um pobre Sirius Black e seu temperamento impulsivo:

- ESSE HOMEM É UM ASSASSINO!

- Sirius... – Remus tentou detê-lo. Mas era tarde de mais. Draco e Theo, ao verem Harry apertar os punhos e segurar com firmeza a varinha, apenas trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Aquilo não era um bom sinal, não para o Black.

- ELE É UM MALDITO ASSASSINO, HARRY! ESSE DESGRAÇADO, ELE MATOU OS SEUS...

- CHEGA! – o pequeno Lord interrompeu. A varinha faiscando na direção de Sirius – É melhor você calar a boca, Black, se não quiser sair daqui carregado como Pettigrew e Snape!

Havia tanto ódio nos olhos do menino, em contraste com a voz gélida, que levou o herdeiro dos Black a dar um passo para trás. Não, aquele não era o Harry Potter que ele esperava encontrar. Bom, aquele não era Harry Potter, mas sim, Harry Riddle. E este encarava o fugitivo com verdadeiro ódio. Como ele ousava falar aquilo do seu pai? Como ousava repetir as bobagens que Dumbledore dizia? Em pensar que havia cogitado arrumar um posto para ele nas altas filas de Comensais, por ver que o animago não era um traidor, que teria dado a vida pelos Potter e de acordo com os mesmos, deveria ser seu padrinho.

- Harry...

- É melhor você ir embora, Black. Querendo ou não agora você é um assassino.

- Mas...

- Quando você acordar para a realidade e notar que Dumbledore o deixou apodrecer em Azkaban mesmo sendo inocente, e assim parar de repetir as idiotices que ele fala do meu pai, espero encontrá-lo novamente. Por enquanto, é melhor você ir embora, pois não duvidarei em lançar um Avada Kedrava em você se ousar falar assim do meu pai mais uma vez, entendeu bem?

- Sirius, por favor, os Dementadores já devem ter notado a movimentação – Remus interveio, antes que o perplexo animago pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa – Eles não demorarão a chegar. Você já acabou com Pettigrew, agora as coisas ficarão mais fáceis.

E por coisas mais fáceis, Sirius entendeu que Harry logo estaria com ele. Afinal, o filho de seus melhores amigos devia estar sob um poderoso feitiço para considerar um monstro sem coração como Voldemort seu pai, não é mesmo? De qualquer forma, Remus o ajudaria. E no final das contas os três ficariam juntos, como uma família, a família que Sirius sempre sonhou.

- Eu preciso ir, Harry, mas logo voltarei para buscá-lo – sorriu sonhadoramente. E em seguida, transformou-se no enorme cão negro que abocanhara a perna de Theo, para fugir pelo mesmo lugar que entrara. Lançando um último olhar a Harry e Remus, as únicas pessoas que importavam na sua vida, ele correu para escapar mais uma vez dos Dementadores que se aproximavam dali.

- Esse homem está louco.

- Harry...

- Eu sinceramente não sei o quanto o senhor está envolvido nisso, professor, e não quero saber. Mas é bom que senhor tenha em mente que eu jamais sairei do lado do meu pai, entendeu? Espero que deixe isso claro para o seu amiguinho na próxima vez que o vir.

- Ele apenas ficou emocionado – suspirou – Como é seu padrinho e...

- Lucius Malfoy é meu padrinho – cortou friamente.

- Entendo.

- Melhor voltarmos a Hogwarts. Mas vamos deixá-lo aqui, professor Lupin, afinal, hoje é lua cheia.

- Como... Como sabe?

- Sou um Riddle – sorriu com auto-suficiência, dando uma piscadinha marota – Achou mesmo que eu não fosse me dar conta?

Remus apenas sorriu. E com um simples feitiço, Harry levitou Theodore para que assim pudesse levá-lo a enfermaria.

- Harry – o namorado, contudo, o chamou – Vamos... Er... Vamos deixar o meu padrinho aqui?

- Bem que eu gostaria – suspirou resignado – Vai, anda, levite-o também. Quero voltar logo ao castelo para poder descansar. O dia foi muito longo hoje.

E com um suspiro, levitando cuidadosamente o amigo, Harry saiu do quarto deixando Lupin e o corpo de Pettigrew para trás. Pelo menos o Lobisomem teria um lanchinho noturno, pensou com um sorriso, enquanto seguida de volta ao castelo.

-x-

Horas depois, Harry e Theodore se encontravam na enfermaria. Draco havia se negado a permanecer ali, pois de acordo com ele, Black poderia fazer chiclete de Nott que seria um favor à humanidade. Então o pequeno Lord se acomodou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama para fazer companhia ao amigo que precisara engessar a perna, assim os dois passaram as horas conversando sobre o ocorrido. Theo concordava com Harry, imaginando que Black seria um bom Comensal se deixasse a lavagem cerebral de Dumbledore para trás, mas sabendo o seu lugar, o qual com certeza não era fazendo parte da família de Harry, pois esta se bastava com duas pessoas e duas serpentes.

- Sinto muito, Theo, por minha culpa você está com a perna desse jeito.

- Na verdade, a culpa foi daquele rato – sorriu divertido, fazendo Harry sorrir também.

- Acho que eu nunca esperaria um dia como este. Descobrir que Black fora condenado injustamente, assistir a morte do verdadeiro culpado, ficar sabendo da existência de um padrinho foragido... Céus, meu pai não pode nem sonhar que eu fiquei cara a cara com o Black.

- Você vai contar para ele?

- É claro. Não existe segredo entre a gente. Bom, não depois que ele descobriu o meu namoro com o Dray... Er... Desculpe.

Os apagados olhos azuis de Theo haviam desviado para o chão. E antes que um incômodo Harry continuasse a se desculpar, ele suspirou e disse:

- Tudo bem. Não se preocupe, eu posso ouvir a palavra namoro aludindo vocês dois.

- Theo, eu sinto...

- Você é feliz? – perguntou seriamente, encarando as belas esmeraldas do menino.

- Se eu sou feliz?

- Sim. Malfoy faz você feliz, Harry?

- É claro. Eu o amo, Theo. E ele me faz muito feliz – respondeu com sinceridade.

- Então é isso que importa – deixou um leve sorriso adornar o seu rosto deprimido – Eu tenho certeza de que ele não é a pessoa certa para você. Certeza de que você ainda irá se arrepender. Mas se você está feliz agora, conte com o meu apoio. Eu nunca vou aceitar esse namoro, mas prometo não me intrometer, porque eu quero ver você feliz Harry, é por isso que eu vivo.

- Theo... – murmurou surpreso.

- Eu vivo para ver você sorrir. E para garantir que este sorriso nunca morra. Então não se esqueça, quando Malfoy o decepcionar, conte comigo para destroçá-lo e para estar ao seu lado.

- Obrigado, Theo. Eu tenho muita sorte de ter você comigo – sorriu com carinho, depositando um suave beijo na testa no amigo – E se um dia o Draco me decepcionar... Bom, estou certo de que você vai precisar entrar na fila para destroçá-lo.

Assim, compartilhando gostosas gargalhadas e aproveitando para retomar conversas que há tempos sentiam saudade, os dois viram aquele intenso e problemático dia finalmente chegar ao fim. Agora corriam apenas rumores de que os Dementadores deixariam o castelo, pois mais uma vez não conseguiram capturar Sirius Black, que atualmente fora avistado indo para longe dali. O próprio diretor, sutilmente, aproximou-se de Harry na enfermaria para sondar informações a respeito e ganhou apenas um sorrisinho cínico acompanhado da mais inocente voz afirmando: "Passei o dia inteiro fazendo os meus deveres, senhor diretor, e agora estou acompanhando o Theo, pois ele caiu da escada. Garanto que não vi nem sinal do Black. Cá entre nós, o professor Snape deve ter sonhado, o senhor sabe como ele tem estado neurótico nesses últimos dias".

E preço nenhum pagaria pelas expressões furiosas do diretor e do Professor de Poções.

-x-

Mais um ano letivo chegava ao fim. Naquele instante, os estudantes de Hogwarts se encontravam no Salão Principal desfrutando de um dos últimos cafés da manhã que encerrava o semestre, em meio a risadas, conversas e muita bagunça. Na mesa das serpentes, é claro, não poderia ser diferente. Pansy enchia os ouvidos de um pobre Blaise com comentários venenosos a respeito do penteado horrível de algumas meninas do quinto ano, enquanto Harry e Theo conversavam sobre o livro com o qual o herdeiro da fortuna Nott havia presenteado o pequeno Lord no Natal, e obviamente Draco fuzilava o rival com o olhar, fingindo estar concentrado nas baboseiras que diziam Crabbe e Goyle com suas bocas cheias de comida, mas sem perder uma palavra do que o namorado e o insuportável Nott diziam.

Não demorou muito e o correio chegou. Dezenas de corujas adentraram no Salão Principal com cartas e pacotes em suas patas ocasionando o aumento do natural alvoroço que já acontecia ali. Edwiges logo se destacou entre as outras, voando lado a lado com Edward e trazendo o que Harry já esperava: um pacote com seus doces favoritos e uma carta de seu pai dizendo de forma elegante e impessoal, como apenas um Lord das Trevas sabe fazer, que estava ansioso para sua chegada à mansão e o aguardava com vários presentes. Harry ainda não havia contado sobre o seu encontro com Black, pois preferia fazê-lo pessoalmente, caso contrário seu pai já teria aparecido em Hogwarts e o arrastado para casa pela orelha e ele, sem dúvida, queria evitar isso.

- Vocês ficaram sabendo que o Lupin vai ser afastado?

- Sim, ele me falou Blaise – Harry suspirou, lançando um breve olhar ao tranqüilo castanho que conversava com a professora de Adivinhação – Parece que o imbecil do Snape deixou escapar sua verdadeira condição para o conselho de pais.

- Meu padrinho pode ser muito vingativo às vezes.

- E idiota.

- Falando em padrinho, Harryzito, qual foi a reação do Lord?

- Ainda não contei a ele, Pansy, vou contar quando chegar em casa.

- Nossa – a menina suspirou – não quero nem pensar, eu mesma fiquei chocada depois de ouvir tamanha história.

- Todos nós ficamos – Blaise concordou.

- Se eu bem conheço o meu pai... – Harry, contudo, não pôde concluir a frase. Naquele momento, um enorme pacote foi largado por uma coruja mal-humorada à sua frente. – O que...?

O pequeno Lord conhecia muito bem o formato daquela embalagem, mas não entendia o porquê de receber algo como aquilo de maneira tão repentina. Porém, não ficou divagando por muito tempo e logo se pôs abri-la, deparando-se com um dos melhores presentes que ele, como bom apanhador, poderia pensar:

- É uma Firebolt! – Draco murmurou embelezado. Toda a mesa Slytherin, praticamente, e alguns alunos das outras casas haviam se aglomerado em volta de Harry para observar aquela vassoura que era nada mais, nada menos, usada apenas pelos melhores jogadores profissionais da temporada.

- Uau! O Lord se superou!

- O que você fez para ganhar um presente assim, Harryzito?

- Não sei, Pan. Não sei mesmo... – intrigado, Harry deixou que o namorado e os outros se divertissem inspecionando a vassoura, e apanhou o pequeno cartão que a acompanhava.

E ele com certeza não esperava por aquilo:

Caro Harry,  
Por favor, considere esta vassoura o equivalente a treze anos de presentes do seu padrinho.  
Estou escondido, e não se preocupe porque os Dementadores não têm a menor esperança de me encontrarem aqui,  
não vou lhe dizer onde, caso esta coruja caia em mãos indesejáveis.  
Mas se você precisar de mim, mande me dizer, sua coruja me encontrará.  
Escreverei novamente em breve, ainda temos muito o que conversar.  
Seu padrinho,  
Sirius Orion Black

- Uau! – Draco sorria animado, mas o sorriso logo se perdeu ao observar a expressão ligeiramente consternada do namorado – O que o Lord disse?

- O presente não é do meu pai – murmurou para que apenas o seu grupo escutasse – É dele.

- Dele...?

- Black.

Todos arregalaram os olhos e Harry soltou um suspiro. Mas quando olhou para a vassoura, não pôde evitar um sorriso, seu pai, pelo visto, teria concorrência esse ano. E se havia uma coisa que o Lord das Trevas detestava, era a concorrência.

-x-

- CHEGUEI! – um animado Harry gritou, deixando McNair com as malas no corredor da mansão e correndo para o escritório, onde seu pai provavelmente estaria. O Expresso Hogwarts havia saído adiantado e assim, para sua alegria, ele chegara mais cedo em casa.

- Por que você não me comunicou imediatamente, imbecil?!

- Sinto muito, Mi Lord, mas esta semana... Dumbledore, ele...

- Silêncio!

- Papai...? – Harry murmurou, abrindo a porta e se deparando com a enfurecida face de seu pai. Este parecia conversar com alguém pela lareira.

- Continuaremos esse assunto depois – o Lord decretou, encerrando a conversa via Flu para se voltar ao recém chegado.

Harry mordia o lábio inferior suavemente, fazendo uso de sua expressão mais inocente, atitude que sempre adotava quando percebia tamanha irritação nos olhos de seu pai.

- Tem algo que você queira me contar, Harry?

- Eu... Bem, digamos que...

- Porque Snape acabou de me informar sobre um animado passeio à Casa dos Gritos que agora me deixou intrigado.

O menino apenas estreitou os olhos. Severus Snape, com certeza, estava em sua lista negra.

- O que aconteceu foi o seguinte papai... – Harry suspirou, acomodando-se no confortável sofá de couro negro, com o Lord ao seu lado, para relatar a história – Eu e o Draco estávamos passeando pelos arredores do Bosque da escola quando vimos que o Theo estava sentado sob o Salgueiro Lutador, conhece esta árvore?

- É claro.

- Então, eu fiquei preocupado e fui até ele para avisá-lo, mas de repente um enorme cão negro apareceu, abocanhou a perna dele e o arrastou para uma pequena passagem sob o tronco da árvore. Eu pensei que fosse o Sinistro, aquele presságio que a professora de Adivinhação não parava de falar, então...

- Você foi atrás dele. Sim, é claro que foi – grunhiu irritado – Não dá para negar o sangue Gryffindor.

- Sim, eu e o Draco fomos – revirou os olhos ao ouvir o comentário do Lord – E quando chegamos à Casa dos Gritos, que era onde a passagem levava, descobrimos que o cão não era bem um cão, mas sim um animago.

Tom apertou os punhos, ouvindo o filho continuar:

- Era Sirius Black. Mas ao contrário do que pensávamos, ele não estava ali para me matar, mas para matar o rato que estava no bolso do Theo...

- O rato?

- Sim, Peter Pettigrew, ele também era um animago. E foi ele, papai, quem entregou Lily e James Potter para que os muggles os matassem e depois fugiu matando estes muggles para colocar a culpa no Black.

- Oh – o Lord arregalou os olhos, surpreso – Foi ele que entregou os Potter para... Os muggles?

- Exato.

- Eles disseram isso?

- Bem, não exatamente. Falaram apenas sobre terem entregado Lily e James à morte, o que obviamente significa que foram entregues de bandeja para aqueles muggle que os mataram, não é verdade?

- É... É claro.

- Foi ele, papai, Pettigrew. Esse tempo todo ele era o culpado e deixou Black ser condenado no seu lugar.

- Entendo.

- Mas agora que Black o matou... Bom, tornou-se um assassino no final das contas.

- Ele o matou?

- É claro. Eu assisti e achei ótimo que finalmente houvesse justiça. O professor Lupin pareceu um pouco chocado, mas também ficou aliviado com...

- Quem?

- O professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras – Harry fez uma leve careta ao pronunciar a matéria – Ele também conhecera os Potter e o Black. E como é um Lobisomem, foi se esconder na Casa dos Gritos porque era lua cheia, e acabou se deparando com a situação.

- Remus Lupin... – os olhos escarlates se estreitaram perigosamente – E você conversou muito com ele?

- Sim, ele me contou histórias hilárias sobre Os Marotos e...

- Sei. E após matar o tal Pettigrew, o que Black disse?

- Ah sim, ele disse que era meu padrinho, você acredita papai? Pelo visto os Potter o nomearam meu padrinho quando nasci.

O coração de Tom, naquele momento, pareceu falhar uma batida.

- E o que você disse a ele?

- O óbvio. Coloquei-o no lugar dele dizendo que meu padrinho se chamava Lucius Malfoy e que o máximo que eu podia fazer era conversar com você para aceitá-lo nas filas de Comensais se ele esquecesse as bobagens com as quais o velhote imbecil havia enchido sua cabeça.

- Hum... – aquilo pareceu aliviar um pouco a pressão no peito do Lord.

- Mas pelo visto ele precisa de tempo para ver que Dumbledore não passa de escória, porque começou a gritar todas as bobagens que o velhote fala de você, até que eu o mandei calar a boca e o professor Lupin interveio, sugerindo que ele fosse embora, pois os Dementadores já se aproximavam.

- E...?

- E foi isso – sorriu inocentemente.

Tom ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas encarando a face angelical do menino à sua frente, os olhos verdes brilhando, e o gracioso sorriso dançando nos lábios rosados. Harry era seu filho e ninguém o separaria dele, mesmo que para isso ele precisasse matar, mentir, ludibriar... Não importava. Aquele menino trouxera uma nova razão à sua vida, e já não fazia diferença o fato de ele e ser a chave de sua vitória, mas sim a sensação daquelas belas esmeraldas o encarando com orgulho e admiração, como apenas um amoroso filho sabe fazer, algo que não tem preço e que ele faria qualquer coisa para manter dessa maneira. O Lord, portanto, não pensou duas vezes antes de inventar mais uma história para manter o menino ao seu lado, sem presenças indesejadas pelo meio:

- Entendo o que aconteceu, mas diga-me, então esse tal Lupin contou a você sobre os famosos Marotos?

- Hã? Sim, sim, contou – Harry parecia surpreso com a mudança repentina no assunto e o ar tranqüilo de seu pai.

- Ele disse quem fazia parte do grupinho?

- Bom, ele como Moony... E tinha também o Prongs, Padfoot e Wormtail.

- E ele contou quem eram estes?

- Não, na verdade não.

- Potter, Black e Pettigrew respectivamente – o Lord suspirou – Lupin não apenas os conhecera, mas fora melhor amigo deles.

- Oh...

- Por que ele não contou? – sorriu ao perceber que lera o pensamento do menino – Pense bem, Harry.

- Porque Dumbledore queria que ele se aproximasse de mim.

- Muito bem. E por que, mesmo com Hogwarts rodeada de Dementadores, Black conseguiu fugir ileso?

- Porque Dumbledore o ajudou.

- E qual o interesse dele?

- Que eu reconheça Sirius Black como meu padrinho e o professor Lupin como um amigo – suspirou irritado – Como não pensei nisso antes?!

- Não se preocupe, pequeno, esse velho sabe ser muito ardiloso.

- Era tão óbvio. Os melhores amigos dos Potter sendo ajudados por Dumbledore a se aproximarem de mim... Céus, como ele joga baixo!

- Sem dúvida – puxou o menino para os seus braços – Por isso eu quero que você tenha cuidado, entendeu?

- Sim, você está certo papai. Eu quase confiei neles dois, mas não se preocupe, não vai acontecer novamente.

- Ótimo – sorriu ao ver o pequeno se aconchegar no seu colo.

Tom Riddle é um Slytherin, senhoras e senhores, ele não mede esforços para garantir os seus interesses. E se para garantir que Harry reconheça apenas ele como figura paterna, além de não correr risco de o menino descobrir a verdade, precisar mentir descaradamente como agora, ele não pensará duas vezes. O que importavam eram aquelas radiantes esmeraldas o encarando com verdadeiro carinho e admiração, reconhecendo-o como herói, vendo nele sua única família.

- Não quer se arrumar para o jantar, pequeno?

- Depende. Qual será a sobremesa?

- Sorvete.

- Êba! – com um radiante sorriso, Harry logo pulou do colo do mais velho. E este não pôde conter um sorriso ao ver o menino disparar para o quarto.

Sim, esta era a sua família.

E ninguém ousaria interferir nela.

Quem o fizesse sofreria as conseqüências. Ou ele não se chamava Tom Marvolo Riddle.

- _Ele não tem jeito mesmo_... – desde a porta, Nagini suspirava, metaforicamente é claro, imaginando que o Lord mais uma vez havia inventado uma história para o menino. Sua única preocupação era a reação de Harry quando descobrisse a verdade, porque uma hora ou outra ele descobriria, e ela apenas temia que fosse tarde de mais para que o Lord voltasse atrás em suas mentiras.

Afinal, a verdade se aproximava.

Era apenas uma questão de tempo.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **

-... Ingressos para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

- VOCÊ É O MELHOR PAI DO MUNDO!

- Eu sei.

**-x-**

- Harry Riddle.

- Cedric Diggory, um prazer.

**-x-**

- Quem era aquele cara?!

- Dray, por favor, controle esse ciúme Veela.

**-x-**

- Este ano, Hogwarts será a sede do Torneio Tribruxo!

-x-

**N/A: **Hi everybody! Como vocês estão? – sorrindo feliz – Espero que bem! E espero que apreciem este novo capítulo! Finalmente saiu, não é verdade? Bom, como vocês puderam perceber o encontro entre o Harry e o Sirius não saiu como o último esperava, pobrezinho, mas ficou claro que ele ainda tem esperança. Sabemos, contudo, que Tom não deixará o acesso ao seu filhote assim tão fácil, mas não se preocupem, uma hora as coisas se acertam... Hehe... No próximo capítulo, vocês puderam perceber também que começa o quarto ano! E com ele, Copa de Quadribol, Torneio Tribruxo, Cedric e essas coisas... Oh sim, o Dray vai arrumar mais um concorrente! xD Enfim... Espero sinceramente que gostem!

E se quiserem o **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO** rapidinho, mesmo com provas nas duas faculdades e essas coisas – suspira exasperada, mas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto – é só deixarem suas **REVIEWS**!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Meu agradecimento super especial e um beijo no coração para:

**Nailly**... **Sasami-kun**... **Karool Evans Malfoy**... **Tania S.M.**.. **vickykun**... **chibilele**... **fefivertuan**... **Debbie Souz**... **vrriacho**... **Gabriela P. M.**.. **nannao**... **Nanda Sophya**... **Lilith Potter Malfoy**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **mesquila**... e **Freya Black**!

Obrigada mesmo a todos vocês!  
A próxima atualização será: **Lágrimas de um Príncipe**!  
Espero que apreciem! Um enorme beijo e até a próxima!


	21. Chapter 21

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2) **– Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aquela era uma belíssima manhã de sol. Sim, o sol estava majestoso e emanava seus raios com força e poder, raios estes que iluminavam e aqueciam os arredores da Mansão Riddle, que ajudavam as plantas a crescer, os animais a conseguir alimentos, que convidavam a todos para desfrutar de um magnífico dia, e que ingressavam sem piedade pela janela de um adormecido menino que naquele mesmo dia completava seus 14 anos.

- Vamos dorminhoco!

Seu querido pai havia escancarado as cortinas.

- Já passam das dez...

E os belos raios de sol impactavam diretamente em seu rosto adormecido.

- Humm... – murmurou, escondendo-se embaixo das cobertas.

- Você quer ou não quer ver o seu presente?

Ok... Aquilo era golpe baixo. E Tom sabia muito bem disso.

- Presente? – na mesma hora duas belas esmeraldas se deixaram contemplar – Que presente?

- Primeiro você levanta e depois eu dou o presente.

- Certo – suspirou, afastando as cobertas e se colocando em pé de um salto. O belo corpo adolescente estava oculto sob um magnífico pijama verde-escuro de seda e o cabelo, é claro, encontrava-se mais bagunçado do que nunca – Já acordei papai...

O Lord, por sua vez, apenas sorriu e trouxe o menino para os seus braços, aproveitando para bagunçar ainda mais o cabelo desastroso do filho.

- Meu cabelo! – Harry reclamou.

- Pior do que isso não pode ficar.

- Engraçadinho...

- Bem, vá se arrumar, aniversariante, caso contrário não ganhará seus presentes.

- Ok, mas só porque você está me comprando – advertiu, seguindo para sua suíte, após dar um estalado beijo na bochecha de seu pai.

- Estou ciente disso – comentou divertido.

Pouco mais de meia hora se passou e quando Harry finalmente saiu do banheiro, completamente banhado e asseado, vestindo um conjunto de calça jeans preta e camiseta verde-clara com alguns detalhes prateados, encontrou o Lord acomodado displicentemente numa das poltronas de seu quarto folheando o que parecia ser a nova edição do Profeta-lixo-Diário. Não pensou duas vezes e correu para o colo daquele que era o ser que mais admirava no universo, esperando que este revelasse logo o seu presente.

- Então? – perguntou com um radiante sorriso.

- Parabéns, pequenino – acariciou os cabelos molhados.

- E...?

- E foi muito difícil escolher o seu presente já que você decidiu não brincar mais com seus brinquedos.

- Papai, por favor, não tenho mais doze anos.

- Nem me lembre... Enfim, acredito que seja isso o que você queria – com apenas um balançar de sua mão direita, Tom convocou um grande embrulho roxo e prata para o colo de Harry. Na mesma hora este se colocou a abri-lo para se deparar com um dos melhores presentes que poderia pensar.

- Como você conseguiu? – perguntou maravilhado.

- Contatos, pequeno, contatos são tudo. Mas precisei ir aos Estados Unidos da América, porque apenas os bruxos de lá adaptam a tecnologia muggle para o mundo mágico.

- Deve ter custado uma fortuna... – murmurou, mas não podia deixar de sorrir ao contemplar seu novíssimo notebook de uma tal empresa Apple-magic que fora adaptado para atender às necessidades do mundo mágico. Há algumas semanas Blaise aparecera com esta novidade e Harry simplesmente se encantou, assim como seus amigos, que provavelmente fariam o possível para conseguir tal presente de seus pais também. Afinal, às vezes, os muggles faziam algo que prestasse.

- Uma pequena fortuna, sim, porque comprei esse tal Ipod também. O vendedor disse que servia para colocar músicas e achei que você fosse gostar.

- Papai! – os olhos de Harry brilhavam contemplando os presentes – É genial! Obrigado! Obrigado! Obrigado!

Tom deixou que um sorriso auto-suficiente adornasse sua face para continuar:

- Isso não é tudo, Harry.

- O que?... Não? – perguntou surpreso, acomodando cuidadosamente seus novos presentes em cima da escrivaninha de mogno junto à parede.

- Não... – lentamente, com certo ar teatral, Tom tirou do bolso dois pequenos bilhetes dourados.

- O que é isso?

- Isso, pequeno, são ingressos para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

- Merlin! – Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Sim...

- VOCÊ É O MELHOR PAI DO MUNDO! – gritou, jogando-se mais uma vez no colo de um divertido Lord.

- Eu sei.

- E o mais humilde, é claro.

- Você sabe muito bem o que eu penso da modéstia.

- "O que é a modéstia senão uma humildade hipócrita, através da qual um homem pede perdão por ter as qualidades e os méritos que os outros não têm?" – Harry recitou solenemente as palavras de seu pai, fazendo com que um orgulhoso sorriso surgisse nos lábios deste.

- Exato. E falando em hipocrisia, o próprio Ministro Fudge entregou-me os ingressos em mãos, convidando-nos para o seu camarote privativo.

- O motivo?

- Você não adivinha, pequeno?

- Deixe-me ver... Transparecer para todo o Mundo Mágico que Lord Voldemort está em paz com o ministério, o que reafirma o Tratado de Paz, e de quebra mostrar o "salvador-do-mundo-mágico" ao seu povo imbecil.

- 10 pontos para Slytherin – comentou com sarcasmo.

- Bom, pelo menos apreciaremos um ótimo jogo.

- Sim, vejamos o lado bom. Agora vamos descer, aniversariante, porque os seus amigos devem estar chegando.

Harry assentiu com um sorriso e se colocou a acompanhar o mais velho para a sala de jantar, onde um delicioso café da manhã estava a sua espera. Contrariando os anos anteriores, Harry decidiu que queria um aniversário tranqüilo na Mansão Riddle apenas com seus amigos e família, aproveitando aquele agradável dia na piscina, no salão de jogos, no jardim... E contando, é claro, com um requintado menu de aniversário – diga-se: bolo de chocolate, sucos e as demais guloseimas que qualquer grande festa ofereceria – para que a reuniãozinha íntima não perdesse o glamour. As famílias de seus amigos, assim como seu padrinho e Narcisa, também estavam convidadas para o maravilhoso _Brunch_ em comemoração ao seu aniversário e obviamente não perderiam a oportunidade de estar na presença do Lord e mimar um pouco o seu doce herdeiro.

- Finalmente! – um sorridente Harry pulou da mesa do café ao observar o namorado ingressar no aposento com Lucius e Narcisa logo atrás.

- Parabéns, Harry – os três Malfoy felicitaram, após uma profunda reverência ao Lord, e Draco imediatamente abriu os braços para que o menor pudesse se abrigar com um radiante sorriso.

- Malfoy! – o Lord estreitou os olhos diante da cena – Mantenha as mãos onde eu possa vê-las!

Na mesma hora, Draco engoliu em seco, afastando-se de Harry rapidamente. O pequeno Lord por sua vez, revirou os olhos, e depois de abraçar Narcisa e seu padrinho, ganhando presentes de ambos, agarrou a mão de um pálido Draco Malfoy e saiu dali em direção à piscina. Logo Pansy, Blaise e Theo chegariam.

-x-

O tão esperado dia da Copa Mundial de Quadribol não demorou a surgir. Logo Harry e seus amigos se viram perambulando pela imponente estrutura de metal que funcionava como arquibancada, para que todos os magos e bruxas pudessem apreciar um dos espetáculos mais esperados do século. Seu pai, assim como os pais de seus amigos, vinha logo atrás, escoltado por sua guarda pessoal de Comensais que intimidavam qualquer um que ousasse cruzar seu caminho. As atenções, obviamente, estavam voltadas a eles, mas Harry não se importava. Apenas a emoção de poder assistir à Copa tomava conta de sua mente agora.

- É incrível! – Blaise murmurava – Vamos ver o Victor Krum ao vivo!

- Por que tanto escândalo?

- Pansy, é o Victor Krum!

- E...? – a menina arqueou uma sobrancelha com puro desdém.

- Ele é um gênio! – seus olhos brilhavam – O apanhador mais jovem da história! E o melhor!

- Céus...

- Blaise, Blaise, acho que você está apaixonado.

- Muito engraçado, Harry.

- Veja, parece que você não é o único fã enlouquecido – o pequeno Lord indicou um grupo de ruivos cheios de sardas que parecia subir pela arquibancada. Rony Weasley se encontrava com o rosto inteiro pintado com o nome: Krum.

- Credo, não me compare com os pobretões.

Quando os Weasley passaram pelo corredor próximo ao deles, as serpentes puderam ouvir as reclamações do mais novo do clã:

- Papai... Não chegamos nunca!

- Acalme-se Rony, é um ótimo lugar, consegui os ingressos com um amigo que garantiu excelente visibilidade.

Draco Malfoy, é claro, não poderia perder a chance:

- Pense pelo lado bom, Weasley, se chover, vocês serão os primeiros a saber.

E as risadas dos Slytherins logo foram ouvidas. Todos os ruivos, porém, sentiam suas faces queimarem de vergonha.

- Vamos, Dray – Harry chamou o namorado com um sorriso – Não vale à pena perder tempo com a ralé.

- Tem razão.

Assim, as pequenas serpentes seguiram o seu curso, deixando uma indignada família para trás. Os gêmeos queriam lançar uma maldição no herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy, mas mudaram de idéia ao repararem nos pais dos adolescentes os acompanhando de perto, mais precisamente no Lord das Trevas, que ouvira as cruéis palavras de Harry com um sorriso superior nos lábios e os olhos brilhando de satisfação. Quando a comitiva de Tom chegou ao camarote do Ministro, este sentiu suas pernas falharem, empalideceu, e não sabia ao certo se era por medo ou euforia, um pouco dos dois, suspeitava. De maneira efusiva, Cornélio Fudge cumprimentou o indiferente Lord e seus acompanhantes, mostrando especial interesse em Harry, que o encarou com aquela superioridade natural, imitando os gestos arrogantes e impessoais de seu pai. Não demorou muito e a comitiva do Lord – Lucius, Narcisa, o Sr. e a Sra. Zabini, o Sr. e a Sra. Parkinson, o Sr. Nott e seus respectivos herdeiros – acomodaram-se nos melhores lugares que obviamente estavam reservados a eles. Os Comensais da Morte encapuzados que faziam a escolta da família Riddle, agora, estavam espalhados pelo local, pareciam invisíveis, mas se algo ameaçasse Tom ou Harry não demorariam um segundo a aparecer com suas varinhas prontas para atacar.

E o jogo estava prestes a começar.

- Theo, você é a única pessoa que eu conheço que trás um livro para assistir a uma Copa de Quadribol – Harry comentou divertido. E o aludido apenas deus os ombros, fechando seu interessante livro sobre Maldições e Feitiços do Século XIX.

- Enquanto o jogo não começa...

- Ele sequer deve entender as regras do Quadribol.

- Devo lembrá-lo de quando o seu precioso nariz esteve a um passo de ser atingido pelo meu balaço, Malfoy?

- Ora seu...

- Não comecem!

E antes que mais uma discussão pudesse sair dali, Harry suspirou com alívio ao ver que o Ministro se levantava para dar início à partida, ou pelo menos era o que parecia até este parar ao lado do Lord e encará-lo com evidente temor.

- Er... Será que... que... que já é um bom momento para começar, senhor?... digo, Lord... digo...

- Está mais do que na hora – um exasperado Tom interveio.

E o Ministro assentiu depressa, correndo para a ponta do camarote que saía para o meio do estádio. Quando as luzes o enfocaram, ele apontou a varinha para a própria garganta e murmurou "Sonorus!"e então, sobrepondo-se à zoeira que agora enchia o estádio lotado falou; sua voz retumbou, ecoando em cada canto das arquibancadas:

- Senhoras e senhores! Bem-vindos à final da quadricentésima vigésima segunda Copa Mundial de Quadribol!

Os espectadores gritaram e bateram palmas. Milhares de bandeiras se agitaram, somando seus desafinados hinos nacionais à barulheira geral e o Lord, naquele instante, pensou que apenas por seu filho estava aturando algo como aquilo. O sorriso expectante de Harry, com certeza, valia à pena. A seguir, eles puderam observar o enorme placar negro que pairava em cima do estádio se apagar com a última propaganda – Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores Beto Botts... Um risco a cada dentada! – e acender com o seguinte informe:

BULGÁRIA: 0 IRLANDA: 0

- Agora, sem mais delongas, vamos apresentar... Os mascotes do time búlgaro!

O lado direito da arquibancada, que era uma massa completamente vermelha, berrou, manifestando sua aprovação. E Blaise, é claro, não poderia estar mais animado.

- O que será que eles trouxeram? – Harry murmurou, mas logo se deu conta ao reparar em mais de cem mulheres belíssimas deslizando pelo gramado.

Veelas.

Estas possuíam a pele tão branca e límpida que parecia refletir o luar e os cabelos, louro-prateados, abriam-se como um leque sem haver vento onde estavam. Então, uma música hipnótica começou a tocar, e as Veelas a dançar. Eram criaturas puramente mágicas e poderosas que enfeitiçavam a maioria dos homens e mulheres. Sim, a maioria, aqueles que possuíam uma quantidade incomum energia mágica percorrendo seus corpos não se viam afetados, pois os poderes delas acabavam neutralizados. Dessa maneira, um irritadíssimo Harry pôde impedir que o _seu _namorado se jogasse do camarote apenas para observar mais de perto a magnífica dança das Veelas.

- Draco Malfoy! Acorde!

Lá de longe, este pareceu ouvir a voz de Harry.

A música parou. Blaise estava a um passo de correr para o gramado, Theo havia se levantado para observar melhor tal espetáculo e até Pansy se mostrava interessada. Mas eles não corriam risco de vida. Apenas Draco, que ao se afastar da borda do camarote, deparou-se com os severos olhos verdes do pequeno Lord.

- Er...

- Posso saber o que você estava fazendo?

- Eu... – engasgou – Eu... Não sei o que houve...

- Harry, acalme-se – a divertida voz de Lucius o chamou da fileira acima – Você sabe do poder que as Veelas exercem, e Draco pode ser mais afetado devido às influências genéticas que...

- Mas padrinho! Você viu como ele estava quase se jogando lá embaixo?

Lucius e Narcisa sorriam divertidos, enquanto o Lord esperava que aquele incidente acabasse de uma vez por todas com o precoce namoro dos dois. Caso isso não ocorresse ele até poderia contratar uma Veela para seduzir o jovem Malfoy e assim... Não! Não podia pensar numa barbaridade – muito oportuna – dessas, se descobrisse, Harry jamais o perdoaria.

- Harry, eu sinto muito, não foi algo voluntário...

Mas antes que Draco pudesse continuar a se desculpar, gritos indignados começaram a encher o estádio. A multidão não queria que as Veelas se retirassem. Draco, interiormente, concordava; Harry, por sua vez, esperava que elas não voltassem mais.

- Mon amour... Tu es tout pour moi... – o loiro apelou. Sabia que o menor não resistia ao francês.

- Humm... Sei – deu um imperceptível sorriso – Você já mudou de time ou ainda torce pela Irlanda?

- Ora! Que calúnia! Você sabe que eu sempre serei pela Irlanda! – ainda que no fundo pensasse que a Bulgária merecia ganhar. Não sabia por que, mas pensava.

Harry se deixou abraçar com um pequeno sorriso. O Lord, é claro, apertou os punhos, mas respirou fundo, não seria conveniente lançar Maldições Cruciatos antes de o jogo começar... Quem sabe depois?... Não demorou muito e algo que lembrava um imenso cometa verde e ouro entrou velozmente no estádio. Deu uma volta completa, depois se dividiu em dois cometas menores, que se projetaram em direção às balizas. De repente, um arco-íris atravessou o céu do campo unindo as duas esferas luminosas. A multidão fazia "aaaaah" e "oooooh", como se presenciassem um espetáculo de fogos de artifício. Depois o arco-íris passou a se dissolver e as esferas se aproximaram e se fundiram; tinham formado um grande trevo refulgente, que subiu em direção ao céu e ficou pairando sobre as arquibancadas. Parecia estar deixando cair uma chuva dourada... Dourada... Ouro!

Os gritos extasiados logo se fizeram ouvir. E as pequenas serpentes, e seus pais, reviraram os olhos com o pensamento: "Essa plebe..."

O trevo então se dissolveu e os Leprechauns, que são os duendes irlandeses, foram descendo no lado do campo oposto ao das Veela, e se sentaram de pernas cruzadas para assistir à partida. Finalmente o Ministro anunciou o primeiro time a entrar em campo, o da Bulgária. Um vulto vermelho, na mesma hora, voou velozmente pelo campo a ponto de se equiparar a um borrão montado em uma vassoura. E uma enxurrada de aplausos não demorou a chegar, os torcedores iam ao delírio.

- Papai... – Harry chamou pelo Lord – Eu quero um daqueles – apontando para um homem magricela que parecia vender um tipo de binóculo dourado e acabara de ingressar no camarote para oferecê-los.

- Claro, chame-o aqui.

- Êba!

Com um aceno, e um imperceptível sorriso, Harry chamou o pobre homem que empalideceu ao ver quem era seu ilustre cliente. O Lord, no entanto, não se abalou e com um suave balançar de varinha fez uma bolsa preta, cheia de galeões, aparecer na frente do homem. Com aquela quantia comprava onióculos para Harry e seus amigos, que agradeceram com polidez e evidente entusiasmo.

Após a entrada do time irlandês, o Ministro tirou do bolso uma caixinha dourada e ao abri-la, anunciou:

- E começa a partida!

O pomo-de-ouro fora lançado.

Era Quadribol como Harry nunca vira ninguém jogar antes. Ele apertava os onióculos com força, a velocidade dos jogadores era incrível, tanto que precisava passar para o modo "jogada lenta" quando queria apreciar as jogadas com certa tranqüilidade. Ele apenas podia acompanhar o locutor Bagman:

- É Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! De volta a Mullet! Troy! Levski consegue pegar! Morgan! – os artilheiros jogavam a goles um para o outro tão depressa que o pobre comentarista tinha tempo apenas de identificá-los.

- Uau! Esse jogo está...! – mas antes que Draco pudesse sequer continuar a frase, eles ouviram o grito de Bagman:

- GOL DE TROY!

- Uhuuuuuul!

Harry pulou em cima do namorado, que o girou, era gol da Irlanda. E o Lord, de repente, desejou que esta não fizesse mais gols. Contudo, a partida seguiu cheia de gols dos dois lados, ambos os times eram incríveis. Depois de uma hora e meia de jogo, na qual o goleiro búlgaro foi atingido por uns cinco balaços, permanecendo, porém, firme e forte, precisou-se dar um tempo obrigatório. Pelo visto os Leprechauns haviam se indignado com um pênalti a favor da Bulgária, e quando Mullet fora atingido novamente, correram para se juntar no céu formando as palavras "HÁ! HÁ! HÁ!". As Veelas, na mesma hora, levantaram-se de um salto, sacudindo os cabelos com raiva, prontas para atacar. Assim, não cabem dúvidas de que o pobre juiz, que tentava não sucumbir ao encanto das exaltadas Veelas, que haviam voltado a dançar, demoraria um pouco para colocar ordem na partida.

- Pelo visto temos um tempo – Harry comentou divertido – Papai, vou buscar alguns sapos de chocolate que vi a moça dos doces vendendo lá fora.

- Certo, mas volte logo.

- Pode deixar. Vocês querem alguma coisa? – perguntou aos amigos, mas Blaise estava distraído com as Veelas e Pansy parecia ponto de amaldiçoá-lo por isso, Theo, por sua vez, apenas negou com um aceno.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não, pode ficar – revirou os olhos ao ver o namorado se divertindo com a briga que acontecia no campo.

- Já que insiste – Draco não pode conter os risos ao ver o juiz perder a compostura e começar a pular e dar cambalhotas para impressionar as Veelas. As belíssimas Veelas, cabe destacar.

Ao sair do camarote e seguir por alguns corredores, Harry não demorou a avistar a mulher com o carrinho de guloseimas, uma moça alta e languida que parecia necessitar de boas doses de açúcar. Tão absorvido estava em analisar a pobre mulher que não percebeu o piso meio solto, acabando por tropeçar, e seguir direto ao chão. Esperou com os olhos fortemente cerrados pelo impacto que nunca chegou, fora amparado por um tórax musculoso e dois braços que seguravam com força sua cintura, ao levantar os olhos para agradeceu ao seu salvador, não pôde evitar que uma intensa cor rosada se apoderasse de suas bochechas. Aquele garoto era realmente bonito.

- Er... Desculpe...

- Não se preocupe, mas você está bem? – questionou preocupado.

- Sim, obrigado.

Harry, por um segundo, perdeu-se na bela face do rapaz que parecia ser quatro ou cinco anos mais velho que ele. E Harry amava seu namorado, mas não era cego, assim, não pôde deixar de reparar no corpo alto, com músculos bem marcados, no cabelo castanho escuro penteado de maneira pulcra e sensual, e nos olhos castanho-claros que pareciam incríveis favos de mel e o encaravam intensamente. Sim, intensamente, porque o outro garoto também não era cego e apenas podia definir o menino com quem colidira como: um pedacinho do céu. O corpo menor que se adequava perfeitamente às feições angelicais, o cabelo negro revolvido de modo lascivo e aqueles brilhantes olhos verdes que fariam qualquer um perder a fala, eram demais para ele, para alguém que decidira sair apenas para comprar uma garrafinha de suco, e acabara salvando um lindo anjo de macular sua bela face no chão.

- Bom... – Harry murmurou, incomodado com o silêncio, afastando-se finalmente dos fortes braços que o envolviam – Obrigado mais uma vez.

- Disponha, er...?

- Harry. Meu nome é Harry Riddle.

- Cedric Diggory, um prazer.

E se Cedric sabia quem Harry era, não deixou transparecer, o que agradou muito ao moreno.

- O prazer é meu – os dois sorriam. Mas o sorriso de Harry logo desapareceu ao escutar uma gélida voz:

- Não vai me apresentar o seu novo amigo, Harry?

Um furioso Draco Malfoy estava parado há alguns passos dos dois.

- Dray – Harry suspirou imaginando o que estava por vir – este é Cedric Diggory, eu acabei de conhecê-lo e ele evitou que eu caísse no chão.

- Sei.

- Cedric, este é Draco Malfoy, meu...

- Sou o namorado dele.

Cedric entendeu perfeitamente o tom de ameaça.

- Vamos, Harry, o jogo começou.

- Mas...

- Vamos! – o loiro praticamente arrastou o namorado, que apenas pôde acenar para um perplexo Cedric. Este via sua sorte surgir e desaparecer no mesmo instante. Mas o que o tranqüilizou foi saber que ainda poderia se encontrar com o pequeno anjo de olhos verdes. Sorriu. Ambos iam a Hogwarts.

Quando chegaram ao camarote, o pequeno Lord fulminava um irritado Draco com o olhar. Este respirou fundo e se sentou, com a cara fechada. Mas Harry não deixaria aquele assunto acabar assim.

- O que diabos aconteceu com você? – perguntou num sussurro, pois não queria que os demais se interassem do episódio. Se seu pai desconfiasse que Draco Malfoy o arrastara pelos corredores até o camarote, este teria sorte se fosse convertido em cinzas.

- Nada.

- Draco.

- Já disse.

- Draco Malfoy!

- Quem era aquele cara abusado? – grunhiu finalmente.

- Céus... – revirou os olhos – Eu nem o conheço. Já disse que ele me amparou na queda, só isso.

- Não foi o que pareceu com ele praticamente arrancando a sua roupa com os olhos!

- Precisa ser tão vulgar? – corou.

- Foi o que eu vi!

Harry apenas respirou fundo, pegou seu onióculos, e ajustou para voltar a assistir ao jogo. Aquela discussão em sussurros não acabaria em lugar nenhum e ele sabia disso.

- Se ele se aproximar de você de novo eu vou...

- Dray, por favor, controle esse ciúme Veela.

- Hum! – o aludido apenas cruzou os braços, irritado, mas não disse mais nada e voltou a assistir à partida. Ou pelo menos tentou, mas não viu Victor Krum pegar o pomo de ouro numa manobra quase impensada, nem o placar anunciar:

BULGÁRIA: 160 IRLANDA: 170

E Draco Malfoy sequer ouviu o grito de Bagman que dizia: "VENCE A IRLANDA!". A única coisa que passava pela sua mente, ao observar o sorridente rosto do _seu_ namorado, era como se livrar daquele imbecil que praticamente agarrara o inocente menino, sendo que se lembrava de vê-lo em Hogwarts, mas não sabia ao certo o ano e a casa. Mas se aquele desgraçado ousasse perseguir o _seu_ namorado na escola, ele saberia porque um Malfoy é instruído desde o berço com as Maldições Imperdoáveis.

- Ganhamos! Dray, ganhamos! – Harry gritava, contente, jogando-se nos braços de um possessivo loiro que não demorou a segurá-lo com firmeza – Ganhamos! Krum pegou o pomo, mas a Irlanda ganhou! Uau!

- Sim, mon ange, eu vi.

Aquele emocionante jogo, contudo, não chegaria aos pés das emoções que assolariam a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts naquele ano. E seus ilustres alunos mal sabiam o que os esperava. Mas estavam a um passo de descobrir.

-x-

Para grande pesar de Harry, a primeira segunda-feira de setembro logo se fez presente, e com ela, o início do seu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Com um suspiro resignado ele precisou se despedir de seu pai e de Nagini para aturar mais uma vez o sorriso bonachão de Alvo Dumbledore, que não enganava ninguém, ninguém que possuísse neurônios, pelo menos. Agora, Harry e seus amigos se encontravam em uma cabine do Expresso Hogwarts, conversando sobre suas férias e é claro, sobre a emocionante Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

Bom, Harry, Draco e Blaise conversavam deste último tema. Pansy lixava as unhas com desinteresse e por vezes fazia algum comentário sobre os uniformes e a beleza de alguns jogadores. Aquele tal Krum, de acordo com ela, até que não estava nada mal. Ao ouvir isso, Blaise grunhiu alguma coisa e Draco e Harry trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

- Esses dois não enxergam o óbvio – o pequeno Lord sussurrou ao namorado, que assentiu, abraçando mais sua cintura.

Cabe destacar que de um lado estavam Pansy e Blaise, e do outro, Harry e Draco. O pequeno Lord se encontrava preguiçosamente recostado no peito do maior e este lhe acariciava os cabelos bagunçados. Obviamente, este era o motivo da ausência de Theodore, que apesar de prometer a Harry que não se intrometeria no namoro dele com Malfoy, não era masoquista a ponto de assistir de camarote a troca de carícias dos dois. Era melhor ficar na cabine de Crabbe e Goyle, ignorando-os e apreciando um bom livro.

- Guloseimas... Quem vai querer uma guloseima? – ouviram a voz da bruxa que vinha com o carrinho de doces.

- Eu quero uma varinha de alcaçuz, B! – Pansy demandou com um sorriso, pois o amigo havia se levantado para comprar alguns sapos de chocolate. Blaise, é claro, apenas revirou os olhos e assentiu.

- Vocês vão querer mais alguma coisa, meus queridos?

Draco negou, mas Harry se levantou e saiu à porta da cabine para comprar uma tortinha de limão.

- Apenas uma tortinha, querido?

- Humm... Então me veja também alguns dedinhos de chocolate recheados, por favor.

- É claro.

Uma terceira voz, porém, adiantou-se às costas da vendedora de doces:

- Tem suco de abóbora?

- Sim, minha querida, só me dê um minuto.

Mas a menina não escutou, ocupada de mais em sorrir para Harry, que esperava tranquilamente pelo seu pedido. Outras três garotas que estavam com ela não paravam de dar risadinhas emocionadas, olhando para Harry, e cochichando entre si.

- Olá... – ela cumprimentou com falsa timidez. Era uma garota alta, de cabelos longos e negros, com evidentes traços orientais.

- Oi.

- Meu nome é Cho Chang.

Harry, por sua vez, arqueou uma sobrancelha. Aquela garota não havia notado o ar de desinteresse em seu "Oi"? O escudo Revenclaw em sua túnica, pelo visto, fora mais um cruel engano do Chapéu Seletor.

- Harry Riddle.

- Oh! Eu sei! Sou buscadora do time Revenclaw, nós nos cruzamos algumas vezes, e é claro que você nos derrotou, você é incrível! Eu... Eu... Sempre acompanhei sua vida e...

- Deixe-me adivinhar, você acha que sabe tudo sobre mim, não é mesmo?

- Sim! Com certeza! – sorriu emocionada e suas amigas soltaram mais risadinhas – Eu e minhas amigas temos vários álbuns com fotos e reportagens que saíram no Profeta D...

- Então você deve saber – Harry a interrompeu – que ao invés de perder o meu precioso tempo com vocês, prefiro estar com meu namorado e meus amigos, com licença – assim, após acertar seu pedido, ele ingressou novamente na cabine e fechou a porta na cara das desoladas meninas. Não queria se estressar logo cedo com a superficialidade desse tipo de gente que não saberia distinguir entre um lobo e um metamorfo.

Ao se jogar novamente nos acolhedores braços de Draco, o menor suspirou, e as atenções logo se voltaram a ele.

- Algum problema? – o loiro perguntou.

- Não, problema algum, apenas garotas irritantes lá fora.

- O que? E o que elas queriam? – estreitou os olhos.

- Nada fora do comum, Dray, apenas poder falar com o suposto "salvador do mundo mágico" – sorriu com sarcasmo. E tanto Pansy quanto Blaise não puderam conter uma risada de desdém.

- Harryzito arrasando corações.

- A única coisa arrasada nelas, Pan, é o cérebro.

As ridas, é claro, logo se fizeram ouvir. E com isso, Draco relaxou, mas sem soltar o moreno.

Quando pareciam faltar uns quarenta minutos para chegar à Hogwarts, uma insistente batida na janela da cabine das jovens serpentes atraiu suas atenções. Pansy estava lendo a nova edição da revista-teen Pó de Fada, Blaise copiava do caderno de Harry a lição de poções que se esquecera de fazer e Harry e Draco cochilavam, abraçados.

- Harry, é para você – Pansy havia deixado a coruja entrar, e ao pegar o envelope que esta carregava, deparou-se com o nome de Harry numa elegante caligrafia – Veio com esse pequeno embrulho.

O sonolento menino apenas assentiu, abrindo o envelope.

- Será que meu pai se esqueceu de mandar alguma coisa?

- Imagino que sim – concordou Blaise, curioso para saber o que o pequeno embrulho vermelho e dourado guardava.

Harry, no entanto, mostrou-se incomodado ao começar a ler a cara, que obviamente não era de seu pai:

Caro Harry,  
Fiquei ao feliz ao receber sua carta de agradecimento pela Firebolt, acredito que você será um ótimo apanhador, como seu pai.  
Mas confesso que esperava mais cartas suas ao longo dessas férias, pois fiz o possível para me comunicar com você.  
Mandei uma carta por semana, pelo menos, e ainda que as coisas estejam um pouco complicadas com minha cabeça a premio, acredito que poderei vê-lo em breve.  
Bom, isso é o que desejo. Precisamos conversar, você precisa entender várias coisas e eu quero estar ao seu lado para ajudá-lo.  
Quanto ao seu aniversário, não esqueci não, apenas não pude enviar o que eu queria naquele dia, mas espero que chegue antes de você voltar a Hogwarts.  
Meus parabéns pelos seus 14 anos, e espero que a partir de agora possamos comemorar seus aniversários juntos.  
Sim, tudo vai mudar, Harry. Em breve.  
Atenciosamente,  
Seu padrinho.  
SB.

- O Lord...?

- Não. Não é do meu pai – Harry suspirou – É do Black.

- O que? – todos arregalaram os olhos.

- Ele acha mesmo que tem o direito de agir como meu padrinho, o idiotia, como se eu não soubesse o que ele e Dumbledore planejam. Confesso que possuo algumas curiosidades a respeito dele, mas não o quero perto de mim, meu pai está certo, não passa de uma armação.

- O embrulho...? – Pansy murmurou.

- Meu presente de aniversário, de acordo com ele.

- Você vai devolver?

- É claro que não, Dray. Posso não querer qualquer tipo de contato com ele, mas nunca recuso um bom presente, você sabe disso – deu uma piscadinha marota e com um rápido balançar de varinha desapareceu com a embalagem tão... Gryffindor. Contudo, ao contemplar o elegante objeto negro e prata que possuía o brasão Black como ornamento, não pôde conter um sorriso, aquele presente parecia realmente interessante.

- O que é isso?

- Um canivete, Blaise – Harry leu a pequena nota que estava anexada ao objeto – De acordo com Black, ele abre qualquer tipo de porta, mesmo aquelas que não se abrem com um feitiço.

- Uau...

- Exato.

- Uma capa de invisibilidade, o mapa do maroto e agora, este canivete – Draco o encarou de maneira suspicaz e Harry deu o seu melhor sorriso inocente, para acrescentar, num tom claramente sádico:

- Acredito que neste ano, Hogwarts estará ainda mais divertida, vocês não acham?

Um sorriso malicioso, é claro, não demorou a se apoderar dos jovens Slytherins.

-x-

O Salão Principal tinha o aspecto esplêndido de sempre, decorado para a festa de abertura do ano letivo. Pratos e taças de ouro refulgiam à luz de centenas e centenas de velas que flutuavam no ar sobre as mesas. As quatro mesas longas das Casas estavam cheias de alunos que falavam sem parar; no fundo do salão, os professore e outros funcionários sentavam-se numa quinta mesa, de frente para os estudantes. O ambiente era quente e aconchegante, e todos pareciam animados, expectantes e ansiosos pelo começo de mais um ano naquela maravilhosa escola. Bom, quase todos, Harry Riddle, seus amigos e por que não dizer, a maioria dos Slytherins conservava um enorme desdém pelo sorridente diretor, e pensavam que Hogwarts seria muito mais convidativa se a cabeça de Dumbledore estivesse fincada em uma lança, próxima à parede.

- Onde é que está o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras? – perguntou Harry, olhando para a mesa dos professores.

- Talvez não conseguiram ninguém – ponderou Theo.

- É provável. Mas se o fizeram, espero que ele seja tão bom quanto o Lupin.

- Mas Harryzito... Ele se vestia mal!

- Pansy, por favor, estou falando das aulas, não do seu pobre figurino.

A menina fez um gracioso bico e seus amigos não puderam deixar de sorrir. Minutos depois, a seleção dos novos alunos começou, enchendo o Salão de aplausos e gritos de alegria. E quando a pequena Eleonora Branstone, a terceira estudante a ser chamada, foi selecionada para Hufflepuff, ao seguir distraidamente o trajeto da menina à sua mesa, Harry se deparou com um par de olhos castanho-claros observando-o atentamente. Aquele era... Céus, o garoto da Copa de Quadribol!

- "Bem que eu senti que já o havia visto antes" – refletiu, voltando seus olhos aos alunos que eram selecionados, pois não queria uma nova cena de Draco.

Então Cedric Diggory, se não se enganava de nome, também estudava em Hogwarts. Mas Harry, sendo um Slytherin, não pôde deixar de reparar que o bonito garoto era um Hufflepuff e aquilo, com certeza, desmerecia-o um pouco aos olhos do menino que fora criado pelo poderoso, porém preconceituoso, Lord das Trevas.

Finalmente, quando o último garoto – Malcolm Baddock – foi mandado para Slytherin, encerrou-se a seleção. McGonagall então apanhou o chapéu e o banquinho e levou-os embora.

- Já não era sem tempo – exclamou Blaise. E os demais assentiram.

Assim, Dumbledore se levantou para dar suas costumeiras orientações, sempre com aquele ar falsamente alegre que fazia o estômago de Harry revirar.

-... Tenho ainda o doloroso dever de informar que este ano não realizaremos a Copa de Quadribol entre as casas.

- O que?

- Mas como...?

- Isso não é justo!

Ouviram-se vários protestos. Harry estreitava perigosamente os olhos, tentando imaginar porque o imbecil do diretor cancelara os jogos, e o único motivo plausível parecia ser impedi-lo de conseguir a Taça para Slytherin pela quarta vez consecutiva. Aquilo era baixo, exatamente como Dumbledore.

- Isto de deve a um importante evento que ocorrerá em nossa escola – o diretor continuou – um evento que mobilizará muita energia e tempo dos professores, mas eu tenho certeza de que vocês irão apreciá-lo imensamente. Tenho o grande prazer de anunciar que este ano em Hogwarts...

Contudo, neste exato momento, ouviu-se uma trovoada ensurdecedora e as portas do Salão Principal se escancararam.

Apareceu um homem parado à porta, apoiado em um longo cajado e coberto por uma capa de viagem preta. Todas as cabeças no Salão Principal se viraram para o estranho, repentinamente iluminado por um relâmpago que cortou o teto. Ele abaixou o capuz, sacudiu uma longa juba de cabelos grisalhos e começou a caminhar em direção à mesa dos professores. Quando chegou até Dumbledore, o estranho estendeu a mão direita, que era tão cheia de cicatrizes quanto o rosto, e o diretor a apertou com um enorme sorriso, contrariando todo o prognóstico.

- Gostaria de apresentar o nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras – disse Dumbledore, animado, em meio ao lúgubre silêncio – Professor Moody.

Era normal os novos membros do corpo docente serem recebidos com aplausos, mas ninguém bateu palmas, nem mesmo os demais professores, apenas Dumbledore e Hagrid. Todos pareciam demasiado hipnotizados pela aparência grotesca de Moody para ter qualquer reação.

- Alastor Moody – Theodore murmurou.

- O que foi, Theo?

- Nada. Mas creio que este seja o famoso Olho-Tonto-Moody.

- Quem? – questionou Pansy.

- Um Auror que capturou inúmeros bruxos e bruxas para o Ministério. Dizem que hoje em dia ele está completamente louco.

- E o velhote o chama para dar aulas?

- O que você esperava, Dray? É o Dumbledore!

O aludido pigarreou outra vez.

- Como eu ia dizendo – recomeçou ele, sorrindo – teremos a honra de sediar um evento incrível para o mundo da magia, um evento que não é realizado há um século. Tenho o enorme prazer de informar que, este ano, realizaremos o Torneio Tribruxo em Hogwarts!

Várias exclamações cheias de assombro inundaram o lugar. Cochichos animados, murmúrios incrédulos e até mesmo gritos de espanto foram ouvidos.

- A gloria eterna é o que está reservado ao vencedor do torneio – continuou Dumbledore, e todos se calaram – Um representante de cada escola poderá participar para tentar ganhar a Traça Tribruxo e com ela, um premio individual de mil galeões!

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Mil galeões... Por acaso aquilo era muito?

Com um rápido balançar de sua mão direita, o diretor fez aparecer em cima da mesa dos professores a magnífica taça de cristal que se encontrava cheia de galeões dourados.

- Contudo, devido a recomendações do Ministério da Magia, este ano será imposta uma restrição de idade para se participar do torneio. Somente os alunos que forem maiores, isto é, possuírem mais de dezessete anos, terão permissão de apresentar seus nomes à seleção. Isto – Dumbledore precisou elevar a voz, pois várias pessoas haviam protestado indignadas ao ouvir suas palavras – é uma medida que julgamos necessária, pois as tarefas do torneio continuarão a ser difíceis e perigosas.

Antes que os alunos pudessem reclamar, o diretor de Hogwarts, que observara o aceno afirmativo do zelador Filch na porta do Salão, abriu um largo sorriso:

- Agora, meus queridos alunos, quero que vocês dêem às boas-vindas aos nossos ilustres convidados!

Os olhares curiosos logo se dirigiram às enormes portas do Salão Principal.

- Por favor, recebam os adoráveis estudantes da Academia de Magia Beauxbatons!

Instantaneamente, as portas se abriram, e por elas ingressaram pelo menos quinze meninos e meninas, caminhando de maneira altiva e reluzindo seus levíssimos trajes de seda, azul-celestes, em meio ao escuro lugar. Todos eles pareciam brilhar. Principalmente a menina que vinha à frente e possuía uma longa cascata de cabelos louro-prateados que caíam até sua cintura, olhos grandes e azuis, e um ar naturalmente encantador.

Harry sabia reconhecer uma Veela quando via uma. Ou uma semi-Veela, no caso. E o que mais o irritou naquele momento foi perceber o olhar embobado de Draco para a menina.

- Feche a boca ou você vai começar a babar – sussurrou mordaz, fazendo o loiro se recompor rapidamente, sem deixar de aplaudir.

Os estudantes de Hogwarts não puderam deixar de notar, é claro, a enorme mulher que vinha atrás dos alunos. Uma mulher languida, mas muito, muito, alta. Possuía um rosto bonito de pele morena, grandes olhos negros que pareciam líquidos e um nariz um tanto bicudo. Seu cabelo estava puxado para trás e preso em um coque na nuca. Vestia-se da cabeça aos pés de cetim negro e numerosas opalas brilhavam em seu pescoço e nos dedos grossos.

- Olímpia! – Dumbledore sorriu à diretora de Beauxbatons, e mal precisou se curvar para beijar-lhe a mão – Seja bem-vinda!

- Obrrrrigado, Alvo.

- Acomode-se, por favor.

Com um breve aceno, a diretora se acomodou numa cadeira, digamos, própria para o seu avantajado tamanho, ao lado do assento do diretor. E os jovens estudantes de Beauxbatons foram guiados pela professora McGonagall ao final da mesa Revenclaw, na qual surgiram vários assentos vagos.

- Maravilha! Peço agora que vocês, meus queridos, dêem às boas-vindas também aos sagazes alunos do Instituto Drumstang!

Mais uma enxurrada de aplausos tomou conta do Salão quando as portas se abriram e por ela ingressaram os quinze menino e meninas de Drumstang, usando vestes sóbrias em couro negro e marrom, e um ar tão gelado quanto o clima de sua terra natal. Logo atrás dos adolescentes, destacou-se o homem que usava uma capa sedosa e negra como o seu cabelo, um homem alto e magro que possuía um cavanhaque escondendo inteiramente o seu queixo fraco. Ao lado deste, um garoto forte, de cabelos bem curtos e sobrancelhas espessas, caminhava com altivez. E Harry não precisava do chute de Blaise em sua canela, nem do cochicho de Draco ao seu lado, para reconhecer aquele perfil.

- É o Victor Krum!

O Salão inteiro murmurava.

- Alvo!

- Igor! – cumprimentou o diretor – Fez boa viagem?

- Sim, sim, ótima. Como é bom estar em Hogwarts novamente.

- Então se acomode, meu caro, por favor.

O diretor de Drumstang logo se acomodou numa cadeira ao lado de Snape, que parecia tão animado com aquele torneio quanto uma criança para a sua primeira ida ao dentista. E os estudantes do Instituto, por sua vez, foram guiados por McGonagall ao final da mesa Slytherin, na qual vários lugares vagos surgiram para acomodá-los.

- Este ano – Dumbledore se dirigiu mais uma vez aos alunos – é acima de tudo para se fazer amigos. Então, por favor, eu peço que vocês não percam a oportunidade de se conhecer e é claro, de se divertir! Aos estudantes maiores de idade, que desejem participar do torneio, eu solicito que até a meia noite de segunda-feira coloquem um papelzinho com seus nomes dentro deste recipiente...

Com um balançar de varinha e um incompreensível murmúrio, Dumbledore convocou um enorme cálice de madeira toscamente talhado e cheio até a borda com chamas branco-azuladas, que davam a impressão de dançar enlouquecidamente.

- Apresento-lhes o Cálice de Fogo!

Draco e Harry trocaram um significativo olhar.

Todo aquele estardalhaço do diretor por causa de uma velharia?

- Bom, estudantes maiores de idade, vocês têm até a próxima segunda-feira para colocar seus nomes aqui. O cálice os escolherá de maneira imparcial e somente aquele que seja apto e merecedor poderá representar sua escola. Mas agora, acho que já falei de mais, não é mesmo?

Todos assentiram.

- Então, sem mais delongas, vamos apreciar este magnífico jantar!

O banquete fora iniciado.

E os problemas para Harry e seus amigos, também. Ainda que estes não soubessem.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Harry Riddle!

Os olhos verdes se estreitaram perigosamente ao observarem aquele sorrisinho de satisfação.

-x-

- Não sei o que você acha bonito nessas Veelas – comentou com fingida indiferença, por dentro, morrendo de ciúme.

-x-

- Dragões.

- O que?

- A primeira prova, serão três dragões, um para cada um de nós.

-x-

**Esclarecimentos:**

_A frase:_ "O que é a modéstia senão uma humildade hipócrita, através da qual um homem pede perdão por ter as qualidades e os méritos que os outros não têm?" _é de Arthur Schopenhauer._

"Mon amour. Tu es tout pour moi", _significa:_ Meu amor. Você é tudo para mim.

"Mon ange", _significa:_ Meu anjo.

-x-

**N/A: **Gente, eu só posso começar esta nota com um sincero pedido de desculpas! É sério, não pensei que final de semestre fosse algo tão... Louco! Eu tenho pelo menos quinze trabalhos para fazer e os meus queridos professores não andam fazendo nenhuma pressãozinha para fecharem as notas, imagine! Sou uma universitária a ponto de um ataque histérico, prestes a pegar DP em latim, mas que não se esqueceu de vocês não! Sim, pode não parecer, mas eu estava me torturando ao pensar que estou há um mês sem postar essa fic... Demorou, e muito, mas chegou! E olhem o lado bom: FÉRIAS! Com as férias as atualizações serão feitas na velocidade da luz! – sorriso de orelha a orelha – Então, meus amados, peço encarecidamente que não mandem muitos Crucios à minha pessoa, pois preciso do que me resta de sanidade mental para concluir inúmeros trabalhos... – se esconde atrás do Lord.

Melodramas à parte, vamos falar da fic! Então, o que acharam do começo do quarto ano do Harry? Mais alguém quer costurar os olhos do Draco para este não ficar babando atrás das Veelas alheias ou sou só eu? E quanto ao encontro do Harryzito e do Ced, o que acharam? E sejamos sinceras, por mais que o nosso pequeno Lord seja apaixonado pelo loiro, o moreno-alto-bonito-e-sensual do Ced não passa despercebido não! xD Hihihihi... Bom, logo poderemos ver o que vai sair disso tudo! Ah, e no próximo capítulo papi Tom vai aparecer em Hogwarts... Alguém imagina por quê?

Espero sinceramente que apreciem a história e para deixar esta – momentaneamente neurótica – autora ciente de suas impressões sobre o capítulo, rogo, suplico, peço encarecidamente pelas suas belíssimas **REVIEWS!** – olhinhos brilhando – E não se preocupem, o próximo capítulo não vai demorar a sair! – pensando nas maravilhosas férias que estão por vir.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Meus sinceros agradecimentos e um enorme beijo para:

**yuri chan**... **lily-lecter**... **raquel potter malfoy**... **Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy**... **Nailly**... **Sasami-kun**... **Nanda Sophya**... **Karool Evans Malfoy**... **Nicky Evans**... **Amber**... **vickykun**... **vrriacho**... **Debora CTN**... **Freya Black**... ... e **Lilith Potter Malfoy**!

Obrigada mesmo, mesmo, mesmo!  
A próxima atualização será: **Lágrimas de um Príncipe**! – Ui, lemon! Hihihi...  
Espero que apreciem!  
Um enorme beijo e até a próxima!


	22. Chapter 22

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2) **– Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nada se compara a começar a semana com uma magnífica aula de Poções. Os caldeirões borbulhando, os vapores emanados pelos ingredientes se misturando, as explosões provocadas pela estupidez de alguns Gryffindors, resultavam em um cenário promissor para Harry Riddle e seus amigos. O único inconveniente, Harry pensava, era a cara amargada de seu professor encarando-o desde longe com aquele ar de vigilância e desgosto constante. Como se fosse sua culpa o que quer que James Potter tenha feito a ele. Enfim, Poções seria sua matéria favorita se o imbecil do Snape desaparecesse, mas não podia negar que se divertia como nunca ao irritá-lo, sabendo que ele jamais lhe daria uma detenção, se quisesse sair vivo da próxima reunião com os Comensais pelo menos.

- Qual é a próxima aula? – Pansy perguntou enquanto limpavam seus caldeirões e colocavam a poção solicitada num frasco para deixá-la na mesa do professor.

- DCAO.

- Oh, verdade Harryzito? Defesa, agora? E com aquele ogro horrendo?

- Temo que sim, Pansy.

- Céus, eu preferia o Lupin e suas roupas horríveis, pelo menos não me davam náuseas olhar para ele. Vocês viram aquele olho?

- É repugnante – Draco assentiu.

Quando adentraram na sala de DCAO, alguns alunos já estavam aguardando a chegada do professor, assim, as pequenas serpentes não demoraram a se acomodar. Harry e Draco sentaram na primeira carteira, em frente à lousa, com Blaise e Theo logo ao lado, Pansy e uma aluna de Beauxbatons, de cabelo castanho-claro ondulado e um bonito sorriso, acomodaram-se atrás de Harry e Draco, pois a jovem Slytherin havia se encantado com a pluma da menina cuja tinta mudava de cor e agora ambas conversavam sobre o porquê de Hogwarts ser tão antiquada e entediante a ponto de não deixar os alunos usarem pergaminhos coloridos e com desenhos de ursinhos. Harry apenas sorriu ao imaginar a cara do professor de Poções corrigindo centenas de papéis cor-de-rosa com cheirinho de uva e desenhos de corações nas bordas. Seria realmente hilário. Contudo, seus pensamentos sádicos envolvendo Snape logo foram interrompidos com a chegada do novo professor.

- Estou aqui porque Dumbledore me pediu. Ponto final, entenderam?

Que forma sutil de começar a aula, Harry pensou com sarcasmo.

- Alguma pergunta? – obviamente ninguém levantou a mão – Ótimo.

Ele escreveu duas palavras na lousa, o seu nome, e continuou:

- Meu nome é Alastor Moody e isso é o máximo que vocês precisam saber. Hoje veremos as Maldições Imperdoáveis...

- Mas professor...! – a sangue-ruim-Granger, é claro, interrompeu – Não podemos ver essas maldições, elas são proibidas pelo Ministério!

- Senhorita...?

- Granger, senhor.

- Senhorita Granger, faça a gentileza de não interromper minha aula com asneiras. Não me interessa o que o Ministério acha ou deixa de achar, Dumbledore quer que eu lhes ensine essas maldições, então eu vou ensinar. E quem não quiser aprender está convidado a sumir desta sala de aula, entendeu?

- Er... Sim, senhor – a menina murmurou, com as bochechas vermelhas, o que gerou inúmeras risadinhas entre os Slytherins.

- Alguns de vocês –, continuou Moody, olhando diretamente para Harry – acredito que estejam familiarizados com cada uma das Imperdoáveis.

O pequeno Lord, no entanto, apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha com desdém.

- Alguém quer me dizer o nome de uma?

Silêncio.

- Então vou sortear – sorriu com maldade, o olho mágico girando para todos os lugares rapidamente, e então apontou para Blaise – senhor...?

- Zabini.

- Muito bem, senhor Zabini, diga-me o nome de uma Maldição Imperdoável.

- Hum... Maldição Imperio – respondeu entediado.

- Oh sim, muitos bruxos alegaram que serviram a vocês-sabem-quem porque estavam submetidos a esta maldição.

Harry estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

- Você, venha aqui.

- Eu? – um temeroso Rony Weasley murmurou.

- Não. Minha avó, Margareth. É claro que é você!

Tremendo, o valente Gryffindor se aproximou do professor, e este lhe apontou a varinha:

- Imperio!

A sala inteira fez um: Oh...

- Agora dance balé.

E ele dançou. O que fez a classe estalar em gargalhadas.

- Como vocês podem ver, uma mente fraca sucumbe rapidamente a esta maldição, agora vejamos outro exemplo – e com um simples balançar de varinha ele suspendeu a maldição e mandou o envergonhado Weasley de volta para o seu lugar – senhor Malfoy, não é mesmo?

- Sim – respondeu com arrogância.

- Ótimo. Queria se levantar.

E Draco, com um suspiro resignado, tomou o lugar de Rony Weasley.

- Imperio! – lançou a maldição – Agora, senhor Malfoy, plante bananeira.

Por um segundo, Draco esteve tentado a seguir aquela sugestão que lhe parecia tão correta, mas então se lembrou que um Malfoy jamais plantaria bananeira em sua vida e apertou os punhos com força, olhando para frente, com sua face inflexível.

- Como o esperado – Moody então retirou a maldição e Draco voltou ao seu lugar sob o olhar assombrado de muitos –, alguém quer me dizer o nome de outra maldição?

A maioria da classe empalideceu e o professor revirou os olhos:

- Não lançarei essas duas últimas em vocês, é claro, ainda que alguns talvez mereçam.

Silêncio.

- Então vou sortear de novo. Humm... Você, garoto, qual o seu nome?

- N-Neville Longbottom, senhor.

- Diga-me o nome de outra maldição, Longbottom.

- M-Maldição... – gaguejou – Maldição Cruciatus, senhor.

- Sim, excelente – com um balançar de varinha ele trouxe uma aranha de estatura razoável para cima da mesa – Engorgio! – e com este feitiço ela dobrou de tamanho.

Todos o encaravam expectantes.

- Alguém gostaria de tentar?

Ninguém pronunciou qualquer palavra, a maioria por medo, e algumas serpentes devido ao desinteresse.

- Alguém que tenha sido treinado pela própria Bellatrix Lestrange, talvez? – o rosto de Neville perdeu a cor, tornando-se sombrio, perdido em lembranças ruins. E Harry franziu o cenho com aquele comentário dirigido, obviamente, a sua pessoa – Senhor Riddle, queira se aproximar, por favor.

Os sussurros chocados logo se fizeram ouvir. Mas Harry se ergueu com altivez e se aproximou do professor. Ele queria um "Crucio à La Bella", então ele teria, apenas esperava que ninguém saísse chorando da aula.

- Quando quiser – sorriu de maneira desagradável. E o menino apenas revirou os olhos.

- Crucio – pronunciou calmo e sereno, e um raio vermelho logo impactou na aranha, que na mesma hora começou a se contorcer enlouquecida. Não que as aranhas grunhissem, mas esta emitia sibilos tão dolorosos e aterradores que muitos estudantes fecharam os olhos com força e tamparam os ouvidos. E as lágrimas não demoraram a banhar o rosto de Longbottom quando, numa ação desesperada e insana, a aranha começou a se flagelar buscando escapar da dor.

- Creio que é o suficiente, senhor Riddle.

- Oh, é mesmo? – questionou com indiferença – Tão depressa.

Quando Harry suspendeu a maldição, a aranha continuou a se contorcer em cima da mesa.

- Talvez o senhor possa me dizer o nome da última maldição, senhor Riddle, a maldição cujos relatos garantem que seu pai é imune.

- Por que não demonstro? – sorriu docemente, ouvindo a exclamação de horror que Hermione Granger deixava escapar – Avada Kedrava.

Na mesma hora, quando o raio verde atingiu seu corpo, a aranha deixou de se mover.

- 20 pontos para Slytherin.

E ao ver o estado dos demais alunos, Moody acrescentou:

- Por hoje é o bastante. Tragam-me para a próxima aula 60 centímetros de pergaminho falando a respeito das Maldições Imperdoáveis.

A maioria não demorou a concordar, pegar suas coisas, e correr para longe daquela sala. Harry e seus amigos, porém, arrumaram a mochila com calma e deixaram o aposento comentando sobre a ligeira eficácia daquela aula. Quando passaram por um choroso Neville que se encontrava contemplando a paisagem do jardim da escola pela janela da escada, Harry revirou os olhos, e seguiu seu caminho sem prestar a mínima atenção no menino. Pessoas patéticas e fracas não mereciam sequer o seu menor pensamento.

-x-

A semana pareceu voar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, agora, em pleno sábado de manhã, Harry e seus amigos seguiam ao Salão Principal para saborearem um delicioso café da manhã. Como haviam se levantado muito cedo, ou de madrugada, na sonolenta opinião de Blaise, encontraram poucas pessoas andando por ali. Alguns comiam suas torradas, outros examinavam o Cálice de Fogo, que fora colocado no centro do saguão rodeado por uma fina linha dourada no chão, formando um círculo de pelo menos três metros de raio.

- Alguém já depositou o nome? – Harry perguntou a uma menina do segundo ano.

- A maioria do pessoal da Durmstrang – respondeu envergonhada – Mas ainda não vi ninguém de Hogwarts.

- Resolvido! – disseram duas vozes às costas de Harry que, ao se virar, deparou-se com os animados gêmeos Weasley.

- O que é isso? – o menor dos Weasley, que vinha logo atrás, perguntou.

- Isso, Ronuxinho, é a chave para o nosso sucesso – respondeu um.

- Uma poção de envelhecimento – concluiu o outro.

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Não vai funcionar – decretou. E os Weasley lhe lançaram um olhar venenoso.

- Posso saber por que, senhor sabe-tudo? – perguntou um dos gêmeos.

- Porque, por mais imbecil que o diretor de vocês seja, ele obviamente previu que um dos seus espertos alunos apelaria para uma poção de envelhecimento. É óbvio e patético.

Todos os Slytherins concordaram.

- Esse é o segredo!

- É justamente por isso que vai dar certo...

-... Por ser pateticamente óbvio.

- Ok – sorriu com malícia – Vão em frente.

- Olhe e aprenda, pequena serpente.

Draco se levantou rapidamente para lançar uma maldição naquele pobretão abusado, mas Harry o segurou, sem deixar de sorrir. Após cada um beber o conteúdo verde-musgo do seu frasco, os gêmeos pularam dentro do círculo e jogaram os pedaços de pergaminho com seus nomes dentro do Cálice. Eles então pularam e comemoram, mas no momento seguinte, ouviu-se um chiado forte e os dois foram arremessados para fora do círculo dourado, como simples bolinhas de golfe. A aterrissagem foi dolorosa, a dez metros de distância no frio chão de pedra e, para piorar a situação, ouviram um forte estalo e em seus rostos apareceram longas barbas brancas e idênticas.

O Salão Principal inteiro ecoou em risadas. E os dois começaram a discutir sobre quem aparecera com aquela péssima idéia.

- Eu avisei – Harry suspirou de maneira teatral – Por que ninguém ouve quando eu tento fazer uma boa ação?

A entrada de um grupo de Hufflepuffs, porém, interrompeu as risadas na mesa das serpentes. Ao centro do grupo, um encabulado Cedric Diggory recebia os cumprimentos e incentivos de seus amigos. De maneira um tanto insegura, mas não menos atraente, ele adentrou no círculo dourado que rodeava o cálice e depositou um pedaço de papel dentro do mesmo. As chamas se exaltaram por um momento, mas logo voltaram ao normal. Ele fora aceito.

- Diggory! Diggory!

- O futuro campeão de Hogwarts! – seus amigos começaram a gritar.

Mas sua atenção e seus olhos estavam voltados para Harry. Este instantaneamente corou, não podendo deixar de reparar no cabelo castanho pulcramente arrumado, no corpo musculoso escondido sob a túnica Hufflepuff e no belo sorriso que se assemelhava ao dos modelos das capas de revistas que Pansy adorava. E como se não estivesse sendo fuzilado por Draco e Theodore o suficiente, Cedric abriu ainda mais seu sorriso perfeito e acenou para Harry de longe, que pôde apenas responder com um leve movimento de cabeça, pois suas mãos estavam ocupadas segurando um enraivecido Draco Malfoy para evitar um homicídio.

- Eu vou arrancar cada pedacinho daquela cara estúpida dele – Draco grunhiu.

- Com as maldições mais lentas e dolorosas – acrescentou Theodore.

- Ele vai gritar implorando pela morte...

-... Mas não receberá o golpe de misericórdia.

- Oh, não. Ele será consumido lentamente pela agonia...

-... Pela dor...

-... Pela loucura...

- Eu adoro quando vocês estão de acordo com alguma coisa – interveio Harry, exasperado – Mas agora parem com essa palhaçada.

- Pelo visto você ganhou mais um pretendente.

- Cale a boca, Blaise.

- Oh, não seja indelicado...

- Não ligue para eles, Harryzito, os dois psicopatas falam de mais e não fazem nada e o Bebê só quer aborrecer você.

- Obrigado, Pan.

- Não me chame assim! – Blaise grunhiu para a menina. Mas um novo alvoroço distraiu a atenção das serpentes.

Com passos seguros, a cabeça erguida e olhar fixo no Cálice de Fogo, ninguém menos que Victor Krum ingressou no Salão Principal. Alguns alunos da Durmstrang e o próprio diretor do Instituto o acompanhavam mais atrás com um sorriso superior e o olhar orgulhoso. O búlgaro então adentrou no círculo dourado e colocou um pedaço de pergaminho dentro do Cálice, assim como ocorrera com Diggory, as chamas se exaltaram, mas logo recuaram de novo. Seu nome também fora aceito.

- Por Merlin, Bebê, respira – Pansy revirou os olhos.

- É... É... Ele.

- Sim, Blaise, é ele – o pequeno Lord repetiu o gesto da amiga.

O sorriso emocionado do herdeiro da fortuna Zabini, porém, desapareceu. E um murmúrio incrédulo se estendeu pelo Salão Principal. Victor Krum, o mais novo e talentoso jogador de Quadribol do mundo, acabara de sorrir e acenar para Pansy Parkinson. E Blaise Zabini, inexplicavelmente, ficou furioso.

Quem aquele maldito búlgaro pensava que era?

-x-

Finalmente o dia do sorteio dos campeões chegou. A tensão e expectativa durante o jantar fora imensa, e agora, quando todos os pratos e talheres já desapareciam, o diretor de Hogwarts se levantava para fazer o tão esperado anúncio. Sentados à mesa dos professores, Karkaroff e Maxime pareciam tão tensos e ansiosos quanto os jovens estudantes.

- O Cálice de Fogo está quase pronto para decidir – começou Dumbledore – Estimo que só precise de mais um minuto. Agora, quando os nomes dos campeões forem chamados, eu pediria que eles viessem até este lado do salão, passassem diante da mesa dos professores e entrassem na câmara ao lado – ele indicou a porta atrás da mesa –, onde receberão as primeiras instruções.

Dumbledore puxou, então, a varinha e fez um gesto amplo. O Cálice de Fogo agora brilhava com mais intensidade do que nunca, a brancura azulada das chamas que faiscavam vivamente fazia os olhos doerem. Todos observavam com ansiedade, alguns consultavam os relógios a todo o momento. Mais um movimento de varinha do diretor de Hogwarts e as chamas dentro do Cálice começaram a soltar faíscas. No momento seguinte, uma labareda de fogo se ergueu no ar, e expeliu um pedaço de pergaminho chamuscado, levando o salão inteiro a prender a respiração.

- O campeão de Durmstrang – leu Dumbledore em alto e bom som – é Victor Krum!

Uma tempestade de aplausos e vivas percorreu o salão. Pansy arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir o murmúrio de desdém lançado por Blaise, mas resolveu não comentar nada, afinal, era uma missão impossível compreender os meninos. Todos observaram, então, o búlgaro se levantar da mesa das serpentes e caminhar com as costas curvas em direção à porta indicada por Dumbledore. Igor Karkaroff aplaudia o pupilo com verdadeira animação e orgulho como se não esperasse um resultado diferente.

Num minuto os aplausos e comentários morreram. Agora todas as atenções se concentraram no Cálice de Fogo, que tornou a se avermelhar. Um segundo pedaço de pergaminho voou de dentro dele, lançado pelas chamas.

- O campeão de Beauxbatons é Fleur Delacour!

A estúpida menina-Veela, como Harry a chamava em pensamento, levantou-se graciosamente, sacudiu a cascata de cabelos louro-prateados para trás e caminhou impetuosamente entre as mesas Revenclaw e Hufflepuff sob os inúmeros aplausos e assobios. Um destes assobios vinha da mesa das serpentes, mais precisamente do herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy, que no momento seguinte se viu sem ar.

- H...Harry... – murmurou, tentando recuperar o fôlego, pois um enfurecido pequeno Lord havia lhe acertado uma cotovelada diretamente nas costelas.

- O que foi?

- Nada... Er... Nada não – respondeu depressa, ao reparar nas belas esmeraldas brilhando de fúria.

Quando a insuportável garota, na sutil opinião de Harry, também desapareceu na câmara vizinha, todos tornaram a fazer silêncio, mas desta vez foi um silêncio tão pesado de excitação que daria para ouvir um alfinete caindo no chão. O campeão de Hogwarts era o próximo. E mais uma vez o Cálice de Fogo ficou vermelho, jorrando faíscas por todos os lados, e quando a labareda de fogo se ergueu no ar, lançou para Dumbledore o terceiro pedaço de pergaminho.

- O campeão de Hogwarts – anunciou ele – é Cedric Diggory!

Uma barulheira ensurdecedora se estendeu pela mesa Hufflepuff. Cada um dos alunos ficou de pé, gritando e aplaudindo, quando Cedric passou por eles com um enorme sorriso no rosto. E mesmo em meio ao alvoroço, antes de seguir para a câmara atrás da mesa dos professores, o bonito rapaz não pôde deixar de lançar um olhar de esgueira para Harry, que aplaudia feliz no meio de dois irritados Nott e Malfoy.

- Excelente! – o diretor exclamou alegre, quando o tumulto finalmente cessou – Agora temos os nossos três campeões, e estou certo de que posso contar com todos, inclusive com os demais alunos de Durmstrang e Beauxbatons, para oferecer aos nossos campeões todo o apoio que puderem. Torcendo por seus campeões, vocês contribuirão de maneira real...

Mas Dumbledore parou inesperadamente de falar. O fogo no Cálice acabara de se avermelhar outra vez. Expeliu faíscas e uma longa chama elevou-se subitamente no ar e ergueu mais um pedaço de pergaminho.

Todos contiveram a respiração quando o diretor pigarreou e leu em voz alta:

- Harry Riddle!

De maneira automática, Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, questionando-se sobre a sanidade do velhote e daquele maldito pedaço de sucata que expelira o seu nome sem que ele tivesse se inscrito. Todas as cabeças do Salão Principal estavam voltadas para ele, que, ao invés de se encolher, ergueu a cabeça com pura arrogância e desdém. Aquilo era uma armação, só podia ser. E quando observou os olhos azuis brilhando com satisfação e o imperceptível sorrisinho que rapidamente surgiu nos lábios do diretor, respirou fundo e apertou os punhos. Não cabiam dúvidas de que era uma armação. Uma armação barata de Alvo Dumbledore.

- Harry... – o sussurro incrédulo de Draco lhe despertou.

- Eu não coloquei o meu nome ali.

- Mas o Cálice...

- Nada dessa bobagem me interessa – murmurou por entre os dentes cerrados de ódio. E seus amigos rapidamente assentiram.

- Harry Riddle – o diretor chamou novamente – Queira se aproximar, por favor.

O menino suspirou mentalmente e se colocou em pé com a cabeça erguida, seguiu pelo espaço entre as mesas Slytherin e Revenclaw recebendo algumas inclinações de cabeça por parte de algumas incrédulas, mas orgulhosas serpentes, que não podiam deixar de admirar a astúcia de seu principal representante. Os murmúrios no Salão Principal, é claro, não paravam de crescer. Mas Harry estava concentrado em outra coisa.

- "Papai..." – rapidamente estabeleceu a conexão. E em menos de um minuto o Lord das Trevas respondeu:

- "Harry?... Algum problema?"

- "Sim, na verdade um enorme problema".

- "O que você fez dessa vez" – ouviu o suspiro de seu pai.

- "Foi o Dumbledore..."

- "O QUE ESSE DESGRAÇADO FEZ COM VOCÊ?"

- "Ai! Minha cabeça! Ele não fez nada comigo pessoalmente, mas colocou o meu nome no Cálice de Fogo".

- "O seu nome... Aonde?"

- "Apenas venha para Hogwarts agora" – respirou fundo, não ouvindo o diretor lhe indicar a porta pela qual seguir, mas notando claramente o sorrisinho disfarçado em seus lábios – "Eu preciso de você".

E aquilo foi o que Tom precisava ouvir para responder na mesma hora:

- "Estou a caminho".

-x-

Quando Harry cruzou a porta indicada, viu-se num aposento menor, com as paredes cobertas de quadros a óleo de bruxos e bruxas que ele não conhecia. Ao centro, um pequeno sofá e duas poltronas estavam situados à frente de uma singela, mas aconchegante lareira. Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour e Cedric Diggory estavam reunidos em torno dessa lareira. Pareciam ansiosos, mas imponentes junto ao fogo. Krum, curvado e pensativo, estava acomodado numa poltrona e apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos enquanto observava o trepidar das chamas. Fleur, sentada confortavelmente no sofá, olhava para as próprias unhas com interesse, como se analisasse cuidadosamente o esmalte azul-bebê. Cedric, recostado na parede, próximo à lareira, foi o primeiro a notar sua presença e os belos olhos castanhos pareceram brilhar.

- Harry...

Este franziu o cenho. O Hufflepuff não achava que ele estava ali para vê-lo, achava?

O barulho da porta se abrindo para dar lugar a um grande número de pessoas logo obteve a atenção dos estudantes. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Karkaroff e Maxime acabavam de ingressar no aposento. A diretora de Beauxbatons gritava furiosa, e acenava com suas grandes mãos rodeadas de anéis de opalas.

- É um absurrrrdo! Totalmente inaceitáble!

- Madame Maxime... – Dumbledore suspirou – Acalme-se, por favor, vamos ouvir a explicação do Harry.

- O menino trapaceou, é claro.

- Trapaceou como, Karkaroff? – perguntou Snape, com sarcasmo – Ele fez um aviãzinho com o pergaminho e o arremessou no Cálice?

Harry, ao ouvir o comentário, não pôde conter uma risadinha.

- Harry, meu caro, diga-nos o que houve – pediu gentilmente o diretor.

- Eu não coloquei o meu nome no Cálice e o senhor sabe muito bem disso.

- Oh, infelizmente eu não testemunhei nada, então não posso fazer afirmações a seu favor, meu querido.

- Diga-nos o que você fez, garrrroto – exigiu Maxime.

- Eu não fiz nada. Mas se vocês não acreditam, esperem mais cinco segundos, e então me acusem do que quiserem.

- Cinco segundos? – perguntou Dumbledore. E Harry sentiu uma leve vibração no pequeno broche de prata em formato de serpente que levava no peito.

- Quarto.

- O que ele quer dizer? – a professora de Transfiguração franziu o cenho.

- Três.

- Harry...?

- Dois.

- Senhor Riddle...

- Um – sorriu, e logo desprendeu o broche da túnica e o jogou para cima.

No instante seguinte, um poderoso clarão adentrou no aposentou, obrigando a todos a fecharem seus olhos. E quando o clarão finalmente cessou os professores e campeões ainda esfregavam os olhos tentando se acostumar de novo com a ligeira penumbra do aposento.

- O que foi isso? – grunhiu um irritado Snape.

- O que esse pirralho fez...?

- Você chamou o meu filho do que, Karkaroff? – uma voz gélida ecoou na habitação.

Igor Karkaroff, ex-Comensal da Morte que entregara os demais para se livrar de Azkaban quando Harry sequer era nascido, perdeu completamente a cor de sua face. Ao lado do sorridente menino, vestindo uma elegante túnica negra ornamentada com pequenos rubis que evidenciavam seus olhos sombrios, encontrava-se ninguém menos que o próprio Lord Voldemort, observando-os com sua habitual e aterradora face desprovida de qualquer emoção.

- Eu... Eu... – murmurou o diretor de Durmstrang. Mas apenas um profundo olhar do Lord e uma silenciosa maldição bastaram para fazê-lo agarrar o próprio abdômen e começar a se contorcer no chão sob os assustados olhares dos campeões e dos demais professores.

- C-Como ele chegou aqui?

- Por uma Chave de Portal conectada diretamente com a magia de dois herdeiros, professora McGonagall – explicou Harry, sorrindo.

- Ora, ora, mas que agradável surpresa.

- Não compartilho a sua opinião, Dumbledore, e quero saber que absurdo é esse envolvendo o meu filho.

- Papai... – interrompeu Harry – Os gritos dele estão me irritando.

- Oh, é verdade.

Com apenas um movimento de varinha do Lord, a maldição esvaiu-se e Karkaroff permaneceu desmaiado no chão. A seguir, um assustado Victor Krum correu para verificar os sinais vitais do seu professor e assim, tentar acordá-lo.

- Onde estávamos? – se perguntou Tom – Oh sim, você ia me explicar direitinho que palhaçada é essa envolvendo o meu filho antes que eu quebre a porcaria do Tratado de Paz, destrua este colégio inútil e lance um Avada Kedrava nesse seu traseiro enrugado.

- Er... Foi uma fatalidade – engoliu em seco.

- Fatalidade é eu apontar a varinha para você e lançar um crucio. O que ocorreu aqui hoje requer uma boa explicação.

- Creio que é melhor discutirmos no meu escritório em particular.

E por incrível que pareça, Tom concordou com o diretor, pois não perderia a oportunidade de destroçá-lo se algo ameaçasse a segurança do seu filho. Assim, os demais professores e alunos foram mandados de volta ao Salão Principal – exceto por Karkaroff que precisou ser levado para a enfermaria – enquanto o Lord das Trevas e o diretor de Hogwarts cruzavam uma pequena porta ao lado de uma velha tapeçaria que conectava a um corredor para seguirem ao gabinete de Dumbledore. Harry, por sua vez, quando colocou os pés no Salão Principal viu que muitos alunos ainda estavam ali, entre eles, seus amigos, para os quais fez um sinal indicando que deviam segui-lo de volta às masmorras.

Dessa maneira, enquanto Harry explicava para as demais serpentes o que ocorrera de verdade, expondo suas suspeitas sobre o plano de Dumbledore, este dizia ao Lord que por uma razão que todos desconheciam, o nome de Harry aparecera no Cálice de Fogo e como este era um ato contratual mágico, se o menino não participasse do torneio acabaria com grave e desconhecidas seqüelas. Obviamente, a conversa na sala de Dumbledore resultou na destruição da mesma e em dezenas de Maldições Cruciatus atingindo o diretor. Voldemort, contudo, percebia a gravidade da situação: Harry deveria participar de um perigoso torneio, para o qual era evidentemente capacitado, mas que mesmo assim afligia a alma do Lord, ou pelo menos, o que restara dela.

- Aquele velho desgraçado... – grunhiu Pansy.

O grupo do pequeno Lord se encontrava no salão comunal Slytherin, desfrutando de privacidade total, pois quando Harry ingressara no local e fora questionado por um menino do sexto ano se havia colocado o seu nome no Cálice, não pensou duas vezes antes de lhe lançar uma maldição.

- O Lord vai arrancar cada pedaço dele.

- Não, Theo, eu acabei de usar a conexão para impedir isso. Seria estúpido quebrar o Tratado de Paz e começar uma guerra agora.

- Tem razão.

- Mas como... – Harry levantou a mão, silenciando Blaise. Seu pai o chamava nos arredores do Bosque Proibido.

- Eu volto já.

Assim, antes que seus amigos pudessem protestar, o pequeno Lord desapareceu pela porta. E quando chegou ao local onde seu pai o esperava, não se surpreendeu ao ver a cólera brilhando nas íris vermelhas. A lua pairava majestosamente no céu, grande e redonda, e num segundo os pensamentos de Harry enfocaram o professor Lupin. Tais pensamentos, porém, logo foram descartados e ele se sentou numa rocha ampla ao lado de seu pai, que o abraçou em silêncio, como se procurasse as palavras adequadas para começar a conversa.

- Eu ia lançar um Avada Kedrava nele quando você interrompeu.

- Imaginei – sorriu – Mas você sabe melhor do que eu, papai, que ainda não é o momento adequado para iniciar a guerra.

Tom apenas revirou os olhos. E o menino continuou:

- O que ele disse afinal?

- Basicamente que o seu nome apareceu no Cálice de Fogo por arte da magia e como este é um ato contratual mágico, se você não participar do torneio, sofrerá com as conseqüências.

- Oh, que simpático.

- Eu devia voltar lá e destroçar aquela cara enrugada...

- Não, papai, o que nós vamos destroçar serão os seus planos e a sua moral – sorriu de maneira absolutamente Slytherin – Porque eu vou participar desse torneio imbecil e vou ganhar.

Aquele olhar decidido e audacioso era conhecido por Tom. Quando seu filho estava com aquele olhar nenhuma alma viva ou morta poderia impedir o seu triunfo.

- Você confia em mim, papai?

E um sorriso logo se instalou nos lábios do Lord.

- É claro que sim, pequeno, não é a toa que você é um Riddle.

O sorriso vitorioso que compartilharam representava a mais bela imagem a ser retratada de uma família. E é claro, o pior pesadelo do diretor de Hogwarts.

-x-

Na manhã seguinte, aproveitando o fato de não terem as duas primeiras aulas, Harry e seus amigos se encontravam no salão comunal Slytherin saboreando um delicioso café da manhã que o pequeno Lord mandara um dos elfos trazerem, e assim, continuavam o assunto inacabado da noite passada. Ao contar no que o ato contratual mágico implicava, seus amigos ficaram indignados, Theodore e Draco queriam subir ao gabinete do diretor e lançar seus repertórios de Maldições Obscuras nele, mas os ânimos logo foram acalmados quando Harry sorriu com um assustador misto de doçura e malícia garantindo que ganharia aquela competiçãozinha inútil para esfregar na cara do diretor e este aprender a não subestimar um Riddle. E diante dessa perspectiva, é claro, os olhos das jovens serpentes brilharam.

- Eu aposto que ele ainda está na enfermaria.

- Quem? O Karkaroff ou o Dumbledore? – Harry perguntou, com um sorriso, à amiga.

- Os dois! – respondeu ela em meio aos risos.

Draco, que abraçava protetoramente o namorado, não pôde deixar de comentar com malícia:

- Eu vou adorar ver você humilhando aquele imbecil do Diggory.

- Pelo menos ele parece habilidoso, ao contrário da cabeça-de-vento de Beauxbatons.

- Mas o sangue Veela a coloca em evidente vantagem perto de um Hufflepuff sem qualquer talento.

- Não sei o que você acha interessante nessas Veelas – comentou com fingida indiferença, por dentro, morrendo de ciúme.

- Ele deve se identificar, Harryzito.

- Para a sua informação, Pansy, eu ainda não pesquisei a fundo essa questão na minha família.

- Um Veela é naturalmente sedutor, então você não deve possuir qualquer ligação com eles, Malfoy, não se preocupe – comentou Theodore, com desinteresse, recebendo um olhar mortal do rival.

- Fique sabendo que o Harry não concorda com isso – sorriu com maldade, puxando o namorado para saborear com anseio aqueles doces lábios.

Surpreso, Harry pôde apenas corresponder ao beijo, passando os braços em volta do pescoço do loiro que lhe agarrava possessivamente a cintura. Ao contemplar a cena, Theodore se levantou de um salto, murmurando qualquer coisa sobre buscar um livro na biblioteca e desapareceu do salão comunal. Pansy e Blaise, quando repararam que o ambiente esquentava, ao verem Draco recostar o menor sobre o sofá de couro negro e o cobrir com o seu corpo, sem cessar os beijos, resolveram cuidar dos seus afazeres e saírem dali.

- Vamos ao corujal, Bebê, quero mandar uma coruja para a minha mãe pedindo mais algumas roupas.

- Agora? – perguntou com preguiça.

- Sim – lançou um significativo olhar e sem pensar duas vezes o arrastou à saída pela manga da túnica.

O casal que trocava entusiasmados beijos no sofá sequer percebeu a fuga dos amigos. Draco se encarregava de abrir a túnica de Harry e desabotoar os primeiros botões de sua camisa, e este lançava ao ar alguns suspiros de prazer, acariciando as musculosas costas do namorado por debaixo da camisa. Estavam mergulhados em deleite e expectativa. A cada segundo a temperatura subia. Draco distribuía pequenos beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço de Harry, que arqueava ligeiramente as costas e cerrava os olhos, murmurando qualquer coisa que o loiro parecia não se preocupar em escutar, concentrado de mais em saborear aquela pele suave que o enlouquecia. Contudo, quando suas mãos estavam a um passo de abrir a calça de Harry, este o impediu.

- O que foi? – murmurou com a respiração ainda agitada.

- A aula... – os belos olhos verdes não o encaravam – A aula vai começar daqui a pouco.

- Mas temos uma hora pelo menos.

- Eu disse não – se levantou depressa, as bochechas coradas, e o cabelo mais bagunçado do que nunca.

Era evidente que Draco desejava seguir. Ele também queria. Seus hormonais corpos de catorze anos cobiçavam um contato cada vez mais íntimo, mas a simples idéia de perder sua virgindade num sofá qualquer do salão comunal Slytherin, onde quem quer que fosse poderia entrar no pior momento, desconcertava-o completamente. Não, não era para ser assim.

E o mais importante: ainda não estava pronto para isso.

Draco devia esperar.

- Então, vamos passear no jardim? – o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy perguntou com impressionante tranqüilidade e carinho.

Ele realmente amava o pequeno Lord e se este não se considerava pronto para dar o seguinte passo, não se preocuparia. Esperaria o que fosse preciso, pois sabia que valeria a pena.

- Sim, vamos sim – sorriu com evidente alívio.

-x-

As semanas passaram rapidamente e a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts estava com suas casas divididas. Hufflepuff e Gryffindor torciam para Cedric Diggory, enquanto Slytherin e Revenclaw torciam para Harry Riddle. Faixas e bottons com os seguintes dizeres: "FORA SERPENTE!" ou então "DIGGORY PERDEDOR!" eram freqüentemente vistos adornando as túnicas dos estudantes. Os próprios implicados no torneio, Harry e Cedric, ignoravam completamente aquilo, ainda que o último se sentisse mal pelos insultos de seus colegas ao lindo menino de olhos verdes que ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça. E quando Cedric contemplou o menino naquela manhã conversando com seus amigos, sob as sombras das árvores do belo jardim de Hogwarts, enquanto brincava com o que parecia ser uma pequena serpente, precisou respirar fundo e invocar algo de coragem para seguir até ele.

- _Você anda sumida, Morg_ – Harry conversava com sua guardiã. Acomodados no verde gramado, Blaise e Draco jogavam uma partida de Xadrez de Bruxo, Pansy folheava algumas revistas de moda e Theo lia um de seus tantos livros.

- _Perdão jovem amo, mas o castelo anda com muitos ratos ultimamente, e são deliciosos._

_- Oh... Certo, mas amanhã eu vou descer à Câmara Secreta para pegar alguns livros e quero que você venha comigo._

_- Será um prazer, amo._

_- Eu andei lendo sobre maldições em Parsel e quero... – _a voz de Cedric Diggory, contudo, o interrompeu:

- Com licença, podemos conversar Harry?

- Não.

- Sim – responderam Draco e Harry ao mesmo tempo. Mas o significativo olhar que o pequeno Lord lançou ao herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy bastou para silenciar qualquer objeção deste.

Após colocar Morgana no bolso da túnica, sob o atento olhar de Cedric, o moreno se levantou e seguiu com ele em direção a algumas árvores mais afastadas dali. E Harry tentou não reparar no corpo escultural escondido pelas vestes da escola, nos belos olhos castanho-claros que pareciam ler sua alma, e no reluzente sorriso dirigido unicamente a ele. Oh, sim, ele tentou. Cedric, por sua vez, não escondia o olhar cobiçoso ao menino.

- Diga.

- Er... – Cedric respirou fundo. Aqueles intensos olhos esmeraldas sem dúvida o desconcertavam – Primeiro eu gostaria de me desculpar pelos bottons, pedi mil vezes para eles não usarem, mas não adianta.

E um sincero sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Harry.

- Não se preocupe. Também não gosto dessa bagunça, mas é inevitável.

- Eu não sei como você colocou o seu nome no Cálice, porque meu...

- Eu não coloquei – interrompeu com frieza e seriedade – Acredite no que quiser, Diggory, mas isso foi uma armação.

- Oh... – o Hufflepuff arregalou os olhos – Sinto muito. Enfim, o que eu queria dizer mesmo é outra coisa.

- Então diga.

- Dragões.

- O que?

- A primeira prova, serão três Dragões, um para cada um de nós – explicou.

Obviamente, o pequeno Lord estava impressionado.

- Como você descobriu isso?

- Eu vi Madame Maxime levar Delacour na floresta, então, eu as segui. O guarda-caça, Hagrid, estava lá ajudando a cuidar dos Dragões.

- Nossa... Obrigado, mas porque você está me contando isso?

As bochechas do castanho ficaram inexplicavelmente vermelhas. E ele logo pigarreou e desviou o olhar de Harry.

- Nós somos campeões de Hogwarts... Er... Bom, acho que podemos nos ajudar, você não acha?

- Sim, concordo plenamente – sorriu. Um sorriso que fez Cedric suspirar bobamente. Estava completamente perdido naquelas belas esmeraldas e nos suaves lábios que agora lhe agradeciam outra vez e lhe diziam adeus. Tão perdido que não reparou em dois pares de olhos que o fuzilavam, um acinzentado, como uma furiosa tempestade, e o outro azul, como o mar em pleno temporal.

O que importava mesmo era aquele sorriso.

E se cada informação que desse ao pequeno Lord fosse recebida com aquele sorriso, Cedric não pensaria duas vezes antes de se tornar o seu treinador pessoal, e assim lhe garantir a vitória.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **Os campeões abririam o Baile de Inverno.

(...)

- Meu nome é Fleur Delacour – apresentou-se ela, com o sotaque francês carregado – você gostaria de me acompanhar no baile?

Draco, perdido no encanto da menina, ficou sem fala.

E Harry estreitou perigosamente seus olhos. O próprio Lord das Trevas, se visse o seu querido filho agora, teria medo daquele olhar.

-x-

**N/A: **Olá, pessoal... – sorriso de orelha a orelha – Eu já disse que amo, adoro, venero, sou louca pelas FÉRIAS? Com certeza, nada é melhor do que essa temporada, a não ser, talvez, o Natal, mas ainda falta um pouquinho. Enquanto isso eu aproveito para atualizar as histórias rapidamente! E as lindas **Reviews** de você me animam ainda mais para escrever cada capítulo! Então eu peço, encarecidamente, mandem suas **Reviews**!

Quando ao capítulo, o Dumby colocou o Harry numa enrascada, mas ganhou uns bons crucios de recompensa! E agora, resta-nos ver como o nosso pequeno Lord vai se sair nas provas, tanto as provas do torneio quanto as provas do coração. Ui... O Dray precisa fazer um seguro de vida antes de responder a pergunta da Fleur... E boa coisa não vai sair disso! Mas um delicioso Baile de Inverno vem pela frente! Assim, se quiserem uma atualização relâmpago, por favor, mandem as suas **REVIEWS** dizendo o que estão achando!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Agradeço o carinho e o apoio com um beijo especial para:

**Nanda Sophya**... **InoMax**... **Sasami-kun**... **flor potter**... **Lilith Potter Malfoy**... **Simon de Escorpiao**... **Freya Black**... **vickykun**... **Raquel Potter Draco**... **tsuzuki yami**... **Karool Evans Malfoy**... **yuri chan**... **Bruner M.O**... e **vrriacho**!

Muito obrigada mesmo!  
E a próxima atualização, **Lágrimas de um Príncipe**, sairá em breve!  
O Harry vai sofrer um pouquinho agora para depois as coisas melhorarem! Não se preocupem!  
Um grande beijo! E até a próxima atualização!


	23. Chapter 23

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry James Riddle, orgulhoso herdeiro do Lord das Trevas, estaria mentindo se negasse o ligeiro frio que sentia na barriga. Afinal, por mais poderoso e habilidoso que fosse, ainda era um menino de catorze anos que estava prestes a enfrentar um Dragão. Naquela manhã, conseguira engolir apenas uma panqueca e um copo de suco sob as ameaças de Pansy, e agora, mal se lembrava de como conseguira chegar à barraca montada próxima ao campo de Quadribol, na qual os campeões deviam esperar as instruções e, finalmente, o chamado. Recordava vagamente os votos de boa sorte de seus amigos e o apaixonado beijo de Draco, de resto, sua mente era uma página em branco. Respirou fundo. Precisava se acalmar para mostrar ao velhote maluco o que aquela competiçãozinha inútil significava para ele: nada. Assim, tirou os fones de ouvido e guardou o ipod-magic que ganhara de aniversário, passando a observar os demais campeões. Krum estava sentado numa das quatro camas pequenas reservadas ao descanso dos campeões e conferia suas luvas vermelhas, que faziam conjunto com as vestes da mesma cor, de ora em ora. Delacour estava deitada na outra cama, sem medo de amarrotar o uniforme azul-bebê, observando o teto e repassando em voz baixa alguma instrução de Madame Maxime, provavelmente. Cedric, por sua vez, andava de um lado para o outro, pensativo, quando, de repente, veio na sua direção. E Harry logo desviou o olhar do imponente corpo escondido pelo uniforme amarelo e preto, com o nome Diggory nas costas, que representava as cores de sua casa. Ele mesmo usava um uniforme verde e preto, com o nome Riddle nas costas.

- Olá – sorriu Cedric – Você está bem?

- Acho que sim, o mais próximo de "bem" que alguém pode estar quando se espera para enfrentar um Dragão.

O castanho riu, sentando-se ao seu lado na pequena cama.

- Alguma estratégia?

- Várias – Harry suspirou – uma mais absurda do que a outra.

- Bom, você deve focar nos seus pontos fortes.

"Qual deles?" - Harry quis perguntar, mas achou que soaria pretensioso de mais. Então apenas balançou a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso, sua principal preocupação, além de virar almoço de Dragão, era que seu pai destruísse Hogwarts inteira se sofresse qualquer arranhão, pois o Lord das Trevas se encontrava na arquibancada, junto ao Professor de Poções, Lucius Malfoy, e aos estudantes da casa Slytherin que erguiam faixas e cartazes enormes com os dizeres: "Acaba com eles Harry!"ou então, "Harry Riddle – O verdadeiro campeão" e por incentivo de Pansy, ainda contavam com a seguinte faixa "Harry J. Riddle – Aquele que já possui a glória eterna!".

- Aproximem-se, campeões – a sorridente voz de Dumbledore adentrou na barraca – Por favor, aproximem-se.

Eles, então, fizeram um semi-círculo ao redor do diretor.

- Primeiro as damas – este ofereceu um saco de linho para Fleur colocar a mão. A menina o fez, com a mão trêmula, e retirou do saco uma perfeita miniatura de Dragão – um Verde-Galês – anunciou ele.

A seguir foi a vez de Krum. Ele tirou o Meteoro-Chinês vermelho. E quando Cedric enfiou a mão no saco, retirou o Focinho-Curto sueco cinza azulado.

- Finalmente, vejamos o que sobrou para você, meu querido – o sorriso cheio de satisfação do diretor não agradou o pequeno Lord nem um pouquinho.

E quando este pegou o último Dragão, o Rabo-Córneo húngaro, Dumbledore soltou um falso suspiro e comentou com pesar:

- Parece que você pegou o mais feroz de todos, Harry. Mas tenho certeza de que será divertido – sorriu – Bom, o que vocês precisam fazer é apanhar o ovo de ouro que cada Dragão está guardando, entenderam?

- Sim – todos assentiram. Menos Harry, que estava ocupado de mais fuzilando o diretor com o olhar.

- Ótimo. Ao meu sinal, senhorita Delacour, e a senhorita poderá ir.

3...2...1...

E o zelador disparou o canhão.

Começava a primeira prova do Torneio Tribruxo.

As horas pareceram transcorrer em câmera lenta, Harry observou, e a pior coisa naquele momento era esperar os outros. Primeiro Fleur, depois Victor e então Cedric, todos demorando em média uma hora até que ele ouvisse o urro da multidão que indicava o sucesso na missão de apanhar o ovo. Pareceu demorar uma eternidade quando ele ouviu um novo tiro de canhão, que desta vez indicava o seu chamado. Ele, então, respirou fundo e se levantou, cruzou a entrada da barraca e caminhou até a entrada do Campo de Quadribol.

Quando ingressou no local e observou as arquibancadas, precisou cerrar os olhos, eram centenas de pessoas com vestes e cartazes coloridos que gritavam e aplaudiam enlouquecidas. Mas não demorou muito e o menino enfocou a única pessoa que precisava ver para se sentir seguro naquele perigoso instante: seu pai. Sim, o Lord das Trevas, ao lado de Lucius e Snape, usando o seu elegante e habitual traje negro o encarava profundamente e lhe desejava sorte pela conexão.

E ele ganharia aquela prova estúpida pelo seu pai.

Um forte rugido, de repente, atraiu a sua atenção. O raivoso Dragão se aproximava. E ao contrário do esperado, nos lábios de Harry surgiu um pequeno sorriso, pois ele estava curioso para ver do que aquele Dragão era capaz.

- Accio Firebolt!

Em menos de um minuto, a vassoura que ganhara de Sirius Black adentrou no campo, disparada em sua direção. E Harry não esperou que ela parasse ao seu lado, pulou em cima dela, ainda em movimento, e escapou por um triz das chamas que saíram da boca do Dragão. A multidão foi ao delírio. Exclamações de surpresa e excitação se estendiam por toda arquibancada, inclusive em meio às torcidas rivais.

- "Me dê mais um susto desses e eu mesmo arranco a sua pele, mocinho!".

- "Relaxe, papai, e aproveite o espetáculo".

- "Harry...!"

- "E deixe de abrir a conexão, está me desconcentrando".

- "Por Salazar..." - foi a última coisa que Harry ouviu antes de fechar sua mente.

De repente, antes que Harry pudesse pegar o ovo dourado que brilhava às costas do Dragão, a corrente deste se soltou. É claro que soltou. Nenhum dos outros Dragões havia se soltado, mas o seu, obviamente, era uma exceção. Assim, ele voou rapidamente em direção ao castelo, com um brilhante plano se formando na sua mente.

A multidão estava em choque.

E quando o Dragão passou voando por cima da arquibancada, seguindo Harry, os gritos de horror não demoraram a surgir. O preocupado padrinho do menino, Lucius Malfoy, levantou-se rapidamente, mas foi detido pelo Lord, que conhecia muito bem o filho e sabia quando as coisas seguiam o curso que ele queria. Ao lado deles, Draco era firmemente sujeito por Pansy e Blaise, pois queria voar atrás do namorado e trazê-lo em segurança para o seu lado, de onde nunca mais sairia. Theodore, enquanto isso, fazia purê do jornal que se encontrava em suas mãos, no qual uma bela foto de Harry ocupava a primeira página inteira, sob a legenda: "O mais novo campeão a participar do Torneio Tribruxo, o jovem Harry surpreende outra vez".

E sem dúvida, surpreender as pessoas era o forte de Harry.

Para assombro de todos, em menos de quinze minutos o menino voltava ao campo, mas não estava montado em sua Firebolt. Oh não... Ele estava montado num enorme Dragão acinzentado que se assemelhava muito às estátuas do castelo. E o Lord entendeu tudo, com um sorriso de orgulho nos lábios, quando viu o novo Dragão salpicado de sangue. Harry usou o feitiço "draconifors" para dar vida a uma das estátuas de Dragão do castelo, aumentando consideravelmente o seu tamanho com um simples "engogio" e, possuindo o seu total controle, usou-o para matar o Rabo-Córneo húngaro e agora voltava, sob os aplausos e gritos estasiados de todos, para pegar o ovo dourado.

- Incrível! – gritou o narrador da prova, um funcionário do Ministério, cujos olhos brilhavam ao observar Harry descer do novo Dragão e apanhar o ovo, para em seguida, transformá-lo em pedra outra vez – Olhem só para isso! O nosso campeão mais novo foi o mais rápido de todos! Enquanto a senhorita Delacour demorou 1h45min para pegar o ovo, o senhor Diggory 1h23min e o senhor Krum 52min, o senhor Harry Riddle demorou apenas 25 minutos! Sim, senhoras e senhores, menos de meia hora! É incrível!

- Oh... Minha nossa! – continuou o narrador – Acabo de receber informações de que o Rabo-Córneo foi encontrado no pátio do colégio, morto, pelo Dragão de pedra do senhor Riddle!

E o alvoroço aumentou mais ainda.

Assim como o sorriso orgulhoso que adornava os lábios de Tom.

Aquele Torneio, pensava o Lord das Trevas, seria brincadeira de criança para Harry.

-x-

Mas descobrir a pista daquele maldito ovo não era nada fácil. Harry suspirava pela centésima vez, massageando as orelhas, porque não agüentava mais abrir aquela porcaria para ouvir o barulho ensurdecedor que ela fazia. As gargalhadas insanas de Bella chegavam a ser mais agradáveis do que aquilo.

Desde que matara o Dragão, passaram-se três semanas, e ele ainda estava longe de descobrir a finalidade daquele ovo ridículo. Seus amigos também não ajudavam muito. Pansy, por exemplo, insistia que era apenas um artefato horrendo para decoração. Draco e Blaise concordavam na grande utilidade que ele teria se fosse arremessado contra a cabeça do diretor. E Theodore, é claro, disse que pesquisaria nos seus livros, e cabe destacar que até agora não havia encontrado nada.

- Ainda com esse ovo? – Draco perguntou, ingressando no salão comunal Slytherin com uma bandeja nas mãos.

- Sim, Dray. E eu disse que não estava com fome, obrigado.

- Você precisa almoçar, Harry, não pode ficar o dia inteiro quebrando a cabeça com esse ovo de estômago vazio.

- Certo – suspirou, deixando o namorado colocar a bandeja no seu colo e ao retirar a tampa metálica, deparou-se com um apetitoso filé mignon gralhado acompanhado de batatas souté – Obrigado.

O loiro apenas sorriu. E quando Harry acabou de almoçar, com direito a um delicioso bombom de licor de cereja suíço que Draco trouxera, eles não haviam chegado a lugar nenhum com relação ao ovo e decidiram, então, após guardar o bendito ovo no baú sob os cuidados de Morgana, aproveitarem um pouco daquela bela manhã de domingo no jardim.

A maioria dos estudantes se encontrava em Hogsmeade, assim, os jardins da escola estavam praticamente vazios, apenas os pequenos do primeiro e do segundo ano circulavam por lá. Obviamente, quando o casal mais famoso de Hogwarts se sentou numa das ruínas de pedra que adornavam o pátio, sob a sombra de belas árvores, viu-se logo com privacidade, pois denotavam imponência juntos e nenhum jovem do primeiro ou do segundo ano, independente da casa que estivesse, desejava se colocar no caminho daqueles dois, apenas admirá-los de longe se possível. Naquele momento, porém, a coisa mais sábia a fazer seria protegerem suas vidas.

O belo casal discutia um assunto sério:

Veelas.

- Meu pai disse que mandaria uma coruja quando encontrasse os dados na nossa árvore genealógica.

- Mas a árvore genealógica dos Malfoy é imensa.

- Esse é o problema – suspirou, cerrando os olhos, estava com a cabeça confortavelmente deitada no colo de Harry, que lhe acariciava os cabelos.

- Pois eu tenho certeza de que você tem herança Veela.

- É provável. Isso explicaria porque eu sinto tanta atração por elas.

- Você sente? – estreitou os olhos perigosamente. A voz fria como gelo.

- Er... – Draco, é claro, engoliu em seco – Não como você está pensando.

- A palavra 'atração' tem apenas um significado e é exatamente o que eu estou pensando.

- Não seja extremista, Harry.

- Oh, é claro.

- Você sabe que eu amo você. E os Veelas têm apenas um par em toda a sua vida, o qual eles cuidam e protegem com todo o amor, e um pouquinho de possessividade...

- Muita possessividade – corrigiu.

- Certo, muita possessividade, mas o meu par com certeza é você.

- Sei... – corou ligeiramente – Bom, isso diz respeito aos Veelas de sangue puro, o que eu aposto que aquela francesa de araque não é.

- Ela é meio-Veela, e você sabe disso, o sangue tão puro quanto um lago cristalino... – suspirou sonhadoramente. E aquilo foi a gota d'água para o pequeno Lord.

- Um lago cristalino? – perguntou por entre os dentes.

- Sim... E você viu como o cabelo dela brilha? E os olhos? E...

Mas Draco se viu interrompido ao ser jogado no chão sem o mínimo cuidado. Harry, por sua vez, seguia furioso de volta ao castelo. Tão furioso que não reparou que alguém o chamava de longe, enquanto caminhava pelo Pátio do Relógio. Não interessava que fosse o sangue-Veela de Draco, ainda adormecido, atraindo-o para a presença de uma co-sangüínea, aquilo era ridículo e inaceitável.

- Harry...

O mesmo chamado. Mas o moreno estava perdido em pensamentos homicidas.

- Harry...!

Quantas Maldições Cruciatos seriam necessárias para fazê-la correr de volta para a França?

- Harry – dessa vez o chamado vinha seguido de uma mão firme em seu braço.

- O que... Cedric?

- Desculpe – sorriu, aquele sorriso deslumbrante que fez o menor ficar tonto por alguns segundos – Eu queria perguntar se você já descobriu a pista do ovo.

E o jovem Slytherin suspirou:

- Não. Na verdade parece uma missão impossível, sempre que eu abro aquilo quase fico surdo.

- Entendo... E me diga uma coisa, você sabe onde fica o banheiro dos monitores?

- Acho que passei por lá uma ou duas vezes – comentou, pensando no Mapa do Maroto.

Mas o que um banheiro tinha haver com a pista do ovo?

- Por que você não vai lá essa noite? Leve o seu ovo e ilumine um pouco as coisas sob a água quente – sugeriu de maneira enigmática – a senha é Pétalas de Rosa.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha. O Hufflepuff estava sugerindo que ele tomasse banho com o ovo? Era loucura... Mas quando abriu a boca para contestar, a enraivecida voz de Draco surgiu às suas costas e Cedric decidiu, então, voltar para o seu salão comunal com um pouco mais de pressa do que a necessária. Não que este temesse o namorado de Harry, mas queria evitar aborrecimento para a sua cabeça.

Naquela noite, quando todos dormiam, Harry decidiu seguir o concelho de Cedric.

Afinal, não tinha nada a perder.

Tinha?

- Espero que isso dê certo... – pensou em voz alta, seguindo ao banheiro dos monitores munido de sua capa de invisibilidade, do ovo dourado e do Mapa do Maroto.

Quando chegou à estátua de um bruxo com cara de desorientado, ele localizou a porta certa, encostou-se nela e murmurou a senha "Pétalas de Rosa", conforme Cedric o instruíra. A porta, então, abriu-se com um rangido, Harry entrou, trancou-a ao passar e despiu a capa de invisibilidade, olhando ao redor. Sua reação imediata foi pensar que valia a pena ser monitor-chefe apenas para usar aquele banheiro. Tinha uma iluminação suave fornecida por um esplêndido lustre de cristal que pendia do teto e contava com muitas velas, tudo era feito de mármore branco, inclusive o que parecia ser uma piscina retangular e vazia rebaixada no meio do piso. Cem torneiras de ouro se encontravam na borda, cada uma com uma pedra preciosa de cor diferente adornando a parte superior. Havia também um trampolim. Longas cortinas de linho protegiam as janelas; havia uma montanha de toalhas brancas e macias a um canto; e um único quadro com moldura de ouro na parede. Era uma seria loura, profundamente adormecida, cujos longos cabelos esvoaçavam no rosto.

Harry pôs a capa, o ovo e o mapa de lado e avançou, olhando para os lados, seus passos ecoando nas paredes. Por um momento ele pensou em como aquilo poderia ajudá-lo a desvendar o mistério do ovo, mas logo suspirou, decidindo seguir em frente. Deixou uma das toalhas macias, a capa, o mapa e o ovo a um lado da banheira – que mais parecia uma piscina –, depois se ajoelhou e abriu algumas torneiras. Percebeu imediatamente que havia diferentes tipos de espuma de banho misturados à água. Uma torneira jorrava bolhas rosas e azuis, outra, uma espuma branca gelada; e uma terceira despejava nuvens perfumadíssimas na superfície da água. Aquilo divertiu o muito o menino, que decidiu pedir ao seu pai para que o seu banheiro na Mansão Riddle fosse reformado e ficasse igual aquele, pois espaço para isso não faltava.

- Vamos lá... – murmurou consigo, despindo o pijama verde-escuro, que consistia num short e numa camisa, ajustados ao seu perfeito corpo.

Quando se encontrava apenas com a sunga negra, pois não ficaria nu em um banheiro que qualquer monitor pudesse entrar, mergulhou na água, que, sem dúvida alguma, estava uma delícia.

- E agora, o que eu faço com isso? – suspirou, apoiado na borda com a água e a espuma na altura da cintura, encarando o ovo de ouro.

- Eu tentaria colocá-lo dentro d'água, se fosse você – respondeu uma conhecida voz.

- Cedric?

- Olá Harry.

- O que faz aqui?

- Bom, eu sou monitor-chefe, e quando vi que você entrava aqui, decidi me certificar de que conseguiria descobrir a pista do ovo.

Harry não sabia se agradecia ou lhe lançava uma maldição.

- Oh... Entendo, devo colocá-lo embaixo d'água, obrigado pela ajuda, boa noite.

Mas ao contrário do esperado, o Hufflepuff se aproximou:

- Eu queria encontrá-lo assim antes.

- Tomando banho?

- Não, digo, sim... Digo, a sós.

- Por que?

- Eu gosto de você – respondeu sem rodeios. E Harry corou.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio desconfortável, o menor suspirou e disse com seriedade:

- Não, não gosta. Você gosta, provavelmente, da minha imagem ou daquilo que dizem que eu represento.

- O que...? Não! Não é pelas bobagens que o Profeta Diário diz ao seu respeito, é claro que não, mas desde que eu o vi na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, não consigo parar de pensar em você.

- Cedric, por favor, saia daqui.

- Mas...

- Draco Malfoy, guarde este nome.

- O que...?

- É o nome do homem que eu amo. Entendeu?

O castanho desviou o olhar ao ouvir as frias palavras.

- Escute-o dentro d'água – disse por fim.

- Obrigado, Cedric.

E antes de sair do aposento, acrescentou:

- Sinto muito, mas eu não vou desistir de você

Com as bochechas vermelhas e o coração acelerado, Harry viu aquele belo rapaz deixá-lo sozinho e, assim, pôs-se a seguir suas instruções.

"Quando ouvir da nossa voz o tom,  
na superfície não há som.  
Por uma hora inteira deve buscar,  
aquilo que mais falta lhe fará.  
Mas passada a hora – adeus esperança de achar.  
Tarde de mais, foi-se, ele jamais voltará".

E o que aquilo significava, afinal?

-x-

- Pode repetir?

- Quando ouvir da nossa voz o tom, na superfície não há som...

- Sim, o Lago Negro, é óbvio – murmurou Theodore, sua mente trabalhando depressa.

- Por uma hora inteira deve buscar – continuou Harry, cansado, não parava de repetir tais palavras – aquilo que mais falta lhe fará.

- Óbvio também.

- Então?

- A segunda prova, pelo visto, será com os campeões emergidos no Lago Negro buscando alguma coisa por uma hora.

- Eu vou passar uma hora inteira embaixo d'água?

- Exato.

- Certo... – suspirou – Pansy, Blaise, trabalho para vocês.

- Pode dizer, mon capitan – sorriu Blaise.

As jovens serpentes se encontravam no Salão Principal apreciando o café da manhã e discutindo sobre as últimas descobertas de Harry a respeito do ovo. O menino se esquecera de mencionar, é claro, quem lhe ajudara a descobrir tal pista, e como o fizera, pois não queria que Draco e Theodore praticassem tiro-ao-alvo no o pobre Hufflepuff.

- Preciso que vocês busquem uma planta especial no armário do Snape.

- Harry, Harry... – a menina suspirou de forma teatral – Sempre nos mandando para missões suicidas.

- Não seja exagerada, Pan, vocês vão levar a capa de invisibilidade.

- E que planta é essa?

- Guelricho.

Seus amigos o encararam assombrados. Era simplesmente genial. Além de poder respirar embaixo d'água, ele ganharia nadadeiras e a agilidade de um peixe, o que o colocava em clara vantagem com relação aos demais.

Uma crescente agitação na mesa Gryffindor, porém, atraiu suas atenções. E ao contemplar a cena, Harry não pôde conter o comentário sarcástico:

- Vejam, o Weasley recebeu um vestido!

E as risadas, por todo o Salão, não demoraram a surgir.

- Um vestido que deve ter sido da avó dele – acrescentou Draco, entre risos.

- Calem a boca! – replicou o indignado ruivo, as bochechas tão vermelhas quando o seu cabelo.

- Oh, vamos, ele combina com os seus olhos e pode até evidenciar as curvas – sugeriu Pansy, causando ainda mais risos.

Antes que o menor dos Weasley pudesse lançar uma maldição em alguém, Dumbledore se levantou de sua cadeira junto à mesa dos professores para fazer um importante comunicado, aproveitando a situação:

- Caros alunos, aproveitando que o senhor Weasley acaba de receber suas... Er... Tradicionais, sim, isso mesmo, suas tradicionais vestes a rigor, quero lhes comunicar que, conforme a tradição do Torneio Tribruxo, este ano haverá um Baile de Inverno.

A agitação logo se estendeu pelo Salão Principal, mas o diretor continuou:

- É uma oportunidade para socializarmos com nossos hóspedes estrangeiros. Agora, o Baile de Inverno será freqüentado apenas pelos alunos do quarto ano em diante, mas vocês podem convidar alunos mais novos se quiserem. E lembrem-se, este evento preza, principalmente, a diversão! Busquem seus pares e aproveitem!

Com essas últimas palavras, Dumbledore voltou ao seu lugar.

- Vocês acreditam nisso? – perguntou uma animada Pansy, já visualizando os possíveis vestidos que usaria.

E os meninos apenas balançaram a cabeça, divertidos.

-x-

Horas mais tarde, quando saíam da aula de Transfiguração, uma inesperada presença se colocou no caminho de Harry e de seus amigos. Encarando-os com o seu característico ar superior estava, ninguém menos, que a campeã de Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour. Seus olhos azuis estavam fixos em Draco, para grande desconcerto deste e irritação de Harry.

- Olá – sorriu ela, o sotaque francês carregado – Meu nome é Fleur.

- Eu Draco, digo, meu nome, Draco Malfoy.

- Você gostarrria de me acompanhar no Baile de Inverno?

Pansy e Blaise trocaram um olhar preocupado e se afastaram um pouco. Theodore arqueou uma sobrancelha. E Harry estreitou os seus belos olhos verdes, encarando a estúpida menina-Veela com um olhar que o seu próprio pai, se o visse, teria medo.

- Eu... Eu...

Para piorar a situação, Draco estava sem fala.

- Você...? – insistiu ela – Aceita?

- Sim – choque geral – Digo, não... Er... Não sei...

Pansy e Blaise, naquele momento, com os olhos arregalados, tamparam a boca quando viram os belos cabelos louro-prateados da menina, instantaneamente, começarem a pegar fogo. Foi um pandemônio no meio do corredor. Ao se dar conta, Fleur começou a gritar e correr de um lado para o outro, as lágrimas banhando o seu rosto enquanto os professores se juntava para tentar neutralizar o poderoso feitiço, e os demais estudantes que passavam pelo local formavam um semi-círculo em volta da menina, entre risos.

- Harry... – Draco murmurou, chocado, observando o namorado guardar a varinha.

- Mais uma palavra, Malfoy, e eu corto você em pedacinhos para Morgana comer no café da manhã.

O aludido engoliu em seco, vendo-se deixado para trás por um furioso Harry, que seguia de volta ao salão comunal.

-x-

Faltando poucos dias para o Baile de Inverno, Harry ainda não falava com Draco, e este se encontrava a ponto de um colapso nervoso, principalmente quando observava o incomum sorriso de Theodore e os olhares que Cedric Diggory lançava ao seu namorado. Aquela indiferença do pequeno Lord, para Draco, era mil vezes pior do que a Maldição Cruciatus.

- Ainda não falou com ele?

- Não, Pansy, e nem pretendo falar.

Harry se encontrava no quarto da amiga, ajudando-a, por livre e espontânea pressão, a escolher um magnífico vestido para o baile.

- Você não pode ignorá-lo para sempre, Harryzito, se não, com quem irá ao Baile?

- Candidatos não me faltam, minha cara – respondeu com auto-suficiência.

- Doce humildade... – sorriu divertida.

- E você, senhorita, com quem irá a este Baile da Discórdia?

- Você nem advinha.

- Blaise?

A menção deste nome fez o sorriso de Pansy desaparecer.

- Não – suspirou – Cansei de obrigá-lo a me convidar para esses bailes, ele que me convide agora por vontade própria, mas como não o fez, outra pessoa me convidou e eu aceitei.

- Oh... E quem é essa pessoa?

- Uma palavra para você, Harryzito – sorriu com malícia – S-U-R-P-R-E-S-A.

-x-

Mais tarde, caminhando pelos arredores do Bosque Proibido, Harry ouviu uma conhecida voz às suas costas e sorriu.

O Hufflepuff realmente não desistia.

- Olá Cedric.

- Como você está?

- Bem – mentiu – E você?

- Também – o encarou profundamente. Os belos olhos cor de mel percorrendo tamanha beleza, sem conseguir esquecer a visão que apreciara no banheiro dos monitores há alguns dias – Eu estava pensando... Er...

- Sim?

Harry era um Slytherin, no final das contas, e sabia muito bem o que Cedric queria.

- Vocêqueriraobailecomigo?

- O que? Desculpe, Cedric, eu não entendi.

O castanho respirou fundo, mentalizando que tinha 17 anos e Harry apenas 14, ele era o adulto ali então precisava agir como tal, com segurança e decisão.

- Eu poderia acompanhá-lo no Baile de Inverno? – perguntou com a voz rouca, e inevitavelmente sexy, Harry pensou.

- Causaria um grande alvoroço os dois campeões de Hogwarts indo juntos.

- Sem dúvida, mas não me interessa o que eles pensam ou não.

E aquelas palavas agradaram o pequeno Lord.

- Tem razão – sorriu, mas antes que pudesse continuar, outra conhecida voz o interrompeu:

- É claro que você não pode acompanhá-lo, seu imbecil, o Harry já tem companhia para o baile!

- Eu tenho? – pergunto friamente, encarando o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy.

Draco suspirou, mas se manteve firme àquele olhar.

- Sim, Harry, eu sou o seu namorado, então é natural que eu vá com você.

- Não foi o que pareceu outro dia.

- Você deve ser Draco Malfoy – Cedric estreitou os olhos, observando o garoto que impressionantemente era quase da sua altura, apesar de estar no quarto ano.

- Exatamente, seu Hufflepuff inútil, eu sou o namorado do Harry.

- Pois fique sabendo, Malfoy, que o Harry tem livre-arbítrio para escolher com quem irá ao baile.

- Ele tem razão... – o pequeno Lord acrescentou.

E Draco não pensou duas vezes antes de segurar carinhosamente a mão de Harry, a mão cujo um lindo anel de esmeraldas brilhava, e beijá-la com devoção.

- Eu sou um idiota, Harry, mas eu amo você – falou com sinceridade. E Harry se surpreendeu, pois o loiro nunca demonstraria seus sentimentos na frente de alguém, principalmente de um rival como Cedric – Mas, por favor, pense no anel que brilha no seu dedo e naquilo que ele significa. Eu sei que não mereço, mas, por favor, perdoe-me. Eu vou procurar uma maneira de neutralizar o sangue-Veela, posso até lançar um Avada naquela garota pedante se você quiser, mas eu não posso ficar sem você... Por favor...

E Harry, por mais Slytherin que fosse, era um garoto apaixonado.

Cedric, portanto, perdera outra vez.

-x-

A noite do tão esperado Baile de Inverno finalmente chegou. Os adolescentes usavam suas mais elaboradas vestes de gala, as meninas, seus vestidos mais magníficos, e os meninos, diferentes túnicas e smokings de ótima qualidade. As paredes do Salão Principal estavam cobertas de gelo prateado e cintilante, com centenas de guirlandas de visco e azevinho cruzando o teto escuro salpicado de estrelas. As mesas das Casas haviam desaparecido e no lugar delas surgiram umas cem mesinhas iluminadas com candelabros, que acomodavam, cada uma, doze pessoas. A mesa dos professores continuava intacta, e atrás dela, encontrava-se uma pequena orquestra tocando música clássica. O clima se equiparava ao dos elegantes bailes da realeza medieval e os estudantes pareciam ainda mais animados com isso. É claro que alguns como Theodore Nott preferiram trocar aquele magnífico cenário pelo seu dormitório e a companhia de um bom livro, afinal, passar a noite toda observando Harry nos braços de Malfoy não era bem a sua idéia de diversão.

- Uau... – Draco murmurou, observando o namorado descer as escadas que levavam às portas do Salão Principal, pois ele o esperava na entrada.

Harry estava simplesmente deslumbrante. Usava uma calça social negra, assim como os sapatos, de excelente caimento, e uma túnica de seda preteada que lhe chegava à altura das coxas e abria numa pequena cauda até o chão, dando ainda mais brilho à sua imagem. Os botões da túnica eram esmeraldas, que evidenciavam os belos olhos de Harry e o anel reluzindo em seu dedo. O cabelo sensualmente bagunçado, o sorriso encantador e aquele ar natural da realeza que herdara do pai faziam daquela imagem a personificação da beleza, que deixara mais de um boquiaberto. Cedric Diggory, por exemplo, ainda mais belo e imponente com o smoking negro e a camisa de seda branca, encarava-o abertamente, perdido em tamanha beleza, assim como sua acompanhante, Cho Chang, que não conseguia tirar os olhos de Harry. Cabe destacar que o Hufflepuff estava levando a irritante menina apenas porque perdera uma aposta numa partida de Snap Explosivos.

Pelo visto a sorte não estava do seu lado, Cedric pensou, quando viu o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy se adiantar ao pequeno Lord, que, com um sorriso, aceitou a mão que lhe era oferecida. E relutantemente o castanho não pôde deixar de notar que eles formavam um bonito casal. Draco Malfoy, usando um elegante smoking negro também, com seu olhar superior, rodeava o pequeno Lord com uma aura de proteção natural, por ser bem mais alto e musculoso que Harry, este, então, assemelhava-se ainda mais ao belo anjo que sempre fora. Eram o par perfeito, destinados um ao outro desde que nasceram, como se tal união estivesse escrita nas estrelas.

- Você está lindo – elogiou Draco.

- Eu sei. Você também está ótimo.

- Eu sei – compartilharam um sorriso divertido.

- Vocês viram a Pansy? – uma preocupada voz interrompeu.

- Não, Blaise, por que?

O aludido também estava pura elegância com um terno negro, uma camisa de seda verde-musgo e uma túnica aberta por cima combinando com a camisa. Ao seu lado, encontrava-se uma Revenclaw do terceiro ano que ele convidara de última hora, usando um discreto vestido pérola que fazia um belo contraste com o seu cabelo curto e os olhos negros. Ela o encarava com adoração e Blaise, é claro, sequer sabia o seu nome.

- Ontem eu fui perguntar que horas eu deveria esperá-la no salão comunal e ela me disse que não precisava – explicou ele, indignado – Disse que outra pessoa a tinha convidado, vocês acreditam nisso?

- Ninguém mandou perder tempo – comentou Draco.

- Exatamente... – as palavras de Harry, porém, morrem em seus lábios. Lábios que agora contavam com um maldoso sorriso.

Ao lado das jovens serpentes acabara de passar uma chorosa Fleur Delacour. O corpo escultural adornado por um belíssimo vestido de seda acinzentado, evidenciando os seus belos olhos azuis. Em sua cabeça, no entanto, encontrava-se um lenço negro elegantemente amarrado que tentava esconder os cabelos queimados. E a menina parecia não ter superado tamanha tragédia, pois mesmo acompanhada do bonito capitão do time de Quadribol Gryffindor, seu rosto evidenciava apenas tristeza e desgosto. Excelente, Harry pensou, assim ela pensaria duas vezes antes de se atirar para meninos comprometidos.

- Eu aposto que ela está no quarto sozinha – Blaise continuou seu monólogo, pois Draco estava mais interessado em contemplar a beleza de Harry e este se divertia com o martírio da menina-Veela – Mas isso é porque ela é orgulhosa...

- Blaise... – o pequeno Lord interrompeu com um sorriso – Por que não olha para a escada e vê como a pobre Pansy está se martirizando por sua causa?

E quando Blaise levou seu olhar em direção às escadas, por um momento, ficou sem fala. A herdeira da fortuna Parkinson atraía todos os olhares e murmúrios que comentavam o quão magnífica ela estava. Seu delgado corpo, de belas curvas, estava oculto por um vestido tomara-que-caía negro que chagava à altura do chão, o tecido aveludado denotava a melhor qualidade, e a partir da cintura, encontravam-se centenas de diamantes cravejados. Luvas da mesma cor e tecido se estendiam das mãos aos cotovelos, oferecendo a imagem de uma atriz de cinema, em conjunto com o impecável corte chanel e a leve maquiagem. Era uma linda mulher. Uma princesa. Uma verdadeira dama da alta sociedade, com a qual seus pais sonhavam que ele um dia se casasse e que ele mesmo, perdido em tamanha beleza, desejava ao seu lado.

Contudo, antes que Blaise pudesse se adiantar até ela, ignorando completamente a menina ao seu lado, ninguém menos que Victor Krum parou aos pés da escada e, com uma reverência militar, ofereceu o braço a ela.

- Ela está incrível... – murmuraram algumas meninas, e Pansy, com um nevoso sorriso, acenou para Harry, que estava feliz pela amiga, mas sabia que ouviria as reclamações de Blaise a noite inteira.

- Campeões, aproximem-se, por favor – a professor McGonagall os esperava na porta do Salão Principal.

E quando todos os campeões e seus pares fizeram um semi-círculo ao seu redor, ela continuou:

- Façam uma fila, um par atrás do outro, vocês vão abrir o Salão com uma bela valsa.

- Vamos? – Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, aquilo era novidade.

- Sim, senhor Riddle. Eu não comentei?

- Não!

- Oh... Bem, agora já sabe. Fique aqui com o senhor Malfoy, senhor Diggory e senhorita Chang logo atrás, senhor Krum e senhorita... Oh, senhorita Parkinson, atrás deles e então, o senhor Wood e a senhorita Delacour.

Harry suspirou mentalmente. Adorava dançar e era muito bom nisso, mas não esperava que fosse abrir o Baile de Inverno, céus, ninguém o avisara. Mas antes que pudesse pensar mais a respeito, as portas do Salão Principal se abriram.

E os murmúrios logo começaram.

- Aquela é Pansy Parkinson?

- Ela está linda!

- E está com o Victor Krum!

- Não, não pode ser – uma invejosa Hermione Granger estreitou os olhos, apertando os punhos contra o seu vestido rosa esvoaçante.

Murmúrios que seguiram até os campeões se acomodarem no meio do Salão.

- Parece que o Harry ainda está com o Malfoy...

- Ele está ainda mais lindo com aquela túnica prateada!

- Merlin, como eu queria ser esse Malfoy!

- Os dois formam um casal lindo!

- Foi o que a revista Pó de Fada disse, são o casal número um do mundo mágico...

E ainda...

- Pobre Fleur, seu cabelo não se recuperou...

- Quem pode ter feito uma maldade dessas?

- Não sei, mas a Parkinson está muito mais bonita que ela.

- Com certeza.

Murmúrios que cessaram apenas quando a valsa começou.

Todos pareciam dançar com maestria. Oliver Wood estava perdido na beleza da menina-Veela, mas esta continuava com o olhar distante e deprimido; Cedric Diggory, por sua vez, amaldiçoava o momento em que perdera no Snap Explosivo toda vez que seu pé era pisado pela sorridente oriental; Victor e Pansy trocavam sorrisos enquanto o búlgaro guiava a sorridente menina, sob o olhar assassino de Blaise; e Draco, é claro, com o seu característico sorriso Malfoy, conduzia o pequeno Lord com destreza e este deslizava pelo salão com a leveza que nenhuma Veela possuiria. Quando esta valsa acabou, sob inúmeros aplausos, e outra começou a tocar, os demais estudante e alguns professores se juntaram aos campeões na pista de dança.

E após algumas horas valsando e apreciando canapés, os adolescentes observaram a orquestra se afastar, a mesa dos professores desaparecer e no lugar desta surgir um palco com bateria, guitarras e outros instrumentos. No instante seguinte, subia ao palco o grupo musical favorito de Harry, cuja discografia completa estava no seu ipod-magic: As Esquisitonas.

Os adolescentes foram ao delírio!

Os professores, porém, começaram a se retirar, permanecendo apenas um irritado Snape sentado a um canto e a sorridente professora de Herbologia, pois eram os encarregados de vigiar os alunos. Estes se divertiam como nunca.

- Vou buscar uma bebida! – Harry precisou gritar no ouvido do namorado para que este o escutasse. A música era altíssima.

- Certo, eu vou ao toilette então.

- Te espero na mesa de ponche.

- Ok – com um suave beijo os dois se separaram.

E quando Cedric Diggory o viu seguir à mesa de ponche sozinho, não pensou duas vezes antes de se afastar do garoto com o qual dançava, após finalmente dispensar Cho, para seguir até ele.

- Adoro essa banda.

- Eu também – Harry sorriu, encarando-o.

- Você está lindo.

- Obrigado – corou ligeiramente – Então, se divertindo?

- Muito.

- Que bom, mas me diga uma coisa – sorriu com malícia – Cho Chang? O que houve, perdeu uma aposta?

- Como adivinhou?

- Digamos que é óbvio.

Antes que o sorridente castanho pudesse dizer outra coisa, uma venenosa voz se adiantou:

- Por Salazar, Diggory, você parece um abutre! Não posso deixar o meu namorado sozinho um minuto que já avança!

- Vê se cresce garoto mimado, posso conversar com o Harry quando quiser.

- É o que você pensa...!

- Parem com isso, por favor – foi o exasperado suspiro de Harry. Mas antes que pudessem continuar aquela que prometia ser uma acalorada discussão, uma sorridente Pansy os interrompeu, dirigindo-se ao pequeno Lord:

- Harryzito! – suspirou ela, com um radiante sorriso, abanando-se ligeiramente – Está calor, não é mesmo?

E antes que Harry pudesse responder, Blaise pareceu surgir do nada:

- Isso é uma pouca vergonha!

- O que?

- Você e o imbecil do Krum! – acusou ele – Como pôde fazer isso?

- Fazer o que?

- Você está socializando com o inimigo! Aposto que ele só está com você para tirar informações a respeito do Harry!

O aludido apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha. Como seu amigo podia ser tão burro? E Draco e Cedric, enquanto isso, fuzilavam um ao outro com o olhar.

-Você é ridículo! E sabe do que mais? – apertou os pequenos punhos com ódio – Se está com ciúmes me convide antes! Não espere que eu o obrigue a me convidar, mas faça isso por vontade própria!

- O que? Eu... Eu... Não estou com ciúmes, lógico que não!

- Ótimo, porque o Victor está me esperando, com licença.

Fazendo uso do seu melhor olhar Slytherin, a menina deu as costas e seguiu ao encontro do búlgaro, que aguardava um pouco afastado sem entender muito bem o que acontecia.

- Blaise – suspirou Harry – Você é um idiota.

E com essas palavras e um doce aceno para Cedric, o pequeno Lord se retirou com o namorado, que abraçava possessivamente sua cintura, ainda fuzilando o Hufflepuff com o olhar. Este, com um suspiro, apanhou um copo de ponche e seguiu para junto aos amigos, deixando o herdeiro da fortuna Zabini sozinho e confuso.

Afinal, como ele podia ser um idiota?

Aquele Victor Krum era um idiota!

E Pansy não via isso!

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **Começava a segunda prova do Torneio Tribruxo.

(...)

- De quem é a carta? – Tom perguntou.

- Sirius Black.

-x-

**N/A:** Hello everybody! – sorriso de orelha a orelha – Como vocês estão? Aproveitando as férias também? Espero que sim! Bom, espero que apreciem mais este capítulo, afina, faltam apenas mais dois para o quarto ano do Harry chegar ao fim, mas o nosso "amado" Dumby não vai deixar as coisas tão simples para o moreninho... Altas emoções estão por vir! Ui! E vocês viram como o Harry resistiu ao Ced no banheiro dos monitores? Céus, esse menino tem que ganhar uma medalha! XD Hihihi... E quanto ao fato da Cho acompanhar o Ced no baile, mesmo assistindo e lendo no original, eu sempre achei que foi porque ele perdeu uma aposta, coitado! XD

Bom, se quiserem o **Próximo Capítulo** rapidinho, já sabem, não é mesmo? Deixem suas **REVIEWS!**

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
****São sempre bem vindos!**

Um enorme beijo e meus sinceros agradecimento à:

**Bet97**... **InoMax**... **Inu**... **Lilith** **Potter** **Malfoy**... **vickykun**... **Raquel Potter Draco**... **vrriacho**... **tsuzuki yami**... **Amber Zoaldyeck Potter**... **Debora CTN**... **Bruner M.O**... e **mesquila**!

Muitos Beijos!  
E até a próxima atualização:  
**Lágrimas de um Príncipe**, na qual o Tom e o Harry vão finalmente se reencontrar!  
Espero que gostem!


	24. Chapter 24

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, atualmente, era palco de um aconchegante jantar natalino que contava com a presença dos professores, dos estudantes convidados de Beauxbatons e Durmstrang, assim como os seus respectivos diretores, e de alguns alunos que não haviam voltado para suas casas. O mais novo campeão a participar do Torneio Tribruxo, porém, encontrava-se longe da Grã-Bretanha aproveitando com seu pai esses merecidos dias de férias. E o cenário escolhido para passarem o natal era cheio de neve, pinheiros imensos, além de elegantes chalés de carvalho real disponibilizados pelo resort e integrados às estações de esqui.

Estavam nos Alpes Suíços.

Mais precisamente em um resort, numa vila mágica, que recebia sempre ilustres magos que decidiam passar as férias naquela região.

- Ele vai se machucar... – o mago mais poderoso de todos os tempos, Lord Voldemort, pensou em voz alta enquanto observava a louca descida de seu filho naquela perigosa prancha de madeira. E mesmo em cima de seu equipamento de esqui, Tom estava pronto para pegar a varinha e impedir que Harry se machucasse assim que este demonstrasse o menor indício de que fosse cair.

Mas Harry era perito naquela arte.

Um verdadeiro profissional no Snowboard.

E com um radiante sorriso nos lábios, após mais um perigoso salto, o menino aterrissou ao lado do pai:

- Por que essa cara de preocupação, papai?

- Não vou nem responder.

- Oh, vamos! Que tal apostar uma corrida?

O Lord, no entanto, revirou os olhos, estes protegidos pelos óculos especiais para esqui.

- Eu não tenho mais 14 anos, Harry.

- E você se divertia aos 14 anos? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Ora, é claro.

- Ler todos os livros da biblioteca de Hogwarts não é o que eu chamo de diversão, papai.

- Bom, é uma questão de gosto.

Colocando os óculos em cima da cabeça, para abaixar um pouco os cabelos que estavam mais rebeldes do que nunca, Harry fez sua conhecida expressão de gatinho abandonado e murmurou:

- Vamos, papai, é só uma corridinha... Ou você está com medo de perder? – sussurrou as últimas palavras com verdadeira malícia. E o Lord, é claro, eriçou.

- Lord Voldemort nunca perde, meu caro.

- É o que vamos ver!

- Até a entrada do teleférico?

- Valendo!

Os dois, então, tomaram impulso e saíram deslizando pela montanha de neve que compunha aquele belo cenário, Harry em sua prancha de snowboard e Tom com seus esquis. O menino simplesmente adorava a velocidade, o vento gelado batendo no rosto, a adrenalina no sangue, era como se ele voasse na neve, num belíssimo traje de esqui branco com rajadas prateadas que serviam para aquecê-lo propriamente e confundi-lo com um relâmpago, e Tom, por sua vez, em seu elegante traje negro com rajadas verde-musgo, não estava disposto a perder. Mas Harry era tão Slytherin quanto seu próprio pai e com um sorrisinho malvado no rosto, simulou que estava prestes a cair, o que logo atraiu toda atenção e preocupação de seu pai, bem a tempo de ele tomar impulso numa rocha coberta de neve e aterrissar em frente à estação de esqui com um sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

- Você trapaceou – constatou o Lord, ligeiramente ofegante, quando parou ao lado do filho.

- Que calúnia, papai!

- Harry...

- Bom, talvez eu tenha feito uma pequena encenação.

- O que eu disse sobre enganar o seu pai?

- Não devo fazer tal coisa se não quiser receber um crucio.

- Muito bem – bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos revoltos.

- Mas eu ganhei!

- Cruc...!

- Certo! Certo! Parei!

Em meio a risadas, os dois seguiram de volta ao Chalé Deluxe especialmente reservado para eles, onde Nagini e Morgana provavelmente se digladiavam por qualquer bobagem, e onde mais tarde o Lord mandaria servir uma farta ceia de natal que contava com a marca da família Riddle: puro requinte, elegância e amor, um amor restrito e diferenciado, é claro, e que poucas pessoas podiam testemunhar.

E aquele natal, para Harry, era apenas mais um maravilhoso natal com sua família. Não poderia desejar mais nada, pois tinha seu pai e, assim, tinha tudo.

-x-

Mas tudo que é bom, é de conhecimento geral, dura pouco. E logo o pequeno Lord se viu novamente rodeado pelas paredes de pedra que forjavam a imponente estrutura do castelo de Hogwarts. As férias chegaram ao fim. Aquele irritante Torneio, porém, continuava. Em compensação, é claro, ele podia reencontrar seus amigos.

Pansy havia passado o natal em Hogwarts e Harry suspeitava, pelo sorridente rosto da amiga e pela constante irritação de Blaise, que isto se devia a um famoso búlgaro que não parava de lançar olhares apaixonados para a menina. O herdeiro da fortuna Zabini passara o natal na Itália, numa mansão de seus familiares, mas seus pensamentos haviam ficado em Hogwarts. Theodore, por sua vez, desfrutara da solidão do seu quarto na mansão Nott tendo como companhia apenas os elfos domésticos, pois seu pai estava viajando pelo mundo a negócios e não queria levá-lo como carga, para ele, contudo, aquilo lhe era indiferente, apenas o presente que recebera de Harry com um cartão-postal desejando Feliz Natal trouxeram algum significado para aquela data e um sincero sorriso aos seus lábios. Enquanto isso, Draco e a família Malfoy haviam viajado para Paris, a convite de algum influente sócio de Lucius e o menino precisou aturar uma temporada de compras com sua mãe na Champs Élysées e noites de jantares intermináveis.

- Como estava a Suíça, mon amour?

- Ótima, Dray, você sabe que eu adoro esquiar – sorriu, deixando-se abraçar pelo namorado enquanto entravam no Salão Principal – E você sempre volta com esse sotaque quando vai para a França...

- Sotaque que você adora.

- Hum! Convencido... – mostrou a língua, divertido – Mas e você, Pansy, por que decidiu ficar em Hogwarts?

- Para passar um natal maravilhoso com o Victor, Harryzito! Ele é um verdadeiro gentleman! – a menina suspirou, mas seu sorriso logo desapareceu quando um enraivecido Blaise se levantou da mesa e saiu do salão.

- Não ligue para ele – aconselhou Harry.

- Não ligo – mentiu, adotando um falso sorriso e lançando um piscadela para o búlgaro que não deixava de encará-la.

Harry trocou um olhar com Draco, que balançou a cabeça negativamente, e depois olhou para Theodore, que repetiu o gesto do loiro. Eles esperavam apenas que Pansy e Blaise se dessem conta do óbvio logo, pois não valia a pena perder tempo quando seus sentimentos estavam tão evidentes.

- Você está pronto para a segunda prova no sábado?

- Ainda não, Theo, mas tenho certeza de que minha querida amiga Pansy me surpreenderá com boas notícias, não é mesmo? – sorriu significativamente para a menina, que apenas revirou os olhos e tirou um pequeno frasco de vidro do bolso.

- Fique sabendo que o imbecil do Blaise não me ajudou – murmurou irritada – Precisei roubar do armário do Snape sozinha!

- E é por isso que você é a melhor, Pan!

- Sou mesmo.

- Com essa planta eu vou fazer a prova em menos de uma hora – constatou satisfeito, guardando o frasco no bolso da túnica – e o Dumbledore mais uma vez vai ficar com a cara no chão.

As jovens serpentes, é claro, compartilharam um sorriso cheio de malícia, sorriso este que fez o diretor de Hogwarts estreitar os olhos desde o seu lugar.

-x-

O tão esperado dia da segunda prova do Torneio Tribruxo não demorou a chegar. Enquanto andava pelos gramados, ao lado de Blaise e Theodore, Harry viu as arquibancadas dispostas ao longo da margem oposta do Lago Negro, quase explodindo de tão lotadas, e que se refletiam nas águas embaixo; a algazarra excitada dos expectadores ecoava estranhamente pela superfície das águas. Seguindo pela outra margem do lago ele caminhava em direção aos juízes, sentados a uma mesa coberta com tecido dourado. Cedric, Fleur e Krum estavam parados ao lado da mesa, e o primeiro acenava para ele.

- Boa sorte – desejaram seus amigos, Theodore, é claro, lançando um olhar mortal a Cedric.

- Obrigado.

Eles, então, foram se juntar ao Lord, que se encontrava numa ala mais reservada da arquibancada, rodeado por alguns Comensais da Mortes e ao lado do casal Malfoy. Harry, no entanto, estava preocupado com Pansy e Draco, pois McGonagall os convocara depois do café da manhã e até agora os dois estavam sumidos.

- Isso é muito estranho, onde eles podem estar numa hora dessas? – murmurou preocupado, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo sorridente diretor que chegava ao seu lado.

- Meus queridos! Que bom que estão todos aqui...

- "Ainda preciso agüentar isso" – revirou os olhos, ouvindo-o continuar:

-...Quando eu apitar vocês terão uma hora para recuperar o que foi tirado de vocês. Então, quando eu contar três. Um... dois... três!

Começava a segunda prova do Torneio Tribruxo.

O apito produziu um som agudo no ar frio e parado; as arquibancadas explodiram em vivas e aplausos; sem se virar para ver o que os outros campeões estavam fazendo, Harry descalçou os sapatos e as meias, tirou o frasco do bolso, engoliu a solução verde e viscosa de guelricho e mergulhou no lago. O lago em questão estava tão frio que ele sentiu a pele arder, mas apertou os punhos com força e continuou a nadar mais para o fundo, o guelricho não demoraria a dar resultado. Em questão de segundos, Harry teve a sensação de que uma almofada invisível estava cobrindo sua boca e seu nariz. Uma dor aguda, então, percorreu seu pescoço e quando levou as mãos à garganta ele sentiu duas grandes aberturas abaixo das orelhas... Ganhara guelras.

O primeiro gole de água gelada do lago lhe pareceu um sopro de vida.

Sorriu. E ao estender as mãos para frente percebeu que entre os dedos haviam surgidos membranas, os pés tinham se alongado e também possuíam membranas que lhe garantiam a agilidade de um peixe. Assim, ele mergulhou ainda mais fundo no lago, disposto a terminar logo aquela prova ridícula, precisava apenas encontrar o que haviam lhe tirado.

Sua vassoura, talvez? Ou a sua coleção de peças em prata de lei que compunham o seu Xadrez de Bruxo? Bom, ele ainda não sabia o que era, mas estava prestes a descobrir.

O silêncio logo pesou em seus ouvidos ao nadar por uma paisagem estranha, escura e enevoada. Só conseguia ver três metros ao redor, por isso à medida que se deslocava novos cenários pareciam surgir repentinamente; florestas ondulantes de plantas estranhas e escuras, extensões de lodo coalhadas de pedras lisas e brilhantes. Nem o 'Lumos' de sua varinha parecia ajudar em meio aquela escuridão. Ele nadava cada vez mais para o fundo e para o centro do lago, os olhos abertos, tentando distinguir qualquer pista que pudesse ajudar. Pequenos peixes passavam velozes por ele como flechas prateadas. Uma ou duas vezes ele viu um vulto maior nadando mais adiante, mas quando se aproximava, desaparecia.

Não viu nem sinal dos outros campeões.

E continuou a nadar por uns vinte minutos ou assim lhe pareceu. Atravessava agora grandes extensões de lodo escuro, que redemoinhavam sujando a água agitada por ele. Então, finalmente, ouviu um trecho da música misteriosa dos sereianos:

"Por uma hora inteira deve buscar,  
Aquilo que mais falta lhe fará..."

Harry nadou mais rápido e não tardou a ver um grande penhasco emergindo na água lodosa à frente. Nele havia pinturas de sereianos: carregavam lanças e caçavam algo que parecia ser uma lula gigante. Assim, deixando o penhasco para trás, Harry seguiu a música dos sereianos:

"...Já se passou meia hora, por isso não tarde,  
Ou o que você busca permanecerá aqui".

Um punhado de casas toscas de pedra, manchadas de algas, tomou forma de repente em meio a névoa que rodeava o garoto. Aqui e ali, às janelas escuras, Harry viu rostos. E ele percebeu que os sereianos não se pareciam nem um pouco com a sereia do quadro no banheiro dos monitores. Eles tinham, na verdade, peles acinzentadas e longos cabelos desgranhados e verdes, seus olhos eram amarelos, como seus dentes, e eles usavam grossas codas no pescoço.

Harry continuou a nadar, sob os olhares desconfiados dos sereianos, olhando para os lados, e logo ele se deparou com a versão local de uma praça de povoado. Um coro cantava no centro, chamando os campeões e, por trás, erguia-se uma estátua tosca; um gigantesco sereiano esculpido num pedregulho. Quatro pessoas estavam firmemente amarradas à cauda da estátua.

- "O que mais falta me fará..." – repetiu as palavras da música em sua mente, com um pequeno sorriso, observando o conhecido rosto aristocrático adormecido.

Draco estava amarrado entre Pansy e um garoto Hufflepuff que sempre andava com o grupo de Cedric e ao que Harry observou, parecia ser o seu melhor amigo. Havia ainda uma garota que não aparentava ter mais de oito anos e cujas nuvens de cabelos prateados deu a Harry a certeza de que era irmã de Fleur Delacour. Os quatro pareciam profundamente adormecidos. Suas cabeças balançavam suavemente sobre os ombros e um fluxo contínuo de pequenas bolhas saía de suas bocas.

Ele, então, correu em direção aos reféns, mantendo o olhar desafiante para os sereianos como se esperasse que eles fossem impedí-lo, mas isso não aconteceu. Com um simples 'Diffindo' ele cortou as cordas que prendiam Draco e este agora flutuava, inconsciente, a alguns centímetros do leito do lago, acompanhando o movimento da água.

Olhando ao redor, Harry não viu nem sinal dos outros competidores e suspirou irritado:

- "Por que eles estão demorando tanto?"

Não que ele reclamasse de estar na frente, mas não poderia salvar todos e de jeito nenhum pensava em deixar sua amiga ali. Com isso em mente, apontou a varinha para as cordas que prendiam Pansy, mas antes que pudesse murmurar o feitiço, fortes mãos cinzentas o seguraram. Meia duzia de sereianos começaram a afastá-lo de Pansy, balançando a cabeça em negação, seus olhos amarelos cheios de severidade.

- Você leva o seu refém – disse um deles – Deixe os outros.

- Mas ela é minha amiga também! – protestou, mas apenas bolhas saíram de seus lábios. E quando estava prestes a lançar algumas maldições naqueles sereianos irritantes, uma enorme cabeça de tubarão surgiu à sua frente. Desta saía o corpo de Victor Krum, que lhe fez um breve aceno, abocanhou a corda de Pansy e saiu nadando com ela em direção a superfície.

Bom, um problema a menos, pensou.

Os outros dois não eram da sua conta.

Assim, ele abraçou a cintura do namorado e começou a nadar para cima, pois sentia que os efeitos do guelricho já estavam acabando. Fez uma nota mental: dizer a Draco que ele estava muito pesado e que deveria amenizar a musculação. Afinal, não era por nada que o loiro era quase dez centímetros mais alto e significativamente mais forte do que ele, ainda que Harry, sorrido maliciosamente, sempre alegasse que força física não influenciava no poder mágico e que neste aspecto ele ganharia do herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy de olhos fechados.

- "Quase lá..." – pensou, mas os efeitos do guelricho, pelo visto, acabaram antes do esperado e repentinamente Harry se viu sem suas guelras e membranas, começando a afundar com o corpo de Draco e se afogar.

Não. Ele não tinha chegado tão longe para acabar assim.

Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou a varinha do porta-varinhas que levava na canela, apontou para cima e com um feitiço não verbal conjurou:

Ascendio!

No instante seguinte ele se viu de volta na margem, onde os juízes aguardavam em pé, observando-os. Mas sua real surpresa foi ver o Lord em pessoa ao lado dos juízes, esperando-o, e quando o viu, seu pai não pensou duas vezes e chegou ao seu lado para lhe enrolar num grosso cobertor, o mesmo que Pansy e Krum usavam mais adiante, que fora oferecido por Madame Pomfrey.

- Você está bem?

- É claro que sim, papai.

- E não podia ter deixado ele se afogar? – murmurou, lançando um olhar de esgueira a Draco, que agora voltava a si tossindo e cuspindo um pouco de água.

- Papai... – advertiu em seu tom. E o Lord revirou os olhos, mais preocupado em conferir se apenas aquele cobertor era suficiente.

Logo em seguida Cedric saía do lago puxando seu amigo, que quase bateu em uma rocha quando o castanho se distraiu acenando para Harry. Este apenas balançou a cabeça, divertido, mas desesperados soluços logo chamaram a sua atenção:

- Minha irmãzinha! Eu non consegui... Oh, dieu! Mon dieu! Minha petit Gabrielle!

Fleur Delacour, pelo visto, não havia completado a prova, Harry constatou com um malicioso sorriso.

- Não se preocupe, senhorita Delacour, não precisa levar a música a serio, eu já pedi para os sereianos trazerem sua irmã. Acalme-se, por favor.

- Mas professor Dumbledore...

- Com essa pontuação – o diretor, no entanto, a interrompeu, dirigindo-se aos demais alunos – temos o senhor Krum e o senhor Riddle empatados em primeiro lugar, o senhor Diggory em segundo e a senhorita Delacour em terceiro lugar.

Os gritos de cada torcida logo se estenderam pelo local. E após Harry receber os estalados beijos de Pansy, os cumprimentos de Krum e Cedric, e o apaixonado beijo de Draco sob o olhar assassino do Lord, mas orgulhosíssimo do casal Malfoy, ele seguiu com seu pai em direção ao bosque proibido, ainda enrolado no cobertor e sob um poderoso feitiço de aquecimento.

- Pode tirar o feitiço, papai, eu estou bem.

- Hum! O que esse Dumbledore tem na cabeça? Deixar os alunos à mercê dos perigos desse lago, sem contar os efeitos da água gelada...

- Deixa de ser super-protetor! – sorriu divertido, abraçando o mais velho, que apenas revirou os olhos resmungando alguma coisa por entre os lábios apertados.

A única coisa boa desse torneio, além de deixar o diretor de Hogwarts com a cara no chão a cada vitória gloriosa sua, era poder passar um tempo com seu pai andando pelos arredores da escola. Aquilo, sem dúvida alguma, não tinha preço.

-x-

Harry e Tom, agora, encontravam-se nas proximidades do corujal sentados em um dos bancos de pedra que adornavam o imenso pátio da escola, nenhum estudante, é claro, atrevia-se a se aproximar dos dois e assim, eles contavam com total privacidade. O menino ainda estava enrolado no cobertor e bebia o chocolate quente que seu pai havia conjurado para ele, conversavam sobre a brilhante estratégia de Harry, usar guelricho para a prova, e Tom balançava a cabeça, divertido, ao saber que o ingrediente fora roubado do armário de Snape.

- A Srta. Parkinson é muito habilidosa.

- Sim, eu sempre posso contar com ela e os outros. O Theo também me ajudou bastante... E o Cedric, é claro, foi quem mais ajudou...

- Cedric? – estreitou os olhos, e o menino engoliu em seco.

- O outro campeão de Hogwarts.

- Eu sei. E por que ele ajudou você?

- Porque ele é uma boa pessoa?

- Harry...

- Certo, porque ele é uma boa pessoa e gosta de mim.

- Ele é um Hufflepuff! – exclamou, como se a palavra Hufflepuff resumisse todas as suas críticas.

- Não seja preconceituoso, papai...

O olhar mortal do Lord, porém, silenciou o menor rapidamente.

- Eu não quero saber de você andando em tais companhias.

- O Draco é um perfeito Slytherin sangue-puro e você também não gosta dele – murmurou.

- É diferente. Eu apenas acho cedo demais para você... namorar.

- E quando não será cedo de mais?

- Bom, quando você tiver uns... Trinta anos, talvez.

- Papai!

- O que? – perguntou com inocência – É o que eu penso, oras!

- Hum... Mas não precisa se preocupar, eu amo o Draco e não quero nada além da amizade do Cedric.

Tom, no entanto, suspirou:

- Amizade com um Hufflepuff, que coisa mais desnecessária.

- Pois está sendo muito vantajosa... – sorriu com malícia e o Lord não pôde conter um sorriso semelhante, pois conhecia muito bem o filho para saber que o garoto Hufflepuff estava lhe entregando informações de cada prova de bandeja.

Uma bela coruja negra com rajadas acinzentadas, porém, interrompeu a conversa dos dois ao pousar ao lado de Harry com uma carta firmemente sujeita no bico. E este arqueou uma sobrancelha, pois a única pessoa que podia lhe mandar uma carta – uma carta que interessasse – estava ao seu lado, encarando-o com igual curiosidade. E ao tirar o grosso pergaminho do envelope em branco, a face de Harry perdeu a cor. Conhecia aquela caligrafia já há alguns meses, a caligrafia de seu suposto padrinho, Sirius Black.

- De quem é a carta? – Tom perguntou com a voz impassível.

- Sirius Black.

Foi a resposta direta.

Direta demais, talvez.

Um perigoso brilho assassino havia surgido nos olhos do Lord, que estendeu a mão em silêncio, pedindo a carta. E Harry, é claro, não demorou a entregá-la.

Querido Harry,  
Quando me deparei com o Profeta Diário esta manhã não acreditei no que os meus olhos viam,  
você, com a irreverente pose que me lembrou tanto o meu falecido amigo, James, posando para as câmeras como o mais novo campeão do Torneio Tribruxo.  
Pela sua expressão pude ver que você não estava nada a vontade, então, creio eu que não foi idéia sua participar deste perigoso torneio que agora só permite maiores de dezessete anos.  
Fiquei preocupado, Harry, muito preocupado, quem quer que tenha armado isso para você não é seu amigo...  
Tome cuidado, por favor, pessoas morrem neste torneio, isso não é brincadeira.  
Todavia, acredito nas suas habilidades e sei que você vai se sair bem, apenas tome cuidado com Karkaroff – ele foi um Comensal da Morte que traiu seus comparsas para se livrar de Azkaban – e com Olho-tonto-Moody, que apesar de ser um excelente Auror, está um pouco maluco.  
No mais, você sabe que sempre pode contar com a minha ajuda, qualquer coisa que precisar é só mandar sua coruja, ela sabe onde me encontrar. Não posso dizer onde estou por questão de segurança, mas tenho uma ótima notícia, o Moony está comigo!  
Estamos viajando bastante para despistar o ministério e aproveitando para retomar nossa amizade neste tempo juntos, ele é maravilhoso...  
Enfim, nós dois estamos com muitas saudades de você! Espero que possamos nos encontrar logo, temos muitas histórias para contar da época dos Marotos que eu sei que você vai adorar, o Snivellus com certeza se lembra da maioria delas!  
Bom, mais uma vez eu peço que você tome cuidado com este torneio.  
Estarei esperando sua resposta – acredito que a última carta que você mandou se perdeu – e aguarde, pois em breve eu conseguirei mandar o seu presente de natal, que tal um novíssimo Estojo de Manutenção de Vassouras para a sua Firebolt? Espero que goste!  
Até breve, pequeno Prongs!  
Seu padrinho,  
SB.

Quando terminou de ler a carta, Tom estava com a face ligeiramente avermelhada, tamanha a sua cólera, e com seus olhos perigosamente cerrados. Harry conhecia aquela expressão, que não indicava boa coisa, e apenas contorcia as mãos com nervosismo enquanto esperava o maior tomar a palavra.

- Você anda se comunicando com Sirius Black?

Foi a gélida pergunta e o menino estremeceu inevitavelmente.

- Defina 'se comunicar', papai.

- Eu não estou brincando!

- Certo, desculpe – murmurou – Talvez eu tenha trocado uma ou duas cartas com ele.

- Por que?

Os olhos vermelhos estavam enraivecidos.

Enraivecidos de um jeito que Harry poucas vezes havia visto.

- Curiosidade – respondeu sinceramente – Pura curiosidade, papai, e eu acho que ele pode se tornar um bom Comensal da Morte.

- Nós já não conversamos sobre isso?

- Sim, eu sei. Ele pode estar do lado do velhote maluco, mas se não estiver, ele pode ser nosso aliado...

- Ele faz parte da corja do Dumbledore! Eu avisei você, Harry!

- Mas e se não estiver...

- Chega! Eu não quero voltar nesse assunto, você vai parar de se comunicar com ele imediatamente!

- Mas papai...!

- Você não vê que eu estou preocupado com você?

Aquelas palavras saíram tão naturalmente que até mesmo o Lord se surpreendeu, mas era verdade, ele estava preocupado com Harry e com a verdadeira ameaça que Sirius Black podia significar em suas vidas. E o menino, é claro, percebeu isso, e com um pequeno suspiro abraçou o pai, apoiando a cabeça no seu colo:

- Desculpe, papai, você está certo – murmurou – mas eu estava pensando apenas em conseguir aliados poderosos para os nossos ideais...

- Eu sei, pequeno, mas o Black é ardiloso, não quero que você se exponha a tal risco.

- Não se preocupe, garanto que ele não receberá mais nenhuma notícia minha – com o olhar decidido, Harry pegou o pergaminho das mãos de seu pai e o rasgou, reduzindo-o a tiras.

O Lord, é claro, sorriu, satisfeito com aquela atitude.

- E como ele sabe da sua Firebolt?

- Er...

- Harry?

- Porque foi ele que me deu.

Uma sobrancelha severamente arqueada foi o que o menino recebeu como resposta.

- Não foi o Theo que me deu... – suspirou – Na verdade, foi o Black.

- O que eu disse sobre mentir para o seu pai?

- Que eu não devo fazer tal coisa, a mentira é uma arte a ser aplicada apenas nos mais insignificantes.

- Muito bem.

- Desculpe, papai.

Tom apenas assentiu, bagunçando os cabelos do menino, seus pensamentos estavam centrados, porém, no último modelo lançado pela Firebolt com o qual presentearia seu filho, afinal, aquele imbecil do Black não poderia ser consagrado com um presente a altura dos seus. Oh, não, ele é o pai de Harry e como tal, provedor de presentes a sua altura, aquele tal Sirius Black não significava nada na vida do seu filho, nem nunca significaria.

-x-

Dias mais tarde, o povoado de Hogsmead era visitado por dezenas de adolescentes, alunos de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons e Durmstrang aproveitavam aquela ensolarada manhã de domingo para fazer compras, visitar alguns pontos turísticos – como a Casa dos Gritos – ou apenas beber cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras na companhia de seus amigos. Esta última opção fora escolhida por Harry e seus amigos, que, agora, estavam sentados no bar de Madame Rosmerta conversando sobre "trivialidades", tais trivialidades tinham nome e sobrenome: Pansy Parkinson. A menina não estava entre eles, pois fora convidada por Victor Krum para passar o dia com ele no povoado, e naquele exato momento, provavelmente, ela estava num romântico encontro com o búlgaro no Café Madame Puddifoot, no qual se encontravam em sua maioria casais apaixonados.

- Ele está se aproveitando dela, é óbvio!

- Blaise... – o pequeno Lord suspirou – Você está soando um pouquinho repetitivo.

- Mas ela não entende!

- Zabini, você está me irritando. Por que não se levanta dessa cadeira, vai até ela e se declara de uma vez? Assim, você pouparia tempo e os nossos ouvidos.

- Dray, querido, você é tão romântico quanto uma pedra de gelo.

- Sou romântico com quem interessa, mon amour, ou seja, com você.

Harry, é claro, corou, Theodore revirou os olhos com puro desdém e Blaise balbuciava alguma coisa que soava como: "declarar o que? Eu... Eu não sinto nada por ela... Digo, ela é minha amiga, nada mais".

Quando acabaram suas cervejas amanteigadas, as jovens serpentes seguiram para a Dedosdemel, pois Harry queria comprar algumas Penas de Algodão e Draco uns Sapos de Chocolate. Por sorte a loja não estava muito cheia, assim, eles conseguiram seus doces logo, mas quando já estavam de saía, a entrada de um casal os deteve. Victor Krum abraçando ninguém meno que Pansy Parkinson acabava de ingressar no local.

- Oh, Victor, você vai adorar as Delicias Gasosas!

- Delicias Gasosas?

- São sorvetes de frutas que nos fazem levitar.

- Que interrressante...

A irritada voz de Blaise, porém, interrompeu o casal:

- Vamos embora, gente, a pouca vergonha está chegando até aqui numa loja séria e de família.

- Algum problema, Zabini? – a menina perguntou friamente.

- Hum, eu não falo com traidoras.

- Pois para o seu azar, eu não me importo em falar com idiotas – com um sorriso malvado ela pegou a varinha e num rápido movimento levitou o garoto até deixá-lo cair na fonte de chocolate quente da loja, o que arrancou risadas de todos os alunos presentes, inclusive de Harry, Draco e Theodore – Principalmente se é para colocá-los no seu devido lugar!

- Você ficou louca?

- Não, mas você com certeza precisa de um banho.

A sorridente menina não pensou duas vezes antes de abraçar o divertido búlgaro, que não parava de gargalhar, e seguir com ele para outra loja. E ao notar o olhar enfurecido de Blaise, que dificultosamente conseguia sair de dentro da fonte, completamente banhado de chocolate quente, Harry não pôde evitar comentar com um sorriso nos lábios:

- Não adiante reclamar, Blaise, você mereceu.

- Ninguém mandou provocá-la – acrescentou Draco e assim, eles deixaram a loja entre risos, com Blaise amaldiçoando a menina a cada segundo.

O herdeiro da fortuna Zabini esperava apenas que aquele torneio acabasse logo para o maldito búlgaro desaparecer para sempre de suas vidas.

Faltava apenas uma prova.

Uma decisiva prova.

E tudo terminaria.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo:** Começava a terceira e última prova do Torneio Tribruxo.

(...)

- A taça... A taça é a chave de um portal!

-x-

**N/A:** Hi People! Como vocês estão? Bom... Tenho uma péssima notícia, as férias estão chegando ao seu prematuro fim... Oh, vida cruel! Contudo, tentarei não diminuir muito o ritmo das postagens, apenas em época de trabalhos e provas, porque aí não tem como, mas não se preocupem, não vou deixá-los!

E como vocês puderam notar, no próximo capítulo o vencedor do Torneio Tribruxo será transportado para outro lugar através da chave de um portal. Para onde? E por que, aquele que agarrar a taça, será transportado para outro lugar? Quem o espera neste tal lugar? E a principal pergunta, no que irá resultar tudo isso? Bom, as respostas para tais perguntas vocês terão no **Próximo Capítulo!** E se quiserem que eu atualize o mais rápido possível, já sabem, deixem suas **REVIEWS!**

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
****São sempre bem vindos!**

Suas Reviews são sempre um estímulo para eu continuar a história! Agradeço especialmente à:

**Monica Dias**... **yuri chan**... **Isaacs**... **vickykun**... **Lilith Potter Malfoy**... **vrriacho**... **Freya Black**... **InoMax**... **Raquel Potter Draco**... **Inu**... **Bet97**... **Simon de Escorpião** e **Ta Malfoy**!

A próxima atualização:  
**Lágrimas de um Príncipe**,  
sairá muito em breve! Espero que gostem!  
Muitos Beijos! E até a próxima!


	25. Chapter 25

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O estádio de Quadribol estava irreconhecível. Uma sebe de seis metros corria a toda volta. Havia uma abertura a seu extremo, o que Harry reconheceu como a entrada para um imenso labirinto, cuja passagem além parecia escura e sinistra. As arquibancadas, porém, não demoraram a se encher, o ar vibrando com as vozes excitadas e os ruídos dos pés de centenas de estudantes que ocupavam seus lugares. O céu se tornara azul profundo e límpido, e as primeiras estrelas começaram a surgir.

- Um cenário promissor, não acha? – a sarcástica voz de seu pai o despertou.

- Sem dúvida, papai.

Uma orquestra improvisada começou a tocar quando os campeões ingressaram no local. Um por um eles se colocaram no centro do estádio, acompanhados de seus responsáveis. Primeiro entrou Fleur e Madame Maxime, a última sorria radiante enquanto a menina tentava arrumar o lenço na cabeça com uma expressão claramente deprimida. Em seguida, Victor e Karkaroff se colocaram ao lado das duas, o diretor de Durmstrang com o olhar orgulhoso para o pupilo que parecia incomodado com aquilo. Cedric e seu pai, Amos Diggory, foram os próximos e era evidente o orgulho do mais velho que sorria como nunca, levantando o braço do filho, como se indicasse o verdadeiro campeão. E por último, mas não menos importante, Harry e o Lord ingressaram no local, o mais velho abraçando o ombro do filho de maneira impessoal, a primeira vista, mas que expressava o seu orgulho e sincero encorajamento. Os aplausos, com a entrada dos dois, ao contrário do esperado, fizeram-se ainda mais intensos com a grande euforia que corria por entre os Slytherins e os Comensais que estavam presentes para fazer a guarda do Lord.

Mas algazarra logo cessou, pois Dumbledore se dirigiu aos campeões para dar as próximas instruções, seu olhar não pousando no Lord nem por um segundo:

- Meus queridos, a terceira e última tarefa está prestes a começar, o que vocês precisam fazer é encontrar a Taça Tribruxo que o professor Moody escondeu no labirinto mais cedo, mas cuidado, as coisas mudam dentro do labirinto, entenderam? – sorriu falsamente para Harry, que apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha com desdém, imitando o pai – Qualquer problema, lancem faíscas vermelhas com suas varinhas, assim, na mesma hora, vocês serão trazidos de volta para cá.

Todos assentiram em silêncio.

- Quando eu apitar, Harry e Victor poderão ir, depois Cedric e por último a senhorita Fleur. Preparados?... Três... dois... um!

Dumbledore soprou com força o apito e Harry e Victor correram para a entrada do labirinto. Desde o seu lugar, o Lord das Trevas não tirava os olhos das costas do filho, na qual o nome "Riddle" estava gravado em letras negras adornando o vestuário verde-escuro.

"Boa sorte, pequeno" – desejou pela conexão. E Harry apenas sorriu, lançando-lhe um breve aceno.

Começava a terceira e última prova do Torneio Tribruxo.

As sebes imensas lançavam sombras escuras sobre a trilha, e talvez porque fossem tão altas e densas ou porque fossem encantadas, o barulho dos espectadores que as cercavam silenciou no instante em que os adolescentes entraram no labirinto. Harry quase se sentiu novamente embaixo da água. Puxou a varinha, murmurou um "Lumus" e ouviu Victor Krum fazer o mesmo atrás dele.

Depois de andarem uns cinqüenta metros, os garotos chegaram a uma bifurcação. Entreolharam-se.

- Boa sorte, Krum – desejou Harry, e tomou a trilha da esquerda, enquanto o outro se dirigiu para a da direita lhe desejando o mesmo.

Harry ouviu o apito de Dumbledore pela segunda vez. Cedric acabara de entrar no labirinto. Na mesma hora se apressou. Ele virou à direita e continuou depressa, mantendo a varinha acima da cabeça, tentando ver o mais longe possível. Mesmo assim, não havia nada à vista.

Não demorou muito e o apito do diretor soou ao longe pela terceira vez. Todos os campeões agora estavam no interior do labirinto.

Harry não parava de olhar para trás. Tinha a sensação familiar de que alguém o vigiava. O labirinto foi ficando mais escuro a cada minuto que se passava, pois o céu no alto ia ganhando um matiz azul-marinho. Sob este cenário, o pequeno Lord chegou a uma segunda bifurcação.

- _Me oriente – _sussurrou ele, em parsel, à varinha, segurando-a deitada na palma da mão.

A varinha fez um giro completo e apontou para a direita, para a sebe maciça. Para ali ficava o norte, e ele sabia que precisava seguir para noroeste para chegar ao centro do labirinto. Faria melhor se tomasse a trilha da esquerda e tomasse a seguir para a direita assim que pudesse. A trilha à frente também estava vazia e quando Harry chegou a uma curva à direita e entrou por ela, encontrou mais uma vez o caminho livre. Harry não sabia o porquê, mas a falta de obstáculos começava a deixá-lo nervoso. Tinha impressão de que o labirinto o estava induzindo a uma falsa sensação de segurança. Então ouviu um movimento atrás dele. Ergueu a varinha, pronto para atacar, mas seu facho de luz recaiu sobre Cedric, que acabara de sair correndo da trilha do lado direito. Cedric parecia em choque. A manga de suas vestes fumegava.

- Os explosivins de Hagrid... – murmurou ele – Aqueles monstros enormes! Escapei por um triz!

- Acalme-se, Cedric.

- Harry, por Merlin, você precisava ver!

- Respire, Cedric, respire... – afagou suas costas com cuidado e o castanho pareceu se recuperar depressa – Agora é melhor você seguir por aquela trilha, bem longe dos explosivins, não é mesmo?

A trilha indicada, obviamente, afastava-se do centro do labirinto. Mas Cedric sequer pensou em discordar e com um ligeiro sorriu seguiu o caminho induzido por Harry, cuidando em se afastar o máximo possível dos monstros de Hagrid. Com um sorriso malicioso, mas claramente divertido, o pequeno Lord retomou seu caminho. Então, ao fazer uma curva ele viu...

- "É, estava demorando" – pensou com sarcasmo.

Um sinistro Dementador deslizava em sua direção. Três metros e meio de altura, o rosto oculto pelo capuz, as mãos podres e cobertas de feridas estendidas à frente. Ele avançava às cegas, tateando em direção ao garoto. Harry ouviu sua respiração vibrante, sentiu um frio horrível se apoderar dele, mas sabia muito bem o que precisava fazer. Chamou à mente o pensamento mais feliz que pôde, se concentrou no pensamento de sair do labirinto com a taça da vitória nas mãos para comemorar com seu pai e seus amigos, assim, ergueu a varinha e exclamou:

- Expecto Patronum!

Um pequeno, mas imponente Basilisco, surgiu da ponta da varinha de Harry e avançou deslizando no ar para o Dementador, que recuou depressa, mas logo se viu dissipado pelo poderoso patrono. O pequeno Basilisco, então, desapareceu e Harry continuou seu caminho o mais depressa e silenciosamente que pôde, apurando os ouvidos, com a varinha mais uma vez erguida no alto.

Esquerda...

Direita...

Novamente à esquerda...

Em duas ocasiões ele foi dar em trilhas sem saída e aquilo começava a irritá-lo.

Harry executou o Feitiço dos Quatro Pontos mais uma vez para se orientar e descobriu que se afastara demais para o leste. Retrocedeu, tomou a trilha à direita e viu uma estranha névoa dourada flutuando adiante. Aproximou-se cautelosamente, apontando para a névoa o facho de luz da varinha. Parecia um tipo de encantamento, que não estava lhe agradando.

- _Dissipo... – _ele murmurou em parsel, usando uma das mãos para afastar a névoa.

Um horrorizado grito, porém, rompeu o silêncio.

- Delacour? – murmurou consigo, caminhando pela trilha que fora liberada da névoa. Parou na junção de duas trilhas e olhou para os lados à procura de algum sinal da campeã de Beauxbatons. Tinha certeza de que fora a garota que ouvira gritar.

Ele tomou a trilha à direita. E após alguns passos se deparou com a assustada menina se debatendo para fugir dos galhos de uma planta que parecia ser Visgo do Diabo. Tonta, pensou, será que ela não sabia que um simples Lumus Solem poderia salvá-la? Com um sorriso malvado ele se lembrou do arrogante sorriso que ela conservava nos lábios rosados quando convidou Draco para o baile.

Seria cruel de mais lançar uma maldição na indefesa menina agora?

É claro que sim. Seria no mínimo cruel e desumano.

Mas ele era um Riddle no final das contas.

- Crucio!

O raio vermelho deixou sua varinha e impactou no corpo da adolescente, que na mesma hora começou a se contorcer, lançando ao ar gritos horrendos de dor. Os olhos esmeraldas contemplavam a cena com frieza e cruel diversão. Ela com certeza pensaria duas vezes antes de olhar para o seu namorado de novo, isto é, se ela recuperasse sua consciência algum dia.

- Papai tem razão, a vingança é um delicioso prato que se come frio.

Após alguns minutos, quando a menina finalmente desmaiou, Harry continuou seu caminho com um malicioso sorriso nos lábios. Por um segundo ele pensou em lançar faíscas vermelhas ao céu para que os professores viessem retirá-la, mas logo mudou de idéia, afinal, não era problema seu.

Por uns dez minutos ele não encontrou nada, exceto trilhas sem saída. Quando finalmente encontrou um novo caminho, começou a andar depressa por ele, a luz da varinha oscilando, fazendo sua sombra se distorcer pelos lados a sebe. Então ele virou mais uma vez e deu de cara com um explosivim, um animal semelhante a uma lagosta sem casca, naquele caso, uma lagosta gigante, deformada e pálida, com inúmeras pernas saindo dos lugares mais estranhos e sem cabeça visível.

- Cedric tinha razão... – murmurou, afastando-se alguns passos. Era enorme. E como se não bastasse, possuía um imenso ferrão que lançava bolas de fogo e que, naquele momento, estava apontado para ele.

Quando a primeira bola de fogo veio em sua direção, Harry conjurou um poderoso escudo que a fez ricochetear. Não que ele não se importasse com as criaturas mágicas – pelo contrário, ainda se sentia culpado por matar o Dragão na primeira prova, afinal, adorava Dragões – mas aquilo que lançava bolas de fogo contra o seu escudo não se comparava a um belo Dragão, ou um imponente Basilisco, muito menos com um doce unicórnio, então, o pequeno Lord não pensou duas vezes antes de lançar um simples, mas poderoso:

- Avada Kedrava!

Que na mesma hora fez o animal cair derrotado. Assim, Harry seguiu pela trilha da esquerda, mas não encontrou saída. Ao executar o Feitiço dos Quatro Pontos, retrocedeu e escolheu uma trilha que o levasse para noroeste. Já ia caminhado apressado pela nova trilha havia alguns minutos, quando ouviu alguma coisa na trilha paralela à sua, que o fez estancar.

- O que é que você está fazendo? – berrou a voz de Cedric – Que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?

E então Harry ouviu a voz de Krum.

- Crucio!

Estranho, o menino pensou, será que o búlgaro sentia tanto ódio assim do castanho? O mesmo ódio que ele sentia por Fleur? Os gritos de Cedric, porém, interromperam seus pensamentos e Harry avançou correndo por sua trilha, tentando encontrar uma passagem para a de Cedric, quando finalmente encontrou viu Cedric se debatendo e gritando no chão, sob o olhar de Krum. Obviamente não era um Cruciatos tão poderoso quanto o seu, mas parecia bem eficiente mesmo assim.

- Estupefaça!

O feitiço de Harry foi certeiro e fez Krum desmaiar na hora, livrando Cedric da maldição. Apenas para garantir, o menino ainda lançou um Incarcerous para deixar o campão de Durmstrang firmemente amarrado. E logo se aproximou para ajudar o castanho.

- Você está bem?

- Não muito... – murmurou dolorido.

- Nossa, o que você fez para ele?

- Aquele não era o Krum.

- Não?

- Não. Seus olhos estavam completamente brancos, como se ele tivesse possuído ou algo assim. Foi como o professor Dumbledore disse, as pessoas podem mudar no labirinto.

- Oh... Talvez ele tenha atacado Delacour também – comentou casualmente – não vi nem sinal dela.

- É provável – suspirou, mas logo deu um pequeno sorriso – Obrigado, você me salvou Harry.

- Disponha – piscou-lhe um olho. Os dois agora andavam lado a lado na trilha – Eu geralmente faço isso.

- Eu não sei... – as palavras de Cedric, porém, morreram em seus lábios.

Um intenso tornado se aproximava depressa pela trilha em que eles estavam. E Harry não pensou duas vezes antes de gritar:

- CORRE!

E eles correram como se suas vidas dependessem disso. Em meio à adrenalina eles avistaram uma bela luz adiante e logo reconheceram a Taça Tribruxo, que brilhava num pedestal a menos de cem metros de onde estavam. Eles pararam de repente e se entreolharam, em seguida, voltavam a correr como nunca, o objetivo agora era pegar a taça antes do outro.

Cedric ia chegar primeiro. O rapaz estava correndo o mais rápido que podia em direção à Taça, e Harry percebeu que dificilmente o alcançaria. Cedric era muito mais alto, tinha pernas bem mais compridas... Então, Harry viu um vulto imenso por cima da sebe à sua esquerda, deslocando-se ligeiro pela trilha que cortava a sua, ia tão depressa que Cedric estava prestes a colidir com ele, e com os olhos não Taça, o castanho não vira o vulto.

- Cedric! – berrou Harry – À sua esquerda!

O garoto virou a cabeça a tempo de se atirar para além do vulto e evitar colidir com ele, mas, em sua pressa, tropeçou. Harry viu a varinha voar da mão dele, ao mesmo tempo em que uma enorme aranha entrava na trilha e começava a avançar para o rapaz.

- Estupefaça! – Harry conjurou o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio à mente. Este atingiu o gigantesco corpo da aranha, negro e peludo, mas produziu tanto efeito quanto se o garoto tivesse atirado uma simples pedra nela, a aranha, então, estremeceu, virou-se e correu para Harry.

O menino sequer teve tempo de conjurar outro feitiço quando o inseto se ergueu no ar com as patas dianteiras debatendo ameaçadoramente. Harry não pensou duas vezes e se jogou para o lado, mas as pinças da aranha conseguiram atingir sua perna e no momento seguinte ele sentiu uma dor alucinante.

- Estupefaça! – ouviu Cedric gritar, mas o feitiço do rapaz produziu o mesmo efeito que o seu. A aranha estava prestes a atacá-lo outra vez, mas Harry sentiu a fúria combinada com a dor lhe invadir e ignorando completamente a presença de Cedric, conjurou a maldição:

- Avada Kedrava!

Sob o potente raio verde a aranha sucumbiu, tombou de lado, achatando uma sebe próxima e espalhando na trilha um emaranhado de pernas peludas.

Cedric nunca vira alguém conjurar a Maldição da Morte. E a doce voz de Harry ao fazer aquilo, tão próximo a ele, deixou sua mente num momentâneo estado de choque. Um pequeno gemido de dor, porém, fez com que se recuperasse depressa e lançasse um preocupado olhar ao menino.

- Você está bem? – perguntou quando chegou ao seu lado.

- Não! – foi a sincera resposta. Harry examinou sua perna, que sangrava muito, e reparou numa grossa secreção que saíra das pinças da aranha em suas vestes rasgadas. Tentou se levantar, mas a perna tremia de mais e se recusava a sustentar seu peso. Ele se apoiou na sebe, tentando recuperar o fôlego e olhou para o castanho ao seu lado. Este o encarava com preocupação, mas de minuto a minuto lançava um olhar ávido à Taça a poucos passos de onde estavam.

- Harry...

- Pegue a Taça!

- O que?

- Pegue a Taça, Cedric, você está em condições de chegar até ela. Pegue-a!

Mas o Hufflepuff não se moveu. Continuou parado olhando para Harry. Em seguida, virou-se para olhar a Taça. E se virou mais uma vez para Harry, que agora se amparava na sebe para se manter de pé. Então, com um profundo suspirou ele contestou:

- Não. Você deve pegá-la, você salvou minha vida duas vezes neste labirinto, você é que deveria vencer.

- Por Salazar! Não são assim que as coisas funcionam! – grunhiu Harry. Estava com raiva, sua perna doía muito, seu corpo doía inteiro do esforço para se manter em pé, e o obstinado Hufflepuff querendo lhe entregar a vitória como se ele fosse um pobre coitado qualquer estava acabando com a sua pouca paciência. Ele queria a vitória, queria esfregá-la na cara de Dumbledore, mas não assim, não pela compaixão de terceiros. Aquilo era ridículo.

- Pegue a maldita Taça, Cedric! – insistiu.

- Não!

- Pare de ser nobre!

- Eu não quero a glória eterna, Harry, eu quero você!

O pequeno Lord, obviamente, não esperava aquelas palavras. No mesmo instante suas bochechas se viram tingidas por um adorável tom de vermelho e inconscientemente ele desviou o olhar. A intensidade com a qual Cedric dissera aquelas palavras havia acelerado seu coração, ofegara, sem que pudesse evitar.

- Não é hora para ser galanteador... – conseguiu murmurar - Pare com essa bobagem!

- É o que eu penso. O que eu sinto, Harry.

O maior se aproximou e de repente, seus corpos estavam juntos de mais, Cedric o segurava firmemente pela cintura para sustentar seu corpo e evitar uma possível queda devido à ferida na perna, e Harry olhava para o lado, deslocado, as bochechas mais vermelhas do que nunca.

- Harry...

Antes que os lábios do castanho pudesse se unir aos seus, Harry se adiantou:

- Os dois! – exclamou. Talvez efusivo de mais.

- Que?

- Vamos pegar a Taça ao mesmo tempo! Ainda é uma vitória de Hogwarts! Empatamos!

Cedric o encarou com cautela, escondendo a ligeira decepção por não poder provar daqueles rosados lábios que pareciam chamá-lo.

- Você tem certeza?

- Tenho, é claro! Nós dois nos ajudamos. Você me deu a pista do Dragão e do ovo, eu salvei sua vida aqui, chegamos a este ponto juntos.

Por um instante, Cedric se perdeu na beleza daquele rosto enquanto o ouvia, então, seu rosto se abriu num sorriso.

- Negócio fechado. Então vamos lá.

Segurando com firmeza a cintura de um envergonhado Harry – pegando-o bem ao seu corpo para ampará-lo – Cedric o ajudou a mancar até o pedestal onde estava a Taça. Quando a alcançaram, os dois estenderam a mão para cada uma das asas.

- Quando eu disser três, certo? – disse Harry – Um... dois... três!

Ele e Cedric seguraram as asas.

Instantaneamente Harry sentiu um solavanco dentro do umbigo. Seus pés deixaram o chão. Ele não conseguiu soltar a mão da Taça Tribruxo, ela o puxava a diante, num vendaval negro e cinza, Cedric ao seu lado. Com uma expressão desgostosa no rosto, o pequeno Lord se lembrou de que conhecia muito bem aquela horrível sensação.

-x-

Harry sentiu seus pés baterem no chão, a perna machucada cedeu e ele caiu para frente, sua mão finalmente largando a Taça Tribruxo. Com uma leve expressão de dor, ele ergueu a cabeça.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou.

Cedric sacudiu a cabeça. Levantou-se, ajudou o menor a ficar de pé e os dois olharam a toda volta. Estavam inteiramente fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts, era óbvio que tinham viajado quilômetros, talvez centenas de quilômetros, porque até as montanhas que rodeavam o castelo haviam desaparecido. Os garotos, agora, viam-se parados no meio de escombros, em meio às ruínas do que parecia ser o que sobrou de uma casa abandonada e inteiramente destruída. Em volta, havia mais ruínas, como se outras casas tivessem desmoronado também, num cenário mórbido de pós-guerra. Parecia, aos olhos dos adolescentes, um povoado completamente destruído e abandonado. Uma pequena praça mais à frente, talvez no centro do povoado, parecia tudo o que restara, as árvores mortas, o lago completamente seco e os bancos de mármore aos pedaços.

- Tenho a sensação de que este lugar não me é estranho – Harry murmurou consigo.

Cedric não escutou. Olhou para a Taça Tribruxo e depois para Harry.

- A Taça... A Taça é a chave de um portal!

- Sim, Cedric. Acho que isso ficou bastante óbvio.

Com o rosto ligeiramente corado, o castanho perguntou:

- Será que isso faz parte da tarefa?

- Não sei – respondeu com certo nervosismo. Por mais que tentasse, Harry não conseguia abrir a conexão com seu pai, parecia haver uma barreira mágica envolta deles. Aquilo não era nada bom.

- Varinhas em punho, não acha melhor?

- É.

Os dois puxaram as varinhas. Harry não parava de olhar para todo lado. Tinha, mais uma vez, a estranha sensação de que estavam sendo observados.

- Vem alguém aí – disse de repente.

Apertando os olhos para ver na escuridão, eles divisaram o vulto que se aproximava, andando por entre os escombros sempre em sua direção. Harry logo reconheceu aquela silhueta. O andar sereno, a barba comprida, a túnica púrpura brilhando sob a luz da lua. Sim, seria impossível não reconhecê-lo.

- Professor Dumbledore! – um aliviado Cedric exclamou. Aquilo, para o Hufflepuff, significava que a prova havia terminado.

- Ora, ora, ora... Você chegou aqui como esperado, Harry, mas não imaginei que fosse trazer uma carga extra.

As palavras frias e o sorriso cruel deslocaram Cedric. O pequeno Lord, porém, apenas estreitou os olhos.

- É claro que isso é uma armação sua.

- 10 pontos para Slytherin! – sorriu divertido.

- Eu sabia que tinha o seu dedo podre nisso.

- Ora, mas veja o lado bom, agora o papai não está aqui para salvá-lo.

- Seu desgraçado...

- Mas vamos acabar com a sua carga extra primeiro, assim, ainda poderei culpá-lo de assassinar o seu colega. É claro que você já estará morto para se defender.

Cedric estava boquiaberto diante da cena. O bondoso diretor de Hogwarts ameaçava claramente seus dois alunos e para Harry aquilo não parecia ser novidade. Tão chocado estava o Hufflepuff que não viu o raio verde vindo em sua direção, pôde apenas sentir o corpo de Harry se jogar contra o seu – indo parar os dois no chão – para salvá-lo da Maldição da Morte.

- Ele tentou...?

- Sim – Harry exclamou irritado, arrastando o maior para se esconder sob as paredes desmoronadas – não é a primeira vez, Cedric.

No instante seguinte, Harry observou meia dúzia de vultos dourados aparecerem ao redor do diretor, que sorriu com deleite e gritou ao menino:

- Não adianta se esconder, Harry! Vamos, apareça, quero que conheça algumas pessoas!

Harry, no entanto, não pensou duas vezes e conjurou um poderoso escudo desilusório. Tal escudo funcionava com o mesmo meio defensivo de um camaleão, confundindo-os com o cenário para garantir a proteção. Mas ele sabia que apenas aquilo não seria o suficiente. O que Harry não sabia era que os recém chegados, que pareciam tão hostis quanto o próprio diretor, eram nada menos que integrantes da famosa Ordem da Fênix, ou seja, eficientemente treinados para seguir as ordens de Dumbledore. Contudo, Harry reconheceu uma pessoa, o professor Moody e na mesma hora associou as coisas: ele colocara o seu nome no cálice a mando de Dumbledore e obviamente, ele transformara a Taça Tribruxo na chave de portal, garantindo a sua presença ali e o que parecia ser a sua prematura morte.

- Precisamos sair daqui... – murmurou mais para si mesmo, mas Cedric concordou rapidamente.

- Pare de se esconder, Harry – o diretor continuava a gritar – Ou você está matando a saudade da casa da mamãe e do papai?

O menino arqueou uma sobrancelha, ouvindo-o continuar:

- Isso mesmo, estamos em Godric Hollow, que chegou a ser um lugar muito bonito antes de Voldemort o destruir.

- "Godric Hollow?" – pensou – "Então é isso..."

- Não seja uma pequena serpente covarde e apareça, Harry, ou eu vou buscá-lo.

- Cedric... – Harry o chamou num sussurro – Tenho um plano.

E o castanho logo se pôs a escutar com atenção. Tal plano consistia em Harry distrair Dumbledore, enquanto Cedric pegava a Taça para voltar a Hogwarts e contar o ocorrido ao Lord das Trevas, que num estalo de dedos estaria ali para ajudá-lo. Obviamente seria mais fácil eles convocarem a Taça com um simples "Accio" e saírem dali, mas sob o escudo de Harry seria impossível e no momento em que este anulasse a proteção, Dumbledore, é claro, estaria pronto para atacá-los. Assim, precisavam agir rápido.

- Entendeu?

- Sim.

- Então vamos!

- Harry... – disse apreensivo – Você vai ficar bem?

- Não se preocupe, Ced – um grande sorriso se formou nos lábios do maior ao escutar o novo apelido – Apenas conte para o meu pai onde estou e tudo ficará bem.

- Certo.

- Pronto? Um... dois... três!

Tudo aconteceu rápido de mais. Harry anulou o escudo e se jogou para o lado esquerdo, desviando da luz verde que na mesma hora deixara a varinha de Dumbledore, Cedric, por sua vez, lançara-se para a direita e rapidamente convocou a Taça Tribruxo, desaparecendo no instante seguinte. Agora, Harry se via rodeado pelos desconhecidos bruxos que o tinham na mira de suas varinhas.

- Ora, ora, parece que o seu amiguinho o deixou aqui.

- Ele percebeu que era um assunto pessoal – comentou com sarcasmo – Talvez os seus amigos pudessem ir embora também, o que acha?

- Não seja mal agradecido, Harry. Eles queriam tanto conhecer você. O famoso "eleito", o menino da profecia que garante o diferencial na balança da luz e das trevas.

- Luz e trevas? – revirou os olhos – E é o suposto bando da luz que pretende assassinar um adolescente ferido?

- Eu queria você conosco, Harry. Mas se não é assim, vou garantir o equilíbrio.

- Oh, faça uma boa proposta e eu prometo pensar a respeito... – sorriu. Precisava urgentemente ganhar tempo.

- Você teve a sua chance...

- Mate-o de uma vez! – a irritada voz de Alastor Moody se fez escutar.

- Sim, estamos perdendo tempo, professor – uma jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa acrescentou.

- Alastor, Ninfadora, acalmem-se – sorriu com benevolência – Ele precisa de uma lição primeiro.

Harry não gostou nem um pouco daquilo. No instante seguinte, estava sob efeito de um poderoso Cruciatos. Ele não gritou, não deixou escapar nem um pequeno gemido de dor, apenas apertou os olhos e se deixou contorcer no chão. Merlin... Onde seu pai estava? Por que a demora? Dumbledore não parecia disposto a perder mais tempo.

Frustrado com o silêncio do menino, Dumbledore encerrou a maldição e com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, começou a murmurar as palavras definitivas:

- Avada...

- CRUCIO!

O raio vermelho impactando diretamente em suas costas, porém, deteve o diretor de Hogwarts. Tal raio vinha da varinha de ninguém menos que um enfurecido Lord Voldemort. Este e mais de uma dezena de Comensais da Morte, que rodeavam os membros da Ordem da Fênix – sendo dois Comensais para cada membro da Ordem – acabavam de aparecer no local, a varinha a pino, prontos para colocar um ponto final naquela história. E ao observar a cena, Harry não pôde conter um suspiro de alívio, a seguir, os fortes braços de seu pai o rodeavam.

- Você demorou.

- Você está bem?

- Poderia estar melhor... – sorriu.

-x-

Minutos antes, Cedric aterrissou no gramado do Campo de Quadribol, sob os aplausos e assobios das arquibancadas, e sequer parou para cumprimentar seu pai, que vinha correndo ao seu alcance, seguiu imediatamente para o Lord das Trevas, que estava sentado com seus Comensais na arquibancada das serpentes. Voldemort, quando observou a assustada expressão do garoto, logo se deu conta de que algo estava errado. Até porque o Hufflepuff com certeza não se aproximaria dele se não houvesse um bom motivo, ou seja, se não fosse por algo relacionado a Harry.

- Senhor, por favor, o Harry... Ele está em perigo!

No mesmo instante o Lord se pôs de pé, assim como todos os Comensais a sua volta. Draco e os demais companheiros de Harry se agitaram, preocupados, enquanto o resto dos espectadores não entendia absolutamente nada, pois a maioria não podia ouvir a conversa, mas observavam a consternada expressão do Dark Lord.

- Onde ele está?

- Errr... Eu... Eu...

A mente do pobre Hufflepuff estava em branco devido ao susto.

- Diga de uma vez, garoto!

- Ele... Eu... Err...

Mas o Lord não estava com tempo, muito menos paciência para aquilo, assim, usou um poderoso Ligilimens no adolescente e na mesma hora teve a resposta que precisava.

Godric Hollow.

- Sigam-me! – demandou aos Comensais, então, eles desapareceram como fumaças negras deslizando para o horizonte.

Aquele maldito Dumbledore estava brincando com fogo.

E acabaria se queimando.

-x-

Seu corpo estava dolorido por causa da maldição, sua perna dava pontadas alucinantes de dor a cada instante, e como se não bastasse, uma poderosa febre começava a invadi-lo. Mesmo assim, Harry sorria com deleite, nos braços do Lord, sabendo que agora tudo se resolveria. Dumbledore errara mais uma vez. O papai aparecera sim para salvá-lo.

- CRUCIO!

Os gritos de dor do velhote eram música para os ouvidos de Harry.

E enquanto o Lord usava a Maldição de Tortura em sua potência máxima contra Dumbledore, os Comensais da Morte se digladiavam com os membros da Ordem, que por sua vez estavam em clara desvantagem. Era um verdadeiro show de luzes em meio à morbidez daquele cenário. As maldições voavam de um lado para o outro em clarões de verde, vermelho, roxo, cinza... Mas Harry sabia que estava protegido de todas elas. Estava protegido de tudo. Estava nos braços de seu pai. E o Lord – agora que Dumbledore conseguira se livrar da maldição – usava todo o seu conhecimento em Magia Negra para acabar com o diretor de Hogwarts, que a cada instante se via submetido às piores maldições.

- Desgraçados! – Alastor Moody gritava, enquanto lançava feitiços hostis com o seu cajado de madeira.

Seus gritos, porém, viram-se abruptamente interrompidos.

Ele acabava de ser atingido pela Maldição da Morte.

- Isso é para você aprender a nunca mais mexer com o meu afilhado – Lucius Malfoy murmurou friamente, observando o grotesco corpo do professor cair inerte no chão.

Em quanto isso, Dumbledore sentia todos os ossos do seu corpo serem esmigalhados, e como se não bastasse, a poça de sangue a sua volta só podia sugerir uma hemorragia externa, e a dor aguda em seu corpo, seguida das suas tosses impregnadas de sangue, uma hemorragia interna. Se continuasse sob a fúria do Lord das Trevas por mais tempo acabaria por fazer companhia aos pais de Harry. E não era isso o que ele queria. Oh não, poderia perder uma batalha agora, mas a guerra seria sua.

- Senhor...! – Ninfadora Tonks, cujos cabelos agora estavam negros como a noite e salpicados de sangue, chegou apressada ao lado do diretor, ajudando-o a conjurar um escudo protetor para conter as maldições do Lord – Precisamos sair daqui!

- Ora, não diga bobagens!

- Todos estão mortos, senhor! – murmurou aflita, e olhando ao redor, Dumbledore se deu conta da realidade – Não temos a mínima chance! Precisamos ir embora ou vamos morrer também!

Aquilo era um fato.

Dumbledore sabia disso. E sua vista turva, assim como seus ossos aos pedaços, e o sangue que banhava suas vestes, urgiam um hospital imediatamente se quisesse viver para futuramente ganhar aquela guerra.

- Onde está broche com a chave do portal?

- Está aqui, senhor.

- Ótimo.

A seguir, sob o assassino olhar escarlate do Lord, Dumbledore desapareceu, fugindo covardemente de sua morte.

- Aquele filho da...!

- Papai – Harry o interrompeu – Vamos embora, por favor.

É claro que ao observar as belas esmeraldas, ligeiramente turvas devido à febre, a expressão de Tom suavizou e ele apenas assentiu em silêncio. Seu filho precisava de cuidados. E Harry sempre seria sua prioridade.

-x-

As semanas passaram voando na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts desde a prova final do Torneio Tribruxo, na qual Harry Riddle e Cedric Diggory se consagraram como vencedores, após os juízes analisarem a Taça para conferir que o Hufflepuff dizia a verdade: ambos haviam segurado a Taça Tribruxo no mesmo instante para compartilhar a vitória. O incidente com Dumbledore permaneceu oculto, pois Harry não queria a imprensa vasculhando sua vida mais uma vez e apenas seus amigos ficaram sabendo do ocorrido. Todos os outros pensavam que o pequeno Lord permanecera no labirinto, mesmo após pegar a Taça com Cedric, e que este fora buscar o Lord porque o menino estava passando muito mal devido ao ataque da aranha.

Naquela noite, quando Harry chegou sigilosamente ao castelo nos braços de seu pai, seguiu na mesma hora para a enfermaria, onde Madame Pomfrey o cuidou com esmero, dando-lhe algumas poções eficazes que o deixaram novo em folha logo após uma tranqüila noite de sono zelada por seu pai. O diretor de Hogwarts, contudo, não teve a mesma sorte. Era de conhecimento geral que este fora para o Hospital St. Mungus em estado deplorável e que ainda hoje, semanas depois do seu ingresso no hospital, permanecia desacordado e seu quadro era grave. Um grande mistério para o Mundo Mágico. Assim como o desaparecimento do professor Moody era um mistério para os alunos de Hogwarts, exceto para um seleto grupo de serpentes e para um Hufflepuff em especial.

Agora, porém, acontecia o encerramento do ano letivo em Hogwarts, o qual era presidido por Minerva McGonagall por razões óbvias. E os estudantes não podiam estar mais animados.

- Eu realmente não sei como o Lord não o matou.

- Simples, Pan, aquele covarde fugiu antes disso – Harry suspirou. Ele e seus amigos estavam desfrutando do seu último café da manhã como alunos do quarto ano. Em algumas horas eles pegariam o Expresso Hogwarts para voltarem para suas casas.

- Típico – Draco revirou os olhos – O Profeta disse que ele não vai sair de St. Mungus até o início do próximo ano letivo.

- É bem provável, papai colocou seu repertório de maldições em dia com ele.

- Sinceramente, Harry – Blaise suspirou – Eu não sei como o Lord permite que você estude em Hogwarts.

- Ora, meu pai sabe que eu sei me cuidar. E por via das dúvidas, ele sempre vai aparecer nas horas em que eu preciso. Afinal, não é como se o velhote fosse me matar colocando veneno no meu suco de abóbora ou me lançando um Avada pelas costas depois de uma aula de Herbologia, não é o estilo dele, ele não quer ser incriminado facilmente e não quer me matar sem ter a chance de me torturar um pouquinho. Hum, como se ele conseguisse fazer um Cruciatos decente.

Antes que seus amigos pudessem dizer alguma coisa, uma conhecida voz se fez ouvir às costas de Harry:

- Com licença, Harry, podemos conversar?

- Não – duas vozes responderam ao mesmo tempo.

O aludido, porém, apenas revirou os olhos e ignorando Draco e Theodore, fez um breve aceno para Cedric, concordando.

- Em particular – o castanho acrescentou.

Vendo que Draco e Theodore mantinham o olhar assassino sob Cedric, o menor decidiu se apressar e seguir com o Hufflepuff para fora do Salão Principal. Alegando aos demais, é claro, que logo estaria de volta.

- Pois bem, Cedric – sorriu. Os dois se encontravam numa sala de aula vazia ali perto.

- Eu...

- Você?

- Bom, eu estou me formando este ano...

- É mesmo! Parabéns!

- Obrigado – sorriu fracamente – Espero vê-lo em breve.

- Também espero, Cedric. Sinto-me lisonjeado por dividir a glória eterna com você – brincou – E tenho certeza de que vamos nos reencontrar um dia.

Com um lindo sorriso, Harry abraçou o maior, mas quando se dispôs a se afastar, um par de musculosos braços rodeava firmemente a sua cintura.

- Cedric...?

Harry não pôde continuar a frase.

Os lábios de Cedric acabavam de se unir aos seus.

Foi um beijo rápido, apenas um suave unir de lábios, pois rapidamente o moreno se afastou. E balançando a cabeça negativamente, Harry deu um pequeno sorriso, que contrastava com o radiante sorriso do mais velho.

- Faça uma boa viagem, Cedric.

- Até algum dia, Harry.

Quando o pequeno Lord saiu da sala de aula, deixando Cedric com um sorriso bobo, parado no mesmo lugar, não reparou em duas sombras que observavam a cena com um brilho furioso em seus olhos.

- Aquele maldito Hufflepuff...!

- Acho que ele precisa de uma lição, Malfoy.

- Concordo plenamente, Nott.

Quando ingressaram no Expresso Hogwarts naquele tarde, Harry observou com curiosidade a expressão de dor no rosto de Cedric, que parecia ter levado uma surra, ou pelo menos algumas maldições, devido às marcas no seu corpo. E ao observar o satisfeito sorriso nos lábios de Theodore e Draco, este abraçando possessivamente a sua cintura, Harry apenas balançou a cabeça e suspirou, pois se dava conta do que havia acontecido.

- É uma pouca vergonha!

- Cale a boca, Zabini!

- Mas é um absurdo mesmo, seus pais...

- Cuide da sua vida!

- Ora, onde já se viu, se despedir aos beijos daquele nojento búlgaro!

- E isso é da sua conta por que...? Oh, é mesmo, isso não é da sua conta!

Harry, Draco e Theodore observavam a cena em silêncio.

- Eles são tão óbvios – Harry suspirou. E os outros dois apenas assentiram.

-x-

Home sweet home.

Lar doce lar.

O aconchego da Mansão Riddle sempre fazia um sincero sorriso se apoderar dos rosados lábios de Harry ao final de cada ano letivo. Era tão bom observar o perigoso, porém exótico bosque que rodeava sua mansão, um bosque completamente diferente do obscuro e desinteressante Bosque Proibido que circundava Hogwarts, pois no seu não havia somente criaturas com as quais lidar com cuidado, mas belíssimos unicórnios, ninfas e outras belezas do Mundo Mágico que sempre apareciam para saúda-lo quando ele ingressava por entre aquelas imponentes árvores para espairecer um pouco em sua forma animaga. E o seu quarto? Oh, como sentia falta do seu quarto. Não que as masmorras forrem ruins, pelo contrário, adorava-as, assim como adorava dormir com Draco e seus amigos, mas definitivamente não havia nada que se comparasse à sua cama enorme e aconchegante, nem ao seu closet pessoal, ou à sua decoração que desprendia um charme puramente nobre e aristocrata equiparando-se aos aposentos de um príncipe. Todavia, o que mais gostava naquela mansão, era a companhia de seu pai, de Nagini, dos elfos Kinky e Lucy, e dos demais – Bella, Rodolphus, McNair, entre outros – que sempre apareciam para alguma reunião com seu pai, ou para suas aulas particulares, e arrumavam alguma maneira de mimá-lo um pouco mais.

Ao contrário do que o senso comum poderia pensar, era o amor, sim, o amor que existia por entre aquelas paredes, que sempre fazia um deslumbrante sorriso se apoderar dos lábios de Harry ao pousar seus olhos esmeraldas na Mansão Riddle, na sua mansão, no seu lar.

- Não coma apenas os morangos, Harry, aprecie as outras frutas também.

- Mas os morangos são os meus preferidos – fez um gracioso biquinho, colocando outro morango regado com chocolate na boca já lambuzada.

O Lord, por sua vez, apenas revirou os olhos, seu filho não tinha jeito mesmo. Os dois se encontravam sentados no elegante tapete persa da Sala de Estar saboreando Fondue de Chocolate Suíço sob o delicioso calor da lareira. Nagini e Morgana, que estavam com eles, cochilando próximas à lareira e milagrosamente sem se matar, de vez enquanto lançavam olhares divertidos aos dois, observando como Harry se apoderava da bandeja de morangos e desprezava visivelmente as outras exóticas frutas ao seu redor. O menino, é claro, estava encantador com as bochechas lambuzadas de chocolate e seus expressivos olhos verdes irradiando alegria, e Tom não podia deixar de sorrir ao observar o filho.

Ambos se divertiam com o fato de que Dumbledore, mesmo após um mês internado no hospital, permanecia gravemente ferido e desacordado. O Lord, pessoalmente, quis ir até St. Mungus matá-lo, mas Harry o deteve, alegando que a queda de Dumbledore deveria ser testemunhada por todo Mundo Mágico e que os crimes do diretor de Hogwarts precisavam vir à tona, para este sucumbir tendo o seu nome e o seu suposto prestígio na lama.

- Estou certo de que no próximo ano ele vai pensar duas vezes antes de sequer olhar para você.

- Se ele conseguir abrir os olhos até lá...

- De fato – riram.

Qualquer mago ou bruxa que não conhecesse Tom Riddle, que soubesse apenas dos cruéis feitos de Lord Voldemort, jamais poderia conceber a imagem de uma noite tranqüila em que o Lord e seu filho desfrutassem de um momento de diversão regado a chocolate suíço e muitas risadas e burlas para com a situação do diretor de Hogwarts. Este momento, porém, era uma constante para a retorcida família Riddle e apreciadíssimo pela mesma.

- Draco não parava de se gabar para o pobre do Theo dizendo que o padrinho acabara de uma vez por todas com aquele louco do Moody.

- Já era hora daquele velho caolho ir para o inferno mesmo – comentou com simplicidade. Sua mente, no entanto, ao ouvir o nome daquele loiro abusado, arquitetava a melhor forma de entrar num delicado assunto com seu filho, um assunto que ele sempre adiou o momento de se conversar.

Contudo, respirando fundo, o Lord decidiu perguntar:

- E a sua... relação... com o pirralh... digo, com o jovem Malfoy, como está?

- Ótima – estreitou os olhos com astúcia – Por que a pergunta, papai?

- Curiosidade.

Uma sobrancelha elegantemente arqueada de Harry foi o que o Lord recebeu.

- Mas me diga uma coisa – continuou Tom com forçada naturalidade – Vocês já pensam em... em... em...

Era melhor beber um pouco mais de vinho para poder pensar em tal possibilidade inimaginável.

- Sexo?

Um sorriso divertido não demorou a surgir nos lábios do menor ao ver o imponente Lord das Trevas cuspir todo o conteúdo do seu copo.

- Bem... Err... Sim... Quero dizer, você nunca deve se sentir obrigado a nada, se ele tentar coagir você, abra imediatamente a conexão e eu garanto que este pirralho nunca mais terá tal pensamento na vida dele e...!

- Papai, acalme-se, por favor.

- Estou calmo! – grunhiu. Apenas pensar que o seu bebê poderia... Céus, ele não podia nem pensar.

- Que bom, porque o Draco me ama e me respeita como ninguém, papai, você não precisa se preocupar.

- Sei.

- É verdade – sorriu com doçura – Ele sabe que eu ainda não estou pronto e disse que não se incomoda em esperar.

- Ótimo. Então quando você tiver uns trinta anos...

- Papai!

- O que? Estudos indicam que é a idade apropriada para se iniciar uma relação mais íntima.

- É mesmo? Quais estudos?

- Bom, isso não vem ao caso agora.

- Oh, Merlin – revirou os olhos, sem deixar de sorrir – Apenas não se preocupe com isso, eu sei me cuidar e impor a minha vontade.

- E você tem alguma dúvida... digo, como seu pai, estou aqui para conversar com você sobre o que for preciso.

Quem quer que visse o imponente Lord Voldemort agora, com certeza, não conseguiria conter a risada, pois a face aristocrática e quase sempre desprovida de sentimentos se encontrava mais vermelhada do que seus próprios olhos, num claro desconforto perante o assunto. O próprio Harry estava se divertindo com aquilo.

- Na verdade tenho sim, papai.

- Tem? – aquela não era a resposta que Tom esperava.

- Sim, como funciona, você sabe, o sexo?

A avermelhada face do Lord, de repente, empalideceu.

- Com funciona?

- Isso! Se você sente dor, mas depois melhora? Se pode sangrar? Como se chega ao orgasmo? Se os magos também precisam usar proteção como os muggles? Quais as posições mais agradáveis? Como você faz um...

- Que Salazar me ajude... – Tom murmurou, a cada pergunta seu rosto ficava mais e mais pálido e Nagini e Morgana, ainda que sonolentas, observavam a cena com pura diversão. Tamanha era a expressão de desconcerto e horror do Lord que Harry não agüentou e acabou caindo na gargalhada.

E aquilo, obviamente, irritou o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin ainda mais.

- Qual a graça, Harry?

- Aiai... Desculpe, papai, mas você precisava ver a sua cara.

- Muito engraçado.

- Na verdade foi sim, hilário, mas não precisa se preocupar, Tia Narcisa já teve "a conversa" comigo há dois anos.

- É mesmo? – Tom realmente tentou, mas não conseguiu esconder sua expressão de alívio.

- Sim, ela conversou, agora pode voltar a respirar papai.

Como resposta, o Lord lançou uma almofada no sorridente rosto do filho e ambos, inevitavelmente, caíram na gargalhada. Aquela, é claro, era apenas mais uma maravilhosa noite de verão na Mansão Riddle. E o próximo ano letivo guardava para Harry inúmeras surpresas. Surpresas boas e ruins, envolvendo sua relação com Draco, sonhos estranhos, o surgimento de um exército e um decisivo reencontro.

Era apenas questão de tempo para que essas surpresas aparecessem em sua nada corriqueira vida escolar.

**Continua...**

**Próximos Capítulos: **

- Dolores Umbridge...

(...)

- Então, o que acha, Armada Riddle?

(...)

E... O LEMON!

-x-

**N/A:** Olá pessoas! Espero que estejam todos bem! Em primeiro lugar quero me desculpar pelo atraso, fiquei muito gripada, precisei tomar antibiótico e tudo mais... Até faltei nas faculdades, mas já me recuperei e não pensei duas vezes antes de voltar a escrever! Eu precisava estar lendo alguns livros para as aulas, mas existem prioridades na vida de uma pessoa, não é mesmo? xD Hihihi... Espero que apreciem o novo capítulo que marca o final do quarto ano de Harry e seus amigos em Hogwarts! Agora é rumo ao quinto ano! E a história seguirá a mesma linha dos livros e filmes até o quinto ano apenas, a partir do sexto ano nada será parecido, certo? Então se preparem para as surpresas que virão!

Quanto ao capítulo de hoje, espero sinceramente que tenham gostado! Estou muito curiosa mesmo para saber o que acharam do final do Torneio, do beijo roubado do Ced, e das perspectivas para os próximos capítulos! Bom, se quiserem os **Próximos Capítulos**, agora mais rápido, com uma escritora plenamente saudável, deixem suas **REVIEWS!**

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...**

**São sempre bem vindos!**

Um enorme beijo e meu sincero agradecimento à:

**Bet97**... **X**... **Inu**... **Simon de Escorpiao**... **vrriacho**... **Raquel Potter Draco**... **vickykun**... **Deh Isaacs**... **Freya Black**... **yuri chan**... **Fernando Rowling**... **Karool Evans Malfoy**... **InoMax**... e **Nanda Sophya**!

**Lágrimas de um Príncipe**, a próxima atualização, não vai demorar a sair!  
Um grande beijo! E até a gente se lê!


	26. Chapter 26

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O verão no hemisfério norte consagrava-se a meados de julho e como tal banharia de sol o aniversário do famoso herdeiro do Lord das Trevas. Pai e filho, por sua vez, aproveitavam aquele delicioso clima viajando em seu novíssimo iate pelo Mar Mediterrâneo. E para alegria do pequeno Lord, seus amigos, Pansy, Blaise, Theodore e Draco, além do casal Malfoy, é claro, acompanhavam-nos naquela luxuosa viagem. Assim, durante duas semanas inteiras, Harry e seus amigos se deliciaram com a enorme piscina do iate, além dos inúmeros salões de jogos que este oferecia e das paradas que faziam em quase toda ilha que avistavam.

O iate em questão, adquirido pelo Lord apenas para cumprir um capricho de seu filho, como era de se esperar, consistia numa imponente estrutura. Em seus mais de cinqüenta e seis metros de comprimento ele poderia acomodar pelo menos quinze hóspedes e dezoito membros da tripulação, que naquele caso, consistiam de mais de dez elfos domésticos sempre prontos para servi-los. Seu design assemelhava-se ao dos melhores resorts cinco estrelas do mundo, no convés, inúmeras poltronas e espreguiçadeiras de forro verde-escuro davam um belo contraste com a decoração suave em tons pastéis. Já o seu interior era ricamente decorado com móveis de mogno escuro e lustres de ouro maciço pendendo do teto, os quartos, é claro, eram suítes tão luxuosas que deixariam o Ritz e o Plaza Athénée reduzidos a nada. Mas segundo o Lord era apenas o melhor que um Riddle merecia.

Agora, na manhã do dia 31 de julho, após ser acordado pelo Lord e Nagini para se juntar aos demais na mesa do café da manhã e assim, receber seus presentes, Harry saía de uma deliciosa ducha e enquanto conferia seu aspecto no enorme espelho do closet de sua suíte, passava a toalha pelos cabelos para secá-los um pouco. A imagem devolvida pelo espelho era a de um encantador menino de recém cumpridos quinze anos, que, porém, aparentava pouco mais de treze. O corpo esguio, mas de músculos levemente definidos graças aos treinos de Quadribol, estava coberto por uma calça branca de algodão que lhe chegava à altura da canela, ao estilho pescador, combinando com o sapatênis branco e a camisa verde-água de tecido leve também que evidenciava o brilho de seus olhos e lhe garantia o semblante de pequeno príncipe.

- Espero que aqueles dois não queiram se matar hoje – Harry murmurou, pensando em Draco e Theodore, é claro, enquanto jogava a toalha em cima da cama e pegava um pente para tentar domar um pouco seus cabelos.

Insistentes bicadas na janela, porém, chamaram sua atenção. E quando deixou a cansada coruja de pelagem marrom entrar, não esperava pelo que se seguia. Esperava até mesmo uma carta de Sirius Black, mas não dele:

- Cedric Diggory – ao abrir o envelope, leu o nome do outrora Hufflepuff ao final da carta e agradeceu por Draco não estar em seu quarto naquele momento.

Mas foi o pequeno embrulho que acompanhava a carta aquilo que mais lhe chamou atenção e ao abri-lo, deparou-se com uma réplica em cristal de um delicado lírio, uma de suas flores preferidas. Sorriu. Cedric realmente era uma pessoa amável e doce que agora, segundo sua carta, ingressava na Academia de Aurores para completar seus estudos. Mas apesar de bonito, inteligente, carinhoso e sangue-puro, não era a pessoa com a qual Harry queria dividir sua vida, pois Cedric não era um Slytherin e o mais importante, Cedric não era Draco Malfoy.

Deste modo, o pequeno Lord escreveu uma rápida nota em agradecimento que a coruja não demorou a prender em seu bico e assim, sair voando dali.

- Procurando alguma coisa, Harry?

Uma conhecida voz arrastada, mas carinhosa, surgiu às costas de Harry, que até então olhava pela janela e contemplava a coruja desaparecer em meio a uma imensidão azul turquesa que forjava aquele belo mar.

- Estou procurando pelo meu namorado lindo e desnaturado que até agora não apareceu para me dar um beijo.

Draco não pôde conter um sorriso de lado ao observar o gracioso biquinho que o moreno fazia. Um biquinho ao qual ele particularmente não resistia, assim, aproximou-se sedutoramente do menor e o prendeu em seus braços, sem desviar o olhar daquelas belas esmeraldas.

- Feliz aniversário – sussurrou a escassos centímetros dos lábios rosados.

E Harry sorriu, enlaçando o pescoço do namorado. Aquele era sim mais um _feliz _aniversário com as pessoas que amava.

-x-

Naquele entardecer, para completar o maravilhoso dia em que fora rodeado de mimos por seu pai e amigos, Harry se viu num belo cenário planejado inteiramente por Pansy com a autorização do Lord. O cenário em questão se assemelhava ao de um Luau muggle. Ao longo do convés estavam distribuídas centenas de velas azuis e verdes que criavam uma iluminação aconchegante e harmoniosa, e para ressaltar as belezas naturais daquele belo mar pelo qual navegavam algumas pétalas de lírios e rosas também se encontravam espalhadas pelo convés. Uma mesa em carvalho real no formato de "L" disponibilizava as mais exóticas e deliciosas frutas, saladas, guloseimas e ponches que acentuavam a beleza da decoração. E ainda para completar o magnífico cenário, a piscina era adornada por velas flutuantes e pétalas de rosas, rodeada ainda por confortáveis puffs e almofadas enormes em cores leves e harmoniosas.

Era um cenário simplesmente divino.

Como apenas a herdeira da fortuna Parkinson poderia idealizar.

- Oh, Merlin... – Harry murmurou maravilhando, olhando ao redor, pois Draco o distraíra em sua cabine, jogando Snap Explosivos, para que Pansy e os outros organizassem tudo.

- Gostou Harryzito?

- Está incrível, Pansy! Você realmente leva jeito para planejar festas como esta.

- Eu sei, sou ótima no que faço, meu querido.

Com um sorriso divertido, Harry seguiu para a piscina, onde os demais já se encontravam. O Lord e o casal Malfoy estavam acomodados a uma das pequenas mesas redondas dispostas pelo convés, saboreando um delicioso espumante enquanto conversavam sobre os incompetentes funcionários que ainda trabalhavam no Ministério. Theodore, é claro, permanecia mais afastado em uma das espreguiçadeiras e como era de se esperar estava imerso em alguma leitura. Blaise, por sua vez, acenava para ele de dentro da piscina, convidando-o para experimentar a ótima temperatura da água. E Harry não se fez rogar, puxando na mesma hora o namorado para cair com ele na água, sob o olhar reprovador de Pansy, que se acomodava ao lado de Theo para tomar o que ela chamava de banho-de-lua que deixaria sua alva pele ainda mais bela e macia.

Assim, naquele agradável clima, ao som da banda preferida de Harry – As Esquisitonas – que o Lord contratara apenas para aquela ocasião, o menino soprou as quines velinhas que adornavam o delicioso bolo de chocolate recheado com marshmallow e, como era de praxe, fez um pedido:

Que as coisas continuassem exatamente como estavam.

Infelizmente, este anseio não seria atendido, mas o pequeno Lord ainda não sabia disso.

-x-

Com o final daquela bela noite, Harry e Draco aproveitaram para escapulir para o quarto do moreno. Um sorrisinho cheio de malícia e desejo adornava ambos os lábios enquanto trocavam carícias e beijos apaixonados no corredor deserto, a poucos passos da porta da cabine de Harry. Este sentia cada uma de suas células arrepiarem ao ser pressionado contra a parede pelo musculoso corpo do namorado que agora lhe devorava o pescoço com beijos e mordidas sensuais.

- Oh... Dray... – um pequeno gemido escapou de seus lábios. E os olhos acinzentados do loiro, naquele instante, brilharam de luxúria, as mãos ávidas percorrendo todo o corpo do menino que se derretia em seus braços.

- Talvez eu possa passar a noite no seu quarto – a voz rouca evidenciava a excitação que o consumia – Você sabe, apenas conversando, é claro...

- Quem não conhece você, senhor Malfoy – sorriu com malícia – que o compre.

- Ora, nós vamos nos divertir, Harry.

- Eu sei... Ah... – outro pequeno gemido escapou de seus lábios ao sentir as habilidosas mãos do loiro lhe apertarem o traseiro com luxúria.

- Você me quer, Harry – surrou, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha e assim, ganhando um arrepio de prazer do menor.

- Eu quero...

- Então o que estamos esperando?

- Alguém pode... Aparecer... A qualquer momento...

- Estão todos dormindo – sorriu de uma maneira puramente Slytherin. E o hormonal corpo de quinze anos do pequeno Lord não podia resistir mais.

- Oh, Merlin...!

- Isso é um sim? – perguntou com malícia ganhando um olhar assassino do menor – Hahaha... Não se preocupe, meu amor, todos já estão em suas camas à uma hora dessas.

- E na sua própria cama, senhor Malfoy, é onde o senhor deve estar neste exato segundo se não quiser sofrer com as conseqüências...

Draco imediatamente congelou em seu lugar.

Estava petrificado. Os olhos arregalados. O corpo tremendo involuntariamente.

Aquela voz...

- Papai... – Harry murmurou suavemente, as bochechas vermelhas, sem levantar o olhar em direção ao Lord.

Tom Riddle estava, naquele momento, usando todo o seu autocontrole para não lançar uma maldição no abusado loiro que imprensava seu filho, seu doce e inocente filho, contra a parede, como se fosse violá-lo a qualquer instante.

- Papai, eu...

- Você tem meio segundo, Malfoy.

Harry sempre soube que o namorado não era famoso por sua coragem, mas ainda sim se espantou quando, num piscar de olhos, Draco saiu correndo, o mais dignamente possível para um Malfoy aterrorizado, e desapareceu pela imensidão do corredor.

Com um suspiro resignado, o menino se voltou ao pai, mas antes mesmo que este pudesse abrir a boca, adiantou-se:

- Eu sei. Sinto muito. E prometo permanecer virgem até o final da viagem.

Aquelas palavras fizeram o Lord empalidecer.

O que divertiu imensamente o garoto.

- Muito engraçado, pirralho – murmurou de mau humor, seguindo o filho para dentro do aposento deste – Acho bom é você se manter virgem até o casamento... Na verdade, eu deveria colocá-lo num convento.

- Papai, nós somos magos, não há conventos no Mundo Mágico.

- Ora, criarei um. O primeiro convento em honra a Merlin que guardará a pureza de jovens belos e inocentes como você.

Harry apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Certo, seu pai estava ligeiramente... Louco.

_- Por que a cara assustada, pequeno?_

_- Não é nada, apenas estou prevendo a próxima idéia do meu pai, Nagi, que provavelmente será me trancafiar numa torre com um Dragão feroz como guardião para impedir que qualquer príncipe encantado se aproxime de mim._

_- Ele o flagrou com o jovem Malfoy de novo?_

_- Bingo._

A serpente que adentrava no quarto pareceu suspirar. Se as serpentes suspirassem, é claro.

_- Já disse para vocês esperarem até que ele durma._

_- Eu sei, mas..._

_- Eu ainda estou aqui –_ uma irritada voz os interrompeu.

E com um inocente sorriso, Harry abraçou o mais velho, que havia se sentado ao seu lado na cama, enquanto uma divertida Nagini se enrolava no tapete persa em frente à lareira do aposento, a qual já aquecia uma adormecida Morgana.

- Não se preocupe, eu sou um adolescente responsável.

- Me parece incrível que estas duas palavras não combinem nem um pouco – replicou com sarcasmo, bagunçando os cabelos do menino.

- Ora, mencione uma só vez em que eu não fui responsável?

- Deixe-me ver, por onde eu começo? – perguntou com ironia – Tentar apanhar a Pedra Filosofal sozinho? Ou quem sabe mexer nas minhas coisas e acabar abrindo a Câmara Secreta? Talvez se encontrar com um perigoso fugitivo de Azkaban? Ou participar daquele insensato Torneio Tribruxo?...

Harry, que até então se encolhia um pouco a cada tópico mencionado, protestou quanto ao último:

- Hei! Este não foi minha culpa! O velhote maluco foi quem colocou o meu nome no cálice de fogo, então, dessa vez, eu estou isento da responsabilidade.

- Talvez, então, eu devesse mencionar aquela vez em que você quase colocou fogo na mansão ao entrar no meu laboratório de poções escondido.

- Eu tinha quatro anos... – murmurou com um gracioso biquinho.

E o Lord, é claro, não pôde conter um sorriso.

Um daqueles raros sorrisos, livre de sarcasmo ou malícia, que apenas Harry podia presenciar.

Aquele espontâneo e agradável momento, porém, viu-se interrompido com o constante bicar de uma coruja na janela de Harry. Aquilo era estranho, pensou o menino, não esperava que mais ninguém lhe mandasse uma carta à uma hora dessas. Assim, com uma expressão curiosa adornando a pele alva de seu rosto, deixou que o animal ingressasse no aposento e se apressou a pegar o grande envelope que este trazia consigo sob o inquisidor olhar de seu pai, que obviamente acompanhava cada um de seus movimentos.

Dentro do envelope grande e pardo havia um pergaminho comum que parecia ser uma carta, e uma fotografia, a qual Harry tomou em suas mãos com cuidado e curiosidade. Nesta, um sorridente casal se abraçava, no cenário que lembrava uma praça de povoado, e a bela mulher carregava nos braços um lindo bebê que sorria para a câmera, na direção em que o pai apontava. Estranhamente aquela imagem lhe oprimiu o coração. E ao observar como seu pai apertava os punhos com firmeza num intento de conter sua aura furiosa, entendeu o que se passava ali, e principalmente, quem eram os personagens daquele cenário acolhedor.

Não precisou nem mesmo ler o que as breves palavras de Sirius Black diziam no pergaminho que acompanhava a imagem:

Querido Harry,  
Para você nunca se esquecer dos seus pais.  
Parabéns pelos seus quinze anos. Nós dois nos encontraremos em breve.  
Seu padrinho,  
SB.

Aquilo não podia passar de uma piada de mau gosto. Era o que Tom pensava. Ou então, era mais um pesadelo que o assombrava desde a fuga de Sirius Black, cujo enredo consistia num enraivecido Harry o abandonando depois de descobrir a verdade sobre seus pais e assim, seguindo diretamente para os braços de seu maldito padrinho, o mesmo que Tom se arrependia de não ter ido até Azkaban matar com suas próprias mãos quando teve a oportunidade.

- Papai... – a apreensiva voz de Harry o despertou de seus desejos homicidas.

Então, respirando fundo, o Lord colocou sua máscara de impassibilidade:

- Imagino que você vá querer um porta-retrato para colocá-la. Bem, mandarei um dos elfos providenciarem o mais rápido...

- Papai... – Harry o chamou novamente. Aquela máscara nunca funcionava com ele por mais que o Lord quisesse – A única coisa que eu sinto pelos Potter é pena por eles terem sido ingênuos o bastante para confiar num bando de muggles. O resto é vazio. Eu não cheguei a conhecê-los para poder sentir alguma coisa. E o Black parece não entender isso.

Aquelas palavras pareceram acalmar um pouco o maior.

- Eu achei que você não se comunicasse mais com ele... – perguntou com um leve soar rancoroso.

- E não o faço – afirmou com segurança – Mas ele é insistente.

- Se ao menos ele parasse de se esconder – comentou com ódio – alguns Comensais cuidariam dele para mim.

Harry não pôde deixar de se surpreender com o ar claramente homicida que rodeava seu pai. Algo fora do que estava acostumado. Como se Black representasse uma verdadeira ameaça para o poderoso Lord das Trevas.

- Talvez eu tenha uma solução mais rápida e eficaz – sorriu docemente, pegando uma pluma e um pergaminho em branco, no qual escreveu:

Black,  
Esqueça que eu existo. E não ouse se aproximar de mim ou do meu pai se não quiser sofrer com as conseqüências.  
Você não é meu padrinho.  
H. J. Riddle.  
PS: Não ouse me mandar mais fotos estúpidas.

Ao ler o que escrevera para o Lord, os olhos deste brilharam, num sinal de puro orgulho. E um pequeno sorriso surgira em seus lábios ao observar a coruja sair pela janela com a carta de Harry em seu bico.

Mas algo ainda o incomodava.

Seus olhos, agora, estavam fixos na fotografia que repousava sobre a escrivaninha de Harry. E este entendeu perfeitamente o acontecia.

- Diffindo.

O feitiço deixou os lábios do pequeno Lord sem que este sequer usasse a varinha.

A fotografia, então, rompera-se em centenas de pedaços.

O Lord até mesmo tentou, mas não conseguiu esconder seu olhar satisfeito e o sorriso orgulhoso que dançava em seus lábios. Então, com um carinhoso beijo na testa de seu filho, deixou o aposento para que Harry pudesse descansar daquele animado, porém cansativo dia.

Quando se viu sozinho no aposento, Harry dirigiu um demorado olhar aos fragmentos da fotografia que se espalhavam pela escrivaninha de mogno e, por um breve instante, viu-se tentado a usar um simples feitiço "Reparo" para voltar aquele valioso objeto ao seu estado original. Mas então pensou a respeito. Por que deveria considerar aquela fotografia algo valioso? Era certo que raras eram suas informações sobre seus verdadeiros pais e aquela doce imagem despertara um pouco de sua curiosidade. Mas era apenas isto: curiosidade. Nunca vira qualquer necessidade em saber mais sobre Lily e James Potter porque, sinceramente, não fazia a menor diferença em sua vida. Tom Riddle era seu pai. Tom Riddle estivera ao seu lado quando havia despertado assustado de algum pesadelo; Tom Riddle levara um medimago ao seu encontro quando pegara pela primeira vez uma virose-mágica; Tom Riddle lhe protegera inúmeras vezes; Tom Riddle lhe ensinara a ser quem ele era hoje; E o mais importante, Tom Riddle lhe dera uma família que estava ao seu lado em todos os momentos, não como o casal Potter que, por confiarem em muggles preconceituosos, acabaram mortos, deixando-o sozinho no mundo. Sozinho se não fosse por Tom Riddle.

- Incendio – conjurou com firmeza.

As chamas azuladas, assim, colocavam fim a suas duvidas.

-x-

Naquela mesma noite, enquanto isso, numa remota localidade da Grã-Bretanha, onde se encontrava a famosa Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, mais precisamente no escritório do diretor desta escola, duas pessoas conversavam animadamente. Uma animação impregnada de sadismo e crueldade.

- Minha cara Dolores, eu não sei o que faria sem você.

- Oh, Alvo... – a bruxa baixinha e de meia idade, que se vestia dos pés à cabeça de cor-de-rosa, deixou escapar uma risadinha aguda – Não diga bobagens, foi apenas um favorzinho bobo este que eu fiz.

- O que você fez minha querida, foi mudar o rumo do Mundo Mágico – os olhos azuis turquesa brilhavam perigosamente, fixos numa pequena pedra completamente negra e brilhante, que cabia na palma de sua mão – Este precioso item que você roubou da Seção de Objetos de Alta Periculosidade Confiscados pelo Ministério vai mudar completamente o nosso destino e o de todos os magos e bruxas do mundo.

- Em nome do bem maior, Alvo.

- Sim, sempre em nome do bem maior – sorriu com maldade – Sempre.

E com os olhos fixos naquele sombrio objeto, murmurou ao vento:

- Feliz aniversário, Harry. Vou me assegurar de que você receba este presente em breve.

Após essas palavras, sob o divertido olhar da mulher com cara de sapo, o diretor de Hogwarts chamou um dos elfos do castelo. Precisava de um pequeno favor daquela criatura...

-x-

Tudo que é bom, dura pouco.

Como paz e tranqüilidade, por exemplo.

Ou férias escolares, que dá no mesmo, principalmente se a cada ano o diretor de sua escola o tenta matar de uma maneira diferente. Diante dessa perspectiva, então, dando adeus à paz e ao sossego que o acompanhavam sempre que estava rodeado pelas paredes da Mansão Riddle, Harry suspirou com pesar, ao se ver novamente cruzando as portas do Salão Principal para se reunir com os demais no jantar que inaugurava mais um ano letivo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

O mesmo coral, segundo ele, desafinado.

O mesmo chapéu a gritar: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw.

Os mesmos pratos a serem devorados por Crabbe e Goyle com sofreguidão.

O mesmo discurso hipócrita de Dumbledore acerca dos perigos do Bosque Proibido.

O mesmo...

Espera.

Aquela coisa cor-de-rosa sentada na mesa dos professores era novidade.

Oh, sim, a mesma novidade de sempre: o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras. Dolores Umbridge, segundo palavras de um alegre Dumbledore, funcionária do Ministério da Magia e braço direito de Cornélio Fudge. Ou seja, ponderou Harry, uma ratazana qualquer a serviço do Ministério e de Dumbledore.

- Pelo delineador de Morgana Le Fay! – exclamou uma horrorizada Pansy – Meus olhos estão ardendo!

- O que houve?

- Melhor não perguntar, Blaise – Harry sugeriu divertido.

- Aquilo é um crime! Um atentado ao bom senso e ao bom gosto, Harryzito!

- Eu sei, Pan.

- Você está vendo?

- Sim.

- Você está vendo o mesmo que eu?

- Infelizmente, minha cara.

- Será que alguém pode ter a decência de avisar para aquela senhora que em hipótese alguma se deve usar uma cor vibrante como cor-de-rosa sem fazer uso de qualquer outro tom neutro para dar um contraste harmonioso!

- Respira, Pansy. Um, dois, três... Isso, respira...

A menina, seguindo as instruções de Harry, sob o olhar divertido de seus amigos, respirou profundamente e desviou seus preciosos olhos negros daquele atentado ao bom gosto que, naquele instante, dava risadinhas irritantes em companhia de Dumbledore.

- Depois do Olho-tonto-Moody, não pensei que Dumbledore pudesse fazer uma escolha pior.

- Ah, mas ele consegue se superar, Theo.

- Essa cara-de-sapo como professora deve ser a forma que ele encontrou para torturar você esse ano.

- Não duvido, Blaise – o pequeno Lord suspirou, revirando os olhos com desdém.

- Mas você se esquece, Blaise, de que o Harry pode fazer esta mulher pedir as contas em menos de quinze minutos – Draco sorria com malícia, abraçando a cintura no namorado, que lhe correspondia o sorriso, divertido – Eu aposto que ela sairá daqui traumatizada.

- Bom, lavando-se em conta que o último professor de DCAO foi morto...

- Não seja medroso, Blaise.

- Não sou medroso, Dragão, apenas pondero minhas chances.

- Então?

- Certo, aceito a aposta.

Com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, Harry observava Draco e Blaise acertarem os detalhes da aposta. No entanto, um insistente olhar em sua nuca fez com que guiasse suas esmeraldas à mesa dos professores, na qual Dumbledore, com um sorriso que poderia ser classificado facilmente como obscuro, encarava-o. O mais irritante, porém, foi perceber o mesmo olhar na cara-de-sapo sentada ao lado do diretor, que fazendo uso do sorrisinho mais falso que Harry já presenciara em seus quinze anos de vida, acenava docemente para ele.

Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha.

Aquela mulher ainda lhe causaria problemas...

...Mas ele era Harry Riddle, pensou, com o sorrisinho sádico que aprendera com o Lord adornando seus lábios, ele não se importava com _problemas_. Ele sorria na cara do _perigo_.

- Acho que esse quinto ano vai ser divertido.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **

- E quando vamos lançar feitiços? – perguntou com desdém.

- Ora... – a mulher deu uma risadinha irritante – Vocês não usarão a varinha nesta aula, meu querido, apenas esses livros recomendados pelo Ministério.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Aquilo era ridículo.

-x-

**N/A: **Meus estimados leitores, creio que a palavra 'perdão' é insuficiente... – ao som da marcha fúnebre – Sim, eu deveria fazer como os animes de samurai e cometer Harakiri, pois somente assim eu poderia compensar a demora em atualizar essa história. Brincadeiras a parte – não vou me matar senão ficarei impossibilitada de postar mais capítulos por questões obvias... Hehehe... – quero realmente me desculpar pelo atraso. Eu nunca pensei que o final de um semestre fosse ser tão corrido quanto esse. Eu realmente não pensei quando peguei duas matérias a mais na Unicamp. Céus... Eu ainda consigo ver as regras da ABNT na minha cabeça enquanto durmo... É um pesadelo! Nunca precisei entregar tantos trabalhos num espaço tão curto de tempo. Nhya... Eu deveria ter pensado melhor antes de decidir fazer duas faculdades sem um vira-tempo, mas ainda planejo roubar o do Harry! xD Hehehe...

Todavia, as notícias boas chegaram e se resumem numa só palavra: FÉRIAS! Dois meses inteirinhos para eu me dedicas às minhas histórias! E como uma compensação pelo meu sumiço no final desse semestre, assim que eu concluir Lágrimas de um Príncipe – que requer apenas dois capítulos – vou trazer uma **NOVA FIC** para vocês... E como sou muito boazinha e estou arrependida pelo meu sumiço – que não voltará a acontecer – adianto: será um **Tom/Harry**! Hehehe... Espero que chegada à hora, vocês apreciem!

Quanto ao capítulo de hoje, foi mais uma introdução ao quinto ano do Harry. Logo vocês poderão ver o que a Umbridge vai aprontar... O surgimento da Armada Riddle... E finalmente, o tão esperado LEMON entre o Harry e o Draco!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
****São sempre bem vindos!**

Um enorme beijo e meu agradecimento de coração à:

**pedrinho1533**... **Marihh Nery**... **Nanda Sophya**... **AB Feta**... **AlehPhoenix**... **Lari SL**... **yuri chan**... **Inu**... **GrossAdmiral**... **amdlara**... **Deh Isaacs**... **raquel potter malfoy**... **Morg' Malfoy**... **Bet97**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **vickykun**... e **vrriacho**!

A próxima atualização – agora na velocidade da luz de verdade graças às FÉRIAS – será o **penúltimo capítulo** de **Lágrimas de um Príncipe**.  
Espero que apreciem!

Um grande beijo e FELIZ ANO NOVO!  
Aguardo ansiosa pelas **REVIEWS **de vocês!


	27. Chapter 27

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Era um corredor gélido e obscuro.

Seus passos ecoavam por entre as paredes de pedra.

E chegavam a uma porta. Não tinha mais saída. E de repente, era azul.

Não um azul bonito e tranqüilizante, mas olhos azuis traiçoeiros, encarando-o com malícia.

- Não... – murmurou assustado.

Algo lhe oprimia o coração e Harry queria apenas sair dali. As paredes daquele corredor sombrio se faziam cada vez maiores e pareciam comprimir a cada segundo mais a passagem. E ele corria. Queria apenas sair daquele lugar. Queria apenas estar com seu pai.

- Harry...

Uma voz distante o chamava.

Uma voz que curiosamente o acalmava.

Uma voz conhecida e preocupada que fazia aquela sensação de desespero se esvair.

- Harry...

Foi então que o pequeno Lord, ao abrir seus belos olhos verdes-esmeraldas, percebeu que todo aquele horripilante cenário se tratava somente de um sonho e a sua frente um par de preocupados olhos acinzentados o encaravam.

- Dray? – perguntou sonolento.

- Sim, meu amor, você está bem?

- Onde...? O que aconteceu?

- Você teve um pesadelo.

- Um pesadelo... – aos poucos sua respiração voltava a normalizar.

- Você está bem? – perguntou novamente, a preocupação evidente em cada palavra.

- Sim... Estou sim, obrigado.

- Achei que você dormiria melhor desde que baniu o Crabbe e o Goyle para o outro quarto no ano passado – sorriu divertido.

E Harry não demorou a corresponder ao sorriso.

- Ora, eu estava cansado de lançar feitiços silenciadores naqueles dois sempre que íamos dormir.

- É mais fácil deixar um feitiço silenciador permanente no quarto deles.

- Exatamente, senão seus roncos acordariam a escola inteira – concordou divertido.

Assim, conversando alegremente com o namorado e se esquecendo do pesadelo que o assolara há alguns minutos, Harry se levantou da cama para encarar o primeiro dia de aula que inaugurava seu quinto ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Aquele sonho era apenas algo ruim e passageiro, pensava.

-x-

Para começar bem aquela semana, nada como iniciar as aulas com a tão interessante e essencial matéria de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras, ministrada pela charmosa e sempre bem vestida Dolores Umbridge, cuja competência deveria se equivaler ao seu grande senso de moda. Céus, Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente, nunca usara tanto sarcasmo num único pensamento antes. Naquele exato momento, após saborearem um delicioso café da manhã no Salão Principal, o grupo das serpentes se encontrava na sala de DCAO esperando pela professora na companhia dos outros alunos. Na primeira carteira estavam Pansy e Blaise, com Harry e Draco logo atrás, e Theodore acomodado ao lado de Harry, sentado sozinho em sua carteira. Pelo resto da sala, as demais serpentes se espalhavam e para grande irritação destas, dividam o ambiente com os Gryffindors.

Mas o tédio abraçava a todos.

E nada da cara-de-sapo chegar.

Pansy, então, mergulhada num tédio profundo, decidiu enfeitiçar a dobradura que fazia. O resultado imediato fora um lindo pássaro de papel levantar vôo em meio à sala de aula. Foi uma alegria geral, inclusive por entre os Gryffindors, todos se divertiam lançando _Wingardium Leviosa_ para fazê-lo voar mais alto ou menos. Blaise e Pansy sorriam animados, fazendo a dobradura dar um vôo rasante em alguns Gryffindors; Harry, por sua vez, recostado preguiçosamente no peito do namorado, observava a cena sorrindo; e Theodore, é claro, ignorava solenemente tudo o que acontecia a sua volta mergulhado em algum livro obscuro. Mas a alegria que contagiava a sala morreu imediatamente quando uma mulher baixinha e vestida inteiramente de cor-de-rosa, com um sorrisinho falso nos lábios, ingressou na sala de aula e lançou um simples _Incendio _na dobradura, cujos restos chamuscados cairam no centro da mesa de Blaise e Pansy. Esta última, lançava um olhar gélido e impregnado de desprezo à mulher que a encarava.

- Bom dia, crianças – cumprimento com sua voz forçada e irritante.

Harry como os damais, apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, com desdém.

Não se preocupou nem mesmo em se erguer do confortavel peito do loiro que, por sua vez, acariciava seus cabelos.

- Níveis Ordinários de Magia – ela continuou, escrevendo com sua varinha na lousa –, são provas, mais conhecidos como N.O.M.s.

A sangue-ruim-Granger, sentada na carteira ao lado de Blaise e Pansy, pareceu em pânico ao ouvir tais palavras. Harry, é claro, apenas revirou os olhos. Aquelas provas, segundo seu pai, eram tão ridículas quando a própria escola.

- Estudem e serão recompensados, deixem de estudar e as conseqüências serão severas – deu uma risadinha – Para se prepararem, vocês vão usar estes belos exemplares oferecidos pelo próprio Ministério.

Com um grande sorriso, ela agitou a varinha e alguns livros apareceram em cima de sua mesa, que a professora logo fez levitar ao encontro de cada aluno.

- Com esta cartilha básica vocês poderão se preparar para as provas dentro dos padrões do objetivo do curso.

- E qual é esse objetivo? – perguntou um desinteressado Blaise, folheando o livro que lhe fora entregue com um sinal de nojo estampado no rosto.

- Senhor...?

- Zabini.

- Muito bem, senhor Zabini, preste atenção.

Apontando para a lousa, ela escreveu as seguintes palavras:

1. Compreender os princípios que fundamentam a magia defensiva.  
2. Aprender a reconhecer situações em que a magia defensiva pode ser legalmente usada.  
3. Inserir o uso da magia defensiva em contexto de uso.

- Agora, meus queridos, eu gostaria que vocês abrissem na página cinco e lessem o Capítulo Um, "Elementos Básicos para Principiantes", em silêncio.

A Prof. Umbridge, então, acomodou-se à sua mesa, observando todos os alunos com aqueles olhos empapuçados de sapo. Harry, com um suspiro resignado, abriu na página cinco de seu exemplar e começou a ler. Certo, ele pelo menos tentou, por mais ou menos dois segundos, tentou ler aquelas palavras. Mas para alguém acostumado aos mais obscuros e elaborados livros, alguns escritos pelo próprio Merlin ou por Salazar Slytherin, aquela leitura se resumia a uma única palavra: _ridícula._

Era algo desesperadamente monótono e sem nexo, tão ruim quanto escutar o Prof. Binnis por horas a fio. Olhando para o lado, ele viu Draco virar e revirar a pena entre os dedos distraidamente, os olhos fixos na página, mas os pensamentos longe desta. Blaise desenhava com maestria, num pergaminho em branco, o ausente perfil de Pansy, que observava suas unhas com um olhar monótono. E Theodore, é claro, sempre acostumado às mais elaboradas obras literárias, ignorava o ridículo material distribuído pela professora e continuava concentrado em sua leitura. Os Gryffindors, ele observou também, pareciam mais perdidos do que nunca, alguns quase adormecendo sobre as monótonas páginas e somente a sangue-ruim-Granger, pelo visto, lia e relia as páginas indicadas com sofreguidão, com o seu ar de sabe-tudo sempre estampado em suas rugas prematuras.

- Isso é ridículo – Harry revirou os olhos, comentando em voz alta.

- Algum problema, meu jovem?

- Sim – contestou com rispidez – Quando vamos lançar feitiços?

- Ora... – a mulher deu uma risadinha irritante – Vocês não usarão a varinha nesta aula, meu querido, apenas esses maravilhosos livros recomendados pelo Ministério.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Aquilo era definitivamente ridículo.

- E de que isso vai adiantar? – perguntou Blaise – Esse livro não vai preparar os alunos quando precisarem lançar feitiços de verdade.

- Levante a mão para falar, senhor Zabini!

Blaise, no entanto, revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços. Pansy, por sua vez, levantou a mão prontamente.

- Senhorita...?

- Parkinson. E eu estou de acordo com o senhor Zabini, professora, como este livro vai preparar os alunos em termos práticos?

- A teoria leva à perfeição, senhorita, não se deixe enganar.

- Acredito que a questão central desta matéria tão útil, Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras, é a prática de feitiços defensivos.

- Por favor, levante a...

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse continuar, Harry levantou a mão e é claro, continuou a falar:

- Teoria e prática devem ser vistas juntas, isso é algo óbvio, a senhora deve saber.

Ela, no entanto, ignorou o pequeno Lord.

Mas outras mãos também passaram a se erguer no ar.

- Diga, senhor...?

- Malfoy. E obviamente nós devemos aprender feitiços práticos para quando formos atacados.

- Ora, o senhor espera ser atacada durante as minhas aulas?

- Não, mas...

- Nos anos anteriores, os senhores foram expostos a alguns bruxos muito irresponsáveis nesta disciplina.

- Isso não é verdade – protestou um Gryffindor que Harry não conhecia o nome – O professor Lupin, por exemplo, foi um ótimo professor.

- É verdade – concordou o amigo deste e muitos outro. Pela primeira vez, serpentes e leões estavam em comum acordo.

- Senhor...?

- Finnigan. Seamus Finnigan, professora.

- Pois bem, senhor Finnigan, o que o senhor não sabe é que esteve exposto, assim como seus companheiros de sala, a um irresponsável – deu uma risadinha desagradável – isso para não dizer, a um imenso perigo que variava de acordo com a lua.

Harry estreitou perigosamente seus olhos.

- E nós aprendemos mais com ele do que aprenderemos com qualquer outro – afirmou o pequeno Lord sem levantar a mão – De fato, ele era um professor bom de mais para estar nesta espelunca.

Em meio a alguns "Oh..." todos concordaram.

- Sua mão não está erguida...!

- Riddle – ele a interrompeu, dizendo seu nome e continuando a falar com a mão finalmente levantada – E de que vai adiantar essa teoria no mundo real?

- Isto não é o mundo real, senhor Riddle, é uma escola.

- E a função desta não é preparar seus alunos para o que está lá fora?

- Não há nada lá fora, senhor Riddle.

A respiração de Harry estava agitada.

Aquela mulher começava a irritá-lo profundamente.

Mas antes que ele pudesse contestá-la, um incrivelmente calmo Theodore Nott levantou a mão.

- Pois não, senhor...?

- Nott – a voz era firme e incrivelmente gélida – Nesta disciplina, metade da nota a ser atribuída ao N.O.M, requer que os alunos sejam capazes de demonstrar habilidades práticas no realizar de diversos feitiços, apenas a leitura deste exemplar oferecido pelo Ministério não abarca os conhecimentos necessários para o aprendizado prático desses alunos.

Um pequeno _tic _surgiu no olho esquerdo de Umbridge.

- Desde que tenham estudado a teoria com muita atenção, não há razão para não serem capazes de realizar feitiços sob condições de exame cuidadosamente controladas – respondeu ela, encerrando o assunto.

- Oh, por favor – Harry sorriu com maldade – a maioria aqui mal sabe erguer um simples escudo, que dirá lançar o feitiço do Patrono requerido pelo exame.

Aqueles que se sentiram ofendidos pelo comentário, em sua maioria Gryffindors, logo abaixaram o olhar quando se deram conta que, de fato, não tinham idéia de como lançar um feitiço tão elaborado quanto este.

- Dez pontos perdidos para Slytherin, senhor Riddle, pelo seu comentário desrespeitoso. Agora como eu estava dizendo, é perfeitamente aconselhável que jovens da idade de vocês sejam instruídos com tais métodos, pois...

- Aconselhável por quem? Pelo Ministério e sua corja asquerosa de sangues-ruins?

- SENHOR RIDDLE...!

- Porque é óbvio que um método tão medíocre quanto este tenha sido idealizado por algum amante de muggles nojento, como o Ministro ou o próprio diretor desta escola.

- DETENÇÃO, SENHOR RIDDLE! – ela se exaltou, mas com um olhar de triunfo – Amanhã à tarde, cinco horas, na minha sala. O senhor deve aprender a respeitar seus professores.

O pequeno Lord, no entanto, sob o olhar incrédulo de toda a sala se levantou, guardando suas coisas na mochila, e comentou:

- Eu devo respeitar, professora Umbridge, são os meus neurônios. E estes se sentem agredidos ao estarem numa aula como esta.

Dizendo isso, baixo o olhar atônito da mulher, ele simplesmente saiu da sala de aula.

-x-

No dia seguinte, às cinco para as cinco, Harry se despediu dos amigos e rumou para a sala de Umbridge, no terceiro andar. Antes de bater na porta, respirou fundo, dizendo a si mesmo que lançar um _Avada Kedrava_ em sua nova professora não seria algo muito apreciado pelo Ministério, isto é, tentariam mandá-lo para Azkaban e seu pai acabaria de uma vez por todas com o Tratado de Paz e iniciaria uma prematura guerra.

Certo, precisaria ter calma e agir como a pequena serpente que era.

Quando bateu na porta, ouviu uma voz melosa:

- Entre...

Ele entrou com a cabeça erguida, olhando a toda volta com puro desdém. Aquela sala estava definitivamente irreconhecível. Quando Lupin a ocupara, parecia que a pessoa ia se deparar com alguma fascinante criatura das trevas em uma gaiola ou um tanque, se aparecesse para visitá-lo. Na época de Moody, a sala se enchera de instrumentos e artefatos para a detecção de malfeitos e dissimulações. Agora, porém, estava _ridícula. _As superfícies tinham sido protegidas por capas de rendas e tecidos. Havia vários vasos de flores secas, cada um sobre um paninho de renda, e, circundando as paredes, havia uma coleção de pratos decorativos, estampados com enormes gatos em tecnicolor, cada um com um laço diferente ao pescoço. Era um cenário tão hediondo que Harry ficou estático, encarando o ambiente até a professora tornar a falar.

- Boa noite, Sr. Riddle.

Harry finalmente se dirigiu à mulher, cujas vestes floridas se confundiam à toalha de mesa, encarando-a friamente:

- Professora Umbridge – respondeu com formalidade.

- Muito bem, sente-se – disse ela, apontando para uma mesinha forrada com uma toalha de renda, a qual Pansy lançaria um _Incendio_ se tivesse oportunidade, nesta se encontrava uma cadeira de espaldar reto e sobre a mesa havia uma folha de pergaminho em branco, aparentemente à sua espera.

Sua primeira detenção em Hogwarts.

E com aquela mulher deplorável... Aquilo era sem dúvida, um ultraje.

Ela o encarava com a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada para um lado, mantendo o largo sorriso no rosto, como se soubesse exatamente o que ele estava pensando, e esperasse para ver se o pequeno Lord voltaria a desafiá-la. Harry, porém, observo-a por um segundo inteiro de cima abaixo, friamente, e por fim largou a mochila ao lado da cadeira de espaldar reto e se sentou.

- Pronto – disse a professora com meiguice – Já estamos começando a controlar melhor o nosso temperamento, não estamos? Agora o senhor vai escrever algumas linhas para mim, Sr. Riddle. Não, não com a sua pena – acrescentou, quando Harry se curvou para abrir a mochila – O senhor vai usar uma especial que eu tenho. Tome aqui.

E lhe entregou uma pena longa e preta, com a ponta excepcionalmente aguda.

- Quero que o senhor escreva: "Não devo desrespeitar um professor" – disse ela brandamente.

- Quantas vezes? – perguntou Harry, usando todo o seu autocontrole para abafar o tom de desprezo.

- Ah, o tempo que for preciso para a frase... Penetrar – sorriu com meiguice – Pode começar.

A professora foi para a sua escrivaninha, sentou-se e se debruçou sobre uma pilha de pergaminhos que pareciam deveres para corrigir. Harry ergueu a pena preta e afiada, e então percebeu o que estava faltando.

- A senhora não me deu tinta.

- Ah, você não vai precisar de tinta – disse ela, com um tom de riso na voz.

Harry encostou a ponta da pena no pergaminho e escreveu: "Não devo desrespeitar um professor". No instante seguinte, estreitou os olhos, mas não emitiu qualquer exclamação de dor. As palavras apareceram no pergaminho em tinta brilhante e vermelha. Ao mesmo tempo, elas replicaram nas costas de sua mão direita, gravadas na pele como se tivessem sido riscadas por um bisturi.

Virando lentamente a cabeça, ele encarou a professora. Ela o observava, a boca distendida num sorriso.

- Pois não?

- Nada – disse Harry, seus olhos perfurando-a, obscuros e gélidos.

- Exatamente, Sr. Riddle.

Com um ar quase maternal, ela se aproximou e segurou a mão machucada do menino, cujo sangue-frio próprio de uma serpente mantinha sua mente calma, pois ainda não era hora de dar o bote. Ele apenas esperava para, assim, medir seus movimentos.

- Parece que a mensagem penetrou – ela sorriu com doçura.

Ele, no entanto, permaneceu em silêncio.

- Pode ir, Sr. Riddle. Tenha uma boa noite.

Sem desviar seus olhos do rosto sorridente e irônico da mulher, ele se levantou, pegou a mochila e deixou o aposento, sem pronunciar qualquer palavra. A imagem de Bellatrix e das torturas que esta lhe ensinara rondavam seus pensamentos, mas não era o momento certo, não ainda.

-x-

Horas mais tarde, quando seus amigos chegaram ao Salão Comunal Slytherin depois de um saboroso jantar no Salão Principal, Harry já se encontrava acomodado no centro do sofá de couro negro em frente à lareira. Estava sozinho, folheando um dos livros que Theodore lhe emprestara. Sua expressão concentrada, os olhos frios e o ar sombrio a sua volta denotavam um humor pouco receptivo, para não dizer, é claro, furioso. Mas mesmo assim, seus amigos se aproximaram, cautelosos. Draco se sentou ao seu lado direito e Pansy ao lado esquerdo, enquanto Blaise se acomodou na poltrona ao lado de Draco e Theodore na poltrona próxima à Pansy.

- Como foi com a cara-de-sapo, Harryzito? – a menina perguntou com um ligeiro sorriso, buscando quebrar o gelo.

- Nada de mais.

- Você não foi para o Salão Principal depois...

- Não estava com fome – interrompeu o namorado, sem sequer levantar o olhar.

- Nós podemos mandar um elfo trazer alguma coisa.

- Não é necessário, Draco.

As serpentes trocaram um olhar preocupado.

- Theodore, fale-me mais desta maldição – Harry demandou, mostrando o livro ao amigo, mas um grito agudo de Pansy os interrompeu:

- Harry James Riddle, o que é isso?

A perspicaz menina havia agarrado a mão machucada que ele na mesma hora tentou esconder.

- Nada...

- Como nada? – os olhos negros o encaravam fixamente, a voz doce e ligeiramente infantil repleta de seriedade e preocupação – O seu corpo foi mutilado desse jeito e você diz que não é nada?

- Aquela Umbridge fez isso? – Draco estreitou os olhos perigosamente, como Blaise e Theodore, este último apertando a varinha com força no bolso das vestes.

Harry apenas suspirou.

Seria impossível esconder aquilo de seus amigos.

Quando uma super-protetora Pansy, um perspicaz Blaise e dois apaixonados Theodore e Draco se dispunham a protegê-lo, não havia qualquer coisa que pudesse pará-los. Era preciso, então, abrir o jogo.

- Não foi nada de mais – suspirou – Ela me fez escrever com uma espécie de pena que acabou fazendo isso. É o tipo de encantamento proibido que deve sumir em alguns dias para não deixar vestígios.

- Eu vou matá-la! – afirmaram duas vozes ao mesmo tempo.

- Dray, Theo, por favor... – revirou os olhos – Controlem-se.

- Mas Harryzito, você precisa contar isso para o Lord, aquela megera não pode sair impune!

Harry, porém, apertou os punhos com decisão.

Ele não queria resolver as coisas assim.

Oh não, era preciso ser do seu jeito.

- Péssima idéia, Pan. Eu conto para o meu pai e em menos de dois minutos ele está aqui usando seu repertorio de maldições obscuras nela, o Ministério fica sabendo, e acaba por estourar uma prematura guerra.

- E qual o problema?

- Blaise, querido, não posso deixar meu pai torturar a nova professora de Hogwarts, por mais insuportável que ela seja, e deixar que se inicie a guerra antes do tempo.

- Mas ela torturou você!

- Oh, por favor, eu fui treinado em torturas pela Bella, esses rabiscos ridículos sequer fizeram cócegas.

As jovens serpentes não puderam conter um sorriso.

- O que você vai fazer então?

- Primeiro eu quero saber o que ela e o Dumbledore planejam, depois disso, posso resolver o problema facilmente sozinho.

- Vai matá-la?

- Não sem torturá-la antes, Theo. Mas primeiro quero saber o que aqueles dois têm em mente. Então, por favor, contenham suas presas por enquanto.

- Mas...

- Dray, por favor – pediu seriamente. E o loiro, por sua vez, apenas suspirou concordando.

- Os dias dela estão contados, não se preocupem – Harry sorriu.

Um sorriso bonito e confiante, como ele mesmo.

Não seria uma professorazinha qualquer a subestimá-lo em seu território. E ele provaria isso.

-x-

Enquanto isso, no escritório do diretor da consagrada Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, duas pessoas saboreavam um delicioso chá de hortelã enquanto conversavam sobre uma pequena serpente muito famosa naquela escola. De um lado, uma cor-de-rosa mulher com cara de sapo e risadinha irritante, do outro, um velhote de traiçoeiros olhos azuis ocultos por um par de óculos em formato de meia-lua, o ar de vovô bonachão encobrindo sua mente sórdida.

- Você precisava ter visto a cara dele, Alvo – um sorrisinho malicioso se desenhava na face grotesca – O todo poderoso principezinho das serpentes silenciado por mim.

- Sem dúvida um grande feito, minha cara Dolores.

- Aquele menininho arrogante precisava conhecer o seu lugar.

- É claro – o sorriso do diretor, porém, mostrava-se apreensivo – Mas é preciso ter cuidado, Dolores, o pai do menino pode causar um grande alvoroço por causa disso.

- Oh, não se preocupe, meu caro. Eu conheço crianças como o jovem Riddle, orgulhosas de mais para correrem para o papai por causa de um incidente como este, sem contar que ele iniciaria uma guerra prematura sem qualquer prova da minha brincadeirinha já que a marca sumirá em poucas horas.

- Mesmo assim, o próprio garoto é perigoso, tome cuidado com ele.

- Não se preocupe, Alvo – deu uma risadinha – Aquela pequena serpente não me assusta.

O diretor, por sua vez, sorriu com evidente malícia.

Aquele ano promissor, pelo visto, estava apenas começando.

-x-

E seria um longo ano.

As semanas transcorriam lentamente e a maioria dos estudantes do quinto ano parecia temerosa com a chegada dos N.O.M.s no final daquele ano letivo. O grupo das serpentes, porém, estava tranqüilo, pois cada um ali se garantia em suas habilidades. Mas a paciência das pequenas serpentes se via comprometida nos momentos em que precisavam assistir às interessantíssimas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras ministradas pela amável e competente professora Dolores Umbridge. Sarcasmo à parte, aquelas tediosas e insuportáveis aulas requeriam sempre uma dose extra de autocontrole de Harry e seus amigos.

Como naquele mesmo dia, em que a professora os obrigou a ler dois intermináveis capítulos daquele livro degradante, distribuído por ela em sua primeira aula. O que gerou, pois, um interminável discurso sobre a competência do Ministério e a obscuridade que existia em certas famílias tradicionais de sangues puros. Naquele instante, Harry e seus amigos apertaram os punhos, estreitando os olhos com desdém. Mas nem mesmo os demais alunos conseguiam suportar aquelas aulas. Apenas a sangue-ruim-Granger, pelo visto, encontrara na cara-de-sapo um mestre em quem se espelhar.

- _Aquela mulher insuportável com certeza está tramando alguma coisa_ – Harry conversava com Morgana enquanto caminhava pelo Bosque Proibido, os pensamentos centrados na aula que assistira mais cedo e na incontrolável vontade de lançar alguns Cruciatos em sua querida professora.

- _Eu posso mordê-la para o senhor, amo._

- _Obrigado, Morg, mas ainda não é a hora –_ suspirou _– Preciso descobrir o que ela e o velhote estão tramando primeiro._

Harry não estava em seus melhores dias. Não, nem de longe... Além das insuportáveis aulas de Umbridge, aqueles estranhos pesadelos continuavam a assombrá-lo e se existia algo que ele detestava era se sentir indefeso, principalmente em seus próprios sonhos.

Agora, o pequeno Lord se encontrava num dos pontos mais obscuros daquele local.

Perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, de repente, ele observou uma estranha imagem se destacando naquele cenário.

- O que...? – Harry se questionou num sussurro, observando a cena:

Por entre as sombrias árvores daquele final de tarde, rodeada de estranhos seres que se assemelhavam a cavalos negros com asas, encontrava-se uma menina loura de cabelos longos e sem corte, uma expressão sonhadora em seu rosto bonito, mas ligeiramente sujo de terra, o escudo Ravenclaw brilhando em suas vestes. O mais estranho, porém, Harry observou, era o fado de a menina estar descalça, cantarolando tranquilamente com os pés na terra fria.

- Olá, Harry.

O sossegado cumprimento surpreendeu o Slytherin.

Ele, então, aproximou-se devagar.

- Como você sabe o meu nome?

Ok, aquela era um pergunta estúpida, mas foi a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu. Ela, no entanto, apenas sorriu.

- Todos sabem o seu nome – apontou o óbvio – Todos acham que conhecem você, mas isso é impossível, às vezes nem a própria pessoa sabe quem ela é.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Er... O que são essas coisas?

- Testrálhos – respondeu com aquele ar sonhador.

- Meu pai já me falou deles – murmurou embelezado – são criaturas obscuras.

Ao contrário do esperado, ela sequer se abalou ao ouvi-lo mencionar o "pai". Continuava distraída, sorrindo, enquanto jogava maçãs para aquelas exóticas criaturas.

- Eu não diria obscuras, mas sim, incompreendidas.

_Interessante,_ ele pensou.

- Não são todos os que podem vê-los – comentou Harry – Quem você viu morrer?

- Minha mãe – ela respondeu com a mesma tranqüilidade – Eu tinha nove anos, ela adorava poções e era uma bruxa extraordinária, mas certo dia um de seus experimentos deu errado.

- Sinto muito.

- Não sinta, a morte é natural para o ser humano, tão natural quanto à própria vida.

Harry a observou seriamente e então, sorriu.

Ele podia entender porque aquela menina estava em Ravenclaw.

- Você...?

- Luna Lovegood – respondeu à pergunta muda.

- Certo – sorriu – Mas o que aconteceu com os seus sapatos?

- Oh, às vezes minhas coisas desaparecem do meu dormitório. Acho que é por causa dos Narguilés.

- Nargo... O que?

- Narguilés.

- Entendo – comentou divertido, observando o ar sonhador da menina. Esta, ao notar a rejeição do pequeno filhote de Testrálho às maçãs que ela jogava, retirou um pedaço de carne crua da bolsa e jogou para ele, que na mesma hora abocanhou o aperitivo.

Por incrível que pareça, quando Harry se deu conta, já estava na hora do jantar. Ele passara a tarde inteira conversando com aquela excêntrica, mas sábia menina. Eram estranhas as descobertas que ele fazia a cada ano naquela escola e Luna Lovegood, aluna do quarto ano de Ravenclaw, fora uma de suas descobertas mais estranhas e gratificantes.

Aquela era uma menina que fazia jus ao escudo de sua casa.

Harry admirava pessoas como ela. E dispor da admiração do pequeno Lord, não era para qualquer um.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **

- Dumbledore está fazendo isso para desviar a nossa atenção.

(...)

- Ora, então vamos dar o que ele quer.

-x-

**N/A: **Olá galera, como vocês estão? Espero que muito bem! Bom, como prometido, cá estou eu com uma atualização super rápida graças às FÉRIAS! Hehehe... Espero que gostem!

Gente, eu adoro a Luna! Sério, ela é uma das melhores e mais inteligentes personagens do livro, então, sendo o Harry Gryffindor ou Slytherin, a nossa querida _lunática_ estará ao seu lado! Bom, nos próximos capítulos vocês verão o surgimento da Armada Riddle, os problemas que afligirão à relação do Harry e do Draco e como se não bastasse, uma inusitada aproximação do Harry e do Theo por motivos... Bom, ainda desconhecidos.

Então, se quiserem o próximo capítulo rapidinho, já sabem: mandem suas **REVIEWS!**

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
****São sempre bem vindos!**

Um grande beijo e meus sinceros agradecimentos à:

**kaah potter**... **AB Feta**... **Deh Isaacs**... **Simon de Escorpiao**... **yoshino-sama**... **vrriacho**... **Raquel Potter Draco**... **JeffBee**... **yuri chan**... **Bet97** e **Lari SL**!

Até mais, pessoal!  
E a próxima atualização, em breve:  
**O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO de**_** Lágrimas**__**de um Príncipe**_.


	28. Chapter 28

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nas últimas semanas, o mesmo pesadelo assombrava o pequeno Lord constantemente. Era sempre um corredor obscuro e frio, com uma porta ao fundo que ele não conseguia alcançar, sempre observado por olhos azuis, burlescos e maldosos, sempre com a sensação de estar indefeso e correndo perigo, e assim, a angústia o consumia. Não era de se estranhar, portanto, que seu mau humor se elevara a níveis consideráveis durante as manhãs. E naquele exato momento, com uma expressão de poucos amigos em seu belo rosto, Harry seguia com o grupo das serpentes para o Salão Principal com o intuito de apreciar um reforçado café da manhã para começar mais aquele cansativo dia.

- Isso é um absurdo!

Eles ouviram a voz de McGonagall na entrada do Salão.

- Ora, ora, Minerva, você está questionando os meus métodos?

- É claro, Dolores, você...

- Pois saiba que questionar os meus métodos é o mesmo que questionar Cornélio e o Ministério.

Harry e seus amigos se aproximaram da escada em que as duas professoras discutiam, onde já se aglomerava uma pequena roda de alunos.

- Mas... – a professora de Transfiguração parecia chocada.

- Se o próprio diretor de Hogwarts está de acordo comigo quem é você para se intrometer nisto, minha querida Minerva?

Aquele sorrisinho antipático fez o estômago de Harry revirar.

- Eu só quero o que é melhor para os alunos.

- O que o Ministério e o diretor decidirem será melhor para eles.

- Mas...

- Minerva, não posso trabalhar ao lado de pessoas desleais.

- Desleal? – seus olhos se arregalaram e ela desceu alguns degraus, impactada – Você está dizendo...? Mas eu sempre fui leal ao Alvo e...

- Não é o que eu estou vendo.

Com uma expressão decidida, a irritante mulher de cor-de-rosa subiu alguns degraus e se dirigiu à aglomeração de alunos que só fazia aumentar:

- A situação desta escola está crítica, por mais que o nosso estimado diretor tente contornar os problemas de comportamento tanto de seus alunos quanto de seu corpo docente, ele não conseguirá sem ajuda – ela discursava solenemente – Dessa forma, só me resta vir ao seu auxílio para que esta nobre escola volte aos padrões que era antes.

Com um sorrisinho, ela deu às costas e seguiu de volta à sua sala, um engenhoso plano se formando em sua mente.

O pequeno Lord, por sua vez, sentiu um desagradável arrepio percorrer sua espinha.

Boa coisa, com certeza, não estava por vir.

-x-

Dito e feito. Na manhã seguinte, ao contemplar a parede de entrada do Salão Principal, onde dezenas de alunos se aglomeravam, um _tic _apareceu no olho esquerdo de Harry. Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira. E uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

- Isso é uma piada – Blaise expressou o que todos pensavam – Só pode ser uma piada, né?

Numa placa de madeira com adornos dourados, que o zelador Filch orgulhosamente acabara de pregar, encontrava-se:

DECRETO DE EDUCAÇÃO nº. 23  
Por intermédio do Ministério da Magia e do diretor Alvo P. W. B. Dumbledore,  
Dolores J. Umbridge é nomeada Alta Inquisidora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

- O que isso significa?

- Significa, Pansy, que ela irá fazer da vida de todos um inferno.

- Mas Harryzito...!

- E para piorar – ele continuou – sendo acobertada pelo velhote maluco e pelo incompetente ministro.

Harry não queria estar certo, mas infelizmente suas palavras haviam sido precisas. Os dias que se seguiram foram um verdadeiro inferno. Umbridge andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts com a cabeça erguida, um sorrisinho divertido em seu rosto de sapo e uma pranchetinha rosa com pergaminho numa mão e uma pena da mesma cor na outra, anotando todas as 'irregularidades' que havia na escola. Ela implicava com todos, desde um grupo de amigos despojados andando com a camisa para fora da calça, até com um pobre casal de namorados se beijando no corredor da escola, ainda mais se tal casal fosse do mesmo sexo, o que demonstrava sua mentalidade de adoradora de muggles, sendo tão intolerante e atrasada quanto estes, pois somente os sangues-ruins e os muggles poderiam ter uma visão tão obsoleta de mundo, sangue-puro algum, ou até mesmo um mestiço ou sangue-ruim criado devidamente no Mundo Mágico veria problemas em relações assim, que os muggles, por sua vez, sempre haviam crucificado.

Mas não eram só os alunos que sofriam com suas ordens e análises descabidas, os próprios docentes se viram surpreendidos ao serem submetidos a uma 'avaliação de metodologia' em suas próprias aulas. Desde o professor Binnis até o próprio Severus Snape haviam sido atormentados pela Alta Inquisidora, cabe apontar que na aula de poções em que Umbridge aparecera para avaliá-lo, Harry se divertiu como nunca, observando o olhar assassino do professor e suas respostas tensas e curtas à sorridente mulher de cor-de-rosa.

Hogwarts havia se transformado num inferno.

Um inferno para _todos_.

Apenas o inútil zelador Filch e Hermione-sangue-ruim-adoro-regras-Granger estavam animados com a administração de Dolores. A Gryffindor sempre era vista com a professora, tornara-se sua assistente-puxa-saco-pessoal e Umbridge via na garota aficionada por livros ruins uma grande aprendiz.

-x-

- Eu vou matá-la! Eu vou enforcar aquele inexistente pescoço com os seus lencinhos cor-de-rosa baratos! – uma enraivecida Pansy desabafava com seus amigos – Ora, quem ela pensa que é para falar comigo, a nobre herdeira da fortuna Parkinson, bruxa sangue-puro, assim?

- Talvez você não devesse ter comentado em voz alta que o suéter de babadinhos que ela usava era horrendo.

- Mas Harryzito, ele era!

- Eu sei, Pan – sorriu divertido – mas você teve sorte de não ter ganhado uma detenção.

Ela, no entanto, apenas cruzou os braços com um gracioso biquinho.

Naquele instante, aproveitando o horário livre antes do jantar, no salão comunal Slytherin, Harry e seus amigos conversavam nas poltronas e no sofá de couro negro em frente à lareira, e o tema, é claro, era a inútil professora de DCAO, atualmente Alta Inquisidora daquela espelunca à qual chamavam escola.

- Isso não pode continuar assim!

- Tem razão, Blaise, mas no momento nossas mãos estão atadas.

- Mas Harry...

- Não, Dray – interrompeu o namorado – Não podemos matá-la ainda.

- Droga, além de transformar esse lugar em algo pior do que já era, as aulas daquela megera não servem para nada.

- É verdade – suspirou a única menina do grupo – até o professor Lupin, possuindo o senso de moda de um lobisomem, dava aulas interessantíssimas perto dessa cara-de-sapo!

- Dumbledore está fazendo isso para desviar a nossa atenção – Theodore se pronunciou finalmente, levantando os olhos de seu livro e fixando-os no pequeno Lord – Para ele é interessante que nos preocupemos com aquela mulher inútil.

- Com certeza, Theo, e mais interessante ainda é que a gente não aprenda nada para usar contra ele.

- Exato. Mantendo-nos ocupados com aquelas aulas inúteis e com esse novo regulamento descabido, eles podem planejar o que quiserem, e os alunos não poderão fazer nada para impedi-los.

- O come-livros está certo – Draco comentou a contragosto – Se os estudantes aprenderem a realizar feitiços, vão poder usá-los para impor sua vontade.

- Um grupo de alunos descontentes e hábeis seria perigoso para eles – afirmou Blaise.

- Mas bebê, nós somos um grupo de alunos descontentes e hábeis, muito hábeis, diga-se de passagem.

- Sim, Pansy, mas nós estamos marcados como o 'grupo das serpentes', seria muito fácil eles nos acusarem de possuir ideais 'obscuros' por destras disso – explicou Harry.

- Então perigoso mesmo seria liderarmos um grupo diversificado? – a menina ponderou.

- Exatamente – os olhos de Harry brilharam.

E Draco, bem como Theodore, logo entenderam o significado daquele astuto brilho.

- Você não está pensando em...

- Oh, sim, Dray – sorriu com malícia. E Pansy e Blaise não demoraram a se dar conta também – Vamos dar ao Dumbledore o que ele tanto teme.

- Um exército – completou Theodore, maravilhado, como os demais, com a astúcia de seu amado.

Um sorrisinho definitivamente Slytherin logo se instalou nos lábios das pequenas serpentes.

Talvez aquele quinto ano pudesse sim ser muito produtivo.

-x-

Pansy e Blaise, nos dias que se seguiram, haviam se ocupado de recrutar os estudantes mais 'dignos' – segundo os padrões Slytherins – que teriam a honra de serem instruídos devidamente por ninguém menos que o pequeno Lord e assim, formarem aquele pequeno, mas promissor exército. Seria a nova geração de Comensais da Morte surgindo? Pansy perguntara uma vez a seu amigo, mas Harry apenas sorriu com a idéia, balançando a cabeça, divertido. Não pensava nisto ainda.

A dupla dinâmica – Pansy e Blaise –, antes de abordar um possível futuro aprendiz, estudara todo o seu histórico de comportamento que, mediante a oportunos contatos, eles sempre conseguiam obter. Formara-se, então, um padrão. O perfil dos recrutados era sempre um mago ou bruxa sangue-puro ou mestiço, que tenha sido criado devidamente nos padrões do mundo mágico, deteste a nova professora de DCAO e não simpatize com o diretor, bem como esteja interessado nos ideais do Lord ou apenas simpatize com as habilidades de seu herdeiro. Com isso, estavam convidados para uma reunião no asqueroso, porém discreto pub, Cabeça de Javali, na próxima saída à Hogsmeade: três Hufflepuffs, quatro Gyrffindors, sete Ravenclaws e onze Slytherins – sem contar o grupo das serpentes, é claro.

- Muito bem, deixe-me ver a lista.

Naquele momento, Harry e seus amigos se encontravam no Salão Principal, na sexta-feira, isto é, um dia antes da saída a Hogsmeade, saboreando aquele delicioso banquete e analisando os detalhes finais da 'reuniãozinha' que teriam no dia seguinte.

- Aqui está, Harryzito, apenas os mais promissores foram cotados.

- É claro, eu não esperava menos de vocês – sorriu, pegando o longo pergaminho que sua amiga lhe oferecia:

CONVIDADOS PARA A REUNIÃO EM HOGSMEADE

Ernesto McMillan – Hufflepuff (5º ano).  
David Cauldwell - Hufflepuff (5º ano).  
Megan Jones - Hufflepuff (4º ano).  
Alicia Spinett - Gryffindor (6º ano).  
Zacarias Smith - Gryffindor (6º ano).  
Katie Bell - Gryffindor (6º ano).  
Parvati Patil - Gryffindor (5º ano).  
Padma Patil - Ravenclaw (5º ano).  
Anthony Goldstein - Ravenclaw (5º ano).  
Michael Corner - Ravenclaw (5º ano).  
Terry Boot - Ravenclaw (5º ano).  
Marieta Edgecombe – Ravenclaw (4º ano).  
Penélope Clearwater - Ravenclaw (7º ano).  
Roger Davies - Ravenclaw (7º ano).  
Dafne Greengrass - Slytherin (7º ano).  
Astoria Greengrass - Slytherin (4º ano).  
Alice Rosier - Slytherin (4º ano).  
Emilia Bulstrode - Slytherin (5º ano).  
Tracey Daves - Slytherin (6º ano).  
Wendelin Schwärtz - Slytherin (6º ano).  
Susan Zeller - Slytherin (7º ano).  
Robert Mulciber - Slytherin (7º ano).  
Ian Jones - Slytherin (6º ano).  
Vincent Crabbe - Slytherin (5º ano).  
Gregory Goyle - Slytherin (5º ano).

- Excelente, Pan – aprovou o pequeno Lord – Mas me diga uma coisa, Crabbe e Goyle?

- Tomemos como um desafio pessoal, Harryzito.

- Sim, Harry, essa é uma tarefa para você – acrescentou Blaise, aos risos – somente você sabe lidar com missões impossíveis.

O pequeno Lord, por sua vez, apenas suspirou.

Se conseguisse enfiar algum conhecimento nas cabeças ocas daqueles dois, acabar com Dumbledore e a cara-de-sapo seria fichinha para ele.

-x-

Em Hogsmead, no dia seguinte, Harry e seus amigos seguiram para o local combinado. Não era nada parecido com o Três Vassouras, cujo ambiente arejado dava a impressão de calor e reluzente limpeza. O Cabeça de Javali compreendia uma salinha mal mobiliada e muito empoeirada. As janelas curvas eram tão incrustadas de fuligem que pouquíssima luz solar conseguia chegar à sala, iluminada com tocos de velas postos sobre mesas de madeira tosca. E quando as cinco serpentes adentraram no local, uma expressão de nojo logo se instalou em seus vaidosos rostos.

- De quem foi a brilhante idéia de escolher este lugar? – Harry perguntou, quando se acomodaram no sofá velho em formato de "U" situado em frente a uma mesinha, numa parede afastada.

- O Três Vassouras está sempre lotado e barulhento – explicou Blaise, autor da idéia – esta espelunca pelo menos nos dará privacidade, até porque eu já subornei o dono.

Confirmando suas palavras, o único atendente do pub – que era também o dono – trouxe cinco garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e cinco copos para eles. Com um ligeiro movimento de sua mão direita, então, Harry o dispensou e após lançar um poderoso feitiço de limpeza nas garrafas e nos copos, ele e seus amigos se dispuseram a esperar pelos 'convidados'.

- Sabe, precisamos de um nome.

- Um nome? – Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha encarando a menina.

- Sim, um nome para o nosso exército.

Todos assentiram em silêncio passando a pensar num possível nome que estivesse de acordo com os seus ideais, e Pansy, obviamente, surgiu com a melhor idéia:

- Já sei!

- Tenho até medo de perguntar qual – Blaise murmurou, ganhando um olhar indignado da menina.

- Pois fique sabendo que é perfeito – sorriu com auto-suficiência – Que tal, Armada Riddle?

Harry, que até então observava a discussão em silêncio saboreando sua cerveja amanteigada, apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha confuso. As demais serpentes, no entanto, pareciam estar de acordo.

- Eu gostei – aprovou Draco.

- Perfeito – disse Theodore.

- Até que você acertou, Pansy – Blaise afirmou sorrindo.

- Hey! – o pequeno Lord, no entanto, protestou – Vocês saem usando o meu sobrenome assim, sem me consultar?

- Mas Harryzito, é genial! Sem contar que você é o idealizador e será o principal instrutor de todos nós.

- E você é o nosso pequeno Lord – acrescentou Blaise, sorrindo.

Harry, por sua vez, pôde apenas concordar com um suspiro. Os estudantes convocados já começavam a chegar.

Não demorou muito e a maioria já se encontrava ali, todos acomodados em cadeiras ou baquinhos de madeira situados à frente da mesa de Harry e seus amigos. Alguns olhavam de soslaio para o pequeno Lord que era nada menos que um dos ícones supremos do Mundo Mágico, outros mantinham a cabeça baixa e é claro, havia aqueles que o encarava abertamente, um brilho de pura admiração dançando em seus olhos. Não havia quem não estivesse orgulhoso de estar ali, pois significava que era digno da atenção de Harry.

- Pansy, nome e currículo de cada um – demandou à menina, em voz baixa, enquanto todos se organizavam.

- É para já Harryzito – ela sorriu, pegando a lista – Aquela morena ao lado da porta é Alicia Spinett, Gryffindor, está no sexto ano. É sangue-puro e seus pais trabalham no Ministério da Magia. Adora as aulas de Adivinhação, mas não domina muito DCAO.

Harry assentiu em silêncio, observando a bonita menina de longos cabelos negros que olhava ao redor com curiosidade.

- Aquele que a está abraçando é seu namorado, Zacarias Smith – continuou Pansy – Também está no sexto ano, em Gryffindor. É sangue-puro e seus pais são medimagos que trabalham em St. Mungus. Ele detesta a sangue-ruim-Granger e os Weasley.

- Um ponto a seu favor – Harry sorriu, observando o loiro alto que abraçava Alice.

- Aquela encolhida no canto é Megan Jones, uma Hufflepuff, está no quarto ano. É mestiça, deseja melhorar suas habilidades e admira muito você Harry. Ah, e o melhor, semana passada lançou uma azaração na Granger.

- Já gostei dela então – sorriu divertido, encarando a tímida menina, que, ao ver-se fitada por ele, ficou vermelha como um tomate.

- Aquele outro casal ali está no sétimo ano – ela indicou um casal de mãos dadas sentados próximos a eles – são Ravenclaws. Ela se chama Penélope Clearwater, sangue-puro, seus pais trabalham no Ministério e admiram os ideais do Lord. Ele é Roger Davies, sangue-puro também, mas sua família é neutra e ele não tem opinião formada quanto à guerra. Faz tudo o que a namorada quer e esta o convenceu a se juntar a nós, mas ele admira suas habilidades, Harry, e acha você um bruxo excepcional.

O pequeno Lord, no entanto, apenas encarou o jovem casal em silêncio e Pansy continuou:

- Você já deve conhecer a capitã do time Gryffindor deste ano, Katie Bell, está no sexto ano e não se dá muito bem com os outros membros de sua casa – indicou a silenciosa garota de cabelos curtos e negros que estava próxima a Alicia, sua melhor amiga - É mestiça, uma ótima artilheira e detesta os irresponsáveis Weasley.

Harry logo reconheceu a habilidosa jogadora Gryffindor.

- As gêmeas ali são Parvati Patil de Gryffindor e Padma Patil de Ravenclaw. Ambas são mestiças e cursam o quinto ano. A primeira divide o dormitório com a Granger e a odeia, adora adivinhação e é sempre uma ótima fonte de informações para mim, sempre sabe da vida de todo mundo, além de achar você muito lindo – deu uma risadinha, vendo que o moreno revirava os olhos – A outra compartilha as mesmas habilidades da irmã, mas é uma garota ridícula.

Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem entender o tom mal humorado e o olhar assassino que Pansy dirigia à menina, até a divertida voz de Blaise os interromper:

- Não seja ciumenta, Pansy, ela só disse que me achava lindo. O que prova que ela tem muito bom gosto.

- Continuando... – a menina murmurou por entre os dentes – Aquela baixinha é Marieta Edgecombe, está no quarto ano em Ravenclaw. É mestiça e sua mãe trabalha no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos do Ministério. Tem uma grande admiração por você, Harry.

O aludido logo observou a retraída menina, que contorcia as mãos com nervosismo.

- Aqueles dois são Ernesto McMillan e David Cauldwell, estão no quinto ano em Hufflepuff. Ambos são sangues-puros e partidários do Lord. O primeiro possui sangue Black, é bem refinado e pomposo como esta nobre família, e está caidinho por você, Harry.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, divertido com o comentário da amiga. Draco, porém, que ouvira claramente as palavras de Pansy, logo lançou um olhar mortal ao Hufflepuff em questão que, de fato, não despregava os olhos do _seu_ Harry.

- Quanto aos Slytherins aqui presentes, Harryzito, você deve conhecer as irmãs Dafne e Astoria Greengrass, a primeira cursa o sétimo ano e a mais nova o quarto, e como sua família, são fiéis partidárias do Lord. A mais nova tem uma queda pelo Draco, mas não se preocupe – acrescentou ao ver o perigoso olhar gélido que ele dirigia à menina – ela morre de medo de você, pobrezinha.

- Para o bem dela, eu espero que continue assim.

- Aquela ao lado de Astoria é a jovem Alice Rosier, que você conhece também, está no quarto ano. E pode ficar tranqüilo porque ela também não vai chegar perto do seu Draquinho, a pobre menina tem amor à vida.

O pequeno Lord apenas observou que nenhuma delas se atrevia a encarar sua mesa. O que era ótimo e garantia a integridade física das duas. Não que ele fosse ciumento, é claro, apenas não queria fedelhas inoportunas perto do _seu_ namorado.

- Aquela ali ao lado do Crabbe e do Goyle é Emilia Bulstrode, também está no quarto ano e divide o dormitório comigo, sua personalidade é um pouco forte e brutal, mas é bem habilidosa em feitiços.

Olhando para Crabbe e Goyle sentados ao lado daquela menina, Harry jurava estar vendo trigêmeos.

- Aqueles dois são Tracey Daves e Wendelin Schwärtz. Ambos são sangues-puros, cursam o sexto ano e são partidários do Lord, bem como sua família.

Reconhecendo o último como herdeiro de uma família alemã que apoiava os ideais de seu pai e os difundia naquele exótico e belo país, Harry assentiu em silêncio, ouvindo sua amiga continuar:

- Aqueles três próximos ao balcão são: Susan Zeller, Slytherin, sétimo ano. Mestiça e um pouco retraída, admira o nosso grupo, mas principalmente você; Robert Mulciber, Slytherin, também cursa o sétimo ano, é partidário do Lord e muito habilidoso em poções; e por último, Ian Jones, Slytherin, cursa o sexto ano. É mestiço, mas incrivelmente habilidoso em seus feitiços.

Ingressando pela porta de madeira velha, que rangeu ao deixá-los passar, estavam os últimos nomes que constavam na lista de Pansy:

- Estes três Ravenclaws estão no quinto ano – informou a menina – O loiro mais baixo se chama Terry Boot, é sangue puro, admira suas habilidades, mas não está interessado na guerra do Lord. O castanho ao lado dele é Michael Córner, mestiço, e também não tem interesse na guerra. E o último, o moreno que não tira os olhos de você é Anthony Goldstein, sangue-puro, seus pais são neutros na guerra, mas ele apóia os ideais do Lord, além de estar caidinho por você, Harryzito.

- Não seja maldosa, Pan.

- Ele está quase arrancando a sua roupa com os olhos, meu querido.

Harry ficou instantaneamente vermelho e Draco, que ouvia a conversa, trincou os dentes com ódio, passando um braço ao redor da cintura do namorado e o trazendo para perto de si, enquanto lançava um olhar assassino para aquele Ravenclaw atrevido.

- Agora que estão todos aqui, creio que podemos começar – Pansy comunicou em voz alta, sorrindo.

Mas a porta se abrindo novamente logo os interrompeu.

Não era esperado mais ninguém. Principalmente aquela menina.

- Lunática Lovegood? – Blaise arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Eu a chamei – contestou Harry, que dirigiu um amigável sorriso à sonhadora menina.

- Olá... – ela cumprimentou ausente.

- Agora sim podemos começar, Pansy.

O tom de Harry, é claro, não permitia réplicas. E seus amigos, suspirando mentalmente, esperavam apenas que o pequeno Lord soubesse o que estava fazendo. Afinal, aquela Lunática era... Lunática!

- Silêncio, por favor – Pansy se levantou e encarou a roda de alunos que observava o grupo das serpentes com seus olhos cheios de expectativa – Vocês estão aqui porque foram considerados dignos para isso – olhou de soslaio para Luna – Aqueles de vocês que têm interesse em aprender Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras de maneira decente, isto é, aprender a lançar poderosos feitiços para se defenderem e também impor sua vontade, poderão se juntar a nós.

- Não será permitido, porém, convidar outras pessoas – relembrou Draco, em seu tom imponente e frio – Apenas os que estão aqui poderão assinar esta lista se aceitarem se juntar a nós. Ficou claro?

- Sim – ouviram-se vários murmúrios.

- Com licença – Roger Davies levantou a mão, um ar de curiosidade em seu rosto – Vocês pretendem nos ensinar... Er... As maldições imperdoáveis?

- Isso depende – contestou Harry, ganhando a máxima atenção de todos – Você acha necessário aprendê-las?

- Er... Não, mas...

- Você gostaria de aprendê-las?

- Bom, eu... Er... Sim...

- Então será feito. Mas não se enganem, vocês não serão treinados para serem Comensais da Morte, eu não preciso disso. Vocês serão treinados para se defenderem dos abusos de Umbridge.

Alguns se sentiram aliviados ao ouvirem aquilo.

Para outros, não importava realmente, apenas a chance de aprender com o próprio Harry era o suficiente para eles.

- Ninguém será obrigado a fazer o que não quiser, mas os treinamentos não serão fáceis, vocês não verão essa brincadeirinha de criança que em Hogwarts eles chamam de magia, vocês lidarão com feitiços e maldições de verdade. Então, vocês estão sob o seu próprio risco, aqueles que preferirem fiquem à vontade para sair por aquela porta, pois um simples feitiço fará com que não se lembrem de nada do que foi exposto aqui. Mas aqueles que possuírem astúcia, coragem, sabedoria e é claro, desejo de se esforçar para aprender mais, por favor, façam uma fila e assinem aqui – indicou o pergaminho que Pansy conjurara, o qual já continha os seus nomes e se intitulava:

LISTA DE MEMBROS – ARMÁDA RIDDLE

Harry Riddle

Draco Malfoy

Theodore Nott

Blaise Zabini

Pansy Parkinson

E obviamente, depois daquele discurso, ninguém se atreveu a sair. Todos estavam animados para aprender com aquele mago tão admirável que era o herdeiro do Lord e assim, um por um, os nomes foram agregados à lista.

- Ao assinarem seus nomes, um feitiço para proteger o segredo de nossa Armada foi posto em vocês, o que significa que se alguém contar qualquer coisa sobre isso para a Umbridge ou para alguém que não faça parte do grupo, as conseqüências serão... Severas.

Não houve quem não engoliu em seco ao ouvir a melodiosa voz de Pansy informar aquilo.

Era impressionante como um sorriso doce podia acompanhar um olhar sádico daqueles.

- Vocês estão dispensados por enquanto, antes de sair, por favor, peguem uma moeda desta com Blaise – a menina indicou o pequeno objeto dourado – Levem-na sempre no bolso da túnica. Quando ela vibrar e emitir um discreto brilho, poderão ver em sua superfície o dia, a hora e o local combinado para nos encontrarmos.

Todos concordaram em silêncio e fizeram uma fila para pegar o objeto indicado.

- Sem mais delongas – ela sorriu – Bem-vindos à Armada Riddle!

Os aplausos contidos, mas satisfeitos, logo se fizeram ouvir.

Em poucos minutos, então, o grupo das serpentes se viu finalmente sozinho.

- Missão cumprida – suspirou Draco, acariciando a cintura do namorado.

- Só há um problema – apontou Theodore, que evitava olhar para o casal – Aonde vamos nos reunir?

- Er... – as serpentes suspiraram.

Aquele era realmente um problema.

Mas dariam um jeito nisso.

-x-

A solução para aquele problema quem encontrou foi o próprio Theodore, que, na semana seguinte, buscava um local tranqüilo para apreciar sua leitura, pois no Salão Comunal Slytherin Pansy e Blaise não paravam de discutir por causa de uma tal Ravenclaw chamada Padma Patil e em seu quarto, Draco e Harry estavam... Não, ele não queria nem pensar no que aquele maldito loiro estava fazendo ao seu amado menino, assim, ao passar por um dos corredores vazios do sétimo andar, ele foi surpreendido quando uma rebuscada porta de madeira surgiu do nada em meio à parede vazia.

- O que...? – murmurou curioso, ingressando naquele inusitado local que nunca antes havia visto ali.

Ao entrar, deparou-se com a réplica perfeita do Salão Comunal Slytherin, mas um pouco menor e com apenas uma poltrona – sua poltrona favorita – em frente à lareira.

- Não pode ser, esse é exatamente o local que eu desejo.

Ele, então, lembrou-se de ler algo assim em alguns livros relacionados à escola, que informavam a existência de uma sala que disponibilizava aos alunos o que precisassem.

- A Sala Precisa, é claro!

Era perfeito.

Harry, sem dúvida, adoraria.

-x-

- É genial, Theo! – o moreno de olhos verdes abraçou efusivamente o pescoço do amigo. E Theodore, é claro, logo envolveu carinhosamente sua cintura.

Draco, que olhava ao redor com desdém, apertou os punhos ao observar os dois. Mas antes que o loiro pudesse falar alguma coisa, ou lançar uma maldição no rival, Harry se separou do amigo para mentalizar o que desejava da sala:

- "Precisamos de um lugar para treinar" – pensou ele – "Dê-nos um lugar para praticar. Um lugar em que não possam nos encontrar".

- Harry! – Pansy gritou entusiasmada.

As paredes, de repente, estavam cobertas de estantes e, em lugar de cadeiras, havia grandes almofadas de seda no chão. Um conjunto de prateleiras no fundo da sala continha uma série de instrumentos como Bisbilhoscópios, Sensores de Segredos, um grande Espelho-de-Inimigos e mais uma grande quantidade de livros. Alguns bonecos de madeira que, curiosamente, pareciam-se muito à professora Umbridge estavam situados à parede vazia do lado direito e continham uma espécie de alvo no peito. Era um arsenal completo para se aprender a duelar e se defender. Sem dúvida alguma, o local perfeito.

- Agora só falta convocar os membros da A.R. – comentou Blaise, visivelmente animado.

- Sim, convoque-os hoje mesmo, quero todos aqui no final da tarde.

- Pode deixar Harryzito!

- A resistência ao governo déspota e incompetente daquela mulher e do velhote maluco começa hoje mesmo – sorriu com malícia.

-x-

No final daquela mesma tarde, então, os estudantes que faziam parte da Armada Riddle já se encontravam no local indicado e agora, olhavam maravilhados ao redor, sem conseguir acreditar na proeza do pequeno Lord. Os grupinhos se faziam evidentes, Slytherins à frente, observando aquele que consideravam o ícone de sua casa com admiração e confiança; Ravenclaws também mais próximos, cochichando entre si sobre a genialidade daquele local; e Gryffindors e Hufflpeuffs um pouco mais afastados, seus olhos percorrendo todos os cantos com curiosidade.

- Façam um semicírculo à minha frente – solicitou Harry e todos obedeceram de imediato. Ao seu lado direito estavam Draco e Pansy, ao lado esquerdo, Theodore e Blaise, os cinco encarando os novatos.

Após olhar um por um, analisando suas expressões e reconhecendo nestas, curiosidade e expectativa, Harry voltou a falar:

- Primeiramente, vocês lidarão com uma noção básica de feitiços defensivos para depois passarmos aos encantamentos e então, às maldições mais complexas. Pansy, Draco, Theodore, Blaise e eu estaremos circulando pela sala para ajudá-los – informou, indicando cada um de seus amigos – Alguma pergunta?

Dafne Greengrass, com seus longos cabelos louros e sua expressão fria e aristocrática muito parecida à Narcisa Malfoy, levantou elegantemente a mão:

- Com licença, senhor Riddle, nós aprenderemos a lançar maldições não verbais?

- Em primeiro lugar, isto serve para todos vocês – suspirou – me chamem de Harry, por favor, senhor Riddle é o meu pai. E sim, Dafne – ela corou ao ouvi-lo dizer seu nome – vocês aprenderão a lançar maldições não verbais, afinal, nenhum de vocês quer ser preso ao lançar um Cruciatus, não é mesmo? Assim, a forma mais eficaz de lançar maldições, principalmente as Imperdoáveis, é de maneira não-verbal.

Zacarias Smith, então, levantou a mão.

- Diga.

- Por que não podemos aprender logo as maldições e os feitiços mais legais?

Harry revirou os olhos.

Ele começava a entender o professor Snape.

- Você sabe lançar um Expelliarmus, Smith?

- Eu... Er... Mais ou menos...

- Quantos de vocês sabem?

Apenas menos da metade levantou a mão.

- Então, se pouquíssimos de vocês consegue lançar um feitiço tão básico como este, como poderão aprender os mais complexos?

- Tem razão – murmurou a contragosto.

- É claro que tenho, agora formem pares.

Agora Harry entendia a prazerosa sensação que seu pai sempre experimentava com seus Comensais, isto é, o melhor de dar ordens é vê-las prontamente atendidas. Todos na mesma hora se espalharam pela sala e se dividiram. Previsivelmente, Luna ficou sem par.

- Luna, você pode praticar comigo – ele sorriu à menina, que correspondeu ao sorriso, com seu característico ar ausente – Certo. Então, quando eu contar até três. Um... Dois... Três...

A sala se encheu repentinamente de gritos de "Expelliarmus!". Varinhas voaram em todas as direções; os feitiços sem pontaria atingiram livros e prateleiras, mandando-os pelos ares. Harry era rápido de mais para Luna, cuja varinha saiu rodopiando de sua mão, bateu no teto em meio a uma chuva de faíscas e caiu com um baque em cima de uma prateleira, de onde Harry a recuperou com um simples Feitiço Convocatório. Olhando ao redor, ele viu seus amigos dando algumas orientações para as duplas, e ficou satisfeito ao ver que pouco a pouco as pontarias melhoravam, bem como a intensidade dos feitiços.

- Novamente? – sorriu, entregando à Luna sua varinha.

- Sim, sim, dessa vez não vou me distrair com um Narguilés.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, divertido, e quando voltou à posição, surpreendeu-se com a velocidade da menina:

- Expelliarmus!

Sua varinha rapidamente voou para longe.

- Muito bem, Luna! – exclamou animado. E ela apenas sorriu sonhadoramente. Com um simples movimento de sua mão direita, então, Harry recuperou a varinha, e continuou a praticar com a menina.

Dessa forma, as horas correram depressa, e após deixar Luna praticando com Pansy, ele passou a percorrer a sala dando algumas orientações precisas. Todos pareciam melhorar rapidamente, e logo estavam lançando Expelliarmus não-verbais com perfeição. Sorriu, ao pensar que era realmente um ótimo professor.

- Clearwater, levante mais o braço... Isso mesmo. Crabbe, se você acertar, eu deixou você ficar com os chocolates suíços que o meu pai me mandou... Sim, perfeito! Spinett, fique atenta, seu adversário não terá compaixão numa batalha de verdade.

Por mais que demandasse energia, não deixava de ser divertido, Harry pensava. E seus amigos, pelo visto, também estavam apreciando aquilo – pensou, ao observar o olhar soberbo do namorado dando ordens a esmo.

- Harry, você poderia me ajudar? Eu acho que não estou segurando direito a varinha.

- Claro, Goldstein, deixe-me ver.

- Me chame de Anthony, por favor.

- Certo, Anthony, segure com mais firmeza nessa parte – colocou a mão do Ravenclaw no lugar certo e este não podia deixar de sorrir.

- Suas mãos são tão macias...

- GOLDSTEIN! MAIS UM COMENTÁRIO DESSES E EU VOU TREINAR A CRUCIATUS EM VOCÊ! – Draco gritou a alguns metros, pois ouvira claramente o comentário desrespeitoso do garoto. As mãos macias de Harry eram suas, apenas suas!

E o pobre Ravenclaw, então, empalideceu, afastando-se depressa.

Harry, por sua vez, balançava a cabeça, divertido.

Horas depois, quando Harry olhou para o relógio, assustou-se ao ver que já eram nove e dez, o que significava que precisavam voltar às suas salas comunais imediatamente ou se arriscar a ser punidos por Filch por estarem fora da área permitida. Ele precisava chamar a atenção de todos, mas como? Ponderou, e respondendo às suas dúvidas, a sala materializou um apito numa estante próxima. Era perfeito. Ele, então, apitou; todos interromperam os feitiços e pararam de se mexer.

- Foi ótimo por hoje, pessoal – disse Harry –, mas passamos da hora, é melhor pararmos por aqui. Mesma hora, mesmo lugar, na semana que vem. Certo?

- Antes! – pediu Ernesto McMillan, ansioso, e muitos concordaram com a cabeça.

Harry, porém, negou.

- A temporada de Quadribol já vai começar, as equipes também precisam treinar, correto Katie?

- Sim – ela sorriu com timidez – a pesar de Slytherin nunca deixar a taça para nós.

- Hehehe... Mas não desista, se não ficará muito fácil para nós – com um sorriso, então, ele continuou – Agora vamos, é melhor ir andando.

Ele puxou o Mapa do Maroto e examinou-o, cuidadosamente, procurando sinal de professores no sétimo andar. Deixou, então, os colegas saírem em grupos de três e quatro, observando os pontinhos silenciosamente, a ver se voltavam em segurança aos seus dormitórios: os Hufflepuffs no corredor do porão que também levava às cozinhas; os Ravenclaws na torre do lado oeste do castelo; os Gryffindors no corredor do retrato da Mulher Gorda; e os Slytherin nas masmorras.

- Foi realmente interessante – disse Pansy, quando finalmente restaram apenas os cinco – Eles são promissores.

- Sem dúvida, Pan – Harry sorriu – o seu olho clínico e o do Blaise souberam escolher bem.

- Mas não deixou de ser estressante também.

- Olhe pelo lado bom, Theo, você poderá treinar o seu novo repertório de maldições em todos eles.

Draco, ao ver o olhar de Theodore fixo em Harry e o sorriso que compartilhavam os dois, logo abraçou a cintura do namorado com firmeza, trazendo-o para mais perto.

- Aqueles imbecis do Goldstein e do McMillan não tiravam os olhos de você – sussurrou no ouvido de Harry, que inevitavelmente arrepiou.

- Não seja ciumento, Dray, eles não são nada comparados a você.

- Hum, eles que não ousem se aproximar de você – resmungou possessivo. E Harry apenas sorriu.

Draco, então, sob o olhar rancoroso de Theodore, puxou o namorado para um apaixonado beijo, que Harry não demorou a corresponder. Pansy e Blaise, por sua vez, observavam a cena como meros espectadores divertidos.

- Um inusitado triângulo – comentou Blaise.

- Sem dúvida – ela concordou com um sorriso.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **

- É melhor eu voltar para o meu quarto... – disse Draco, friamente.

- Não – Harry o interrompeu.

-x-

**N/A: **Hello People! Espero que estejam todos bem! Aiai... Eu odeio mudança, estive enrolada com isso, mas agora as coisas já melhoraram. Céus, seria tão mais fácil balançar uma varinha e arrumar todo o apartamento novo! – olhinhos brilhando sonhadoramente – Por que não podemos? Oh, mundo injusto!

Enfim, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse novo capítulo! É o nascimento da Armada Riddle! E no próximo capítulo... Um natal da mansão Riddle que vai render uma ENORME briga! Ui... Ui... A relação do Harry e do Draco vai ficar estremecida. O casal vinte de Hogwarts vai passar por alguns problemas, mas não se preocupem! Hehe... Não sou tão má assim... Er... Eu acho! xD

Se quiserem o próximo capítulo, então, por favor, deixem suas **REVIEWS**!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...**

**São sempre bem vindos!**

Meus sinceros agradecimentos e um enorme beijo para:

**Kamilla Riddle**... **Nanda Sophya**... **FranRenata**... **Marihh Nery**... **JeffBee**... **vrriacho**... **AB Feta**... **Deh Isaacs**... **Lari SL**... **Bet97**... e **mesquila**!

Na próxima **sexta-feira**, estará online minha **NOVA FIC**!  
Espero que gostem! Será mais um **Tom/Harry** para vocês! Aguardo suas **REVIEWS**!


	29. Chapter 29

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sua experiência como professor, Harry ponderava, poderia ser descrita como algo inusitado e divertido. Sim, extremamente divertido. Dar ordens a esmo, repreender a idiotice alheia e ver ineptos se transformarem em magos e bruxas decentes graças aos seus ensinamentos era algo estimulante para o ego do pequeno Lord, que agora entendia as ações do professor Snape em suas aulas, uma vez que não havia quem pudesse dispor de paciência para com imbecis. Deste modo, explicava uma vez só, na outra as maldições deixavam sua varinha.

- Certo, por hoje está ótimo – anunciou, chamando a atenção dos animados alunos que lançavam maldições não verbais em alguns ratos – Por favor, formem um semicírculo à minha frente.

Imediatamente, os orgulhosos membros da A.R. obedeceram.

- Como vocês sabem, hoje é o último dia de muitos de nós em Hogwarts devido às férias de Natal, amanhã partiremos para nossas casas, mas mesmo assim quero que vocês continuem praticando.

Todos assentiram.

- Se surgir qualquer dúvida imprescindível, vocês poderão me escrever, mas somente se for algo sério, não quero minhas férias interrompidas por bobagens – declarou firmemente, para desilusão de McMillan e Goldstein.

Antes que pudesse continuar, porém, uma tímida mão foi erguida.

- Pois não, Marieta?

- Er... Desculpe, Harry... Mas eu... Eu gostaria de agradecer pelo que você está fazendo.

- Sim, a idéia de formar esta armada foi genial – concordou Tracey Daves.

- E seus ensinamentos são incríveis – acrescentou Katie Bell.

- Você é incrível.

Harry inevitavelmente corou ao ouvir o suspiro apaixonado de Anthony Goldstein, que, no entanto, logo se afastou do pequeno Lord ao notar o olhar assassino de Draco.

- Ora, obrigado, está sendo realmente um prazer ensinar todos vocês.

- Harry, parece que temos visitas.

O pequeno Lord, então, encarou o rosto sério de seu amigo, que estava com os olhos fixos no mapa do maroto.

- Granger e Weasley estão na porta – continuou Blaise – mas obviamente não sabem o que fazer.

- É claro que não – revirou os olhos – deixe-os aí. Em menos de cinco minutos o feitiço de proteção que eu lancei no corredor fará com que eles se lembrem de fazer algo muito importante nos confins do Bosque Proibido.

As gargalhadas de todos logo se fizeram ouvir. Desde que a cara-de-sapo desconfiara de uma reunião 'ilícita' entre os estudantes, criara então a Brigada Inquisitorial, cujos únicos membros eram a sangue-ruim-Granger e o pobretão Weasley, que fora arrastado por esta. O intuito dos dois, estipulado por Umbridge, era descobrir o que Harry e seus amigos estavam tramando, no entanto, eles nunca obtinham sucesso em suas investigações, a inteligência das serpentes era demais para uma simples come-livros-ruins e para um cabeça-oca que só pensava em encher a barriga.

- Genial, Harry, eles estão seguindo para o Bosque Proibido – comentou um divertido Blaise, que encarava o mapa.

- Ótimo. Então, espero que todos vocês pratiquem nas férias para que possamos aprofundar alguns ensinamentos e passar finalmente para as Imperdoáveis – alguns olhos, cheios de expectativa, brilharam – Creio que isso é tudo, na volta às aulas fiquem atentos às suas moedas para o dia de nosso novo encontro – sorriu divertido – até então, feliz Natal.

- Feliz Natal, Harry! – desejaram todos.

Aos poucos, então, os estudantes começaram a arrumar suas coisas para seguir de volta aos seus dormitórios.

- Você é o melhor professor desta escola – a rouca voz de Draco ressoou no pescoço do namorado, enquanto abraçava-o pelas costas, enlaçando a estreita cintura.

Finalmente, restava apenas o grupo das serpentes ali.

- Eu sou o único professor decente desta espelunca – replicou divertido, sentindo seu corpo estremecer quando os lábios do loiro acariciaram sua nuca.

- Você fica tão sexy ensinando esses inúteis.

- Dray... – murmurou, as bochechas coradas e os olhos levemente cerrados.

Pansy e Blaise, por sua vez, trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

- Vamos, bebê?

- Sim, meus inocentes olhos não agüentam ver isso – comentou divertido, seguindo com a menina para fora da sala. No final desta, porém, um par de ressentidos olhos azuis encarava o intercâmbio do casal.

- Theodore – chamou Pansy, ao passar ao lado dele – Não seja masoquista, vamos.

- Um dia ele será meu – declarou com uma convicção, no mínimo, assustadora – Virá aos meus braços por culpa do próprio imbecil do Malfoy.

E com essas decisivas palavras e um último olhar à expressão de deleite desenhada na bela face de Harry, o herdeiro da fortuna Nott seguiu com Pansy e Blaise de volta ao salão comunal Slytherin, evitando pensar no que Harry e Draco poderiam fazer estando sozinhos ali.

- Enfim sós – a rouca voz do loiro se fez ouvir num sussurro.

- Onde estão os outros?

- Quem se importa? – sorriu com malícia. A seguir, as ansiosas mãos de Draco passaram a acariciar o abdômen do menor por dentro da camisa do uniforme e Harry, inevitavelmente, deixou escapar um suspiro.

De repente, a decoração da Sala Precisa mudou drasticamente. Agora, o piso estava forrado com um felpudo tapete persa negro, circundando as paredes estavam dezenas de mesinhas de mogno sobre as quais repousavam velas aromáticas que criavam uma iluminação perfeita e ao centro da sala se encontrava nada menos que uma espaçosa cama king size forrada com lençóis de seda verde-escuros, cujos detalhes em fios de prata combinavam com o majestoso lustre de cristal que pendia do teto.

- O que...? – um atordoado Harry não entendia o que se passava ali.

Por que a decoração mudara de repente?

Por que Draco estava abrindo sua camisa?

Por que não conseguia pensar de forma coerente?

...Pelo menos não enquanto os lábios de Draco percorriam seu pescoço de maneira febril.

- O que está...? – mas as palavras morreram em sua boca ao ser depositado gentilmente na cama. E quando aquela cama aparecera ali? Todavia, todas as suas dúvidas foram dissipadas ao sentir o musculoso peso do namorado sobre o seu corpo esguio.

E então, era óbvio o que se passava ali.

- Dray... – um gemido abafado escapou ao sentir a carícia dos lábios de Draco em seu tórax desnudo – Pode aparecer alguém...

- Não se preocupe, estão todos em suas salas comunais agora – replicou com certa ansiedade, concentrado em saborear a pele alva que lhe era oferecida, enquanto suas mãos rapidamente se desfaziam de ambas as roupas que no momento só estorvavam.

Ele mal podia acreditar que estava com Harry ali.

Seu hormonal corpo de quinze anos há tempos desejava estar numa situação desta com o namorado. Sempre que contemplava o sorriso doce, os brilhantes olhos esmeraldas e aquele corpo esguio que implorava proteção e carinho mal podia se conter para não atacá-lo, para não devorar-lhe aos beijos, para não possuí-lo por completo. Porque Harry era seu. E ele mal podia esperar para se tornarem um só.

- Oh, Harry, eu te amo tanto – sussurrou, mordendo-lhe suavemente o lóbulo da orelha. As mãos ávidas não demoraram a abrir o zíper da calça do moreno, enquanto imobilizava-o com seu corpo.

E Harry deixou um gemido escapar ao sentir as mãos do namorado lhe acariciarem tão intimamente. Mas algo não estava certo. Ele olhava ao redor e contemplava o belo e romântico ambiente criado obviamente pela mente de Draco, mas ainda sim lhe parecia errado. Ele não queria. Simplesmente não queria chegar tão longe, pelo menos não agora. E o musculoso corpo de Draco em cima do seu começava a sufocá-lo.

Ele apenas não queria que fosse assim.

Não estava pronto ainda.

- Dray... Espera...

O herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy, no entanto, perdido na deliciosa sensação de acariciar e saborear cada pedacinho do corpo de Harry, não ouviu o chamado suave. E a respiração do pequeno Lord, então, tornou-se irregular, e não precisamente pelo prazer.

- Dray... Espera... Para! – segurou com firmeza as mãos que já deslizavam suas calças para baixo. E o loiro o encarou confuso, com os olhos nublados pelo desejo.

- Harry...?

- Eu não quero – desviou o olhar, as bochechas queimando de vergonha – Eu não estou pronto ainda, sinto muito.

E aquilo caiu como um balde de água fria em Draco.

Mas ao observar a expressão entristecida desenhada na bela face de Harry, sorriu com compreensão e carinho.

- Sou eu quem deve pedir desculpas, meu amor.

- Dray...

- Por favor, perdoe-me. Vamos seguir o seu ritmo, eu não me importo em esperar quanto tempo for preciso, porque eu amo você, Harry.

Com os olhos marejados e um doce sorriso em seus lábios, o pequeno Lord puxou o namorado para um beijo que expressava toda a sua gratidão e carinho.

- Obrigado – sussurrou em seus lábios.

Draco, então, levantou-se e começou a arrumar suas vestes enquanto ajudava o menor a fazer o mesmo.

- É melhor voltarmos para o salão comunal – sugeriu com suavidade após fechar os últimos botões da camisa de Harry.

- Sim – sorriu. E antes que pudessem cruzar as portas em direção ao corredor, puxou o namorado para outro apaixonado beijo, sussurrando depois – Eu também te amo, Dray.

Com um deslumbrado sorriso, então, Draco seguiu com Harry, sob a segurança da capa da invisibilidade, ao salão comunal das serpentes. Seus pensamentos, porém, perdidos nos doces gemidos que ouvira há poucos minutos e na convicção de que esperaria o que fosse preciso para tê-lo por completo, porque o amava, como nenhum outro seria capaz de fazer.

-x-

Mais uma vez o mesmo sonho.

O mesmo pesadelo que lhe oprimia o peito todas as noites.

Já não agüentava mais. Não suportava aquela sensação de estar indefeso em sua própria mente.

- Eu preciso descobrir o que está acontecendo – murmurou, levantando-se finalmente da cama. Por sorte, em poucas horas estaria no Expresso Hogwarts para passar as férias de Natal longe daquela espelunca a qual denominavam escola.

Todavia, a imagem daquele corredor obscuro ainda estava gravada em sua mente. Aonde era aquele lugar? Por que o levava àquela porta a qual não conseguia alcançar? O que haveria por detrás dela? Eram inúmeras perguntas, acompanhadas da sufocante sensação de estar indefeso perante aqueles perigosos olhos azuis que o contemplavam com malícia. Era um pesadelo. Um sufocante pesadelo que precisava acabar.

Naquele meio tempo, enquanto o pequeno Lord se asseava para a partida em poucas horas, Pansy, Blaise e Draco conversavam sobre o sucesso da A.R. sentados nos confortáveis estofados de couro em frente à lareira do Salão Comunal Slytherin, esperando, é claro, que Harry descesse logo.

- Estou impressionada com melhora que eles demonstraram em tão pouco tempo.

- Sim, nem parece o bando de inúteis que vimos no primeiro dia.

- Não seja maldoso, Draquinho – a menina sorriu divertida.

- Só estou dizendo a verdade.

- O que acontece, Pansy, é que o Dragão aqui está morrendo de ciúmes do Goldstein e do McMillan.

- Ora, deixe de ser ridículo, Blaise – o loiro revirou os olhos com desdém – Aqueles dois inúteis não representam perigo algum para um Malfoy.

No entanto, antes que o herdeiro da fortuna Zabini pudesse replicar com algum comentário malicioso, eles contemplaram a impecável imagem de Harry descendo as escadas em direção ao meio do Salão e Draco já colocava de pé para recepcionar o namorado quando observou este se dirigir a um canto mais afastado, onde se encontrava ninguém menos que Theodore Nott, para variar, absorvido em alguma leitura.

O que diabos significava aquilo?

Era a pergunta impressa nos olhos acinzentados que destilavam ciúme.

- Dragão – Blaise sorriu com maldade – O Goldstein e o McMillan podem até não representar perigo algum, mas o Nott... Ah, eu não estaria tão confiante se fosse você.

- Cale a boca, Zabini – apertou os punhos com ódio, seus olhos fixados no canto da sala, onde Harry e Theodore conversavam em sussurros.

No suave rosto de Harry estava impressa uma expressão séria e decidida. Ele sabia que apenas Theo poderia ajudá-lo. Os outros, por mais determinação e boa vontade que tivessem, sempre deixariam seus sentimentos de preocupação e ansiedade macular uma investigação séria como aquela, mas Theo, por mais preocupado que estivesse, manteria a mente fria e acudiria seus livros para fazer o que estivesse ao seu alcance com o intuito de protegê-lo.

- Quando começaram esses pesadelos, Harry?

- Desde que viemos para Hogwarts – suspirou – Você acha que existe alguma coisa em seus livros que possa ajudar?

- Creio que sim – encarou-o com seriedade, visivelmente preocupado, mas com o ar analítico de sempre disposto a pesquisar o que fosse preciso – Sem dúvida não são pesadelos normais, a freqüência com que você os tem e o fato de o conteúdo ser sempre o mesmo deixa claro isso.

- Pode ser obra de algum feitiço?

- Sim.

- Dumbledore...?

- Provavelmente.

- Aquele desgraçado...!

- Acalme-se – acariciou o rosto enfurecido com suavidade, conseguindo que o menor se acalmasse um pouco – É exatamente isso o que ele quer, fazer com que você se descontrole, não se preocupe, eu vou pesquisar em meus livros e nos livros da biblioteca da mansão Nott, garanto que vamos descobrir o que está acontecendo e então, fazer com que ele se arrependa amargamente de se intrometer nos seus sonhos.

Harry sorriu, deixando que um pequeno suspiro escapasse de seus lábios, era um alívio sempre poder contar com alguém como Theo.

- Obrigado, Theo.

- Sempre às suas ordens – imitou uma reverência, fazendo o menino balançar a cabeça, divertido.

- Apenas não comente nada com os outros, por favor, não quero preocupá-los à toa.

- Certamente.

- Fico feliz em poder contar sempre com você.

- E eu fico feliz em ajudá-lo – sorriu, aquele sorriso sincero que se deixava contemplar apenas na presença de Harry – Eu sempre estarei aqui para você.

- Theo... – murmurou, as bochechas encantadoramente coradas.

- Harry, eu...

- Você não está atrasado para alguma convenção de perdedores, Nott? – a arrastada voz de Draco Malfoy se fez ouvir às costas de Harry, que suspirou, imaginando o que estava por vir.

- Por que não volta para debaixo das saias da mamãe, Malfoy?

- Pelo menos eu tenho mãe – sorriu com maldade – E você, Nott, quem gosta de você?

O rosto indiferente de Theodore se tornou sombrio de repente, sua mão já apanhava a varinha quando um enfurecido Harry se pronunciou, afastando-se dos braços de Draco:

- Quando não se tem nada de relevante para falar, Draco, é melhor ficar quieto!

- Mas Harry...!

- É melhor você me esperar no trem – a voz era dura e fria – E enquanto você espera, pense em como o silêncio pode ser mais inteligente do que palavras estúpidas.

- Harry, eu...

- Ande logo, não quero olhar para a sua cara agora!

Harry estava furioso, porque ele sabia o que se passava no coração de Theodore, a ausência da mãe, o descaso do pai, o fato de ninguém se preocupar com ele de verdade. Não, por mais que Draco estivesse com ciúmes aquilo não lhe dava o direito de ser tão cruel.

Com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão de pura perplexidade gravada em seu rosto, Draco Malfoy seguiu com Pansy e Blaise – que se mantinham num oportuno silêncio – à estação da escola onde em breve estancaria o Expresso Hogwarts para levá-los às suas casas. Sua mente se negava a processar as palavras de Harry, aquilo só podia ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto. Mas não era... Deu-se conta ao observar o enfurecido olhar esmeralda.

Aquilo era culpa do maldito Nott!

Com esse pensamento, e os punhos cerrados de ódio, Draco abandonou o Salão Comunal Slytherin.

- Desculpe-me, Theo.

- Você não tem culpa da falta de cérebro dele.

- Eu realmente sinto muito – suspirou – Mas fique sabendo que ele está errado.

Theodore, no entanto, arqueou uma sobrancelha sem entender.

E Harry, sorrindo, continuou:

- Você não está sozinho, ouviu? Eu gosto de você.

Eu gosto de você.

Eu gosto de você.

Eu gosto de você.

Aquelas quatro palavras ressoaram na mente do herdeiro da fortuna Nott como uma melodia celestial. Harry gostava dele. Harry estaria sempre com ele. E não havia mais nada que ele pudesse desejar.

- Vamos – o doce sorriso de Harry e a pequena mão deste puxando a sua o despertou – Daqui a pouco o trem vai sair e talvez você queira lançar um Crucio no Draco antes de irmos, e depois dessa, ele merece mesmo.

Ele apenas assentiu, seguindo com o menor em direção à saída. Seus pensamentos, porém, perdidos nas quatro divinas palavras que há menos de um minuto deixaram os lábios rosados:

"Eu gosto de você".

-x-

A viagem foi relativamente tranqüila.

Draco ainda sentia as dores da Maldição Cruciatus de Theodore que Harry não lhe deixara revidar, mas se contentava com o fato de ter feito as pazes com o pequeno Lord após pedir-lhe desculpas quase de joelhos e a contragosto ter se desculpado com Theodore também. Quando todos chegaram à estação 9 ¾ seguiram com seus responsáveis às suas respectivas casas, mas não sem antes combinarem de passar a última semana de férias na Mansão Riddle, como faziam quase todos os anos.

- Tio Rodolphus! – Harry cumprimentou sorridente – Vamos de tapete voador outra vez?

- Oh, não. Pelo meu bom Merlin, não – suspirou, empalidecendo ao se lembrar de sua última viagem com o pequeno Lord num tapete mágico – Hoje faremos uso da boa e velha Chave de Portal.

- Ah... – fez um gracioso biquinho.

O Comensal, com um sorriso divertido, apenas estendeu a ponta de uma colher de porcelana para o menino tocar e em menos de um minuto, Harry sentiu aquela horrível sensação de ser puxado para dentro de um redemoinho. No instante seguinte, eles aterrissavam no belo jardim da Mansão Riddle, pelo menos o adulto aterrissara perfeitamente, enquanto Harry caíra sentado no chão.

- Eu odeio Chaves de Portais – murmurou irritado, levantando-se com a ajuda de Rodolphus.

- Como sempre uma ótima aterrissagem, Harry – comentou uma voz divertida que o menino conhecia muito bem. E com um radiante sorriso, ele se lançou nos braços do imponente homem que o encarava a alguns metros.

- Papai!

- Bem vindo de volta, pequeno.

- É bom estar em casa – afirmou com sinceridade, abraçando ainda mais um incômodo Lord, que raramente sabia como proceder com as demonstrações de afeto de seu filho, mas as apreciava, ainda que silenciosamente.

- _Oh, meu pequeno filhote!_

- _Nagini..._ – sorriu, acariciando a ciumenta serpente que já havia rodeado todo o seu corpo –_ Como estão as coisas aqui?_

_- Bom, seu pai continua estressado como sempre..._

_- Hey! Eu ainda estou aqui, serpente fofoqueira!_

Ela, no entanto, ignorou-o olimpicamente:

- _Venha, pequeno, vamos entrando _– ela havia deslizado para o chão e agora, com a cauda, puxava-o pelo tornozelo em direção à entrada da mansão – _Quero que você me conte todas as novidades!_

- _Certo, pode deixar, Nagi_ – sorriu divertido, deixando-se arrastar pela serpente – Até logo, tio Rodolphus!

- Nos vemos depois, Harry – o Comensal se despediu e após uma profunda reverência ao Lord, seguiu para os seus afazeres.

Tom, enquanto isso, deixava um pequeno sorriso adornar sua face. Um sorriso que só surgia em seus lábios quando aquele furacão adolescente de cabelos bagunçados chegava à mansão, quando seu filho, a única pessoa com quem se importava de verdade, voltava para casa.

-x-

- Não... – Harry murmurava, adormecido em sua confortável cama na Mansão Riddle, sofrendo com mais uma noite de pesadelos – Não... Eu quero sair daqui...

Uma preocupada Morgana, enquanto isso, encarava seu pequeno amo gemendo e se contorcendo em agonia como fazia na maioria das noites em Hogwarts, nas quais a assustada serpente era a única testemunha de seus lamentos, pois um poderoso feitiço silenciador rodeava sua cama.

- Não... Eu quero sair... Por favor... Alguém... Papai...

- _Jovem amo_ – ela murmurou preocupada. E disposta a procurar ninguém menos que Nagini para dividir suas preocupações, pois mesmo que houvesse diferenças entre elas, Harry sempre seria prioridade em sua vida, a serpente deslizou decidida em direção à porta.

Todavia, um angustiante grito a surpreendeu:

- NÃO!... PAPAI!...

E em menos de dois minutos, a porta do quarto de Harry foi aberta violentamente, abrindo caminho para um aflito Lord envolto em seu elegante pijama de seda negro.

- O que aconteceu? Você está bem, Harry? – a voz dava indícios de sonolência e evidente preocupação.

- Sim, eu... Sinto muito...

- Foi um pesadelo? – perguntou um pouco mais calmo, sentando-se ao lado do filho.

Harry penas assentiu em silêncio, os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Em seguida, num movimento repentino, abraçou a cintura do Lord, encolhendo-se no aconchegante colo de seu pai.

- Está tudo bem agora, acalme-se, pequeno – um pouco surpreendido pela ação do menino, Tom acariciava seus cabelos e murmurava palavras de consolo enquanto sentia o pequeno corpo se tranqüilizar em seu colo.

Nagini, que chegara há poucos minutos e agora se encontrava no marco da porta ao lado de Morgana, encarava a cena com um misto de preocupação e doçura.

- Você quer me contar o que sonhou?

O menino sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

- Vamos, isso pode ajudar.

- Eu não me lembro – mentiu num murmúrio. E o Lord achou melhor não insistir.

- Está tudo bem, pequeno, ninguém poderá fazer qualquer coisa contra você enquanto eu estiver aqui.

- Eu sei, papai – sorriu docemente.

E mesmo sem se dar conta, Tom se viu correspondendo ao sorriso.

- Papai?

- Diga.

- Eu... Eu posso dormir com você? – perguntou timidamente, as bochechas tingidas de vermelho.

- Ora, Harry, você já tem quinze anos.

- Por favor... – apelou para os olhinhos de cãozinho abandonado que ninguém, nem mesmo o poderoso Lord das Trevas, conseguia resistir.

- Você não dorme comigo desde que tinha quatro anos – comentou divertido – E hoje nem há uma tempestade de trovões.

- Mas eu tive um sonho ruim – murmurou, mordendo o lábio suavemente, numa expressão cheia de ternura.

Nagini e Morgana, ao observarem a cena, trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

Harry sempre conseguia o que queria.

- Certo, vamos.

- Eba! – sorriu, agarrando seu travesseiro e se apressando em seguir o Lord aos aposentos deste.

Chegando ao majestoso quarto, os dois logo se acomodaram na enorme king size de lençóis de seda negros e Harry, quase instintivamente, aconchegou-se no peito de seu pai. Tom, por sua vez, encontrou-se com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios acariciando os cabelos revoltos.

- Durma bem, Harry.

- Boa noite, papai... – murmurou, entregando-se aos braços de Morpheus sem qualquer receio, pois sabia que envolto por aqueles protetores braços, pesadelo algum viria lhe assombrar.

-x-

Nas noites que se seguiram, quando Harry não escapulia para o quarto do pai, este permanecia com ele até que dormisse, conversando ou lhe contando histórias de seu tempo em Hogwarts e sua vida depois da escola, como fazia quando Harry ainda era um garotinho. O resultado imediato foi o número de noites em que o menino se via submerso no mesmo pesadelo diminuírem drasticamente. Agora, depois de uma agradável e reservada noite de Natal com seu pai, Nagini e Morgana, Harry saboreava o café da manhã entretido com seus novos presentes e com as cartas de seus amigos, sua surpresa, porém, foram as cartas e os pequenos obséquios natalinos enviados pelos membros da A. R. que lhe desejavam um feliz Natal e informavam o quão ansiosos estavam para voltarem aos treinamentos em Hogwarts.

- Então todas essas cartas são dos membros dessa tal Armada? – perguntou curioso, saboreando o café preto em sua xícara.

- Exatamente, papai.

- Por Salazar, como você tem paciência para ensinar um bando de pirralhos inúteis?

- Ah, eles não são tão inúteis, Pansy e Blaise souberam quem recrutar – sorriu animado – apenas magos e bruxas com um significativo potencial mágico que simpatizem com os nossos ideais ou então, sejam neutros, mas que odeiem a cara-de-sapo.

- E essa nova professora aliada do velhote maluco, aprontou alguma coisa?

O olhar de Harry se tornou sombrio por alguns minutos, lembrando-se de sua detenção com aquela mulher, mas logo deixou um sorrisinho obscuro adornar sua linda face:

- Nada que eu não possa resolver sozinho, papai.

- Sei...

- Além do mais, este pequeno exército é justamente para destruir todo e qualquer plano que o velhote e a cara-de-sapo possam estar idealizando.

- Meu filho, tão novinho e já formando um exército para destruir o Dumbledore – suspirou com nostalgia e certa diversão – não se pode negar que a genética é algo poderoso.

- Sem dúvida, papai.

Entre risos e anedotas divertidas, os dois saborearam aquele delicioso café da manhã. Em algumas horas, seguiriam para Paris, onde passariam o ano novo às margens do rio Sena, numa mansão de um dos aliados de Tom que ofereceria uma majestosa festa em homenagem ao Lord das Trevas e ao seu orgulhoso herdeiro.

-x-

Não demorou muito e a família Riddle estava de volta à Grã Bretanha. Assim, no aconchego da Mansão Riddle, Harry passaria a última semana antes de voltar à Hogwarts e o melhor, na companhia de seu namorado e seus inseparáveis amigos.

- Harryzito! – uma animada Pansy pulou no pescoço do amigo assim que saiu das chamas esverdeadas da chaminé, por onde viajara com pó-de-flu.

- Olá, Pan.

- Oh, eu adorei as presilhas de borboletas que você me mandou – seus olhos brilhavam emocionados – nunca vi uma combinação tão linda de cristais de diamante e esmeraldas.

- Que bom que gostou – sorriu divertido, observando Blaise sair pelas chamas esverdeadas também.

- Olá, Harry, Pansy...

- Olá Blai... – antes que o pequeno Lord pudesse cumprimentar o amigo, porém, o emocionado grito de Pansy o interrompeu:

- BEBÊ!

Ela havia se jogado em cima de Blaise e agora os dois estavam no chão, o menino com as bochechas queimando de tão vermelhas ao sentir o esguio corpo de Pansy, coberto por um curto vestido roxo com rendas pretas, abraçado ao seu.

- Er... – um elegante Draco Malfoy acabara de sair da chaminé e encarava a cena com uma sobrancelha arqueada – Perdi alguma coisa?

- Dray!

Agora era Draco quem se encontrava na mesma posição de Blaise, e um animado Harry o abraçava, sorrindo radiante. Segundos depois, após Pansy e Harry se levantarem de suas "vítimas", Theodore saiu da chaminé passando a mão por sua impecável túnica azul marinho para se livrar de qualquer resquício de pó-de-flu.

- Theo! – Harry estava prestes a se jogar em cima do amigo também, quando notou o olhar homicida de Draco e sorrindo nervosamente, decidiu abraçá-lo com naturalidade.

- Olá, Harry – sorriu, estreitando a cintura do menino.

- Eu li sua carta – sussurrou em seu ouvido, para que os outros não escutassem, aproveitando que Pansy falava pelos cotovelos de sua incrível viajem aos EUA – Você trouxe os livros que pesquisou?

- Sim, estão todos aqui.

- Obrigado, Theo, eu não sei o que faria sem você.

- De nada – corou levemente.

- Mais tarde eu gostaria de ver a pesquisa.

- É claro, hoje mesmo descobriremos a origem destes pesadelos.

- Sim... – sorriu, mas não pôde continuar a falar, pois um poderoso agarre em seu braço o separou repentinamente de Theodore e o levou aos braços de Draco.

Os olhos acinzentados brilhavam furiosos.

- O que você está cochichando com esse idiota?

- Dray, por favor, eu só estava perguntando das suas férias.

- Hum... – grunhiu irritado, beijando possessivamente os lábios do _seu_ namorado.

Uma forçada tosse, porém, obrigou o casal a se separar. No marco da porta do escritório da Mansão Riddle, encontrava-se ninguém menos que o Lord das Trevas, encarando o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy com um perigoso brilho em seus olhos escarlates. Pansy, Blaise e Theodore instintivamente deram um passo para trás. E Draco empalideceu na mesma hora.

- Sejam bem vindos – o Lord cumprimentou por entre os dentes cerrados.

- Er... Obrigado, Mi Lord.

Responderam os recém chegados, numa profunda reverência.

E após um breve olhar de advertência a Draco, que fez o pobre menino quase se esconder embaixo da mesa, Lord Voldemort desapareceu novamente.

- Pode respirar, Dray – Harry comentou divertido.

Aquela seria uma longa semana, o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy pensou, sua recompensa, porém, era poder contemplar o doce sorriso de Harry.

-x-

Ao contrário do esperado por Draco, aqueles sete dias passaram voando, entre jogos no Salão de Entretenimento de Harry, maravilhosas manhãs sob o sol, na piscina, noites de fondue e conversas amenas, aquecidos pela lareira da sala de estar da mansão e mais inúmeras diversões. Uma coisa, porém, roubava a tranqüilidade de Draco e não, não era o constante olhar de vigilância do Lord às suas costas, mas as conversinhas aos sussurros que agora Harry sempre mantinha com Theodore.

Naquela noite, a última antes de voltarem à Hogwarts, Draco decidiu escapulir ao quarto do namorado para passarem alguns momentos de intimidade juntos. Ao chegar à sua porta, no entanto, ouviu uma conhecida e irritante voz que não deveria estar ali:

- Parece que não avançamos – Theodore suspirou – Meus livros mencionam este encantamento que submerge a pessoa em pesadelos, mas parece que não é o seu caso.

- Também mencionam objetos obscuros, mas não os especificam.

- Droga, não chegamos a lugar algum!

- Não se preocupe, Theo – sorriu, abraçando o amigo – Tenho certeza de que mais cedo ou mais tarde vamos descobrir.

- Eu queria poder te ajudar...

- Você está ajudando! Somente o fato de eu dividir isto com você já é o bastante.

- Mas...

- Agora é melhor você voltar para o seu quarto, Nagini e Morgana podem voltar de sua caçada a qualquer momento.

Quando Harry abriu a porta do quarto para o amigo passar, não esperava encontrar a perplexa face de seu namorado ali. Theodore, ao observar a cena, apenas suspirou com irritação e após uma leve inclinação de cabeça a Harry, colocou seus livros embaixo do braço e saiu dali, chocando propositalmente seu ombro contra o insuportável loiro que ainda permanecia em choque, encarando o pequeno Lord.

- Dray... Er... Você quer entrar?

Passaram-se dois intermináveis segundos antes de Draco raciocinar:

- O QUE ELE ESTAVA FAZENDO AQUI?

Harry, suspirado, puxou o namorado para dentro do quarto, pois não queria que seu pai acordasse com aquela gritaria e lançou um feitiço silenciador no aposento.

- Dray, acalme-se, não é nada disso do que você está pensando.

Péssima escolha de palavras.

- NÃO? E O QUE EU POSSO ESTAR PENSANDO DEPOIS DE VER AQUELE IDIOTA SAIR DO QUARTO DO MEU NAMORADO A ESSA HORA DA NOITE?

- Você poderia parar de gritar? – suspirou – O Theo só estava me ajudando numa pesquisa que eu pedi.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, a fisiologia do corpo humano? Ou quem sabe, sexualidade aplicada?

- Há. Há. Muito engraçado, Draco Malfoy – replicou friamente – Eu não admito que você duvide de mim.

- Desculpe... – murmurou a contra gosto – Mas aquele idiota...!

- Vamos esquecer essa bobagem, sim? – abraçou o pescoço do loiro com um sorrisinho manhoso – Eu não quero ninguém além de você, Draco Malfoy.

Draco sorriu, rodeando a cintura do menor e pressionando seus lábios contra o pescoço alvo, aquelas palavras haviam ajudado a acalmar seu coração, elas e a lembrança de não ter ouvido qualquer tipo de gemido enquanto estava do lado de fora da porta, mas apenas uma conversa chata sobre livros e pesadelos quaisquer.

- Eu não quero aquele imbecil perto de você.

- Ele é meu amigo, Dray... – deixou escapar um pequeno gemido ao sentir as ávidas mãos de Draco o acariciarem por dentro do leve tecido de seda de seu pijama – Você é muito ciumento, sabia?

- Apenas cuido do que é meu – declarou com firmeza, recostando o menor sobre a cama e passando a saborear apaixonadamente aqueles deliciosos lábios rosados.

Harry, por sua vez, contorcia-se de prazer sob as precisas carícias do loiro, sentindo o musculoso corpo deste roçar de maneira descarada e excitante no seu. Logo as camisas de ambos os pijamas estavam esquecidas no chão. Seus abdomens desnudos roçavam um no outro, arrancando pequenos gemidos de seus lábios.

- Ah... Dray... – Harry gemeu com deleite ao sentir o loiro posicionado entre suas pernas, mordendo-lhe o pescoço e movendo os quadris lentamente, fazendo ambos os corpos endurecerem de desejo.

E Draco, enquanto isto, sentia-se nos confins do Jardim do Éden, percorrendo seus lábios pela alva pele do pescoço de Harry enquanto suas mãos vagavam pelas costas do moreno e desciam em direção àquele tentador lugarzinho dentro do qual desejava se enterrar profundamente e arrancar gritos de prazer de seu amado.

- Es...Espera, Dray...

Quando sentiu os dedos do loiro se aproximarem daquele lugar tão íntimo de sua anatomia, Harry arregalou os olhos, empurrando suavemente o corpo inúmeras vezes maior que o seu num vão intento de se afastar. Mas Draco parecia absorvido demais pelo prazer para notar o desconforto do outro.

- Espera... Para, Draco!

Como perdia visivelmente em força física, Harry precisou recorrer à sua magia e assim, expulsou o maior para o outro lado da cama, seus olhos verdes brilhavam com um misto de desejo, receio e culpa.

- Sinto muito, Dray, mas eu ainda não posso.

- Tudo bem... – respirou fundo tentando baixar a excitação. Seria mais uma noite de banhos frios.

- Desculpe, Dray... Mas... Eu ainda não estou pronto, desculpe, mas eu ainda não posso me entregar a você.

O herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy, cujo sangue Veela parecia correr por suas veias naquele momento, lembrou-se, então, da arrogante figura de Theodore Nott abandonando os aposentos do seu namorado. Lembrou-se das constantes conversinhas em sussurros que os dois mantinham. Lembrou-se do olhar cúmplice... Dos abraços... Dos sorrisos que compartilhavam... E seus olhos acinzentados escurecerem, mergulhados no vil e traiçoeiro sentimento do ciúme.

Harry não queria se entregar a ele.

O problema, então, era _ele_.

Ele, Draco Malfoy.

Harry preferia o insuportável perdedor, Theodore Nott, a ele, o impecável e poderoso herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy.

- Entendo... – um sorriso cruel desenhou-se em seus lábios – Você não quer se entregar a mim porque está cansado demais depois de uma noite com ele, não é?

- Do que você está falando? – Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem entender absolutamente nada.

- Não se faça de inocente, Harry, eu cansei desse joguinho.

- O que...?

- Seja sincero, o que ele tem que eu não tenho? – apertou os punhos com o ódio, o ciúme o cegando completamente – É o jeito calado e misterioso? O fato de estar sempre com a cara enfiada em algum livro? O ar mal humorado e frio que deixa você excitado, é isso? O que Theodore Nott fez para que você abrisse as...

- Não continue!

- A verdade dói? – perguntou com malícia – Porque em mim está doendo!

- É melhor você sair.

Harry tentava a todo custo segurar as lágrimas.

Como a pessoa que amava poderia pensar algo tão baixo assim?

Era óbvio que estava cegado pelo seu maldito ciúme Veela, mas mesmo assim, aquilo não lhe dava o direito de falar tais barbaridades.

- Por que eu devo sair? Para ele voltar e ocupar o meu lugar? Ele faz você gemer mais do que eu faço?

- Draco, cale e boca antes que você se arrependa de suas palavras.

- A única coisa da qual eu me arrependo é ter começado esse namoro ridículo com você!

O pequeno Lord arregalou seus belos olhos verdes, marejados de lágrimas, impactado de mais com aquelas palavras. E Draco, finalmente, pareceu se dar conta das idiotices que falava, mas seu orgulho e o ciúme ainda latente em seu peito o impediam de se redimir imediatamente.

- É melhor eu voltar para o meu quarto – comentou friamente.

- Não – Harry o interrompeu, as belas esmeraldas repletas de ressentimento, mas o semblante gélido e decidido – É melhor você voltar para a Mansão Malfoy.

- O que...?

- Lucy! – antes que o loiro pudesse replicar, Harry chamou a elfa doméstica, que apareceu no instante seguinte – Acompanhe o senhor Malfoy à chaminé do escritório do meu pai e se certifique de ele regresse agora mesmo para a Mansão Malfoy, em seguida, arrume suas coisas e mande-as para a mansão também.

- Sim, senhor. O que o jovem amo ordenar, imediatamente.

Perplexo, Draco se viu arrastado pela elfa para fora do quarto.

- Harry...

E a imagem de Harry batendo a porta do quarto em sua cara, com uma solitária lágrima rolando de seu olho direito, foi a última coisa que Draco viu antes de ser levado à força ao escritório do Lord, colocado na chaminé e mandado de volta para a Mansão Malfoy. Tudo aconteceu rápido de mais. E quando deu por si, ele estava rodeado pelas conhecidas paredes do escritório de Lucius Malfoy.

- Draco...? – a sonolenta voz de Narcisa o chamou.

A bela mulher vestia um robe de seda azul marinho por cima da elegante camisola do mesmo tecido na cor branca, e com a varinha em mãos, sob o feitiço 'Lumos', encarava seu filho sem entender o que se passava ali. De repente havia sentido a magia ao redor da mansão se alterar, como se alguém chegasse pela rede-flú e agora contemplava seu herdeiro esperando alguma explicação plausível.

- Você não deveria estar com o jovem Harry na Mansão Riddle?

Draco, então, fez o que qualquer garoto de sua idade que havia cometido a maior burrada de sua vida faria, correu para o colo da mãe:

- Eu sou um idiota... – murmurou entre soluços.

E Narcisa, como boa mãe, logo entendeu tudo.

Ah, a adolescência, a melhor e a pior fase da vida, a bela mulher pensou com um sorriso.

- Acalme-se, meu amor, logo ele irá perdoá-lo e tudo ficará bem.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo:**

- Não vão nos deixar sair.

- Convoque a Armada Riddle...

(...)

- DRACO! – gritou assustado, vendo a maldição atingir em cheio o peito do loiro.

(...)

E o LEMON!

-x-

**N/A:** Olá pessoas! Cá estou eu com mais um capítulo! Hehehe... A pesar de não ter aparecido o Lemon, espero que vocês tenham gostado! E para não dizer que eu sou uma pessoa cruel, desumana e tudo mais, no **próximo capítulo** – finalmente – eu vou trazer o tão esperado **Lemon** do Harry e do Draco para vocês! xD

Mas para uma **rápida atualização**, já sabem, deixem suas **REVIWES!** – olhinhos brilhando de emoção.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
****São sempre bem vindos!**

Meus agradecimentos especiais e um grande beijo para:

**JeffBee**... **Uzumari**... **Inu**... **Kamilla Riddle**... **Deh Isaacs**... **vrriacho**... **Nicky Evans**... **Yuya-Yura**... **Raquel Potter Draco**... **Lari SL**... **AB Feta**... e **Bet97**!

Em breve, o próximo capítulo de **Estocolmo**!  
Espero sinceramente que apreciem esta minha nova história.  
Àqueles que já leram o primeiro capítulo e deixaram sua review, muito obrigada mesmo pelo apoio, espero que continuem apreciando! E àqueles que ainda não leram, por favor, não deixem de conferir!  
Um grande beijo! E até a próxima!


	30. Chapter 30

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Para grande pesar do pequeno Lord, no dia seguinte, ele precisou voltar a Hogwarts. Cabe destacar que seu humor estava pior do que o de Snape num dia ruim, uma vez que a terrível briga que tivera com Draco na noite anterior ainda estava dolorosamente gravada em sua mente e o que era pior, em seu coração. Na viagem de volta, no Expresso Hogwarts, ele sequer olhou para os lados antes de se trancar numa cabine com Pansy, a única para quem ele contara o ocorrido e que o estava apoiando desde então. Coisas como: "o ciúme falou mais alto, ele não queria ter dito aquilo" ou então "ele é um idiota, mas ama você, logo virá pedir perdão" era o que sua amiga falava para consolá-lo, mas nada parecia diminuir sua dor, apenas se lembrar das cruéis palavras de Draco afirmando que fora um erro começar aquele namoro fazia com que as lágrimas voltassem a banhar seus olhos. Harry, então, lembrou-se da desculpa que havia dado ao Lord para explicar a ausência de Draco no dia seguinte na mansão: "ele não estava passando bem e achou melhor voltar para casa", havia mentido com um sorriso e um leve ar de preocupação, para que seu pai não percebesse toda a dor que o consumia por causa do herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy e assim, decidisse assassiná-lo da maneira mais cruel que conhecia, pois absolutamente ninguém poderia ferir o coração do seu 'filhote' e sair impune da fúria do Lord e de uma imponente serpente com instinto materno.

As coisas, porém, não estavam sendo fáceis.

Foi o que Harry constatou nos dias que se seguiram.

- Harryzito, você não pode ignorá-lo para sempre – uma exasperada Pansy suspirou.

Eles estavam no Salão Principal, apreciando um delicioso café da manhã na mesa das serpentes, com Harry situado no meio da mesa entre Pansy e Theodore, de frente para Tracey Daves e Wendelin Schwärtz. No outro extremo, próximos à mesa dos professores, estavam Draco e Blaise, o primeiro não parava de lançar olhares preocupados ao pequeno Lord, e o segundo apenas suspirava com o que acontecia entre os dois.

- Ah, não posso? Então veja como eu faço, Pan.

- Ok, você pode ignorá-lo, mas não é o certo – revirou seus belos olhos negros, com um gesto ligeiramente despreocupado – Vocês precisam conversar.

- É mesmo, sobre o que? Sobre como ele é um paranóico idiota?

- Bom...

- Não, Pan, eu cansei disso.

Com seu ar naturalmente superior e o olhar esmeralda decidido, Harry se levantou da mesa e seguiu em direção à saída do Salão Principal, sob o olhar expectante e os murmúrios dos demais estudantes e até mesmo de alguns professores. Absolutamente todos comentavam a ausência de um adorno crucial na suave mão direita de Harry. Há semanas este era o assunto principal de Hogwarts: Harry não estava usando o anel de esmeralda cravejado com diamantes que não havia deixado o seu dedo desde o seu aniversário de treze anos, quando oficializara seu namoro com Draco Malfoy.

O casal mais famoso de Hogwarts estava separado.

- Ele não está usando o anel.

- Acalme-se, Draco.

- Você viu isso, Blaise, desde que chegamos a Hogwarts ele não está usando o anel.

- Oh, Merlin... – o herdeiro da fortuna Zabini suspirou, preparando-se para ouvir as mesmas coisas que ouvira a semana inteira.

- Aquele desgraçado – Draco estreitou os olhos, observando Theodore se levantar logo em seguida e sair atrás de Harry como um cão fiel e sarnento, e Pansy, então, seguir atrás dos dois com um ar exasperado em seu fino e belo rosto – Aposto que ele está adorando isso.

- Sem dúvida – o moreno concordou, ganhando um olhar indignado de Draco – Não me olhe assim, Dragão, o Nott realmente está adorando a briga de vocês e o seu orgulho estúpido está dando exatamente a chance que ele quer.

- O que quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que o Harry está disponível aos encantos de qualquer um.

- O que? É claro que não!

- Vocês não estão mais juntos então é o que parece.

- Mas nós... – apertou os punhos, evidentemente frustrado.

- Vocês o que, Dragão?

- Nós estamos juntos – murmurou não muito convicto. E o olhar de Blaise, com a sobrancelha ironicamente arqueada, deixava claro o que o loiro não fazia questão de saber.

Ok. Talvez eles não estivessem juntos agora, mas era apenas questão de tempo, Draco pensava. Logo o pequeno Lord veria que o amor que professavam um pelo outro era maior do que qualquer mal entendido. Tudo se resolveria facilmente, sem que precisasse pedir desculpas, pois os Malfoy não devem pedir desculpas, principalmente quando estão certos. O único culpado ali era o insuportável come-livros Theodore Nott.

Os dias, então, foram passando e Draco Malfoy revendo seus pensamentos.

Talvez ele precisassem sim pedir desculpas.

Certo, até implorar de joelhos.

Mas agora era inútil.

- Ele não quer falar comigo – suspirou derrotado, deixando-se cair displicentemente numa cadeira ao lado de Blaise, que apreciava o calor da lareira do Salão Comunal Slytherin.

- Você tentou...?

- Eu tentei de tudo – interrompeu, agarrando seus preciosos cabelos louro-prateados com desespero – Desde flores e bombons até serenatas no meio da aula de herbologia, o que ainda me faz lembrar as dores daquele Cruciatos que ele me lançou.

Blaise não pôde conter um sorriso ao se lembrar da cena. O pequeno Lord, com certeza, herdara o sadismo e a impetuosidade do pai.

- E hoje no treinamento da A. R. ele sequer olhou para mim – continuou o lamento, sob o olhar divertido do amigo – As coisas estão assim há semanas, desde que voltamos, eu não agüento mais isso.

- Ninguém mandou ser um idiota – responderam duas vozes: a de Blaise e a de Pansy, que acabava de ingressar no recanto das serpentes.

- Pansy!

Os olhos acinzentados percorriam avidamente o caminho pelo qual surgira a menina, procurando por alguém que a estivesse acompanhando, mas ela se encontrava sozinha.

- Não adianta procurar, Draquinho, ele não está comigo desde o jantar.

- E onde ele está?

Ela hesitou por alguns segundos, mas então, respondeu com um suspiro:

- Na Câmara Secreta, fazendo algumas pesquisas nos livros deixados por Salazar.

- E com quem ele está? – perguntou por entre os dentes cerrados. Sabia muito bem a resposta.

- Com o Nott.

A fúria, então, deixou-se contemplar nos olhos acinzentados que agora se assemelhavam a poços de tempestades. Ora, ele estava ali sofrendo enquanto Harry se deleitava nos braços daquele maldito perdedor. Se essa era a vontade do pequeno Lord então o deixaria em paz para desfrutar dos afetos de outros. Ele não voltaria a se humilhar pelo perdão de Harry, ou não se chamava Draco Malfoy.

- Espero que eles sejam felizes juntos – declarou com ódio, seguindo para o dormitório como um leão, ou melhor, uma serpente enjaulada.

A única menina do grupo, por sua vez, revirou os olhos e se acomodou ao lado do melhor amigo:

- Nunca pensei que um Malfoy pudesse ser tão cego e idiota.

- Oh sim, o Draco sempre nos surpreende. Seus níveis de idiotice podem subir de forma alarmante quando se trata do Harry.

- Espero apenas que não seja tarde de mais quando ele cair em si – suspirou ela.

- Todos nós esperamos.

-x-

Se houvesse uma palavra capaz de definir tanto Harry quanto Draco, esta seria: determinação. Afinal, os meses passavam e o casal mais famoso de Hogwarts não dirigia a palavra um ao outro e assim, atestavam toda a sua determinação em se manterem afastados, ou como Pansy e Blaise diziam, "atestavam suas cabeças-duras". Draco estava sempre com seu amigo Blaise, ou, na pior das hipóteses, era seguido fielmente por Crabbe e Goyle, nunca abandonava o ar auto-suficiente característico de um Malfoy e na presença de Harry se mostrava completamente indiferente, ainda que seu coração parecesse dilacerado por dentro enquanto lançava rápidos olhares ao pequeno Lord e se via consumido pela saudade de tê-lo em seus braços. Harry, por sua vez, estava sempre com Pansy e Theodore – este com um humor radiante desde que haviam voltado a Hogwarts –, fazendo jus ao seu título nunca se mostrava abalado por nada, mantendo o olhar firme e isento de emoções, como seu pai lhe ensinara para enfrentar situações em que se sentisse derrotado. A saudade que sentia do namorado só não era mais forte, porém, do que a dor que o consumia ao se lembrar das cruéis palavras que haviam deixado os lábios do loiro naquela fatídica noite. E não, ainda não estava pronto para perdoá-lo, não sabia se algum dia estaria. Mas o amava. Oh sim, amava-o com toda a sua alma, e nas noites frias do castelo, com sua cama sob um feitiço desilusório e silenciador, deixava as lágrimas banharem livremente o seu rosto enquanto apertava o anel de esmeraldas em sua mão, pois este nunca o havia deixado, permanecia sempre junto ao seu coração numa fina corrente de ouro branco que levava no pescoço. Separados, Harry e Draco sentiam as mesmas coisas: dor, angústia e saudade. Mas o orgulho e o ressentimento pareciam falar mais alto.

Neste deplorável cenário, chegara o mês de junho. E para os quintanistas isto significava apenas uma coisa: estavam às vésperas dos N.O.M.s. Os professores não passavam mais deveres de casa; as aulas eram dedicadas a revisar os tópicos que eles achavam que mais provavelmente cairiam nos exames. A atmosfera premeditada e febril havia varrido a cabeça de quase todos os alunos, 'quase todos', pois Harry sequer se lembrava da proximidade eminente de tais exames e ainda que passasse grande parte do dia preparando os membros da A. R. para as provas ou dedicasse longas horas das noites para estudar com Theodore na Câmara Secreta – não por necessidade, mas pelo simples prazer de mergulhar num bom livro e tentar esquecer o resto do mundo –, bastava um olhar de esgueira a Draco Malfoy, aos seus olhos acinzentados frios e soberbos, ao seu porte naturalmente aristocrático, para que sua mente fosse varrida por completo.

- Como vocês podem ver – disse a Prof.ª McGonagall à classe enquanto os alunos copiavam as datas e os horários dos exames da lousa –, os seus N. O. M.s estão distribuídos por duas semanas sucessivas. Vocês farão os exames teóricos pela manhã e os práticos à tarde. No caso do exame prático de Astronomia, naturalmente, à noite.

- Psiu! Harry, está tudo bem?

- Sim, Pan – sussurrou à preocupada menina ao seu lado – Por que a pergunta?

- Você está com o olhar perdido...

- Impressão sua – interrompeu, fingindo voltar sua atenção aos avisos da professora quanto aos poderosos feitiços anticola que seriam usados nos dias dos exames, seus olhos, porém, recaindo instintivamente numa bela cabeleira loura situada duas carteiras à frente.

Um curioso bilhete, no entanto, voara em sua direção lhe distraindo de seus confusos pensamentos, que só não eram mais confusos do que os seus próprios sentimentos.

"C. S. depois do jantar?  
Precisamos aprofundar  
no poder ofensivo do Patrono.

Theo.

PS: Não deixe que lhe aflija.  
Você é mais forte do que isso.  
Mais forte do que tudo".

Um encantador e agradecido sorriso, então, desenhou-se nos lábios rosados do pequeno Lord. Theodore, sem duvida, era um valioso amigo. Obviamente, Harry sabia que o herdeiro da fortuna Nott estava se aproveitando do seu afastamento de Draco para se aproximar, como qualquer Slytherin que se preze faria, mas, mesmo assim, Theo se mostrava solícito e respeitoso, nunca o pressionando em qualquer sentido, parecia satisfeito apenas em poder desfrutar de sua presença.

E sem borrar o sorriso, Harry lhe mandou a resposta:

"Ok. 21h00min.  
Entrada do Salão Comunal.  
Levarei a Capa de Invisibilidade.

Harry.

PS: Obrigado".

Os dias, então, passaram depressa e antes mesmo que os quintanistas pudessem se dar conta, encontravam-se no Salão Principal acomodados em mesas individuais que haviam substituído as quatro habituais mesas de jantar que representavam cada casa. As mesinhas individuais estavam de frente para a mesa dos professores no fundo do salão, à qual estava a Prof.ª McGonagall, por sua vez, de frente para as mesas dos alunos. Depois de que todos se sentaram e sossegaram, ela disse:

- Podem começar – e virou uma enorme ampulheta na mesa ao lado, sobre a qual havia ainda penas, tinteiros e rolos de pergaminho de reserva.

Harry virou a folha do exame, com o desinteresse de quem folheia uma revista velha na loja da Madame Malkin. Seu pai o havia alertado antes, avisando-o que aquelas provas seria algo ridículo para os seus padrões, o que ele constatou ao ler a primeira pergunta: "a) cite o encantamento e b) descreva o movimento da varinha exigido para fazer os objetos voarem".

Aquilo era ridículo.

Não, era mais do que ridículo.

Era impensável. Uma brincadeira de criança exigiria mais raciocínio.

Com um suspiro resignado, porém, ele começou a escrever, respondendo com perfeição e abrangendo muito mais do que o exigido pelas estúpidas perguntas que uma criança de cinco anos – pelo menos ele aos cinco anos – seria capaz de responder. Em exatos quinze minutos ele havia terminado e entregado para a estupefata professora seus longos pergaminhos preenchidos com exatidão. Retirou-se, então, sob o olhar impressionado dos demais estudantes.

Após cinco minutos de sua saída, Theo se juntava a ele no corredor do Salão Principal.

- Por que a demora? – perguntou divertido.

- Decidi revisar o que havia escrito, estava entediado.

- Quando passei pela sangue-ruim-Granger vi que ela estava quase chorando.

- Típico – Theodore revirou os olhos – Espero que os exames práticos sejam menos estúpidos.

Harry, no entanto, arqueou uma sobrancelha ironicamente:

- Não se iluda, Theo, com certeza serão ainda piores do que este.

- De fato... – antes que pudesse continuar uma terceira pessoa havia acabado o exame e saía do Salão Principal. Theodore, é claro, estreitou os olhos ao vê-lo.

Draco Malfoy os encarava fixamente, o rosto isento de qualquer expressão, mas o ciúme, a dor e a angústia estavam claramente presentes nas íris acinzentadas, pelo menos para quem soubesse lê-las E para Harry, Draco era um livro aberto.

- Vamos, Theo.

A voz do pequeno Lord ressoou gélida aos ouvidos de Draco, que observou o amado seguir em direção às masmorras sem olhar para trás, sem lhe dignar um mísero olhar, com um altivo – e insuportável, na sua opinião – Theodore Nott logo atrás.

O coração do loiro, então, apertou dolorosamente em seu peito.

Ele não sabia por quanto tempo mais agüentaria aquilo.

Precisava de Harry. Amava-o.

Mas não sabia o que fazer.

O exame prático, mais tarde, segundo Harry, não lhe surpreendeu ao ser ainda mais estúpido do que o teórico. Os estudantes precisavam fazer um pequeno objeto levitar. E quando o seu nome foi chamado ele não pode evitar revirar os olhos e lançar ao ar um suspiro de desdém. Cabe destacar que o examinador não despregava os olhos de sua cicatriz, encarando-o com um misto de admiração, temor e curiosidade. Ridículo, Harry pensou pela milionésima vez naquele dia.

- Riddle, não é? – perguntou o examinador quando Harry se aproximou ao ser chamado. E Harry, suspirando internamente, assentiu – Muito bem, senhor Riddle, gostaria que você fizesse este porta-ovo dar saltos mortais para mim.

- Com varinha ou sem? – perguntou com desinteresse. O examinador, no entanto, arregalou os olhos.

- O senhor p-pode movê-lo sem o uso da v-varinha?

Como resposta, Harry apenas agitou sua mão direita e em seguida, o porta-ovo dava piruetas no ar. O agora pálido examinador anotava algo freneticamente no pergaminho em sua prancheta, enquanto murmurava o quão poderoso e genial aquele garoto era e como sua classificação seria formidável. Isto, porém, não era novidade para Harry.

As duas semanas de exames passaram depressa, mas Harry não se importava nem um pouco com aquilo, eram provas ridículas, como seu pai havia comentado. No final da última semana dos N. O. M.s a maioria dos estudantes parecia consumida pelo cansaço e pela tensão, mas o grupo das serpentes – ainda que momentaneamente separado – mostrava-se impecável como sempre. Era indubitável que Harry e seus amigos teriam as melhores notas, pois haviam sido criados para saber muito além daquilo, muito além do óbvio institucional, criados como os poderosos magos e bruxas que eram, sangues-puros cuja finalidade era se impor e governar os demais. A agradável surpresa, no entanto, seriam as boas notas que os membros da A. R. receberiam graças aos ensinamentos das jovens serpentes e Harry, é claro, estava orgulhoso de seus alunos.

Chegavam, então, as últimas semanas do ano letivo.

Logo os alunos de Hogwarts voltariam para suas casas.

E Harry, irrequieto, pensava em como a cara-de-sapo e o velhote maluco estavam silenciosos. Silenciosos de mais, pois o ano letivo estava acabando e o diretor ainda não havia tentado matá-lo, como era de praxe, algo no mínimo de se estranhar.

- "É melhor não pensar nessas coisas – Harry ponderou consigo – se não quiser atraí-las".

Assim, com um suspiro, o pequeno Lord se pôs a dormir.

O sossego havia sido bom...

...Enquanto durara.

-x-

Era um corredor gélido e obscuro. Um _conhecido_ corredor gélido e obscuro. Harry o percorria com a respiração ofegante, o corpo trêmulo e a horripilante impressão de que burlescos olhos azuis observavam-no. A sensação de vulnerabilidade, o medo, a angústia, ele não agüentava mais passar por aquilo, viver quase todas as noites aquilo.

Era o mesmo pesadelo.

Uma e outra vez.

O corredor sombrio. Os olhos azuis o encarando com malícia. E a porta à qual ele chegava, a curiosa porta que nunca conseguia alcançar.

Mas desta vez ele alcançou. E ouviu gritos. Gritos numa conhecida voz.

- Papai... – murmurou assustado, no sonho e na vida real, debatendo-se na cama.

E então ele viu.

Seu pai estava no meio de uma sala sombria e rodeada de prateleiras, amarrado por poderosas correntes mágicas que a cada segundo drenavam sua magia e sua força vital, e ele gritava, Harry nunca havia ouvido tal som, seu pai gritava de dor enquanto era torturado por Dumbledore.

O diretor sorria, encarando-o com os _burlescos olhos azuis_:

- É o seu fim, Voldemort.

- Você não pode me matar – replicou a voz fraca.

- Oh, mas eu descobri um jeito. Quinze anos de pesquisa foram preciso, mas eu descobri como, e agora você nem mesmo pode se despedir do seu filhinho. Você morrerá sozinho, Voldemort, nesta tétrica sala do Ministério...

- Desgraçado!

Harry sentia a fúria, as lágrimas e a impotência o invadirem.

E gritou:

- PAPAI!

Mas era tarde de mais. Um poderoso raio negro havia deixado a varinha de Dumbledore e impactado diretamente no peito do Lord. Era tarde de mais. Harry havia acordado.

- Papai... – murmurou, a respiração ofegante e o suor frio escorrendo de sua testa. Reconheceu, então, que estava em seu quarto nas masmorras de Hogwarts. Mas seu pai estava em perigo, não havia dúvidas.

No entanto, aquilo podia ser um truque de Dumbledore, e como Harry não era um Gryffindor impulsivo, decidiu averiguar o paradeiro de seu pai pela conexão. Ele se concentrou, mas nada aconteceu. Mais uma vez... E nada. Outra vez... E nada, de novo. E ele se lembrou do sonho.

Era uma clara premonição, seu pai estava correndo perigo de vida.

E ele não conseguia abrir a conexão, o que _atestava _isso.

Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Urgente.

- Aonde você vai? – a preocupada e sonolenta voz de Draco o surpreendeu. Este encarava o consternado semblante do moreno esperando uma explicação, Harry não se mostraria assim tão abalado por qualquer coisa.

- Não é da sua conta, volte a dormir.

- Você está chorando – observou assustado – O que aconteceu? Aonde você vai, Harry?

- Cale a boca e volte a dormir!

A discussão, porém, logo acordou os outros dois habitantes do quarto:

- O que aconteceu? – murmurou Blaise, sonolento.

- Harry, está tudo bem? – questionou Theodore, observando com a mesma preocupação de Draco o ar descompensado que rodeava o pequeno Lord.

Harry, então, tentando conter as lágrimas, explicou superficialmente o conteúdo do sonho e sua suspeita, esta fortalecida pelo fato de não conseguir abrir a conexão com seu pai. Os três, ao final do breve relato, encaravam-no assombrados.

- Não é possível... – balbuciou Draco, ainda em choque, o poderoso Lord das Trevas não poderia estar correndo tamanho perigo. Mas o fato de Harry não conseguir abrir a conexão era realmente alarmante.

- Possível ou não, estou a caminho do Ministério para descobrir.

- Há grandes chances de ser uma armadilha.

- Eu sei, Theo, mas não posso ficar de braços cruzados enquanto meu pai possivelmente está correndo risco de vida. Eu não consegui abrir a conexão, sabe o que isto significa? Quando um de nós não consegue estabelecer a conexão de nossas mentes o outro está em perigo. Eu não posso ficar aqui e deixá-lo morrer. Ele é tudo para mim – sussurrou a última parte, uma solitária lágrimas deslizando de seu olho esquerdo.

- Eu vou com você – afirmou Draco, convicto, a esta altura o ressentimento que perdurara no coração do herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy por meses havia simplesmente desaparecido.

- Eu também – declarou Theodore.

- Mas...

- Não vão nos deixar sair, há essa hora a segurança do castelo está muito fortalecida, qualquer movimento seria detectado facilmente – Blaise ponderava de maneira analítica – Precisaríamos de uma distração para sair sem perigo de sermos seguidos.

Com as belas esmeraldas brilhando decididas, Harry ordenou:

- Convoque a Armada Riddle.

Havia chegado a hora.

Esta noite seria comprovada as habilidades de seus aprendizes.

-x-

7min42seg.

Havia sido o tempo necessário para que todos estivessem na Sala Precisa.

- Vocês entenderam? – a entonação imponente e decidida remeteria qualquer um à imagem do próprio Lord Voldemort numa importante reunião com seus Comensais – Quero um verdadeiro caos. Espalhem-se pelos pontos estratégicos, em pequenos grupos comecem a duelar e a lançar maldições não verbais a quem quer que vejam pela frente. Quero agitação, terror, gritaria, os mais estrondosos feitiços. Fui claro?

- Sim – responderam em coro.

- E o mais importante, não sejam pegos, ou pelo menos demorem a ser pegos.

Todos assentiram. Não havia qualquer sinal de sono em seus rostos, segundo Harry e o grupo das serpentes, aquela seria a missão mais importante de suas vidas. Eles não sabiam exatamente do que se tratava, mas não questionariam, Harry e seus amigos precisavam sair do castelo e era o que eles providenciariam. Desde Megan Jones, a mais assustada Hufflepuff, até Robert Mulciber, o mais habilidoso e centrado Slytherin, uma única certeza estava gravada em suas mentes: não iriam falhar.

- Agora vão, assumam suas posições e esperem pelo meu sinal – ordenou Harry e imediatamente os membros da A. R. deixaram a Sala Precisa.

Apenas o grupo das serpentes restava no local, com Pansy agora inteirada do que realmente se passava ali. No entanto, uma loura Ravenclaw de ar sonhador ainda permanecia entre eles completamente estática em seu lugar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui ainda, lunática, assuma sua posição com os outros!

A irritada voz de Draco, no entanto, não surtiu efeito algum.

- Luna...? – questionou Harry, e com um avoado sorriso ela declarou:

- Vou com vocês.

- O que...?

- Afinal, como vocês sairão sem serem notados?

- Nossas vassouras, é claro! – o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy não estava com muita paciência para a lunática menina.

- Oh, não. Vassouras não são nem um pouco discretas. A melhor opção seriam os Testrálios, sem dúvida.

- Essa menina é louca... – Draco começou a protestar, mas antes que pudesse continuar, a animada voz de Harry o deteve:

- Idéia brilhante, Luna! Excelente!

Sob o atônito olhar das demais serpentes, Harry seguiu em direção à saída. Estava na hora. Bastou, então, uma simples mensagem aparecer na moeda dos membros da A. R.: "AGORA". E no estante seguinte, Hogwarts se viu submersa num pandemônio. As maldições voavam deliberadamente pelos ares, acompanhadas de gritos e explosões, os estudantes duelavam entre si, enfeitiçavam objetos com magia obscura, depredavam a escola, criando uma verdadeira algazarra que em poucos minutos despertou todos os habitantes do castelo. Os professores, assombrados, tentavam detê-los a todo custo. Os demais estudantes se viam submersos no assustador cenário: alguns eram vítimas das maldições; outros entravam no clima e aproveitavam para se juntar às brigas lançando diferentes feitiços pelos ares. E Dolores Umbridge, em meio àquele alvoroço, corria de um lado para o outro gritando como uma louca descompensada, até ser atingida por um poderoso feitiço de Padma Patil e cair desmaia no chão.

Enquanto isso, nos arredores do Bosque Proibido, Harry e seus amigos levantavam vôo sobre os Testrálios.

- Eu não acredito que estou voando em cima de uma coisa que não posso ver – choramingou Pansy, agarrada à cintura de Blaise, que também apertava os olhos com força, morrendo de medo.

De fato, apenas Harry, Luna e Theodore conseguiam vê-los.

Mas nenhum deles desistiria. A fidelidade que existia entre as serpentes era maior do que qualquer Gryffindor poderia sonhar. E aquele grupo, em especial, faria o que fosse preciso para ajudar uns aos outros, principalmente para ajudar seu amado líder, e Harry, sinceramente agradecido, sabia que podia contar com todos eles. Seu coração, no entanto, parecia dilacerado em seu peito.

A possibilidade de perder seu pai... Não. Ele não podia pensar naquilo.

Chegaria a tempo de impedir Dumbledore.

Chegaria a tempo de salvá-lo.

- Por favor, papai... – murmurou, sentindo o vento gelado bater em seu rosto. No entanto, resposta alguma ressoou em sua mente. A conexão estava inativa. Seu pai estava em perigo.

Ele precisava chegar a tempo.

Precisava.

-x-

Anoitecera, e eles continuaram pela escuridão que se adensava. Harry sentiu o rosto tenso e frio, as pernas dormentes ao comprimir com tanta força os flancos do Testrálio, mas ele não ousava mudar de posição, seus braços rodeavam com força o pescoço do cavalo alado como se quisesse vê-lo voar ainda mais rápido. A cabeça do Testrálio, então, começou a apontar para o solo, e Harry chegou a deslizar alguns centímetros pelo pescoço do animal. Estavam finalmente descendo. Agora, fortes luzes cor de laranja iam se tornando maiores e mais redondas por todos os lados; podiam ver os altos dos edifícios, cadeias de faróis que lembravam olhos de insetos, quadrados, amarelo-claros assinalando as janelas. Subitamente, pareceu a Harry, estavam se precipitando em direção à calçada; e antes mesmo que o pequeno Lord pudesse se preocupar com uma possível desastrosa aterrissagem, o cavalo alado pousou no chão escuro com a leveza de uma sombra e Harry escorregou do seu dorso, espiando a rua ao seu redor, onde uma cabine telefônica depredada se encontrava a uma pequena distância.

Haviam chegado.

- Por aqui. – Ele deu uma palmadinha breve de agradecimento em seu Testrálio, depois conduziu os amigos rapidamente para a cabine telefônica.

- Meu pai me falou desse lugar – comentou Blaise – é a entrada de visitantes.

- Exato. Vamos!

Logo todos se apertavam dentro do local. E Harry não podia deixar de sentir as bochechas queimando ao ver-se no meio de Draco e Theodore, numa posição realmente incômoda.

- Quem estiver mais próximo do telefone, disque... – e agora, qual era o número mesmo? Ele recordava vagamente as palavras de seu pai enquanto este lhe ensinava sobre cada ponto estratégico que ele precisava saber do Ministério, os quais incluíam suas principais entradas – seis, dois, quanto... acho que quatro outra vez e dois.

Pansy discou, e uma voz tranqüila de mulher ecoou na cabine:

- 'Bem-vindos ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, informem seus nomes e o objetivo da visita'.

- Harry Riddle, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson e Luna Lovegood – disse Harry imediatamente – Estamos aqui para salvar a vida de alguém, a não ser que o seu inútil Ministério possa fazer isso primeiro!

- 'Obrigada' – disse a voz tranqüila – 'Visitantes, por favor, apanhem os crachás e os prendam no peito das vestes'.

Isso é ridículo, pensou Harry, e então, meia dúzia de crachás saíram da fenda de devolução de moedas. Pansy recolheu e os entregou em silêncio a Harry, por cima da cabeça de Blaise; o pequeno Lord observou o crachá de cima: "Harry Riddle, Missão de Salvamento".

- 'Visitantes ao Ministério, os senhores devem se submeter a uma revista e apresentar suas varinhas para o registro na mesa da segurança localizada ao fundo do Átrio'.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Harry, sentindo sua magia se agitar pela irritação – Agora podemos descer?

O piso da cabine estremeceu e a calçada se elevou passando por suas vidraças; os Testrálios foram desaparecendo de vista; a escuridão se fechou sobre as cabeças dos garotos e, com um ruído surdo de trituração, eles desceram às profundezas do Ministério da Magia. Uma réstia de suave luz dourada, então, iluminou seus pés e ampliou-se para os seus corpos. Harry empunhou firmemente a varinha, pronto para lançar um Avada Kedrava em qualquer guarda que os esperasse no Átrio para a revista, mas o local parecia completamente deserto. A luz estava fraca, não havia lareiras acesas, e o elevador foi parando suavemente.

- 'O Ministério da Magia deseja aos senhores uma noite agradável' – disse a voz de mulher.

A porta da cabine telefônica se escancarou; Harry saiu com dificuldade e a primeira coisa que fez, com um simples balançar de sua mão direita, foi incendiar os estúpidos crachás que ainda estavam em suas mãos. O único som no Átrio era a torrente contínua de água na fonte dourada, que jorrava das varinhas do mago e da bruxa, da ponta da flecha do centauro, do gorro do duende e das orelhas dos elfos domésticos para o tanque ao redor.

- Vamos – disse Harry baixinho, e os seis saíram correndo pelo saguão, Harry à frente, passaram pela fonte e se dirigiram aos portões dourados que davam acesso ao elevador. Não havia nenhum guarda ou vigia, o que certamente era um mau sinal.

- Em que sala eles devem estar? – questionou Pansy, ao chegarem ao elevador.

- Uma sala sombria e cheia de prateleiras... – murmurou Harry, pensando depressa – Draco, seu pai conhece este Ministério melhor do que a própria Mansão Malfoy, ele mencionou alguma vez sobre uma sala sombria, cheia de prateleiras e pouco usada geralmente?

- Uma sala deserta e cheia de prateleiras...? Pode ser... Bem, com estas características ele sempre se referiu ao Departamento de Mistérios, poucos funcionários têm acesso a esse lugar, é o mais horripilante daqui.

- Departamento de Mistérios, é claro!

Eles, então, adentraram no elevador, que logo fechou as grades e começou a descer depressa quando Harry apertou o número nove. Quando o elevador parou, uma tranqüila voz de mulher anunciou: "Departamento de Mistérios", e as grades se abriram. Eles saíram para o corredor onde nada se movia exceto as chamas dos archotes mais próximos, bruxelando na corrente de ar produzida pelo elevador. Harry se virou para a porta no final do corredor gélido e obscuro. Um _conhecido _corredor gélido e obscuro. Uma _conhecida _porta que ele nunca conseguia alcançar, exceto por esta noite. Depois de sonhar meses com essa imagem, ele finalmente estava ali.

- Vamos – sussurrou, e saiu à frente pelo corredor, Luna logo atrás, olhando para tudo com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

Quando Harry abriu a porta, aquela _conhecida_ porta, com a mão trêmula, deparou-se com uma sala enorme e sombria repleta de estantes de prateleiras. Seu pai estava ali. Era aquele o exato local. Ele, então, com a varinha em riste sob o feitiço Lumos, correu para o final da sala, seguido de perto por seus preocupados amigos.

Mas não havia nada ali.

Ele parou de frente para a única estante quebrada daquele local, a estante que ele reconheceu em seu sonho, que anunciava onde seu pai deveria estar, mas não havia nada ali.

- Harry... – Theodore o encarava, preocupado, como os demais.

- É uma armadilha – murmurou.

- Nós sabemos – replicou uma tranqüila Luna. No entanto, antes que o pequeno Lord pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, uma poderosa luz branca brilhou acima de suas cabeças e uma a uma, as prateleiras começaram a desmoronar.

- CORRAM! – demandou Harry, e foi o que todos fizeram.

Inúmeros vultos brancos deslizavam por entre as prateleiras que desmoronavam, lançando maldições em Harry e seus amigos, que corriam e rechaçavam as maldições com feitiços igualmente poderosos. Mas os inimigos eram muitos, quase o dobro, e então, eles corriam. As nuvens de poeira e magia se misturam aos destroços, o barulho dos feitiços se chocando eram ensurdecedor, e as diferentes cores das maldições se entrelaçavam em meio à destruição e ao pavor.

Ao avistarem uma porta de madeira lascada no final da sala das prateleiras, Harry e os outros correram para ela e quando a cruzaram, viram-se em meio a uma sala redonda e vazia, completamente vazia a não ser pelo curioso arco que parecia coberto por um véu transparente situado sobre alguns degraus. Mas eles sequer puderam contemplar direito o local e procurar por uma saída, quando uma ensurdecedora explosão se fez ouvir acompanhada por um redemoinho branco que logo os rodeou, obrigando-os a se jogar no chão e colocar as mãos sobre as cabeças para se protegerem.

No instante seguinte, quando Harry abriu os olhos, sentiu seu sangue gelar.

Olhando ao redor ele contemplava alguns rostos que conhecera no ano passado, na armadilha que Dumbledore forjara para ele no Torneiro Tribruxo. Era a Ordem da Fênix. Os membros da Ordem da Fênix estavam ali, com a varinha perigosamente apontada para os pescoços de seus amigos, que agora, viam-se aprisionados e impotentes. Aquela odiosa bruxa de cabelos cor-de-rosa sujeitava Pansy, ao lado dela, outro bruxo segurava um enfurecido Draco, e os demais se encontravam na mesma posição.

- Harry, Harry, que surpresa agradável tê-lo por aqui.

- Dumbledore... – suspirou, voltando-se para encarar o sorridente velhote às suas costas.

- Você sabe que está infringindo o toque de recolher, não sabe? – perguntou com burla.

- E eu que pensava que este ano não teríamos o nosso habitual encontro privado.

- Oh, não se preocupe, este ano será o seu último, meu querido.

- Você diz isso todos os anos.

Harry engoliu em seco ao sentir a ponta da varinha do diretor pressionar dolorosamente o seu pescoço, mas permaneceu impassível, encarando os burlescos olhos azuis.

- Mas dessa vez será diferente, meu querido Harry, porque dessa vez você mesmo veio docilmente à minha armadilha. Sabe, não devemos acreditar em tudo que sonhamos, o papai não lhe ensinou isso?

- Entendo. E o que foi que você usou?

- Você deve estar morrendo de curiosidade, não é? O que poderia deixar o poderoso herdeiro do Lord das Trevas assustado como um garotinho a cada sonho ruim? – sorriu com maldade – Bom, uma simples Pedra de Pesadelos foi o suficiente para surtir este efeito, uma pedra convenientemente camuflada na cabeceira de sua cama. Então, foi só mandar um elfo colocar uma Poção Oclumente em seu suco de abóbora no jantar de hoje para que você não conseguisse abrir a conexão com o papai e _voilá_, caiu como um patinho na minha armadilha.

Harry e Theodore, com um suspiro interno, repreenderam-se ao não pensar no óbvio.

- Meus parabéns, velhote, você se superou. Mas infelizmente este seu plano, como todos os demais, não irá funcionar.

- E por que não, levando em conta que sua garganta está a escassos centímetros de uma certeira maldição?

- Porque eu irei matá-lo antes que você possa agitar esta varinha – respondeu uma voz gélida e sibilante. Segundos depois, o diretor foi bruscamente virado e um punho certeiro impactou diretamente no seu nariz.

Harry sorriu.

Nunca se cansaria de contemplar aquela cena.

- Eu vou repetir apenas mais uma vez – sussurrou perigosamente a mesma voz – Fique longe do meu filho!

No instante seguinte, dezenas de vultos negros se manifestaram no local, colocando-se a duelar com os membros da Ordem da Fênix, que em clara deficiência numérica, não tinham chance alguma.

Uma desigual e violenta batalha, então, começou.

- Harry, pegue seus amigos e saia daqui! – o Lord demandou, digladiando-se com o diretor em meio a poderosos feitiços. A fúria podia ser claramente detectada nos olhos escarlates. Dumbledore seria um homem de muita sorte se conseguisse fugir da ira de Voldemort esta noite.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry seguiu as ordens de seu pai e correu para o canto da sala fazendo sinais para que seus amigos o seguissem. Estes, enquanto isso, ajudavam os Comensais a lançar maldições nos membros da Ordem, mas, quando viram os sinais de Harry, correram ao seu encontro.

- Precisamos sair daqui – murmurou o pequeno Lord, ofegante.

- Eu fiz uma Chave de Portal para Hogwarts – comentou Luna, casualmente, indicando um pequeno bracelete dourado em seu braço. Um pequeno filete de sangue escorria de seu supercílio esquerdo – Ele estará ativado em dois minutos.

- Genial, lunática...! Er... Quero dizer, Luna – corrigiu-se Blaise, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Certo, é só esperar dois... – mas Harry sequer pôde concluir a frase quando o assustado grito de Pansy o surpreendeu:

- CUIDADO!

O pequeno Lord, então, viu uma poderosa luz negra vir em sua direção.

Era o fim.

No entanto, um repentino movimento o empurrou para o lado e a única coisa que ele pôde ouvir foi o grito de dor que abandonou os lábios de Draco Malfoy.

- DRACO! – gritou assustado, vendo a maldição atingir em cheio o peito do loiro e este cair com um baque mudo ao seu lado.

- Harry, agora! – alertou Theodore, e todos tocaram no bracelete dourado, Harry abraçando fortemente o corpo frio do loiro em seus braços.

-x-

Minutos depois, seus corpos impactaram no gramado verde da entrada de Hogwarts, e ao fundo, a imponente estrutura do castelo lhes assegurava que estavam a salvo. Todavia, antes mesmo que os demais pudessem se colocar de pé, Harry lançava um feitiço de levitação em Draco e corria com ele para a entrada do castelo, seguido de seus ofegantes amigos. Seu único pensamento era que precisava chegar à enfermaria. Precisava chegar _a tempo_. Ele sequer notou o quão silencioso o castelo voltava a estar quando adentrou pelos portões principais, sinal de que o alvoroço criado pelos membros da Armada Riddle há algumas horas já havia sido contido. Seus apressados passos o guiavam diretamente ao quarto andar, onde se encontrava a enfermaria. Por sorte, nenhum professor, funcionário ou aluno interceptou seu caminho, pois, naquele momento, quem o fizesse estaria correndo risco de vida.

- Oh, Merlin... – exclamou Madame Pomfrey quando eles adentraram na Ala Hospitalar – O que aconteceu com senhor Malfoy?

- Não pergunte, apenas cure-o!

Ela não fez rogar quando ouviu a desesperada voz do pequeno Lord e num minuto começou a lançar feitiços de cura em Draco, que permanecia desacordado e frio, agora deitado numa das macas dali.

- Ele vai ficar bem, acalme-se, Harry.

Por incrível que pareça quem sussurrou tais palavras consoladoras foi Theodore. E Harry, então, deixou-se desabar nos fortes braços do amigo, chorando com amargura.

- Ele... Ele não pode me deixar...

- Não irá, ele é cabeça-dura de mais para isso.

Com um pequeno e angustiado sorriso, Harry assentiu, observando a enfermeira correr de um lado para o outro lançando feitiços e administrando poções no desacordado Slytherin que permanecia mais pálido do que nunca.

E pareceram passar horas.

Inúmeras horas a fio.

Quando Madame Pomfrey, visivelmente cansada, finalmente afirmou que a situação dele era estável e que acordaria em alguns dias. Ela, então, colocou-se a fazer curativos nos ferimentos superficiais de Luna e das outras serpentes, deixando todos medicados em poucos minutos.

- Vocês precisam descansar agora.

- Eu não vou sair daqui – declarou Harry e ela apenas assentiu.

- Tudo bem, senhor Riddle, mas os demais precisam ir.

Com leve movimento de cabeça, Harry indicou a seus amigos que podiam ir, ele ficaria bem, mas não sairia dali. E suspirando, eles obedeceram à severa enfermeira, deixando-os sozinhos. Ela, porém, ao observar a desoladora expressão do doce menino que tanto lhe recordava seu querido e espevitado aluno favorito, James Potter, assegurou que Draco Malfoy já não corria qualquer risco e após lhe entregar uma manta o deixou sozinho.

Instantes depois, Harry sentiu uma conhecida presença ali.

- Eu sabia que você estaria aqui, pude ver quando o jovem Malfoy foi atingido.

Harry, então, em lágrimas, correu para aqueles conhecidos e protetores braços que logo o estreitaram com carinho.

- Papai...

- Está tudo bem, pequeno.

- Eu não queria fazê-los correr perigo, mas quando eu vi você, naquele sonho, eu fiquei desesperado... E a conexão... E eu não sabia o que fazer... E...

- Acalme-se, pequeno – sussurrou, acariciando os cabelos revoltos e se sentando com ele numa das macas vazias – Respire fundo e me conte com calma exatamente tudo o que passou.

Harry, seguindo as indicações de seu pai, começou a relatar tudo. Desde o seu primeiro pesadelo até aquela noite em que o viu sendo torturado pelo diretor da escola e correu para o Ministério com o intuito de salvá-lo.

- Acabou que foi tudo planejado – murmurou com ódio – Ele camuflou uma Pedra de Pesadelos na minha cama e no jantar desta noite, colocou Poção Oclumente no meu suco de abóbora para que eu não pudesse abrir a conexão com você.

- Desgraçado – o Lord estreitou os olhos, abraçando ainda mais o menino.

- Você o matou?

- Aquele velhote tem sorte, antes que o meu Avada Kedrava chegasse a ele, um de seus capachos conseguiu aparatar com o seu moribundo corpo para longe.

- Moribundo?

- Entre a vida e a morte praticamente.

- Menos mal – Harry suspirou e então, olhou novamente para Draco, que permanecia desacordado na cama ao lado – Ele vai ficar bem? – murmurou.

- Sim, você o socorreu a tempo, pequeno. Ele é um Malfoy, no final das contas, não se deixará abalar tão fácil.

- O meu padrinho...?

- Não, Lucius não chegou a vê-lo atingido, e eu achei melhor não preocupá-lo.

Harry apenas assentiu. E durante algumas horas eles permaneceram assim, lado a lado, o Lord abraçando-o protetoramente. No entanto, Tom precisava voltar à Mansão Riddle e após garantir com uma convicção assustadora e um tanto misteriosa que este fora o último ano em que Harry se vira exposto aos perigos daquela escola, deixou-o novamente sozinho com o desacordado herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy, que, no entanto, já se encontrava com a temperatura do seu corpo normalizada e uma cor saudável adorando seu semblante aristocrático.

- Se você me deixasse sozinho, eu o ressuscitaria apenas para matá-lo, e da forma mais dolorosa possível – murmurou choroso, acariciando a mão cálida de Draco.

É claro que ele não esperava resposta alguma, mas continuou seu monologo mesmo assim:

- Seu cabeça-oca estúpido, não pense que você vai fugir de mim e das coisas horríveis que você me disse assim, não mesmo Draco Malfoy, você não tem o direito de morrer sem me pedir desculpas. Você não tem o direito de morrer e me deixar sozinho, seu idiota, porque eu não sei viver sem você e o seu orgulho, o seu ar de sou-o-melhor-do-mundo, o seu ciúme Veela...

- Eu fico abismado, até no meu leito de morte você consegue ser tão carinhoso comigo, meu amor.

O pequeno Lord arregalou suas belas e chorosas esmeraldas e olhou para cima, observando, então, o sorriso debochado nos lábios do loiro, que o encarava com verdadeira devoção e carinho.

- Ora, seu grandíssimo imbecil!

Draco apertou os olhos, esperando por uma maldição, mas o que ele sentiu foram os apaixonados lábios de Harry sobre os seus.

- Isto significa que eu estou perdoado? – deu um pequeno sorriso – Afinal, depois do meu ato heróico e suicida acho que ficou claro o quanto eu amo você. Por favor, perdoe-me por tudo o que eu disse, meu amor, eu fui um...

- Sim, um verdadeiro idiota, agora cale a boca.

E outro beijo, então, selou os lábios do loiro e o perdão entre os dois.

-x-

Dois dias depois, Harry e seus amigos se encontravam no Salão Principal apreciando o último café da manhã daquele ano letivo, pois em poucas horas embarcariam no Expresso Hogwarts de volta para suas casas. E o clima, naquela bela manhã, não poderia ser mais agradável, com Draco já em perfeito estado abraçando apaixonadamente o namorado como se quisesse recuperar todo o tempo perdido, sob o olhar divertido de Pansy e Blaise e resignado de Theodore.

- Não é curioso o fato de o diretor passar o final de cada ano letivo em St. Mungus?

- Sem dúvida, Blaise – o pequeno Lord sorria com malícia – A essa altura, ele deve ter um quarto especial com o seu nome lá.

As risadas divertidas logo se fizeram ouvir.

- Mas uma coisa eu gostaria de saber – comentou Pansy – Onde está a Umbridge?

Um sorriso cruel, então, desenhou-se nos rosados lábios do pequeno Lord.

- Harry...? – a menina o encarou com suspeita.

- Digamos apenas que ontem, Morgana e eu decidimos fazer uma visitinha a nossa querida professora de DCAO depois do toque de recolher.

Naquele instante, eles observaram uma assustada Minerva McGonagall adentrar no Salão, chamando às pressas pelos demais professores. Os restos mortais de Dolores haviam sido encontrados em seu quarto, pelo visto, a pobre mulher fora devorada viva e lentamente por um enorme animal selvagem.

- Vocês não adoram o último dia em Hogwarts? – Harry perguntou divertido.

E as demais serpentes, é claro, concordaram sorrindo.

-x-

Lar doce lar...

Como era bom estar em casa.

Mas o melhor de tudo era estar com a pessoa que amava.

Naquele instante, Harry e Draco se encontravam sob o majestoso brilho da lua, sentados numa bela manta de seda azul marinho o reconciliado casal observava a beleza das estrelas desfrutando do frescor daquela agradável noite no interior do espesso bosque que circundava a Mansão Riddle, protegidos, é claro, por um poderoso feitiço lançado pelo próprio Harry, que iria repelir qualquer surpresa indesejada.

- Ele está fazendo mistério, mas afirmou que o meu próximo ano letivo não será comparado ao demais.

- O que o Lord estará planejando?

- Não sei, Dray, mas ele assegurou que eu não iria correr mais perigo em Hogwarts.

- Pelo menos é uma boa notícia.

- Sim, mas eu gostaria de saber o que ele está planejando – suspirou, dando outro pequeno sorvo no suco de maçã que constava em sua taça. Cenário mais romântico não poderia existir, os dois estavam abraçados naquela suave manta, com uma pequena cesta de guloseimas preparada cuidadosamente pelos elfos da mansão repousando logo ao lado e ao redor, dezenas de velas criadas com magia flutuavam, fazendo daquele cenário algo ainda mais magnífico.

- É melhor não se preocupar com isso agora, meu amor.

- Tem razão, Dray – sorriu, acomodando-se no peito do loiro, que acariciava suavemente os seus cabelos revoltos.

- Harry... – murmurou inseguro – Você me perdoou mesmo?

O pequeno Lord, por sua vez, suspirou, erguendo-se para depositar um delicado beijo nos lábios do amado.

- Sim, seu bobo, não pense mais nisso.

- Mas eu disse tantas coisas horríveis...

- Coisas que ficaram para trás – interrompeu, trazendo-o para um apaixonado beijo, deitando-se, então, na confortável manta de seda com o musculoso corpo do namorado sobre o seu.

- Eu te amo – Draco sussurrou em seus lábios, observando com verdadeira devoção cada traço do corpo de Harry, escondido pelo encantador pijama de seda verde-claro, que intensificava o brilho de seus olhos.

- Eu sei.

- Você é tudo para mim.

Com um pequeno, mas apaixonado sorriso, Harry iniciou um beijo no qual depositou todos os seus sentimentos, deixando claro para o maior que ele era o único amor de sua vida, o único para quem desejava entregar sua alma, seu coração... E o seu corpo. Assim, com as bochechas encantadoramente tingidas de carmim, o menor começou a desabotoar a camisa do pijama cinzento do amado, com as mãos trêmulas, mas um brilho de decisão reluzindo em seus olhos.

Draco, obviamente, encontrou-se gratamente surpreendido ao sentir os suaves dedos de Harry deslizando pelo seu peito agora desnudo. Então, encarando fixamente aquelas belas esmeraldas, perguntou:

- Tem certeza, meu amor? Em não me importo em esperar se você...

- Eu quero você, Dray – murmurou, desviando o olhar – Eu realmente quero... Ser seu.

E obviamente, Harry não precisava dizer duas vezes.

Em seguida, com extremo cuidado e devoção, o loiro começou a desabotoar a camisa de Harry, maravilhando-se ao contemplar finalmente o suave e esguio abdômen desnudo. As camisas de ambos, agora, encontravam-se esquecidas na manta sob os seus corpos, que roçavam deliciosamente um no outro enquanto partilhavam um beijo intenso e cheio de carinho.

Devagar, Draco deslizou seus lábios pelo pescoço de Harry, saboreando-o, indo de encontro ao abdômen, onde se ocupou dos botões rosados que arrancaram um intenso gemido do menor. Nenhum dos dois possuía experiência, mas seguiam os anseios dos seus corpos, seus mais ocultos instintos, com Draco saboreando cada pedacinho do corpo de Harry, desejando-o por inteiro, e este se entregando completamente às carícias do amado, arranhando levemente suas costas ou embrenhando seus dedos nas madeixas louras que deslizam pelo seu abdômen.

- Você é perfeito, meu amor... – Draco sussurrou com devoção, deslizando devagar e cuidadosamente a calça do pijama de Harry para os seus pés e jogando-a em cima das esquecidas camisas.

As bochechas do moreno queimavam de vergonha.

Mas ele permanecia firme em sua decisão. Estava na hora.

Ele sabia que amava o herdeiro dos Malfoy e que era igualmente correspondido.

- Dray... – gemeu baixinho, assentindo com um suave movimento de cabeça quando o loiro lançou um olhar cobiçoso, mas inseguro, à última peça de roupa que o protegia.

Estava pronto.

Finalmente, sob um poético céu repleto de estrelas, estava pronto para se entregar à pessoa amada. E ao ver o assentimento do menor, Draco se desfez de qualquer dúvida e com sumo cuidado, distribuindo beijos pelas pernas alvas e torneadas, deslizou para longe do perfeito corpo do amado a última peça de roupa que o impedia de contemplá-lo por inteiro.

"Perfeito".

Foi a palavra que veio à mente de Draco.

Não havia criatura mais perfeita na face da terra.

Harry era a mescla perfeita entre poder, beleza e suavidade.

- Dray... – murmurou, incômodo, as bochechas numa linda cor escarlate. Os olhos verdes e brilhantes, porém, encaravam com desejo o baixo ventre do namorado ainda vestido, no qual sua excitação já se fazia evidente.

Draco, então, colocou-se de pé e sem desviar os olhos de Harry, livrou-se finalmente de suas últimas vestes, ficando nas mesmas condições de Harry. Este o encarava com os olhos famintos, semelhante à sua forma animaga, como o pequeno Puma Negro que era, desejando aquele corpo forte e musculoso, inteiramente perfeito, junto ao seu.

Instintivamente, o moreno ergueu os braços com anseio, num chamado mudo ao amado, que não se fez rogar e logo se situou novamente sobre aquele corpo pequeno e esguio que se encaixava perfeitamente ao seu. Um excitado gemido, então, escapou de ambos os lábios. A pele quente de seus corpos, suas respirações se chocando, o desejo brilhando em seus olhos fazia com que se esquecessem de todo o resto, do fato de estarem nas entranhas do bosque que rodeava a mansão, do sereno ao qual estavam expostos, e até mesmo da possibilidade do Lord decidir procurar por seu filho naquela noite e o encontrar em tal posição – o que seria extremamente doloroso para Draco. Mas naquele momento, eles não se importavam, nada fazia sentindo, apenas o fato de estarem juntos ali.

- Eu conheço um feitiço... – murmurou o loiro, com certo constrangimento. Sua excitação, porém, palpável para Harry, que a sentia dura e expectante sobre o músculo de sua coxa, bem próximo à sua própria, que a cada segundo despontava mais.

- Pervertido – sorriu – Andou pesquisando?

- Sim – admitiu Draco, e após observar o assentimento de Harry, murmurou as palavras que havia decorado com facilidade. O menor, então, sentiu seu interior gelado, como se acabasse de ser invadido por um líquido lubrificante. Sua face não poderia estar mais corada, enquanto abafava um gemido.

Ao observar o olhar decidido em verde esmeralda e o confiante, mas não menos ansioso sorriso dançando nos lábios rosados, Draco guiou um de seus dedos à virgem entrada que se abriu com dificuldade para ele, ao som de um desconfortável gemido de Harry. Draco, então, olhou para baixo, onde seu dedo se perdia e quase chegou ao orgasmo apenas ao vislumbrar aquela excitante imagem, mas respirando fundo começou a fazer movimentos circulares enquanto iniciava um beijo profundo e sensual. E Harry, por sua vez, gemia dentro do beijo, deixando de sentir o desconforto e passando a desfrutar de uma agradável sensação que ele não sabia identificar exatamente.

Os dois Slytherins mal podiam acreditar naquilo.

Suas mentes pairavam em algum tipo de realidade paralela.

Enquanto seus corpos se entregavam ao desejo em sua forma mais pura ali.

- Dray... – Harry murmurou ao sentir um segundo dedo invadi-lo, cuidadoso e suave, com o maior repartindo beijos em sua pele macia.

E então, quando um terceiro dedo adentrou em seu corpo, o pequeno Lord quase não sentiu o desconforto, pelo contrário, movimentava os quadris em busca de mais, sentia que faltava algo, algo que Draco estava louco para lhe dar.

- Ah... – um pequeno gemido frustrado escapou de seus lábios quando os habilidosos dedos do loiro o abandonaram.

- Paciência, meu amor, algo melhor está a caminho – a voz rouca e sensual sussurrou em sou ouvido. E em seguida, cuidadosamente, Draco começou a empurrar seu excitado membro para o interior de Harry, devagar, soltando um extasiado gemido ao sentir como este se contraía.

Harry apertava os lábios com força para não gritar.

Aquilo _realmente_ doía. E a lágrimas não demoraram a banhar o seu rosto corado.

Draco, ao observá-lo, deteve-se imediatamente, assustado. A única coisa que não queria, em toda a sua vida, era machucar o amado.

- Você está bem?

- Sim – mentiu. Mas não era hora de voltar atrás – Apenas... Continue, por favor.

- Tem certeza? Eu posso parar e...

- Draco – encarou-o fixamente – Por favor.

Com um olhar receoso, mas o corpo em chamas, o loiro acatou o pedido e seguiu preenchendo-o. Não demorou muito e com um gemido rouco, adentrou por completo, permanecendo estático, porém, para que o choroso menino se acostumasse. Harry se perguntava o que os casais viam de prazeroso naquilo quando sentiu os suaves movimentos começarem e então, rodeou a cintura de Draco com suas pernas, encontrando uma posição mais confortável e sentindo os amorosos beijos que o namorado distribuía em seus ombros e pescoço enquanto se movimentava de maneira suave e ritmada em seu interior. De uma forma até agradável.

Foi então que um gemido extasiado escapou de seus lábios.

Draco havia tocado em algum lugar que... Céus, o levara ao paraíso.

- Dray... Aí... – murmurou, sentindo-se de repente faminto.

E Draco, com um sorriso satisfeito, deu-se conta que descobrira exatamente o lugarzinho que procurava. As investidas um pouco mais intensas, então, começaram, roçando precisamente naquele ponto que arrancava deliciosos gritos de prazer do moreno. Gritos que se mesclavam aos gemidos de Draco e criavam uma melodia celestial, acompanhada do constante roçar de seus corpos, das respirações se chocando, dos suores se misturando, dos olhares – verde esmeralda e cinza prateado se encontrando.

Agora Harry entendia o que os casais achavam prazeroso naquilo.

E pelos deuses, eles estavam completamente certos.

- Ah... Ah... Mais... Draco... Ah...

- Ah... Harry... Meu amor...

Não havia mais nada.

Nada que importasse.

Não havia lua.

Não havia estrelas.

Não havia velas flutuando ao redor.

Não havia a manta de seda sob os seus corpos.

Não havia o exótico barulho dos animais do bosque.

Não havia nada. Nada, exceto seus gemidos, seus corpos... O prazer.

O prazer era o único a ser distinguível ali. Não apenas o prazer de seus corpos se chocando, unidos intimamente, mas o prazer de se sentirem um só, de estarem ligados em corpo e espírito. Seus corpos se entrelaçavam, suas magias se entrelaçavam, suas almas se entrelaçavam numa dança envolvente e sensual, regada a gemidos e respirações ofegantes. Era uma cena digna de ser imortalizada, sob o brilho da lua e a bênção das estrelas. Eles finalmente consumavam o seu amor e se tornavam um.

Então, sob uma chuva incandescente de estrelas cadentes, em meio a gritos de prazer, eles chegaram ao ápice, derramando-se, Harry entre o seu abdômen e o de Draco e este no interior do amado. Num segundo eternizado em suas mentes e em seus corações.

Instantes depois, ao normalizarem um pouco as respirações, Draco se retirou com extremo cuidado do interior do menor e se acomodou ao seu lado, trazendo-o para repousar a cabeça em seu peito e assim, poderem desfrutar daquele momento único, sob uma chuva de estrelas cadentes.

- Faça um pedido – Harry brincou, acomodado confortavelmente nos protetores braços do amado, observando aquele belo espetáculo que era oferecido apenas para eles.

- Eu não preciso de mais nada, meu amor. Eu tenho você.

Com um sorriso dançando em seus lábios, eles se uniram em mais um beijo, expressando todo o amor que sentiam. E assim, tendo o loiro, então, convocado magicamente um aconchegante cobertor para eles, o casal mais famoso e apaixonado do Mundo Mágico passou o resto da noite desfrutando do espetáculo que as estrelas lhes proporcionavam e do espetáculo que seus próprios corações lhe brindavam.

-x-

- NÃO!

Um assustado grito ressoou nos aposentos do Lord das Trevas.

Este abriu os olhos de repente e se sentou em sua cama, sobressaltado.

- Um pesadelo... – murmurou com alívio.

Fora um simples pesadelo.

O seu doce e inocente filho com certeza estava dormindo agora em seu quarto, enquanto o garoto Malfoy estaria nos braços de Morpheus, no quarto de hóspedes. Sim, não havia nada com o que se preocupar, aquilo fora um pesadelo... Um horripilante e cruel pesadelo. Com esse pensamento, Tom voltou a se deitar, fechando os olhos e procurando apagar de sua mente as aterradoras imagens de seu pesadelo, que envolviam seu filho e o garoto Malfoy numa situação _impensável_ para qualquer pai que se preze.

- Apenas um pesadelo – murmurou outra vez, voltando a fechar os olhos e se entregar ao sono.

Uma divertida Nagini, por sua vez, observava-o desde a porta entreaberta.

- _Ainda bem que ele não decidiu verificar onde o Harry estava..._ – comentou com malícia.

Enquanto isso, Harry e Draco, nos confins do bosque que rodeava a mansão, observavam as estrelas, com seus corpos desnudos abraçados normalizando suas respirações.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo:**

- O novo professor...?

- Não pode ser!

Harry arregalou os olhos:

- Papai?

-x-

**N/A:** Hello people! Finalmente, não é mesmo? Peço inúmeras desculpas pela demora, mas o retorno ao ano letivo foi mais conturbado do que eu pesei. Céus... Mas não há nada melhor do que feriados! Hehehe... E que venha o carnaval, a páscoa e tudo mais para que esta pobre autora possa atualizar suas fics!

Quanto ao capítulo... Um pouco gradinho para compensar. Mas espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado. Esse Lemon-primeira-vez-cheio-de-açucar não é bem o meu favorito, admito, prefiro as coisas mais "intensas", o Harry sofrendo e uma alta dose de sadismo, mas a situação não permitia, então, tenham em mãos a insulina! Oh, mas não se preocupem, futuramente virão uns Lemons mais 'hardcore'... Hehehe... No geral, o Dumby se deu mal para variar e a Umbridge virou comida de cobra! **Nos próximos capítulos**, o sexto ano do Harry, como vocês puderam supor pela "amostra", as coisas vão mudar em Hogwarts! Haverá também Pansy e Blaise enfrentando seus corações e... **Revelações decisivas**! Espero que apreciem!

E se quiserem a atualização o mais rápido possível que minha dupla vida acadêmica permitir, por favor, mandem suas **REVIEWS**!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
****São sempre bem vindos!**

Um super beijo e meus agradecimentos de coração à:

**Bet97**... **Lari SL**... **Kamilla Riddle**... **amdlara**... **AB Feta**... **JeffBee**... **Sasami-kun**... **mesquila**... **Yuna**... **Tania S.M.**.. **Inu**... **vrriacho**... **Deh Isaacs**... **Nicky Evans**... **Raquel Potter Draco**... e **Nanda Sophya**.

O próximo capítulo de **Estocolmo** esta a caminho.  
Nesta próxima semana vocês poderão conferir. Espero que apreciem!  
Um Grande Beijo. E até a próxima.


	31. Chapter 31

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Em Provença, na região sul da França, numa área cercada pelas belezas da fauna e da flora local, erguia-se uma imponente e deslumbrante estrutura forjada em mármore branco e adornos de ouro. Tal precioso monumento era nada menos que a mansão de veraneio da família Malfoy. Uma mansão luxuosa e com um brilho único e irresistível. Os pisos de mármore, paredes de estuque veneziano, tetos pintados a mão com detalhes exclusivos, preciosos adornos em ouro e pedras preciosas nos dez quartos, bem como banheiras de hidromassagem nos treze banheiros, além dos salões de entretenimento, bibliotecas, quadras de tênis, piscinas e um exuberante jardim que oferecia estátuas, fontes, cachoeiras e lagoas fazia daquele cenário um verdadeiro conto de fadas. Um conto de fadas situado entre os Alpes e o leste da Itália, banhado pelo rio Ródano a oeste e pelo Mediterrâneo ao sul, num paraíso arborizado onde muggle algum conseguiria chegar. E onde, naquele momento, encontrava-se o casal mais famoso e apaixonado de Hogwarts.

Oh, sim...

Depois de semanas de insistência, Harry finalmente conseguira convencer seu pai a deixá-lo viajar sozinho com o namorado e assim, passar uma semana inteira na companhia do herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy.

E que semana maravilhosa.

Mas infelizmente estava chegando ao fim.

- Bom dia, bela adormecida – uma sensual voz murmurou no ouvido de um adormecido Harry, que se encontrava espalhado na enorme cama king size do quarto principal da mansão, com seu esguio e desnudo corpo parcialmente coberto apenas pelos lençóis brancos de seda.

- Hum... – o pequeno Lord suspirou, deixando suas belas esmeraldas serem contempladas finalmente – Bom dia, Dray.

- Eu trouxe o café da manhã, mon amour.

- Oh, e o que os elfos prepararam para nós hoje? – sorriu, divertido com o olhar envergonhado de Draco, pois sabia que o loiro, bem como ele mesmo, nunca havia preparado uma refeição antes.

Draco, então, sentou-se atrás do namorado e abraçou a estreita cintura, colocando a bandeja no colo de Harry:

- Voilá, mon ange.

Harry estremeceu com as palavras francesas sussurradas em sua nuca, sentindo o musculoso tórax do namorado junto às suas costas, o maravilhoso corpo coberto apenas por uma calça de algodão branca, enquanto o seu permanecia desnudo, coberto apenas pelos lençóis, dentro dos poderosos e possessivos braços do amado. Concentrando-se no café da manhã, então, Harry observou a bela bandeja adornada com um pequeno bouquet de rosas brancas, uma cestinha com diversificados e deliciosos pães, bem como diferentes tipos de queijos importados, duas xícaras de porcelana – uma contendo café para Draco e outra com achocolatado para ele mesmo –, diversas mini-geléias e os biscoitos amanteigados que o pequeno Lord adorava.

- Hoje é 30 de julho, o nosso último dia aqui – Draco suspirou com pesar, observando o amado se deliciar com o croissant recheado de geléia de morango.

- Sim, Dray, você sabe que se eu não passar o meu aniversário com o meu pai serei um pobre adolescente de dezesseis anos morto.

- Passou tão rápido...

- Mas nós aproveitamos bem, não é mesmo? – um malicioso e provocante sorriso se desenhou nos lábios de Harry, que fez o loiro concordar de imediato, acariciando a cintura do amado.

- Farei de hoje um dia inesquecível, mon amour – Draco prometeu.

E com um doce sorriso, Harry concordou, pois sabia que ele estava falando sério.

Nas horas que se seguiram, então, o apaixonado casal desfrutou daquele maravilhoso dia numa das magníficas cachoeiras da propriedade de Draco, almoçaram sob a sombra de um imponente carvalho e desfrutaram da companhia um do outro, entre beijos, carícias e é claro, fazendo amor, nos mais diversos e exóticos locais que puderam encontrar.

No entanto, infelizmente, o que é bom uma hora acaba.

Dessa forma, não demorou muito e logo o casal se encontrava desfrutando de uma bela noite de lua cheia, na qual as estrelas se mostravam radiantes, deitados no tapete persa da sala principal da mansão, enquanto se deliciavam com fondue de chocolate e morangos, sob o calor da lareira.

- Eu vou seqüestrá-lo e mantê-lo aqui para sempre – Draco sussurrou na nunca de Harry, que sorriu, deixando-se abraçar possessivamente pelos braços fortes do amado. Seus corpos nus e exaustos se encontravam envoltos apenas por um suave lençol de seda pérola, desfrutando do momento pós-orgasmo, em meio a beijos e delicadas carícias.

- Assim eu ficarei dolorido para o resto da vida.

- Eu machuquei você? – Draco arregalou os olhos, preocupado.

- Não – o menor sorriu – Você foi maravilhoso, meu amor, e cuidadoso como sempre.

Os olhos acinzentados, então, observaram o relógio de bronze acima da lareira.

Faltavam cinco minutos para que ouvissem as badaladas da meia noite.

Cinco minutos para Harry completar seus dezesseis anos.

- Dray...? – o moreno perguntou confuso, vendo o namorado se levantar e ajoelhar ao seu lado – O que houve?

Draco, no entanto, alcançou a varinha que descansava ao seu lado e com um simples feitiço convocatório trouxe para suas mãos uma pequena caixa aveludada preta.

- O que é isso? – as belas esmeraldas brilhavam com curiosidade.

E o loiro sorriu, encarando os olhos do amado com a determinação visível em suas orbes acinzentadas.

- Harry... – Draco abriu a caixinha, deixando o menor ver o que ela escondia, o que fez um gemido abafado escapar dos lábios rosados – Você quer se casar comigo?

Merlin!

Foi a primeira coisa que veio à mente de Harry. Merlin! Seus olhos estavam fixos no magnífico anel de diamantes, ainda registrando a pergunta. O anel era simplesmente uma relíquia: forjado em ouro branco, com um designer delicado e inteiramente cravejado de diamantes, mas no centro, um diamante de doze quilates em formato de coração era o que ofuscava os olhos com tamanha beleza. E Harry reconheceu aquele anel no dedo de Narcisa em suas fotos de noivado com Lucius. Céus! Era uma jóia passada de geração em geração na família Malfoy... Draco estava falando sério!

- Então? – o loiro perguntou com certo nervosismo.

E Harry o encarou fixamente, observando o corpo nu, forte e deslumbrante de seu amado reluzindo sob as chamas da lareira, lembrando-se de tudo o que haviam passado juntos, desde o primeiro momento em que seus olhares se cruzaram no jardim da Mansão Riddle. Será que ele ainda tinha dúvidas?

- É claro que sim, Draco – um radiante sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios.

E com um sorriso igual ou maior, Draco retirou o antigo anel de esmeraldas que representava o namoro dos dois – dado ao menor quando completara seus treze anos – para deslizar o anel de noivado em seu lugar.

Era oficial.

Estavam noivos.

E as badaladas anunciaram a meia noite.

- Feliz aniversário, mon amour – Draco desejou, capturando os lábios de Harry num apaixonado beijo.

-x-

Quando Harry colocou os pés no escritório de seu pai, após viajar pela chaminé com Pó de Flu, a primeira coisa que fez foi correr para os braços do Dark Lord, que o esperava com um ar de poucos amigos, afinal, pensar nos dias que seu filho passara sozinho com o garoto Malfoy não fazia nada bem para o seu humor. Mas um pequeno sorriso logo apareceu em seus lábios ao sentir o seu pequeno furacão de olhos verdes o abraçando tão efusivamente como sempre fazia.

- Feliz aniversário, pequeno.

- Obrigado, papai! – Harry sorriu alegremente – Como estão as coisas por aqui?

- Sua amiga, a senhorita Parkinson, organizou uma festa para você.

- Oh, céus...

- Sim, prepare-se, a menina está mais animada do que a Bella numa chacina a muggles.

- Tenho até medo.

Draco, então, fez sua entrada pela chaminé, ganhando um perigoso olhar do Lord, que o levou a engolir em seco numa profunda reverência:

- Mi Lord.

- Jovem Malfoy – Tom respondeu por entre os dentes – O que vocês andaram fazendo nesses dias?

- Er... – Draco empalideceu, mas Harry logo veio ao seu auxílio:

- Jogando Snap Explosivo e explorando as cachoeiras locais – mentiu com um doce sorriso e Tom, por sua vez, preferiu acreditar ao invés de se martirizar pelo óbvio, afinal, os muggles já diziam, o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente.

- É melhor eu subir para ver a Pansy e os seus preparativos para a festa – Harry agarrou a mão do namorado, puxando-o para fora do escritório – A propósito, papai, estou noivo – e com esta impactante declaração, o menino praticamente correu para o seu quarto com o namorado, agora noivo, enquanto o Lord permanecia estático em seu lugar assimilando a notícia.

Segundos depois, a Mansão Riddle estremeceu com um furioso grito:

- O QUE?

-x-

Demorou até Harry convencer seu pai a não matar o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy, mas finalmente, após oportunas chantagens emocionais e olhos verdes lacrimejantes, Tom aceitou aquele prematuro, irresponsável e indecoroso compromisso – segundo palavras do Lord – sabendo que uma união com a nobre e abastada família Malfoy seria o mais próximo de uma união digna para seu herdeiro, uma união que ele esperava que demorasse anos, ou séculos, para se concretizar.

Agora, faltando vinte minutos para as seis horas da tarde, horário em que começaria a festa, Harry e Pansy se encontravam no quarto do pequeno Lord dando os retoques finais na aparência de Harry, que usava uma túnica desenhada pela própria menina como presente de aniversário. A túnica em si consistia num tecido suave, que dava a impressão de vestir água, azul clara com pequenas esmeraldas adorando a barra e os ombros, seu desenho permitia que os ombros ficassem nus e como ela abria na região da coxa, Harry usava uma calça preta com botas de couro da mesma cor por cima. Sua imagem, então, era a de um pequeno príncipe. Pequeno e delicado, sim, pois mesmo completando seus dezesseis anos, sua aparência e altura ainda refletiam seus doze ou treze anos, para divertimento de Draco e indignação do pequeno Lord.

- Está perfeito! – Pansy contemplou extasiada. Ela, por sua vez, usava um vestido negro de pregas, adornado de pequeno cristais, que acentuava seus olhos e seu corte chanel, no qual repousava uma linda tiara de rubis.

Harry apenas revirou os olhos, as bochechas levemente coradas.

- Você é o primeiro a usar um modelo exclusivo desenhado pela grande Pansy Parkinson – ela sorriu radiante – E por Circe, combina perfeitamente com o seu anel de noivado! Oh, meu Harryzito está noivo, mal posso acreditar!

- Nem eu acreditei, Pan, mas foi incrível...

- Eu serei a madrinha, viu?

- É claro – sorriu divertido – Não há dúvidas quanto a isso.

- Agora vamos, está na hora! Os convidados já devem ter chegado!

O pequeno Lord, então, deixou-se arrastar pela animada menina.

-x-

O salão de festas da Mansão Riddle estava simplesmente irreconhecível. Dezenas de pequenas mesas estavam espalhadas pelo local, revestidas com toalhas de seda e um belo arranjo de rosas brancas por cima, rosas e lírios brancos adornavam todo o lugar. A banda favorita de Harry havia sido contratada e no momento, tocava uma suave música ambiente, enquanto os convidados – em suas melhores vestes de gala – conversavam sobre amenidades e desfrutavam dos aperitivos servidos pelo serviço de Buffet Mágico contratado por Pansy. Era pura elegância e glamour. No centro do salão estava reservado o espaço para dança, e numa mesa afastada e lindamente decorada, encontrava-se o bolo de chocolate de três andares coberto de pasta americana e chantilly, no formato de uma serpente enrolada em si mesma.

Era visível a dedicação e o capricho da herdeira da fortuna Parkinson em cada detalhe.

E Harry não poderia estar mais agradecido. Tudo estava maravilhoso.

Para surpresa do pequeno Lord, os convidados não se resumiam apenas em seus amigos mais íntimos e nos aliados e futuros aliados de seu pai, mas sua amiga convidara também os membros da Armada Riddle. Estavam todos lá com suas famílias. Todos radiantes por comparecerem a uma festa nos domínios do Lord das Trevas. E pela maneira como os familiares dos alunos conversavam animadamente com os Comensais, seu pai ganharia ainda mais aliados.

- Feliz aniversário, Harry – Antony Goldstein o cumprimentou, os olhos famintos percorrendo cada centímetro de um envergonhado Harry.

- Obrigado, Antony.

- Você está incrível... – o Ravenclaw elogiou e as bochechas de Harry ganharam uma linda cor camim. Pansy, por sua vez, sorriu com malícia do ver quem se aproximara com um ar de poucos amigos.

- Sim, ele está incrível e está noivo também, Goldstein, agora suma daqui.

Draco abraçou firmemente a cintura do amado, que apenas deu um pequeno sorriso e mostrou seu anel para um perplexo Antony, que balançou a cabeça com desanimo e se afastou do casal.

- Divirtam-se, amores, vou ver onde o Bebê está – Pansy informou com um sorriso indo procurar o herdeiro da fortuna Zabini.

Harry, então, passou os próximos vinte minutos recebendo os efusivos cumprimentos de seus amigos e dos membros da A.R, com Draco o abraçando protetoramente para garantir que nenhum engraçadinho se aproximasse do seu noivo com segundas intenções.

- Harry – uma deslumbrante Narcisa Malfoy abraçou o menino – Feliz aniversário, meu querido. Oh, mal posso acreditar que logo você irá entrar para a nossa família – os olhos dela brilhavam de alegria ao contemplar seu antigo anel adornando o dedo do menino.

- Obrigado, Narcisa, eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

- Você será finalmente um Malfoy – um igualmente satisfeito Lucius comentou, sem conseguir conter o sorriso. E Tom, que estava ao lado do casal, deixou um grunhido indignado escapar de seus lábios.

Harry, ao observar o olhar homicida de seu pai, procurou amenizar o ambiente:

- Estou orgulhoso em fazer parte da sua família, padrinho, mas eu nunca deixarei de ser um Riddle e com muito orgulho.

A expressão do Lord, então, suavizou e ele logo abraçou possessivamente seu filho, sob os divertidos olhares de Lucius e Narcisa que rapidamente concordaram com Harry. E Draco, é claro, não se atreveu a reclamar com o seu futuro sogro o fato de este ter roubado-lhe o noivo de seus braços. Afinal, o loiro não queria sofrer com a Maldição Cruciatus.

As horas seguintes, então, passaram depressa para Harry.

Ele dançou belas músicas com seu noivo. Divertiu-se com seus amigos. E desfrutou como nunca de cada detalhe idealizado por Pansy, que fez daquela uma das melhores festas de aniversário que lhe fora proporcionada. Naquele exato momento, então, ele conversava com uma sonhadora Luna e com uma animada Pansy sobre o seu inesperado pedido de casamento, enquanto Draco e Blaise haviam ido buscar algumas bebidas:

- Os Narguilés me avisaram mesmo que este dia não demoraria a chegar.

- Er... – Pansy arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas Harry apenas sorriu com a excentricidade da menina.

- Apenas não se deixe abater pela culpa, Harry.

- Culpa?

- Um coração dividido é um coração ferido – ela cantarolou sonhadoramente.

Antes que o pequeno Lord pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, porém, uma conhecida voz o surpreendeu:

- Feliz aniversário, Harry.

- Theo! – um deslumbrante sorriso se desenhou nos lábios rosados – Achei que você não vinha mais.

- Desculpe pelo atraso, precisei resolver um problema com o meu pai – seu olhar se tornou sombrio por alguns instantes, mas ele logo sorriu ao sentir os braços de Harry ao redor do seu pescoço e assim, não demorou a estreitar a fina cintura.

Pansy mordeu o lábio suavemente, prevendo o possível desastre que estava por vir. E Luna, por sua vez, cantarolava uma desconhecida canção, aparentemente alheia ao mundo a sua volta.

- Mas aconteceu alguma coisa? – Harry o encarou com preocupação, sem se separar do abraço.

- Não. Ele apenas quer que eu comece a me interessar pelos seus negócios idiotas e deixe de enterrar minha cara nos livros – suspirou – Por sorte eu coloquei um feitiço anti-destruição na minha biblioteca.

- Esqueça isso, você está aqui agora.

- Sim – os olhos azuis se perderam na profundidade esmeralda. Ter Harry em seus braços era a melhor sensação que experimentara na vida. Se ele pudesse apenas tocar os lábios rosados... Seus pensamentos, porém, foram interrompidos por uma arrastada e ameaçadora voz:

- Você poderia tirar essas mãos imundas do meu noivo?

A mente de Theodore, então, entrou em colapso: _noivo...?_

Malfoy não poderia estar falando sério.

Ele e Harry...

Noivos?

- O que? – conseguiu murmurar com a voz fraca, afastando-se ligeiramente de Harry, que lançou um olhar desaprovador para Draco e logo tomou a palavra:

- Eu queria ter contado antes, Theo, mas aconteceu tudo de repente e...

- É verdade? – a voz fria interrompeu o pequeno Lord.

- Sim – respondeu com um suspiro. E antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, Theodore deu as costas e se afastou, seguindo, provavelmente, para a chaminé do escritório do Lord para voltar para a Mansão Nott pela rede de Flu.

- Esse perdedor precisa aprender onde é o seu lugar – Draco declarou com arrogância, mas logo perdeu a pose quando observou Harry seguir atrás de Theodore.

E Harry conseguiu alcançar o amigo antes que este pegasse um punhado de Pó de Flu:

- Theo, espere!

- É melhor eu ir embora – Theodore declarou com a voz isenta de emoções, ainda de costas para o pequeno Lord.

- Theo, eu peço desculpas, a última coisa que eu quero é magoá-lo.

- Eu sei – ele se virou e encarou as esmeraldas imersas em preocupação – Mas eu realmente preciso ir para casa, quero dizer, não sei se posso lidar com isso agora.

- Theo...

- Não se preocupe – com cuidado, Theodore acariciou a bochecha rosada e em seguida, se afastou – Eu só quero o melhor para você.

Com o coração apertado, Harry observou o amigo lançar o Pó de Flu na chaminé e sumir em meio às chamas verdes. Segundos depois, uma conhecida e preocupada voz interrompeu seus pensamentos:

- Você está bem?

- Sim, Dray, eu só não queria que ninguém saísse magoado com isso.

- Nem sempre as coisas são como queremos, Harry – ele abraçou o menor protetoramente – Você tem um coração de ouro, vai saber como lidar com isso. E eu estarei ao seu lado.

- Você promete não provocá-lo?

-...

- Draco!

- Certo, prometo que vou tentar – revirou os olhos – O que acha de voltarmos para a festa agora, antes que Pansy nos arraste para lá?

- Tudo bem – concordou com um pequeno sorriso, lançando um último olhar preocupado à chaminé por onde desaparecera Theodore, antes de seguir com seu noivo de volta para a festa.

Porque aquela maravilhosa noite estava apenas começando.

-x-

No dia seguinte, em meio a uma farta mesa de iguarias, Harry e Tom desfrutavam de um tranqüilo café da manhã em família, tranqüilo na medida do possível, com Morgana e Nagini disputando a atenção do pequeno Lord. Harry, porém, apenas se divertia com aquilo, conversando sobre amenidades com seu pai e saboreando um suculento prato de panquecas com mel acompanhadas do seu sagrado copo de achocolatado. O agradável clima, no entanto, foi interrompido com a entrada de uma coruja acinzentada que deixou cair na frente do prato de Harry um envelope com o selo de Hogwarts.

- Parece que chegou o resultado dos meus N.O.M.s – Harry comentou casualmente, abrindo o envelope sob o atento olhar do Lord.

- Então?

- Ora, o que você acha, papai? – sorriu com arrogância, dando uma breve olhada na carta e entregando-a, em seguida, a seu pai:

**RESULTADO NOS NÍVEIS ORDINÁRIOS EM MAGIA**

**Notas de aprovação:**  
Ótimo (O)  
Excede Expectativas (E)  
Aceitável (A)

**Notas de reprovação:**  
Péssimo (P)  
Deplorável (D)  
Trasgo (T)

**RESULTADOS OBTIDOS POR HARRY RIDDLE**

Adivinhação...**O**  
Astronomia...**O**  
Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras...**O**  
Feitiços...**O**  
Herbologia...**O**  
História da Magia...**O**  
Poções...**O**  
Transfiguração...**O**  
Trato das Criaturas Mágicas...**O**

- Surpreso, papai? – Harry perguntou divertido, ao ver o olhar admirado de seu pai.

- Devo admitir, nem eu obtive resultados unanimes assim em minha época, pequeno, estou muito orgulhoso.

Harry sorriu radiante, percebendo, em seguida, que uma pequena insígnia havia caído do envelope com uma nota anexada:

- O diretor Alvo P. W. B. Dumbledore convida o Sr. Harry J. Riddle a ser monitor da Casa Slytherin em Hogwarts no seu sexto ano escolar – leu em voz alta, fazendo uma pequena careta ao ler o nome do diretor, mas encarando a pequena insígnia com curiosidade.

- Me lembro de como era divertido ser monitor, descontar pontos dos alunos insignificantes, explorar os corredores até tarde, possuir o respeito e a admiração dos professores... Bom, exceto do velho senil, mas ele sempre foi um idiota.

- O que me faz pensar, por que ele me fez monitor se ele tenta me matar a cada ano?

- Para deixá-lo sobrecarregado de deveres é claro, e assim, na sua mente insana, conseguir que você fique vulnerável – revirou os olhos – como se ele não soubesse que este ano, nada poderá ameaçá-lo em Hogwarts.

- O que quer dizer, papai? – perguntou com astúcia, ganhando apenas um sorriso misterioso do Lord.

- É uma surpresa, pequeno.

O que deixou o pequeno Lord ainda mais curioso.

Em quarenta e oito horas, porém, Harry desconfiava que fosse descobrir.

Apenas dois dias e o Expresso Hogwarts o levaria em direção ao seu sexto ano escolar.

-x-

Dois dias que passaram voando e agora, Harry e seus amigos embarcavam no Expresso Hogwarts para mais um ano letivo. Para surpresa e alegria de Harry, sua amiga Pansy havia sido nomeada monitora também e com um sorrisinho malicioso, os dois seguiam, então, para a reunião dos monitores no trem, enquanto planejavam quantos pontos descontariam de cada Gryffindor que vissem. Quando adentraram na cabine dos monitores, Harry e Pansy viram que as demais duplas já se encontravam acomodadas e não puderam conter um suspiro exasperado ao reconhecerem Granger e Weasley como monitores da casa Gryffindor.

- Olá, Harry – um sorridente Antony Goldstein cumprimentou, exibindo orgulhosamente sua insígnia de monitor da casa Ravenclaw. Sua dupla era uma menina loira e silenciosa que Harry desconhecia.

- Olá, Antony – replicou educadamente, acomodando-se com Pansy nos assentos vazios ao lado da porta.

- Como você está, Harry? – a carinhosa voz do monitor da casa Hufflepuff se fez ouvir em seguida.

- Estou ótimo, Ernesto, obrigado. E você?

- Melhor agora – Ernesto McMillan sorriu radiante e sua acompanhante, uma menina ruiva de rosto arredondado apenas revirou os olhos, sorrindo divertida.

- Agora que finalmente estamos todos aqui, vamos organizar as programações... – com o seu característico ar mandão, Hermione Granger começou a falar, mas foi interrompida por Harry:

- Em primeiro lugar, sangue-ruim, você não é a líder do grupo então nem pense em querer dar ordens, em segundo, pense duas vezes antes de abrir a boca, caso contrário eu serei obrigado a despejar em você o meu repertório de Maldições Obscuras, ficou claro?

Com as bochechas vermelhas, ela não se atreveu a encará-lo.

- Ficou claro? – Harry perguntou novamente, endurecendo a voz.

- Sim – ela sussurrou. Ao seu lado, o garoto Weasley apertava os punhos, mas não se atrevia a dizer nada para o herdeiro do Lord.

Pansy, que contemplava a cena com um sorriso, em seguida, tomou a palavra:

- Certo, vamos acabar logo com isso porque eu ainda tenho que decidir quais brincos vou usar com o meu novo bracelete de ouro – ela declarou autoritária e todos assentiram, Harry, por sua vez, divertia-se como nunca ao ver os olhares indignados da sangue-ruim e do garoto Weasley, que, no entanto, não se atreviam a dizer nada.

Neste divertindo clima, com Pansy liderando a discussão e Harry usando apenas a sua estóica imagem para intimidar os Gryffindors, a reunião logo foi encerrada e cada um seguiu de volta para a sua cabine. No corredor de sua cabine, na qual Blaise e Draco esperavam por eles, Harry avistou um silencioso Theodore caminhando em direção ao fundo do trem e após lançar um rápido olhar a Pansy, seguiu atrás dele. A menina, por sua vez, apenas suspirou exasperada, pensando na desculpa que poderia dar ao possessivo dragão.

- Theo... – Harry ingressou na cabine em que o herdeiro da fortuna Nott havia entrado e este o encarou com surpresa, fechando o seu livro. Estavam sozinhos lá dentro.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Harry?

- Eu precisava falar com você – murmurou, sentando-se ao lado do amigo – Eu precisava saber como você está.

Theodore, por sua vez, suspirou, encarando aquelas belas esmeraldas que faziam o seu coração disparar em seu peito.

- Eu estou bem.

- Mas...

- Foi apenas uma notícia repentina, Harry, eu não podia imaginar que você... Bom, que você ficaria noivo nesta idade. Noivo daquele idiota ainda por cima – sussurrou a última parte, mas Harry a ouvira perfeitamente.

- Você sabe que eu amo você, Theo, mas não da mesma forma que eu amo o Draco. São formas diferentes, mas ainda sim incondicionais.

- Eu sei – suspirou, sujeitando a pequena mão e a acariciando com ternura – Eu não posso obrigá-lo e me amar da forma que eu gostaria, mas fico feliz em contar com o seu carinho e a sua amizade. Eu disse uma vez para você e vou dizer novamente, a sua felicidade é a única coisa que importa para mim. E se você for feliz sendo a Sra. Malfoy, então eu estarei ao seu lado.

Harry sorriu com a brincadeira do amigo. As palavras de Theo impactaram de forma certeira em seu coração, fazendo algumas lágrimas se aglomerarem no canto dos olhos esmeraldas.

- Eu estarei ao seu lado, Harry, sempre. E se em algum momento o Malfoy machucá-lo, eu vou descer até o inferno se for preciso, mas vou encontrá-lo e matá-lo e então, vou roubar você para mim.

Theodore, então, beijou carinhosamente uma solitária lágrima que descia pela bochecha de Harry, e este sussurrou, aninhando-se em seu peito:

- Obrigado, Theo.

-x-

Agora, o grupo das serpentes se encontrava no Salão Principal, em Hogwarts, desfrutando do maravilhoso jantar que inaugurava o ano letivo. Harry sentado entre Draco e Pansy, de frente para Blaise e Theodore, saboreava seu filé com batatas fritas reconhecendo que havia sentido falta das deliciosas iguarias do castelo. E o loiro, enquanto isso, interrogava o namorado com um ar de poucos amigos:

- Onde você estava, Harry? – murmurou por entre os dentes – Você desapareceu durante a viagem inteira.

- Eu estava com o Theo.

- E você fala isso assim, naturalmente?

Harry revirou os olhos ao ver o namorado apertar o garfo e a faca em suas mãos como se estivesse enforcando os pobres utensílios.

- É claro que eu falo isso naturalmente, Dray, eu não estava fazendo nada de mais, apenas passando o tempo com um amigo. E pense bem no que você vai falar, Draco Malfoy, se não quiser se arrepender depois.

O loiro apertou os lábios, sabendo que a coisa mais sábia a fazer era não gritar aos quatro ventos que aquele imbecil do Nott queria apenas estar entre as pernas do seu namorado. Oh, não, Harry ficaria furioso. E ele não queria repetir a experiência do ano passado. Interrompendo os pensamentos do possessivo Slytherin de olhos acinzentados, o diretor se levantou para fazer seus anúncios habituais, o que não atraiu a atenção de nenhuma serpente. Mas isso logo mudou quando, ao finalizar suas advertências sobre o Bosque Proibido, ele abordou um assunto em particular:

- Meus queridos alunos, é de conhecimento geral que O Lord das Trevas e o Ministério da Magia possuem um acordo de paz que garante a coexistência harmoniosa de ambas as partes e desde este acordo, o Mundo Mágico esteve seguro – enquanto o diretor pronunciava seu discurso, com o habitual sorriso amável na face enrugada, Harry observava, no entanto, a contrariedade latente em seus olhos – Assim, eu convido a todos a aprenderem com um dos maiores magos de todos os tempos, provando que o acordo de paz permanece em voga e que trás apenas benefícios para a nossa sociedade, então, meus queridos alunos, eu apresento a vocês o seu novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras, o professor Tom Marvolo Riddle, conhecido mundialmente como Lord Voldemort.

Todos os alunos observaram em silêncio, a maioria empalidecendo, o imponente homem ingressar no Salão Principal e cumprimentar o diretor com um sorriso malicioso no canto da boca. Sua aparência de não mais que trinta e poucos anos, os cabelos negros perfeitamente alinhados e a face aristocrática em complemento do corpo bem trabalhado escondido por uma túnica negra com detalhes em verde-esmeralda fizeram mais de um estudante prender a respiração, tamanha beleza e poder emanando de uma só pessoa. Mas os olhos vermelhos como sangue levaram inúmeros a sentirem um arrepio de medor percorrer suas espinhas.

- Harryzito, você...?

- Não Pansy, eu não sabia – murmurou tão chocado quanto seus amigos.

Dumbledore, então, após cumprimentar o Lord com um falso sorriso, acrescentou:

- Seja bem vindo, Tom.

- Tenho certeza de que serei, Alvo – a hostilidade mascarada de falsa cortesia estava presente em cada sílaba pronunciada pelos dois poderosos magos. E então, vendo todos os alunos ainda em choque, Harry não pensou duas vezes e se levantou, batendo palmas.

No instante seguinte, os murmúrios preenchiam o salão, enquanto todos os Slytherins e até mesmo alguns Raveclaws e Hufflepuffs aplaudiam calorosamente a chegada do Lord, que olhava diretamente para o seu filho, um pequeno sorriso dançando em seus lábios.

Harry ainda estava em choque.

Mas aplaudia com evidente entusiasmo.

Aquela, de fato, fora uma grande surpresa. E ele apenas contava os minutos para escapar para os aposentos do novo professor de DCAO e pedir uma explicação para aquele maravilhoso, mas repentino acontecimento.

-x-

Harry nem mesmo esperou seus amigos se juntarem ao redor da lareira no salão comunal Slytherin para conversar sobre a inesperada chegada do Lord. Ele seguiu diretamente para o seu baú e agora, munido da capa de invisibilidade e do Mapa do Maroto caminhava em direção aos aposentos privados do professor de DCAO que ficava anexado à sala de aula e ao seu escritório pessoal. A porta se abriu imediatamente, após duas insistentes batidas e Harry não pensou duas vezes antes de ingressar no aposento, despindo-se da capa e encontrando a estóica imagem de seu pai sentada confortavelmente numa poltrona acolchoada de couro, com um copo de Whisky de Fogo na mão e Nagini enrolada confortavelmente no tapete ao seu lado.

- Surpresa – o Lord anunciou com um sorriso de burla, observando o olhar chocado de seu filho.

- Papai...! O que...? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Cuidado com esse tom, senhor Riddle, ou serei obrigado a descontar pontos de sua casa – brincou. E Harry apenas revirou os olhos, acariciando a cabeça de uma adormecida Nagini e se acomodando na poltrona ao lado de seu pai.

- Como o velhote maluco permitiu isso?

- Digamos que ele não teve muita escolha – um sorriso obscuro se desenhou na aristocrática face do Lord – Eu conversei com o ministro sobre os atentados que você andou sofrendo nestes últimos anos aqui e exigi acompanhar o seu sexto ano de perto para que mais nada ameaçasse a sua segurança, caso contrário, o tratado de paz estaria desfeito. E o velhote maluco, com a solicitação do próprio ministro e uma sutil ameaça de morte de minha parte, aceitou me dar o cargo de professor desta matéria inútil.

Harry piscou várias vezes, a boca ligeiramente aberta, numa encantadora imagem que fez o Lord sorrir divertido.

- O que foi, pequeno, vergonha em ter o pai por perto? – provocou. Mas Harry apenas se jogou no colo do adulto com um radiante sorriso em seus lábios.

- Papai, isso é incrível! Você poderá descontar pontos dos Gryffindors, dar nota baixa para a sangue-ruim-Granger e ainda colocar os Wealseys em detenção, será uma maravilha!

- Fico feliz que você já esteja se divertindo, pequeno. Mas não pense que eu pegarei leve com você, ouviu?

- Oh, eu não esperaria outra coisa, papai, você sabe que eu adoro desafios.

- Estão se prepare, as aulas em Hogwarts nunca mais serão as mesmas.

- Finalmente, um professor decente nesta espelunca! – o menino exclamou, abraçando o pescoço do pai, que apenas sorriu com orgulho.

Ambos sabiam que os dias seriam muito mais divertidos a partir de agora.

Tom mal podia esperar para provocar o velhote idiota e torturar alguns Gryffindors.

E Harry, é claro, mal podia esperar para ver seu pai em ação. Seriam dias inesquecíveis em Hogwarts, disso não cabiam dúvidas.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo:**

- Qual é a primeira aula?

- Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras – Harry respondeu com um brilhante sorriso.

(...)

- A sala está vazia, Harry, não se preocupe – Draco murmurou, beijando o pescoço do menor.

- Mas pode aparecer alguém... Um professor...

Tom, enquanto isso, percorria os corredores fazendo sua ronda noturna.

-x-

**N/A: **Hello my lovely people! Espero que estejam todos maravilhosamente bem! E é claro, me perdoem pelo atraso, ainda que, é preciso ressaltar a meu favor a fato desta atualização ser relativamente rápida em relação a Estocolmo, cujo terceiro capítulo foi postado no final do último mês! – olhinhos de gatinho arrependido – Então espero que vocês desfrutem!

Harry e Draco noivos. Daddy Tom chegando com o seu charme para assumir o posto de professor de DCAO. Pansy com um futuro namorado... Que não é o Blaise! E Harry fazendo **a descoberta** que mudará sua vida, essas são as emoções que farão parte do sexto ano do nosso amado Slytherin de olhos esmeraldas. E sua humilde escritora deseja a todos uma ótima leitura! Espero que apreciem e é claro, me deixem saber suas impressões através de suas maravilhosas e sempre bem-vindas **REVIEWS!**

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...**

**São sempre bem vindos!**

Meus agradecimentos mais do que especiais para:

**dreyuki**... **Ines**... **Granger Black**... **Sasami-kun**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **Yuna**... **FranRenata**... **Karool Evans Malfoy**... **Cristin X**... **Lari SL**... **vrriacho**... **Victoire Lestrange**... **Inu**... **Kamilla Riddle**... **Bet97**... **AB Feta**... e **Srta. Kinomoto**!

Agradeço imensamente o carinho de vocês!  
E o capítulo quatro de **Estocolmo** estará online muito em breve!  
Um Grande Beijo. E até a próxima.


	32. Chapter 32

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Na manhã seguinte, quando Harry e seus amigos se reuniram no Salão Principal para apreciar um delicioso e reforçado café da manhã antes que seguissem para o seu primeiro dia de aula como estudantes do sexto ano, o pequeno Lord não estranhou ao ver que o assento reservado ao professor de DCAO na mesa dos professores estava vazio. Seu pai obviamente preferia manter o mínimo contato possível com os inúteis docentes daquela escola, pelo menos por enquanto, pois chegaria a hora em que um entediado Lord das Trevas brindaria a todos com sua presença apenas para ver o terror brilhando em seus olhos covardes. E Harry mal podia esperar por esse momento.

- Qual a primeira aula de hoje? – um sonolento Blaise perguntou, levando um generoso pedaço de omelete ao seu prato.

- Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras.

- Essa é a primeira vez que seus olhos brilham ao se referir a esta matéria, meu amor – Draco observou, pousando um suave beijo no sorridente rosto do namorado.

- E é também a primeira vez que estamos todos ansiosos para assistir as aulas desta matéria – apontou Theodore, sem olhar diretamente para as carícias trocadas entre o casal, ganhando o um balançar de cabeça em concordância de todos.

- Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras ensinada pelo próprio Dark Lord – Pansy murmurou pensativa – Mais alguém notou a bela ironia aqui?

- Sim, Pan, a poética é inevitável – Harry sorriu com malícia, degustando o chocolate quente em sua xícara.

Após o café da manhã, os alunos do sexto ano seguiram, então, para a primeira aula do dia. Cabe destacar que diferentes emoções estavam afloradas nos estudantes: os Gryffindors e Hufflepuffs, principalmente os mais novos, estavam apavorados e já haviam mandado corujas aos familiares para que pudessem sair de Hogwarts o mais rápido possível. Sem dúvida alguma, até o final da semana, a escola estaria com um significativo desfalque de estudantes, mas não havia nada que um contrariado Alvo Dumbledore pudesse fazer. Os alunos mais velhos, principalmente os Ravenclaws, mostravam-se cautelosos, mas ainda sim com a curiosidade a flor da pele diante da oportunidade de assistir a uma aula de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras ministrada pelo próprio ícone da Magia Obscura no Mundo Mágico. E os Slytherins, assim como os membros da Armada Riddle, não poderiam estar mais entusiasmados com a chegada do novo professor. Nenhum grupo, no entanto, estava mais animado do que o grupo das serpentes, encabeçado pelo pequeno Lord.

- O que será que o Lord preparou para a aula, Harryzito? – perguntou Pansy.

- Será que ele vai nos ensinar tortura aplicada em alguns Gryffindors? – Blaise completou com um sorriso malicioso.

Harry, porém, apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha com o um olhar divertido:

- Acredito que seja algo um pouco mais complexo, mas igualmente divertido.

Os estudantes do sexto ano, naquele momento, encontravam-se na sala de DCAO e esperavam ansiosamente – a maioria com evidente temor – pelo Lord das Trevas. Harry e Draco estavam sentados na primeira carteira, com Pansy e Blaise logo atrás, e Theodore numa carteira vazia do lado direito do pequeno Lord. O resto dos alunos, porém, não se atrevia a sentar mais perto, alguns Gryffindors – como Granger e Weasley – estavam convenientemente situados próximos à porta.

De repente, os jovens estudantes pareceram prender a respiração.

Excerto um, é claro. Harry, diante da cena, apenas sorriu divertido.

- Bom dia, classe.

- Bom dia – responderam aqueles que não estavam congelados de medo em seus lugares. Harry, por sua vez, conservava seu radiante sorriso.

- Em primeiro lugar, não coloquem absurdos nessas cabeças inúteis de vocês, meu objetivo não é fazer de ninguém um Comensal da Morte, nem entrar em seus quartos sorrateiramente à noite quando vocês estiverem dormindo para assassiná-los da maneira mais cruel possível. Eu não perco o meu tempo com bobagens, e não, eu também não estou aqui porque desejo introduzi-los nas Artes das Trevas – com uma voz fria e um olhar desinteressado aos rostos pálidos de medo da maioria dos estudantes, Tom comunicou, parado estoicamente na frente da sala.

O Lord das Trevas usava um elegante conjunto de camisa social vinho e calça preta encobrindo o seu bem trabalhado corpo com uma bela túnica da mesma cor por cima. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam com malícia e acentuavam a beleza de seu rosto aristocrático em perfeita harmonia com o seu natural porte altivo. Inúmeras alunas, mesmo com medo, não podiam contem um suspiro e um olhar admirado àquele deslumbrante e poderoso homem.

- É evidente que a maioria de vocês não sabe sequer lançar um Lumos decentemente, assim, seria perda de tempo apresentá-los à complexa arte da Magia das Trevas, ainda que haja evidentes exceções, é claro – parou na frente da carteira de Harry e lançou um olhar cúmplice ao filho, que respondeu com uma piscadela divertida.

Harry, sem dúvida, estava adorando tudo aquilo.

- Se eu ouvir qualquer comentário ou pergunta inútil em minha aula, vou fazer com que o professor Snape, em seu pior humor, pareça um doce cordeirinho.

Os Gryffindors engoliram em seco naquele momento parecendo ainda mais pálidos. E o Lord, silenciosamente divertido, continuou:

- Agora vamos dar início à aula.

Apontando a varinha para a lousa, Tom escreveu: "Magia Emocional".

- Algum de vocês sabe a respeito da chamada magia emocional?

Poucos alunos levantaram a mão. Entre eles, os membros do grupo das serpentes e Hermione Granger, com o seu insuportável ar de sabe tudo, é claro. Tom, ao vê-la, estreitou os olhos e questionou friamente:

- Srta.?

- Gr-Granger, senhor – murmurou com a voz trêmula, tentando inutilmente manter um ar intelectual e valente – A magia emocional, segundo o livro "As Emoções no Universo da Magia" consiste basicamente em...

- Silêncio, Granger – o Lord a interrompeu, sob o olhar divertido das pequenas serpentes, pronunciando o sobrenome da menina com evidente desgosto – Ninguém aprecia uma "sabe-tudo" ainda mais uma "sabe-tudo-de-sangue-ruim".

As maliciosas risadas logo se fizeram ouvir por entre os Slytherins enquanto exclamações de choque e horror se desenhavam nos rostos dos demais estudantes, que obviamente não se atreveram a dizer qualquer palavra. Hermione Granger, por sua vez, abaixou a cabeça, a face escarlate de vergonha e temor, os olhos castanhos se enchendo de água para grande entretenimento de Harry e seus amigos.

- Agora, alguém que possua cérebro e que não tenha apenas decorado as palavras de qualquer livro barato, poderia me dizer o que sabe sobre a Magia Emocional? – um olhar orgulhoso se deixou entrever no rosto de Tom – Pois não, Harry?

- A magia emocional é a base da maioria dos malefícios e das mais complexas maldições desde o tempo de Merlin, pois se sabe que o núcleo mágico dos magos e bruxas está diretamente ligado a suas emoções, e aqueles que as controlam, controlam com perícia sua magia, o que não se aplica a sangues-ruins, é claro, pois é de conhecimento geral que o núcleo mágico destes está maculado pelo seu sangue sujo muggle. A perícia em manobrar a magia emocional, então, permite que o mago ou bruxa em questão controle não apenas suas emoções, mas as dos demais, podendo aterrorizá-los com isto, ou fazer algum obstáculo se afastar, e até mesmo que outros se apaixonem por ele se for poderoso o suficiente.

- Excelente, Harry, cinqüenta pontos para Slytherin.

- Alguém gostaria de complementar a preciosa informação oferecida pelo senhor Riddle?

Theodore e Draco levantaram a mão. E a preferência do Lord com certeza não era pelo seu genro.

- Senhor Nott?

- Para controlar as emoções de outra pessoa ou criatura mágica, precisa-se de concentração e alto potencial mágico para visualizar a aura imersa no núcleo mágico do indivíduo e assim, controlá-lo, o que requer um poder além do imaginável. Sabe-se que apenas Merlin possuía tal poder e depois dele, somente Rowena Ravenclaw e Salazar Slytherin. Atualmente, porém, os magos mais poderosos conseguem apenas visualizar o núcleo mágico dos demais, mas ainda sim não podem controlá-lo.

- Vinte e cinco pontos para Slytherin, pois é uma excelente informação, mas contém um elemento incorreto. Harry, gostaria de esclarecer para os demais?

- Com prazer, professor – o menino sorriu com malícia ao ver o olhar curioso de todos, inclusive de seus próprios amigos, pois eles ainda não sabiam das habilidades que ele havia treinado nas férias com seu pai – Atualmente, apenas dois magos possuem esta habilidade, os herdeiros do poderoso Salazar Slytherin, eu e você, professor Riddle.

- Cinqüenta pontos para Slytherin, Harry.

Todos pareciam em choque com a informação. As serpentes maravilhadas e os demais alunos divididos entre admiração e temor.

- Foi o que eu andei praticando com meu pai nas férias, amor – Harry sussurrou para o namorado, que o encarava boquiaberto – Acho que eu me esqueci de mencionar.

- Tendo observado um pouco da teoria, então, vamos aplicá-la na prática. Sigam-me.

O Lord caminhou em direção à saída da sala, acompanhado apenas por Harry e os demais Slytherins, sendo observado por inúmeros pares de olhos assustados.

- O que vocês estão esperando? Talvez que eu mande uma coruja formal? Não vou levar ninguém para uma masmorra obscura, seus imbecis, agora me sigam.

E Lord Voldemort não se faz rogar.

- Isso é um absurdo! – uma indignada Hermione Granger sussurrou para o menino Weasley ao seu lado enquanto os alunos do sexto ano seguiam com o professor Riddle para as proximidades do lago negro – Um ultraje, retirar os estudantes da sala de aula, um ambiente propicio ao aprendizado, apenas a biblioteca se mostra um local adequado, mas este lago... É um absurdo! O diretor precisa saber disso! E...

A sussurrante voz da menina, no entanto, foi silenciada por um feitiço não verbal do pequeno Lord. E ela logo abaixou a cabeça ao ver o olhar de aviso de Harry, um olhar extremamente parecido ao de seu pai.

- Não se aproximem do lago e nem façam nada estúpido, mas se alguém quiser se afogar ou acabar devorado por algum demônio marinho, certifique-se de fazer isso em silêncio.

Naquele momento, às margens do lago negro, os estudantes olhavam com curiosidade para as profundezas obscuras daquelas águas que abrigavam criaturas como sereianos e sabe-se lá o que mais. Harry e seus amigos eram os mais próximos da margem, onde o Lord se encontrava e este, com um simples balançar de varinha, convocou a criatura que seria estudada em sua primeira aula.

- Uau... – exclamaram alguns.

- Não pode ser – murmuraram outros.

- Incrível – foi o pensamento de todos.

Erguendo-se majestosamente das águas, com seu corpo gigantesco coberto de grossas escamas prateadas, mais fortes do que as de um dragão, e suas nove cabeças de serpente com olhos cor de fogo encarando perigosamente os seres humanos às margens do lago, deixava-se contemplar uma das criaturas mais raras e perigosas do mundo mágico, que mesmo os muggles conheciam e temiam devido a antigos mitos gregos: a Hidra de Lernus.

- Alguém pode me dizer que criatura é esta?

Todos levantaram as mãos.

- Senhorita Parkinson.

- É uma Hidra de Lernus, senhor. Extremamente rara, sabe-se que poucos exemplares de sua espécie são encontrados apenas nas profundidades do mar mediterrâneo. Quando se sente ameaçada, ela esguicha um veneno mortal de suas presas. Possui um alto grau de periculosidade entre as criaturas mágicas perdendo apenas para o Basilisco.

- Excelente. Cinqüenta pontos para Slytherin.

- Hum... Agora além do Snape temos mais um roubando pontos para as serpentes – Rony Weasley sussurrou para o garoto irlandês ao seu lado, que não se atreveu a responder, ao ver o olhar do Lord voltado para eles.

- Senhor...?

- W-Weasley, Er… R-Rony Weasley – gaguejou.

- É claro, um Weasley – arqueou uma sobrancelha com desdém – menos oitenta pontos para Gryffindor, Weasley, por abrir a boca na minha aula. Se mais alguém quiser contribuir com um comentário estúpido como este, fique a vontade, acredito que a Hidra possa estar querendo um lanchinho.

Engolindo em seco, os Gryffindors abaixaram a cabeça, enquanto as serpentes davam risadinhas maldosas.

- Não há razão para que vocês estejam pálidos assim, pois esta Hidra está aprisionada por correntes mágicas forjadas em cabelos de harpias. Agora, a razão para eu mandar vir esta criatura do lago da mansão Riddle para cá é pela fácil visibilidade de seu núcleo emocional mágico, que mesmo os mais inúteis de vocês poderão ver.

Uma tímida Hufflepuff de cabelos louros e sardas no rosto ergueu a mão.

- Pois não, senhorita...?

- Ana Abbott, senhor – murmurou, sem se atrever a encará-lo – O senhor irá nos ensinar... Er... Digo, se possível, a controlar as emoções de uma Hidra? Por que é quase impossível e muito perigoso e...

- É claro que não, vocês são fracos e imbecis de mais para controlar as emoções de uma coruja, que dirá uma Hidra. No entanto, pretendo que consigam visualizar o núcleo mágico desta criatura, para que assim, com treinamento, possam visualizar e controlar os seus próprios.

Inúmeros comentários entusiasmados se fizeram ouvir. O simples pensamento de visualizar o núcleo mágico de uma criatura como aquelas parecia incrível para os estudantes, mas visualizar o próprio núcleo mágico e tentar controlá-lo através de suas emoções parecia inimaginável para eles.

- Harry, você poderia fazer as honras?

- É claro, papai.

- Quando quiser, pequeno – com um orgulhoso sorriso, o Lord observou seu filho se aproximar ainda mais da margem do lago, a mão fina esticada para a criatura que permanecia aprisionada e o encarava com desconfiança – Observem, para controlar uma criatura poderosa como esta, faz-se necessário o uso de magia sem varinha. Vocês podem ver, então, que o senhor Riddle está concentrando sua energia mágica na palma da mão, trazendo todas as emoções da criatura a tona, com o intuito de controlá-la.

Com os olhos arregalados, mesmo Draco e as demais serpentes, encaravam a poderosa energia que desprendia do pequeno Lord. Uma luz dourada envolvia sua mão direita e seguia diretamente ao coração da Hidra, começando a envolver todo o seu enorme e escamoso corpo. Assim, contemplando maravilhados a cena e ouvindo as precisas explicações de Tom, os alunos do sexto ano – mesmo a sangue-ruim-Granger e o garoto Weasley – não podiam negar que aquela estava sendo uma aula incrível.

- Todos estão vendo uma bola de energia dourada se desprendendo do coração da Hidra e seguindo em direção às mãos do senhor Riddle?

- Sim.

- Ótimo, isto significa que a poderosa magia do senhor Riddle está permitindo que vocês visualizem o núcleo mágico ligado às emoções da Hidra.

- Isso não a machuca, senhor? – uma preocupada Parvati Patil questionou, vendo o semblante agora apático da criatura.

- Quem se importa? – o Lord sorriu com desdém fazendo um arrepio de medo percorrer a espinha de seus alunos, que ainda sim se mostravam maravilhados com cena.

Harry, então, agarrou a bola de energia dourada em sua mão, percebendo que seu treinamento na mansão surtira um brilhante efeito. Ele tinha total controle das emoções da Hidra agora. E assim, sob o olhar preocupado do namorado, mas ainda sim impressionado como os demais, ele apertou a bola de energia em sua mão fazendo a Hidra soltar um som que se assemelhava a um choramingar dolorido, levando-a a curvar suas nove cabeças de maneira dócil e submissa para ele.

- Excelente – o Lord aprovou orgulhoso. E alguns aplausos, daqueles que não estavam em choque, fizeram-se ouvir.

No entanto, aquilo não era o bastante para o irreverente Slytherin que possuía ainda os genes Gryffindors. Então, sob o olhar divertido, mas vigilante do Lord, e baixo os protestos aflitos de Draco e Theodore, Harry subiu em uma das cabeças da Hidra fazendo com que esta o erguesse acima dos demais.

- É evidente o controle absoluto que o senhor Riddle possuiu sobre as emoções e vontades da Hidra, reduzindo-a a um dócil cãozinho ao possuir seu núcleo mágico ligado às emoções nas mãos.

- Funciona como a maldição Imperius, professor Riddle?

- É similar, senhor...?

- Goldstein, Anthony Goldstein, professor.

- Veja bem, senhor Goldstein, a maldição Imperius controla apenas a vontade de quem é submetido a ela e ainda há a possibilidade de subjugá-la se for habilidoso o bastante para isso. Porém, o controle das emoções de outro indivíduo mágico permite controlar não apenas sua vontade, mas sua própria magia, e não há qualquer possibilidade de escapatória – explicou o Lord – Excelente pergunta, senhor Goldstein, vinte pontos para Ravenclaw.

Anthony Goldstein ficou vermelho como o cabelo do garoto Weasley ao receber a aprovação do Lord. E Draco revirou os olhos, pensando que ao invés de pontos para Ravenclaw o Lord iria brindá-lo com Cruciatus se descobrisse seus olhares cheios de cobiça para o seu herdeiro.

- Agora formem pares, vocês deverão se concentrar e assim tentar visualizar o núcleo mágico de sua dupla, obviamente não irão conseguir controlá-lo, mas apenas visualizá-lo já é o bastante. E se conseguirem sentir as emoções, será mais promissor ainda.

- Iremos voltar para sala, professor? – perguntou outro Ravenclaw, Terry Boot.

- Não há necessidade de voltar para aquele lugar empoeirado – Tom revirou os olhos – Estar em contato com os elementos naturais propicia que vocês se conectem melhor com a magia a sua volta. Mas é claro que os seus inúteis professores devem ter se esquecido de mencionar isso.

Dessa forma, com todos deixando suas energias mágicas aflorarem livremente, agora com Harry de volta à companhia de seus amigos, a aula prosseguiu de uma maneira que só poderia ser descrita numa palavra: genial. Tom não dispunha de paciência alguma, mas era um excelente professor e possuía um conhecimento em magia que nenhuma daquelas pobres crianças poderia sequer sonhar. Mesmo o Gryffindor mais cabeça-dura não poderia discordar que eles nunca haviam contado com um professor tão competente quanto ele. Talvez apenas Remus Lupin tenha se assemelhado em competência, mas ainda sim não chegava aos pés do Lord em conhecimento e habilidades.

Não havia quem pudesse negar que a primeira aula do "Terror do Mundo Mágico" em Hogwarts fora a melhor aula ministrada em todos os tempos. E aulas ainda mais produtivas e extraordinárias estavam por vir porque o Lord das Trevas, mesmo em posição de ensinar crianças inúteis para poder estar perto e cuidar de seu herdeiro, não iria produzir um conhecimento medíocre.

-x-

Saindo dos arredores do lago negro, Harry, depois de oferecer um enorme sorriso ao seu pai afirmando que o veria mais tarde, seguiu com seus amigos para as masmorras onde assistiriam à próxima aula do dia: poções. O professor Snape, Harry observou, parecia conservar seu pior humor naquele dia, e o pequeno Lord iria se divertir muito com aquilo.

- Hoje veremos a Poção Amortentia, peguem os ingredientes no armário e por mais difícil que isso possa parecer, não façam nada estúpido – o homem rosnou.

- Merlin, sair de uma aula incrível como aquela para vir fazer uma poção do amor barata que qualquer sangue-ruim é capaz de reconhecer – Harry suspirou teatralmente, atraindo o olhar assassino de Snape.

- Algum problema, senhor Riddle?

- O senhor quer dizer, além do desânimo com a perspectiva de preparar uma poção ridícula como esta?

Mesmo os Slytherins, naquele momento, prenderam a respiração, olhando assustados para o rosto contorcido de raiva do professor, que parecia esquartejar o sorridente menino com o olhar. Draco pedia em silêncio para que Salazar protegesse seu atrevido noivo da fúria de seu padrinho.

- Uma poção ridícula? – Snape repetiu por entre os dentes – Então talvez você possa me dizer quais são suas propriedades.

- É conhecida como a Poção do Amor mais poderosa que existe e uma das mais perigosas, pois pode levar a pessoa que a bebeu a fazer loucuras pela paixão obsessiva. Pode ser facilmente identificada pelo brilho perolado, pela fumaça que sobe em espirais características e pelo seu cheiro que varia de pessoa para pessoa de acordo com o que mais a atrai – respondeu com desinteresse – Seu preparo é ridiculamente fácil, o que significa que o senhor não se preocupou em preparar uma aula decente.

- Ora, que insolência! Detenção, hoje, depois do jantar! – grunhiu furioso – Não irei permitir um comportamento como este...

- Eu combinei com o meu pai de vê-lo após o jantar, professor – os enormes olhos verdes brilhavam com fingida inocência – mas tudo bem, se é assim, o senhor pode explicar para ele o motivo da minha ausência.

O rosto do professor se tornou vermelho de fúria, mas, cerrando os punhos, mudou o discurso:

- Vamos esquecer esse mal entendido – limpou a garganta sob o olhar divertido do pirralho insolente, isto é, do filho do Lord das Trevas – Agora todos vocês calem a boca e se concentrem na poção.

Seguindo para sua mesa, enquanto contava até cem para não lançar uma maldição no menino que possuía a arrogância idêntica a de James Potter, Severus Snape pensava em como aquele ano seria longo, uma vez que sua posição como espião e, por conseguinte, sua vida, estava em perigo com a presença do Dark Lord em Hogwarts.

- Você não precisava ser tão cruel com o meu padrinho, Harry.

- Ora, Dray, não seja desumano a ponto de me negar uma diversão como esta – o radiante sorriso nos lábios rosados de Harry logo fez o adolescente maior balançar a cabeça e corresponder ao sorriso do amado – Irritar o Snape é um dos meus passa-tempos favoritos, como torturar a sangue-ruim-Granger, aterrorizar os alunos menores, frustrar os planos do Dumbledore...

- Você tem muitos passa-tempos, Harryzito – uma divertida Pansy comentou, sentada com Blaise na carteira em frente ao casal.

- Todos muito saudáveis – Theodore, que estava atrás do moreno, acrescentou, ganhando uma piscadela marota de Harry e um grunhido irritado de Draco.

Instantes depois, quando os Slytherins e outros poucos alunos conseguiram terminar de preparar a poção e quando Longbottom e Weasley haviam explodido seus caldeirões pela terceira vez, Snape encerrou as atividades, aproximando-se do caldeirão de Harry na esperança de encontrar algum erro pelo qual pudesse ridicularizar o arrogante menino, mas a poção do pequeno Lord, como sempre, estava perfeita.

- Aproxime-se do caldeirão, senhor Riddle, para que o senhor possa ilustrar como os encantos da Amortentia se faz visível.

O aludido revirou os olhos e obedeceu, aspirando um conhecido aroma que levou um pequeno sorriso aos seus lábios.

- O que lhe parece?

- Sinto o perfume do Draco – respondeu com naturalidade, os olhos ainda fechados, impedindo-o de contemplar o olhar orgulhoso do loiro e o semblante abatido de Theodore –... Também me parece o perfume de livros raros... Um suave odor de menta... E um toque de gel almiscarado.

Snape revirou os olhos ao ver o sorriso mal dissimulado de Draco. Para seu alívio, porém, a aula chegou ao fim e ele não precisou ver o enjoativo olhar apaixonado que o casal trocava. Sinceramente, se o Lord contemplasse uma cena como aquela, ponderava o professor de poções, seu pobre afilhado iria perder algumas importantes partes do seu corpo hormonal.

- Por hoje é só, saiam daqui.

-x-

Depois do jantar, naquele mesmo dia, ao ingressar nos aposentos privados do professor de DCAO, Harry quase foi esmagado ao ser efusivamente abraçado por Nagini, sob o olhar exasperado, mas divertido de seu pai e é claro, baixo o grunhido insatisfeito de uma ciumenta Morgana, que havia saído do seu bolso para se aquecer próxima à lareira. Assim, saboreando um delicioso chá de hortelã e biscoitos amanteigados mandados pelos elfos, os dois passaram o resto da noite conversando sobre o que o Lord poderia fazer nas próximas aulas, como ele poderia torturar alguns estudantes estúpidos e continuar irritando Dumbledore ao trazer criaturas de alta periculosidade para a escola.

- A Hidra já voltou para a mansão, papai?

- Sim, você a deixou exausta tendo assumido o controle daquela forma.

- Foi como você me ensinou, papai, extraia completamente as emoções do outro ser, pois fragilizado e debilitado seu controle será ainda maior.

Um sorriso cheio de orgulho se desenhou nos lábios do Lord:

- Você esteve genial, minha pequena serpente. Estou orgulhoso.

- Obrigado – seus olhos brilharam ao ouvir as palavras do pai.

E assim, Harry passou a noite conversando com o Lord, dando idéias para as próximas aulas e se divertindo com os comentários sarcásticos do maior acerca dos inúmeros imprestáveis que circulavam por aquela escola.

- O que você acha de trazer um Basilisco?

- Não, Harry, eu não vou trazer um Basilisco para a aula.

- Ah... – fez um gracioso biquinho. E o Lord, então, revirou os olhos, divertido.

- Você já brincou com um Basilisco no seu segundo ano.

- He. Foi divertido.

- É claro que foi – endureceu a voz, ganhando um sorrisinho culpado do filho.

- E uma Acromântula?

- Harry...

- Um Dragão?

- Bem, talvez um Dragão – murmurou pensativo. E dessa forma, em meio a risos e comentários mordazes, os dois passaram a noite conversando sobre os possíveis temas para as próximas aulas, enquanto Nagini e Morgana discutiam em frente à lareira sobre os melhores e os piores lugares para se achar uma saborosa ratazana em Hogwarts. E apenas tarde da noite, ignorando completamente o toque de recolher – como sempre – Harry voltou para o seu dormitório sob a segurança de sua capa de invisibilidade e o resguardo do Mapa do Maroto.

-x-

As semanas seguintes passaram voando na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e a cada dia Harry aproveitava a companhia de seu pai, divertindo-se com o constante ar irritado do diretor e do professor de poções uma vez que o pequeno Lord não desperdiçava oportunidades de provocá-los, sabendo que a presença do Dark Lord em Hogwarts seria o suficiente para lhe garantir total imunidade e de uma maneira muito Slytherin, Harry adorava isso. Seus amigos também não podiam conter a animação com a imponente presença de Tom, que causava terror e ao mesmo tempo admiração entre os demais estudantes.

Mas um Slytherin em especial não parecia muito feliz com a presença do Lord em Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy precisava conter um suspiro exasperado sempre que seu noivo o deixava de lado para passar a tarde com o pai e o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy, obviamente, jamais se atreveria a fazer o namorado escolher entre os dois, pois ele sabia quem sairia perdendo.

- "O Harry possui adoração pelo pai, Dragão, e você sabe disso" – Blaise lhe havia dito há algumas semanas, quando ele passou a noite inteira acordado esperando o moreno de olhos esmeraldas chegar dos aposentos do pai.

Naquele exato momento, então, Draco não cabia em si de alegria.

Ele finalmente tinha Harry só para ele.

- Dray... Ah... – um abafado gemido escapou dos lábios de Harry.

O casal se encontrava num dos corredores desertos do quarto andar, próximos à biblioteca que já se encontrava fechada, pois o toque de recolher havia soado há tempos. Pressionando o pequeno corpo do moreno contra a parede fria, Draco lhe saboreava o pescoço arrancando pequenos suspiros e arrepios de deleite do menor. Seus hormonais corpos de dezesseis anos ansiavam por um contato mais íntimo desde a temporada que haviam passado na mansão de veraneio dos Malfoy e fazer aquilo em Hogwarts, numa das salas vazias, na Câmara Secreta ou no banheiro dos monitores, mostrava-se extremamente excitante para o casal.

- Eu não sei se posso passar mais um dia sem saborear você, mon amour, sem me deliciar com o seu doce corpo por completo – com uma voz rouca e sensual, o loiro sussurrou no ouvido do amado, que corou, gemendo ansiosamente ao sentir a potência do desejo de Draco pressionada contra sua coxa.

- Dray... – Harry mordeu o lábio inferior, as mãos frias do maior acariciando seu corpo por dentro das vestes. De repente, então, o moreno se viu no interior de uma sala de aula em desuso – O que...?

- É uma sala abandonada, amor, não existe perigo – Draco murmurou, empurrando delicadamente o menor para que este se sentasse em cima da mesa de mogno envelhecida que há séculos atrás deveria ter pertencido a algum professor, situando-se entre as tornadas pernas que logo envolveram sua cintura.

- Mas alguém pode aparecer.

- Há essa hora? Impossível – sorriu com malícia, desfazendo-se da gravata verde e prata de Harry, bem como da túnica com o emblema Slytherin.

- Ora, um professor poderia vir aqui... – murmurou, cerrando os olhos ao sentir os lábios do loiro em seu peito agora desnudo, pois sua camisa fora fazer companhia à sua túnica no chão empoeirado da sala.

- Estão todos ocupados de mais corrigindo ensaios inúteis – sorriu com malícia, um sorriso que foi correspondido pelo pequeno Lord que logo se apressou em se desfazer das vestes de Draco.

A excitação corria loucamente por suas veias. Uma sala completamente deserta, o horário avançado que ultrapassara o toque recolher, o perigo de serem flagrados a qualquer momento, não cabiam duvidas de que a situação era excitante. E seus corpos precisavam daquele contato. Seus corpos precisavam dos beijos, das carícias, das respirações se encontrando e dos sussurros apaixonados. Harry precisava de Draco, e vice-versa, e não havia quem pudesse cambiar isso.

- Ah... Dray... – Harry gemeu com desejo. Ambos, agora, encontravam-se com os dorsos desnudos. Pele com pele. E o calor parecia apenas aumentar.

Com as mãos trêmulas devido ao puro desejo, o pequeno Lord se ocupou em abrir o zíper do amado. E Draco, então, guiado pelo prazer, se apoderou furiosamente dos lábios de Harry, enquanto puxava as imaculadas calças do uniforme para longe do pequeno corpo que se contorcia sob o seu.

- Draco... Ah...

- Harry, meu amor...

Enquanto isso, o professor de DCAO fazia sua ronda pelo castelo, lembrando-se de sua época como monitor chefe da casa Slytherin, quando percorria os corredores desertos descontando pontos de estudantes atrevidos que aproveitavam a calada da noite para fazer todos os tipos de "atividades".

- Ah... – um abafado som de gemido chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- "Pelo visto, algumas coisas nunca mudam" – o Lord das Trevas, agora professor responsável pela ronda do quarto andar naquela noite, pensou divertido, enquanto planejava a quantidade exorbitante de pontos que descontaria dos estudantes que pegasse no flagra.

Assim, aproximando-se da porta velha de madeira que levava a uma sala abandonada, Tom não pensou duas vezes e ingressou no local:

- Os senhores acabam de perder duzentos pontos para... HARRY!

- PAPAI!

- MERLIN! – exclamou Draco, afastando-se de Harry imediatamente.

Com os olhos arregalados, Tom contemplou a quase desnuda imagem de seu filho, ofegante, sentada em cima de uma mesa velha enquanto acomodava um seminu Draco Malfoy entre suas pernas, as bochechas coras e os lábios inchados indicando claramente o que o casal estava fazendo.

- O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

- Er... Papai, acalme-se – Harry sorriu fracamente, apressando-se em colocar a roupa, assim como Draco – Nós estávamos apenas... Er... Bom, você sabe, como somos noivos...

- Não me lembre disso! – grunhiu irritado, lançando um simples feitiço que logo regressou as roupas dos dois para os seus lugares de origem – Malfoy, você irá cumprir detenção com o Filch pelo resto da sua vida acadêmica!

- Papai, por favor – revirando os olhos, Harry abanava o pálido namorado que parecia com dificuldades de respirar – Não faça tanto drama, essa é uma atividade natural entre duas pessoas que se amam.

- Eu deveria torturar este pirralho até que o seu...!

- PAPAI! – Harry protestou com um biquinho – Você prometeu que ia parar de ameaçar o Draco com maldições assassinas ou que envolvessem qualquer tipo de tortura.

Tom estreitou os olhos escarlates perigosamente para o pobre herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy, que se encolhia atrás do namorado, mas não continuou a ameaçá-lo.

- Venha comigo, Harry. E você volte para o seu dormitório, Malfoy.

- Mas... – Draco encarou o amado, que sorriu, acalmando-o.

- Nos vemos depois, amor – roçando seus lábios num rápido beijo, Harry se afastou e seguiu com seu pai para fora da sala. Dentro desta, um frustrado Draco Malfoy batia a cabeça contra a mesa, imitando Dobby, seu elfo favorito na mansão.

- É isso o que você ganha por se apaixonar pelo herdeiro do Dark Lord, um sogro que pode arrancar sua pele num balançar de varinha – murmurou consigo, abatido.

Mas Harry valia à pena.

Harry valia tudo.

Harry...

...Seu corpo já reclamava a ausência de Harry.

-x-

Chegando a sua sala, Tom encheu um copo de Whisky de Fogo e se deixou cair em sua poltrona de uma forma pouco elegante para um Lord das Trevas. Ele queria apenas apagar a imagem de seu doce e inocente filho embaixo do pirralho Malfoy... Noivos? Hum! Aquilo era ridículo, seu filho era novo de mais para pensar em se comprometer com alguém, mas Harry parecia tão feliz com aquele pirralho, e Tom não podia pensar em apagar aquela luz de felicidade das belas esmeraldas de seu herdeiro. Ah, aquilo era tão frustrante!

- Papai? – Harry murmurou, ajoelhando-se no belo tapete persa e apoiando a cabeça carinhosamente no colo do maior.

- Esse maldito pirralho merecia ser trancafiado nas masmorras da mansão Riddle sob o efeito das mais poderosas maldições inventadas por Salazar...!

- Papai, você prometeu que não machucaria o Draco!

- Eu estou cumprindo minha promessa, Harry, caso contrário não restaria nada daquele pirralho depois dessa noite – grunhiu irritado, passando os dedos distraidamente pelos rebeldes cabelos de seu filho.

- Sim, obrigado, papai – sorria radiante – Eu já disse que você é o melhor pai do mundo?

- Já. Mas você pode continuar me lembrando.

- Você é o melhor! – reafirmou o menino – O melhor pai do mundo!

- Eu sei – deixou escapar um meio sorriso – Mas você é novo de mais para pensar... Hum... Para pensar nessa história de casamento.

- Como novo de mais? Tio Rodolphus e Bella sempre me disseram que no Mundo Mágico um bom casamento é acordado com os noivos ainda crianças e concretizado quando saírem de Hogwarts.

- Pode ser, mas não no seu caso, você deveria se comprometer quando estiver mesmo preparado, quando possuir uma experiência de vida um pouco maior... Quem sabe com uns trinta ou quarenta anos?

- Papai! – replicou indignado – Eu amo o Draco e quero passar o resto da minha vida com ele. Mesmo daqui vinte ou trinta anos, isso nunca vai mudar, e você sabe disso.

- É... – o Lord revirou os olhos – Infelizmente, eu sei.

Harry, porém, sorriu divertido. Ele sabia que era difícil para seu pai aceitar dividi-lo com alguém, mas agradecia que este engolisse sua fúria apenas para vê-lo feliz. Harry realmente agradecia que seu pai prezasse tanto sua felicidade a ponto de não amaldiçoar, esquartejar, enfim, assassinar violentamente seu noivo.

-x-

As folhas caídas das árvores que simbolizavam o outono deram lugar a um belo tapete de neve que trazia o inverno. E em meio a esse tempo, Harry aproveitava cada segundo da companhia de seu pai em Hogwarts, divertindo-se como nunca com o desfalque de estudantes que existia agora e com o terror que brilhava nos olhos dos demais, terror acompanhado de encoberta admiração, pois não havia quem negasse que as aulas do Lord se mostravam a cada dia mais geniais, para grande desgosto de Dumbledore, o que fazia o Terror do Mundo Mágico desfrutar ainda mais de sua posição.

Agora, aproveitando um maravilhoso final de semana em Hogsmeade, Harry e seus amigos conversavam sobre a impactante presença do Dark Lord em Hogwarts enquanto degustavam uma deliciosa cerveja amanteigada no badalado bar de Madame Rosmerta.

- E onde o Lord está agora, Harry? – Blaise perguntou, olhando insistentemente para a porta do Três Vassouras, esperando que Pansy aparecesse, pois ela havia dado uma desculpa esfarrapada para não ir com eles ao povoado.

- Ele aproveitou a rápida interrupção em sua carreira acadêmica para resolver alguns assuntos com os Comensais.

- O que nos garantiu um pouco de paz e tranqüilidade – Draco suspirou, abraçando possessivamente a cintura do amado.

- Dray, não fale assim!

- Desculpe meu amor, mas é verdade, sinto que posso ser atingido por uma maldição não verbal cada vez que eu toco em você.

- Bom, depois daquele dia que papai nos encontrou... Er... – corou, sob o olhar divertido de Blaise e um grunhido mal dissimulado de Theodore, que preferiu voltar a atenção à sua bebida.

- Por favor, amor, não me lembre daquele dia.

- Eu disse que deveríamos ter ido à Câmara Secreta.

- Aquela é a Pansy? – a indignada voz de Blaise, porém, interrompeu o intercâmbio do casal.

Adentrando pela porta do Três Vassouras, finalmente, a herdeira da fortuna Parkinson deu o ar de sua nobre graça. Contudo, para choque de Blaise Zabini e surpresa das demais serpentes, a bela morena de olhos negros não estava sozinha, mas abraçada a um bonito Ravenclaw loiro de sedutores olhos azuis do sétimo ano, que cavalheirosamente puxou uma cadeira para a menina se sentar, mostrando-se visivelmente caidinho por ela.

- Quem é aquele loiro abusado segurando a mão dela? E por que ela está se derretendo toda? Por que eles estão dando essas risadinhas? E essa saia tão curta, isso lá é roupa que se use...!

- Acalme-se, Blaise. Aquele é Matthew Turner, capitão do time de Quadribol dos Ravenclaws, corre atrás da Pansy desde o quarto ano, mas ela estava com o Krum na época – Harry explicou, sorrindo com o olhar assassino que o amigo lançava à mesa do novo casal.

- Eu vou lá e...

- E o que? – o pequeno Lord arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Parece que alguém está se roendo de ciúmes – Draco cantarolou divertido.

- Não seja ridículo, Draco, eu apenas não quero que ela seja iludida por um babaca qualquer!

- Ora, não se preocupe – Harry ampliou seu sorriso – se existe alguém que nunca será enganada por um homem, este alguém é a Pansy

- Mas ele pode machucá-la e...

- E ela provavelmente conhece mais maldições do que toda a família dele junta.

- Admita, Blaise, você está morrendo de ciúmes.

- Cale a boca, Draco! Por mim ela pode fazer o que quiser, namorar quem bem entender, não é da minha conta! Eu não estou nem aí!

Levantando-se da mesa com um estrondo, Blaise Zabini saiu como um furacão do local, sendo seguido por dezenas de olhares assustados.

- Será que é melhor ir atrás dele? – Harry mordeu o lábio inferior pensativamente.

- Talvez – replicou Theo, um olhar desinteressado seguindo o caminho pelo qual Blaise desaparecera – antes que ele lance uma Cruciatus em alguém para descontar sua raiva.

Com um exasperado suspiro, então, as três serpentes se colocaram a seguir o amigo.

- Aquele cara que saiu daqui não é seu amigo? Por que será que ele parecia mais furioso do que um hipogrifo? – o curioso Ravenclaw perguntou, ganhando um sorrisinho angelical da menina.

- Ora, o Blaise e os meninos estavam aqui? Eu nem sequer percebi. Sua adorável presença me distrai do resto do mundo, Matthew.

E com aquelas palavras, o apaixonado Ravenclaw, é claro, logo se esqueceu de suas perguntas, enquanto um malicioso brilho adornava os astutos olhos da menina.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Um baile de máscaras? Oh, Harryzito, isso é genial...

(...)

- Ah... Dray... Estamos nos vestiários... E se alguém aparecer?

- Não se preocupe, coloquei um feitiço.

-x-

**N/A: **Sim, eu sei que vocês estão ouvindo o coro de aleluia ao fundo. Pois é, eu finalmente apareci! Bom, é isso o que dá inventar de fazer vestibular no meio do ano... Mas adivinhem, vos fala agora uma futura advogada! Hehe... Passei! Agora é filosofia na Unicamp e Direito na Puc, vou sentir falta da história apenas pelos amigos, porque o conteúdo não era para mim. Mas agora, no direito, de uma coisa eu infelizmente tenho certeza, o tempo ficará cada vez mais curto, mas ainda sim eu vou aparecer! xD É melhor aproveitar as férias agora, ou seja, semana que vem Estocolmo será atualizada também.

Espero que vocês tenham apreciado o capítulo! Tom é um professor fodástico ou não é? E o Blaise com ciúme... Ah, vocês ainda não viram nada, esperem até o Baile de Máscaras! Se quiserem conferir, é só deixar suas **REVIEWS!**

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
****São sempre bem vindos!**

É do fundo do meu coração, então, que eu agradeço aos maravilhosos comentários de:

**Nanda Sophya**... **Isys Skeeter**... **Meel Jacques**... **dreyuki**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **Ines Granger Black**... **Tania S.M.**.. **vrriacho**... **AB Feta**... **Kamilla Riddle**... **Yuna**... **Bet97**... **Deh Isaacs**... **Lari SL** e **Inu**!

Obrigada mesmo pelas maravilhosas Reviews!

A próxima atualização, **Estocolmo**, logo estará on-line também.  
E agora eu vou correr para me arrumar porque... É HOJE! Finalmente, a última parte de _Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte_! Eu não posso perder! E vocês?  
Um Grande Beijo. E até a próxima.


	33. Chapter 33

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Blaise, querido, tenho certeza de que este pobre filé já está morto – Harry comentou divertido, observando o amigo assassinar o pobre filé ao molho de champignon em seu prato.

- Acredito que ele esteja confundindo o almoço com o sorridente Ravenclaw sentado ao lado da Pansy.

- Cale a boca, Draco – grunhiu irritado. Os olhos escuros observando o inútil capitão do time Ravenclaw sentado na mesa Slytherin, conversando animadamente com Pansy, enquanto a encarava com um insuportável olhar apaixonado.

O que o herdeiro da fortuna Zabini não conseguia entender era como Pansy podia se rebaixar a ponto de dispensar atenções para aquele brutamontes irritante. Com certeza o cabeça-oca estaria falando apenas de Quadribol, o que deixaria a refinada menina entediada em poucos minutos, mas a julgar pelas risadinhas que os dois compartilhavam, Blaise observou com os dentes cerrados de ódio, eles pareciam se divertir imensamente.

- Blaise, se você fosse um Basilisco e seu olhar matasse, o pobre Matthew não estaria mais aqui para contar história.

- Não comece, Harry. Eu não estou nem um pouco interessado naqueles dois.

- É claro que não – o pequeno Lord revirou os olhos, um malicioso sorriso dançando em seus lábios.

Naquele momento, quando observou Pansy abrir docilmente os lábios para o Ravenclaw que lhe oferecia o morango que adornava sua torta de chocolate, Blaise entortou o garfo em sua mão, um olhar homicida fixado no casal. Para evitar lançar um Avada Kedrava no loiro abusado, Blaise, então, jogou os talheres na mesa e se retirou do Salão Comunal sob inúmeros olhares intrigados daqueles que haviam contemplado a cena. Harry, por sua vez, suspirou, observando o discreto olhar que Pansy lançava às enormes portas de madeira, as quais Blaise acabara de cruzar.

- Eu não entendo isso – comentou Draco – Blaise não deveria sentir ciúmes, este é um sentimento tão irracional e desnecessário.

Harry apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha encarando o namorado com um ar incrédulo.

Ele não podia estar falando sério. Podia?

- Quero dizer – o loiro continuou – ciúmes é apenas uma grande demonstração de insegurança. Os Malfoy nunca sentiriam algo assim.

- Dray, querido, a cada dia você me surpreende mais.

- Por que você diz isso, Harry?

- Ora... – No entanto, antes que Harry pudesse afirmar que Draco era a personificação na Terra do ciúme, o diretor se levantou e chamou a atenção de todos para um pronunciamento:

- Meus queridos alunos... – começou ele, fazendo Harry e as demais serpentes revirarem os olhos com desdém –... É com grande prazer que eu gostaria de anunciar que faremos um Baile de Máscaras no Halloween. Isto quer dizer que todos os estudantes deverão se fantasiar e aproveitar a noite em seus trajes mais criativos. Os alunos do primeiro ao quarto ano poderão apreciar a festa até a meia noite e os alunos do quinto ao sétimo ano poderão usufruir até as quatro horas da manhã... – ouviram-se alguns protestos dos estudantes mais novos que o diretor, no entanto, ignorou e continuou a falar –... Bom, aproveitem para visitar Hogsmeade no próximo final de semana e assim providenciarem um belo traje, pois os professores irão votar no melhor figurino feminino e masculino da festa. Agora, meus queridos, voltem aos seus almoços e bom apetite.

O Salão Comunal, então, viu-se inundado de comentários animados e conversas que denotavam pura expectativa para a noite da festa. Mesmo na mesa das serpentes, as reações não eram diferentes:

- Até que o velhote maluco teve uma idéia aproveitável – Harry sorriu, imaginando as possíveis fantasias que iria comprar.

- Sim, poderia ser pior – meditou Draco – posso mandar Crabbe e Goyle batizarem esse ponche sem graça que é sempre servido com um pouco de Whisky de Fogo.

- É uma ótima idéia, Dray, só não deixe o Snape desconfiar disso.

- Eu nem sonharia, amour.

- Um Baile de Máscaras é ridículo – afirmou Theodore com um ar monótono.

- Então passe a noite no Salão Comunal com a cara enfiada em algum livro, Nott – o loiro sugeriu venenoso.

- É o que eu pretendo fazer, Malfoy – replicou no mesmo tom.

- Nem pense nisso, Theo – o pequeno Lord interferiu, fixando suas brilhantes esmeraldas no amigo – Você precisa se divertir. E, além disso, eu estou curioso para ver a fantasia que você vai preparar, vindo de você tenho certeza de que será algo incrível.

O herdeiro da fortuna Nott corou ligeiramente, correspondendo ao lindo sorriso que Harry lhe oferecia, sob o olhar assassino de Draco Malfoy:

- Deixe-o, amor, se o perdedor preferir ficar enfurnado no quarto...

- Para falar a verdade, Malfoy, eu mudei de idéia.

- É assim que se fala, Theo – Harry sorriu radiante, enquanto Draco, por sua vez, murmurava o quão insuportável Theodore era.

Mas as atenções deste estavam focadas apenas no pequeno Lord, em seu deslumbrante sorriso e na beleza que seus intensos olhos esmeraldas refletiam.

- Harryzito!

Uma sorridente Pansy Parkinson havia se jogado em cima de Harry.

- Pansy? O que...?

- Venha, precisamos pensar em nossas roupas!

- Mas...

- Ande logo, semana que vem iremos a Hogsmeade providenciar tudo. Mas primeiro devemos escolher a fantasia adequada, afinal, você deve vestir você e o Draquinho e eu preciso pensar em mim e no Matthew...

- O que? Por que a minha fantasia...? – Draco perguntou, mas foi interrompido, não por Pansy, mas pelo próprio Harry:

- Porque nossas fantasias devem combinar, Dray.

- Ah... É?

- É claro – a menina revirou os olhos como se aquilo fosse óbvio e Harry apenas sorriu, deixando-se arrastar para fora do Salão Principal sob o olhar atordoado do namorado – Um baile de máscaras... Oh, Harryzito, isso não é genial?

- Sim, Pan, é genial.

-x-

No final daquela semana, logo após um jogo de Quadribol particularmente difícil entre Gryffindor e Slytherin, no qual a casa das serpentes mais uma vez se consagrou vencedora quando Harry agarrou o pomo-de-ouro sob o nariz do adversário, os Slytherins deixavam os vestiários em meio a uma alegre algazarra que comemorava a vitória, comemoração esta que se seguiria nas masmorras, pelo menos até o professor Snape aparecer para acabar com a festa e mandar todos para a cama. Todavia, três serpentes ainda se encontravam no vestiário: Harry, que estava à uma hora no banho, pois não iria para a comemoração com o cabelo cheio de barro; Draco, que depois de uma chuveirada rápida se concentrava agora no barulho da água percorrendo o corpo do moreno, inúmeros pensamentos maliciosos rondando sua mente; e Theodore, que após se assear permanecia no local encarando o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy com um ar de poucos amigos, pois tinha plena consciência das intenções deste.

- Estou apenas esperando você, Harry – informou Theodore, já impecavelmente arrumado com o uniforme Slytherin.

- Oh, não se preocupe, Theo – respondeu desde o chuveiro – Eu ainda vou demorar um pouco, pode ir sem mim.

- De maneira alguma, eu espero.

Draco, que permanecia apenas com uma toalha ao redor do quadril encostado da porta do chuveiro de Harry, cerrou os dentes, encarando com verdadeiro ódio o intrometido Nott.

- Mas Theo, você não prometeu que devolveria os livros que eu peguei na biblioteca antes que ela fechasse hoje?

- Er... Eu...

- Madame Pince irá me dar uma bronca gigantesca se eu atrasar mais um dia.

- Mas...

- Theo, por favor, você prometeu – choramingou, ainda de dentro do chuveiro.

- Certo – Theodore cerrou os punhos, observando o sorriso vitorioso de Malfoy – Encontro você no Salão Comunal mais tarde.

- Obrigado Theo, adoro você, sabia?

- Sim, eu sei – sorriu divertido ao ver o sorriso do loiro ser substituído por um olhar indignado. E assim, com o coração na mão, Theodore saiu do vestiário para cumprir o que prometera ao amigo. Enquanto Draco Malfoy, por sua vez, adotava um olhar sedutor e lançava um simples "alohomora" na porta do chuveiro de Harry e em seguida, um poderoso feitiço de proteção no vestiário inteiro.

Um malicioso sorriso se desenhou nos lábios de Draco ao ver a linda figura de seu noivo de costas para a pequena porta, os olhos fechados e a cabeça entregue à água que varria os últimos resquícios de seu caro shampoo para longe de seus rebeldes cabelos. Os olhos acinzentados deslizaram pelo corpo esguio de forma obscena e sem pensar duas vezes, o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy ingressou no apertado compartimento, abraçando firmemente a cintura de Harry pelas costas. A toalha que o cobria agora permanecia esquecida no chão.

- Draco!

O moreno se assustou, mas logo relaxou ao sentir os suaves beijos em sua nuca.

- Eu pensei que o imbecil do Nott nunca sairia daqui – murmurou, a voz rouca e sensual fazendo Harry estremecer.

- Seu pervertido, então você estava esperando apenas ele sair para poder me atacar? – perguntou divertido.

- É claro que sim.

Harry riu, deixando escapar em meio ao riso um pequeno gemido, ao sentir o loiro pressionar uma endurecida ereção na abertura de seu traseiro.

- Ah... Dray, estamos nos vestiários – murmurou com as bochechas coradas de excitação, sentindo o loiro roçar-lhe o endurecido membro em sua abertura enquanto lhe acariciava intimamente –... E se alguém aparecer?

- Não se preocupe, coloquei um feitiço.

Em seguida, para surpresa e excitação ainda maior de Harry, o maior lhe estampou na parede fria levando dois dedos lubrificados com a água que os cobria à sua estreita abertura, que os acolheu ansiosamente, fazendo o pequeno Lord gritar, num delicioso misto de dor e prazer. E Draco se viu ainda mais duro.

- Eu te amo tanto, Harry – murmurou, beijando-lhe calorosamente o pescoço e a nuca enquanto o preparava com seus dedos para algo bem maior que estava por vir.

- Ah... Dray...

Harry se ocupava em gemer e desfrutar, sentindo a parede gelada contra o seu rosto febril, febril de puro desejo e do prazer que seu noivo lhe proporcionava. O pequeno Lord não podia negar que adorava quando o loiro se colocava selvagem e intenso, sem perder o caráter gentil e carinhoso, sussurrando-lhe o quão apaixonado era por Harry e como este seria a única pessoa a reinar em sua vida e em seu coração.

- Abra um pouco mais as pernas, meu amor – pediu suavemente, um pedido prontamente acatado pelo menor.

- AH... Draco!

Um gemido rouco escapou dos lábios de Harry ao sentir os dedos longos serem rapidamente substituídos pela imponente ereção de Draco. Fora uma estocada única e precisa, com o loiro praticamente se enterrado dentro o noivo e o impelindo contra a parede, mas Harry não reclamou. Pelo contrário, cerrou os olhos mantendo os lábios entreabertos numa expressão de êxtase profundo.

- Você está bem, amor? – o loiro perguntou, após alguns segundos completamente estático para o moreno se acostumar enquanto ele mesmo se deleitava com a sensação de ser engolido por aquela estreita abertura.

- Sim, Dray... Você pode... Continuar...

- Apenas relaxe – sussurrou com carinho, abraçando a estreita cintura enquanto começava os lentos, mas profundos movimentos de vai-e-vem.

- Humm... Draco... – jogando a cabeça para trás, em puro deleite, Harry ofereceu os lábios ao amado, que logo os devorou de maneira faminta.

O som da água quente golpeando deliciosamente seus corpos se misturava com suas respirações ofegantes. O vapor aquecia seus corpos, que, no entanto, já se encontravam em chamas devido à excitação que corria por suas veias de maneira delirante. E Harry, então, deixava seus necessitados gemidos preencherem o local, clamando por mais... E mais... E mais forte... Mais rápido... Pedidos que Draco não demorou a atender, impulsionando o quadril para frente e para trás de maneira cada vez mais profunda e intensa, usando seu largo e musculoso dorso para envolver o pequeno corpo de Harry, protegendo-o, abraçando-o, unindo-se com o moreno de uma forma que atestava o quão impossível seria para qualquer um tentar separá-los. Porque se amavam de uma forma que poucos poderiam entender. Porque estavam destinados a ser um do outro. Porque compartilhavam a alma e o coração.

- Ah... Draco... amor... Ah...

- Humm... Harry – gemeu em êxtase, sentindo as correntes elétricas do orgasmo começarem inundar o seu corpo. Enquanto Harry, por sua vez, encontrava-se entregue às mais deliciosas sensações, sendo completamente preenchido pelo amado e tendo este o estimulando intimamente.

Com mais algumas estocadas profundas, Draco se viu imerso num intenso clímax, derramando-se dentro de Harry enquanto este, arrebatado pela mesma sensação, deixou-se culminar nas habilidosas mãos do amado. E então, segundos depois, Harry apoiava a testa na parede gelada, procurando normalizar sua respiração com Draco, por sua vez, apoiado em seu ombro, abraçando-lhe carinhosamente a cintura e sussurrando o quanto o amava numa voz rouca e ofegante:

- Eu te amo, Harry.

- E eu amo você, Dray – murmurou com um sorriso sonolento.

-x-

- Senhor Nott?

Theodore, que seguia para a biblioteca com os livros de Harry em seus braços, congelou ao ouvir aquela voz fria e intimidadora.

- Professor Riddle, Mi Lord – cumprimentou com uma respeitosa reverência.

- Você sabe onde o meu filho está?

Não havia sido por nada que Theodore fora selecionado para a casa das serpentes, isto é, ponderando rapidamente as conseqüências de suas palavras e assumindo que tais conseqüências seriam terríveis apenas para Draco Malfoy, ele não demorou a responder a pergunta do Lord:

- Sim, senhor. Ele estava no vestiário Slytherin com Draco Malfoy, sozinhos, quero dizer.

- O que você disse? – perguntou seriamente. Os olhos escarlates escurecendo de ira.

- Harry e Malfoy estavam nos vestiários, senhor. A última coisa que eu vi, na verdade, foi Malfoy, apenas de toalha devo acrescentar, lançando um feitiço de privacidade no vestiário. Algo muito estranho, agora que eu paro para pensar, mas como o Harry me pediu para devolver esses livros não pude investigar mais a fundo, senhor.

- Entendo – grunhiu por entre os dentes cerrados de ódio. E rapidamente, isto é, o mais rapidamente que a nobre dignidade de um Lord das Trevas permite, Tom seguiu para os vestiários do campo de Quadribol sob o olhar satisfeito de Theodore que, por sua vez, retomou seu caminho para a biblioteca, o coração significativamente mais leve agora:

- "Seu sogro está a caminho, Malfoy, prepare-se" – pensou divertido.

-x-

O enamorado casal, enquanto isso, após limpar os resquícios de sua recente atividade compartilhando uma refrescante ducha, encontrava-se agora trocando sorrisinhos e olhares apaixonados enquanto se arrumavam. Naquele momento, pois, com ambos usando apenas uma toalha ao redor do quadril, Draco, acomodado num dos bancos do vestiário, penteava os rebeldes cabelos do amado, que, por sua vez, estava sentado em seu colo. Era realmente uma tarefa impossível domar aquelas belas madeixas e sob os risos divertidos do menor, Draco resmungava sobre o fato dos cabelos negros não permanecerem quietos num lugar só.

- Desista, Dray, é impossível.

- Um Malfoy nunca desiste – respondeu obstinado, dando uma pequena mordida sensual no pescoço alvo que lhe era exposto.

- Oh... Então este Malfoy será vencido pelo cansaço.

Draco, porém, não pôde sequer contestar, pois naquele momento os dois sentiram uma poderosa energia mágica tentando derrubar o feitiço de proteção que o loiro colocara.

- O que...? – as palavras de Draco morreram em sua boca, uma vez que, no instante seguinte, um forte estrondo se fez ouvir indicando que a porta do vestiário fora aberta e em seguida, cruzada por ninguém menos que o Lord das Trevas. Harry, ao avistar o pai, levantou-se do colo do noivo num pulo e este empalidecera ao contemplar o olhar assassino de Voldemort.

- Papai...

- CRUCIO! – a luz vermelha viajou na direção de Draco, que seria dolorosamente atingido se não fosse pela rápida intervenção de Harry:

- Impedimenta! – conjurou Harry, gritando logo em seguida com o adulto – Papai, você prometeu que não iria mais enfeitiçá-lo!

- Mas isso não se aplica ao caso de encontrar vocês dois nus e... Encontrá-los... Encontrar este pirralho se aproveitando de você pelas minhas costas – grunhiu irritado, levantando outra vez a varinha, mas sem lançar mais nenhum feitiço, pois Harry havia se colocado na frente do loiro.

- Papai, a gente não fez nada de mais.

- Sei... – estreitou os olhos, observando o herdeiro Malfoy assentir rapidamente com a cabeça, colocando-se a uma respeitosa distância de Harry – E vocês estão de toalha por que...?

- Porque acabamos de ganhar um jogo e precisávamos de um banho, oras.

- Hum...

- Ora, papai, deixe de pensar coisas absurdas. Sabemos muito bem que os vestiários não são o local adequado para esse tipo de coisa.

- E você me garantiu...!

- Sim, papai, e eu garanti que permaneceria puro e casto até o dia do casamento – sorriu inocentemente, vestindo-se com apenas um balançar de varinha – Agora o que você acha de tomarmos um chá no seu escritório enquanto você me conta como torturou os Gryffindors do primeiro ano?

O Lord apenas franziu os lábios, olhando para o pálido garoto Malfoy com severidade, mas deixando seu filho arrastá-lo para longe dos vestiários. O que Tom não viu, porém, foi a piscadela que Harry lançou para Draco antes de sair, momento em que este voltou a respirar:

- Por Merlin, qualquer dia desses, eu não sobrevivo – suspirou, colocando-se a se arrumar, resignado com a ausência do amado pelo menos até a hora do jantar.

-x-

Era final de semana.

Os alunos de Hogwarts seguiam para Hogsmeade.

E as vésperas do Baile de Máscaras se aproximavam. Para Pansy Parkinson, então, aquele dia se resumia em apenas uma palavra:

- COMPRAS! – a menina gritou entusiasmada.

Ela, Harry, Draco, Theodore e Matthew acabavam de chegar ao abarrotado povoado, onde dezenas de estudantes, professores e outros magos e bruxas já se encontravam. Blaise havia optado por ficar no castelo quando observou o sorridente Ravenclaw abraçado a menina e Harry apenas revirou os olhos com a atitude do amigo, perguntando-se quando ele se declararia de uma vez. Agora, no entanto, o poderoso herdeiro do Lord das Trevas estava pálido, suas mãos tremiam e as belas esmeraldas encaravam o namorado de maneira suplicante:

- Mas Dray...

- Eu confio no seu bom gosto para nossas roupas, amor – sorriu com nervosismo – Vou dar uma passadinha na Dedosdemel e depois encontro vocês no Três Vassouras.

- Dray! – o moreno protestou, mas Draco já havia desaparecido – Theo...?

- Er... Eu preciso passar na livraria, vejo você depois, Harry, Parkinson.

- Espere, Nott, eu também encomendei alguns livros – disse o Ravenclaw, que após um rápido beijo na menina e um aceno para Harry, seguiu com Theodore às pressas para longe dos dois.

- Pelo visto somos apenas você e eu para uma tarde inteira de compras, Harryzito.

- Merlin... – o menino suspirou deprimido – onde eu fui me meter?

Mas a alegre menina ignorou suas palavras. E Harry, então, viu-se arrastado em direção às melhores lojas de roupas sob medida do povoado. Foram somente horas depois que o pequeno Lord pôde se deixar cair displicentemente numa das poltronas da loja, aceitando a limonada que uma das atendentes lhe oferecia, enquanto Pansy mobilizava outras cinco atendentes que tentavam dar conta de seus pedidos:

- Dourada, você não me ouviu? Eu quero cinco metros de seda dourada!

As pobres mulheres pareciam se dividir em mil, enquanto a menina, por sua vez, estava nas nuvens analisando seus elaborados croquis, nos quais desenhara as fantasias dela e de Matthew para o Baile.

- Eu disse serpente! Eu preciso de uma tiara de ouro em forma de serpente!

- Mas, senhorita, não temos...

- Providencie, oras!

- É-É claro.

Harry apenas sorriu diante da cena, olhando para seus próprios pés, nos quais dezenas de sacolas indicavam que já providenciara sua fantasia e a de Draco. E, obviamente, elas eram perfeitas.

- Finalmente – Pansy suspirou com deleite, após sair da loja com as inúmeras sacolas encolhidas em seu bolso.

- Finalmente digo eu.

- Ora, Harryzito, não negue que você se divertiu.

- Talvez – deu uma piscadela marota, ganhando um enorme sorriso da amiga.

- Vamos para o Três Vassouras?

- Oh, sim, por Merlin – o menino suspirou de maneira teatral – o Draco e os outros devem estar cansados de esperar.

- Que exagero, eu só demorei algumas horinhas...

Entre risos e comentários animados sobre como haviam sido geniais suas idéias para aquelas fantasias, Harry e Pansy seguiram finalmente para o bar de Madame Rosmerta, onde Draco, Theodore e Matthew bebiam sua quinta cerveja amanteigada e suspiravam com impaciência devido à demora da dupla.

-x-

Finalmente a noite de Halloween chegou e com ela o tão esperado Baile de Máscaras. Naquele momento, pois, os estudantes iam chegando ao Salão Principal fazendo uso das mais peculiares e belas fantasias. E no Salão Comunal Slytherin, Theodore, Matthew, Padma Patil e um irritado Blaise se encontravam a espera de Pansy, Harry e Draco. O herdeiro da fortuna Zabini ostentava uma bela fantasia de príncipe de conto de fadas, fazendo uso de uma calça preta colada ao corpo com as botas de couro de dragão da mesma cor por cima, camisa de seda branca com alguns babados na gola e nas mangas, bem como uma bela casaca negra por cima. E completando o look, uma espada de prata, com a bainha adornada de pedras preciosas, estava presa em seu cinto. Sua acompanhante, Padma, por sua vez, encontrava-se vestida de princesa e usava um bonito vestido cor-de-rosa cheio de babados com a réplica de uma coroa de cristal sobre seus cabelos presos. Para Blaise, porém, ela estava cor-de-rosa de mais.

- Estou pronta, meninos – uma radiante Pansy vinha descendo as escadas. E Blaise, inevitavelmente, contemplou-a boquiaberto. Ela estava simplesmente magnífica.

Fantasiar-se da famosa e poderosa bruxa egípcia, Cleópatra, foi a escolha de Pansy e assim, ela usava uma longa saia de seda dourada, bordada com fios de ouro, que possuía uma sensual abertura a partir das coxas. Cobrindo o farto busto, encontrava-se um bustiê tomara-que-caia dourado, amarrado ao fino pescoço por fios de ouro trançados. Deste, pendiam pequenos diamantes em forma de losango, mas não era a única jóia que ela usava. Em ambos os braços ela usava braceletes de ouro em formato de serpente, que combinavam com a tornozeleira, esta se destacando por suas sandálias douradas que trançavam na canela. Não obstante, adorando seu cabelo negro em corte chanel, estava a bela tiara de ouro em formato de serpente, uma naja, cujos olhos eram feitos de rubi. E completando o seu look, sobre seus ombros, estava ninguém menos que Morgana. Esta adotara a forma de uma naja negra e a pedido de Harry, acompanharia a menina durante a noite.

- Uau... – conseguiu articular Matthew, indo se juntar rapidamente à menina. Este usava uma fantasia de Faraó completa, e ambos, então, formavam um lindo casal egípcio, para desgosto de Blaise.

- Sim, eu sei. Obrigada – ela sorriu – Vamos indo? O Harryzito e o Draco ainda vão demorar alguns minutos, pois a poção ainda não está pronta.

- Que poção? – perguntou Theodore, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Oh, logo você irá ver.

Aceitando o braço de Matthew, então, ela seguiu para fora do Salão Comunal, lançando um frio olhar para Padma ao passar por ela, o que fez a pobre menina correr para o lado de Blaise e assim, eles seguiram para o Salão Principal, onde já acontecia a formidável festa.

Cabe apontar que o Salão Principal estava irreconhecível. Um feitiço de expansão fora usado e assim, o Salão estava bem maior do que o normal. As mesas das quatro casas haviam sido substituídas por mesinhas redondas pequenas, nas quais se encontrava uma pequena fonte de chocolate e frutas frescas em cada, podendo acomodar até quatro estudantes tranquilamente. Na mesa dos professores estava disposto um arranjo completo de Buffet, contando com as mais deliciosas iguarias que os elfos do castelo haviam preparado e onde os estudantes podiam se servir a vontade. E no meio do Salão, aproveitando o amplo espaço, os alunos aproveitavam para dançar as músicas que a banda contratada pela Escola – As Esquisitonas – oferecia naquela noite.

Mas o mais impressionante mesmo era a decoração: o teto permanecia com o encanto de milhares de estrelas reluzentes, mas agora contava com assustadores trovões, e centenas de velas pairavam no ar; nas paredes, esqueletos enfeitiçados dançavam e divertiam os estudantes; encantamentos que imitavam morcegos e aranhas estavam distribuídos pelo local, bem como pedaços de seres humanos dilacerados, que, na verdade, não passavam de doces deliciosos. E assim, Hogwarts surpreendia mais uma vez com uma bela e animada festa.

- Esse lugar está incrível – Pansy exclamou ao ingressar no Salão Principal, ganhando um aceno de concordância daqueles que a acompanhavam e que agora observavam embasbacados a decoração ao redor.

- No mundo muggle é muito comum esse tipo de festa – para desgosto das serpentes, e dos Ravenclaws que as acompanhavam, a voz de Hermione Granger se vez ouvir logo ao lado – Minha prima disse que nos Estados Unidos eles vão de casa em casa pedindo doces ou então aprontando travessuras.

- É mesmo? – perguntou um desinteressado Rony Weasley.

- Olhem, pelo visto o Weasley vai começar a pedir comida de porta em porta – provocou Blaise – só assim mesmo para ganhar alguma coisa.

- Maldita serpente!

- E que fantasia é esta que a sangue-ruim-Granger está usando? – Pansy perguntou com malícia, fazendo a aludida corar com o insulto – Talvez seja um espantalho, quero dizer, a julgar pelo seu cabelo

- Estou de chapeuzinho vermelho, Parkinson, não fale daquilo que você não sabe!

- Chapeuzinho vermelho? – arqueou uma sobrancelha, observando o vestido maltrapilho marrom que estava coberto por uma capa vermelha de um tecido deplorável – Que adorável – comentou com sarcasmo, fazendo seus amigos rirem e os dois Gryffindors corarem furiosamente.

- Sua maldita... – Granger e Weasley, que por sua vez, usava uma ridícula fantasia de homem das cavernas... Ou aquilo seria um lobo? Enfim, ambos levantaram as varinhas, prontos para amaldiçoar os Slytherins, quando, de repente, uma gélida voz fez com que engolissem em seco, pálidos de medo:

- Ora, ora, o que temos aqui?

- Professor Riddle – Pansy cumprimentou educadamente, um pequeno sorrido dançando em seus lábios.

- Boa noite, senhorita Parkinson – o Lord, então, encarou os pálidos Gryffindors – Weasley e... Garota sangue ruim da qual eu não me lembro o nome – fez um gesto vago com a mão – menos cinqüenta pontos para cada um por levantarem a varinha para um colega.

- Mas...

- Você está me questionando, Weasley?

- Não... Er... N-Não, senhor, com licença – murmurou, saindo com Granger rapidamente dali.

- Eu acho que Gryffindor já está com pontos negativos – Theodore observou, fazendo os demais sorrirem com malícia.

- Garanto que ainda não é o bastante, senhor Nott – Tom garantiu divertido – agora me digam, onde o meu filho está?

- Está a caminho, senhor.

- Ele e o senhor Malfoy virão juntos, eu presumo, senhorita Parkinson?

- Sim, senhor. Quando saímos do Salão Comunal ele estava finalizando os últimos detalhes das fantasias e...

No entanto, antes que Pansy pudesse terminar a frase, um forte estrondo foi ouvido. Eram as portas do Salão Principal sendo abruptamente abertas, pelas quais acabavam de ingressar Draco Malfoy e Harry Riddle, o casal mais famoso de Hogwarts, que logo atraiu olhares incrédulos e maravilhados. Afinal, ninguém poderia acreditar no que estava vendo.

- Não é possível... – murmuravam alguns.

- Mas como...? – perguntavam outros.

- Eles estão mesmo...?

- Por Merlin – exclamou uma Hufflepuff do primeiro ano – Eles estão voando!

De fato, eles estavam voando. Mas não simplesmente voando, eles possuíam asas! E isso graças a uma elaborada poção feita por Harry para complementar suas fantasias, fantasias estas, diga-se de passagem, simplesmente incríveis.

Harry estava vestido de anjo e Draco, por sua vez, de demônio.

E harmonia maior entre os dois não poderia haver.

Eles eram a encarnação da beleza.

Harry usava um ajustado short branco feito de couro de dragão albino, muito raro, que combinava com as botas da mesma cor e tecido. Destacando seus belos olhos, por sua vez, estava a camisa de gola alta e mangas curtas, na cor verde-clara, quase branca, encoberta pelo sobretudo de couro de dragão albino branco que possuía pequeno cristais de diamante em seu contorno, acentuando o brilho natural das belas orbes esmeraldas. E levitando sobre os bagunçados cabelos negros estava uma aureola dourada que emitia um lindo brilho por arte da magia. Mas o que havia deixado todos boquiabertos eram as asas brancas, como verdadeiras e imaculadas plumas angelicais, que saíam das costas de Harry. Um verdadeiro anjo. Um anjo que conservava um malicioso sorriso nos lábios.

Não menos impressionante, Draco usava uma ajustada calça de couro preta, com as botas de mesma cor e tecido por baixo. Uma camisa de seda vinho, de mangas longas, acentuava o malicioso brilho de seus olhos acinzentados e era encoberta por um sobretudo de couro, também preto, por cima. Dos impecáveis cabelos louro-prateados saía um par de pequenos e afiados chifres negros, combinando perfeitamente com as asas negras, que possuíam algumas rajadas em vermelho escuro, combinando com a camisa e dando um ar de sensualidade obscura ao herdeiro Malfoy.

- Vocês sabem como fazer uma entrada, Harryzito.

- Obrigada, Pan. Demoramos um pouco porque foi mais complicado do que eu esperava nos acostumarmos às asas

O Pequeno Lord e Draco estavam agora com seu círculo de amigos e o professor de DCAO, mas ainda atraiam todos os olhares do Salão Principal, olhares estes que ignoravam, pois sabiam que estavam impecáveis e que não havia quem não pudesse admirar isto.

- Harry, como...? – o Lord encarava seu filho, sem palavras.

- Uma simples poção metamórfica, papai, foi só adicionar os ingredientes certos e falar algumas palavrinhas em Parsel, mas não se preocupe, o efeito vai passar em mais ou menos oito horas, isto é, no horário em que o baile acabar.

- Dez pontos para Slytherin, senhor Riddle, por tal poção – a gélida voz do professor Snape se fez ouvir às costas do grupo.

- Deixe de ser miserável, Severus – o Lord comentou divertido – cem pontos para Slytherin pela genialidade do senhor Riddle.

- Obrigado, papai. E professor Snape, sua fantasia de morcego é incrível.

- Ora, seu moleque! Eu não estou fantasiado...!

- O que você disse, Severus?

- Er... Eu quis dizer, Mi Lord, que o senhor Riddle possuí uma imaginação primorosa, mas que eu não aderi a nenhuma fantasia. Aliás, nenhum dos professores o fez, somente Dumbledore. Er... Se vocês me dão licença.

Ao ver o professor de poções se afastar nervosamente, Tom arqueou uma sobrancelha com maliciosa diversão, e assim, bagunçando os cabelos de seu filho e fazendo um breve aceno para os demais, ele seguiu na direção de Snape para amedrontá-lo mais um pouco. Aquilo era um interessante entretenimento.

- Eu adorei sua fantasia, Theo.

- Obrigado – o aludido agradeceu ao menino que roubara seu coração, deixando um pequeno sorriso adornar sua face ao observar aqueles lindos olhos brilhantes.

- E essa seria uma fantasia do que, Nott? Um Dementador?

Theodore estava abrindo a boca para replicar as ácidas palavras de Malfoy quando Harry respondeu em seu lugar:

- Não, Dray, ele está vestido de Morte – afirmou com um sorriso. Um manto negro, cujo capuz escondia parcialmente o rosto de Theodore, encobria uma túnica pesada da mesma cor. E em suas mãos, ele portava uma foice de prata, com inscrições em auto-relevo, ricamente adornada.

- Credo – Draco fez uma careta, mas Harry apenas revirou os olhos.

Uma sorridente Pansy, então, interferiu:

- Eu não sei vocês, mas eu quero dançar essa música!

E assim, com a menina arrastando seu acompanhante para o meio do salão, sob o olhar assassino de Blaise, as serpentes e seus acompanhantes não demoraram a dançar sob o som que animava a festa. Somente várias músicas depois, quando os alunos do primeiro ano já haviam se retirado, Pansy e Matthew se sentaram numa das mesinhas para aproveitar as delícias que a pequena fonte de chocolate oferecia. E Blaise e Padma, é claro, acomodaram-se numa mesa convenientemente próxima, pois o herdeiro da fortuna Zabini estava cansado e queria acompanhar o movimento da festa, movimento este que estava focado na mesa de sua colega de casa.

- Eu vou buscar alguma coisa no Buffet, você quer algo?

- Não Matthew, querido, obrigado – ela sorriu docemente – Eu espero aqui.

- Certo. Eu volto já.

Quando Blaise observou o Ravenclaw se afastar, ele não pensou duas vezes, desculpou-se com sua acompanhante e garantiu que precisava resolver algo importante com Pansy, seguindo, então, rapidamente para a mesa da Slytherin, que acariciava distraidamente a cabeça de uma sonolenta Morgana em seus ombros.

- O que você está fazendo com este idiota? – perguntou sem rodeios, sentando-se ao lado da menina que havia arqueado uma sobrancelha, sem entender nada.

- Como é?

- Esse Ravenclaw idiota, o que você está fazendo saindo com ele? Ele obviamente não é o homem certo para você.

- Oh, é mesmo? E quem é o homem certo para mim?

- Ora, bem, alguém que entenda você, que respeite seus gostos e jeito de ser, que ame você por suas peculiaridades, pelo seu sorriso que ilumina qualquer lugar por onde você passe, pelos seus olhos negros que capturam o coração de quem os contemplem, pelo seu jeito doce e infantil que esconde uma personalidade forte, decidida e implacável que não mede esforços para ajudar aqueles que ama e conseguir o que quer. Você precisa de alguém que seja seu melhor amigo, companheiro, confidente, amante apaixonado e que esteja sempre aí para você. Alguém como... Alguém como...

- Como quem? – ela perguntou, os olhos marejados, encarando-o fixamente.

- Alguém como... – Blaise estava perdido naqueles belos olhos negros, mas de repente, infelizmente, ele voltou a si – Ora, eu não sei, não sou um vidente. Pergunte para a Trelawney. Mas eu sei que não é esse cara!

- Blaise, você é um idiota – ela afirmou, seu rosto fino expressando toda a sua decepção e ressentimento. E sem dizer mais nada, levantou-se, usando sua varinha para levitar a fonte de chocolate e jogá-la na cabeça de um perplexo Blaise, sob os olhares divertidos e as gargalhadas dos demais, deixando-o para trás logo em seguida.

Harry, que observava a cena, abraçado ao namorado na pista da dança enquanto desfrutavam de uma música lenta, apenas balançou a cabeça com cansaço.

- Quando ele vai aprender?

- Quem? – perguntou o loiro, aproveitando que o Lord não estava por perto para beijar carinhosamente o pescoço de seu noivo.

- Blaise.

- Hum... Nunca, talvez.

- Ele a ama.

- Sim, e ela também o ama.

- O amor é realmente uma coisa complicada – Harry suspirou, ladeando um pouco a cabeça para dar mais espaço às carícias do amado.

- Não para nós.

- Ainda bem – sorriu aliviado. Mesmo que não estivesse tão certo disso, pois muita calmaria sempre anunciava uma tempestade. Mas era melhor não pensar nisso agora.

- Quer beber alguma coisa, amour?

- Um pouco do ponche seria bom.

- É claro, deve estar ótimo, depois que eu mandei o Crabbe e o Goyle colocar um pouco de Whisky de Fogo nele.

- Certo – sorriu – Vamos provar então.

- Eu vou buscar para nós.

- Ok. Eu espero ali na mesa – após um rápido selinho no maior, Harry seguiu para uma das mesinhas vazias próximas ao meio do salão.

O Pequeno Lord, então, ocupou-se em observar a diversão dos demais enquanto esperava por Draco, mas foi surpreendido por uma amigável voz:

- Gostando da festa, Harry?

- Está melhor do que esperava, professor Dumbledore.

- Fico feliz – o ancião sorriu, sentando-se ao lado do menino, que apenas o encarou friamente. Harry sabia que Dumbledore estava quieto durante o ano inteiro e que permaneceria assim devido à presença de seu pai. O diretor de Hogwarts quase fora morto pelo Lord das Trevas em mais de uma ocasião e este ano ele não parecia muito animado em passar mais uma temporada em St. Mungus. Afinal, ano que vem seria um ano crucial, pois Harry completaria dezessete anos e com isso, a invencibilidade do Lord seria quebrada segundo a profecia, além de o acordo de paz ser formalmente anulado, uma vez que fora cumprido o prazo de dezessete anos estipulado. Oh, sim... Dumbledore estava guardando suas forças para um _bem maior_.

- A que devo o prazer de sua companhia, diretor? – perguntou com evidente sarcasmo. Mas Dumbledore apenas sorriu com o seu usual ar bonachão:

- Eu estava apenas querendo elogiar sua belíssima fantasia e saber como você estava, Harry.

- É uma fantasia incrível, eu sei. E estou ótimo, é o meu melhor ano em Hogwarts, mas o senhor já deve ter percebido isso.

- É claro – o ancião observou um perigoso par de olhos escarlates observando-o de uma cuidadosa distância, apenas esperando qualquer movimento suspeito para matá-lo diante de todos no salão. Tom estava cuidando cada um de seus passos próximos de Harry e ele sabia disso.

O pequeno Lord, por sua vez, amaldiçoava a demora de Draco, querendo se livrar logo do velhote caduco. E sua oportunidade apareceu quando uma mão foi estendida para ele num elegante pedido:

- Gostaria de dançar, Harry?

- Eu adoraria, Theo – sorriu, aceitando a mão que lhe era oferecida e dirigindo-se uma última vez ao diretor – a propósito, senhor, sua fantasia de galinha está muito divertida.

- É uma fênix! Uma fênix, oras...! – replicou indignado, mas Harry o havia deixado falando sozinho.

Agora, o pequeno Lord abraçava o pescoço de Theodore e este sua cintura, dançando suavemente no ritmo da lenta música que tocava. Por incrível que pareça, as asas não dificultavam os movimentos de Harry, pelo contrário, davam um ar de leveza e mobilidade ao menino, que desfrutava da companhia do amigo, cerrando os olhos e apoiando a cabeça no ombro largo coberto pela túnica obscura.

- Obrigado por me salvar do velhote maluco.

- Sempre às ordens – replicou divertido, estreitando um pouco mais a fina cintura em seus braços – Mas devo confessar que minha intenção também foi evitar que seu pai assustasse a todos colocando o velhote sob a Maldição Cruciatus.

- Ele já estava vindo em nossa direção, acertei?

- Exato.

- Uma nobre ação, Theo – comentou com divertida malícia.

- Tudo para dançar com a pessoa mais bonita da festa.

- Oh... E onde essa pessoa está?

- Em meus braços – sussurrou em seu ouvido – De onde ela nunca deveria sair.

- Theo... – Harry corou. Mas antes que o pequeno Lord pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, uma fria voz se fez ouvir:

- Solte-o imediatamente, Nott – Draco cuspiu o sobrenome com ódio, sua faiscante varinha apontada para o rival.

- Apenas se ele quiser que eu o solte, Malfoy – replicou no mesmo tom.

- Seu maldito bastar...!

- Draco, por favor – Harry interveio – eu estou dançando com um amigo.

- Um amigo, claro.

- O que você está insinuando?

- Nada, para você nada, meu amor – respondeu rapidamente ao observar o perigoso olhar esmeralda – mas este imbecil não quer ser só seu amigo.

- E ele sabe disso, Malfoy, mas eu sei que o Harry não corresponde aos meus sentimentos da mesma forma e eu respeito isso, não em consideração a um idiota mimado feito você, mas em consideração a ele.

- Theo, por favor...

- Posso ser mimado sim, mimado pela minha família, você sabe o que é isso? Família?

- Draco! – Harry o encarou com severidade. E para desespero do pequeno Lord, os dois já preparavam as varinhas – Parem com isso, vocês dois!

Mas as palavras do menor não foram ouvidas.

- ESTUPEFAÇA! – conjurou Draco, mas Theodore foi rápido em se defender:

- IMPEDIMENTA!

- DIFFENDO!

Theodore conseguiu desviar, contra-atracando:

- BOMBARDA!

- PROTEGO!

E naquele momento, o Salão Principal se viu tomado pelo caos. Feitiços ricocheteando na decoração e destruindo tudo, as poderosas luzes quase segando os demais, que tentavam se proteger de serem atingidos.

- Senhor Nott! Senhor Malfoy! – McGonagall gritava – Parem com isso!

Mas era inútil.

- EXPULSO!

- PROTEGO MAXIMA! – o loiro se defendeu, atacando em seguida – REDUCTO!

- Todos para suas Salas Comunais! A festa acabou! – ordenou Dumbledore, em meio à gritaria, e a maioria dos estudantes não pensou duas vezes antes de obedecer, permanecendo apenas Harry e seus amigos no local.

- EXPELLIARMUS!

- Theo, pare com isso! Draco!

- CRUCI... – mas antes que o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy pudesse terminar de conjurar a maldição, sua varinha desapareceu. E pelo o que ele pode perceber a de Nott também.

- Agora vocês vão parar com esse comportamento absurdo ou eu serei obrigado a ensinar aos dois na prática como funciona cada um desses feitiços? – O Dark Lord perguntou perigosamente, ambas as varinhas em sua mão.

Na mesma hora, os dois Slytherins abaixaram a cabeça e colocaram as mãos para trás, como uma criança pequena que acaba de ser repreendida.

- Ótimo. Agora sumam para os seus dormitórios e venham buscar suas varinhas em minha sala amanhã, pois esta noite eu vou aproveitar para pensar numa detenção adequada – informou duramente – e mais uma coisa, quando o meu filho disser "pare" é para parar, entenderam? Independente do que quer que vocês estejam fazendo.

- Sim, senhor – responderam em coro. Saindo do local após uma longa reverência, sob o olhar atônico dos demais professores e aliviado de Harry.

- Vejo você daqui a pouco, Harryzito – Pansy se despediu, seguindo com os outros para longe dali.

O pequeno Lord, então, juntou-se a seu pai numa das mesinhas vazias, observando os professores saindo um a um e os elfos já começando a fazer a limpeza da bela festa que no final quase virara uma catástrofe.

- O que foi isso tudo, Harry?

- Digamos que o Theo e o Draco, em alguns momentos, não conseguem deixar de lado algumas desavenças infantis – suspirou, molhando um morango na fonte de chocolate que ainda estava inteira e o levando aos lábios.

- Pude perceber.

- Mas você salvou o dia, papai.

- É o que faço – replicou com sarcasmo e os dois, então, não puderam conter os risos. No final das contas, Harry pensava, a festa não havia deixado de ser maravilhosa. E Theo e Draco seriam sempre Theo e Draco, sorriu ao pensar nisso, digladiando-se em cada oportunidade, mas sempre se unindo quando a finalidade era protegê-lo dos demais.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Isso é ridículo.

- Papai, por favor, será um lindo jantar para oficializar o meu noivado com o Dray.

O Lord, por sua vez, revirou os olhos.

-x-

**N/A:** Olá pessoas! Tudo bem com vocês? Bom, como prometido, aqui está o novo capítulo de O Pequeno Lord em tempo recorde! Hehehe... Férias é tudo de bom, né? Mas infelizmente minhas férias estão acabando... Passou tão rápido... – pausa para um choro dramático – Mas ainda sim eu prometo que vou tentar continuar as atualizações sem demora. Enfim, espero que vocês continuem apreciando a história!

O que acharam do capítulo de hoje? O Blaise se roendo de ciúmes, o Lord surpreendendo o filho num momento íntimo outra vez e o pobre Dray quase morrendo de susto, e é claro, Draco e Theo se digladiando pelo pequeno Lord! Hehehe... No **próximo capítulo** vocês poderão apreciar, entre vários momentos, as tensões num jantar de noivado e a confissão de Blaise para Pansy, finalmente! Espero que gostem!

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
****São sempre bem vindos!**

Meus sinceros agradecimentos e grandes beijos para:

**Deh Isaacs**... **Karool Evans Malfoy**... **Mila B**... **Schaala**... **Pandora Beaumont**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **Kamilla Riddle**... **Isabelle Bezarius**... **Inu**... **Isys Skeeter**... **Ines Granger Black**... **Lari SL**... **vrriacho**... e **AB Feta**!

Muito obrigada mesmo pelas lindas **REVIEWS** de vocês!

O próximo capítulo de **Estocolmo** estará online em breve!  
Espero que vocês apreciem!  
Muitos Beijos! E até a próxima!


	34. Chapter 34

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Foi com imensa expectativa que os alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts observaram as semanas passarem voando, desde o agitado baile de Halloween, até, finalmente, a chegada da saída da escola para o feriado de Natal. E Harry e seus amigos, é claro, eram os mais animados com o vislumbre daquela merecida temporada de férias que, segundo o pequeno Lord, prometia fortes emoções. Isto é, a julgar pela carta de Narcisa Malfoy em suas mãos e a possível ração do Dark Lord mediante ao conteúdo desta.

- Meu amor, você já não se cansou de ler esta carta que minha mãe mandou? – Draco perguntou com um suspiro, abraçando carinhosamente o menino de belos olhos verdes em seu colo.

Naquele exato momento, eles se encontravam no Expresso Hogwarts a caminho de suas casas, Draco e Harry dividindo uma cabine com uma tranqüila Pansy, que folheava uma revista de moda e um inquieto Blaise, que não parava de lançar olhares de esgueira à menina, ambos no banco em frente ao casal apaixonado.

- Não, Dray – o moreno respondeu, recostado preguiçosamente no peito forte do loiro – Eu ainda estou pensando numa maneira de convencer meu pai.

- Tenho certeza de que você vai achar um jeito.

- É o que eu espero.

- Em todo caso, você sempre pode apelar para os seus lindos olhinhos verdes brilhando inocentemente, lacrimejantes, em silenciosa súplica. Não há quem resista.

- Eu sei – sorriu com malícia, estremecendo com a carícia dos lábios de Draco em sua nuca – Tem razão, Dray.

Com um ar pensativo e um pequeno sorriso dançando em seus lábios, Harry observou mais uma vez o que a elegante caligrafia de Narcisa dizia:

Querido Harry,  
Eu e Lucius estivemos conversando e achamos que seria uma ótima idéia que o seu noivado com Draco seja devidamente oficializado com um jantar íntimo na Mansão  
Malfoy – apenas eu, Lucius, Draco, você e o Lord – assim, as famílias poderão conversar um pouco mais sobre os detalhes desta bela união tão estimada por nós.  
Mandarei servir um menu especial e com certeza não faltará champagne para brindarmos sua chegada à família Malfoy, o que consiste numa indiscutível honra para  
todos nós. Desta forma, espero que você e o Lord possam comparecer à Mansão Malfoy na primeira sexta-feira de Janeiro, dia seis – antes da volta às aulas no dia  
nove – às 19h00min. Desde já, devo afirmar que estou animadíssima com as ilustres presenças, sua e de seu pai, neste jantar privado, que será um marco na união  
de ambas as famílias.  
Um grande beijo, meu querido.  
Com amor,  
Narcisa Black Malfoy.

Sem perder o pequeno sorriso que adornava seus lábios, Harry, então, dobrou cuidadosamente a carta e a guardou no bolso das vestes, deixando-se recostar mais uma vez no peito do namorado e cerrando os olhos para aproveitar os mimos que recebia, com Draco acariciando levemente seus cabelos rebeldes e distribuindo pequenos beijos em sua bochecha corada. Enquanto isso, Blaise não parava de lançar olhares de esgueira a Pansy, que, por sua vez, fazia o possível para ignorá-lo e assim, concentrar-se em sua revista, pois os olhares do moreno já começavam a irritá-la.

- Onde você vai passar as férias, Harryzito?

- Meu pai e eu vamos para Florença. Ele tem alguns negócios para resolver na Itália e assim, vamos aproveitar para passar as festas de fim de ano lá – explicou com um divertido sorriso ao ver que a menina tentava distrair a atenção de Blaise para outro ponto, sem sucesso, no entanto – E você, Pan?

- Oh, você nem imagina, Harryzito! – sorriu radiante, seus olhos negros brilhando de expectativa – minha família e eu vamos fazer um magnífico cruzeiro-mágico pelo Mediterrâneo!

- Que delícia, Pan, posso até imaginar o quanto você...

- E você avisou ao Ravenclaw imbecil de sua viagem? – Blaise interrompeu o pequeno Lord, um sorriso de escárnio desenhado em seu rosto bonito – Porque pelo o que eu ouvi, o perdedor ficará em Hogwarts no feriado.

- Sim, ele ficará. Mas eu e Matthew não conseguimos nos falar muito nos últimos dias por causa dos N.I.E.M.s dele e então, eu me esqueci de mencionar minha viagem para ele, não que isso seja da sua conta, é claro.

Harry, então, interveio:

- Acredito que você e o Matthew não andam se falando muito mesmo, não é, Pan? – perguntou com malícia – Pois, pelo o que eu reparei, vocês preferem se dedicar a coisas muito mais interessantes do que falar.

- Oh, sim... Com certeza, Harryzito! Quando estou com o Matthew nós dois ficamos simplesmente sem palavras, se é que me entende.

Alheio ao olhar cúmplice que Harry e Pansy trocavam e ao sorriso sarcástico adornando os lábios de Draco, enquanto este se limitava a observar a divertida cena, Blaise se levantou bruscamente, lançando um olhar venenoso à menina e em seguida, saiu da cabine batendo estrondosamente a porta no processo. A última coisa que eles ouviram antes do herdeiro da fortuna Zabini desaparecer a passos furiosos pelo corredor vazio do trem foi um indignado murmúrio que soava como: "menina fácil e estúpida!".

- Coitadinho, Pan... – Harry comentou, sem deixar de sorrir, quando viu o amigo sumir pelo corredor.

- Está com pena dele?

- Não – seus belos olhos verdes brilhavam com malícia – Ele fez por merecer.

- Lembrem-me de nunca provocar vocês dois – Draco pediu com aberta diversão, ganhando um sorrisinho maldoso exatamente igual de Harry e Pansy.

- Mas pelo menos você está feliz com o Matthew?

- Sim, Harryzito, muito!

- E ainda sim você se esqueceu de dizer que não passaria o Natal em Hogwarts com ele? – questionou Draco, uma sobrancelha elegantemente arqueada.

- Sim – ela fez um gesto vago com a mão, as belas unhas pintadas de roxo se destacando sob a luz – Amanhã eu mando uma coruja com uma carta para ele.

Harry e Draco, por sua vez, balançaram a cabeça com silenciosa diversão, ambos conscientes de que o pobre Ravenclaw apaixonado estava apostando no coração da bruxa errada, pois o desta já possuía dono, ainda que os dois envolvidos negassem tal fato. No decorrer da viagem até a plataforma 9 ¾, então, Pansy permaneceu interrogando o pequeno Lord sobre a roupa que este usaria em seu jantar de noivado e a possível decoração que Narcisa estaria preparando para aquela elegante e requintada noite, uma noite que, na opinião de um ansioso e apaixonado Draco, parecia estar demorando séculos para chegar.

-x-

No entanto, ao contrário da concepção do jovem herdeiro Malfoy, aquela noite tão especial não demorou a chegar e agora, olhando criticamente para seu deslumbrante reflexo no espelho, Harry esperava _pacientemente_ por seu pai:

- PAPAI! VOCÊ PROMETEU!

- Será apenas um jantar estúpido, Harry – o Lord revirou os olhos, ainda conferindo distraidamente alguns papéis na mesa de seu escritório.

- É o meu jantar de noivado, papai!

- Não me lembre disso – murmurou por entre os dentes, mas logo suspirou ao contemplar os lacrimejantes olhos esmeraldas fixos nos seus – Certo, certo, não precisa me olhar assim, vou deixar para terminar com estes papéis quando eu voltar.

- Ótimo – sorriu radiante, dando outra rápida olhada no espelho para em seguida, seguir em direção à chaminé, por onde viajariam com pó-de-Flu.

Harry estava simplesmente deslumbrante em uma longa e suave túnica verde-clara amarrada na cintura por uma faixa de seda branca, na qual se destacavam pequenos cristais que acentuavam o brilho de seus olhos, em contraste com os lábios rosados e os cabelos sensualmente bagunçados. Em seu dedo anelar direito brilhava o magnífico anel forjado em ouro branco, com um designer delicado e inteiramente cravejado de diamantes, mas que no centro, possuía um diamante de doze quilates em formato de coração, o anel que era passado de geração em geração na família Malfoy.

- Refresque a minha memória mais uma vez, Harry, e me diga por que eu estou indo nesse jantar? – o Lord suspirou, fechando a pasta com seus papéis e colocando a elegante túnica negra por cima do caro terno risca-de-giz.

- Porque eu implorei, esperneei e fiz da sua vida um inferno por duas semanas até que você aceitou e me deu sua palavra de que iria – o menino respondeu com um brilhante sorriso.

- Oh, sim, agora me lembro – massageou as têmporas, recordando as piores semanas de sua vida, com Harry fazendo todos os tipos de chantagens emocionais possíveis até que ele aceitasse comparecer ao maldito jantar.

- Pronto, papai? – o sorriso angelical permanecia nos lábios rosados, e só desapareceu quando as chamas verdes da chaminé o envolveram ao gritar: - Mansão Malfoy! – jogando o pó-de-Flu em seguida.

E o Lord, após deixar escapar outro suspiro exasperado, ao imaginar as maravilhas que aquele jantar guardava, seguiu atrás de seu filho:

- Mansão Malfoy!

Logo, as chamas esverdeadas deram lugar ao imponente escritório de Lucius Malfoy, no qual este, Narcisa e Draco já aguardavam seus ilustres convidados. A família Malfoy definitivamente fazia jus a seus títulos, portando-se elegante e friamente, tal qual ditava o nobre e puro sangue que corria por suas veias. Narcisa estava simplesmente estonteante num vestido longo, azul-escuro, de tecido leve e fino, que deixava os ombros a mostra destacando, assim, a bela gargantilha de diamantes que lhe adornava o pescoço fino, os cabelos louros e longos estavam presos num coque austero e elegante; ao seu lado, Lucius vestia um terno preto de corte reto com uma camisa de seda azul-marinho, e uma túnica da mesma cor e tecido por cima, exalando puro bom gosto e aristocracia, bem como Draco, que, ao lado do pai, fazia o possível para esconder a ansiedade com uma máscara distante e fria que, por sua vez, apenas acentuava o seu ar nobiliárquico em conjunto com a casaca negra e a calça da mesma cor e tecido, sobre a camisa branca de seda, e a capa prateada do mesmo tecido por cima, a qual intensificava o apaixonado brilho de seus olhos acinzentados. Brilho este que logo se viu acompanhado de um radiante sorriso ao contemplar seu desajeitado noivo sair com pouca elegância da chaminé, tossindo pó-de-Flu, e sendo seguido logo atrás pelo Lord das Trevas que, no entanto, saiu da chaminé com impressionante elegância e desenvoltura.

- Cof, cof... Eu odeio essa forma de viajem... Cof, cof... – Harry suspirou, alisando sua bela túnica para eliminar qualquer resquício de pó-de-Flu.

- Como sempre uma bela entrada, Harry – Lucius comentou divertido, após ele e sua família saudarem o Lord das Trevas com uma profunda reverência.

- Muito engraçado, padrinho.

Lucius, porém, não pôde conter um pequeno sorriso ao observar o biquinho emburrado do afilhado, o qual logo puxou para um caloroso abraço – nas limitações de um Malfoy, é claro – fazendo Harry lhe oferecer um radiante sorriso em troca. O pequeno Lord, então, seguiu para os braços de Narcisa, que o envolveu com satisfação e carinho. E depois, para sua alegria, Harry se viu rodeado pelos conhecidos braços fortes de seu noivo, o qual, aproveitando que um distraído Voldemort conversava com Lucius, apoderou-se apaixonadamente dos lábios rosados de seu pequeno amado.

- Hum. Hum. – um irritado pigarrear interrompeu o apaixonado casal.

Tom havia cortado abruptamente sua conversa com Lucius a respeito de como estava a influência dos Comensais da Morte no Ministério, quando observou pelo canto dos olhos o seu doce e inocente filho sendo devorado pelo indecente pirralho Malfoy.

- O que acham de seguirmos à Sala de Estar para tomarmos um aperitivo enquanto esperamos pelo jantar? – Narcisa convidou elegantemente, evitando o assassinato prematuro de seu único filho.

E Harry, sem pensar duas vezes, com um radiante sorriso dançando em seus lábios, seguiu para a sala indicada imediatamente, arrastando o amado, enquanto Lucius, Narcisa e um irritado Dark Lord seguiam logo atrás.

- "Eu sabia que não ia gostar desse jantar" – Tom pensava amargurado – "Mal colocamos os pés aqui e este pirralho de narizinho empinado já aproveitou para agarrar o meu filho!".

No entanto, uma pequena voz racional – que curiosamente se parecia muito à Nagini – ressoou em sua mente, lembrando-lhe que os dois namoravam há tempos e agora estavam noivos. Noivos!

Seus olhos escarlates brilharam de fúria.

Harry era muito novo, inocente, puro, bondoso...

Um noivado aos dezesseis anos era prematuro demais!

- "Mas é a vontade de Harry e ele nunca abrirá mão disso, quando Harry se propõe a algo ele move céus e terras para conseguir. Nem mesmo o próprio Merlin se veria compelido a lhe negar um pedido" – lembrou-lhe a mesma voz irritante.

- Por favor, Mi Lord e Harry, querido, sintam-se a vontade – Narcisa sorriu, convidando-os a se sentar no confortável sofá aveludado branco. E Harry, ao corresponder o sorriso da agradável mulher, viu-se contemplando a bela decoração do local.

A espaçosa Sala de Estar, Harry observou, estava ricamente decorada com arranjos de orquídeas, suas flores favoritas. Ao final do aposento, situadas próximas à parede adornada de obras de arte, encontravam-se duas belas e talentosas bruxas musicistas contratadas por Narcisa, a primeira dedilhava habilmente uma harpa com o dobro de seu tamanho enquanto a segunda a acompanhava na flauta transversal, enriquecendo o aposento com uma melodia suave e harmoniosa. Dois rapazes elegantemente vestidos, bem como as musicistas, também haviam sido contratados pela matriarca Malfoy para servirem canapés e Champagne aos convidados, pois Narcisa não gostava que os feios e melodramáticos elfos domésticos se expusessem aos convidados como garçons. Assim, a majestosa Sala de Estar da mansão se encontrava sem dúvida alguma à altura de tais ilustres convidados.

- A decoração está linda, tia Narcisa, e esta bela música de fundo não poderia ser mais apropriada – Harry elogiou com um sorriso, aceitando a taça de Champagne que o garçom lhe oferecia, sob o atento olhar de seu pai.

- Obrigada, Harry, querido, eu não pude deixar de planejar apenas o melhor para um dia tão importante quanto este.

O Dark Lord, por sua vez, revirou desdenhosamente os olhos. Ele e Harry estavam sentados no confortável sofá aveludado branco de três lugares e para sua irritação, Draco estava sentado do outro lado de seu filho e os dois permaneciam de mãos dadas trocando enjoativos olhares apaixonados. Lucius e Narcisa, por sua vez, estavam acomodados nas duas belas poltronas que faziam conjunto e ladeavam o sofá, um grande tapete persa acinzentado e adornado de runas permanecia sob seus pés, dando um belo arremate à decoração, com uma pequena mesa em vidro e aço escovado ao centro.

- Oh, Harry, deixe-me ver o anel – Narcisa pediu com os olhos brilhando. E o pequeno Lord, com o rosto lindamente corado, estendeu a mão para que sua futura sogra pudesse contemplar a jóia em seu dedo.

- Lembro-me de quando lhe dei este anel, que, outrora, havia sido de minha mãe – Lucius falou para sua esposa, um pequeno sorriso de orgulhoso desenhado em seus lábios aristocráticos.

- Sim, eu me lembro bem, querido, era um casamento arranjado, mas eu mal pude conter um suspiro de alívio ao ver que meu noivo era um verdadeiro príncipe.

- E eu ao contemplar minha noiva e me deparar com tamanha beleza.

- Pai, mãe, por favor... – Draco murmurou com uma careta de enjôo. Ele odiava quando seus pais esqueciam o "código de conduta Malfoy" e passavam a trocar palavras melosas. Ao seu lado, porém, Harry não podia conter as risadinhas e Tom havia mandado o garçom lhe trazer algo mais forte que Champagne para poder agüentar aquela longa noite.

- E agora o nosso filho encontrou alguém a altura do nome de nossa antiga família para ostentar este anel – Lucius continuou, um olhar de puro orgulho pousado em seu afilhado, que lhe sorria com carinho – Harry será um perfeito Malfoy, não é mesmo, querida?

- Sem dúvida, meu bem.

- Eu devo ser obrigado a discordar, Lucius – a gélida voz do Lord das Trevas enviou um arrepio de medo aos presentes na sala, exceto Harry, é claro – Meu filho levará sempre o nome Riddle, provando sua descendência direta de Salazar Slytherin e sua suma importância e nobreza perante o Mundo Mágico.

- Certamente, Mi Lord, perdoe-me... Digo, não foi minha intenção...

- O que o meu padrinho está querendo dizer, papai, é que seria ótimo se eu levasse o nome Malfoy ao lado do nome Riddle – Harry veio ao socorro de Lucius.

- Hum... – o Lord encarou seu fiel Comensal perigosamente.

Narcisa, por sua vez, com o intuito de acalmar o ambiente procurou mudar de assunto:

- Mas me diga, Harry, vocês dois já pensaram numa data?

- Mamãe!

- Tudo bem, Dray – o menor sorriu divertido – Estamos pensando em acabar Hogwarts primeiro e fazer uma viajem para, então, podermos pensar numa data apropriada.

- Entendo. Mas você promete me deixar ajudá-lo com os preparativos da cerimônia, querido?

- É claro, tia Narcisa, eu não ousaria planejar nada sem a sua ajuda e a da Pansy.

- Oh, sim, a senhorita Parkinson também possuiu muito bom gosto – a bela mulher sorriu com evidente expectativa.

Draco, no entanto, gemeu mentalmente ao pensar em sua mãe e Pansy organizando o seu casamento e este sendo consagrado, então, como a cerimônia dos sonhos pelas revistas Pó de Fada, Coração de Bruxa, Caldeirão Encantado e outras do mesmo estilo.

- Mandarei reformar a ala oeste inteira para quando vocês decidirem se mudar.

O Whisky de Fogo que Tom estava saboreando desceu queimando sua garganta ao ouvir as palavras de Lucius. Seu filho não iria se mudar! Harry não sairia da Mansão Riddle nunca!

- Acredito que após o casamento... – pronunciou a palavra como se fosse uma sentença de morte, tentando conter o tom assassino em sua voz -... seja mais apropriado que os dois passem a viver na Mansão Riddle, pois é um local bem maior e Harry já está acostumado ao ambiente familiar.

- Mas Mi Lord... – o fraco protesto de Lucius desapareceu ao contemplar o perigoso olhar escarlate de Lord Voldemort e mais uma vez, Harry veio ao auxílio de seu padrinho:

- É mais provável Draco e eu mandarmos construir nossa própria mansão pelas redondezas, não é mesmo, amor?

- Sim, o que você desejar, mon petit.

O Lord revirou os olhos, mas não replicou as palavras de seu filho, Lucius sorriu para o jovem casal e Narcisa deixou escapar um suspiro sonhador de seus lábios pintados de um delicado tom de cereja. Em seguida, após o discreto aviso de um dos garçons, ela informou que o jantar estava pronto e os aguardava na Sala de Jantar. Todos, então, seguiram a bela matriarca pelo corredor branco adornado com quadros na parede, nos quais repousavam antigas gerações da família Malfoy, as quais cumprimentavam educadamente os convidados. A espaçosa Sala de Jantar, eles logo contemplaram, contava com uma enorme mesa de mogno, a qual, situada ao centro, ostentava ao menos dezoito lugares, e sobre a mesa pendia um belo lustre de cristais e diamantes, iluminando a fina prataria que repousava sobre a mesa.

Todos, então, acomodaram-se à mesa: Lucius na cabeceira tal qual instruía sua posição de patriarca, com Narcisa ao seu lado direito e Draco logo ao lado da mãe, enquanto Tom permanecia ao lado esquerdo de Lucius, e Harry, então, encontrava-se ao lado de seu pai, de frente para Draco. Em seguida, Narcisa balançou um pequeno sino de ouro e na mesma hora, o primeiro prato surgiu, acompanhado da água e do vinho branco já na taça específica.

- Espero que seja do agrado de todos, pois mandei os elfos prepararem um menu especial para esta noite – ela sorriu com delicadeza e todos puderam contemplar que os pratos, de fato, consistiam numa deliciosa obra de arte.

- Parece uma delícia, tia Narcisa – Harry comentou e ao levar uma pequena porção da magnífica salada aos lábios, constatou que suas palavras estavam certas. A elegante e elaborada entrada consistia em anchova grelhada, acompanhada por pimentão assado com emulsão de manjericão que, acompanhada do delicioso e suave vinho branco da melhor safa Chardonnay de 1650, oferecia aos convidados um verdadeiro manjar dos deuses.

- _Pelo menos este jantar não será um completo desperdício de tempo_ – o Lord comentou com seu filho, em Parsel, após degustar o delicioso vinho.

- _Papai, não seja cruel, é o meu jantar de noivado._

_- Esse é o principal ponto da noite que eu estou tentando esquecer._

_- Você está apenas com medo de perder o seu lindo e adorável filho._

_- Esqueceu de mencionar o "modesto"_ – replicou com sarcasmo, mas sem discordar do menino.

- _É melhor voltar ao idioma normal, papai, pois creio que estamos deixando nossos anfitriões desconfortáveis_ – Harry deu uma risadinha suave, lançando uma piscadela brincalhona ao seu pálido noivo.

De fato, os três lançavam olhares de esgueira ao intercâmbio do Lord com seu filho, apreensivos com a possibilidade de que ambos não estivessem desfrutando do jantar.

- Tudo está uma delícia – Harry elogiou no idioma usual, lançando um significativo olhar a seu pai, que, por sua vez, deu o seu parecer apenas para agradar o filho:

- De fato, Narcisa, você organizou um excelente jantar.

- Obrigada, Mi Lord – a bela mulher agradeceu, sua expressão relaxando, tal qual a de seu marido e de seu filho, em evidente alívio. Enquanto Harry contemplava a cena com um brilhante sorriso.

O prato principal, que consistia num delicioso salmão salteado com óleo de rosas gregas, pequenos legumes glaceados em genciana e regados ao molho de ervas finas, foi servido logo em seguida e sua apreciação se deu em meio a uma divertida conversa sobre como estava sendo aquele inusitado ano em Hogwarts e o que ainda viria a tona para frustrar – ainda mais – os sórdidos planos de Dumbledore.

- Antes que nós possamos apreciar a deliciosa sobremesa, eu gostaria de propor um brinde – Lucius se levantou, erguendo a taça de Champagne e comunicando solenemente – à entrada de Harry para a família Malfoy e que Merlin dê sua benção a esta tão esperada união.

O Lord revirou os olhos com desdém, mas, ao observar o radiante sorriso de seu filho, levantou sua própria taça como os demais. Ele sempre garantiu que Harry, como seu herdeiro, tivesse tudo o que quisesse, e então, se era do desejo de seu filho se casar com o pirralho Malfoy, ele iria garantir que sua vontade fosse atendida. Se Harry quer uma coisa, ele a tem. Esta sempre foi a filosofia da Mansão Riddle e, pessoalmente, ele acreditava que seu filho fizera uma escolha minimamente aceitável. Obviamente, ninguém nunca seria bom o bastante para o seu belo e poderoso herdeiro, mas ao menos ele escolhera como companheiro um pirralho de sangue-puro, nobreza incontestável e cuja família possuía milênios de tradição no Mundo Mágico.

Após o elegante brinde de Lucius, para alegria de Harry a sobremesa foi servida, e os olhos do pequeno Lord brilharam de expectativa ao contemplar os morangos cobertos de merengue, calda de chocolate e creme glaceado em Champagne, acompanhados de sorvete de creme, lascas de amêndoas e chocolate.

- Tia Narcisa, eu simplesmente adoro os seus jantares – o menino suspirou com um sorriso, ganhando uma piscadela marota da aristocrata mulher:

- Lambuze-se o quanto quiser, meu querido.

E Harry, é claro, não precisou ouvir duas vezes, deixando todo o protocolo e a etiqueta de lado para apreciar e se lambuzar com aquela deliciosa sobremesa, sob o olhar carinhoso e divertido dos demais.

Finalmente, após o jantar, todos seguiram para o escritório de Lucius, onde se encontravam agora os adultos apreciando um cálice de licor de maçã verde e os dois adolescentes, abraçados, desfrutando cada um de uma xícara de chá de jasmim com hortelã.

- Já está na hora de voltarmos, Harry.

- Mas papai...

- Isso não é uma pergunta, é uma ordem – advertiu o Lord, lançando um perigoso olhar a Draco Malfoy, que, imediatamente, afastou os braços da cintura de Harry não se atrevendo a levantar os olhos para seu futuro carrasco... Er... sogro – Vamos, Harry!

- Por favor, papai – o menino se levantou do sofá de couro negro e abraçou o pescoço do pai, os olhos verdes lacrimejantes – Deixe-me passar o final de semana aqui, segunda-feira você já poderá me ver em Hogwarts.

- Não.

- Por favor, por favor, por favoooor... – Harry choramingou, o lábio inferior tremendo ligeiramente e as lágrimas já começando a deixar as brilhantes esmeraldas.

- Oh, meu bom Salazar! – grunhiu irritado, mas Harry sabia que havia ganhado – Lucius...

- Mi Lord – o Comensal atendeu de imediato, com uma pequena reverência – Será um prazer receber Harry aqui este final de semana. Mandarei um dos elfos prepararem os aposentos dele imediatamente.

Tom estreitou os olhos, mas assentiu, ganhando um beijo estalado e um enorme sorriso do menino em seus braços. Harry possuía os próprios aposentos na Mansão Malfoy, então, não haveria problema, certo? Bom, ao menos era isso o que o protetor Dark Lord pensava.

- Foi um excelente jantar, Lucius, Narcisa – Tom cumprimentou com um balançar de cabeça, ganhando uma profunda reverência dos aludidos, e após um olhar de advertência a um pálido Draco, ele se voltou ao filho – Juízo, Harry, nos veremos em Hogwarts em dois dias.

- Pode deixar, papai, até segunda!

O Lord correspondeu brevemente ao abraço de seu filho, seguindo para a chaminé e então, dando uma última orientação a Narcisa:

- Certifique-se de que cada um durma em seu próprio quarto – grunhiu em aviso.

- Sem dúvida, não se preocupe, Mi Lord – a bela mulher garantiu, observando, em seguida, o Lord das Trevas desaparecer em meio as chamas esverdeadas.

Naquela noite, Narcisa sorriu ao abrir a porta do quarto de seu filho e observar os dois adolescentes entregues ao mundo de Morpheus amorosamente abraçados, com Draco às costas do amado sujeitando possessivamente a estreita cintura do menor, que permanecia seguro e relaxado em seus braços, os corpos desnudos protegidos pelo lençol de seda perolado, e uma expressão de puro amor e deleite dançando em seus semblantes adormecidos.

- Doces sonhos, meus queridos – ela murmurou, sorrindo e fechando a porta em seguida. Os dois jovens estavam onde deveria estar, a matriarca pensava com carinho, a caminho dos aposentos que dividia com seu marido. Eles estavam um nos braços do outro, seguros e felizes.

-x-

O dia de voltar a Hogwarts, porém, chegou rápido de mais na opinião de Harry, que, no exato momento, encontrava-se ingressando no Salão Comunal Slytherin após regressar dos aposentos do professor de DCAO, com que passara o final da noite a saborear uma xícara de chá depois do jantar no Salão Principal. E Harry não podia deixar de sorrir ao se lembrar das divertidas horas que passara com seu pai, rememorando os comentários sarcásticos deste ao se referir às maravilhas de sua carreira acadêmica. O sorriso do pequeno Slytherin de olhos verdes, porém, fez-se ainda maior ao contemplar a única pessoa que ainda permanecia no Salão Comunal àquela hora da noite, num dos sofás de couro negro, próximo ao aconchegante fogo da lareira.

- Theo! – o pequeno Lord cumprimento, radiante, jogando-se ao amigo num carinhoso abraço – Eu senti sua falta nesse feriado! Ah, e adorei o livrou sobre serpentes mágicas que você me mandou de presente – murmurou, o rosto delicadamente apoiado no peito forte do amigo, que logo lhe abraçara a cintura.

- Eu também senti sua falta, Harry, e mal pude acreditar quando recebi a coleção de livros raros de Arte e Cultura Italiana Mágica que você me mandou – sorriu, deixando o livro de Maldições Obscuras que apreciava de lado e passando a acariciar os cabelos revoltos do menino em seus braços, desejando que aquele momento durasse para sempre – Mas me diga, você se divertiu na Itália?

- Muito! Eu adoro a Itália, você sabe disso, os magos de lá são verdadeiros artistas.

- De fato, assim como os magos franceses, porém, menos arrogantes.

- Sim – sorriu divertido, levantando o rosto do aconchegante e definido abdômen de Theodore para encará-lo com seus brilhantes olhos verdes – E o que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora da noite, Theo?

- Terminando um capítulo interessante deste livro.

- Oh, desculpe, eu atrapalhei...

- Não! – interrompeu depressa, segurando o fino pulso do menino que já se levantava do sofá – Você sabe que nunca me atrapalha, Harry.

O pequeno Lord sorriu, e com uma voz encantadoramente infantil, decidiu fazer um pouquinho de doce:

- Tem certeza?

- Sim – correspondeu ao sorriso, puxando-o para o seu lado novamente – Afinal, você é minha musa inspiradora.

- Monsieur Theodore, o senhor, além de me chamar de garota, está soando como um galanteador francês – brincou, fazendo um indignado biquinho.

- Ora, nenhum daqueles comedores de Crème Brûlèe se compara a mim – seguiu a brincadeira fazendo um ar arrogante que lembrava muito uma sátira do herdeiro Malfoy – Até porque nenhum deles pode contar com a sua bela presença como inspiração, Mademoisell...

- Se você me chamar de Mademoiselle, eu vou lançar uma Cruciatus em você, Theo, querido – avisou, com as mãos na cintura e o cenho encantadoramente franzido.

- Oh, longe de mim pensar em dizer isto – sorriu com malícia, mas seu sorriso desapareceu ao ouvir uma gélida voz:

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – um irritado Draco Malfoy, trajando seu elegante pijama de seda verde-musgo, encarava a cena com um ar de pouquíssimos amigos.

Harry, no entanto, apenas revirou os olhos e antes que pudesse responder, Theodore se aditando, replicando com sarcasmo:

- Exatamente o que você está vendo, Malfoy, estamos fazendo sexo selvagem num dos sofás do Salão Comunal, pois desfrutamos da excitação de sermos possivelmente pegos pelo professor Snape e ganharmos uma década de detenção.

Uma risada abafada escapou dos lábios de Harry, que, porém, ao contemplar o olhar homicida de seu noivo, decidiu intervir:

- Nós estávamos conversando, Dray – afastando-se de Theodore, o pequeno Lord se aproximou do loiro para acalmar seu ciúme e foi logo abraçado possessivamente pela cintura.

- Hum! Vamos para a cama? – lançando um perigoso e triunfante olhar ao rival, Draco perguntou no pescoço do menor, trazendo-o para mais perto do seu corpo.

E Harry, querendo evitar uma cena repleta de maldições voando pelos ares, apenas suspirou e assentiu:

- Até amanhã, Theo – deu um pequeno sorriu para o amigo, deixando-se, então, arrastar para o quarto pelo ciumento loiro ao seu lado.

- Durma bem, Harry – o herdeiro da fortuna Nott desejou num murmúrio, observando o pequeno Lord desaparecer em direção aos dormitórios, escoltado pelo insuportável Malfoy.

Assim, com um suspiro resignado, Theodore voltou ao seu livro, imaginando-se a utilizar cada uma daquelas maldições obscuras para borrar o olharzinho superior de Draco Malfoy. Mas, por hora, infelizmente, a visão de um ensangüentado loiro aristocrata se contorcendo de dor sob a potência das mais diversas maldições deveria permanecer apenas em sua mente para não arruinar o olhar carinhoso que aquelas belas esmeraldas sempre lhe dirigiam.

-x-

Duas semanas, então, haviam passado desde a volta dos alunos à Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts após o feriado de Natal e agora, a meados de Janeiro, os estudantes se viam imersos outra vez em suas rotinas. Suspirando com desânimo, devido a esta rotina, encontrava-se Blaise Zabini, que, no momento, seguia mais cedo para o almoço no Salão Principal – havendo deixado Draco e Harry entretidos com seus amassos, no quanto que dividiam, estando Theodore, provavelmente, na biblioteca e Pansy sumida com aquele maldito Ravenclaw – quando, de repente, num dos corredores afastados que ligava as masmorras ao pátio que dava acesso ao Salão Principal, Blaise se viu testemunhando uma acalorada discussão:

- Então você acha que eu sou idiota a ponto de acreditar que você passou o feriado com seus pais num cruzeiro-mágico?

- Não, eu apenas espero que você seja inteligente e cavalheiro o bastante para acreditar na sua namorada sem fazer uma cena – a bela menina de olhos e cabelos negros, vestindo o uniforme Slytherin, replicou friamente. E Blaise gelou ao reconhecer os dois, escondendo-se, então, atrás de uma das armaduras para poder observar melhor.

- E por que você não me escreveu? – perguntou furioso – Eu passei dias revirando esse maldito castelo atrás de você até o professor Snape me dizer, não sem sarcasmo, que era inútil, pois você fora aproveitar seu feriado longe de Hogwarts e dos tolos feito eu que passavam o Natal aqui.

- De fato, eu tinha uma viagem bem mais interessante para fazer – ela revirou os olhos, ignorando o indignado ranger de dentes do rapaz mais velho – E eu esqueci, oras, entre mergulhos com golfinhos e compras nas lojas do navio, é difícil parar para pensar em mandar corujas.

- Ah, é claro, e eu aposto que inúmeros jovens magos de famílias ricas e de sangue-puro também distraíram a sua atenção.

- Não seja ridículo, Matthew.

- Você é que está me fazendo passar por ridículo, sua pequena prostituta! – gritou, segurando os finos braços da menina de maneira dolorosa e a estampando contra a parede de pedra – Diga-me, na cama de quantos você esteve? Com quantos você riu pelas minhas costas por acreditar na sua conversinha de menininha virgem?

- Você está louco – Pansy murmurou, olhando assustada para aquele belo rapaz que sempre havia se mostrado um gentleman perfeito – Solte-me!

- Oh, mas agora você irá aprender a me respeitar...

Ela fechou os olhos com força ao ver o Ravenclaw levantar a mão, já esperando pelo doloroso tapa a ser desferido em sua face. No entanto, nada aconteceu. Mas antes que pudesse abrir os olhos, uma conhecida e furiosa voz a surpreendeu:

- Não se atreva a encostar um dedo nela, seu verme imundo.

Segurando firme e dolorosamente o pulso levantado de Matthew, estava Blaise com um olhar que faria o próprio Lord das Trevas dar um passo para trás, sua obscura figura erguendo-se imponente e ameaçadora com o único intuito de proteger a menina.

- Suma daqui, Zabini, isso não é assunto seu! A não ser que você seja um dos amantes dessa pu... – as palavras, porém, foram interrompidas pelo violento punho do Slytherin em contato com seu rosto, jogando-o para o chão ao mesmo tempo em que um de seus dentes era cuspido pelos lábios ensangüentados.

- Des...Desgraçado...!

- Ouça bem as minhas palavras, seu infeliz, se você sequer olhar para Pansy novamente, eu irei matá-lo de uma maneira tão dolorosa que nem o próprio Lord Voldemort será capaz de contemplar – avisou, a voz destilando puro ódio e seu corpo forte coberto pela tensão – CRUCIO!

Quando os gritos desesperados inundaram o obscuro corredor, Blaise lançou um feitiço silenciador e desilusório ao redor para evitar que qualquer aluno ou professor o interrompesse. E assim, o Ravenclaw se viu atingido pelas mais diversas e malignas maldições durante o que pareceu uma eternidade, mas Blaise só se deteve – na décima quinta combinação do Sectumsempra com a Cruciatus – ao ouvir a trêmula voz de Pansy:

- Blaise, já está bom, chega... – ela não conseguia sequer olhar para o ensangüentado corpo de seu agora ex-namorado, que se encontrava com os ossos partidos, membros torcidos num ângulo estranho, fraturas e até mesmo alguns órgãos a mostra, em meio a gemidos e súplicas desesperadas – Por favor, é o bastante.

O Slytherin, então, assentiu, suspendendo as maldições e se aproximando dela com um olhar de pura preocupação estampando em sua face:

- Você está bem, Pan? Ele a machucou?

- Não, você não deu tempo dele fazer nada – ela sorriu suavemente – Obrigada.

- Eu nunca me perdoaria se ele, ou qualquer outra pessoa, machucasse você.

Ela, então, o encarou fixamente por alguns segundos:

- Por quê? Por que você fez isso, Blaise? – apontou para o moribundo corpo no chão – Por que você diz essas coisas? Por que você apareceu para me salvar?

Sem desviar o seu penetrante olhar, Pansy perguntou, nítidas emoções brilhando em seus belos olhos cor de ônix. E Blaise a encarou com a mesma intensidade, seus corpos a poucos centímetros e as palavras prontas em sua boca, mas, na hora de proferi-las, ele hesitou.

Blaise desviou o olhar.

Deu um passo para trás.

E hesitou. Como sempre, ele hesitou.

- Você é um perfeito idiota, Blaise Zabini! – Pansy gritou, as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos – Fique longe de mim!

E assim, ela correu para longe dele.

Um perfeito idiota, Blaise repetiu as palavras em sua mente, observando a menina se afastar. Um perfeito idiota. Sim, era isso o que ele era. A verdade havia caído em seu coração. Ele era um idiota, ele a perdera, mas, ainda sim, ele não queria ser um idiota e acima de tudo, ele não queria perdê-la. Ele não queria perder o amor de sua vida. E, assim, ele correu atrás dela. Nenhum dos dois se importando com o desfalecido corpo do Ravenclaw que permanecia sob o feitiço silenciador e desilusório.

Num ato impulsivo, pouco característico de um Slytherin, Blaise escancarou as portas do Salão Principal, onde Pansy acabara de ingressar, e gritou:

- PORQUE EU TE AMO! EU FIZ O QUE FIZ PORQUE EU TE AMO, PANSY PARKINSON!

Dezenas de olhares, entre chocados e curiosos, voltaram-se para ele. Mas o único olhar com o qual Blaise se importava era o da menina ainda de pé no meio do corredor, prestes a se sentar na mesa das serpentes.

- Eu sei que eu não sou o cara perfeito que você espera e que você com certeza merece – ele continuou, tomando fôlego e se ajoelhando aos pés de uma boquiaberta Pansy que, pela primeira vez, não sabia o que dizer – mas eu te amo como nunca ninguém poderá amar igual, eu te amo desde a primeira vez em que eu a vi, com seu ar de princesa aos cinco anos de idade, naquele aniversário do Harry. Eu sei que até hoje fui um fraco, um covarde miserável por não admitir meus sentimentos e sei também que você merece alguém que prometa nunca decepcioná-la, porque, com os meus defeitos, eu nunca poderei prometer isto, mas eu posso prometer te amar e dar a minha vida se for preciso para tentar te fazer feliz até o final dos meus dias. Então, por favor, me dê uma chance, Pansy.

O Salão Principal, então, viu-se mergulhado em aplausos e gritos de "beija, beija", e até mesmo o inútil diretor parecia na expectativa enquanto as professoras McGonagall, Trelawney e Sprout limpavam discretamente as lágrimas de emoção com seus guardanapos. Draco e Harry, que já estavam sentados a apreciar o almoço, contemplavam a cena com um sorriso nos lábios e o pequeno Lord, é claro, não perdeu a oportunidade de implicar com o namorado, dando-lhe um tabefe no braço:

- Ai! O que é isso, Harry?

- Bem que você podia aprender com o Blaise a ser mais romântico!

- Mas...

Harry, porém, silenciou o atordoado loiro com um aceno para ouvir as palavras de Pansy:

- Levante-se, Zabini, você está me envergonhando – ela murmurou e Blaise, cabisbaixo, obedeceu.

Olhando a expressão desolada do Slytherin de olhos e tez cor de café, que já se dispunha a se afastar em direção às masmorras para se esconder em seu quarto para o resto da vida, Pansy suspirou:

- Oh, por Morgana Le Fay, onde você pensa que vai? – com esta pergunta, que obviamente não precisava de resposta, a menina o puxou para um apaixonado beijo, que imediatamente encheu o Salão Principal de aplausos e assobios.

E assim, os dois se perderam naquele delicioso e tão esperado beijo, que pareceu durar séculos e que só se viu interrompido por uma poderosa, e evidentemente divertida voz, vinda da mesa dos professores:

- Muito bem, chega de aplausos e algazarra. Senhor Zabini e senhorita Parkinson, queiram se sentar – o Dark Lord ordenou ao apaixonado casal que na mesma hora obedeceu, sentando-se lado a lado e compartilhando um cúmplice sorriso – E senhor Zabini, 50 pontos para Slytherin por finalmente se dar conta do que já era óbvio para todos.

Blaise corou, assentindo respeitosamente. O sorriso bobo não havia abandonado seus lábios e nem sua mão deixado a de sua amada. Sim, sua amada Pansy... Soava perfeito, como deveria ser. Ao fundo de sua mente, algo lhe dizia que ele esquecera alguma coisa num dos corredores do castelo, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar do que era. Bom, não deveria ser nada, pois a única coisa que importava em sua vida estava sentada ao seu lado.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo:** -... Eu matei Lily e James Potter!

Do outro lado da porta, belos olhos esmeraldas se arregalaram, em choque.

(...)

- Harry, filho...

- Filho? Oh, não, Lord Voldemort - cuspiu o nome com ódio - Eu jamais seria filho de um mentiroso, de um ASSASSINO!

(...)

- Harry, não! Espere!

-x-

**N/A:** Olá, pessoal! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Bom... Em primeiro lugar, MIL DESCULPAS PELA DEMORA! Sim, eu sei, foi quase um mês sem uma atualização, mas em minha defesa, devo dizer que época de provas é TENSO! E o curso de Direito está exigindo todo o meu fôlego, mas cá entre nós, eu estou adorando aqui lá... Hehehe... Um dia serei uma advogada apaixonada pelo que faço, bom, pelo menos é o que eu espero! xD

Quando ao capítulo, uma palavra: FINALMENTE! Hehehe... Já estava demorando para a Pansy e o Blaise se acertarem, né? Bom, mas agora eles estão in love graças ao sofrimento do Matthew, que, obviamente, fez por merecer! E acredito que já deu para vocês verem na palhinha do **próximo capítulo**, que este será o capítulo em que **o Harry irá descobrir a verdade!** – pausa para a música dramática de fundo – Será que ele continuará sob o teto do Lord? Será que ele vai se unir ao "bando da luz"? Será que ele vai, por fim, dar uma chance para o seu padrinho? Oh, quem será que irá ajudá-lo neste momento tão difícil? E é claro, a pergunta mais importante, ele irá se voltar contra o "pai"? São tantos "serás", mas logo vocês vão poder conferir as respostas para cada uma destas perguntas... Espero, então, que vocês apreciem!** Assim, se quiserem o aproximo capítulo, DEIXEM SUAS REVIEW!** – sorriso feliz.

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...**

**São sempre bem vindos!**

Um grande beijo e meus enormes agradecimentos para:

**Bia Elric**... **Deh Isaacs**... **vrriacho**... **Pandora Beaumont**... **Ines Granger Blac****k**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **Lari SL**... **Karool Evans Malfoy**... **Isabelle Bezariu****s**... **AB Feta**... **Mila B**... **Inu**... e **Isys Skeete****r**!

Um enooorme beijo!  
E a próxima atualização, **Estocolmo**, virá em breve!  
Isto, é na medida do possível, mas não se preocupem, uma hora ela vem! Hehe...


	35. Chapter 35

**Nota:****(1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Depois de seis anos como aluno da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, por incrível que pareça, Harry observava um ano letivo chegar ao fim sem oferecer qualquer ameaça iminente à sua saúde. Isto, é claro, devia-se à protetora e imponente presença do Lord das Trevas em Hogwarts, uma vez que nem mesmo Dumbledore seria tolo o bastante para atentar contra a vida do herdeiro de Voldemort na presença do mesmo. Dessa forma, em meio à última semana antes de regressarem à suas casas, o grupo das serpentes não poderia estar animado, pois em breve estariam cursando o _último_ ano e, então, poderiam finalmente dar adeus àquela escola e aos seus professores inúteis.

No final daquela tarde, Harry e Theodore se encontravam na biblioteca terminando o último ensaio de Poções a ser entregue na última aula, enquanto Pansy e Blaise permaneciam no Salão Comunal Slytherin trocando mimos e olhares apaixonados e, segundo Harry, recuperando os dezesseis anos perdidos. E Draco, por sua vez, cumpria uma detenção com McGonagall, pois transformar Rony Weasley numa galinha d'angola na aula de Transfiguração – porque este olhara _torto_ para Harry – não havia se mostrado uma brilhante idéia, por mais hilária que tenha sido na hora.

- Falta muito, Theo? – o pequeno Lord acabara de dobrar seu pergaminho com um ensaio duas vezes maior ao que Snape havia pedido.

- Apenas concluir o modo de preparo da Poção do Morto-Vivo.

- Não se esqueça que...

-... A vagem suporífera deve ser amassada com uma faca de prata e não cortada – completou as palavras do menor compartilhando um sorriso.

- Exato – os brilhantes olhos verdes o contemplavam com verdadeiro carinho.

- Pronto.

- Posso ler?

- É claro – sem pensar duas vezes, Theodore entregou-lhe o pergaminho. E após alguns minutos, Harry lhe devolveu com um sorriso divertido:

- Oh, está perfeito. Eu não poderia esperar menos do grande Theodore Nott.

- Sem dúvida alguma – Theodore afirmou com fingida arrogância, piscando para o menor. E quando pegou de volta seu pergaminho, não pôde evitar segurar delicadamente a mão fina de Harry e a levar aos lábios, sem desviar seus olhos das belas esmeraldas que o encaravam fixamente.

Ao beijar a mão suave, como um antigo cavalheiro medieval, Theo afirmou com a voz rouca:

- Todavia, eu já lhe disse uma vez e repito agora, sua presença é a única que me inspira a níveis inimagináveis, jovem senhor Riddle.

- Oh, monsieur Nott – Harry corou lindamente, mas sem afastar sua mão, continuou com a _inocente __brincadeira__ –_ Sinto-me lisonjeado com suas palavras.

Os poucos alunos que circulavam pela biblioteca praticamente vazia permaneciam completamente alheios aos dois Slytherins do sexto ano sentados na mesinha mais afastada, onde nem mesmo Madame Prince se preocupava em lançar um olhar, e estes estavam imersos demais em seu _jogo_ para notar qualquer pequeno movimento ao redor. Seus olhos estavam fixos um no outro e antes mesmo que Harry pudesse perceber, seu amigo estava inclinado em direção ao seu corpo, suas respirações quase se mesclando uma na outra.

- Minha intenção não é que você se sinta lisonjeado com estas meras palavras – Theodore sussurrou, seu hálito quente e refrescante roçando no pescoço alvo de Harry – Mas com meu olhar que apenas consegue seguir o seu, com meus escassos sorrisos que são dirigidos apenas a você, e com minha presença, a qual você sempre poderá contar para lhe servir e proteger.

- Theo... – murmurou, suas bochechas encantadoramente tingidas de vermelho. Ele não estava mais certo se continuavam apenas _brincando_.

- Você me inspira, Harry, porque você é doce – afirmou, acariciando suavemente a bochecha corada –, inteligente – com cuidado retirou alguns fios de cabelo rebelde dos olhos esmeraldas –, perspicaz e ao mesmo tempo, inocente e amável.

Harry encarou fixamente os belos olhos azuis que, naquele momento, encontravam-se escurecidos levemente, o rosto bonito e aristocrático, que raramente demonstrava sentimentos, atestava visivelmente uma paixão oculta. Os cabelos negros, mais maleáveis e curtos que os seus, levemente arrepiados nas pontas, em conjunto com as feições másculas, o corpo incrivelmente definido e os olhos azuis sombrios fariam qualquer um conter a respiração e por mais que Harry amasse seu noivo, ele não era uma exceção.

- Theo, eu...

- Não, você não precisa dizer nada, Harry. Nós dois não precisamos de palavras – sorriu com carinho, colocando um beijo suave na famosa cicatriz em forma de raio. E Harry, inconscientemente, viu-se correspondendo ao sorriso, os olhos cerrados em deleite.

Afastando-se apenas levemente, seus olhares se encontraram, mas antes que pudessem pronunciar qualquer palavra, uma voz dura os interrompeu:

- O que você está fazendo aqui com esse perdedor, Harry?

Draco Malfoy havia saído mais cedo de sua detenção e ao perguntar para Pansy e Blaise, no salão comunal, onde seu noivo estava, o último lhe indicara a biblioteca, não sem antes lhe oferecer um sorriso cheio de burla e malícia, e agora Draco entendia o porquê do estúpido sorrisinho de Zabini.

- Não fale assim, Dray – o pequeno Lord repreendeu duramente, esquecendo-se de que há poucos minutos seu espaço pessoal estava sendo intimamente compartilhado com Theodore – Nós estávamos terminando o último ensaio de Poções que, inclusive, você não se preocupou sequer em começar.

O loiro, porém, apenas revirou os olhos e se aproximou do amado, lançando um olhar venenoso ao herdeiro da fortuna Nott que, por sua vez, encarava-o um verdadeiro ódio mascarado de indiferente frieza.

- Essa é a segunda vez que eu pego vocês dois de sussurros e sorrisinhos...

- Theo é meu amigo, para o seu próprio bem, supere isso Draco – o moreno de olhos esmeraldas replicou duramente, levantando-se após arrumar sua mochila.

Theodore, que acabara de se levantar também, precisou conter um suspiro resignado ao ouvir a palavra "amigo" proferida pelos doces lábios que tanto desejava saborear.

- Eu só estava comentando que... – ao ver o olhar de advertência do pequeno Lord, Draco achou melhor mudar de assunto, aproveitando para abraçar a estreita cintura de seu noivo enquanto lançava um olhar superior a Theodore – Bom, vamos para o Salão Principal, meu amor? Eu estou morrendo de fome. Hum, agüentar uma detenção com aquela velha chata é demais para minha aristocrática e nobre beleza.

- Você é impossível, Dray – Harry sorriu, deixando-se guiar pelo amado – Você vem, Theo?

- Pode ir na frente, vou passar nos dormitórios para deixar alguns livros primeiro.

- Ok – oferecendo um doce sorriso ao amigo, o pequeno Lord acenou, vendo-se praticamente arrastado para fora da biblioteca. E Theodore, com um suspiro resignado, deixou-se cair na cadeira, cabisbaixo, enquanto pensava no por que não poderia ser ele a segurar Harry possessivamente, saborear seus lábios e lhe levar ao altar, ao invés do mimado e irresponsável Draco Malfoy.

- A vida é injusta – murmurou consigo, seus olhos fixados no caminho pelo qual Harry acabara de desaparecer, arrastado pelo ciumento noivo – mas um dia, talvez, ela o traga para mim.

-x-

No final daquela semana, enfim, chegara a noite do jantar de encerramento do ano letivo, pois no dia seguinte, os estudantes embarcariam logo cedo no Expresso Hogwarts para voltarem às suas casas. A presença do diretor Alvo Dumbledore naquela noite consistia num verdadeiro marco histórico, pois desde o ingresso de Harry Riddle na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, era comum o ancião, em tal época do ano, encontrar-se em St. Mungus enquanto a vice-diretora assumia suas funções. A sombria e elegante presença do Lord das Trevas logo ao seu lado, porém, deixava claro que este ano o velho diretor fora inteligente o bastante para saber que se tentasse algo, não seria levado em estado grave para St. Mungus, mas diretamente para o cemitério onde se encontrava sua família.

- Mais um ano que passou... – Dumbledore começou seu discurso alegremente, e Tom e Harry reviraram os olhos, preparando-se para um longo e desnecessário falatório -... E que ano maravilhoso tivemos! Oh, eu gostaria de aproveitar, então, para agradecer à presença do professor Riddle, que tão gentilmente se ofereceu para ocupar o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras este ano.

Inúmeros aplausos inundaram o Salão Principal e não apenas dos Slytherins, que aplaudiam de pé, mas da maioria dos membros das outras casas. Tom, porém, apenas piscou agradavelmente para seu filho e ignorou o diretor.

- Er... Bem... – o velho diretor murmurou desconfortável ao ser deixado no vácuo pelo Dark Lord – Continuando, então, vamos à entrega da Taça das Casas. Pelo que eu sei a contagem de pontos é a seguinte: em quarto lugar Gryffindor, com menos duzentos pontos... Er... Parece que é a primeira vez que encerramos o ano com uma casa dispondo de pontuação negativa – ao seu lado, Tom deixou um sorrisinho malicioso adornar seu belo rosto, enquanto os Slytherins deixavam escapar risadinhas maliciosas – Hufflepuff com cento e noventa pontos; Ravenclaw com trezentos e dez pontos; e finalmente, Slytherin, com quatrocentos e oitenta pontos.

Uma tempestade de aplausos interrompeu da mesa das serpentes e a contragosto, Dumbledore continuou:

- Sim, parabéns Slytherins, parece que além da Taça de Quadribol vocês ganharam também a Taça das Casas pelo sexto ano consecutivo – para diversão ainda maior de Tom e do grupo das serpentes era evidente o desgosto na voz do diretor. E este, então, viu-se entregando a Taça para um sorridente Harry, que logo foi rodeado pelos braços de seus amigos e companheiros de casa.

Ao final do jantar, quando os estudantes regressaram finalmente aos seus aposentos, o Salão Principal se viu abrigando apenas duas pessoas, num momento, no mínimo, épico. Tom Riddle, ou melhor, Lord Voldemort se encontrava no meio do Salão Principal, prestes a regressar aos seus aposentos, quando uma tranqüila voz o deteve:

- Aproveite enquanto você pode, meu caro Tom, pois ano que vem, depois do aniversário de dezessete anos de Harry, segundo a profecia, você não será mais imortal.

Com os olhos azuis brilhando friamente por trás dos óculos em formato de meia-lua, Dumbledore comentou com maldade. Mas Tom replicou a altura:

- E o Tratado de Paz irá deixar de vigorar, então, por fim, eu terei o Mundo Mágico e a sua cabeça aos meus pés.

- Não esteja tão confiante, o destino de todos dependerá da escolha do menino.

- É claro, mas me diga uma coisa, velhote, você ainda tem dúvida de qual lado o _meu __filho_ irá escolher? – com um sorriso de escárnio desenhado em suas feições aristocráticas, Tom se afastou, deixando um enfurecido Dumbledore para trás.

-x-

Ao ver-se novamente rodeado pelas elegantes paredes de mármore escovado da Mansão Riddle, Harry não pôde conter um radiante sorriso. Estava em casa. Estava na segurança e no conforto do seu lar outra vez. Não obstante, para aumentar ainda mais a alegria do pequeno Lord, seu pai havia permitido que Draco passasse duas semanas com ele na mansão antes que saíssem de viajem para os EUA, onde se encontrariam com Pansy e Blaise em Miami.

Agora, faltando apenas dois dias para a esperada viagem, Harry aproveitava para desfrutar da companhia do seu noivo:

- Pansy me mandou uma coruja ontem dizendo que não havia lugar melhor para fazer comprar do que Miami, a não ser Paris, é claro.

- Pobre Blaise... – Draco sorriu divertido acariciando as costas nuas do menor. Os dois haviam acabado de sair do banho, após algumas deliciosas horas de intenso amor, aproveitando a ausência do Lord e o fato de Nagini e Morgana estarem de guarda na porta do quarto –... Posso até imaginar a expressão do pobre coitado enquanto segue de uma loja para a outra carregando as sacolas que não caberiam no seu bolso nem com um feitiço de redução, enquanto ouve uma extasiada Pansy tagarelar sobre qual sapado ela deveria levar, para no final ela decidir levar todos.

- Ele não poderia estar mais feliz.

- Com certeza – o loiro suspirou, abraçando o amado pelas costas – o amor é algo interessante e completamente sem nexo, não é mesmo?

- Sem dúvida – Harry sorriu, recostando no peito forte e ligeiramente molhado de seu noivo.

Draco, então, começou a distribuir pequenos beijos pelo pescoço do menor, que, por sua vez, estremecia em satisfação. Todavia, antes que os dois pudessem seguir ao tão esperado _segundo __round_, seus estômagos protestaram em busca de atenção. Afinal, depois de tanto _exercício _os dois Slytherins se encontravam famintos.

- Que tal chamar um elfo doméstico, mon amour? – o loiro perguntou com a voz rouca, ainda sem soltar a estreita cintura do amado.

- Sim... – murmurou Harry, mas, então, sentiu uma conhecida presença regressar à mansão.

Era seu pai.

E a julgar pela conexão de suas mentes, o menino podia afirmar que o Lord das Trevas não se encontrava nada feliz. Era melhor, então, vê-lo, antes que o pobre Comensal da Morte que o acompanhava sofresse com as conseqüências, Harry constatou com um pequeno sorriso divertido.

- Na verdade, é melhor eu descer e ordenar aos elfos o preparo de uma deliciosa refeição para nós dois.

- Mas... – Draco protestou, vendo o menor se afastar e começar a cobrir seu fino corpo com a elegante túnica azul-marinho – Você vai me deixar aqui sozinho?

- Oh, não se preocupe, Nagini e Morgana lhe farão companhia.

O herdeiro da nobre família Malfoy, no entanto, apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha com um ar de poucos amigos para o sorridente moreno de olhos verdes, que, agora, tentava inutilmente colocar seus rebeldes cabelos negros no lugar.

- A não ser, é claro, que você queira me acompanhar ao escritório do meu pai para tentar impedir que ele destrua tudo ao seu redor, porque, provavelmente, seus últimos planos não saíram conforme ele desejava.

- Er... – o loiro empalideceu – Bem, deixa para lá... Quero dizer, é melhor eu esperar por você aqui, meu amor.

- Imaginei mesmo que sim – sorriu divertido, dando uma última olhada no espelho de corpo inteiro situado no canto do seu quarto e, satisfeito com a imaculada imagem que contemplara, Harry seguiu em direção ao escritório de seu pai.

-x-

Enquanto isso, no mencionado escritório pessoal do Lord das Trevas, este se encontrava furioso com o fato de sua negociação com os Gigantes Nórdicos não terem surtido o efeito desejado. Pelo visto, a insuportável Ordem da Fênix chegara primeiro e os convencera a lutar pelo estúpido "bem-maior" de Dumbledore.

- Eu não devia ter mandado Avery fazer o primeiro contato.

- É uma perda insignificante, Mi Lord – Lucius Malfoy assegurou solenemente, acomodado na poltrona de couro em frente à mesa de mogno, a qual Tom presidia – O senhor, afinal, conta com o apoio de todos os Gigantes da Grã-Bretanha e do leste europeu.

- Aliados poderosos nunca são o bastante, Lucius! Ainda mais agora com a proximidade eminente da guerra – grunhiu a última parte, evidentemente inquieto com a mencionada proximidade da batalha.

O patriarca da família Malfoy, porém, replicou com convicção:

- O senhor não tem com o que se preocupar Mi Lord, esta guerra está praticamente ganha.

- Eu sei – suspirou, convocando um generoso corpo de Whisky de Fogo para ele e outro para Lucius, que aceitou com uma pequena reverência.

- Harry é um dos magos mais poderosos do mundo, meu senhor, e com ele ao nosso lado, Dumbledore não terá a mínima chance.

- Sem dúvida, Lucius – um olhar orgulhoso se desenhara no aristocrático rosto de Tom ao pensar nas habilidades de seu filho. No entanto, como o bom pai que ele nunca imaginara que um dia chegaria a ser, sua maior preocupação era com a remota possibilidade de Harry se ferir em meio à batalha.

- Ele não irá se machucar, meu senhor, isto é, pelo o que o senhor nos contou, a profecia garante sua posição decisiva nesta guerra, mas não menciona qualquer risco – Lucius afirmou, como se soubesse o que afligia os pensamentos do Lord – Assim, nada poderá separá-los, meu senhor, tenho absoluta certeza.

- Oh, é mesmo? – perguntou por entre os dentes cerrados, num intento de esconder a angústia que o tomava – Você está mesmo certo disso, Lucius?

- Estou, Mi Lord.

- Bem, você se esquece de um pequeno, mas crucial detalhe, meu caro – retorquiu com ódio. Ódio, porém, da situação em que se encontrava – E se ele vier a descobrir a verdade?

O coração de Tom, que poucos sabiam que existia, apertava dolorosamente ao pensar nesta remota possibilidade. Por incrível que pareça, sua preocupação não era com a possibilidade de perder o ponto chave que, segundo a antiga profecia, garantiria sua vitória na guerra. Não, sua preocupação não era perder a guerra, mas perder seu único e amado filho.

- Descobrir o que, meu senhor? Harry o adora e nada poderá...

- Lucius – o Lord das Trevas o interrompeu, irritado – parece que você se esquece que fui eu quem matou seus pais!

- Eu sei, Mi Lord, mas...

- Fui eu, Lucius! Eu matei Lily e James Potter! Eu o enganei a vida inteira...!

Do outro lado da porta, belos olhos esmeraldas se arregalaram em choque.

Não. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Aquilo ia de encontro a tudo o que lhe fora dito a vida toda. Não, não podia ser verdade! Mas ele acabara de ouvir as palavras proferidas pelo seu próprio pai. Este homem havia matado Lily e James Potter, este homem havia matado seus pais! No entanto, o mais incrível era que este não era o ponto que mais lhe doía, mas sim o fato de estar sendo enganado há dezesseis anos! Esse tempo todo Dumbledore estivera certo, Black e o professor Lupin também – depois de tanto tempo, Harry finalmente lançava um pensamento ao homem que se dizia seu padrinho –, eles haviam lhe contado a verdade, mas ele cegamente se recusara a acreditar. E, Merlin, agora tudo fazia sentido, mesmo Peter Pettigrew não poderia ter sido ameaçado por um bando de muggles para entregar seus pais, ele fora ameaçado, porém, pelo próprio Lord das Trevas!

O Lord das Trevas...

Céus, este homem havia mentido para ele sua vida inteira apenas com o objetivo de possuir sua cega lealdade, porque esta, a julgar pelo que acabara de ouvir sobre essa tal profecia, seria o que iria garantir a vitória do Dark Lord na guerra. E isso fora o que, de fato, esmagara seu coração.

Tudo havia sido uma mentira.

As risadas sinceras que compartilharam... Mentira.

As palavras de incentivo e carinho... Mentira.

Os conselhos paternos... Mentira.

Toda a preocupação... Mentira.

O amor...

...Mentira.

Era tudo mentira!

A essa altura, com tais pensamentos o inundando vertiginosamente, Harry havia caído de joelhos, as trêmulas mãos sobre os lábios num intento de conter os desesperados soluços. Seus olhos estavam fixados num ponto vazio do chão, completamente banhados de lágrimas, lágrimas estas que corriam pelo seu rosto em abundância sem que ele sequer percebesse.

Era tudo mentira!

Esse tempo todo...

Seu pai havia mentido.

Lucius, seu padrinho, havia mentido.

Draco... Oh, Merlin, Draco havia mentido!

Afinal, dentre todos os defeitos da família Malfoy, a deslealdade e o manter segredos para com a própria família não era um deles. Lucius, então, havia certamente partilhado esta informação com Draco e Narcisa. E Draco, mesmo o ouvindo professar seu ódio para com os muggles, pois esta raça fora a que matara seus pais, havia se mantido em silêncio ostentando um olhar encorajador e compreensivo... O dresgraçado!

Todos eles!

Todos eles, desgraçados!

Ele fora um mero instrumento...

Um pião num tabuleiro de xadrez...

Uma arma a ser utilizada na hora certa...

- Como ele pôde? Meu próprio pai, como pôde...? – perguntou-se em voz baixa e soluçante. Todas as imagens dos maravilhosos momentos que partilhara com seu pai inundando sua mente. Havia sido tudo mentira. Apenas um jogo. Uma estratégia para mantê-lo na direção que ele desejava.

Ele era seu pai.

Como pôde traí-lo desta forma?

Ele era sua família, sua única família, seu porto-seguro.

Ele era... Não, ele não era mais nada, ou melhor, nunca havia sido.

Era tudo mentira.

Em meio a esses pensamentos, Harry se viu mergulhado numa onda de fúria, tristeza, agonia e decepção tão grande que sua aura mágica se agitou violentamente a sua volta. Ele estava apenas tão perdido... Tão ressentido... Tão decepcionado... Sentindo-se usado, descartável, miserável, traído... Eram tantos sentimentos que quase o sufocavam. Mas, cambaleante, ele conseguiu ficar de pé a tempo de ver a porta do escritório se abrir e oferecer os semblantes, no mínimo, consternados de Lucius e Voldemort.

Segundos antes, pois, o Lord das Trevas havia sentido pela conexão toda a onda de sentimentos que havia inundado seu filho e a proximidade furiosa de sua aura mágica. Ele, então, não pôde acreditar no que isso significava. E fazendo um abrupto sinal para Lucius se calar, levantou-se de sua escrivaninha depressa e com apenas um movimento de sua mão direita, abriu a porta do escritório – amaldiçoando-se por ter se esquecido de colocar feitiços silenciadores ao redor do local.

A imagem que viu, contudo, limpou todos os seus pensamentos, deixando-o em choque.

Ele nunca imaginara ver tamanha tristeza, ódio e decepção naquelas belas esmeraldas que sempre o haviam encarado com admiração e imensurável amor.

- Harry... – murmurou com a voz fraca.

O menino não escutou, ou o ignorou, encarando-o com um olhar vazio:

- Como você pôde? – a voz trêmula tão vazia quanto seus olhos – Como pôde olhar para mim e sustentar essa mentira por dezesseis anos?

- Harry, não é o que você está pensando, eu...

- Você se divertiu? Você e seu círculo interno de Comensais se divertiram? – lançou um breve e gélido olhar a um pálido Lucius Malfoy que parecia estar contemplando um show de horrores, ou pior, a vitória de Dumbledore – Vocês se divertiram vendo o estúpido menino acreditar em tudo o que vocês diziam?

- Harry, por favor...

- Foi tudo mentira, não foi? – a voz chorosa, mas isenta de sentimentos parecia um punhal se cravando no coração do Lord – Esses anos todos eu vivi numa mentira?

- É claro que não, Harry, meu filho...!

- Filho?

Os olhos esmeraldas finalmente professaram sentimentos: ódio, mágoa e incredulidade.

- Como você ousa?

- Meu filho, deixe-me explicar o que está acontecendo, por favor.

- Seu filho? – um sorriso quebrado, doído e cheio de tristeza se desenhou nos lábios molhados de lágrimas – Oh, não, Lord Voldemort – cuspiu o nome com ódio – Eu jamais seria filho de um maldito mentiroso!

- Harry, eu sei que eu menti, mas...

- EU JAMAIS SERIA FILHO DE UM ASSASSINO!

Cegado pela dor e pelo desespero, Harry gritou com todas as suas forças e então correu para a saída da mansão, esbarrando com um atordoado Draco no corredor:

- Harry, amor, o que...?

- FIQUE LONGE DE MIM, MALFOY! VOCÊ E SEU MALDITO PAI SEMPRE SOUBERAM... VOCÊS SEMPRE SOBEURAM, SEU DESGRAÇADO, MENTIROSO!

- O que? Do que você está falando, Harry? Espere! Harry, por favor, espere, eu não...! – mas o pobre loiro sequer pôde terminar a frase, pois, no instante seguinte, Harry se transformou num furioso Puma Negro e correu para fora da mansão.

- Draco, impeça-o!

O aludido, porém, não teve nem tempo de puxar a varinha para seguir as ordens de seu pai e deter aquela impensada fuga de seu amado, pois Harry já havia deixado a Mansão Riddle em direção ao obscuro bosque que a rodeava. E o Lord das Trevas, e ambos os Malfoy, não pensaram duas vezes antes de esquecer toda a dignidade Slytherin e correr, desesperados, para o bosque, tentando segui-lo – Draco chegando até mesmo a esquecer que era um animago também –, mas para o seu completo terror, antes que Tom pudesse chegar a ele, Harry havia cruzado os limites de segurança do bosque da mansão e, em sua forma animago, fizera algo que sequer sabia que era capaz. Ele aparatou.

E Tom ignorando o mundo a sua volta, olhando o espaço vazio no qual seu filho havia desaparecido, caiu de joelhos nas folhagens do boque.

- Harry... – foi seu único murmúrio.

Ele havia perdido seu filho.

-x-

Ignorando completamente o fato de ter aparatado há poucos segundos, ao realizar algo que só poderia ser descrito como magia acidental, Harry continuou a correr em sua forma animaga como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ele correu cegado de ódio, lembrando-se a todo o momento das cruéis palavras de seu... Não, do Lord das Trevas:

"Eu matei Lily e James Potter".

"Eu o enganei a vida inteira".

"... A vida inteira...".

"Enganei...".

"Matei...".

Depois de horas, ou dias talvez, Harry chegou ao local que buscava e sentiu uma conhecida presença. Assim, transformando-se de volta em sua forma humana, deixou-se cair exausto nos braços da atordoada pessoa que o havia segurado.

- Por favor, eu não tenho para onde ir.

- Harry...

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo:**

- Você tem certeza?

- Não – Harry suspirou – Mas eu preciso fazer isso.

-x-

**N/A:**Olá pessoal, como vocês estão? Bom, dessa vez eu demorei um pouquinho menos, não é mesmo? Afinal, este capítulo tão "tenso" é nada menos que um importante marco em toda a história. Para onde será que o Harry foi? O que será que ele vai fazer agora? E como o Lord das Trevas irá lidar com a repentina ausência de seu filho? Estará a guerra pedida para o Lado Obscuro? E a pergunta mais importante: estará esta relação pai-e-filho perdida para sempre? São inúmeras perguntas a ser respondidas ainda... Espero que vocês tenham apreciado o capítulo e continuem apreciando a história! Estou ansiosa pelas **REVIEWS!**

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...**

**São sempre bem vindos!**

Meus sinceros agradecimentos e grandes beijos para:

**Isabelle****Bezarius**... **Percy'Malfoy**... **Karool****Evans****Malfoy**... **Deh****Isaacs**... **Ines****Granger****Black**... **Isys****Skeeter**... **Nicky****Evans**... **Pandora****Beaumont**... **Lari****SL**... **Mila****B**... e **AB****Feta**!

Em breve, o próximo capítulo de **Estocolmo** estará online para vocês conferirem!  
Um grande beijo e até a próxima!


	36. Chapter 36

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O sol se despedia lentamente no horizonte, dando lugar a um manto obscuro e suavemente estrelado que agora cobria o céu sob o qual uma imponente mansão forjada em granito negro se erguia. Todavia, naquele momento, não era a deslumbrante estrutura da enorme casa que se destacava em meio ao cenário, tão pouco o jardim bonito de flores exóticas que a rodeava, mas duas figuras ajoelhadas no gramado verde em frente à entrada. O adolescente de bagunçados cabelos negros soluçava nos braços daquele que parecia ser sua única tábua de salvação, desprendendo um ar de fragilidade pura que não coincidia com a magnitude de seu poder, enquanto as lágrimas banhavam suas belas esmeraldas.

- Por favor, deixe-me ficar aqui... Por favor... – repetia, em meio a soluços.

- Harry, o que aconteceu? – profundos olhos azuis encaravam o corpo trêmulo em seus braços com preocupação. Não havia nada que Theodore Nott detestasse mais do que contemplar aquelas belas esmeraldas banhadas em lágrimas, seu coração apertava dolorosamente com tamanha visão – Por favor, conte-me o que aconteceu para que eu possa ajudá-lo.

- Não, você não pode fazer nada, Theo. Ninguém pode fazer nada. Eu apenas descobri que a minha vida... A minha vida toda... Foi tudo uma mentira – uma risada pequena, histérica, cheia de dor escapou dos lábios agora umedecidos pelas lágrimas.

Theodore o contemplou em silêncio por alguns segundos, avaliando a escassa informação. Em seguida, ele constatou que aquele não era o momento adequado para solicitar ao trêmulo menino em seus braços um leque maior de elementos descritivos. Harry precisava se acalmar primeiro, e ele cuidaria disso. Ele cuidaria de tudo para o menino.

- Fique calmo, Harry, vai ficar tudo bem – murmurou com suavidade, depositando um beijo carinhoso nos cabelos revoltos – Venha, vamos entrar, eu vou mandar um elfo lhe trazer uma xícara de chá e então, você poderá me dizer o que aconteceu.

Os soluços haviam diminuído levemente, enquanto Harry enterrava seu rosto no peito forte do amigo e se deixava arrastar para dentro da mansão, cansado de mais para assentir ou dizer qualquer outra coisa.

- Eu vou cuidar de você.

Estas foram as últimas palavras que Harry ouviu antes de se entregar à inconsciência, apenas sentindo que era suavemente colocado sobre um colchão grande e macio coberto por lençóis de seda: a cama de Theodore. Em seguida, tudo ficou escuro. Seu corpo estava exausto tanto fisicamente quando mágica e emocionalmente. Ele já não tinha forças nem para chorar. Ele estava completamente drenado. Ele se sentia morto, vazio. Theodore, por sua vez, após solicitar que um dos elfos da mansão preparasse um chá com torradas para o seu precioso hóspede, sentou-se numa de suas poltronas preferidas, colocando-a junto à cama e se colocou a observar o pacífico semblante de Harry entregue aos braços de Morpheus. Inúmeras perguntas rondavam sua mente, pois uma catástrofe em significativas proporções teria sido necessária para reduzir o orgulhoso herdeiro do Lord das Trevas ao estado de dor e fragilidade no qual este se encontrava.

Quase duas horas depois, Harry acordou com um gemido de desconforto devido à dor de cabeça, afinal, ele não estava acostumado a chorar desse jeito. Apenas algumas lágrimas meticulosamente pensadas quando ele queria alguma coisa de seu pai... Uma expressão de amargura se desenhou em seu pálido rosto. Mas antes que pudesse mergulhar outra vez na miséria e na auto-piedade, ele ouviu uma cálida, porém preocupada voz ao seu lado:

- Acordou finalmente, bela adormecida? Eu já estava cogitando lhe dar o beijo do amor verdadeiro para ver se você despertava.

- Theo – um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios – Desculpe aparecer assim...

- Por mais que isso soe clichê, eu devo afirmar que a minha casa é a sua casa, Harry – os olhos azuis o encaravam profundamente, mergulhados em preocupação e afeto. E com um rápido estalar de dedos, Theodore convocou um elfo doméstico que já trazia uma bandeja com chá de hortelã e camomila e uma variedade de torradas, patês e biscoitos doces para o pequeno Lord – Agora, por favor, você precisa comer alguma coisa.

- Sim, mamãe.

Com um pequeno sorriso, mas os olhos ainda sem brilho, Harry se colocou a saborear o conteúdo da bandeja em seu colo. E assim, eles ficaram em silêncio, Harry perdido em pensamentos enquanto se alimentava e Theodore sem perder qualquer movimento do menino em sua cama, perguntando-se o que havia acontecido para trazer Harry em tal estado para a sua casa.

- Sunny – Theo, após Harry terminar de comer, chamou o elfo doméstico e este logo desapareceu com a bandeja, deixando os dois amigos sozinhos no quarto.

Saindo da poltrona, então, o herdeiro da fortuna Nott se sentou na cama ao lado de Harry e lhe segurou carinhosamente a mão, mas para sua surpresa, o menor saiu debaixo das cobertas e enterrou o rosto em seu peito, deixando as lágrimas voltarem a inundar seus olhos. Com cuidado, e o coração apertado ao contemplar o menino em seus braços, Theodore começou a acariciar seus cabelos lentamente e com uma voz tranqüila de quem estaria sempre lá para apoiá-lo, perguntou:

- Você quer me dizer o que aconteceu, Harry?

O aludido balançou a cabeça, concordando, mas apenas soluços escaparam de seus lábios. Theodore, porém, esperou pacientemente sem deixar de lhe acariciar os cabelos revoltos. E alguns minutos depois, Harry finalmente conseguiu respirar fundo e começar a relatar tudo o que havia acontecido:

- Nós estávamos no meu quarto... – um pequeno soluço choroso escapou de seus lábios, mas respirando fundo, ele continuou em seguida -... Draco e eu, nós tínhamos acabado de sair do banho quando eu senti que meu... que Voldemort havia chegado de sua negociação com os gigantes junto com meu... com Lucius, eu podia sentir sua fúria e sua frustração, alguma coisa tinha dado errado e então eu decidi descer ao seu escritório para ver o que havia acontecido e para impedir que ele torturasse alguém com o intuito de compensar a falha dos seus planos... Seus planos, tudo o que importa para ele... – murmurou, voltando a soluçar nos braços de seu amigo.

Theodore ouvia tudo com atenção, sem nunca afastar seu toque dos cabelos cor de ébano.

- E então? – ele perguntou suavemente, após Harry se acalmar um pouco.

- Então eu falei para o Draco me esperar no meu quarto enquanto eu conversava com... Voldemort, algo que ele concordou depressa – revirou os olhos, lembrando-se da cena – Chegando à porta do escritório, eu percebi que... Voldemort havia se esquecido de colocar os feitiços silenciadores usuais que ele sempre adotava quando entrava numa reunião com algum Comensal, mas eu ignorei isso e estava prestes a bater na porta quando ouvi... Quando eu ouvi que tudo era uma mentira!

- Shii... Acalme-se, vai ficar tudo bem agora – murmurou, abraçando-lhe mais forte – O que você ouviu, Harry?

- Ele disse... Ele falou alto e claro para Lucius que se eu descobrisse a verdade eu iria odiá-lo e então, eu não seria mais o fator decisivo de sua vitória na guerra, por causa dessa tal profecia que eles falaram e...

- Harry, acalme-se, fale devagar, eu não estou entendendo nada.

Respirando fundo, então, o menor se concentrou para continuar o relato:

- Eu os ouvi falarem de uma tal profecia que garantia a vitória de Voldemort na guerra mediante à minha decisão de apoiá-lo – murmurou, e Theodore arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso – Lucius havia dito que a guerra já estava ganha, pois eu nunca iria me voltar contra ele e então, Voldemort disse que se eu descobrisse a verdade... Ele disse que se eu descobrisse que ele me enganou a vida inteira... – um soluço desolado escapou, mas ele balançou a cabeça, deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente enquanto ele continuava -... que então eu passaria a odiá-lo. E ele está certo!

- E qual verdade é essa, Harry?

- A verdade que ele escondeu de mim por dezesseis anos! A verdade que ele escondeu para manipular a minha vida! Theo, ele mesmo disse, ninguém o obrigou, ele disse em alto e bom tom que... que ele havia matado Lily e James Potter!

Nesse momento, Theodore arregalou os olhos e uma exclamação de surpresa escapou de seus lábios.

- "Impossível...!" - pensou, em choque.

Mas então, ponderou:

Para os padrões do Lord das Trevas, isso seria algo perfeitamente plausível.

- Oh, Harry... – sussurrou, abraçando-lhe ainda mais forte – Eu sinto muito.

- Ele matou os meus pais, Theo! Mas isso não é nada, o pior foi ele ter me enganado a vida inteira, ele me usou apenas para garantir sua vitória e tudo por causa de uma estúpida profecia!

- Harry...

- E Lucius...! Oh, eu pude ver facilmente que ele sabia de tudo isso! Com certeza Voldemort havia informado ao seu círculo interno de Comensais da Morte para que todos pudessem auxiliá-lo a me moldar ao seu bel prazer! O meu próprio padrinho! E você sabe como os Malfoy são, Theo, eu não preciso lhe dizer...

- São sempre leais e nunca escondem nada da própria família – afirmou com um suspiro, sabendo exatamente o que Harry queria dizer.

- Isso mesmo! Lucius com certeza contou para Narcisa e Draco... E Merlin, Draco me ouvia dizer como eu odiava os muggles por terem matado os meus pais... Aquele cínico! Ele escondeu isso de mim esse tempo todo! Todos eles, Theo! Todos eles!

A essa altura, a magia de Harry havia se descontrolado e estilhaçado absolutamente todas as janelas da mansão. Uma aura furiosa rodeava o pequeno Lord, bagunçando-lhe os cabelos, mas Theo não ficou assustado, pelo contraio, ele começou a sussurrar palavras de consolo e ânimo para o menino em seus braços, balançando suavemente o pequeno corpo, como numa canção de ninar, esperando que Harry se acalmasse. E somente após trinta intermináveis minutos, Harry conseguiu se controlar, passando a soluçar baixinho nos braços do maior:

- Eles me enganaram, Theo... Eles me usaram esse tempo todo... Eu não passo de uma ferramenta e...

- Não diga isso, Harry, ainda existem pessoas que se importam com você.

- Sim – murmurou com suavidade, a exaustão voltando a lhe tomar – Eu sei que posso confiar em você. E na Pansy e no Blaise também.

- Exato. E se eu puder perguntar, por que você veio até mim, Harry? – seus olhos brilhavam com algo que só poderia ser descrito como paixão e esperança.

- Você é o único com quem eu poderia contar, Theo – deu um pequeno e triste sorriso – Pansy e Blaise são leais, eu sei, mas eles nunca poderiam se manter firmes se Voldemort decidisse usar Legilimens contra eles. Mas você...

- Eu tenho escudos impenetráveis – concluiu por ele, sentindo seu coração saltar ao ver que Harry poderia contar apenas com ele para protegê-lo de todos os demais – Não se preocupe, Harry, meu pai estará viajando durante o mês inteiro e absolutamente ninguém irá descobrir que você está aqui, eu dou a minha palavra.

- Sim... Obrigado por me deixar ficar – murmurou, sentindo os olhos pesados por derramar tantas lágrimas e pela exaustão mágica de minutos atrás – Obrigado por estar sempre comigo, Theo...

- Nunca duvide disso, Harry – sussurrou, depositando um carinhoso beijo na cicatriz em forma de raio e voltando a acomodá-lo sob as cobertas. Seus pensamentos, então, voltaram-se para as recentes descobertas. Ele sempre pensou que o Lord das Trevas, nas limitações de sua alma obscura, amasse profundamente seu filho, mas ao descobrir que este manipulara a vida do menino devido a uma profecia ridícula, apenas pôde concluir que Voldemort não poderia pensar em nada além de seus próprios interesses. E o herdeiro dos Malfoy, que sempre havia professado seu amor por Harry, que havia sido o escolhido do pequeno Lord, no final, enganara-o como todos os outros. Mas ele não iria permitir que isso acontecesse outra vez. A partir de agora, Harry estava sob os seus cuidados. Com um último olhar à bela face do anjo adormecido, então, ele se retirou do aposento para mandar um dos elfos prepararem o quarto de hóspedes onde ele ficaria, e assim, Harry permaneceria confortável em seu quarto.

Era pouco mais de 3h00min da manhã, quando Theodore acabara de passar o olho no menino instalado em seu quarto para se certificar de que este ainda permanecia entregue aos braços de Morpheus. E agora, quando seguia para os seus aposentos com uma xícara de leite quente, de repente, ele se viu interceptado por um aflito elfo doméstico que informava a presença de ninguém menos que o Lord das Trevas pela rede de pó-de-Flu. Respirando fundo, então, ele seguiu ao escritório da mansão.

- "Limpe sua mente..." – pensou ao adentrar no escritório e com uma profunda reverência, ajoelhou-se diante da lareira, onde a face de Voldemort brilhava nas chamas esverdeadas.

- Mi Lord – cumprimentou com a voz levemente sonolenta – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

- Nott, você tem notícias do Harry?

- O que...? – arqueou uma sobrancelha – Não senhor, quero dizer, ele me mandou uma coruja no último final de semana, mas foi só isso... Perdoe-me, Mi Lord, mas aconteceu alguma coisa? – confusão misturada com genuína preocupação poderiam ser identificadas em sua voz. E em seguida, Theodore sentiu uma poderosa força tentando adentrar em sua mente, a qual ele deixou permanecer em branco, liberando apenas informações escassas e banais para não levantar suspeitas.

- Não – o Lord afirmou em seguida, frustrado ao descobrir que o menino parecia estar falando a verdade e dessa forma, ele não poderia ter qualquer idéia do paradeiro de seu filho – Não aconteceu nada. Boa noite, Sr. Nott.

No instante seguinte, a conexão foi cortada.

E Theodore deixou escapar um suspiro.

-x-

Enquanto isso, na mansão Riddle, o Lord das Trevas estava a ponto de explodir, uma vez que sua mente vagava em meio à frustração, arrependimento e fúria. Ele acabara de falar com os melhores amigos de Harry – isto é, Pansy, Blaise e Theodore – e nenhum deles soubera lhe dar qualquer informação a respeito do paradeiro de seu filho. Por Salazar Slytherin, seu único filho! Seu precioso e amado herdeiro que naquele exato momento, provavelmente, estava mergulhado em ódio e decepção, sentindo-se usado, acreditando que não passava de uma ferramenta para os seus propósitos. Oh, mas Harry não poderia estar mais enganado. Ele amava seu filho, ele realmente o amava, e aquela guerra não significaria nada para ele se não pudesse contar com o seu precioso herdeiro ao seu lado. Voldemort poderia parecer um Lord Obscuro invencível, mas ele também era Tom Riddle e ele precisava do amor e do perdão de seu filho.

- Mi Lord, tenho certeza que ele voltará em breve e...

- Cale a boca, Lucius.

O patriarca da família Malfoy se encolheu ligeiramente. Ele nunca havia ouvido aquele tom na voz do Lord das Trevas. Ao seu lado, Draco parecia extremamente confuso e não parava de lançar olhares ao seu pai, num óbvio questionamento a respeito do que, afinal, estava acontecendo ali. Mas Lucius apenas balançava levemente a cabeça, indicando ao filho que conversariam sobre aquilo depois em casa.

- Eu não posso acreditar que ele descobriu, não dessa forma - Tom se martirizava em voz alta, indiferente à presença dos Malfoy.

- Mi Lord...

- Ele me odeia agora. Você o ouviu, Lucius, ele me odeia, não me considera mais seu pai.

- Ele está apenas confuso, meu senhor.

- Confuso... – uma risada de escárnio ecoou pelo escritório – ELE ME ODEIA!

- Meu senhor...

- CRUCIO!

Draco assistiu, horrorizado, seu pai ser mantido sob a maldição de tortura enquanto apertava os dentes para não proferir qualquer grito de dor. Maior do que seu choque ao contemplar a cena, porém, era sua preocupação com o repentino sumiço de seu noivo. Harry o havia acusado de enganá-lo assim como seu pai, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia pensar numa única vez a qual ele não tenha sido sincero com o belo menino de olhos verdes. Ele jamais o machucaria, não conscientemente, Harry era tudo para ele.

- Sumam daqui, AGORA!

Os dois Malfoy, então, logo foram arrancados de seus pensamentos – o mais novo em sua busca do motivo que levara ao sumiço de Harry e o mais velho ainda sentindo os reflexos dolorosos da maldição em seu corpo – e sem pensar duas vezes, eles acataram a ordem de Voldemort e desapareceram do escritório, e o mais importante, da ira do Lord. Este, ao ver-se finalmente sozinho, deixou sua fúria explodir.

Duas tranqüilas serpentes, nesse meio tempo, deslizavam pelo piso de mármore da Mansão Riddle quando, de repente, ouviram um barulho de destruição em massa vindo do escritório do Lord das Trevas. Na mesma hora, elas trocaram um olhar e seguiram em direção ao barulho. Afinal, seu precioso Harry poderia estar em apuros se irritasse seu pai a ponto de fazer com que este explodisse toda a casa. Deslizando pela porta entreaberta e destruída, elas observaram que não havia praticamente mais nada inteiro dentro do local, tudo parecia sucata e cinzas. E sentado em sua poltrona habitual, agora faltando um pedaço do braço e um pouco chamuscada no encosto, encontrava-se Lord Voldemort com um copo de Whisky de Fogo em sua mão. Na verdade, agora ele acabava de abandonar o copo e despejava o conteúdo inteiro da garrafa em sua boca – ainda com elegância – para em seguida, estilhaçá-la na parede.

- _Chegamos tarde para festa, Tom? _– Nagini perguntou com sarcasmo, deslizando para dentro do aposento enquanto tomava cuidado para não esbarrar em nenhum entulho. Morgana, por sua vez, permanecia num cauteloso silêncio, mas seguia de perto a cobra mais velha.

_- Ele se foi._

_- Quem?_

_- Harry... Ele descobriu tudo e se foi. Ele me odeia agora! Você precisava ter visto os seus olhos, tanta dor, tanta decepção... _– amargura pura poderia ser detectada em sua voz.

E se as serpentes arregalassem os olhos, surpresas, Nagini teria feito isso ao ouvir as palavras de Tom.

- _Você só pode estar brincando_ – ela murmurou.

- _Eu pareço estar brincando?_

- _Meu santo Basilisco... E o que você está fazendo sentado aí?_

_- O que?_

- _TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE! – _ela urrou, ainda sibilante, mas mortal – _VOCÊ ACHA QUE DEIXAR O SEU TRASEIRO PREGADO NESSA POLTRONA IRÁ AJUDAR? VOCÊ ACHA QUE DESTRUIR A CASA INTEIRA VAI TRAZER O MEU FILHOTE DE VOLTA?_

_- Não, mas ele..._

_- ENTÃO LEVANTE JÁ DAÍ E CONVOQUE QUANTOS COMENSAIS DA MORTE FOREM NECESSÁRIOS PARA TRAZER AQUELE MENINO AQUI NEM QUE SEJA AMARRADO E AMORDAÇADO!_

De repente, Tom viu-se agradecendo por apenas ele ser capaz de compreender a língua das serpentes e assim, entender o verdadeiro ultimato que sua serpente guardiã estava lhe dando. Mas Nagini estava certa. Ele não poderia ficar sentado se martirizando para sempre. Ele precisava encontrar seu filho e lhe explicar tudo, nem que precisasse amarrá-lo e amordaçá-lo para que Harry o ouvisse.

Dane-se a guerra.

Ele precisava recuperar seu filho.

Puxando a varinha, então, ele convocou seu círculo interno de Comensais da Morte para uma reunião de emergência na mansão.

-x-

Quando pai e filho chegaram ao salão de estar da Mansão Malfoy, Draco não se preocupou nem mesmo em perguntar se seu pai estava bem depois de ser atingido pela Maldição Cruciatus. Seus obstinados olhos acinzentados se conectaram com os de seu progenitor com astúcia e preocupação e de seus lábios, apenas uma pergunta decisiva foi proferida:

- O que diabos aconteceu ali?

- Draco, não use esse vocabulário – a tranqüila voz de Narcisa, que ingressava no aposento, o repreendeu.

- Pai...? – ignorando as palavras de sua mãe, ele focou seus incisivos olhos em Lucius, que nas limitações de uma face sem expressão adotada há séculos pela família, deixava transparecer seu nervosismo e constrangimento.

- Meu filho, a história de Harry é um pouco complicada e parece que ele a descobriu abruptamente hoje.

- Do que você está falando? Eu conheço a sua história, todos nós conhecemos.

- Oh, Merlin... – Narcisa suspirou, deixando-se cair com elegância, mas ainda sim atordoada em uma das poltronas de estofado bege que decoravam lindamente o salão – Ele descobriu isso hoje, Lucius?

- Sim, ouviu uma conversa minha com o Lord.

- Pobre menino...

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? – pela primeira vez em dezessete anos, Draco perdeu a compostura Malfoy na frente de seus pais.

- Draco, meu filho... – Narcisa começou, mas ele a interrompeu:

- Não me venha com "Draco, meu filho", mãe! O meu namorado, poxa vida, o meu noivo fugiu às pressas de sua casa, aos prantos, depois de me acusar de enganá-lo como todos os outros! O que vocês sabem? Do que ele estava falando? Merlin, eu não estou entendo nada!

A mulher se encolheu ao ouvir o desespero latente na voz de seu filho. E dando um significativo olhar para Lucius, ela balançou a cabeça, com um suspiro, indicando que era melhor deixá-lo saber da verdade.

- Draco, acalme-se e eu irei lhe contar tudo.

O adolescente bufou, mas balançou a cabeça ficando em silêncio para ouvir seu pai. Assim, aproximadamente vinte minutos transcorreram com Draco em silêncio ouvindo as palavras de seu pai, que lhe contou absolutamente tudo: sobre a profecia, o assassinato dos Potter, o Tratado de Paz estabelecido entre Voldemort e o Ministro na noite em que o Lord tomou Harry como seu herdeiro, a invencibilidade de Voldemort e o final desta e do Tratado com o passar de dezessete anos.

- Quem mais sabe sobre isso? – o adolescente perguntou friamente ao final do impressionante relato.

- Eu, sua mãe, seu padrinho Severus, os Lestrange, Avery e McNair, apenas os mais próximos ao Lord.

- Então vocês dois... – ele apertou os punhos – Vocês dois sabiam e não me falaram nada! E agora ele pensa que eu o enganei como os demais!

- Draco, querido, é apenas um mal entendido. Tenho certeza de que o jovem Harry...

- Não, mãe! Isso não é um mal entendido! É o final de toda a minha vida graças a vocês dois, porque agora ele me odeia! Ele me acha um cínico, um mentiroso manipulador, assim como vocês são!

- Draco...! – seu pai o repreendeu, mas ele o ignorou, lançando aos dois um olhar ressentido.

- Eu não consigo ficar nesta casa nem mais um minuto... – murmurou com desgosto e chamando por um elfo doméstico, ele ordenou – Prepare minhas coisas, Dobby, estou deixando a Mansão Malfoy.

O elfo assentiu em silêncio e desapareceu. E ao mesmo tempo, sua mãe se desesperou:

- DRACO! – seus belos olhos azuis se arregalaram com a possibilidade de perder o seu bebê – O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Eu vou encontrar o Harry e se ele me perdoar, talvez eu perdoe vocês dois – respondeu friamente, seguindo para o escritório de seu pai e então, desaparecendo em meio ao pó-de-Flu.

- Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, faça alguma coisa!

- Narcisa, querida, ele já se foi.

- Traga-o de volta! Traga o meu bebê de volta agora!

Abraçando a desesperada mulher, ele suspirou:

- Talvez seja melhor para ele ficar sozinho agora. Não se preocupe, mandarei Dobby ficar de olho nele, tenho certeza de que Draco foi para uma de nossas mansões, você o conhece afinal.

Ela concordou. O belo rosto de feições aristocráticas levemente franzido em preocupação:

- Eu ainda não gosto disso.

- Eu sei, meu amor, nem eu, mas se isto for ajudá-lo a amadurecer e até mesmo recuperar o jovem Harry, quem somos nós para impedi-lo, não é mesmo?

De fato, o destino de Draco havia sido a mansão em Provença, na região sul da França, na qual ele passara uma inesquecível temporada com seu amado, o mesmo lugar onde ele havia pedido Harry em casamento e este aceitara. Agora, olhando ao redor e contemplando os pisos de mármore, as paredes de estuque veneziano, os tetos pintados a mão com detalhes exclusivos, e os preciosos adornos em ouro e pedras preciosas, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar no seu precioso moreno de olhos esmeraldas e nos maravilhosos dias que haviam passado ali. Era extremamente doloroso olhar ao redor e se lembrar de que agora, Harry o desprezava, mas, ao mesmo tempo, servia-lhe como uma constante motivação para lutar em busca de trazer o seu amor de volta.

- Mestre Draco, Dobby já arrumou os pertences do mestre Draco em sua nova residência, Dobby irá preparar o jantar agora – o elfo havia aparecido de repente na sala de estar, onde ele se encontrava recostado em uma das poltronas, e agora o encarava com aqueles enormes olhos amarelos – Mestre Lucius falou que Dobby deve ficar e cuidar do mestre Draco, madame Narcisa está inconsolável...

- Sim, Dobby, eu entendi – ele interrompeu o elfo, suspirando – Mas agora minha única preocupação é Harry, eu preciso encontrá-lo e fazer com que ele acredite em mim.

- Mestre Harry sumiu? – os enormes olhos se encheram de lágrimas – Dobby gosta muito, muito, muito do mestre Harry, ele é sempre tão gentil.

- Eu sei, Dobby, eu sei...

- Dobby fará o que for preciso para ajudar o mestre Draco a encontrar o gentil mestre Harry!

- Obrigado, Dobby – com um pequeno sorriso ele dispensou a obstinada criatura, mergulhando outra vez em seus próprios pensamentos.

Ele precisaria de toda ajuda possível para encontrar seu amado.

Isto é, Pansy, Blaise e até mesmo o insuportável Nott.

Juntos, talvez, eles conseguiriam trazê-lo de volta.

A manhã chegou com Draco contemplando o nascer do sol de sua cama, no quarto principal da mansão, o mesmo que havia dividido com Harry. Ele não conseguira pregar o olho a noite inteira e só havia jantado, tomado banho, trocado de roupa e deitado na cama por causa das irritantes recomendações de Dobby. Agora, após tomar uma xícara de café preto a contra gosto, ele se debruçava sobre a chaminé do escritório para entrar em contato com Pansy e Blaise nos EUA.

- Draquinho, o que trás você para a nossa agradável companhia via pó-de-Flu, sendo que você e o Harryzito já deveriam estar aqui?

- Pansy, eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou com a voz séria, lembrando-se da estranha ligação do Lord na noite anterior, e Blaise logo se aproximou da chaminé, curioso e preocupado com a mudança de sua namorada.

- Harry desapareceu depois de ouvir uma conversa do Lord com meu pai... – o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy, então, contou tudo para seus dois amigos, não poupando nenhum detalhe, nem mesmo do que seu pai havia lhe contado posteriormente –... E agora ele pensa que foi traído por todos e sumiu sem deixar vestígio.

- Céus... – a menina murmurou – Esse tempo todo, ele cresceu numa mentira.

- Uma mentira contada a todos nós também – Blaise comentou, os punhos cerrados de ódio.

- Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês dois para encontrá-lo.

- Saia da frente, Dray, estamos chegando imediatamente.

Fazendo jus às palavras de Pansy, nem dois minutos se passaram e o casal deixou as chamas esverdeadas para ingressarem no escritório da mansão:

- Prepare um quarto, Draquinho, nós não vamos sair daqui até descobrirmos o paradeiro do Harry – ela ordenou e então, dezenas de malas apareceram ao seu lado, malas estas que continham suas compras da viajem e que haviam sido mandadas pelos elfos do hotel ao realizarem ao _check out_– E de preferência um quarto bem espaçoso que possa abrigar a minha humilde bagagem.

Draco revirou os olhos, mas deixou um pequeno sorriso adornar seus lábios, e então, ordenou que Dobby arrumasse tudo e instalasse seus convidados no segundo maior quarto da mansão. Uma obstinada Pansy, então, afirmou que aquele seria o quartel general de busca do pequeno Lord.

- Falta apenas mais um membro em nosso quartel general – ela comentou sutilmente.

- Eu sei, vou entrar em contato com ele agora – Draco suspirou e em seguida, jogou outro punhado de pó-de-Flu na chaminé – Mansão Nott!

Segundos depois, o próprio Theodore Nott atendeu ao chamado:

- O que você quer Malfoy?

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Nott – respondeu por entre os dentes cerrados de ódio.

- Oh... – seus olhos aguçaram de curiosidade – Para quê exatamente?

- Harry desapareceu... – e mais uma vez, o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy contou toda a história. O que ele não sabia, porém, era que Theo a estava ouvindo pela segunda vez.

- Então seus pais sabiam de tudo isso e você não?

- Sim.

- Você é um idiota que não o merece, está ciente disso?

- Sim... – murmurou com ódio, desviando o olhar.

- Eu não irei ajudá-lo, Malfoy. E eu desejo que você nunca seja capaz de encontrá-lo. Contudo, eu irei procurá-lo por mim mesmo e então, quando eu encontrá-lo, ele estará a salvo de todos vocês.

- Desgraçado! – Draco apertou os punhos observando a cabeça de Theodore Nott desaparecer em meio às chamas esverdeadas – Ele não irá ajudar...

- Nós não precisamos dele – Blaise afirmou. E Pansy balançou a cabeça, suspirando.

Tudo seria mais difícil agora.

Mas eles não desistiriam.

Por Harry...

-x-

- Malfoy afirmou que seus pais sabiam, mas que ele não sabia de nada.

- Ele está mentindo.

- Eu sei... – Theodore suspirou, colocando um pouco mais de leite com chocolate no copo de Harry. Ele também acreditava que Malfoy estava mentindo apenas para conseguir ajuda para procurar por Harry, mas achou melhor não aprofundar o assunto.

Naquele exato momento, Theo e Harry desfrutavam de um café da manhã sob as sombras de uma imponente macieira no jardim da mansão, idéia do maior para tentar distrair e animar um pouco o pequeno Lord. E seus esforços pareciam estar funcionando, pois o semblante de Harry já não se mostrava tão pálido. A exaustão emocional, mágica e física, porém, ainda era visível em seu rosto, mas depois dos eventos da noite anterior não poderia ser diferente.

- Você pensa naquilo que gostaria de fazer a partir de agora?

- Sim e não... – Harry murmurou, dando outra mordida sem interesse em sua panqueca com geléia de amora –... São tantas coisas que eu sei que preciso fazer para me sentir melhor e outras tantas que eu não tenho nem idéia e...

- E precisará descobrir.

- Sim. Eu quero conhecer todas as verdades que foram escondidas de mim e substituídas por sórdidas mentiras, eu quero avaliar por mim mesmo, eu quero escolher o meu destino e não deixá-lo nas mãos de qualquer vidente de quinta categoria.

Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Theodore, ao qual Harry correspondeu, e então o maior afirmou:

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe, Harry?

- Se eu não soubesse, não estaria aqui.

- Ótimo – segurando-lhe carinhosamente a mão, descansando-as cima da mesa, ele procurou seus olhos – Porque eu estarei com você nessa jornada.

- Theo...

- Não me venha dizer que pode ser perigoso, que é problema seu, que você não quer que eu me machuque ou qualquer bobagem desse tipo, eu estarei ao seu lado, sempre, essa é uma escolha minha.

Harry o encarou fixamente.

E então sorriu, entrelaçando seus dedos.

- Obrigado, Theo.

O resto da semana transcorreu sem grandes problemas, exceto pelas vezes em que Harry havia acordado em lágrimas e com a magia agitada ao sonhar com o momento em que descobrira as mentiras do Lord das Trevas, mas quando isso acontecia, Theodore seguia rapidamente para o seu quarto e o envolvia num forte abraço, murmurando palavras de consolo em seu ouvido e lembrando que por mais que tudo viesse a se desmanchar numa mentira, ele sempre estaria lá para ele, assim como seus outros amigos. Então, Harry dormia em seus braços com um rastro de lágrimas ainda adornando seu rosto suave. E ele velava seu sono, prometendo a todos os deuses que jamais deixaria alguém ferir o menino em seus braços em tais proporções novamente.

Dessa forma, então, uma semana se transformou em duas e antes mesmo que Harry pudesse perceber, ao estar organizando seus sentimentos e pensamentos – o que se mostrava uma tarefa, no mínimo, impossível –, seu aniversário de dezessete anos chegou:

- Bom dia, raio de sol – a divertida voz de Theodore ecoou pelo aposento, atraindo a atenção de Harry, que olhava distraidamente pela janela, ainda deitado na cama – Como está se sentindo ao possuir finalmente o peso da maior idade?

- Igual à ontem, quando eu possuía o peso da menor idade.

- Bem, mas pelo menos hoje você ganha café da manhã na cama e bolo de aniversário – com um sorriso e um balançar de varinha, Theodore fez aparecer no colo de Harry uma imensa bandeja cheia de guloseimas nem um pouco saudáveis, a qual contava com um pequeno, mas lindamente decorado bolo de chocolate com morangos e marshmallow ao centro.

- Mas você sempre me traz café da manhã na cama – ele sorriu com fingida inocência. E o maior franziu o cenho, pensativo:

- Certo... Hum... Mas hoje tem bolo! – exclamou triunfante.

- Sim, de fato – sorrindo, Harry apagou as dezessete velinhas e assim, eles saborearam o delicioso café da manhã em comemoração ao aniversário do pequeno Lord. Contudo, Theodore ainda podia identificar facilmente a tristeza nos olhos esmeraldas.

Harry não poderia estar mais agradecido por Theodore estar ao seu lado num momento como aquele, esforçando-se para fazer daquele dia uma ocasião feliz e especial. No entanto, este ainda consistia no pior aniversário de toda a sua vida, porque a cada segundo ele se lembrava de seus aniversários anteriores e dos momentos que havia passado com seu pai... Não, com o Lord das Trevas. E então, ele percebia que cada palavra, cada sorriso, cada presente, cada abraço, cada instante junto daquele homem havia sido apenas uma mentira. Oh, uma elaborada mentira contada através de dezessete anos e usada para manipular sua vida com o intuito unicamente de usá-lo como uma arma nesta guerra maldita.

Distraído, ele sequer escutava as palavras de Theo.

Ele pensava em Draco.

E seu coração apertava.

Ele pensava em seu pai.

E as lágrimas ameaçavam cair outra vez.

- "Era mentira... – sura mente repetia uma e outra vez –... Era tudo mentira".

E o pesadelo que lhe assombrava todas as noites agora voltava mesmo quando mantinha os olhos abertos:

"Eu matei Lily e James Potter..."

"Eu o enganei..."

- "Minha vida inteira foi uma mentira" – pensava com amargura, mas, de repente, viu-se concentrado outra vez na realidade ao escutar as animadas palavras de Theodore, enquanto observava este lhe estender uma caixa de veludo negra própria para guardar um colar de inestimável valor, a qual contava com um belo laço prateado ao redor:

- Feliz aniversário, Harry.

Um pouco atordoado, Harry pegou a caixa aveludada, oferecendo-lhe um pequeno sorriso. E ao abri-la, viu-se novamente sem palavras:

- Theo...

- Espero que você goste – o adolescente de olhos azuis comentou com certa timidez.

- Eu adorei. É... É impressionante.

- Fico feliz – sorriu – Eu consegui com um bruxo colecionador de peças raras alemão. Este é um autêntico talismã egípcio, ele possui poderosos encantamentos para protegê-lo das mais poderosas maldições e ainda combina com seus olhos.

Harry sorriu com carinho ao ouvir o último comentário.

De fato, o objeto era belíssimo. Consistia de uma fina corrente de ouro, da qual pendia um pequeno pingente de ouro no formato de um olho egípcio, aquele sempre encontrado nas pinturas das pirâmides, com delicadas inscrições em hieróglifos em auto-relevo, e uma pequena esmeralda no centro do olho representando a íris, da qual emanava todo o seu poder mágico. Encarando esta esmeralda, porém, Harry não pôde deixar de se lembrar do seu anel de noivado, o qual ele guardara numa caixinha de veludo convocada com magia e trancara no cofre pessoal de Theodore, que aceitara seu pedido para guardar a bela relíquia sem proferir uma palavra.

- Você está bem, Harry?

- O que? Oh... Sim, estou sim, não se preocupe – Harry deu um fraco sorriso, oferecendo o colocar para que o amigo colocasse em seu pescoço – Obrigado pelo presente, Theo, é lindo.

- Na verdade eu queria ter voltado no tempo e apagado tudo o que aconteceu na sua vida, Harry, mas, infelizmente, meu pai parece ter desaparecido com o meu vira-tempo.

Com um sorriso sincero, então, Harry se virou para encarar o amigo, agora sentindo o delicado peso do colar em seu pescoço:

- Obrigado, Theo, obrigado por tudo.

E o mais velho balançou a cabeça, sem deixar de encará-lo:

- Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado.

- Eu sei.

- Não importa o que você queira fazer.

- É bom ouvir isso, Theo, porque eu estive pensando... – Harry suspirou e então, afirmou com cautela –... Eu quero me encontrar com Sirius Black.

O silêncio no aposento durou exatos três segundos e então, com um movimento de varinha, Theodore convocou uma pena e um pergaminho:

- Escreva uma carta para ele.

- Você tem certeza, Theo?

- Isso depende. Você tem certeza, Harry?

- Sim, eu tenho certeza – declarou com firmeza e Theodore sorriu:

- Então eu também tenho – e assim, ofereceu-lhe a pena e o pergaminho.

Poucos minutos depois, a coruja de Theodore voava pela imensidão azul do céu com uma carta anexada em sua perna. Uma carta que dizia simplesmente:

Black,  
Eu preciso falar com você.  
Harry.

O sobrenome não foi empregado na carta devido ao simples motivo de não saber como assinar. Todavia, no final da tarde, Harry se surpreendeu ao receber tão rapidamente a resposta e uma vassoura de última geração acompanhando esta:

Harry,  
Oh, Merlin! Eu achei que você nunca mais fosse querer falar comigo, depois da sua última carta, então eu planejava encontrá-lo pessoalmente este ano, agora com a sua maior idade... Mas, enfim, peço desculpas... Monny está falando para eu deixar de enrolar e perguntar logo como você está, se você precisa de alguma coisa... Você falou que precisa falar comigo, não é? Pessoalmente? Eu posso ir onde você está... Bem, isso depende de onde você está... Oh, Monny está sugerindo que você diga o dia e o local para nos encontrarmos. Tudo bem para você? Nós dois esperamos sinceramente que você esteja bem, Harry.

Abraços,  
S.B.

PS: Feliz Aniversário, Harry.  
Espero que você goste do presente.

- Black ainda sabe como dar presentes... – Harry comentou com Theo, que também observava a vassoura com admiração.

- Sem dúvida.

Em seguida, ele mandou a curta resposta:

Londres Muggle,  
Entrada da Estação de Piccadilly Circus.  
Na Starbucks Café, às 14h00min. Em três dias.

PS: Obrigado pela vassoura.

-x-

- Theo, apenas mais uma vez, por que nós escolhemos Londres Muggle?

- Por que assim haveria pouquíssimas chances de alguém nos reconhecer.

- Oh, certo... – o mais novo murmurou, olhando em volta com desdém.

Finalmente os três dias haviam passado e agora, Harry e Theodore se encontravam num famoso café muggle que, por sorte, não estava muito cheio naquela hora do dia, esperando pacientemente pelo prófugo de Azkaban enquanto discutiam um assunto de importância vital:

- Eu não sei como eles conseguem usar essas coisas desconfortáveis e horríveis – Harry comentou fazendo uma pequena careta e apontando para as próprias roupas. Ele usava uma calça jeans preta, perfeitamente ajustada ao seu corpo esguio, uma camisa de manga larga na cor gelo e uma jaqueta de um cinza escuro por cima, completando o look, pois, estavam os sapatos sociais pretos e os óculos escuros.

Ao seu lado, Theodore usava uma calça social preta, camisa branca e blazer azul marinho por cima, com os sapatos sociais pretos e os óculos escuros também dando um charmoso arremate em seu visual.

- Pelo menos o café é bom – comentou despreocupado, sorvendo outro gole do seu frappuccino. E nesse ponto, Harry precisou concordar, também maravilhado com aquela iguaria.

- Obrigado pelas roupas a propósito, Theo – o menor deu um sorriso brilhante. E o herdeiro da fortuna Nott apenas balançou a beça, divertido:

- Para sua sorte, eu sou muito bom em feitiços de transfiguração de objetos em roupas, caso contrário, você estaria vestindo as minhas roupas durante todas essas semanas na mansão.

- Oh, certo, como eu pude esquecer a minha mala de roupas que eu já deixo separada sempre que penso em fugir de casa todas as vezes que eu descubro que as pessoas nas quais em confiava, enganaram-me a vida inteira – comentou com sarcasmo, mas Theodore apenas suspirou, afirmando:

- Foi uma sorte, porém, você trazer sua varinha.

- Eu nunca ando sem ela, nem por um minuto.

- Isso é bom... – suas palavras, contudo, foram interrompidas pela chegada de dois peculiares homens ao estabelecimento muggle.

Sirius Black e Remus Lupin pareciam definitivamente fora de lugar, ao contrário de Theo e Harry, que se destacavam como jovens e belos modelos, os bruxos mais velhos se destacavam em roupas, no mínimo, excêntricas. Sirius era o pior dos dois, usando uma calça jeans surrada e uma camisa laranja com um sobretudo marrom por cima, enquanto Remus, por sua vez, permanecia com suas usuais roupas de má qualidade, mas com um senso um pouco mais adequado em se tratando de moda muggle, usando uma calça caqui e uma camisa branca, o semblante sempre exausto indicando que passara por uma violenta lua cheia há algumas semanas.

Theodore, ao observá-los se aproximar, lançou discretamente um feitiço de privacidade na mesa em que eles se encontravam. Mesa esta que era a mais afastada do local.

- Harry... – os olhos de Sirius brilharam ao contemplar seu afilhado, mas foi recebido com um cumprimento frio:

- Black, sente-se, por favor. O senhor também, professor Lupin.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo:**

- Oh, então você está me dizendo que o jovem Harry descobriu toda a verdade e se rebelou contra o papai? – um sorriso vitorioso se desenhou no roso do diretor de Hogwarts – Sem dúvida, a sorte está do nosso lado, meu caro.

-x-

**N/A: **Olá meus queridos e amados leitores... Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de pedir mil perdões pela demorar em atualizar a história e responder as reviews. Nhya! Perdão! – olhando com olhinhos de filhote de gatinho querendo leite – Perdão, de verdade! Mas o final do semestre nas duas faculdades quase me deixou louca... Sério, ainda estou sonhando com leis e artigos do código civil, mas a notícia boa é que eu passei! E agora, é época de férias! E também, época de escrever fics!

Bom, espero sinceramente que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo! Um momento realmente tenso, não é mesmo? Oh, mas tensões ainda piores estão por vir... Logo vocês poderão conferir!

Muito obrigada mesmo pelas lindas reviews de:

**Shinju Gina**... **Lanity**... **KuroNekoDevil**... **sonialeme**... **Deh Isaacs**... **vrriacho**... ... **Isys Skeeter**... **Percy'Malfoy**... **amdlara**... **Lari SL**... **Kamilla Riddle**... **Mila B**... **The Reader**...** Pandora Beaumont**... **Ines G. Black**... e **AB Feta**!

Um Grande Beijo!  
E até a próxima atualização!  
Na semana que vem: o penúltimo capítulo de _Estocolmo_.


	37. Chapter 37

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

O relógio em cima do balcão de uma famosa cafeteria muggle marcava 14h00min. E esta cafeteria, contando com escassos clientes naquele momento, via-se, então, como palco de um encontro de suma importância para o Mundo Mágico, um encontro pelo qual todo e qualquer jornalista do Profeta Diário morreria apenas pela chance de poder presenciá-lo: um encontro entre o prófugo de Azkaban, Sirius Black, e seu afilhado, ninguém menos que o famoso herdeiro do Lord das Trevas. Contudo, Harry já não adotava mais este título.

- Eu quase não o reconheci, Harry – os olhos castanhos do lobisomem lhe fitavam com admiração, acompanhados de um sorriso gentil desenhado em seus lábios – Você cresceu tanto nesses últimos anos.

- Obrigado, professor Lupin – o pequeno Lord agradeceu com um breve sorriso, lançando um olhar mortal a Theodore, que havia arqueado uma sobrancelha com diversão contestando o suposto crescimento de Harry nesses últimos anos, uma vez que o menor ainda mal lhe chegava à altura dos ombros.

- E você é Theodore Nott, não é mesmo?

- Sim.

- É bom revê-lo também, senhor Nott. Um aluno brilhante se bem me recordo.

- Obrigado – o agradecimento foi frio e desinteressado. O herdeiro da fortuna Nott se mantinha protetoramente atento apenas aos movimentos de Harry.

Sirius, por sua vez, continuava a encarar seu afilhado com um brilho maravilhado em seus profundos olhos azuis, mas parecia finalmente ter recuperado a fala:

- Harry, como... como você tem estado?

- Melhor impossível – respondeu rapidamente, um fio de sarcasmo em sua voz – agora podemos ir direto aos negócios, por favor?

- S-sim, é claro...

- Ótimo. Eu gostaria que você me contasse a sua história.

- O que?

- Ora, não deve ser tão difícil, Black, eu quero ouvir a sua versão dos fatos – Harry o encarava fixamente, a decisão brilhando nos belos olhos verdes-esmeraldas, tão parecidos aos de Lily – O que aconteceu na noite da morte dos Potter? Por que você foi preso? O que Dumbledore lhe contou daquele evento? Enfim, eu quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer.

Dizer que os dois últimos Marotos estavam em choque seria dizer pouco.

No entanto, eles logo voltaram a si e resolveram não desaproveitar aquela oportunidade em que o único filho de seus melhores amigos finalmente lhes dava a chance de ouvi-los. Dessa forma, com a voz firme e o olhar de quem fora atormentado pelas memórias desta história várias vezes em Azkaban, Sirius iniciou o relato:

- Há dezessete anos, no auge da antiga guerra, um espião de Dumbledore dentro do círculo interno de Comensais da Morte relatou que Voldemort havia descoberto uma profecia envolvendo herdeiro dos Potter e, dessa forma, nós precisamos esconder você e seus pais, pois Voldemort estava muito poderoso e não mediria esforços para chegar até você.

- O que essa profecia dizia?

- Não sabemos. O inútil espião não conseguiu descobrir este detalhe.

- Sirius – Remus repreendeu e o moreno, revirando os olhos, decidiu continuar:

- Nós usamos um feitiço para esconder a localização da casa dos seus pais com o chamado "Fiel Segredo"...

- Sim, eu sei como funciona.

- Bem, acabamos pensando que seria muito óbvio se eu fosse nomeado o Fiel Segredo, então, Peter Pettigrew assumiu este papel. Esse maldito rato traidor... – murmurou, apertando os punhos –... Era, na verdade, um Comensal da Morte e sem pensar duas vezes ele entregou a localização de seus pais para Voldemort.

Harry estreitou os olhos.

Ele estava furioso consigo mesmo.

Tudo parecia tão malditamente óbvio agora.

- Naquela noite, então, Voldemort foi a Godric's Hollow e matou seus pais.

Sirius, Remus e Theodore observaram cautelosamente a reação de Harry, mas este se manteve impassível, apenas a dor e a decepção brilharam em seus olhos e com um simples gesto de sua mão direita, ele solicitou que Sirius continuasse.

- Dumbledore nos contou depois que ele e o Ministro chegaram ao seu quarto no momento exato em que Voldemort lançaria a maldição para uni-los magicamente e torná-lo seu herdeiro. E após uma negociação entre Voldemort e Ministro, ali, sobre os cadáveres de seus pais – acrescentou com ódio – os dois firmaram o Tratado de Paz que vigoraria por dezessete anos. E o maldito Ministro, dessa forma, consentiu que você fosse levado por aquele mostro, pelo mesmo homem que havia matado a sua família!

- Sirius... – o lobisomem o interrompeu, compartilhando da dor de seu amigo.

Suspirando, o herdeiro da fortuna Black conseguiu se acalmar um pouco e continuou seu relato:

- Quando Dumbledore nos contou isso, naquela noite, na sede da Ordem, eu fiquei furioso... Eu fiquei cego de ódio e fui caçar Pettigrew... – suspirou, lembrando-se bem daquela noite – Todos tentaram me impedir, mas eu estava cego pelo ódio. E quando eu o encontrei, quando eu estava a um passo de matá-lo, ele atacou um bando de muggles e fugiu na forma de um rato, incriminando-me por todos os seus crimes.

Harry permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, observando a dor que brilhava nos olhos do herdeiro da nobre e poderosa família Black e então, ele segurou delicadamente a mão de Sirius por cima da mesa, dando-lhe um pequeno apertão reconfortante, ação que lhe rendeu um olhar assombrado de seu padrinho, um pequeno sorriso de Remus e um franzir de cenho de Theodore, que, no entanto, permaneceu em silêncio, apenas observando a cena.

- Ele está morto – afirmou com satisfação, sem soltar a mão de Sirius, seus olhos fixados um no outro – Pettigrew está morto e você o matou, Sirius. Ele foi morto pelas suas próprias mãos, você vingou a traição dele, você fez o que era certo.

- Eu... Eu sei – murmurou, admirado com as palavras de Harry.

Oferecendo-lhe um pequeno sorriso, o pequeno Lord, então, solicitou:

- Agora, porque vocês não me falam um pouco sobre Lily e James Potter...

Harry estava curioso para saber sobre seus pais.

Na verdade, ele estava curioso para saber se conseguiria sentir alguma coisa por eles se ouvisse algo a respeito. E Sirius e Remus, por sua vez, trocaram um olhar animado, evidentemente eufóricos com a possibilidade de contar sobre seus melhores amigos para Harry, o primeiro maroto da segunda geração, o último laço que os unia com Lily e James. Assim, Harry e Theo passaram o resto da tarde naquela cafeteria muggle, ouvindo Sirius e Remus contarem sobre as aventuras dos Marotos, sobre os detalhes de como seus pais se conheceram e se amaram até o final dos seus dias. O pequeno Lord ouviu cada palavra com atenção, mas por dentro, seu coração permanecia indiferente ao nome Lily e James, indiferente ao nome Potter.

Quando o sol se pôs e os adolescentes se colocaram de pé, despedindo-se educadamente para voltar à Mansão Nott, Harry finalmente ouviu a pergunta que desde o começo do encontro ele já esperava:

- Harry – seu padrinho chamou com suavidade, observando os dois adolescentes a ponto de saírem do local – Ele sabe que você está aqui?

- Não.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim, aconteceu, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso agora.

- Voldemort não é quem você pensa, Harry – Sirius afirmou com cuidado.

- Eu sei – suspirou – Eu sei disso agora.

- Mas você sabe também que pode sempre contar comigo, não é? Eu sou seu padrinho. Eu posso ter feito algumas escolhas erradas no passado, mas eu moveria céus e terras para ajudá-lo, Harry.

- Eu também – Remus acrescentou com um sorriso.

E o pequeno Lord, por sua vez, oferecendo aos dois um breve sorriso, afirmou:

- Obrigado, eu não estava errado ao pensar que poderia contar com vocês. Eu mandarei uma coruja se precisar de alguma coisa, mas agradeço novamente pela presença de vocês hoje e por me contarem o que, de fato, aconteceu naquela noite.

Os dois Marotos, então, observaram o filho de seus melhores amigos se afastar, o ar impassível sendo maculado pelos ombros encolhidos de quem ouvira revelações que marcariam toda a sua vida, mas sendo protetoramente envolvido pelos braços do menino maior que se manteve em silêncio o encontro inteiro, apenas permanecendo estoicamente ao lado de Harry para protegê-lo, como evidentemente fazia agora.

-x-

Enquanto isso, no escritório do diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore recebia novidades, no mínimo, inusitadas por meio de seu espião dentro do círculo interno de Comensais da Morte, Severus Snape:

- Fugiu?

- Exatamente.

- Desapareceu? – os olhos azuis brilhavam maliciosamente por detrás dos óculos em formato de meia lua – Espere um minuto. Você está me dizendo, Severus, que o menino descobriu toda a verdade semanas antes do seu aniversário de dezessete anos e então, fugiu da fortaleza do Lord das Trevas?

- Sim, senhor.

- Ora, ora, então o pequeno Harry descobriu finalmente a verdade e se rebelou contra o seu amado papai... – o diretor falava mais para si mesmo, entusiasmado, do que para o estóico homem à sua frente –... Merlin definitivamente está do nosso lado.

- O que o senhor pretende fazer?

- Procurá-lo, é claro. Na verdade, a missão de toda a Ordem da Fênix, agora, será encontrar o jovem Harry.

- E o que irá fazer quando achar o pirralho? – perguntou com indiferença, a máscara perfeita que havia forjado em todos esses anos como espião. Contudo, sua preocupação era latente para com o filho de sua amada Lily.

- Minha intenção é mostrar ao menino qual o lado correto desta guerra e porque devemos nos sacrificar para o bem maior.

- E se ele não concordar com o senhor?

- Bom, neste caso, meu caro Severus, precisarei usar alguns argumentos mais... – sorriu friamente –... persuasivos, digamos assim.

O professor de Poções se manteve impassível, enquanto seu estômago revirava ao pensar nas atrocidades as quais Dumbledore estaria pensando. Ele esperava apenas que, chegada a hora, pudesse salvar o filho de sua amada e assim, compensar um pouco a tristeza de não ter conseguido salvá-la. Com uma pequena reverência, então, Severus deixou o escritório de Dumbledore e seguiu para as masmorras, seus pensamentos perdidos nos olhos esmeraldas de sua falecida amada e nos mesmos olhos que brilhavam agora no orgulhoso rosto de seu único filho. E por mais que Severus culpasse o Lord das Trevas pela morte de Lily e por esse motivo, tendo se unindo ao bando da luz e servido de espião para Dumbledore, ele jamais deixaria alguém ferir aquele menino. Ele faria o que fosse preciso para proteger não Harry Potter ou Harry Riddle, mas o filho de Lily.

-x-

- _Um mês..._

_- Eu sei, Tom._

_- Um maldito mês inteiro!_

_- De fato _– a serpente guardiã do Lord das Trevas murmurou com pesar – _Eu me pergunto se o meu pobre filhote está bem._

_- É claro que ele não está bem! – _grunhiu irritado, batendo a mão na mesa de seu escritório, que havia sido reconstruído com o árduo trabalho dos elfos domésticos – _Sabe-se lá Merlin o perigo em que ele se encontra agora, desprotegido, ressentido, longe da sua família!_

_- Não exagere Tom, eu estou preocupada também, mas tenho plena consciência de que o menino é um Slytherin e, portanto, ele sabe se cuidar._

_- Sim, mas a essa altura Dumbledore e sua maldita Ordem podem estar atrás dele._

Nagini suspirou, ou pelo menos o teria feito se as serpentes suspirassem, é claro. Ela estava preocupadíssima com o seu filhote e não menos preocupada com o pai deste, pois Tom parecia a ponto de um ataque de nervos: um sombreado obscuro sob seus olhos vermelhos indicava que há um mês não dispunha de uma noite de sono tranqüila, suas reuniões com os Comensais da Morte eram diária, em busca do paradeiro de Harry, e ao receber apenas relatos negativos, as maldições voavam soltas pela mansão. Cabe apontar, portanto, que absolutamente todos os Comensais se empenhavam em procurar pelo herdeiro do Lord, pois somente a presença de Harry poderia aplacar sua fúria, mas toda e qualquer busca se mostrava infrutífera. E por mais que Nagini nunca fosse admitir isso, ela também estava preocupada com Morgana, que desde então permanecia enrolada no travesseiro de Harry murmurando como ela era uma terrível guardiã.

_- Harry sabe se defender, Tom, ele não deixará o velhote maluco pegá-lo._

- _É o que eu espero_ – suspirou, o olhar escarlate se estreitando com o pensamento do seu filho em perigo – _Em todo o caso, mandei Severus permanecer em alerta constante a qualquer anomalia dentro da Ordem._

_- Sim, é o máximo que pode ser feito agora._

_- Isso é tudo minha culpa..._

_- É claro que é sua culpa _– ela concordou simplesmente. E o Lord, por sua vez, arqueou uma sobrancelha, imaginando se Nagini sabia que aquelas não eram as melhores palavras para consolar uma pessoa – _Se você tivesse sido sincero com ele desde o começo e não inventado uma rede de mentiras, talvez Harry estivesse aqui agora. _

_- Nagini..._

_- Sem contar que matar seus pais foi um exagero, você poderia ter alterado suas memórias ou alguma coisa do tipo, mas é claro, não teria o mesmo efeito monstruoso esperado pelo Lord das Trevas._

_- Nagini..._

_- Você matou seus pais, mentiu para ele por dezessete anos e o manipulou para fazê-lo fiel a você, com certeza se eu fosse o Harry eu nunca mais ia querer olhar na sua cara._

_- NAGINI!_

_- O que?_

_- Você não está ajudando! – _grunhiu irritado, a culpa preenchendo cada partícula do seu ser, os punhos cerrados de ódio e auto-aversão.

- _Eu não pretendo ajudá-lo a se livrar da culpa, pelo contrário, eu espero que você se apegue a esta como um estímulo para encontrar o meu filhote e lhe pedir perdão por tudo._

_- Ele nunca irá me perdoar._

_- Você o ama?_

_- Você sabe a resposta _– replicou friamente. E se as serpentes sorrissem, Nagini estaria fazendo isso agora:

- _Então você sabe que não é impossível._

Com um suspiro resignado, Tom jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a no encosto de couro de sua confortável cadeira e cerrou os olhos, deixando seus pensamentos se concentrarem unicamente no bem-estar de seu filho. Quando o encontrasse, ele não o deixaria ir até Harry entender seus motivos e perdoá-lo, enquanto isso, ele poderia apenas se preocupar e pedir à memória de Salazar Slytherin que seu filho estivesse confortável e protegido.

-_ O que você vai fazer agora?_

_- Continuar a procurá-lo, é claro._

_- Eu estava me referindo à guerra, Tom – _contestou com malícia.

- _A guerra permanecerá posta de lado, você sabe muito bem que esta não é mais a minha prioridade._

_- Sim, eu sei..._

De fato, desde o aniversário de dezessete anos de Harry, o Tratado de Paz havia sido abolido e o Mundo Mágico inteiro havia se preparado para uma investida violenta do Lord das Trevas. Contudo, naquele ensolarado 31 de julho, Tom se trancou no quarto de seu filho e permaneceu lá até o final da noite, saindo apenas para se reunir com seus Comensais da Morte e deixar claro que a guerra, naquele momento, fora colocada em segundo plano e que a prioridade de todos era encontrar Harry. Desde então, os poucos ataques que aconteciam era quando buscavam por Harry em cada Vila Mágica ou Muggle da região, ataques estes que aterrorizavam ainda mais o Mundo Mágico, pois este não conseguia mais prever as ações de Voldemort, isto é, um ataque ao Ministério da Magia com o final do Tratado de Paz era esperado e todos já estavam preparados, mas um não-ataque servia apenas para amedrontar cada mago e bruxa da Inglaterra com a incerteza e as infinitas possibilidades de sucumbir ao poder do Lord das Trevas.

Todavia, a preocupação e as energias do Lord das Trevas estavam centradas apenas em uma pessoa agora:

Harry J. Riddle.

Seu único e precioso filho.

-x-

Em Provença, na região sul da França, enquanto isso, três adolescentes se encontravam no escritório da mansão de veraneio de Draco realizando o parecia ser uma verdadeira missão de busca, daquelas que sempre apareciam nos filmes muggles americanos. Cabe apontar que após uma organização especial feita por Dobby sob a orientação impecável de Pansy, o escritório agora dispunha de três escrivaninhas dispostas em cada extremo do aposento, formando uma espécie de U, ao centro se encontrava um mapa flutuante no qual eles haviam marcado todos os lugares em que procuraram por Harry sem sucesso e em cima das escrivaninhas se encontravam dezenas de cartas dos membros da Armada Riddle, aos quais haviam recorrido, mas que também não mostravam sucesso na procura por Harry.

- O que vocês falaram para os seus pais? – Draco perguntou, sentando em sua própria escrivaninha, olhando com desinteresse uma carta de Anthony Goldstein, na qual este afirmava que o mataria se alguma coisa acontecesse ao pequeno Lord.

- A verdade – respondeu Pansy, de pé ao centro do aposento, olhando concentradamente para o mapa flutuante – Disse que não poderia voltar para Hogwarts até achar o Harryzito.

- Foi o que eu disse também – informou Blaise, sentado em sua própria escrivaninha e procurando na pilha de cartas alguma informação útil.

- Tenho certeza de que não vamos perder nada importante.

- Concordo com você, amor – Blaise suspirou e Draco revirou os olhos ao observar o intercâmbio meloso do casal, mas divertido por dentro – Estamos num nível muito mais elevado do que aquele que a escola pode oferecer.

- Sem dúvida. E por sorte, nossos pais pensam assim também.

- Sem contar que o Lord das Trevas deve ter orientado nossos pais a permitirem que permanecêssemos em nossa busca – Draco comentou, estreitando os olhos ao pensar no homem que havia mentido a vida inteira para o seu amado noivo – Afinal, se descobrirmos alguma coisa, ele dará um jeito de obter a informação.

- Com certeza – murmuram os dois.

- Se ao menos pudéssemos usar um feitiço rastreador ou alguma coisa do tipo...

- Infelizmente, Draquinho, nós não temos uma amostra do sangue do Harry e se ele estiver num lugar com poderosos encantamentos de proteção ou até mesmo usando um objeto que o acoberte contra esses tipos de feitiços, seria apenas inútil.

- Eu sei.

- Mas não desanime agora – ela sorriu, piscando-lhe com carinho – nós vamos encontrá-lo.

O herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy, por sua vez, apenas suspirou, lançando um olhar para a fotografia em movimento em cima de sua escrivaninha: ele e Harry, abraçados, sob a sombra de uma das imensas árvores de Hogwarts, um momento mágico que Blaise registrara com a sofisticada câmera-mágica que ganhara de aniversário de sua mãe. Um momento que Draco daria toda a sua fortuna apenas para voltar no tempo e vivê-lo outra vez.

-x-

Anoitecera, e neste momento, Harry e Theodore, que acabavam de voltar de seu encontro com Remus e Sirius, encontravam-se na sala de jantar desfrutando de uma deliciosa refeição elaborada pelos elfos domésticos. A entrada consistira de Salada de Salmão Defumado e agora, como prato principal, eles saboreavam o Peito de Peru com Cebolas Carameladas e Molho de Figos Frescos acompanhado de um suave cálice de Chardonnay. Sem dúvida alguma, a refeição estava divina, mas para decepção de Theo, seu amigo se alimentava mecanicamente com os pensamentos perdidos em algum ponto que o herdeiro da fortuna Nott não sabia ao certo identificar.

- Pronto para a sobremesa? – perguntou com um sorriso e Harry, então, viu-se abruptamente retirado de seus pensamentos:

- O que?

- Está na hora da sobremesa – fez um simples gesto, indicando que ambos já haviam acabado de comer, o que Harry sequer percebera.

- Oh, sim...

Com um estalar de dedos, então, Theo convocou o elfo doméstico que, por sua vez, desapareceu com os pratos usados e no lugar destes, fez surgir nada menos que o doce favorito do pequeno Lord:

- Theo, você não precisava se incomodar – Harry sorriu, observando o elaborado Petit Gâteau à sua frente.

- Ora, não foi incomodo algum, bastou uma simples ordem e voilá. Não é como se eu tivesse cozinhado isto.

- Oh, é claro que não, você no mínimo teria explodido a mansão para tentar fazer os dois bolinhos.

- Não exagere – murmurou, franzindo levemente o cenho – Você também não sabe ferver uma água sequer.

- De fato – concordou e os dois, então, acabaram se desmanchando em risos.

Após o jantar, os dois seguiram para a biblioteca, algo que já se encontrava natural para ambos. Todos os dias, depois do jantar, Harry e Theo seguiam para a biblioteca, onde cada um se perdia numa leitura similar, de ora em ora trocando comentários a respeito do conteúdo lido, e permanecendo Theodore sentado no confortável sofra de couro negro em frente à lareira com Harry deitado no sofá, apoiando a cabeça em seu colo. Theo obviamente não perdia a oportunidade de deslizar seus dedos pelos cabelos bagunçados e incrivelmente macios, por vezes se esquecendo do livro em sua outra mão, perdendo-se no semblante relaxado do menino em seu colo.

Hoje, porém, o herdeiro da fortuna Nott observava que Harry não estava conseguindo se concentrar em sua leitura, permanecendo com seu olhar esmeralda perdido no belo lustre de cristal que pendia do teto. Harry estava pensando, estava avaliando seus próximos passos, e Theo apenas esperava para ouvir a decisão do menor, sabendo que o seguiria de olhos fechados onde quer que fosse preciso.

- Theo... – o pequeno Lord finalmente murmurou, um misto de insegurança e decisão brilhando em seus olhos.

- Sim?

- Eu quero ouvir o que essa profecia diz.

- Entendo.

Aproveitando que o pequeno Lord havia se colocado sentando para encará-lo, Theodore se levantou e seguiu para uma das estantes cheias de livros. Ele observou os títulos por alguns segundos até finalmente encontrar o que procurava: um livro pelo qual, para falar a verdade, ele nunca havia se interessado muito. "As Profecias e o Destino de um Mago – uma leitura para o futuro" era o título do livro. Abrindo na página duzentos e cinco, na qual ele se lembrava de ter lido algo útil a respeito, ele constatou satisfeito que não estava enganado, ali estava a instrução que precisavam:

- "As profecias que envolvem o destino de duas pessoas somente podem ser retiradas do Departamento de Mistérios e ouvidas pelas pessoas às quais se referem. No caso de uma pessoa adquirir a sua esfera da profecia, a outra pessoa envolvida poderá procurar pela sua própria esfera, a qual, provavelmente, ainda se encontrará no Departamento de Mistérios" – leu em voz alta para um curioso Harry que o ouvia atentamente.

- Departamento de Mistérios – Harry murmurou – Nós estivemos lá no quinto ano, quando Dumbledore me fez pensar que ele havia capturado o meu... Digo, o Lord das Trevas.

- Sim, eu me lembro. Você percebe que aqui diz que uma profecia envolvendo duas pessoas sempre origina duas esferas, então se o Lord ouviu uma...

- Isso significa que a outra, a minha esfera, ainda está lá.

- Exato.

- Eu quero buscá-la – afirmou com convicção – Eu quero sabe o que essa vidente de quinta categoria profetizou que acabou tornando a minha vida uma rede de mentiras.

- Eu vou com você.

O pequeno Lord sorriu com carinho para o seu amigo e então, suspirou em seguida:

- Eu não sei exatamente porque, mas eu sinto que preciso ir a um lugar antes, Theo.

- Em qual lugar?

- Onde tudo começou.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Você está bem?

- Sim – Harry contestou simplesmente – Não estou sentindo nada.

E era verdade. Ele não sentia absolutamente nada.

-x-

**N/A: **Olá, meus amados leitores! Cá estou eu com mais um capítulo de O Pequeno Lord. Confesso que este capítulo ficou bem curtinho e talvez o próximo também não seja muito comprido, mas o capítulo 39 já será bem maior... Com coisinhas inusitadas acontecendo – sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios – Espero sinceramente que vocês continuem apreciando! E para os fãs de Drarry que, neste exato momento, desejam o cadáver do Theo enfiado num espeto sobre uma fogueira de dor eterna... Hehe... Vocês não precisam se preocupar porque esta história continua sendo Drarry!

Meus sinceros agradecimentos às lindas REVIWES de:

**Isys Skeeter**... **the naru-chan**... **Ines G. Black**... **Deh Isaacs**... **vrriacho**... **Pandora Beaumont**... **The Reader**... **Mila B**...** sonialeme**... e **AB Feta**!

Um grande beijo para todos vocês!  
Em breve, o ÚLTIMO capítulo de **Estocolmo** estará online.  
E ainda, logo, logo, uma **NOVA FIC** também será apresentada para vocês!


	38. Chapter 38

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry mais uma vez se via parado no meio daqueles escombros, em meio às ruínas do que parecia ser o que sobrou de uma casa abandonada e inteiramente destruída. Em volta havia mais ruínas, como se outras casas tivessem desmoronado também, num cenário mórbido de pós-guerra. Um cenário que Harry havia contemplado pela primeira vez em seu quarto ano em Hogwarts, no dia da última tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo, graças às maquinações cruéis de Dumbledore. Por sua vez, Theodore, que permanecia estoicamente ao seu lado, observava a pequena praça mais à frente, talvez no centro do povoado, contemplando aquilo que parecia ser tudo o que restara: as árvores mortas, o lago completamente seco e os bancos de mármore aos pedaços.

Era um cenário deprimente.

Era um cenário mórbido e frio.

Era o cenário de Godric's Hollow.

- Então foi aqui onde tudo começou?

- Sim – Harry respondeu com indiferença, vagando pelos escombros como se procurasse algo em particular, mas sem fazê-lo realmente – Lily e James Potter viveram nessa casa durante o meu primeiro ano de vida e aqui foi onde meu pai... Digo, o Lord das Trevas, marcou-me como seu herdeiro.

- E você esteve aqui antes – não era um pergunta, mas mesmo assim, Harry respondeu:

- Estive. Dumbledore sabotou a Taça do Torneio Tribruxo em uma de suas tentativas de me matar, você se lembra?

- Sim, é claro.

- Então, ele acabou me trazendo aqui daquela vez.

- Aquele velho doente e desequilibrado...

- De fato – o menor sorriu, lembrando-se do evento – Mas seus planos foram frustrados mais uma vez quando meu pai... Er... Voldemort me salvou.

- Eu gostaria de ter visto a cara do velhote.

- Foi hilária – comentou divertido, sentando-se numa parede quebrada pela metade, em ruínas, mas sua expressão logo se tornou sombria – É claro que Voldemort me salvou apenas para não perder um poderoso aliado na guerra...

- Harry – murmurou, sentando-se ao lado do amigo e segurando a pequena mão por entre as suas.

-... Se ao menos eu soubesse disso na época.

- Por mais que o Lord tenha enganado você todos esses anos, eu não acredito que ele o tenha salvado apenas por esse motivo – afirmou, observando as apagadas esmeraldas com cuidado.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, Theo.

- Ele sempre se preocupou com você.

Harry apenas lançou um olhar frio ao amigo, indicando que ele realmente não queria tocar naquele assunto. E Theodore, na mesma hora, silenciou seus argumentos, soltando um pequeno suspiro.

- E o que você veio fazer aqui, Harry?

- Sinceramente? – perguntou, satisfeito com a mudança de assunto.

- Sim.

- Eu não sei – murmurou, olhando ao redor com um ar desinteressado – Talvez minha intenção fosse conhecer um pouco mais Lily e James Potter ou pelo menos, o que sobrou deles.

Theodore permaneceu em silêncio deixando o menor se perder em seus próprios pensamentos. Harry poderia não admitir, mas aquela ida ao povoado de Godric's Hollow parecia importante para ele. O pequeno Lord, enquanto isso, havia se colocado de pé e agora caminhava por entre os escombros lançando um olhar vazio ao redor. De repente, Harry se deparou com um brilho estranho por entre os entulhos que outrora consistiram numa estante e se aproximando, lançou um simples feitiço de escavação, observando em seguida, nas profundidades dos destroços, um porta-retrato quebrado e envelhecido, no qual se encontrava uma foto antiga e curiosamente conservada de um casal segurando um bebê. Eram Lily e James Potter, constatou sem sombra de dúvida.

Na foto, a bela mulher ruiva e o charmoso homem de cabelos negros e bagunçados que a abraçava seguravam um sorridente bebê de olhos esmeraldas idênticos aos da mulher e cabelos negros, tão bagunçados quanto os do homem que, divertido, rodopiava a criança em seu colo. Era a imagem perfeita de uma família feliz. O casal abraçando o bebê no cenário da cálida pracinha do povoado com as folhas das árvores caindo ao redor e o vento soprando em seus cabelos.

Uma família feliz.

Uma família perfeita.

Uma família que ele nunca conheceu.

Delicadamente, Harry retirou a fotografia do porta-retrato, permanecendo perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Você se parece muito com sua mãe – Theodore, que observava a imagem por cima de seu ombro, comentou com naturalidade – Exceto pelos cabelos bagunçados...

- Sim, agora posso ver de onde eu herdei o meu desafio pelas manhãs.

- Mas não deixa de ser o seu charme.

- É claro – revirou os olhos. Em seguida, renovando o feitiço de conservação que havia na foto, Harry a guardou em seu bolso.

Pela primeira vez havia contemplado os rostos de seus pais. Todavia, a bela mulher ruiva de olhos esmeraldas e o sorridente homem de cabelos bagunçados permaneciam como verdadeiros estranhos aos seus olhos. E mais uma vez seus traiçoeiros pensamentos o levavam à noite da última tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo quando seu pai o salvara.

- Vamos sair daqui – murmurou.

Theo apenas concordou em silêncio, passando um braço protetor ao redor da cintura do menor enquanto o guiava para longe dos escombros daquela casa, em direção à pequena e destruída praça do povoado. Circulando a praça, os dois adolescentes se depararam com um portão enferrujado que dava entrada a uma pessoa por vez. Era a entrada de um cemitério. Theo lançou um olhar interrogante e Harry, por sua vez, concordou com a cabeça e assim, abrindo o mais silenciosamente possível a enferrujada estrutura de ferro, os dois entraram de lado. Nas laterais do caminho escorregadio que levava às portas de uma destruída igreja, os musgos nas pedras permaneciam intocáveis. Os dois, então, atravessaram o caminho de pedras escorregadio, desviando de um ou outro destroço.

No adro da igreja desmoronada, fileiras e mais fileiras de túmulos de pedra cobertos de musgos emergiam por entre as folhagens secas. Apertando a varinha no bolso da calça, Harry se separou dos protetores braços de Theo e se dirigiu ao túmulo mais próximo:

- Kandra Dumbledore e sua filha, Ariana – leu em voz alta os nomes em cima das datas e franziu o cenho em seguida – Era só o que me faltava, parentes do velhote maluco.

- Talvez o velhote e sua família tenham morado aqui há muito tempo.

- Talvez – concordou – Ariana... Parece que ela morreu cedo.

- Eu não duvido que a morte dela tenha sido causada por ele.

- Eu também não duvido – suspirou, colocando-se a observar os outros túmulos.

Harry, então, deparou-se com um túmulo extraordinariamente velho, desintegrado pela umidade e pelo vento, e ele quase não conseguia enxergar o nome. Theo mostrou-lhe um curioso símbolo logo abaixo: um risco, dentro de uma esfera e esta, dentro de um triângulo. O herdeiro da fortuna Nott ponderava a respeito, imaginando se já não havia contemplado tal símbolo anteriormente em alguma de suas leituras.

Acendendo a varinha, Harry iluminou o nome na lápide:

- Ig-Iginoto Pev...alguma coisa.

- Parece ser um dos primeiros moradores desse povoado – comentou o maior, ainda olhando com curiosidade para o estranho símbolo, mas seus pensamentos logo foram interrompidos pela voz desinteressada de Harry:

- Vamos continuar.

- Você está procurando algum túmulo em particular? – perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta. E Harry, então, ignorou, deixando seus olhos percorrerem os nomes nas lápides.

De vez em quando, ele reconhecia um sobrenome que, como Dumbledore, encontrara em Hogwarts. Às vezes havia várias gerações da mesma família bruxa representadas no cemitério e pelas datas, Harry podia perceber que seus membros mais atuais haviam se mudado do que sobrou de Godric's Hollow. E prosseguia avançando entre os túmulos e cada vez que encontrava uma lápide nova, esperava sentir um aperto de apreensão ou expectativa, mas sentia apenas o vazio.

A escuridão e o silêncio, de repente, pareceram se tornar muito mais profundos. Harry olhou ao redor preocupado com seu amigo, mas então, das trevas veio a voz de Theodore pela terceira vez, alta e clara, a poucos metros de distância:

- Harry, aqui... Eles estão aqui.

A lápide estava apenas duas fileiras atrás de Kandra e Ariana. Era de mármore e isso facilitava a leitura, pois parecia brilhar no escuro, Harry não precisou se ajoelhar nem chegar muito perto, ele apenas conjurou um Lumos como Theo para ler as palavras ali gravadas:

James Charlus Potter, nascido 27 de março de 1960, falecido 31 de outubro de 1981.

Lily Evans Potter, nascida 30 de janeiro de 1960, falecida 31 de outubro de 1981.

Ora, o último inimigo a ser aniquilado é a morte.

- Como se não bastasse, o velhote maluco foi quem fez o epitáfio, essa com certeza se parece com as suas frases feitas de efeito.

Theo encarou o menor, preocupado:

- Você está bem?

- Sim – contestou simplesmente – Não estou sentindo nada.

E era verdade. Ele não sentia absolutamente nada.

Dor. Saudade. Frustração.

Nada disso traduzia os sentimentos de Harry.

Somente a mais pura e branda indiferença o consumia.

- Eu não sinto nada – repetiu, voltando-se para o amigo – Estranho, não é?

- Na verdade não – replicou Theodore, percebendo agora qual a intenção de Harry ao visitar o povoado.

Ele queria sentir.

Ele queria se importar.

Ele queria sentir a dor de nunca ter conhecido seus pais para dessa forma, poder odiar com todas as suas forças o Lord das Trevas. Mas a visita a Godric's Hollow servira apenas para provar que ele não sentia nada, Lily e James Potter permaneciam como rostos desconhecidos dentro de uma multidão.

- Isso é perfeitamente normal, Harry – continuou, puxando o desanimado menino para os seus braços – Você não pode sentir falta daquilo que nunca conheceu.

- Eles me amaram.

- Sem dúvida.

- Mas eu não posso retribuir esse sentimento.

- Não, você não pode – concordou, afagando os cabelos revoltos – Porque você já direcionou esse amor para outra pessoa.

Harry suspirou, mas não disse nada a respeito.

E Theodore, percebendo o silencioso desejo do menor, abraçou o pequeno corpo com firmeza e aparatou os dois de volta para a Mansão Nott.

-x-

MINISTÉRIO DA MAGIA DECRETA ESTADO DE ALERTA!  
Há duas semanas, o Tratado de Paz estabelecido entre o ilustre Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, e o Lord das Trevas deixou de vigorar.  
Desde então, esperava-se um violento ataque daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado para usurpar o poder do nosso competente Ministro.  
Todavia, tal ataque nunca aconteceu. Apenas esporádicos, e ainda sim, violentos ataques ocorreram desde então em vilarejos mágicos e  
muggles próximos de Londres, que dizimaram dezenas de magos, bruxas e muggles.  
Os Comensais da Morte estão levando o terror onde quer que passem, contudo, não se pode prever onde será o próximo ataque.  
Dessa forma, o Ministério da Magia decreta toque de recolher às 19h00min no Beco Diagonal, Travessa do Tranco,  
Hogsmeade e em todos os arredores.  
Qualquer ameaça ou suspeita de ataque seve ser informado via coruja à central de Aurores no Ministério.  
Nenhum mago ou bruxa está seguro neste momento.  
Nossa única esperança é que o jovem Harry Potter una forças com o célebre diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore,  
para derrotar este Mago das Trevas e assim, trazer a paz e a tranqüilidade de volta para o Mundo Mágico.  
– Rita Skeeter.

- Lixo... – Tom resmungou, amassando a nova edição do Profeta Diário e a incendiando com um simples feitiço não-verbal.

- _Você precisa comer alguma coisa._

_- Não estou com paciência para o seu instinto materno agora, Nagini._

_- Estou falando sério – _a preocupada serpente havia adentrado no salão e subido pela mesa do café da manhã até o topo da cadeira do Lord, enrolando-se no encosto da cadeira enquanto observava o conteúdo da xícara de Tom com um olhar reprovador – _viver a base de café preto e Whisky de Fogo não permitirá que você sobreviva para encontrar o meu filhote._

_- Nagini..._

_- Ande, ande, pegue um pedaço dessa omelete, parece deliciosa._

Suspirando, Tom colocou um pedaço de omelete em seu prato para não precisar ouvir as reclamações da serpente. Contudo, nada parecia querer passar pela sua garganta, ele estava preocupado de mais com seu filho para dar atenção a coisas supérfluas como comer ou dormir.

- _Você tem algum propósito em estar aqui ou é apenas para testar minha paciência?_

_- Não seja desagradável, eu estou preocupada com você, e com aquela minhoca crescida, ela não saiu do quarto do Harry até hoje e só sabe choramingar em cima da cama, eu estou até dividindo minhas caças com ela... Mas se você contar isso para alguém, eu vou morder você._

_- Morgana está devastada devido ao laço que a une como guardiã de Harry – _explicou, revirando os olhos ao ouvir as ameaças de sua própria guardiã – _Ela provavelmente está se achando indigna para assumir o papel de guardiã dele por não conseguir estar ao seu lado agora para protegê-lo..._

_- Ótimo, era tudo o que me faltava, uma minhoca crescida com complexo de inferioridade._

- _Nagini..._ – Tom suspirou, mas antes que pudesse continuar a gastar o seu precioso Parseltongue, a chegada inesperada de Lucius Malfoy se fez presente no salão.

- Mi Lord – cumprimentou o recém chegado com uma profunda reverência.

- Lucius.

- Perdoe-me pela interrupção, Mi Lord, mas o senhor ordenou que eu viesse relatar de imediato assim que as buscar na parte leste dos povoados que circulam Hogsmeade fossem encerradas.

- Eu recordo minhas próprias palavras, não é preciso repeti-las – contestou com rispidez. Em seguida, com um breve aceno, convidou o patriarca da família Malfoy para se sentar à mesa e ficar a vontade – Prossiga Lucius.

O aludido imediatamente aceitou o convite do Lord e se sentou, mas não se serviu de nada, preocupado em continuar seu relato:

- Os esquadrões liderados por Rodolphus, McNair e Bella vasculharam cada povoado mágico e muggle nos arredores de Hogwarts e Hogsmeade, mas não encontraram nem sinal de Harry – informou, abaixando rapidamente o olhar ao notar a cólera do Lord – Os esquadrões, então, atacaram sem piedade e principalmente aqueles sob as ordens de Bella estão levando caos e destruição para cada canto, quando se deparam com a frustrante notícia de que não chegaram nem perto de Harry.

- Bella está desesperada com o sumiço dele.

- Sim, ela tem muito apreço por Harry, como todos nós – suspirou, evidenciando em sua preocupada expressão o que sentia devido à ausência de seu futuro genro e afilhado.

- Continue.

- As equipes posicionadas em Londres muggle, no Beco Diagonal e no Ministério da Magia permanecem sem fazer qualquer movimento hostil, apenas com suas atenções focadas em algum sinal do menino. Contudo, também não se depararam com nenhum movimento suspeito até agora.

- Eu quero que intensifiquem as buscas.

- Mi Lord...?

- Convoque todos os Comensais da Morte, inclusive aqueles que estejam fora do país como o Nott e os Rosier.

- Sim, meu senhor.

- Seu filho obteve algum sucesso em sua busca privada com a Sra. Parkinson e o Sr. Zabini?

- Er... – Lucius engoliu em seco – Meu filho não fala comigo desde aquela fatídica noite, meu senhor.

- Bem, não posso culpá-lo, o meu fugiu de casa.

- No entanto, Anthony Zabini mandou uma carta para o seu filho e o jovem Blaise respondeu que ainda não haviam obtido sucesso em sua busca. E David Parkinson, ao se corresponder com sua filha, recebeu a mesma notícia.

- Entendo. Isso é tudo, Lucius?

- Sim, meu senhor.

- Pode se retirar – concedeu. E com uma profunda referência, Lucius se retirou do local, deixando um frustrado Lord das Trevas a se servir de outra xícara de café sob o reprovador olhar de Nagini.

Os pensamentos de Tom estavam todos centrados em Harry.

Preocupação.

Ansiedade.

Receio.

E é claro, culpa.

Uma profunda e intensamente fundamentada culpa.

- "Eu vou encontrá-lo" – o Lord, porém, prometia a si mesmo.

Eu vou encontrá-lo.

E então, ele irá me perdoar.

Isso, pelo menos, era o que Tom esperava.

-x-

Na divisa da França com a Itália, enquanto isso, um grupo de adolescentes se deparava com mais um fracasso em sua busca pelo pequeno Lord. Pansy, Blaise e Draco haviam recebido uma carta de David Cauldwell, um Hufflepuff do seu mesmo ano que fizera parte da Armada Riddle, na qual este afirmava que em sua viagem pela divisa da França com a Itália reconhecera um moreno de cabelos bagunçados a vagar por uma cidadezinha muggle. Todavia, chegando ao local, os Slytherins se colocaram a buscar incessantemente pelo rapaz cujas características coincidiam com aquelas relatadas por Cauldwell, e dessa forma, acabaram se deparando com um jovem muggle de cabelos negros e bagunçados, olhos castanhos e nariz arredondado que trabalhava na livraria local para ajudar sua mãe a sustentar seus quatro irmãos. Sem dúvida, fora um encontro frustrante.

- Eu vou matar o maldito Cauldwell.

- Draquinho, por favor, acalme-se. Ele mesmo afirmou em sua carta que havia olhado de longe e de relance.

- Pelo menos agora podemos afirmar que ele não se encontra na divisa da França com a Itália.

- Sim, Blaise, agora só falta checarmos o resto do globo terrestre – grunhiu Draco, seguindo com o casal para uma área afastada onde pudessem usar a Chave de Portal para voltarem à mansão.

- Você quer desistir, Draquinho? Nós ainda podemos voltar para Hogwarts, afinal, só perdemos algumas semanas de aula...

- Nunca. Eu não vou parar até encontrá-lo.

Pansy apenas sorriu.

Ela, é claro, esperava essa resposta.

-x-

Dois dias haviam se passado desde a ida de Harry e Theodore ao povoado de Godric's Hollow. Nesse meio tempo, os dois Slytherins planejavam uma sutil infiltração no Ministério da Magia para que pudessem conseguir a profecia. A estratégia consistia basicamente em usar uma Poção Polissuco para se disfarçarem e assim, enganarem os Comensais da Morte que obviamente patrulhavam o local sob seus usuais disfarces de nobres sangues-puros que trabalhavam no ministério, contudo, Harry e Theo ainda precisavam descobrir qual cabelo e como pegá-lo para colocar na poção, pois mesmo interceptar alguém nos arredores do ministério parecia arriscado. E agora, enquanto esperavam o jantar, acomodados confortavelmente na cama do quarto de Theo, o qual o pequeno Lord passara a ocupar, os dois discutiam sobre essa questão:

- Tem certeza que não podemos interceptar alguém quando essa pessoa estiver saindo do ministério?

- Seria arriscado de mais – Theo ponderava. Em cima da cama havia um pergaminho contendo a planta do Ministério da Magia em ricos detalhes, planta esta que o herdeiro da fortuna Nott encontrara no escritório pessoal de seu pai há alguns anos.

- Você está certo. Obviamente Voldemort colocou dezenas de Comensais há espreita de lugares como Gringotes, o Beco Diagonal e o Ministério.

- Exato. E nós precisamos especificamente do cabelo de duas pessoas que estejam indo fazer o teste para ganhar a licença para Aparatar – explicou, apontando para os locais onde deveriam seguir na planta – Pois o lugar do teste está apenas três níveis abaixo do Departamento de Mistérios onde se encontra o Hall das Profecias. Dessa forma, podemos facilmente pegar o elevador sem chamar atenção.

- É um plano perfeito, Theo – elogiou Harry, observando com diversão o maior corar ligeiramente – Mas precisamos interceptar dois bruxos que estejam indo para o teste sem chamar atenção.

- Essa é parte mais difícil.

- De fato – murmurou.

Os pensamentos dos dois Slytherins, porém, foram interrompidos pelo aparecimento de um elfo doméstico:

- Amo, a refeição está pronta, posso servi-la?

- Em um instante... – começou Theo, mas o repentino salto de Harry o distraiu:

- É isso!

- Harry, você está bem?

- É isso, Theo! Vamos usar um elfo doméstico para seqüestrar...digo, interceptar por alguns minutos duas pessoas que estejam indo fazer o teste de Apartar.

- Essas pessoas serão trazidas para a mansão desacordadas, pegaremos o cabelo e depois da missão lançaremos um simples Obliviate para limpar suas memórias – Theodore concluiu, sorrindo satisfeito com a brilhante idéia de Harry.

- Exato.

- Brilhante, Harry, simplesmente brilhante – sorriu, dirigindo um olhar calculador para o confuso elfo que apreciava a cena.

E o pobre elfo, ao notar o olhar de seu amo, engoliu em seco:

- Er... Jovem amo? O senhor precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Na verdade, Sunny, eu vou precisar sim... – estava prestes a explicar em detalhes para o elfo doméstico o que precisaria ser feito em alguns dias, quando a Poção Polissuco estivesse pronta, mas um repentino estalar indicando que alguém havia acabado de aparatar para o Hall de entrada da mansão silenciou suas palavras.

Somente duas pessoas podiam aparatar diretamente para a Mansão Nott.

Ele mesmo.

E seu pai...

- Elfo! – a voz de seu pai chamando pelo elfo doméstico fez o sangue de Theo gelar. Harry, ao seu lado, empalideceu.

- Oh... Parece que o amo Nott chegou mais cedo de sua vigem – o elfo comentou, prestes a desaparecer para se apresentar ao chamado do seu senhor.

- Sunny, meu pai não pode saber que eu estou aqui!

- Mas jovem amo...

- Pelo carinho que eu sei que você tinha pela minha mãe, Sunny, não deixe meu pai descobrir que Harry e eu estamos aqui – pediu o herdeiro da fortuna Nott, nem mesmo percebendo que estava fazendo um _pedido_ ao assustado elfo doméstico, o qual concordou com um breve aceno, ainda surpreso com as palavras de seu jovem amo, mas decidido a fazer o possível para atendê-las.

- Por favor, jovem amo, o senhor e o convidado não devem sair do quarto, vosso pai pensa que o senhor se encontra em Hogwarts. Eu volto num instante...

E com essas rápidas palavras e um apressado aceno, o elfo desapareceu num estalo.

Harry e Theo trocaram um olhar. E o maior logo envolveu o pequeno Lord num protetor abraço, olhando para a porta do quarto com evidente apreensão, enquanto murmurava em seu ouvido:

- Ele não vai descobrir que estamos aqui, Harry, não se preocupe, ele nunca vem ao meu quarto.

- Se ele descobrir, meu pai... Voldemort...

- Eu sei, mas fique calmo, vamos esperar ele dormir ou sair da mansão para que possamos sair daqui também.

- Mas para onde nós vamos?

- Não se preocupe, eu já tenho um lugar em mente.

Harry, então, apenas balançou a cabeça em silêncio e escondeu o rosto no peito forte de seu amigo. No Hall da mansão, um irritado Sr. Nott conversava com o elfo doméstico que parecia pálido e preocupado com alguma coisa, mas o Comensal da Morte que fora convocado às pressas pelo Lord das Trevas, precisando abandonar sua viagem de negócios pela América do Sul, estava concentrado de mais em seus problemas para prestar atenção naquela que, em sua opinião, era uma criatura inferior.

- Prepare os meus aposentos e o jantar, elfo, eu volto em algumas horas e não quero ficar esperando a incompetência de vocês na cozinha.

- Sim, meu senhor. Imediatamente, meu senhor. Sunny deixará tudo em ordem para quando o senhor voltar, amo.

- Hum... – dando um ríspido aceno para o elfo, o Sr. Nott se dirigiu para a chaminé de seu escritório, pois precisava se apresentar imediatamente na Mansão Riddle e informar ao Lord das Trevas que havia regressado para servi-lo.

O pobre elfo, então, soltou um suspiro aliviado quando viu seu amo desaparecer em meio às chamas esverdeadas e na mesma hora, sumiu num estalo, reaparecendo em seguida no quarto de Theo.

- Sunny?

- Jovem amo, o senhor precisa se apressar, vosso pai deixou a mansão por algumas horas, mas logo estará de volta.

- Sim, vamos Harry.

Imediatamente os dois se colocaram a arrumar alguns pertences pessoas que pudessem precisar, colocando-os no baú que usualmente Theodore levaria para Hogwarts. Vestimentas, livros, a planta do ministério, a Poção Polissuco e outras poções e a fotografia de Lily e James Potter agora num novo porta-retrato logo se viram empacotados numa velocidade impressionante com a oportuna ajuda de Sunny. E Harry, então, após constatar que tudo estava pronto para a partida dos dois, lançou um olhar preocupado ao amigo:

- Para onde nós vamos, Theo?

- Espere e verá – respondeu simplesmente, voltando-se em seguida para o elfo – Sunny, eu preciso da minha Chave de Portal para a Mansão Burke.

- Mas amo... – a pequena criatura arregalou os seus já enormes olhos amarelos, preocupada – Ninguém vai naquele lugar há anos. Deve estar cheio de pó, com os móveis cobertos e também não haverá ninguém para cozinhar para os senhores e...

- Sunny! – interrompeu, irritado – Nós não temos tempo!

- Tudo bem... Perdão, amo, mas... Mas Sunny irá verificar o jovem amo todos os dias! – afirmou, desviando o olhar, mas mantendo a voz firme e convicta – Sunny vai cozinhar e limpar a mansão e cuidar de tudo para o jovem amo na Mansão Burke... Vosso pai não conhece os elfos daqui, então ele não irá notar a minha ausência.

Theodore estava chocado demais para dizer alguma coisa. Então Harry, com um agradecido sorriso, respondeu:

- Muito obrigado, Sunny, você é um dos melhores elfos que eu conheço.

Os enormes olhos da pobre criaturinha se encheram de lágrimas. Em seguida, com uma breve reverência, o elfo desapareceu, apenas para reaparecer segundos depois com o que parecia ser uma caixinha de música em formato de rosa em sua mão. Theodore, então, lançou um rápido feitiço para acioná-la.

- Segure-a, Harry, em cinco segundos nós vamos partir.

- Certo – concordou o menor, lançando um breve aceno para o sorridente elfo e tocando na superfície da caixinha de música que Theodore segurava. O baú com seus pertences seria mandado diretamente para o local pelo elfo.

5...

4...

3...

2...

De repente, Harry observou com um olhar enjoado, que o quarto inteiro começou a girar. Em seguida, os dois sentiram seus corpos serem pressionados pelo que parecia ser um funil, enquanto tudo rodopiava a sua volta. Por sorte não demorou muito e logo eles aterrissaram no local desejado, isto é, Theodore caiu de costas no vasto gramado verde com um aturdido Harry em cima dele.

Os olhos azuis se encontraram com os verdes.

E Theo inconscientemente envolveu o pequeno corpo em seus braços.

- Você está bem, Harry? – perguntou com a voz rouca.

- Sim...

O silêncio caiu sobre eles.

Harry permanecendo naquele acolhedor abraço.

Nenhum dos dois desviava o olhar. E ficaram assim por dois eternos minutos, quando Harry finalmente sentiu suas bochechas corarem e murmurou para o amigo:

- Theo... Er... Eu preciso levantar.

- Oh... – o maior finalmente caiu em si a afastou as mãos da estreita cintura – Sim, é claro. Você está bem?

- Um pouco tonto, mas vou sobreviver – brincou, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo.

Finalmente, quando Theodore se levantou e indicou a direção em que eles deveriam seguir, Harry percebeu que estavam no jardim de entrada de uma magnífica mansão que parecia um pouco esquecida e abandonada no tempo, mas que ainda conservava todo o seu esplendor.

Situada ao norte do País de Gales, a Mansão Burke se erguia num estilo vitoriano com cinco quartos com suíte, incorporando os mais elevados padrões de qualidade que apenas uma família de sangues-puros poderia dispor, exibindo, assim, luxo e conforto em cada detalhe. As salas de estar, a sala de jantar e o hall de entrada haviam sido compostos por uma decoração em madeira maciça com arcos exóticos e pontiagudos que rememoravam a nobreza e articulavam sua poesia. Mesmo oferecendo a imagem de estar esquecida no tempo, com suas imensas janelas fechadas e seus lustres de ouro apagados, a mansão possuía inúmeros encantamentos de proteção e conservação que garantiam um aspecto impecável em seu interior e em seu exterior também, uma vez que as diversas flores que circundavam o jardim ao lado de árvores imensas e chafarizes contendo esculturas de fadas e ninfas, encontravam-se belas e vistosas como o gramado verde próprio daquela terra montanhosa.

Lindo.

Foi a primeira palavra que veio à mente de Harry.

Aquele lugar era em uma simples e precisa palavra, lindo.

- Bem vindo à Mansão Burke, Harry.

- Obrigado, este lugar é incrível. Como você...?

- Esta mansão é minha – informou, desviando o olhar – foi deixada para mim pela falecida família de minha mãe.

- Oh...

- Eu não vinha aqui há muito tempo, porque me trazia más recordações, mas acredito que agora poderemos criar boas recordações neste lugar, você não acha?

Com um agradecido sorriso, Harry abraçou o maior, afirmando em seguida:

- Sim, nós vamos criar novas recordações, apenas você e eu, aqui.

- Harry... – murmurou com evidente surpresa, perdendo-se naquele lindo sorriso.

- Obrigado, Theo. Obrigado por estar aqui para mim.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo:**

- ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!

- Harry, é a única opção – Theodore afirmou. Ele tentava a todo custo conter o riso – Se você quiser entrar no Ministério, precisaremos fazer isso.

-x-

**N/A:** Olá, meus queridos, como vocês estão? Aproveitando as férias? Oh, eu não posso acreditar que já está acabando... – chora desesperadamente – Tudo bem que ainda faltam vinte dias, mas isso passa tão rápido! Enfim, espero que todos estejam bem e prontos para voltar com tudo à ativa!

Quanto ao capítulo, o que vocês acharam? Querem o cadáver o Theo? O Draco está me pedindo para perguntar se vocês querem bem passado ou ao ponto? Hehehe... Bom, espero sinceramente que vocês estejam apreciando a história! No próximo capítulo haverá a invasão ao Ministério e eu já sei que vou me divertir muito escrevendo sobre os disfarces do Harry e do Theo, então espero que vocês também apreciem! Ah, e para os fãs de Drarry, vocês vão querer não apenas o cadáver do Theo quando lerem próximo capítulo, mas a sua alma, eu garanto! Hehehe...

Eu agradeço muito e quero mandar um grande beijo para:

**Pandora Beaumont**... **vrriacho**... **Sandra Longbottom**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **sonialeme**... **AB Feta**... **mila B**... e **Nicky Evans**!

Minha nova história, **Destinos Entrelaçados**, será postada semana que vem.  
Espero que vocês possam conferi-la!  
**É uma nova históra Tom e Harry que está a caminho!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Finalmente havia chegado o dia em que Harry e Theodore usariam a Poção Polissuco para se infiltrar no Ministério da Magia e assim, conseguir a profecia, aquela maldita profecia que segundo Harry havia destruído sua vida. No exato momento, os dois Slytherins esperavam apenas o elfo doméstico chegar com os reféns, ou melhor, com os dois magos que de maneira um tanto forçada iriam se voluntariar naquele plano, e enquanto esperavam, Theodore conferia os últimos detalhes da poção e Harry observava a planta em seu colo e repassava o caminho que iriam seguir para chegar ao Hall das Profecias. O plano era essencialmente simples: disfarçadamente seguir para o Departamento de Ministérios, ingressar no local onde ficavam as profecias e caso alguém aparecesse, usar um feitiço sutil de atordoamento, voltar para o elevador e dizer que haviam se perdido e voltariam no dia seguinte para fazer o teste com mais calma e dessa forma, abandonar o local sem levantar suspeitas.

Era um plano simples, mas muito eficaz.

De repente, um som de estalo se fez ouvir no instante em que Sunny apareceu com os _convidados._ Harry, porém, estava tão concentrado analisando repetidamente a planta do ministério que sequer percebeu a aparição do elfo, enquanto Theodore observava as duas pessoas desacordadas com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Perdão amo, mas os dois foram os únicos a usar a entrada de visitantes sozinhos – explicou o elfo, olhando para o chão com as bochechas avermelhadas.

- Tudo bem, Sunny, vai servir...

Pelo menos era o que Theodore esperava.

Quando Sunny desapareceu com os _convidados_ desacordados, agora amarrados e amordaçados, levando-os para um dos quartos de hospedes, Theo preparou os dois copos com a poção colocando um fio de cabelo diferente em cada corpo e se certificando de beber o copo _certo_ e assim, deixando o outro para Harry.

- Harry – chamou, aproximando-se do menor – Aqui está o seu.

- Oh, certo, eu nem vi Sunny chegar – murmurou fazendo uma careta de desgosto antes de beber o conteúdo inteiro de um só gole.

- Eu reparei...

Theodore deixou escapar um meio sorriso. De repente, porém, ele se curvou com as mãos sobre o estômago, sentindo os efeitos da poção começarem a vigorar. Era uma sensação horrível. Seu corpo parecia borbulhar, alongando e preenchendo de maneira nada sutil, mas antes que aquelas sensações horripilantes pudessem enlouquecê-lo, elas desapareceram abruptamente. E quando Theodore se virou para o espelho, felicitando-se mentalmente por pensar em roupas que se adaptassem magicamente ao tamanho de qualquer portador, seus olhos agora castanho-esverdeados contemplaram um homem de aproximadamente quarenta anos, feições aristocráticas, porém firmes, cabelos castanhos curtos e pulcramente arrumados e um corpo definitivamente em forma, que agora se escondia sob o conjunto de calça risca de giz, camisa cinza e um elegante sobretudo preto com detalhes em cinza. Elegância e maturidade eram o que Theodore desprendia.

- "Nada mal..." – pensou.

- THEODORE NOTT JÚNIOR!

Estremecendo involuntariamente Theo se virou para encarar o amigo.

E Merlin é testemunha de que ele tentou com todas as forças...

...Mas não conseguiu esconder o divertido sorriso.

- O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?

- Er... Bem...

Um par de furiosos olhos azuis-acinzentados parecia lhe lançar um Avada Kedrava. Tais olhos adornavam um rosto fino de beleza indubitável com os cabelos castanhos caindo pelas costas finas como uma bela cascata e chegando a altura da cintura. O corpo esguio e mais alto que o de Harry possuía curvas sensuais e um par de seios de fazer inveja a qualquer modelo muggle. Todavia, o rosto delicado da bela _menina_ de dezessete anos agora se encontrava vermelho de fúria.

- Veja bem, Harry... Er... Sunny informou que apenas esses dois, Hector Abrams e Emma Abrams, pai e filha segundo o que pude comprovar de seus documentos, iriam usar a entrada para visitantes. Então, como não temos muito tempo...

- EU SOU UMA GAROTA! – exclamou numa voz aguda – E UMA GAROTA DE SANGUE RUIM!

- Ora, nem mudou muito, foi mais o cabelo e a altura...

- CRUCI...!

- Desculpe! Desculpe! Estou brincando, Harry, não leve isso tão a sério, serão apenas algumas horas.

- Mas por que eu não posso ser o pai e você a filha? – murmurou fazendo beicinho.

- Porque agora não dá mais tempo.

- Você fez isso de propósito, aproveitou que eu estava distraído para me dar o copo com o cabelo da garota, sua serpente rasteira.

Um meio sorriso, que gritava "Slytherin", foi o que Harry recebeu como resposta.

E com um suspiro resignado, o pequeno Lord murmurou em seguida:

- Que seja, nós precisamos ir.

- Só tem mais um probleminha, Harry, você não pode ir com essa roupa... – apontou para o conjunto de calça social preta e camisa de seda verde-musgo que o menino usava com uma túnica da mesma cor por cima.

- O que?

- Não se preocupe, eu vou transfigurar suas roupas com um rápido feitiço.

- Theodore Nott Júnior aponte esta varinha para o outro lado!

- Não seja dramático, Harry.

- Theo, não ouse...!

Theodore, porém, ignorou suas palavras e lançou o silencioso feitiço.

- ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!

- Harry, é a única opção – afirmou, tentando conter o sorriso – Se você quiser entrar no ministério, precisaremos fazer isso...

- Ainda sim não é justo.

-... Sem contar com você ficou ótimo neste vestido.

- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!

Para horror de Harry, Theo havia transfigurado suas roupas num esvoaçante vestido azul-escuro que lhe chegava à altura das coxas e possuía detalhes prateados nas mangas combinando, assim, com as sapatilhas da mesma cor. Não cabiam dúvidas de que Harry, ou melhor, Emma, estava simplesmente adorável com a tez levemente rosada e o olhar homicida naquele lindo vestido.

- Certo, você pode me matar a vontade – comentou divertido, arrastando um irritado Harry para o escritório da mansão, onde viajariam com pó-de-Flu ao ministério – Mas deixe para fazer isso quando voltarmos.

- Eu juro que vou cortar você em pedacinhos...

- É claro que vai.

-... E usar cada uma das torturas que Tia Bella ensinou...

- Sim, sim.

-... Quando eu terminar com você, Theodore Nott, os pais do Longbottom irão parecer pessoas perfeitamente normais se comparado ao seu estado.

- Sim, tudo o que você disser, Harry.

- Pare de concordar!

- Bem, se tem uma coisa que Parkinson me ensinou da pior forma, foi nunca discordar de uma garota quando forem "aqueles dias" – comentou divertido, ingressando na chaminé e jogando o pó-de-Flu logo em seguida.

E a última coisa que o herdeiro da fortuna Nott ouviu foi o enfurecido grito:

- THEODORE!

-x-

Quando Harry e Theodore saíram da chaminé e ingressaram finalmente no átrio, isto é, o grande pátio de entrada que dava acesso aos departamentos do ministério, os dois se depararam com dezenas de magos, bruxas e duendes saindo das chaminés também e andando de um lado para o outro em vestes formais, segurando pastas e documentos enquanto conversavam uns com os outros sobre assuntos de trabalho ou amenidades. Lançando um último olhar mortal para o homem ao seu lado, Harry colocou uma máscara impassível no rosto e seguiu ao lado de Theodore a passos fluidos e delicados como Pansy um dia fizera questão de lhe ensinar. Passando ao lado da fonte dourada, que jorrava água em abundância das varinhas do mago e da bruxa, da ponta da flecha do centauro, do gorro do duende e das orelhas dos elfos domésticos para o tanque ao redor, o _pai _e a _filha _de detiveram em frente a uma porta giratória, na qual um carrancudo mago esperava para cadastrar suas varinhas.

- Bom dia.

- Hum.

- Estou trazendo minha filha para o Teste de Aparatar – informou educadamente, estendendo a varinha de Hector Abrams.

- Pegue o elevador, fica no sexto nível.

- Obrigado.

Com as varinhas de Hector e Emma Abrams agora registradas, os dois seguiram para o elevador, que, infelizmente, estava infestado de gente. E para piorar a situação, ninguém menos que Artur Weasley e seu filho mais novo, Rony, acabavam de ingressar no abarrotado local.

- Hector?

Ótimo.

Era tudo o que eles precisavam.

- Weasl... Digo, Artur, como vai?

- Ora, que coincidência! E esta deve ser Emma?

- Sim.

- Olá – a _menina_ deu um forçado sorriso.

- Olá, querida. Oh, é uma pena que você decidiu mandá-la para Beauxbatons.

- Pois é.

- Escolha da mãe, eu sei.

- Exato.

- Este é Rony, meu filho, certamente os dois seriam muito amigos se Emma estivesse em Hogwarts, não é mesmo Rony?

- É claro – murmurou, olhando de forma pouco educada para as belas curvas da menina.

Harry sentiu vontade de vomitar.

Ele queria apenas lançar nos dois ruivos um Avada Kedrava.

- Sexto nível – uma voz de mulher anunciou.

- Nós descemos aqui – informou Theodore.

E Artur Weasley abriu um grande sorriso:

- Nós também.

- Ótimo – responderam os dois Slytherins.

O desprezo brilhava em seus olhos.

Mas com um forçado sorriso, seguiram adiante.

Chegando ao Centro de Testes de Aparatação, Harry e Theo faziam o possível para ignorar um alegre Artur Weasley que não parava de falar sobre seus inúmeros filhos e bobagens desse tipo. Seus pensamentos estavam focados em seguir para o Departamento de Mistérios depressa, pois logo os efeitos da Poção Polissuco iriam se dissipar, mas com o insuportável Weasley e seu filho grudados a eles, a situação parecia cada vez mais difícil.

Theodore, por exemplo, estava cogitando lançar a Maldição Imperio nos dois, quando se lembrou de que a varinha de Hector agora poderia ser rastreada. Infelizmente, um Avada Kedrava também estava fora de questão, pensava desanimado.

Harry, porém interrompeu seus pensamentos:

- Papai...

E por um milésimo de segundo, Theo arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ser chamado daquele jeito.

- Sim, Emma?

- Eu preciso ir ao toilet – afirmou, encarando-o fixamente – Você poderia me levar?

- É claro, querida, esse lugar é muito fácil de se perder afinal.

- Nós vamos guardar um lugar para vocês.

- Obrigado, Weasl... Artur – com um breve aceno, Theodore se afastou, seguindo com a _menina _de volta para o elevador.

Imediatamente, ao ingressaram no abarrotado elevador, Harry lançou um silencioso feitiço para que todos os mago e bruxas presentes se lembrassem de que haviam deixado algo muito importante para fazer em suas casas e assim, descessem no átrio, enquanto outro feitiço desilusório levaria as pessoas que esperavam pelo elevador a acreditarem que este estava cheio de mais e poderiam esperar pelo próximo. Finalmente, sozinhos, Theo apertou o botão do nono nível e segundos depois, após alguns solavancos, uma conhecida voz de mulher informou: "Departamento de Mistérios".

Quando as grades do elevador se abriram, Harry se lembrou de dois anos atrás, quando estivera naquele mesmo local apenas com o intuito de salvar seu pai. O lugar não havia mudado absolutamente nada, mesmo durante o dia, era escuro e sombrio. Harry e Theodore, então, saíram para o corredor onde nada se movia exceto as chamas dos archotes mais próximos. E como se soubesse exatamente aonde ir, Harry se virou para a porta no final do corredor gélido e obscuro. Aquele _conhecido_ corredor gélido e obscuro. E a mesma porta que havia cruzado há dois anos ainda estava ali.

Ao abrir a porta, lentamente, o pequeno Lord se deparou novamente com aquela sala enorme e sombria repleta de estantes de prateleiras, que significava apenas uma coisa:

O Hall das Profecias.

- Você está bem Harry?

- Sim... – suspirou, içando a varinha sob um feitiço Lumos assim como seu amigo – Como vamos achá-la?

- Accio Profecia de Harry Riddle.

Mas nada aconteceu.

- Accio Profecia de Harry Potter – Harry tentou dessa vez.

Mas, novamente, sem resultado algum.

- Talvez você precise senti-la.

- Talvez – suspirou – Estamos desesperados, não é mesmo?

- Sim.

Com um pequeno suspiro, Harry fechou os olhos e assentiu, colocando-se a sentir a presença da profecia. Ele imaginou que era uma parte de si. Dentre aquelas centenas de milhares de globos estava aquele que guardava a sua história, o seu destino, a ligação que possuíra com seu pai desde antes do seu nascimento e que agora poderia mudar sua vida. Uma sensação calorosa, então, inundou o seu peio e depois de alguns minutos, _vinte_ incontáveis minutos para Theo, Harry sabia o que precisava fazer.

Leste.

Uma estante ao leste.

Não, a extremo leste da sala.

Era ali onde estava a sua profecia.

- Aqui, Theo – chamou, correndo para o local.

E o aludido não pensou duas vezes antes de segui-lo.

Eles correram depressa cruzando inúmeros corredores formados por estantes de profecias, cuidando para não esbarrar em nenhuma. Minutos depois, Harry parou abruptamente e olhou para cima. Estava ali. Havia uma pequena esfera da qual saía uma etiqueta com o seu nome escrito. E Harry não duvidou sequer por um segundo antes de alcançar a profecia.

- Harry James Potter e Tom Marvolo Riddle – leu em voz alta.

- Olhe isso, Harry – Theo apontou para o verso da etiqueta – Cassandra Trelawney?

- Será o nome da vidente de quinta categoria que iniciou isso tudo?

- Provavelmente sim – ponderou – Então, você não vai ouvi-la? Basta quebrar a esfera para fazer isso.

- Eu sei, mas agora não temos tempo, quando chegarmos à mansão poderei ouvi-la.

- Se você acha melhor.

Usando um feitiço de encolhimento para guardar a esfera no bolso do vestido, Harry apenas ordenou:

- Vamos.

E assim, seguiram novamente para o elevador, adotando uma expressão vazia. Quando as grades do elevador se abriram e um bruxo, que Harry reconheceu como Amos Diggory, encarou os dois com suspeita, Theodore deu de ombros e deixou escapar um convincente suspiro:

- Nos perdemos.

- Oh... – a expressão do pai de Cedric e chefe da família Diggory pareceu relaxar – Isso é comum por aqui. Para onde vocês estão indo?

- Teste de Aparatar.

- Papai, não vai dar tempo e eu não me sinto mais preparada – murmurou a irritada _menina_.

- Ela está certa – o Sr. Diggory consultou seu relógio de bolso – Talvez vocês possam voltar amanhã.

- Sim, talvez seja melhor – sorriu o_ Sr. Abrams_.

- Oh, a Srta possui uma curiosa cicatriz...

- O que? – Harry arregalou os olhos e colocando a mão sobre a testa, pôde sentir o conhecido relevo em forma de raio que o caracterizava.

- Acidente na vassoura – mentiu Theodore, depressa, escondendo seu olhar assustado.

- Bom dia, Diggory – cumprimentou outro bruxo, com evidente arrogância, ao ingressar no elevador quando este se deteve no quinto nível. E ao observar quem era, Harry e Theodore engoliram em seco e desviaram rapidamente o olhar implorando silenciosamente para que conseguissem chegar ao átrio o mais rápido possível.

- Bom dia, Malfoy, como está sua família?

- Bem... – respondeu por entre os dentes e Harry pôde detectar facilmente sua mentira.

Foi nesse momento, então, que Harry cometeu um erro:

Ele levantou o olhar.

E seus olhos verdes se fixaram nos de Lucius.

E Lucius Malfoy se perguntou, por um segundo, onde havia visto olhos de um verde-esmeralda tão expressivos.

"Em Hogwarts, aquela sangue-ruim, Lily Evans e também..."

- Perdão, senhorita, mas eu a conheço?

- Não, senhor – respondeu rispidamente, desviando o olhar.

Por sorte, as grades do elevador finalmente se abriram dando acesso ao átrio, e os dois Slytherins disfarçados não pensaram duas vezes antes de fugir, andando rapidamente em direção às chaminés conectadas pela rede-de-Flu. Olhando novamente para a garota, Lucius percebeu que seu longo cabelo castanho agora era curto, negro e incrivelmente bagunçado.

De repente, toda a elegância Malfoy foi esquecida, quando no meio do Ministério da Magia, um desesperado grito ecoou:

- HARRY!

E Harry e Theodore começaram a correr sem olhar para trás.

- Rápido, detenham esses dois!

E os Comensais da Morte que circulavam pelo Ministério em suas fachadas usuais logo perceberam o que estava acontecendo ali.

Harry Riddle, o pequeno Lord, finalmente havia aparecido.

- Harry, depressa! – gritou Theodore, cujo disfarce ainda estava impecável, exceto apenas pelo fato de seu cabelo estar mais escuro. O disfarce de Harry, porém, havia finalmente sucumbido e agora ele corria, usando um _detestável_ vestido, pelo Ministério da Magia em sua aparência facilmente reconhecível.

- HARRY!

A voz de Lucius Malfoy continuava a gritar ao fundo.

- HARRY!

- JOVEM RIDDLE!

- SENHOR!

Acompanhada, agora, das vozes de dezenas de Comensais da Morte que, ao lado dos confusos guardas do ministério, continuavam a segui-los disparando inúmeros feitiços imobilizadores e de desmaio que Harry e Theodore facilmente desviavam e repeliam.

- Lacrem as saídas! LACREM!

Lucius ordenou e na mesma hora, as chaminés começaram se fechar com grades de ferro uma a uma.

- Harry, por aqui, rápido!

Theodore gritou, correndo para última chaminé desbloqueada que estava apenas há alguns metros dos dois. Harry não pensou duas vezes antes de segui-lo e repelindo um Patrificus Totalus num movimento brusco, sentiu a pequena esfera escapar de seu bolso e ir de encontro ao chão...

Não.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

- Harry, depressa!

A profecia havia acabado se espatifar em inúmeros cristais de vidro.

- Harry!

Theodore, então, agarrou sua mão e o puxou para dentro da chaminé, antes que Harry pudesse ser apanhado por Lucius. No instante seguinte, o herdeiro da fortuna Nott aparatou os dois para um lugar desconhecido. E a última coisa que Harry pôde contemplar foi a fumaça prateada subindo dos estilhaços da profecia, sem que pudesse ouvir absolutamente nada do que esta dizia.

-x-

Harry abriu os olhos e se sentiu ofuscado por uma claridade irritante, sem ter a mínima idéia do que havia acontecido, sabendo apenas que agora estava deitado no que pareciam ser folhas e gravetos. Deixando escapar um profundo suspiro, ele piscou os olhos e compreendeu que a luminosidade irritante era proveniente do sol que se infiltrava por inúmeras árvores cheias de folhas verdes. Seu primeiro pensamento foi a Floresta Proibida e por um segundo e se sentiu feliz em voltar para os arredores de Hogwarts, imaginando que poderia seguir para as masmorras para encontrar seus amigos como se nada tivesse acontecido. Contudo, nos poucos instantes que Theodore levou para se levantar lentamente e aparecer ao seu lado, inspecionando seu rosto com preocupação, Harry percebeu que aquela não era a Floresta Proibida, pois as árvores pareciam mais jovens, mais espaçadas, cheias de frutos e de flores e o chão mais limpo, sem a úmida característica de um lugar sombrio.

- Você está bem?

Harry ouviu a preocupada voz de Theo.

E ao olhar para baixo, gemeu em desgosto:

- Não.

- O que você está sentindo? – perguntou depressa.

- Theo...

- Eu sei que foi uma ação improvisada e abrupta, mas Lucius ia nos seguir, então eu aparatei.

- Theo...

- Merlin, será que você estrunchou?

- Theodore! – gritou, calando abruptamente o amigo – Eu estou ótimo fisicamente, mas ainda estou usando um vestido!

- Oh...

- Você poderia, por favor, transfigurar minhas roupas de volta?

Com um pequeno sorriso de desculpa e uma última olhada para gravar aquela imagem em sua mente, Theodore fez um fluido movimento com a varinha e logo o belo vestido azul-marinho e as sapatilhas voltaram a ser o elegante conjunto de calça social preta e camisa de seda verde-musgo com uma túnica da mesma cor por cima combinando com as botas de couro de Dragão Húngaro.

- Sinto-me incrivelmente melhor.

Theodore, então, murmurou algo que soava como "Eu deveria ter tirado algumas fotos", ganhando um olhar perspicaz do outro menino:

- Você disse alguma coisa, Theo?

- Eu? Não, é claro que não.

- Hum... E onde nós estamos, afinal?

- Na floresta onde foi realizada a Copa Mundial de Quadribol – informou com um suspiro – Foi o primeiro lugar que eu pensei quando Malfoy nos seguiu.

- Será que ele...?

- Não, eu consegui aparatar só nós dois a tempo.

- Você é incrível– sorriu, observando o olhar envergonhado, mas satisfeito de seu amigo – Então daqui nós dois podemos aparatar de volta para a mansão, não é mesmo?

- Er...

- Theo?

- Er... Quando nós nos mudamos para a Mansão Burke, como medida de segurança em relação ao meu pai, eu lancei um feitiço de proteção que proíbe qualquer um, até mesmo um Nott legítimo de aparatar para a mansão.

- E isso significa que nós vamos ficar numa floresta no meio do nada – Harry concluiu.

- Exato, mas pensando nesse tipo de imprevisto eu trouxe alguns itens que podem ser úteis.

Com um olhar incrédulo, mas ainda sim aliviado, Harry observou o amigo retirar do bolso da calça uma mochila preta comum em tamanho miniatura e restaurá-la ao tamanho original com um balançar de varinha. Em seguida, com um simples feitiço convocatório, Theodore alcançou a barraca que usariam para passar a noite, a qual voou para sua mão num amontoado de lona azul-marinho e após murmurar o seguinte feitiço, o amontoado de lona se ergueu no ar e se acomodou, inteiramente montado, no chão de repleto de folhagens.

- Você pode entrar se quiser enquanto eu lanço os feitiços de proteção.

- Certo – murmurou Harry, seguindo para o interior da barraca e deixando o amigo se ocupar de fazer daquela inóspita floresta um local seguro de animais selvagens e fora da localização de qualquer mago ou muggle.

O interior se assemelhava a um loft de luxo que a maioria dos magos e bruxas milionários de cidades como Nova York e Los Angeles possuíam. Era um lugar espaçoso, Harry observou ao descer os degraus que davam acesso à enorme sala de estar, a qual possuía um grande sofá creme em formato de L ao lado de uma pequena mesa de mármore acompanhada de quatro cadeiras onde as refeições eram servidas. Uma cozinha americana estava separada por um balcão de mármore e possuía o mais moderno em tecnologia muggle, porque querendo ou não, um microondas e uma geladeira de porta dupla eram inventos muito úteis. Uma porta de madeira polida, no final da sala, dava acesso à espaçosa suíte que compreendia uma cama de casal, closet, elegantes poltronas de couro e escrivaninha. E por último, mas não menos importante, Harry adentrou no espaçoso banheiro forjado em granito branco, equipado com uma banheira de hidromassagem, ducha e inúmeros armários com todos os artigos de higiene necessários para qualquer um que fosse aventurar num acampamento em meio a uma floresta isolada do resto do mundo.

- É por isso que eu adoro magia – Harry sorriu, deixando-se cair no confortável sofá aveludado da sala. Seu sorriso, porém, desapareceu ao se lembrar da profecia.

Todo o desgaste para se infiltrar no Ministério da Magia.

Todos os dias que passaram planejando aquilo.

Havia sido em vão. Tudo em vão.

- Por sorte eu deixei Sunny avisado de que se nós não voltássemos em três horas, os verdadeiros Hector e Emma Abrams, agora desmemoriados, deveriam ser deixados num beco qualquer em Londres muggle...

Harry, porém, sequer ouviu as palavras do amigo.

E este logo percebeu o olhar melancólico nas esmeraldas sempre cheias de brilho.

- Você está bem? – perguntou com cuidado, segurando a pequena mão de Harry nas suas.

- Foi tudo em vão, Theo.

- Não diga isso.

- Mas é verdade, eu não pude ouvir a profecia!

- Nós vamos encontrar outro jeito.

- Não existe outro jeito – replicou, levando as mãos à cabeça, exasperado.

- Mas agora nós sabemos o nome da mulher que deu origem a tudo isso.

- Sim, e daí?

- Podemos tentar localizá-la.

O semblante de Harry, então, tornou-se pensativo.

- Hum... Você acha que ela ainda pode estar viva?

- Só há um jeito de descobrir – sorriu, observando o leve brilho de expectativa retornar aos olhos do pequeno Lord.

- Cassandra Trelawney... – murmurou – Deve ser parente de Sibila Trelawney. Eu posso pedir para Luna interrogá-la em Hogwarts e descobrir a localização dessa tal Cassandra.

- Sim, você pode – afirmou, sem deixar de sorrir – E sabe o que nós dois podemos fazer agora?

- O que?

- Explorarmos uma cachoeira que eu sei que se encontra pelas redondezas.

- Oh, Theo, você não existe – sorriu, abraçando o pescoço do amigo.

Talvez acampar não fosse tão ruim assim.

Era o que Harry pensava, com um sorriso, enquanto seguia Theodore direção ao local da cachoeira, levando uma cesta de piquenique que os dois haviam conseguido preparar – milagrosamente – sem a ajuda de qualquer elfo doméstico. Começar o dia invadido o Ministério da Magia, Harry pensava divertido, definitivamente exigia uma pausa para se relaxar numa cachoeira ao final da tarde.

E após cruzarem algumas árvores, seguindo o barulho do rio, os dois Slytherins finalmente chegaram naquele cenário paradisíaco onde um pequeno riacho se formava a partir da queda d'água em forma de cortina, que deslizava sob uma série de declives. Assim, após colocarem um manto vermelho sobre o chão com a cesta de piquenique em cima e passarem horas conversando sobre infinitos assuntos, mas principalmente sobre o plano para encontrarem Cassandra Trelawney, Harry e Theodore se deliciaram com alguns sanduíches e em seguida, para deleite do menor, transfiguraram suas roupas em sungas para seguir para o rio.

A água estava fria.

Mas isso só fazia aquele caloroso momento mais divertido.

Eles nadaram, mergulharam e se digladiaram jogando água um no outro.

E depois de um dia repleto de tensão e frustrações não havia nada melhor do que aquilo.

- Obrigado, Theo – Harry murmurou, encostado ao lado de Theodore numa rocha que emergia a partir do meio do rio. Os dois ainda arfavam pela recente batalha, jogando água um no outro e agora, encostados na rocha, deixavam-se descansar com a água do rio na altura da cintura.

- De nada.

Segundos depois, acrescentou:

-... Mas você está agradecendo pelo que exatamente?

O que fez Harry sorrir divertido.

- Por tudo – respondeu o menor – Mas principalmente por você nunca me deixar sozinho.

- Eu jamais faria isso.

- Eu sei.

Acariciando o rosto suave, Theodore se viu perdido naqueles belos olhos esmeraldas, iluminados pela luz do entardecer:

- Eu adoro quando você sorri.

- Theo... – murmurou, desviando o olhar, com as bochechas levemente tingidas de vermelho.

- É verdade.

- Não seja bobo.

- Estou falando sério – afirmou, a voz rouca e o olhar perdidos nas belas esmeraldas que o fitavam com carinho – Eu adoro os seus olhos.

- Pare com isso, Theo – murmurou debilmente. Uma cálida sensação, porém, inundava seu peito.

- E adoro o seu nariz pequeno – deixou um pequeno beijo deslizar-lhe na ponta do nariz.

- Theo...

- E adoro também... – sussurrou, aproximando-se devagar – os seus lábios macios...

Perdido na magia daquele momento e naqueles olhos magnéticos, Theodore se rendeu ao seu mais antigo desejo e uniu seus lábios com os de Harry, que arregalou os olhos, mas não recuou, permitindo-se abraçar pelo maior. Harry não sabia ao certo se o motivo era a mágoa que sentia por Draco, ou o calor do momento, ou a maneira errada de interpretar o profundo agradecimento que sentia pelo fato de Theo apoiá-lo naquela fase tão difícil de sua vida, mas, após alguns segundos, ele acabou correspondendo ao beijo, abraçando o pescoço de Theodore, abrindo seus lábios e se deixando explorar pela curiosa língua do amigo, à qual a sua se uniu instantes depois fazendo daquele um beijo apaixonado e para Harry, cheio de sentimentos confusos.

E sem que nenhum dos dois pudesse perceber...

...Uma solitária lágrima deslizava pelo rosto do pequeno Lord.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo:**

- Se você puder me acompanhar, Harry, eu ficarei muito feliz.

- Dumbledore...

- Acredito que você saiba que isto não é um pedido, não é mesmo, meu querido menino?

-x-

**N/A:** Hello, my sweet people! Espero que vocês apreciem este novo capítulo. É uma pena, mas minhas férias chegarão ao fim na próxima semana, o que não significa, porém, que eu deixarei de atualizar minhas fics. Muito pelo contrário, pretendo continuar a escrever a todo vapor!

Quanto ao capítulo de hoje... Hehe... Quem quer o cadáver do Theo? Bem, por favor, escrevam suas solicitações e os detalhes das torturas que vocês imaginam para ele que eu irei despachar as propostas e petições para o Sr Draco Malfoy, o qual estará muito interessado em suas sugestões, posso garantir. Espero apenas que vocês não queriam o cadáver da autora também... – dá um sorrisinho amarelo e foge para se esconder com o Remus e o Sirius – Em defesa do Harry, para aqueles que estão pensando nele como uma BITCH que não pode ver um morenaço dando sopa numa cachoeira, lembrem-se de que ele está num momento atribulado e confuso, não sabe em quem mais confiar e não consegue dar conta de seus sentimentos. Ele está frágil... E bem, o Theo está ali, todo lindo consolando o amigo e falando da beleza dos seus olhos sob a luz do luar... Fica difícil, né? Convenhamos... – pára de digitar e foge das maldições que o Draco começa a lançar.

Bem, espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo!

Estarei esperando ansiosamente pelas **REVIEWS** de vocês... – sorriso animado.

Um grande beijo e meus profundos agradecimentos para:

**Karool Evans Malfoy**... **vrriacho**... **Pandora Beaumont**... **Sandra Longbottom**...** AB Feta**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **mesquila**... **Ines G. Black**... e **sonialeme**!

O segundo capítulo de **Destinos Entrelaçados** será postado semana que vem.  
Espero que vocês possam conferir e que apreciem também essa minha nova fic!


	40. Chapter 40

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Em meio ao acolhedor cenário de um céu estrelado, ao anoitecer, erguia-se a imponente mansão de veraneio da família Malfoy em Provença, onde Draco Malfoy, naquele momento, contemplava a paisagem desde a janela do seu quarto, o mesmo quarto que havia sido testemunha de suas noites de paixão com o lindo menino de olhos esmeraldas a quem amava. O menino que agora o odiava por pensar que o havia enganado como todos os demais.

- Harry... – murmurou ao vento, acariciando em suas mãos o presente que ganhara do pequeno Lord no seu último aniversário, um relógio de bolso forjado em ouro branco, cravejado com uma fileira de diamantes, no qual estavam gravados os seguintes dizeres em auto-relevo: _Pour Toujours._

_Pour Toujours..._

_Para sempre..._

- Para sempre... – repetiu em voz alta –... Nós prometemos que seria para sempre.

De repente, uma estranha onda de angústia parece se apoderar do coração de Draco, que lança um olhar para o céu, com um nó se formando em sua garganta. Era como se este mesmo céu fosse testemunha do final do seu relacionamento com Harry, como se afirmasse que o pequeno Lord o havia esquecido para sempre, como se o céu deixasse claro que em algum outro lugar, Harry deixava de amá-lo e entregava seu coração para outra pessoa.

- Não, isso não vai acontecer... – respirou fundo, falando para si mesmo – Eu não vou deixar você se esquecer do amor que sente por mim.

Lançando um olhar decido para aquele céu que parecia burlar de seus sentimentos, afirmou:

- Eu vou trazê-lo de volta, Harry. Eu vou trazê-lo de volta para mim.

Por que o nosso amor irá resistir a tudo.

_...Para sempre._

-x-

Sob o manto daquele mesmo céu, ao anoitecer, em meio ao paradisíaco cenário de uma cachoeira escondida ao norte da Irlanda, Harry e Theodore se separavam lentamente em busca de ar. E o herdeiro da fortuna Nott não poderia estar mais radiante, perguntando-se silenciosamente se aquilo não passava de mais um de seus sonhos vividos em suas noites de solidão, enquanto tocava com a ponta dos dedos os próprios lábios, e sorria, encontrando neles o delicioso sabor de Harry.

- Harry... – murmurou, um sorriso bobo adornando seus lábios.

- Vamos voltar para o acampamento.

- Espere! – gritou, segurando firmemente o braço do menino que já se afastava em direção à margem e que não se atrevia a encará-lo nos olhos – Você está bem?

- Sim, mas está anoitecendo e esfriando.

- Harry, me desculpe, eu não quis forçá-lo a nada e nem me aproveitar da...

- Está tudo bem, Theo – afirmou, finalmente levantando seus olhos. Confusão, culpa, afeição e remorso se misturavam nas belas esmeraldas – Apenas vamos voltar.

Assentindo em silêncio, Theodore seguiu com o menor para a margem, encarando-o com preocupação enquanto se recriminava em pensamento por ter sido tão impulsivo e insensível a ponto de ignorar o óbvio momento de fragilidade em que Harry se encontrava, o qual o havia impelido a corresponder aos seus avanços.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Por favor, não sinta Theo – murmurou, abraçando-o com um sorriso triste – Eu não me arrependo, mas não posso... Quero dizer, não agora, eu não posso...

- Eu entendo – garantiu, afagando os cabelos molhados do menino em seus braços – Não se preocupe com isso, está bem?

Harry acenou sem levantar o olhar. E em seus pensamentos, Theodore acrescentou esperançosamente, ainda sentindo o delicioso sabor de Harry em seus lábios:

- "Eu vou esperar por você o tempo que for preciso".

Em silêncio, os dois voltaram para o local onde estava montada a barraca. O silêncio, porém, não era incômodo ou constrangedor, mas um silêncio cúmplice e agradável, no qual cada um se via perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Chegando ao acampamento, Harry seguiu para o chuveiro enquanto Theo se colocava a preparar as camas para passarem a noite e a procurar penas e pergaminhos em sua mochila – na qual havia quase tudo – para que depois Harry pudesse mandar uma carta para Luna. Instantes depois, quando Harry saiu do banheiro já vestindo seu pijama de seda verde-escuro – o qual o maior trouxera naquela conveniente mochila com outras roupas – Theodore seguiu para o banho em seu lugar e o pequeno Lord se viu, então, com a tarefa de preparar o jantar para eles. É claro que _preparar_ significava escolher uma das embalagens de comida congelada e colocá-la no microondas por dez minutos. Mentalmente, Harry agradecia por esta formidável invenção muggle.

- Theo, o jantar está na mesa! – gritou, após os decisivos dez minutos.

E o aludido, então, apareceu na sala em seu pijama de seda negro secando os cabelos molhados com uma felpuda toalha da mesma cor.

- Anda logo ou irá esfriar – ordenou com um sorriso, apontando para bonita travessa na qual se encontrava o Espaguete à Carbonara. Os pratos e talheres já estavam dispostos na mesa com a jarra de água e a garrafa de Chardonnay, a qual Harry havia encontrado na adega da barraca, porque, obviamente, toda barraca de acampamento precisa de uma adega com vinhos de qualidade.

- Parece delicioso.

- Obrigado. Deu muito trabalho para fazer.

- Aposto que sim – sorriu divertido, acomodando-se ao lado do menor.

- Eu passei horas nessa cozinha trabalhando igual um elfo doméstico apenas para aperfeiçoar meus dotes culinários e preparar esta deliciosa refeição para nós, então trate de apreciá-la, ouviu?

- Sim, senhor. Eu irei amá-la – garantiu, erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição. E assim, os dois saborearam o jantar em meio a brincadeiras descontraídas e lembranças da inusitada visita ao Ministério da Magia, visita esta que os dois Slytherins não pretendiam repetir tão cedo em suas vidas.

No final da noite, Harry se colocou a escrever uma carta para sua amiga Ravenclaw, depositando na excêntrica, mas esperta menina, sua esperança de finalmente descobrir como chegar à profecia:

"Querida Luna,  
Em primeiro lugar, não se preocupe, eu não fui seqüestrado por um furioso exercito de Narguilés.  
Estou bem, apenas não pude comparecer à Hogwarts este ano porque fiz algumas descobertas que precisam ser investigadas com urgência,  
mas quando nos encontrarmos pessoalmente eu lhe contarei os detalhes. Na verdade, estou escrevendo esta carta porque preciso de sua ajuda,  
você é a única com a qual eu posso contar nessa missão, que eu peço que fique somente entre nós, está bem?  
Eu preciso que você investigue e descubra por meio de Sibila Trelawney – sim, nossa professora de adivinhação –  
o paradeiro de Cassandra Trelawney, a quem desconfio ser sua mãe ou avó.  
Pessoalmente eu sugiro que você use a Maldição Imperio ou uma Poção Veritasserum, roubada do escritório do Snape, seguida de um Obliviate.  
Mas os meios ficam ao seu critério. Enfim, espero sua coruja o mais rápido possível e não diga a ninguém que você recebeu notícias minhas.  
Um grande abraço e muito obrigado.  
Atenciosamente,  
Harry".

Como não havia corujas na região, o pequeno Lord anexou o envelope com a carta a um imponente falcão negro, no qual utilizou um simples feitiço em Parsel para que este voasse para Hogwarts e entregasse sua carta apenas nas mãos de Luna. E agora, bastava esperar a resposta de sua amiga.

Naquela noite, acomodado em sua cama, Harry lançava um olhar de esgueira para um adormecido Theodore Nott, deitado na cama logo ao lado da sua, enquanto tocava seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos frios e pensava no beijo que haviam trocado há poucas horas atrás. Um beijo intenso e envolvente, sem sombra de dúvida, que mergulhara seu corpo num delicioso mar de sensações. Theodore era carinhoso, prestativo, bonito, inteligente e beijava muito bem, Harry ponderava a respeito das qualidades de seu amigo enquanto girava de um lado para o outro na cama. Qualquer um desejaria tê-lo como namorado, pois além dessas qualidades também era sangue-puro, rico e um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

E Theo estaria sempre ao seu lado.

Theo era o homem perfeito...

Todavia, em meio a estes pensamentos, seu coração apertava dolorosamente sem que Harry soubesse explicar o porquê, ao mesmo tempo em que um par de arrogantes, mas belos olhos acinzentados invadiam sua mente. E de seus lábios, antes de adormecer, Harry acabou deixando escapar um angustiado murmúrio:

- Draco...

-x-

Dois dias se passaram e Harry e Theodore continuavam a acampar naquela inóspita floresta, por um lado era agradável estar em contato com as belezas da natureza sem perder as regalias que a tenda mágica oferecia, mas por outro, era frustrante não ter qualquer notícia do Mundo Mágico. Contudo, no raiar do terceiro dia, isto mudou com a chegada da carta de Luna:

Querido Harry,  
Fico feliz que você não tenha sido capturado por um exército de Narguilés, pois eles andam muito ferozes ultimamente.  
Quanto às informações que você me pediu, eu perguntei para a professora Trelawney onde sua avó morava e ela foi muito gentil em me dizer,  
uma bonita vila a propósito, a vila Stirling, meu pai me levou lá uma vez para caçar gnomos fantasmas.  
Espero que você e Theodore tenham sucesso em sua busca.  
Abraços,  
Luna.

Harry piscou duas vezes ao terminar de ler a carta sem acreditar que a menina havia simplesmente perguntado à professora o endereço de sua avó e que esta, então, fornecera de bom grado. Enquanto isso, Theo, que acabara de ler a carta por cima de seu ombro, murmurou com o cenho franzido:

- Como ela sabe que eu estou com você? Não havia nada na carta que você mandou falando ao meu respeito, havia?

- Não. Eu realmente não sei como a Luna... Enfim... – suspirou – Ela será sempre uma incógnita.

Resmungando algo que soava como "lunática maluca", Theo apanhou o pergaminho e observou o nome do vilarejo outra vez enquanto repassava em sua mente o mapa de toda a região daquela floresta e dos vilarejos mágicos e muggles que a rodeavam, pois antes de mergulhar com Harry naquela aventura ao ministério, o herdeiro da fortuna Nott fora inteligente o bastante para estudar inúmeras rotas de aparatação.

- Nós precisamos ir – afirmou Theo, lembrando-se, então que a localização daquela vila não era muito longe dali – por sorte, nós estamos perto, este vilarejo não fica longe daqui.

E Harry, por sua vez, apenas concordou em silêncio.

Esta chance, o pequeno Lord prometia a si mesmo que não deixaria escapar.

Naquela tarde, então, os dois levantaram o acampamento e seguiram na direção do fluxo do rio.

-x-

A caminhada não demorou nem duas horas quando Harry e Theo finalmente se afastaram da floresta e adentraram num vilarejo mágico repleto de casinhas de madeira talhadas no mesmo padrão. Ao centro do vilarejo, situava-se a única e precária praça do local, onde se erguia uma igrejinha e um cemitério de lápides de mármore, ambos caindo aos pedaços. Por um breve instante, Harry reviveu a imagem de Godric's Hollow e isto levou um desconfortável arrepio à sua espinha.

- É aqui mesmo, Theo?

Como resposta, o maior simplesmente apontou para a precária placa de ferro que se destacava cambaleante na entrada da praça, com os seguintes dizeres: "Bem-vindo à Stirling Ville".

- Ótimo – Harry murmurou sem um pingo de entusiasmo. E os dois continuaram a caminhar pela rua onde poucos magos e bruxas circulavam e lançavam aos adolescentes olhares desconfiados, mas Harry e Theodore ignoravam os olhares, concentrados apenas em procurar nas caixas de correio das entradas das casas o sobrenome Trelawney. Vagamente, Harry ponderava a respeito do fato de um povoado inteiramente mágico possuir caixas de correio, uma vez que as corujas sempre interrompiam pela janela.

- Ali!

Finalmente, Theo apontou para uma das últimas casas da rua. Uma grande e velha casa pintada de azul-royal com uma caixa de correio cor de rosa que de destacava em meio à fachada, na qual o sobrenome Trelawney reluzia em letras douradas. Pansy com certeza teria desmaiado ao observar a horrenda sobreposição de cores baratas.

Respirando fundo, e ignorando o cenário, Harry bateu na porta e esperou.

- Será que ela está em casa? – sussurrou para o amigo, que apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha e respondeu:

- Ora, ela deve ter quantos anos? Oitenta? Cem? – ponderou Theo – Senhoras dessa idade não ficam passeando por aí.

Como resposta, eles ouviram um barulho de estrondo seguido de "ai!"... "auch!"..., alguns _craks_ de vidro se partindo e o característico som de bolas de cristal rolando pelo piso de madeira. E de repente, a porta se abriu abruptamente:

- Olá, meus queridos, posso ajudá-los?

Ligeiramente em choque, Harry e Theo encaravam a mulher que parecia ser a versão de oitenta anos de sua professora de adivinhação, usando o cabelo branco preso num coque no alto da cabeça e o rechonchudo corpo coberto por um vestido florido que lembrava muito uma toalha de mesa. Os olhos, porém, pareciam ser os mesmos olhos castanhos alheios ao mundo e sua voz a mesma despreocupada e aérea de sua neta.

- Er... Meu nome é Harry e este é Theodore, nós somos alunos de sua neta em Hogwarts e gostaríamos de...

- Oh, alunos de Siby! Entrem! Entrem!

Os adolescentes, é claro, não tiveram outra opção, pois Cassandra Trelawney praticamente os arrastou para a sala, onde colocou os dois sentados no sofá aveludado cor de rosa, o qual estava coberto por uma manta de babados xadrez. A sala em si era tão cor de rosa, cheia de bibelôs e babadinhos que Harry, por um instante, pensou que aquela mulher poderia ser o resultado de uma combinação genética de Sibila Trelawney e Dolores Umbridge. E ele se sentiu enjoado ao pensar nisso.

- Vocês aceitam uma xícara de chá?

- Er... Não, obriga...

- Oh, é claro que sim, parecem famintos, coitadinhos!

- Por favor, não se incomode – insistiu Theodore, mas a mulher já havia se levantado – Nós estamos bem.

- Não será incômodo algum, meus queridos, eu quase não recebo visitas. Agora esperem só um pouquinho, sim? – com um radiante sorriso, Cassandra sumiu por um corredor que eles imaginaram levar à cozinha.

Sozinhos novamente, os Slytherins trocaram um significativo olhar que dizia: "_Como lidar como esta mulher maluca?_" e esperaram em silêncio tentando não reparar na horrenda decoração.

Vinte minutos depois, quando Harry já estava a um passo de sair à procura da bruxa para obrigá-la a lhe dizer a profecia mesmo que sob a influência da Maldição Imperio, a sorridente senhora de idade regressou para a sala com três bandejas flutuando às suas costas, nas quais havia um conjunto de bule de chá e duas xícaras floridos, leite, creme, biscoitos, muffins, tortas, canapés e mini-sanduíches que acabaram fazendo os estômagos de Harry e Theodore protestarem de fome.

- Sirvam-se! Sirvam-se! – sem deixar de sorrir, Cassandra indicava as bandejas que havia acomodado habilmente na mesinha de centro em frente ao sofá.

- Obrigado.

- Sim, obrigado, e desculpe o incômodo – Harry sorriu, servindo-se de uma xícara de chá e apanhando um muffin de chocolate.

- Não é incômodo algum, meu querido – balançou a cabeça convicta – agora, diga-me, no que eu posso ajudar vocês?

- A senhora fez uma profecia...

- Oh, sim, eu já fiz várias – suspirou.

- Bem, esta foi ao meu respeito e eu gostaria muito de ouvi-la.

Piscando, confusa, a idosa perguntou:

- Você já foi ao Ministério da Magia? – sem deixá-lo responder, continuou – Todas as profecias são mandadas para o Departamento de Mistérios, sabe onde fica, querido?

- Sim, eu fui lá, mas...

- Aconteceu um acidente – ofereceu Theo, servindo-se de mais um pouco de chá com creme.

- Exato, e este acidente acabou destruindo a esfera sem que eu pudesse ouvi-la.

- Oh... Entendo.

- A senhora poderá me ajudar, por favor? – Harry, então, adotou uma expressão desolada acentuada por seus enormes e entristecidos olhinhos verdes-esmeraldas, expressão esta, quiçá tão efetiva quanto à própria Maldição Imperio.

- É claro que sim, meu querido, não precisa fazer esses olhinhos – deu uma risadinha – seu amigo vai acabar engasgando com a torta de maçã assim.

Ao seu lado, de fato, Theodore tossia discretamente com o rosto corado.

- Você está bem, Theo?

- Estou sim, obrigado – murmurou, bebendo mais um generoso gole de chá.

- Bem, meu querido... – Cassandra os interrompeu, levantando-se e se aproximando de uma velha estante de livros ao lado da chaminé – diga-me seu nome e a data em que você nasceu, pois as profecias sempre nascem com a estrela que deverão seguir... – sussurrou misteriosamente, teatral, e Harry descobriu a quem Sibila puxou.

- Harry James Riddle... Ou Potter – murmurou – 31 de Julho de 1980.

- Oh... Eu vejo – Cassandra o encarou com perspicácia e Harry estremeceu sob seu olhar.

Puxando a varinha do bolso do vestido, ela bateu levemente em alguns livros da estante e na mesma hora esta se abriu ao meio, revelando inúmeras prateleiras repletas de frascos pequenos, nos quais continha um líquido azulado. Memórias, Harry observou, a excêntrica, porém sábia bruxa guardava as memórias de suas previsões para vê-las na Penseira depois, caso fosse necessário.

- 1980... 1980... Sim, aqui está! Agora onde está...? Fevereiro, Março... Aqui, Julho! 27... 28... Achei, 31, foi a única profecia naquela semana – informou, fechando a estante se aproximando dos dois com o pequeno frasco em suas mãos.

- Quantas profecias a senhora têm ali? – Harry perguntou com curiosidade.

- Centenas, talvez milhares – sorriu – mas acredito que apenas esta seja do seu interesse, não é verdade?

- Sim.

Finalmente.

Finalmente poderia ouvir a profecia.

Era apenas nisso que Harry conseguia pensar.

- Accio Penseira – Cassandra convocou e na mesma hora, um recipiente de porcelana voou para o seu colo, no qual ela despejou a memória e estendeu em seguida para os meninos mergulharem.

- Harry, você quer que eu espere...? – Theo perguntou, mas Harry logo negou com veemência:

- Não, eu quero que você venha comigo, quero que veja também.

E assim, entrelaçando seus dedos, os dois mergulharam seus rostos na Penseira, sob o atento olhar de Cassandra, que ainda hoje se lembrava desta profecia, a profecia que a tornara famosa e que traçara o destino do Mundo Mágico.

-x-

Harry e Theodore observaram o cenário em preto e branco...

Era o início de uma noite chuvosa e uma Cassandra alguns anos mais jovem parecia se preparar para ler alguma coisa e dormir. O ambiente exalava a monotonia e a paz de espírito da casa de uma pessoa idosa, com seus bibelôs e mantas xadrez em todos os lugares e um gato de idade avançada dormitando aos pés da cama.

Cassandra deitou-se, touca de babados na cabeça e livro nas mãos, quando de repente colocou-se de pé num salto impróprio para alguém de sua idade e alcançou a varinha. Seus olhos brilharam. E Harry e Theodore, que até então suspiravam, finalmente se interessaram. Ao agitar a varinha, uma esfera apareceu em suas mãos, pois ela sabia, estava a caminho uma nova profecia.

De repente, a esfera foi banhada pela luz da lua, que adentrava pela janela e Cassandra começou a entoar com uma voz grave e obscura:

- _Quem possuir o poder sobre aquele que nasceu eleito para definir o fim da guerra, se tornará invencível e prevalecerá diante de todos os seus inimigos... _

O coração de Harry apertou ao ouvir tais palavras.

_-... A luz e as trevas estão presentes na criança dourada, o ultimo herdeiro do poderoso leão, que deverá ser entregue àquele que é a reencarnação do mal. _

Deverá ser entregue à reencarnação do mal?

Isto significa que seu pai... Ou melhor, o Lord das Trevas havia ficado com ele apenas para seguir as palavras daquela maldita profecia.

Segurando as lágrimas e apertando os punhos com ódio, Harry continuou a ouvir:

_-... O destino de todos será traçado de acordo com o coração do menino de olhar esmeralda... _

"O destino de todos".

Repetiu-se na mente do pequeno Lord.

E aquilo era um peso grande demais para ele.

_-... No final das dezessete primaveras, tanto a luz quanto as trevas só poderão ser despertadas com amor verdadeiro e o mais forte triunfará sobre o outro._

Amor?

Nem Dumbledore nem Voldemort sabiam o que era o amor...

Harry, então, sentiu seus olhos pesados.

Seu corpo inteiro enfraquecido.

E de repente, ele se viu exausto, e ao seu lado, Harry observou, Theo parecia mais pálido do que o normal, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, a lembrança se dissolveu e os dois voltaram para a sala de Cassandra.

-x-

Quando Harry olhou para o sorridente rosto de Cassandra Trelawney novamente, tentou dizer a ela que não se sentia bem, mas as palavras morreram em sua boca. Somente um gemido confuso, enfraquecido, escapou de seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo caía no sofá, todo dormente. Ao seu lado, ele conseguiu observar pelo canto dos olhos que Theodore ficava cada vez mais pálido e que o corpo do amigo parecia fraco de mais para se mover.

- Har...ry... – Theodore conseguiu murmurar, a preocupação palpável em sua voz.

O pequeno Lord, por sua vez, lançou um olhar às xícaras vazias em cima da mesa e estreitou os olhos para a bruxa, que sorria complacente.

- O q-que... v-você... fez? – a voz rouca saiu apagada e sonolenta.

- Eu fiz isso para ajudar você, meu querido – explicou com um ar maternal – Você precisa seguir o caminho certo.

"Grande Merlin..."

"Isso só pode ser brincadeira".

Harry pensava, tentando se concentrar em sua magia, mas parecia impossível.

- Por sorte, depois que os jornais noticiaram o incidente do ministério, um querido amigo entrou em contato comigo avisando que talvez você me procurasse e que se isto acontecesse, eu deveria comunicá-lo para que ele viesse ajudá-lo.

"Céus, isso não pode estar acontecendo".

Harry tinha uma vaga idéia de quem era esta nobre pessoa à qual a bruxa se referia.

E ele desejava com toda as forças que estivesse enganado.

- Eu precisei usar uma poção calmante no chá e nas guloseimas que preparei, porque me foi avisado que seria melhor que vocês fossem levados sem resistência para que assim, quando conversassem, esclarecessem o que fosse preciso sem levantar os ânimos. Eu espero que vocês me desculpem meus queridos, mas que mesmo assim tenham apreciado o lanche...

"Oh, não..."

"Você não pode estar falando sério".

Harry realmente queria lançar seu repertório de Maldições Cruciatus naquela velha condenada agora.

- Não se preocupe meu querido, eu garanto que ele poderá ajudá-lo – sorriu com doçura, ao mesmo tempo em que um alegre homem de longa barba branca usando uma esvoaçante túnica verde-água saía da chaminé e ingressava na sala, varrendo os resquícios de pó de Flú de sua túnica:

- Cassandra, minha amiga, é muito bom poder contar com você.

- Olá, Alvo, seja bem-vindo e não repare a bagunça.

- Imagine, sua casa está magnífica como sempre!

- Ora, ora, obrigada.

Se Harry não estivesse usando suas faculdades mentais para tentar recuperar suas forças, ele com certeza teria tido algum pensamento sarcástico a respeito. Mas nem isto ele conseguia fazer.

Sua mente estava começando a ficar completamente nublada.

As vozes mais distantes...

A visão embaçada...

E assim, os sentidos começavam a se confundir.

- Se você puder me acompanhar, Harry, eu ficarei muito feliz – ele ouviu aquela conhecida voz ao fundo, ressoando em sua mente, e mesmo com os olhos semi-cerrados era fácil distinguir o maldito sorriso vitorioso.

- Dum...bledore... – murmurou, os dentes cerrados de impotência e ódio.

- Acredito que você saiba que isto não é um pedido, não é mesmo, meu querido menino?

Fazendo uso de suas últimas forças, Harry lançou um olhar de puro desprezo ao diretor de Hogwarts, mas, então, sua visão escureceu completamente, e o pequeno Lord acabou perdendo a consciência em seguida. Seu último pensamento foi para Theo, que, ao seu lado, havia sucumbido minutos antes, desejando que o amigo ficasse bem. Desejando que ambos sobrevivessem ao que quer que Dumbledore planejasse fazer.

Uma coisa, porém, e infelizmente, era certa: Harry não sairia ileso dessa vez.

Dessa vez, para alegria de Dumbledore, _o papai_ não estaria lá para salvá-lo.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo:**

- Você... – Harry murmurou ainda grogue, tentando enfocar em sua visão turva o recém chegado.

- Está tudo bem, Harry, eu vou tirar vocês daqui.

-x-

**N/A:** Olá, meus queridos... – sorriso radiante igual ao da Cassandra – Espero que vocês tenham apreciado o capítulo! Pelo menos o Harry pôde ouvir a profecia antes de o Dumbledore aparecer, mas isto só o fez mais ressentido com o Lord das Trevas, que, por sua vez, está movendo céus e terras para encontrá-lo... Isto significa apenas uma coisa: que, infelizmente, a história está na sua reta final mesmo. Apenas mais cinco capítulos e esta longfic será encerrada, mas eu espero que no decorrer destes capítulos vocês se divirtam, se emocionem, se enfureçam e que apreciem esta história, na qual eu venho trabalhando há tanto tempo.

Eu agradeço muito mesmo pelas lindas **Reviews** de vocês e gostaria de salientar que _seus_ _comentários são sempre bem-vindos_ para eu saber o que vocês estão achando de tudo isso!

Um grande beijo e meus sinceros agradecimentos à:

**bvcsalvatore**... **Pandora Beaumont**... **Cris-Gallas-Benedetti**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **vrriacho**... **Kamilla Riddle**... **Sandra Longbottom**... **dreyuki**... **AB Feta**... **Nicky Evans**... **Ines G. Black**... e **sonialeme**!

Em breve, será postado o novo capítulo de **Destinos Entrelaçados**.  
Espero que gostem!


	41. Chapter 41

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando Harry finalmente voltou a si, sentiu o corpo inteiro dormente, exausto, a visão borrada e fora de foco, como se tivesse sido pisoteado por uma manada de hipogrifos. Uma dor latejante perdurava em sua cabeça e todo o seu corpo se sentia fraco, drenado, sem acesso à sua magia. Esta constatação lhe assustou de tal maneira que ele se sentou de um salto na cama macia de lençóis de seda azuis-escuros, ignorando o estranho fato de se encontrar numa cama macia forrada com lençóis de seda.

Sua única preocupação naquele momento era:

Por que diabos ele não conseguia acessar sua magia?

- Harry, meu menino, fico feliz que você esteja acordado.

Estreitando os olhos, o adolescente observou um sorridente Alvo Dumbledore ingressar no aposento pela porta de madeira escura, a qual logo trancou atrás de si.

- O que você fez comigo? – perguntou em voz baixa e sibilante, encarando-o perigosamente – O que você fez com a minha magia?

- Harry, por favor, acalme-se...

Mas, olhando em volta, o menino pareceu finalmente cair em si e se desesperou:

- Onde ele está?

- Harry...

- Onde o Theo está? O que você fez com ele?

Com um suspiro resignado e um simples balançar de varinha, Dumbledore lançou um feitiço silenciador e paralisante em Harry, que estreitou os olhos com ódio, e se sentou na confortável poltrona azul-marinho aveludada que se encontrava ao lado da cama. Em seguida, o diretor convocou uma xícara de chá e se colocou a saborear o líquido escuro com gosto de canela calmamente, como se possuísse todo o tempo do mundo, ignorando o olhar assassino do jovem mago.

- Agora, meu querido menino, por que você não se acalma e observa primeiro este belo e confortável quarto que eu escolhi para você?

Num aceno amplo, Dumbledore indicou o aposento em questão que, de fato, parecia muito espaçoso e bem decorado com móveis de madeira de qualidade em cores escuras, como a escrivaninha ao lado da cama, o armário de seis portas, a pequena mesa redonda cercada por cinco cadeiras aveludadas, a enorme cama na qual Harry se encontrava e ainda, cobrindo duas paredes inteiras, havia quatro enormes estantes forradas de livros, livros de artes obscuras, Harry observou espantado.

- Oh, sim... Sinto dizer que o jovem Regulus era um amante das artes obscuras – Dumbledore comentou, também olhando para os grossos volumes que cobriam as estantes – Infelizmente, isto lhe custou à vida.

- "Regulus...?" – Harry repetiu em sua mente, mas, então, o diretor continuou a falar:

- Muito bem, Harry, agora que você já observou o quão generoso eu fui com as suas acomodações, poderei responder suas perguntas.

O olhar esmeralda refletia apenas irritação e impaciência.

- No momento, meu querido menino, você está impossibilitado de acessar o seu núcleo mágico porque eu lancei alguns feitiços neste quarto que, além de garantir que apenas eu possa entrar e sair daqui, também restringiram o acesso ao seu núcleo mágico, impossibilitando, assim, que você faça magia sem varinha. Oh, e não se preocupe, sua varinha está segura comigo.

Se Harry fosse um Basilisco e suas frias esmeraldas pudessem matar, Dumbledore estaria duro e estirado no chão. Infelizmente, não era este o caso.

- Agora, quanto ao senhor Nott – continuou o velho mago – posso garantir que ele está vivo e gozando de ótima saúde em outro aposento, mas se você quiser vê-lo, eu sugiro que você coopere comigo, meu querido menino – sorriu calorosamente – Bem, você irá cooperar se eu remover os feitiços, Harry?

Ao ouvir o suspiro resignado, Dumbledore alargou seu sorriso e balançou outra vez a varinha, libertando o menino.

- Seu velho maldi...!

- Ora, você se lembra do que eu acabei de dizer, a respeito do seu amigo, não é mesmo?

O adolescente apertou os punhos com ódio, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

- Ótimo. Eu sempre soube que você era um menino esperto, Harry – continuou ele, um benevolente olhar adornando o rosto enrugado – agora imagine a minha surpresa quando descobri que você finalmente havia contemplado todas as mentiras de Voldemort...

Harry sentiu o coração ser esmagado em seu peito.

Um sabor amargou logo subiu aos seus lábios.

E seu primeiro impulso fora gritar:

"Cale a boca! Não se atreva a falar dele! Não se atreva a falar do meu pai..."

Mas ele apenas apertou os lábios e desviou o olhar em silêncio.

-... Mas então eu logo pensei: este menino é filho de um Auror, de um Maroto, não havia dúvidas de que uma hora ele acabaria por descobrir todas as mentiras que aquele monstro lhe...

- O que você quer? – interrompeu bruscamente – Qual o seu objetivo me trazendo aqui?

- Eu só quero ajudá-lo, Harry.

- É claro que sim – replicou com ironia

- Eu quero que você conheça a verdade, meu menino, quero que você saiba que o bando da luz irá protegê-lo nesta guerra, porque se você se juntar a nós o Mundo Mágico poderá ser salvo.

- Essa guerra de vocês não me interessa.

- Mas Harry...

- Comensais da Morte ou a Ordem da Fênix, não importa, passaram a ser todos os mesmos para mim. Eu já decidi, não irei participar desta guerra insana de vocês.

- Mas a profecia diz...!

- Bem, a professora McGonagall sempre nos disse que Adivinhação não passa de um assunto extremamente vago e inútil, e eu concordo com ela, pouco me importa esta profecia que serviu apenas para destruir a minha vida, eu não vou lutar nesta guerra.

Ao encarar aquelas esmeraldas frias e cheias de decisão, Dumbledore estreitou os olhos azuis e se colocou de pé em seguida, encarando o menino por cima dos óculos em formato de meia lua:

- Vou deixá-lo sozinho para que você reflita melhor – sua voz era calma e o mais contida possível – Em alguns minutos aparecerá uma bandeja com alimentos. Descanse bem, Harry.

Contudo, tendo observado o jovem rosto coberto por uma máscara de frieza e obstinação, ao deixar o aposento e fechar a porta atrás de si, Dumbledore percebeu que aquela abordagem de brandura e negociações provavelmente não renderia frutos. Talvez fosse preciso, então, recorrer a outras medidas.

-x-

No dia seguinte, quando o diretor de Hogwarts voltou a se encontrar com Harry, este continuou a se recusar a participar da guerra ao lado do bando da luz, refutando cada argumento com comentários frios e impessoais que deixavam claro o quanto ele se importava com o pobre destino que os nascidos muggles teriam se Voldemort ganhasse a guerra. E então, quando Dumbledore praticamente implorou por sua ajuda, chamando-o de meu querido menino destinado ao sucesso, com seus olhos azuis brilhando bondosamente por detrás dos óculos em formato de meia lua e uma expressão cansada e necessitada de ajuda em seu afetuoso rosto de avô, Harry deixou um irônico sorriso adornar seus lábios e lembrou ao velho mago, então, uma por uma, cada vez que o diretor havia tentado matá-lo.

Um brilho de ódio e frustração, então, surgiu nos olhos de Dumbledore, que pensou que se o maldito menino não o ajudaria por bem, não restava alternativa, senão obrigá-lo a fazê-lo por mal.

E antes mesmo que Harry pudesse pensar em reagir, um poderoso feitiço de desmaio lhe atingiu e imediatamente sua visão escureceu. Seus últimos pensamentos se resumindo em:

- "Maldito Dumbledore..."

Horas depois, Harry começou a recobrar os sentidos e a primeira coisa que percebeu foi o chão frio sob seu corpo, em seguida, a sufocante sensação de mofo e umidade das paredes que o rodeavam e finalmente, seus pulsos e tornozelos aprisionados no que pareciam ser grilhões de ferro maciço.

- "Ótimo, as masmorras" – pensou com sarcasmo, os olhos ainda fechados para conter a sensação de náusea proveniente do feitiço de desmaio – "Essas sim são acomodações dignas da imaginação retorcida do velhote".

Um sussurro preocupado, porém, chegou aos seus ouvidos, interrompendo suas divagações:

- Harry, você está acordado? Você está bem? Por favor, esteja bem, por favor...

- Theo... – murmurou, abrindo os olhos abruptamente e se deparando com a esfarrapada imagem de seu amigo igualmente aprisionado ao seu lado.

- Você está bem? – Theodore voltou a perguntar, preocupado.

- Sim. E você?

- Também, exceto pela comida horrível, na verdade – apontou para a tigela com o que parecia ser um mingau estranho jogada ao seu lado com um copo de água.

- Dumbledore não...?

- Não, ele não me torturou, só me deixou aqui morrendo de preocupação. Onde você estava?

- Num quarto confortável e elegante enquanto ele tentava me convencer a me unir a ele, mas eu fui bem taxativo ao recusar e agora estou aqui.

- Será que ele desistiu de persuadi-lo?

- Não – respondeu uma terceira voz – Mas agora eu percebi que o senhor tem um amigo muito teimoso, senhor Nott, então eu decidi recorrer a outros meios para fazê-lo ver a luz da razão.

- Dumbledore... – Harry sibilou com ódio, como uma serpente furiosa que fora aprisionada. E Theodore, por sua vez, estreitou perigosamente seus profundos olhos azuis, deslocando-se de maneira protetora na frente de Harry, isto é, na medida em que os grilhões de ferro permitiam.

O diretor, no entanto, apenas sorriu com cruel diversão e fixando seus olhos no adolescente mais novo, perguntou com falsa doçura:

- Agora, Harry, você vai ser um bom menino e vai concordar em fazer um Voto Perpétuo comigo, no qual você irá jurar, pela sua própria vida, lutar ao meu lado e ser fiel apenas a mim nesta guerra?

- Nunca!

- Oh, então... Crucio!

No instante em que Harry sentiu a maldição lhe atingir, fez o possível para não gritar. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior com força, chegando a arrancar um filete de sangue para conter seus gritos, mas a dor era grande demais. E não era somente a dor física, pois a esta seria fácil resistir, mas havia também a dor emocional muito mais forte e pungente: decepção, ódio, tristeza, saudade...

Então, um grito ensurdecedor interrompeu no aposento.

E Harry já não conseguia parar de gritar.

Ao seu lado, Theodore apertava os punhos com os sentimentos de ódio e impotência se misturando em seu peito: ódio pelo maldito diretor que torturava seu melhor amigo e impotência por não poder fazer nada para ajudar o pequeno Lord e matar aquele velho maluco da forma mais dolorosa possível. Ele apertava os punhos com tanta força que as unhas, cravando-se na palma da mão, arrancavam-lhe sangue. Sangue que escorria silenciosamente de seus punhos, enquanto seu olhar mortal estava fixo no velho mago.

- Pois bem, Harry? – Dumbledore voltou a perguntar, suspendendo a maldição.

- N-não.

- Se é assim... Crucio.

Dessa vez, era Theodore que se debatia sob os efeitos da Maldição Cruciatus, enquanto um ofegante Harry encarava o diretor com um ódio nunca antes visto brilhando em suas esmeraldas:

- E agora, meu menino?

- A resposta continua a mesma.

- Oh, você está gostando de ver o seu querido amigo sofrer?

- Ele sofreria mais se visse eu me render a um verme amante de sangues-ruins como você.

- Eu posso fazer isso o dia inteiro, Harry – informou com malícia – Na verdade, eu conheço alguns feitiços bem desagradáveis que nem mesmo o seu amado papai já ouviu falar.

Pela primeira vez, Harry se perguntava se ele e Theodore chegariam a sair vivos dali.

-x-

A mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black, o Largo Grimmauld, como toda a casa de uma família de sangues-puros era imensa, compreendendo vários quartos, salas, salões, lounges, bibliotecas, laboratório de poções e até mesmo uma masmorra, onde Remus se acorrentava durante as luas cheias para se transformar em segurança. Esta ampla casa era também a sede da Ordem da Fênix graças à generosidade de Sirius Black, último herdeiro da fortuna Black, que outrora havia oferecido sua antiga morada para ajudar na causa que julgava correta. No exato momento, porém, a casa esta vazia, pois os adolescentes filhos de Molly e Arthur Weasley estavam em Hogwarts e Kingsley Shacklebolt, Estúrgio Podmore, Minerva McGonagall, Elifas Doge e os outros Aurores, membros do Ministério da Magia e funcionários de Hogwarts estavam cumprindo seus afazeres longe dali. Dessa forma, os únicos ocupantes da enorme casa passavam a ser Sirius, Remus e... Dumbledore?

De fato, para grande curiosidade e porque não dizer desconfiança dos dois últimos Marotos, há quatro dias eles esbarravam com o diretor de Hogwarts no Largo Grimmauld, que alegava estar fazendo uma importante pesquisa na biblioteca dos Black para derrotar Voldemort, ainda que Remus nunca o tivesse visto em tal aposento. Não obstante, certo dia, Sirius o encontrara no corredor que levava ao quarto de seu irmão, Regulus. E posteriormente, Dumbledore sempre podia ser visto no corredor que dava acesso às masmorras.

- A lua cheia está se aproximando, não é mesmo, Remus? – a bondosa voz do diretor ecoou na cozinha. Naquele momento, os três magos estavam reunidos ao redor de uma vasta mesa de lanche saboreando uma xícara de chá de hortelã com canela.

- Sim – respondeu com cautela.

- Entendo... Porque você e Sirius não vão para a Casa dos Gritos dessa vez? Essas masmorras não parecem nada confortáveis, vocês não acham? E a Casa dos Gritos deverá trazer boas lembranças para vocês, meus meninos, e não há nada como as boas lembranças para enriquecer nossas vidas.

- Talvez, iremos pensar nisso, diretor – Remus respondeu com um aceno polido, antes que Sirius pudesse perguntar por que diabos Dumbledore parecia tão interessado em afastá-los dali.

- Ótimo, isso mesmo, pensem a respeito.

No final da tarde, Dumbledore recebeu um chamado de Hogwarts pela rede-de-flu e precisou voltar para o castelo, momento em que Sirius e Remus trocaram um olhar desconfiado. E ao observarem o velho mago desaparecer por entre as chamas verdes, os dois, em coro, afirmaram em seguida:

- Ele está escondendo alguma coisa.

- Mas o que será? – Remus murmurou, ainda olhando para a chaminé com cautela.

- Não sei, mas vamos descobrir – afirmou Sirius.

Nos próximos cinqüenta minutos, os dois vasculharam a mansão em busca de algo suspeito, mas não encontraram absolutamente nada. Sirius havia até mesmo adentrado no quarto de seu irmão, depois de todos esses anos, mas fora em vão, pois não havia nada suspeito ou fora de lugar nos aposentos de Regulus. Quando os dois estavam a ponto de desistir, parados num corredor obscuro, o mesmo corredor que levava às masmorras, eles se entreolharam e finalmente caíram em si:

- As masmorras, é claro!

- Sim, Dumbledore pareceu especialmente interessado em nos afastar das masmorras – o lobisomem comentou pensativo.

- E eu sempre o vejo espreitando por este corredor.

- Será que ele...? – murmurou preocupado.

- Venha, talvez não tenhamos muito tempo – Sirius agarrou o braço do amigo, puxando-o para que afundassem no corredor sem luz – precisamos descobrir.

Depois de vinte minutos, quando os dois finalmente conseguiram derrubar as barreiras que Dumbledore lançara no obscuro local, eles obtiveram acesso às masmorras. E então, a imagem que se seguiu fez o sangue gelar em suas veias. Uma exclamação de terror escapou de seus lábios ao observarem os dois adolescentes acorrentados e feridos, exibindo sinais claros de tortura e desnutrição com o sangue seco manchando suas vestes esfarrapadas, em contraste com a pele anormalmente pálida e doente.

- Harry! – o animago ofegou em choque, correndo na mesma hora para libertar seu afilhado.

O pequeno Lord, por sua vez, despertou da inconsciência ao sentir seus pulsos e tornozelos serem libertados das correntes de ferro e seu corpo, maltratado pelas maldições de Dumbledore, ser acolhido com cuidado e ternura por um par de braços fortes.

- Você... – murmurou ainda grogue, enfocando em sua visão turva o recém chegado.

- Está tudo bem, Harry, eu vou tirar vocês daqui.

Ao seu lado, Remus havia libertado Theodore, que permanecia desacordado, devido provavelmente à perda de sangue de um corte particularmente profundo que ainda se encontrava aberto em seu peito. O lobisomem estava simplesmente furioso. Isto é, mesmo depois de sua conversa com Harry e o menino Nott no café em Londres muggle, seu coração ainda lutava para confiar no bondoso diretor que havia lhe dado uma vaga em Hogwarts mesmo com sua condição de lobisomem, ele nunca poderia imaginar que Dumbledore pudesse querer machucar dois indefesos meninos. Era imperdoável. O que o maldito homem havia feito era imperdoável e o lobo dentro dele não via à hora de rasgá-lo aos pedaços.

Agora, porém, não era o melhor momento de se deixar levar pela fúria.

Os dois meninos maltratados necessitavam de ajuda.

- Nós precisamos tirá-los daqui – Remus informou ao amigo, que parecia tão ou mais furioso do que ele – O jovem Nott precisa de poções restauradoras de sangue com urgência...

- Sim, eu sei!

- Burke... – Harry murmurou, agarrando-se às vestes de Sirius – Mansão Burke... Segura... É segura...

Sirius e Remus trocaram um olhar urgente e então, assentiram em silêncio. No instante seguinte, o lobisomem lançou um feitiço imobilizante e de levitação em Theodore para evitar que a trajetória acarretasse em mais perda de sangue, saindo às pressas das masmorras com o adolescente desacordado levitando ao seu lado. Enquanto Sirius, por sua vez, seguia imediatamente atrás com Harry em seus braços.

Logo eles se viram na sala principal, onde se encontrava a chaminé conectada à Rede-de-Flu, e o retrato de Walburga Black, que esbravejava aos gritos contra lobisomens, mestiços, traidores do sangue e sangues-ruins, de repente, calou-se ao observar o menino nos braços de Sirius, ao observar o pequeno Lord:

- O herdeiro... – ela murmurou com seus olhos brilhando mesmo no retrato – O herdeiro do Lord das Trevas...

Sirius, por um instante, quase se deteve ao notar que os gritos do retrato de sua adorável mãe tinham desaparecido, mas não havia tempo para pensar nisso. Eles precisavam chegar à chaminé o mais rápido possível, antes que...

- Sirius, Remus, indo a algum lugar?

A imponente presença de Alvo Dumbledore havia surgido por entre as chamas esverdeadas. E os dois marotos, então, deram um cauteloso passo para trás, apontando-lhe perigosamente as varinhas.

- Ora, ora, que situação mais inusitada nós temos aqui – o diretor comentou com tranqüilidade, seus olhos, porém, estreitando-se como os de uma águia pronta para a caça.

- Saia da minha casa, seu velho maldito, antes que eu amaldiçoe essa sua cara enrugada!

- Sirius, meu menino, acalme-se...

- Como você ousa? – Remus grunhiu, fazendo o possível para conter o lobo dentro dele que queria apenas estraçalhar o maldito velho covarde.

- Por que vocês não me devolvem o jovem Harry e então, todos nós podermos conversar civilizadamente, o que acham? – sugeriu, com o seu usual sorriso de avô, dando um passo adiante.

- Não se atreva a se aproximar dele! – os olhos do animago brilhavam de maneira enlouquecida: ódio, desprezo e ferocidade se misturando num semblante do homem que agora, mais do que nunca, parecia-se ao perigoso prófugo de Azkaban.

- Sirius, por favor, entenda...

- Você nunca mais vai tocar num fio de cabelo dele... – rosnou, colocando o menino protegido às suas costas, enquanto ele se erguia para enfrentar aquele que um dia havia admirado como um mentor – Expelliarmus!

- Protego!

- Incarcerous! – conjurou Remus, criando poderosas cordas para aprisionar o diretor, enquanto mantinha o menino Nott protegido atrás de si.

- Repellium! – defendeu-se Dumbledore, repelindo o feitiço de Remus e contra-atacando em seguida.

E assim, uma violenta batalha começou na sala principal da Mansão Black, sob os atentos olhos de Walburga Black, que, desde o seu retrato, gritava para seu filho acabar de uma vez por todas com o maldito velhote amante de muggles. Era óbvio, porém, que mesmo em desvantagem numérica os poderes de Dumbledore ainda se sobrepunham facilmente aos poderes de Sirius e Remus em conjunto.

Agora, aproveitando que o diretor de ocupava em deter as salamandras de fogo que Remus havia conjurado, Sirius, depois de transfigurar a poltrona à sua frente numa barreira de pedras para protegê-los, dirigiu-se ofegante ao amigo:

- Ao meu sinal, você pega o Nott e corre para a lareira, entendeu? Não perca tempo, eu vou distrair o velhote...

- Mas e você e o Harry?

- Não se preocupe Moony, nós vamos conseguir.

- Certo – murmurou a contra gosto – mas se vocês não aparecerem em cindo minutos, eu voltarei para ajudá-los.

- Muito bem... Agora!

No segundo em que Sirius desapareceu com a barreira de pedra, Remus lançou um feitiço de Peso de Pena em Theodore e correu com o menino para a chaminé sem olhar para trás. Ele já podia até sentir a hostil magia de Dumbledore vindo em sua direção, quando, de repente, ouviu a poderosa voz de Sirius:

- Crucio!

Então, um grito que mesclava dor e surpresa escapou dos lábios do diretor Hogwarts. E a última coisa que Remus percebeu antes de as chamas esverdeadas envolverem a si mesmo ao jovem Theodore foram os risos de Walburga e o tom orgulhoso ao gritar de seu retrato:

- Muito bem, Sirius! Como a mamãe ensinou! Esse é o meu garoto...!

O aludido, porém, pelo bem de sua sanidade mental preferiu ignorar os extasiados gritos de sua mãe e chamou pelo elfo doméstico da mansão:

- Monstro!

E este imediatamente apareceu ao seu lado com um "plop".

- Chamou, mestre? – perguntou com desinteresse, lançando ao herdeiro da fortuna Black um olhar venenoso, mas então seus enormes olhos amarelos enfocaram o menino deitado atrás de Sirius, que lutava contra dor em seu corpo para se manter consciente – O herdeiro... – murmurou, observando fixamente a famosa cicatriz em forma de raio – Monstro está na presença do herdeiro do Lord das Trevas... Quanta honra!

- Monstro! – Sirius interrompeu, ignorando as palavras do elfo – Eu preciso que você nos aparate para a Mansão Burke agora!

- Mostro pode fazer isso... Mostro conheceu os Burke, nobres sangues-puros... Monstro sabe onde fica...

- Ótimo, faça isso depressa, antes que Dumbledore consiga interromper minha maldição Cruciatus!

Pela primeira vez, Monstro olhou com adoração para Sirius Black:

- Sim, mestre!

- Agora! – ordenou, com Harry firmemente sujeito em seus braços, ao ver que Dumbledore já se levantava.

No instante que se seguiu, tudo aconteceu rápido de mais: Harry usou suas últimas forças para convocar sua varinha do bolso da túnica de Dumbledore, enquanto este, furioso, lançou a maldição da morte em sua direção, ao mesmo tempo em que Mostro os aparatou e assim, a maldição acabou por atingir a parede às suas costas. E este conturbado instante aconteceu inteiramente diante dos olhos de Severus Snape, que acabara de ingressar no aposento pela chaminé a tempo de observar o pequeno Lord desaparecer nos braços de Black.

Um pesado silêncio, então, instalou-se no destruído aposento, quebrado apenas pelos risos e comentários maldosos do retrato de Walburga, que parecia radiante, exaltando que nunca fora tão orgulhosa de seu filho.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? – o professor de poções finalmente perguntou, ironicamente, ao furioso homem que ainda olhava fixamente na direção em que Harry havia desaparecido.

-x-

Três dias se passaram e Harry e Theo finalmente haviam conseguido se recuperar de seu encontro com Dumbledore graças aos cuidados de Remus, que possuía uma vaga noção de medimagia, e à intensa devoção de Monstro, que sempre aparecia na hora certa com suas poções. E agora, diante de uma vasta mesa de café da manhã que o animado elfo doméstico havia preparado, Harry constatava que a única coisa boa de sua experiência na Mansão Black fora conseguir o apoio incondicional de Sirius e Remus, que agora alegavam que nunca mais se separariam do seu lado.

- Eu mandei a carta para Gringotes e hoje recebi uma coruja com eles me garantindo que amanhã mesmo, com as novas alas de proteção, ninguém será capaz de entrar em qualquer propriedade Black sem a minha expressa autorização – Harry comentou encarando seu padrinho.

- Isso é ótimo.

- Eu não sabia que os Black possuíam tantas propriedades...

- Sim, e elas são suas agora, enquanto eu for considerado foragido cabe a você, como meu afilhado e único herdeiro, impedir que o maldito Dumbledore consiga colocar os pés no Largo Grimmauld outra vez.

Harry apenas assentiu em silêncio, sorvendo um pequeno gole de seu suco de laranja, enquanto pensava no que Sirius havia dito.

- Eu vou garantir a sua liberdade – o menino pronunciou de repente – Eu prometo que um dia você não precisará mais se preocupar com isso, Sirius.

O animago, por sua vez, apenas sorriu, contemplando aquelas esmeraldas decididas e ainda sim cheias de doçura, tão iguais as de Lily.

-... Ou então, todos nós podemos fugir para uma ilha deserta no Caribe – o pequeno Lord acrescentou fazendo os demais sorrirem. Theo, na cabeceira da mesa, com Harry ao seu lado direito, parecia especialmente animado com esta idéia.

- Eu, particularmente, estou precisando de um bronzeado – Remus comentou divertido.

- Eu também, isto irá aumentar ainda mais a minha natural e irresistível beleza.

- Não duvidamos disso, Sirius.

- Estou até sentindo o sabor das Margaritas.

- Marga... O que?

- Margaritas, Moony, uma bebida muggle que você precisa experimentar!

- Er... Eu acho que eu passo, obrigado.

Em silêncio, o herdeiro da fortuna Nott observava a cena com um brilho divertido. Em sua mente, porém, ele já organizava o que seria preciso para comprar uma ilha no Caribe, escondê-la dos mundos mágico e muggle e construir nela uma gigantesca mansão capaz de oferecer todo o conforto para ele, Harry e os padrinhos de seu melhor amigo. Seria perfeito. Dessa forma, ele poderia garantir a segurança de Harry e tê-lo para sempre ao seu lado.

O pequeno Lord, porém, alheio aos planos de Theo, contentava-se em observar o intercâmbio de Remus e Sirius com um sorriso divertido. Contudo, interiormente, uma forte angústia parecia consumi-lo, angústia esta que se misturava à dor da decepção, à saudade daqueles que ainda amava e ao ressentimento de lembrar-se traído por todos eles. E sem que Harry pudesse parar a si mesmo, ele se pegou imaginando como seu pai estaria naquele momento.

-x-

Era óbvio que, naquele momento, o Lord das Trevas não se encontrava nem um pouco satisfeito. Em seu escritório, na Mansão Riddle, com Rodolphus e Lucius parados estoicamente ao seu lado, ele fixava seus furiosos olhos escarlates em Severus Snape, que permanecia ajoelhado à sua frente, e ouvia os relatos de seu espião:

- Ficou claro que Dumbledore não me chamou antes porque sua confiança em mim está balançada, Mi Lord, somente depois de seu fracasso ele me contou seus planos de convencer o menino. Então, eu não consegui chegar a tempo...

- E o meu filho? – interrompeu friamente – O que ele fez com o meu filho?

- Ele está vivo, meu senhor, pude comprovar rapidamente antes de ele desaparecer com o Black. No entanto, Dumbledore me confessou que fez uso de alguns meios drásticos para convencê-lo a se unir a ele.

- Esse velho bastardo!

- Temo que ele tenha torturado os dois...

- Os dois?

- Sim, seu filho e o senhor Nott.

- Nott? – seus olhos vermelhos se estreitaram perigosamente.

- Theodore Nott Júnior – afirmou Snape – De acordo com Dumbledore, os dois estavam juntos quando foram capturados na casa da vidente.

A furiosa magia de Tom explodiu as janelas de seu escritório e os três Comensais da Morte, engolindo em seco, sentiram um arrepio de medo lhes subir pela espinha ao contemplar tamanha cólera nos olhos mortais de seu amo.

- _Nott, aquele moleque maldito..._ – sibilou, apertando a varinha em sua mão, que já soltava algumas faíscas esverdeadas – _Como ele ousa me enganar? Como ousa esconder o meu filho de mim?_

_- Acalme-se, Tom – _a tranqüila voz de Nagini surgiu deslizando pelo chão frio e coberto de cacos de vidro do aposento – _O pobre menino Nott não tem culpa, a gente faz loucuras quando ama..._

_- Agora não é uma boa hora, Nagini – _grunhiu irritado.

- _Não seja tolo, você finalmente obteve notícias do meu filhote e ao invés de ficar aliviado prefere chafurdar em rancor para com um pobre rapaz apaixonado._

_- Eu estou aliviado – _suspirou, deixando-se cair em sua poltrona atrás da mesa, um semblante cansado adornando o rosto geralmente impassível – _E preocupado e com desejos homicidas em relação ao pirralho Nott, e se Dumbledore aparecesse na minha frente agora, eu arrancaria sua pele e seus olhos com minhas próprias mãos!_

_- Neste ponto, eu concordo plenamente._

_- E como se não bastasse, agora Harry está com o maldito Black! _– acrescentou com ódio, sob o olhar temeroso dos três Comensais da Morte que se mantinham sabiamente em silêncio, sem entender a discussão na língua das cobras que parecia deixar seu amo cada vez mais furioso – _Ele confia no Black! Ele agora confia no Black e não confia mais em mim!_

Se as serpentes pudessem sorrir, Nagini estaria fazendo isso diante da confissão óbvia:

- _Fique tranqüilo, Tom, por mais que ele seja seu padrinho, Black nunca roubará o lugar no coração do meu filhote que pertence a você. Harry te ama, ainda que ele esteja chateado neste momento, mas você continua sendo o homem que o criou com todo o amor que as limitações de um Lord das Trevas podem oferecer. Você é seu pai e Harry o ama por causa disso._

O Lord em questão franziu ligeiramente o cenho, mas não respondeu nada à serpente. Interiormente, ele se dividia entre pensamentos homicidas para com o herdeiro da fortuna Nott e o maldito diretor de Hogwarts, cada qual mais sangrento, lento e doloroso. Mas sua mente também se perdia em sentimentos como saudade e preocupação. Era como se a cada dia, na ausência de Harry, sua vida fosse perdendo a cor e mergulhando num infinito mar de sombras, uma vez que apenas o doce sorriso infantil e aquelas brilhantes esmeraldas conseguiam levar luz e alento ao seu coração endurecido.

- Lucius.

- Sim, Mi Lord?

- Convoque Theodore Nott imediatamente. Ele me deve algumas explicações a respeito do comportamento de seu filho... – comentou friamente. E o três Comensais, naquele momento, quase sentiram pena do patriarca da família Nott – E você, Severus, pode voltar para Hogwarts agora. Mas fique atento, se você perder outra oportunidade de recuperar o meu filho, eu vou servi-lo de jantar para Nagini.

Ligeiramente pálido, mas sem se atrever a contestar as palavras do Lord, o professor de poções se afastou em direção à chaminé conectada à Rede-de-Flu, lançando um olhar de esgueira para a enorme serpente que circulava os ombros de Voldemort.

Atrás de sua mesa, por sua vez, enquanto discutia com Rodolphus os planos para a tomada do Ministério da Magia, Tom se lembrava do refrescante som dos risos de Harry e assim, prometia a si mesmo que ao obter o controle do Mundo Mágico, seu filho poderia voltar para o seu lado sem se preocupar mais em ser utilizado na guerra. Porque, ao contrário do que Dumbledore e, infelizmente, o próprio Harry agora pensavam, ele não se importava mais com a profecia. Ele não queria usar seu filho nesta guerra, mas apenas tê-lo ao seu lado para usufruir da vitória, seu único desejo, pois, era ter Harry de volta e assim, poder mergulhar outra vez naquele lindo sorriso que o menino sempre reservava para ele.

Sim, este era o seu principal objetivo, acima da conquista do Mundo Mágico:

Contemplar o sorriso de Harry outra vez.

-x-

Dias mais tarde, numa bela mansão em Provença, mais precisamente no escritório principal desta mansão, Draco Malfoy se encontrava sentado atrás de sua mesa com o olhar acinzentado fixo na edição do Profeta Diário da semana passada. Estampada na capa estava uma foto de seu noivo – usando um vestido, cabe destacar –, ao lado de um estranho homem, fugindo de inúmeros guardas e funcionários do Ministério, isto é, Comensais da Morte infiltrados, ao que Draco pôde observar.

"O salvador leva caos ao Ministério"

Era o título da manchete de capa, que se ocupava em especular o que Harry Potter, o eleito, estaria fazendo disfarçado no Ministério da Magia, mas sem chegar à conclusão alguma, apenas ponderando hipóteses radículas como uma possível aliança com o ministro, ou um trabalho de investigação para o bando da luz.

- De novo olhando este artigo? – Pansy sorriu, colocando-se a observar o jornal por cima de seu ombro – Eu ainda acho que o Harryzito deveria ter escolhido um vestido verde esmeralda para combinar com seus lindos olhos e talvez uma echarpe cinza ou creme para dar um contraste com...

- Pansy!

- O que foi? – murmurou com um biquinho – Credo, eu só estava comentando.

- Eu estou mais preocupado em descobrir quem é este homem ao lado dele.

- Poção Polissuco, com certeza.

- Sim, mas quem está por detrás da poção?

Foi neste momento, então, que Blaise escolheu para adentrar no aposento com um envelope lacrado em suas mãos. Envelope no qual se destacava o elegante selo com o brasão da família Malfoy.

- Dragão, parece que você recebeu uma carta do seu pai.

- Queime-a.

- Não seja ridículo – Pansy protestou – Pode haver alguma informação sobre o Harryzito!

Ponderando a respeito, Draco assentiu, aceitando o envelope a contra gosto e puxando a carta de seu interior, a qual se colocou a ler em voz alta:

Draco,  
Eu imagino que você ainda não tenha perdoado a mim e sua mãe e posso entender o seu sentimento em relação ao que escondemos de você, mas acredite, fizemos isto para o seu próprio bem. Todavia, o intuito desta carta não é desculpar minhas ações, mas contar a você o que o Lord das Trevas descobriu a respeito de Harry, pois imagino que você ainda o esteja buscando por conta própria. Esta manhã, pois, Severus nos informou que Harry e o senhor Nott haviam sido seqüestrados por Dumbledore e que estavam sendo mantidos na Mansão Black. Por sorte, porém, os dois conseguiram escapar com a ajuda de Sirius Black para um lugar, infelizmente, desconhecido para nós. O Lord ficou furioso ao descobrir que o senhor Nott estava com Harry este tempo todo e se eu bem conheço você, meu filho, você com certeza está igualmente furioso agora, mas não deixe essa fúria ofuscar o alcance de seu objetivo, que é conseguir o seu noivo de volta. Harry ama você e eu tenho certeza de que, chegada à hora, ele irá ver a sua inocência e então, perdoá-lo. Como eu espero que você perdoe a mim e sua mãe por nosso erro em esconder a verdade.  
Atenciosamente.  
Seu pai,  
Lucius A. Malfoy.

Terminada a leitura da carta, Pansy e Blaise lançaram um cauteloso olhar para o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy, que havia amassado o pergaminho em suas mãos, os olhos acinzentados brilhando com fúria nunca antes vista.

- Eu vou matá-lo – afirmou friamente.

- Draco... – Pansy murmurou.

- Eu vou conseguir Harry de volta, e quando eu colocar os meus olhos no maldito bastardo do Nott, eu vou matá-lo.

Compartilhando um olhar receoso, Pansy e Blaise não se atreveram a contestar.

Os dois sabiam que Draco não estava blefando.

-x-

Ao longo da semana, Theodore percebeu que Harry estava estranhamente silencioso e pensativo, passando longas horas do dia na biblioteca e em seus aposentos privados, na maioria das vezes, sozinho. Sirius e Remus, enquanto isso, haviam se adaptado facilmente à vida na Mansão Burke e naquele exato momento, o herdeiro da fortuna Black estava nos estábulos escolhendo um cavalo para dar uma volta ao redor da mansão, remetendo-se, assim, aos raros momentos felizes de sua infância, quando seu pai o levava para cavalgar. Remus, por sua vez, ocupava-se de mergulhar em cada obra interessantíssima que havia na biblioteca, obras estas que não existiam nem na sessão restrita de Hogwarts.

- Harry? – perguntou suavemente, ao adentrar no quarto do amigo após duas pequenas batidas na porta.

- Olá, Theo.

- Como você está?

- Bem – respondeu depressa. Depressa demais, na verdade, e o herdeiro da fortuna Nott pôde ver facilmente seu sutil movimento para limpar algumas lágrimas que ainda maculavam seus olhos – Você precisa de alguma coisa?

- Sim, eu preciso que você diga a verdade.

- O que?

Sentando-se ao lado de Harry na confortável cama de casal rodeada por cortinas de seda verde e prata, Theodore alcançou a pequena mão de seu amigo e aperto-a com delicadeza, fixando o olhar naquelas belas esmeraldas que há anos haviam capturado seu coração:

- Diga-me a verdade, Harry, eu sei que você não está bem – pediu com suavidade – Eu sei que você sente falta do Lord e que, no Largo Grimmauld, você imaginou que seria ele a vir salvá-lo como nas outras vezes.

- Eu... – Harry começou com a voz embargada, mas, segundos depois, balançou a cabeça e esboçou um pequeno sorriso – Eu estive pensando.

- Sim, eu percebi, nos últimos dias você quase não falou com ninguém.

- Eu estive pensando numa forma de conseguir a minha liberdade.

- Liberdade?

- Exato. Uma maneira de deixar a Inglaterra e desaparecer para esta ilha no Caribe que nós estivemos pensando sem que o velhote maluco venha atrás de mim com o intuito de tentar me matar outra vez.

Theo suspirou, sabendo que seu amigo estava mudando de assunto e evitando habilmente dirigir seus pensamentos ao Lord das Trevas.

- E o que você pensou? – perguntou finalmente.

- Simples, para que ele possa me deixar em paz, eu irei matá-lo.

- Oh... – murmurou surpreso – Não será algo fácil, eu temo.

- De fato, mas eu tenho certeza de que poderei contar com a Armada Riddle e agora, Sirius e Remus também estão ao meu lado.

- E você sempre poderá contar comigo.

- Mesmo em planos suicidas de se infiltrar em Hogwarts para matar o diretor? – o menor perguntou com um sorriso.

- Principalmente nestes planos.

- Obrigado, Theo – murmurou, colocando um casto beijo em seus lábios e se dirigindo à saída – Agora eu preciso falar com Remus e Sirius.

Sozinho, no belo aposento de hóspedes, Theodore pousava suavemente o dedo indicador em seus lábios e sorria. Não obstante, uma desagradável sensação de angústia oprimia seu coração e ele não sabia ao certo se era pelo ousado plano de Harry, que poderia falhar no menor deslize, ou pelo gradativo desaparecimento do brilho daquelas belas esmeraldas, que a cada dia se mostravam mais tristes.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo:** Harry, naquele dia, colocava o Profeta Diário com a notícia da morte do ministro de lado e observava a carta que havia recebido.

Estava tudo pronto para seguir para Hogwarts.

-x-

**N/A:** Olá, meus amados e pacientes leitores – sorriso radiante – Como vocês estão neste oportuno feriado? Espero que muito bem! Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de justificar o atraso na atualização do capítulo com a cruel semana de provas que se seguiu na faculdade. Sim, muito cruel, eu ainda tenho pesadelos com a prova de Economia Brasileira para provar isso, mas agora, ao invés de estar estudando Direito Civil, cá estou eu postando mais um capítulo para vocês que eu espero que seja do seu agrado.

Como vocês sabem, esta história está na sua reta final, apenas mais quatro capítulos irão se seguir. Dessa forma, eu gostaria de deixar o meu imenso agradecimento àqueles que sempre deixaram suas **Reviews**, o que me deu grande motivação e fez a história chegar aonde chegou.

Um enorme beijo, então, para:

**Paulo Ruembz**... **vrriacho**... **Nailly**... **DreYuki-Chan**... **Cris-Gallas-Benedetti**... **Pandora Beaumont**... **Sandra Longbottom**... **Kamilla Riddle**... **Rafaella Potter Malfoy**... **sonialeme**...** Ines G. Black**... **Nicky Evans**... **bvcsalvatore**... e **AB Feta**!

Até a próxima atualização, isto é:  
O novo capítulo de **Destinos Entrelaçados**!  
O qual mostrará a dramática separação dos irmãos Tom e Harry com a ida de Tom para Hogwarts...  
Espero que apreciem!


	42. Chapter 42

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Caos.

O Mundo Mágico estava um verdadeiro caos.

A cada dia o poder do Lord das Trevas se via maior. Pouco a pouco, pilares da sociedade bruxa sucumbiam ao seu controle. O Beco Diagonal fora o primeiro, ao lado do Banco Gringotes, após Voldemort conseguir o incondicional apoio dos ambiciosos duendes, em seguida, caíra o Profeta Diário em suas mãos e então, o Hospital de St. Mungus. E agora, sob os destroços e cadáveres de dezenas de Aurores, o Ministério da Magia sucumbia.

- Conseguimos controle total do Ministério, meu senhor.

- Excelente Rodolphus.

- Só está faltando...

- Eu sei – interrompeu com um sorriso obscuro, o olhar escarlate contemplando a elegante porta de madeira talhada que dava acesso ao gabinete do Ministro da Magia. Agora, faltava apenas retirar Cornélio Fudge de seu cargo – Você cortou todas as rotas de fuga?

- Sim, meu senhor, ele está preso lá dentro.

- Como um rato assustado – burlou-se o Lord, adentrando tranquilamente no escritório cercado pela penumbra.

Seu olhar logo se ajustou à escuridão e assim, pôde contemplar a desprezível imagem de um homem aterrorizado, encolhido num canto entre o elegante sofá de couro negro e a parede vazia, as mãos trêmulas unidas no que parecia ser uma prece muggle. Esta era a imagem do até então ministro.

Patético.

Foi o que Tom pensou, acariciando distraidamente a varinha, sob o olhar horrorizado do homem aos seus pés.

- Você não p-pode fazer i-isso! – gaguejou o ministro.

- Na verdade, eu posso – replicou divertido – Avada Kedrava!

-x-

Harry colocou o jornal para baixo com um suspiro.

Na manchete de capa estava a notícia da morte do ministro, encerrando com isso uma era de corrupção e impunidade, para dar lugar ao governo do poderoso e justo Lord das Trevas, que ao contrário daquilo que o perigoso e subversivo Alvo Dumbledore afirmava, visava apenas o bem estar da população mágica.

- Parece que ele conseguiu o controle da mídia também – comentou distraidamente, enquanto passeava a colher pelo bolo de morango sem interesse, a fumaça desprendendo lentamente da xícara de seu chá de hortelã, que esfriava intacto.

Destacando-se na capa do Profeta Diário estava uma foto do Lord das Trevas, no auge de sua imponência, dando uma entrevista, e o cadáver do antigo ministro imóvel aos seus pés.

- Você está bem? – Theodore, que acabava de ingressar no quarto de seu hóspede após uma breve batida, perguntou com um leve toque de apreensão em sua voz, lançando um olhar de soslaio ao jornal ao se sentar na cadeira ao lado de Harry.

- Sim, obrigado Theo.

- Onde está seu padrinho? – perguntou, olhando ao redor.

- Na biblioteca com Remus.

- Achei que ele fosse passar a manhã com você.

- Eu precisava de um pouco de privacidade – explicou com um leve sorriso.

Theo, por sua vez, concordou com um breve aceno e retirou de seu bolso uma carta, entregando-a para Harry com um olhar de seriedade em seu rosto bonito.

- Chegou há alguns minutos.

- É dela?

- Sim.

- Então... – murmurou, encarando o envelope com a inquietação brilhando em seus olhos esmeraldas – Isto significa que está tudo pronto?

- Acredito que sim.

Com sumo cuidado, Harry rompeu o lacre e se colocou a ler em voz alta:

Querido Harry,  
Os Narguilés estão dando o sinal.  
É chegada à hora.  
Amanhã à noite a Armada Riddle estará esperando.  
Faça uma boa viagem.  
Abraços,  
Luna.

- É chagada à hora... – repetiu ele, sorrindo com uma mistura de ansiedade e expectativa – Está tudo pronto para acabarmos de uma vez por todas com o velhote maldito.

-x-

Naquela noite, depois de um jantar repleto de planejamentos, no qual Harry e Theodore repassaram mais uma vez sua estratégia para adentrar em Hogwarts com Remus e Sirius, cada um seguiu aos seus aposentos para descansar seus corpos e suas mentes antes do desafio que os esperava no dia seguinte. Sua estratégia era simples e eficaz: com a ajuda dos membros da Armada Riddle, Harry e Theo iriam se esgueirar para os aposentos de Dumbledore para matá-lo enquanto o velhote dormia, Sirius e Remus, por sua vez, estariam encarregados de cobrir o perímetro contra a interferência de qualquer estudante ou professor. E assim, após assassinarem o velhote, eles seguiriam para a Casa dos Gritos, de onde poderiam aparatar para a Mansão Burke novamente.

E então, estariam livres.

Livres para viver suas vidas longe dali.

- Longe de todos que mentiram para mim – Harry murmurou, encolhendo-se na espaçosa cama de seu quarto, abraçando os joelhos contra peito num raro momento de fragilidade.

O pijama verde-claro de seda que Theodore havia transfigurado mais cedo para ele deslizava por um de seus ombros magros oferecendo à sua imagem um entristecido ar infantil. E seus olhos, repletos de lágrimas não derramadas, desprendiam um brilho de melancolia nunca antes visto.

Ele parecia tão só...

Tão vazio por dentro...

E era exatamente assim que Harry se sentia...

...Desde a última vez que havia visto seu pai.

Contendo as lágrimas, Harry apanhou embaixo do travesseiro a imagem que havia recortado do Profeta Diário, na qual seu pai destacava-se e apertando-a contra o peito, murmurou numa voz quebradiça:

- Por que você fez isso comigo, pai? Por quê? – soluços baixinhos escapavam de seus lábios – Por que me usar dessa forma?

Ele não se importava realmente com o fato de Lily e James Potter terem sido assassinados pelo Lord das Trevas, o que deixava seu coração aos pedaços era pensar que seu pai havia mentido durante dezessete anos apenas para controlá-lo e obter um trunfo na guerra. O que esmagava todas as suas esperanças era pensar que seu pai nunca o amara de verdade. Nem seu padrinho, Lucius... E nem mesmo Draco...

Draco o havia enganado.

Draco havia seguido as ordens do Lord.

Draco havia fingido amá-lo apenas para tê-lo sob controle.

...E ainda sim, só de pensar naqueles olhos acinzentados seu coração doía tanto.

- Por que, Draco? Eu queria tanto esquecê-lo... Você merece que eu o esqueça... – afastou uma lágrima com violência – Mas eu não consigo. Droga, eu não consigo!

Uma suave batida na porta, porém, levou Harry a afastar todas as lágrimas de seu rosto e colocar a imagem recortada de seu pai novamente sob o travesseiro, respirando fundo para controlar sua magia, que havia se agitado, respondendo aos seus conturbados sentimentos. Outra leve batida foi ouvida e então, com a voz um pouco mais calma, Harry respondeu:

- Entre.

Em seguida, a orgulhosa figura de Theodore, usando um simples pijama de seda negro, adentrou em seus aposentos com uma pequena caixa dourada nas mãos.

- Theo – murmurou surpreso – Você precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não, mas eu achei que talvez você precisasse.

Com um leve sorriso, Harry abriu a pequena caixa que lhe era estendida, deparando-se com uma dúzia de bombons de formas, cores e tamanhos diferentes, cada qual parecendo mais delicioso que o outro.

- São suíços, tenho certeza de que irão alegrar você.

- Obrigado, Theo, mas nem sempre chocolate pode acabar com todos os nossos problemas.

- Diga isso ao professor Lupin – replicou com fingida exasperação ganhando uma risadinha de Harry – De qualquer forma, você vai me dizer por que seus olhos estão tão apagados desde hoje de manhã?

- Eu...

- É por causa do Profeta Diário, não é? Por causa da foto de seu pai?

- Ele não é meu pai – sussurrou, abaixando o olhar – E eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Tudo bem, então vamos comer chocolate.

Surpreendendo o menor, Theodore se sentou ao seu lado na confortável cama de casal e apanhou um pequeno bombom, colocando-o na boca em seguida e se deliciando com o sabor do chocolate com recheio de caramelo. Segundos depois, ainda ligeiramente surpreso, Harry também apanhou um bombom e sorriu, encostando a cabeça no ombro de seu amigo, permanecendo, então num confortável silêncio pela próxima meia hora.

Quando a pequena caixa de chocolate havia caído vazia ao lado cama, Harry podia dizer que se sentia um pouco melhor, desfrutando das suaves carícias que Theo fazia em seus cabelos enquanto conversavam sobre seus antigos dias em Hogwarts.

Por incrível que pareça, a insuportável angústia que o consumia havia diminuído um pouco depois daquelas horas agradáveis, apenas saboreando bombons suíços e conversando sobre banalidades com seu amigo, como os alegres dias que viveram na escola, quando Harry se divertia ao provocar o professor Snape somente para vê-lo descontar sua raiva nos pobres Gryffindors.

Sim. Ele se sentia bem melhor agora.

Graças a Theodore...

Com um leve sorriso então, Harry se aninhou um pouco mais nos braços de seu amigo.

- Está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim, obrigado Theo – respondeu, sorrindo, os olhos esmeraldas fixados no azul profundo de Theo, que desprendia apenas carinho e devoção.

No entanto, no instante seguinte, os olhos azuis acabaram desviando para os magnéticos lábios rosados do menor, que se encontravam entreabertos, em expectativa. E sem conseguir parar a si mesmo, sem querer parar a si mesmo, Theo uniu seus lábios num beijo que desejava repetir desde a última vez na cachoeira, desde que havia provado o sabor de Harry, o sabor que constatara ser o néctar dos deuses. Harry, por sua vez, aproveitou aquele momento para ser egoísta e esquecer todas as preocupações e angústias que consumiam seu coração, deixando seus sentidos se perderem na hábil exploração em sua boca.

Ele queria apenas esquecer seu pai.

Esquecer Draco Malfoy.

E todas as mentiras...

E com isso em mente, Harry se deixou perder naquelas agradáveis sensações. Na sensação da habilidosa língua de Theo explorando sua boca, na sensação das mãos ágeis, mas cuidadosas colocando-o deitado sobre o colchão macio, na sensação da seda do pijama de Theodore acariciando seu peito que de repente se encontrava nu, na sensação dos beijos sensuais que percorriam seu pescoço, acompanhados de palavras cheias de devoção e ternura:

- Sua pele é tão suave.

- Theo... – murmurou, cada carícia nublando seus sentidos.

- Seus lábios tão doces. Céus, eu te amo tanto... Eu te amo tanto, Harry.

Sentindo o peito nu contra o seu, Harry ofegou e um inevitável gemido escapou de seus lábios, mas então as mãos do maior serpentearam para dentro de sua calça, puxando-a para baixo e no momento em que um curioso dedo tateou sua entrada, Harry pareceu despertar:

- Por favor, pare... – murmurou, encolhendo-se longe do corpo forte que o cobria – Theo me desculpe, mas eu não posso...

Olhando para cima, do pescoço do menor, o coração do herdeiro da fortuna Nott pareceu falhar uma batida e de repente, toda a sua excitação se esvaiu, dando lugar a uma mistura de remorso, tristeza e compreensão: as lágrimas deslizavam silenciosamente pelas belas esmeraldas.

- Por favor, me desculpe, mas eu não posso... Eu não posso, Theo...

Com um pequeno suspiro, Theo apoiou a cabeça no ombro do menor por alguns segundos e então se afastou, afirmando em seguida:

- Malfoy é um homem de sorte.

- O que?

- Você o ama – alegou simplesmente – E você deve dizer isso a ele, Harry. Não sacrifique sua felicidade e acabe com seu coração aos pedaços por causa de rancores passados.

Com os olhos ligeiramente arregalados, Harry observou seu amigo sorrir e lhe plantar um carinhoso beijo na cicatriz em forma de raio, antes de lhe desejar um bom descanso e seguir para fora do quarto. Ele nunca pensou que ouviria tais palavras dos lábios de Theodore Nott: palavras o incentivando a perdoar Draco Malfoy.

Estranhamente, porém, seu coração se sentia um pouco mais leve depois de ouvi-las.

Naquela noite, Harry sonhou com um par de magnéticos olhos acinzentados.

E em meio ao sonho, um sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios.

-x-

Enquanto isso, em seu quarto, Theodore Nott deixava uma lágrima solitária escapar de seus olhos ao recordar o sabor de Harry, dando-se conta de que nunca aqueles doces lábios pertenceriam a ele. Cada fibra de Harry ansiava pelo herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy, por perdoá-lo e voltar assim aos seus braços, e depois dessa noite, Theo havia percebido que talvez jamais pudesse ganhar o coração daquele a quem amava.

Harry nunca deixaria de vê-lo como um amigo.

Harry nunca deixaria de amar Malfoy.

E isto reduzia seu coração em pedaços.

- Talvez você seja apenas um sonho inalcançável, Harry – suspirou, pensando em voz alta ao se deixar recostar nos travesseiros macios – Mas eu nunca vou desistir de você.

De fato, por mais doloroso que pudesse ser pensar nisto, Theo sabia que jamais deixaria de amar o menino de olhos esmeraldas. Mesmo se um dia seu pai o obrigasse a se casar com uma bruxa sangue-puro para continuar com o nome da família, Harry ainda permaneceria em seu coração, e quando Draco Malfoy viesse a decepcioná-lo de uma forma irreversível – como Theo sabia que um dia aconteceria –, ele estaria lá para oferecer o seu amor ao pequeno Lord.

- Eu vou esperar por você, Harry, não importa o tempo que for preciso – murmurou ao vento deixando finalmente o sono alcançá-lo.

-x-

No dia seguinte, quando o sol se escondeu no horizonte dando lugar à luz suave e fria do entardecer, Harry e os outros aparataram para os arredores do povoado de Hogsmeade, de onde seguiriam para Hogwarts através da passagem pelo porão da loja Dedosdemel. Contudo, ao contrário do final de tarde movimentado que esperavam encontrar ao adentrarem no vilarejo, apenas o silêncio os recebeu, nenhuma viva alma se encontrava na praça principal, ou saído do Três Vassouras, que incrivelmente se encontrava fechado. Todas as lojas, na verdade, estavam fechadas.

- Estranho – Theo murmurou, segurando firmemente a varinha.

- O que é estanho? – perguntou Remus, que os seguia logo atrás com Sirius em sua forma animaga.

- Todas as lojas estão fechadas e não há ninguém andando nas ruas.

- Sim, isso é muito estranho – concordou Harry, detendo-se em frente à Dedosdemel, que parecia inóspita, assim como as outras lojas – mas não temos tempo para pensar nisso agora. Alohomora!

Ignorando o sininho na porta da loja, Harry adentrou no local e constatou que estava realmente vazio, o que lhe poupava o trabalho de lançar feitiços de desmaio e desilusórios ao redor, mas dava a impressão de que alguma coisa inesperada e ruim para seus planos estava acontecendo. No entanto, achando que estes eram apenas pensamentos paranóicos, Harry decidiu ignorá-los no fundo de sua mente, fazendo sinal para os outros segui-lo aos fundos da loja, onde se encontrava a passem para Hogwarts.

- Lembro-me de quando seu pai e eu fugíamos da detenção e vínhamos para Hogsmeade por esta passagem – Sirius, que havia voltado a sua forma humana ao adentrar na Dedosdemel, comentou com um sorriso nostálgico – Você se lembra, Remus?

- Não, Sirius, vocês eram os únicos a pegarem detenção, eu preferia ficar estudando.

- É verdade, não sei como você não caiu em Ravenclaw.

- Talvez porque fosse minha sina aturar vocês – replicou divertido.

- Hey!

- Ok, moças – Harry interrompeu, deixando um suspiro exasperado escapar de seus lábios – por mais interessante que soe ficarmos aqui ouvindo sobre o passado nostálgico de vocês dois, nós temos um diretor para assassinar, lembram-se?

- Desculpe, Harry.

- Sim – o animago concordou com um pequeno sorriso – Desculpe, filhote.

Com um balançar de varinha, Harry retirou o azulejo que dava acesso ao túnel para Hogwarts e revirando os olhos, ordenou para os dois:

- Vamos.

E em seguida, todos adentraram no túnel, que logo se viu iluminado pelo Lumus na ponta das varinhas.

- Estamos apenas há alguns minutos de Hogwarts – Theo comentou, seus olhos se encontrando com os de Harry, mesmo mergulhados na penumbra.

- Eu sei.

- Você está preparado para isso? Para matar Dumbledore?

- O que você acha?

Ao observar o pequeno sorriso nos lábios do menor, um sorriso do qual o próprio Salazar Slytherin estaria orgulhoso, Theo apenas balançou a cabeça, divertido:

- Eu acho que você nasceu pronto para isso.

-x-

Do alto de uma colina, com um gigantesco exército de Comensais ao seu redor, Lord Voldemort observava o imponente castelo de Hogwarts sucumbir a sua magia, lentamente as barreiras se esvaíam, e o castelo então se via atacado por todos os lados – de dentro, os ataques às barreiras e aos estudantes desavisados eram provenientes dos Comensais que haviam ingressado pelo Armário Sumidouro, o qual fora concertado por David Cauldwell, um talentoso Hufflepuff do sétimo ano, cuja família era partidária do Lord das Trevas.

- Em poucos minutos as barreiras cederão, meu senhor.

- Sim, e então será uma longa e divertida noite, Lucius.

- Sem dúvidas, Mi Lord.

Ao lado de seu pai, Draco franziu o cenho, irritado. O único motivo de estar ali com Pansy e Blaise era buscar Harry, pois em seu coração, algo lhe dizia que o seu noivo estaria em Hogwarts naquela noite.

- Lembrem-se de que vocês não deverão tocar nos estudantes que eu mencionei, pois são aliados do meu filho e fazem parte do seu pequeno exército pessoal, a Armada Riddle – pronunciou o nome com evidente orgulho – e quando esta guerra acabar, eles poderão me ajudar a buscar meu filho e a trazê-lo de volta para casa.

- Sim, meu senhor.

- Agora, ataquem com força total, quero esta barreira reduzida a cinzas.

A Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, que oferecia a última fonte de resistência ao seu poder, em breve desmoronaria sobre o cadáver de Alvo Dumbledore, o qual ele mesmo iria garantir que fosse encontrado duro e frio sob as ruínas. E então, quando tudo isso acabasse, Harry poderia voltar para casa.

Harry poderia voltar para casa...

E com isso, talvez a conquista do mundo começasse a fazer sentido.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **

- Largue a varinha, Tom, ou o menino morre – o sorriso diabólico no rosto enrugado de Dumbledore fez o sangue do Lord ferver, mas seus olhos só podiam observar a varinha contra a garganta de Harry.

- Seu bastardo! Não se atreva a encostar mais um dedo nele!

- E por que você se importa? – burlou-se o velho mago.

- Porque ele é meu filho!

-x-

**N/A: **Olá, meus queridos, como vocês estão? Bem, eu gostaria de pedir mil desculpas pelo atraso de quase dois meses com essa história, mas o final de semestre foi uma loucura! Para vocês terem noção, eu entreguei o último trabalho agora dia 10 de julho! Tortura, não é mesmo?

Mas agora eu estou oficialmente de férias! E isto significa: Fanfics atualizadas!

O capítulo de hoje foi realmente pequenininho, mas era necessário para dar entrada na trama final, isto é, a última batalha e o encerramento de toda a história! Céus, faltam apenas três capítulos, acreditam? Eu sei que mal posso esperar para escrever o Epílogo, afinal, é tanta coisa para contar do futuro que os espera... Hehe... Espero sinceramente que vocês estejam gostando e não deixem de acompanhar até o final!

Quanto ao capítulo de hoje, o que acharam meus adoráveis leitores? Gostaram da rejeição enfática que o pobre do Theo levou? Acredito que os fãs do nosso amado loiro de olhos acinzentados tenham gostado sim... Hehe... Bem, no próximo capítulo grande tensões vos aguardam!

Espero sinceramente que vocês continuem a apreciar a história!

E por favor, deixem suas **REVIEWS** para eu saber o que estão achando! – olhinhos brilhando de expectativa.

Um grande beijo e meus agradecimentos de coração para:

**Biaa Black Potter**... **Dyeniffer Mariane**... **Debora Isaacs**... **DreYuki-Chan**... **Nailly**... **Paulo Ruembz**... **vrriacho**... **bvcsalvatore**... **Sandra Longbottom**... **annegreen**... **Srta. Ines Black**... **Pandora Beaumont**... **Kamila Riddle**... **AB Feta**... e **Cris-Gallas-Benedetti**!

A próxima atualização, **Destinos Entrelaçados**, estará online na próxima semana!  
Espero que gostem! Um grande beijo e até a próxima!


	43. Chapter 43

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Quando Harry saiu da passagem que era guardada pela estátua de Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, a bruxa de um olho só, esperava encontrar Luna à sua espera, talvez mais um ou dois membros da Armada Riddle, no entanto, ao ingressar no obscuro corredor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, o pequeno Lord se viu surpreendido ao encontrar todos os membros da armada à sua espera. Franzindo o cenho Harry notou que muitos exibiam ferimentos leves e seguravam suas varinhas em posição de ataque, os semblantes adolescentes cheios de tensão, situados protetoramente ao redor da estátua por onde o seu jovem líder chegara à Hogwarts.

- Bem vindo de volta, Harry – cumprimentaram alguns. Os outros apenas sorriram para desejar as boas vindas ao pequeno Lord, mas a preocupação ainda era evidente em seus olhares.

Theodore, situando-se ao lado de Harry, notou que algo fora do planejado estava acontecendo e esta impressão apenas aumentou ao ouvir ruídos de desmoronamentos e feitiços se chocando do lado de fora da escola. Sirius e Remus haviam ouvido falar do pequeno exército pessoal de Harry que os estaria ajudando e agora aguardavam o filho de seus melhores amigos dar início ao movimento que levaria à queda do diretor de Hogwarts.

- É bom ver todos vocês novamente – afirmou Harry.

E então, com a preocupação em seus olhos esmeraldas, dirigiu-se a menina loira ao seu lado, cujo supercílio cortado cobria o lado direito de seu rosto com um pequeno rio de sangue:

- Luna, você está bem? O que aconteceu com todos vocês?

- Estamos bem, Harry – respondeu com o seu característico olhar sonhador – Mas parece que os Comensais da Morte estão invadindo Hogwarts e nós fomos pegos no fogo cruzado entre eles e os professores.

- Felizmente conseguimos chegar aqui a tempo de garantir a sua segurança – Anthony Goldstein sorriu para o menor ganhando um olhar assassino de Theo.

- Eles estão invadindo Hogwarts? – perguntou em choque – Hoje?

- Exatamente.

- Sim... É claro que seria justo hoje...

- Havia a possibilidade – afirmou Theo – Depois de conquistar o Ministério, apenas Hogwarts representaria a última resistência ao governo de seu p... digo, do Lord das Trevas.

Os membros da Armada Riddle sabiam que Harry estava num momento conturbado com o agora líder do Mundo Mágico e por isso, permaneceram em silêncio, esperando pela decisão do pequeno Lord.

- Foi um ataque quase sincronizado, hein? – comentou Sirius, distraidamente, ganhando uma cotovelada de Remus – Ai, o que eu disse, Moony?

- Quieto Sirius.

Ignorando seu padrinho, Harry se voltou aos demais:

- Eu vim aqui para matar Alvo Dumbledore e é isso o que eu vou fazer. Não interessa o que está acontecendo com Hogwarts, com seus alunos ou professores, meu objetivo aqui é um só e a interferência de ninguém, nem mesmo do Lord das Trevas, irá impedir que eu o realize – afirmou friamente – Posso contar com vocês?

- Sim, Harry! – responderam de imediato.

-x-

No Salão Principal, os obscuros olhos azuis do diretor observavam toda a destruição ao redor. Naquele lugar, que outrora havia testemunhado seus brilhantes discursos de início e final de ano letivo, via-se agora apenas o caos. Comensais da Morte de calão inferir, mas ainda poderosos, haviam se esgueirado para dentro do castelo – ele não sabia como ao certo, mas suspeitava ter algo haver com o armário abandonado na Sala Precisa –, surpreendendo os estudantes e professores adormecidos, que logo se viram atacados impiedosamente, enquanto o próprio Lord das Trevas e seus comensais mais poderosos atacavam as barreiras do lado de fora da escola para poder abrir passagem e assim, finalmente, trazer a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts a ruínas.

- Tonks, depressa, peça para Minerva mandar os alunos do quarto ano para cá! – ordenou, enquanto duelava simultaneamente e com facilidade contra três Comensais da Morte.

- Mas diretor... – a mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa que estava próxima a ele desviou de uma maldição com facilidade – Eles estão lá fora tentando ajudar a manter as barreiras com os alunos do quinto ano e a maioria dos professores! E se V-Voldermort conseguir passar, provavelmente, eles serão os primeiros a morrer...

- E os alunos do terceiro ano? – perguntou, ignorando o comentário angustiado da Auror. No Salão Principal, naquele momento, encontravam-se apenas os membros da Ordem da Fênix, alguns Aurores sobreviventes da batalha no Ministério e alguns alunos do sexto e do sétimo ano, que, francamente, eram uns completos inúteis. Dumbledore precisava de mais varinhas ali e precisava agora!

- Estão nos dormitórios cuidando dos alunos dos primeiros e segundos anos, senhor.

- Droga!

No momento em que o diretor amaldiçoou em voz alta, seus olhos brilhando de frustração e ódio, as porta do Salão Principal se abriram estrondosamente e por um segundo, ele não acreditou no que seus olhos viram.

- Meu jovem senhor – os Comensais da Morte próximos a porta murmuraram impressionados, curvando-se e abrindo caminho para Harry e os membros da Armada Riddle, enquanto os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix e os demais estudantes observavam a cena com sinais de confusão e assombro em seus rostos feridos.

- Eu não quero que nenhum membro da Ordem da Fênix saia deste salão vivo – ordenou para o seu _exército _– aqueles que não apóiam Alvo Dumbledore têm a chance de sair agora, caso contrário, irão morrer.

- Eu sabia! Eu sempre soube que uma serpente rasteira como você ficaria do lado dos seus amiguinhos Comensais da Morte e desse seu pai desprezível...

- Avada Kedrava.

Ao som da voz fria de Harry, o corpo sem vida de Rony Weasley caiu no chão ao lado de sua mãe e irmãos.

- Última chance... – o pequeno Lord cantarolou friamente.

E no instante seguinte, muitos estudantes baixaram suas varinhas e se esgueiraram silenciosamente para a proteção de seus dormitórios, porque, sinceramente, eles não queriam estar ali.

- Isso foi desnecessário, Harry – o diretor comentou alegremente, observando o corpo sem vida do caçula Weasley rodeado por sua família, que agora se via numa árdua batalha com os talentosos membros da Armada Riddle.

- Pode ser, mas eu nunca gostei dele mesmo.

Ao observarem as belas esmeraldas brilharem perigosamente, enquanto Harry se aproximava de Dumbledore no fundo do salão, os comensais que outrora duelavam com o diretor se afastaram com uma pequena reverência, colocando-se a postos para cobrir a guarda do pequeno Lord.

- Seu papai sabe que você está aqui, Harry?

- Crucio! – conjurou o menino, mas sua maldição acabou colidindo num resistente muro de cristal invocado pelo diretor, muro este que se espatifou em milhares de pedaços logo em seguida.

- Talvez você esteja aqui porque sabe que o papai está por perto para protegê-lo – burlou-se o velho mago – Você está com saudades dele, Harry? Está sentindo falta do homem que matou seus pais e mentiu para você a vida inteira? É isso, Harry, você está aqui para vê-lo novamente...?

- Eu estou aqui para matá-lo, Dumbledore, e apenas isso.

- Oh, gostaria de ver você tentar, meu querido menino – o sorriso do diretor vacilou por alguns segundos, ao desviar da maldição da morte lançada pelo menino.

E as maldições, então, não pararam mais.

Por todo o Salão Principal estendia-se a furiosa batalha.

Comensais da Morte se uniam aos membros da Armada Riddle e juntos aterrorizavam Aurores e integrantes da Ordem da Fênix que tentavam a todo custo resistir.

- Remus, o que você está fazendo?

- Sinto muito Artur, mas você está lutando pelo homem errado – afirmou, lançando outro feitiço de desmaio, do qual o patriarca da família Weasley conseguiu desviar com dificuldade.

- Não diga uma loucura dessas! Você não pode ser um traidor, Remus!

- Eu não vou deixar ninguém ferir o filho de meus melhores amigos – grunhiu o lobisomem – Eu estou aqui para proteger Harry! Impedimenta! Incarcerous!

Próximo de onde Artur Weasley caía desmaiado e aprisionado pelas poderosas cordas conjuradas por Remus, o jovem herdeiro da família Nott duelava de igual para igual com o chefe dos Aurores e um dos mais poderosos membros da Ordem da Fênix, Kingsley Shacklebolt, que parecia indignado ao ver seu poder à altura de um mero adolescente.

- Abaixe a varinha, seu pirralho Comensal da Morte, e talvez você não pegue uma sentença perpétua em Azkaban!

- Esse é o poder do chefe dos Aurores? – revirando os olhos azuis, um sorriso gelado se desenhou no rosto inexpressivo de Theodore – Que decepção...

No instante seguinte, arregalando os olhos pateticamente, o poderoso Auror se viu atingido por uma centena de maldições obscuras das quais sequer havia ouvido falar. E não muito longe dos dois, em meio ao sangrento cenário da batalha, destacavam-se duas adolescentes, que se enfrentavam num acirrado duelo:

- Sua maldita Comensal da Morte! Eu sempre soube que você estava do lado deles! Estupefaça!

- Impedimenta! – defendeu-se a menor – Na verdade, você nunca soube de nada, Granger – Luna cantarolou calmamente, mas seus olhos brilhavam com um poder e uma concentração nunca antes vistos – Você nunca conseguiu ir além dos livros... Avada Kedrava!

No exato momento em que o corpo sem vida de Hermione Granger caiu no chão, há alguns passos dali, o último herdeiro da fortuna Black desviava de uma poderosa maldição lançada por sua prima, Ninfadora Tonks:

- Como você pôde fazer isso, Sirius? Como pôde se tornar um traidor da Ordem?

- Eu não vou deixar Dumbledore machucar o meu afilhado!

- Ele não é seu afilhado – grunhiu furiosa, seu cabelo se tornando um roxo obscuro – Ele é o herdeiro de Voldemort! Já não há esperanças para este garoto, o diretor precisa destruí-lo para...

- Crucio! – gritou ele, observando-a desviar da maldição com uma sombra de ódio em seus olhos – Ninguém irá tocar no meu afilhado!

A habilidosa Auror estreitou os olhos, surpresa, mas acima de tudo indignada com essas palavras. De repente, porém, uma violenta cena se desenrolou diante de seus olhos e inevitavelmente, um malicioso sorriso se desenhou em seus lábios:

- Parece que é tarde de mais, Sirius.

- O que...? – ao se virar e olhar na direção em que Tonks apontava, Sirius viu seu afilhado ser atacado pelas costas por estacas de gelo que Dumbledore havia conjurado e no momento em que Harry, habilidosamente, conseguiu reduzi-las a pó, o diretor aproveitou para levar aquele pó aos seus olhos com uma mágica rajada de vento e neste rápido instante de distração, conseguiu paralisar o adolescente com um antigo e obscuro feitiço.

E então, paralisado e com a varinha caía ao seu lado, Harry se viu sob os conhecidos e dolorosos efeitos da Maldição Cruciatus.

- Harry! – o animago gritou, pronto para correr à sua ajuda, quando Tonks se colocou no seu caminho:

- Não abaixe a varinha, Sirius, sua batalha é comigo! Expelliarmus!

- Protego! – defendeu ele, vendo-se impedido de chegar a Harry até derrotar a filha de Andrômeda – Droga...

Harry, por sua vez, sentia o segue subir aos seus lábios, enquanto seu corpo paralisado recebia cada uma das maldições conjuradas por Dumbledore:

- Vamos, Harry, deixe-me ouvir sua voz... – com um sorriso malicioso, o diretor se aproximou do corpo imóvel caído no chão e puxou-o pelos cabelos, colocando a ponta da varinha no peito do adolescente, na altura de seu coração –... Crucio!

E Harry, então, não conseguiu conter o angustiado grito que escapou de seus lábios.

-x-

Nas proximidades do castelo, neste exato momento, o Lord das Trevas conseguiu sentir a presença de seu filho depois de tanto tempo. Mas algo estava errado, Harry parecia mergulhado em dor e sofrimento, tamanha dor que provavelmente fora a causa de seus escudos mentais sucumbirem e permitir ao Lord o acesso a conexão que ligava sua mente com a de seu filho.

- Meu senhor, há algo errado? – perguntou uma preocupada Bellatrix ao ver seu amo empalidecer de repente. Mas o Lord a ignorou, sua mente centrada unicamente em Harry.

Harry...

Seu filho...

Ele estava no castelo.

Ele estava sentindo dor.

Ele precisava da sua ajuda.

- Eu quero essas barreiras em pedaços – ordenou friamente – AGORA!

- Sim, meu senhor! – responderam todos.

Os comensais, então, concentraram todas as suas forças nas barreiras, que tremeram. Mas quando Tom atacou furiosamente com todo o seu poder, elas instantaneamente sucumbiram.

- Quero o círculo interno comigo, os outros se concentrem em matar qualquer um que esteja no caminho.

- Sim, meu senhor!

Sem pensar duas vezes, o Lord das Trevas seguiu para o interior do castelo, para o Salão Principal, onde sentia a presença de seu filho através da conexão. Ele sequer poupou um olhar aos professores e estudantes a postos para defender a entrada do castelo e aniquilou qualquer um que ousou cruzar seu caminho, preocupado apenas em chegar até Harry. Seguindo-o de perto, seu círculo interno de Comensais da Morte lhe dava toda a cobertura necessária, mas um jovem em especial parecia tão ansioso quanto o próprio Lord para chegar ao castelo, pois algo dizia a Draco Malfoy que seu noivo estava lá dentro.

Em breve, ele intuía, Harry estaria ao seu lado novamente.

-x-

No Salão Principal, porém, Harry estava a ponto de colapsar. Seu corpo oscilava entre as sensações de chamas o consumindo e milhares de facas afiadas cortando sua carne a cada maldição que Dumbledore lhe lançava. Um filete de sangue escorria de seus lábios e o rastro de lágrimas marcava seu rosto, que se contorcia, mergulhado em dor e agonia, enquanto seu corpo paralisado pela obscura maldição do diretor se via impedido de chegar à varinha caída aos seus pés.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Harry via seus amigos tentando desesperadamente chegar até ele, mas suas próprias batalhas se colocavam no caminho e por mais que Theodore tentasse furiosamente se livrar de Shacklebolt e dos gêmeos Weasley, com os quais duelava simultaneamente, ele não conseguiria chegar a tempo. Assim como Sirius, Remus e cada um dos membros da Armada Riddle, que viam todas as suas tentativas de chegar ao pequeno Lord frustradas pelos Aurores e sobrevivente da Ordem, que pareciam lutar sem se preocupar com suas vidas.

- Parece que é o fim, Harry – comentou o diretor, segurando o pequeno corpo do adolescente pelas costas e pressionando quase suavemente a varinha contra seu pescoço – você deveria ter escolhido lutar ao meu lado, meu querido menino, e não contra mim...

Harry, então, fechou os olhos e esperou pela maldição assassina, mas, neste momento, as portas do Salão Principal se abriram quase cinematograficamente dando entrada a uma dezena de magos e bruxas vestindo túnicas negras e máscaras prateadas, a frente dos quais se encontrava ninguém menos que o Lord das Trevas.

E no instante em que os olhos esmeraldas se encontraram aos olhos escarlates, Harry só conseguiu pensar em uma palavra:

- "Pai..."

E uma onda de alívio se instalou no seu peito.

Contra todo o prognóstico, Harry se sentiu seguro pela primeira vez em meses, desde a noite que havia fugido da mansão Riddle.

Tom, por sua vez, não havia conseguido ficar parado ao contemplar a debilitada imagem de seu filho e imediatamente, ignorando todo o cenário ao redor – do qual seu círculo interno de comensais agora fazia parte ao se unir à sangrenta batalha –, ele se viu parado a poucos passos dos dois, sujeitando perigosamente a varinha, mas sem usá-la, pois o covarde diretor mantinha Harry como escudo.

- Solte-o!

- Eu acho que não – sorrindo friamente, Dumbledore pressionava a ponta da madeira contra o pescoço de Harry – eu acho melhor você soltar a sua varinha, Tom, ou o menino morre.

- Não se atreva a encostar mais um dedo nele!

- Oh... – riu com malícia – E por que você está tão preocupado? Ele não irá lutar ao seu lado, está guerra já estava no fim, não adianta...

- Porque ele é meu filho! – interrompeu bruscamente, seus olhos nunca deixando os de Harry, que agora se enchiam de lágrimas não derramadas.

- Então largue a varinha ou o seu precioso filho morre.

Sob o olhar incrédulo de Harry, o Lord das Trevas estendeu a mão e soltou a varinha, que caiu no chão com um baque mudo. E um sorriso vitorioso, então, tomou conta do envelhecido rosto de Dumbledore:

- Avada Kedrava!

E o desesperado grito de Harry pôde ser ouvido por todo o castelo.

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo: **- Harry... - Pansy murmurou, mas pela primeira vez ela não sabia ao certo o que dizer.

(...)

- Venham comigo - ordenou ao círculo interno que se mantinha ao seu lado e em seguida, voltou-se aos demais comensais depois de lançar um feitiço Sonorus em sua voz - Todos vocês, encontrem aqueles que fugiram e acabem com eles! Acabem com qualquer resistência ao governo do Lord das Trevas!

-x-

**N/A: **Olá, meus queridos leitores! Como vocês estão? Espero que melhor do que eu... Hehehe... Sim, devo me desculpar pela demora, mas não pude fazer nada com a intoxicação alimentar que quase me levou a óbito – ok, talvez eu esteja exagerando um pouco, mas foi horrível! – e não obstante, logo em seguida adquiri duas infecções que me impossibilitaram completamente de atualizar este capítulo no tempo em que eu esperava... Peço mil desculpas, mesmo, mas prometo tentar adquirir um pouco mais de resistência no meu sistema imunológico agora para não demorar tanto assim para postar o novo capítulo!

Bem, quanto ao capítulo, doeu no meu coração vê-lo tão curtinho, mas infelizmente eu não pude me alongar mais para deixar o desfecho que eu necessito para o próximo capítulo, o qual, via de regra, é o capítulo final, pois o quarenta e cinco será o epílogo da história. Para o próximo capítulo, então, vocês esperem algo bem comprido... Hehehe... Prometo compensar o capítulo curtinho de hoje!

Espero que vocês continuem a apreciar a história e não deixem de acompanhar agora na reta final!

Será que a maldição assassina atingiu o Lord das Trevas? Dumbledore terá vencido a guerra?

Como Harry lidará com o "sacrifício" de seu pai? Será que o nosso pequeno Lord deixará mesmo seu pai morrer diante de seus olhos?

_Estas e todas as perguntas serão respondidas no próximo capítulo!_

Gostaria também de deixar um grande beijo e meus agradecimentos especiais a:

**Paulo Ruembz**... **Debora Isaacs**... **bvcsalvatore**... **vrriacho**... **AB Feta**... **Biaa Black Potter**... **Nicky Evans**... **Dyeniffer Mariane**... **Sandra Longbottom**... **Srta. Ines Black**... **Kamilla Riddle**... **annegreen**... e **Pandora Beaumont**!

Até o próximo capítulo, meus queridos leitores!  
E não percam, em breve, o capítulo seis de **Destinos Entrelaçados **quando Harry irá finalmente para Hogwarts!


	44. Chapter 44

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A luz verde esmeralda levou um brilho assustador aos olhos de Harry, que observou, em choque, o corpo de seu pai ser lançado para trás e cair com um baque mudo no chão. Os poucos segundos daquela cena pareceram se desenrolar em câmera lenta, como num filme muggle antigo, que busca dar enfoque à expressão de desespero de cada personagem. Desespero silencioso este que, naquele momento, desenhava-se no olhar de cada Comensal da Morte presente. Desespero, porém, que não se comparava ao turbilhão de sentimentos refletidos nos olhos de Harry.

Dor.

Incredulidade.

E o principal: _negação._

Naquele momento, seus pensamentos se resumiam a uma única palavra:

"Não".

Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

"Não".

Seu pai não poderia estar morto.

"Não".

Pelo amor de Merlin, aquele era o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo.

"Não".

Ele não poderia acabar assim.

"Não".

Mas...

Ele não estava se mexendo.

Ele não estava respirando.

Ele não estava mais em sua mente...

De repente, um sufocante silêncio havia tomado conta do Salão Principal e todos os olhares estavam voltados para a cena, alguns cheios de esperança e alegria incontida e outros repletos de terror e perplexidade. Mas nenhum olhar se comparava ao de Alvo Dumbledore. Este destilava numa única palavra: vitória. E em seu rosto enrugado um sorriso cheio de dentes se desenhava, ignorando por completo a dor do menino em seus braços, que agora escorregava lentamente para chão, fraco, derrotado.

- Pai... – um sussurro angustiado finalmente abandonou seus lábios – Pai, por favor, levante-se... Por favor... Por favor...

- Ele não vai levantar Harry, além disso, ele não pode mais ouvir você. Sabe por quê? – Dumbledore sorriu com maldade – Por que ele está morto.

- Não...

- Sim, meu menino, o seu querido papai foi derrotado.

- Não...

- A guerra acabou.

- Não...

- Ele está morto.

- NÃO!

Naquele momento, os olhos esmeraldas se viram manchados de vermelho, um vermelho obscuro e frio, que destilava dor e poder, ambos em sua forma mais pura. E sob o olhar assustado de todos no salão, as paredes de pedra começaram a tremer, ao mesmo tempo em que uma desconhecida rajada de vento envolvia o corpo do pequeno Lord. Devagar, Harry se levantou, olhando para baixo, com sua túnica e os cabelos negros se agitando violentamente sob a ventania que o rodeava. Cada pessoa dentro do salão podia sentir o seu poder.

Perigoso.

Sufocante.

Descontrolado.

- Esse pirralho problemático – Dumbledore murmurou irritado. E sem a mínima hesitação apontou a varinha para Harry, pronto para acabar com a existência do menino de uma vez por todas.

Mas quando Harry estendeu a mão a varinha de sabugueiro abandonou os enrugados dedos do ancião e o pequeno Lord, sem se preocupar sequer em poupar um olhar ao poderoso objeto, guardou-o no bolso de sua túnica. E várias exclamações de choque puderam ser ouvidas. Dumbledore, por sua vez, deu um passo para trás, hesitante, mas não conseguiu chegar muito longe, pois Harry havia levantado o olhar e no momento em que seus olhos vermelhos como sangue, olhos de um assassino, fixaram-se no velho mago este percebeu que não havia para onde fugir.

Ele havia perdido.

E com este último pensamento, Alvo Dumbledore observou o pequeno Lord estender a mão novamente e logo seu corpo foi suspenso há quinze metros do piso e quando Harry apertou a mão em punho, Dumbledore sequer teve tempo de gritar em agonia, e sob o olhar de todos no salão, cada camada do seu corpo foi arrancada por aquela violenta onda de magia.

O sangue do ex-diretor jorrou para todos os lugares.

E logo se viu acompanhado dos histéricos gritos daqueles que ainda depositavam sua fé no suposto bando da luz e que agora corriam desesperados, aparatavam sem olhar para trás, fugindo para proteger suas míseras vidas.

- Harry... – Pansy murmurou preocupada, olhando para o menino banhado do sangue do homem que havia assassinado seu pai, que agora se arrastava para o corpo do Lord das Trevas e o embalava cuidadosamente em seus braços.

O castelo desmoronaria a qualquer momento.

Mas nenhum Comensal da Morte ou membro da Armada Riddle havia se movido de seu lugar, contemplando a cena com um semblante entristecido e alguns até mesmo com as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos.

- Harry, nós precisamos sair daqui – Theodore podia sentir o coração apertar a cada lágrima que deixava os olhos de Harry, que já não eram vermelhos, mas um verde desolado e sem brilho.

O pequeno Lord, porém, continuava a abraçar firmemente o corpo frio de seu pai.

- Harry... – Pansy tentou novamente, mas pela primeira vez a esperta menina não sabia ao certo o que dizer.

Mesmo Sirius e Remus assistiam a cena com tristeza, mantendo-se em silêncio, notando a dor que envolvia o menino.

- Harry, nós precisamos... – as palavras de Lucius, porém, foram interrompidas por Harry, que havia levantado seu decido olhar esmeralda:

- Venham comigo para a mansão Riddle.

A ordem foi dirigida ao círculo interno de Comensais da Morte e aos seus amigos, que naquele momento faziam um semicírculo a sua volta, oferecendo o seu silencioso apoio e protegendo o herdeiro do Lord de qualquer perigo. Em seguida, após lançar em si mesmo um feitiço Sonorus, Harry se dirigiu aos demais:

- Para todos aqueles que portam orgulhosamente a marca negra em seus braços eu tenho apenas uma ordem, encontrem os sobreviventes desta batalha e acabem com suas vidas! Acabem com qualquer resistência ao governo do Lord das Trevas!

- Sim, meu senhor! – responderam em coro.

Em seguida, um estalo foi ouvido: Harry havia desaparecido com o corpo de seu pai em seus braços. E no instante seguinte, os demais o seguiram, no exato momento em que a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts sucumbia.

-x-

Harry aparatou diretamente para os aposentos pessoais de Lord, deixando-o cuidadosamente em cima da cama no exato momento em que duas preocupadas serpentes adentravam no quarto:

- _Eu sabia que havia sentido a presença do meu filhote!_ – exclamou Nagini – _Harry, o que aconteceu? Por que eu não estou mais sentindo o vínculo de familiar com o seu pai...?_

_- Ele está morto._

_- O QUE?_

_- Céus, jovem amo... _– murmurou uma assustada Morgana, enroscando-se na cabeceira da cama assim como a serpente maior.

_- Mas não ficará assim por muito tempo._

_- O que você quer dizer?_

_- Eu irei trazê-lo de volta – _afirmou decidido, apertando os punhos furiosamente, sentindo o crepitar de sua magia.

_- Isso é impossível, Harry, mesmo para alguém como você._

_- Eu sei das Horcruxes._

Surpresa, a imponente cobra apenas conseguiu murmurar:

_- Como...?_

_- Eu li sobre elas num dos livros de Regulus Black e percebi que este seria o tipo de magia negra praticada pelo meu pai –_ explicou, lançando um breve olhar ao semblante impassível e gelado do homem deitado na cama, que parecia apenas dormir tranquilamente _– Então, eu me lembrei do diário que continha sua memória e percebi que nossa conexão só poderia ter sido estabelecida com um vínculo de almas e você mesma, Nagini, deve possuir um pedaço de sua alma para fazer deste laço entre bruxo e familiar algo tão especial._

_-..._

_- Onde estão as outras?_

_- Harry..._

_- Eu sei que devem ser no mínimo sete, o número mágico perfeito, agora me diga onde elas estão escondidas, Nagini._

_- Seu pai me fez jurar que nunca falaria nada para você. É magia negra, mais obscura do que nenhuma outra que você já viu, perigoso demais para um adolescente..._

_- ELE ESTÁ MORTO!_

_- Harry, por favor..._

_- EU NÃO POSSO DEIXÁ-LO ASSIM! EU NÃO POSSO VIVER SEM ELE! Eu... Eu não posso..._

Quando as lágrimas começaram a deslizar furiosamente pelo rosto ainda manchado de sangue, Nagini percebeu que não poderia cumprir a promessa que havia feito a Tom de nunca permitir que Harry se envolvesse com magia negra tão poderosa quanto a das Hocruxes. Ela não poderia ficar sem o seu amo. Mas acima de tudo, ela não poderia permitir que Harry ficasse sem o seu pai:

_- De fato, eu e você possuímos um pedaço da alma do seu pai; o Diadema de Ravenclaw está em Hogwarts; a Taça de Hufflepuff no cofre dos Lestrange; o medalhão de Salazar Slytherin está escondido no castelo de Slytherin ao norte da Irlanda; o diário foi destruído pelo garoto Malfoy e o anel de Mérope Gaunt... Bem, o anel está na última gaveta do closet._

_- Mas..._

_- Seu pai pretendia dá-lo para você._

Contendo as lágrimas, Harry respirou fundo e seguiu para o armário de seu pai quando, de repente, uma preocupada voz do outro lado da porta o deteve:

- Harry, você está aí dentro? Por Merlin, o que está acontecendo? – perguntava Lucius Malfoy – Abra a porta, Harry, deixe-nos entrar.

- Por favor, Harry, nós sabemos o que você está sentindo – dizia seu amigo Theodore – Mas você não pode se trancar com o copo do Lord aí dentro.

- Harry, por favor, saia – pediu uma voz que o pequeno Lord ansiava ouvir a tempos: a voz de Draco Malfoy – Por favor, meu amor, nós estamos aqui para você.

Mas nenhum deles entenderia o que Harry estava prestes a fazer.

E Harry não deixaria nenhum deles tentar impedi-lo.

- Eu vou trazê-lo de volta – informou simplesmente.

E inúmeros sons de exclamação foram ouvidos:

- Harry, isso é impossível.

- Meu amor, você é um mago poderoso, mas nenhum mago pode trazer outro a vida.

- Malfoy tem razão, Harry, você irá apenas se machucar com as tentativas.

Ignorando-os por completo, o pequeno Lord lançou um feitiço silenciador no aposento, envolvendo-o num poderoso escudo. Do lado de fora, os Comensais presentes – Lucius, Bellatrix, Severus, Rodolphus e Narcisa – e os melhores amigos de Harry – Blaise, Pansy, Draco e Theodore – observavam a elegante porta de carvalho real com um olhar de puro medo e angústia. Sirius e Remus, logo atrás, trocavam olhares receosos e rezavam em silêncio para que seu afilhado ficasse bem, mesmo que isto significasse a ressurreição do Lord das Trevas.

Ao ingressar no enorme closet do Lord, Harry fechou os olhos e se concentrou, buscando a essência de seu pai, a magia compatível com a sua conexão. O mesmo que havia sentido, sem sequer se dar conta, ao encontrar o diário há cinco anos. E ao encarar a gaveta indicada por Nagini percebeu imediatamente que a Horcrux estava ali.

- Espere apenas mais um pouco, papai – murmurou. E com um suave balançar de sua mão direita, a gaveta fora destrancada e Harry cuidadosamente apanhou a caixinha de veludo negro que se destacava no centro, envolvida cuidadosamente por uma conhecida capa prateada: sua capa de invisibilidade.

Harry apanhou a capa e colocou-a sobre os ombros, deixando um pequeno sorriso adornar os seus lábios ao relembrar dos gloriosos momentos que havia vivido com aquele raro objeto mágico. Em seguida, o pequeno Lord abriu a caixinha de veludo e contendo a respiração, observou o bonito anel que fora passado de geração em geração em sua família.

Lentamente, sob o olhar ansioso de duas serpentes, Harry regressou ao leito de seu pai e se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo sem vida.

- _Você se lembra do feitiço?_

_- Cada palavra _– murmurou, lembrando-se claramente das linhas que havia lido no obscuro livro de Regulus Black, as quais expunham o perigoso ritual para ressuscitar um mago através de sua Horcrux criada em vida.

Harry estava pronto para dar toda a sua magia em troca da vida de seu pai.

Pois este era o preço a ser pago para realizar o feitiço.

- Você vai voltar para mim, papai, e quando isso acontecer, eu vou lançar uma dúzia de Cruciatus em você pelas mentiras que contou para mim e te abraçarei com todas as minhas forças para nunca mais deixá-lo ir – prometeu com um pequeno sorriso e após respirar fundo, concentrando-se no núcleo de sua magia, Harry começou a murmurar as palavras em latim.

Nagini e Morgana se afastaram, permanecendo a observar o ritual de um dos cantos mais remotos do aposento, o qual logo se viu inundado por uma poderosa e sufocante onda de magia.

Passaram-se horas...

Incontáveis horas...

E Harry continuava murmurando o encantamento com o mesmo afinco, sentindo sua magia desaparecer pouco a pouco, assim como suas energias. No entanto, a cada palavra sua entonação era mais firme e decidida.

- "Eu vou conseguir" – pensava, recitando as palavras na ordem perfeita que recordava – "Eu sei que vou conseguir papai".

Do lado de fora, alheios ao que se passava no aposento, os Comensais e amigos de Harry não poderiam estar mais preocupados. Severus havia administrado uma poção calmante em Bellatrix – que até então gritava desesperada, pois não poderia perder o seu amado Lord, nem muito menos o seu adorado e pequeno príncipe aprendiz – e agora, sob o olhar atento de seu marido e da irmã, Narcisa, que também havia tomado uma poção para os nervos, Bella descansa num dos quartos de hóspedes. Lucius e Severus, por sua vez, permaneciam à porta dos aposentos do Lord, por vezes trocando alguns olhares venenosos com Remus e Sirius, mas sem se atrever a dizer qualquer palavra, assim como o lobisomem e o animago.

Pansy chorava silenciosamente no ombro de Blaise rezando para que Merlin protegesse seu melhor amigo. E Draco e Theodore haviam chegado a um acordo tácito e agora, observavam em completo silêncio a maldita porta de madeira que os separava de Harry. Lucius havia tentado os mais diversos feitiços para colocar a porta abaixo, mas nada havia resultado, devido ao poderoso escudo de Harry. Portanto, agora só lhes restava esperar e torcer para que o pequeno Lord conseguisse cumprir seu propósito sem sacrificar nada valioso demais para isso.

Harry, porém, estava disposto a sacrificar o que fosse preciso.

Sua vida.

Sua magia.

Sua própria alma...

Não importava. Contanto que pudesse trazer seu pai de volta.

O belo anel dourado cuja pedra triangular negra destacava-se ao centro exibindo o símbolo da família Gaunt agora flutuava sobre as mãos estendidas de Harry, acima do peito imóvel de Tom, enquanto o pequeno Lord murmurava incansavelmente o feitiço.

Pouco a pouco, Harry sentia sua própria magia abandoná-lo. A cada verso entoado na língua arcaica sua energia vital era drenada e seus sentidos iam ficando cada vez mais fracos, obstruídos. Ele sabia que morreria. E se isto não acontecesse, sem dúvida alguma acabaria reduzido a um Squib, com seu núcleo mágico destruído. Mas nenhuma dessas conseqüências lhe importavam diante da possibilidade de trazer seu pai de volta à vida.

O que Harry não sabia, contudo, era que naquele momento ele portava três objetos que mudariam o seu destino.

Três objetos que a olho nu pareciam ser:

Um anel.

Uma capa.

E uma varinha.

Foi então que, aos versos finais do feitiço, o pequeno Lord sentiu um calor estranho em seu bolso, que logo se combinou ao calor da capa de invisibilidade que ainda pendia de seus ombros e do anel que flutuava a alguns centímetros de suas mãos, cuja pedra negra emitia um curioso brilho prateado. O que estava acontecendo ali? Era o que Harry se perguntava uma a outra vez em pensamentos, sem deixar de murmurar o feitiço, mas quando uma inexplicável escuridão tomou conta do aposento, o pequeno Lord sentiu sua voz simplesmente sumir.

Onde estava seu pai?

Onde estavam Morgana e Nagini?

Onde estava o seu próprio corpo e a sua magia?

Não havia mais nada ali senão o breu, a escuridão plena, quebrada apenas pelo brilho prateado da pedra triangular negra que ainda flutuava a sua frente.

Seria este o fim?

Não havia conseguido?

- Eu... Eu estou morto?... – perguntou a si mesmo.

Entretanto, uma voz obscura, metálica, quase sobrenatural lhe respondeu:

- _Não. Você não está morto, jovem amo_ – a última palavra proferida com evidente cinismo.

- Quem está aí? Quem é você? Um aliado? Apareça!

- _Eu não tenho forma. Não sou nem aliado nem inimigo. Nem boa nem má... Eu apenas sou._

- Quem...?

- _Eu sou a morte._

Harry piscou. Seus olhos ainda estavam fixados na pedra que emitia um fraco brilho e lentamente ele tentava assimilar o que havia ouvido. Seria aquele o resultado do feitiço? Ele deveria negociar com a própria morte? Era uma idéia absurda. Mas ele faria o que fosse preciso.

- A morte você diz? – murmurou, buscando no fundo de seu coração sua coragem Gryffindor – E eu fui capaz de convocá-la por causa deste feitiço?

- _Ninguém pode convocar a morte, jovem amo, não quando ainda não for sua hora..._

- Então chegou a minha hora?

- _Não._

- Mas como? E por que você está me chamando de jovem amo? – perguntou curioso e neste momento acreditou ouvir um riso obscuro, que levou um arrepio de medo a sua espinha.

-_ Porque você é o possuidor das relíquias._

"Relíquias?"

- _As relíquias da morte: a capa de invisibilidade, a pedra da ressurreição e a varinha das varinhas _– explicou com desdém – _Itens que, usados em conjunto, tornam seu possuidor o senhor da morte._

- Isso... Isso é apenas um conto de fadas... – murmurou, lembrando-se do Conto dos Três Irmãos que seu pai sempre lia para ele antes de dormir.

_- É o que muitos pensam da própria magia._

- Então você pode ressuscitar o meu pai?

_- Posso._

- Isso é perfeito! Eu quero...

_- Mas não vou._

Em choque, Harry perguntou:

- Por que não?

_- Porque nem mesmo sob suas ordens eu posso alterar a natureza do mundo._

Ao ouvir estas palavras, Harry estreitou os olhos e apertou fortemente seus punhos, sentindo o sangue escorrer da palma das mãos, mas seu conseguir distinguir qualquer coisa em meio àquela escuridão.

- E se eu continuar o encantamento para ressuscitá-lo com a alma presa na Horcrux...?

- _Você irá morrer e mesmo que seu precioso pai volte à vida, apenas sua essência como um poderoso bruxo das trevas retornará, mas não suas memórias desta vida._

Usando toda astucia herdada de Salazar, Harry se colocou a pensar:

- Enquanto eu possuir estes objetos, eu sou o seu amo, correto?

- _Sim._

- Então a poderosa e inatingível morte não é livre?

_-... Sim._

- Quando eu morrer eu me tornarei uma espécie de deus da morte? Seu chefe?

Evidentemente irritada, a voz cortante respondeu:

_- Se você deseja colocar nestes termos simplórios, sim._

- Lamentável – suspirou com malícia.

Escondendo facilmente seu nervosismo, Harry continuou em seguida:

- E você gostaria de ser livre?

_- Cuidado, jovem amo, não se pode enganar a morte..._

- Eu não quero enganar a morte – replicou com astúcia – Eu quero negociar com ela.

_-..._

- O que me diz?

_-... _

Após alguns segundos, Harry finalmente ouviu a fria pergunta:

_- Qual a sua oferta?_

- Eu lhe devolverei as relíquias.

_- Em troca?_

- Em troca eu quero que você traga o meu pai de volta a vida, exatamente como ele era antes do maldito Dumbledore lhe atingir.

_-..._

- É a sua liberdade em troca de uma simples vida.

_-..._

- Talvez você ache que tem a eternidade para se decidir, mas eu não tenho, ainda há um Mundo Mágico inteiro que pretendo governar ao lado do meu pai. Então, por favor, decida-se.

_- Hum..._

- Bem, vamos fazer isso ao estilo muggle.

_-... O que?_

- Dou-lhe uma.

_- Pirralho arrogante._

- Eu ainda sou o seu amo. Mas isso pode mudar, só depende de você.

_-..._

- Dou-lhe duas.

_-..._

- Dou-lhe três...

_- Aceito._

Harry suspirou internamente de alívio. Em seguida, o pequeno Lord retirou a varinha que outrora pertencera a Alvo Dumbledore de seu bolso, que logo passou a flutuar ao lado do anel. E após retirar a capa de seus ombros, sentindo pela última vez o tecido leitoso sobre os dedos, colocou-a junto com as outras relíquias. Segundos depois, antes de cair na inconsciência, Harry ouviu a voz metálica da morte comentar com um leve ar divertido:

_- Um humano interessante. Harry Potter... Interessante, sem dúvida..._

- Riddle. Meu nome é Riddle... – foi a última coisa que Harry se ouviu dizer. E logo em seguida, tudo ficou negro.

-x-

Horas depois, Harry acordou, mas parecia que havia dormido por dias. Curiosamente, o pequeno Lord se viu deitado sobre a enorme cama de seu pai, envolto por lençóis de seda negros enquanto sua cabeça repousava sobre uma dezena de macios travesseiros. Arregalando os olhos, de repente, o menino se sentou assustado:

Onde estava seu pai?

- Hey, vai devagar, pequeno – ouviu uma voz divertida – Senão vai ficar desacordado por mais uma hora ou duas.

- Papai...? – murmurou e logo em seguida, seu olhar enfocou o semblante tranqüilo do Lord das Trevas, que acabava se sentar ao seu lado na cama macia:

- Como você está se sentindo?

- Bem, mas você está vivo? Isso não é um sonho? Eu... Eu realmente consegui?

Com um pequeno sorrio, Tom bagunçou os cabelos do menino:

- Eu não sei o que você fez, pequeno, mas de fato você conseguiu.

Harry, por sua vez, apenas encarava aqueles conhecidos olhos vermelhos com incredulidade e ternura.

- Sobre o que aconteceu antes... Eu... Eu gostaria de pedir desculpas, pequeno. Eu nunca deveria ter escond...

- Sim, onde você estava com a cabeça? Deixar o velhote lhe acertar daquele jeito!

- O que...?

- Seu grande idiota! – gritou o menino, as lágrimas inundando rapidamente suas belas esmeraldas – Nunca mais ouse me deixar sozinho! Entendeu? Nunca mais!

Surpreendendo o maior, Harry se jogou em seus braços, enterrando o rosto no peito bem tonificado coberto pela elegante túnica de seda negra. E nesse momento, as lágrimas não pararam mais.

- Me perdoe Harry, por tudo.

- É claro que...

- Não, ouça – pediu o Lord, abraçando firmemente seu filho – Me perdoe por matar seus verdadeiros pais por razões egoístas, por enganá-lo esses anos todos, por nunca ter sido um pai perfeito, mas alguém arrogante e egoísta que sempre esteve preocupado com a dominação do mundo. Por favor, pequeno, perdoe-me por cada lágrima que eu já fiz você chorar, por cada angústia que eu o fiz passar, por cada sentimento de dor e aflição que você se viu mergulhado principalmente nesses últimos meses. Eu admito que pensei em criar você apenas para usá-lo como uma arma na guerra, mas então, um par de pequenas esmeraldas me fez ver que eu ainda possuía um coração... Eu amei você a cada segundo, Harry. Eu dei minha vida para você uma vez e faria exatamente a mesma coisa se fosse preciso. Eu amo você, pequeno. E você pode escolher não me perdoar, mas eu sempre irei amá-lo. Sempre.

Soluçando, o pequeno Lord agarrava com força as vestes de seu pai, como uma criança assustada. E após alguns segundos, murmurou, colocando todo o seu coração em suas palavras:

- Eu amo você, papai. E eu o perdôo. É claro que perdôo. Eu nunca pude conhecer James Potter, mas tenho certeza de que ele não teria sido a metade do pai que você foi para mim, não por falta de vontade talvez, mas porque você foi exatamente o pai que eu precisava ter. Em cada falha e acerto, você me fez ser quem eu sou hoje e eu só tenho a agradecer por isso. E se você der a sua vida por mim novamente, eu irei até o inferno para trazê-lo de volta outra vez.

- Eu provavelmente estarei lá – brincou, ganhando uma pequena risada do menino.

Os dois passaram os seguintes dez minutos na mesma posição, apenas saboreando a sensação de estar um nos braços do outro novamente. E quando Tom se separou, advertindo suavemente que Harry precisava descansar para mais tarde enfrentar seus amigos, que estavam muito preocupados, o pequeno Lord apenas sorriu e se viu cair lentamente no mundo de Morpheus.

- Eu te amo, papai – Harry murmurou, fechando os olhos, sem soltar da mão cálida que sempre o protegeria.

- E eu amo você, pequeno.

-x-

Quando Harry acordou pela segunda vez naquele mesmo dia, Nagini lhe avisou que seu pai estava numa reunião com seus Comensais da Morte e com seus padrinhos, que surpreendentemente não haviam tentado matar o Lord, mas ouvir sua versão da história. Isto é claro, depois de lhe dar uma bronca fenomenal por deixá-la morta de preocupação ao cair na inconsciência durante a execução do feitiço. Harry, por sua vez, apenas sorriu e decidiu ir para o seu próprio quarto tomar um banho e trocar de roupa para poder enfrentar seus amigos.

Para enfrentar Draco.

Contundo, ao ingressar no aposento que há meses não via, quatro pessoas viraram as cabeças para encará-lo. E no instante seguinte, ouviu-se um extasiado grito:

- Harry! Oh, Merlin, eu não acredito que você está bem!

- Sim, eu estou bem, não se preocupe Pansy.

- Seu irresponsável! Quase nos matou do coração ao se trancar naquele quarto!

- Me desculpe.

- E todos esses meses de sumiço!

- Er... Eu estou aqui agora, Pan – sorriu com nervosismo – Você já pode me soltar, está bem?

Com um último "humph", a menina o soltou e Harry logo se viu abraçado por Blaise, que lhe desejou as boas-vindas e aproveitou para retirar a namorada do aposento, sabendo que Harry precisaria lidar com alguns assuntos importantes ali. No quarto, então, restaram Harry, Draco e Theodore. E o pequeno Lord sentiu um estranho aperto no peito ao ver-se no meio dos dois.

- Harry... – Draco começou, suplicante, mas o pequeno Lord apenas desviou o olhar.

- Se você o ama como infelizmente eu sei que o faz – interrompeu Theodore – você deveria escutá-lo, Harry.

Os olhos acinzentados se arregalaram de imediato, surpreso ao ouvir as palavras de seu rival. Mas reconheceu em seguida o ato honroso do herdeiro da fortuna Nott, que acabava de sair do aposento, deixando os dois sozinhos e deixando também o próprio coração para trás, unicamente pela felicidade de Harry.

- Eu juro que não sabia de nada, Harry.

-...

- Por favor, olhe para mim – implorou o loiro, conseguindo finalmente que as belas esmeraldas se fixassem em seus olhos – Há meses eu não falo com meu pai e minha mãe porque os dois sabiam da verdade por detrás do assassinato dos Potter, mas eu juro que não sabia de nada disso. Eu acreditei na mesma história que você, meu amor, esses anos todos, e se por algum motivo eu viesse saber da verdade eu não hesitaria nem por um segundo em contá-la para você.

Suspirando, Harry se sentou na cama, olhando para os belos olhos acinzentados que exibiam apenas sinceridade.

Draco parecia ainda mais lindo desde a última vez que o havia visto. Alguns centímetros mais alto – Harry provavelmente batia em seu ombro agora – o corpo escultural oculto pela elegante calça de seda negra, em conjunto com uma camisa da mesma cor, sobre a qual se destacava a bela túnica acinzentada. O rosto aristocrático, que sempre exibia um semblante de desdém, naquele momento oferecia um ar de pura saudade e esperança. Esperança de que Harry acreditasse em suas palavras.

E o pequeno Lord acreditava.

E morria de vontade de estar em seus braços outra vez.

- Draco... – Harry murmurou, interrompendo mais um discurso arrependido que o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy se preparava para dar – Eu acredito em você.

- Mesmo?

- Sim.

- Oh, Harry – suspirando de alívio, Draco não conseguiu se conter e puxou o menor para os seus braços, segurando-o como se a qualquer momento Harry pudesse ser arrancado de seu abraço – Eu senti tanto a sua falta.

Com um pequeno sorriso, o menor apoiou o rosto no peito forte e murmurou sobre o tecido:

- Eu também senti sua falta.

- Por que você fugiu meu amor? Por que não me deixou explicar?

- Eu estava furioso, Dray, me sentindo enganado, traído – suspirou – não pensei em mais nada, só em sair daqui.

- E correr para o Nott? – perguntou por entre os dentes sem conseguir se segurar.

- Sim – revirando os olhos, Harry já esperava por aquilo – Ele me ajudou muito, sem o seu incondicional apoio talvez hoje eu não estivesse aqui.

- Incondicional apoio? Hum. Eu posso até imaginar isso.

- O que você quer dizer, Draco? – afastou-se, cruzando os braços com o cenho perigosamente franzido.

- Ora, vamos lá, vocês passaram meses sozinhos, como você espera que eu esteja me sentindo?

- Bem, eu sinto muito por não ter acreditado em você nem ter mandado notícias, mas não vou me arrepender desses meses que estive com o Theo, meses, a propósito, que eu só pude lidar graças ao seu apoio. E fique sabendo Dray, que ele sempre será um dos meus melhores amigos.

- Apenas amigos?

- Sim, Dray, apenas amigos – suspirou, desviando o olhar – Eu devo confessar que tive oportunidade de ser mais do que seu amigo, mas mesmo acreditando que você havia me traído, ainda sim eu só conseguia pensar em você. Meu coração sempre foi seu, esse tempo todo, seu loiro arrogante.

Com um aliviado sorriso, Draco puxou o menor novamente para os seus braços, deliciando-se com o aroma leve e adocicado que apenas Harry possuía:

- Eu amo você Harry e somente por causa deste amor, eu prometo não fazer nenhum atentado à vida de Nott, inclusive me proponho a esquecer que o miserável escondeu você de nós este tempo todo, mentindo, e deixando que procurássemos a toa. Nem mesmo um pequeno Cruciatus será lançado, você tem a minha palavra.

- Obrigado, senhor Malfoy, é muita gentileza sua – comentou divertido. Envolto pelos protetores braços de Draco, o pequeno Lord finalmente se sentia em casa.

- Eu te amo Harry.

- Eu também te amo Draco – sorriu. E o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy, ao deixar escapar um pequeno suspiro, finalmente perguntou:

- O que será que enfrentaremos agora, meu amor?

- Não sei Dray, que venha o futuro...

**Continua...**

**Próximo Capítulo:** O Epílogo.

-x-

**N/A:** Olá meus queridos... – sorri apreensivamente – Eu sei que mereço uma enxurrada de Cruciatus pela demorar em atualizar essa história, não há desculpas que justifiquem esta demora, me perdoem. Eu mereço cada Crucio e Sectumsempra a ser lançado em mim... – murmura, escondendo-se da fúria dos leitores atrás de um confuso Harry, que por sua vez se esconde atrás de Tom. E o Lord apenas arqueia uma sobrancelha, divertido – Sinto muito! De verdade! Mas agora, sem mais delongas, eu trago para vocês o novo e penúltimo capítulo desta fic! O próximo será realmente o desfecho, o adeus, mas também será a partida para novos projetos, não se preocupem!

Eu gostaria de saber agora o que vocês acharam do capítulo. Foi merecida a morte do Dumbledore? Ficaram apreensivos com a suposta morte do Tom? Ah, não me diga que vocês acharam mesmo que o Harry deixaria o seu querido pai morrer? Não, o pequeno Lord estava disposto a sacrificar o que fosse preciso, principalmente depois de ver o pai morrer diante dos seus olhos para salvá-lo. E quando ao reencontro com o Draco, o que acharam? Gostaram da atitude madura do Theo ou acham que o herdeiro da fortuna Nott deveria ter lutado mais pelo seu amor? Bem, espero que vocês me contem todas as suas impressões nas **Reviews**!

Em breve será postado o **Capítulo Final**.

O Epílogo.

Porque eu imagino que vocês estejam curiosos para saber o que se passou alguns anos depois da conquista do Mundo Mágico, não é mesmo?

Enfim, eu gostaria de deixar registrado meus sinceros agradecimentos a:

**dianaolimpus98**... **Elaine**... **Karool Evans Malfoy**... **AB Feta**... **Paulo Ruembz**... **Pandora Beaumont**... **Nicky Evans**... **lunynha**... **Sandra Longbottom**... **Aziza Phoenix**... e **Dyeniffer Mariane**!

Muito obrigada mesmo pelas lindas **Reviews** de vocês!

Não vou prometer uma atualização rápida, mas prometo que o novo capítulo de **Destinos Entrelaçados** saíra antes do Natal... Na verdade, o que eu posso prometer é que assim que eu entrar de férias – a meados de Dezembro – começarei a atualizar minhas histórias a toda velocidade! E prometo começar novos projetos também! Então, por favor, aguardem! As atualizações estão a caminho!


	45. Epílogo

**Nota: (1)** – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
**(2)** – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**EPÍLOGO**

Um ano inteiro havia se passado desde a sangrenta batalha na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, que fora levada às ruínas, ressurgindo, contudo, sob o poder do Lord das Trevas logo em seguida. Com isso, Harry, Draco, Pansy, Blaise e Theodore haviam voltado para terminar de cursar o sétimo ano na prestigiosa escola de magia que agora se encontrava nas mãos de um novo diretor, ninguém menos que Severus Snape. Após a batalha, Severus fora interrogado duramente por Voldemort, que desejava saber a quem sua lealdade pertencia e o Lord não se surpreendeu ao ouvir do ex-professor de poções que sua lealdade pertencia única e exclusivamente a Harry e que se fosse preciso daria sua própria vida para proteger o filho de Lily. E ao contrário do esperado, Tom havia ficado satisfeito ao ouvir isto.

Ao longo deste ano, o mundo mágico se viu sob inúmeras reformas com o governo do Lord das Trevas, que a cada dia se mostrava um excelente governo. A princípio, obviamente, a população mágica se mostrara amedrontada e receosa, ainda sob influência dos discursos de Dumbledore, mas logo os magos e bruxas britânicos passaram a notar a diminuição dos índices de violência, a eliminação de toda a corrupção que outrora existira no ministério e o crescimento duradouro e gradativo da economia. E assim, a população passou a deixar suas ressalvas de lado – com certa influência da mídia, que também era controlada pelo Lord – para apreciar todos os benefícios que aquele governo lhes trouxera. Um governo que não massacrava os nascidos muggles, mas prezava pelo casamento destes com magos e bruxas e condenava qualquer relação com o mundo muggle. Um governo próspero e sem opositores, pois quando estes surgiam eram rapidamente eliminados para não contaminar os outros. Um governo ainda temido, sim, mas que passara a ser respeitado e apreciado.

Agora, dois meses depois de se formarem em Hogwarts, garantindo excelentes notas em seus N.I.E.M's, Harry e Draco estavam prestes a viver um dos dias mais felizes de suas vidas:

O dia do seu casamento.

E como se a própria natureza estivesse dando sua benção, aquela bela manhã de sábado se encontrava ensolarada e radiante com uma brisa suave agitando levemente às pétalas de flores que forravam o jardim da Mansão Riddle. O imenso jardim em questão fora o local escolhido para a cerimônia íntima e luxuosa, reservada apenas para amigos e familiares, que somavam pouco mais de cento e cinqüenta pessoas contando com o círculo interno de Comensais da Morte, os membros da antiga Armada Riddle e importantes políticos e diplomatas estrangeiros aliados de seu pai.

Pansy, em seu papel de madrinha, havia garantido que o local da cerimônia estivesse impecável: uma passarela de mármore coberta de flores encerrava num altar de mármore branco situado entre duas imensas árvores de flores de cerejeira. E ao longo do caminho florido por onde Harry caminharia cento e cinqüenta cadeiras estofadas estavam dispostas para os convidados, num cenário requintado que aproveitava a beleza natural do jardim combinada com pedras preciosas expostas ricamente em cada detalhe da decoração.

Há alguns metros do local da cerimônia, naquele imenso e exuberante jardim, encontravam-se ainda mais de trinta mesas redondas de mármore e cadeiras que acomodavam facilmente mais de duzentas pessoas, nas quais se destacavam louças de prata e cristais combinando com os elegantes arranjos florais adornados de pedras preciosas que acentuavam a beleza de cada detalhe requintado da decoração em verde esmeralda, branco e prata. Uma mesa longa de mais de oito metros em U exibia um delicioso e diversificado bufê ao estilo _brunch _para os convidados oferecendo os mais elaborados canapés e pratos quentes elegantes para todos os gostos, além de garantir belas e diversificadas sobremesas que haviam sido selecionadas especialmente por Harry na organização do casamento – momento indubitavelmente apreciado pelo herdeiro do Lord.

Uma cascata da champagne mais cara do mercado havia sido encomendada e situada ao centro da mesa e, como se não bastasse, sucos, águas aromatizadas e vinhos da mais alta qualidade circulavam em bandejas que elfos domésticos elegantemente trajados carregavam. E obviamente, numa mesa a parte, ao centro da enorme mesa em U, esperando pacientemente para ser cortado pelos pombinhos, encontrava-se o belíssimo bolo de casamento de oito camadas feito de chocolate branco, preto e recheado de marshmallow e creme de avelãs e damasco coberto pela elegante pasta americana branca. Cada camada era rodeada por uma fileira de pérolas reluzentes de chocolate branco e no topo, dois bonequinhos representando Harry e Draco abraçados se destacavam. E completando a bela imagem do delicioso bolo, uma enorme serpente de pasta americana e chocolate mesclados, prateada, rodeava toda a sua volta. Sem dúvida alguma, um bolo Slytherin, que permanecia ainda rodeado por mini cupcakes lindamente decorados e de diversos sabores, além de inúmeros docinhos elegantes e ricamente elaborados pelos melhores chefs do mundo mágico.

Em meio às mesas uma enorme pista de dança forjada em mármore branco se destacava, e ao lado desta, uma verdadeira orquestra, a mais famosa do mundo mágico fora contratada para animar aquele elegante evento que sem dúvida alguma seria lembrado através dos séculos, os quais apenas alguns poucos e selecionados repórteres da escolha do Lord haviam ganhado o privilégio de comparecer e registrar.

Neste momento, os convidados iam chegando usando as mais elegantes túnicas e os mais caros e elaborados vestidos e jóias, e logo se acomodavam nas cadeiras dispostas em frente ao altar, sendo recepcionados pelo próprio Lord das Trevas e pelo orgulhoso casal Malfoy, que não poderia estar mais contente com o casamento de seu único filho. Contudo, naquele preciso instante, nos aposentos pessoas de Harry, uma tranqüila Pansy Parkinson revirava os olhos pela milésima vez naquele único dia:

- Harryzito, pela qüinquagésima sexta vez, você está deslumbrante nesta túnica.

- Tem certeza, Pan?

- Sim.

- Absoluta?

- Aham.

- Mesmo? Mesmo?

- Harry!

- Ok... Eu entendi, desculpe – suspirando, o pequeno Lord olhou novamente para o espelho de corpo inteiro no centro do quarto. Este revelava a imagem de um lindo jovem de quase dezenove anos trajando uma longa túnica de seda esvoaçante branca presa em seus ombros por fios de ouro branco cravejados de esmeraldas, cuja cauda arrastava dois metros no chão, contando com um simples feitiço para permanecer distendida e impecavelmente limpa ao deslizar pelo jardim. Sobre seus cabelos naturalmente rebeldes, mas que acentuavam sempre a suavidade e inocência de seu rosto de traços finos, repousava uma delicada auréola inteiramente forjada de diamantes, cristais e pequenas esmeraldas. E para completar a imagem angelical, seus olhos verde-esmeraldas brilhavam de felicidade ao pensar que finalmente havia chegado o dia de se casar com o amor de sua vida.

- E o Draco?

- Blaise me disse que ele já está pronto e desceu para recepcionar os convidados – a menina sorriu diante do óbvio nervosismo de seu melhor amigo. Pansy, por sua vez, usava um elegante vestido tomara que caia prata, ajustado na cintura por três largas fileiras de diamantes e uma maquiagem suave, ressaltando apenas os seus traços naturalmente bonitos.

Naquele momento, porém, uma suave batida na porta interrompeu os dois:

- Entre – ordenou o pequeno Lord.

E quando Harry observou o recém chegado, seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. Ninguém menos que Theodore Nott usando um casual conjunto de calça preta e túnica azul marinho havia ingressado em seu quarto. Diante da cena, Pansy apenas sorriu nervosamente e decidiu lhes dar um pouco de privacidade:

- É melhor eu verificar se os convidados estão bem instalados. Não se esqueça que você tem dez minutos antes de seu pai vir buscá-lo, Harry.

Após um breve aceno para a menina, que saiu silenciosamente do aposento, Harry se dirigiu ao herdeiro da fortuna Nott:

- Theo... Eu... Eu não esperava vê-lo aqui...

- Eu não vou ficar para a cerimônia – assegurou, pronunciando "cerimônia" com evidente desgosto – Mas eu precisava vê-lo.

O pequeno Lord ficou em silêncio e o maior se aproximou sem desviar o olhar. Era injusto, Theodore pensava, o fato de Malfoy conseguir o que o seu coração mais desejava. Mas desde cedo ele havia aprendido que a vida nem sempre era justa.

- Você está lindo.

- Obrigado, Theo – murmurou com um pequeno sorriso.

- É uma pena que você esteja assim para ele.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não, por favor, não se desculpe – pediu suavemente, abraçando a estreita cintura sem medo de amarrotar o imaculado tecido, pois sabia que este fora embebido em diversos feitiços para permanecer impecável e a altura do menino – Eu estou aqui para dizer que não poderei deixar de amá-lo e que você permanecerá como o único dono do meu coração até o dia da minha morte.

- Theo...

- Mas o meu maior desejo é vê-lo feliz – suspirou – E eu sei que sua felicidade está com Malfoy.

Uma lágrima solitária deslizou dos olhos de Harry:

- Obrigado – sussurrou.

E Theodore, por sua vez, uniu seus lábios suavemente, provando pela última vez o delicioso sabor de Harry, afastando-se em seguida com um sorriso triste, mas com seu coração mais tranqüilo.

- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – uma divertida voz ressoou no aposento.

- Não, papai.

- Você já está pronto, pequeno? Ou decidiu trocar de noivo?

Lançando um olhar de advertência para seu pai, Harry observou Theodore se afastar com um último beijo em sua testa e sair do aposento após uma profunda reverência para o Lord das Trevas, que usava um elegante smoking preto por baixo da uma túnica aveludada vinho com detalhes em rubis e contemplava a cena com um ar divertido:

- Ou talvez você tenha decido não se casar com nenhum desses pirralhos arrogantes? – sugeriu com esperança.

- Bela tentativa, papai, mas eu ainda vou me casar com Draco.

O Lord não pôde deixar de revirar os olhos com desgosto, mas não disse mais nada, sabendo que esta era a vontade de seu filho.

- Então eu acredito que esta seja a melhor hora para eu lhe dar o seu presente de casamento.

- Mas você já não mandou construir uma mansão para nós perto daqui?

- Sim, mas isto não vem ao caso agora, o principal presente que eu quero lhe dar está aqui, pequeno – afirmou o Lord, estendo uma pequena caixa de veludo preta, que Harry aceitou sem pestanejar e logo abriu com evidente curiosidade.

E quando o pequeno Lord se deparou com o objeto em seu interior um olhar assustado se desenhou no jovem rosto corado:

- Isso não pode ser o que eu estou pensando.

- Oh, eu receio que seja exatamente o que você está pensando, pequeno.

- Mas... Não é possível... É realmente a pedra filosofal?

- Sim.

- Mas como?

- Simples – o Lord sorriu com a sua usual altivez – a partir da pedra que você me deu quanto tinha apenas onze anos, pequeno, eu consegui produzir mais uma com a intenção lhe dar quando você decidisse formar uma família. E parece que chegou à hora.

- Isso é incrível, papai!

- Mas é claro, isto é algo que apenas eu poderia fazer.

Harry não pôde deixar de revirar os olhos, divertido, lançando-se logo em seguida aos braços de seu pai, que sorria com carinho e satisfação ao ver a felicidade dançando nos olhos esmeraldas de seu filho.

- Eu receio que esteja na hora, pequeno. Vamos?

- Sim, vamos – após guardar o precioso obséquio de seu pai no pequeno cofre sob o criado mudo ao lado da cama, Harry aceitou braço que lhe era estendido e respirou fundo, sabendo que estava apenas há alguns passos de viver um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida.

-x-

Um jovem loiro de magnéticos olhos acinzentados andava de um lado para o outro no altar enquanto esfregava as mãos ansiosamente esperando que a marcha nupcial começasse logo a tocar. Draco não estava nervoso. É claro que não, isto seria muito baixo para um Malfoy. Um Malfoy nunca ficava nervoso. Pelo menos era isto o que ele repedia várias e várias vezes em sua mente, sob o olhar divertido de Blaise, seu padrinho, que sorria tranquilamente ao seu lado. Seus pais também lançavam olhares divertidos ao seu único herdeiro, sentados na primeira fileira em frente ao altar, sabendo que Draco estava a ponto de colapsar de nervosismo enquanto esperava por Harry.

- Ora, fique calmo Dragão, tenho certeza que ele não desistiu de casar com você e fugiu para uma ilha deserta com o Nott.

- Você não está ajudando, Blaise! – grunhiu irritado, alisando as inexistentes rugas da túnica aveludada preta que cobria o smoking da mesma cor. Este combinava impecavelmente com a gravata italiana prata e colete prata liso acetinado, acentuando o brilho sedutor de seu olhar, que naquele momento estava ansiosamente voltado ao caminho de mármore que Harry percorreria.

De repente, porém, para alegria de Draco, a orquestra começou a tocar o inconfundível e belo som da marcha nupcial no momento em que Harry e seu pai apareciam no jardim e começavam a caminhar pela passarela de mármore coberta de pétalas de flores. O herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy, naquele momento, quase se esqueceu de respirar ao contemplar o belo anjo de olhos esmeraldas que se aproximava lentamente do altar, segurando carinhosamente o braço do Lord das Trevas, enquanto sua outra mão segurava um único e belo lírio branco.

- Eu ainda não me conformo com o fato de não poder levá-lo ao altar – murmurou Sirius, sentado ao lado de Remus na primeira fileira, enquanto tentava discretamente secar as lágrimas de emoção ao ver seu belo afilhado tão crescido e prestes a se casar.

- Cale-se, Sirius, lembre-se do Cruciatus que Voldemort lhe lançou quando você sugeriu isso – repreendeu o lobisomem, revirando os olhos ao ouvir o muxoxo do animago, mas sem deixar de sorrir enquanto observava Harry caminhar lindamente pela passarela florida.

Todos os convidados se mostravam encantados com a beleza da cerimônia e do próprio herdeiro do Lord das Trevas. Seus amigos e antigos companheiros da Armada Riddle sorriam com orgulho, alguns lançando olhares de inveja para Draco, mas todos desfrutando da felicidade que emanava claramente dos dois noivos. Nagini e Morgana, é claro, não poderiam perder a cerimônia e para o seu deleite haviam garantido excelentes lugares nos ramos mais altos de uma das árvores de cerejeira que se encontrava ao lado do altar para testemunhar o enlace de seu jovem amo.

Finalmente, quando Harry chegou ao altar, entregando o lírio branco para sua madrinha segurar, Tom olhou fixamente para Draco, com um ar perigoso que teria feito qualquer outra pessoa sair correndo sem olhar para trás, e murmurou em advertência:

- Se uma única lágrima deixar os olhos dele por sua causa, você verá suas próprias lágrimas secarem até que o seu próprio sangue seja a única coisa que você consiga chorar. Quebre o coração dele e eu quebrarei todos os ossos do seu corpo, entendeu?

- Perfeitamente, meu senhor – murmurou, engolindo em seco.

Harry, por sua vez, apenas sorriu divertido apreciando o suave beijo que seu pai depositara em sua testa antes de seguir para sua própria cadeira ao lado do casal Malfoy. No instante seguinte, com os olhos brilhando de expectativa, ele sentiu as mãos de Draco segurarem carinhosamente as suas e ouviu o carinhoso sussurro em seu ouvido:

- Você está lindo, meu amor.

- Obrigado, Dray. Você também está incrível.

E pouco depois, as palavras do velho sacerdote ecoaram magicamente pelo jardim:

- Senhoras e senhores, magos e bruxas aqui presentes, estamos reunidos nesta bela manhã para unir em sagrado matrimônio os senhores Draco Lucius Malfoy e Harry James Riddle que ainda jovens decidiram compartilhar o resto de suas vidas...

Harry estava tão feliz que as palavras seguintes passaram despercebidas e vagaram livres e desconexas por sua mente, apenas o calor da mão de Draco segurando carinhosamente a sua, o seu perfume característico inundando seus sentidos e a sensação de suas magias dançando em suas veias, prestes a se entrelaçar, era o que importava para o pequeno Lord.

E então, as seguintes palavras lhe despertaram:

-... Draco Lucius Malfoy, você aceita Harry James Riddle como seu legítimo esposo, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza? E promete amá-lo e respeitá-lo até o dia de sua morte?

- Aceito – respondeu Draco, deslizando para o fino dedo anelar da mão esquerda de Harry a bela aliança de ouro maciço.

- Harry James Riddle, você aceita Draco Lucius Malfoy como seu legítimo esposo, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza? E promete amá-lo e respeitá-lo até o dia de sua morte?

Harry sorriu e sem qualquer hesitação também respondeu:

- Aceito – deslizando, por sua vez, a outra aliança no dedo de Draco.

- Existe alguém aqui presente que possa objetar contra esta união? Que fale agora ou se cale para sempre.

Imediatamente, Draco pensou em Theodore Nott, preparando-se para lançar um certeiro Avada Kedrava no maldito perdedor caso este aparecesse. Harry, porém, sabia que Theo iria cumprir sua palavra e que lhe deixaria ser feliz com Draco.

- Sendo assim, com poder investido a mim pelo Ministério da Magia, eu vos declaro casados com a benção de Merlin – com um leve balançar de sua varinha, o velho sacerdote concluiu a união fazendo uma bonita nuvem prateada envolver os dois, que naquele momento sentiam suas magias se unirem num poderoso vínculo que sem dúvida algum seria quase impossível de se destruir.

Em seguida, com um divertido sorriso, o velho sacerdote acrescentou:

- E vocês já podem se beijar também.

Draco, é claro, não precisou ouvir duas vezes e logo trouxe o menor para um apaixonado beijo que arrancou aplausos e assobios de quase todos os convidados. Exceto de Sirius Black e Tom Riddle, que se encontravam planejando como castrar o loiro abusado.

- Eu amo você, senhor Harry Riddle-Malfoy – sussurrou, após se separarem para recuperar o fôlego.

- Eu também te amo, Dray.

- E depois da festa, sabe qual será a melhor parte?

- Qual? – perguntou divertido.

- A lua de mel, é claro.

-x-

Fazendo jus aos anseios de Draco, logo no dia seguinte à magnífica festa, os jovens recém casados estavam prontos para tomar a chave de portal que os levaria ao paradisíaco destino de sua lua de mel, isto é, a deslumbrante cidade de Cancún no México. E naquele momento, enquanto esperava por seu esposo no hall da Mansão Riddle, Draco engolia em seco e tentava dissimular o nervosismo ao se ver sozinho na presença do Lord das Trevas minutos antes de seguir para uma viagem de dez dias de sexo desenfreado e apaixonado com o único filho do governante do mundo mágico inglês.

- Está um pouco calor hoje, não é mesmo? – comentou com um educado sorriso, que vacilou ligeiramente ao notar o semblante frio e perigoso do Lord.

Sentado numa poltrona ao lado de seu genro, Tom permanecia em silêncio, pensando em qualquer motivo que pudesse levar Harry – seu precioso e inocente bebê – a cancelar esta desnecessária lua de mel. Talvez a morte ou o súbito desaparecimento de Malfoy configurassem um bom motivo.

- Er... Talvez chova mais tarde... – continuou Draco, olhando desesperadamente para as escadas à espera de Harry chegar.

-...

- Por sorte, nesta época do ano, o clima está sempre excelente no país aonde vamos.

-...

- Harry disse que vai tirar muitas fotos para mostrá-las ao senhor, Mi Lord.

-...

- Ele está demorando, não é mesmo?

- Se você não calar a boca, Malfoy, talvez um Avada Kedrava faça o truque.

Empalidecendo na mesma hora, Draco apenas murmurou um pedido de desculpas e quase chorou de alegria ao observar o pequeno Lord finalmente se aproximando:

- Desculpe a demora, Dray, mas eu precisei rever todas as roupas que colocamos nas malas.

- Por quê?

- Bem, você me disse que vamos para um hotel famoso no mundo mágico, mas que também é freqüentado por muggles da alta sociedade, então eu achei melhor substituir todas as nossas roupas por roupas muggles de verão que compramos em nossa última ida a Mônaco no meu aniversário, assim poderemos tentar passar despercebidos para os magos e bruxas que sem dúvidas alguma nos reconheceriam.

- Foi uma excelente idéia amor, ainda que eu não suporte esta indigna moda muggle, prefiro desfrutar destes dias no anonimato com você.

- Ah, mas você não pode negar que esta roupa é uma maravilha no verão – comentou divertido, dando uma voltinha para enfatizar suas palavras. E sem dúvida alguma, Harry estava um verdadeiro charme usando uma ajustada calça jeans Calvin Klein, tênis pretos, uma camiseta leve verde clara Armani e óculos escuros da mesma marca.

Draco não pôde evitar que seu olhar descesse ao delicioso traseiro de seu esposo, que parecia ainda mais tentador naquela calça, mas logo balançou a cabeça voltando à realidade antes que o seu querido sogro decidisse mandá-lo fazer companhia aos falecidos pais de Harry. Por sua vez, Draco usava uma calça jeans preta Armani, tênis da mesma cor e uma camisa pólo cinza chumbo Dolce & Gabbana, que Harry havia comprado numa de suas seis horas de compras num dos abarrotados – e infernais – shoppings muggles de Mônaco, e que segundo o pequeno Lord acentuava o magnético brilho de seu olhar.

- Podemos ir, amor? – o pequeno Lord perguntou com um sorriso. E Draco, por sua vez, imediatamente assentiu retirando a chave de portal do seu bolso: um pomo-de-ouro que seria ativado ao pronunciar seu destino.

Suspirando, Tom abraçou seu filho:

- Boa viagem, pequeno, se você precisar de qualquer coisa é só me deixar saber.

- Obrigado, papai, mas nós ficaremos bem.

- Juízo, está bem?

- Papai, é a minha lua de mel, a última coisa que eu vou ter é juízo – riu, ganhando um grunhido indignado do Lord – Além disso, não é a minha primeira vez...

- Ok! Chega. Eu não quero saber de mais nada – suspirou – E você, Malfoy, cuide bem dele.

- Sim senhor.

- Estou avisando, se algo acontecer ao meu filho...

- Ele já entendeu, papai.

Depois de rápido beijo na bochecha de seu pai, Harry correu para os braços de seu marido e sem pensar duas vezes, informou seu destino para a bolinha dourada, acionando, assim, a chave do portal.

_- Ah, pobre amo... Mas não podemos fazer nada, os filhotes sempre acabam deixando o ninho..._

_- Cale a boca, Nagini_ – murmurou um irritado Lord, olhando de soslaio para o local onde Harry e Malfoy haviam desaparecido. Ao fundo, ouvia-se apenas a risada sibilante de Nagini.

-x-

Instantes depois, Harry e Draco apareceram diretamente na sala principal de sua suíte, onde as malas mandadas pelos elfos doméstico já haviam sido desfeitas e seus pertences organizados no closet pelos mordomos especialmente designados para servi-los, e onde o próprio gerente do hotel aguardava sua chegada para dar pessoalmente as boas vindas aos seus mais ilustres hóspedes. Harry, ainda atordoado pela detestável viagem com a chave de portal, não pôde deixar de notar a beleza da suíte presidencial do The Royal Cancún Resort, que possuía a estrutura de um apartamento de médio porte com seus 124m2 exibindo apenas o mais alto padrão de móveis em madeira fina escura, feitos a mão, os quais combinavam elegantemente com as tonalidades pastéis da decoração. Não obstante, a TV 32'' giratória LCD, a máquina de café expresso de última geração e os demais aparelhos eletro-eletrônicos mais modernos do mundo muggle garantiam ainda o conforto e a modernidade desejados. E para arrematar aquele luxuoso cenário, a imensa varanda oferecia uma vista privilegiada do deslumbrante mar de Cancún.

- Senhores Malfoy, é uma honra recebê-los em nosso humilde hotel – cumprimentou o sorridente homem de meia idade, olhos escuros e traje impecável, estendendo a mão para o pequeno Lord – Meu nome é Esteban, sou o gerente do hotel e gostaria de lhes dar as boas vindas. Eu e minha equipe desejamos que sua estadia aqui seja maravilhosa e que os senhores possam levar magníficas lembranças desta viagem.

- Também esperamos isso – sorriu Harry, aceitando o cumprimento amigável.

- E os preparativos que eu encomendei? – o loiro perguntou friamente, ignorando por completo os cumprimentos do Squib.

- Todos foram acertados nos mínimos detalhes, senhor. Seguindo para o quarto principal da suíte os senhores já poderão apreciar cada detalhe.

- Obrigado – disse Harry, enquanto Draco apenas lançou um olhar desinteressado para o pobre gerente que não sabia mais o que fazer para agradá-los.

- Eu vou deixá-los à vontade agora. Uma equipe de mordomos especiais foi designada para atender sua suíte, caso seja necessário, disquem o número 07, por favor. Tenham uma excelente estadia e meus parabéns pela sua recente união – após uma longa reverência, Esteban se retirou do local, deixando o jovem casal sozinho na bela suíte.

Um sorriso sensual imediatamente se desenhou nos lábios de Draco, que se aproximou de seu esposo, abraçando-lhe pelas costas e sentindo o delicioso perfume característico do menor:

- Enfim sós, meu amor.

- Ansioso? – perguntou divertido, dando um pequeno grito de surpresa quando o maior lhe pegou no colo ao estilo nupcial.

- Você nem imagina o quanto.

Sem abandonar o sorriso e o olhar de luxúria absoluta, Draco carregou Harry em seus braços para o quarto principal da suíte, onde uma romântica e elegante atmosfera lhes recebeu: a cama king size estava coberta de pétalas de rosas que formavam um coração, ao lado desta, uma espaçosa jacuzi repleta de água quente, nas quais também se destacavam pétalas de rosas, aguardava os dois pombinhos. Ao lado da jacuzi havia um cálice de cristal cheio de morangos impecavelmente cortados, duas taças e um balde de gelo dentro do qual repousava elegantemente a cara garrafa de espumante. Um cenário impressionante, que fez os olhos de Harry brilharem apreciativos.

- Eu não acredito que você pensou em tudo isso, Dray.

- Em cada detalhe, meu amor, só para você – beijando delicadamente os lábios rosados, Draco colocou seu esposo deitado na cama e lentamente começou a se desfazer das roupas que este usava, distribuindo beijos em cada pedacinho leitoso de pele que encontrava. Harry, por sua vez, suspirava de leite e quando ouviu a sedutora voz do loiro o chamar para um relaxante banho de jacuzi, não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar a mão que lhe era estendida.

Quando os dois corpos desnudos submergiram na água quente, Harry deixou escapar um suspiro apreciativo, sentando-se no colo de Draco e apoiando suas costas no peito bem tonificado de seu marido, que imediatamente lhe rodeou a cintura, começando a distribuir beijos e pequenas mordidas em seus ombros e pescoço fino:

- Eu precisei me segurar para não invadir o seu quarto ontem à noite depois da festa.

- Jura? – sorriu o menor – Oh, meu pai teria adorado a possibilidade de castrá-lo antes da lua de mel.

- Nem brinque com isso, amor.

- Tem razão, seria um enorme desperdício – ronronou, balançando levemente os quadris em cima da ereção do loiro, que já despontava orgulhosa sob o delicioso corpo de Harry. E na mesma hora, um grunhido de excitação escapou dos lábios de Draco, fazendo o menor sorrir com malícia enquanto enchia suas taças de espumante com um simples feitiço sem varinha.

Para deleite do loiro, Harry girou levemente em seu colo, colocando-se frente a frente e entregando a taça para que fizessem um brinde:

- Um brinde, Dray, a nossa união.

- Um brinde a nós – sorriu o maior, saboreando a bebida leve e adocicada, que não se comparava, porém, aos lábios de Harry. E deixando rapidamente as taças de lado, Draco não pensou duas vezes antes de se apropriar dos lábios rosados que pareciam tentá-lo a cada segundo.

Enrolando suas pernas na cintura de Draco, o menor movia sensualmente os quadris, gemendo na boca de seu marido, que percorria os dedos ávidos por sua pele macia, acariciando-o, despertando a cada segundo o desejo que se reunia em seu baixo ventre. Um pequeno grito de prazer escapou de seus lábios quando Draco introduziu um dedo longo em sua entrada, acariciando lentamente seu interior apertado, enquanto deixava uma mordida particularmente severa lhe marcar a garganta, estimulando-o ainda mais.

- Dray... Ah... Por favor...

Os quadris finos balançavam sensualmente sobre a ereção de Draco, que sem pensar duas vezes introduziu um segundo dedo no interior apertado do menor, que gemeu ansioso quando sentiu o toque certeiro em sua próstata combinado aos movimentos leves que a outra mão de Draco começava a fazer em seu membro. Naquele momento, era como se todo o seu corpo estivesse em chamas. E ele precisava de mais.

- Ah... Dray... Mais...

- Mais o que?

- Hum... Não seja mau...

- Apenas me diga, amor – sorriu, chupando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, enquanto acrescentava um terceiro dedo para fazer companhia aos outros dois, ganhando um gemido que mesclava dor e desejo de seu pequeno esposo. Harry era tão adorável. Os lábios molhados, as bochechas encantadoramente vermelhas enquanto permanecia de olhos fechados, apreciando as sensações que apenas o loiro poderia lhe proporcionar. Era simplesmente adorável. Encantador. Pecaminoso. Um verdadeiro anjo caído dos céus.

- Mais... Ah... Por favor, pare com isso, eu quero sentir você dentro de mim.

Draco não precisou de qualquer outro incentivo e na mesma hora, sentindo que sua ereção já esfregava dolorosamente no traseiro de Harry, levantou-se com cuidado saindo da jacuzi com o menor em seus braços e colocando-o, em seguida, sobre a cama de lençóis de seda coberta de pétalas de rosas. Instintivamente, Harry abriu as pernas, num convite mudo que foi logo atendido, mas contendo seus próprios desejos, Draco apenas acariciou a pequena entrada com seu membro, sem penetrá-la, saboreando o olhar de desejo, luxúria e anseio que se desenhava no rosto de Harry.

- Eu quero ouvir você pedir novamente, meu amor.

- Ah... Eu vou matar você...

- Não, sem ameaçadas de morte, apenas pedidos desesperados para que eu tome o seu delicioso corpo – sorriu, fazendo uma ligeira pressão com a ponta de seu membro no buraquinho ainda lubrificado pela água.

- Por favor... Ah... Por favor, Dray... Eu quero sentir você em mim...

- Assim está melhor – sussurrou em seu ouvido, penetrando-o lentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry enrolava as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e levantava os quadris, desfrutando da pontada de dor e prazer entrelaçados. Um gemido longo e prazeroso abandonou os lábios de Harry quando este sentiu seu marido finalmente enterrado por completo dentro de si, preenchendo-o, e tocando o delicioso ponto que apenas exaltava seu prazer.

Draco, por sua vez, mal conseguiu se conter quando se viu envolto pelas apertadas paredes do interior de Harry e logo começou com lentos, mas profundos movimentos de vai e vem, que apenas arrancavam gemidos extasiados do menor, que pedia por mais, mais rápido, mais força, mais, mais, e mais... E com muito prazer, Draco atendia a todos os pedidos.

Eles não sabiam ao certo quanto tempo havia se passado. Para falar a verdade, não se importavam, pois a única coisa que consumia suas mentes agora era a necessidade de permanecer unidos intimamente, desfrutando das carícias, dos beijos e dos movimentos de seus corpos, que nublavam seus sentidos e entrelaçavam suas magias. Era como se estivessem se amando pela primeira vez. Isto porque mesmo nas vezes em que Draco conseguia escapar para o quarto de Harry na mansão Riddle, ou quando dividiam a cama de seu dormitório em Hogwarts, ou quando escapavam da protetora atenção do Lord para desfrutarem do calor dos seus corpos em qualquer lugar da mansão era como se fosse a primeira vez. O desejo, a excitação, o prazer... Eram sempre levados ao ápice como na primeira vez que se uniram sob o brilho da lua e do céu estrelado que pairava sobre o bosque da mansão Riddle. E mesmo depois de altos e baixos, seu amor apenas crescera desde aquela época, assim como seu desejo, que a cada estocada se via maior.

- Ah... Dray!... Ah... Isso! – palavras desconexas escapavam dos lábios de Harry, que evocavam apenas gemidos e gritos de prazer, enquanto os lábios do loiro devoravam seu pescoço, marcando-lhe, para que ninguém mais ousasse colocar os olhos sobre o novo senhor Malfoy.

Com um beijo apaixonado, no qual suas línguas travavam uma batalha de dominação da qual Draco acabou saindo vitorioso, o loiro aumentou as estocadas, agarrando as coxas macias e colocando-as sobre seus ombros, enquanto Harry, com os olhos apertados de puro prazer, arranhava as costas largas que o cobriam, gemendo, gritando e implorando por mais, sempre mais... Algo que Draco não lhe negava em absoluto. Depois do que pareceram ser horas de prazer e corpos suados se chocando, a arrebatadora sensação do orgasmo se formando em seus ventres apenas levou Draco a aumentar a velocidade de seus momentos e Harry a gritar ainda mais alto, apertando seus músculos ao redor do membro em seu interior quando chegou finalmente ao clímax, derramando-se entre seus corpos. E quando Draco sentiu aquele delicioso aperto ao redor de seu membro não conseguiu se segurar mais, deixando que toda a sua semente preenchesse o interior de Harry, que gemeu de deleite ao sentir-se tão cheio.

Após alguns segundos na mesma posição, buscando normalizar sua respiração, o loiro saiu com cuidado do corpo de Harry e observou com um sorriso satisfeito o líquido branco escorrendo da pequena entrada. Em seguida, Draco deitou-se ao lado de seu esposo, que não pensou duas vezes antes de se aconchegar no peito tonificado, sorrindo levemente ao sentir um par de braços possessivos lhe rodear.

- Que bela maneira de começar nossa lua de mel, Dray – murmurou sonolento.

- Sem dúvidas, meu amor. Na verdade, esta foi apenas uma demonstração do que viveremos nos próximos dez dias, ou melhor, nos próximos anos de nossas vidas.

- Mal posso esperar.

- Eu também – sorriu, beijando os cabelos bagunçados – Mas agora durma um pouco, anjo, eu sei que você ainda está cansado da festa de ontem.

- Sim... – os olhos esmeraldas já se encontravam fechados. E com um olhar de puro carinho e adoração, Draco convocou magicamente um lençol de seda para cobri-los e estreitou o menino em seus braços, deixando-se levar também ao mundo de Morpheus.

-x-

Horas mais tarde, quando o sol já se escondia no horizonte e a lua despontava magnífica no céu, Harry acordou sentindo pequenos beijos serem depositados em seu rosto e na curva de seu pescoço enquanto a voz suave de Draco pedia lentamente para que ele despertasse:

- Vamos, acorde meu amor.

- Humm...

- Não seja tão dorminhoco.

- Humm...

- Acorde, meu anjo, nosso jantar especial já deve estar nos esperando.

- Humm... Jantar especial? – murmurou sonolento.

- Isso mesmo, agora vamos tomar um banho e descer ao saguão do hotel – disse o loiro, mas Harry apenas lhe estendeu os braços como uma criança pequena e preguiçosa e Draco, sorrindo, não pensou duas vezes antes de tomá-lo em seus braços. Levando-o ao banheiro em mármore que possuía um espaçoso chuveiro com vista para o mar, com várias saídas para massagem corporal, os dois aproveitaram para tomar banho juntos desfrutando de pequenas carícias e beijos roubados enquanto se provocavam como duas crianças pequenas, mas sem dúvida alguma, crianças apaixonadas.

Finalmente, quando já se encontravam elegantemente vestidos, isto é, Draco usando uma calça social preta, sapatos pretos e camisa pólo cinza acentuando seu ar aristocrático, e Harry usando uma calça leve de algodão branca, sapatenis da mesma cor e uma ajustada camiseta azul clara gola V que delineava perfeitamente sua sedutora imagem, os dois pegaram o elevador e seguiram ao luxuoso saguão do hotel. De lá, o próprio gerente, Esteban, guiou os dois ao local onde sua mesa privada os aguardava na praia, seguindo por um caminho de velas aromáticas.

- Boa noite, senhores Malfoy, meu nome é Miguel e eu serei seu garçom esta noite.

- Olá Miguel – Harry sorriu maravilhado com a surpresa encomendada por seu marido, que ignorou o jovem garçom, como sempre fazia com a criadagem, seguindo os ensinamentos Malfoy.

- Este é Arthur, o chef.

- Boa noite, senhores, eu serei o seu chef pessoal esta noite – cumprimentou Arthur, ganhando um sorriso simpático do pequeno Lord e o desinteresse de Draco. Quando os dois se sentaram frente a frente na pequena, porém elegante mesa situada sobre a areia branca e brindada pela luz do luar, Draco demandou ao garçom a carta de vinhos e mandou vir uma garrafa de um delicioso vinho branco francês, Chassagne Montrachet Pillot.

Enquanto saboreavam o vinho sentindo a brisa refrescante do mar, Harry não podia deixar de sorrir e olhar para seu marido como se este não fosse real, mas um de seus sonhos que havia se tornado realidade.

- Eu sei que eu sou irresistível, uma verdadeira obra de arte a ser contemplada, mas por que você está me olhando tanto meu amor?

- Você também é super modesto, Dray – revirou os olhos, divertido – mas eu estou olhando para você porque nem consigo acreditar que estamos aqui, finalmente, prontos para viver o resto de nossas vidas juntos.

- É maravilhoso, não é? Mas eu nunca duvidei que fossemos acabar assim.

- Nem eu... Bom, exceto naquela vez que eu achei que você tinha me enganado assim como meu pai, ou nas vezes em que você atuava como um idiota ciumento, ou quando arrumava briga com o Theo sem motivo, ou...

- Certo, eu já entendi.

- Mas nas outras vezes, eu nunca duvidei que fossemos ficar juntos – afirmou brincalhão.

Com um olhar arrogante, digno de um Malfoy, Draco assegurou:

- Isso não importa, porque eu nunca deixaria você fugir de mim – oferecendo então, um pequeno sorriso, mostrando ao pequeno Lord que, se fosse preciso, daria a sua própria alma para mantê-lo ao seu lado.

- Eu sei.

Depois de saborearem a deliciosa iguaria preparada especialmente pelo chef, isto é, salmão ao molho de maracujá para Draco e truta com amêndoas torradas e batatas sautée para Harry, o loiro mandou vir a sobremesa, e o pequeno Lord logo se maravilhou ao contemplar seu doce favorito: petit gâteau. Finalmente, quando acabaram a deliciosa refeição, Harry e Draco seguiram para a orla da praia e de mãos dadas, aproveitaram para passear com os pés na areia, sentindo a brisa do mar bagunçar seus cabelos e a água salgada molhar seus pés dando uma relaxante sensação de paz e frescor. Como era baixa temporada, não havia muitos hóspedes no hotel, e o casal podia facilmente desfrutar da companhia um do outro com tranqüilidade, sem olhares indiscretos de muggles medíocres e preconceituosos, ou olhares de admiração e inveja de magos e bruxas irritantes que desejavam estar em seus lugares.

- Você tem certeza que não é indigno para um Malfoy andar com os pés na areia?

- Se você perguntar isso de novo, eu vou jogá-lo no mar com um simples feitiço de levitação, Dray querido.

Engolindo em seco ao ver o sorriso angelical – e perigoso – do menor, Draco apenas continuou a caminhar em silêncio, apreciando a presença de Harry ao seu lado e o suave calor que a mão pequena transmitia à sua.

- Como será nossa vida a partir de agora, Draco? – Harry perguntou de repente, interrompendo seus passos e olhando fixamente para o homem ao seu lado.

Ao ser pego de surpresa, Draco se mostrou atordoado por alguns segundos, mas logo encarou seriamente as belas esmeraldas e afirmou com toda a certeza de seu coração:

- Nossa vida não será perfeita, meu amor. Eu não posso prometer que não serei ciumento e possessivo, que não tentarei matar qualquer um que ouse chegar perto de você, ou que deixarei de lado minha atitude arrogante que sempre trás à tona o pior de mim. Porém, não restam dúvidas de que nós dois passaremos por cima de qualquer coisa juntos. Nós vamos crescer individualmente, você trabalhando com seu pai no Ministério, enquanto eu assumirei meu papel nas indústrias Malfoy, mas cresceremos também em conjunto, aprendendo a conviver e dividir nossas angústias como um casal, uma família. Talvez possamos viver alguns altos e baixos, mas não iremos nos deixar abater por nada e continuaremos a desfrutar de nossas vidas e dos momentos felizes que, com toda a certeza, irão sobrepor aos ruins.

- E como você pode ter certeza disso?

- Porque eu amo você, Harry, mais do que tudo nesse mundo. E eu vou fazer qualquer coisa para deixá-lo feliz e para que nossas vidas possam ser assim.

Com um sorriso que ofuscaria mil sóis e lágrimas de felicidade deslizando de seus olhos, Harry se jogou nos braços do loiro, num beijo apaixonado e cheio de significado:

- Eu acredito em você – murmurou o menor, separando-se apenas alguns centímetros para observa aqueles ardentes olhos acinzentados que o encaravam com puro amor e adoração.

- Só isso?

- E eu também te amo, seu loiro arrogante – sorrindo, os dois compartilharam mais um beijo, que selava a promessa de uma vida repleta de felicidade juntos, sob a luz do luar e com seus pés regados pelo cristalino mar de Cancún.

E aquele era apenas o início de suas vidas.

-x-

**Sete anos depois...**

O governo do ministro da magia, Lord Voldemort, podia ser considerado um dos melhores governos da história, que perdurava há mais de oito anos e seguiria ainda por muitos séculos a fio.

Em Hogwarts, Severus Snape continuava como diretor fazendo um excelente trabalho e para seu desespero, Remus e Sirius agora trabalhavam como professores, o primeiro de Transfiguração – pois McGonagall havia morrido na batalha de Hogwarts – e o segundo de Teoria das Artes das Trevas – que havia substituído a matéria de Defesa Contra as Artes Obscuras – fazendo jus a todo conhecimento Black que possuía. Sirius é claro, usava cada oportunidade para fazer da vida de Severus um inferno, pregando-lhe peças e expondo-o ao ridículo várias vezes na frente da escola inteira, e o pobre diretor não podia fazer nada, porque os dois eram protegidos de Harry, que sempre aparecia para visitar seus padrinhos.

Pansy e Blaise haviam se casado e agora tinham os gêmeos de quatro anos: Giorgio Blaise Zabini e Catherine Eleonor Zabini. Nesse meio tempo, Pansy se tornara a estilista mais famosa do mundo mágico, uma vez que sua grife Empório Parkinson havia reinventado a moda mágica com a elegância, sutileza e bom gosto que apenas a bruxa mais bem vestida do século poderia criar. Blaise, por sua vez, comprara o Profeta Diário e agora era o editor chefe da maior rede de comunicação do mundo mágico. E pela primeira vez em séculos de existência, o Profeta Diário se tornara uma fascinante e verídica leitura.

Enquanto isso, Theodore havia largado os negócios de seu pai de lado para se tornar chefe dos Inomináveis. E sem dúvida alguma, ele adorava seu trabalho, que envolvia estudos e pesquisas de artefatos, feitiços, maldições e inúmeras matérias de artes das trevas para o ministério e, portanto, para o próprio Lord das Trevas. No campo afetivo, Theodore não se preocupava em se envolver com ninguém, pois ele sabia que nunca poderia chegar a amar alguém da mesma forma que, ainda hoje, ele amava Harry. Por esse motivo, as únicas pessoas que ocupavam seu coração eram Harry e agora sua filha de três anos, Helen Esmerald Nott, frutos de esporádicos encontros com uma mulher que para falar a verdade ele sequer recordava o nome: uma bruxa sangue-puro francesa que morrera ao dar a luz, mas que nem mesmo ao enterro Theodore havia comparecido, pois a única coisa para a qual a mulher havia servido fora para lhe dar sua pequena Helen, uma linda menina de longos cabelos negros e olhos verdes cheios de brilho, que sempre sorria alegremente quando estava com seu adorado padrinho Harry.

Harry e Draco, por sua vez, estavam felizes e casados há seis anos, morando numa elegante mansão que o Lord das Trevas havia mandado construir num vasto terreno entre as mansões Riddle e Malfoy. Draco agora trabalhava com seu pai nos negócios das Indústrias Malfoy, como presidente executivo, isto é, apenas um cargo abaixo de seu pai, cargo este que ele havia conquistado com esforço e mérito próprio, ganhando o respeito e o reconhecimento de Lucius. Harry, no entanto, havia começado a trabalhar com seu pai no ministério, mas toda a politicagem e burocracia o estavam levando a loucura. Ele simplesmente detestava tudo aquilo. Notando o descontentamento de seu filho, o Lord, então, criou a chamada OMU (Organização da Magia Unida), que passou a ser responsável por fazer e coordenar orfanatos mágicos, hospitais especiais – além de St. Mungus – escolas infantis para as crianças bruxas e para os nascidos muggles freqüentarem e assim, familiarizarem-se com a magia antes de ingressar em Hogwarts, além de inúmeras ações filantrópicas, sob os cuidados e a direção de Harry.

E foi numa visita a um de seus orfanatos que Harry conheceu um pequeno anjinho:

**(Flashback)**

- As crianças adoraram os brinquedos, senhor Riddle.

- Por favor, me chame de Harry – sorriu, caminhando pelos corredores do orfanato com a diretora ao seu lado – E me alegra saber disso, Eliza.

- Eu devo confessar ao senhor que estava relutante com o governo de seu pai a princípio, pensando que os nascidos muggles seriam tirados de suas famílias, mas vi que não foi isso o que aconteceu e as crianças que chegam aqui realmente precisam de um lar, do amor e de toda a assistência que graças ao senhor podemos prover.

- De fato, o governo do meu pai não deseja que as crianças nascidas no mundo muggle sejam roubadas de suas famílias – explicou ele – mas todas têm sua criação acompanhada por uma espécie de conselho tutelar de magos e bruxas, do qual também faço parte, e apenas aquelas crianças que são abusadas por suas famílias devido à sua condição mágica são trazidas para os orfanatos.

- E todas ficam muito melhor com isso, Harry.

- Eu sei, mas ainda não posso acreditar que existam muggles que maltratem pobres crianças apenas pelo fato de possuírem magia.

- Infelizmente, a intolerância e a maldade são facilmente encontradas no mundo.

- Sim... – suspirou, oferecendo um pequeno sorriso à bruxa de idade avançada, rosto simpático e longos cabelos brancos enrolados numa trança que caminhava ao seu lado. De repente, porém, Harry interrompeu seus passos ao ouvir o entristecido choro de um bebê e logo observou duas funcionárias do orfanato tentando acalmar a pobre criança enrolada num cobertorzinho cor de rosa.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o pequeno Lord ingressou no berçário e se dirigiu às duas moças que pareciam aflitas e tentava a todo custo cantarolar palavras de amor e carinho para acalmar o bebê:

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry, sentindo seu coração apertar ao ouvir um choro tão entristecido.

- Oh, senhor Riddle – uma das moças se surpreendeu – nós não estamos conseguindo acalmá-la. Esta pequena chegou aqui há dois meses, sua mãe deu a luz em nossa porta e morreu logo em seguida, mas desde então ela só chora.

- Nós damos comida, trocamos suas fraldas, até chamamos um médico para olhar a garganta e ver se a pequena estava com febre, mas não há problema algum com ela – explicou a outra mulher – Sua saúde e seu núcleo mágico estão perfeitos, mas a pobrezinha continua chorando desde então...

- Deixe-me segura-la – exigiu, e na mesma hora, o bebê foi entregue aos seus braços. Com um talento natural, Harry aninhou a pequena, envolvendo-a com uma protetora onda de sua própria magia.

Na instante seguinte, o choro cessou.

E brilhantes olhinhos cinza-azulados se fixaram aos seus.

E um sorriso balbuciante e sem dentes foi oferecido ao pequeno Lord.

- Mérope... – sussurrou ele, inconscientemente, aconchegando-a em seus braços.

- Senhor Riddle?

- Seu nome é Mérope – afirmou, voltando-se à diretora do orfanato – Eu vou adotá-la.

Naquela noite, Harry estava sentado na sala de estar de sua mansão com um sorridente bebê balbuciando palavras desconexas em seus braços. A pequena já havia tomado sua mamadeira especialmente preparada por um radiante Dobby e Harry já havia trocado as fraldas habilmente, graças à experiência adquirida com os gêmeos de Pansy e Blaise e com sua afilhada, Helen. Um dos quartos próximos à suíte principal que dividia com Draco havia sido rapidamente transformado num lindo quarto para a pequena e nova integrante da família, pintado de cor de rosa, branco e lilás pelos feitiços dos elfos domésticos e contando com os mais elegantes e adoráveis moveis que Harry havia comprado no mesmo dia. Agora, o pequeno Lord cantarolava suavemente enquanto balançava uma linda boneca de porcelana pequena para o bebê, que tentava a todo custo agarrá-la, rindo com deleite a cada tentativa.

- Estou em casa, amor – anunciou Draco, saindo da chaminé e limpando os resquícios inexistentes de pó de Flú de sua túnica negra.

- Olhe Mérope, o papai chegou.

Quando Draco levantou o olhar para contemplar seu esposo sentado no sofá, uma das imagens mais belas do mundo lhe foi oferecida: Harry segurava um pequeno bebê em seus braços, que sorria alegremente e tentava alcançar a boneca a sua frente. No topo da cabecinha do bebê um chumaço de cabelos negros se destacava, sua pele era pálida, mas suas bochechas contavam com uma saudável cor rosada, e para completar a adorável imagem, um par de brilhantes olhos cinza-azulados agora o encaravam.

- Então, você vai ficar aí parado ou virá conhecer sua filha?

- Amor, você...?

- Eu a adotei – explicou com um sorriso. Mas este sorriso vacilou ligeiramente ao pensar na possível reação de seu marido – Você está bravo?

- O que? Como eu poderia ficar bravo? – largando a pasta no chão, Draco correu para se sentar ao lado do menor e encarar o bebê que sorria, balbuciando frases inteiras sem o menor sentido – Eu desejava aumentar nossa família desde que nos casamos, há quatro anos, mas não sabia como falar com você.

- Seu pai é um bobo, não é mesmo, Mérope? – sorriu, sentindo-se muito mais aliviado.

- É um lindo nome, meu amor.

- Em homenagem à minha avó – explicou, acomodando o bebê nos braços de um surpreendido Draco, que se mostrava totalmente sem jeito, mas ainda sim cheio de cuidados para a nova integrante da família – Nossa pequena se chama Mérope Clio Riddle-Malfoy.

- Bem vinda à família, pequena – sussurrou Draco, assumindo naturalmente o papel de pai coruja – Seja boazinha para mim e para a mamãe, está bem?

Com uma risadinha, a menina capturou um dos dedos de Draco, trazendo-o para a boquinha sem dentes.

- Mamãe? – Harry grunhiu, lançando um olhar perigoso ao maior, que foi arruinado por outra risadinha vitoriosa de Mérope ao conseguir agarrar os fios loiros do cabelo de seu pai.

- Precisamos adotar um menino agora – afirmou Draco, sorrindo para o olhar indignado que o menor ainda ostentava ao ser chamado de mamãe – Um irmãozinho para a pequena Mérope, não é mesmo, querida?

Harry não podia deixar de sorrir.

Ele possuía uma linda família...

- Não quero nem imaginar o quão insuportavelmente coruja meu pai vai se tornar com esta pobre menina quando eu levá-la para conhecê-lo amanhã – comentou divertido.

- Tenho certeza de que não restarão lojas de brinquedos intactas quando meus pais souberem também.

- Oh, Merlin...

Rindo, os três formavam o lindo quadro de uma família.

Família esta que ainda cresceria no ano seguinte com a chegada do pequeno Thomas Orion Riddle-Malfoy.

**(Fim do Flashback)**

-x-

- Eu quero bolo, mamãe.

- Mérope, eu já disse... Ah, deixa para lá – Harry suspirou, sabendo que era inútil dizer a sua filha para não chamá-lo de mamãe – E ainda não está na hora de cortar o bolo, você precisa esperar um pouco, meu amor.

Com um olhar indignado, a menina de três anos bateu um de seus pesinhos no chão e se afastou dignamente, balançando seu vestido lilás cheio de bordados no caminho e arrastando uma tranqüila Helen, de sua mesma idade, pela mãozinha. Esta apenas sorriu para seu padrinho, deixando-se arrastar pela melhor amiga, enquanto seu vestido verde esmeralda agitava-se com a abrupta saída.

- Mérope está mais parecida com você a cada dia, mamãe.

- Há. Há. Muito engraçado, Pansy – Harry grunhiu para a amiga, mas um sorriso sincero apareceu em seus lábios logo em seguida – Mas você tem razão, após o ritual de sangue que usamos para adotá-los, Mérope e Thomas têm se parecido ainda mais conosco.

De fato, os olhos de Mérope agora possuíam a mesma cor acinzentada dos olhos de Draco e os traços finos de seu rosto eram idênticos aos de Harry, assim como seus cabelos negros ondulados. O pequeno Thomas, por sua vez, agora possuía o cabelo louro prateado característico de um verdadeiro Malfoy, olhos verdes brilhantes como os de Harry e os traços aristocráticos de Draco. Além de suas características físicas, o ritual de adoção pelo sangue também garantia que os dois herdassem as habilidades e o poder mágico de seus pais, resultando em sibilantes conversas em Parsel de Mérope e Thomas com duas orgulhosas serpentes, Morgana e Nagini, que não poderiam estar mais felizes com a chegada destes novos filhotes para o seu ninho.

- Eu acho que seu padrinho está prestes a lançar um Cruciatus em Bellatrix – comentou Blaise, casualmente, oferecendo uma taça de espumante para sua esposa.

- Ou talvez seja o contrário – observou Theodore, juntando-se a eles enquanto saboreava um cálice de licor.

- Esses dois não têm jeito – Harry suspirou, observando Rodolphus e Bellatrix conversarem com Sirius e Remus próximos à mesa de licores. Esta conversa, na verdade, tratava-se de Bellatrix e Sirius se provocando mutuamente e Rodolphus e Remus tentando apaziguar seus cônjuges.

Naquele momento, seus amigos mais íntimos e sua família estavam reunidos na sala de estar da mansão Riddle-Malfoy para comemorar seu aniversário de vinte e seis anos e Harry não podia deixar de se divertir ao observar a usual troca de insultos de Sirius e Bellatrix, ou como Lucius e Narcisa se esqueciam de todos os ensinamentos Malfoy para brincar com um sorridente Thomas de dois aninhos de idade, que estava sentado no colo de sua avó enquanto inúmeros brinquedos o rodeavam espalhados por todo o sofá. Enquanto isso, os gêmeos Zabini de quatro aninhos seguiam sorrateiramente para a cozinha para tentar subornar ou chantagear os elfos domésticos em troca de doces, sob o atento olhar de Pansy, que em poucos minutos sairia atrás de seus filhos para acabar com seus planos malignos.

- Eu quero bolo, papai – uma sorridente Mérope interceptou seu pai na saída do escritório, que havia acabado de receber uma ligação de um de seus incompetentes funcionários da filial das Indústrias Malfoy em Amsterdam.

- Você pediu para a mamãe?

- Pedi, mas a mamãe disse que não.

- Então você precisa esperar, Mérope.

- Mas...

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Vovô! – a menina voltou seus lacrimejantes olhinhos para o Lord das Trevas – O papai não quer me dar bolo!

- Mi Lord, ela não irá jantar se...

- Silêncio, Malfoy – interrompeu bruscamente – Venham Mérope, Helen, vamos para a cozinha pegar esse bolo que vocês querem.

- Êba! – com um sorriso radiante, Mérope deu a mão para seu avô, puxando Helen pela outra mãozinha, enquanto lançava um sorrisinho vitorioso para seu pai.

No momento em que o Lord apareceu, Draco sabia que havia perdido a batalha e que sua filha era uma verdadeira Slytherin. Agora, com um suspiro resignado e um olhar irritado para Theodore – que estava muito próximo a Harry – Draco se aproximou de seu esposo, abraçando-lhe pela cintura e notando o sorriso divertido que se desenhava nos lábios rosados, os quais ele não se cansava de beijar:

- Ela ganhou novamente, não foi?

- Sim.

- Não se preocupe Dray, vou conversar com meu pai depois.

- É um caso perdido, ele mima aqueles dois mais do que mimou você.

- Eu sei... Hey! Eu nunca fui mimado!

Neste momento, os olhares descrentes de Blaise, Pansy, Theodore e Draco se voltaram ao pequeno Lord:

- Ok. Talvez um pouquinho... – murmurou, ouvindo as risadas de seu marido e de seus amigos.

-x-

No final da noite, Pansy e Blaise haviam voltado com os gêmeos para a mansão Zabini após felicitar novamente o aniversariante. Theodore também havia se despedido com Helen, prometendo para sua chorosa filha que poderia voltar em breve para brincar com Mérope. E o casal Malfoy, assim como os Lestrange e Remus e Sirius também haviam voltado para suas casas após desejar os melhores votos para o pequeno Lord. E agora, enquanto Draco colocava Mérope em sua cama, garantindo a menina que Helen estaria de volta para brincarem depois, e levava um sonolento Thomas para o berço no quarto ao lado, Harry passeava pelo jardim da mansão na agradável companhia de seu pai.

- Parece que foi ontem quando você era um garotinho pequeno e choroso que corria para o meu quarto ao ouvir o barulho dos trovões.

- Papai, por favor... – corando, Harry desviou o olhar. E o Lord apenas sorriu divertido.

- Você se tornou um homem maravilhoso, Harry, do qual eu só posso me orgulhar.

Com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, Harry sorriu para Tom, sentando-se ao seu lado na borda do belo chafariz de mármore que exibia o deus grego Eros rodeado de ninfas. Estas palavras haviam inundado seu coração de alegria, pois durante toda a sua vida Harry buscou orgulhar seu pai, a quem amava mais do que tudo no mundo.

- Eu me tornei o que sou hoje graças a você – respondeu o menor, apoiando a cabeça suavemente no ombro do homem que ainda hoje conservava os traços aristocráticos na aparência de pouco mais de quarenta anos de idade, os cabelos negro impecavelmente alinhados, assim como as vestes negras da melhor qualidade que acentuavam o brilho escarlate de seu olhar. Olhar este que estava fixado num ponto qualquer do belo jardim que rodeada a mansão enquanto acariciava a mão pequena de seu filho.

- Às vezes eu me lembro da primeira vez que olhei para você – divagou o Lord – Um bebê pequeno de brilhantes olhos esmeraldas e bochechas coradas. Eu havia acabado de assassinar sua mãe diante dos seus olhos e você apenas sorriu, você olhou para mim e sorriu. E quando eu o peguei em meus braços você se aninhou em busca de calor e afeto, um afeto que eu achei que nunca pudesse lhe dar, mas que mesmo assim ignorei por motivos egoístas.

- E no final, você me criou com todo o afeto, carinho e amor que uma criança poderia desejar.

- Porque eu passei a amá-lo como meu próprio filho. E desde aquela noite, quando você se escondeu em minha cama com medo dos trovões, eu descobri que poderia lhe proporcionar aquilo que eu nunca tive:

Palavras de conforto e afeto.

_Tom parecia em estado de choque sentindo como pequenas mãozinhas se agarravam com força à sua cintura e como o frágil corpo do menino parecia tremer a cada barulho de relâmpago no céu. É claro que o estupor não durou muito e já estava prestes a levar Harry de volta ao seu quarto, com um severo discurso de: "Meu herdeiro não pode temer uma simples tempestade", quando ouviu a melodiosa voz do menino murmurar abafada em seu peito:_

_- Num gostu desse barulho, papai..._

_Lentamente, Tom olhou para baixo, e com cuidado puxou um pouco o menino para observar diretamente aquela imagem._

_Já visualizara algo assim antes._

_Ele próprio, com a mesma idade de Harry, escondido embaixo das cobertas naquele imundo orfanato muggle. Com medo e torcendo para que ninguém o descobrisse ali e mais tarde fosse se burlar dele, como sempre acontecia._

_Harry e ele._

_Exatamente iguais._

_Com a diferença que..._

_- Não se preocupe, pequeno – puxou o menino, com uma delicadeza que ninguém jamais imaginara ver nos atos de um Lord das Trevas, para que Harry se deitasse ao seu lado – Esse barulho não é nada de mais. São apenas os elfos domésticos de Merlin arrastando os móveis de sua casa lá no céu para arrumá-la um pouco._

_- Igual o Kiky e a Lucy?_

_- Igualzinho._

_- Ahh... Tendi... – os intensos olhos verdes mostravam-se mais tranqüilos e com um encantador sorriso nos pequenos lábios o menino se aconchegou mais contra o corpo maior e o abraçou carinhosamente, deixando-se levar pelo sono que lutava por invadi-lo. Harry sabia que agora não precisava mais temer. Ele sabia que estava sendo protegido pelo seu pai._

_Porque a diferença é que Tom podia oferecer um pai a Harry._

_Um pai que ele nunca teve._

Palavras que se transformaram em sentimentos.

Pois naquele momento, Tom havia descoberto que ainda possuía um coração. E que seu coração pertencia a Harry.

- E naquela noite, quando você me acalmou e me acolheu em seus braços, você devolveu a família que roubou de mim – Harry sorriu – Você se tornou meu pai, meu amigo, meu porto-seguro. E se eu tivesse que escolher entre a vida de Lily e James Potter e a sua, eu sempre escolheria a sua. Eu sempre escolheria que a história se repetisse. Eu sempre escolheria ser seu filho.

- Harry... – pela primeira vez, o poderoso Lord das Trevas não sabia o que falar.

Mas só havia uma coisa a ser dita.

- Eu amo você, pai.

Aquilo que seu coração lhe dizia:

- Eu também amo você, meu filho.

E rodeado pelos braços de seu pai, um sorriso cheio de ternura se desenhava nos lábios daquele que seria sempre o _pequeno Lord._

**FIM**

-x-

**N/A:** Olá, meus queridos, lindos e amados leitores! – sorriso de orelha a orelha – Feliz Natal! Feliz Ano Novo! Desejo os meus melhores votos para todos vocês que me acompanharam com esta história durante quatro anos, sofrendo com meus atrasos, vibrando com as emoções vividas por Harry, Draco, Tom e companhia... Agradeço de todo o coração e gostaria de dizer que sem vocês, sem os seus comentários de incentivo, eu jamais teria chegado até aqui e terminado esta história. Muito obrigada mesmo, meus leitores queridos!

Agora eu entrego a vocês o final de O Pequeno Lord.

Então, gostaram do Epílogo? Gostaram do rumo que a vida do nosso amado "grupo das serpentes" tomou? Eu sei que ficou aquele "quê" de final de novela com todos felizes, com seus filhos e suas famílias, mas não podia ser diferente, né? Afinal, eu não suporto finais trágicos! Tenho dito! Hehehe...

Depois de quatro anos escrevendo esta história vou sentir um grande vazio, mas também o sentimento de dever cumprido e que dei o meu melhor para criar algo legal para vocês. É triste terminar uma história como esta, mas também é preciso, porque agora novos projetos poderão vir! Eu já posso adiantar que Destinos Entrelaçados será uma long-fic com mais de vinte capítulos – que atualizarei na próxima semana – e uma nova história UA (universo alternativo) também está a caminho!

Finalmente, gostaria de agradecer mais uma vez a todos que acompanharam a história até aqui. É graças a vocês que O Pequeno Lord chegou até onde chegou, graças a suas lindas e sempre incentivadoras REVIEWS!

Um beijo muito especial e meus sinceros agradecimentos para:

**PrisD**... **Karool Evans Malfoy**...** AB Feta**... **vrriacho**... **Aziza Phoenix**... **Nicky Evans**... **Sandra Longbottom**... **Dyeniffer Mariane**... E **lunynha**!

Um grande beijo, meus queridos!  
E não percam o próximo capítulo de **Destinos Entrelaçados**!


End file.
